Aura du temps - T3 : Volonté sans Limites
by LaLuby
Summary: Suite du Tome 2 : "Un lien particulier". Le voyage continue pour le petit groupe, qui en plus de compter un nouveau membre, se lance maintenant dans les concours Pokémon. Shyn a enfin accepté d'attraper les évolitions et Aélia, mais le Lucario sent de plus en plus peser sur lui l'incertitude de sa demande, ainsi que son affection pour Shyn qui ne cesse de grandir.
1. Prologue

Le Tome 3 prend la suite directe du Tome 2, donc si vous venez d'arriver et souhaitez comprendre qui sont les personnages et ce qui se passe, je vous invite à aller d'abord lire le Tome 1 et le Tome 2.

Disponible sur mon compte Auteur au nom de : « **Aura du Temps – T1 : L'arbre des Origines » ** et« **Aura du Temps – T2 : Un Lien Particulier » **

Le Tome 1 reprend le film 8 est tourne principalement autour du Lucario du Seigneur Aaron, ainsi qu'autour de Shyn, une étrange femme qui semble beaucoup s'intéresser à Lucario.

.

Les chapitres seront au nombre de 36 et seront assez long pour certains.

 **Les chapitres sont postés tous les Samedis** **!**

 **.**

Je supprime les notes auteur pour le conforts de la lecture.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

 _._

 **Rappel** :

 _L'univers Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, seuls les nouveaux personnages et l'intégralité de l'histoire tournant autour d'eux sont signés de mon nom._

 _._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour de possibles fautes d'orthographe que vous verrez. Une bonne partie a été corrigée, mais certaines s'accrochent inlassablement._

 _Si vous en voyez et souhaitez m'en faire part, je les corrigerais avec plaisir._

.

 _Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire et critique même mauvaise (à condition qu'il soit construit)._

 _Pour les petits malins qui aiment insulter gratuitement, ne vous donnez pas la peine d'écrire. Toute méchanceté ou insulte gratuite sera automatiquement supprimée._

.

Bonne lecture !

 _._

* * *

 _*.*.*_

 **« Aura du temps »**

 _Saison 1 : Subtil Voyage_

 _._

Tome 3 : Volonté sans Limites

.

 _._

 **Prologue**

 _._

 _« Shyn Elina »_

 _._

 _Note de voyage : 23éme année._

 _._

 _« Monie et Edmond ont recommencé à me parler du voyage aujourd'hui. Ils n'arrêtent pas depuis quelques semaines, à croire qu'ils veulent vraiment se débarrasser de moi…_

 _Ils me disent qu'une fois mon apprentissage terminé je pourrais voyager et trouver moi-même les pierres d'énergie dont je leur ai parlé._

 _Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, ce n'est pas en restant ici que je les trouverais, surtout quelque chose d'aussi rare qu'un Cristal d'Aura…_

 _Edmond est venu me voir en cachette de Monie pour me rassurer et me dire qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas me forcer à partir, mais voulait juste que je trouve ma voie, et que ce n'était pas ici, dans cette bibliothèque, que je la trouverais._

 _Comme d'habitude, Monie s'est, elle, montrée plus froide. Mais je sais qu'elle a bon cœur, et qu'elle souhaite elle aussi que je sois heureuse, même si elle a plus de mal à le montrer._

 _Cela doit sûrement l'agacer depuis trois ans de me voir tourner en rond entre les rayons à feuilleter tous les livres qui croisent mon regard, tout en conseillant des clients de temps en temps._

 _À vrai dire, je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici aussi longtemps à la base. Je voulais juste trouver un nouveau départ après ce qui s'est passé. Tout oublier…, tout recommencer._

 _Et je l'ai fait… Mais je le concède… je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie._

…

 _Monie et Edmond ont raison…, il faut que je parte…, que je voyage…, que je trouve ce cristal… que je trouve d'où je viens. J'ai un peu d'argent de côté maintenant, ça devrait aller pour quelques mois, voire même un peu plus._

 _Mais je ne vais rien leur dire pour l'instant, pas encore. Mon apprentissage ne se termine que dans neuf mois… et je dois me préparer, savoir où je vais aller…_

 _Quoique j'en ai déjà une petite idée…_

 _Edmond le sait lui aussi, il m'en a parlé en premier pour tenter de me convaincre, me disant que là-bas je trouverais sûrement quelque chose, vu le nom du domaine et ce qui s'y passe chaque année._

…

 _Edmond est persuadé que si je voyageais je rencontrerais enfin le Pokémon que je cherche, qu'il m'attend quelque part, et que dès que je le verrai, je saurais que c'est lui._

 _Ça a l'air de vraiment lui tenir à cœur que je récupère enfin un Pokémon à moi… il n'arrête pas de m'en parler…_

 _Je sais à quoi il pense…, il connaît mon affection pour ce Pokémon…_

 _Mais je ne changerais pas ma position. Je refuse d'avoir un Pokémon sous mes ordres, peu importe duquel il puisse s'agir._

 _Et cela même, s'il s'agit de celui-là… »_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Préparations

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 1 :** **Préparation** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hoenn : Vergazon_

 **.**

 **.**

Toujours à Vergazon, et ayant décidé de faire les concours de Hoenn avec ses trois Pokémon, Shyn prit rapidement la décision de repartir en centre-ville pour acheter quelques affaires supplémentaires pour la suite de leur voyage.

Le périple de la jeune femme et du Lucario allait s'avérer plus riche que prévu s'ils devaient en plus s'entraîner pour les concours, et l'arrivée de la petite Mysdibule chromatique dans le groupe fit prendre conscience à Shyn qu'elle ne disposait que de très peu de choses sur elle pour gérer les quatre Pokémon à ses côtés.

Bien que Luyo n'était pas son Pokémon à proprement parlé, la jeune femme prenait quand même soin de lui, et depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Shyn réfléchissait à la possibilité d'acheter de quoi mieux dormir à l'extérieur. Pensée appuyée depuis l'arrivée d'Aélia, vu que la Mysdibule semblait elle aussi bien partie pour venir se coller à eux la nuit de manière assez récurrente, ce qui risquait d'être problématique avec un simple sac de couchage pour une personne.

— Nous retournons en ville ? demanda le Lucario de son habituelle voix rauque par télépathie ouverte en marchant au rythme de la jeune femme.

— _Je croyais que tu avais fait tou_ _s_ _tes achats_ _c_ _e matin ?_ fit à son tour Aélia de sa petite voix aiguë du haut des épaules de Shyn.

Elle était née il y avait à peine trois jours et avait rapidement pris l'habitude de se déplacer soit dans les bras de la jeune femme, soit sur ses épaules, prenant appui sur le sac à dos noir de Shyn.

Shyn jeta un regard en biais au Lucario et à la Mysdibule avant de faire un petit sourire.

— Pas vraiment… J'aurais dû y penser avant en fait, surtout depuis que Luyo voyage avec nous… Mais avec Aélia en plus maintenant, je pense qu'il est plus que temps que je me décide…, répondit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Elle portait comme toujours sa veste bleue foncée à bords bleu clair, juste attachée sur le devant, ainsi que son bonnet à visière bleue et violette vissé sur sa tête d'où une cascade de cheveux noirs à reflets violets débordait dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle avait remis son débardeur blanc léger à froufrou d'où un bout dépassait de sa taille, ainsi que son habituel short noir, agrémenté de ses bas noirs et de ses bottines marron clair.

Son pendentif en cristal bleu brillait légèrement au soleil, ainsi que ses yeux bleus cristallins quand elle daignait relever le nez pour observer les boutiques autour d'elle.

Derrière elle, les deux évolitions, la Mentali : Milliu et le Noctali chromatique : Shorty, trottinaient tranquillement en arborant des sourires ravis. Les deux Pokémon voyageaient avec la jeune femme depuis plus longtemps que le Lucario, mais Shyn n'avait jamais souhaité les attraper malgré leur demande de rester avec elle.

Mais la jeune femme avait fini par craquer quelques heures plus tôt après qu'ils lui eurent demandé de participer aux concours, et les deux Pokémon avaient pu choisir leurs futures Pokéballs qui devaient arriver dans quelques jours au centre Pokémon de Vergazon.

Aélia, elle, possédait déjà la sienne, une Luxe Ball, et n'était rentrée dedans qu'une seule fois pour confirmer la capture. Shyn l'avait ensuite rangée dans la poche de sa veste et ne l'avait pas ressorti, ce qui ne gênait pas du tout la Mysdibule qui avait de toute façon pris l'habitude de voyager autrement.

 **.**

Après quelques minutes de marche, le petit groupe entra dans un grand magasin pour humain en centre-ville, attirant l'attention du vigile à l'entrée qui jeta un œil sombre à la jeune femme et aux quatre Pokémon avec elle. De toute évidence, il n'était pas habitué à voir un humain accompagné de tous ses Pokémon hors de leur Pokéball se balader comme ça dans une grande surface. Mais le regard noir que Shyn lança à l'homme suffit pour qu'il se taise et les laisse entrer sans s'interposer, les Pokémon n'étant de toute façon pas interdits tant qu'ils ne dépassaient pas une certaine taille.

Luyo jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux gens dans le magasin tandis que Shyn prenait un caddie avant de déposer Aélia dans le porte-bébé. Ce magasin était sans aucun doute le plus grand dans lequel il était entré jusqu'à maintenant et contenait des objets très divers et variés, hormis de la nourriture.

— Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? demanda le Lucario en se mettant à côté de la jeune femme, le regard détaillant chaque rayon autour d'eux.

Shyn lui lança un coup d'œil avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

— Oui, j'ai plusieurs choses en tête, tu vas voir. Ça nous sera utile à nous tous, pour la plupart, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en regardant les bouts des rayons, l'air concentré.

— _Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est ma Pokéball !_ fit Shorty joyeusement en venant trottiner à côté du chariot.

— Vos Pokéballs sont commandées, soyez un peu patients…, souffla Shyn distraitement avant de s'engouffrer dans un rayon rempli d'accessoires de cuisine.

Le Noctali grinça légèrement, mais suivit la jeune femme et l'observa d'un air vague tandis qu'elle choisissait différents objets.

De toute évidence, Shyn avait décidé d'investir dans de nouveaux accessoires de cuisine, et ce ne fut pas son seul investissement. Une fois sortie du rayon, elle entra dans un nouveau un peu plus long qui, lui, était spécialisé en accessoires de camping. Les évolitions prirent alors un air ravi en voyant la jeune femme choisir une tente de camping assez grande pour qu'ils puissent tous y loger, ainsi qu'un matelas gonflable, une couette de voyage et même une table et des chaises pliantes pouvant être stockés dans des Pokéballs de transport.

— _J_ _e croyais que tu ne voulais pas te surcharger avec tou_ _t_ _un tas de matériel ?_ railla Shorty une fois que Shyn eut fini de tout caser dans le chariot.

— Je ne voulais pas de Pokémon non plus, et pourtant…, ricana la jeune femme en réponse au Noctali, avant d'empêcher Aélia de jeter dans le caddie une tente supplémentaire.

— À la base je pensais voyager seule, et dormir seule, rajouta Shyn en lançant un regard amusé à Luyo… Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, et ce sera plus confortable pour tout le monde, moi la première, d'avoir une tente pour la nuit et une table pour manger…

— _Il t'en_ _aura_ _fallu du temps pour te décider…,_ reprit Shorty d'une voix traînante en lançant un regard en coin au Lucario qui regardait le rayon des tentes d'un air intrigué, comme s'il se demandait ce que c'était.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

— Oui, je sais… Mais j'ai encore quelque chose que je veux acheter…, répondit Shyn d'un air vague avant de repartir avec son chariot, suivie par les trois Pokémon.

La jeune femme parcourut ensuite le reste du magasin et s'arrêta dans un grand rayon informatique devant une rangée d'ordinateurs portables.

— Ça va faire un sacré trou dans mon budget… mais si je veux continuer à prendre mes notes, et si on veut faire les concours, alors autant que j'ai un ordinateur avec moi. Ça sera plus pratique que de courir après les ordinateurs des centres Pokémon…, marmonna Shyn pour elle-même avant de se pencher devant les descriptifs des machines.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant les drôles de choses toutes plates, mais tourna rapidement la tête vers Aélia qui venait de sauter du siège bébé du caddie et avait apparemment décidé d'explorer les environs toute seule.

La jeune femme la vit également dans son champ de vision et lui jeta un regard sombre, mais le Lucario lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en occupait et suivit la Mysdibule pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Shyn fit un petit sourire et reporta donc son attention sur les ordinateurs, laissant Luyo s'occuper de la petite fugueuse.

Mais Aélia n'était pas allée très loin et s'était arrêtée deux rayons plus loin pour lorgner sur un jouet pour enfants en présentation qui brillait et tournait sur lui-même comme une toupie.

Le Lucario la rejoignit et l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

La Mysdibule tourna ensuite la tête vers lui et l'observa un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— _Di_ _s,_ _Luyo…,_ l'interpella Aélia de sa petite voix, ramenant le Pokémon sur terre qui tourna son regard vers elle, _Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé_ _à_ _Shyn de devenir son Pokémon ?_

Le Lucario ne dit rien, semblant un peu pris au dépourvu par une question aussi sérieuse venant d'un être qui se comportait comme un gros bébé les trois quarts du temps.

— Je… je voyage avec elle de mon plein gré…, mais c'est moi qui lui aie fait la demande, et elle l'a accepté… je ne lui ai pas demandé de devenir son Pokémon…, répondit finalement Luyo après une seconde de silence, la voix un peu hésitante.

Aélia tourna la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu confus et surpris.

— De plus…, Shyn me considère comme son ami, et pas comme son Pokémon…, rajouta le Lucario d'un ton un peu plus dur comme une évidence qui clarifiait tout.

La Mysdibule fronça les sourcils.

— Ça _veut dire que tu ne veux pas devenir son Pokémon ?_

Luyo fit une grimace entre l'agacement et le malaise.

— … C'est… c'est compliqué…, murmura-t-il en tournant son regard sur le côté.

— _Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec elle ? Pourtant tu l'_ _aimes_ _beaucoup, non ?_ redemanda Aélia d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Apparemment, elle ne comprenait pas du tout les réponses du Lucario.

— Oui. Mais, je te l'ai dit… c'est compliqué…, souffla Luyo de fatigue.

Cette conversation ne faisait que lui rappeler que la façon dont Shyn le voyait risquait, de toute évidence, de lui apporter un refus si jamais il demandait à la jeune femme de devenir son maître.

La Mysdibule haussa les sourcils et fit une moue d'enfant déçu.

— _Ah_ _bon… Tu es un peu bizarre, Luyo…,_ fit Aélia d'un air vague, avant de contourner le Pokémon pour revenir vers là où était Shyn.

Le Pokémon ne répondit rien, mais un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. C'est vrai que la situation était un peu étrange en y pensant.

— _Ha ! Shyn a fini !_ cria soudainement la Mysdibule dans son dos en se mettant à courir vers la jeune femme qui regarda la petite Pokémon venir vers elle joyeusement.

Le Lucario rejoignit ensuite le petit groupe tandis que Shyn remettait Aélia dans le porte-bébé du chariot avant de se diriger vers la caisse.

— Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu souhaitais ? demanda Luyo en jetant un œil au caddie.

La jeune femme avait fait son choix sur un ordinateur portable, et avait également ajouté différents objets dans le chariot, comme un livre sur les concours Pokémon, ou bien une ceinture marron dont les six attaches visibles dessus à intervalles réguliers donnaient une idée assez précise de son utilité.

— Oui, j'ai pris un livre sur les concours aussi. On va regarder ça cette aprèm. Si le concours de Vergazon est dans deux jours on a intérêt à vite faire le point et trouver une présentation…, fit Shyn en attrapant le livre pour en montrer la couverture à Luyo.

Le Lucario ne connaissait rien au concours et la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir l'air de s'y connaître beaucoup non plus en dehors de ce qu'elle avait vu à la télévision.

— _On va_ _s'entraîner_ _cet_ _après_ _-_ _midi ?_ questionna soudainement Milliu au pied du chariot.

Shyn reposa le livre et se pencha vers la Mentali.

— Oui, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec les attaques que vous connaissez tous les deux, répondit la jeune femme en souriant avant de se redresser et de froncer les sourcils.

Aélia tenait dans sa main un paquet de chewing-gum et était partie pour le déposer dans le caddie l'air de rien, profitant que Shyn et Luyo regardent ailleurs.

— Aélia…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse en fusillant la Mysdibule des yeux.

Celle-ci afficha un petit sourire gêné et se dépêcha de reposer le paquet sous le regard entendu de Shyn qui fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit le grelot zen qu'elle avait acheté à Rota.

— Tiens, si tu tiens à tripoter un truc prend ça plutôt, rajouta la jeune femme en tendant le grelot au son cristallin à la Mysdibule.

Celle-ci le prit et l'observa quelques secondes d'un air à la fois ravi et apaisé avant de faire un grand sourire à Shyn.

— On dirait qu'elle aime bien…, murmura la jeune femme à Luyo qui regardait Aélia d'un air intrigué, J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Le son du grelot zen à la particularité d'apaiser les Pokémon…, rajouta Shyn d'une voix douce en observant la Mysdibule faire tourner la petite boule métallique dans ses mains.

Le son du grelot avait en effet l'air d'apaiser Aélia, tout comme les quelques Pokémon des dresseurs autour d'eux qui avaient tous tourné la tête vers la Mysdibule et observait le grelot d'un air calme et intéressé.

 **.**

Plus tard dans la journée, une fois rentrée au centre et toutes les nouvelles affaires rangées, Shyn trouva un terrain dégagé un peu derrière le centre Pokémon pour commencer l'entraînement des évolitions.

Bien qu'Aélia était beaucoup plus calme depuis que la jeune femme lui avait donné le grelot - grelot que la Mysdibule n'avait d'ailleurs pas voulu lâcher - Shyn avait choisi de ne pas faire participer le Pokémon au prochain concours.

— _Pou_ _r_ _quoi j'ai pas le droit de participer ?_ râla Aélia d'un ton boudeur en regardant la jeune femme feuilleter le livre sur les concours.

— Tu es encore petite, et puis je pense que tu es également encore un peu immature pour quelque chose qui demande avant tout de la concentration et de la coordination…, répondit Shyn d'un air vague en tournant les pages, les fesses posées sur un banc.

Un peu plus loin devant elle, les évolitions discutaient dans leur langue en jetant des coups d'œil à la jeune femme d'un air impatient. Debout derrière elle, Luyo, lui, ne disait rien, semblant un peu s'ennuyer.

— _C'est pas juste…,_ marmonna la Mysdibule en tapant du pied par terre.

Mais le bruit du grelot dans ses mains la calma instantanément et attira son attention sur la petite boule de métal, le regard apaisé.

Shyn releva le nez du livre et jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Aélia tout en refermant l'ouvrage.

— Tu participeras au prochain, ne t'en fais pas, en attendant écoute et observe, ça te servira pour quand tu auras plus d'attaques.

La jeune femme se leva ensuite et fit un pas vers les évolitions, mais la Mysdibule releva brutalement la tête.

— _J'ai des attaques !_ clama Aélia de sa petite voix aiguë.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que Croco larme et Morsure soit très utilisable en concours…, rétorqua Shyn d'un ton sarcastique en jetant un regard à la Mysdibule.

— _Mais j'en ai d'autre_ _s_ _!_ se défendit Aélia vindicativement, attirant l'attention de Luyo vers elle tandis que la jeune femme levait un sourcil.

— Elle a raison. Elle en a utilisé d'autres hier quand elle s'est battue, confirma le Lucario d'une voix rauque, rapidement suivi par un grand sourire de la Mysdibule.

— _Tu vois !_ fit Aélia joyeusement, comme si la confirmation de Luyo était le meilleur signe du monde.

Shyn passa son regard intrigué d'un Pokémon à l'autre, puis afficha un air légèrement surpris et douteux.

— C'est vrai ? Bah tu me montreras ça tout à l'heure alors, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en souriant avant de partir vers le terrain rejoindre les évolitions.

La Mysdibule ne rajouta rien et grimpa comme elle put sur le banc en pierre, aidée par Luyo, qui alla la rejoindre, puis observa Shyn s'accroupir face aux évolitions et discuter avec les deux Pokémon qui allèrent s'asseoir devant elle.

 **.**

— Bon, le concours de Vergazon est en duo, ce sera donc une double performance, ce qui veut dire que vous allez pouvoir participer tous les deux pour les deux parties, expliqua la jeune femme aux deux évolitions.

Milliu et Shorty hochèrent la tête, ils avaient l'air très concentrés pour une fois, surtout le Noctali qui regardait Shyn fixement.

— La première partie concerne la présentation, ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir lancer une série de combinaisons d'attaques et de mouvements visant à vous mettre en valeur qui soit le plus beau et harmonieux possible, continua la jeune femme en passant son regard d'une évolution à l'autre.

— _Oui, on l'a vu à la t_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _!_! fit Shorty joyeusement en redressant ses oreilles.

— _Oui, c'était super joli !_ rajouta Milliu d'une voix amusée

— Oui, quand le coordinateur connaît bien ses Pokémon ça peut être très joli, expliqua Shyn tranquillement avant de se relever, faisant craquer son dos.

— Donc, par rapport aux attaques que vous connaissez, on va voir ce que l'on peut vous faire faire, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus forte en se tenant droite, En plus, vous êtes tous les deux très jolis et avez plusieurs attaques spéciales et diverses, ça devrait nous donner plusieurs choix possibles. Mais il ne faut pas trop en faire non plus.

— _Nous te_ _prêtons_ _une oreille attentive, Shyn…,_ ricana Shorty d'une voix amusée, mais sincère en jetant un coup d'œil complice à sa sœur qui lui fit un sourire.

La jeune femme passa ensuite en revue les attaques des deux évolitions, toujours surveillée par Aélia qui jouait avec son grelot, et par Luyo qui tournait par moments son regard vers les arbres non loin, reniflant l'air.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shyn revint vers les deux Pokémon, laissant Milliu et Shorty s'entraîner tous seuls avec leurs attaques, s'amusant à esquiver celles de l'autre en sautant de façon gracieuse pour Milliu et rapide pour Shorty qui semblait vouloir aller plus vite que les Ball'Ombre de sa sœur.

— Tu me montres tes attaques, Aélia ? fit la jeune femme en s'approchant de la Mysdibule, qui opina de la tête et sauta du banc en laissant son grelot derrière elle à côté du Lucario.

Luyo, lui, ne bougea pas et resta assis sur le banc à observer Aélia faire la démonstration à Shyn de ses différentes attaques.

La jeune femme utilisa ensuite sa Pokémontre pour scanner la Mysdibule et expliqua à la petite qu'elle disposait bien de quatre attaques et que sa défense et son attaque physique étaient plus importantes que son attaque et sa défense spéciale.

— Tu possèdes les attaques Croco Larme, Morsure, Étonnement et Mur de Fer, c'est pas mal du tout vu que tu es seulement née il y a quelques jours, mais pour une présentation de concours je ne sais pas si cela suffira…, déclara Shyn dans une moue agacée en regardant sa Pokémontre.

— _Il faudrait que j'en_ _connaisse_ _une autre ?_ demanda Aélia d'une voix enfantine et intriguée.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard rapide avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de sa montre.

— Tu pourrais. Ta race n'a pas d'évolution et les Mysdibule peuvent apprendre pas mal d'attaques physiques ou spéciales…, expliqua Shyn en fixant le petit écran à son poignet d'où défilaient plusieurs noms d'attaques qu'un Mysdibule pouvait apprendre.

— On verra ça pour le prochain concours, si tu veux, rajouta la jeune femme quelques secondes après en éteignant sa montre avant de sourire à la Mysdibule.

— _D'accords !_ répondit Aélia joyeusement.

— Shyn ! Regarde ! fit Shorty soudainement d'une voix forte de l'autre côté du terrain.

La jeune femme et les deux Pokémon humanoïdes tournèrent la tête vers les deux évolitions un peu plus loin qui avaient arrêté de s'attaquer. Le Noctali se tenait un peu a l'écart et attendit d'être sûr que Shyn le regardait avant de rajouter :

— _Regarde ce que je sais faire !_

Puis, Shorty se mit à courir rapidement sur le terrain, de plus en plus vite en se mettant à briller d'une lueur blanche, puis alla s'arrêter aux pieds de la jeune femme qui ouvrit de grands yeux intrigués.

— _T'as vu, je cours super vite !_

— Oui, et tu brilles…, rajouta Shyn d'un ton vague avant de pointer sa Pokémontre vers lui.

Derrière elle, Luyo daigna enfin se lever et alla se tenir aux côtés de la jeune femme qui reporta son attention sur Shorty qui venait d'être rejoint par sa sœur.

— C'est Vive Attaque. Je crois que tu as appris une nouvelle attaque, Shorty ! fit Shyn en fixant le Noctali, un sourire aux lèvres.

— _J'ai appris une nouvelle attaque ? Trop chouette !_ exulta le Noctali en bondissant sur place, l'air tout content.

— _Pourquoi t'apprends une_ _nouvelle_ _attaque et pas moi ?_ couina Milliu en lançant un regard sombre à son frère qui lui fit un grand sourire ravi.

— T'inquiètes pas Milliu, la plupart du temps un Pokémon apprend des attaques tout seul en combattant ou en s'entraînant. Regarde Luyo, il en a appris deux tout seul en quelques semaines ! la rassura Shyn d'une voix douce en jetant un coup d'œil amusé au Lucario à côté d'elle, qui lui rendit un regard intrigué.

— Bon venez, voyons voir ce qu'on peut faire…, rajouta la jeune femme juste après avant de se diriger vers le centre du terrain, rapidement suivie par les deux évolitions et d'Aélia qui alla d'abord récupérer son grelot puis rejoignit Shyn qui s'accroupit de nouveau pour parler aux évolitions.

Luyo, lui, ne bougea pas et observa quelques secondes la jeune femme et les deux évolitions commencer à s'entraîner pour trouver un enchaînement pour la présentation au concours de Vergazon.

Ils avaient tous l'air très occupé, que ce soit à réfléchir, observer ou suivre les directives, et le Lucario fit finalement volte-face avant de se diriger vers un arbre non loin en bordure du terrain puis y grimpa rapidement en sautant.

Arrivé à une grosse branche solide, il s'assura d'avoir Shyn et les trois Pokémon dans son angle de vue et s'assit dessus, dos au tronc, avant de croiser les bras.

Aux prises avec ses pensées, les paroles d'Aélia quelques heures plus tôt revinrent rapidement en mémoire du Pokémon. Luyo posa ensuite son regard sur Shorty un peu plus loin, mais ne le vit pas vraiment, les yeux vagues, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La Mysdibule était la deuxième personne après Shorty à lui avoir demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à Shyn de devenir son maître.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait à tête reposée, le Lucario se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû écouter le Noctali quand il lui avait conseillé de vite faire sa demande à la jeune femme. Car maintenant, il avait peur d'avoir raté sa chance et d'être entré dans une spirale d'où il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le centre.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Shyn était en train de dicter ses ordres aux trois Pokémon qui étaient maintenant officiellement les siens, et lui, en simple ami de la jeune femme, n'était au final qu'un simple spectateur de sa vie alors qu'il désirait ardemment en faire partie.

Luyo poussa un grognement et se renfrogna contre le tronc de l'arbre en fermant les yeux, puis essaya de nettoyer son esprit de ses pensées qui le tourmentaient… mais finit finalement par s'endormir quelques secondes après, bercé par le doux murmure du vent dans les feuilles.

.

Une heure plus tard, Shyn fit une pause avec les évolitions et les laissèrent s'entraîner un peu toutes seules pour la présentation.

Après avoir observé les différentes attaques des deux Pokémon, la jeune femme s'était mise d'accord pour faire une combinaison des attaques Attraction de Milliu, Vibrobscur de Shorty et des Ball'Ombre des deux Pokémon.

De son côté, Milliu était ravie tandis qu'elle s'entraînait à viser pour bien lancer son Attraction au centre du Vibrobscur de Shorty. À force de sauter partout, la Mentali avait elle aussi appris une nouvelle attaque : Reflet, chose que Shyn avait plutôt trouvée intéressante pour une autre future présentation.

La jeune femme fit ensuite quelques pas en arrière et alla déposer sa veste, son bonnet et le grelot zen sur le banc avant de jeter des regards intrigués autour d'elle. Mais son expression se changea en un petit sourire quand elle aperçut le Lucario endormi sur sa branche un peu à l'écart entre les feuilles de l'arbre. De toute évidence, elle le cherchait.

Aélia, elle, était restée sur le terrain et observait d'un air enchanté Milliu qui faisait des acrobaties en tentant de contrôler la direction de son attaque Attraction.

Shyn jeta un regard rapide aux trois Pokémon sur le terrain avant de se diriger vers l'arbre où était Luyo et commença à son tour à monter dedans en s'accrochant aux branches.

Avec son agilité, elle n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le Lucario et se cala contre le tronc en se tenant aux branches, puis observa le visage du Pokémon endormi. Mais elle ne le réveilla pas, et se contenta de l'observer d'un air doux et attendri, semblant détailler chaque trait de son visage.

Shyn fit ensuite un petit sourire amusé et se rapprocha légèrement dans le but de lui souffler doucement sur la joue. Et cela ne manqua pas de faire réagir le Pokémon, qui fit une grimace et poussa un grognement endormi avant de ronchonner en entr'ouvrant les yeux.

La jeune femme, elle, ne bougea pas, et resta le visage collé devant celui du Pokémon qui se réveillait, ouvrant lentement les yeux à cause du soleil.

Mais quand Luyo parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard de Shyn qui arborait un air à la fois amusé et stupide, il prit peur et poussa un cri de surprise en tentant de reculer.

Shyn recula elle aussi légèrement en le voyant prendre peur, mais agrippa rapidement le bras du Pokémon qui dans la précipitation s'était décalé et menaçait de tomber de sa branche.

Luyo ouvrit alors de grands yeux affolés en se rappelant qu'il était toujours dans l'arbre et s'agrippa comme il put au bras de Shyn qui tentait de le retenir et réussit tant bien que mal à se repositionner sur la branche, gardant son expression scandalisée au visage. Une fois la peur passée, le Lucario lança un regard outré à la jeune femme qui arborait maintenant un air un peu coupable et amusé, tenant toujours le Pokémon de sa main libre.

— Désolée… je pensais pas que tu prendrais peur…, s'excusa Shyn d'une voix encore un peu trop amusée au vu du regard noir que Luyo lui portait.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien, mais poussa un grognement agacé avant de se dégager du bras de la jeune femme pour se repositionner sur sa branche. Shyn lui fit un petit sourire gêné et redescendit ensuite de l'arbre, imitée par Luyo qui garda un air un peu renfrogné au visage.

— Tu me fais la tête ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus tendue en voyant que le Lucario semblait un peu fâché.

Mais Luyo n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et fut coupé par Aélia qui arriva en courant vers eux et pointa la tête de Shyn de sa petite main.

— _Dit maman, c'est quoi ces choses sur ta tête ?_ questionna la Mysdibule en fixant les ailes de la jeune femme de ses yeux de rubis.

Shyn lança un regard rapide au Lucario qui avait repris une expression impassible avant de se tourner vers la Mysdibule.

— Tu parles de mes ailes, sans doute…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée.

— _C'est_ _joli_ _! C'est quoi ? J'ai pas_ _vu_ _d'autre humain en porter,_ rajouta Aélia en la fixant d'un air intrigué.

Shyn se mit à sourire en pouffant doucement avant de s'agenouiller devant la Mysdibule. Elle lui raconta ensuite qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs, et que ses ailes d'aura sur sa tête étaient une chose possiblement unique et qu'elle cherchait encore à savoir d'où cela venait.

Aélia l'écouta d'un air religieux, tout en fixant les ailes bleutées transparentes, puis grimpa dans les bras de la jeune femme. La Mysdibule s'amusa juste après à toucher du bout des doigts les fines ailes translucides sous le regard attendrit de Shyn et vague de Luyo, qui jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux évolitions qui avaient arrêté de s'entraîner et s'étaient allongées un peu plus loin à l'ombre d'un muret.

.

Le soir venu, une fois que tout le monde eut dîné et fut revenu dans la chambre, Shyn alla se changer puis rejoignit Aélia et Luyo déjà assis sur le lit. Les évolitions, elles, s'étaient couchées et rapidement endormies sur le tapis, fatiguées après leur entraînement de l'après-midi.

La jeune femme leur jeta un rapide regard une fois dans le lit et reporta son attention sur la Mysdibule qui jouait de nouveau avec le grelot en le faisant rouler dans ses mains.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes tout en prenant ses médicaments pour son cœur, elle-même observée silencieusement par le Lucario à sa gauche qui arborait un air impassible.

Une fois ses médicaments avalés, la jeune femme gigota légèrement pour ranger ses affaires et tira son sac vers elle dans l'optique de fouiller dedans sous l'air intrigué des deux Pokémon. Quelques secondes après, Shyn sortit de son sac un petit carnet de couleur bleu clair et l'ouvrit avant de commencer à écrire dedans.

Aélia se rapprocha d'elle, semblant intéressée, et demanda à la jeune femme ce qu'elle écrivait, ce à quoi Shyn répondit en expliquant que c'était son cahier de concours et qu'elle y noterait dorénavant tous leurs entraînements et leurs idées de chorégraphies.

Luyo ne dit rien, mais observa lui aussi la jeune femme écrire avant que celle-ci ne range son carnet.

Shyn se pencha ensuite vers la Mysdibule et récupéra le grelot, puis se pencha sur le côté pour le poser sur la table de chevet à côté de son pendentif, se collant légèrement sur le Lucario au passage. Celui-ci recula alors pour éviter de trop se prendre les cheveux de la jeune femme dans le visage, sentant fortement au passage l'odeur fruitée et sucrée de sa chevelure foncée aux reflets violets.

Peu après, Shyn se coucha dans le lit et tira la couverture pour se caler dessous, imitée par Aélia sur sa droite qui se roula en boule contre l'oreiller.

Mais Luyo, lui, ne bougea pas, et resta assis à sa place, dos contre la tête de lit à regarder le vide jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne tourne la tête vers lui. Elle l'observa quelques secondes d'un air un peu intrigué, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait, avant de finalement enfoncer mollement son doigt dans ses côtes, faisant légèrement sursauter le Pokémon qui tourna son attention vers son elle.

— Tu comptes dormir assis ? questionna Shyn à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Aélia dont la respiration laissait penser qu'elle s'était déjà endormie.

Mais le Lucario ne répondit rien, et se contenta de fixer la jeune femme dans la semi-obscurité. Shyn afficha alors un air un peu dérouté devant son absence de réponse et son expression figée, le Pokémon ayant même l'air un peu triste. La jeune femme se redressa sur ses coudes.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Shyn en regardant le Pokémon d'un regard un peu inquiet.

La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes, mais Luyo ne semblait toujours pas décidé à répondre. Shyn fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.  
— C'est parce que je t'ai effrayé en te réveillant tout à l'heure ? questionna la jeune femme de nouveau en se redressant encore plus.

Elle était maintenant vraiment inquiète devant le silence limpide du Pokémon qui se contentait de la regarder en biais.

Luyo poussa un soupir rauque.

— Non… Il n'y a rien…, répondit finalement le Lucario dans un murmure grave en détournant le regard.

Shyn fit une légère grimace en détaillant le profil du Pokémon.

— Ça n'a pas l'air…, marmonna-t-elle.

Le Pokémon ne rajouta rien, se contentant de fixer la fenêtre d'où le rideau à moitié tiré laissait entrer la lumière de la nuit.

— …Tu veux un câlin ? demanda alors soudainement Shyn d'une voix à la fois sérieuse et un peu dubitative, comme si elle hésitait à poser sa question.

Le Lucario reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, l'air un peu perplexe. Celle-ci retint sa respiration quelques secondes en fixant le Pokémon, se demandant si sa question aussi directe serait bien prise par quelqu'un comme lui, ou si elle n'allait pas au contraire le gêner, voir l'énerver.

Mais Luyo ne semblait pas du tout être dans ce genre d'optiques, et hocha finalement lentement la tête en murmurant un faible : « _… oui »_.

Shyn ne put se retenir de sourire d'allégresse et tendit les bras vers le Lucario, qui se déplaça légèrement pour faire un câlin à la jeune femme, avant de se laisser glisser à côté d'elle sur le lit, se couchant directement sur les couvertures tandis que Shyn se glissait dessous.

Luyo cala ensuite sa tête sous le cou de la jeune femme qui entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules en poussant un soupir fatigué.

Shyn était un peu perplexe par l'attitude du Pokémon, mais elle avait bien compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler et elle n'était pas du genre à le forcer à s'ouvrir s'il n'en avait pas envie. Sentir le corps du Pokémon pressé contre le sien lui suffisait pour sentir qu'il allait bien.

Elle pouvait sentir son aura s'apaiser de plus en plus au contact de la sienne tandis qu'elle s'amusait à faire des petits ronds du bout des doigts dans le pelage du Lucario, avant de finalement déposer un rapide baiser sur son front, et de fermer les yeux pour enfin s'endormir.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premier concours

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 2 : Premier concours.****

.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, quand Luyo se réveilla, il fut un peu surpris de ne pas voir Shyn à ses côtés dans le lit, ne trouvant qu'Aélia qui dormait toujours, roulée en boule sur l'autre oreiller.

Mais un bruit régulier de tapotement venant de l'autre bout de la chambre attira l'attention du Lucario qui se redressa dans le lit en bâillant avant d'apercevoir Shyn assise à la table en train de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur tout neuf.

Elle s'était déjà habillée et fixait son écran d'un air concentré, se tenant le menton d'une main, sa Pokémontre posée sur la table. Le Lucario gigota ensuite de nouveau dans le lit dans l'idée d'en sortir, ce qui attira enfin l'attention de la jeune femme qui tourna son regard vers lui en lui faisant un sourire.

— Je regarde mes mails. C'est des messages électroniques que l'on peut envoyer par le biais de ces machines, expliqua Shyn d'une voix tranquille tandis que le Pokémon s'avançait vers elle.

La jeune femme s'était réveillée un peu avant lui et avait profité d'être levée en première pour installer son nouvel ordinateur.

— Je viens de récupérer les photos que Silly avait faites de nous sur le bateau, continua la jeune femme tranquillement en tapotant sur son ordinateur, Il y en a une que j'aime particulièrement. Je pense que je vais la mettre en fond d'écran, rajouta Shyn dans un grand sourire amusé.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant le dos de la machine, faisant face à la jeune femme.

— Un fond d'écran ? répéta le Pokémon sans comprendre.

— Oui. C'est l'image de fond qu'il y a sur un ordinateur. Logiquement on choisit une image que l'on apprécie, car on la voit très souvent, expliqua Shyn en souriant, avant de tourner son ordinateur vers Luyo pour lui montrer l'écran.

Celle-ci contenait plusieurs petites icônes de logiciels que la jeune femme avait déjà installées, et le fond d'écran montrait la photo d'eux deux sur un bateau en train de se faire un câlin : la photo que Silly avait prise en douce.

Le Lucario fixa l'écran quelques secondes, semblant un peu perplexe avant de se mettre à rougir légèrement. Shyn lui jeta un œil et fit un grand sourire ravi.

— Elle est jolie, hein ?

Luyo rougit de plus belle en hochant la tête et détourna le regard. Shyn retourna ensuite son écran vers elle et se mit à fredonner en tapotant sur son clavier, observée du coin de l'œil par le Pokémon. Le Lucario n'avait rien osé dire, mais était content que la jeune femme ait choisi cette photo d'eux comme étant une photo importante pour elle, car c'était aussi quelque chose d'important pour lui.

— _M_ _aman… j'ai faim…,_ fit soudainement une petite voix venant du lit.

Aélia s'était réveillée et regardait Shyn et Luyo d'un air encore un peu ensommeillé, se frottant les yeux avec ses mains.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire avant de se lever et récupéra sa Pokémontre qu'elle accrocha à son poignet.

— J'ai reçu un message de Monsieur Rochard tout à l'heure sur ma Pokémontre, commença Shyn en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce pour aller ouvrir les rideaux.

Luyo la suivit du regard sans rien dire, attendant la suite alors que la jeune femme se retournait vers lui.

— Je crois qu'il me posait une question et voulait que je le rappelle, mais je me suis trompée de bouton et j'ai effacé son message, du coup j'ai pas vu la suite et j'ai surtout pas eu le temps de noter son numéro, c'est bête…, ricana Shyn en allant récupérer son bonnet avant de tourner un regard confus sur le Lucario.

— J'espère que c'était pas important…, marmonna la jeune femme en roulant des yeux, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Shyn continua d'entraîner les évolitions pour le concours à venir, leur faisant répéter en boucle la chorégraphie pour être sûre qu'ils la maîtrisaient. Aélia passa, elle, la plupart de son temps à les observer, tout en testant ses propres attaques contre des arbres et des pierres.

De son côté, Luyo, légèrement ennuyé de voir que la jeune femme ne s'occupait pas de lui, il prit donc le parti de lui aussi s'entraîner, et tenta de se souvenir du nom des attaques qu'il connaissait que Shyn lui avait dit. Le Pokémon passa donc son temps libre à s'entraîner dans son coin, parfois rejoint par Aélia à qui il donna des petits conseils pour l'aider à mieux viser et contrôler ses mouvements, quand il ne lui courait pas après pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

.

*.*.*

.

Le jour du concours arrivé, tout le monde se dirigea vers le lieu du concours un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment rouge-rose placé sur un grand espace de pierres blanches rectangulaires avec deux petits coins d'eau en forme de Pokéball devant.

Shyn n'était jamais venue avant et n'avait donc aucune idée d'où elle devait aller, ni d'à quoi ressemblait la salle de concours. Elle avait juste lu dans son livre que cela se déroulait dans une salle de spectacle sur une grande estrade qui contenait un terrain de combat, ainsi que trois places pour le jury sur le côté qui se composait de deux personnalités et de l'infirmière Joëlle de la ville.

Une fois arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, la jeune femme jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. L'endroit était rempli de coordinateurs et de leurs Pokémon en train de répéter avant la présentation, ainsi que d'autres personnes venues assister au concours qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la grande salle pour s'installer dans les gradins.

Sur ses épaules, Aélia leva le bout de son nez en jetant des regards intéressés autour d'elle, l'air assez amusé tandis que Shyn avançait pour se rendre au comptoir de l'accueil.

Elle s'inscrivit ensuite pour le concours, et la jeune femme derrière le comptoir lui indiqua où se situaient les loges et les vestiaires pour les coordinateurs, puis lui rappela comment se passaient les deux étapes du concours.

Shyn la remercia et fit quelques pas sur le côté, jetant des regards mal à l'aise aux autres concurrents dont certains bougeaient enfin pour se diriger vers les loges.

— Il y a plus de monde que ce que je pensais…, marmonna la jeune femme entre ses dents en fixant le dos d'une demoiselle brune qui portait un Azumarill dans ses bras, un petit Pokémon bleu aquatique tout rond avec des oreilles de souris et une petite boule au bout de sa queue fine en zigzag.

Le Noctali à ses pieds l'entendit et tourna un regard amusé vers Shyn.

— _Tu as le trac ?_

— Un peu…, concéda la jeune femme dans un sourire grimaçant avant de jeter un œil à Luyo qui observait un écran qui était au mur et montrait ce qui devait être la salle de spectacle.

On pouvait y voir des gradins à moitié remplis devant une scène en marbre rose brillant, ainsi qu'un grand écran accroché au mur du fond qui affichait pour l'instant les mots « Concours Pokémon » sur un fond rose et jaune avec un gros ruban.

Shyn fit une nouvelle grimace agacée et sortit juste après une barre de chocolat de la poche de sa veste, ainsi qu'un bonbon qu'elle tendit à Aélia qui prit la friandise d'un air ravi.

— Tu en veux ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme en montrant la barre de chocolat au Lucario qui tourna son attention vers elle, avant de hocher la tête positivement.

— _M_ _aman… C'est quoi ce Pokémon ?_ fit soudainement Aélia en pointant du doigt une table sur le côté où une personne et un Pokémon étaient attablés.

Shyn coupa la moitié de sa barre et en donna une partie à Luyo avant de se tourner vers l'endroit que la Mysdibule lui montrait. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges attachés en deux couettes était assise à la table et était très occupée à dévorer le contenu de son assiette. En face d'elle, un Pokémon humanoïde rose et blanc d'environ un mètre était assis et semblait à moitié endormi.

— C'est un Charmina…, je crois. C'est un type psy-combat, répondit finalement Shyn en observant le Pokémon qui donnait l'impression d'être totalement imperméable aux actions de sa dresseuse qui finit son assiette avant de se lever en parlant à son Pokémon.

Aélia observa quelques secondes le Pokémon rose ouvrir les yeux et se lever à la suite de sa dresseuse, puis avala son bonbon en le déballant bruyamment.

Mais le bruit du papier attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui tourna un regard intrigué vers Shyn avant de se diriger vers elle.

— Bonjour ! Vous participez aux concours vous aussi ? fit la dresseuse d'une voix posée en regardant Aélia et Shyn à tour de rôle.

L'inconnue était aussi grande que Shyn et portait un tee-shirt court jaune à manches courtes, agrémenté d'une petite veste bleu foncé sans manche de la même taille, ainsi qu'un pantalon bouffant de couleur violette, avec un ruban rose-violet autour de la taille qui lui servait de ceinture. Sa tenue tout entière donnait l'impression d'une tenue légère qui se portait dans le dessert par les charmeurs d'Abo et d'Arbok.

— Euh, oui. C'est notre premier conc…, tenta de répondre Shyn alors que l'attention de la demoiselle se portait sur Luyo.

— Hoooo ! Qu'il est beau ! C'est quoi comme Pokémon ? la coupa violemment la dresseuse en ouvrant de grands yeux intéressés en fixant le Lucario.

Sa voix posée s'était envolée pour laisser place à un son très aigu sortant de sa bouche, ce qui étonna beaucoup Luyo qui recula de surprise alors que Shyn ouvrait de grands yeux perplexes.

— C'est un Lucario…, répondit finalement Shyn en voyant que le Pokémon ne semblait pas disposé à répondre, se contentant de fixer la jeune femme d'un air anxieux.

La dresseuse fit un grand sourire et se redressa légèrement.

— Connaît pas, mais j'adore sa tête ! Même si on dirait qu'il va tuer tout le monde ! Hahaha ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment, arborant une expression totalement hilare.

Mais Luyo, lui, ne sembla pas trouver ça drôle et se renfrogna légèrement, perdant son air perplexe, puis tourna sa tête vers Shyn qui, elle, devait par contre trouver ça drôle et s'était mise à rigoler.

Le Lucario lança un regard noir à sa voisine, qui tenta de calmer son rire en détournant son attention vers l'écran au mur plus loin.

La dresseuse, elle, sembla ravie de voir que sa remarque avait fait rire Shyn et se décala de quelques pas pour venir taper dans le dos de la jeune femme, qui s'arrêta de rire d'un coup sous le choc avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

— Hahaha, je plaisante voyons ! Faut savoir rire dans la vie ! fit la dresseuse joyeusement en reprenant sa place devant Shyn, tout en jetant un regard à Luyo qui semblait dubitatif et regardait sa voisine qui ne rigolait plus du tout.

— Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Grace et je suis coordinatrice Pokémon ! continua tranquillement la jeune femme avant de pointer du menton son Pokémon qui arborait un air totalement indifférent, Et lui c'est mon partenaire : Charmina !

Le Lucario jeta un regard vague au Pokémon psy, puis reporta son attention sur Shyn qui s'était redressée et se faisait craquer le dos en tentant de ne pas faire tomber Aélia de ses épaules.

— Je m'appelle Shyn. Le Lucario c'est Luyo, la Mysdibule c'est Aélia, et les évolitions c'est Shorty et Milliu, énonça ensuite Shyn en réponse dans un sourire grimaçant.

Luyo en profita pour déballer son bout de chocolat et commença à le manger tandis que Grace prenait un air intrigué en fixant la jeune femme.

— Shyn ? C'est pas un nom de garçon, ça ? demanda la dresseuse très sérieusement d'une voix plus calme.

Shyn lui lança un coup d'œil amusé avant de prendre un air goguenard.

— Si… c'est parce que j'étais un homme avant…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement rauque.

À ses côtés, Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux et recracha le chocolat qu'il était en train de manger.

Shyn le vit et tourna un regard outré vers lui.

— Mais t'es dégueulasse ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix dégoûtée en fixant le Pokémon qui lui rendit son regard, Crache pas par terre, et encore moins du chocolat ! rajouta Shyn d'un air très sérieux, comme si le fait de gâcher du chocolat était impardonnable.

En face d'elle, Grace fixa à tour de rôle le Lucario et la jeune femme qui se fusillaient mutuellement d'un regard scandalisé avant de prendre un air intrigué en fixant Shyn.

— C'est vrai ? Vous étiez un homme ? demanda la jeune femme, semblant très intéressée.

Shyn retourna son regard vers Grace et reprit une expression plus neutre, ignorant l'air azimuté de Luyo qui avait maintenant la bouche entr'ouverte et fixait la jeune femme.

— Mmmhh, allez savoir…, murmura Shyn dans un sourire amusé, affichant un air mystérieux.

Sur son épaule, Aélia tourna elle aussi un regard confus vers Shyn et se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir le visage de la jeune femme.

— _Ça_ _veut dire que tu as un truc entre les jambes ?_ interrogea la Mysdibule dans sa langue de Pokémon.

Shyn tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air un peu perplexe, tandis que Luyo, lui, écarquillait de nouveau les yeux de surprise en fixant Aélia.

— Quel genre de truc ? demanda Shyn à la Mysdibule, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre à quoi faisait allusion Aélia.

— _B_ _a_ _h_ _tu sais, le truc qu'on_ _t_ _les garçons…,_ continua la Mysdibule en faisant un geste dans le vide avec sa main de haut en bas devant l'air très perplexe de Grace qui voyait la jeune femme discuter avec son Pokémon comme si tout était normal.

Mais Shyn sembla enfin comprendre de quoi parlait Aélia et fronça encore plus les sourcils en prenant un air sombre.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix forte avant de se tourner vers Shorty en arborant un air irrité.

Le Noctali comprit alors bien à l'expression de Shyn qu'elle le tenait pour responsable du dialogue de la Mysdibule et prit un air inquiet en agitant négativement la tête.

— _J_ _e te jure que c'est pas moi !_ fit Shorty d'une voix rapide en jetant des regards affolés à Shyn comme si la jeune femme allait le fusiller sur place.

Shyn fit une grimace pas vraiment convaincue et fronça de nouveau les sourcils avant de se retourner lentement vers Luyo qui reprit rapidement son expression outrée en sentant la question silencieuse que la jeune femme lui posait en le fixant silencieusement d'un air sombre.

— Ça va pas non ! grinça le Lucario d'une voix scandalisée comme si l'idée même qu'il ait pu parler de ce genre de chose à Aélia était totalement impensable.

Shyn sembla un peu plus convaincue par les propos vindicatifs de Luyo et regarda le vide quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, avant que Grace ne se mette à parler d'une voix forte :

— Mais… Mais… il vient de parler ? fit la jeune femme en fixant le Lucario d'un air à la fois stupéfait et fasciné.

Shyn jeta un regard irrité à la dresseuse, mais tenta de garder une expression la plus neutre possible.

— Oui, Luyo peut parler par télépathie, répondit la jeune femme rapidement comme si c'était normal, avant de tourner la tête vers Aélia.

— Mais d'où tu connais ça toi, si c'est pas Shorty ou Luyo qui t'en a parlé ? demanda Shyn à la Mysdibule.

— _Je suis_ _peut-être_ _encore petite, mais je sais écouter, et observer,_ répondit Aélia dans un sourire sournois qui voulait tout dire.

Shyn fit une grimace entre le malaise et l'agacement.

— Je retiens…, marmonna la jeune femme, avant de reporter son regard vers Grace qui la fixait d'un air un peu suspicieux, tout comme Luyo qui ne semblait pas encore avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

— Mais attendez, si vous étiez un homme, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avec encore votre p…

Mais une sonnerie se fit entendre dans le bâtiment, coupant Grace dans sa phrase, et tout le monde se tut pour écouter une voix féminine et légèrement métallique s'adresser à eux :

 _« Les coordinateurs et coordinatrices sont priés de rejoindre les loges, les présentations vont bientôt commencer ! »._

— Hooo, le concours va commencer ! fit Grace joyeusement, oubliant de dire la fin de sa phrase, On se retrouve dans les loges ! rajouta la jeune femme, avant de partir en courant vers le couloir menant aux loges, suivie par son Charmina qui semblait se moquer totalement du débat concernant le genre de Shyn.

La jeune femme, elle, ne bougea pas, et regarda Grace s'éloigner, arborant un air un peu circonspect.

— Elle allait vraiment dire ce que je crois ? marmonna Shyn dans une question sans réelle attente de réponse.

Sa question fit rire Shorty et Milliu, mais Luyo, lui, se déplaça légèrement en se tournant vers la jeune femme, l'air un peu perturbé.

— C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix très sérieuse.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? fit Shyn d'un air neutre en jetant un œil à Luyo.

— _Tu as_ _dit_ _que tu_ _étais un_ _garçon_ _avant,_ répondit Aélia à la place du Lucario d'une voix amusée et enfantine en s'accrochant à l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Shyn fit un sourire amusé et croisa le regard calculateur de Luyo posé sur elle avant de lever un sourcil intrigué.

— Pourquoi, tu m'as cru ?

— … Je ne devrais pas ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix faible.

De toute évidence, il commençait à douter des paroles de Shyn.

Un silence s'abattit alors entre les deux personnes, Luyo attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas tandis que la jeune femme le fixait d'un regard de plus en plus blasé, puis finit par finalement s'éloigner sans donner de réponse.

Le Lucario la suivit des yeux, l'air totalement déconfit, avant de suivre ses pas.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça…, ronchonna Luyo dans son dos en la rattrapant dans le couloir menant aux loges.

— J'ai rien à répondre…, rétorqua Shyn d'un air indifférent, gardant son regard braqué devant elle.

Le Pokémon poussa un grognement agacé, mais ne rajouta rien, au contraire de Shorty qui les rattrapa rapidement et crut bon de demander d'une voix très amusée:

— _Et du coup, tu as toujours un pé…_

— Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase, Shorty ! la mit en garde la jeune femme d'une voix forte et sifflante en tournant un regard noir vers le Noctali à côté d'elle.

Celui-ci referma ensuite la bouche et prit un air légèrement gêné, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, avant de se mettre à siffloter l'air de rien.

.

.

Une fois arrivée au bout du couloir, Shyn jeta un rapide regard aux vestiaires à côté, mais ne s'y attarda pas et rejoignit directement les loges où une bonne partie des coordinateurs étaient présents et fignolaient leurs tenues ou la présentation de leurs Pokémon.

La majorité des coordinateurs était d'ailleurs des filles, et certains portaient même des tenues de spectacle assez variées et colorées.

Mais à peine la jeune femme eut fait quelques pas dans la pièce, que Grace lui fit de grands signes de la main et alla à sa rencontre.

— Je vois que beaucoup de coordinatrices semblent s'être changées…, fit remarquer Shyn à Grace qui lui confirma par un hochement de tête.

— Oui, pour les concours les dresseurs ont le droit de porter une tenue s'ils le souhaitent, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, expliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

— Tant mieux, je n'ai rien à me mettre de particulier, et de toute façon je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle…, marmonna Shyn plus pour elle-même en fixant son attention sur une jeune fille en robe rose qui discutait avec un Skitty et un Dynavolt assis sur un banc blanc devant une coiffeuse.

Grace sembla trouver sa remarque particulièrement drôle et rigola une nouvelle fois de façon bruyante, puis repartit de là où elle venait pour finir de se préparer un peu plus loin.

Shyn ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'imiter et se dirigea vers une coiffeuse libre. Elle y déposa ensuite Aélia et fit signe aux évolitions de grimper sur le banc avant de commencer à brosser leur pelage.

Shorty avait l'air assez tranquille, se contentant de jeter des regards intrigués autour de lui, contrairement à Milliu qui, elle, semblait plus nerveuse et regardait d'un air inquiet un jeune homme aux cheveux en pétard debout un peu plus loin qui fixait l'écran accroché au plafond.

.

Quelques minutes après, le début des concours commença et l'écran dans les loges afficha la salle de concours où le public finissait de s'installer, avant de montrer la présentatrice brune en robe rouge du nom de Viviane, qui présenta rapidement le jury. Il était composé de Monsieur Contesta : un homme aux cheveux noirs et gris courts d'une trentaine d'années habillé d'une veste rouge, Monsieur Sukizo : un petit homme aux yeux bridés en costume gris, et de l'infirmière Joëlle de Vergazon dans sa tenue habituelle.

— La première partie des concours consiste à effectuer des combinaisons de mouvements et d'attaques pour donner une démonstration la plus belle possible ! La participation du coordinateur dans le numéro est le plus souvent requise. Lors de cette phase, le coordinateur peut utiliser un ou deux Pokémon s'il s'agit d'une double performance comme aujourd'hui !

Ces combinaisons sont notées sur 30 et seuls les 4, 8, ou 16 meilleurs sont qualifiés pour la seconde manche ! expliqua la présentatrice dans le micro tandis que la caméra montrait le public enthousiaste à l'écran.

La jeune femme expliqua ensuite le déroulement de la phase de combat, puis appela la première coordinatrice à venir sur scène faire sa présentation.

L'une des jeunes filles dans les loges bougea alors en entendant son nom et sortit des loges pour se diriger vers la scène, rapidement suivie par une autre jeune fille blonde qui fut appelée quelques secondes après pour être sûre qu'elle soit prête.

Shyn, elle, ne bougea pas de son banc et regarda les premières coordinatrices à l'écran d'un air concentré. Les filles avaient beau être jeunes, elles semblaient bien maîtriser les combinaisons de leurs Pokémon et le public applaudit à chaque passage.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Grace d'être appelée, et la jeune femme apparut sur la scène où elle envoya un Chapignon avec son Charmina pour faire la double présentation.

Les deux Pokémon semblaient très bien cordonnés et firent un bel enchaînement d'attaques Poing-Glace, Stratopercut et Choc Mental qui sembla beaucoup plaire au public qui applaudit bruyamment à la fin de la prestation.

De son côté, Shyn ne loupa rien de la présentation de Grace, et arbora rapidement un air sceptique.

La présentation de la jeune femme avait bien plus, et celles des autres participants recevaient aussi beaucoup de succès ce qui ne sembla pas rassurer Shyn qui se mit à arborer un air de plus en plus sombre. Assis à côté d'elle sur le banc, Luyo vit l'expression tendue sur le visage de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers Milliu assise par terre qui semblait de plus en plus anxieuse.

Shyn sembla alors soudainement elle aussi le remarquer, et se pencha pour prendre la Mentali dans ses bras et la coucha sur ses jambes avant de se mettre à la caresser doucement.

Cela sembla légèrement calmer la Pokémon, qui fit un petit sourire amical à la jeune femme qui tenta autant qu'elle put d'arborer un air tranquille malgré son propre stress, puis se mit à gratter la Mentali derrière les oreilles pour la relaxer et l'aider à se détendre.

Aélia, elle, regardait toujours l'écran où les présentations s'enchaînaient, arborant un air fasciné. Elle semblait totalement sous le charme de la beauté des enchaînements des Pokémon tandis que l'écran montrait maintenant un jeune garçon en costume vert qui faisait danser un Cotovol et un Tournegrin.

Mais la Mysdibule détourna elle aussi le regard vers Shyn et Milliu en voyant la jeune femme bouger, et se rapprocha de la Mentali pour tenter elle aussi de la rassurer. Shyn sembla alors avoir une illumination, et sortit le grelot zen de sa poche, avant de le donner à la Mysdibule, qui afficha un air ravi et se mit à le tripoter aux oreilles de la Mentali.

Le son clair du grelot fit ensuite son petit effet sur Milliu, qui tourna la tête vers Aélia et lui fit un grand sourire tandis que la jeune femme portait son attention vers la porte du fond. La coordinatrice sur scène venait de terminer sa prestation et l'homme chargé de faire venir les prochains coordinateurs venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

— Kalie, Shyn, ça va être à vous ! fit le jeune homme en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

Une jeune fille en jupette bleue avec un Spinda dans les bras, un petit Pokémon ressemblant à un ours en peluche avec les yeux en spiral, se dirigea vers l'homme pendant que Shyn déposait Milliu à terre en se levant, puis se tourna vers le Lucario qui se mit debout à son tour.

— Ça va bientôt être à nous. Luyo, je te confie Aélia. Aélia, ne fais pas de bêtise. Ne pique rien, ne casse rien, et ne mets rien dans ta bouche…, recommanda la jeune femme rapidement en regardant Luyo et Aélia à tour de rôle.

— _Oui Maman,_ répondit la Mysdibule de sa voix fluette tandis que le Lucario se contenait de hocher la tête.

Shyn leur fit un petit sourire et suivit ensuite l'homme et la jeune fille avec ses évolitions jusqu'aux coulisses. La demoiselle du nom de Kalie passa avant elle et entra sur la scène, observée par Shyn derrière la porte entrebâillée. La jeune femme arborait toujours un air un peu tendu alors que Milliu, elle, s'était bien calmée et échangea quelques mots d'encouragement avec Shorty, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la scène où la jeune fille faisait sauter son Spinda dans une nuée de poudre pailletée envoyée par un Charmillon, un Pokémon papillon aux belles ailes colorées.

Peu après, la foule applaudit la prestation de la jeune fille, et Shyn attendit nerveusement que son nom soit cité pour enfin entrer sur la scène, suivie des deux évolitions.

Contrairement à la majorité des coordinateurs qui venait de passer, Shyn ne fit pas sortir ses Pokémon de ses Pokéballs, et dut donc faire face à quelques regards intrigués et perplexes dans la foule pendant qu'elle s'avançait au milieu de la scène. Les trois juges étaient assis derrière leurs tables et regardèrent la jeune femme d'un air intéressé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête et se tourne vers ses évolitions.

.

Dans les loges, Luyo s'était écarté du banc et regardait l'écran de transmission d'un air sérieux. Shyn venait de débuter sa présentation et commença par envoyer Shorty faire une attaque Vibrobscur, rapidement suivie par une attaque Attraction de Milliu qui alla se perdre dans les anneaux violets avant d'exploser en petites paillettes roses et blanches.

Un peu plus loin dans la loge, Grace regardait elle aussi la prestation de Shyn d'un air concentré et fronça légèrement les sourcils quand les petits cœurs de l'attaque Attraction disparurent dans le Vibrobscur. Aélia, elle, était restée sur le banc, mais en descendit rapidement en voyant un gros plan sur Shyn en train d'ordonner à ses évolitions de faire une double attaque Ball'Ombre, et courut jusqu'à Luyo avant de tendre ses bras vers lui.

Le Pokémon tourna un regard rapide vers la Mysdibule en la voyant avant de comprendre qu'Aélia souhaitait qu'il la porte. Le Lucario ne dit rien, et fit disparaître sa pointe puis se pencha pour prendre la Mysdibule dans ses bras. Mais les deux Pokémon reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur l'écran alors que de légers « Hoo » venant du public se faisait entendre.

En lançant sa Ball'Ombre en courant, Milliu avait glissé et venait de manquer de tomber sous le regard impuissant de Shyn. Heureusement, Shorty l'avait vu, et avait utilisé son Psycho pour rétablir l'équilibre de sa sœur. La jeune femme sur scène poussa alors un soupir de soulagement tandis que les Ball'Ombre lancées se frappaient mutuellement et explosaient dans une nuée de paillettes argentées et violettes. Les petites pellicules brillantes retombèrent ensuite en une fine poudre sur les évolitions qui étaient revenues vers Shyn, et conclurent la présentation par une triple révérence.

Dans la loge, Luyo avait vu que la Mentali avait failli tomber et fit une légère grimace, suivi par Aélia qui lança un coup d'œil inquiet au Lucario tandis que Shyn et les évolitions quittaient la scène.

De retour en coulisses, la jeune femme se tourna rapidement vers Milliu et se baissa vers elle.

— Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Shyn d'une voix inquiète en détaillant la Mentali du regard.

— _Non… je n'ai rien…,_ répondit Milliu penaudementen baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Milliu. L'importance c'est que tu n'aies rien, et votre présentation était très bien…, la consola la jeune femme dans un sourire tendre en lui caressant la tête.

La Mentali lui fit un petit sourire triste, l'air pas totalement convaincu tandis que son frère venait frotter sa tête sur la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. Shyn leur fit un nouveau sourire et se redressa ensuite, puis se retourna pour rejoindre Luyo et Aélia qui les attendaient.

Une fois la porte des loges passée, la Mysdibule sauta rapidement des bras du Lucario et courut jusqu'à Shyn pour se faire récupérer par la jeune femme qui lui fit un petit sourire amusé et se dirigea vers Luyo, debout au milieu de la pièce.

La dernière candidate était en train de finir sa présentation, et Shyn eut juste le temps de rejoindre Luyo avant que Grace ne les rejoigne.

.

— Votre présentation était jolie pour une première fois, j'ai bien aimé. Mais elle manquait peut-être un peu de coordination…, fit Grace d'une voix sérieuse, mais douce, comme si elle ne voulait pas risquer de vexer ou blesser Shyn par ses propos.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers elle, l'air un peu intrigué tandis que la présentatrice confirmait que la première phase était terminée et que les juges finissaient de trier les participants pour la deuxième partie.

— Comment ça ? questionna Shyn en levant un sourcil.

Grace prit un air un peu gêné et se gratta la tête.

— Eh bien, les attaques utilisées étaient jolies, mais quand l'attaque Attraction a touché le Vibrobscur, l'attaque a totalement disparu dedans. Et les doubles Ball'Ombre mélangées au Vibrobscur étaient peut-être un peu « trop » en guise de couleur. Ça faisait beaucoup de violet, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix calme et posée.

Shyn ne sembla pas du tout vexée par ses remarques et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait.

— Oui, je vois…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix rauque, avant de tourner son regard vers l'écran, Les présentations que j'ai vues étaient très jolies… Vous croyez que ça me portera préjudice ? demanda Shyn sérieusement, appuyée par le regard inquiet d'Aélia dans ses bras.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est aux juges de décider…, répondit Grace d'un air neutre en haussant les épaules, Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, il y a une chose que vous ne devez surtout jamais oublier dans les concours…, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix très sérieuse.

Shyn reporta son regard sur elle, un sourcil levé.

— Vous ne pourrez pas gagner, si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous servir de tous les pouvoirs de vos Pokémon ! rajouta Grace d'une voix un peu plus forte.

— Tous les pouvoirs de mes Pokémon…, répéta Shyn dans un faible murmure.

Mais son attention fut rapidement prise par l'écran où la voix de la présentatrice retentit de nouveau avant de commencer à afficher les participants de la seconde manche.

L'image de la fille avec le Spinda apparut rapidement, ainsi que celle de Grace qui fit un grand sourire victorieux, suivie de celle de cinq autres jeunes filles et d'un jeune garçon.

Shyn n'avait pas était retenue pour la seconde phase, et du petit groupe, ce fut Milliu qui afficha l'air le plus dépité. Shorty, lui, semblait plus agacé qu'autre chose, et Shyn se contenta, elle, d'une grimace, avant de tourner son regard vers le mur, semblant totalement ailleurs.

.

— Je suis désolée pour vous. Mais je suis sûre que vous ferez mieux au prochain concours. Ne vous découragez pas surtout ! fit Grace d'une voix sincèrement compatissante.

Shyn se tourna vers elle, l'air neutre.

— Oh, mais je ne me décourage pas ! À vrai dire, j'avais un doute après avoir vu les présentations de tout le monde et cela me le confirme juste, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix simple.

De toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas très affectée par le fait d'avoir perdu, contrairement à Milliu qui arborait un air très déçu et se traîna jusqu'au banc derrière elle avant d'aller s'allonger dessus, rapidement suivie par Shorty.

— C'est votre premier concours de toute façon, et vos Pokémon sont très doués je suis sûre que vous arriverez à faire de très bonnes attaques coordonnées ! reprit Grace dans un sourire amical.

— Merci. Et bonne chance pour vous pour la suite ! la remercia Shyn en lui rendant son sourire alors que l'écran affichait les combats qui allaient suivre. Grace passait en premier et affrontait la fille avec le Spinda.

La jeune femme remercia ensuite Shyn et partit rapidement avec son Charmina pour livrer son premier combat, laissant Shyn, Luyo et Aélia rejoindre le banc au fond de la pièce où Milliu s'était couchée.

Shyn sembla alors remarquer l'air déçu de la Mentali et croisa le regard inquiet de Shorty qui lui confirma ses doutes. La jeune femme posa Aélia sur le banc et prit délicatement la Mentali dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur le banc avec elle, tentant de capter son regard dépité.

— Bah alors ma belle… faut pas se mettre dans un tel état. On en gagnera des concours, ce n'est que le premier…, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce et tendre à Milliu en affichant un air triste devant l'expression dépitée de son Pokémon.

— _Je suis désolée… On a perdu_ _à_ _cause de moi…,_ miaula Milliu plaintivement en baissant la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ce serait à cause de toi ? demanda Shyn d'une voix basse et lente.

— _J_ _'ai glissé… les juges ont d_ _û_ _le voir… Je suis désolée…,_ couina la Mentali tristement.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir tandis que Shorty sautait sur le banc à côté d'elle et se couchait à côté de Shyn en rapprochant son visage de celui de sa sœur.

— Non, Milliu, tu n'y es pour rien… J'ai un peu trop pris à la légère l'importance de la coordination. C'est au coordinateur d'indiquer correctement à ses Pokémon comment organiser leurs attaques et se déplacer. Si on a perdu à cause de quelqu'un, c'est à cause de moi, pas de toi…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix tranquille en caressant la tête de la Mentali.

— _Shyn a raison,_ _sœurette._ _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tes attaques_ _étaient_ _parfaites_ _, mieux que les miennes,_ rajouta Shorty d'un air décidé.

Milliu lui fit un petit sourire triste tandis qu'Aélia s'asseyait elle aussi sur le banc et posa sa tête sur le flanc de la Mentali pour la consoler. Luyo, lui, était toujours debout, et regarda à tour de rôle les trois Pokémon et la jeune femme qui continua à caresser Milliu quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran plus loin.

Grace venait d'entrer en combat contre la jeune fille du nom de Kalie et son Charmina semblait avoir l'avantage sur son Spinda.

.

Le petit groupe observa ensuite tous les matchs à travers l'écran, jusqu'à voir la finale que Grace gagna en battant le jeune garçon en vert avec son Chapignon.

Puis, Grace reçut un ruban bleu, symbole de sa victoire en concours et tout le public applaudi bruyamment tandis que Shyn et les autres coordinateurs observaient des loges.

La présentatrice remercia ensuite tous les participants et donna les lieux les plus proches des prochains concours qui allaient avoir lieu. L'un d'eux se déroulerait à Mérouville, la ville d'où ils arrivaient, ainsi qu'un autre à Lavandia, là où ils se dirigeaient.

Quelques minutes après, tout le public se dispersa et les coordinateurs se rechangèrent et récupèrent leurs affaires dans les loges et les vestiaires avant de quitter le bâtiment.

Milliu arborait toujours un air un peu triste tandis qu'elle suivait Shyn et Luyo dehors. La jeune femme portait de nouveau Aélia sur ses épaules et repéra rapidement Grace devant l'entrée qui accourut vers elle avant de lui montrer son ruban.

— Félicitations. Le dernier match était… intéressant…, fit Shyn dans un sourire un peu crispé.

Cela se sentait dans sa voix qu'elle n'aimait pas les combats, mais ceux des concours la dérangeaient un peu moins, car contrairement au combat d'arène, il ne fallait pas obligatoirement mettre KO l'autre Pokémon pour gagner. Le but premier étant de finir avec plus de points que son adversaire, et la beauté des attaques étaient aussi importantes que la puissance des Pokémon.

— Merci ! C'est mon deuxième. Encore trois pour le grand festival ! répondit Grace toute contente en rangeant son ruban dans sa boîte à ruban rose, j'espère qu'on se reverra dans un autre concours. Et je suis sûre que d'ici là vous en aurez vous aussi gagné au moins un ! rajouta la jeune femme dans un sourire amical.

— J'y compte bien…, murmura Shyn d'une voix sombre en souriant d'un air légèrement sadique qui interpella Luyo, Je ne joue pas beaucoup… mais quand je fais quelque chose…, je le fais toujours bien…, rajouta la jeune femme dans un sourire sournois qui fit rire Grace.

Grace prit ensuite congé et partit avec son Charmina, tout comme Shyn qui repartit vers le centre Pokémon, suivie par les trois Pokémon.

Mais son expression sournoise avait disparu tandis qu'elle jetait un œil aux évolitions devant elle, arborant un air concentré.

Elle voyait bien que les évolitions, et surtout Milliu, étaient déçues d'avoir perdu si vite. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les concours étaient importants pour elles et se sentait maintenant assez coupable d'avoir négligé leur présentation et de leur avoir infligé ça.

Mais Shyn n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras au premier échec, et se promit de réparer l'erreur dès le lendemain en reprenant l'entraînement. C'était de sa faute s'ils avaient perdu, et il était hors de question d'infliger une nouvelle défaite à ses Pokémon.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Au boulot !

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 3 : Au boulot !****

 **.**

 **.**

*.*.*

.

La nuit fut assez courte pour Shyn. Non seulement elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait perdre ses évolitions, mais elle réalisa très vite en se rappelant des prestations des autres participants qu'elle ne connaissait en vérité encore rien aux concours, et qu'il lui faudrait avant tout acquérir de meilleures connaissances dans ce domaine si elle voulait permettre à ses Pokémon de gagner. Parce que c'était bien de leur victoire que Shyn parlait, et non de la sienne. Car même si s'était-elle qui jouait le rôle de chef d'orchestre, c'était bien ses Pokémon qui agissaient et combattraient dans la deuxième phase, et sa défaite fit également rappeler à la jeune femme qu'il lui faudrait faire des combats Pokémon dans un deuxième temps. Chose qu'elle avait, d'une certaine façon, volontairement ignorée, car cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

C'est donc à l'aube que Shyn se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil et décida rapidement de sortir du lit.

Les évolitions s'étaient endormies rapidement après avoir regardé la télévision, imitées par Aélia qui avait préféré dormir par terre avec Milliu plutôt qu'avec Luyo et elle.

Luyo, qui d'ailleurs, n'avait pas beaucoup parlé au cours de la journée, ni pendant le concours. Le Lucario semblait de nouveau un peu renfermé, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à la jeune femme qui se fit également la remarque qu'avec l'entraînement de Milliu et Shorty elle n'avait porté que très peu d'intérêt au Pokémon, et se demanda si son air ronchon ne venait tout simplement pas de ça.

C'est donc avec une double optique que Shyn sortit du lit le lendemain matin : reprendre l'entraînement des trois Pokémon de façon plus poussée, et s'occuper un peu plus de Luyo.

Le Lucario ne bougea pas quand la jeune femme déplaça les draps, couché de son côté, tournant le dos à Shyn qui remit lentement les couvertures en place en priant pour ne pas réveiller le Pokémon.

La jeune femme alla ensuite se changer en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et gribouilla rapidement quelque chose sur un bout de papier avant de le déposer sur son oreiller, puis sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

.

Quand le Lucario se réveilla une heure plus tard, il fut assez perplexe de voir que Shyn n'était plus dans le lit, mais le fut encore plus en constatant quelques secondes après qu'elle n'était tout simplement plus dans la chambre. Le Pokémon se redressa dans le lit et fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui, comme si Shyn allait lui faire une blague et sortir de dessous le lit en criant « Surprise ! ».

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la jeune femme n'était plus là depuis au moins plusieurs minutes, car même l'énergie de son aura n'était plus présente dans la pièce. Un peu inquiet, il s'apprêta à sortir du lit quand son regard se posa sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. Il vit alors le bout de papier et le récupéra avant de le fixer d'un air confus.

Shyn avait écrit quelque chose dessus, mais le Lucario ne savait toujours pas lire, et ne comprit donc rien au message que la jeune femme lui avait laissé.

Tout à sa contemplation du bout de papier, Luyo ne fit pas attention aux trois Pokémon couchés par terre se réveiller à leur tour et s'étirer en baillant jusqu'à ce qu'Aélia ne saute sur le lit.

— Elle est où, Shyn ? demanda la Mysdibule en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle.

— Partie, apparemment… mais j'ignore où, ni pour combien de temps…, répondit Luyo d'une voix faible en fixant le papier comme s'il détenait la clé d'une énigme complexe.

Mais un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait répondit à la question d'Aélia alors que Shyn s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Elle portait un sac à bout de bras et le déposa sur le lit en faisant un sourire aux deux Pokémon.

— Ou étais-tu ? demanda Luyo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il semblait un peu agacé et tenait toujours le message dans sa main. La jeune femme retira son bonnet qu'elle posa sur le lit et tourna un regard intrigué vers le Lucario.

— Je suis allé faire des courses. T'as pas lu le mot que j'ai laissé ? demanda Shyn en contemplant le Pokémon d'un air perplexe, son regard passant de son visage au bout de papier dans sa main.

Luyo ne répondit pas tout de suite et jeta lui aussi un œil au message avant de fixer la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif.

— … Je ne sais pas lire, Shyn…

La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes, et fixa Luyo d'un œil vide, puis porta sa main à son visage en se cachant derrière dans un facepalm.

— Oh bon sang, c'est vrai… Quel boulet…, marmonna Shyn en se malaxant le visage de sa main dans une grimace informe avant de faire retomber son bras, Bah, tu fais bien de me le rappeler d'ailleurs…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus forte en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Lucario l'observa sans rien dire, semblant un peu perdu, mais Shyn ne rajouta rien et fit un pas vers les évolitions qui s'étaient levées et observaient la jeune femme. Shorty avait d'ailleurs l'œil rivé sur la ceinture marron que Shyn portait, celle qu'elle avait achetée deux jours avant où trois Pokéballs étaient maintenant visibles : une noire dorée, une rose pâle, et une verte brillante.

— _Tu les_ _as_ _récupérés_ _!_ fit le Noctali joyeusement, les yeux brillant tandis qu'il fixait la Pokéball verte.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire et détacha de la ceinture les deux nouvelles Pokéballs avant d'appuyer dessus pour les agrandir.

— Oui. Elles sont arrivées ce matin, je les ai récupérées en descendant avant d'aller faire mes achats, répondit Shyn en se baissant.

Elle tendit ensuite les bras vers les évolitions et montra à chacun la Pokéball qui leur était destinée.

— Après vous, très cher…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce et amusée.

Les deux évolitions firent un grand sourire, et appuyèrent ensemble sur leur Pokéball, avant de disparaître toutes les deux dans une lueur rouge en rentrant dans les boules de métals.

Shyn attendit que les Pokéballs confirment la capture et fit ensuite ressortir les deux Pokémon.

— Et voilà. Vous êtes maintenant officiellement attrapés…, rajouta la jeune femme tranquillement en se redressant avant de remettre les Pokéballs à sa ceinture.

— _Oui. Et tu es officiellement notre_ _maître_ _!_ rajouta Shorty d'une voix joyeuse et grinçante, approuvé par Milliu qui poussa un miaulement ravit.

La Mentali arborait d'ailleurs un air très tranquille et apaisé, toute trace de la tristesse de la veille avait apparemment disparu.

Shyn lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, et retourna son attention sur le lit en entendant un bruit de plastique.

Aélia avait bougé et était en train de fouiller dans le sac de course que la jeune femme avait ramené, vaguement surveillée du coin de l'œil par Luyo qui affichait un air un peu renfrogné, voire agacé.

Mais Shyn ne vit pas l'expression du Lucario, et rejoignit la Mysdibule qui avait sorti du sac une boîte avec ce qui semblait être des cédéroms à l'intérieur.

— _C'est quoi ?_ _Ça_ _s_ _e mange ?_ demanda Aélia en faisant tourner la boîte dans ses mains.

Shyn fit un petit rire amusé et récupéra l'objet.

— Non. Ce sont…

— _C'est des CT !_ le coupa Shorty d'une voix forte en sautant sur le lit avant de fixer la jeune femme d'un air rayonnant.

— _Des_ _CT_ _? C'est quoi ?_ questionna la Mysdibule en regardant le Noctali d'un air intrigué.

Mais Shorty lui jeta seulement un regard rapide sans répondre et fit un bond sur le lit pour rejoindre Shyn.

— _T'as acheté des CT !_ _Est-ce_ _que ça veut dire que tu va_ _s_ _…,_ fit le Noctali dans une question sans fin qui fut coupé par le hochement de tête triomphale de la jeune femme.

— Oui. Je vais vous apprendre de nouvelles attaques, répondit Shyn dans un sourire amusé.

Milliu sauta à son tour sur le lit et rejoignit son frère tout content, un grand sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, cela leur faisait très plaisir, à contrario d'Aélia qui semblait toujours un peu perplexe et de Luyo qui regardait les CT d'un déconcerté.

— Mais je n'ai pas acheté que ça, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix vive en finissant de sortir du sac ce qu'Aélia n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vider sur le lit. Shyn vida ensuite entièrement le sac et étala les objets sur les draps avant de les montrer aux évolitions et à la Mysdibule qui s'était rapprochée et regardait une boîte colorée avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

— Bon…, le prochain concours pour nous se passera à Lavandia. C'est la ville la plus proche et elle est sur le chemin pour la grotte pépite. Donc d'ici qu'on y arrive, y va falloir qu'on bosse les présentations et qu'on voit également pour les matchs de deuxième phase, expliqua la jeune femme en retirant rapidement la boîte colorée des mains de la Mysdibule qui lui lança un regard faussement courroucé.

— Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Aélia ! Le concours de Lavandia est en solo et je compte bien te faire participer pour la présentation. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu bosses et que tu m'écoutes. Surtout que j'ai l'intention de te faire apprendre des attaques ! continua Shyn en fixant la Mysdibule d'un air concentré, avant de reporter son attention sur les évolitions qui avaient tourné leurs regards sur un gros livre avec un ruban dessus.

— J'ai acheté des CT précises pour vous trois, ainsi qu'un gros livre sur les concours qui devrait nous aider à corriger nos erreurs et ne pas en faire d'autres. Il y a également un cédérom explicatif dedans qui une fois visualisé nous permettra de mieux comprendre, continua la jeune femme d'une voix plus posée.

— _Et ça, c'es_ _t_ _quoi ?_ demanda Aélia en pointant du doigt la boîte dans les mains de Shyn.

— Ça, c'est une boîte de Pokéblocs. Les coordinateurs en donnent à leurs Pokémon pour les concours, expliqua la jeune femme en entr'ouvrant la boîte pour montrer des rangées de petits carrés de différentes couleurs. Apparemment, cela avait l'air comestible.

— _Des Pok_ _ébl_ _ocs ?_ répéta la Mysdibule en reniflant la boîte.

— Ce sont des sortes de friandises. Selon avec quelles baies ils ont été fabriqués, ils peuvent améliorer la condition du Pokémon qui le mange dans une ou plusieurs de ses qualités, raconta Shyn en prenant un carré rose dans la boîte qu'elle tendit à Milliu.

La Mentali avala le petit bonbon et afficha un air surpris, mais content.

— _C'est bon, c'est sucré !_ miaula la Mentali joyeusement.

— C'est normal pour celui-là. Mais tous les Pokéblocs n'ont pas le même goût, certains sont plus acides ou plus secs selon les baies utilisées, continua Shyn en en prenant cette fois un rouge qu'elle lança à Shorty qui l'avala avant de tirer la langue.

— _Ça_ _pique !_ grinça le Noctali dans une grimace amusée.

Apparemment, ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

— Je connais vos goûts. Ces Pokéblocs sont assez simples, mais je ne serais pas contre apprendre à en faire, car on peut mélanger plusieurs saveurs et créer des Pokéblocs adaptés aux goûts des Pokémon, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix simple en refermant la boîte sous l'œil déçu d'Aélia.

— _Et moi alors ?_ râla la Mysdibule en lançant un œil scandalisé à Shyn.

— Toi tu en auras plus tard. Et de toute façon il est l'heure d'aller manger si on veut avoir droit au petit déjeuner gratuit ! rétorqua la jeune femme en rangeant tout le souk qu'elle avait mis sous le regard égal de Luyo.

Le Lucario ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par tout ce remue-ménage autour des concours, et se contenta d'attendre que Shyn eut fini de tout ranger et est prit ses médicaments pour sortir du lit et descendre avec tout le monde au réfectoire.

.

Un peu plus tard, le petit groupe rejoignit le terrain extérieur derrière le centre Pokémon pour reprendre l'entraînement aux concours. Shyn était retournée dans la chambre entre-temps et avait récupéré le livre sur les concours, ainsi que la boîte de CT et son ordinateur portable. La jeune femme déposa ensuite tout ça sur un banc à l'ombre et se tourna vers les évolitions qui regardaient le ciel d'un air ravi.

— Bon, écoutez-moi. Je sais que vous avez été déçus d'avoir perdu hier et je vous promets qu'on ne refera pas la même erreur à Lavandia. Alors on va commencer par revoir la coordination de vos attaques en double, puis en solo, et on va voir après pour les combats, d'accords ? expliqua Shyn d'une voix calme mais sérieuse en regardant à tour de rôle les évolitions qui hochèrent la tête.

— _Et tu nous_ _apprendras_ _des attaques ?_ demanda Shorty d'un air très intéressé en jetant un œil envieux à la boîte de CT sur le banc.

— Oui, après…, murmura Shyn en lançant un regard au terrain devant elle, Shorty, je compte sur toi au prochain concours pour les matchs. Je sais que tu aimes te battre, continua la jeune femme en regardant d'un air résolu le Noctali qui approuva sérieusement.

Shyn se tourna ensuite vers Milliu qui remuait la queue, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Milliu, si tu veux tu pourras aussi en faire, mais je ne t'oblige pas. Je vois bien que tu préfères la présentation et que tu as plus de mal à te battre toute seule sans Shorty, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce.

— _J_ _e veux combattre aussi, Shyn. Je sais que je peux y arriver !_ affirma la Mentali sûre d'elle en avançant d'un pas vers Shyn.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire.

— Et je sais que tu y arriveras ! Allez, échauffez-vous, je vous rejoins dans une minute…, conclut Shyn dans un sourire motivé, avant de regarder les deux Pokémon courir vers le terrain et commencer à sauter partout joyeusement.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Aélia et Luyo et s'assit sur le banc, puis porta toute son attention à la Mysdibule assise à côté d'elle.

— Ma petite princesse. Alors, tu es prête à travailler ? demanda Shyn d'une voix douce et amusée.

Aélia lui fit un grand sourire ravi et leva ses mains vers le ciel.

— _Oui maman !_

— Bien. Je sais que tu es encore jeune, mais je suis persuadée que tu peux y arriver si tu te concentres et que tu écoutes ce que je dis, rajouta la jeune femme d'un air convaincu, surveillée du coin de l'œil par Luyo.

— J'ai vu comment tu utilisais tes attaques ces deux derniers jours pendant que j'entraînais Milliu et Shorty et tu te débrouilles bien. Ton attaque physique et assez bonne, mais pour la présentation je te verrais bien utiliser des attaques à distance qui pourront plus te mettre en valeur, expliqua Shyn tranquillement en faisant des gestes de ses mains pour illustrer ses paroles.

— _Mais je n'ai pas d'attaque_ _à_ _distance…,_ marmonna la Mysdibule en se grattant le menton, semblant réfléchir.

— Exactement… C'est pour quoi, je t'ai choisi deux CT que je vais commencer à t'apprendre aujourd'hui et que l'on répétera jusqu'à Lavandia pour être sûr que tu les connaisses bien, reprit la jeune femme en montrant la boîte de cédéroms à côté d'elle.

Aélia sembla à la fois amusée et rassurée et reprit son sourire.

— _D'accords !_

— Bien, va rejoindre Milliu et Shorty, je vous rejoins tout de suite…, rajouta ensuite Shyn, approuvée d'un hochement de tête par la Mysdibule qui sauta du banc et courut rejoindre la Mentali qui s'amusait à faire léviter des cailloux.

La jeune femme se mit ensuite à fouiller dans la boîte de CT et en sortit quatre qu'elle déposa sur l'ordinateur tandis que Luyo regardait les trois Pokémon jouer ensemble sur le terrain.

— Aélia a l'air motivée…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix rauque en observant la Mysdibule tenter d'attraper un caillou que Milliu faisait voler.

— Oui. J'espère juste qu'elle arrivera à se concentrer et qu'elle ne fera pas n'importe quoi…, répondit Shyn d'une voix vague, avant de se relever et de se tourner vers Luyo.

— Désolée Luyo, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi dans l'immédiat, mais je me pencherais sur toi en fin d'après-midi et on pourra voir pour l'attaque dont je t'ai parlée, si tu veux…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en faisant un petit sourire au Lucario qui se tourna vers elle en l'entendant s'adresser directement à lui.

Luyo acquiesça silencieusement, tout en sentant un petit pincement au cœur suite aux paroles de Shyn. Mais il ne sut pas si c'était dû à son étrange tournure de phrase, ou au fait que la jeune femme allait enfin lui reporter de l'intérêt après avoir passé plusieurs jours à ne s'occuper que des évolitions.

Shyn fit un petit sourire tendre et déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue du Pokémon avant de récupérer son ordinateur et les CT posées dessus, puis se retourna pour partir, laissant le Lucario avec une expression légèrement surprise.

Mais elle n'alla pas très loin, et après un pas, fronça les sourcils et se retourna en lançant un regard au Pokémon qui affichait toujours un air étonné.

— … Elle était un peu bizarre ma formulation, non ? demanda la jeune femme dans une grimace mal à l'aise.

Luyo prit quelques secondes pour répondre, le temps qu'il comprenne de quoi parlait Shyn.

— Un peu, oui…, murmura-t-il honnêtement.

La jeune femme fit une nouvelle grimace plus prononcée.  
— C'est ce qui m'a semblé… je la redirais plus…, fit Shyn d'une voix sourde, avant de rapidement se retourner et s'éloigner, observée par le Lucario qui semblait un peu perplexe par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

.

Le Pokémon regarda ensuite quelques minutes Shyn sur le terrain discuter avec les évolitions avant d'aller déposer son ordinateur sur un caillou non loin et coller la Mysdibule devant. Apparemment, les CT étaient des sortes de cédéroms qui se mettaient dans un ordinateur et montraient une attaque Pokémon en expliquant comment la réaliser.

Luyo attendit de voir la jeune femme de nouveau occupée avec les évolitions pour enfin s'écarter du banc, et fit quelques pas le long du terrain avant d'aller s'asseoir contre un arbre. Le Lucario n'avait rien de particulier à faire en attendant que Shyn ait fini d'entraîner les trois Pokémon, et décida donc d'occuper son temps à s'entraîner à son contrôle de l'aura, faisant vibrer ses antennes avant de commencer à observer les alentours avec son esprit.

.

Shyn, elle, passa toute la matinée à s'occuper à tour de rôle des deux évolitions et de la Mysdibule, tentant de s'occuper à la fois de l'apprentissage des deux nouvelles attaques pour Aélia, et à l'amélioration de la coordination de Milliu et Shorty, ainsi qu'à leur préparation aux combats pour les concours.

Et si Milliu et Shorty arrivaient bien à se coordonner pour s'entraîner ensemble, Aélia, elle, eut un peu plus de mal à arriver à utiliser la première attaque que Shyn lui montra.

La jeune femme laissa donc quelques minutes seules les deux évolitions pour se concentrer sur la Mysdibule qui tentait tant bien que mal de viser un caillou dans une attaque Laser Glace, mais n'arrivait pour l'instant qu'à produire un minuscule jet d'eau qui se changeait en vapeur.

Mais après une bonne heure à essayer, le jet d'eau se changea enfin en glace et Aélia afficha un air d'enfant ravi avant de fixer Shyn fièrement.

— C'est un début. Mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers. Tu sais comment le faire, mais ton attaque est encore très faible, il va falloir que tu continues à t'entraîner pour augmenter sa puissance, fit Shyn dans une attitude de professeur qui fit ronchonner la Mysdibule.

La jeune femme fit ensuite voir la deuxième CT à Aélia avant de retourner s'occuper des évolitions, qui avaient déjà commencé à s'entraîner aux combats en s'envoyant mutuellement des Ball'Ombre dessus.

Le petit manège de Shyn dura ainsi toute la matinée jusqu'à la pause-déjeuner, et c'est toutes fières d'elles que les évolitions allèrent pic-niquer à une table plus loin avec tout le monde.

Aélia, elle, tirait un peu plus la tête, car elle avait beau avoir appris deux nouvelles attaques, aucune n'était pour l'instant utilisable. Son Laser Glace restait encore trop faible et son Lance-Flammes ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur deux et faisait plus de fumées que de flammes. La Mysdibule passa donc le repas à marmonner dans son coin entre deux croquettes Pokémon, avant de finalement dire à Shyn qu'elle préférait le lait aux croquettes qu'elle trouvait trop dur à mâcher.

— Tu t'y habitueras, et tu auras plus de force si tu manges des croquettes…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air vague comme si elle s'en moquait, semblant totalement imperméable au marmonnement de la Mysdibule qui retourna mâchonner ses croquettes sous le regard amusé de Luyo qui lui mangeait la même chose que Shyn, comme tous les midis.

— _Et Luyo, lui, pourquoi il mange pas de croquettes ?_ demanda soudainement Aélia en captant le regard du Lucario sur elle.

— Luyo en mange, mais pas tout le temps. Et Luyo est un Pokémon humanoïde adulte, son organisme support donc mieux les aliments préparés par les humains que d'autres espèces de Pokémon, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix lasse en feuilletant le livre sur les concours, tout en piochant dans sa propre assiette avec sa fourchette.

— _C'est pas juste… C'est du favoritisme…,_ grinça la Mysdibule entre ses dents en jetant un regard sombre au Lucario qui lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin.

— Oui, tu as raison, c'est du favoritisme. Maintenant si tu pouvais manger en silence s'il te plaît, j'essaye de comprendre ce que je lis…, marmonna Shyn sans grande conviction sans relever le nez de son livre.

Sa réponse provoqua un soupir de la part d'Aélia et un petit pouffement de rire chez Luyo qui attira le regard haineux de la Mysdibule sur lui.  
Mais Aélia ne répondit rien, et se contenta de tirer la langue au Lucario avant de prendre son assiette et de descendre de sa chaise pour aller rejoindre les évolitions.

.

.

Après le repas, le Lucario repartit dans son coin et alla cette fois s'accouder à son arbre dans l'idée de faire une sieste.

Shyn, elle, repartit sur le terrain avec les trois Pokémon et envoya Aélia s'entraîner toute seule à utiliser ses attaques sur un autre rocher. Celui du matin ayant mystérieusement éclaté en morceaux après que la Mysdibule ait donné un coup de mâchoire rageur dedans.

La jeune femme s'occupa ensuite des évolitions et leur montra à tous les deux les CT qu'elle leur avait choisies, puis les aida à utiliser ces attaques. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment des attaques que Shyn avait choisi, mais plus des actions touchant le statut, ce qui demanderait donc une grande concentration à chacun, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de psychique.

Cela ne fut d'ailleurs pas très dur pour Milliu qui réussit rapidement à contrôler la sienne, et se mit à briller d'une belle lumière blanche avant de se retrouver entourée d'une lumière vive et légèrement colorée. C'était l'attaque Aurore, et qui en dehors de son utilité à récupérer de la santé celons le temps qu'il faisait, était aussi une très belle attaque, et serait donc parfaite pour un concours.

Shorty, lui, eut un peu plus de mal à gérer sa nouvelle capacité, et mit un peu plus temps que sa sœur avant d'arriver à contrôler l'attaque Rayon Lune. Cette attaque ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à celle de la Mentali, hormis qu'elle prenait aussi en compte l'heure de la journée en plus de la météo.

Voyant que les évolitions se débrouillaient bien, la jeune femme retourna ensuite voir Aélia qui avait un peu progressé et arrivait maintenant à faire un Laser Glace un peu plus épais. Mais son attaque Lance-Flammes restait assez incertaine et Shyn lui repassa la vidéo de la CT avant de voir avec elle comment améliorer l'attaque.

— Les attaques de type feu sont généralement des attaques assez violentes. C'est fait pour faire mal. Donc si tu veux arriver à avoir un Lance-Flammes qui fonctionne, il te faut penser à quelque chose qui te motive. Quelque chose qui te donnerait envie de te battre, ou qui t'énerve, expliqua la jeune femme calmement pour tenter d'aider la Mysdibule.

Aélia réfléchit ensuite quelques secondes avant de faire une moue déçue.

— _Y a rien qui m'énerve…_

Shyn se gratta la tête.

— Je ne sais pas… Tu n'as qu'à essayer de viser l'arbre là-bas et te dire qu'il s'agit de la personne que tu détestes le plus…

— _Mais je ne_ _déteste_ _personne…,_ marmonna de nouveau la Mysdibule.

— Visualise ! Invente quelqu'un que tu pourrais détester. Quelqu'un qui ferait ou t'aurait fait quelque chose qui tu mettrais vraiment en colère ! tenta de la motiver la jeune femme.

Elle semblait un peu à court d'idées et observa Aélia se tourner vers l'arbre et le fixer.

La Mysdibule n'avait pas l'air très motivée, mais après quelques secondes sans bouger, prit soudainement une expression très renfrognée et ouvrit la mâchoire derrière sa tête avant de la tourner vers l'arbre. Un long jet de flammes en sortit alors et toucha de plein fouet le pauvre arbre, qui ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier et prit rapidement feu sous le regard à la fois émerveillé et affolé d'Aélia.

— Aélia, utilise ton Laser Glace sur l'arbre ! fit ensuite Shyn d'une voix forte derrière elle en fixant l'arbre.

La jeune femme avait choisi cet arbre-là justement parce qu'il était décalé des autres et ne risquait donc pas d'étendre le feu à la végétation attenante.

La Mysdibule jeta un regard rapide à Shyn, semblant douter de ses paroles, mais la jeune femme fit un hochement de tête à Aélia qui se retourna finalement et ouvrit de nouveau sa mâchoire avant de faire une attaque Laser Glace sur l'arbre partiellement en feu.

Et cela fonctionna. L'attaque Laser Glace bloqua l'ascension du feu, qui s'éteignit rapidement après ça, laissant néanmoins l'arbre en très mauvais état.

— _J'_ _ai_ _réussi_ _!_ s'exclama la Mysdibule joyeusement en se retourna vers Shyn qui lui fit un sourire ravi.

— Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais y arriver…, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement.

.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la fin de journée approchait, Shyn laissa les trois Pokémon s'entraîner seuls et partit chercher le Lucario. Celui-ci avait fini sa sieste et était retourné à la table plus loin. Il était en train de feuilleter les pages du livre sur les concours, regardant les images d'un air vague, quand Shyn l'interpella et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. La jeune femme avait retiré sa veste et son bonnet et arborait fièrement un débardeur blanc et rose-rouge dont la moitié était en fait un dessin d'une part de pastèque.

— Tu te souviens de l'attaque que je t'ai montrée quand on est parti de Poivressel ? demanda Shyn au Pokémon une fois qu'il fut à portée de voix.

— L'attaque Forte-Paume ? fit Luyo dans une question fermée.

La jeune femme opina de la tête.

— C'est ça… Ça t'intéresse toujours de l'apprendre ? questionna Shyn en levant un sourcil intrigué.

— Bien sûr…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix un peu plus motivée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Shyn lui fit elle aussi un sourire, et invita le Pokémon à la suivre un peu plus loin pour ne pas déranger les trois Pokémon qui prenaient les trois-quarts du terrain.

La jeune femme entreprit ensuite de remontrer l'attaque au Pokémon en prenant un rocher comme cible cette fois-ci, puis lui expliqua comment arriver à canaliser son énergie dans sa main en se servant de son aura.

Et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Luyo pour comprendre le concept. Une dizaine d'essais plus tard, le Lucario réussit à projeter une onde de choc devant lui avec sa main. Shyn sembla d'ailleurs légèrement impressionnée par la rapidité avec laquelle Luyo apprit l'attaque, mais se contenta d'un sourire amusé avant de reprendre l'entraînement avec le Pokémon.

— Forte Paume est une attaque qu'un Lucario peut normalement apprendre tout seul, et tu es très intelligent, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu la maîtrises aussi vite. Surtout que tu contrôles très bien ton aura…, expliqua la jeune femme en mimant l'attaque dans le vide, imitée par Luyo qui suivait avec attention ses paroles et ses mouvements.

— Mon attaque n'est pas aussi puissante que la tienne…, fit le Lucario d'un air sombre en observant Shyn envoyer son attaque dans le vide, créant une légère secousse d'énergie autour d'elle.

— Tu viens juste de l'apprendre, c'est normal. Mais je te parie qu'après quelques entraînements ton attaque sera plus puissante que la mienne, rétorqua la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Luyo ne sembla pas expressément convaincu, mais ne répondit rien, et regarda sa main quelques secondes avant de se remettre à s'entraîner.

Shyn et le Lucario continuèrent ainsi à s'entraîner une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que Luyo frappe un rocher avec une Forte Paume et ne le fasse exploser.

Cela sembla convaincre la jeune femme qui arbora un grand sourire et sautilla jusqu'au Lucario tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle.

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu progresserais vite !

— Oui… Mon attaque est plus puissante, mais j'ai encore du mal à doser la puissance…, murmura Luyo d'un air vague en bougeant son bras comme s'il était engourdi.

— Ça viendra…, mais je peux t'y aider…, reprit Shyn en faisant un pas de côté, suivie du regard par le Lucario, Vas-y, attaque-moi avec Forte Paume et je pourrais te dire et t'aider à jauger ta puissance ! fit la jeune femme toute contente, comme si l'idée de se prendre un coup l'enchantait particulièrement.

Mais cela ne plus par contre pas du tout à Luyo qui ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés avant de faire non de la tête.

— Non. Je ne vais pas te frapper ! grinça le Lucario d'un air déconcerté en reculant d'un pas.

— Je ne te demande pas de me frapper, mais de m'attaquer. C'est un entraînement, Luyo, on en a déjà fait…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix tranquille en voyant le Lucario hésitant.

— Ce n'est pas un entraînement, tu me demandes de t'attaquer sans que tu puisses esquiver. Pour moi c'est comme si je te frappais dans le but de te faire mal…, renchérit Luyo d'une voix sourde en fronçant les sourcils.

Shyn poussa un soupir.

— Allez, Luyo ! Je ne peux pas juger de ton degré de savoir si je ne peux pas moi-même tester ton attaque ! rétorqua la jeune femme en grimaçant comme un enfant mécontent.

Mais cela n'affecta pas le Lucario qui afficha un air renfermé.

— Non ! Je refuse de te frapper alors que j'ignore moi-même l'impact que cette attaque peut avoir ! Je ne suis pas encore capable comme toi de jauger la puissance, je pourrais te faire mal ! rouspéta le Pokémon d'une voix amère.

Shyn fit disparaître sa moue mécontente et fronça les sourcils d'un air plus sérieux.

— Luyo, tu es un Pokémon de type combat ! Donner et prendre des coups ça fait partie de ton patrimoine de Pokémon ! Alors, attaque-moi ! fit la jeune femme d'un ton un peu plus autoritaire.

Les paroles de Shyn touchèrent cette fois le Lucario, qui sembla réfléchir quelques secondes en accéléré avant de refaire un signe négatif de la tête.

— Non, je refuse…, pas comme ça…, murmura de nouveau Luyo d'une voix rauque d'où la tension était palpable.

Apparemment, l'idée de frapper la jeune femme ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

— Luyo… je ne pourrais pas t'aider et t'apprendre des choses si tu ne me laisses pas voir moi-même où tu te situes…, rajouta Shyn d'une voix douce en faisant un pas vers le Lucario désabusé.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et prit un air mal à l'aise, jetant des regards rapides autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une solution.

— Juste une fois… je ne suis pas maso, je ne te demande pas ça pour le plaisir d'avoir mal…, retenta Shyn sur le même ton en se penchant légèrement vers le Pokémon pour le regarder en face.

Luyo croisa alors les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme et vrilla son regard une seconde avant de pousser un profond soupir.

— … D'accords.

.

Shyn arbora alors un grand sourire et s'écarta de nouveau du Pokémon qui fit une légère grimace, avant de tendre son bras vers elle en direction de son ventre.

Une forte lumière se mit ensuite à apparaître entre la paume du Pokémon et le corps de la jeune femme, suivie d'une petite onde de choc autour de Shyn alors que l'attaque Forte Paume la touchait.

Mais le Lucario ouvrit rapidement de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant la jeune femme littéralement décoller du sol et se mettre à voler sous la puissance de l'attaque.

Celle-ci ne resta d'ailleurs pas en reste et poussa un cri de surprise sous le choc avant de parcourir une dizaine de mettre en volant et de lourdement retomber dans un gros buisson à l'orée des arbres un peu plus loin.

— Shyn ! fit Luyo d'une voix forte en voyant la jeune femme atterrir dans les broussailles avant de se mettre à courir vers elle, suivi du regard par les trois Pokémon toujours sur le terrain qui avaient arrêté de s'entraîner et discutaient tranquillement.

Aélia se releva rapidement en voyant le Lucario courir vers le buisson où Shyn avait disparu et fit de grands mouvements de ses bras avant d'elle aussi se diriger vers les arbres.

Dans son buisson, la jeune femme poussa un soupir mélangé d'un grincement rauque en tentant de se dépêtrer des feuilles qui lui tombaient dans le visage. Le buisson avait amorti sa chute, mais elle avait néanmoins bien senti la puissance de la Forte Paume sur son ventre quand elle avait décollé.

— Shyn, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Luyo en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme dont seul le bout des jambes dépassait du buisson, le reste de son corps étant dissimulé par l'épais feuillage.

— Ça va…, mais je crois qu'il y a un caillou pointu sous mes fesses… c'est pas très confortable… tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ? grinça Shyn en s'agitant légèrement.

Le Lucario se décala de quelques pas et aida ensuite la jeune femme à sortir du buisson avant de lui jeter un regard désolé.

— Tu t'es fait mal ? questionna le Pokémon en voyant Shyn se masser le bas du dos en grimaçant.

— Non, ça va, j'ai rien, mais j'ai bien volé ! ricana la jeune femme en se redressant

— Je t'avais dit que je ne contrôlais pas la puissance…, murmura Luyo d'une voix sourde et légèrement agacée.

— Oui, peut-être, mais c'était super ! Refait ça contre quelqu'un qui t'embête et je peux t'assurer qu'il te fichera la paix ! rétorqua Shyn d'une voix amusée en bougeant ses bras dans le vide.

Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas du tout en vouloir au Pokémon de lui avoir fait traverser la moitié du terrain par la voie des airs.

Luyo poussa un soupir amer et fronça ensuite les sourcils en voyant Shyn faire une nouvelle grimace en se massant le ventre discrètement.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? redemanda le Lucario en ayant bien l'impression que la jeune femme cachait sa douleur.

Mais Shyn afficha un grand sourire en faisant retomber sa main.

— Oui oui, ça va. J'ai déjà pris des coups pires que ça, crois-moi…, répondit-elle d'une voix tranquille avant de finir sa phrase sur un ton plus sombre.

Luyo saisit la nuance dans sa voix et fronça de nouveau les sourcils en prenant un air suspicieux, mais Aélia arriva vers eux, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

Shyn rigola ensuite en expliquant aux trois Pokémon pourquoi elle venait de faire son baptême de l'air, puis alla récupérer ses affaires laissées sur le terrain et sur la table dans l'optique de rentrer au centre avec tout le monde.

Il était presque l'heure de manger et les évolitions n'avaient de toute façon plus vraiment envie de s'entraîner, préférant jouer avec Aélia.

— Nous reprendrons l'entraînement demain. Et demain matin nous partons pour Lavandia, sinon nous risquons d'arriver en retard pour le concours, fit Shyn d'une voix simple en s'adressant à tous les Pokémon, avant de se tourner vers Luyo une fois son ordinateur rangé dans son sac.

— Et toi, demain soir, je commencerais à t'apprendre une nouvelle chose…, rajouta la jeune femme d'un air mystérieux en affichant un petit sourire.

— Comment ça ? questionna le Pokémon en levant un sourcil perplexe.

Mais Shyn se contenta d'un nouveau sourire mystérieux en mettant son sac sur son dos avant d'ajouter :

— Tu verras …

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Shyn s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer, la jeune femme observa son reflet dans le miroir quelques minutes, le regard rivé sur son ventre.

Une marque rouge était apparue là où le Lucario l'avait frappé, et cela semblait lui faire encore assez mal tandis qu'elle grimaçait en tripotant sa peau.

— J'ai perdu en puissance, mais j'ai aussi perdu en résistance… Avant, un coup comme ça m'aurait à peine chatouillé… Luyo a vraiment hérité de la force de mon aura et s'est déjà bien s'en servir… Rien d'étonnant à ça, c'est un Pokémon. Et moi je suis humaine après tout…, se murmura Shyn pour elle-même d'une voix songeuse, avant de s'étaler une crème sur le ventre et finir de se changer.

 _« C'est_ _intéressant_ _… Je me_ _demande_ _si avec du temps et de_ _l'entraînement_ _il pourrait devenir plus puissant que moi…_ _»_ pensa ensuite la jeune femme en observant le reflet de son visage.

Ses ailes brillaient légèrement tandis qu'elle fixait ses propres yeux qui semblaient scintiller à la lueur des lumières artificielles.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un long apprentissage

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 4 :** **Un long apprentissage** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

 _*_ **.** _*_ **.** _*_

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe quitta Vergazon, direction Lavandia sur un chemin dans la forêt.

Shyn n'avait toujours pas daigné dire au Lucario de quoi elle parlait en disant qu'ils allaient devoir travailler ce soir, et profita de chaque pause qu'ils firent pour reprendre un peu l'entraînement des trois Pokémon.

Aélia avait encore quelques ratés avec ses attaques, que ce soit au niveau de la puissance ou de la direction, et la Mysdibule passa une bonne partie de la pause-déjeuner à brûler ou geler des buissons alentour en rouspétant.

Milliu, elle, n'avait quasiment plus besoin de s'entraîner et semblait très bien maîtriser sa nouvelle attaque, tout comme Shorty qui prenait maintenant plaisir à grimper sur tous les gros rochers qu'ils croisaient et utilisait son Rayon Lune pour faire son intéressant.

Après le déjeuner, Shyn délaissa un peu la Mysdibule qui en profita pour faire une pause et partit en courant s'amuser dans un parterre de fleurs, et se dirigea vers le Lucario qui s'était assis en tailleur sur un rocher couvert de mousse, les yeux fermés, les antennes dressées.

Il semblait méditer, et la jeune femme s'approcha silencieusement de lui, n'osant pas le déranger. Dans son esprit, Luyo utilisait son aura pour observer en détail les auras autour de lui, et porta rapidement son attention sur celle de Shyn quand la jeune femme se posta à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le Lucario réalisa alors soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais pris vraiment le temps d'observer l'aura de Shyn. Il avait certes senti que son aura était particulière la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais il ne l'avait jamais regardée à travers son esprit de cette façon.

Et si l'aura d'Aaron ou de Sacha brillait d'un bleu-blanc intense, celle de Shyn, elle, semblait entourée d'un doux halo bleu argenté qui partait en paillettes autour d'elle. Son aura dégageait cette grande douceur dont Luyo avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt, mêlée à cette étrange puissance retenue qui semblait, elle, surtout venir de son pendentif.

Le Lucario fronça d'ailleurs légèrement les sourcils derrière son regard clos en portant son attention sur le cristal sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Contrairement à son aura qui, elle, brillait d'une douce lueur, son pendentif, lui, brillait d'une intense lueur blanche d'où des cristaux entre le bleu et le vert clair semblaient briller par endroits, comme une petite galaxie retenue prisonnière dans le cristal.

Toute la puissance de Shyn semblait venir de là, reliée à l'aura de la jeune femme par de multiples filaments d'énergie translucides. Cela donnait l'étrange impression, que comme le Lucario s'en était douté, l'aura douce de Shyn n'était en vérité qu'une infime partie de son aura, et que sa vraie puissance était, elle, contenue dans son cristal d'aura.

Le Lucario ouvrit ensuite les yeux et fixa le pendentif de la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif.

— C'est étrange…, murmura le Pokémon sans bouger alors que Shyn l'observait d'un œil intrigué.

— Quoi donc ?

Luyo releva légèrement son regard pour croiser les yeux bleus cristallins de la jeune femme.

— Quand j'utilise mon aura et que je regarde la tienne, je vois un lien énergétique entre l'aura qui se dégage de ton corps et ton cristal. J'ai l'impression que ton énergie est entièrement liée à cette pierre…, répondit le Lucario sombrement en jetant un coup d'œil au pendentif.

— Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'avais remarqué, fit Shyn d'une voix tranquille en hochant la tête, C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je peux camoufler mon aura. Tant que je ne me sers pas de mon aura, la puissance reste dans la pierre, et l'aura de mon corps est presque normale…

Luyo hocha la tête.

— C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. J'avais déjà ressenti que ton cristal contenait la majeure partie de ton aura…, reprit le Lucario d'une voix rauque en se rappelant la drôle de sensation qu'il avait eue quand Shyn avait croisé son regard après avoir récupéré le sceptre.

— Oui. Cette pierre d'aura est clairement lié à moi, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne la quitte jamais, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment comment cela est possible…, renchérit la jeune femme en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure vague.

Luyo ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le pendentif de Shyn dans une expression légèrement renfrognée.

— J'ignore d'où vient cette pierre, mais toute mon essence semble y être liée… C'est plutôt inquiétant, en fait…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix agacée en baissant les yeux sur son cristal.

— Inquiétant ? répéta le Lucario en relevant de nouveau son regard vers le visage de Shyn.

La jeune femme porta son attention sur le Pokémon, l'air un peu perplexe.

— Tu ne serais pas inquiet, toi, de savoir que ta vie est liée à un bout de caillou ? demanda Shyn sur un ton légèrement tendu.

— Je croyais que les pierres d'aura étaient impossibles à briser ? questionna Luyo en levant un sourcil circonspect.

— Elles le sont, oui. Mais ça en reste inquiétant…, et très étrange…, rétorqua la jeune femme dans une grimace.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, Shyn se déplaça sur le côté et fit rapidement apparaître son bâton d'aura. Elle ne portait pas son bonnet et le Lucario vit très nettement ses ailes briller pendant le laps de temps qu'il lui fallut pour faire apparaître son bâton.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers lui tandis qu'il descendait du rocher, non sans un coup d'œil vers les évolitions et Aélia pour s'assurer que tout le monde était à portée de vue.

Mais les trois Pokémon étaient allés se coucher à côté de ses affaires et semblaient plus prêts à faire la sieste qu'à partir à l'aventure. Seule Aélia était encore un peu éveillée et tripotait d'un air vague le grelot zen qu'elle avait récupéré dans la poche de la veste de Shyn.

— On va reprendre l'entraînement, si tu veux. Pour arriver à bien contrôler une nouvelle attaque, il faut déjà être sûr que l'on contrôle totalement celle que l'on connaît, fit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse en tapotant le bout de son pied par terre comme si elle tâtait le terrain.

Luyo s'avança un peu vers elle et la regarda quelques secondes, semblant un peu dubitatif. Shyn le remarqua en relevant son attention vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as encore peur de me faire mal ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix simple.

— J'ai bien vu que je t'avais fait mal, hier… Je n'ai pas envie que cela recommence…, répondit le Lucario dans un murmure attristé.

Shyn le dévisagea quelques secondes, son regard se durcissant légèrement tandis qu'elle maintenait toujours son bâton d'aura dans sa main.

— Luyo, même si j'ai perdu de ma puissance, mon aura est toujours plus puissante que la tienne, pour l'instant…, fit finalement la jeune femme dans un murmure sourd qui attira le regard interloqué du Pokémon.

— Si je le voulais, je pourrais te faire traverser le terrain juste avec un coup de pied…, continua Shyn d'un air indifférent en faisant tourner son bâton comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Le Lucario leva un sourcil légèrement intrigué et fixa quelques secondes la jeune femme avant de répondre d'une voix incroyablement calme et posée :

— Je sais… Mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas…

Shyn arrêta alors de faire tourner son bâton et observa quelques secondes le visage impassible du Pokémon qui la fixait, puis fit un petit sourire amusé.

— … C'est vrai…, mais j'aurais le pouvoir de le faire ! Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, renchérit la jeune femme d'une voix plus joyeuse, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus sérieux : De toute façon, peu importe les coups que tu pourras me porter, ce n'est jamais ça qui me fera vraiment mal, rajouta Shyn en lui tournant le dos, avant de faire quelques pas pour s'écarter du Lucario.

Luyo, lui, ne bougea pas, mais prit un air un peu décontenancé.

— Comment ça ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, le visage sérieux et soudainement très froid.

— Parce que ce ne sont pas les coups qui font vraiment mal…, ce sont les mots, répondit Shyn d'une voix blanche.

Et sans laisser le temps à Luyo de continuer la discussion, elle pointa son bâton vers lui, le regard déterminé.

Le Lucario comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer et maintint le regard de la jeune femme qui arborait maintenant une expression fermée et concentrée : l'expression d'une combattante.

Le Pokémon eut ensuite tout juste le temps de faire apparaître son os d'énergie et d'avancer vers Shyn, que la jeune femme s'anima soudainement et fonça vers lui, les ailes sur sa tête se mettant à briller en même temps que ses yeux de cristal et son pendentif.

 **.**

Un peu plus tard, après la séance d'entraînement qui demanda un peu de fil à tordre à Luyo, la jeune femme et le Pokémon firent une pause et vaquèrent chacun à une occupation commune, mais distincte : trouver un coin tranquille pour faire leur petite affaire.

Le Lucario partit donc vers la droite et disparut derrière plusieurs fourrés épais tandis que Shyn récupérait une bouteille d'eau dans son sac avant de partir du côté des arbres de l'autre côté en buvant.

Mais quelques minutes après, Shorty, qui après une petite sieste s'était un peu éloigné pour courir et lancer quelques Ball'Ombre au vent, croisa Shyn sur le chemin du retour qui était à moitié cachée derrière un arbre et se stoppa net en observant le dos de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était en train de râler en finissant de remettre son short qui semblait apparemment être mouillé, ce qui donnait une étrange vision au Noctali qui arbora succinctement plusieurs expressions avant d'arborer un air horrifié.

Puis, il reprit rapidement sa marche et fonça vers le camp en jetant des regards rapides tout autour de lui. Apparemment, il cherchait quelqu'un, et le trouva rapidement en voyant Luyo revenir lui aussi vers le campement.

— _Luyo !_ l'interpella alors Shorty d'une voix forte en fonçant vers lui avant de s'arrêter brutalement au pied du Lucario qui lui lança un regard confus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Lucario en levant un sourcil perplexe devant le comportement étrange du Noctali.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de sautiller sur place avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— _Elle en a un, elle en a un,_ _s'en était un_ _!_ fit Shorty joyeusement en montrant de la tête l'endroit où il venait de voir Shyn.

Mais Luyo ne sembla pas comprendre de quoi parlait le Noctali et leva à tour de rôle un sourcil, puis l'autre avant de fixer Shorty comme s'il était fou.

— Qui a quoi ? questionna le Lucario d'une voix perdue en jetant à son tour un regard vers l'endroit que le Noctali lui indiquait.

Shorty sembla un peu agacé et roula des yeux dans une grimace mêlée d'un grognement.

— _Shyn ! Elle en a un ! Je viens de la voir pisser debout !_ expliqua plus clairement le Noctali d'une voix triomphale.

Luyo se figea alors pendant quelques secondes et fixa Shorty d'un air passablement inquiet et confus.

— Quoi ? Tu… tu es sûr ? bredouilla le Lucario en jetant des regards rapides autour de lui, comme si quelque chose d'horrible s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus.

— _Oui ! Enfin, pas exactement…, je l'_ _ai_ _juste vu de dos tripoter son short comme si elle fermait sa braguette, mais j'ai clairement vu qu'il était mouillé !_ fit le Noctali d'une voix ravie en sautillant de nouveau sur place.

Luyo afficha alors un air plus détendu et leva un sourcil perplexe.

— Elle a mouillé son short, et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est la preuve de ce que tu avances …, grinça le Lucario qui semblait maintenant agacé des accusations passablement fausses de Shorty.

— _Mais t'es_ _bête_ _ou quoi ? Les m_ _e_ _cs pissent_ _debout_ _, les filles assises, donc si son short est mouillé c'est qu'elle s'est pissé_ _e_ _dessus !_ expliqua le Noctali d'une voix mauvaise comme si Luyo était particulièrement stupide et bouché.

— Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu réducteur ? marmonna le Lucario en reprenant lentement sa marche, passant à côté de Shorty qui suivit son pas.

— _Ah ouais ?_ _T'as_ _déjà_ _vu une fille pisser debout ?_ demanda alors le Noctali en se postant devant le Pokémon qui venait de s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre et jetait un regard vague vers Aélia un peu plus loin.

— Tu crois vraiment que j'ai déjà cherché à le voir ? rétorqua Luyo d'une voix blasée en plissant ses yeux sur Shorty.

Le Noctali grimaça et ne répondit rien, piqué au vif dans sa fierté par l'expression légèrement hautaine du Lucario qui se redressa en repoussant mollement ses antennes derrière son dos.

— Et de toute façon, je suis sûr que Shyn mentait à ce propos…, rajouta le Lucario quelques secondes après devant le silence sombre de Shorty qui semblait assez agacé au vu de son air renfermé.

— _Ah ouais ? Pourtant au_ _concours_ _t'avais pas l'air aussi_ _sûr_ _de_ _ç_ _a !_ ricana le Noctali entre ses dents en fixant d'un air assassin le regard rougeoyant du Lucario.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis poussa un léger soupir de fatigue.

— Mhhh, j'y ai réfléchi, et en fait, c'est assez évident que c'est faux…, souffla-t-il d'un air las en fermant et rouvrant les yeux lentement.

— _Comment tu le sais ?_ questionna Shorty qui fronça à son tour les sourcils en fixant le Lucario d'un air de défi.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, et fixa quelques secondes le vide d'un regard un peu mal à l'aise avant de poser les coudes sur ses cuisses.

L'expression du Noctali changea alors lentement pour afficher un air beaucoup plus intéressé, limite pervers.

— _Tu l'as_ _déjà_ _vu_ _à poil ?_ demanda Shorty d'une voix forte qui fit relever la tête à Aélia un peu plus loin qui était occupée à gratter le sol pour faire un trou.

À ces mots, le regard ailleurs du Lucario se changea alors en panique et le Pokémon agita fébrilement la tête de gauche à droite en lançant des regards outrés au Noctali.

— Que-quoi ? NON ! Bien sûr que non ! se défendit-il en tentant de réfréner le léger rosissement qui montait à ses joues à cette simple pensée.

— _Alors comment tu peux le savoir ?_ fit Shorty d'une voix grinçante, semblant très amusé par l'expression horrifiée et mal à l'aise de Luyo.

— Parce que je dors dans le même lit qu'elle depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, et que si elle avait ce genre d'anatomie je l'aurais forcément remarqué ! rétorqua le Lucario d'une voix maintenant très agacé en se levant dans l'optique de s'éloigner du Noctali.

Mais celui-ci le suivit en ricanant, observé par Aélia et Milliu qui avaient toutes les deux tourné leur attention vers eux.

— _Tu l'aurais_ _plutôt_ _"senti" je pense, vu comment vous dormez collé l'un à l'autre la_ _plupart_ _du temps !_ s'exclama Shorty en rattrapant Luyo pour lui couper la route.

Le Lucario s'arrêta et jeta un regard profondément dégoûté au Pokémon, accompagné d'une grimace du même genre.

— Là tu deviens vraiment grossier…, murmura Luyo d'une voix sombre et méprisante.

Il semblait maintenant assez remonté contre le Noctali qui se contenta d'un grand sourire satisfait, mais le retour de Shyn vers eux coupa court à la conversation.  
La jeune femme venait de jeter sa bouteille d'eau par terre à côté de son sac et s'approcha du Lucario qui se tourna vers elle et n'eut pas le temps de changer d'expression.

— T'en fais une tête, ça va ? demanda Shyn en voyant le regard hargneux qu'arborait Luyo.

Le Lucario sembla alors se rendre compte de l'expression qu'il devait avoir et secoua la tête pour reprendre un air plus neutre.

— Oui, tout va bien…, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible en évitant le regard taquin de Shorty qui continuait de le fixer.

— _On discutait d'un sujet fort_ _passionnant_ _!_ fit le Noctali à son tour en tournant son attention sur Shyn.

La jeune femme sembla un peu perplexe devant l'attitude des deux Pokémon, mais se contenta finalement de hausser les épaules avant de grimacer en tirant sur son débardeur.

— Ha bon ? Moi j'ai réussi à me renverser ma bouteille d'eau sur moi, ça m'apprendra à vouloir boire en pissant ! grinça Shyn en agitant son débardeur qui semblait trempé, ainsi que tout le devant de son short.

Le regard amusé de Shorty perdit alors rapidement sa flamme de perversion quand il comprit qu'en fait la jeune femme ne s'était pas urinée dessus, mais juste renversée de l'eau, tandis que Luyo affichait, lui, un petit sourire en coin.

Shyn le vit d'ailleurs bien et leva un sourcil intrigué en voyant le Lucario sourire de son malheur, mais ne fit aucune réflexion et poussa un soupir avant de s'éloigner dans le but d'aller se sécher au soleil.

Dans son dos, Luyo se retourna vers le Noctali sans lâcher son sourire et croisa le regard déçu du Pokémon.

— C'était juste…, commença le Lucario d'un air légèrement amusé et hautain avant de se faire couper la parole par le Noctali d'une voix grinçante :

— _De l'eau ! Oui, j'ai compris ! Gnah gnah gnah gnah !_

Luyo regarda ensuite Shorty s'éloigner en rouspétant tout seul, puis alla rejoindre Shyn qui s'était assise dans l'herbe et tordait un bout de son débardeur dans l'optique d'en faire sortir le plus d'eau possible.

 **.**

En fin de journée, une fois que Shyn eut séché, et que Shorty eut fini de faire la tête dans son coin pour une raison inconnue de la jeune femme, le petit groupe repartit et marcha tout le reste de la journée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Shyn fit ensuite un feu de camp, aidée par le Lucario et un peu par Aélia qui semblait vouloir participer, mais n'amena au final qu'une branche avant de finalement s'intéresser à un Chenipotte qui rampait sur le sol.

La jeune femme prépara peu après le repas, puis s'attela à une nouvelle tâche plutôt particulière qui lui était inconnue : le montage d'une tente de camping.

Elle en avait choisi une assez grande pour qu'ils puissent tous y dormir et qu'elle et Luyo puissent s'y déplacer debout. C'est donc avec un peu de difficulté que Shyn tenta de monter la tente, rapidement soutenue par le Lucario qui l'aida à tendre les tendeurs sous la direction de la jeune femme. Aélia voulut elle aussi participer, mais après avoir voulu se servir d'un piquet, et réussi finalement à se faire claquer un tendeur au visage, la Mysdibule laissa tomber l'idée et alla rejoindre les évolitions, qui ne pouvant pas aider, se contentaient de regarder Shyn et Luyo travailler.

Il fallut bien une bonne demi-heure aux deux individus pour enfin arriver à monter la tente qui se trouva faire dans les deux mètres de haut, pour environ quatre mètres de longueur et de largeur. Bien que le travail n'était pas encore terminé, car Shyn devait encore s'occuper du matelas pour elle et Luyo, mais celui-ci se gonflant tout seul, la jeune femme n'eut au final pas grand-chose à faire et en profita pour aller éteindre le feu tandis que tout le monde rentrait dans la tente.

Une fois tout enfin installé et le lit de fortune complètement gonflé et habillé de draps et d'une grosse et nouvelle couverture, Shyn revêtit son sweat pour la nuit par-dessus son débardeur et jeta un œil aux évolitions. Celles-ci avaient trouvé leur emplacement dans la tente et s'étaient roulées en boule sur l'autre couverture que Shyn avait sortie et posée au sol pour leur faire une sorte de coussin.

La jeune femme alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le matelas et repoussa légèrement Aélia qui s'était étalée sur le lit. Puis, Luyo se rapprocha d'elle dans la semi-obscurité et observa Shyn actionner la lanterne de camping qu'elle avait achetée avec la tente, avant de la déposer sur une boîte posée à ses pieds.

— Voilà. Comme ça, maintenant on pourra tous dormir au sec et protégés du vent. Et grâce au matelas on ne dormira plus par terre, et on pourra dormir ensemble ! fit Shyn d'une voix amusée, mais pas très forte pour ne pas trop déranger les Pokémon endormis.

— Toi tu t'en fiches peut-être, mais moi je commençais à avoir mal au dos à force de dormir sur des racines, rajouta la jeune femme avant de fouiller dans son sac sous le regard légèrement amusé de Luyo.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais m'apprendre…, murmura le Lucario en restant debout alors que Shyn redressait le nez pour le regarder d'en dessous.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire, le regard à moitié éclairé par la lampe, ce qui lui donnait un air légèrement sinistre.

— Oh, mais tu le sais déjà…, et tu me l'as rappelé hier matin de surcroît…, répondit Shyn d'un air mystérieux, avant de sortir un livre de son sac qu'elle présenta ensuite à Luyo en lui montrant la couverture.

On pouvait y voir une illustration de deux enfants autour d'un livre très coloré avec un titre que le Lucario ne pouvait pas comprendre.

— Un livre ? fit Luyo d'un air un peu perplexe.

Shyn sembla s'amuser de son expression et recula sur le matelas pour s'asseoir en tailleur dessus.

— Un livre… pour apprendre à lire…, murmura la jeune femme en gardant son sourire, avant de commencer à feuilleter le livre sur ses genoux, Assis toi à côté de moi…, on va commencer par les bases ce soir…, rajouta Shyn en faisant un mouvement de tête sur le côté pour inciter le Pokémon à s'installer.

 **.**

 **.**

Une fois installée, Shyn tourna le livre vers le Lucario. La lumière tamisée de la lanterne à côté d'elle leur permettait de correctement voir, tout en ne gênant pas trop les trois Pokémon endormis.

Comme la jeune femme l'avait annoncé, elle commença ensuite l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture par une base dans ce domaine : l'alphabet.

— L'alphabet est une base incontournable pour comprendre comment se composent les mots. Chaque lettre à une sonorité différente et sert à construire les mots, et donc des phrases, commença Shyn d'une voix calme et professorale en tournant le livre vers Luyo où l'alphabet était affiché sur deux pages.

— Ton travail de ce soir va être d'apprendre toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, et surtout leurs sonorités. Et après, je te donnerais un petit exercice pour voir si tu es capable suite à ça de trouver de quelle lettre se compose un mot simple, continua la jeune femme tandis que le Lucario récupérait le livre sur ses genoux.

Luyo approuva silencieusement et écouta ensuite Shyn lui lire l'alphabet en insistant bien sur la sonorité de chaque lettre.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à retenir tout ça…, marmonna le Lucario d'un air sombre qui fit sourire la jeune femme, le visage à moitié éclairé par la lumière de la lanterne.

— Bien sûr que tu y arriveras ! Et puis, tu verras, ça viendra tout seul. Surtout que contrairement à un enfant de cinq ans, toi tu parles déjà parfaitement, tu connais donc la prononciation des mots, rétorqua Shyn d'une voix douce et légèrement amusée.

— Certes, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'écrire et lire demanderait d'apprendre ce genre de chose…, répliqua Luyo en fixant l'alphabet.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça a l'air compliqué comme ça, surtout qu'il va falloir tout retenir, mais tu verras, dès que tu commenceras à l'utiliser dans des mots et des phrases ça rentrera tout seul. Et à la fin tu liras et écriras sans te demander de quelle lettre se compose chaque mot, poursuivit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

— J'espère…, murmura le Lucario en fronçant les sourcils, avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers Shyn, Est-ce que tu peux le relire encore une fois ?

La jeune femme fit un sourire et répéta deux fois l'alphabet en insistant bien sur chaque lettre, faisant siffler les sons entre ses lèvres pour que Luyo arrive le mieux possible à retenir la sonorité de chacune d'elles.

— Bon. Maintenant tu vois à peu prés comment se prononce chaque lettre, je vais te donner un exemple avant l'exercice, fit ensuite Shyn en se redressant, avant de fouiller dans son sac et d'en sortir une feuille et un crayon de papier.

La jeune femme se retourna peu après vers le Lucario et se déplaça légèrement vers lui avant de tirer un bout du livre sur ses genoux et de déposer le papier dessus :

— Prenons ton nom comme exemple. Luyo. Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien de lettres ce nom se compose ? demanda ensuite Shyn en tournant son regard vers le Pokémon qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le bout d'alphabet qu'il voyait encore.

— Si ça peut t'aider, tu peux essayer de décomposer le mot selon les sons que tu entends…, proposa Shyn en semblant elle aussi réfléchir.

Le Lucario ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours en pleine réflexion alors que son regard allait d'une lettre à l'autre, puis reporta finalement lentement son attention vers la jeune femme qui attendait sa réponse.

— Je ne sais pas trop…, je dirais cinq…, tenta Luyo d'une voix hésitante.

Shyn fit un petit sourire.

— Pas mal, c'est presque ça. Mais en même temps il y avait un petit piège…, fit la jeune femme, avant de se pencher sur le bout de papier et d'y inscrire le mot : « Luyo », en prenant bien soin de séparer chaque lettre.

— Il y a quatre lettres dans ton nom. Le « l », le « u », qui dans ce contexte se prononce « ou » et comporte donc deux lettres, le « y », qui lui se prononce « i », et le « o », expliqua ensuite Shyn en montrant chaque lettre tour à tour du bout de son crayon.

— Certaines lettres peuvent se prononcer différemment ? demanda le Lucario en regardant le U et le Y comme si c'était quelque chose de répugnant.

— Oui…, répondit la jeune femme avant de faire une légère grimace, En fait, mon exemple n'était pas très simple en y pensant… Je vais essayer d'éviter les « y », ou les « u » qui se prononcent « où » pour l'instant, ainsi que les « e » avec des accents qui se prononcent « Hé »…, continua Shyn en fixant la feuille.

— C'est de plus en plus confus dans ma tête…, marmonna le Lucario d'une voix fatiguée en regardant l'alphabet puis la feuille de papier.

La jeune femme fit une nouvelle grimace en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

— Désolée, j'ai jamais appris à lire à quelqu'un avant…, s'excusa Shyn dans une moue gênée en retirant le papier du livre pour libérer la vision à l'alphabet.

Luyo ne répondit rien et reporta son regard sur le livre avant de relever le nez vers la jeune femme, l'air un peu gêné à son tour.

— … Tu peux relire les lettres une nouvelle fois, s'il te plaît ?

Shyn acquiesça et relut donc une nouvelle fois l'alphabet au Lucario, qui semblait faire de gros efforts de concentration pour retenir la sonorité de chaque lettre, répétant par moments les sons pour tenter de mieux les retenir.

Quelques minutes après, Shyn sembla plutôt satisfaite et proposa un premier exercice au Lucario, tout en lui tendant la feuille et le crayon.

— Tu vas chercher les lettres, et m'écrire… les mots : Livre, Ami, et Lucario ! expliqua Shyn d'une voix tranquille, tout en calant le crayon dans la main du Pokémon qui l'écouta en observant les mains de la jeune femme faire bouger ses doigts sur l'objet.

— Est-ce que le « où » dans Lucario s'écrit aussi avec cette lettre ? demanda Luyo d'un œil suspicieux quelques secondes après en montrant le U de Luyo sur la feuille du bout de son crayon.

Shyn hocha la tête en souriant sournoisement.

— Oui… et il comporte une autre lettre dont la sonorité change…, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire taquin.

— Fabuleux…, souffla le Lucario dans un soupir en se mettant à fixer l'alphabet.

Shyn poussa un petit rire et s'écarta de quelques centimètres, avant de récupérer son ordinateur, laissant le Lucario le nez plongé dans l'alphabet.

La jeune femme profita ensuite du temps de recherche de Luyo pour écrire quelques lignes sur son ordinateur, entendant parfois le Pokémon ronchonner ou répéter des lettres, allant même jusqu'à l'interrompre une fois pour lui demander de répéter la sonorité d'une lettre qu'il avait oubliée.

Shyn observa le Lucario du coin de l'œil tout en écrivant ses notes. Luyo avait l'air très concentré et finit l'exercice au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, puis tourna la tête vers elle.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et referma son ordinateur avant de se rapprocher du Lucario et de lire à voix haute ce qu'il avait écrit pour bien faire comprendre ses erreurs au Pokémon.

— Tu es tombé dans le panneau pour « Lucario », ce n'est pas un « k ». Sinon « Ami » est bien écrit et tu as oublié une lettre à la fin de « Livre », expliqua Shyn d'une voix douce en montrant les bonnes lettres du doigt.

— Une lettre ? Laquelle ? demanda Luyo sans avoir l'air de comprendre, parcourant l'alphabet des yeux.

— Celle-là. Le « e », répondit la jeune femme en montrant la lettre dans le livre, Beaucoup de mots se terminent par un « e », mais ne se prononce pas forcément, donc à moins de le savoir tu auras du mal à ne pas faire la faute. Mais sinon dans l'ensemble c'est très bien ! continua Shyn joyeusement en souriant au Pokémon.

— Merci…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix rauque avant de fixer le mot « Lukario » mal écrit, Et qu'elle est la lettre pour Lucario si ce n'est pas un « k » ? demanda le Pokémon en relevant son regard vers la jeune femme.

— C'est un « c ». Dans le cas de ce mot il se prononce comme un « k », expliqua Shyn en montrant le C dans l'alphabet, avant de récupérer le crayon dans la main de Luyo et de corriger l'erreur sur la feuille.

— Votre langue est vraiment compliquée, grinça le Lucario en regardant la feuille d'un air blasé.

La jeune femme poussa un petit rire amusé.

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point…, ricana Shyn en tournant son regard vers sa Pokémontre posée sur la boîte à côté de la lanterne.

Il était presque minuit.

— Il est tard…, murmura la jeune femme en constatant l'heure, Je vais te laisser tranquille pour ce soir…, après un dernier petit exercice…, rajouta Shyn en se retournant vers Luyo sous le regard intrigué du Pokémon.

Shyn le fixa ensuite quelques secondes et replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux dissidentes avant de faire un petit sourire.

— Comment s'écrit mon nom ?

Le Lucario la fixa alors d'un air confus, semblant perdu dans le néant. Le sourire de Shyn s'accentua.

— Je t'aide…Il n'y a que quatre lettres…, rajouta la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

Luyo fronça les sourcils et récupéra le crayon que Shyn lui tendait avant de se retourner vers le livre.

La jeune femme en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et se pencha légèrement par-dessus son épaule en le voyant hésiter entre le C et le S pour la première lettre.

— Ssssssss, comme un sssssserpang… Le « s » siffle, le « c » reste statique et parfois se prononce « k », siffla Shyn à l'oreille du Lucario.

Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson quand la jeune femme lui susurra à l'oreille, mais comprit de quoi elle parlait et écrivit la bonne lettre sur la feuille avant de rapidement rajouter un H, un I et N, puis se tourna légèrement vers Shyn, semblant attendre son verdict.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et regarda le mot en souriant, puis corrigea le I en Y.

Luyo fronça alors les sourcils en voyant Shyn corriger son erreur.

— Encore ce « y »…, ronchonna le Lucario en fixant le papier d'un air mauvais.

— Oui. Mais là c'est plus une fantaisie d'écriture. Un prénom n'a pas vraiment d'orthographe fixe, contrairement à d'autres mots. D'une personne à l'autre, une lettre ou deux peuvent très bien varier pour la même prononciation, expliqua la jeune femme en souriant, avant de récupérer la feuille le crayon et le livre.

— Allez, on reprendra ça demain, et on en fera un peu tous les jours à partir de maintenant si tu es d'accord. C'est le genre de chose qu'il faut faire souvent quand on commence à l'apprendre, sinon on peut facilement oublier…

Luyo hocha la tête et imita Shyn qui venait de se lever et rangeait les affaires dans son sac.

Le Lucario fit ensuite le tour du matelas et leva un sourcil perplexe en constatant qu'Aélia était tombée du matelas et était vautrée sur la veste de Shyn par terre comme si c'était son doudou.

Mais Luyo ne la bougea pas, et se contenta de l'enjamber avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui se glissait sous la couverture et ne tarda pas à éteindre la lanterne.

— Cet objet est quand même plus agréable que le sol…, murmura le Lucario l'air de rien quelques secondes après alors que Shyn se battait avec son oreiller.

— Parce que c'est plus confortable ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en ricanant dans l'obscurité.

— Un peu, mais pas seulement…, répondit Luyo d'une voix neutre sans finir sa phrase.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué de son côté tandis que le Lucario gigotait pour se déporter légèrement pour aller coller sa tête contre son épaule.

La jeune femme tourna alors la tête vers lui en le sentant se coller à elle, mais le Pokémon ne rajouta rien, et poussa seulement un soupir contre sa peau avant de se mettre à respirer calmement.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Le petit groupe voyagea ensuite à travers les bois clairs direction Lavandia pendant deux jours, et fit une nouvelle pause le troisième matin dans une petite clairière.

Shyn reprit peu après l'entraînement au concours avec Aélia et dicta à la Mysdibule l'enchaînement qu'elle souhaitait la voir faire au prochain concours.

Aélia avait bien progressé ces derniers jours et arrivait enfin à correctement contrôler ses deux nouvelles attaques, même si le Lance-Flamme ratait encore sa cible de temps en temps.

Les évolitions, elles, semblaient prêtes, et prirent d'elles-mêmes l'initiative de s'entraîner, demandant à Luyo d'observer et d'arbitrer leur match pour qu'il puisse leur dire lequel des deux faisait les plus beaux enchaînements.

Le Lucario accepta, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment trop ce qu'il devait faire ou dire, mais fut rapidement rejoint par Shyn qui prit sa place et arbitra le match des évolitions, leur dictant les attaques à faire pour être le mieux cordonné et harmonieux.

En fin de matinée, avant de passer à table, la jeune femme alla s'occuper de Luyo et se posa contre un rocher avec le Pokémon avant de ressortir le livre d'apprentissage de lecture et écriture.

Le Lucario avait continué d'assimiler l'alphabet les deux jours passés, et Shyn avait monté d'un cran l'apprentissage en lui donnant un exercice un peu plus long qui consistait à écrire des mots, puis des phrases simples en se servant de l'alphabet.

C'était l'un des exercices proposés dans le livre, et la jeune femme lui dicta plusieurs mots, puis une longue phrase assez simple avant d'observer le Pokémon tenter d'écrire le plus correctement possible ce qu'il entendait.

Mais leur petite interaction finit par attirer l'attention de la Mysdibule, qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et récupéra un crayon et une feuille avant de se coucher sur le ventre et de gribouiller sur la feuille, l'air ravi.

Shyn observa ensuite d'un œil tendre Aélia dessiner, puis sortit une cigarette de sa poche et de commencer à fumer en se tournant dos au vent pour ne pas envoyer sa fumée sur Luyo. Le Lucario jeta d'ailleurs un rapide regard à la jeune femme en la voyant bouger et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'elle fumait toujours.

Bien que sa consommation avait beaucoup diminué depuis sa demande, Shyn continuait encore à fumer au moins une fois par jour. Mais son utilisation de patchs ayant elle aussi diminué depuis quelque temps laissait penser que la jeune femme réussissait plutôt bien à supporter la diminution de nicotine dans son organisme, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Après le repas, tout le monde partit faire la sieste à l'ombre des arbres, profitant d'une légère brise tiède d'été qui passait entre les branches. Shyn alla s'allonger au pied d'un arbre, rapidement suivie des évolitions qui s'étalèrent non loin d'elle devant un buisson. Luyo et Aélia prirent, eux, chacun place aux côtés de la jeune femme en posant leur tête sur le ventre et l'épaule de Shyn comme si elle était leur oreiller. Mais Shyn ne dit rien, commençant à avoir l'habitude d'être envahie par l'un ou l'autre, et se contenta de tirer son bonnet sur ses yeux en poussant un léger soupir tout en passant un de ses bras autour des épaules de Luyo.

 **.**

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Aélia se réveilla en entendant de légers bruits venir d'un arbre un peu plus loin. La Mysdibule se releva en bâillant et jeta un regard vague à Shyn et Luyo qui, eux, semblaient dormir profondément.

La petite sembla hésiter un instant à l'idée de s'éloigner alors que ni la jeune femme ni le Lucario n'étaient réveillés, mais un nouvel écho de murmure eut raison de son hésitation, et la Mysdibule se releva complètement avant de s'éloigner dans la direction du bruit.

Et elle en trouva rapidement la cause un peu plus loin en apercevant deux Pokémon parler de façon assez rapide et légèrement inquiète.

Un Zigzaton au pied d'un arbre semblait discuter avec un Pokémon rouge assez rond avec des antennes ressemblant à un gros insecte que la Mysdibule n'avait jamais vu : un Muciole.

Aélia leva un sourcil intrigué en voyant l'air inquiet du Muciole qui jetait des regards autour de lui comme s'il espérait voir quelque chose apparaître.

— _Y_ _faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! On_ _n'_ _peut pas l'laisser comme ça !_ gémit le Zigzaton au pied de l'arbre en prenant un air gêné.

— _Mais comment ? Tu sais bien que les_ _C_ _henipotte ont_ _mangé_ _toutes les baies oran… Il n'y en a plus_ _à_ _plusieurs_ _kilomètres_ _!_ répondit le Muciole en s'agitant sur sa branche, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre en faisant vibrer ses fines ailes.

La Mysdibule observa quelques secondes les deux Pokémon avant de faire un pas vers eux pour montrer sa présence.

— _Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_ demanda Aélia d'une petite voix hésitante en ouvrant grands ses yeux de rubis.

Les deux Pokémon se tournèrent alors vers elle brutalement, le Muciole manquant même de tomber de sa branche et préféra en descendre plus sagement en volant jusqu'au sol.

— _Nous, non ! Mais l'pauvre petit lui est en mauvais état…,_ répondit le Zigzaton d'une voix inquiète tandis qu'Aélia s'approchait en voyant qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle.

— _L_ _e petit ?_ répéta la Mysdibule d'un air perplexe en atteignant le long Pokémon marron.

Le Muciole hocha la tête.

— _Oui. Un petit Pokémon blanc humanoïde. J'ignore son nom, mais il est très malade…_

— _Nous l'avons trouvé c'matin, et depuis son état_ _n'arrête_ _pas d'empirer. Nous sommes_ _très_ _inquiets_ _…,_ compléta le Zigzaton en affichant un air triste.

— _Un Pokémon malade ?… Il est o_ _ù_ _?_ demanda Aélia en ouvrant des yeux intrigués et un peu inquiets.

Le Zigzaton et le Muciole s'échangèrent un regard avant de hocher simultanément la tête.

— _Suis-nous_ _!_ fit ensuite le Muciole d'un air décidé en passant entre deux buissons en voletant, rapidement suivi par les deux Pokémon.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le petit malade

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **5** **: Le petit malade.****

 **.**

 **.**

À peine deux minutes après, les deux Pokémon contournèrent un arbre et s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à Aélia.

Un autre Zigzaton était là et semblait veiller sur un petit Pokémon blanc de forme humanoïde, avec un casque vert sur la tête et deux cornes rouges qui était allongé sur un tas de feuilles. Il ne devait pas être plus grand que la Mysdibule et respirait difficilement, de la sueur perlant sur sa tête. Le haut de son visage était caché par l'espèce de casque qu'il avait sur la tête et seules des marques violettes sur ses joues à moitié visibles laissaient penser qu'il était sans doute très malade, voire empoissonné.

— _C'est lui ?_ demanda Aélia d'une petite voix en s'accroupissant à côté du Pokémon qui tremblait légèrement, gémissant par moments.

— _Oui… Ce matin il était assis et_ _disait_ _avoir mal à la tête, mais là, depuis une heure il n'arrive même plus à se lever et tremble de plus en plus…,_ répondit d'une voix douce et triste le Zigzaton qui veillait sur le Pokémon malade.

La Mysdibule fit une légère grimace embêtée et avança prudemment sa main jusqu'au visage du petit Pokémon qui ouvrait la bouche de façon compulsive en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

— _Il est_ _brûlant_ _… et on dirait qu'il souffre…,_ gémit Aélia en semblant réaliser l'état plutôt alarmant du petit Pokémon.

— _Oui…,_ _à_ _ce rythme, j'ai peur qu'il ne_ _finisse_ _pas la journée…,_ grinça le Zigzaton en posant un regard accablé sur le Pokémon blanc.

La Mysdibule se redressa en grimaçant, réfléchissant, et se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres Pokémon qui n'avaient rien dit et arboraient tous les deux un air anxieux.

— _On peut pas le laisser comme ça !_ fit Aélia un peu plus fort en affichant un air alarmé, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux comme si elle avait une illumination soudaine, _Bouge_ _z_ _pas, je vais chercher ma maman ! Elle_ _saura_ _quoi faire !_ rajouta la Mysdibule d'une voix soudainement sûre d'elle et un peu plus joyeuse.

— _Ta maman ?_ répéta le Muciole d'un air un peu inquiet et suspicieux.

Mais Aélia ne l'entendit pas et contourna rapidement l'arbre avant d'ajouter :

— _Je reviens, restez avec lui !_

 _._

Au camp, Shyn et les trois Pokémon n'avaient pas bougé, tout du moins en apparence, car Luyo s'était réveillé. Le Lucario s'était légèrement redressé sur ses coudes et restait collé à la jeune femme, fixant son pendentif d'un air rêveur. Ce bout de cristal l'intriguait beaucoup, mais Shyn lui avait apparemment dit tout ce qu'elle savait dessus, ignorant elle-même la plupart des choses sur ces fameux cristaux d'Aura.

Luyo porta ensuite son regard sur le bas du visage de Shyn. La jeune femme dormait toujours et son bonnet avait un peu glissé, dévoilant le bas de ses yeux fermés, sa respiration calme glissant entre ses lèvres entr'ouvertes dans un bruit régulier. Le Lucario observa quelques secondes le visage fin de Shyn, semblant un peu ailleurs, mais des bruits de pas venant de derrière lui le firent se retourner et se redresser brutalement avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds.

Aélia accourait vers eux en levant ses petits bras devant le regard très perplexe de Luyo. Le Lucario passa alors son attention de la Mysdibule debout à l'endroit où elle s'était endormie avant, puis fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu que la petite s'était absentée.

— _Luyo !_ _M_ _aman !_ _V_ _enez vite !_ fit Aélia en arrivant devant Luyo, qui s'écarta de la jeune femme et se releva en lançant un regard noir à la Mysdibule.

— Tu t'étais encore absentée ? Combien de fois il faudra que Shyn te dise de ne pas t"éloigner toute seule ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix sombre et légèrement hargneuse.

Mais Aélia n'en tint pas compte et contourna Luyo pour aller secouer le bras de la jeune femme assoupie.

— M _aman, maman, maman !_ _Réveille-toi_ _,_ _réveille-toi_ _!_ fit la Mysdibule de sa voix aiguë en agitant rapidement le bras de Shyn pour la réveiller.

Et l'effet fut plutôt radical, car la jeune femme se réveilla tout de suite et ouvrit de grands yeux incongrus, avant de les refermer en grimaçant à cause de la lumière. Son bonnet était tombé et Shyn roula sur le côté en gémissant en se frottant le visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aélia ? grinça la jeune femme en tentant d'habituer ses yeux à la luminosité, tâtant le sol autour d'elle à la recherche de son bonnet.

— _Maman,_ _dépêche-toi_ _! Un Pokémon ! Un Pokémon est malade ! Il faut que tu viennes !_ recommença à piailler la Mysdibule en s'agitant sur place comme s'il y avait le feu.

Luyo aida ensuite Shyn à récupérer son bonnet et jeta un regard perplexe à Aélia dansant sur place tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait.

— De quoi ? Comment ça, un Pokémon malade ? demanda Shyn sans trop comprendre, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, cachés sous sa visière.

Aélia pointa alors du doigt l'endroit d'où elle venait.

— _L_ _à-_ _ba_ _s_ _! Il y a un Pokémon qui est_ _très_ _malade et le Pokémon marron a dit que_ _vu_ _son état, il ne passerait pas la nuit s'il n'était pas soigné !_ renchérit la Mysdibule en fixant Shyn de ses grands yeux brillants.

La jeune femme sembla enfin comprendre de quoi parlait Aélia et fronça les sourcils.

— Il y a un Pokémon malade dans la forêt ? Tu sais ce qu'il a ? questionna Shyn d'une voix sérieuse.

La Mysdibule fit non de la tête.

— _Non, je sais pas, mais il est_ _brûlant_ _et il tremble…_ _M_ _aman, il faut que tu_ _fasses_ _quelque chose !_ gémit Aélia en fixant la jeune femme d'un air implorant.

Mais Shyn n'eut pas besoin de voir le regard larmoyant de la Mysdibule pour être convaincue et se redressa rapidement avant de jeter un œil aux Évolitions qui s'étaient aussi réveillées et fixaient la jeune femme d'un œil attentif.

— Je reviens, je vais voir ce qu'il a. Restez ici vous deux ! fit Shyn d'une voix sans retour, avant de se tourner vers Aélia qui la regardait d'un air ravi, Montre-moi où il est ! rajouta la jeune femme à la Mysdibule.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se mit ensuite à courir vers les buissons, suivie par Shyn et le Lucario.

 _._

Une fois arrivée là où se trouvait le Pokémon malade, Shyn vit d'abord les deux Zigzaton et le Muciole lui jeter un regard apeuré, avant de se positionner autour du Pokémon blanc pour le protéger.

— _Une humaine ?_ fit le Muciole en jetant un œil sombre à Aélia qui s'avança en première.

— _Ne vous_ _inquiétez_ _pas, elle est gentille, c'est ma maman !_ sourit la Mysdibule en tendant son bras vers Shyn.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur des Pokémon toujours sur leurs gardes.

— Soyez tranquille, je ne capture pas de Pokémon et je comprends votre langage. Je suis là pour voir le Pokémon malade, je pense que je devrais pouvoir le soigner si vous me laissez l'ausculter…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix douce en affichant un air amical tout en tendant le plat de sa main vers eux.

Et cela eut l'air de marcher. Après quelques regards échangés entre les trois Pokémon, ils hochèrent la tête et s'écartèrent du petit Pokémon blanc pour laisser la jeune femme s'en approcher.

— _C'est quoi comme Pokémon ?_ demanda Aélia en s'approchant elle aussi alors que Shyn passait ses mains sur le Pokémon malade.

— C'est un Tarsal, un Pokémon psy… Il a l'air jeune…, murmura Shyn en fronçant les sourcils.

Les marques violettes sur ses joues s'étaient encore accentuées et le Pokémon respirait maintenant par bouffées sifflantes, comme si sa gorge lui faisait mal.

— Il est brûlant, il doit avoir beaucoup de fièvre, et ça ressemble à un empoisonnement… probablement dû à des spores de Pokémon…, reprit la jeune femme en bougeant le Pokémon sur le dos pour palper son ventre et son torse.

Shyn fit ensuite une grimace et releva le nez vers le Muciole qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

— Est-ce que l'un de vous a vu un, ou des Pokémon poison par ici dernièrement ? demanda la jeune femme très sérieusement en gardant l'une de ses mains posées à plat sur le torse du Pokémon qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

— _Euuuu_ _h_ _,_ _ça_ _ne me dit rien…,_ marmonna le Muciole après une seconde de réflexion.

Mais l'un des Zigzaton, lui, leva rapidement son nez, le regard brillant.

— _Si ! Hier ! Un dresseur avec des_ _B_ _alignon_ _s_ _'est_ _arrêt_ _é_ _pas loin d'ici et les Pokémon se sont un peu promenés dans la for_ _ê_ _t !_ expliqua le Pokémon marron en jetant un œil à son voisin qui affirma d'un hochement de tête.

— Des Balignon ? Oui…, ça pourrait correspondre…, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même en réfléchissant.

— _Balignon ?_ répéta Aélia d'un air intrigué en jetant un regard à Shyn puis à Luyo qui n'avait pas bougé et se tenait debout derrière elle, comme un garde du corps.

— C'est la sous-évolution de Chapignon, un Pokémon de type combat et plante. Grace en a un, elle l'a envoyé en concours avant-hier, tu te souviens ? répondit la jeune femme rapidement d'un air vague sans regarder la Mysdibule qui ouvrit des yeux intrigués.

— _Chapignon…_ _Ah_ _oui, je me souviens ! E_ _t c'es_ _t_ _aussi un_ _C_ _hapignon_ _qu'on a_ _vu_ _dans le trou et qui m'a attaqué !_ fit Aélia d'une voix soudainement amusée en jetant un regard à Luyo qui sembla comprendre à quoi la Mysdibule faisait allusion et hocha la tête.

— C'est possible, oui…, murmura le Lucario d'un air vague tandis que Shyn prenait délicatement le Tarsal dans ses bras.

— _Maman,_ _t_ _u peux le soigner, un ?_ demanda Aélia en fixant la jeune femme d'un œil inquiet.

Le Pokémon avait vraiment l'air mal-en-point et Shyn fit une nouvelle grimace en commençant à se redresser.

— Il est gravement empoissonné, il faut d'abord soigner le poison et faire tomber la fièvre…, répondit la jeune femme en se mettant debout, observée par les deux Zigzaton et le Muciole qui vola légèrement pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— Je l'emmène avec moi au camp, ce sera plus pratique pour s'occuper de lui…, rajouta Shyn en s'adressant au Muciole et aux deux Pokémon marron.

Les Pokémon semblèrent cette fois rapidement d'accord et hochèrent la tête avant de regarder la jeune femme revenir vers le camp avec le Tarsal dans les bras, Aélia et Luyo sur les talons.

 _._

Revenue au camp, Shyn ne traîna pas et installa immédiatement le Tarsal sur une couverture, puis fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de médicaments Pokémon.

La jeune femme sortir également une bouteille d'eau et la vida dans un bol avant de se tourner vers la Mysdibule.

— Aélia ! Tu vas te montrer utile ! fit la jeune femme en mettant le bol d'eau devant la Mysdibule, Je veux que tu me gèles ça avec ton Laser-Glace s'il te plaît.

Aélia hocha sérieusement la tête et s'attela à sa tâche tandis que Shyn commençait à s'occuper du Pokémon.

— Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda alors Luyo en se penchant vers la jeune femme qui s'était agenouillée à côté du Tarsal et écrasait une baie pécha en la mélangeant avec un médicament.

— Oui. Quand Aélia aura gelé l'eau il faudra en faire des morceaux et les mettre dans un sac plastique pour faire une poche de glace, répondit Shyn en pointant du doigt une pochette plastique à côté d'elle, Tu pourras t'en occuper avec Aélia ? demanda la jeune femme en jetant un regard au Lucario.

— Bien sûr, affirma le Pokémon très sérieusement avant de rejoindre la Mysdibule qui venait de geler l'eau et regardait la surface brillante d'un air ravi.

Les deux Pokémon s'occupèrent ensuite de fabriquer la poche de glace tandis que Shyn administrait le mélange de baies et de médicaments au petit Pokémon qui eut un peu de mal à manger, mais finit par l'avaler.

La jeune femme posa juste après la poche de glace sur son front et fit un petit sourire en constatant que le mélange faisait déjà effet en voyant les marques violettes sur ses joues commencer à diminuer.

— _Il va guérir ?_ demanda Aélia d'une petite voix en venant s'agenouiller au niveau de la tête du Pokémon.

— Je lui ai donné un antipoison et de quoi apaiser la fièvre… Ça devrait aller, mais il va avoir besoin de repos par contre…, répondit Shyn avec douceur.

Les deux Évolitions, qui les avaient rejoints en les voyant revenir rapidement, s'échangèrent un regard intrigué et un peu soulagé tandis que la jeune femme rangeait les bols et les bais qu'elle avait sortis de son sac.

Mais à peine une minute après, son attention se reporta sur le Tarsal qui bougea légèrement et tourna sa tête vers elle, manquant de faire tomber la poche de glace.

— _Qui…_ _qui_ _êtes-_ _vous ?_ bredouilla le Pokémon d'une voix fluette et un peu cassée par la fatigue et la douleur.

Shyn se rapprocha de lui et se baissa pour lui éviter de trop avoir à bouger pour la voir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi. Tu as été empoissonné par des spores de Pokémon et tu as perdu connaissance à cause de la fièvre, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix très douce au Pokémon qui semblait un peu inquiet, le visage légèrement rouge à cause de la fièvre qui n'avait pas encore totalement disparu.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Shyn en ne constatant aucune peur venant du Tarsal, juste une légère inquiétude sûrement due à son état et sa fatigue.

— _J'ai mal à la tête…, mais je me sens un peu mieux…,_ répondit le Pokémon d'une voix faible et hachée comme s'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire rassuré.

— Tant mieux alors, c'est que l'antipoison fonctionne…, par contre tu as encore un peu de fièvre, il va falloir que tu te reposes…, reprit Shyn sur le même ton.

Le son de sa voix sembla d'ailleurs apaiser le Tarsal qui réussit à faire un léger sourire malgré la fatigue et murmura un faible : « D'accords… ».

— Tu es un Pokémon sauvage ? questionna ensuite la jeune femme en replaçant la poche de glace avant de palper les joues tièdes du Pokémon.

À côté d'elle, Aélia fixa son regard sur le Tarsal qui parlait enfin, tout comme Luyo qui voyait lui aussi ce Pokémon pour la première fois.

— _Oui…, je voulais_ _rejoindre_ _la prairie de fleurs un peu à l'est, mais je suis rentré dans un Pokémon marron et vert et j'ai été_ _empoissonné_ _…,_ expliqua le Tarsal d'une petite voix entre deux respirations difficiles.

Shyn hocha la tête. Il avait donc bien été empoissonné par un Balignon.

— Je vois oui… Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que tu iras mieux on t'aidera à aller à cette prairie…, affirma Shyn en souriant.

Le Tarsal tourna un peu plus la tête vers elle, dévoilant légèrement ses yeux cachés sous son casque vert et fit un nouveau sourire.

— _Merci…,_ murmura le Pokémon.

— Repose-toi maintenant…, rajouta ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en souriant.

Le Pokémon ne rajouta rien et se glissa sous la couverture avant de fermer les yeux tandis que Shyn replaçait pour la deuxième fois la poche de glace.  
Peu après, la jeune femme se releva et fit signe à Luyo de la suivre.

— Il est encore très faible malgré les médicaments, c'est pas très bon signe… On va attendre un peu, mais si dans une heure il a encore de la fièvre, il faudra l'emmener dans un centre Pokémon…, murmura Shyn d'un air sombre en croisant les bras, jetant un regard vague vers Aélia qui regardait le Tarsal dormir.

— Tu crois que c'est grave ? demanda Luyo en suivant son regard, sentant son angoisse dans sa voix.

— Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas assez de connaissance en médecine pour dire ça, surtout sans matériel adéquat. Mais il a encore beaucoup de fièvre malgré les médicaments, et même si l'empoissonnement est parti, il a peut-être attrapé autre chose, surtout si cela fait une journée qu'il a été empoissonné… Certains petits Pokémon sont très fragiles à ce genre de chose, surtout quand ils sont jeunes…, répondit Shyn amèrement.

— Oui, je comprends…, marmonna Luyo en hochant la tête gravement alors que la jeune femme allumait sa Pokémontre.

Mais elle fit rapidement une grimace en appuyant sur les boutons de sa petite machine.

— … Mince…, je ne vois aucun centre Pokémon dans les environs. Le plus proche est à Lavandia et c'est encore à deux jours environ, c'est beaucoup trop loin…, pesta Shyn en grimaçant avant de se stopper et d'arborer un air intrigué.

— Attends… Il y a une ville juste à côté, une petite ville au pied d'une colline : « Colline-Ville ». Et apparemment il y a une clinique Pokémon là-bas…, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix plus intéressée.

— C'est une bonne chose ? demanda Luyo qui ne connaissait pas les cliniques Pokémon.

Shyn hocha la tête.

— Dans une clinique il y a un médecin, donc oui, c'est plutôt une bonne chose…, répondit la jeune femme en regardant le Pokémon une fois sa montre refermée, Attendons un peu, et si jamais il ne va pas mieux, on foncera là-bas…

— Entendu…

 _._

 _._

Mais malheureusement pour Shyn, son mauvais pressentiment se confirma quand une heure après la fièvre du Pokémon s'avéra être toujours là. Le Tarsal s'était rendormi, ayant toujours du mal à respirer, et la jeune femme prit rapidement l'initiative de tout ranger et de partir à la recherche de la ville non loin avant que l'état du petit malade ne laisse présager le pire.

C'est donc assez rapidement que tout le monde reprit la route, direction Colline-Ville, Shyn portant le Tarsal dans ses bras, obligeant Aélia à marcher à leur rythme. Mais la Mysdibule se fit rapidement porter par Luyo quand après quinze minutes de marche la petite râla qu'elle était fatiguée.

 _._

 _Hoenn : Colline-Ville_

 _._

Colline-Ville n'était heureusement pas très loin, et le petit groupe trouva rapidement le chemin avant d'apercevoir la ville qui comme son nom l'indiquait, se situait en contrebas d'une grande colline.

Une fois dans l'agglomération, Shyn se fit indiquer la clinique par un jeune homme et s'y dirigea rapidement. Dans ses bras, le petit Tarsal continuait de respirer difficilement et semblait toujours avoir de la fière même si ses yeux étaient maintenant entr'ouverts, semblant lutter pour ne pas s'endormir.

La clinique trouvée, la jeune femme y jeta un œil rapide avant d'y entrer. C'était un bâtiment au toit vert avec des murs majoritairement blancs avec quelques touches de marron dans le style japonais. Une Pokéball était affichée au-dessus de la porte coulissante en bambou et l'habitation était relativement petite pour un centre de soins, preuve que l'endroit ne devait pas accueillir beaucoup de monde. L'intérieur était lui très sobre, gardant les tons japonais par des touches de marron et de jaune doré, le tout éclairé par un long néon accroché au plafond.  
Mais Shyn ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration et fit rapidement remarquer sa présence dans l'accueil silencieux et vide :

— Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît, c'est assez urgent ! cria la jeune femme en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir se téléporter quelqu'un devant elle.

Mais une voix féminine venant de l'autre côté du mur en face d'elle se fit entendre, et une jeune femme habillée d'une longue blouse blanche apparut derrière une porte coulissante. Elle avait des cheveux vert foncé attachés par deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête et arborait un air doux et tranquille.

— Bonjour, je suis le docteur Abbey. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? questionna la femme en souriant avant de poser son regard sur le Tarsal dans les bras de Shyn tandis que la jeune femme faisait un pas vers elle.

— C'est ce petit. Mon Pokémon l'a trouvé dans la forêt, il est très malade. J'ai soigné l'empoisonnement, mais il continue d'avoir de la fièvre et je n'ai ni les médicaments ni les compétences pour soigner ça, expliqua Shyn en montrant le Pokémon dans ses bras alors que la jeune médecin s'approchait d'elle.

— En effet, il a l'air vraiment faible…, murmura la jeune femme en regardant rapidement le Tarsal qui luttait toujours pour ne pas s'endormir, Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda ensuite la doctoresse en jetant un regard à Shyn.

— Oui, apparemment il aurait absorbé des spores empoissonnées de Balignon hier soir ou après midi et son état n'aura fait qu'augmenter, mais je n'ai soigné l'empoisonnement qu'il y a un peu plus d'une heure…, répondit Shyn en laissant le docteur Abbey prendre le Pokémon dans ses bras.

— S'il est tombé malade hier et qu'il l'est toujours maintenant, même après avoir soigné le poison, c'est que son cas est très sérieux, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite…, fit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils avant de repartir de là où elle venait.

Shyn la regarda s'éloigner d'un air un peu tendu, mais la doctoresse se retourna devant la porte.

— Venez, suivez-moi, il y a un petit salon si vous voulez attendre la fin des soins, rajouta la femme dans un léger sourire.

Shyn le lui rendit en hochant la tête et suivit la doctoresse avec toute sa troupe de Pokémon.

La docteur Abbey indiqua ensuite à Shyn une petite salle toute en bois blanc et parquet clair et repartit pour s'enfermer dans une pièce à côté avec le Tarsal.

La salle d'attente sommaire contenait une table avec quatre chaises, ainsi qu'un petit canapé vert sur lequel Shyn se laissa tomber, rapidement suivie par la Mysdibule qui grimpa à côté d'elle.

— _T_ _u crois qu'elle_ _va_ _le guérir ?_ demanda Aélia d'une voix un peu inquiète en jetant un regard à Shyn qui elle lorgnait sur une vitrine de l'autre côté de la table en face d'elle.

— Un médecin Pokémon est aussi compétent qu'une infirmière, et je suis sûre que son état est dû à la durée de l'empoisonnement… Ne t'inquiète pas, il ira vite mieux avec les bons soins…, répondit la jeune femme en souriant tendrement à la Mysdibule qui sembla rassurée et se laissa glisser sur le canapé pour s'y coucher.

Shyn reporta ensuite son regard sur la vitrine tandis que les Évolitions faisaient le tour de la pièce. Luyo, lui, semblait assez intrigué par une affiche au mur où sous plusieurs lignes de textes on pouvait voir une photo d'un Pokémon qu'il ne connaissait pas en train de se faire masser par un homme en blouse blanche.

Mais l'attention du Lucario se reporta rapidement sur Shyn alors que la jeune femme se levait après avoir déposé son sac. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la vitrine qu'elle fixait depuis le début et semblait beaucoup l'intriguer. On pouvait y voir différentes coupes et ce qui ressemblait à des trophées, dont un particulièrement grand en plein milieu qui brillait d'une belle couleur d'orée juste en dessous d'un ensemble de rubans colorés.

— Ce sont des rubans de concours… Et ça…, je crois que c'est la coupe du Grand Festival…, fit Shyn d'une voix rêveuse en fixant à tour de rôle les rubans puis la coupe dorée.

Ces mots attirèrent immédiatement l'attention des deux Évolitions qui se stoppèrent dans leur ronde et vinrent rejoindre la jeune femme qui semblait très intéressée par la grande coupe dorée.

— _Le Grand_ _Festival_? répéta Milliu d'un air intrigué en levant son nez vers la vitrine.

— Oui. C'est le festival qui a lieu chaque année où participent tous ceux qui ont obtenu leurs cinq rubans dans la période donnée. Et ça, c'est la coupe que gagne celui qui le réussit… Je me demande si ce sont les rubans et la coupe du docteur Abbey…, se questionna Shyn à voix basse en tentant de lire le nom inscrit sur la coupe.

Mais un bruit de porte se fit entendre derrière elle, et la jeune femme détourna son attention de la vitrine en voyant le docteur Abbey rentrer dans la pièce.

Elle souriait et semblait légèrement soulagée.

— Tout va bien. La fièvre était due à un contrecoup dû au poison resté trop longtemps dans son organisme. La fièvre est tombée et il devrait rapidement retrouver ses forces maintenant après un peu de repos, fit la jeune femme tranquillement tandis que Shyn soufflait de soulagement.

— Tant mieux alors… Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il aura des séquelles ? questionna la jeune femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

Apparemment, l'état du Tarsal la préoccupait beaucoup.

Et de toute évidence, la question ne fut pas totalement dénuée de sens, car la doctoresse fit une légère grimace avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

— Vous vous y connaissez on dirait…, murmura la jeune femme dans un sourire crispé, Eh bien…, j'ai en effet un peu peur que son organisme ait pu quand même réussir à conserver une infime quantité de poison et l'ait stocké quelque part dans son corps…, répondit la doctoresse d'un air un peu gêné.

— Vous voulez dire que cela pourrait le mettre en danger par la suite ? demanda Shyn dans un rictus agacé.

La doctoresse approuva.

— Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais s'il a encore un peu de poison en lui, cela pourrait se redisperser dans son organisme plus tard et le mettre très en danger à cause de son premier empoisonnement…Son organisme a été très affaibli par le poison, et si jamais il l'était de nouveau…, j'ai peur qu'il n'y survive pas…, avoua la jeune femme d'un air triste comme si c'était de sa faute, avant de jeter un œil derrière vers la salle de soins entr'ouverte.

— Ce Tarsal est un Pokémon sauvage…, s'il retourne dehors, et s'il a encore du poison en lui, ou qu'il respire de nouveau des spores…, murmura Shyn sans finir sa phrase alors que la doctoresse se retournait vers elle.

— Oui…, je crains qu'il ne faille mieux pour lui qu'il ne soit pas relâché, confirma la jeune femme en hochant amèrement la tête.

Shyn fit une nouvelle grimace en jetant un œil rapide autour d'elle.

— … Je peux aller le voir ? Il est réveillé ? demanda ensuite Shyn en affichant toujours un air un peu tendu.

La doctoresse hocha la tête et amena la jeune femme jusqu'au petit Pokémon allongé sur la table de soin.

Il était réveillé et était à moitié caché sous une petite couverture que le médecin lui avait mise sur le dos. Shyn lui fit un léger sourire en croisant son regard, puis se pencha devant lui jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

— La docteur a soigné ta fièvre, tu vas vite te sentir mieux…, commença la jeune femme en arborant une expression la plus douce possible tandis que le Tarsal relevait la tête pour l'observer.

— Mais malheureusement…, le poison est resté très longtemps dans ton corps et a baissé tes défenses naturelles…, du coup, il se peut que tu en aies encore dans ton corps et que cela te réempoisonne gravement plus tard…, continua Shyn d'une voix un peu plus faible en choisissant des mots assez simples pour être sûre que le Tarsal la comprenne.

Dans la pièce, la doctoresse les observa d'un air mitigé entre le questionnement et l'appréhension tandis qu'Aélia et les Évolitions au sol semblaient attendre un terrible verdict.

— _Ça_ _veut dire que je suis toujours malade ?_ demanda le Tarsal d'une petite voix aiguë.

— C'est possible, oui…, murmura amèrement la jeune femme avant de prendre un air coupable, Mais du coup…, on ne va pas pouvoir te laisser repartir dehors, je suis désolée… C'est trop dangereux pour toi dans ton état. Et si jamais tu te refais empoissonner…, cette fois, tu pourrais ne pas avoir autant de chance…, continua Shyn d'une voix sourde en tentant de bien faire comprendre au Tarsal que son état été inquiétant et qu'il ne devait pas le prendre à la légère.

Le Pokémon sembla heureusement l'assimiler et prit d'abord un air inquiet avant de baisser tristement le regard.

— _Je ne_ _pourrais_ _jamais aller_ _à_ _la pra_ _i_ _rie de fleurs,_ _alors…,_ murmura le petit Pokémon d'une voix affligée.

— Je suis désolée…, répondit la jeune femme faiblement, À moins que tu ne te trouves un dresseur qui voudrait bien t'y emmener et pourra s'occuper de toi…, mais de toute façon, tu ne pourras plus être seul et être libre maintenant…, grinça Shyn d'une voix amère comme si cela la touchait particulièrement.

La doctoresse s'approcha ensuite d'elle.

— Il faudrait le laisser se reposer maintenant…, fit doucement la jeune femme.

Shyn approuva et fit une petite caresse au Tarsal avant de se redresser.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la docteur va bien s'occuper de toi…, murmura Shyn d'une voix tendre en souriant au Tarsal.

Celui-ci la regarda d'un air un peu fatigué et perplexe, puis reposa sa tête sur la table tandis que tout le monde quittait la pièce.

Aélia sortit ensuite en dernière en faisant un signe de la main au Pokémon et rejoignit Shyn et Abbey dans l'autre pièce.

— Je vais le garder ici quelques jours pour voir si son état change puis je l'enverrais au centre Pokémon de Lavandia, fit la doctoresse d'une voix tranquille pour rassurer Shyn qui hocha la tête d'un air vague avant de jeter un nouveau regard vers la vitrine.

— La coupe, c'est vous qui l'avez gagné ? demanda alors Shyn d'un air intéressé, tout en gardant une expression un peu anxieuse au visage.

La docteur tourna la tête vers la vitrine et fit un petit sourire.

— Oui, c'est la mienne. J'ai fait beaucoup de concours à une époque avant de devenir médecin Pokémon et j'ai remporté le Grand Festival une fois, expliqua la jeune femme en souriant tendrement.

Le visage de Shyn se radoucit en voyant l'expression de la doctoresse.

— Vous devez être fière…, murmura la jeune femme en souriant, Nous venons de commencer, nous, mais nous avons perdu dès le premier tour au concours de Vergazon. Je crois que j'avais un peu sous estimé l'importance de la coordination, avoua Shyn en rigolant jaune.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, les débuts sont toujours durs. Mais une fois que vous en aurez fait quelques-uns vous prendrez confiance et vous apprendrez de nombreuses choses, ne baissez surtout pas les bras, fit la doctoresse en souriant à Shyn qui lui rendit son sourire.

— Merci. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner, ricana la jeune femme en jetant un regard amusé aux Évolitions qui répondirent par un miaulement cordonné, Je ne fais peut-être pas grand-chose, mais quand je le fais, je le fais jusqu'au bout !

Luyo fit un petit sourire en coin en observant Shyn semblant soudainement si sûre d'elle, mais un petit bruit venant du couloir les fit tous se tourner vers la porte avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

 _._

Le Tarsal était descendu de la table et s'avançait d'une démarche hésitante vers les deux jeunes femmes au milieu de la pièce.

La doctoresse fit alors un pas pour aller vers lui, mais Shyn la devança et courut presque pour aller attraper le petit Pokémon qui était prêt à tomber.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il faut que tu te reposes voyons ! Tu es épuisé, il ne faut pas que tu fasses d'effort, le gronda gentiment Shyn en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mais le petit Pokémon sembla totalement s'en moquer et s'accrocha à ses bras avant de lever son visage encore légèrement rouge vers celui de la jeune femme.

— _Emmène-moi_ _avec toi !_ fit le Tarsal d'une voix fatiguée, mais décidée.

Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes, tout comme Aélia et Luyo, bien que la Mysdibule changea rapidement d'expression pour afficher un air ravi.

— _Tu as_ _dit_ _que quelqu'un_ _devrait_ _s'occuper_ _de moi, et toi et la Mysdibule m'av_ _ez_ _sauvé. Sans vous je serais_ _sûrement_ _mort. Alors s'il te_ _plaît_ _,_ _emmène-moi_ _avec toi !_ réitéra le Tarsal devant le silence de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci semblait totalement figée et fixait le Tarsal d'un air interdit, mais Aélia vint à la rescousse du Pokémon blanc en s'agrippant à la jambe de Shyn, observée par la doctoresse qui avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

— _Di_ _s_ _oui maman ! Di_ _s_ _oui s'il te_ _plaît_ _!_ sautilla la Mysdibule en affichant un grand sourire.

Shyn sembla totalement décontenancée en lançant un regard vers Aélia.

— Mais je… Mais tu es encore malade, il faut que tu restes ici… Et nous on a un concours à Lavandia dans trois jours, on ne peut pas attendre ici…, répondit finalement la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante comme si elle se cherchait un prétexte.

— Ne vous en faites pas ! fit soudainement la doctoresse dans son dos en souriant avant de s'approcher de Shyn et du Tarsal dans ses bras, De toute évidence, ce petit veut venir avec vous, et il m'a l'air assez en forme pour voyager. Il faudra juste le surveiller dans les jours prochains et éviter de lui faire faire trop d'efforts. Je vais vous donner les médicaments et ça devrait aller si vous le prenez avec vous, rajouta la jeune femme en faisant un grand sourire.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes d'un air mitigé entre la surprise et la suspicion, puis poussa un soupir en reportant son regard sur le Tarsal dans ses bras.

— Bon… Je ne suis plus vraiment à ça prés maintenant avec vous trois déjà, murmura la jeune femme en lançant un coup d'œil à Aélia et les Évolitions, passant sur Luyo comme s'il n'était pas là.

Le Lucario s'en rendit bien compte, mais ne dit rien, et se contenta de fixer Shyn d'un air légèrement impatient.

— Je veux bien te prendre avec moi…, fit ensuite la jeune femme en faisant un petit sourire au Tarsal qui afficha un air ravi dans ses bras, Par contre, je n'ai pas de Pokéball sur moi…, rajouta Shyn d'une voix un peu embêtée en grimaçant.

Le docteur Abbey ouvrit alors de grands yeux et leva son doigt avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

— Attendez…, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous si vous voulez…, fit la jeune femme en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Elle en revint une minute après avec une Pokéball.

La boule de métal avant l'air totalement normal, mais Shyn remarqua en l'observant qu'elle portait la lettre T gravée sur le dessus.

— C'est une Pokéball normale qui a été modifiée pour agir seulement de façon temporaire. Les infirmières des centres Pokémon les utilisent pour transporter et soigner les gros Pokémon sauvages, expliqua la doctoresse en tendant la Pokéball à Shyn qui libéra un de ses bras pour attraper la boule de métal.

— Elle fonctionne comme une Pokéball normale, mais n'emprisonne pas le Pokémon. Il est libre de sortir s'il veut et n'est pas considéré comme attrapé. Donc si vous voulez je vous la donne pour que le Tarsal ait un lieu protégé en cas de besoin, et une fois dans un centre Pokémon vous pourrez en acheter une autre, continua la femme en souriant devant l'air intrigué de Shyn.

— Il n'y a pas de magasin qui vend des Pokéballs ici ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix un peu perplexe en entendant parler de centre Pokémon.

— Non, plus depuis deux semaines. Le seul vendeur a fermé pour aller à Lavandia, et comme nous n'avons pas de centre Pokémon nous n'avons plus du tout de Pokéballs à Colline-Ville, expliqua la doctoresse d'un air désolé.

Shyn hocha la tête, semblant un peu dubitative.

— Et vous êtes sûre que ça n'est pas gênant si je prends celle-ci du coup ? questionna la jeune femme en montrant la Pokéball dans sa main.

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai plusieurs des comme ça, il n'y a aucun problème ! répondit la doctoresse en souriant tranquillement.

Shyn leva un sourcil un peu perplexe, mais ne rajouta rien et reporta son regard vers le Tarsal qui semblait déjà l'avoir adopté et avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine comme un bébé.

— Alors, tu es d'accord ? Tu gardes cette Pokéball jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Lavandia et là-bas tu choisiras la Pokéball de ton choix, ça te va ? demanda la jeune femme en souriant tendrement au Pokémon en lui montrant la Pokéball.

Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et hocha la tête en souriant.

Shyn toucha ensuite la tête du Pokémon avec la Pokéball et regarda le Tarsal disparaître dedans avant de regarder la Pokéball.

— Vous devriez peut-être le laisser dedans pour l'instant, le temps qu'il se repose…, conseilla la doctoresse en voyant la jeune femme s'apprêter à le faire ressortir.

Shyn arrêta alors son geste et hocha lentement la tête avant de rétrécir la Pokéball.

— Oui, vous avez sans doute raison…, murmura Shyn d'un air entendu en accrochant la boule rouge et blanche à sa ceinture à côté de celle de Milliu.

— _Toi qui ne_ _voulais_ _pas de Pokémon, tu en_ _a_ _s_ _maint_ _enant_ _quatre_ _!_ fit Shorty d'une voix amusée en regardant la jeune femme fixer sa ceinture d'un air vide.

Shyn lança un regard en coin au Noctali et fit un petit sourire.

— Oui… De toute évidence, je ne peux rien vous refuser…, répondit la jeune femme en ricanant, ce qui fit sourire les deux Évolitions et Aélia.

Seul Luyo ne prit une fois de plus pas part à la bonne humeur du groupe due à l'arrivée d'un nouvel ami, et resta quelques secondes figé à fixer le vide, ne se rendant pas compte que tout le monde sortait de la pièce.

Mais dans le couloir, Shyn jeta un regard perplexe autour d'elle avant de revenir dans la salle et d'agripper le poignet du Pokémon qui sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

— Hé, toi aussi tu viens ! fit la jeune femme d'un air amusé en tirant gentiment sur le bras du Pokémon, avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

Luyo arbora un air un peu perplexe par son geste, comme s'il s'était attendu à voir Shyn partir sans lui, et laissa la jeune femme le diriger jusqu'au hall d'entrée où Abbey remit à Shyn les médicaments pour le Tarsal, ainsi que de quelques baies en plus que la jeune femme n'avait plus.

 _._

Le petit groupe quitta ensuite le clinique et Colline-Ville, emportant avec eux le Tarsal endormit dans la Pokéball. Dehors, Shyn lâcha la main de Luyo le temps de ranger les baies et les médicaments dans son sac, mais la reprit juste après, et ne la lâcha que le soir quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour déjeuner et camper pour la nuit.

Aélia s'était d'ailleurs montrée très calme pendant le trajet, et avait même préféré marcher plutôt que de se faire porter par la jeune femme. En vérité, Aélia avait bien remarqué l'air adoucit que Luyo arborait depuis que Shyn lui tenait la main, et la petite Mysdibule n'avait pas souhaité briser ce lien entre les deux individus qui semblait tellement faire plaisir au Lucario normalement si impassible.

Une fois le camp monté et le repas prêt, Shyn fit enfin sortir le Tarsal de sa Pokéball et lui présenta officiellement tout le monde avant de lui donner ses médicaments puis de quoi le restaurer.

Le petit Tarsal avait l'air très heureux d'être avec la jeune femme et commença rapidement à discuter avec Aélia qui semblait ravie d'avoir un ami qui devait avoir dans sa tranche d'âge.

Mais Shyn les interrompit rapidement après avoir passé une bonne minute à fixer le contenu de son assiette d'un air vide.

— Je sais, j'ai trouvé ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix vive en fixant le Tarsal qui leva un nez intrigué vers elle.

— Tu as trouvé quoi ? demanda Luyo à côté d'elle sans comprendre, tout comme Aélia qui semblait figée sur place, une baie dans la main avec la bouche entr'ouverte.

— Son nom, j'ai trouvé son nom, rajouta Shyn en souriant tranquillement avant de se pencher vers le Tarsal, Atémis ! Je vais t'appeler Atémis !

Le Tarsal l'observa quelques secondes, l'air un peu perplexe.

— _C'est… un nom de fille ?_ marmonna le Pokémon, semblant un peu hésitant.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Oui… Pourquoi, ça te plaît pas ? questionna Shyn, pas du tout offensée ou gênée.

Le Tarsal fit un petit sourire amusé alors que Shorty et Milliu s'échangeaient un regard perplexe, tout comme Luyo qui jeta un œil confus à la jeune femme qui fixait le Tarsal.

— _Non, non, c'est_ _très_ _bien. J'aime bien, c'est_ _joli_ _!_ fit finalement le petit Pokémon joyeusement d'une voix légèrement amusée.

Shyn fit un grand sourire.

— Adjugé alors. Tu porteras ce nom maintenant ! rajouta la jeune femme avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la tente déjà installée.

Shorty profita ensuite de l'absence de Shyn pour rejoindre le Tarsal et lui lança un regard goguenard.

— _T_ _u sais…, je crois pas qu'elle ait compris que tu étais un_ _mâle_ _…,_ ricana le Noctali, attirant le rire discret de Milliu et d'Aélia tandis que Luyo souriait discrètement.

— _Je crois, oui. Mais_ _ça_ _ne me dérange p_ _a_ _s qu'elle le_ _pense_ , répondit le Tarsal joyeusement en mangeant une croquette, _J'aurais préféré_ _être_ _une fille de toute_ _façon_ _,_ _et je veux évoluer en_ _G_ _ardevoir !_

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les débuts d'Aélia

.

.

 ** **Chapitre 5 :** **Les débuts d'Aélia** **.****

 **.**

.

*.*.*

.

Le petit groupe voyagea ensuite pendant plusieurs jours avec le Tarsal avant d'arriver non loin de Lavandia.

Shyn avait suivi la direction de la ville tout en écoutant les indications du Tarsal qui souhaitait toujours voir la prairie de fleurs, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à se diriger vers la pension Pokémon pour trouver la fameuse prairie juste derrière.

Ils passèrent donc devant le petit bâtiment marron au style japonais orné de tuiles rouges, mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas, et longèrent une rivière avant d'enfin trouver la zone fleurie.

Le Tarsal fut ravi d'enfin voir l'endroit qu'il désirait, et le petit groupe en profita pour faire une pause dans le champ pour laisser le petit Pokémon profiter du lieu, rapidement rejoint par Aélia.

Atémis n'avait pour l'instant montré aucun signe d'empoisonnement ou de fièvre soudaine, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. C'est donc assez rassurée que Shyn regarda les deux jeunes Pokémon s'amuser à courir dans les fleurs à quelques mètres devant elle, avant de les prendre en photo, ainsi que les Évolitions un peu plus loin qui sautaient joyeusement en rigolant.

La jeune femme déposa ensuite son sac dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait rien abîmer et marcha un peu dans le champ avant de s'asseoir dedans. Les Évolitions semblaient elles aussi contentes d'avoir découvert cet endroit et reniflaient les fleurs en arborant une expression douce et apaisée un peu plus loin.

Luyo, lui, affichait un air intéressé et un peu surpris devant l'étendue sauvage de fleurs de différentes couleurs, et après un sourire amusé en regardant les quatre Pokémon profiter du beau temps en s'amusant, alla rejoindre Shyn en s'asseyant à ses côtés. La jeune femme était en train de cueillir des fleurs à sa portée, mais le Lucario remarqua rapidement que Shyn ne cueillait que des fleurs bleues, ce qui l'intrigua légèrement.

— On dirait que tu aimes bien le bleu…, murmura Luyo d'un air amusé, attirant l'attention de Shyn qui sembla découvrir sa présence et lui adressa un regard intrigué en levant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

— Ça t'étonne ? demanda la jeune femme en le fixant d'un œil insistant avant de regarder sa propre veste bleu marine.

— Pas vraiment, non…, répondit le Lucario sur le même ton en souriant légèrement.

— J'adore le bleu… et pas seulement parce que c'est la couleur principale des Lucario…, reprit Shyn en reportant son attention sur son bouquet, C'est la couleur du ciel et de la mer. Deux étendues magnifiques remplies de mystères où l'on peut voler, ou au contraire nager. Le ciel change de couleur selon le temps ou l'heure de la journée, et même selon des événements rares comme des aurores boréales, et se remplit d'étoiles la nuit alors que le ciel se part de son manteau bleu marine… Et la mer, elle, est changeante et instable, calme et furieuse par moments, douce et belle, ou au contraire violente et brutale. Et tout comme le ciel, ses couleurs peuvent changer et prendre la forme et l'aspect qui lui convient…, raconta Shyn d'une voix douce en complétant son bouquet, avant de cueillir une fleur blanche qu'elle planta au milieu.

Luyo ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter en regardant ses mains travailler.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait Shyn parler de cette voix si douce et tranquille pour raconter ses impressions sur la nature. Et il en était sûr maintenant, tandis qu'il observait la jeune femme tourner son bouquet devant ses yeux d'un air ravi, Shyn aimait les Pokémon, mais aimait aussi tout le monde où ils vivaient.

.

 _Hoenn : Lavandia_

 _._

Une fois la pause finie, tout le monde reparti, et le petit groupe arriva enfin en ville en fin d'après-midi.

Lavandia était la ville centrale de Hoenn, et tout comme Mérouville, était en très grande partie composée d'immeubles et collée à la mer. Mais en dehors de l'arène de type électrique que la ville abritait, Lavandia était surtout très connue pour son casino et son imposant centre-ville en développement qui contenait divers magasins et centres commerciaux abondants, ainsi que de nombreux hôtels luxueux qui attiraient beaucoup de clientèles fortunées et de voyageurs intéressés.

.

Le petit groupe passa ensuite rapidement à travers le centre-ville en cherchant le centre Pokémon, Shyn jetant de vagues regards aux dresseurs se promenant dans les rues et les allées, mais ne s'attardant nulle part. Atémis, lui, était retourné dans sa Pokéball, tout comme Aélia et Milliu qui inaugurèrent les leurs à leur propre demande : Aélia voulant dormir et Milliu prétextant être fatiguée et vouloir se reposer.

Une fois arrivée au centre Pokémon, la jeune femme se rendit directement à l'accueil tenu par une des nombreuses infirmières Joëlle aux cheveux roses qui cette fois arborait une croix jaune sur son petit chapeau blanc. Le centre Pokémon était lui aussi très grand et imposant au cœur de la ville, et dépassait de plusieurs mètres certains bâtiments par son toit et son P rouge caractéristiques.

Shyn confia ensuite tous ses Pokémon à l'infirmière, hormis Luyo qui affirma ne pas être fatigué et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur une banquette en attendant que tous les Pokémon soient remis en forme. Mais la jeune femme ne resta pas longtemps assise, et se releva tout d'un coup sans rien dire avant de se diriger vers la boutique du centre. Le Lucario la suivit, l'air un peu intrigué, et comprit rapidement ce que faisait Shyn en la voyant fixer un étalage de Pokéballs.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne demanda pas son avis au Tarsal, et acheta directement une Pokéball entièrement blanche du nom de « Honor Ball » pour Atémis.

Shyn ignorait d'ailleurs toujours que le Tarsal était en vérité un mâle, les Evolitions, Aélia et même Luyo ayant promis de garder le secret pour voir quand la jeune femme se rendrait compte de son erreur.

Quelques minutes après, tout le monde revint, et Shyn changea Atémis de Pokéball avant de faire ressortir le Pokémon et de pointer sa Pokémontre sur lui. La petite machine lui sortit ensuite les informations basiques sur les Tarsal, ainsi que son talent qui se trouvait être Synchro et sa taille de quarante centimètres, la même qu'Aélia qui n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte.

— Tu possèdes les attaques : Choc Mental, Charme, et Téléport…, indiqua Shyn en relevant le nez de sa montre pour regarder le Tarsal qui affirma en hochant la tête.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière Joëlle, qui lui confirma que le concours de la ville aurait lieu le lendemain, et rajouta qu'à cause du concours le centre Pokémon était assez surchargé.

— C'est pas grave, on va aller à l'hôtel pour une fois, la rassura Shyn en voyant la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit, et tout le petit groupe reparti ensuite chercher un hôtel pour la nuit.

Aélia et Atémis étaient retournés dans leur Pokéball, tandis que Milliu était, elle, ressortie et trottinait à côté de Shyn et de Luyo en compagnie de son frère, tout en regardant les magasins d'un air intéressé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait du lèche-vitrine devant une pâtisserie qui faisait aussi chocolaterie, où la jeune femme craqua finalement pour quelques douceurs qu'elle partagea avec tout le monde, Shyn porta son choix sur un grand hôtel aux murs blancs portant le nom de « Hiros », situé à côté d'un ensemble de magasins de vêtements et alla y réserver une chambre.

Mais la jeune femme de l'accueil jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux trois Pokémon avec Shyn et lui fit un sourire mal à l'aise.

— Je suis désolée, mais, dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel, seuls deux Pokémon par personne sont autorisés en dehors des chambres. Je vais donc devoir vous demander d'en rentrer un dans sa Pokéball si vous souhaitez vous déplacer dans l'établissement, fit la jeune femme brune en costume blanc et noir derrière son guichet.

Shyn lui jeta un regard légèrement hautain et irrité, puis poussa un soupir en roulant des yeux avant de se tourner vers les Évolitions.

— Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que l'un de vous aille dormir un peu dans sa Pokéball…, fit la jeune femme dans une expression navrée.  
Mais les Évolitions, elles, n'eurent pas l'air tristes et firent un grand sourire en hochant la tête.

— _C'est pas grave, Shyn, ça ne nous_ _dérange_ _pas, on va rentrer_ _tous_ _les deux…,_ répondit Shorty, avant de lancer un coup d'œil en coin à Luyo qui leva un sourcil perplexe en voyant l'attention du Noctali sur lui.

— _Et puis, j'en connais un que ça ne_ _générait_ _pas trop de se retrouver un peu seul avec toi…,_ rajouta Shorty dans un regard sournois.

Shyn prit un air intrigué en écoutant le Noctali, puis se retourna vers le Lucario en comprenant que Shorty parlait de lui. Le Pokémon arborait maintenant une expression interdite, légèrement surprise et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la jeune femme avant de détourner les yeux pour les porter sur une affiche de restaurant accrochée au mur.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé et rentra ensuite les deux Évolitions dans leur Pokéball avant de porter son attention sur le Lucario.

— Bon… Tu veux qu'on aille dans la chambre tout de suite ou qu'on aille manger d'abord ? demanda Shyn d'une voix tranquille alors que Luyo se retournait vers elle.

Derrière son comptoir, la femme de l'accueil ouvrit de grands yeux effarés en entendant Shyn parler et fixa à tour de rôle la jeune femme et le Lucario comme si Shyn venait de dire quelque chose d'abominable.

Luyo, lui, ne le vit pas, et répondit par un simple « Comme tu le souhaites », auquel Shyn acquiesça par un sourire amusé avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour partir.

Mais elle croisa alors le regard estomaqué de la femme derrière le comptoir qui la fixait et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Il y a un problème ? questionna Shyn en voyant que la femme regardait dans sa direction, se retournant même pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'horrible derrière elle.

— Non… non…, tout va bien…, balbutia maladroitement la femme en lançant un coup d'œil médusé vers Luyo, qui à son tour la fixa d'un air perplexe.

Shyn l'observa encore quelques secondes sans comprendre pourquoi elle les fixait comme ça, avant de finalement repartir avec le Lucario pour trouver le restaurant de l'hôtel.

La jeune femme et le Pokémon y déjeunèrent ensuite tous les deux, et Shyn s'amusa de voir l'air intrigué du serveur quand il se rendit compte que l'un des plats était pour un Pokémon, et qui plut est, un Pokémon qui parlait et savait se servir correctement de couverts comme un être humain.

— Il est plus poli que certains gros bourges que j'ai pu servir ici…, confia le jeune homme discrètement à Shyn en lui apportant de l'eau.

Sa remarque fit rire la jeune femme qui rajouta discrètement : « Oui, et plus propre aussi », ce qui fit à son tour sourire le serveur qui repartit ensuite s'occuper d'une autre table.

— Un gros bourge ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Luyo une fois le jeune homme parti alors que Shyn lui servait de l'eau.

— C'est des gens fortunés qui se croient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils sont riches et traitent les autres comme des moins que rien…, pour rester polis, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en attrapant ses couverts pour s'attaquer à son steak.

— Je vois…, ce sont des sortes des nobles qui se font respecter en traitant les autres comme des êtres inférieurs…, murmura le Lucario en commençant lui aussi à manger.

Shyn leva le nez de son assiette et opina de la tête

— On utilise plus vraiment ces termes-là aujourd'hui, mais, oui, c'est à peu près ça…

.

Une fois le repas fini, et un petit pourboire laissé au serveur sympathique, Shyn et Luyo allèrent à leur chambre et ouvrirent tous les deux de grands yeux en voyant l'espace de la pièce.

La dernière chambre d'hôtel où ils avaient été à Safrania était déjà assez spacieuse, mais celle-ci, en plus d'être assez grande, possédait de grandes fenêtres au fond de la pièce d'où on pouvait voir toutes les lumières de la ville, ainsi que ce qui semblait être la piscine de l'hôtel situé derrière.

La jeune femme s'y attarda quelques minutes, tout comme le Lucario qui découvrait pour la première fois une piscine remplit d'être humains qui profitaient de l'été.

Shyn libéra ensuite les quatre Pokémon à sa ceinture et donna à manger à tout le monde avant d'aller se changer, faisant son petit rituel habituel.

Luyo jeta un regard distrait aux Pokémon qui mangeaient assis par terre en discutant et alla s'asseoir sur le lit où Shyn avait posé son sac.

La chambre aux murs blancs et marron clair contenait un lit double que la jeune femme avait explicitement demandé, ainsi qu'un lit simple à côté duquel les quatre Pokémon mangeaient, qui faisait apparemment partie du lot des chambres doubles pour l'étage où ils se trouvaient.

Quand Shyn ressortit de la salle de bain, une brosse à dents dans la bouche, Luyo l'observa d'un air distrait fermer les rideaux, puis sortir le livre de lectures et écritures de son sac pour le poser sur une petite table en bois installé à côté du lit. La jeune femme portait toujours une tenue de nuit très légère, comportant ce soir un débardeur noir un peu grand avec une phrase écrite dessus, et un short en tissu blanc assez court sur lequel étaient visibles des réveils.

Le Lucario fronça les yeux en fixant le vêtement de Shyn, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui en retirant la brosse à dents de sa bouche.

— Tu viens t'asseoir ? Je vais te donner des phrases un peu plus compliquées ce soir vu que tu avances bien, et comme ça demain on pourra commencer à voir les lettres avec les accents, fit la jeune femme en montrant la chaise de la main.

Luyo opina et se leva, tout en continuant de fixer la poitrine de Shyn qui finit par se rendre compte de son intérêt insistant pour sa personne.

— Tu essayes de lire ce qu'il a d'écrit ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

Le Lucario releva légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de Shyn et confirma d'un hochement de tête. La jeune femme fit un nouveau sourire et tapota le dossier de la chaise avant de faire le tour de la table pendant que Luyo s'installait.

Shyn écrivit ensuite une série de phrases, d'abord avec sa brosse à dents, puis avec son stylo en se rendant compte que ça ne marchait pas vraiment, avant de tendre la feuille au Lucario.

— Voilà. Je t'en ai mis des faciles, et je t'ai noté en premier celle de mon débardeur, fit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en se plaçant derrière Luyo pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, Je te laisse une heure, je pense que ça te sera largement suffisant.

Peu après, Shyn alla déposer sa brosse à dents et rejoignit son lit, laissant le Lucario travailler, puis fit signe à Aélia de venir la voir.

— Ma petite princesse… tu te souviens de l'enchaînement que l'on a travaillé pour le concours de demain ? demanda Shyn d'une voix douce en sortant son calepin de concours, ainsi que les Pokéblocks et son ordinateur.

— _Oui maman,_ _j'ai tout retenu !_ fit joyeusement la Mysdibule avant de répéter à la jeune femme d'un air automatique le nom des attaques et l'enchaînement qu'elle devrait faire.

Shyn sembla satisfaite et fit un sourire en tendant un Pokéblock rose à Aélia, qui repartit joyeusement avec pour le manger devant la télévision que Shorty avait allumée.

La jeune femme fronça d'ailleurs légèrement les sourcils quand elle le vit et récupéra la télécommande pour baisser le son en montrant Luyo du menton.

Shyn se coucha ensuite sur son lit et nota quelques phrases dans le calepin avant de reprendre l'écriture de ses notes sur son ordinateur pendant que le Lucario travaillait, et que les quatre autres Pokémon s'endormaient sur l'autre lit devant un dessin animé avec un Skitty et un Grodoudou.

.

Une heure plus tard, Shyn vint relever le travail de Luyo est fut très contente de voir que le Lucario avait tout bien assimilé et totalement réussi l'exercice.

— Alors, comment se prononce la phrase de mon débardeur ? interrogea la jeune femme en tirant sur son haut pour bien montrer la phrase dessus.

— « Laisse-moi dormir », répondit Luyo en souriant d'un air amusé.

Shyn lui fit un grand sourire.

— Je suis très fière de toi. Je savais que tu étais intelligent, et j'étais sûre que tu apprendrais vite, mais tu continues inlassablement à me surprendre ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement, avant de se pencher vers le Lucario pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Shyn repartit ensuite vers son lit et commença à ranger son ordinateur sans faire attention à l'expression un peu décontenancée du Pokémon. Luyo arborait un air très confus et était figé sur place sur sa chaise, le regard fixé dans le vide.

Le Lucario avait ressenti une étrange sensation de bonheur dans son estomac quand Shyn l'avait embrassé, avant de disparaître juste après. Il ne comprenait pas cette drôle de sensation et cela avait suffi pour le perturber, car il avait trouvé ça très étrange, mais aussi très agréable.

Reprenant ses esprits, Luyo jeta un coup d'œil perplexe vers la jeune femme, qui semblait n'avoir rien ressenti de particulier et finissait de tirer les draps pour rentrer dans le lit.

Le Pokémon fit alors une légère grimace et secoua la tête en se levant à son tour. Mais il ne rejoignit pas Shyn, et fit rapidement le tour du lit tandis que la jeune femme sortait ses médicaments.

Le Pokémon échangea ensuite un rapide regard avec elle, puis rentra dans la salle de bain sans rien dire avant de s'y enfermer. Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué en se demandant si le Pokémon avait une envie pressante, mais le bruit de l'eau coulant quelques secondes après lui donna plutôt l'idée qu'il souhaitait juste se laver.

La jeune femme avait acheté quelques produits de soins supplémentaire pour Pokémon à Vergazon depuis qu'Aélia avait insisté pour qu'elle lave Luyo, et que celui-ci lui avait confirmé que cela ne le gênerait pas de se laver, dorénavant. Shyn fit alors un petit sourire amusé et rangea ses médicaments, avant de se relever pour éteindre la télévision restée allumée et fermer les volets.

Quelques minutes après, Luyo ressortit, les poils un peu en pétard par endroits, mais sec et lavé, et alla se coucher aux côtés de la jeune femme qui l'attendait et lisait un livre intitulé : « le Royaume du Sud ».

Shyn rangea ensuite son livre tandis que le Lucario s'installait, et murmura un « bonne nuit » au Pokémon en éteignant la lumière, qui lui répondit d'une voix faible puis se tourna vers elle.

La jeune femme limita l'instant d'après et se coucha sur le côté pour faire face à Luyo, avant d'échanger un regard avec lui, puis de finalement passer son bras au-dessus de son épaule pour l'inciter à se rapprocher d'elle. Et le Pokémon ne se fit pas prier pour cela, et se rapprocha de Shyn pour se coller contre elle avant de fermer les yeux dans un faible soupir rauque tandis que la jeune femme affichait un petit sourire amusé en sentant la légère odeur de propre et de plantes sauvages qui se dégageait du pelage du Lucario.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin fut très agité dans la chambre, car Shyn tenait à répéter une dernière fois l'enchaînement d'Aélia avant le concours, ce qui obligea tout le monde à se lever assez tôt et à observer la jeune femme et la Mysdibule sur un terrain vague.

Mais Aélia prouva à Shyn qu'elle maîtrisait maintenant très bien ses attaques, et c'est rassuré que tout le monde prit ensuite la direction de la salle de concours qui se trouvait un peu en retrait de la ville vers l'est.

Le grand bâtiment était tout neuf et portait des couleurs bleues et roses, ainsi qu'un gros nœud de concours accroché au-dessus de la porte. Comme pour le concours de Vergazon, la salle d'accueil était remplie de participants, et la jeune femme alla s'inscrire avant de directement rejoindre les loges avec tout le monde.

Luyo avait hérité de la tâche de porter Atémis, qui comme Aélia, semblait privilégier les transports humanoïdes plutôt que ses propres jambes, et ouvrait de grands yeux très intéressés en croisant des concurrentes habillées de belles robes colorées.

Une fois dans les loges, Shyn alla déposer la Mysdibule sur un banc tandis que Milliu et Shorty exploraient la pièce à la découverte des Pokémon des autres participants.

Mais alors que la jeune femme sortait une brosse pour coiffer Aélia, une voix masculine l'interpella et lui fit tourner la tête.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années habillé d'un long tee-shirt noir à manches longues et d'un jeans semblait apparemment très intéressé par la Mysdibule et se rapprocha d'eux sous le regard légèrement sombre du Lucario.

— Bonjour, c'est votre Pokémon ? demanda le garçon d'une voix douce.

Il donnait l'impression d'être très gentil et arborait un air doux avec des yeux noisette, ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux brune mi-longue en bataille coiffée sur le côté avec un bandeau vert sur le front qui semblait empêcher ses cheveux de tomber devant ses yeux. Un petit Pokémon volant bleu et blanc aux ailes duveteuses du nom de Tylton était posé sur son épaule et poussa un doux hululement pour dire bonjour.

— Oui, Aélia est à moi…, répondit Shyn tranquillement en commençant à brosser la Mysdibule.

— Ouahhh, vous avez de la chance, c'est une chromatique n'est-ce pas ? Il parait que c'est très dur à avoir ! continua le garçon en se penchant légèrement pour regarder Aélia.

— Il paraît, oui, mais apparemment il semblerait que pour moi ce ne soit pas si rare que ça, ricana gentiment la jeune femme en montrant Shorty du menton.

— Oh, un Noctali chromatique ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un, il est magnifique ! fit joyeusement le jeune homme en portant son attention sur le Noctali qui bomba le torse de fierté.

Mais une sonnerie retentit dans les loges et tout le monde tourna son regard vers l'écran où la présentatrice des concours d'Hoenn commençait à expliquer les règles.

— Ah, ça va bientôt commencer ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance et j'espère qu'on se reverra à la deuxième manche ! reprit le garçon en se tournant vers Shyn, avant de faire un signe de la main et de partir se préparer.

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner d'un air un peu amusé.

— Il a l'air gentil, mais il ne m'a même pas dit son nom ! murmura Shyn en ricanant discrètement, avant de reprendre la toilette d'Aélia qui semblait ravie d'avoir entendu des compliments, tout comme Shorty qui ne lâchait plus son sourire, contrairement à Luyo qui lui arborait un air un peu renfrogné.

.

La jeune femme observa ensuite tous les concurrents passer, et s'intéressa particulièrement à la présentation du garçon sans nom qui passa avec son Tylton et reçut beaucoup d'applaudissements. Elle apprit donc au passage que le jeune homme portait le nom de Bastian et avait déjà gagné un ruban au concours de Mérouville.

Mais Shyn n'eut pas trop le temps de tergiverser dessus, et passa rapidement après lui. Elle laissa donc comme cette fois tous les autres Pokémon dans les loges et se dirigea seule avec la Mysdibule jusqu'à bord de la scène dans les coulisses.

Contrairement à Milliu lors du premier concours, Aélia, elle, semblait très sereine et même très impatiente.

— N'oublie pas, Aélia, tu suis bien ce que je dis et tu gardes tout le temps le sourire. Et surtout, si tu tombes, tu fais comme si c'était normal, ne montre aucune émotion de surprise, murmura la jeune femme à la Mysdibule dans ses bras, qui opina avec un grand sourire.

Shyn fit ensuite rentrer Aélia dans sa Pokéball et souffla un coup pour tenter de calmer son propre stress qui montait. Ce n'était que son deuxième concours, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre une nouvelle fois dès la première manche. Milliu et Shorty comptaient sur elle pour la suite, et il était hors de question de les décevoir une nouvelle fois.

 _._

.

Dans la loge, les trois Pokémon de Shyn et Luyo regardèrent la jeune femme entrer sur scène et faire sortir Aélia de sa Pokéball.

La Mysdibule arborait un grand sourire et fit sa présentation de façon coordonnée et sans faux pas, s'amusant à danser entre les colonnes de glace que son attaque créa en premier lieu, avant de faire serpenter un Lance-Flamme entre les colonnes pour les faire fondre, tout en glissant sur l'eau qui se formait sous ses pieds, avant d'aller rejoindre Shyn dans une petite pirouette.

La jeune femme avait eu peur que la Mysdibule ne glisse sur l'eau et ne tombe en voulant faire ses acrobaties, mais de toute évidence, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, car Aélia n'eut aucune difficulté, et sembla même adorer ça.

Le public applaudit ensuite leur prestation, et Shyn et Aélia s'inclinèrent avant de retourner en loge.

— _C'était super ! Tu es vachement doué_ _e,_ _Aélia !_ fit Milliu toute contente en allant féliciter la Mysdibule qui lui fit un grand sourire.

— _Ouais, on dirait que t'a_ _s_ _fa_ _i_ _t ça toute ta vie ! Tu es doué_ _e_ _pour le spectacle !_ rajouta Shorty d'un air ravi.

Aélia rigola de gêne avant de se faire rejoindre par Atémis qui la félicita à son tour tandis que la jeune femme rejoignait Luyo devant l'écran.

— Tout s'est bien passé cette fois, et le jury avait l'air content…, murmura Shyn d'une voix confiante, mais légèrement tendue.

Le Lucario lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête alors que Bastian se levait de son siège pour rejoindre la jeune femme et Luyo.

— Très jolie prestation. L'utilisation du feu et de la glace plaît toujours beaucoup, fit le jeune homme en souriant.

Le Pokémon se renfrogna un peu tandis que Shyn répondait par un sourire poli alors que l'écran s'apprêtait à afficher les résultats pour la deuxième manche.

Bastian apparut rapidement sur la première ligne, ce qui fit sourire le garçon, la jeune femme guettant l'apparition de son visage qui finit par apparaître en sixième position.

Shyn poussa un soupir non contenu qui fit rigoler le jeune homme qui la félicita avant d'ajouter d'un air sérieux :

— Votre Noctali a l'air fort, si vous l'utilisez dans la deuxième manche je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons, fit Bastian d'une voix assurée alors que les premiers matchs s'affichaient.

Shyn allait devoir combattre une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et roses, et le garçon une jeune fille blonde avec une robe verte.

— Je compte l'envoyer, oui. Il n'attend que ça…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air amusé, avant de sourire poliment et de s'écarter avec Luyo pour aller voir les Évolitions qui étaient retournées sur le banc.

Milliu et Aélia arboraient d'ailleurs une expression ravie non dissimulée qui fit sourire Shyn.

— On est qualifié pour la suite…, commença la jeune femme dans un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers la Mentali, Je compte sur toi pour le premier combat, Milliu !

La Mentali releva fièrement la tête, l'air beaucoup plus sûr d'elle que pour le premier concours, suivie par son frère qui jappa joyeusement :

— _Il est enfin temps de se défouler !_

 _._

La deuxième manche s'enchaîna ensuite rapidement, et cette fois-ci, Shyn ne se laissa pas déborder ou avoir par le stress. Faisant fit de son aversion pour les combats, elle avait décidé de se concentrer plus sur l'aspect esthétique des attaques que sur le fait de frapper son adverse, préférant au maximum faire éviter les attaques à ses Pokémon pour faire rater les enchaînements de son adversaire, et ainsi gagner quelques points facilement avant de contre-attaquer par de belles attaques bien placées.

La jeune femme s'était bien renseignée entre les deux concours sur le fonctionnement de la deuxième manche, et c'est finalement assez facilement que Shyn arriva en finale après avoir battu un Négapi avec Milliu et un Papillusion avec Shorty.

Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'un combat à gagner pour remporter le ruban, et celui-ci allait se faire contre Bastian et un Lainergie dont il s'était servi pour ses combats.

— Le match final pour ce ruban opposera, Bastian et son Lainergie, contre Shyn et son Noctali. Que le match commence ! annonça l'arbitre d'une voix forte en levant son drapeau.

À chaque bout du terrain, les deux jeunes gens firent rentrer leur Pokémon sur le terrain de combat et se lancèrent un regard assuré.

— _Je suis super motivé !_ fit Shorty d'un air ravi en sautillant sur place en voyant le Lainergie à quelques mètres de lui le fixer d'un regard sérieux.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé et pointa sa Pokémontre sur le Pokémon adversaire pour tenter de le scanner. Mais la jeune femme se rappela bien vite que le scan des attaques des Pokémon ne fonctionnait pas sur les Pokémon attrapés, hormis les siens, et Shyn se contenta donc des informations basiques sur les Lainergie : le Pokémon laine de type électrik, et évolution de Wattouat.

— Oui…, moi aussi, Shorty…, murmura Shyn d'un air vague en rangeant sa Pokémontre, avant de jeter un regard rapide à l'écran géant sur le côté du terrain.

Sa tête et celle de Bastian y étaient affichées, ainsi que le chronomètre du temps qui leur était imparti, et la barre de points qu'ils avaient tous les deux et devaient éviter de voir descendre s'il espérait gagner le ruban.

La jeune femme reporta ensuite son attention sur le jeune homme en l'entendant parler, Bastian venait de donner son premier ordre à son Pokémon.

Dans les loges, Luyo, Atémis et Aélia regardaient le match sur l'écran d'un air un peu tendu. La Mysdibule serait ses petits poings, assise sur le banc avec le Tarsal qui avait l'air totalement fasciné par les combats de concours.

Le Lucario, lui, avait croisé les bras et fixait l'écran d'un œil sombre. Il semblait toujours un peu ronchon, mais arborait également un air inquiet alors que le match commençait.

.

— Lainergie, attaque Boule Élek ! commença Bastian après avoir ordonné à son Pokémon d'avancer vers Shorty.

Le Pokémon obéit et lança une boule d'électricité sur le Noctali, mais Shorty l'esquiva souplement en sautant sur le côté, ce qui valut au jeune homme de commencer par perdre des points. Car les attaques qui manquaient leur cible se voyaient à chaque fois faire diminuer le nombre de points du dresseur qui avait lancé l'attaque.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé et ordonna ensuite à Shorty de lancer une Vive Attaque sur le Pokémon.

Le Noctali obéit et se mit à courir rapidement sur le Lainergie, mais Bastian ordonna à son Pokémon de lancer un Bélier sur Shorty pour contrer son attaque.

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, la Vive Attaque n'était qu'un leurre, et dès que le Noctali fut suffisamment prêt, la jeune femme cria à Shorty de sauter par-dessus le Lainergie, et de contre-attaquer par-derrière avec un Vibrobscur.

L'attaque fit mouche dans le dos du Pokémon qui tomba sur le sol, emporté par son attaque qui rata sa cible.

Bastian serra les dents en voyant de nouveau ses points descendre tandis que Shorty allait se replacer devant Shyn en sautillant comme un Wattouat, comme s'il narguait le Lainergie qui se relevait.

Après un regard à la jeune femme qui arborait un air légèrement impassible, mais concentré, le jeune homme décida de tenter une autre approche et ordonna à son Lainergie de rester à distance, puis lui demanda d'exécuter l'attaque Éclair.

Le Pokémon obéit et lança son attaque, ce qui obligea cette fois Shorty à esquiver en courant sur le côté sous les ordres de Shyn, qui ordonna ensuite au Noctali de reculer jusqu'à être hors de portée, puis de lancer une série de Ball'Ombre devant lui.

Shorty utilisa alors ses attaques en rafales pendant qu'il sautait, ce qui valut à certaines Ball'Ombre de se faire toucher par les éclairs, et explosèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles jaunes et violettes qui tombèrent ensuite sur le terrain en une fine pluie brillante.

La foule applaudit devant ce spectacle que Shorty avait créé par sa contre-attaque défensive, ce qui valut à Bastian de perdre à nouveau des points.

Le jeune homme semblait maintenant assez soucieux et ordonna à son Lainergie de revenir vers lui tandis que le Noctali allait discuter avec Shyn.

.

— _Je trouve Shyn_ _plutôt_ _bonne dans un combat !_ fit Aélia dans les loges, les fesses posées sur son banc.

Les trois Pokémon n'avaient rien raté du spectacle, et la Mysdibule semblait toute contente de voir la jeune femme et le Noctali aussi bien s'en sortir en finale.

À ses mots, Atémis tourna un regard intrigué vers elle.

— _Elle était mauvaise ?_ questionna le Pokémon sans trop comprendre.

Aélia haussa les épaules.

— _Non, enfin je ne sais pas…_ _M_ _ais depuis que je suis née, je l'_ _entends_ _dire qu'elle n'aime pas l_ _e_ _s co_ _mbats_ _. Mais elle a l'air_ _plutôt_ _bonne pour_ _diriger_ _Shorty et Milliu et leur fait gagner de_ _s_ _points, je trouve…,_ expliqua la Mysdibule en réfléchissant, avant de se tourner vers Luyo qui était debout à côté d'elle et fixait l'écran qui montrait le visage anxieux de Bastian en gros plan.

— _Tu ne_ _trouves_ _pas, Luyo ?_ demanda la Mysdibule, attirant le regard vague du Lucario.

— Oui… Elle fait en sorte qu'ils prennent le moins de dégâts possible et fait toujours lancer l'attaque quand elle est sûre que son Pokémon ne craint rien. C'est une technique de combat basée sur la protection avant tout…, tout en ayant une grande observation sur le Pokémon adverse…, répondit Luyo d'une voix rauque et sérieuse en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

Shyn et Bastian continuaient le match et le jeune homme avait réussi à faire perdre des points à la jeune femme en parant l'attaque Aboiement de Shorty avec Rayon Gemme.

— _C'est tout à fait ma maman !_ fit Aélia toute contente d'une voix enfantine en levant ses petits bras.

Sur le terrain, le temps était presque écoulé, et malgré ses efforts, Bastian ne réussit à faire perdre à Shyn que très peu de points par rapport à lui, et ne réussit pas du tout à toucher le Noctali qui lançait toujours une attaque pour contrer une des siennes quand il ne pouvait pas l'esquiver.

Le résultat fut donc un peu amer pour le jeune homme quant au temps imparti, l'écran géant afficha la tête de Shyn en annonçant le vainqueur.

La jeune femme, par contre, fit un sourire ravi et faillit tomber en arrière quand Shorty sauta d'allégresse dans ses bras.

— Félicitation. Votre Noctali est très bien dressé et votre façon de combattre est dure à percer, surtout pour moi qui débute juste, fit Bastian quelques minutes après en serrant la main de Shyn.

— Je débute aussi, d'ailleurs c'est mon premier ruban et mon deuxième concours, vous savez ! répondit la jeune femme d'un air un peu gêné.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire.

— J'espère que l'on se reverra à un prochain concours en tout cas ! Et cette fois, je prendrais ma revanche ! rajouta Bastian en souriant de façon déterminée.

Shyn lui répondit par un sourire sournois légèrement amusé et se fit ensuite remettre son premier ruban sous les applaudissements du public et les miaulements ravis de Milliu et Shorty.

La jeune femme alla ensuite récupérer ses Pokémon et Luyo dans la loge en passant par le couloir des coulisses. Mais dans le couloir, Shyn jeta un regard un peu triste à son ruban. Certes, elle avait gagné, mais elle doutait un peu de sa victoire. Car contrairement à elle qui n'avait fait que choisir la facilité pour les combats, Bastian, lui, avait choisi de prendre des risques, et au fond d'elle la jeune femme sentait que sa technique ne marcherait pas toujours et que tous les combats ne serraient pas aussi simples. Devant elle, Milliu et Shorty marchaient sans se douter de l'état d'esprit de leur maîtresse, encore tous contents de leur victoire.

Mais Shyn se dépêcha de cacher son air embêté une fois arrivé aux loges, et alla récupérer Aélia et Atémis avant de faire un sourire à Luyo.

— _Shyn ! Moi aussi je veux !_ fit soudainement le Tarsal en levant sa tête vers la jeune femme pour bien montrer ses yeux cachés sous son casque vert.

— Tu veux quoi ? demanda Shyn d'un air perplexe en prenant Aélia dans ses bras.

— _Moi aussi je veux faire les concours !_ répéta Atémis tout content.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé.

— Ça m'aurait étonné…, souffla Shyn d'amusement, Ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais on va attendre un peu que tu sois complètement remis de ton empoisonnement par contre pour te faire participer à un concours. Et puis, il faudra voir pour t'entraîner. Je suppose que tu vises plutôt les prestations, n'est-ce pas ?

Atémis fit oui de la tête puis sauta à son tour dans les bras de la jeune femme qui déplaça Aélia sur son épaule pour porter le Tarsal.

Tout à sa contemplation du petit Pokémon blanc, Shyn ne se rendit pas compte que dans le groupe des Pokémon autour d'elle, tous souriaient, sauf un.

Un peu derrière la jeune femme, le Lucario arborait un air à la fois estomaqué et attristé en fixant Shyn. De toute évidence, quelque chose le dérangeait beaucoup, mais il n'en fit pas part à la jeune femme, et afficha rapidement une expression fermée tandis que Shyn récupérait ses affaires et sortait des loges.

.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme sembla chercher quelque chose du regard et arbora ensuite un petit sourire en se dirigeant vers une boutique de vêtements. Mais une fois dedans, Aélia et Atémis ouvrirent de grands yeux intrigués, car ce n'était pas une boutique de vêtements pour humains, mais pour Pokémon.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un magasin de vêtements et d'accessoires pour Pokémon, et Shyn déposa les deux petits Pokémon par terre. La jeune femme s'agenouilla ensuite en se tournant vers les quatre Pokémon, faisant une nouvelle fois totalement fi du Lucario debout derrière elle qui semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là et arborait un air assez renfrogné et légèrement triste.

— J'y avais déjà réfléchi la première fois en voyant les costumes des concurrents au concours, mais je voulais attendre que l'on en gagne un pour en parler…, expliqua Shyn dans un sourire amusé devant l'expression intriguée des quatre Pokémon.

— Si vous voulez, en souvenir de ce premier ruban, je vous propose de vous offrir à chacun un accessoire ou vêtement que vous pourrez mettre pour les concours ! rajouta la jeune femme tranquillement avant de faire une pause pour attendre la réaction des Pokémon.

Et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Les Évolitions affichèrent un air totalement ravi, des étoiles dans les yeux, tandis qu'Aélia mettait ses mains sur ses joues en couinant joyeusement.

— Alors, ça vous dit ? questionna Shyn en rigolant, attendant toujours une réponse.

— _Je veux une veste !_ demanda Aélia d'une voix forte en levant sa main comme si elle était à l'école et demandait la parole.

— _Moi_ _je veux un collier avec une_ _pierre_ _!_ rajouta Atémis en agitant ses bras.

— _Et moi un collier ! Avec du noir et de la dentelle !_ fit Shorty à son tour d'un air décidé.

— _Moi aussi ! Mais avec un_ _bijou_ _rouge dessus pour aller avec_ _la pierre sur mon front_ _!_ compléta Milliu toute contente comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

La jeune femme rigola de plus belle devant l'entrain général et afficha un air ravi en se relevant.

— Entendu ! Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils ont et ce qu'on peut vous faire faire ! fit Shyn tranquillement sous l'expression joyeuse des quatre Pokémon.

Shyn voulut ensuite se tourner pour aller voir la vendeuse, qui la regardait d'ailleurs du coin de l'œil, mais son attention se porta sur Luyo qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et fixait le vide entre un bac à tissus et une étagère remplie de colliers divers.

La jeune femme sembla alors enfin se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers lui.

Le Pokémon n'avait en effet pas l'air d'aller très bien et arborait un air maintenant vraiment triste, voire un peu douloureux, comme s'il luttait contre une blessure.

En voyant Shyn se diriger vers lui, le Lucario releva la tête vers elle et la fixa d'un regard légèrement dur malgré sa tristesse.

— Luyo…? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix un peu perdue en s'approchant du Lucario.

Le Pokémon ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant choisir ses mots.

En vérité, Luyo mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi, lui, n'avait pas le droit à un vêtement, qui était un cadeau assez représentatif qu'un humain pouvait faire à un Pokémon qu'il aimait. Mais à la place, il choisit une autre approche et sortit une phrase tout aussi lourde de sens :

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas participer aux concours ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix rauque en jaugeant le regard cristallin de Shyn.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils de surprise et resta bouche bée quelques secondes face à cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas.

— Tu… tu veux faire les concours… ? questionna Shyn d'un air perdu et perplexe.

— … Oui ! répondit Luyo d'une voix dure, comme si la question de la jeune femme était stupide.

— Mais… pourquoi maintenant, si soudainement ? demanda Shyn qui n'avait pas du tout vu le coup venir de la part du Lucario.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir de consternation.

— Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si je voulais…, fit le Lucario d'une voix sombre d'où on pouvait très nettement sentir de l'amertume.

La jeune femme se figea alors quelques secondes, semblant perdue dans l'espace-temps, avant d'arborer un air totalement sidéré et confus.

— OH ! Oohhh, Luyo, je suis désolée… je pensais, enfin, c'est quelque chose qu'Aélia, Milliu et Shorty mon demandé, alors j'ai cru que ça ne t'intéresserait pas…, tenta de se défendre Shyn maladroitement en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Il était vrai que la demande des concours venait des trois Pokémon, mais la jeune femme n'avait même pas jugé bon de demander à Luyo si cela l'intéresserait.

— Tu aurais au moins pu me le proposer…, j'ai la sensation d'avoir été mis de côté…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix légèrement douloureuse en regardant de côté, crachant enfin le morceau qui le rongeait silencieusement depuis plusieurs jours.

— Oh, mais non ! Je voulais surtout pas que tu te sentes mis de côté, je suis vraiment désolée, Luyo…, balbutia Shyn d'une voix gênée et triste en se rendant compte qu'elle avait blessé le Lucario par son ignorance non voulue.

— C'est pour ça que tu faisais un peu la tête à Vergazon ? Tu te sentais mis à l'écart quand j'entraînais tout le monde …? demanda ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix douce et mal à l'aise en se rappelant du comportement un peu distant du Lucario pendant l'entraînement avant le concours de Vergazon.

— Oui, un peu …, confirma Luyo dans un murmure rauque en hochant vaguement la tête.

Shyn fit une grimace mal à l'aise. Maintenant elle se sentait totalement stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que le Lucario aurait pu vouloir participer et pourrait aussi se sentir rejeté d'être le seul à ne pas participer à la conquête des rubans.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, Luyo… Je te rajouterais sur la carte avec Atémis au prochain concours et on verra pour t'entraîner au combat des concours, d'accord …? demanda Shyn d'une voix douce en se penchant vers le Lucario pour prendre délicatement ses mains dans les siennes dans le but de créer un lien direct avec lui.

Luyo baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées et eut une seconde d'absence où il revit la jeune femme lui prendre les mains de la même façon quand elle avait accepté sa demande de partir avec elle.

Le Pokémon sembla alors perdre son expression triste et sombre d'un seul coup et son regard s'agrandit légèrement avant de relever la tête vers Shyn qui l'observait d'un air un peu tendu.

— Oui…, merci, Shyn…, murmura le Lucario en tentant un petit sourire.

Il sentait bien que la jeune femme s'en voulait et était sincère quand elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mis de côté.

— Je t'en prie…, murmura Shyn sans lâcher ses mains avant de froncer les sourcils, Mais Luyo, si quelque chose t'embête la prochaine fois, dis-le-moi tout de suite, n'attends pas que ça te ronge comme ça… Je veux surtout pas que tu te sentes délaissé…, rajouta la jeune femme tendrement d'une voix un peu triste.

Le Lucario lui répondit par un sourire un peu plus grand et hocha la tête d'un air entendu tandis que Shyn reprenait une expression plus joyeuse.

La jeune femme relâcha ensuite les mains du Pokémon et laissa Luyo rejoindre Aélia un peu plus loin qui tripotait un tissu avec Atémis. Shyn observa quelques instants les trois Pokémon, semblant songeuse, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils et de partir vers un comptoir du magasin où un jeune homme aux cheveux violets courts feuilletait un catalogue.

La jeune femme échangea ensuite quelques mots avec le vendeur, tout en lançant des coups d'œil vers Luyo, puis fit un petit sourire entendu avant de revenir l'air de rien vers les quatre Pokémon qui faisaient leur choix.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Tout pour une pierre

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **7** **:** **Tout pour une pierre** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

Après avoir discuté avec le vendeur, Shyn revint vers ses Pokémon et Luyo qui avaient migré vers le coin des colliers où Milliu et Shorty étaient occupés à choisir le modèle qu'ils voulaient.

Aélia, elle, avait déjà choisi et pointa du doigt une petite veste courte noire attachée au cou avec de la dentelle dépassant des poignets quand la jeune femme arriva près d'elle.

Atémis, lui, avait porté son choix sur un collier en petits anneaux argentés entrecoupés de petites perles noires, lié en son centre par une pierre bleue azur, avant de retomber en deux petites chaînettes d'anneaux.

Shyn ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire en écoutant les deux Pokémon faire leur choix, puis se tourna vers Milliu et Shorty qui semblaient eux aussi s'être enfin décidés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe ressortit enfin du magasin avec le sourire.

La jeune femme avait commandé la veste qu'Aélia voulait, ainsi que le collier d'Atémis et les deux colliers des Évolitions. Mais elle ne pourrait récupérer sa commande que le lendemain matin, le temps que les vendeurs taillent la veste de la Mysdibule à la bonne taille, et rajoute des détails sur les colliers des Évolitions que Milliu et Shorty avaient explicitement demandés.

 **.**

Le petit groupe retourna ensuite au centre Pokémon, car le concours avait fatigué les trois Pokémon, et après un passage aux soins, Shyn laissa les Évolitions dans le parc du centre et rentra Aélia et Atémis dans leur Pokéball. Le petit Tarsal commençait à fatiguer et la Mysdibule ne souhaitait pour l'instant pas se promener.

C'est donc en tête à tête avec Luyo que la jeune femme repartit vers le centre-ville pour faire un peu de tourisme. Elle ne souhaitait pas partir tout de suite, et avait appris par la présentatrice du concours que le prochain concours le plus proche sur sa route se passerait à Cimetronelle dans plusieurs jours.

De plus, Shyn souhaitait se faire pardonner de sa maladresse avec le Lucario et partit donc à la recherche d'un restaurant pour y déjeuner avec Luyo, et les deux Pokémon dans leur Pokéball si ceux-ci daignaient sortir une fois le restaurent trouvé.

La jeune femme entraîna donc le Pokémon à sa suite dans les rues du centre-ville de Lavandia et parcourut un bon nombre de rues et d'avenues contenant différentes sortes de magasins.

Les rues étaient assez bondées à cette heure de pointe, et les deux amis passèrent devant plusieurs étales de marchands et de vitrines de magasins divers et variés avant de rentrer dans un complexe commercial. Il était très grand et lumineux et semblait relativement neuf par ses murs blancs et ses restaurants luxueux où plusieurs dresseurs faisaient déjà la queue.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'y arrêta pas et passa par divers couloirs où dresseurs, touristes, vendeurs à la sauvette et musiciens se croisaient et discutaient joyeusement.

Le Lucario, qui avait retrouvé une expression plus normale depuis la discussion avec Shyn, arbora continuellement un air intéressé et intrigué devant l'étrangeté des lieux et la diversité des objets et produits proposés.

Bien qu'il avait déjà vu bon nombre de boutiques diverses à Mérouville, cette zone commerciale là semblait encore plus impressionnante aux yeux du Pokémon par son amoncellement de personnes, de concepts et d'objets nouveaux.

C'était un déluge d'objets et d'odeurs inconnues qui s'imposaient à lui, et il manqua par plusieurs fois de perdre la jeune femme dans la foule en s'arrêtant devant des devantures de magasins pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Cela obligea du coup Shyn à faire plusieurs fois demi-tour pour retourner le chercher, jusqu'à finalement prendre la main du Pokémon pour lui éviter de risquer de se perdre. Le Lucario profita ensuite du fait d'être lié à la jeune femme pour lui poser tout un tas de questions sur les magasins qu'ils croisaient, obligeant Shyn à parler d'un flot quasi continu jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent enfin la zone commerciale.

Et c'est finalement une bonne heure plus tard que Shyn sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Sortie du centre-ville, la jeune femme avait entraîné le Lucario sur une grande avenue prés du bord de la mer et suivait des yeux les enseignes des restaurants installés dans cette zone, ce qui donnait un bien meilleur point de vue que les immeubles et les rues du centre-ville.

— On devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose de sympathique par ici pour déjeuner, fit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en jetant un œil au menu d'un restaurant à la devanture rouge située en face d'une crêperie d'où une odeur sucrée s'échappait.

Le Lucario y jeta d'ailleurs un œil intéressé en reniflant l'air pendant que Shyn lisait, mais quelque chose de plutôt étrange pour lui attira rapidement son regard sur le côté en voyant deux jeunes gens apparemment très occupés contre un mur.

— Ça a l'air sympa ici, et les Pokémon sont autorisés. Contrairement à ce restaurant de malpropre sur le bateau… grinça la jeune femme dans son coin en se remémorant ce souvenir désagréable sur le ferry qui les avait amenés à Hoenn.

— Tu veux que je te fasse la lecture ? demanda ensuite Shyn en s'adressant au Pokémon.

Mais la jeune femme se rendit rapidement compte en se tournant que le Lucario n'était plus à côté d'elle et qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Shyn se retourna donc complètement et vit que le Pokémon à quelques pas d'elle fixait d'un air très perplexe deux garçons collés contre le mur en face, les bras de l'un autour de l'autre.

Les deux individus semblaient en effet très occupés, et ne remarquèrent pas du tout qu'un Pokémon et qu'une jeune femme les fixaient à quelques mètres, trop occupés à s'embrasser discrètement, à moitié caché derrière une pancarte de restaurant. Shyn fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide regard incertain au Lucario qui arborait un air déconcerté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il regardait, mais n'arrivait pas à en détacher ses yeux.

Les deux garçons étaient d'ailleurs habillés de la même façon, et arboraient tous les deux un pantalon bleu clair, un tee-shirt à manches courtes rayé noir et blanc comme des prisonniers, ainsi qu'un bandana bleu. Celui qui était acculé contre le mur l'avait d'ailleurs mis sur sa tête, contrairement à son coéquipier de bécotage qui, lui, le portait autour du cou, dévoilant des cheveux courts blond platine presque blanc.

Shyn les observa quelques secondes d'un air un peu hagard, avant de sortir discrètement son appareil photo de son sac et de le pointer vers le couple.

Le déclencheur attira alors enfin l'attention du Lucario, qui sembla revenir sur terre et jeta un regard confus vers la jeune femme qui rangeait son appareil en sifflotant comme si elle venait de faire un coup en douce. Shyn lança ensuite un coup d'œil égal à Luyo, comme si tout était normal, et reporta avec lui son attention sur le petit couple. Les deux garçons s'étaient enfin séparés et repartaient bras dessus bras dessous dans une ruelle voisine.

La jeune femme fit ensuite un petit sourire amusé en voyant l'expression toujours un peu perplexe du Lucario tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, l'air cette fois très incertain.

— Ces deux humains…, ils étaient en train de…, commença Luyo d'une voix dubitative, comme s'il doutait de ses paroles.

Mais le Pokémon coupa sa phrase en voyant Shyn ouvrir de grands yeux interdits avant de tourner brutalement la tête vers la suite de l'avenue.

Apparemment, la jeune femme avait senti ou vu quelque chose de très intéressant, et resta quelques secondes figée à fixer la rue pavée avant de murmurer :

— Il y en a une…, il y en a une très près d'ici…

Luyo leva un sourcil intrigué et se rapprocha de Shyn qui tournait lentement la tête vers lui.

— Tu l'as senti ? demanda la jeune femme au Pokémon qui semblait se demander de quoi elle parlait.

— Sentis quoi ? questionna le Lucario sans comprendre.

Shyn accentua son sourire.

— C'est assez discret… mais maintenant, je peux clairement la sentir… Elle doit sûrement être dans un des restaurants alentour…, reprit la jeune femme d'un air vague en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait un panneau.

Luyo, lui, n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi parlait Shyn et fronça un peu plus les sourcils en regardant à son tour autour de lui à la recherche d'un indice.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? interrogea de nouveau le Pokémon.

Shyn reporta son attention sur lui, le regard légèrement brillant.

— Concentre-toi un peu et je suis sûre que tu comprendras de quoi je parle…, murmura la jeune femme dans un sourire mielleux.

Le Lucario leva un sourcil intrigué, mais fit ce que Shyn lui conseillait et ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer, avant de faire vibrer ses antennes à la recherche de quelque chose de particulier.

Et après quelques secondes de recherche, il comprit de quoi la jeune femme parlait et murmura d'une voix rauque et légèrement hésitante :

— Il y a… une énergie étrange…, mais je la sens à peine, et je n'arrive pas à la localiser…, fit le Pokémon derrière ses yeux clos alors que Shyn fermait elle aussi ses yeux pour tenter de trouver la source de l'énergie.

— Oui. Elle ne doit pas être très grosse, mais elle est bien là, répondit la jeune femme tandis que Luyo rouvrait ses yeux et portait un regard interrogateur sur Shyn.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Pokémon en fixant l'expression impassible de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et rouvrit lentement les yeux avant de jeter un œil à son pendentif qui brillait très légèrement sous sa veste.

— … Une pierre d'énergie ! Il y a une pierre d'énergie dans les environs, murmura Shyn d'une voix basse, mais très intéressée, avant de se tourner vers le Lucario, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

 **.**

— Il n'y a aucune raison qu'une pierre d'énergie soit ici toute seule. Soit elle est gardée dans un bâtiment, soit c'est quelqu'un qui se promène avec ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix assurée en se dirigeant rapidement dans l'avenue.

Shyn jetait des regards alarmés autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait un signe particulier qui lui indiquerait où se trouvait la pierre.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le Lucario en tentant de suivre la jeune femme qui accélérerait de plus en plus le pas.

— La trouver ! Même si ce n'est pas un cristal d'aura, toutes les pierres d'énergie m'intéressent, répondit Shyn en jetant un regard rapide au Pokémon.

— Et si elle est déjà en possession de quelqu'un ? questionna Luyo en rattrapant la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée et fixait un groupe de jeunes filles en train de papoter à la terrasse d'un café.

— Je lui proposerais de l'acheter. Et s'il ne veut pas…, alors je la volerais ! rétorqua Shyn d'un air naturel en haussant les épaules.

— La voler ? répéta le Lucario d'une voix un peu outrée en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui. Enfin ça dépend, bien sûr. Mais si la personne n'en fait rien, je préfère la récupérer et la mettre en sécurité plutôt que de la laisser moisir dans une vitrine ou une boîte, répondit la jeune femme en affichant un petit sourire amusé, tout en jetant un regard au Pokémon avant de rapidement reporter son attention sur les restaurants alentour.

Luyo prit une expression un peu mal à l'aise et fit une légère grimace. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accords avec le raisonnement de Shyn, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se mit soudainement à courir en fixant la devanture d'un bar quelques mètres plus loin.

— Shyn, attends ! fit le Lucario en voyant la jeune femme partir sans lui, avant de se mettre à courir à son tour.

Mais Shyn ne sembla pas l'entendre, et continua sa course jusqu'à atteindre le bar-restaurant, puis rentra dedans sans attendre Luyo qui la rejoignit rapidement.

Le Lucario lui rentra d'ailleurs dedans en entrant dans l'établissement, car Shyn s'était arrêtée juste après la porte et fixait l'intérieur du bar.

L'endroit était résolument clair en cette après-midi grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres côté rue, mais les couleurs grises et blanches du bar, du mobilier et des murs donnaient un côté assez sombre à l'endroit. Un grand bar gris et noir faisait face à l'entrée et mettait en valeur bon nombre de cocktails et d'alcools divers, tandis que le reste de la pièce était lui rempli de tables et de chaises assorties à la décoration plutôt morose du lieu. Les clients semblaient d'ailleurs y être eux aussi assortis, la moitié d'entre eux était soit vautrés sur le bar en train de cuver ce qu'ils avaient absorbé, soit en train de papoter dans un coin en buvant et en jouant aux cartes.

— Elle est ici…, murmura Shyn en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle, l'air très concentré.

Dans son dos, Le Lucario afficha en premier lieu une expression un peu surprise suite à son choc contre la jeune femme, qui d'ailleurs n'avait même pas semblé s'en rendre compte, puis s'écarta légèrement pour lui aussi jeter un œil dans la pièce.

— Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Luyo en sentant lui aussi que la faible énergie qu'il avait ressentie dehors était en effet beaucoup plus forte ici.

Shyn lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et opina de la tête.

— Oui…, regarde la table du fond, les quatre hommes qui jouent aux cartes…, murmura la jeune femme en pointant du menton une table sur sa gauche un peu à l'écart des fenêtres.

Quatre individus étaient installés autour et semblaient en pleine partie de poker. Chacun avait un tas d'argent et de petits objets devant lui, comme une montre ou un bracelet, et s'échangeaient des regards en coin par-dessus leurs mains de cartes.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il était censé voir à cette table, hormis quatre humains résolument louches et dégageant une forte odeur d'alcool même à cette distance, mais son regard capta enfin ce que Shyn avait déjà remarqué.

Une petite bille bleue était posée sur la table devant l'un des deux hommes qui leur faisait face. Elle était à moitié cachée par des pièces et un billet, mais le Lucario sentit rapidement une étrange énergie s'échapper de la petite pierre.

— C'est… c'est cette pierre ? demanda Luyo en reportant son attention sur Shyn qui fixait toujours la table.

— Oui. Elle est très petite, comme je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas sentie avant. Et elle a l'air d'avoir été taillée, ça doit sûrement faire un petit bout de temps qu'elle voyage celle-là…, marmonna Shyn en grimaçant légèrement.

L'homme à qui la pierre appartenait venait de gagner la partie et avait enlevé la pierre de son tas d'argent pour la garder dans sa main, comme s'il ne comptait plus la miser pour l'instant.

— Tu sais de laquelle il s'agit ? questionna le Lucario en reportant lui aussi son regard sur la bille bleue.

— Non…, il me faudrait la toucher et la comparer avec les pierres de mon livre pour ça …, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air sombre.

Luyo ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, observant les quatre hommes relancer une partie en misant de l'argent, tout en buvant quelques gorgées de leur verre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu comptes vraiment la voler ? demanda finalement le Lucario en se tournant vers Shyn qui semblait réfléchir.

— Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aller jusque-là…, répondit la jeune femme en affichant un petit sourire sournois.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Comment ça ?

— Ils sont en train de jouer au poker. C'est un jeu de cartes où on doit miser et gagner la manche pour remporter la mise. Et vu que la pierre est dans le tas d'argent devant l'homme au tee-shirt noir, j'en conclus que ce type veut sûrement s'en débarrasser en s'en servant comme monnaie…, expliqua Shyn en voyant l'homme tripoter la bille d'un air distrait.

Il venait de renoncer à continuer à miser, de toute évidence, il ne mettait la bille en jeu que quand il n'avait plus rien d'autre.

— Cela veut dire que tu n'auras pas besoin de la voler ? questionna le Lucario en se demandant où la jeune femme voulait en venir, car il ne connaissait pas le principe de ce jeu de cartes.

— Non. Il me suffit juste de gagner la bonne mise et la bille sera à moi, répondit Shyn d'une voix simple avant de jeter un regard vers le barman qui les observait depuis quelques minutes, semblant se demander pourquoi la jeune femme avait l'air de parler toute seule, car Luyo parlait très doucement dans son dos.

— Viens, suis-moi, rajouta Shyn discrètement en prenant le Lucario par le bras pour l'inciter à la suivre entre les tables pour rejoindre celle des joueurs de cartes.

— Et ne parle pas… Ces types ont l'air un peu louches et alcoolisés, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en prennent à toi… Je te rappelle qu'un Pokémon qui parle est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare, cela peut attirer la convoitise de mauvaises personnes…, expliqua la jeune femme en jetant un regard au Lucario, qui entr'ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer en hochant la tête.

— Entendu…

 **.**

Une fois arrivée à la hauteur des joueurs de poker, Shyn se plaça en bout-de-table du côté de l'homme qui avait la petite pierre d'énergie et attira leur attention en toussotant.

Les quatre hommes s'interrompirent dans leur partie et levèrent tous un œil intrigué vers la jeune femme.

— Messieurs…, serait-il possible que je me joigne à vous ? questionna Shyn d'une voix simple en jetant un regard circulaire aux individus qui la dévisageaient d'un œil moue et flou pour certain.

L'homme à gauche de Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé en observant la jeune femme. Il avait un verre à bière à moitié rempli sous le nez, et son petit tas d'argent à côté de lui laissait penser qu'il ne devait pas souvent gagner. Il était habillé très sommairement avec un tee-shirt gris et un pantalon noir et ses cheveux en bataille bruns, ainsi que sa barbe mal taillée laissait deviner qu'il devait passer beaucoup plus de temps dans les bars à boire et à jouer qu'à travailler.

— Si tu veux, ma jolie ! Tu as de quoi miser ? demanda l'homme mal rasé dans un sourire goguenard.

Son voisin de gauche émit un rire gras, suivi d'une toux tout aussi grasse.

— Sinon tu peux toujours parier tes vêtements, mais cela risque de ne pas durer longtemps pour toi après ! rajouta l'individu en se tapotant la poitrine avant de porter son propre verre à ses lèvres.

L'homme à la pierre poussa lui aussi un petit rire mesquin, mais n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'un regard légèrement hautain vers Shyn.

Celle-ci le vit et en profita pour lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. L'homme était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux bruns mal coiffés qui lui tombaient sur le front, semblant d'ailleurs assez gras et lui collant au visage. L'individu portait un jeans assez ample abîmé par endroits, comme s'il était tombé plusieurs fois et n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire réparer, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes et une veste marron très sobre dont une manche était déchirée.

L'individu capta ensuite le regard insistant de Shyn sur lui et tourna une attention intriguée vers la jeune femme qui regardait maintenant la pierre d'énergie dans sa main.

La petite bille bleue dégageait une très grande énergie à cette distance. Luyo l'avait aussi remarqué, mais restait bien sagement à moitié caché derrière Shyn, se contentant lui aussi de fixer la main de l'homme aux cheveux gras.

— Bien sûr, voyons ! À combien est la mise de départ ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en relevant son attention vers l'individu à sa gauche, tout en affichant un sourire amusé.

— 500 pokédollards ! répondit le premier homme mal rasé en souriant largement.

Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, signe que l'alcool lui montait au visage.

— Parfait ! rajouta Shyn en gardant son sourire.

La jeune femme se déporta ensuite légèrement pour attraper une chaise d'une autre table et prit place en bout-de-table entre l'homme aux cheveux gras et l'individu mal rasé qui n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards amusés. Shyn ne sembla, elle, pas s'en rendre compte, contrairement à Luyo qui fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna légèrement en jetant un regard noir à l'homme mal rasé.

Les quatre hommes profitèrent du temps qu'il fallut à la jeune femme pour s'installer pour finir leur partie avant de boire bruyamment leurs verres.

Le dernier individu eut d'ailleurs du mal à soulever son verre. Assis à la droite de l'homme aux cheveux gras, l'homme était tellement rouge qu'il semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Son verre était à moitié plein, mais trois bouteilles de bière vides à sa droite laissaient présager que c'était loin d'être son premier verre depuis le début de la partie.

Shyn finit ensuite de s'installer, et rapprocha sa chaise avant de sortir l'argent de la mise de son sac qu'elle posa entre ses pieds.

Mais toujours debout derrière elle, Luyo se pencha légèrement vers la jeune femme pour lui chuchoter discrètement à l'oreille :

— Shyn…, tu as déjà joué à ce genre de jeu ? demanda le Lucario dans un murmure presque inaudible à cause du bruit de verre que faisaient les quatre hommes.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Chez les loubards je jouais souvent avec Anissa, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix très basse en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

— Anissa ? répéta Luyo d'un air étonné.

Shyn n'avait jamais fait mention de cette personne jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui étonna beaucoup le Lucario.

La jeune femme sembla elle aussi se rendre compte de ce détail et afficha un air un peu perdu avant de répondre à voix basse :

— … Une amie…

Shyn se retourna ensuite vers la table alors que son voisin de gauche lui tendait ses cartes, mais l'homme aux cheveux gras sembla soudainement se poser la même question que le le Pokémon.

— Tu sais jouer, au moins ? Parce que c'est pas un jeu de gamine le Poker, j'te signale, fit l'homme d'une voix traînante, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de se donner la peine de parler distinctement.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil hautain en entendant l'homme lui parler d'une façon aussi désagréable, mais l'individu n'avait apparent pas finit sa phrase et ne laissa pas le temps à Shyn de répondre.

— Mais si t'as envie de perdre ton argent, j'vais pas t'en empêcher, rajouta l'homme dans un sourire stupide en triant ses propres cartes.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes d'un air froid et jeta un regard à la pierre posée à côté de son verre avant de répondre à sa question.

— Premièrement, vous ne me tutoyez pas, je ne suis pas votre copine. Et deuxièmement, oui je sais jouer. Et j'étais même plutôt bonne à une période ! rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix sèche et froide tout en triant ses cartes.

— Bonne, ouais, ça vous avez l'air de l'être ! compléta l'individu tout à gauche dans un nouveau ricanement, suivi des rires gras des autres hommes qui trouvèrent apparemment la remarque très drôle.

Shyn, elle, ne répondit rien, et se contenta de lever un sourcil circonspect en jetant un œil à ses cartes.

Mais derrière elle, Luyo ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque et se renfrogna en fixant l'homme, puis fit un pas en avant comme s'il allait sauter sur la table. La jeune femme jeta alors un regard au Pokémon en le voyant se rapprocher et tendit rapidement et discrètement son bras devant lui sous la table pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas intervenir.

Le Lucario s'arrêta en sentant le bras de Shyn lui toucher la taille et lança un coup d'œil incompris à la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci ne le regarda pas, et récupéra son bras avant de répondre d'une voix très calme et hautaine :

— Hilarant…, quand vous aurez fini de déblatérer des âneries, on pourra peut-être jouer ? Surtout que j'ai l'impression de votre ami est sur le point de faire un coma éthylique…, fit Shyn en lançant un regard appuyé vers le quatrième individu qui semblait, en effet, proche de s'évanouir sur la table.

Les trois autres hommes lui jetèrent également un œil et haussèrent les épaules.

— On s'en fout, on le connaît pas ! rétorqua l'homme mal rasé dans un grand sourire niais.

— Charmant…, murmura Shyn en prenant un air déconcerté, avant de fouiller dans la poche de sa veste et d'en sortir son paquet de cigarettes, On peut fumer ici ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme en jetant un regard autour d'elle, tout en agitant son paquet de cigarettes.

 **.**

Une demi-heure plus tard, la partie de cartes faisait toujours rage. L'argent passait d'une main à l'autre, et la bille n'était toujours pas sortie du tas d'argent de l'homme aux cheveux gras. Celui-ci n'hésitait pourtant pas à parier de grosse somme, mais semblait étrangement réticent à manquer de perdre cette petite bille bleue. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout Shyn, qui au bout de quinze minutes et une cigarette fumée, décida d'accélérer les choses.

La jeune femme se mit donc en premier lieu à fixer son voisin de gauche de façon très insistante dans le but de le déstabiliser. Et celui-ci, après un deuxième verre qui le fit rosir encore plus, préféra passer son tour et laissa sa chaise à Shyn pour aller vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Shyn se déporta donc sur la chaise du vaincu, et se mit ensuite à fixer à tour de rôle les deux autres individus restants. Le troisième homme ayant fini au bout de cinq minutes par s'endormir sur la table, seul l'homme aux cheveux gras avec la bille et l'individu au rire désagréable restait. Mais ce deuxième ne semblait apparemment pas disposé à partir et opposa pas mal de résistance à l'autre homme qui voyait de plus en plus son tas d'argent diminuer. La jeune femme , elle, se contentait principalement de bluffer, se servant de ses pouvoirs pour tenter de décrypter les possibles actions à venir de ses deux voisins encore en jeu.

Son attention étant tout particulièrement portée sur l'homme en face d'elle et sur la pierre, l'individu finit par se rendre compte de l'insistance du regard de Shyn sur lui et se mit à lui faire des petits sourires goguenards entre chaque partie, comme si l'intérêt de la jeune femme ne lui déplaisait pas.

Luyo, lui, avait récupéré la chaise de Shyn quand celle-ci avait bougé et s'était placé derrière elle pour voir ses cartes et garder un œil sur l'homme aux cheveux gras en face d'elle dont le regard commençait de plus en plus à l'agacer.

Mais la patience du Pokémon et de la jeune femme finit enfin par porter ses fruits.

Après une énième partie où l'individu semblait cette fois en difficulté, celui-ci tenta un coup de bluff et misa tout de ce qu'il avait, ainsi que la bille, pour tenter de faire peur à ses adversaires. Et cela marcha pour l'autre homme, qui préféra se retirer rapidement. Mais Shyn avait bien compris son jeu et fit un petit sourire triomphant derrière ses cartes en misant elle aussi tout ce qu'elle avait.

— Pour voir ! fit la jeune femme en tentant de réprimer son sourire.

L'homme aux cheveux gras, lui, semblait par contre assez mal à l'aise et hésita quelques secondes avant de poser ses cartes.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, un bruit de porte se fit entendre et l'individu ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en regardant quelques choses dans le dos de Shyn.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, et pivota sur sa chaise, ainsi que Luyo, pour tenter de comprendre ce que l'individu regardait d'un air presque horrifié.

Deux hommes en tenues de marin étaient debout devant le bar et discutaient avec le barman.

— Tiens, c'est les deux types de tout à l'heure qui se bécotaient…, marmonna Shyn sans comprendre en observant les deux jeunes hommes se tourner vers eux.

Celui qui avait le bandana sur la tête ouvrit alors de grands yeux en fixant leur table avant de se mettre à crier :

— Halvard !

 **.**

 **.**

— Halvard ? répéta Shyn sans comprendre, ayant l'impression que le jeune homme s'adressait à elle.

Mais elle comprit rapidement que son attention ne lui était pas destinée, mais visait son voisin d'en face quand elle entendit l'homme se relever bruyamment. La jeune femme eut alors juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le dénommé Halvard fourrer rapidement son argent et la bille dans sa poche, avant de partir en courant vers l'autre porte du bar, faisant tomber le plateau d'une serveuse au passage.

Le voisin de Shyn faillit s'étrangler dans son verre en voyant l'individu s'enfuir si soudainement et la jeune femme afficha un air scandalisé avant de se lever brutalement de sa chaise.

— Revenez ici ! La partie n'est pas finie ! hurla Shyn alors que dans son dos les deux individus prenaient la suite de l'homme en zigzaguant entre les tables.

Mais le dénommé Halvard atteignit rapidement la deuxième porte et sortit sans demander son reste, rapidement suivi par le premier individu en tenue de marin, puis du deuxième qui lui eut un peu plus de mal et manqua de tomber en trébuchant dans les pieds d'une chaise.

Shyn poussa un soupir de colère et se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise avant de retourner les cartes de l'homme enfui pour vérifier ses doutes.

— Bon sang…, une paire de deux … Si on avait fini, j'aurais gagné ! C'est pas vrai…, ragea la jeune femme dans une grimace en jetant ses propres cartes de colère.

Son voisin de gauche semblait, lui, toujours interloqué par ce qui venait de se passer et rapprocha son argent de lui comme s'il avait peur que Shyn ne le lui vole.

Le Lucario, lui, s'était levé de sa chaise en voyant les deux hommes passer, et jeta un regard interloqué vers la jeune femme.

— On ne le poursuit pas ? demanda Luyo d'une voix normale, oubliant de murmurer et attirant du coup l'attention très perplexe du dernier joueur.

Shyn poussa un nouveau soupir et récupéra le verre presque vide d'Halvard pour le renifler d'un air méfiant.

— Si… Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant eux…, répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure, avant de se lever en buvant le fond du verre.

Mais elle ne garda pas longtemps le liquide tiède dans sa bouche et le recracha rapidement dans le verre d'une façon assez répugnante sous le regard sidéré de Luyo et de l'autre individu.

— C'est pas classe du tout ce que je viens de faire, mais c'est vraiment dégoûtant…, rajouta Shyn en s'essuyant la bouche, avant de récupérer son argent et de tout fourrer dans son sac à la va-vite.

La jeune femme s'apprêta ensuite à partir, mais l'homme joufflu qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant ouvrit enfin la bouche.

— Non mais vous partez aussi ? Et qui va payer les verres de tout le monde ? demanda l'homme dans un hoquet.

Shyn lui jeta un regard perplexe, puis haussa les épaules.

— Ça, c'est pas mon problème, répondit la jeune femme.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle rejoignit la porte avec Luyo et sortit.

 **.**

— Shyn, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi cet homme s'est enfui quand ces humains sont arrivés ? questionna le Lucario une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

Shyn avait toujours l'air un peu énervé et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle avant de répondre d'une voix, elle, très calme :

— J'en ai aucune idée, mais il faut retrouver ce dénommé Halvard avant eux, sinon je pourrais dire adieu à la pierre…, affirma la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Sous son bonnet, ses ailes se mirent à briller et son pendentif caché sous sa veste brilla également alors que Shyn tentait de retrouver l'aura de l'homme en fuite.

Luyo la regarda faire silencieusement avant de prendre un air légèrement impressionné quand la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après et fixa une ruelle un peu plus loin de l'autre côté de la rue.

— Viens, suis-moi…, murmura-t-elle ensuite en faisant signe au Lucario de la suivre.

— Tu as réussi à le trouver ? demanda Luyo d'un air incrédule.

— Bien sûr, je viens de passer trente minutes à fixer ce type. Je pourrais le retrouver planqué dans une maison remplie de gens de sa famille ! répondit Shyn d'une voix amusée en passant devant un étale de crêpes qui sentait bon le sucre et le chocolat chaud.

— Ton don de l'aura est très impressionnant, et vraiment précis…, rajouta le Lucario d'une voix rauque et sincère en jetant un regard admiratif à Shyn.

La jeune femme tourna un œil intrigué vers Luyo et fit un petit sourire amusé en voyant son expression.

— Tu verras, tu pourras le faire toi aussi avec un peu d'entraînement ciblé, répondit Shyn d'une voix amicale avant de retourner son attention sur la rue et de pointer une ruelle sombre du doigt.

— Il est dans cette ruelle. Et je crois que c'est un cul de sac, il n'ira pas bien loin, affirma la jeune femme simplement, avant de rentrer dans la ruelle pleine de poubelles, suivie du Lucario.

 **.**

Et après plusieurs minutes à tourner dans la ruelle étroite et mal éclairée, Shyn et le Lucario retrouvèrent enfin l'homme aux cheveux gras qui semblait se demander comment il allait sortir d'ici.

La ruelle était bien une impasse et se terminait par un muret d'environ trois mètres de haut qui donnait sur une autre rue passante. L'individu était dos au mur et tentait de reprendre sa respiration par de grandes bouffées d'air, signe qu'il avait dû courir pour venir se cacher dans ce cul-de-sac.

Shyn jeta un coup d'œil vague à Luyo, puis s'avança vers lui en annonçant sa présence en tapant volontairement dans une poubelle.

L'homme sursauta en entendant le bruit et tourna alors un regard affolé vers la jeune femme.

— Haaa ! C'est vous ! Encore vous ! fit l'homme en poussant un soupir de soulagement, tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux gras.

Shyn continua d'avancer vers lui avec le Pokémon, un petit sourire sarcastique au visage.

— Oui, c'est moi, et j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander…, annonça la jeune femme en venant se placer en face de l'individu avec Luyo, gardant une distance respectable.

Halvard lui jeta un regard d'abord intrigué, semblant se demander de quoi Shyn parlait, avant de faire un sourire amusé qui ressemblait plus à un rictus.

— Haa, je sais ce que tu veux, ma jolie ! fit l'homme d'une voix amusée en sortant un papier et un stylo de sa poche.

Il nota ensuite quelque chose dessus et le tendit à la jeune femme qui le récupéra et y jeta un coup d'œil totalement désabusé.

— C'est quoi ça ? demanda Shyn sans comprendre en voyant écrit le nom de l'individu et ce qui s'apparentait à un numéro de téléphone.

— Mon numéro, pardi ! J'ai vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder pendant la partie. C'est pour ça que tu es venu jouer avec nous, pas vrai ? Tu as un faible pour moi ! répondit Halvard dans un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire séduisant, mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace dégoûtante.

— Euuuuh…, fit Shyn d'un air totalement déconcerté en fixant le papier.

— Là je suis un peu occupé pour l'instant, mais si tu m'appelles un peu plus tard y à peut-être moyen qu'on fasse quelque chose tous les deux…, reprit l'homme devant le silence de la jeune femme qui arborait un air de plus en plus halluciné.

Tout comme Luyo d'ailleurs, qui semblait trouver la conversation totalement surréaliste.

— T'es pas très épaisse, mais t'as un joli visage, ça devrait le faire…, continua Halvard en détaillant Shyn du regard comme s'il était en train de la passer au scanner au rayon X.

La jeune femme s'en aperçut, et après une grimace profondément dégoûtée, lâcha le papier et agita sa main dans l'air comme si elle venait de toucher quelque chose de répugnant.

— … Vous… vous avez vraiment cru que je vous draguais ? questionna ensuite Shyn en jetant un regard effaré à l'homme qui fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son expression.

— Bah oui, c'était assez facile à comprendre, là ! répliqua Halvard qui ne semblait pas vouloir démordre de son idée.

Shyn le regarda encore quelques secondes d'un air consterné avant de se mettre à rigoler bruyamment :

— … HAHAHA , elle est trop bonne celle-là ! Alors déjà, non, pas du tout, jamais de la vie ! Et si je vous fixais c'était pour tenter de comprendre vos méthodes de jeu ! persifla la jeune femme dans une expression dégoûtée, comme si le fait même que cet homme ait put imaginer coucher avec elle la répugnait totalement.

Cette fois, Halvard comprit que son interprétation était fausse et jeta un regard perdu au Lucario qui le fixait d'un œil interdit, avant de reporter une attention mitigée vers Shyn.

— Alors tu étais là que pour le fric ? cracha l'homme en fixant les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir en roulant des yeux.

— Je me moque de l'argent. Ce que je veux, c'est la pierre d'énergie ! rectifia Shyn d'une voix forte en mettant l'accent sur la fin de sa phase.

— La quoi ? questionna Halvard sans comprendre.

— La bille bleue avec laquelle vous êtes parti ! précisa la jeune femme dans une grimace agacée.

L'individu sembla alors enfin comprendre et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de fouiller dans sa poche déchirée.

— Aahh, ce truc ! fit-il en sortant la fameuse bille de sa poche.

Shyn jeta un coup d'œil très intéressé à la petite pierre et approuva d'un hochement de tête fatigué.

— Oui. Cette bille-là !

Mais des voix s'élevèrent soudainement de l'autre côté du muret, faisant se taire l'homme qui tourna un regard horrifié vers le mur.

— Il est passé où ? fit une voix que Shyn reconnut comme étant celle du jeune homme au bandana sur la tête qui avait reconnu Halvard dans le bar.

— Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr d'avoir entendu sa voix. Il doit pas être loin, continuons à chercher, Jack ! lui répondit une deuxième voix masculine.

De toute évidence, les deux hommes étaient ensemble et cherchaient quelqu'un, et la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à se douter de qui il s'agissait alors qu'Halvard arborait un air horrifié en fixant le mur et Shyn à tour de rôle.

— Oui. De toute façon le boss a bien dit qu'on devait le lui ramener. Il doit être puni pour ce qu'il a fait ! confirma le dénommé Jack de l'autre côté du muret, avant de s'éloigner avec son compagnon.

Une fois que Shyn fut sûre que les deux individus n'étaient plus à portée de voix, la jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé en se retournant vers Halvard.

— On dirait que vos copains vous cherchent toujours…, murmura Shyn d'une voix amusée.

Mais l'homme, lui, ne semblait pas du tout trouver sa drôle et fit plusieurs grimaces en tripotant la bille dans ses doigts avant d'afficher un air embarrassé.

— Écoutez. On peut peut-être s'arranger…, commença Halvard, attirant l'intérêt de Shyn qui le fixa d'un œil attentif.

— Je vous écoute…

— Les types qui me recherchent font partie d'une organisation dont j'ai fait partie, et que j'ai dû fuir. Ils n'ont pas vraiment bien pris mon départ, et s'ils me chopent je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ! déblatéra l'individu rapidement en tentant d'attirer la sympathie de la jeune femme.

— Ça explique pourquoi ils portaient la même tenue…, murmura Shyn d'un air vague avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils, Et alors ?

L'homme avala sa salive et rouvrit sa main pour montrer la pierre à la jeune femme.

— Si vous m'aidez à m'enfuir, je vous donne la pierre. C'est honnête, non ? tenta Halvard en fixant Shyn.

Il avait l'air vraiment angoissé et était apparemment prés à tout pour échapper aux deux individus et au sort que ce fameux boss lui réservait si jamais il l'attrapait.

La jeune femme observa ensuite la pierre quelques secondes, semblant se questionner intérieurement.

— Honnête, oui…, murmura-t-elle d'un air vague, avant de tourner son regard vers le vide à côté d'Halvard, semblant mitigé.  
L'homme profita que Shyn réfléchissait pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au Lucario qui le fixait d'un air sombre à côté de la jeune femme. Mais le regard du Pokémon le mit rapidement mal à l'aise, et il préféra finalement détourner ses yeux.

Shyn reporta ensuite son attention sur lui et afficha un air sérieux et fermé avant de parler d'une voix froide et sans appel :

— Donnez-moi la pierre d'abord ! fit la jeune femme en tendant sa main vers Halvard.

L'homme fronça alors les sourcils en entendant Shyn et recula d'un pas en refermant sa main sur la pierre.

— Quoi ? Non ! vous allez vous barrer avec ! s'énerva Halvard en sentant venir le coup fourré.

Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils en récupérant sa main.

— Je tiens toujours mes engagements, mais moi par contre, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Surtout si vous dites avoir fui votre organisation sans préciser pourquoi. La pierre d'abord, ou je me barre et au passage je dis à vos copains où vous vous planquez ! rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse avant de faire un petit sourire sadique en faisant un pas sur le côté, faisant mine de partir.

Le visage d'Halvard se contracta alors en un rictus de colère et s'avança vers Shyn en serrant les poings tout en criant :

— Espèce de salope !

La jeune femme ne sembla pas vraiment touchée par l'insulte, mais s'arrêta néanmoins en ouvrant de grands yeux perplexes en fixant Luyo. Car si Shyn se moquait des insultes à son égard, ce n'était pas le cas du Lucario qui n'apprécia pas du tout et fonça sur l'homme avant de violemment le plaquer contre le mur en plaquant sa main sur sa gorge.

— Putain ! éructa Halvard sous le choc en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets en observant le Lucario qui le maintenait collé au mur d'une poigne de fer.

— N'insultez plus jamais Shyn ! vociféra Luyo en fixant l'homme d'un regard haineux.

— Un Pokémon qui parle ?! balbutia Halvard de surprise et de peur en sentant la force dont le Lucario faisait preuve pour l'empêcher de bouger.

L'individu ne faisait d'ailleurs plus du tout le malin, car même s'il dépassait le Pokémon de deux bonnes têtes, le Pokémon dégageait à cet instant une aura vraiment agressive que même lui parvint à sentir, lui créant un frisson tout le long du dos.

— Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites… Moi je m'en moque, mais Luyo n'aime pas trop les grossièretés…, murmura Shyn en s'approchant d'Halvard, tout en jetant un coup d'œil désabusé vers le Lucario, comme si son attitude l'inquiétait un peu.

L'homme lança un regard confus à la jeune femme, puis tendit ensuite rapidement son bras vers elle avant d'ouvrir sa main avec la pierre.

— Ok, ok , c'est bon, je vous donne la pierre ! balbutia Halvard d'une voix rapide en jetant un regard affolé vers Luyo qui continuait d'appuyer sur sa gorge.

Shyn ne dit rien, et récupéra la pierre dans la main de l'homme avant d'y jeter un œil.

Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, et se décala légèrement pour se placer derrière le Lucario tout en rangeant la pierre dans sa poche.

— Luyo…, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Pokémon, C'est bon…, tu peux le lâcher…

Au contact de la jeune femme, le Lucario sembla alors se détendre légèrement et desserra lentement son étreinte sur Halvard avant de reculer d'un pas, tout en gardant un regard noir braqué sur l'homme.

Shyn le remarqua et se rapprocha encore plus du Pokémon et passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer contre elle, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche son corps.

L'homme observa cette étrange scène sans rien dire, mais se rendit lui aussi compte que le contact rapproché avec la jeune femme semblait avoir un effet calmant sur le Lucario.

Halvard réajusta ensuite sa veste et son tee-shirt en observant Luyo reprendre lentement une expression totalement neutre tandis que Shyn le maintenait collé à elle.

— Vous… vous allez vraiment m'aider ? questionna l'homme après quelques secondes en faisant un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner du Pokémon.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'individu, tout en continuant de tenir le Lucario contre elle avec son bras.

— Bien sûr… Restez-la, moi je vais les intercepter et les occuper. Vous pourrez en profiter pour vous enfuir, répondit Shyn d'une voix tranquille comme s'il n'y avait aucune tension autour d'eux.

Halvard fit une petite grimace, ne semblant pas être sûr des paroles de la jeune femme, mais de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de lui faire confiance et hocha la tête.

— Ok…, merci…, murmura l'homme d'une voix vide en jetant un regard inquiet vers Luyo.

La jeune femme et le Lucario repartirent ensuite de là où ils venaient, Shyn relâchant le Pokémon pour lui prendre la main dans une incitation à la suivre. Luyo n'opposa aucune résistance et laissa Shyn l'entraîner avec elle, jetant juste un dernier coup d'œil mitigé vers Halvard avant de laisser l'homme seul au fond de sa ruelle.

Quelques pas plus loin, Luyo jeta un regard vague à la main de Shyn qui tenait la sienne, comme s'il se demandait comment elle était arrivée là et lança ensuite un coup d'œil au visage de la jeune femme qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

— Tu vas vraiment l'aider ? questionna le Lucario d'une voix sombre.

Shyn poussa un petit rire sans ouvrir la bouche.

— C'est un minable…, mais je n'ai qu'une parole, fit la jeune femme d'un air amusé avant de récupérer sa main, Viens, allons couper la route à ce petit couple ! rajouta-t-elle d'une voix amusée juste après alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée de la ruelle.

Luyo ne répondit rien et suivit Shyn dans la grande rue, non sans jeter un regard sombre derrière lui.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Fuite et révélations

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **8** **:** **Fuite et révélations** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas dans l'avenue, que Shyn se stoppa et fit une légère grimace agacée.

— Minces…, ils sont juste à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il va falloir trouver un moyen d'attirer leur attention pour permettre à l'autre gugusse de sortir…, marmonna la jeune femme en jetant un regard aux deux jeunes hommes en tenue de marins qui étaient en effet très proches d'eux et semblaient occupés à discuter.

Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air d'accord, l'un pointant une direction tandis que l'autre montrait une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue.

Shyn croisa les bras en faisant une grimace avec sa bouche pendant que Luyo la rejoignait. Le Pokémon jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes hommes avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

Mais Shyn avait déjà bougé et s'était déportée de quelques mètres pour aller s'acheter une crêpe qu'elle fit remplir de chantilly par le vendeur.

Luyo leva un sourcil très perplexe et rejoignit la jeune femme qui récupérait sa crêpe.

— Je croyais qu'il fallait trouver un moyen d'attirer leur attention ? demanda le Lucario en jetant un regard à la crêpe, qui avait l'air assez bonne de son point de vue.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé en marchant dans la direction des deux jeunes hommes.

— Mais c'est ce que je fais…, répondit la jeune femme en lançant un coup d'œil au Pokémon qui ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir avec sa crêpe pleine de chantilly.

Mais son esprit s'éclaircit légèrement quand quelques secondes après, Shyn fit semblant de trébucher en passant à côté des deux individus, et lança sa crêpe vers eux dans un geste calculé pour être sûre d'en toucher un avec.

Et cela marcha. La crêpe toucha sa cible et alla s'écraser sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux blancs dans un magnifique : « splotch ! ».

La jeune femme finit ensuite son geste en tombant à genoux pour faire croire qu'elle avait glissé accidentellement et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir si son plan avait marché.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait maintenant de la chantilly plein le visage, et le dénommé Jack qui l'accompagnait se mit à rire bruyamment des malheurs de son ami en le pointant du doigt comme un enfant. Luyo, lui, leur lança un regard perplexe avant de rejoindre Shyn qui était toujours à genoux et affichait maintenant un air un peu renfrogné.

— Mince, c'était l'autre que je visais… Bon, tant pis…, murmura la jeune femme en voyant que sa crêpe avait touché le mauvais garçon.

— C'était ça ton idée ? demanda le Lucario discrètement en aidant Shyn à se relever.

La jeune femme opina en silence et se pencha rapidement vers Luyo avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

— Et c'est pas fini…

Shyn se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes hommes alors que le dénommé Jack rigolait toujours pendant que son collègue tentait de nettoyer ses yeux de la chantilly qui lui coula sur le visage, la crêpe toujours sur sa tête.

— Hooo, mille pardons. J'ai trébuché et ma crêpe a fini sur votre tête, fit alors la jeune femme d'une fausse voix désolée en se rapprochant des deux jeunes hommes, attirant leur attention.

— C'est pas grave. Ça lui va super bien ! rigola Jack en jetant un regard rapide à Shyn avant de se retourner vers son voisin qui enlevait la crêpe de sa tête.

— Haa, j'en ai plein les yeux ! râla le garçon en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux malgré les longs filets blancs qui lui couvraient encore le visage.

— Tu t'en fiches, t'es aveugle ! rajouta son ami en continuant de rigoler, pas le moins du monde gêné de se moquer ainsi de son potentiel petit ami.

— Oui, mais ça pique ! râla l'autre garçon en secouant la tête comme un Caninos pour tenter de faire tomber la crème qui était collée dans ses cheveux blancs.

Shyn lui lança un regard amusé et se retint de rire avant de reprendre un faux air embêté.

— Je suis désolée, mais… du coup, il va falloir que vous m'en achetiez une autre, maintenant ! dit ensuite la jeune femme en se tournant vers Jack, vu, qu'apparemment, le jeune homme couvert de crème ne pouvait pas la voir.

Par contre il l'entendit, et se tourna brutalement vers elle alors que Jack levait un sourcil en regardant Shyn et son collègue à tour de rôle.

— Vous en acheter une autre ? Et puis quoi encore ? grinça l'homme aux cheveux blancs d'une voix désagréable comme si la jeune femme lui demandait de lui payer une voiture.

Shyn se retourna vers lui en faisant une légère grimace d'enfant boudeur.

— Ah bah ma crêpe est tombée sur vous, donc je vais sûrement pas la manger. Donc du coup y faut que vous m'en rachetiez une autre ! réitéra la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement aiguë en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches pour accentuer le côté dramatique de la scène.

À ses côtés, Luyo jetait des regards perplexes aux deux garçons et à Shyn, semblant se demander où la jeune femme voulait en venir avec son histoire de crêpe.

— Je ferais rien du tout ! Ce serait plutôt à vous de me rembourser les frais du pressing que ça va me coûter ! vociféra le jeune homme couvert de crème en fixant un point à côté de Shyn de ses yeux vides.

Ce qui confirma au passage à la jeune femme que l'homme était en effet aveugle.

Mais alors que le premier garçon commençait à s'énerver, Jack, lui, trouva ça très drôle et se mit à rire bruyamment.

— Hahahaha !

— Et toi, arrête de rire ! s'énerva son ami en se tournant à moitié vers lui tandis que de la crème glissait de ses cheveux pour tomber sur son pantalon bleu, créant une longue traînée blanche sur sa jambe.

Devant eux, Shyn croisa les bras et afficha un air un peu agacé.

— Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas racheté une autre crêpe ! râla la jeune femme sur le même ton irrité qu'avant en jetant des regards à Jack qui semblait totalement se moquer des malheurs de son ami.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs prit alors un air énervé en jetant un regard vers Shyn et passa une énième fois sa main sur son visage pour retirer le reste de crème, avant de faire un pas vers son collègue qui avait enfin arrêté de rire.

— Grrr… Jack, elle a des Pokéballs avec elle ? demanda le jeune homme en tentant de se recoiffer à l'aveugle.

Jack opina en reprenant un air un peu plus sérieux.

— Ouais, elle en deux à la ceinture et y a un Pokémon bleu humanoïde avec elle que je ne connais pas, répondit le jeune homme en observant Shyn, puis Luyo qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait vraiment se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se retourna ensuite complètement vers la jeune femme, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Parfait. Dans ce cas…, commença le jeune homme en attrapant une Pokéball dans sa poche, Je vous propose un match. Et celui qui gagne rembourse l'autre ! rajouta l'individu avant de lancer sa Pokéball.

Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'attendant au pire, mais afficha rapidement un air effaré puis perplexe en voyant apparaître… un Balignon.

— Un Balignon…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix blanche, semblant se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Jack donna l'impression de lui aussi se poser cette question et jeta un regard incompris vers son ami.

— T'es sérieux, Hector ? Tu veux vraiment te battre avec un de tes Balignon ? demanda le jeune homme en fixant son collègue, di au passage son prénom.

— Et tu veux que je combatte avec qui ? grinça le concerné en jetant un regard agacé à Jack qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire « débrouille-toi après tout ».

En face d'eux, Shyn affichait toujours un air un peu perplexe, et fronça légèrement les sourcils au terme « Tes Balignon ».

 _« Il en a plusieurs ?_ _Est-ce_ _que ça serait lui le dresseur au_ _x_ _Balignon que les Zigzaton on_ _t_ _vu_ _et aurait_ _empoisonné_ _Atémis ? »_ se demanda Shyn pour elle-même en observant le Balignon devant elle.

Jack et son collègue étaient maintenant occupés à se chamailler, et la jeune femme haussa finalement les épaules avant de se tourner lentement vers Luyo qui observait lui aussi le petit Pokémon vert et marron d'un air vide.

— Tu veux t'en occuper ? questionna alors Shyn d'une voix tranquille, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le Lucario afficha une moue vague.

— Pourquoi pas. Ça m'entraînera…, répondit le Pokémon tandis que Jack rigolait de nouveau.

Le petit combat improvisé avait d'ailleurs attiré l'attention de quelques personnes dans la rue qui se stoppèrent pour regarder, ou au contraire se dépêchèrent de partir, comme s'ils avaient peur de se prendre une attaque mal ciblée.

— Ne tape pas trop fort… Il a pas l'air très costaud…, murmura Shyn discrètement au Lucario alors que celui-ci s'avançait pour faire face au Balignon qui semblait lui-même se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Jack se tourna vers eux en voyant Luyo s'approcher et fit une légère grimace entre l'amusement et l'appréhension.

— Ton grand-père va se faire dégommer…, murmura le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil au Balignon devant Hector.

— Ne sous-estime pas ma famille ! râla le garçon aux cheveux blancs en jetant un regard rapide vers là où était Luyo avant de se retourner vers Jack, Et c'est pas mon grand-père, c'est ma grand-mère !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte …, marmonna Shyn devant eux, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête en entendant un bout de conversation entre les deux individus.

Hector se tourna ensuite vers elle et Luyo et fronça les sourcils avant de demander d'une voix forte :

— C'est bon ?

— Ouiiii…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix aiguë et traînante foncièrement sarcastique qui fit légèrement sourire le Lucario.

— Grand-mère, attaque Poudre Toxik ! cria Hector sans laisser le temps à Shyn de commencer.

Le Balignon obéit à son dresseur et lança son attaque sur Luyo, qui fut assez surpris par la vitesse du Pokémon et ne bougea pas quand la poudre le toucha.

Mais rien ne se passa, et le Lucario afficha lui-même un air confus avant de jeter un regard à la jeune femme qui arborait une expression accablée et marmonna un : « grand-mère ? » d'une voix sidérée.

— Euuh, Hector… je crois que l'autre Pokémon ne craint pas les attaques de type poison, fit Jack de l'autre côté pour prévenir son ami que son attaque n'avait servi à rien.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son voisin, l'air intrigué.

— T'es sûr ?

— Bah l'attaque lui a rien fait du tout, donc je crois que oui, répondit Jack en affichant un regard un peu perplexe.

Shyn poussa un soupir.

— En règle générale, les types acier ne craignent pas le poison…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix basse, mais assez forte pour que les deux jeunes hommes l'entendent.

—Ah bah tu vois ! rajouta Jack en souriant bêtement alors qu'Hector grimaçait en se retournant vers son Pokémon qui attendait la suite.

— C'est pas grave. Grand-mère, attaque Para-Spore ! cria ensuite le garçon, faisant de nouveau bouger son Pokémon qui obéit et fit un bond en avant, puis relâcha une poudre jaune sur le Lucario qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Mais cette fois-ci, Luyo ne resta pas figé sur place, et fit un bond sur le côté en lançant une Aurasphère sur le Pokémon toujours en l'air.

Le Balignon se prit alors l'attaque de plein fouet sans pouvoir rien faire et parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait du sol avant d'aller s'écraser contre le ventre de son dresseur qui tomba par terre sous le choc.

Jack se tourna vers Hector en voyant le Balignon lui arriver dessus, les yeux exorbités, imité par Luyo qui sembla surpris que le match se termine aussi rapidement.

Mais tout à sa contemplation, le Lucario ne fit pas attention à la poudre toujours dans l'air et commença à en respirer avant de se mettre à tousser.

Le Pokémon bipède se rendit alors compte de son erreur à rester sur le chemin de l'attaque et fit un grand bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de la poudre volante, et atterrit devant Shyn qui se tourna vers lui après un regard perplexe à Hector qui était toujours couché par terre.

— Ça va, Luyo ? demanda la jeune femme en voyant le Lucario se frotter les yeux en grimaçant.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix rauque sans la regarder.

Shyn jeta ensuite un nouveau coup d'œil aux deux garçons alors qu'Hector se redressait et prenait son Balignon dans ses bras.

— Mamie, ça va ? fit le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète en fixant le Pokémon KO dans ses bras.

— Ça a été encore plus vite que ce que je croyais…, marmonna Shyn en affichant un petit air amusé tandis qu'Hector rappelait son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball.

Mais Luyo toussa de nouveau, ce qui cette fois n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui tourna un regard attentif vers lui.

— T'as absorbé des Para-Spore ? demanda Shyn en fixant le Lucario d'un air un peu inquiet.

— Juste un peu, mais c'est rien…, marmonna Luyo en se tournant pour tousser dans sa main plus discrètement.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas vraiment convaincue et ramena son sac devant elle pour fouiller dedans, fronçant les sourcils.

Luyo reporta alors son attention sur elle, l'air un peu intrigué, et observa Shyn sortir une boîte en plastique dans laquelle elle prit une petite baie rouge.

— Tiens, mange ça, ça t'aidera à faire passer les spores, fit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse en tendant la baie au Lucario.

Il s'agissait d'une baie ceriz, une baie assez épicée qui était, entre autres, connue pour soigner la paralysie chez les Pokémon qui avaient absorbé des Para-Spore.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Shyn. Je vais bien, je t'assure, murmura Luyo avec un petit sourire en se rendant bien compte que la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour lui.

Mais Shyn ne sembla pas apprécier sa réponse, et remit rapidement son sac sur son dos avant de fusiller le Pokémon d'un regard noir.

— Luyo… Mange cette baie, ou je te la mets-moi même dans la bouche ! annonça la jeune femme en fixant de ses yeux cristallins les pupilles rouges du Lucario.

Surpris par son changement de ton, le Pokémon écarquilla un peu les yeux et avala sa salive en se disant que Shyn serait tout à fait capable de le faire. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à plaisanter avec la santé.

Le Pokémon ne répondit rien, mais hocha lentement la tête avant de prendre la baie et de la mettre dans sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, en face d'eux, les deux jeunes hommes semblaient de nouveau en train de se disputer, Hector étant maintenant assez énervé.

— Jack, aide-moi ! Envoie un de tes Pokémon ! demanda le garçon en s'agitant légèrement.

Mais son ami n'eut pas l'air très réceptif et fit un sourire amusé avant de répondre d'une voix badine :

— Ah non, tu te démerdes !

Luyo mangea ensuite sa baie en observant les deux jeunes hommes discuter, imité par Shyn qui semblait se demander ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

— Je crois que t'as perdu, mon vieux…, rajouta Jack en gardant son sourire amusé tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme.

Mais quelque chose attira subitement son attention sur le côté, et le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'ajouter d'une voix forte :

— Merde, Halvard ! Viens Hector, suis-moi !

Hector tourna la tête vers Jack en l'entendant crier alors que le jeune homme commençait à courir, suivi du regard par Shyn qui fit une grimace en voyant Halvard s'enfuir dans l'avenue.

L'homme avait tenté de s'éclipser discrètement pendant que les deux garçons discutaient, mais avait apparemment manqué de discrétion et tentait maintenant une nouvelle fois d'échapper aux jeunes hommes.

— L'imbécile…, marmonna Shyn en jetant un regard à Hector qui s'était relevé et commença à prendre la suite de Jack en suivant sa voix.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, et attendit qu'il passe à côté d'elle pour lui faire un croche-pied.

Hector poussa un juron en se prenant les pieds dans la jambe de Shyn et fit une roulade en avant qui se termina en percutant une poubelle posée à côté du stand de crêpes.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit rire gras en voyant le jeune homme râler de nouveau en tentant maintenant de se dépêtrer de plusieurs serviettes salles qui lui étaient tombées dessus, puis se retourna pour voir Jack et Halvard courir dans l'avenue.

Le jeune homme n'avait apparemment rien remarqué et continuait sa course en attrapant une de ses Pokéball.

Shyn fit une grimace agacée, et sans rien ajouter, se mit elle aussi à courir dans le but de rattraper Jack, immédiatement suivie par Luyo qui la rejoignit rapidement.

Halvard avait un peu d'avance sur le jeune homme, mais celui-ci fit sortir un Bekipan de sa Pokéball et ordonna ensuite au Pokémon de lancer une attaque Pistolet à O sur Halvard pour l'arrêter.

Mais alors que le Bekipan s'apprêter à lancer son attaque, une Aurasphère alla frapper une borne à incendie juste à côté de Jack et la fit exploser.

Surpris par le bruit, le Beckipan se stoppa tandis que le jeune homme prenait conscience de l'explosion de la borne en se prenant un puissant jet d'eau dans la figure. Jack trébucha alors et tomba sur le sol pavé, ce qui laissa largement le temps à Halvard de s'enfuir et de disparaître dans une autre rue, non sans un regard amusé derrière lui en voyant le jeune homme gigoter sur le sol comme un Magicarpe hors de l'eau.

Un peu derrière Jack, Shyn et Luyo se stoppèrent et observèrent le garçon par terre quelques secondes. La jeune femme rangea ensuite ses mains dans ses poches, comme pour cacher des preuves, puis se pencha vers le Lucario.

— Viens, partons. On n'a plus rien à faire ici…, murmura Shyn d'une voix égale.

Le Pokémon approuva et suivit la jeune femme qui préféra prendre une autre rue pour ne pas avoir à recroiser les deux jeunes hommes quand ceux-ci auraient réalisé, qu'à cause d'elle, leur proie s'était enfuie.

 **.**

 **.**

— Avec toute cette histoire, on n'a toujours pas mangé… Et j'ai envie d'une crêpe maintenant…, fit Shyn quelques minutes après en observant les devantures d'un restaurant dans une rue voisine.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis que la jeune femme avait senti l'énergie de la pierre et son ventre criait de plus en plus famine.

Luyo, lui, arborait comme d'habitude une expression assez impassible, mais cachait également sa faim, surtout que la baie que Shyn lui avait forcée à manger avait peut-être soigné sa toux, mais avait agrandi le trou dans son estomac qui attendait maintenant la suite.

Mais heureusement pour eux, leur supplice touchait à leur fin alors que la jeune femme fixait son attention sur une crêperie à la devanture rouge pétante.

— Oh, une crêperie ! Viens, je vais te faire goûter une crêpe salée ! fit Shyn d'une voix joyeuse en se tournant vers le Lucario qui leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Une crêpe salée ? répéta le Pokémon qui n'avait pour l'instant mangé que des crêpes sucrées.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

— Tu vas voir, c'est super bon ! rajouta Shyn toute contente, avant d'entraîner le Lucario avec elle dans le petit établissement.

 **.**

Une fois qu'ils furent installés à l'intérieur, attablés à une table rouge aux chaises assorties, et une partie de leur crêpe avalée, Shyn ressortit enfin la petite bille bleue de sa poche et la fit tourner devant son nez, tout en jouant avec un bout de sa crêpe.

— C'est bien une pierre d'énergie ? demanda Luyo en voyant la jeune femme fixer la petite pierre dans ses doigts.

Assis à côté d'eux, Aélia et Atémis étaient sortis de leur Pokéball pour profiter du repas et grignoter des bouts de galettes Pokémon. Shyn leur avait raconté ce qui venait de se passer avant de sortir la pierre et arborait maintenant un air un peu renfrogné en fixant la bille.

— Oui. Y a pas de doutes… Et je peux même te dire qu'il s'agit d'une pierre liée à la lune au vu de son énergie interne, répondit la jeune femme au Lucario en faisant tourner la bille dans ses doigts.

— Mais j'ignore son nom. Je regarderais dans le livre ce soir…, rajouta-t-elle en faisant une moue un peu déçue avant de reprendre une bouchée de sa crêpe.

En face d'elle, Luyo fixa la petite pierre d'un air intéressé puis jeta un regard à Aélia qui semblait fascinée par la petite bille.

— _Elle est jolie !_ fit la Mysdibule toute contente en grignotant sa galette, mettant des miettes partout au passage, _Tu_ _pourrais_ _la mettre_ _sur_ _l_ _e_ _collier d'_ _Atémis_ _!_ rajouta la Mysdibule en ouvrant de grands yeux, comme si elle avait une soudaine révélation, en se tournant vers le Tarsal qui afficha un air intrigué.

Shyn haussa un sourcil en lançant un coup d'œil vers Aélia, tout en continuant de jouer avec la bille, mais la petite pierre glissa soudainement entre ses doigts et tomba dans son verre de jus d'orange dans un « plop ».

Tout le monde regarda alors le verre puis Shyn d'un air figé, tout comme la jeune femme qui afficha rapidement une expression gênée avant de plonger ses doigts dans son verre pour récupérer la pierre.

Aélia ne peut retenir un rire aigu devant la scène incongrue de Shyn touillant son verre avec ses doigts, imitée par Atémis qui rigola de façon plus discrète et de Luyo qui esquissa un sourire qu'il tenta de contrôler.

— J'ai les doigts qui glissent…, marmonna la jeune femme en grimaçant nerveusement, tout en essuyant la pierre dans sa serviette avant de se tourner vers Aélia.

— Le collier d'Atémis ? répéta ensuite Shyn d'une voix qui se voulait très banale, tout en posant la pierre sur la table pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe cette fois dans son assiette.

La Mysdibule calma son rire et hocha la tête pour reprendre son explication :

— _Oui._ _Tu_ _pourrais_ _la mettre à la place de la pierre devant. C'_ _e_ _st la même couleur et_ _celle-ci_ _est beaucoup plus jolie !_ _Ça_ _te plairait pas ?_ demanda Aélia en se tournant vers le Tarsal, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— _J_ _e ne sais pas…, mais c'es_ _t_ _vrai qu'elle est jolie…,_ répondit Atémis d'une voix hésitante en regardant la pierre, un bout de galette dans la main

Shyn observa quelques secondes les deux Pokémon d'un air pensif puis se tourna vers la petite bille.

— Mmhhhh… Tu n'as pas tort. Et puis comme ça je saurais toujours où est la pierre…, marmonna Shyn en réfléchissant, tout en fixant le vide, Bonne idée ! On va repasser par la boutique avant de rentrer au centre, et je leur demanderais de changer la pierre ! rajouta la jeune femme en faisant un petit sourire à Aélia et Atémis.

La Mysdibule le lui rendit joyeusement avant de reporter son attention sur sa crêpe, suivie de l'expression amusée du Tarsal.

Comme convenu, une fois leur repas finit, le petit groupe repassa rapidement par la boutique d'accessoires Pokémon où Shyn demanda au vendeur de changer la pierre du collier d'Atémis par la petite bille bleue. Le vendeur accepta sa requête sans aucun souci et tout le monde reprit ensuite la route du centre Pokémon pour aller récupérer les Évolitions.

Mais une fois arrivée, la jeune femme se tourna vers Luyo et demanda au Lucario de passer aux soins pendant qu'elle allait chercher Milliu et Shorty.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu n'y es pas allé, et tu as absorbé des Para-Spore tout à l'heure. Je serais plus tranquille si tu voulais bien y aller…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix douce au Pokémon qui ne semblait pas ravi de retourner dans la salle remplie de machines électriques sentant fort les produits médicaux et l'acier.

Mais devant les douces paroles de la jeune femme et son regard tendre, il ne put refuser et accepta dans un hochement de tête, suivi d'un léger soupir. Shyn lui fit un petit sourire et le laissa aller aux soins tandis qu'elle récupérait les Évolitions qui venaient de déjeuner et dormaient dans un coin du parc du centre Pokémon.

La jeune femme rentra ensuite tous ses Pokémon dans leur Pokéball pour leur permettre de faire la sieste et retourna voir l'infirmière pour récupérer Luyo. Mais celle-ci lui demanda d'attendre encore une petite minute, car les soins n'étaient pas encore finis.

Shyn opina et s'apprêta à aller s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant, mais la femme en blanc l'interpella en affichant un grand sourire :

— Votre Pokémon a de bonnes caractéristiques. Et vous saviez que votre Lucario était plus grand que la normale ? demanda l'infirmière en souriant tandis que Shyn revenait vers elle.

— Oui, Luyo est un peu plus grand, je crois qu'il fait dans les 1m35 environ…, répondit la jeune femme d'un air simple en s'accoudant au comptoir.

L'infirmière leva un sourcil intrigué en entendant Shyn et jeta un regard perplexe à son écran d'ordinateur.

— 1m35 ? Ha, moi mes scanners disent qu'il ferait plutôt dans les 1m40 ! fit la jeune femme en blanc avant de reporter son attention sur Shyn qui ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés.

— 1m40 !? Bon sang, il a encore grandi ! s'exclama la jeune femme en affichant un air médusé.

— Encore ? répéta l'infirmière en levant un sourcil.

Shyn opina.

— Oui, quand j'ai connu Luyo, il m'a semblé déjà qu'il était un peu plus grand, mais il y a quelques jours je l'ai scanné avec ma Pokémontre et j'ai réalisé qu'il avait grandi. Et là, vous me dites qu'il a encore pris cinq centimètres…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix de plus en plus déconcertée.

L'infirmière fit un sourire amusé.

— C'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir fini sa croissance, sûrement !

— Je l'ignore…, mais c'est étrange… Luyo est déjà bien adulte pourtant, ça me parait assez incongru…, marmonna Shyn en jetant un regard vague sur un tas de prospectus pour des concours posé à côté d'elle.

— C'est courant qu'un Pokémon grandisse comme ça tout d'un coup ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme en ramenant son attention sur l'infirmière.

— Vous savez, tout n'est pas forcément toujours logique avec les Pokémon, répondit l'infirmière en affichant un petit air amusé, Prenez une de mes cousines lointaines par exemple, dans les Îles Oranges. Elle s'est occupée d'un Magicarpe qui était minuscule, et au bout de quelques mois, le Pokémon a quadruplé de volume et est devenu énorme !

Shyn ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Quadrupler ? … J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas de Luyo…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète en lançant des regards rapides autour d'elle, comme si elle réfléchissait en accéléré, Il rentrerait plus dans le lit…, rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même dans un murmure presque inaudible en affichant un air catastrophé.

— Je ne pense pas, quand même, répondit l'infirmière en rigolant devant l'expression horrifiée de Shyn, Ce Magicarpe était sûrement un cas à part. Et puis, comme vous dites, votre Lucario est adulte, donc il devrait bientôt atteindre sa taille finale !

— Il a pris plus de dix centimètres depuis qu'on se connaît quand même…, j'espère qu'il va bientôt arrêter de grandir sinon il va me dépasser…, marmonna la jeune femme dans une grimace mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

— C'est que vous devez lui faire beaucoup d'effet, alors ! rajouta l'infirmière dans une expression amusée.

Shyn fronça les sourcils à « beaucoup d'effet » et fixa la femme en blanc d'un air suspicieux :

— … Pardon ? grinça-t-elle dans une grimace douteuse.

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire amusé.

— Oui. Certains Pokémon qui s'attachent beaucoup à leur maître développent souvent des capacités décuplées, ou peuvent reprendre leur croissance comme le vôtre. Si votre Lucario a grandi depuis qu'il est avec vous, alors c'est que votre présence doit lui être bénéfique ! répondit la femme en blanc en souriant devant l'air incongru de Shyn qui s'affalait légèrement sur le comptoir.

— Ma présence lui est bénéfique…, répéta la jeune femme dans un faible murmure, affichant un air assez perplexe, Et vous me dites ça juste parce qu'il a grandi ?

— Entre autres choses. Et puis, je vois également qu'il possède plus de quatre attaques, ce qui est aussi quelque chose d'assez rare chez un Pokémon, et cela prouve que vous l'avez bien entraîné ! continua l'infirmière en jetant un nouveau regard à son écran d'ordinateur avant de se tourner vers la porte derrière elle.

— Les soins sont finis. Je vous ramène votre Pokémon !

La femme en blanc disparut ensuite derrière la porte et laissa Shyn fixer le vide d'un air un peu perturbé.

La jeune femme semblait un peu inquiète suite aux paroles de l'infirmière Joëlle, et se demandait si sa présence, aussi bénéfique soit-elle, puisse vraiment avoir eu un effet sur la taille du Lucario. Shyn ne voyait pas trop le rapport et continuait à se demander si cela ne viendrait pas plutôt de son aura, et plus précisément du lien qui les unissait tous les deux.

La jeune femme fit ensuite une légère grimace et lança un regard douloureux au comptoir en prenant conscience que ce lien avait en vérité déjà affecté Luyo. Car non seulement ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir les fortes émotions de l'autre, mais l'aura du Pokémon était plus puissante et continuait de grandir à chaque fois qu'elle l'entraînait.

 _«_ _L'infirmière_ _Joëlle_ _a raison… Depuis que Luyo est avec moi il a grandi, appri_ _s_ _de nouvelles attaques et gagné en puissance »_ pensa Shyn en observant la porte en face d'elle d'un air vide.

 _« Ce lien qui nous unit n'_ _y_ _est sûrement pas pour rien, mais je me demande si cela est la seule cause de tout ça… »_ continua de penser la jeune femme dans un grand silence, le regard vide, le menton posé sur ses mains, les coudes sur le comptoir.

Mais ses pensées furent brutalement coupées alors que la porte se rouvrait, laissant passer l'infirmière, suivie de Luyo qui fit le tour du comptoir pour rejoindre Shyn, qui se façonna rapidement une expression neutre pour cacher le léger malaise qui avait peint son visage une seconde avant.

 **.**

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois de retour à leur chambre d'hôtel, Shyn s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et fouilla dans le livre des pierres d'énergie pour tenter de trouver le nom de la fameuse bille.

Et cela ne fut pas facile, car comme la jeune femme l'avait remarqué, la pierre avait été taillée, ce n'était donc pas sa forme basique, ce qui demanda à Shyn de bien comparer chaque photo et description avec la bille pour enfin arriver à trouver de quelle pierre il s'agissait.

— C'est celle-ci. C'est une pierre d'eau de lune, fit Shyn d'une voix triomphante quelques minutes après en pointant une photo dans son livre.

Assis à côté d'elle, Luyo y jeta un œil.

— C'est un nom plutôt étrange…, murmura le Lucario en observant la photo d'une pierre brillante dans l'eau d'une source au clair de lune.

— Apparemment, elle porte ce nom, car c'est une pierre qui se forme dans les rivières ou les lacs peu profonds quand la lumière de la pleine lune touche plusieurs fois de suite une pierre déjà riche en énergie. Il faut que la pierre soit dans l'eau, mais pas trop profonde, et qu'elle ne bouge pas pendant au moins 24 cycles lunaires… Autant dire une éternité…, continua Shyn en lisant la description.

— C'est une pierre plutôt rare. Apparemment, elle est surtout utilisée pour faire des bijoux, des bagues ou des boucles d'oreilles. « Très prisée des jeunes femmes qui croient que la pierre d'eau de lune leur apportera une beauté sans nom », lut ensuite la jeune femme d'une moue dubitative.

— J'ai bien fait de la récupérer. Ce type n'avait sûrement aucune idée de sa vraie valeur, sinon il l'aurait vendu à un collectionneur ou un archéologue au lieu de la miser au poker…

Luyo approuva silencieusement et regarda Shyn ranger le livre des pierres avant d'en sortir deux autres. L'un d'eux était le cahier de notes de la jeune femme, et le deuxième était son livre de lecture, que Shyn lui tendit juste après avec un crayon.

Le Pokémon hocha la tête et récupéra ses affaires, avant de s'éloigner un peu avec son livre pour commencer à travailler.

 **.**

Un peu plus tard, Shyn s'allongea sur le lit et posa un regard flou et fatigué sur le dos de Luyo qui était assis sur les draps un peu plus en avant, et tentait de lire son livre de lecture malgré le léger fond sonore émit par la télévision que regardaient les quatre autres Pokémon.

La jeune femme fixa ainsi le Lucario pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger, semblant de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, avant de se décaler légèrement et de tendre le bras vers lui.

Elle posa ensuite sa main sur le dos du Pokémon et remonta lentement ses doigts dans son pelage pour venir toucher une de ses antennes dans une caresse silencieuse.

Le Lucario sentit alors un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine au contact de la jeune femme et tourna lentement la tête sur le côté pour jeter un regard intrigué vers Shyn par-dessus son épaule.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite et continua à fixer le dos du Pokémon plusieurs secondes en déplaçant son antenne tout doucement du bout des doigts d'un côté puis de l'autre. Shyn sembla ensuite se rendre compte que Luyo l'observait d'un air résolument doux, et tourna son attention vers lui. La jeune femme lui fit alors un petit sourire en faisant retomber sa main, et se redressa sous le regard légèrement intrigué du Lucario. Le Pokémon ne posa aucune question et observa silencieusement Shyn s'asseoir à quelques centimètres derrière lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil au livre sur ses genoux.

— Tu en es où ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce à son oreille en collant sa tête à côté de la sienne, la laissant retomber sur son épaule.

Luyo ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard toujours tourné vers Shyn alors qu'il sentait la poitrine de celle-ci se presser dans son dos et son menton posé sur son épaule, puis retourna ensuite lentement la tête vers le livre, l'air un peu hagard.

— Je… je suis aux accents…, répondit le Lucario en montrant la page de droite qui énumérait les différents types d'accents possibles sur toutes les lettres existantes.

Shyn hocha légèrement la tête et passa son bras droit par-dessous le bras du Pokémon pour tripoter la page.

— On va voir ensemble si tu veux, c'est un peu compliqué pour certaines lettres, murmura la jeune femme tranquillement en tournant la page, ne se rendant pas compte du regard un peu embarrassé du Lucario en voyant le bras de Shyn passer sous le sien.

La jeune femme était littéralement collée sur lui, ce qui dans un sens ne changeait pas beaucoup de leur façon de dormir maintenant habituelle, mais qui à ce moment-là, étrangement, créa un léger malaise chez le Pokémon. Mais Luyo n'en fit pas part à Shyn, et se contenta de répondre un faible « oui » avant de porter toute son attention sur la page sous ses yeux.

Sur l'autre lit, Shorty avait arrêté depuis plusieurs minutes de regarder l'écran de télévision et fixait maintenant le Lucario et la jeune femme, un petit sourire amusé au visage.

— _Y me font rire tou_ _s_ _les deux…,_ murmura le Pokémon pour lui-même, avant de reporter son regard sur la télévision.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Luyo se réveilla une nouvelle fois tout seul dans le grand lit en ne sentant pas la présence de Shyn. La jeune femme s'était apparemment encore absentée sans prévenir et avait de nouveau laissé un mot que cette fois le Lucario parvint à lire : « Je reviens… »

Et ce fut une heure plus tard environ, alors que Luyo sortait de la salle de bain après avoir réussi à empêcher Aélia et Atémis de faire déborder la baignoire dans le but de transformer la chambre en piscine, que Shyn revint en portant avec elle un grand sac blanc en papier rigide.

— Bon… jour…, fit la jeune femme en jetant un regard dans la pièce avant de poser son attention sur le Lucario qui portait sous chaque bras la Mysdibule et le Tarsal dissident qui affichaient tous les deux des airs d'enfants mécontents.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda ensuite Shyn en déposant son sac sur le lit tandis que Luyo relâchait les deux Pokémon.

— Aélia et Atémis ont voulu profiter de ton absence pour faire des bêtises…, répondit le Lucario d'un air vague en jetant un regard à Aélia qui lui tira la langue.

Shyn fit un petit rire amusé, puis fouilla dans le grand sac blanc et en sortit quatre sacs plus petits qu'elle posa sur le lit.

— Je suis allée chercher quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser…, fit la jeune femme en gardant son sourire, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux Évolitions sur l'autre lit.

Milliu tourna alors un œil intéressé vers elle en levant ses oreilles, imitée par Atémis et Aélia qui comprirent tout de suite de quoi elle parlait. Mais Shorty, lui, ne bougea pas, semblant très occupé à faire sa toilette intime.

— Tu le dis si on te dérange, Shorty… Et c'est dégoûtant ce que tu fais…, marmonna la jeune femme en fixant le Noctali d'un air sombre tandis que Milliu sautait du lit pour monter sur celui de Shyn et Luyo.

Shorty daigna ensuite enfin délaisser son anatomie et leva un regard maussade vers la jeune femme avant de repérer les petits sachets posés sur le lit. Il afficha alors un air très intéressé et alla rapidement rejoindre sa sœur pendant que Shyn ouvrait les sachets.

Aélia et Atémis montèrent eux aussi sur le lit pour assister au déballage tandis que Luyo se rapprochait de la jeune femme en affichant un air intrigué.

Une fois l'ouverture des sachets finis, tout le monde put admirer les deux colliers des Évolitions que Shyn était allée chercher à la boutique, ainsi que le collier modifié du Tarsal et la petite veste noire et blanche d'Aélia.

Le collier de Milliu était fin et argenté avec des bords dorés, et contenait une pierre rouge brillant sur le devant qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la pierre sur le front de la Mentali.

Celui de Shorty, lui, était plus sombre en cuir bleu foncé tirant sur le noir, avec de la dentelle blanche de chaque côté, tandis que celui d'Atémis semblait être fait d'une chaînette à anneaux argentés avec la fameuse pierre d'énergie bleue accrochée sur le devant comme un pendentif.

Les Évolitions et le Tarsal regardèrent chacun leur collier avec envie, des étoiles dans les yeux, et laissèrent Shyn leur mettre autour du cou avant de relever fièrement la tête tandis qu'Aélia enfilait elle-même sa veste d'un air ravi.

— Ils vous vont bien. Et au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai fait changer la pierre du collier d'Atémis. J'ai récupéré une pierre d'énergie hier et Aélia m'a suggéré de la mettre sur son collier, et j'ai bien aimé l'idée, tout comme Atémis, expliqua la jeune femme en montrant du doigt la petite bille bleue sur le collier du Tarsal qui tira légèrement sur la chaînette de son cou pour bien la montrer.

— Ah oui, j'avais bien l'impression que c'était pas la même que sur la photo ! répondit le Noctali en rigolant, avant de sauter du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Milliu l'imita, suivie d'Atémis et d'Aélia. La salle de bain disposait d'un grand miroir assez bas au-dessus d'un meuble, et Shyn fit un petit sourire en entendant les Pokémon discuter pour savoir lequel allait monter dessus en premier pour s'admirer dans le miroir.

Luyo jeta lui aussi un regard amusé vers la salle de bain et fit un pas pour s'y diriger, mais la jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main avant de fouiller de nouveau dans le sac.

— Attends…, fit Shyn d'une voix tranquille en se retournant vers le Pokémon, une main toujours dans le sac, Fermes les yeux…, rajouta la jeune femme en fixant le regard intrigué de Luyo qui semblait se demander ce que Shyn lui voulait.

Le Lucario observa à tour de rôle le visage tranquille de la jeune femme et le sac en papier avant de finalement fermer les yeux, ne sachant pas trop ce que Shyn préparait.

— Ne bouge pas…, murmura la jeune femme en sortant quelque chose du sac qu'elle déballa ensuite pour y jeter un œil avant de faire un grand sourire.

Puis, Shyn se tourna vers le Lucario qui ne bougeait pas et attendait patiemment, les yeux fermés, et afficha un petit air coupable.

— Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir proposé de participer au concours. Je n'y ai même pas pensé et c'était vraiment stupide de ma part. Surtout que tu as forcément dû te sentir mis de côté les jours d'après vu que je ne me suis quasiment occupée que de Milliu, Shorty et Aélia, s'excusa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme en se rapprochant du Pokémon, Je te promets de faire plus attention et de ne plus te mettre de côté pour quoi que ce soit, continua Shyn d'une voix douce n affichant un petit sourire crispé en tripotant l'objet en tissu dans ses bras.

Le visage de Luyo bougea légèrement, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à donner, mais il sentit soudainement les mains de la jeune femme glisser dans son dos et déposer quelque chose de doux et de léger sur ses épaules avant de lever un de ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit le Pokémon en tournant ses yeux fermés vers son bras gauche alors que Shyn passait son bras dans l'ouverture du tissu.

— Attends encore une seconde …, répondit la jeune femme d'un air vague en se concentrant sur sa tache.

Le Lucario leva un sourcil surpris, mais garda les yeux fermés et laissa Shyn lui bouger les bras à sa guise avant de faire bouger le tissu autour de ses épaules, puis de son cou, comme si elle ajustait quelque chose.

La tache dura encore une bonne minute et la jeune femme termina en fermant les pressions sur le torse du Pokémon, avant de reculer d'un pas pour regarder Luyo.  
— Vas-y, tu peux rouvrir les yeux, fit ensuite Shyn dans un léger sourire en admirant le Lucario.

Luyo rouvrit alors les yeux, et après un rapide regard intrigué à la jeune femme qui l'observait en souriant, porta son attention à son torse. Il sentait bien que quelque chose lui entourait la poitrine et la taille, et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits en se rendant compte que Shyn venait de lui mettre un vêtement : une veste noire.

— J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix un peu tendue en voyant l'air figé du Pokémon qui fixait son propre corps.

La veste était entièrement noire et recouvrait presque tout le pelage blond du torse du Lucario, hormis quelques poils longs au niveau de la taille, du haut du cou, et des épaules. Le vêtement n'avait pas de manche et s'arrêtait juste avant les cercles noirs qui servaient d'épaules au Pokémon, et s'arrêtait au-dessus de la ceinture noire de ses hanches.

La veste donnait l'impression d'être serrée et épousait totalement la taille marquée de Luyo, et possédait un petit col de chemise au cou, ainsi qu'une ouverture sur le torse pour laisser passer la pointe du Lucario. Le tout se fermait et s'ouvrait sur le devant par un système de bouton de pression assez simple. Mais le vêtement en lui-même était en vérité assez surprenant, plus par le design que Shyn avait demandé en rajout que par la forme de base.

Car en dehors d'être une simple veste noire sans manche, celle-ci possédait une double couche au niveau de la poitrine qui se finissait à la pointe du torse du Pokémon et partait sur le côté.

Mais deux bandes de tissu noirs avaient également été rajoutées sur le vêtement. L'une partante de l'épaule gauche du Lucario, pour se finir sous la deuxième qui elle débutait au milieu de son torse au-dessus de sa pointe pour aller s'accrocher dans son dos.

Luyo resta plusieurs secondes à s'observer sans rien dire, semblant à la fois très surpris et très intrigué.

— J'espère que tu aimes le modèle, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé en me disant que ça pourrait te plaire, j'espère que je me suis pas trompée, mais si tu n'aimes pas on peut toujours la faire changer, continua Shyn en voyant le Pokémon bouger pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures, tirant sur les bouts du tissu comme pour voir si elles allaient s'arracher.

Le Lucario daigna ensuite enfin se tourner vers la jeune femme, une expression profondément confuse au visage.

— C'est … un présent ? demanda le Pokémon d'une petite voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle dont l'émotion était palpable.

Shyn le sentit et afficha un air tendre en sentant que le Lucario était ému.

— Oui… C'est mon cadeau pour toi pour les concours, et pour me faire pardonner de ma bêtise…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce, un sourire rassurant au visage.

— Je… je n'ai jamais reçu de… « cadeau », c'est la première fois…, balbutia le Pokémon toujours très ému en regardant sa veste et Shyn à tour de rôle, l'air assez tourmenté.

— Un premier cadeau c'est toujours une consécration…, murmura la jeune femme dans un sourire amusé, mais touché par les mots si sincères de Luyo.

— J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit courte et sans manche pour que tu puisses bouger les bras librement et que tu ne sois pas gêné au niveau de la taille pour…, continua Shyn pour expliquer son choix.

Mais le Lucario ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'avança rapidement vers elle avant de la prendre dans son bras.

— Merci…, murmura le Pokémon en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Shyn pour réagir, arborant un air surpris et touché par le geste d'affection du Lucario, puis afficha un sourire tendre avant de répondre au Pokémon en entourant ses bras autour de lui.  
— Je t'en prie…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en serrant à son tour le Lucario dans ses bras.

Elle avait apparemment vu juste en pensant faire plaisir à Luyo en lui offrant un vêtement, et ne fit même pas attention au bruit de verre brisé venant de la salle de bain tandis qu'elle appréciait ce doux moment de tendresse entre elle et le Lucario qui avait fermé les yeux, le museau calé dans son cou.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Découvertes et Pokéblocs

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **9** **:** **Découvertes et Pokéblocs** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

Après la remise des accessoires et des vêtements à tout le monde, et la découverte de la veste de Luyo par les quatre Pokémon de Shyn, le petit groupe quitta Lavandia pour prendre la route du prochain concours, mais également de la fameuse grotte pépite qui se trouvait normalement sur leur route.

— Le prochain concours pour nous sera à Cimetronelle, fit Shyn sur le chemin un peu plus tard en regardant sa Pokémontre. Il va nous falloir quelques jours pour nous y rendre, mais nous ferons sûrement une pause à Rubello avant, et après on ira à la grotte pépite. L'entrée se trouve quelque part après cette petite ville, apparemment, dans un pan de montagne, continua la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille avant de jeter un regard au Lucario qui marchait à côté d'elle.

Le Pokémon avait retrouvé son air impassible depuis son cadeau du matin, mais un très léger sourire en coin laissait penser qu'il planait toujours un petit peu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas souhaité retirer la veste et avait demandé à Shyn s'il pouvait la garder en dehors des concours, car son cadeau représentait beaucoup pour lui. La jeune femme avait trouvé sa demande touchante et n'avait eu aucune raison de dire non, de ce fait, le Lucario arborait maintenant fièrement sa veste noire.

Les Pokémon de Shyn avaient, eux, par contre retiré leurs accessoires, et ne les remettraient que pour les concours pour ne pas risquer de les abîmer.

Shorty trottinait d'ailleurs devant la jeune femme en discutant avec Aélia, tandis que Milliu et Atémis se reposaient dans leur Pokéball. Les deux Pokémon psy semblaient apprécier le confort de leur Pokéball, ce qui avait un peu surpris Shyn au début qui pensait que les Pokémon préféreraient toujours vivre dans la nature plutôt que dans une boule de métal. Mais elle dut reconnaître, qu'elle s'était trompée sur ce fait-là.

 **.**

Après la pause et le déjeuner du midi, Shyn se retira avec Milliu et Atémis pour entraîner les deux Pokémon pour la présentation du prochain concours. La jeune femme avait apparemment une idée précise de ce qu'elle souhaitait leur faire faire et travailla dessus une bonne heure avec les deux Pokémon avant de revenir vers le camp.

Atémis démontra d'ailleurs une grande habileté pour la chorégraphie et la danse, ce qui n'étonna pas beaucoup Shyn qui croyait toujours que le Tarsal était une femelle à cause de sa voix aiguë. Le petit Pokémon blanc n'avait montré aucun signe inquiétant laissant penser à une rechute due à l'empoissonnement depuis leur départ de Colline-Ville, ce qui rassurait beaucoup la jeune femme qui espérait que cela dure.

Shyn jeta ensuite un regard à Shorty qui avait trouvé un coin d'herbe et semblait occupé à se purger, avant de se tourner vers Luyo et Aélia qui s'étaient assis ensemble au pied d'un arbre. La Mysdibule s'était d'ailleurs endormie sur la cuisse du Pokémon tandis que le Lucario donnait l'impression d'être en pleine méditation, les yeux fermés et les oreilles dressées.

La jeune femme laissa donc Milliu et Atémis vaquer à leurs occupations et se dirigea vers le Lucario avant de lui faire un signe de la main pour l'inciter à la suivre. Le Pokémon délaissa donc sa méditation, et déplaça lentement la Mysdibule pour pouvoir se lever et suivre la jeune femme un peu plus loin.

— Si tu veux participer au prochain concours pour la phase des combats, il faut que tu prennes bien conscience que ce n'est pas forcément facile, et que les Pokémon seront tous très bien entraînés et auront sûrement déjà fait des matchs avant, expliqua Shyn en marchant, avant de s'arrêter et de jeter un regard autour d'elle.

— Oui, je sais. J'ai vu ta façon de faire combattre Milliu et Shorty au concours. Tu préfères l'esquive et la contre-attaque à l'attaque directe, répondit Luyo d'une voix basse en hochant la tête.

Shyn tourna la tête vers lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— On dirait que ça t'étonne…, murmura la jeune femme.

Le Lucario haussa les épaules d'un air vague.

— Un peu… Vu comment tu agis quand on s'entraîne, j'aurais pensé que tu serais plus dans l'attaque…, expliqua le Pokémon d'une voix neutre.

Shyn le fixa quelques secondes, l'air un peu dérangé.

— On ne parle pas de moi, là, mais des Pokémon qui sont sous ma responsabilité… Mais de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance comment moi je fais combattre mes Pokémon ou comment je me bats vu que là c'est toi qui vas combattre. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour ça…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix égale en faisant un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner un peu de Luyo.

Mais en l'entendant, le Lucario changea rapidement d'expression et entr'ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

— Tu ne comptes pas me donner de directive ? demanda le Pokémon en faisant un pas vers Shyn qui se retourna vers lui et observa son regard perplexe quelques secondes avant d'afficher un air légèrement agacé.

— Bien sûr que non ! Tu es assez grand et intelligent pour te diriger tout seul, et tu n'es pas mon Pokémon, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix égale.

Luyo avait bien compris que Shyn comptait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul aux combats des concours et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Car en dehors du fait que la jeune femme avait bien précisé ne pas être son maître, et donc que ce n'était pas son rôle de le diriger en combat, le Pokémon se sentit soudainement très tendu de devoir affronter d'autres Pokémon entraînés avec leur dresseur sans pouvoir compter sur le soutien de la jeune femme.

— Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire ça…, murmura Luyo d'une voix faible en regardant le sol, le visage inquiet.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué, l'air un peu perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu l'as déjà fait contre ces loubards à Carmin sur Mer, et cette combattante et son Méditikka à Myokara, tu ne te souviens pas ? Et tu t'es très bien débrouillé ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en affichant un léger sourire.

Apparemment, Shyn ne voyait aucun problème à laisser le Lucario combattre seul et donnait même l'impression d'avoir totalement confiance en lui. Mais malgré tout, Luyo garda un air un peu sceptique au visage en relevant son regard sur la jeune femme.

Shyn sembla alors bien se rendre compte des doutes du Lucario et reprit d'une voix un peu plus douce et empathique :

— Je vais te donner des conseils, et aux matchs de concours je t'indiquerais les attaques les plus efficaces contre ton adversaire pour t'aiguiller, ça te va ? demanda la jeune femme en se penchant légèrement vers le Lucario pour avoir son visage en face du sien.

Cela permit d'ailleurs à Shyn de réaliser que Luyo avait bel et bien grandi comme lui avait dit l'infirmière, car le haut de la tête du Pokémon lui arrivait maintenant presque aux épaules.

Le Lucario eut alors l'air un peu rassuré par les propos de la jeune femme et afficha un très léger sourire avant de hocher la tête, cachant le reste de ses doutes derrière son expression impassible.

Shyn fit un petit sourire, puis se redressa en s'écartant de nouveau.

— Bon, reste là où tu es, on va faire un match d'entraînement pour le concours pour voir comment tu te débrouilles, annonça la jeune femme en s'éloignant avant de se retourner vers le Lucario, jetant des regards calculateurs autour d'elle.

— Tu comptes être mon adversaire ? demanda Luyo en voyant la jeune femme prendre place en face de lui comme quand il s'entraînait tous les deux.

Shyn jeta un regard rapide au Lucario en levant un sourcil circonspect.

— Tu arriverais à m'attaquer sérieusement et tenter de me mettre KO ? questionna la jeune femme en gardant son expression au visage.

Luyo fit une légère grimace de malaise avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

— Non…

Shyn afficha un petit sourire amusé, fière d'elle.

— Ce n'est pas moi que tu vas combattre, rassure-toi…, répondit la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers le camp un peu plus loin et de crier le nom du Noctali.

Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes après et se posta devant Shyn en la regardant d'un air intéressé.

— Tu vas faire un match contre Luyo pour l'entraîner aux concours, lui expliqua ensuite la jeune femme en montrant le Lucario du menton avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Je guiderais Shorty pendant ce match, et toi tu utiliseras toutes tes connaissances et attaques pour parer, esquiver ou contre-attaquer comme ça te plaît, d'accord ?

Luyo approuva de son côté, mais le Noctali ne sembla pas vraiment d'accord et se mit à râler :

— _Hé, c'est pas juste !_

— Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune femme en tournant son regard vers Shorty.

— _C'est un type combat ! Son type est opposé au mien, je suis_ _désavantagé_ _!_ rouspéta le Noctali en lançant un coup d'œil au Lucario.

— Tu crois que tu ne rencontreras jamais de type inversé au tien aux concours ? questionna Shyn d'un air légèrement blasé en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

— _J_ _'en sais rien, mais l_ _à_ _je trouve pas_ _ç_ _a ju_ _s_ _te ! En plus_ _Luyo_ _est plus fort que moi._ _La_ _dernière_ _fois qu'on a fait un combat pour s'amuser, je m'en suis pris_ _plein_ _la tronche_ _…,_ grinça Shorty en fusillant le Lucario du regard comme s'il avait fait une chose horrible.

Luyo fronça les sourcils tandis que la jeune femme haussait les épaules en poussant un soupir.

— Peut-être, mais Luyo, lui, combat tout seul alors que toi je te dirige, donc ça équilibre ! rétorqua Shyn d'une voix fatiguée.

Le Noctali lui jeta un coup d'œil vague avant de faire une grimace douteuse.

— _Mmhhh, je suis pas totalem_ _e_ _nt convaincu…,_ marmonna Shorty d'une voix fade.

La jeune femme poussa un nouveau soupir puis fit un pas en arrière.

— Arrête de râler…, grinça Shyn en faisant signe au Noctali de s'avancer devant elle pour commencer le combat.

 **.**

Comme Shyn l'avait dit, elle laissa le Lucario se débrouiller pendant le combat et prendre ses propres décisions tandis qu'elle dirigeait le Noctali un peu inquiet.

Et comme Shorty s'y attendait, Luyo se montra particulièrement bon pour éviter ses attaques et même renvoyer ses Ball'Ombre sur lui avec son attaque Charge Os.

— Mmhhh…, il est doué…, murmura la jeune femme dans un sourire amusé en regardant le Noctali éviter le retour de sa propre Ball'Ombre.

Shorty fit un bon en arrière et jeta un regard agacé vers Shyn qui semblait plus intéressée par le style de combat du Lucario que par lui.

— _Hé ! Je te signale que t'es censé_ _e_ _m'aider_ _à_ _le battre, pas f_ _aire_ _ses louanges !_ râla le Noctali en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers Luyo qui avait fait disparaître son os et préparait une Aurasphère.

— _Euu_ _h_ _, oui, pardon…,_ s'excusa Shyn en se rappelant qu'elle devait donner des ordres à Shorty.

La jeune femme changea donc rapidement d'expression et reprit un air plus sérieux en ordonnant au Noctali d'utiliser une Vive-Attaque pour esquiver

Le Pokémon ténèbres obéit, et évita l'Aurasphère du Lucario avant de répliquer avec une Ball'Ombre sur le côté que Luyo ne put esquiver.

Le Lucario fit une grimace au choc de la boule d'énergie spectrale et recula un peu avant de lancer un regard à Shorty qui reprenait sa position initiale. Le Noctali semblait content d'avoir réussi à le toucher, tandis que Shyn, elle, arborait un air légèrement perturbé en regardant le Lucario.

Mais l'expression de la jeune femme se changea de nouveau rapidement et Shyn ordonna ensuite au Noctali d'enchaîner les attaques.

Une bonne minute passa ainsi où Shorty tentait des attaques que Luyo réussissait à esquiver avant de répliquer. Mais la technique de la jeune femme permit au Noctali de ne pas se faire toucher malgré la vitesse du Lucario, et Shyn ordonna ensuite de nouveau à Shorty de lancer une attaque Aboiement.

Et l'attaque fonctionna cette fois encore et toucha de plein fouet le Lucario, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Mais il se reprit rapidement, et se servit de son aura pour capter les mouvements de Shorty, ce qui lui permit de faire apparaître ses griffes en acier juste à temps pour tenter de bloquer le Noctali qui lui fonçait dessus en enchaînant avec une Vive-Attaque.

Mais Shyn se servait elle aussi de l'aura pour contrer Luyo, et vit sa protection, ce qui lui permit d'ordonner à Shorty d'esquiver au dernier moment, laissant le Lucario en position de faiblesse avec un gros angle mort sur le côté.

Et le Noctali s'en servit, et envoya quelques secondes après une Ball'Ombre dans le visage de Luyo qui ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits en se rendant compte trop tard de son erreur.

L'attaque spectrale explosa ensuite littéralement au visage du Pokémon, qui tomba en arrière sous le choc et s'écroula par terre tandis que ses griffes disparaissaient.

Shorty fit un grand sourire en voyant le Lucario tomber au sol et tourna son attention vers Shyn. Mais son expression se changea légèrement quand il capta le regard de la jeune femme.

Elle ne semblait ni ravi, ni enthousiasme et affichait au contraire un air profondément tourmenté, les yeux fixés sur Luyo qui tentait de se relever en grognant.

Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa alors en une expression douloureuse tandis qu'elle observait le Lucario grimacer et se mit finalement en marche pour rejoindre les deux Pokémon.

— Ça ira Shorty, ça suffit…, murmura Shyn d'un air sombre en passant à côté du Noctali.

— _Déjà_ _? Mais on a_ _à_ _peine commencé, je_ _commençais_ _à_ _bien le sentir ce combat !_ fit Shorty d'un air un peu contrarié devant l'attitude inquiète de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se stoppa alors et jeta un regard froid au Noctali par-dessus son épaule.

— Ça suffit, j'ai dit…, réitéra Shyn d'une voix sans appel.

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, plutôt inquiète et tendue, mais son ton glacial fit frissonner Shorty qui se contenta de hocher la tête silencieusement.

Le Noctali avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait au vu du regard perturbé de la jeune femme, et observa ensuite Shyn se diriger vers le Lucario pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Milliu arrivait dans son dos en trottinant, l'air un peu intrigué. La Mentali avait suivi le match depuis le camp et avait elle aussi bien remarqué l'attitude étrange de la jeune femme.

— _Votre match n'a pas duré longtemps… En plus, j'ai l'impression que tu avais_ _l'avantage_ _sur Luyo…,_ fit la Mentali d'un air vague en lançant un coup d'œil à son frère qui hocha la tête silencieusement sans lâcher Shyn et Luyo du regard.

— _Oui…, mai_ _s_ _j_ _e crois justement_ _que_ _ça_ _n'a pas trop plu_ _à_ _Shyn…,_ répondit le Noctali d'une voix sombre, attirant l'air perplexe de sa sœur qui porta elle aussi son attention vers la jeune femme et le Lucario.

 **.**

— Ça va aller ? demanda Shyn une fois Luyo sur ses pieds en examinant le visage du Pokémon du regard.

Il ne semblait pas blessé au premier abord, juste un peu sonné et légèrement agacé.

— Oui… Ta façon de diriger Shorty est un peu déroutante…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix rauque en faisant bouger son bras.

La jeune femme fit une grimace entre l'amusement et le malaise en tournant son attention sur le côté.

— Peut-être… On arrête là pour aujourd'hui… On reprendra ça plus tard…, annonça ensuite Shyn d'une voix basse.

Luyo observa la jeune femme d'un air intrigué, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi que Shyn tourna les talons pour retourner vers le camp. Le Lucario jeta alors un regard confus aux Évolitions, qui le lui rendirent, et tourna son attention vers la jeune femme qui s'éloignait. Le Pokémon arborait maintenant un air très perplexe, semblant se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais Shyn, elle, savait très bien ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'avait compris dès la première attaque que Luyo s'était prise : elle ne supportait pas de voir le Lucario se prendre des attaques et manquer d'être blessé. Voir un quelconque signe de douleur sur son visage lui faisait extrêmement mal, et maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience de ça, une terrible angoisse commençait à la prendre en vue des matchs de concours.

 _« Luyo va forc_ _é_ _ment se faire toucher pendant les concours, voir_ _e_ _être_ _mi_ _s_ _KO si l'adversaire est fort… Si_ _j'arrive_ _même pas_ _à_ _supporter de voir Shorty lui envoyer une Ball'Ombre dans la figure, comment je vais faire pour supporter ça ?… »_ pensa Shyn dans une grimace douloureuse en se passant la main sur le visage.

 **.**

Le soir venu, le petit groupe fit une pause pour la nuit et monta le camp avant de dîner.

Mais contrairement aux autres fois où Shyn partait dans son coin quand elle voulait fumer, cette fois-ci, elle resta assise devant le feu à fixer les flammes d'un air vide, une cigarette éteinte dans la bouche. Ses Pokémon s'étaient éparpillés autour d'elle et Aélia et Atémis avaient déjà rejoint la tente et jouaient avec leur propre Pokéball et le grelot zen en les faisant rouler comme des grosses billes. Seul Luyo était resté avec la jeune femme, assis à côté d'elle à se demander pourquoi Shyn semblait aussi soucieuse depuis le combat un peu plus tôt.

La jeune femme avait réfléchi tout l'après-midi au dilemme qui se posait dans sa tête suite à sa découverte. Elle se doutait que son lien avec le Lucario devait affecter sa façon de le considérer, mais malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots clairs sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu Luyo touché par les attaques de Shorty.

Lors de leur entraînement, elle avait déjà fait tomber le Lucario plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à le blesser ou le mettre KO comme dans un vrai match Pokémon. C'était juste de l'entraînement visant à le rendre plus fort en lui apprenant ce qu'elle savait.

Mais Shyn avait rapidement fini par se rendre à l'évidence, qu'en dehors du lien qui les unissait tous les deux, la seule vraie raison qu'elle voyait au fait qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir le Lucario se prendre même une petite attaque, était dû au fait qu'elle le considérait plus comme une personne que comme un Pokémon. Il était son ami avant tout, et pour elle, voir son ami se faire battre par un autre Pokémon ou une autre personne était quelque chose d'extrêmement dur à supporter, même s'il était un Pokémon et que cela faisait partie de sa nature de se battre, et donc de prendre des coups.

— Shyn…, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda finalement Luyo après plusieurs minutes à observer la jeune femme figée.

Shyn tourna lentement son visage vers le Pokémon à côté d'elle, l'air totalement ailleurs.

 _« Je ne peux pas_ _l'empêcher_ _de participer au_ _x_ _concours…, ce ne serait pas juste et il me l'a demandé… Il va falloir que je_ _prenne_ _sur moi… Luyo est peut-_ _être_ _mon ami, mais c'est un Pokémon… Un Pokémon_ _très_ _intelligent… »_ pensa la jeune femme en observant le Lucario d'un regard vide, comme si elle regardait à travers lui.

Luyo se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en voyant Shyn le fixer de cette façon étrange et réitéra sa question pour tenter de faire sortir la jeune femme de sa léthargie :

— Shyn ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cette fois-ci, Shyn sembla l'entendre et reprit une expression plus normale en regardant le Lucario d'un air un peu surpris, comme si elle découvrait sa présence.

— Rien. Tout va bien… J'étais juste ailleurs, désolée…, s'excusa la jeune femme en tentant un petit sourire crispé avant de se rendre compte que sa cigarette était tombée par terre pendant son absence.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en l'observant récupérer sa cigarette avant de l'allumer et de finalement partir fumer. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu, mais une fois de plus, la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir parler de ses problèmes avec lui.

Le Lucario poussa un léger soupir et attendit ensuite que Shyn finisse de fumer pour rentrer avec elle sous la tente. Aélia et Atémis s'étaient endormis sur la couverture posée par terre, ainsi que les Évolitions. La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé en les observant puis se tourna vers Luyo qui portait toujours sa veste depuis le matin.

— Viens, je vais te l'enlever pour dormir…, fit Shyn d'une voix tranquille en faisant signe au Lucario d'approcher.

Celui-ci fit un pas vers elle et laissa les doigts de la jeune femme détacher les pressions de sa veste, puis récupéra le vêtement qu'elle plia et posa sur son sac.

Shyn enfila ensuite le haut de son sweat et retira ses vêtements inutiles avant de se coucher, suivie du Pokémon qui se demandait toujours ce qui pouvait bien la tourmenter.

Mais la jeune femme semblait être redevenue passablement normale, et attendit que le Lucario soit couché à côté d'elle avant de venir se coller contre lui en passant son bras autour de son torse.

Luyo lui jeta un regard sur le côté dans l'obscurité en sentant Shyn gigoter contre lui, avant de pousser un profond soupir, puis de ne plus bouger du tout.

 **.**

 _*_ **.** _*_ **.** _*_

 **.**

 _Hoenn : Rubello_

 **.**

C'est quelques jours plus tard que le petit groupe arriva à Rubello. Il était sorti de la forêt pour passer sur une route plus sèche avec quelques arbres aux alentours, ainsi que des paysages de plus en plus montagneux, signe qu'il arrivait dans les hauteurs.

Shyn n'avait pas refait de match contre Luyo depuis, préférant se cibler sur leur entraînement à l'aura. Le Pokémon n'avait pas semblé en être gêné, mais trouvait quand même bizarre que la jeune femme n'insiste pas plus sur les combats, car le prochain concours se rapprochait de plus en plus.

— _Tu va_ _s_ _faire quoi ?_ demanda Aélia d'une voix intriguée, perchée sur les épaules de Shyn.

Ils étaient passés au centre Pokémon de Rubello pour réserver une chambre pour la nuit et la jeune femme s'était arrêtée devant une affiche qui l'avait apparemment beaucoup intéressée.

— Des Pokéblocs ! Quitte à passer par ici, autant que ça soit utile ! J'ai lu que la ville était très connue pour ses concours et ses différents magasins et ateliers visant à entraîner, chouchouter, ou améliorer les compétences de ses Pokémon ! expliqua Shyn en tournant vaguement la tête vers la Mysdibule.

— _On va faire_ _à_ _manger ?_ fit Aélia d'un air soudainement intéressé, manquant de tomber de l'épaule de la jeune femme en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Shyn fit un petit rire, puis jeta un regard aux magasins autour d'elle.

— Pas exactement. Tu te souviens des petites friandises carrées que j'ai achetées après le premier concours ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille.

— _Oui ?_

— Eh bien, c'est ça que je vais faire. Je vais apprendre à les préparer moi-même. Comme ça je pourrais vous faire des Pokéblocs personnalisés selon vos goûts ! continua Shyn dans un sourire amusé.

La ville était en effet très connue pour ses concours et s'était rapidement adaptée pour permettre aux coordinateurs de passage de trouver tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Des affiches des anciens concours étaient d'ailleurs toujours placardées un peu partout dans la bourgade, ainsi que différents groupes de fans de coordinateurs. Cela semblait être assez courant dans la ville, comme le constata Shyn dans un petit marché extérieur en croisant plusieurs groupes de jeunes filles et même de femmes adultes avec des enfants qui parlaient joyeusement de concours où tels et tels coordinateurs avaient fait tels et tels exploits pendant sa prestation.

La jeune femme fit un sourire amusé en se demandant si à l'inverse, il existait des groupes qui se rassemblaient pour se moquer des mauvais coordinateurs. Elle poussa ensuite un petit rire suite à sa pensée, attirant le regard intrigué de Luyo qui l'instant d'avant lorgnait sur un étalage de baies Oran devant lequel ils venaient de passer.

 **.**

Quelques minutes après, la jeune femme trouva l'endroit où se situait l'atelier pour apprendre à faire ses propres Pokébloc. Elle rejoignit ensuite un groupe majoritairement composé de jeunes filles et de jeunes femmes qui attendaient dans le hall pour rentrer dans la salle des mixeurs de baies pour Pokéblocs.

Mais la dame de l'accueil lui demanda de faire rentrer ses Pokémon dans ses Pokéballs et de n'en garder qu'un pendant la première partie de l'atelier pour éviter que la pièce ne se transforme en garderie Pokémon.

Shyn fit un peu la grimace, mais accepta et rentra les deux Évolitions dans leur Pokéball, ainsi qu'Aélia qui fit un peu la tête.

— _C'est pas juste, Luyo va pouvoir manger des bonbons, lui…,_ rouspéta la Mysdibule en jetant un regard boudeur au Lucario.

— C'est pas des bonbons, et avec moi c'est pas sûr que ce soit une chance…, rétorqua la jeune femme dans une moue dubitative en regardant les affiches autour d'elle.

Luyo tourna un regard perplexe vers Shyn en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de se demander ce que la jeune femme sous-entendait par là.

— De toute façon je vous ferais ressortir après quand j'aurais compris comment ça fonctionne, rajouta Shyn en faisant un petit sourire en captant le regard interrogateur du Lucario.

Aélia poussa un léger soupir, mais accepta de rentrer dans sa Pokéball alors qu'une femme un peu joufflue en tablier blanc arrivait dans le hall.

La femme se présenta et fit ensuite signe aux personnes présentes de la suivre pour l'atelier sur la confection de Pokéblocs.

 **.**

La salle d'atelier était une grande pièce aux murs blancs en longueur avec de grandes fenêtres sur la gauche. Des tables individuelles étaient installées en rangées avec des mixeurs carrés de couleur bleu clair et des saladiers remplis de baies sur chacune d'elles. Plusieurs étagères étaient également installées tout autour de la pièce dans lesquelles étaient rangées différentes baies, ainsi que des pots en verre remplis de Pokéblocs de différentes couleurs, sûrement préparés par la dame ou par d'autres participants à l'atelier.

Une fois installée à une table avec Luyo, Shyn suivit les consignes et retira sa veste pour mettre un tablier laissé sur sa chaise, puis alla se laver les mains. La jeune femme écouta ensuite religieusement la dame joufflue expliquer comment fonctionnait la confection de Pokéblocs, avant de leur faire une démonstration avec un mixeur à baie installé sur une table au fond de la pièce pour leur montrer comment cela fonctionnait.

La dame distribua ensuite à chaque participant une fiche sur les mélanges des baies qui donnaient les meilleurs résultats en matière de goûts et d'effets sur les Pokémon, ainsi que sur l'onctuosité que chaque mélange apportait.

— Et n'oubliez pas. Chaque Pokémon à ses propres goûts, donc pensez bien à toujours faire goûter vos Pokéblocs à vos Pokémon avant d'en faire plus, car s'ils n'aiment pas, ils ne les mangeront pas, rappela la femme juste après dans un grand sourire. Un Charmillon préféra par exemple un Pokébloc sec fait avec des baies Alga, alors qu'un Skitty préféra un Pokébloc sucré fait avec des baies Mago. Maintenant je vous laisse vous exercer et faire vos propres mélanges que vous ferez goûter à votre Pokémon ! conclut la dame joyeusement, laissant enfin les participants commencer à travailler.

Shyn jeta ensuite un regard rapide à la fiche, mais fit une légère grimace en voyant qu'il existait plus d'une centaine de baies répertoriées et préféra pour l'instant ne pas s'occuper de la fiche censée l'aider et faire ses propres découvertes toute seule.

— Bon, eh bien c'est toi qui me serviras de cobaye, alors, fit la jeune femme quelques secondes après en tripotant le mixeur pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

— De cobaye ? répéta Luyo en tournant rapidement la tête vers elle.

— Oui. Les Pokéblocs sont faits pour les Pokémon. Mon avis ne sera pas très intéressant, répondit Shyn sans le regarder en arrivant enfin à ouvrir le couvercle du mixeur.

— Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi tu as dit « cobaye » ? retenta le Lucario dans une grimace incertaine.

La jeune femme lui jeta un rapide regard, tout en préparant les ustensiles pour découper les baies.

— Parce que j'en ai jamais fait, et que je risque donc de faire des choses mauvaises que tu vas devoir goûter pour me confirmer que c'est mauvais ! rétorqua Shyn dans un grand sourire amusé.

Luyo la fixa quelques secondes d'un air incertain avant de demander d'une voix rauque :

— Je peux échanger ma place avec Aélia ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua.

— Trop tard !

— Mince…, murmura le Lucario en baissant la tête de façon faussement tragique qui fit rigoler Shyn.

La jeune femme fouilla ensuite dans l'un des saladiers posés sur la table et prit au hasard une baie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était à moitié bleue et ressemblait à une petite aubergine avec un chapeau.

— C'est… une baie Palma ! annonça Shyn plus pour elle-même que pour Luyo en parcourant la fiche des baies du regard.

Le Lucario afficha un air indéchiffrable, comme s'il s'en moquait, puis observa la jeune femme couper en morceau ladite baie avant de la mettre dans le mixeur.

Quelques secondes après, la machine s'arrêta et Shyn récupéra un petit carré bleu de la taille d'un dé qu'elle prit entre ses doigts et l'observa d'un œil impassible avant de le tendre à Luyo.

— Tiens, goûte ça et dis-moi quel goût ça a et si ça te plaît, s'il te plaît…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix simple en agitant le Pokébloc sous le nez du Lucario.

Celui-ci loucha dessus quelques secondes, mais ne le prit pas et le regarda d'un air suspicieux comme si Shyn avait caché du poison dedans.

— Le regarde pas comme ça, j'ai mis qu'une baie, ça peut pas être mauvais…, rajouta la jeune femme en lançant un regard las au Pokémon.

Luyo ne dit rien, mais tendit finalement la main pour que Shyn pose le Pokébloc dessus.

La jeune femme regarda ensuite le Lucario manger le petit carré bleu et attendit sa réaction qui se fit plutôt attendre, le Pokémon affichant un air perplexe, semblant se demander ce qu'il mangeait.

— C'est mangeable ? demanda finalement la jeune femme devant le silence pesant du Lucario.

— C'est… fade…, répondit finalement Luyo d'une voix simple en finissant d'avaler.

— Mince…, je vais essayer avec une autre…, marmonna Shyn avant de se retourner vers son plat de baies.

La jeune femme en choisit ensuite une verte en forme de poire du nom de Repoi et refit le même processus avant de tendre le Pokébloc vert au Lucario qui cette fois-ci le prit sans discuter.

— Alors ? demanda de nouveau Shyn en voyant le Pokémon un peu moins sceptique.

— C'est un peu amer…, murmura Luyo en haussant les épaules, toujours occupé à mâcher.

— Et c'est pas bon ? questionna la jeune femme, ne sachant pas trop si le Lucario aimait ça ou pas.

— Ce n'est pas déplaisant, au contraire…, répondit Luyo en finissant de manger.

Shyn avait déjà eu un doute sur le fait que le Lucario puisse aimer les choses amères, et cela se confirma. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas choisi cette baie au hasard vu que les baies Repoi étaient notées sur la fiche comme étant particulièrement amères et la jeune femme avait déjà pu constater que Luyo appréciait plutôt bien le chocolat noir, fort et amer.

— Bon bah, c'est un début, fit Shyn en affichant un petit sourire satisfait avant de prendre une feuille et de noter le nom de Luyo dessus en y ajoutant à côté : « Baies amères ».

La jeune femme se redressa ensuite et s'étira les bras en se retournant vers son tas de baies, un petit sourire sadique au visage.

— On va corser un peu les choses…, murmura Shyn en se mettant à fouiller frénétiquement dans les baies, avant d'en prendre plusieurs et de commencer à les découper en morceaux.

Luyo l'observa faire d'un air peu rassuré en voyant la jeune femme mélanger plusieurs baies ensemble sans regarder sa fiche, craignant le pire pour la dégustation.

— Tiens, aide-moi au lieu de me fixer de cet air catastrophé, fit Shyn en se tournant vers lui, tout en lui tendant un couteau pour qu'il l'aide à couper les baies.

Le Lucario poussa un léger soupir, mais prit le manche que lui tendait la jeune femme et s'attela à la tâche commune avec Shyn sans trop savoir ce que tout cela allait donner.

 **.**

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous préparez ? demanda la dame grassouillette quelques minutes après en passant devant eux.

Shyn et Luyo avaient fini de tout découper et le mixeur était en train de terminer de tout mélanger. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs le nez collé dessus et regardait l'intérieur où la bouillie de baies ressemblait de plus en plus à un mélange entre du vomi et des restes de fonds de poubelles.

— J'en ai aucuuunnnee idée…, mais probablement quelque chose d'immonde vu la couleur que ça prend…, répondit Shyn d'une voix grinçante d'ironie en lançant un regard vide à la dame.

La femme sembla d'ailleurs lui donner raison en jetant un coup d'œil au mixeur, avant d'afficher un petit sourire mal à l'aise.

— Euuuh…, servez-vous de la fiche, hein ? Ça vaudrait mieux pour votre Pokémon, je crois…, fit la dame en lançant un regard désolé vers Luyo qui afficha un air catastrophé en se tournant vers Shyn une fois la femme repartie.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour goûter ça, déclara le Pokémon d'une voix vive en fixant la jeune femme d'un air dégoûté tandis qu'elle se tournait mollement vers lui.

— Mince…, il faudra que je trouve un autre moyen de t'empoissonner, alors…, répondit Shyn dans une moue amusée et sarcastique.

Le Lucario arbora un air interdit pendant quelques secondes, et la jeune femme se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Luyo avait compris le sarcasme. Mais l'expression grimaçante et blasée que le Pokémon afficha finalement lui confirma que oui, et Shyn lui répondit par un grand sourire ravi.

Quelques secondes après, le mixeur s'arrêta et la jeune femme récupéra ledit Pokébloc à la couleur et odeur douteuse.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit comestible…, marmonna Shyn en mettant le petit carré violet sous son nez pour le renifler avant de faire une grimace.

— À ta place, je ne le goûterais pas…, fit Luyo d'une voix légèrement inquiète en voyant la jeune femme le tourner dans tous les sens dans ses doigts.

Shyn se retourna ensuite vers le Lucario.

— T'en veux vraiment pas ? demanda la jeune femme en affichant un air dégoûté et amusé en même temps, comme si elle se moquait gentiment de lui en lui tendant le Pokébloc démoniaque.

Luyo ne répondit rien, mais recula la tête quand Shyn approcha le Pokébloc de son visage et fronça les sourcils avant de lui jeter un regard noir en grimaçant.

— Haaa, me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est bon, je le jette, capitula finalement la jeune femme en ricanant devant l'air boudeur du Lucario qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier l'odeur du Pokébloc.

— Je vais tester avec deux, ça devrait être moins compliqué…, marmonna Shyn en se débarrassant du Pokébloc, avant de récupérer la fiche qu'elle avait mise dans un coin de la table.

 **.**

La jeune femme se pencha ensuite sur la table pour lire la fiche avec attention tandis que Luyo reprenait un air plus neutre, tout en jetant un regard dans la salle.

Les autres participantes étaient toutes occupées à faire leurs Pokéblocs avant de les faire goûter à leur Pokémon, hormis un trio de jeunes femmes un peu plus loin qui regardait dans leur direction en chuchotant.

Le Lucario fronça les sourcils en sentant bien que leur conversation les concernait et jeta un coup d'œil à Shyn qui n'avait de toute évidence rien remarqué et avait toujours le nez plongé dans sa fiche de baies, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains.

— Je te dis que c'est elle ! murmura l'une des trois femmes en fixant Shyn.

Elle arborait un pull vert pomme, ainsi que des cheveux courts châtains et fixait la jeune femme à la table depuis plusieurs minutes avec ses deux amies.

— T'es sûre ? demanda sa voisine, une petite blonde aux cheveux mi-longs et aux grands yeux bleus.

— Mais oui, je te dis ! assura la première en s'avançant vers la table, surveillée par le Lucario qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux.

Arrivées à leur table, les trois femmes se stoppèrent et toussotèrent pour faire savoir leur présence. Shyn releva alors lentement le nez de sa feuille et jeta un regard par en dessous au visage des trois inconnues.

— Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? questionna la jeune femme en levant un sourcil intrigué.

Les trois femmes firent de grands sourires et se jetèrent des regards ravis, comme des adolescentes qui rencontraient leur star préférée.

— Oohh, t'as raison c'est elle ! fit la troisième femme en sautillant presque sur place, faisant bouger ses mèches brunes frisées qui lui tombaient autour du visage.

— C'est moi ? répéta Shyn d'un air très perplexe sans comprendre, toujours à moitié avachie sur la table.

— Vous êtes bien Shyn ? La coordinatrice qui a remporté le concours de Lavandia ? demanda alors la première femme au pull vert dans un grand sourire en jetant un rapide regard au Lucario, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

— Oui, c'est moi…, pourquoi ? questionna Shyn, semblant totalement perdu devant ces trois femmes presque hystériques sans raison apparente qui la dévisageaient joyeusement.

— On vous a vus faire votre présentation et on a adoré votre Mysdibule ! fit joyeusement la femme blonde en affichant un large sourire, suivie par sa voisine qui ajouta joyeusement :

— Oh oui, il était tellement chou !

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué et confus à la fois .

— Ah…, euuh…, bah merci…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu perdue en tentant un petit sourire gêné.

— Nous suivons tous les concours de la région depuis plusieurs années, alors vous vous doutez bien qu'une présentation comme la vôtre on s'en souvient ! rigola la première femme en jetant un regard amusé à ses comparses qui approuvèrent.

— Ah, je vois. Vous faites partie de ces groupes de fans dont la ville est remplie, fit soudainement Shyn en semblant enfin comprendre pourquoi ces trois femmes s'intéressaient à elle.

— Oui, c'est ça ! Nous, nous sommes des fans des présentations de Pokémon mignons ! confirma la jeune femme blonde.

Shyn releva les sourcils.

— Parce qu'il y a plusieurs groupes ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air légèrement intrigué en se redressant, suivie des yeux par Luyo qui semblait se demander de quoi parlaient les quatre jeunes femmes.

Toute à sa conversation sur les fans des concours avec les trois femmes, Shyn ne fit pas attention au déclic caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une Pokéball, et ne vit donc pas Aélia sortir discrètement de sa Pokéball derrière elle. La jeune femme avait déposé sa ceinture de Pokéballs sur son sac, et même le Lucario ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une présence derrière lui et ne remarque enfin la Mysdibule qui avait réussi à trouver un paquet de farine et cherchait maintenant à l'ouvrir en toute discrétion.

Luyo fit une grimace et se dépêcha de récupérer le paquet blanc, mais Aélia refusa de le lui donner et tira dessus en même temps que lui, ce qui provoqua l'inévitable déchirement du sac de farine. Le contenu se rependit ensuite presque entièrement sur La Mysdibule qui afficha un air des plus perplexes sous le regard tout aussi circonspect de Luyo en voyant Aélia totalement blanche, les fesses par terre.

Mais le bruit avait également attiré l'attention de Shyn, des trois femmes et d'autres participantes qui jetèrent un regard perplexe à la Mysdibule pleine de farine.

Shyn fixa ensuite Aélia d'un air blasé alors que Luyo poussait un soupir de fatigue.

— Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises…, souffla le Lucario en époussetant sa veste qui avait pris un peu de farine quand le paquet s'était déchiré.

— _Tu_ _m'empêches_ _toujours de jouer, c'est pas_ _drôle_ _!_ rétorqua la Mysdibule en croisant ses bras d'un air boudeur alors que les trois jeunes femmes en face de Shyn ouvraient de grands yeux.

— Est-ce que ce Pokémon vient de parler ? questionna la femme aux cheveux courts en fixant Luyo d'un air effaré.

Shyn se retourna à moitié vers les trois femmes de l'autre côté de la table alors que le Lucario affichait un air interdit, comme s'il était surpris que l'on remarque soudainement sa présence.

— Oui, t'as raison il a parlé, moi aussi je l'ai entendu ! confirma la femme blonde en souriant d'un air attendrit comme si elle regardait un bébé Caninos.

Shyn jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil à Luyo qui croisa son regard, semblant un peu inquiet.

— Incroyable ! Ce Pokémon est à vous ? Vous comptez le faire participer aux concours ? demanda la troisième jeune femme en fixant intensément le Lucario comme si elle cherchait à voir à travers lui.

— Euh, non, enfin oui, Luyo va participer au prochain concours, mais il ne fera pas la présentation, juste les combats…, balbutia Shyn, prise un peu au dépourvu par deux questions à la suite.  
— J'ai hâte de le voir en match ! Il a l'air fort ! fit la jeune femme au pull vert sans lâcher le Lucario des yeux.

— Il est beau aussi ! C'est quoi comme Pokémon ? demanda la femme blonde en retournant son regard vers Shyn qui semblait un peu perdue devant toute l'attention soudaine montrée à Luyo.

Tout comme le Lucario d'ailleurs, qui jeta des regards autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une porte de sortie.

— C'est un Lucario…, répondit Shyn d'un air vague, tout en allant récupérer la Mysdibule qu'elle posa sur la chaise dans l'optique de la nettoyer.

— J'adore la couleur de la fourrure sur son visage, ça fait comme un masque, c'est rigolo ! gloussa la jeune femme blonde en détaillant Luyo du regard.

— Oui, tu as raison ! confirma sa voisine dans un sourire ravi en fixant elle aussi le Pokémon.

Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus gêné de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait et se mit ensuite à rougir légèrement, avant d'aller se cacher derrière Shyn pour qu'on arrête de le regarder.

Les trois femmes trouvèrent alors la réaction pudique du Lucario tout aussi mignonne et se mirent à glousser de plus belle, suivies du petit rire de Shyn qui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Luyo lui tourner le dos, cachant son expression à ses trois fans un peu trop collantes.

 **.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes femmes partirent enfin, et Shyn put reprendre la confection de ses Pokéblocs. Aélia avait retrouvé ses couleurs naturelles et prit place sur le siège pour assister la jeune femme dans sa préparation. Shyn s'occupa ensuite en premier lieu de trouver quels goûts plaisaient le plus au Lucario et à la Mysdibule, avant de faire sortir ses trois autres Pokémon pour leur faire également goûter des Pokéblocs plus simples.

Une bonne heure de test plus tard, Shyn put noter les préférences de chacun et commencer à réfléchir à des Pokéblocs mélangeant les goûts pour créer des Pokéblocs unique pour chacun de ses compagnons.

Luyo avait, lui, une préférence pour les Pokéblocs amers et épicés, Aélia, elle, préférait les sucrés et acides, Atémis et Milliu les secs et sucrés et Shorty les épicés et acides.

Et ce n'est que plusieurs heures après que la jeune femme parvint à trouver le bon équilibre pour les Pokéblocs de chacun, et nota la liste des baies utilisées, ainsi que le temps de mixage.

Elle en fabriqua ensuite plusieurs de chaque sorte et les rangea dans des petites boîtes en longueur qui ressemblaient à des distributeurs de petits bonbons pour enfants dans le style des Pez, tenant dans la main.

Puis, Shyn rangea tout le fouillis de sa table, aidée par Luyo qui l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup assisté en coupant les fruits, tout en surveillant la Mysdibule qui lorgnait sur le couteau. Une fois tout rangé, la jeune femme distribua un Pokébloc à chacun des cinq Pokémon : un rouge et vert pour Luyo, un rose et jaune pour Aélia, un bleu et rose pour Milliu et Atémis et un rouge et jaune pour Shorty.

Le petit groupe quitta ensuite l'atelier en remerciant la dame, qui tint néanmoins à conserver une trace de leur passage et prit une photo de Shyn et de sa petite troupe, avant de l'accrocher dans le hall où le visage de plusieurs participants et leurs Pokémon étaient visibles pour les prochaines personnes souhaitant participer à l'atelier.

.

* * *

 _Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine !_

 _(Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _.)_

 _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Une attention pleine de do

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **10** **:** **Une attention pleine de douceur** **.****

 **.**

 **.**

Bien qu'ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur temps à l'atelier des Pokéblocs, la journée n'était pas encore finie, et Shyn décida donc de faire un petit tour de la ville avec tout le monde histoire de visiter un peu. La jeune femme avait déjà démontré plusieurs fois depuis le début du voyage qu'elle ne partait jamais en fin de journée et attendait toujours le matin pour quitter une ville.

Mais Shyn avait surtout dans l'idée de repasser par une rue qui se démarquait par ses boutiques aux couleurs pétantes et ses odeurs parfumées. La ruelle semblait ciblée sur la beauté féminine, ainsi que sur les soins des Pokémon.

Luyo et les Évolitions suivirent donc la jeune femme dans la rue, passant devant plusieurs magasins de coiffures et de marchands de fleurs avant de se stopper devant une grande devanture blanche et bleu clair où un Skitty et un Altaria étaient représentés. Il s'agissait d'un salon de toilettage Pokémon, et le Lucario observa quelques secondes la devanture d'un air un peu perplexe avant de suivre Shyn dans l'étrange établissement.

— Bonjour ! Bienvenus dans notre salon de toilettage Pokémon ! fit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses attachés en queue de cheval derrière son comptoir en se décalant pour venir accueillir Shyn.

La demoiselle portait une robe bleue et verte, ainsi qu'une blouse blanche assez courte aux manches trois-quarts.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire et jeta un regard à l'espace autour d'elle. La zone d'entrée était apparemment réservée aux produits que le salon vendait, tandis qu'un petit couloir un peu plus loin donnait dans l'idée que les toilettages devaient se passer en coulisses.

Après un rapide regard aux étagères et un coup d'œil à Aélia et Atémis qui étaient descendus de ses bras et trottinaient dans la pièce joyeusement, la jeune femme s'avança vers une étagère de produits biologiques.

— Ohhh, qu'ils sont mignons ! fit soudainement une autre voix féminine dans le dos de Shyn en s'approchant de la Mysdibule et du Tarsal qui tripotaient des échantillons de savons.

Shyn jeta un regard à la jeune fille derrière elle qui semblait ravie et s'agenouilla face aux deux Pokémon.

— Ce sont vos Pokémon ? demanda la demoiselle en lançant un coup d'œil à Shyn un peu plus loin.

La jeune fille aux cheveux vert clair arborait elle aussi une blouse blanche à manches trois-quarts, ainsi qu'un jeans bleu et un tee-shirt blanc avec un soleil dessus.

— Oui, ils sont avec moi, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix simple et polie en tripotant un savon biologique pour laver ses Pokémon en extérieur.

— Elles sont adorables ! Vous savez, nous avons une offre en ce moment pour les Pokémon femelles si cela vous intéresse, continua la demoiselle en se redressant avant de se diriger vers Shyn et Luyo.

Le Lucario ne s'était d'ailleurs pas éloigné de la jeune femme, semblant un peu mal à l'aise dans cet endroit typiquement féminin.

— Une offre ? répéta Shyn d'un air intéressé en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui hocha la tête.

— Oui. Ce mois-ci, pour les Pokémon femelles, tous les soins ou massages faits dans notre salon sont à moitié prix. Donc, si vos Pokémon aiment se faire masser je vous conseille d'en profiter, elle se termine dans deux jours ! déballa la demoiselle d'un air à la fois jovial et professionnel comme si elle vendait un produit particulièrement intéressant.

Shyn afficha ensuite un air résolument neutre tandis que ses Pokémon revenaient vers elle.

— C'est que…, j'ignore si mes Pokémon aiment être massés…, marmonna la jeune femme en jetant un regard aux Pokémon à ses pieds comme si elle attendait une réponse.

— _C'est quoi_ _être_ _massé_ _?_ demanda Aélia de sa petite voix en se tournant vers Milliu.

La Mentali fit un petit sourire amusé.

— _C'est_ _s_ _e faire chouchouter par un humain. Il nous caresse et nous_ _brosse_ _. C'est_ _très_ _agréable_ _et détendant…,_ expliqua Milliu d'une voix douce.

La Mysdibule afficha alors un air très intéressé et s'avança rapidement vers Shyn avant de tirer sur le tissu de son bas.

— _Je veux_ _être_ _mass_ _ée_ _! Je veux_ _être_ _mass_ _ée_ _!_ fit Aélia en levant la tête, prenant un air ravi.

— Ça m'aurait étonnée…, murmura la jeune femme en faisant un petit sourire avant de se pencher pour prendre la Mysdibule dans ses bras.

— Bon, bah je crois qu'on a une participante de d'accords…, affirma ensuite Shyn en regardant la jeune fille qui lui fit un grand sourire commercial.

— _Hé, moi aussi je veux !_ rajouta soudainement Atémis en accourant lui aussi vers la jeune femme, suivi de Milliu qui se montra beaucoup plus calme et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir aux pieds de Shyn en miaulant d'une voix douce.

— Bon, bah en fait je crois que vous avez réussi à convaincre mes trois filles ! reprit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en prenant le Tarsal dans son bras libre.

— Parfait ! Je vais aller préparer la salle, alors ! fit joyeusement la toiletteuse avant de se diriger vers le couloir un peu plus loin.

Luyo, lui, n'avait pas bougé, semblant à la fois intrigué et un peu blasé par le comportement de la vendeuse puis d'Aélia qui profitait une fois encore de la faiblesse maternelle de Shyn pour réclamer quelque chose.

Mais le grommellement sourd du Noctali à ses pieds attira son attention, ainsi que celle de la jeune femme qui tenait toujours Aélia et Atémis dans ses bras.

— _C'est pas_ _juste_ _! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu_ _être_ _mass_ _é_ _!_ grinça Shorty en lançant un regard mou au comptoir où la jeune femme aux couettes roses était occupée à ranger son bureau.

— Tu es un mâle, Shorty…, répondit Shyn d'une voix vague en jetant un œil au couloir où la toiletteuse était partie.

— _Et alors ?_ questionna le Noctali en plissant légèrement les yeux.

— Et alors l'offre n'est valable que pour les femelles…, rétorqua la jeune femme sur le même ton comme si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas.

Shorty fit une grimace et poussa un grommellement sourd en regardant le sol alors que la toiletteuse revenait et faisait signe à Shyn de la suivre.

La jeune femme commença ensuite à bouger tandis que le Noctali jetait un regard noir à Atémis qui tourna la tête vers lui par-dessus l'épaule de Shyn pour lui tirer la langue.

— _C'est pas ju_ _s_ _te ! Atémis aussi est un ma…,_ tenta Shorty d'une voix forte en voyant le Tarsal lui faire la nique.

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par un flacon qui s'éjecta tout seul d'une étagère et lui fonça dans la figure. Le Noctali l'esquiva de justesse et jeta un regard assassin à Atémis qui le fixait d'un air amusé et sournois, ses yeux brillants légèrement d'une lueur bleue, signe qu'il venait d'utiliser l'attaque Choc Mental pour faire bouger le flacon.

Shorty poussa un grognement, mais la jeune femme était maintenant trop loin, et disparut dans le couloir sans se rendre compte de rien. Le Noctali reposa ensuite ses fesses par terre et lança un regard au flacon qui avait manqué de l'éborgner avant de le pousser mollement avec sa patte. Puis le poussa un peu plus loin, avant de finalement commencer à jouer avec.

Luyo avait bien vu le geste du Tarsal pour faire taire Shorty, mais se contenta de soupirer en jetant un œil au Noctali qui s'amusait maintenant avec la bouteille comme s'il s'agissait d'une pelote de laine. Mais le bruit finit par attirer l'attention de la jeune femme de l'accueil qui releva son regard vers eux avant de voir Shorty jouer avec l'un des produits de la boutique.

La demoiselle s'apprêta alors à bouger, mais Luyo la devança et récupéra rapidement la bouteille avant de la remettre à sa place sous le regard agacé du Noctali qui tira la langue au Lucario, puis alla se coucher dans un coin en attendant que Shyn revienne.

 **.**

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes après et finit de faire ses achats avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant que ses trois Pokémon aient fini de se faire dorloter. Shorty ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, et s'empressa de devancer le Lucario pour prendre la seule chaise libre à côté de Shyn en se couchant dessus. Luyo lança un regard noir au Noctali en comprenant que c'était sa façon de se venger, et se contenta donc de rester debout de l'autre côté de la jeune femme, croisant les bras. Shyn avait d'ailleurs récupéré un magazine posé sur une table à côté d'elle et lisait un article traitant des différents types de poils des Pokémon. Mais la voix de la jeune femme de l'accueil la fit relever la tête alors que la vendeuse se dirigeait vers elle en fixant son attention sur le Lucario.

— Si vous voulez, en attendant que les massages soient finis, je peux vous montrer comment masser vous-mêmes vos Pokémon ! fit la demoiselle en souriant.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué avant de faire un petit sourire amusé.

— Ça ira, merci. Je sais comment masser un Pokémon, et vos collègues s'en occupent, répondit poliment la jeune femme en regardant la vendeuse.

Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas se dégonfler pour autant et fit un grand sourire en observant toujours Luyo qui commençait de nouveau à se sentir mal à l'aise.

— Et ce Pokémon-là ? Il ne voudrait pas être massé ? demanda la jeune femme en s'adressant au Lucario comme s'il était un enfant de 4 ans.

Luyo ouvrit alors de grands yeux horrifiés et recula d'un pas tandis que Shyn poussait un petit rire discret devant la réaction du Pokémon.

— Merci, mais ça ira…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix basse en jetant un regard amusé au Lucario.

— Les Pokémon apprécient être massés, en général. Cela les détend beaucoup et les aides à mieux se concentrer…, reprit la vendeuse en passant son attention de Shyn à Luyo.

— Oui, je sais, mais à voir sa tête je ne suis pas sûre que ça le détende beaucoup, là ! rétorqua la jeune femme en affichant un air goguenard.

Le Lucario la vit et lui lança un regard noir en sentant bien qu'elle se moquait de lui. Mais il ne répondit rien, et après un œil sombre à la vendeuse, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit.

— Ah…, je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé ma remarque ! fit Shyn d'une voix mitigée entre l'amusement et la tristesse en voyant le Pokémon aller se poser dehors devant la vitrine en verre.

La vendeuse fit un petit sourire désolé en regardant elle aussi le Lucario avant de changer radicalement d'expression comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

— Si vous massez vos Pokémon vous-même, je peux vous conseiller une huile pour ça !

Shyn lança un regard vague à la demoiselle, mais accepta de la suivre jusqu'à une étagère de produits de massage et écouta d'un air distrait le monologue de la vendeuse sur l'utilité d'une huile pour passer un Pokémon plutôt que de la crème.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment intéressée et fixa son attention sur le Lucario dehors qui avait croisé les bras et regardait les passants d'un air impassible. Shyn fronça alors les sourcils et plissa légèrement les yeux avant de reporter son regard sur la vendeuse aux cheveux roses.

— Alors, ça vous intéresse ? demanda joyeusement la demoiselle, ne se rendant pas compte que la jeune femme n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Shyn observa ensuite quelques secondes la petite bouteille brune que la vendeuse lui proposait avant de hausser les épaules d'un air vague.

— Ma fois…, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… De toute façon ça ne sera pas gâché !

 **.**

Une fois les trois Pokémon revenus avec le sourire et les poils brillants de leur séance de soin, Shyn paya ses achats et sortit du magasin une fois Atémis et les Évolitions rappelés dans leur Pokéball. Aélia sortit ensuite en première et accourut vers Luyo, avant de passer devant lui pour se diriger vers une autre boutique avec plein de fleurs sur le trottoir.

— Aélia ! Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! râla gentiment la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, voyant la Mysdibule tripoter les fleurs sans aucune gêne.

Le Lucario tourna lui aussi la tête vers la Mysdibule, mais reporta rapidement son attention sur Shyn qui s'était rapprochée de lui, les mains dans les poches, et l'observait d'un œil mi-clos.

Elle semblait le détailler des yeux, et Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en fixant la jeune femme avant de prendre un air perplexe.

Mais la voix d'Aélia attira le regard intrigué de Shyn, qui se redressa et se rapprocha de la Mysdibule un peu plus loin, qui s'était arrêtée devant une autre vitrine.

— _Maman !_ réitéra Aélia joyeusement tandis que la jeune femme et le Lucario s'approchaient d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, princesse ? demanda Shyn en venant s'agenouiller à côté de la Mysdibule.

— _C'est quoi ça ? C'est_ _joli_ _, ça brille !_ questionna Aélia en pointant du doigt l'intérieur du magasin.

La jeune femme jeta un regard derrière la vitrine et constata alors qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de jeux vidéo, et que ce qu'Aélia lui montrait était une console de jeux assez grosse avec des boutons clignotants.

— C'est une console de jeux. Les humains jouent à différents jeux vidéo dessus, répondit Shyn d'une voix tranquille en souriant.

Aélia afficha un air d'enfant très intéressé avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme en levant ses mains en l'air.

— _J'en veux une !_ fit la Mysdibule joyeusement.

— Mais tu sais même pas comment ça fonctionne…, répondit Shyn d'une voix fatiguée en arborant un air las.

La Mysdibule sembla réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la jeune femme, et observa quelques secondes la console derrière la vitrine avant de rétorquer :

— … _J'en veux une quand même !_

Derrière Shyn, Luyo roula des yeux d'exaspération. Aélia continuait de se comporter comme un enfant pourri gâté et cela l'agaçait un peu. Mais c'était à la jeune femme de répondre à la demande de la Mysdibule qui attendait impatiemment et regardait Shyn avec de grands yeux attentifs.

La jeune femme porta alors son regard vide sur la console, semblant réfléchir.

— Mhhh…, ça t'occuperait au moins… Mais ça coûte cher par contre…, je vais plutôt te prendre une console portable. Une gameboy ça devrait faire l'affaire, et tu devrais pouvoir t'en servir avec tes mains…, répondit finalement Shyn d'une voix simple en se grattant le menton.

— _Youpi ! Merci maman !_ fit Aélia joyeusement en sautillant sur place avant de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme, qui manqua de tomber en arrière sous le coup.

Shyn poussa un rire amusé en récupérant la Mysdibule dans ses bras, avant de se redresser, tout ça sous le regard vague de Luyo qui semblait presque consterné de voir que la jeune femme continuait de répondre positivement à tous les caprices d'Aélia.

Shyn et les deux Pokémon rentrèrent ensuite dans le magasin, et la jeune femme acheta à la Mysdibule une petite gameboy noire, ainsi que trois jeux qu'elle jugea suffisamment simples pour qu'Aélia puisse les comprendre sans lui demander sans arrêt ce qu'elle devrait faire, ou lui lire les dialogues.

 **.**

Peu après, le petit groupe repartit pour finir de visiter la ville, et fit une nouvelle pause dans un parc avec une fontaine en fin de journée. Shyn en profita pour libérer tous ses Pokémon et les laissa jouer ensemble autour de la fontaine avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin avec Luyo.

La jeune femme sortit ensuite de son sac une tablette de chocolat et en coupa une rangée avant de la tendre au Pokémon. Le Lucario la prit en remerciant Shyn, tout en jetant un regard à l'emballage du chocolat.

Il s'agissait de la même marque de chocolat que Max lui avait donné au château Cameran. Le chocolat que la jeune femme avait demandé au petit garçon de lui apporter parce qu'elle avait peur de s'attacher à lui en lui proposant elle-même.

Luyo fit alors un petit sourire en portant son attention sur le chocolat dans ses mains. La situation avait bien changé depuis Cameran maintenant qu'il y pensait. La jeune femme si distante de basse était maintenant toujours avec lui, lui donnait librement du chocolat, dormait avec lui et lui montrait quasi constamment de l'intérêt. Tant de petits changements qui firent sourire de plus belle le Lucario qui commença à manger son chocolat en fixant le sol d'un air vague.

Shyn aperçut le sourire du Pokémon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et leva un sourcil intrigué, avant de commencer elle aussi à manger son chocolat en observant le Lucario du coin de l'œil, le regard indescriptible.

 **.**

En fin de soirée, dans une des chambres du centre Pokémon de Rubello, Shyn colla tous ses Pokémon devant la télévision pour les occuper pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires et sortait son ordinateur pour prendre ses fameuses notes de voyage. Luyo, lui, avait retrouvé son cahier de travail, assis un peu plus en avant sur le lit à côté d'Aélia et d'Atémis qui avaient délaissé la télévision pour se préoccuper de la console de jeux nouvellement acquise.

Le Lucario avait d'ailleurs avoir un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ses exercices d'écriture, légèrement gêné par les rires de Shorty devant une publicité et les gloussements d'Aélia entrecoupés des cris de l'un ou l'autre des Pokémon.

Shyn avait baissé le son de la télévision, mais cela semblait tout de même gêner Luyo qui finit par se décaler et se rapprocher du bord du lit pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la télévision qui affichait maintenant le visage d'un homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré : Mr Rochard, le directeur de la société Devon.

La jeune femme jeta alors un œil vers l'écran en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme, mais ne s'intéressa pas plus que ça à ce qu'il racontait, tout comme ses Pokémon qui discutaient entre eux en attendant la fin des informations.

Seul Shorty écouta d'une oreille distraite et leva un sourcil légèrement intrigué quand Mr Rochard expliqua qu'un projet qu'il préparait depuis quelques semaines allait devoir être mis en suspens, car un objet très important pour le finaliser avait été brisé durant son transport.

— Cette météorite devait servir de combustible pour ce projet, sans elle, nous ne pouvons que le mettre de côté en attendant d'en retrouver une ! expliqua l'homme dans un sourire tranquille, bien que son regard semblait assez renfermé.

— Vous devez être très déçu, vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le journaliste tandis que la caméra filmait le bureau du directeur qui offrait une grande vue sur la ville du haut d'une des tours de sa société.

— Eh bien, c'est mon fils qui l'avait trouvé et m'en avait fait part. Mais il n'a pas pu me l'amener lui-même à cause d'un contretemps, alors il a demandé à une autre personne de le faire…, expliqua Mr Rochard tristement.

À ces mots, les oreilles du Noctali se redressèrent et toute son attention se porta vers l'écran de télévision.

— La météorite a sûrement dû se briser pendant le trajet de mon fils ou de la personne à qui il l'a confié…, mais dans tous les cas, dans son état actuel, elle n'est plus utilisable… continua l'homme d'une voix plus sombre sans lâcher son sourire, ce qui donnait à son visage un effet assez sinistre.

Shorty n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation et tourna ensuite son regard vers Shyn qui écrivait ses notes, ne semblant pas avoir entendu les propos de l'homme.

— Alors c'était une météorite que ce type avait confiée à Shyn…, et elle s'est pété, c'est bête pour lui…, marmonna Shorty d'une voix basse, avant de ricaner discrètement. Peu importe, de toute façon je le sentais pas ce type…, rajouta le Noctali entre ses dents en allant récupérer la télécommande sur le lit pour changer de chaîne, coupant la phrase de Mr Rochard sans aucune gêne.

 **.**

Une fois ses écrits finis, ses médicaments pris, et Aélia et Atémis assis par terre pour regarder la télévision qui passait maintenant un film Pokémon à la musique douce, Shyn jeta un regard rapide au Lucario un peu devant elle qui lui tournait le dos, très occupé à écrire dans son cahier d'exercices.

Puis, la jeune femme rangea son ordinateur et récupéra la petite bouteille d'huile de massage qu'elle avait posée à côté de la veste de Luyo sur la chaise. Shyn ouvrit ensuite le petit flacon et en sentit le contenu, mais aucune odeur ne lui parvint. La jeune femme fit alors une grimace vague avant de reporter son attention sur le dos du Lucario très occupé.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes par-dessus la bouteille, semblant réfléchir, et lança un rapide regard aux Pokémon assis et couchés par terre avant de se rapprocher lentement de Luyo.

Elle se stoppa ensuite derrière lui et s'assit en tailleur en lançant un regard vague sur son livre. Le Pokémon ne bougea même pas quand Shyn passa la tête par-dessus son épaule, totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

La jeune femme fit alors un petit sourire amusé et ramena sa main devant lui dans l'optique de lui montrer le petit flacon d'huile.

— Ça sent quoi ? Ça sent bon ? demanda Shyn d'une voix simple en tentant d'attirer l'attention du Lucario.

Celui-ci décala alors légèrement la tête sur le côté et fixa la bouteille que la jeune femme lui mettait sous le nez avant de la sentir et de répondre d'une voix morne :

— Rien… Ni bon ni mauvais…

Luyo reporta ensuite son attention sur son livre tandis que Shyn récupérait sa main et rebouchait la bouteille.

— Dommage…, la femme de la boutique me l'a vendu tout à l'heure… Elle avait l'air déçue que tu ne veuilles pas être massé, d'ailleurs ! rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse en finissant par un petit rire amusé.

Shyn tentait d'attirer l'attention du Pokémon résolument porté à son livre, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de trop marcher, car Luyo répondit d'une voix tout aussi vide :

— Je n'aime pas trop être touché par les humains…

Le Lucario ne s'était même pas donné la peine de détourner le regard, comme si la jeune femme n'existait pas ou comme si ses questions l'indifféraient totalement.

Mais cela ne sembla pas plus que ça gêner Shyn, qui fit un « Ha » sonore et moqueur en affichant un air amusé derrière l'épaule du Pokémon.

La réaction de la jeune femme provoqua alors une légère réaction chez Luyo, qui sentit un ton de moquerie et fronça les sourcils en décalant son regard sur le côté où la jeune femme avait passé son bras, mais ne bougea pas pour autant la tête.

— C'est sûrement pour ça que quasiment chaque nuit tu viens te coller sur moi…, fit ensuite Shyn d'une voix amusée en finissant par un petit rire.

Le Lucario fronça encore plus les sourcils en sentant le ton sarcastique, mais ne bougea toujours pas et reporta son regard sur son livre.

— Des gens, sauf toi…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix fade en gribouillant un mot sur sa feuille.

Sa propre réponse semblait l'ennuyer, comme si cela était une perte de temps de parler de ça.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'air d'être au goût de la jeune femme, qui fit un petit sourire sournois dans son dos avant de se rapprocher légèrement du Pokémon en gardant son expression.

Shyn cala ensuite sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule gauche du Lucario et tourna son regard vers son visage.

— Donc, si tu acceptes mon contact…, tu accepterais que je te masse, moi ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix faussement innocente, affichant un petit air sournois.

Mais Luyo ne s'en rendit pas compte, la tête toujours tournée vers son livre, semblant délibérément ignorer la jeune femme qui l'observait.

— Mmhhh…, sans doute, oui…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix simple tout en écrivant une phrase.

Il n'avait pas du tout écouté ce que venait de dire Shyn, et ne comprit donc pas ce que sa réponse allait engendrer.

La jeune femme, elle, par contre avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et fit un grand sourire satisfait en se redressant. Elle glissa ensuite sa main devant le visage de Luyo, et lui retira son livre dans un geste vif.

Le Lucario ouvrit alors de grands yeux perplexes et incompris en voyant son cahier de travail s'envoler et se tourna enfin vers Shyn, le regard accusateur.

Mais un simple échange de regards avec la jeune femme lui fit comprendre le motif de son geste alors que Shyn fermait le livre pour le déposer sur le lit un peu plus loin, avant de récupérer la bouteille d'huile qu'elle avait posée à côté d'elle.

— Que… quoi, maintenant ? balbutia le Pokémon d'une voix dubitative en voyant la jeune femme se verser un peu d'huile dans le creux de la main.

 **.**

 **.**

— Pourquoi pas ? Tu es d'accord, non ? demanda Shyn en levant un sourcil, l'air amusé.

— Euuh…, oui, mais…, répondit Luyo d'une voix incertaine, semblant totalement pris au dépourvu par le changement d'ambiance que sa réponse venait de créer.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'intensifia alors qu'elle changeait de position et libérait ses jambes.

— Trop tard ! fit Shyn d'un air ravi en se rapprochant du Lucario, calant ses jambes autour des siennes avant de passer ses bras autour de son torse.

Luyo entr'ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant et sentant la jeune femme se coller à lui, et ouvrit rapidement de grands yeux effarés tandis que Shyn le tirait légèrement en arrière.

Le Pokémon descendit alors de quelques centimètres en reculant, et sentit le haut de sa tête tomber sur la poitrine de la jeune femme avant de lever un regard perplexe vers le visage de Shyn qui était au-dessus de lui.

Luyo se trouvait maintenant à moitié couché sur la jeune femme, comme si elle lui servait de fauteuil et ses jambes d'accoudoirs. Shyn répondit ensuite au regard du Lucario par un petit sourire amusé, puis plaça ses mains sur ses bras.

— Faut que tu te détendes maintenant, sinon le massage ne servira à rien…, murmura la jeune femme tout doucement en commençant à masser ses bras avec des mouvements amples.

Luyo continua à la fixer quelques secondes, l'air hagard, avant de déplacer son regard sur sa main gauche qui touchait son bras. Le Pokémon ne répondit finalement rien, et poussa un faible soupir en se concentrant sur la sensation des mains de Shyn sur lui.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire en sentant le Lucario se détendre un peu, et remonta lentement ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, puis passa à sa nuque. Toujours posé contre elle, Luyo finit par fermer les yeux en continuant de suivre le mouvement des mains de Shyn qui parcouraient maintenant lentement la peau de son cou, remontant derrière sa tête pour placer ses doigts sur son crane entre ses antennes.

Le Lucario poussa un soupir en sentant une légère pression sur sa tête là où la jeune femme appuyait, avant de sentir les mains de Shyn remonter jusqu'en haut de son crane, puis faire lentement couler ses doigts sur ses tempes, avant de finalement poser ses paumes sur ses joues.

Au-dessus de lui, la jeune femme s'arrêta quelques secondes et observa le visage maintenant apaisé du Pokémon qui semblait comme endormi, couché entre ses jambes. Il avait totalement relâché ses bras qui pendaient maintenant sur les jambes de la jeune femme qui fit un sourire doux en commençant à bouger lentement ses mains sur le visage du Pokémon.

Luyo fit une légère grimace quand Shyn passa ses doigts sous ses yeux, appuyant légèrement sur des points précis, mais n'émit qu'un faible grognement tandis que la jeune femme déplaçait ses doigts sur son front avant d'aller masser le bord de ses oreilles.

Derrière ses yeux clos et son silence seulement entrecoupé de légers souffles et de faibles grommellements, le Lucario dut reconnaître qu'il trouvait le massage très agréable et relaxant. Cela lui rappela le soir à Myokara où Shyn l'avait caressé après avoir exploité sa faiblesse aux chatouilles de manière totalement mesquine, avant de faire preuve de beaucoup de tendresse et de douceur.

Le Pokémon se fit alors la remarque qu'il appréciait vraiment quand la jeune femme le touchait de cette façon si douce et attentionnée, mais ne préféra pas lui en faire part, car même si c'était vrai, il trouvait ça un peu bizarre d'amener ça ainsi, surtout venant de sa part.

Il ne dit donc rien et poussa un nouveau soupir en sentant les doigts de Shyn tapoter sur son visage comme si elle jouait du piano. La jeune femme posa ensuite ses mains à plat sur son front, puis lissa ses oreilles avant de parcourir du bout des doigts le visage du Pokémon qui ne bougeait plus du tout et avait glissé contre elle, sa tête étant maintenant posée sur ses cuisses.

La jeune femme rapprocha alors lentement son visage de celui du Lucario et réalisa après une seconde de silence que le Pokémon s'était tout simplement endormi, comme le témoignait le bruit léger et régulier de sa respiration entre ses lèvres entr'ouvertes.

Shyn fit un sourire tendre devant le visage calme et impassible du Pokémon et se pencha encore un peu plus en avant pour venir déposer un baiser sur le bout du museau du Lucario.

Celui -ci émit un petit bruit dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas tandis que la jeune femme se redressait et jetait un regard aux Pokémon couchés par terre.

Ils s'étaient tous endormis, les uns collés aux autres, laissant la télévision en bruit de fond alors qu'une douce musique de piano se faisait entendre. Shyn les observa tous quelques minutes sans bouger, profitant du calme de la pièce, avant d'enfin se décider à bouger lentement, faisant tout doucement glisser le Lucario de ses jambes avant de le tirer jusqu'à sa place dans le lit.

Luyo émit un grognement dans son sommeil tandis que la jeune femme le déplaçait et se tourna sur le côté une fois installé pendant que Shyn allait éteindre la télévision.

La jeune femme prit ensuite sa propre place dans le lit et observa quelques secondes d'un air tendre le visage du Lucario tourné vers elle dont la tête était à moitié enfoncée dans son oreiller. Shyn fit un petit rire amusé sans lâcher son sourire.

— C'est fou toute la douceur qu'il peut cacher derrière sa carapace…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce, avant de rajuster sa position dans le lit pour rapprocher son oreiller de celui de Luyo et ainsi poser sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle du Pokémon endormi.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

La pause à Rubello étant finie, le petit groupe repartit donc le lendemain matin. Shyn s'était renseignée avant de partir et confirma que la fameuse grotte pépites se trouvait sur le chemin vers Cimetronelle quelque part dans une zone montagneuse. Le paysage changea d'ailleurs rapidement tandis qu'il avançait vers la ville, affichant de plus en plus de petites montagnes avec quelques bouts de forêt parmi les rochers, preuve qu'il montait de plus en plus.

Le petit groupe marcha ensuite plusieurs jours dans ce paysage à la fois montagneux et forestier, faisant des pauses de temps en temps pour manger et s'entraîner pour le concours de Cimetronelle.

Mais Shyn ne réentraîna pas Luyo au combat, encore un peu inquiète à l'idée de voir le Lucario risquer d'être blessé. La jeune femme préféra donc se concentrer sur leur entraînement à l'aura, ainsi que sur la coordination et l'amélioration de ses attaques.

 **.**

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois jours de marche plus tard, alors qu'ils approchaient d'un pan de montagne dont quelques rochers étaient tombés tout autour, que Shyn se dirigea toute seule vers ce qui ressemblait à une entrée de grotte. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs bien cachée derrière plusieurs gros buissons et rochers qui avaient fusionné avec le sol et ne permettaient que de passer à un à la fois.

— C'est la grotte que tu cherches ? questionna Luyo en rejoignant la jeune femme qui inspectait du regard la paroi devant elle.

— Oui… On dirait bien. Je reconnais la montagne, mais la zone semble avoir subi quelques effondrements, répondit Shyn en fixant ses pieds quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

Sur son épaule, la Mysdibule lança un regard intrigué vers l'ouverture de la grotte.

— Tu as dit que les pierres d'énergie trouvées ici se formaient à côté des volcans. Est-ce que tu sens une énergie qui pourrait s'en apparenter quelque part dans cette grotte ? demanda le Lucario en venant se poster à côté de la jeune femme tout en regardant lui aussi par l'ouverture dans la roche.

— Non, je ne ressens rien… Peut-être s'est-il vraiment endormi… Mais on ne le saura qu'une fois rentré là-dedans…, fit Shyn d'une voix sombre.

Apparemment, l'idée de tomber sur un volcan actif ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Luyo approuva d'un hochement de tête et suivit ensuite la jeune femme dans l'ouverture de la grotte, suivi des Évolitions qui affichaient un air un peu sceptique.

 **.**

Dans la grotte, les Évolitions se resserrèrent derrière Shyn et Luyo qui marchaient en tête. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très rassurés, tout comme Aélia qui s'agrippait à la sangle du sac de la jeune femme de ses petites mains.

Pendant plusieurs minutes dans la grotte, rien ne leur indiqua la présence de pierres d'énergie ou d'un volcan. La roche était grise avec un peu de mousse par endroits, et ils croisèrent même des Pokémon sauvages nichés dans les murs rocheux qui apparemment vivaient là. Il s'agissait de Caratroc, des Pokémon de type roche vivants dans une grosse coquille ronde dont seules leur longue tête mince et leurs pattes sortaient par moments.

Mais rapidement, alors qu'ils suivaient un chemin descendant, l'air commença à se réchauffer, tout comme la roche sous leurs pieds. Luyo fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard aux parois de la grotte qui semblaient elles aussi être plus foncées que celles d'avant.

— Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ? demanda le Pokémon en se rapprochant de Shyn qui observait ses pieds en marchant.

— Je sens que la chaleur a augmenté… Il y a sûrement de la lave plus bas, je sens que ça passe par la roche sous nos pieds…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix faible en lançant un coup d'œil rapide à Luyo.

— Oui, je le sens moi aussi…, murmura le Lucario en regardant lui aussi le sol.

Shorty s'arrêta alors d'un coup, le regard alarmé.

— _Haa, alors ça veut dire que le volcan est_ _réveillé_ _?_ demanda le Noctali d'une voix inquiète.

Shyn lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, juste un peu préoccupée.

— Peut-être… En tout cas il est actif. Si on ressent de la chaleur, c'est qu'il doit y avoir de la lave là-dessous… Restons prudents…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en reprenant sa marche.

Luyo ne dit rien et la suivit, l'air impassible, tandis que Milliu et Shorty s'échangeaient un regard inquiet avant de suivre le mouvement.

 **.**

— Maman, j'ai chaud…, fit Aélia d'une voix faible quelques minutes après, toujours perchée sur l'épaule de Shyn.

Plus ils avançaient, plus la chaleur augmentait autour d'eux. La jeune femme fit d'ailleurs une nouvelle pause et posa la Mysdibule et son sac par terre avant de retirer sa veste en observant la roche autour d'eux, imitée par Luyo qui souffrait également de la chaleur avec sa veste.

Les murs rocheux étaient maintenant tous quasiment noirs ou gris foncé, comme si quelque chose les avait brûlés.

— Oui, nous nous rapprochons de la lave. La roche noircie autour de nous nous le confirme d'ailleurs, c'est du basalte, une roche que l'on trouve aux alentours des volcans, car la lave transforme la roche après son passage. À mon avis, le niveau du volcan a dû être plus haut à un moment donné et passer dans ces tunnels, d'où la quantité de basalte par ici…, expliqua Shyn en tripotant le mur, avant de plier sa veste et celle de Luyo pour les ranger dans son sac, puis retira son bonnet pour s'éventer avec.

— Et tu sais quand la lave est passée par ici ? demanda Luyo qui parcourait la roche noire du regard.

La jeune femme fit un signe négatif de la tête.

— Non… Je ne m'y connais pas assez en pierres volcaniques pour dire ça juste en regardant la roche.

— _Je croyais que tu_ _étais_ _calé_ _e_ _en_ _pierres_ _?_ railla Shorty qui tentait de faire le fier malgré son air inquiet et fatigué par la chaleur.

— En pierres d'énergie, oui. Mais je ne connais pas toutes les pierres du monde, je ne suis pas archéologue, répondit Shyn en haussant les épaules, passant au-dessus du ton narquois du Noctali.

Le Pokémon fit ensuite une grimace tandis que la jeune femme se tournait vers eux et Aélia qui était debout sur un rocher à côté de Luyo.

— Vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans vos Pokéballs tous les trois. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je ne sais pas sur quoi on va tomber et ça risque d'être compliqué si je dois tous vous surveiller en même temps…, rajouta Shyn en affichant un air sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Aélia et Milliu ne semblèrent pas y voir d'objection et hochèrent la tête tandis que Shorty faisait un petit sourire amusé.

— _C'est pratique les Pokéballs,_ _heiinnn_ _?_ se moqua le Noctali d'une voix grinçante pendant que Shyn rappelait la Mysdibule dans sa Pokéball noire.

La jeune femme lança ensuite un regard blasé à Shorty.

— Hahahaa ! … Très drôle…, rétorqua Shyn avant de rappeler le Noctali qui afficha un grand sourire sournois jusqu'à disparaître dans un rayon rouge.

— Et c'est un Pokémon qui vante les mérites d'une Pokéball, dites-moi que je rêve…, rajouta Shyn juste après en lançant un regard noir à la Pokéball de Shorty, avant de rappeler Milliu qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

La jeune femme rattacha ensuite les Pokéballs à sa ceinture et rangea son bonnet dans son sac avant de le remettre sur son dos en se tournant vers le Lucario qui n'avait pas bougé et observait la suite du tunnel.

— On continue ? questionna Shyn dans un petit sourire en ajustant la lanière de son sac, attirant le regard neutre de Luyo qui opina de la tête.

— Je te suis…

— Ça va la chaleur, toi ? demanda la jeune femme en reprenant l'avancée avec le Lucario.

— Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas…, répondit Luyo d'une voix simple en hochant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **.**

Plusieurs autres minutes plus tard, alors que Shyn et le Lucario continuaient inlassablement à descendre encore plus profondément dans cette grotte aux murs de plus en plus noirs et rougeoyants, la jeune femme fit une nouvelle pause en fermant les yeux, l'air concentré.

— Je ne ressens plus aucune aura de Pokémon dans les environs, et la chaleur ne fait qu'augmenter… On doit se rapprocher de la lave…, fit Shyn d'une voix un peu inquiète en rouvrant lentement les yeux.

Le sol sous leurs pieds était de plus en plus chaud et de fines coulées de lave étaient visibles par endroits entre les roches des murs ou du sol, obligeant la jeune femme et le Pokémon à faire particulièrement attention à l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds.

— Oui, la chaleur est en hausse constante…, répondit Luyo d'une voix rauque en soufflant.

La température l'affectait lui aussi, l'augmentation de la chaleur rendant l'air très lourd autour d'eux, surtout dans un endroit aussi exigu.

Shyn jeta ensuite un regard vague au Lucario avant de reprendre sa marche.

— Luyo…, il faut que je t'avoue un truc…, murmura la jeune femme quelques secondes après alors qu'elle contournait un trou rempli de lave.

— Quoi donc ? demanda le Pokémon d'une voix fatiguée.

— Je déteste le feu ! J'ai rien contre les Pokémon feu, mais je supporte mal la chaleur et d'habitude je préfère rester loin des endroits à forte dose de lave…, railla Shyn d'amusement avant de pousser un soupir.

— Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, moi non plus…, répondit le Lucario en lançant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

— Rien d'étonnant, tu es à moitié de type acier, et les Pokémon acier détestent le feu…, rétorqua Shyn en lui rendant son regard.

— On a tellement bien fait d'aller dans une grotte avec un volcan…, fit Luyo d'un air parfaitement sarcastique en roulant des yeux.

La jeune femme rigola en entendant le timbre de voix du Pokémon et afficha un grand sourire fatigué.

— Tu as tellement raison ! ricana-t-elle avant de fouiller dans son sac.

Luyo l'observa du coin de l'œil sortir une bouteille et la lui tendre.

— Tiens, bois ! Même si tu n'as pas soif. Les Pokémon se déshydratent plus vite que les humains, expliqua Shyn en incitant le Lucario à prendre la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait.

— C'est vrai ? questionna Luyo en récupérant l'objet.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Les humains transpirent et perdent donc plus d'eau, mais règlent plus facilement leur température contrairement aux Pokémon. Surtout ceux avec des poils, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse.

Luyo hocha la tête et commença à boire tandis que Shyn se tournait pour jeter un regard vague autour d'elle. Mais le Lucario s'arrêta soudainement en voyant la jeune femme faire un mouvement qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Shyn venait de légèrement se pencher en avant en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Mais la jeune femme ne vit pas le Pokémon la fixer d'un air sombre tandis qu'elle se redressait en soufflant doucement. Apparemment, ce n'était rien, et Shyn se retourna vers lui comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Luyo ne dit rien et finit de boire avant de rendre la bouteille à la jeune femme qui l'imita, toujours observé du coin de l'œil par le Pokémon qui affichait maintenant un air légèrement inquiet au vu de l'attitude que Shyn venait d'avoir.

 **.**

Quand la jeune femme et le Lucario sortirent enfin du tunnel de roches noires plusieurs minutes plus tard, Shyn arbora un air mitigé entre le soulagement et l'agacement.

Le tunnel donnait sur une très grande salle à haut plafond et à la profondeur vertigineuse, mais plus que l'espace dans la pièce, c'était son aspect et son contenu qui était relativement inquiétant. Car à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds, se trouvait un véritable océan de lave dont la chaleur extrême se rependant dans toute la pièce faisait rougir la roche des murs et des colonnes de pierre.

— Eh bien, Luyo…, je crois qu'on a trouvé le cœur du volcan…, murmura Shyn en fixant l'étendue de la salle qui devait bien faire dans les vingt mètres pour une profondeur et une distance impossible à déterminer, car plusieurs colonnes de pierre bloquaient la vue sur la superficie totale de la salle.

Luyo ne répondit rien, l'air renfrogné, et tourna son regard vers des sortes de limaces rouges qui semblaient accrochées aux murs. Il s'agissait en vérité de Limagma, des Pokémon de type feu qui étaient très friands de ce genre d'endroit. Shyn tourna elle aussi son attention vers eux en voyant le Lucario les fixer, faisant un pas sur le chemin de pierre devant eux qui longeait le mur, passant par-dessus l'étendue de lave.

— Des Limagma, rien d'étonnant dans un volcan… J'avais raison, le volcan est actif…, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en jetant un regard rapide à la lave en contrebas.

Elle semblait en effet active, mais ne produisait que de légères bulles par endroits, signe qu'elle était plus en repos que proche d'une éruption. Le Lucario poussa un grognement sourd, les yeux plissés à observer la grande salle devant eux.

— Il fait une chaleur atroce…, marmonna le Pokémon d'une voix accablée.

Il semblait faire de gros effort pour tenter de supporter la forte chaleur de la pièce, même si l'air était un peu plus supportable dans un endroit aussi vaste.

— Oui. La lave est chaude et réchauffe toute la pièce en coulant dans la roche…, mais le volcan n'a pas l'air prêt à entrer en éruption pour autant…, espérons que ça dure…, répondit Shyn en suivant le chemin de pierre du regard pour voir où il arrivait.  
— Ce serait souhaitable, oui…, murmura Luyo alors que la jeune femme tendait sa main devant elle en pointant du doigt un espace au loin entre deux colonnes de pierre.

— On va devoir suivre ce chemin pour atteindre l'autre côté…, je ne ressens toujours rien en termes de pierres d'énergie, mais avec toute l'énergie que la lave forme ça n'a rien d'étonnant, fit Shyn d'une voix sérieuse avant de commencer à avancer sur le chemin en pierre.

Le Lucario hocha sombrement la tête et sortit lui aussi de la grotte pour entrer sur le chemin. Mais à peine le Pokémon eut-il posé un pied dessus qu'il poussa un léger cri de douleur et de surprise, puis recula de deux pas.

Shyn se retourna alors vers lui, l'air perplexe et observa son expression effarée.

— Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme en faisant un pas en arrière vers le Pokémon qui fixait le chemin d'un œil sombre.

— La roche ! Elle est brûlante…, je ne peux pas marcher dessus, expliqua le Pokémon en grimaçant, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux coussinets de son pied.

Shyn fronça les sourcils en l'observant avant de s'agenouiller pour toucher le sol de sa main.

— Aie ! En effet, oui, tu vas avoir du mal à traverser. La lave doit couler dans la roche et rend toute la zone brûlante au toucher…, confirma la jeune femme en manquant de se brûler, récupérant rapidement sa main.

Luyo fixa Shyn se redresser, l'air contrarié, avant de finalement se retourner.

— Je vais trouver un autre chemin…, murmura le Lucario en affichant son intention de revenir sur ses pas.

La jeune femme se tourna rapidement vers lui, l'air ahuri, puis le rejoignit dans la grotte.

— Quoi ? Non non ! Tu restes là ! J'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare, après on va passer trois heures à se retrouver après. On prend le même chemin ! fit Shyn d'une voix mi-agacée mi-inquiète.

De toute évidence, l'idée de se séparer du Pokémon dans un endroit pareil ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Luyo se stoppa alors et se retourna vers elle, l'air indécis.

— Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher ici, tu l'as bien senti et tu as dit que la lave devait couler dans la roche…, marmonna le Lucario d'un air perplexe en agitant ses mains dans le vide.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire.

— Toi non, mais moi, oui ! rétorqua Shyn dans un regard résolu, avant de retirer son sac de son dos.

Luyo la regarda faire sans comprendre et fronça légèrement les sourcils quand la jeune femme lui tendit son sac.

— Euuh… Je ne comprends pas…, murmura le Pokémon en observant l'objet dans ses mains.

La jeune femme fit un nouveau sourire en coin.

— Tu vas comprendre…, susurra Shyn d'un air amusé avant de tourner le dos au Pokémon en s'accroupissant devant lui.

— Allez, monte sur mon dos !

À ces mots, Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux hallucinés.

— Pardon ?

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	12. Chapitre 11 : La grotte pépites

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **11** **:** **La grotte pépites****

 **.**

 **.**

— Pardon ? fit le Lucario d'un air halluciné suite à la demande de la jeune femme.

— Monte sur mon dos ! Je suis la seule de nous deux à pouvoir marcher sur le chemin sans me brûler et on va pas se séparer, alors monte sur mon dos ! Je vais te porter jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de cette salle ! expliqua Shyn en regardant Luyo par-dessus son épaule, un genou à terre.

— Mais enfin, Shyn, je suis sans doute plus lourd que toi ! balbutia le Lucario, l'air totalement sidéré par la demande de la jeune femme qui l'observait.

— Tu es plus lourd que moi, je te le confirme ! C'est pour ça que je te propose pas de te porter dans mes bras, mais sur mon dos, rétorqua Shyn d'une voix simple en levant légèrement les sourcils.

— Mais…, tenta le Pokémon sans grand succès.

— Mais rien du tout ! Enfin, Luyo, on va pas y passer la journée ! Y a rien de compliqué là-dedans. J'ai assez de forces pour te porter sur mon dos, alors monte ! reprit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu pressée et agacée.

Mais le Lucario hésitait toujours, l'air un peu contrarié en tenant le sac de Shyn dans ses bras. La jeune femme poussa un soupir en voyant le Pokémon figé sur place.

— Luyo… Tu es très gentil, très courtois et aimable, et tu es sans conteste beaucoup mieux éduqué que moi… Mais là je te propose quelque chose de simple où il y a normalement pas besoin de réfléchir…, murmura Shyn d'une voix fatiguée, essuyant rapidement son front de la sueur qui menaçait de lui tomber dans les yeux.

Le Lucario l'observa quelques secondes, l'air dubitatif.  
— …Tu es sûre que tu auras la force de me porter ? demanda finalement Luyo d'une voix sombre en fixant la jeune femme.

— … Certaine ! répondit Shyn, sûre d'elle.

Le Lucario fit une légère grimace, puis poussa un soupir de résignation.

— … Bon, d'accord…, murmura finalement le Pokémon avant de mettre le sac de la jeune femme sur son dos.

Shyn fit un petit sourire et indiqua au Lucario comment se positionner sur son dos, ainsi que comment se tenir une fois qu'elle se fut relevée avec lui.

— Ça va aller ? demanda Luyo derrière la tête de la jeune femme, ayant une superbe vue sur ses ailes d'aura.

— Tu te préoccupes toujours plus des autres que de toi ? questionna Shyn en réponse au Lucario.

Sa voix était neutre, ni amusée, ni contrariée, et cela sembla déstabiliser le Pokémon qui entr'ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

— Euuh…, je…

La jeune femme poussa un petit rire.

— J'ai ma réponse…, murmura Shyn plus faiblement, avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la salle de lave.

Luyo ne répondit rien, et observa le haut de la tête de la jeune femme durant tout le trajet. Hormis quelques soupirs, Shyn ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse durant les longues minutes que dura le chemin.

La jeune femme ignorait le poids exact du Pokémon, mais elle était sûre qu'il était plus lourd qu'elle, car sa taille dépassait celle d'un Lucario lambda, et un Lucario basique pesait normalement dans les 54 kilos. Luyo devait donc, lui, plus tourner autour des 65, voire 70, et cela fut confirmé à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle marchait sur le chemin de roche noire.

Shyn dut d'ailleurs réajuster plusieurs fois sa prise sur les jambes du Pokémon pour lui éviter de glisser, car la chaleur et l'effort qu'elle fournissait la faisaient encore plus transpirer.

 **.**

Malgré tous ces désagréments, la jeune femme et le Lucario parvinrent enfin à atteindre la fin de l'immense salle, et Luyo retrouva le contact avec le sol avant de se tourner vers Shyn qui poussa un profond soupir. La jeune femme avait le visage tout rouge et fit craquer ses épaules en poussant un nouveau soupir plus rauque.

— On est enfin sortie…, j'espère que la suite sera plus simple quand même…, fit Shyn d'une voix grinçante en se massant le cou avant de se tourner vers le Lucario qui l'observait d'un air attentif. C'est bon, tu peux me rendre mon sac…, reprit la jeune femme en tendant son bras vers Luyo.

Mais le Lucario hocha négativement la tête.

— Tu es fatigué, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je le garde…, répondit le Pokémon sérieusement.

Non seulement Shyn semblait avoir très chaud, mais Luyo n'avait pas oublié le geste de la jeune femme un peu plus tôt où elle avait semblé avoir mal au cœur, et il n'avait pas envie de voir Shyn faire une crise dans un endroit pareil.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué, mais n'insista pas devant le regard sérieux du Pokémon et hocha la tête.

— Si tu veux… Bon, continuons… Je ne sens toujours rien, mais l'air et légèrement moins lourd par ici, peut-être que nous nous éloignions de la lave…, reprit Shyn d'une voix simple en se tournant vers la suite du chemin.

Ils étaient sortis de la grande salle pour retrouver un tunnel, mais celui-ci n'avait pas de murs couverts de filaments de lave, et la roche du tunnel semblait un peu plus claire. Le chemin de pierre de la grande salle leur avait d'ailleurs permis de remonter légèrement dans les profondeurs, d'où l'idée de Shyn qu'ils s'éloignaient de la lave.

Luyo hocha la tête et reprit la marche avec la jeune femme, lui jetant des petits regards par moments pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais à peine quelques mètres plus loin, les deux individus s'arrêtèrent de nouveau pour faire face à ce qui semblait être un amoncellement de pierres qui leur bloquait la suite.

Le Lucario s'avança alors en premier pour ausculter la roche avec son aura.

— C'est bloqué…, mais ça n'a pas l'air très épais, commença le Pokémon.

Shyn afficha un regard intrigué, mais s'écarta de l'amoncellement en faisant quelques pas en arrière tandis que Luyo continuait d'observer les pierres.

— À mon avis il suffirait d'un peu de force pour que cela s'écr…, marmonna le Lucario, avant d'entendre un bruit rapide arriver dans son dos.

Le Pokémon eut alors juste le temps de se retourner et de s'écarter en ouvrant de grands yeux pour éviter de se prendre des pierres dans la figure. Shyn venait de prendre de l'élan et avait littéralement fait exploser le tas de rochers en donnant un coup de pied entouré d'aura dedans.

Quelques mètres plus loin, la jeune femme se retourna et observa le Lucario qui la fixait d'un air interdit.

— De force, comme ça ? questionna Shyn d'une voix amusée devant l'expression hallucinée du Pokémon.

— Euuuh… Oui, sans doute…, répondit Luyo platement en allant rejoindre la jeune femme qui semblait soudainement aller beaucoup mieux.

Mais à peine l'eut-il rejoint que Shyn se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se retourner vers la suite du chemin.

— Luyo ! Je sens un truc ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix alerte, faisant légèrement vibrer ses ailes qui émirent quelques paillettes bleutées.

— Vraiment ? questionna le Lucario qui semblait encore perturbé par la façon dont Shyn venait de détruire cet obstacle.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

— Oui. Il y a des pierres dans le coin, je le sens cette fois. On a dû assez s'écarter du lac de lave ! répondit Shyn d'une voix mi-contente mi-rassurée avant de se mettre à courir dans le tunnel. Viens, suis-moi ! cria-t-elle sans attendre Luyo, qui afficha rapidement un air intrigué puis perplexe, en se mettant à courir à sa suite.

 **.**

Mais à peine quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'il sortait de ce nouveau tunnel, la jeune femme se stoppa brutalement et recula d'un pas en affichant un air surpris. Luyo freina juste à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, et s'écarta légèrement pour voir ce que Shyn regardait.

La sortie du tunnel donnait sur une autre grande salle remplie de colonnes de pierres noires en partie brisées.

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers le bas, sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait aucun chemin devant eux, seulement un gouffre à environ vingt mètres de profondeur. Il leur était impossibles de continuer, à moins de trouver un moyen de descendre en se servant des restes de colonnes de pierre.

— Il n'y a plus de chemin… Mais je vois une entrée de grotte en bas, il va falloir trouver un moyen de descendre sans se casser quelque chose…, fit Shyn d'une voix agacée en jetant des regards autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait un passage.

Mais il n'y en avait pas, et des stalactites de pierres au-dessus d'eux ne donnaient pas tellement confiance à la jeune femme sur l'idée de s'aventurer dans cet espace. Luyo s'avança ensuite d'un nouveau pas pour mieux observer la salle, l'air intrigué.

— On peut descendre en se servant des restes des colonnes…, indiqua alors le Lucario en montrant à tour de rôle différents piliers de pierre.

Shyn fit une légère grimace.

— Ça a l'air fragile…, je ne suis pas sûre que cela supporterait que l'on saute dessus à tour de rôle…, et je ne suis moi-même pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix morne en grimaçant.

— Il suffit de ne sauter qu'une fois, alors…, marmonna Luyo d'une voix égale en reculant d'un pas.

Shyn fronça les sourcils sans regarder le Pokémon, le regard fixé sur la colonne de pierre la plus proche d'eux.

— Une fois ? Je te rappelle qu'on est deux, comment tu veux qu'on ne saute qu'une seule f…, commença la jeune femme avant de se faire brutalement couper par Luyo qui l'attrapa dans ses bras sans aucun ménagement.

Shyn resta alors la bouche entr'ouverte, l'air très surpris en sentant ses pieds décoller du sol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla la jeune femme d'un air hagard en fixant le Lucario par en dessous.

Mais le Pokémon ne lui répondit pas, et afficha un air concentré avant de s'élancer sur la première colonne de pierre.

— Non, attends ! Lâche-moi, Luyo ! Gniaaahhhhh ! cria Shyn en comprenant ce que le Lucario faisait.

Mais c'était trop tard, et la fin de sa phrase se termina dans un cri alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou du Pokémon qui atterrit sur le premier pilier, avant de prendre de l'élan pour sauter sur le suivant.

Shyn continua de hurler pendant toute la descente, ouvrant des yeux affolés en voyant défiler les rochers à côté d'eux dont certains manquèrent de leur tomber dessus. Mais Luyo les esquiva tous, sautant de colonne en colonne, jusqu'à atteindre le sol dans un saut périlleux totalement contrôlé.

Apparemment, le Pokémon savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, et tout ça avec le sac de Shyn sur le dos et la jeune femme dans les bras accrochée à son cou.

 **.**

Une fois arrivé en bas de la salle, Luyo fit un dernier saut de côté avant de courir un peu pour s'éloigner de la colonne sur laquelle il avait sauté, car celle-ci s'écroula juste après.

Le Lucario s'écarta jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de la grotte que Shyn avait vue et lança un regard renfrogné aux restes de colonnes encore debout.

Dans ses bras, la jeune femme ne bougea pas et se contenta de continuer à s'agripper à son cou. Elle ne criait plus, mais tremblait légèrement en affichant un air effaré.

Après un dernier regard aux rochers noircis autour d'eux, Luyo tourna son attention vers elle.

— On est … on est arrivé en bas…, murmura le Pokémon d'un air incertain en constatant que Shyn ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher.

— Oui… et on est en vie…, murmura la jeune femme sombrement en relevant lentement ses yeux vers le Lucario.

Mais l'expression atterrée de Shyn se changea rapidement en regard agacé tandis qu'elle fixait le Pokémon. Celui-ci sentit l'amertume de la jeune femme et avala sa salive d'un air un peu inquiet.

— Ne refais pas ça sans me prévenir ! Tu m'as fait peur ! grinça alors Shyn d'une voix légèrement énervée en se redressant dans les bras du Pokémon, avant de récupérer un de ses bras et de tirer sur la joue du Lucario qui se mit à grimacer.

— Haaa ! Aïe, aïe, aïe, désolé…, s'excusa Luyo en reculant la tête pour tenter d'échapper à la jeune femme qui lui pinçait la joue.

Shyn poussa un grognement et relâcha rapidement le Pokémon qui fit une nouvelle grimace en mâchonnant dans le vide tandis que la jeune femme le fixait d'un air incrédule. Mais le Lucario afficha rapidement un air surpris, et sans lâcher Shyn, se retourna complètement vers l'ouverture dans le mur.

— Shyn ! Les énergies ! fit Luyo d'une voix forte en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Apparemment, le Pokémon avait enfin senti quelque chose, et la jeune femme le lui confirma en hochant la tête.

— Oui…, elles sont toutes proches cette fois…, répondit Shyn d'une voix sérieuse, avant de descendre enfin des bras du Lucario.

La jeune femme et le Pokémon entrèrent ensuite dans l'ouverture et marchèrent quelques minutes avant de ressortir dans une autre salle. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite, les rochers étant tous aussi noirs que la salle d'avant.

Mais Shyn afficha rapidement un air agacé en rentrant dans la pièce. Des petits trous de lave étaient visibles à différents endroits, ainsi que plusieurs Pokémon. Il y avait des Limagma, mais aussi leur évolution, des Volcaropod.

— De la lave…, grommela Luyo dans le dos de la jeune femme qui commença à s'avancer dans la pièce.

Shyn ne répondit rien et poussa un soupir dû à la chaleur ambiante avant de plisser les yeux en tournant son attention vers un coin de la salle. Derrière un gros rocher d'où un filet de lave coulait, était visible une grande ouverture donnant sur un tunnel sombre.

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors quelques instants, le regard flamboyant.

— Elles sont là-bas…, les pierres d'énergie, je les sens…, murmura Shyn en fixant l'ouverture, l'air ailleurs.

Luyo tourna lui aussi son regard vers le trou, mais la jeune femme se mit soudainement à courir vers l'entrée de grotte. Le Pokémon poussa un soupir et s'apprêta à la suivre, mais son attention fut soudainement attirée par un craquement venant du plafond vers là où se dirigeait Shyn.

Le Lucario releva alors la tête vers l'origine du bruit et ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant très nettement de l'énergie au-dessus de la roche qui commençait à se fissurer. Le Pokémon reporta ensuite son regard sur la jeune femme, qui apparemment n'avait rien remarqué, et se dirigeait droit à l'endroit où le plafond s'apprêtait à céder.

— Shyn ! Attention ! cria Luyo de plus fort qu'il put pour passer par-dessus le bruit ambiant de la lave, avant de se mettre à courir vers la jeune femme.

Shyn entendit le Pokémon, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il l'appelait, jusqu'au moment où le son très net d'un craquement au-dessus d'elle résonna. La jeune femme releva alors le nez et ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en voyant le plafond s'effondrer au-dessus de sa tête dans une chute de roches et de lave brûlante.

Shyn n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais heureusement, Luyo arriva juste à temps et tira violemment la jeune femme en arrière pour l'écarter de la chute de pierres. Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux en se sentant attrapée puis ceinturée avant de voir des pierres et de la lave se déverser à quelques pas d'elle là où elle se tenait juste avant.

La chute dura quelques secondes où le Lucario garda la jeune femme prisonnière contre lui, l'air renfrogné et légèrement inquiet. Shyn, elle, affichait une expression effarée, se rendant compte de ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper grâce à Luyo, et surtout grâce à ses réflexes.

— Bon sang ! Je l'avais pas vu venir celui-là… Merci Luyo…, bredouilla la jeune femme entre deux souffles rapides à cause de la chaleur et du coup de pression qu'elle venait d'avoir.

— Fais attention… Je crois que la lave a fragilisé la roche, comme dans la salle d'avant. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres effondrements…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix sombre en se décidant enfin à lâcher Shyn après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger immédiat.

La jeune femme murmura un faible « oui », avant de jeter un regard fatigué à la lave devant eux.

Shyn et Luyo firent ensuite un petit détour dans la pièce pour atteindre l'entrée de grotte que la jeune femme visait, et pénétrèrent dedans d'un pas prudent.

Mais alors que les zones d'avant étaient toutes composées de pierres aussi noires que de l'encre, car brûlées par la lave qui avait dû couler dedans, ce nouveau tunnel donna rapidement l'impression à la jeune femme et au Pokémon qu'aucune lave n'avait coulé par ici.

Même l'air ambiant semblait plus respirable alors que le chemin descendait légèrement en devenant plus étroit. Et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que Shyn et Luyo en sortirent enfin et découvrirent une salle brillante et étrangement lumineuse.

 **.**

 **.**

Mais ce n'était pas dû à la lumière extérieure ou à de la lave, ou même à un éclairage humain.

Non, toute la lumière que cette étrange salle en escalier contenait était due à une multitude de pierres dorées logées dans la roche, autant sur les murs que sur le plafond au fur et à mesure que la couche de roche se resserrait pour finir par un trou en son centre.

Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés en faisant un pas dans la salle au reflet d'or. La roche était d'une clarté incroyable comparée à celle d'avant, et les pierres coincées dedans ressemblaient à de grosses pépites d'or.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils l'ont appelé la grotte pépites… C'est magnifique…, murmura la jeune femme en levant la tête pour admirer le haut plafond rempli de lueurs brillantes.

— C'est… les pierres d'énergie ? demanda Luyo d'une voix hésitante en affichant lui aussi un air sidéré devant cet endroit si étrange.

— Oui… Et on dirait qu'elles sont toutes rassemblées ici…, pas étonnant que les archéologues n'aient rien trouvé. Cet endroit est bien caché…, répondit Shyn dans un sourire ravi en commençant à avancer dans la salle pour se diriger vers le centre qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres plus bas, mais accessible par un escalier naturel de roche.

Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de la première marche, la jeune femme se stoppa soudainement et fit un rapide pas en arrière en fronçant les sourcils, suivie par Luyo qui lui aussi avait senti quelque chose et fit à l'inverse un pas en avant.

Le Lucario entr'ouvrit alors la bouche comme s'il voulait parler tandis que Shyn reculait vers lui, mais la réponse muette à sa question se fit entendre par un cri soudain.

— Solaroooooc !

Shyn et Luyo levèrent alors légèrement la tête pour voir un Pokémon arriver vers eux d'un trou dans le plafond. Il semblait voler, ou plus exactement planer, et ne possédait ni bras ni jambe, juste un ovale corps fait en pierre de la forme d'un drôle de soleil avec le centre orange et les rayons jaunes, ainsi que des yeux jaunes mi-clôs d'où une lueur rouge était visible.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna le Lucario en fronçant les sourcils tandis que le Pokémon se positionnait à leur hauteur à quelques mètres devant eux comme s'il leur bloquait le passage.

— Solaroocc ! réitéra le Pokémon d'une voix grinçante, presque mécanique.

— Un Pokémon ? fit Luyo en se tournant vers Shyn qui semblait assez dubitative.

— Je ne le connais pas…, répondit la jeune femme en levant sa Pokémontre vers le Pokémon flottant.

Celle-ci s'activa et donna alors les caractéristiques du Pokémon :

— « Solaroc : Pokémon soleil. La lumière du soleil est à l'origine du pouvoir de Solaroc. On raconte qu'il peut lire les pensées d'autrui. Ce Pokémon peut libérer une chaleur insoutenable en faisant tournoyer son corps. »

— Solaaroocc ! réitéra le Pokémon d'une voix qui se voulait agressive en tournant sur lui-même.

Cela ne sembla pas trop plaire au Lucario qui fit un pas en avant en se décalant légèrement pour que Shyn se trouve derrière lui.

La jeune femme releva ensuite le nez de sa Pokémontre, affichant un air perplexe.

— Pokémon soleil, d'accords… Mais pourquoi je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit…, grinça Shyn en faisant la grimace.

— Moi non plus je ne comprends pas, il baragouine, mais ça ne veut rien dire…, rajouta Luyo en lançant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui semblait très perplexe devant le Solaroc qui leur barrait le chemin.

— Tu crois qu'il veut quelque chose ? questionna Shyn en se tournant vers le Lucario.

Luyo haussa les épaules l'air de dire « aucune idée », mais le Pokémon poussa un nouveau cri incompréhensible en s'agitant soudainement.

— Solaroocc ! fit le Pokémon soleil, avant de briller d'un air menaçant.

Shyn et Luyo froncèrent alors légèrement les sourcils en sentant le sol autour d'eux se mettre soudainement à trembler, puis écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant de grands pics de roche sortir du sol en fonçant vers eux.

— Lame de Roc ! cria la jeune femme en voyant un rocher sortir du sol devant elle, avant de faire un bon sur le côté pour éviter un autre rocher qui transperça le sol sous ses pieds.

Luyo l'imita en s'écartant et fit un nouveau saut en se tournant vers Shyn qui avait sauté sur un petit rocher à son opposé.

— Shyn ! cria le Lucario, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme vers lui.

Le Pokémon soleil jeta un regard vague vers Shyn, mais tourna rapidement ses yeux sur Luyo, avant de lui foncer dessus dans une attaque Charge très rapide.

— Luyo, attention ! fit la jeune femme à son tour en voyant le Solaroc charger le Lucario.

Mais le Pokémon ne put éviter l'attaque du Solaroc et se la prit de plein fouet, se faisant éjecter de quelques mètres contre la paroi rocheuse. Le Lucario fit une grimace en se redressant tant bien que mal, mais le Solaroc l'avait de toute évidence pris pour cible et s'apprêta à lui foncer à nouveau dessus.

Mais alors qu'il prenait de l'élan, une Aurasphère le percuta dans le dos, le faisant se retourner, avant de s'en prendre une nouvelle de côté, l'envoyant s'écraser par terre un peu plus loin.

Shyn s'était déplacée et avait détourné l'attention du Pokémon soleil pour l'empêcher d'attaquer de nouveau Luyo qui finit de s'extirper du mur avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui arrivait vers lui en courant.

— Ça va ? demanda Shyn d'un air inquiet en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Lucario.

— Oui, merci…, répondit Luyo d'une voix faible en jetant un regard à la main de la jeune femme qui épousseta un peu de poussière qui était posé sur son épaule.

Mais leur attention se retourna rapidement vers le Solaroc qui s'était relevé et flottait de nouveau dans l'air en tremblant légèrement.

— Solarooccc ! fit le Pokémon d'une voix colérique en tournant sur lui-même.

Il ressemblait à une bombe prête à exploser.

Shyn fronça les sourcils, l'air très perplexe. La jeune femme semblait dubitative et s'avança d'un pas vers le Solaroc sous le regard interdit de Luyo qui l'empêcha d'avancer plus en attrapant son bras. Shyn lui jeta un coup d'œil incongru, mais s'arrêta en comprenant que le Lucario était inquiet et s'adressa ensuite au Solaroc qui avait arrêté de tourner et semblait lutter contre l'envie de leur foncer dessus.

— Pourquoi tu nous attaques ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix forte au Pokémon en sentant bien la main de Luyo sur son bras.

Mais le Solaroc n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier sa question et se remit à tournoyer sur place en criant. Cela ne plut pas au Lucario, qui lâcha le bras de Shyn et vint se placer devant elle en mode défensif, faisant apparaître son os d'énergie.

— _Partezz !_ cria alors le Solaroc d'une voix soudainement compréhensible en plissant encore plus ses yeux rouges.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil surpris derrière le Lucario qui tenait son os devant lui.

— Il a dit « partez » ? questionna Shyn sans sembler comprendre.

— Oui, je crois…, répondit Luyo d'une voix rauque en surveillant le Solaroc du regard.

Le Pokémon se mit alors à briller légèrement, et fit apparaître plusieurs rochers autour de lui avant de les envoyer sur la jeune femme et le Lucario. Luyo réagit rapidement et brisa avec son os tous les rochers qu'il put atteindre, n'en laissant passer que deux que Shyn se chargea de repousser avec ses Aurasphère.

Mais le Solaroc n'en resta pas là, et enchaîna avec une nouvelle attaque en s'entourant de flammes, avant de leur foncer dessus en tournant sur lui-même, faisant gicler des braises de feux autour de lui. Le Lucario sembla très surpris de l'attaque du Pokémon, et resta figé sur place avec son os à la main, affichant un air atterré.

La jeune femme, elle, ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets en voyant le Solaroc enflammé leur foncer dessus, mais réagit rapidement en voyant que Luyo ne bougeait pas, et attrapa le Lucario avant de le tirer vers elle en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Luyo afficha un air interdit en sentant Shyn le serrer contre elle, avant de prendre un air totalement médusé en voyant un grand bouclier bleu et blanc translucide se former tout autour d'eux dans une demi-sphère. Le Solaroc frappa alors le bouclier, et rebondit dessus dans une gerbe de flammes, avant d'être repoussé de quelques mètres dans les airs.

Le Lucario garda son air surpris en voyant le Pokémon se faire arrêter aussi brutalement par la protection, et tourna comme il put la tête vers le visage de la jeune femme derrière lui qui le tenait toujours bloqué contre elle. Luyo ressentait une profonde énergie venant de Shyn, et cela lui fut confirmé quand il capta le regard de la jeune femme.

Ses ailes s'étaient redressées et brillaient fortement derrière sa tête, dégageant de fins filets d'énergie tandis que le tatouage de son bras scintillait d'une lumière bleue, comme si l'aura de Shyn passait à travers l'encre gravée dans sa peau.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui brillait sur elle. En plus de son pendentif que Luyo sentait légèrement vibrer derrière sa tête, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient grands ouverts et braqués sur le Solaroc, le regard déterminé et brillant de la même lueur bleue que son tatouage.

Le Lucario entr'ouvrit la bouche en fixant le visage de Shyn, l'air à la fois fasciné et interdit devant un dégagement aussi soudain d'énergie qui avait permis à la jeune femme de faire apparaître ce bouclier d'aura en à peine une seconde.

De son côté, le Solaroc avait repris ses esprits et tourna lui aussi un regard perplexe vers Shyn en voltant, l'air un peu confus.

— Solarocc…, fit le Pokémon d'une voix sourde en ne semblant pas oser s'approcher du bouclier qui entourait toujours la jeune femme et le Lucario.

Shyn plissa légèrement ses yeux bleus brillants sans lâcher des yeux le Solaroc.

— Vas-y… Essaye de passer ma protection…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix très sérieuse et un peu menaçante, comme une mise en garde.

Le Solaroc le prit d'ailleurs comme tel, et recula d'un air méfiant en voyant le regard de Shyn braqué sur lui.

Mais alors que le Pokémon soleil semblait se demander ce qu'il allait faire, un bruit de pas lourd se fit entendre à quelques mètres d'eux, suivi d'une voix lente et fatiguée.

— _Pourquoi il y a autant de bruit ?_

 **.**

Shyn lâcha des yeux le Solaroc et tourna un œil légèrement intrigué, mais toujours sur ses gardes, sur le côté pour voir qui s'adressait à eux. Luyo suivit son regard, toujours coincé dans les bras de la jeune femme, et leva un sourcil perplexe en voyant un Pokémon avancer lentement vers eux.

C'était un gros quadrupède bovin qui n'avait pas l'air agressif, plutôt à moitié endormi, arborant une belle fourrure orange-rouge avec ce qui ressemblait à deux petits volcans sur son dos, ainsi que trois anneaux jaunes dessinés sur chaque côté de son corps.

Shyn observa le Pokémon d'un air intrigué tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux, avant de faire lentement disparaître son bouclier, retrouvant son aspect normal.

Le Solaroc, lui, jeta un regard au Pokémon orange et vola vers lui en grinçant quelque chose d'une voix incompréhensible.

— Sola solarooccc !

— _Je ne compren_ _d_ _s pas ce que tu dis, articule…,_ bailla le Pokémon bovin d'une voix lasse.

— _Un humain et un Pokémon sont_ _entrés_ _. Ils sont venus_ _voler_ _les pierres !_ répéta le Solaroc plus clairement en s'énervant tout seul avant de lancer un regard vers Shyn et Luyo qui n'avait pas bougé.

— On n'est pas là pour voler ! se défendit la jeune femme d'une voix forte en fixant à tour de rôle le Solaroc et le Pokémon rouge qui s'avérait être un Camérupt.

Le Pokémon bovin ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux fatigués en entendant Shyn répondre aux accusations du Solaroc.

— _O_ _o_ _hh, elle_ _comprend_ _notre langage ?_ fit le Camérupt d'une voix tranquille et amusée.

— _C'est ce que dise_ _nt_ _tou_ _s_ _les humains !_ râla le Solaroc en fusillant la jeune femme du regard comme si c'était normal pour un humain de parler avec des Pokémon.

— Oui, je comprends le langage des Pokémon, et non, c'est vrai ! C'est moi qui ai voulu venir, car j'ai entendu parler des pierres d'énergie que des humains ont trouvées ici, mais je ne suis pas venue voler quoi que ce soit ! reprit Shyn en fusillant le Solaroc du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur le Camérupt qui semblait plus à l'écoute.

— _Alors pourquoi_ _êtes-_ _vous venus ?_ réitéra le Pokémon soleil d'une voix toujours très agressive.

— Euuuh…, Shyn ? fit Luyo faiblement en tentant de capter l'attention de la jeune femme.

Il n'avait rien de précis à dire, mais Shyn le tenait toujours serré contre elle et le Lucario aurait bien aimé pouvoir bouger. Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas, trop concentrée sur les deux Pokémon qui la fixaient, l'un d'un regard accusateur, l'autre d'un air intrigué derrière ses yeux mi-clos.

— Pour comprendre ! Je suis à la recherche d'une pierre d'aura, et toutes les pierres d'énergie que je peux trouver m'intéressent, répondit Shyn au Solaroc d'une voix moins agressive que lui.

Le Camerup hocha lentement la tête.

— _Elle a l'air_ _sincère_ _, non ?_ fit le Pokémon bovin en tournant un regard amusé vers le Solaroc qui plissa les yeux comme s'il faisait une grimace.

— _Mmhh…_

— Vous êtes… les gardiens de cette grotte, c'est ça ? demanda alors la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce en se décalant légèrement vers le Camérupt, entraînant Luyo avec elle.

Les deux Pokémon hochèrent la tête.

— _E_ _n_ _quelque sorte_ _… Moi et_ _Camérupt_ _avons_ _décidé de_ _gard_ _er_ _les pierres depuis la_ _dernière_ _fois que des humains sont venus et ont volé le_ _s pierres_ _du volcan,_ fit le Solaroc d'une voix cette fois plus agréable, tout en gardant un regard suspicieux sur Shyn comme si elle cachait une bombe dans sa poche.

— Vous parlez des galets d'or ? questionna la jeune femme en levant un sourcil intrigué avant de regarder la pièce autour d'eux.

Le Camérupt opina.

— _Des humains sont_ _venus_ _il y a_ _plusieurs_ _années, armées de pioches et de matériel_ _s_ _étrange_ _s_ _. Ils ont vidé les tunnels de la grotte des pierres_ _dorées_ _, et_ _à_ _cause d'eux le volcan a perdu en puissance et a_ _diminué_ _de moitié. Nous devons prot_ _é_ _ger le volcan et les pierres…,_ répondit le Pokémon d'une voix lente et posée.

Ce fut au tour de Shyn de hocher silencieusement la tête, toujours sans faire attention au Lucario qui écoutait attentivement la conversation.

— Je vois… Avant le niveau de la lave était plus haut, donc les pierres devaient se trouver plus accessibles que maintenant, marmonna la jeune femme en fixant le vide devant elle.

— _Exact. Les pierres se_ _formaient_ _dans les_ _premières_ _couches de la grotte. Maintenant il ne reste que des_ _trous_ _o_ _ù_ _les Pokémon viennent se nicher, mais aucun_ _n'_ _ose descendre par peur du volcan qui est toujours actif malgré tout. Seuls les_ _Li_ _magma et les_ _V_ _olc_ _ar_ _op_ _od_ _vivent encore ici, et nous_ _nous_ _devons de_ _protéger_ _cet endroit !_ compléta le Solaroc d'une voix entendue en échangeant un regard avec le Camérupt.

— Je comprends, oui. Cela explique pourquoi les archéologues disent n'avoir rien trouvé par la suite. Ils ont tout récupéré et le niveau baissant de la lave a dû les empêcher de continuer à fouiller plus bas, continua Shyn en énumérant ses pensées à haute voix, suivie d'un nouvel acquiescement des deux Pokémon. C'est vous qui avez bouché le tunnel menant ici après la salle remplie de lave ? questionna ensuite la jeune femme en levant un sourcil intrigué.

— _C'est moi, oui. Mais_ _apparemment_ _ça_ _ne vous_ _a_ _pas_ _empêch_ _é_ _de le passer !_ grinça le Solaroc d'une voix sourde en venant volter prés d'eux.

— Pardon…, j'ai un peu cassé votre barrière…, s'excusa Shyn dans un sourire crispé en observant le Solaroc leur tourner autour comme s'il les analysait.

— _Ce n'est rien, nous la reconstruirons…,_ répondit le Camérupt d'une voix niaiseuse. _Vous_ _a_ _vez_ _l'air_ _fiable,_ _vous_ _p_ _ouvez_ _récupérer deux d_ _es pierres d'or_ _si_ _vous_ _le souhaite_ _z_ _, mais_ _vous_ _ne devr_ _ez_ _pas parler de cet endroit_ _à_ _qui que_ _c_ _e soit_ _,_ rajouta le Pokémon bovin en levant son museau vers le plafond incrusté de pierres dorées.

— Vraiment ? Vous pouvez compter sur moi, merci ! fit la jeune femme d'un air foncièrement ravi en hochant la tête.

Le Camérupt afficha ensuite un air de vieux sage rassuré tandis que le Solaroc arrêtait de tourner autour de Shyn et posait son regard sur Luyo qui ne bougeait pas et tourna son attention vers lui.

— _Mais pour ça…, il va d'abor_ _d_ _falloir que tu_ _lâches_ _le Pokémon que tu tiens dans t_ _e_ _s bras depuis_ _tout à_ _l'_ _h_ _eur_ _e_ _,_ siffla le Pokémon soleil d'une voix moqueuse en fixant le Lucario avant de s'élever un peu plus haut.

Le Camérupt poussa un petit rire gras en reprenant sa marche lente pour descendre plus bas dans la salle tandis que Shyn ouvrait de grands yeux perplexes en réalisant que le Solaroc parlait de Luyo.

— Hooo, pardon Luyo ! s'excusa la jeune femme d'une voix gênée en relâchant enfin le Lucario, qui fit un pas en avant en bougeant les bras pour s'étirer.

— Ce n'est rien…, murmura le Pokémon en levant le nez vers le plafond.

Le Solaroc était allé se poser sur un rocher qui dépassait du mur et semblait les observer du coin de l'œil. Shyn fit ensuite un nouveau petit sourire gêné vers Luyo avant de rejoindre le Camérupt un peu plus bas qui était occupé à libérer une des pierres de la roche où elle était accrochée.

 **.**

Il fallut plus d'une heure à la jeune femme et au Camérupt pour récupérer deux des pierres d'énergie de la grotte. Shyn commença par prendre plusieurs photos des lieux, histoire de garder un souvenir, puis analysa ensuite rapidement les pierres avec son aura avant de ressortir son livre sur les pierres pour affirmer qu'il s'agissait bien des pierres référencées dans cette grotte : des galets d'or. La jeune femme confirma également que les pierres étaient liées au volcan et très riche en énergie volcanique, très utiles pour répandre de l'énergie chaude dans la terre.

Pendant qu'elle faisait son analyse, Luyo parcourut plusieurs fois la salle, tout en gardant un œil sur Shyn et le Pokémon soleil, mais le Solaroc ne bougea pas de son promontoire tandis que le Camérupt confirmait à la jeune femme tout ce qu'elle disait.

Mais le Lucario fronça soudainement les sourcils alors que Shyn posait de nouveau sa main sur son cœur d'un geste compulsif. Le Pokémon bovin ne le vit pas, mais cela n'échappa pas au Lucario qui fit un pas vers elle dans l'idée de lui demander si elle allait bien.

Mais celle-ci semblait avoir fini ses analyses, et après un soupir rauque, se redressa en rangeant les pierres dans son sac avant de se tourner vers lui.

— C'est bon, Luyo, on peut partir maintenant…, murmura la jeune femme en passant à côté de lui en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivie par le Camérupt, puis du Lucario qui garda un air légèrement inquiet en fixant le dos de Shyn.

— Bon… Il va falloir refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse maintenant… Par contre je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour remonter dans la salle d'avant…, marmonna la jeune femme une fois revenue dans la salle où elle avait failli se faire ébouillanter sous un flux de lave.

— _Pas la peine, je vais vous ouvrir une sorti_ _e_ _qu'on refermera_ _derrière_ _vous…,_ répondit alors le Camérupt d'une voix traînante en faisant signe à Shyn de le suivre vers un autre chemin bien caché derrière un tas de rocher.

— Vraiment ? Je n'arrive même pas à savoir où nous nous situons…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix maussade en suivant le Pokémon bovin dans un tunnel assez sombre.

— _Un peu en dessous de la surface,_ _derrière_ _la montagne. Mais nous avons_ _créé_ _un tunnel caché pour pouvoir en sortir facilement. Solaroc a besoin de voir le soleil assez souvent…,_ murmura le Camérupt d'une voix simple en avançant d'un pas lent.

— Oui, je vois…, répondit Shyn tranquillement en hochant vaguement la tête.

 **.**

Quelques mètres plus loin, le Camérupt déplaça un gros rocher qui fermait le tunnel et laissa Shyn et Luyo sortir. La jeune femme ouvrit alors de grands yeux étonnés en réalisant qu'il arrivait directement à l'air libre dans ce qui ressemblait à un tas de rocher qui aidait à dissimuler l'entrée.

Shyn et Luyo remercièrent ensuite le Camérupt qui referma l'entrée secrète derrière eux. La jeune femme et le Lucario s'éloignèrent un peu et firent une pause bien méritée un peu plus loin en s'écartant de la montagne pour trouver une zone plus dégagée et aérée que les grottes surchauffées qu'ils venaient de visiter.

Shyn n'avait d'ailleurs pas remis sa veste et son bonnet en ressortant, et ne se donna pas la peine de le faire une fois assise, préférant sortir ses Pokémon pour qu'eux aussi puissent enfin respirer.

La jeune femme conta ensuite leur aventure aux quatre Pokémon, tout en distribuant des gâteaux et de l'eau, et montra l'une des pierres dorées qu'elle avait eu le droit de ramener.

Milliu et Atémis semblèrent particulièrement intéressés par la belle pierre ovale brillante et légèrement tiède avant que Shyn ne la roule de nouveau dans son tissu pour la ranger avec l'autre.

— Je vais en envoyer une à Pierre à la société de son père. Je suis sûre que cette pierre ne doit pas faire partie de sa collection vu sa difficulté à la trouver…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en tripotant sa Pokémontre, un bout de chocolat dans l'autre main.

Luyo hocha la tête silencieusement tout en mangeant son propre bout de chocolat. Il semblait encore un peu perturbé par le geste répété de Shyn à mettre la main sur son cœur comme si elle manquait d'air et continuait de la surveiller du coin de l'œil.

La jeune femme ne sembla par contre pas se rendre compte du regard insistant du Pokémon sur elle, et finit de regarder sa montre avant de faire une légère grimace en mangeant son chocolat.

— Pour l'instant…, je n'ai plus aucune piste pour Hoenn sur de possibles pierres d'énergie… Mais c'est pas grave, on va continuer les concours en visitant la région et peut-être que l'on tombera sur une autre grotte avec quelque chose de plus intéressant pour moi…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix simple en jetant un regard au Lucario qui opina silencieusement.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé avant d'avaler son dernier bout de chocolat, puis se releva en regardant autour d'elle. L'air était beaucoup plus respirable que dans la grotte, et les quatre Pokémon s'étaient un peu éloignés pour profiter du beau temps et de l'espace. Atémis et Aélia s'étaient d'ailleurs précipités vers un petit bosquet à fleurs et tentait apparemment de faire un bouquet.

Shyn sourit tranquillement en les observant avant de faire quelques pas en s'étirant. Mais à peine un mètre plus loin, la jeune femme se stoppa brutalement en ouvrant de grands yeux avant de tomber par terre.

Luyo se redressa immédiatement en voyant Shyn s'écrouler, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour la rattraper, et assista impuissant à la chute brutale de la jeune femme qui se cogna violemment la tête sur un rocher avant de s'étaler au sol.

— Shyn ! cria le Lucario en accourant vers la jeune femme avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle en la retournant sur le dos.

Elle était toujours consciente et grimaçait en se tenant le cœur, le front rouge là où elle s'était cognée, un filet de sang coulant sur sa tempe.

Luyo rouvrit la bouche d'inquiétude en voyant la jeune femme commencer à se tortiller, mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui agrippa violemment le bras de sa main libre.

— Ma seringue ! Apporte-moi ma seringue ! Dans ma veste ! grinça Shyn, ses mains tremblants légèrement alors que son souffle s'accélérait.

Le Lucario hocha frénétiquement la tête et se dépêcha de se relever avant d'aller récupérer la boîte de la seringue dans la poche de la veste de la jeune femme.

Heureusement, Shyn rangeait toujours sa seringue pour qu'elle soit utilisable en toutes circonstances, et c'est très rapidement et de la même façon que la dernière fois que Luyo observa d'un air inquiet la jeune femme se planter la seringue dans le cœur avant de s'allonger sur le dos en soufflant faiblement.

Le Lucario ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, laissant Shyn récupérer une respiration plus normale alors que ses tremblements se calmaient. La jeune femme ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de s'être cognée la tête en tombant, et ne s'en rendit vraiment compte que quand elle se redressa enfin pour aller s'asseoir contre le rocher sur lequel elle était tombée.

— Merci…, murmura Shyn faiblement en lançant un regard fatigué à Luyo, avant de palper sa blessure au front du bout des doigts.  
— J'étais sûr que tu allais en faire une… Je t'ai vu porter la main à ton cœur dans la grotte. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix douloureuse et légèrement en colère.

— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? souffla la jeune femme de fatigue en s'intéressant plus à sa blessure qu'au Pokémon agenouillé à côté d'elle.

— Ça m'aurait empêché de paniquer parce que tu n'avais pas ta seringue sur toi ! répondit Luyo d'une voix amère.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop apprécié d'agir dans l'urgence pour empêcher Shyn de faire une crise cardiaque. La jeune femme ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux en poussant un nouveau soupir, elle semblait vraiment fatiguée.

— … Apprends-moi ! fit alors Luyo sérieusement après quelques secondes de silence.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Shyn sans comprendre en tournant un œil vide vers le Lucario qui la fixait d'un regard intense.

— Ta seringue. Comment s'en servir. Apprends-moi comment l'utiliser, expliqua Luyo d'une voix déterminée.

— Pourquoi tu veux apprendre ça ? questionna alors la jeune femme d'un air un peu tendu, son visage se renfrognant légèrement.

— Shyn ! … Ça fait deux fois que je te vois tomber à cause de ton cœur et trembler de tous tes membres quand tu prépares ta seringue. Si jamais un jour tu n'as pas le temps ou la force, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix vive et un peu agressive en se rapprochant de la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air indéterminé.

Shyn ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir avant de murmurer un faible :

— … Je peux gérer…

— Shyn ! Je veux juste pouvoir t'aider. Apprends-moi à m'en servir ! réitéra Luyo en voyant bien que la jeune femme était hésitante.

— Non…, murmura Shyn cette fois beaucoup plus rapidement, le visage tourné sur le côté.

Le Pokémon fit une grimace agacée et se décala encore pour être totalement face à la jeune femme, tentant de capter son regard.

— Shyn, s'il te plaît, je veux pouvoir t'être utile, je ne veux pas avoir à me sentir inutile comme la première fois où tu…

— J'AI DIT NON !

Cette fois, Shyn avait hurlé sa phrase en se tournant face au Lucario. La jeune femme semblait à la fois épuisée et très en colère.

Effaré, Luyo recula légèrement sur place devant le regard fusillant que Shyn lui portait. Le Pokémon pouvait très nettement sentir une vague de colère émaner de la jeune femme à travers son aura, et les ailes sur la tête de Shyn brillèrent également quelques secondes avant de reprendre un aspect inerte.

Un peu plus loin, Aélia se stoppa dans sa récolte de fleur. Elle avait entendu la jeune femme crier et tourna un regard un peu inquiet vers Shyn et le Lucario, tenant un petit bouquet de fleurs blanches dans les mains.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une grosse dispute

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **1** **2** **:** **Une grosse dispute****

 **.**

 **.**

— Shyn…, pourquoi est-ce que tu …, tenta Luyo d'une voix hésitante alors que Shyn fermait les yeux en détournant la tête, l'air exaspéré.

Le Lucario n'avait pas bougé, mais affichait maintenant un regard effaré face à l'agressivité dont la jeune femme venait de faire preuve.

Shyn poussa un profond soupir entre la fatigue et l'agacement.

— Luyo, je viens de faire une crise, je suis fatiguée et tu commences à m'énerver…, grinça la jeune femme entre ses dents sans rouvrir les yeux.

— Mais, c'est toi qui t'énerves ! rétorqua le Pokémon d'une voix un peu irritée en observant Shyn d'un air tendu, comme s'il s'attendait à voir la jeune femme se lever brutalement pour le frapper.

Shyn ne répondit rien et rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle posa sur le Lucario, l'air sombre et légèrement agressif.

— Je te propose de t'aider et tu refuses. Dis-moi au moins pourquoi ! continua Luyo en faisant des gestes de ses mains.

— C'est mon problème, Luyo, pas le tien ! répondit finalement la jeune femme d'une voix acerbe.

Elle semblait de nouveau irritée et donnait l'impression de retenir sa colère. Mais le Lucario ne s'en préoccupa pas, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Shyn se montrait aussi vindicative face à sa demande.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour pouvoir comprendre comment cela marche ? questionna le Pokémon d'une voix grinçante en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme poussa un nouveau soupir.

— Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux d'exaspération.

— Pourtant c'est l'impression que je ressens…, murmura Luyo d'une voix fade en jetant un regard au sol, avant de reporter son attention sur Shyn qui grimaçait en se redressant.

— Ce que tu ressens est faux ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de personnes pour gérer ma maladie, d'accord ? ragea la jeune femme en lançant un regard assassin au Lucario qui afficha rapidement un air effaré devant ses propos.

— Pas besoin de moi ? répéta Luyo d'une voix hésitante, légèrement tendue.

Le visage de la jeune femme se renfrogna.

— J'ai toujours appris et su me débrouiller seule avec cette merde ! Et c'est sûrement pas maintenant que je vais laisser quelqu'un vouloir s'en occuper à ma place ! persifla Shyn avant de commencer à se relever.

Elle semblait maintenant vraiment en colère et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer la discussion.

Le Lucario se releva à son tour en la voyant bouger, semblant toujours contrarié par ses paroles.

— Je ne veux pas m'en occuper à ta place, je veux juste t'aider ! reprit Luyo inlassablement comme si la jeune femme n'avait pas compris.

Mais Shyn l'ignora, et commença à s'éloigner en affichant un air mauvais, rapidement suivie par le Lucario qui n'avait de toute évidence pas envie d'en rester là.

— Shyn ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, mais tu souffres, alors s'il te plaît ! Tu ne comprends pas que je…, tenta Luyo d'une voix qu'il se voulait mesuré malgré l'énervement qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Mais la jeune femme le coupa en se retournant violemment, faisant stopper le Pokémon qui afficha un air inquiet en voyant l'expression colérique qu'arborait Shyn.

— C'EST MON FARDEAU ! MOOONNN FARDEAU ! hurla la jeune femme, maintenant totalement en colère en se montrant elle-même avec son doigt.

Luyo recula d'un pas en voyant Shyn lui crier dessus, l'air apeuré face à la jeune femme qui ne semblait plus maîtriser ses émotions, comme le démontrait les faibles éclats de lumière venant de son pendentif et de ses ailes.

— Tu n'es qu'un Pokémon, Luyo ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, alors RESTES À TA PLACE et occupe-toi de tes affaires ! continua Shyn en fusillant le Pokémon du regard.

Puis, elle se retourna pour s'éloigner rapidement de lui d'un pas furieux. Luyo ne la suivit pas, semblant cloué sur place par les mots que la jeune femme venait d'avoir, l'air estomaqué.

— Je ne suis… qu'un Pokémon…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix blanche.

Son regard laissait cruellement penser que les propos de Shyn à son égard l'avaient beaucoup affecté.

Le Pokémon ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, regardant la jeune femme un peu plus loin qui s'était assise sur un rocher, lui tournant le dos. L'expression du Lucario se changea alors lentement en grimace de douleur contenue.

— Je croyais que j'étais plus pour toi…, fit Luyo à voix basse pour lui-même.

Non seulement les propos de Shyn l'avaient blessé, mais il se sentait aussi vexé que la jeune femme ne lui fasse pas confiance pour l'aider. Lui qui s'inquiétait pour elle et avait juste voulu être gentil venait de s'en prendre plein la figure, et c'est finalement d'un air ronchon et blessé que le Lucario se décida enfin à bouger, avant de partir dans l'autre sens pour s'écarter de Shyn.

Aélia, elle, resta sur place, son bouquet dans les mains, l'air inquiet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment entendu, trop loin pour ça, mais avait bien compris que la jeune femme et le Pokémon venaient de se disputer, et que cela risquait de ne pas se régler d'un claquement de doigts.

 **.**

La fin de journée arriva vite, et Shyn retourna assez rapidement vers ses affaires pour récupérer sa veste, et ranger et nettoyer sa seringue. Elle semblait encore assez en colère et ne fit aucun effort pour aller chercher le Lucario qui s'était assis au pied d'un arbre un peu plus loin, les bras croisés.

La jeune femme se contenta simplement d'un coup d'œil vers lui, et haussa les épaules d'un air sombre avant d'entamer l'installation de la tente qu'elle fit cette fois toute seule.

De son côté, Aélia était un peu mitigée, et jeta plusieurs regards aux deux individus boudeurs avant d'aller finalement rejoindre Shyn qui entamait la préparation du repas.

Luyo, lui, resta plusieurs minutes dans son coin à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme s'était montrée aussi agressive avec lui. Il était choqué de la dureté des mots de Shyn à son encontre et se renfrogna encore plus en se rappelant que la jeune femme l'avait rabaissé au rang de simple "Pokémon" alors qu'elle lui avait clamé le contraire quelques semaines avant. Car non seulement cela lui faisait se demander si Shyn ne s'était pas moquée de lui depuis le début, mais également si la jeune femme ne le considérait juste pas comme trop "stupide" ou incompétent pour pouvoir l'aider avec sa seringue.

 _« Je croyais que tu me considérais comme ton égal, Shyn… »_ pensa Luyo dans une expression amère en grimaçant.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et c'est finalement Milliu qui vint le chercher pour venir manger. Le Lucario n'était pas très motivé, mais accepta quand même de rejoindre le camp où les autres étaient déjà occupés à manger.

Shyn avait servi tout le monde et mangeait un sandwich, signe qu'elle n'avait pas fait la cuisine, ce qui fut confirmé au Lucario quand il vit sa propre assiette remplie de croquettes Pokémon posée sur un rocher. Luyo fit une grimace et récupéra son couvert en grommelant avant d'aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu pour être le plus loin possible de Shyn.

La jeune femme le vit et lui jeta un coup d'œil sombre, mais ne dit rien, et reporta son attention sur son sandwich sous le regard un peu inquiet des Évolitions et d'Atémis qui n'avaient, eux, rien suivi de l'embrouille et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Luyo s'était volontairement éloigné de Shyn pour manger.

Mais devant l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait, personne n'osa poser la question, même pas Aélia, qui mangea son repas très silencieusement, comparé au soir d'avant.

 **.**

Une fois le repas fini et que tout fut rangé, tout le monde rentra dans la tente et Shyn se changea avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le matelas pour prendre son traitement. Les Évolitions et Atémis s'étaient couchés les uns contre les autres sur la couverture de l'autre côté, alors que Luyo et Aélia restaient debout à l'entrée. La Mysdibule semblait attendre quelque chose tandis que le Lucario fixait la jeune femme d'un air sombre et méfiant.

Mais Shyn ne releva pas le nez vers lui, semblant s'en moquer totalement. Elle arborait un air renfrogné et froid, signe qu'elle devait toujours être fâchée.

Luyo fit alors une grimace de douleur en voyant que la jeune femme n'était de toute évidence pas décidée à lui adresser la parole, et ressortit finalement de la tente sous le regard inquiet d'Aélia.

Le Lucario ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Shyn, mais avait bien saisi que la jeune femme était bien partie pour lui faire la tête, et il n'avait aucune envie de dormir avec elle dans ces conditions. Surtout après ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il attendait des excuses de sa part, mais plus que ça, il voulait des explications, ce que Shyn n'était pas partie pour faire. Luyo ressortit donc dehors et alla se percher sur une grosse branche d'un arbre à grandes feuilles non loin dans l'optique d'y passer la nuit : seul.

 **.**

Dans la tente, Shyn était en train de se coucher quand elle jeta un regard vers la Mysdibule qui regardait l'ouverture de la tente d'un air hésitant.

— Laisse-le, Aélia…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix un peu autoritaire.

La Mysdibule se retourna vers elle, semblant un peu perdue.

— _Mais il va avoir froid, et il va mal dormir…,_ bredouilla Aélia d'une voix d'enfant triste en se tripotant les doigts mutuellement.

Shyn haussa les épaules, l'air inflexible.

— C'est son problème, laisse-le…

La jeune femme se coucha ensuite et éteignit la lampe. Elle était toujours fâchée contre Luyo et fit une grimace amère dans l'obscurité avant de fermer les yeux, gardant un air renfrogné au visage.  
Aélia, elle, resta encore debout quelques secondes, puis poussa un soupir avant de se traîner jusqu'au matelas de Shyn pour s'y coucher.

La Mysdibule avait mal au cœur de voir le Lucario refuser de dormir avec sa maman alors que ça avait toujours eu l'air de quelque chose d'important pour lui depuis qu'elle le connaissait, et cela ne fit que confirmer à Aélia que leur dispute devait être assez grave.

La Mysdibule poussa un faible soupir dans la demi-obscurité, mêlé d'un petit gémissement, puis bougea légèrement pour aller fouiller dans le sac de la jeune femme pour en ressortir le grelot zen rangé dans la poche de devant.

Shyn ne dit rien, et laissa Aélia reprendre sa place à côté d'elle en entendant le faible son du grelot que la Mysdibule faisait tourner dans ses doigts pour tenter de se rassurer elle-même…

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Le lendemain matin se passa comme le soir d'avant. Shyn prépara le repas pour tout le monde et mangea sans s'occuper de Luyo, qui vint récupérer son assiette avant de s'éloigner avec.

Ni la jeune femme ni le Lucario n'allaient vraiment mieux, et c'est bien silencieusement que tout le monde repartit un peu plus tard, Aélia jetant des regards tristes à Shyn et Luyo qui marchèrent respectivement à plusieurs mètres de distance, la jeune femme ouvrant la marche avec Milliu.

Pour une fois, la Mysdibule ne se faisait pas porter et marchait avec Atémis, tandis que Shorty ralentissait le pas pour tenter de discuter avec le Lucario.

Mais la discussion ne dura pas longtemps et le Noctali revint rapidement vers les deux petits Pokémon bipèdes qui lui lancèrent un regard plein de questions.

— _Alors ?_ fit Aélia, pleine d'espoir, malgré l'expression glaciale qu'arborait Luyo derrière eux.

— _Alo_ _r_ _s rien. Il m'a presque_ _envoyé_ _promener en me disant de m'occuper de mes affaires… Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux, mais ça les a vraiment mis en_ _colère_ _…,_ répondit Shorty d'une voix traînante.

Le Noctali n'était pas le genre à se laisser se faire engueuler normalement, mais il n'avait pas envie d'envenimer la situation, et avait donc préféré laisser le Lucario tranquille.

Aélia baissa la tête vers le sol, l'air démoralisé. La Mysdibule adorait Shyn et Luyo, et pour elle, voir ses deux parents de cœurs se disputer à un tel point était très désagréable.

 **.**

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils sortaient de la forêt et avançaient sur un chemin de plus en plus rocheux, montant dans des bouts de petites montagnes, Shyn rappela tout le monde dans ses Pokéballs.

La suite du chemin allait demander de grimper un peu et la jeune femme aurait besoin de ses mains pour se tenir et ne pas risquer de glisser. Tout le monde acquiesça et rentra dans sa Pokéball, hormis Luyo qui lança un regard sombre à Shyn alors que la jeune femme commençait à grimper.

Elle ne lui avait toujours pas adressé un mot depuis le matin et l'avait à peine regardé ce qui continuait d'amplifier la rancune du Lucario pour Shyn.

Mais alors que le Pokémon ruminait sa colère en sautant gracieusement sur les rochers, la jeune femme poussa un cri en glissant un peu plus loin devant lui. Shyn venait de rater son saut et avait chuté de deux mètres avant de tomber sur les fesses sous l'œil légèrement inquiet du Lucario.

Celui-ci fit alors un pas en avant pour aller l'aider, mais se stoppa brutalement en se rappelant qu'il était toujours en colère contre elle. De toute façon, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de s'être fait très mal et se releva rapidement en tapant sur sa veste pour enlever la poussière, sous le regard mitigé du Pokémon.

— J'ai aussi perdu en réflexe, on dirait…, murmura Shyn pour elle-même en grimaçant, avant de regarder l'intérieur de sa main droite d'un air sombre.

En voulant se rattraper, elle s'était coupée et saignait légèrement. La jeune femme fit une grimace et serra le poing pour empêcher le sang de couler avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en entendant Luyo sauter sur un rocher derrière elle.

Le Lucario s'arrêta et lui rendit son regard, l'air méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à une remarque désagréable. Mais Shyn se contenta de retourner la tête sans rien dire avant de reprendre son avancée, la main toujours fermée.

Le Pokémon avait vu que la jeune femme s'était fait mal, et en temps normal il se serait précipité vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Mais la rancune et la colère étaient toujours présentes, et c'est très silencieusement qu'il continua à suivre Shyn dans la montée, celle-ci ne daignant s'occuper de sa blessure que quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'elle faisait une pause.

Un bâtiment était d'ailleurs visible un peu plus loin sur leur gauche dans les hauteurs rocheuses, un grand établissement blanc avec plusieurs grosses antennes sur le toit. Il s'agissait du centre météo qui se trouvait non loin de Cimetronelle, signe qu'ils approchaient de la ville.

 **.**

Une fois sa blessure soignée, Shyn repartit, toujours sans un mot, et reprit un chemin plus normal avant de faire sortir tous ses Pokémon qui en avaient profité pour faire la sieste. L'heure du repas approchant, tout le monde fit une pause pour manger dans un coin assez rocailleux.

Comme pendant les deux repas d'avant, Luyo ne mangea pas avec eux, mais cette fois-ci le Lucario refusa même de prendre son assiette quand il vit que la jeune femme lui avait encore donné des croquettes Pokémon. Le Lucario poussa un grognement mécontent et partit de son côté sans rien dire dans l'idée de trouver sa propre nourriture, suivi du regard d'Aélia, et de Shyn qui n'avait pas l'air très ravis de voir Luyo s'éloigner autant.

Mais la jeune femme ne fit rien pour aller le chercher, et déjeuna tranquillement avec les autres Pokémon qui se montrèrent un peu plus agités que le matin, Milliu et Shorty parlants des concours à Atémis. Seule Aélia se montra plus calme que d'habitude, toujours bouleversée par le comportement du Lucario qu'elle sentait de plus en plus en colère et distant avec Shyn, mais aussi avec eux.

 **.**

Une fois le repas avalé, la jeune femme s'éloigna ensuite un peu avec Milliu et Atémis dans l'idée d'entraîner les deux Pokémon pour le concours de Cimetronelle qui aurait lieu le jour suivant. Leur numéro de présentation était prêt, mais Shyn voulait être sûre qu'ils étaient bien cordonnés et refit donc faire plusieurs fois le numéro aux deux Pokémon, observés par Aélia et Shorty qui s'étaient assis au pied d'un rocher à quelques mètres d'eux.

La Mysdibule arborait un air assez triste, ce que le Noctali remarqua rapidement avant de lui donner un léger coup de tête pour attirer son attention.

— _T'inquiète_ _pas, Ils vont se réconcilier…,_ fit Shorty d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante, mais sifflait légèrement, comme s'il se moquait.

Aélia tourna la tête vers lui, l'air un peu douteux.

— _Tu_ _e_ _s s_ _û_ _r ? Luyo a vraiment l'air en_ _colère_ _…_ , murmura la Mysdibule tristement en regardant le sol.

Shorty fit un petit sourire amusé.

— _Oh oui, j'en suis s_ _û_ _r_ _à_ _90% ! C'est deux_ _là_ _s_ _e tourne_ _nt_ _autour depuis qu'_ _ils se sont rencontrés_ _, ça_ _m'étonnerait_ _que l'un ou l'autre supporte cette situation_ _très_ _longtemps. Juste_ _à_ _voir lequel craquera en premier… Moi je dirais Shyn !_ fit le Noctali d'une voix joyeuse comme si la situation était particulièrement amusante.

— _Pourquoi ?_ questionna Aélia sans comprendre.

Shorty réajusta son sourire.

— _Parce que c'es_ _t_ _une fille ! Elle est plus sensible, plus gentille et elle est_ _très_ _attentionnée_ _avec ceux qu'elle aime. Je te_ _parie_ _que d_ _è_ _s demain elle va commencer à en avoir_ _marre_ _et va tenter de se réconcilier avec lui !_ répondit le Noctali sûr de lui en relevant la tête pour observer Shyn qui faisait des mouvements avec ses bras pour coordonner les deux Pokémon psy.

Aélia hocha la tête, l'air toujours un peu triste.

— _J'espère que tu as raison…_

 **.**

Quand la nuit arriva, tout le monde participa au même rituel pour le repas, tout comme Luyo qui était revenu entre-temps, mais repartit déjeuner ailleurs. Le Pokémon avait trouvé un arbre à baies Mepo un peu plus loin et y avait passé la moitié de la journée au grand désarroi d'Aélia qui semblait toujours un peu douter que Shyn tente de se réconcilier avec lui dès le lendemain.

La jeune femme n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air gêné du comportement distant du Lucario, et ne se donna même pas la peine de lui sortir une assiette le soir quand elle le vit s'éloigner.

Le repas terminé, Shyn commença à tout ranger dans la tente, et ne vit donc pas Aélia s'éclipser discrètement pour aller rejoindre Luyo. Le Lucario grignotait une baie, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et jeta un regard impassible à la Mysdibule quand celle-ci se planta devant lui, l'air un peu tendu.

— _Tu ne veu_ _x_ _pas dormir avec nous ?_ questionna Aélia d'une petite voix.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes, l'air impénétrable, et finit sa bouchée avant de répondre d'une voix rauque et froide :

— _Retourne au camp, Aélia…_

— _Mais, Luyo…,_ tenta la Mysdibule timidement en voyant le Lucario bouger.

Mais le Pokémon ne rajouta rien, et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle avant de disparaître derrière un bord rocheux.

Aélia afficha un air profondément triste et retourna finalement au camp toute seule, soulevant de la poussière avec le bout de ses pieds, tout comme Luyo qui traînait un peu la patte en ronchonnant.

Un peu de poussière vint alors se déposer sur la veste du Pokémon qui se stoppa une seconde pour la retirer avant de grimacer en se rendant compte de son geste. Malgré sa rancune envers Shyn, il portait toujours son cadeau, et il s'agaça lui-même en se rendant compte qu'il s'inquiétait de la salir alors que la jeune femme, elle, ne semblait pas inquiète de le voir aussi distant.

 **.**

Au camp, Shyn vit Aélia revenir vers elle, l'air triste et l'œil humide. La jeune femme fit alors une grimace mal à l'aise en finissant de plier sa veste. Elle voyait bien que la situation attristait la Mysdibule, et cela l'embêtait de faire de la peine à la petite qui était encore jeune et aimait beaucoup Luyo.

Mais derrière son air quasi impassible, Shyn commençait en vérité à se sentir très mal de la tournure de la situation. Elle savait que la tension entre eux deux était en grande partie sa faute, car elle s'était montrée agressive, voire blessante avec le Lucario. Elle s'était sentie agressée par lui et avait répliqué d'une manière sûrement trop vindicative, ce qui avait de toute évidence assez blessé le Pokémon pour que celui-ci se renferme autant et ne daigne même plus manger et dormir avec eux.

Elle avait pensé que Luyo viendrait de lui-même tenter de renouer le dialogue, mais de toute évidence, elle avait sous-estimé la rancune et la fierté du Pokémon…

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Aélia sortit en première de la tente avec Atémis, l'air un peu plus joyeux, mais toujours un peu tendu. Elle espérait que la pensée du Noctali s'avérait exacte et que Shyn et Luyo se réconcilieraient aujourd'hui. Mais l'absence du Lucario devant la tente alors que le soleil était déjà bien levé ne l'aida pas à effacer les restes de peur qui vivaient encore en elle.

Aélia fit ensuite quelques pas autour du camp, cherchant à repérer le Pokémon, avant de se retourner vers la tente en entendant du bruit. Shyn venait de se lever à son tour et arborait un air assez fatigué, voire un peu déprimé.

La jeune femme avait très mal dormi, tourmentée et angoissée pas l'absence du Lucario. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois durant la nuit et avait cherché à tâtons le Pokémon à côté d'elle, avant de se rappeler amèrement qu'il n'était pas là. Elle avait fini par s'asseoir sur son lit, le visage grimaçant d'inquiétudes et de remords.

Elle était bien obligée de le reconnaître maintenant, le Lucario lui manquait, et le pincement de plus en plus prononcé dans son cœur lui laissait comprendre que la tristesse remplaçait de plus en plus la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

Shyn n'avait pas osé aller vérifier directement si Luyo était toujours dans les environs, mais elle s'en était assurée en fermant les yeux pour repérer l'aura du Lucario quelques mètres plus loin qui s'était couché contre un arbre pour dormir.

La jeune femme fit une grimace douloureuse et jeta un regard vers Aélia qui l'observait d'un air un peu tendu. Shyn lui fit ensuite un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner dans l'optique de fumer pour tenter de se déstresser un peu.

Elle voyait bien qu'Aélia était toujours inquiète, et maintenant elle aussi l'était. Surtout que le Lucario ne semblait pas décider à faire acte de présence, malgré le fait qu'elle sentait son aura à quelques pas d'eux, derrière un gros arbre…

 **.**

Le Pokémon était en effet juste à côté, mais ne daigna pas se montrer pendant tout le temps que dura le petit déjeuner et le rangement de la tente. Même si la nuit avait très légèrement apaisé sa colère, il restait néanmoins fâché contre Shyn, n'arrivant pas à passer outre les phrases blessantes qu'elle lui avait dites.

Et ce n'est que deux bonnes heures après, alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un venir dans sa direction, que Luyo releva la tête pour jeter un œil sombre à l'individu.

— On va y aller… On devrait arriver à Cimetronelle dans l'après-midi normalement si on ne traîne pas trop…, fit Shyn d'une voix basse et légèrement tendue.

Le regard du Lucario posé sur elle n'avait rien de très rassurant, et elle préféra ne rien rajouter de peur d'aggraver la situation. Luyo semblait toujours en colère contre elle, et cela se confirma quand le Lucario se contenta d'un faible hochement de tête en grognant avant de détourner ses yeux, comme si sa présence l'agaçait. Shyn grimaça dans l'ombre de sa visière et sentit un nouveau pincement au cœur en ressentant très nettement l'amertume que Luyo avait en lui.

La jeune femme ne rajouta rien, et retourna ensuite sur ses pas en gardant son expression de douleur au visage, avant d'être suivie du Lucario qui rejoignit le petit groupe d'un pas lent et posé.

Luyo ne dit, ni ne fit rien quand les regards interrogateurs des quatre Pokémon de Shyn se posèrent sur lui, et se contenta de suivre la marche de la jeune femme à distance respectable, suivi du regard légèrement tendu d'Aélia qui était retournée se percher sur les épaules de Shyn.

 **.**

 _Hoenn : Cimetronelle_

 **.**

Comme Shyn l'avait annoncé, le petit groupe arriva à Cimetronelle dans l'après-midi après une marche extrêmement calme, seulement entrecoupée des plaisanteries de Shorty qui tentait de redonner un peu d'entrain à la jeune femme qui semblait de plus en plus déprimé au vu de son regard vide et triste et de son sourire inversé.

Shyn savait qu'elle devait parler au Lucario, mais ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet alors qu'elle ressentait très nettement dans son dos les regards noirs que Luyo lui portait toutes les cinq minutes. Elle avait peur d'aggraver les choses, et tentait vainement de trouver une idée pour détendre un peu le Pokémon qui s'avérait vraiment rancunier à son égard.

Malgré tout, le Lucario était toujours avec eux, ce qui rassurait très légèrement la jeune femme alors qu'ils entraient dans Cimetronelle.

Les Évolitions et Atémis avaient préféré rentrer dans leur Pokéball pour se reposer, ce qui laissait Shyn, Luyo et Aélia ensemble pour découvrir cette nouvelle ville.

Et celle-ci s'avéra être assez différente de celles qu'ils avaient visitées avant, car outre le fait que la zone semblait en grande partie dépourvue de béton, de trottoir ou même simplement de routes, les maisons des habitations se trouvaient être perchées dans de grands arbres, reliés par un système de ponts suspendus. Seuls les commerces et certains bâtiments particuliers, comme l'arène ou la salle de concours, étaient au sol et entourés de quelques constructions humaines, tout le reste de la petite ville étant extrêmement rural.

Shyn se stoppa ensuite quelques minutes au pied des habitations dans les arbres, l'air assez intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de constructions, et elle trouvait ça à la fois fascinant et un peu dangereux. Luyo sembla lui aussi assez interloqué à la vue de cette ville si particulière et se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui en faire part. Mais il se rappela une nouvelle fois qu'il ne lui parlait plus, et détourna la tête en ronchonnant tout seul.

Shyn ne le vit pas, occupée à prendre en photo les habitations, mais Aélia, elle, le vit et afficha un regard profondément blasé. Elle avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme arborait maintenant un air triste vis-à-vis du Lucario, mais Luyo, lui, continuait à vouloir faire la tête, ce qui agaçait légèrement la Mysdibule.

 **.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shyn trouva le centre Pokémon, qui était l'un des rares vrais bâtiments faits de pierre de cette ville, et y laissa ses quatre Pokémon avant de s'éloigner et de s'asseoir sur une banquette en jetant un regard vers Luyo qui c'était un peu éloigné dans le hall et lui tournait le dos, bras croisés.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir en observant le Lucario, puis sortit son guide de la région avant de l'ouvrir à la page de Cimetronelle. Elle y lut quelques lignes sur les origines de la ville, avant de se pencher sur le registre des commerces du lieu. Cimetronelle semblait en grande partie vivre de son marché rural, et ne contenait au final que deux commerces : une épicerie assez diverse, et un petit restaurant, faisant aussi office de salon de thé, juste à côté du centre Pokémon.

Shyn referma son guide et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au Lucario qui arborait un air fermé, le regard fixé vers la fenêtre. Elle avait bien une idée pour tenter de rouvrir le dialogue avec Luyo, mais avait aussi un peu peur que le Lucario, lui, ne le veuille pas.

 **.**

 **.**

Une fois ressortie du centre avec tous ses Pokémon dans leur Pokéball, hormis Aélia, Shyn exposa à voix haute son idée d'aller manger un morceau dans le salon de thé juste à côté. Idée, qui, évidemment, plus beaucoup à la Mysdibule qui leva aussitôt sa main d'un air joyeux.

— _Ouii, des_ _gâteaux_ _!_ fit Aélia toute contente en affichant un grand sourire.

Shyn lui rendit son sourire, puis se tourna vers Luyo, l'air un peu plus tendu face à l'attitude fermée du Pokémon.

— Je n'ai pas faim…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix rauque en jetant un regard rapide à la jeune femme.

Shyn fit une petite grimace entre la gêne et l'agacement.

— Bien sûr que t'as faim, t'as rien avalé de la journée à part deux baies Mepo…, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement irritée devant la mauvaise foi du Pokémon.

Luyo fronça les sourcils en reportant son regard vers Shyn, l'air un peu surpris.

Il avait en effet mangé deux baies Mepo le midi en guise de repas, mais était allé à plusieurs mètres d'eux pour les trouver. Comment la jeune femme était-elle au courant de ça ?

Mais le Lucario ne posa pas la question et transforma rapidement sa surprise en regard sombre avant de répliquer :

— Je n'ai pas envie de nourriture humaine…

Shyn poussa un soupir. Comme elle s'y attendait, le Pokémon n'était pas du tout motivé par l'idée de devoir passer un peu de temps avec elle à manger quelque chose.

— Je me demande bien de quoi tu as envie…, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix fatiguée en détournant le regard, l'œil triste.

Luyo se renfrogna encore plus.

 _« Que tu t'excuses ! »_ pensa-t-il en fusillant Shyn des yeux, avant de sentir quelque chose lui chatouiller le bras.

Aélia était descendue des épaules de la jeune femme et tirait sur sa main pour attirer son attention.

— _Allez Luyo, ça va_ _sûrement_ _être_ _très_ _bon et t'a_ _s_ _quasiment_ _rien mang_ _é_ _depuis hier_ _!_ tenta à son tour la Mysdibule d'une voix déçue en affichant de grands yeux tristes.

Le Lucario la regarda quelques secondes, grimaçant légèrement. Il devait bien avouer que c'était dur de résister à un tel regard d'enfant, et poussa un soupir avant de hocher mollement la tête, l'air plus résigné que convaincu.

Shyn fit un petit sourire discret devant cette minuscule victoire grâce à Aélia, et reprit ensuite la Mysdibule sur ses épaules avant de se diriger vers le salon de thé, suivie du Lucario penseur et toujours un peu boudeur.

 **.**

Mais une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au salon de thé et installés à une table, l'expression fermée et froide du Pokémon confirma à la jeune femme que Luyo n'était pas du tout décidé à passer outre leur dispute. Le Lucario lui répondit à peine quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger, et préféra tourner son regard vers une rangée de plantes à côté d'eux.

La jeune femme fit une grimace agacée et triste avant de se tourner vers Aélia pour voir ce que la Mysdibule voulait, puis reposa son menu.

— Bon, et bien vu que Luyo ne veut pas dire ce qu'il veut, je vais choisir pour lui. On verra bien si j'ai retenu ce que tu aimais…, murmura Shyn d'une voix assez forte pour être sûre que le Lucario l'entende, avant de lever le bras pour faire sa commande à la serveuse.

Le Pokémon tourna un léger regard vers elle, l'air un peu intrigué, mais reporta rapidement son attention vers les plantes pour faire croire qu'il s'en moquait. Une nouvelle fois, Aélia le vit et gonfla ses joues sur sa chaise d'un air d'enfant mécontent. Le comportement du Lucario l'énervait de plus en plus.

Un long silence se fit ensuite à la table entre les trois individus, silence rythmé par les tapotements du doigt de Shyn sur la table qui semblait assez stressée, et finit par s'absenter pour aller aux toilettes. Aélia profita alors de l'absence de la jeune femme pour se tourner vers Luyo, le regard profondément agacé.

— _Hé ! Tu peux_ _arrêter_ _de faire la tête ? !_ _Maman_ _nous_ _emmène_ _dans un endroit avec_ _plein_ _de_ _gâteaux_ _, alors t'a_ _s_ _pas le droit de faire la tête !_ râla la Mysdibule en pointant le Lucario du doigt.

Luyo porta son attention sur elle, les bras croisés, totalement affalé sur sa chaise.

— Je fais la tête si je veux…, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix amère, l'air toujours renfrogné.

Aélia fit un bruit étrange avec sa bouche en grimaçant.

— _T'es vraiment pas beau quand tu fais la tronche… On dirait un psychopathe…,_ rajouta la Mysdibule d'une voix sifflante, s'attirant le regard glacial de Luyo qui détourna ensuite la tête en voyant Shyn revenir, rapidement suivie de leurs commandes.

Une fois tout le monde servit, la jeune femme jeta un regard par en dessous au Lucario pour voir sa réaction face à ce qu'elle lui avait commandé.

Luyo était toujours affalé sur sa chaise, mais arborait un air légèrement suspicieux, voire interloqué en fixant son assiette. Shyn lui avait choisi une sorte de gâteaux pour Pokémon fait avec du chocolat noir et des baies Ceriz qui étaient connues pour être particulièrement épicées.

L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était à la fois sucrée et forte et Luyo ne put que constater que l'odeur lui plaisait, ce qui au final ne le surprit qu'à moitié. Il voyageait maintenant ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et la jeune femme s'occupait de tous ses repas. De plus, ces saveurs étaient les mêmes que celles des Pokéblocs qu'il appréciait le plus, il y avait donc peu de chances de se tromper.

Luyo fit une grimace sur sa chaise et lança un regard hargneux à Shyn en gigotant légèrement. Dans une autre circonstance, il aurait été touché de voir que la jeune femme avait visé juste en commandant pour lui, mais là, cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, car cela lui rappelait toute l'attention que Shyn lui portait et faisait baisser sa colère, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

La jeune femme observa les différentes émotions passer sur le visage du Lucario avant de faire un petit sourire triste en voyant que le Pokémon ne bougeait pas de sa chaise. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait été touché par son choix, mais semblait toujours décidé à lui faire la tête, quitte à ne pas se nourrir alors que cela crevait les yeux qu'il en avait envie.

Shyn poussa un profond soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'arborer un air résolument dépité. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour tenter de dérider le Lucario, et commença d'un geste lent à manger son propre gâteau fait de chocolat au lait et de fraises.

À ses côtés, Aélia avait déjà commencé à grignoter son gâteau et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Luyo refusait de manger le sien.

— _Si tu le_ _manges_ _pas, moi je le veux bien !_ fit alors la Mysdibule en se tournant vers le Lucario, attirant le regard des deux individus vers elle.

— Tu n'aimerais pas ça… Tu n'aimes ni le chocolat, ni les choses épicées…, répliqua Luyo d'une voix fade sans bouger de sa position.

Shyn leva à moitié un sourcil tandis qu'Aélia affichait un air victorieux en pointant sa fourchette vers le Lucario.

— _Alors_ _mange-le_ _!_ _Maman_ _l'a commandé pour toi et tu as l'air de savoir ce qu'il a dedans sans y avoir_ _goûté_ _, c'es_ _t_ _donc que tu l'as_ _reconnu_ _parce que tu aimes_ _ça. Alors_ _mange-le_ _!_ réitéra la Mysdibule d'une voix étrangement sérieuse en fixant Luyo durement .

La jeune femme arbora un air stupéfait devant les paroles si logiques d'Aélia. Elle qui d'habitude semblait plus proche d'un enfant de cinq ans, venait de parler d'une façon extrêmement raisonnée au Pokémon pour l'inciter à manger son gâteau.

Et incroyablement, cela marcha.

Après un regard stupéfait du Lucario sur la Mysdibule, celui-ci poussa un grognement incompréhensible et se décida enfin à se redresser avant de prendre sa fourchette pour commencer à couper un bout de son gâteau.

Shyn garda quelques secondes une expression effarée au visage, puis se tourna vers Aélia qui avait repris la dégustation de sa part, l'air de rien.

— Merci…, murmura faiblement la jeune femme à la Mysdibule en se penchant vers elle.

Celle-ci redressa sa tête pour la regarder, l'air taquin.

— _On plaisante pas avec les_ _gâteaux_ _!_ répondit Aélia d'une voix enfantine en souriant.

Il était difficile de savoir si elle était encore sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait, mais cela fit sourire Shyn qui déposa un rapide baiser de remerciement sur sa tête avant de revenir à son gâteau, non sans lancer un regard au Lucario.

Celui-ci était maintenant absorbé dans sa dégustation, et donnait l'impression de faire de gros efforts pour n'afficher aucune émotion positive qui aurait pu faire penser à la jeune femme que ce qu'il mangeait lui plaisait.

 **.**

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini son gâteau, Shyn jeta un nouveau regard à Luyo qui semblait être un peu moins ronchon et tentait de boire le contenu de son verre.

Il essayait, oui, car les verres qu'on leur avait servis n'étaient pas très pratiques à utiliser pour un Pokémon possédant un museau, ce qui obligeait le Lucario à pencher la tête en arrière pour arriver à boire.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, avant de faire un petit sourire amusé en se penchant légèrement vers le Pokémon. Trop occupé avec son verre, Luyo ne vit pas Shyn s'approcher de lui, ni sa main passer sous son verre avant de taper dedans.

Le Lucario ouvrit alors de grands yeux surpris en sentant le choc et recula sur sa chaise en sentant le contenu de son verre lui tomber dessus. La jeune femme venait de taper exprès dedans, mais au vu de l'expression qu'elle afficha en voyant le Pokémon se regarder d'un air totalement incompris, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ça.

Shyn reprit ensuite timidement sa place avant d'arborer un sourire désolé, accompagné du rire d'Aélia qui semblait trouver très drôle de voir le Lucario plein de jus de baies Oran.

— Pardon, c'était trop tentant… Mais je pensais pas que tu te le renverserais dessus…, s'excusa la jeune femme platement sous l'expression glaciale de Luyo.

Lui ne trouvait visiblement pas ça drôle et fusillait Shyn du regard.

— Je voulais vérifier si tu pouvais faire une autre tête…, continua la jeune femme d'une voix faible en perdant son sourire pour un air un peu coupable devant le regard noir du Lucario sur elle. Mais apparemment pas…, rajouta Shyn en baissant les yeux.

Elle avait voulu taquiner un peu le Pokémon pour tenter de le faire rire, mais sa plaisanterie ne l'amusait pas du tout, et c'est avec une expression de nouveau renfrognée et très mécontente que Luyo se leva sans rien dire pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

Aélia arrêta rapidement de rire en constatant que la blague n'amusait pas le Pokémon et le suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers Shyn qui se tenait le visage dans la main, fixant la table d'un air abattu. Le visage de la Mysdibule prit alors un air confus en constatant que la situation entre Shyn et Luyo était de nouveau assez mal engagé.

— _Je n'aime pas vous voir_ _fâch_ _é_ _…_ _Ça_ _me_ _rend_ _triste…, vous vous entendiez si bien…,_ fit Aélia d'une petite voix, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme sur elle.  
Shyn semblait démoralisée et jeta un regard dépité à la Mysdibule.

— Je sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça…, mais je ne vois pas comment rouvrir le dialogue avec lui… Il semble totalement fermé…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix fatiguée en regardant son propre verre.

— _Mais…, il suffit que tu lui dises, non ?_ tenta Aélia avec inquiétude.

Elle n'avait pas très bien compris au final pourquoi ils étaient fâchés et ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi le Lucario continuait de faire la tête à Shyn.

— Luyo ne veut même plus me répondre quand je lui parle ou même manger avec moi… Tu crois vraiment qu'il a envie qu'on se réconcilie ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix lourde en jetant un regard triste à la Mysdibule.

— _Je… je veux pas que soyez_ _fâché_ _s_ _… Je veux que_ _ça_ _redevienne comme avant…,_ balbutia Aélia d'une petite voix d'enfant.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes devant cette situation pour laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire. Shyn se redressa légèrement et fit un sourire triste en caressant le visage enfantin de la Mysdibule.

— Moi aussi Aélia…Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cette situation me stresse…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix lourde et faible avant de jeter un œil dans la direction des toilettes de l'établissement.

Luyo n'était toujours pas revenu, et Shyn se leva finalement de sa chaise en demandant à la Mysdibule de ne pas s'éloigner le temps qu'elle aille fumer du côté de la fenêtre.

Aélia acquiesça et observa la jeune femme partir, puis sauta de sa chaise une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

 **.**

Shyn arborait maintenant un air extrêmement triste tandis qu'elle fumait une cigarette en regardant les habitations dans les arbres au loin. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour tenter de rouvrir le dialogue avec Luyo, et se rappela alors de leur première petite dispute à Kanto qui s'était poursuivie à Hoenn au sujet des fameuses portes de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Elle s'était énervée sur lui cette fois-là également, mais n'avait pas été au point de blesser le Lucario par des phrases stupides qu'elle regrettait maintenant. Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre vraiment pourquoi elle s'était autant mise en colère contre lui alors qu'il lui proposait juste son aide, mais avait trop rapidement perdu son sang-froid pour que cela soit anodin.

Shyn fronça les sourcils en recrachant un filet de fumée et se mit à réfléchir aux torts qu'elle avait dans cette histoire, et à leur origine.

Du côté des toilettes, Aélia avait rapidement retrouvé Luyo qui avait retiré sa veste et tentait comme il pouvait de nettoyer la tache bleutée que le liquide avait laissée sur le tissu en le frottant sous l'eau d'un lavabo. Il semblait toujours assez remonté, mais il était difficile de savoir si c'était à cause du geste malheureux de Shyn ou à cause de la tache sur sa veste.

Mais la Mysdibule ne se donna pas la peine de se questionner là-dessus, et fonça directement sur lui avant de se mettre à lui taper dessus avec ses poings.

— Mais arrête enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Luyo d'une voix sourde en reculant d'un pas pour empêcher Aélia de lui taper dessus du haut du haut de ses cinquante centimètres.

La Mysdibule s'arrêta, mais serra les poings en redressant la tête pour regarder le Lucario d'un air dur.

— _T'es un méchant ! Avant je le pensais pas vraiment, mais l_ _à_ _je le pense, t'es méchant Luyo !_ ragea Aélia d'une voix colérique en gigotant sur place.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? questionna le Lucario en levant un sourcil perplexe sans lâcher son air sombre.

— _De_ _maman_ _! Pourquoi tu t'_ _obstines_ _à_ _faire la tête_ _à_ _maman_ _alors qu'elle veut faire la paix avec toi ?_ demanda la Mysdibule d'une voix aiguë en tapant du pied sur le carrelage blanc.

Luyo afficha un air atterré en se redressant.

— Faire la paix ? Quelle paix ? C'est elle qui m'a hurlé dessus…, alors que je lui proposais juste mon aide…, grinça le Pokémon d'une voix mauvaise.

— _Et alors ?_ fit Aélia sans le lâcher du regard.

Le Lucario grimaça d'un air contrarié.

— C'est elle qui a commencé ! répondit-il d'une voix forte.

Une jeune femme brune qui était dans les toilettes derrière eux choisit alors ce moment pour sortir et leur jeta un regard plus que perplexe, car les deux Pokémon qui se disputaient comme deux enfants de cours primaire étaient dans les toilettes des femmes, Luyo s'était trompé de toilettes.

Mais la femme ne prit pas la peine de leur faire remarquer et sortit rapidement en leur lançant des coups d'œil incertains.

— _J_ _e m'en fiche de qui a commencé ! Moi ce que je vois c'es_ _t_ _que_ _maman_ _est triste que tu_ _continues_ _à_ _lui faire la tête alors qu'elle veut se réconcilier avec toi et ça_ _m'énerve_ _!_ _!_ _Parce que moi_ _aussi_ _je veux que vous vous_ _réconciliiez_ _!_ repris Aélia d'une voix un peu plus calme, mais sans lâcher son regard noir du Lucario.

Celui-ci ne sembla d'ailleurs pas très touché d'entendre que Shyn était triste qu'il ne se parle plus et se renfrogna encore plus avant de faire une grimace hargneuse.

— Je ne veux pas faire la paix ! Je n'ai pas digéré ce qu'elle a osé me dire ! cracha Luyo d'une voix mauvaise.

La Mysdibule afficha alors un air foncièrement agacé et se mit à taper du pied par terre.

— _T'es qu'un gros bébé !_ _Ça_ _t'arrive jamais de dire des trucs que tu_ _regrettes_ _après_ _?_ _Maman_ _est vraiment triste que vous ne vous parliez plus et elle sait pas comment faire pour rouvrir le dialogue avec toi, et toi tu_ _continues_ _à_ _faire la tronche pour quelques mots ! T'es un gros bébé !_ s'énerva Aélia en hurlant presque sa phrase au Lucario qui lui jeta un regard sidéré.

— Et c'est toi qui me traites de bébé ? Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! grinça Luyo entre ses dents.

Le Pokémon fit ensuite un pas sur le côté pour montrer son envie de partir, mais la Mysdibule se positionna devant lui pour le bloquer, le regard très énervé.

— _Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Et moi quand j'aime quelqu'un je fais tout pour me réconcilier avec, peu importe ce qu'il a pu dire !_ rétorqua Aélia d'une voix maintenant stridente en ouvrant sa grande mâchoire de façon compulsive comme si elle s'apprêtait à mordre avec.

Mais cela n'impressionna pas du tout Luyo qui afficha rapidement un air furieux, excédé par le comportement de la Mysdibule.

— Arrête de parler de ce que tu ignores, Aélia ! Tu ne sais rien ! vociféra le Pokémon en perdant son sang-froid.

La Mysdibule recula d'un pas en voyant Luyo lui hurler dessus, mais contre toute attente, ne faiblit pas, et sembla au contraire encore plus énervée de voir le Lucario oser s'en prendre à elle.

— _Méchant !_! hurla Aélia en tapant violant au sol avec sa mâchoire, avant de foncer sur Luyo dans l'optique de le frapper avec.

Le Lucario arbora un air surpris, mais esquiva en s'écartant du chemin de la mâchoire de la Mysdibule, qui finit sa course contre le mur et fit littéralement exploser la faïence du lavabo.

Aélia et Luyo affichèrent alors tous les deux un air totalement sidéré en voyant le lavabo en morceaux tandis qu'un flot d'eau jaillissait d'un tuyau du mur qui vint arroser le Lucario qui était juste en face.

La Mysdibule regarda à tour le rôle Luyo et le lavabo en ruine qui remplissait la pièce d'eau, semblant réaliser que c'était elle qui venait de provoquer ça, puis se dépêcha de prendre la fuite en sortant en courant. Le Lucario poussa un grognant inaudible en réussissant tant bien que mal à s'écarter du jet d'eau qui venait de littéralement l'arroser et réalisa rapidement l'étendue des dégâts avant de lui aussi se dépêcher de filer.

 **.**

Au comptoir, Shyn avait fini sa cigarette et était en train de payer leurs consommations quand elle vit Aélia arriver en courant vers elle en faisant de grands gestes. La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de voir Luyo la suivre de prés, totalement trempé.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…, marmonna Shyn en fronçant les sourcils alors que la Mysdibule arrivait à sa hauteur, et sans s'arrêter de courir, la tira par son bas en répétant en boucle d'une voix pressée :

— _On s'en va, on s'en va !_

Le Lucario, lui, ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter et sortit directement, assez rapidement suivi par Aélia qui entraîna la jeune femme derrière elle qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

Une fois hors de vu du salon de thé, les deux Pokémon s'arrêtèrent avant d'échanger un regard inquiet tandis que Shyn se tournait vers eux en agitant son bonnet qu'elle avait toujours à la main, l'air très perplexe.

— Y se passe quoi, là ? Et pourquoi t'es trempé, toi ? T'as voulu te baigner dans les toilettes ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant les deux Pokémon à tour de rôle, avant de froncer les sourcils en observant Luyo qui s'ébroua en grommelant.

Le Lucario lança ensuite un regard consterné à Shyn en agitant sa veste trempée qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

— Non… C'est Aélia qui a cassé un lavabo, l'eau s'est déversée partout…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix sombre en plissant les yeux sur la Mysdibule.

Celle-ci ne faisait d'ailleurs pas trop la maligne et se mit à tripoter ses doigts d'un air nerveux.

Shyn fronça alors encore plus les sourcils et se tourna elle aussi vers Aélia, l'air effaré.

— T'as cassé un lavabo ? Pourquoi ? questionna la jeune femme, très perplexe.

— _J'ai… un petit peu perdu mon sang_ _-_ _froid…,_ murmura la Mysdibule en regardant ses pieds, l'air un peu coupable, avant de se reprendre et de tourner un regard accusateur sur Luyo. _Mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais écouté !_ rajouta Aélia en fusillant le Lucario des yeux.

— T'écouter ? Et puis quoi encore ? râla Luyo en tentant de lisser sa fourrure qui partait dans tous les sens.

— _Parce que t'es méchant !_ cria soudainement la Mysdibule en s'énervant de nouveau, rapidement suivie de la contre-attaque du Lucario qui se mit à râler en serrant les poings.

Shyn les observa quelques secondes à tour de rôle, l'air un peu perdu, avant de s'avancer entre eux pour les empêcher de se sauter à la figure.

— Oohhh, arrêtez ça, ça suffit ! Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? demanda la jeune femme en tentant de comprendre la situation qui lui échappait.

— _Parce que Luyo est un gros nul !_ répondit Aélia d'une voix perçante en tapant du pied par terre.

Shyn tourna la tête vers elle, l'air confus.

— Quoi ? fit la jeune femme, avant de ramener son attention sur le Lucario qui arborait de nouveau un air sombre qu'il posa rapidement sur Shyn.

— Prrff, c'est vrai que normalement c'est TOI qui hurles sur les gens et leur dit des choses déplaisantes ! grinça alors Luyo en reportant sa colère sur la jeune femme qui l'empêchait de se disputer avec Aélia qui à la base tentait de l'aider.

Shyn leva un sourcil en affichant un air assez déconcerté.

— Je ne hurle pas sur les gens ! Et pourquoi votre engueulade se retourne contre moi ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix tendue en se sentant soudainement agressée sans raison.

— Parce que c'est à cause de toi qu'on se dispute ! répondit le Lucario d'une voix forte en commençant à s'énerver sur Shyn en sentant sa colère revenir.

— De quoi « à cause de moi » ? fit la jeune femme, toujours un peu perdue en fronçant les sourcils.

Luyo poussa un grognement sourd.

— Aélia veut qu'on se réconcilie, mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je n'ai toujours pas digéré la façon dont tu m'as parlé alors que j'essayais juste de t'aider ! Tu as beau avoir une aura apaisante, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses tenir de tels propos après toutes les jolies choses que tu m'aies dites ! répondit alors le Lucario d'une voix hargneuse, mais sincère, exprimant pour la première fois sa colère après sa dispute avec elle.

Mais Shyn ne sembla pas apprécier le ton sur lequel le Pokémon lui parla et se renfrogna rapidement en entendant Luyo lui râler dessus.

— Tu oses m'engueuler ? Je te signale que personne n'est parfait et que je regrette ce que j'ai dit, et je te rappelle aussi que j'ai beaucoup perdu pour toi ! rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en se retenant de crier malgré la colère qu'elle commençait à ressentir.

Le Lucario fit une grimace entre le dégoût et l'amertume.

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver ! Et c'est uniquement de ta faute à toi si tu es faible maintenant ! pesta le Pokémon sans lâcher son air hargneux.

Il semblait vraiment décidé à laisser sa colère prendre le dessus plutôt que d'essayer de discuter. Shyn afficha alors un air outré en entendant le Lucario la traiter de faible et changea rapidement d'expression pour prendre un air profondément énervé.

— Je ne suis pas faible ! Tu veux que je te frappe avec mon aura pour te montrer à quel point je suis faible ? hurla la jeune femme en se rapprochant du Pokémon, qui ne recula pas malgré l'air menaçant de Shyn, et qui ne bougea toujours pas quand celle-ci vint se coller devant lui en rapprochant son visage du sien comme si elle voulait lui faire peur.

— Vas-y, frappe-moi si tu l'oses ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu peux mais en attendant tu ne le fais jamais ! rétorqua Luyo d'une voix acerbe en levant son visage vers celui de la jeune femme pour la provoquer et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné.

À leurs pieds, Aélia affichait maintenant un air totalement perdu et scandalisé devant la tournure que prenait la discussion. Elle voulait que les deux individus se réconcilient, et au lieu de ça Shyn et Luyo étaient en train de se disputer de nouveau et en venait même maintenant à se menacer.

Ils étaient maintenant tellement proches que leurs fronts se touchaient, tentant chacun d'impressionner l'autre du regard en se poussant mutuellement.

— Oh, parce que tu te crois plus futé peut-être ? À ne jamais oser m'attaquer vraiment ! Tu te crois à ce point plus malin que moi ? grinça la jeune femme d'une voix amère en plissant les yeux, gardant son regard braqué dans celui du Lucario qui continuait de la fixer d'un œil noir.

— C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu ne m'as même pas ré-entrainé au combat depuis celui avec Shorty ? Tu me fais à ce point si peu confiance ? fulmina le Pokémon, grimaçant de colère en réajustant sa prise pour légèrement repousser Shyn.

La jeune femme fit une grimace en sentant Luyo tenter de reprendre le dessus.

— Espèce de c…, commença Shyn avant de se faire couper brutalement par une petite voix aiguë à côté d'elle :

— ARRÊTEZ _!_

Aélia venait littéralement de hurler, attirant le regard stupéfait de la jeune femme et du Lucario qui étaient toujours collés tête contre tête et ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant la Mysdibule au bord des larmes qui levait sa grande mâchoire vers eux. Et sans rien ajouter, Aélia poussa un cri strident et envoya un puissant Lance-Flamme sur Shyn et Luyo qui n'eurent pas le temps de bouger et tombèrent en arrière sous le coup.

Une fois l'attaque finit, la jeune femme se redressa sur ses coudes, affichant un air sidéré, le visage en partie noirci à cause du feu.

— Ça c'était du Lance-Flamme…, murmura Shyn d'une voix à la fois perplexe et impressionnée avant de se rendre compte que sa manche droite était en feu.

Luyo se redressa à son tour en grimaçant tandis que la jeune femme éteignait le feu sur sa veste. Mais devant eux, Aélia se mit à pleurer en gémissant.

— Arrêtez _de vous_ _disputer_ _je ne le_ _supporte_ _pas !_ _Je veux pas vous voir vous disputer c'es_ _t_ _trop_ _triste_ _,_ _arrête_ _z_ _de vous disputer s'il vous_ _plaît_ _!_ fit la Mysdibule d'une voix suppliante en chouinant, tentant de contrôler le flot de larmes qui sortait de ses yeux.

Shyn et Luyo s'échangèrent alors un regard dépité. Tous les deux avaient été calmés par l'attaque et n'éprouvaient plus du tout l'envie de se taper dessus. Ils ressentaient surtout maintenant une grande culpabilité.

— _Je vous_ _aime_ _tou_ _s_ _les deux et je veux que vous vous entend_ _i_ _ez de_ _nouveau_ _! Alors s'il vous_ _plaît,_ _réconciliez-vous_ _et_ _arrête_ _z_ _de crier sinon je vais pas_ _arrêter_ _de pleurer !_ reprit Aélia entre deux sanglots.

La petite Mysdibule semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et la jeune femme tendit les mains vers elle pour l'inciter à venir dans ses bras pour calmer son gros chagrin. En une journée, Aélia venait de faire preuve d'un fort tempérament que ni Shyn ni Luyo ne lui connaissait, ce qui donnait une assez bonne idée de la vraie puissance que la Mysdibule recelait réellement au fond d'elle derrière son petit air angélique et enfantin.

 **.**

Après qu'Aélia se soit calmée, la jeune femme et les deux Pokémon rentrèrent au centre. La petite Mysdibule était maintenant épuisée par toute cette histoire et Shyn et Luyo arboraient tous les deux un air triste et coupable. Les deux individus ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis le coup de chauffe d'Aélia, mais tous les deux éprouvaient maintenant l'envie de mettre fin à cette tension qui était allée trop loin, mais aucun des deux n'osait commencer la fameuse discussion pour se réconcilier.

Une fois de retour au centre, Shyn fit ressortir tout le monde pour le repas du soir avant de monter dans la chambre. Les Évolitions et Atémis échangèrent quelques mots avec Aélia discrètement pour tenter de savoir où en étaient Shyn et Luyo, mais la Mysdibule semblait maintenant aussi déprimée que la jeune femme et ne répondit que quelques mots avant d'aller se coucher sur le lit entre les deux oreillers.

Milliu et Shorty échangèrent un regard accablé, puis allèrent s'installer sur un fauteuil, rapidement rejoints par Atémis qui était un peu perdu par ces tensions et ces silences pesants.

Shyn, elle, n'avait pas dit grand-chose de tout le repas, le nez plongé dans son assiette, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers le Lucario qui semblait tout aussi perdu, mais mangea ses croquettes Pokémon sans chipoter cette fois-là.

Dans la chambre, Luyo jeta un coup d'œil morose à la pièce en voyant les Pokémon se coucher dans le fauteuil, puis tourna son attention vers Shyn, qui lui lança un rapide regard avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en tenue de nuit et posa son sac par terre avant de faire quelques pas autour du lit pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Le Lucario s'était assis sur le lit et tournait le dos à la fenêtre, arborant un air songeur. Il n'avait pas remis sa veste maintenant tachée et légèrement humide et l'avait posé sur le lit à côté de lui.

Le Pokémon essayait de se donner du courage pour tenter de dénouer la situation avec Shyn, mais avait peur de redevenir agressif dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Il ressentait toujours un peu de colère en lui malgré le fait que la jeune femme est rapidement reconnue avoir dit des choses blessantes envers lui. Mais Shyn ne s'était toujours ni excusée ni expliquée, et cela lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à parler, la voix de la jeune femme résonna dans son dos, le faisant fermer la bouche et dresser les oreilles…

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le combat de Luyo

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **12** **:** **Le combat de Luyo****

 **.**

 **.**

— Depuis que je suis petite…, on m'a toujours fait comprendre que je n'avais pas d'importance, que mon existence même était une anomalie et que je ne servais à rien… Et je crois qu'avec le temps, j'ai fini par le croire moi-même…, commença Shyn d'une voix morose, légèrement triste.

Luyo se retourna pour l'observer, mais la jeune femme lui tournait à moitié le dos et regardait fixement par la fenêtre.

— Alors quand on m'a trouvé cette maladie, je me suis dit que c'était un signe que je n'avais rien à faire ici et que j'allais sans doute mourir jeune, et qui plus est, de façon assez douloureuse… C'est sans doute pour ça que je me suis mise à fumer peu de temps après, je devais penser que ça accélérerait les choses…, continua Shyn sur le même ton.

Le Lucario ne bougea pas, écoutant attentivement en comprenant que la jeune femme tentait de lui faire passer un message.

— Mais…, en vérité…, malgré toutes les pensées noires qui me traversaient l'esprit continuellement, j'ai toujours espéré m'en sortir, et trouver ma voie pour enfin pouvoir vivre et comprendre ce que j'étais et où était ma place… Alors malgré tout, je me suis accrochée et j'ai continué à me battre…, mais j'avais totalement perdu confiance dans les autres, alors je me suis renfermée et j'ai tout pris sur moi… Ma maladie, mes pouvoirs, mes peurs…, j'ai tout caché et enfoui au fond de mon cœur et j'ai repoussé tous ceux qui tentaient de m'aider…, parce qu'au fond…, j'avais peur de souffrir et d'être à nouveau déçue…

Shyn fit une pause avant de pousser un profond soupir par la fenêtre entr'ouverte, toujours sans se retourner, comme si elle avait peur de voir le regard du Pokémon. Celui-ci la fixait toujours d'un air attentif, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

La jeune femme poussa ensuite un nouveau soupir en grimaçant avant de reprendre :

— Je n'apprécie pas que l'on cherche à rentrer de force dans ma vie privée, et qu'on cherche à m'aider quand je ne le demande pas … Mais je supporte encore moins de m'embrouiller avec un ami qui m'est cher… jusqu'au point de dire des choses que je regrette après…, continua Shyn d'une voix plus basse comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle disait.

Dans son dos, Luyo se redressa légèrement en arborant un air un peu confus alors que la jeune femme faisait une nouvelle pause.

 _« Ami qui m'est_ _ch_ _er_ _…»_ répéta le Lucario dans sa tête en comprenant bien que Shyn parlait de lui, tout en affichant un air un peu coupable.

— Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir repoussé si vindicativement alors que tu ne voulais que me proposer ton aide, et je m'en veux beaucoup de t'avoir blessé. Ce que j'ai dit était méchant et inutile et je te demande pardon…, reprit ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix douce en se tournant enfin vers Luyo pour vérifier que le Pokémon l'écoutait et qu'elle ne parlait pas dans le vide.

Le Lucario était toujours attentif, mais baissa les yeux vers le lit quand Shyn se tourna vers lui, le regard coupable.

Il avait attendu les excuses de la jeune femme depuis deux jours, mais maintenant qu'il les entendait et avait écouté son histoire, il se sentait totalement stupide de s'être autant emporté et d'avoir autant insisté quand Shyn avait refusé son aide, sans avoir cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Le Pokémon savait très bien que la maladie de la jeune femme était un sujet sensible et il se sentait maintenant très bête d'en être arrivé à un tel point, surtout qu'il savait très bien que Shyn s'en voulait et était sincère dans ses excuses.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes d'un œil triste, semblant attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre, l'air fatigué.

— … Tu n'es pas faible…, murmura finalement Luyo d'une petite voix en redressant légèrement la tête pour voir que Shyn ne le regardait plus.

Face à la fenêtre, la jeune femme fit un léger sourire amusé en gardant son regard triste.

— … Je sais… Parce que si je l'étais, je ne serais plus là pour le dire…, répondit Shyn d'une voix déprimée, avant de repartir dans le silence.

Le Lucario ne rajouta rien non plus, et se tourna complément vers elle. Le Pokémon fit ensuite une légère grimace, hésitant à rejoindre la jeune femme qui observait le ciel par la fenêtre.

Shyn arborait un air toujours un peu triste malgré son dialogue à cœur ouvert, ne sachant pas ce que pensait le Lucario de tout ça, car le Pokémon continuait de garder le silence dans son dos.

La jeune femme poussa ensuite un long soupir sans se retourner et referma la fenêtre en rajoutant :

— … J'espère que tu es toujours d'accord pour le concours de demain… Je comptais t'envoyer faire les combats à tour de rôle avec Shorty…, mais si tu ne veux plus tu n'es pas obligé de…, commença la jeune femme, avant de se stopper en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

Shyn n'avait pas entendu le Pokémon se lever et se rapprocher d'elle et tourna un regard perplexe sur Luyo qui venait de l'enlacer dans son dos et collait son visage dans ses cheveux.

— Pardonne-moi, Shyn…, fit alors le Lucario d'une voix faible en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Shyn arbora un air à la fois attendri et triste et fit une légère grimace en se retournant, avant de repousser légèrement le Pokémon pour lui faire face et le serrer dans ses bras. Luyo resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme une fois qu'elle eut fini de changer de position et colla sa tête dans son cou en sentant un frisson le parcourir, suivi d'un léger picotement dans son cœur.

— Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi, Luyo…, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce et douloureuse à l'oreille du Pokémon, laissant ses doigts parcourir le dos du crâne du Lucario qui poussa un faible soupir contre sa peau.

— Moi non plus…, répondit Luyo faiblement en baissant ses oreilles pour laisser la jeune femme poser son menton sur sa tête.

Shyn sourit en continuant de caresser le dos du Lucario.

— On ne s'était pas pris dans les bras comme ça depuis le bateau pour Myokara…, murmura la jeune femme en se rappelant de leur premier câlin.

Luyo fit un petit sourire amusé sans bouger.

— Oui, c'est vrai… Ça m'avait manqué…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix tranquille, avant de fermer les yeux, l'air maintenant très détendu, imité par Shyn.

Le reste de la colère du Pokémon s'était maintenant totalement effacée, le rendant de nouveau sensible à l'aura calmante de la jeune femme, qui -il devait bien le reconnaître- lui avait également beaucoup manqué ces deux derniers jours.

 **.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shyn laissa le Lucario s'installer dans le lit, tandis qu'elle prenait la Mysdibule dans ses bras pour la déplacer jusqu'au fauteuil en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller.

La jeune femme rejoignit ensuite le Pokémon, qui changea la forme de ses pointes et alla de lui-même se coller contre elle avant que Shyn ne l'entoure de ses bras en bâillant.

Cette journée avait été très forte en émotions et ils étaient tous les deux très fatigués comme lui confirma Luyo en poussant un long soupir avant de murmurer d'une voix douce et lointaine que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas :

— C'est tellement apaisant d'être contre toi, Shyn…

Shyn écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se redressa un peu pour regarder le Lucario, mais celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et semblait déjà partiellement endormi, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes d'un regard un peu perplexe, avant d'arborer un air doux, puis de finalement se recoucher en serrant le Lucario endormi dans ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres, rassurée de sentir de nouveau sa présence contre elle.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Aélia se réveilla en premier en sentant Shorty gigoter dans son dos avant de finalement se tourner, faisant presque tomber la Mysdibule qui se rattrapa à l'accoudoir, puis jeta un œil au lit, semblant se demander comment elle était arrivée là.

Mais son expression intriguée se changea rapidement en grand sourire en voyant Luyo et Shyn couchés tous les deux dans le lit l'un à côté de l'autre, semblant toujours endormis.

La Mysdibule poussa ensuite un petit cri de victoire, et sauta du fauteuil avant de rejoindre le lit pour se coucher entre la jeune femme et le Lucario, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **.**

Comme Shyn l'avait annoncé, le concours de Cimetronelle se passait le jour même, et la jeune femme revit une dernière fois la présentation d'Atémis et Milliu après le petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers la salle de concours.

Les deux Pokémon étaient prêts, tout comme Shorty qui affichait un air sûr de lui, dressant la tête pour bien montrer son collier qu'il n'avait pas encore pu porter en concours.

Atémis et Milliu portaient eux aussi les leurs, tandis qu'Aélia arborait sa petite veste noire et blanche et Luyo sa veste noire que Shyn avait pris le temps de laver le matin pour retirer la tache avant de sortir de la chambre.

Les regards doux et l'air tranquille de la jeune femme et du Lucario confirmèrent aux quatre Pokémon que leur dispute était terminée, pour le plus grand soulagement de tout le monde, et surtout d'Aélia qui avait passé tout le petit déjeuner à les regarder à tour de rôle avec un grand sourire.

 **.**

Une fois arrivée à la salle de concours, qui était cette fois plus haute que large avec de grands murs blancs extérieurs accompagnés d'un toit plat à tuiles rouges, Shyn rejoignit les loges et fut légèrement déçue de ne pas voir Grace qu'elle aurait espéré retrouver depuis le concours de Vergazon. Mais la jeune femme passa très vite par-dessus sa déception et fixa son attention sur ses rivaux en prenant Aélia dans ses bras.

Elle ne reconnut personne parmi les participants, mais tiqua quelques secondes sur un jeune homme au regard sombre qui passa un bon quart d'heure à nettoyer une Pokéball rouge et noire avant d'aller lui-même faire sa démonstration. Mais Shyn ne la vit pas, occupée à distribuer des Pokéblocs à ses Pokémon, avant d'elle aussi être appelée quelques minutes après. Elle laissa donc Luyo surveiller Aélia et Shorty tandis qu'elle prenait Atémis dans ses bras, suivie de Milliu.

Arrivée dans les coulisses, la jeune femme refit une dernière fois ses recommandations aux deux Pokémon qui hochèrent positivement la tête en souriant. La Mentali ne montrait maintenant plus aucune trace de peur ou d'anxiété à monter sur scène, tandis que le Tarsal, lui, semblait très impatient de faire ses preuves.

 **.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shyn et les deux Pokémon psy étaient de retour dans la loge à attendre les résultats. La présentation s'était très bien passée et la jeune femme arborait un air relativement confiant, assise sur un banc à côté de Luyo, Atémis et Aélia assis sur ses genoux.

Milliu avait commencé par une attaque Météores, mêlée à une attaque Charme d'Atémis. Le Tarsal en avait ensuite pris le contrôle avec un Choc Mental pour déplacer et faire voler les centaines d'étoiles et petits cœurs des deux attaques, avant de les faire exploser en une gerbe d'étincelles. Puis la Mentali avait finalisé la présentation par une attaque Aurore qui avait beaucoup plus au public.

Les deux Pokémon étaient contents que le spectacle ait plus aux spectateurs, et le fut encore plus quand l'écran afficha le visage de Shyn pour annoncer les participants sélectionner pour la suite.

Mais si les présentations s'étaient faites en duo, les combats, eux, allaient se faire en solo, ce que la jeune femme avait prévu, et décida donc de faire son premier combat avec Luyo. Celui-ci était légèrement tendu, mais ne le montra pas et suivit Shyn quand son nom fut donné pour son premier match.

Arrivée sur le terrain où les trois juges habituels observaient les concurrents se mettre en place, Shyn jeta un rapide regard à son adversaire, une jeune fille blonde à l'air déterminé, avant de se pencher vers Luyo qui tourna la tête vers elle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner le type du Pokémon adverse et t'indiquer les attaques que tu peux utiliser en priorité sur lui pour t'aider. Et si tu es perdu, tu peux toujours me demander, mais tu ne dois pas sortir du terrain, expliqua la jeune femme rapidement au Lucario qui l'écouta d'un air attentif avant de hocher la tête.

— D'accords, merci…

Luyo rentra ensuite sur le terrain et fit face à son premier adverse, un Pokémon plante du nom de Rosélia qui avait des bouquets de fleurs à la place des mains. Shyn profita du dialogue habituel de l'arbitre pour pointer rapidement sa Pokémontre sur le Pokémon adverse avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour parler discrètement au Lucario.

— C'est un Pokémon plante et poison. Il a une résistance au type combat, donc je te conseille les attaques Charge-Os et Griffe Acier…, murmura la jeune femme dans le dos du Pokémon sans quitter du regard la dresseuse de l'autre côté qui encourageait son Rosélia.

Luyo hocha la tête en silence et attendit ensuite que l'arbitre eût fini de parler pour commencer le combat.

Et celui-ci se passa plutôt bien et permit à Shyn de remporter le premier match assez facilement au final. La jeune dresseuse semblait avoir du mal à prévoir les attaques du Lucario et eut également l'air assez déboussolée de voir le Pokémon agir tout seul, ne pouvant de ce fait pas prévoir les attaques qu'il allait utiliser vu que Shyn ne disait rien et se contentait d'observer.

De toute évidence, la jeune fille ne connaissait pas ce Pokémon, et perdit beaucoup de points bêtement avant que Luyo ne riposte et ne mette KO le Rosélia avec une attaque Griffe Acier enchaînée d'un Charge-Os.

De son côté, Shyn semblait plutôt contente, limite soulagée. Le Lucario n'avait pris aucun dommage, ce qui la rassurait, car c'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus, et avait bien écouté son conseil sur ses attaques.

— C'était bien ? demanda Luyo en revenant vers la jeune femme, ce à quoi Shyn répondit en hochant la tête, avant de se pencher vers le Lucario pour déposer un baiser rapide sur le bout de son museau.

— C'était parfait…, fit la jeune femme, avant de repartir dans les loges pour laisser sa place au suivant.

Luyo la suivit, sourire aux lèvres, rassuré et soulagé de voir Shyn contente, les joues légèrement rosies à cause du baiser soudain. Il avait eu un peu peur de devoir se battre seul dans ce genre d'endroit alors que plein de monde le regardait, mais au final, il n'avait eu aucun problème à le gérer, aidé par les conseils de la jeune femme et par l'entraînement qu'il avait suivi avec elle.

 **.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le second combat de Shyn se passa contre une autre jeune fille en tunique colorée avec des bretelles qui avait un Charmillon, contre lequel la jeune femme envoya Shorty qui réussit également à le battre en lui faisant perdre beaucoup de points avant de le finir par une Ball'Ombre.

Shyn fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir le Pokémon tomber KO, tout comme le Noctali qui tourna le regard vers la jeune femme dans une expression proche du : « J'ai pas compris ». Shyn retourna ensuite rapidement en loge pour récupérer Luyo pour le dernier match qui allait se passer contre le fameux jeune homme qu'elle avait repéré en arrivant. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait ses combats avec un Pokémon quadrupède blanc du nom d'Absol très bien entraîné, et la jeune femme se demandait si le garçon allait envoyer un autre Pokémon pour son combat contre elle.

Revenue sur le terrain avec Luyo, Shyn plissa les yeux en observant son adversaire. Le jeune homme au regard sombre avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, dont une mèche qui lui tombait en partie sur le visage, cachant un peu son œil gauche qui reflétait une expression totalement impassible.

L'arbitre commença ensuite son dialecte et la jeune femme entendit pour la première fois le prénom du garçon : Eric. Celui-ci portait d'ailleurs un pantalon noir avec une chemise grise agrémentée d'une cravate blanche qui jurait énormément avec sa tenue sombre.

Pendant que l'arbitre parlait, Luyo s'avança sur le terrain après un regard entendu à Shyn qui semblait étrangement inquiète et observa le jeune homme envoyer sa fameuse Pokéball noire et rouge sur le terrain.

Et ce qui en sortit ne plus pas vraiment à la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils en retenant un rictus au coin de sa bouche. Un Pokémon bipède avec une allure de dragon entièrement rouge avec des griffes aux pattes, une petite corne sur la tête et une longue queue avec une flamme au bout, venait d'apparaître sur le terrain et posa un regard enflammé sur le Lucario qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Luyo ne connaissait pas ce Pokémon, mais sa forme lui disait très vaguement quelque chose malgré tout tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers Shyn derrière lui qui avait levé sa Pokémontre sur le Pokémon.

— De quel type est-il ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix posée en observant la jeune femme faire une légère grimace, semblant un peu tendu.

— Reptincel…, c'est un type feu, un type que tu crains…, répondit Shyn dans un murmure amer avant de relever un regard sombre sur son adversaire qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

La jeune femme avait l'étrange impression qu'Eric avait fait exprès de garder son Pokémon en réserve pour combattre Luyo, ce qui lui laissait penser qu'il devait très certainement connaître la grande faiblesse au feu des Lucario.

— Il craint le sol…, utilise des Charge-Os, et évite ses attaques de feu…, rajouta Shyn en tournant son regard vers Luyo.

Le Lucario ressentit la légère inquiétude de Shyn et le fixa quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête et de se retourner vers le Reptincel qui l'observait d'un œil attentif.

 **.**

 **.**

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait confiance en Luyo, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de serrer légèrement les poings quand le match commença tandis que le Lucario suivait son conseil et fonçait sur le Pokémon en faisant apparaître son os. Mais le jeune homme ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire, et fit rapidement bouger son Reptincel à qui il ordonna d'esquiver avant de préparer une attaque Tranche.

Heureusement, Luyo le comprit, et parvint à se protéger de l'attaque avec son os, puis répliqua en donnant un coup sur le côté au Pokémon. Celui-ci grimaça et recula avant de foncer de nouveau sur le Lucario en levant sa main.

Luyo sentit grâce à son aura qu'il allait tenter une attaque frontale et se prépara à esquiver sur le côté. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se décaler, Eric ordonna au dernier moment à son Reptincel de changer de direction et d'utiliser sa queue pour faire tomber le Lucario.

Le Pokémon obéit et se décala rapidement, plus rapidement que Luyo, et lui faucha la jambe, le faisant s'écrouler au sol.

— Maintenant, attaque Crocs Feu ! cria le dresseur à son Reptincel, qui suivit l'ordre et enchaîna son attaque sur le Lucario qui eut tout juste le temps de lever son bras pour protéger son visage de l'attaque.

À l'autre bout de terrain, Shyn fit une longue grimace en voyant Luyo se prendre l'attaque qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver. Ses poings se resserrèrent légèrement tandis que son regard restait fixé sur le Lucario qui se relevait lentement en grimaçant. Le Reptincel lui avait fait bien mal et sa chute mêlée à l'attaque qu'il venait de subir venait de faire perdre pas mal de points à la jeune femme alors qu'Eric, lui, en avait encore beaucoup.

Mais Shyn ne se donna même pas la peine de jeter un œil à l'écran des statistiques, et garda son regard braqué sur Luyo, l'air très concentré. Ou plus exactement, sur son bras droit, qui avait maintenant une marque très nette de dents qui s'entourait lentement de rouge.

La jeune femme fit une grimace de colère. Ce qu'elle craignait venait d'arriver, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le Lucario. Si elle lui donnait un ordre, elle allait contre ses principes et montrerait à Luyo qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, et si elle entrait sur le terrain elle se ferait disqualifier. Mais de voir le Lucario se prendre de telles attaques lui était très difficile à supporter, surtout qu'elle avait bien peur que ce ne soit que le début.

— Bordel… Si jamais il le met KO, je vais péter un câble…, murmura Shyn pour elle-même en affichant un air profondément agacé, tandis que sur le terrain, le match continuait.

— Reptincel, attaque Brouillard ! cria Eric en levant son bras vers son Pokémon.

Celui-ci sauta en arrière pour esquiver le Charge-Os de Luyo et hocha rapidement la tête avant de lancer son attaque.

Le Lucario recula en grimaçant en voyant de la fumée l'entourer avant de faire disparaître son os. Il ferma ensuite rapidement les yeux pour tenter de sentir où était le Reptincel dans cet écran de fumée. Malgré sa blessure au bras, Luyo tenait bon et se concentra pour sentir la présence de son adversaire, tentant d'ignorer au passage l'aura de la jeune femme dans son dos qu'il sentit soudainement s'agiter.

Car, en effet, debout à sa place, le regard fixé vers la fumée, Shyn affichait maintenant un air très inquiet, ses yeux passant de la fumée au Reptincel auquel le dresseur venait de murmurer quelque chose.

— De la fumée… Oh non ! Luyo ! SORS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla soudainement la jeune femme, le visage terrifié alors que le Reptincel ouvrait la bouche.

Dans la fumée, le Lucario entendit très nettement la voix de Shyn et rouvrit les yeux, le regard un peu inquiet. Mais le Pokémon n'eut pas le temps de tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait, et vit soudainement arriver devant lui un torrent de flammes, qui l'instant d'après se confondit avec la fumée autour de lui, puis explosa.

 **.**

Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant l'explosion qui envoya plusieurs braises de flammes sur le terrain, suivi de Luyo qui vola sur quelques mètres dans sa direction, avant de s'écraser au sol. Le choc avait été très violent, et le Lucario semblait totalement sonné, couché face contre terre, des marques de brûlures un peu partout sur le corps.

À l'autre bout du terrain, Eric était content de lui et jeta un regard vague vers Luyo avant de regarder les points de Shyn qui venait de dégringoler, ne laissant plus à la jeune femme qu'un quart de points pour moins d'une minute de combat restant. Mais Shyn ne s'en préoccupa pas, et s'agenouilla du plus près qu'elle put du Lucario qui commençait à bouger en grommelant.

— Luyo…, ça va ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix très inquiète tandis que Luyo se hissait sur ses bras en grognant.

Le Pokémon ne répondit pas tout de suite et secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits après le choc, puis se tourna vers Shyn qui le fixait d'un air angoissé.

— Ça va, oui… Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait perdre beaucoup de points…, s'excusa le Lucario d'une voix sombre en baissant le regard.

Il avait honte de s'être fait avoir de cette façon, mais la jeune femme remua la tête négativement, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

— Je m'en moque des points. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu n'aies rien…, répondit Shyn d'une voix douce en gardant son faible sourire.

Luyo observa la jeune femme par en dessous quelques secondes, le regard un peu agacé, car le Pokémon voyait bien que Shyn s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour sa victoire, et il voulait la faire gagner, car c'était avant tout pour elle qu'il se battait. Mais son manque d'attention et son inexpérience dans ce genre de match lui sautaient maintenant au visage et l'agaçaient énormément.

— Luyo… Si tu veux arrêter, il suffit que tu me le dises et je…, commença la jeune femme d'un air inquiet, avant de se faire brutalement couper par le Lucario.

— Le combat n'est pas fini ! fit le Pokémon d'une voix dure qui n'était pas directement destinée à Shyn.

Sa phrase était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, et Luyo grimaça en finissant de se relever, tentant de faire bonne figure malgré la douleur de son bras et une nouvelle dans sa jambe.

La jeune femme se releva à son tour, le visage anxieux au vu du Lucario mal-en-point qui tenait à continuer le combat malgré tout, que ce soit par fierté, ou pour autre chose. Mais Luyo semblait maintenant décidé à prendre sa revanche, et n'attendit pas que son adversaire bouge avant de lui foncer dessus.

De son côté, Eric murmura quelque chose à son Pokémon, qui hocha la tête et se mit lui aussi à courir vers le Lucario. Mais cette fois, Luyo comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte, et ne se fit pas avoir une deuxième fois. Le Lucario fit donc semblant de changer de direction pour éviter une attaque venant de face, mais au dernier moment, fit un bond de côté pour atterrir derrière le Reptincel et lui assena une attaque Forte-Paume directement dans la figure.

Le Pokémon de feu grimaça et chancela avant de totalement se retourner vers Luyo, qui avait légèrement reculé pour se protéger d'une possible contre-attaque et se tenait prêt à bloquer une attaque au corps-à-corps. Mais le Lucario semblait avoir oublié que le Reptincel possédait également une attaque à longue portée, et ne s'en souvint que quand Eric ordonna à son Pokémon de la lancer sur lui.

Luyo ouvrit alors de grands yeux incongrus devant sa propre bêtise et se prit l'attaque Lance-Flammes de plein fouet, avant de retomber au sol en grimaçant. Il sentait maintenant vraiment le contrecoup de toutes les attaques qu'il s'était prises alors qu'il tentait vainement de se relever malgré les douleurs cuisantes dans son corps.

Shyn, elle, avait pointé sa Pokémontre sur le Lucario dès qu'il avait bougé et affichait de nouveau un air horrifié en contemplant le Pokémon à terre. Celui-ci semblait maintenant avoir énormément de mal à se redresser, signe qu'il ne lui restait plus grand-chose pour être mis KO, ce que la jeune femme redoutait le plus alors qu'elle voyait très nettement sur sa Pokémontre les dégâts que Luyo avait subits.

Le Lucario était épuisé et blessé et il ne restait maintenant plus que trente secondes aux deux dresseurs pour faire perdre des points à leur adversaire. Ce qui n'allait pas être dur pour Eric, car la dernière attaque de son Pokémon venait de faire perdre quasiment tous ses points à Shyn dont le regard resté maintenant braqué sur Luyo.

 **.**

Dans les loges, les quatre Pokémon de Shyn étaient eux aussi très inquiets alors que la caméra faisait un focus sur le Lucario qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se relever. Aélia semblait être à la limite de crier sur la télévision tandis que Milliu et Shorty s'échangeaient des regards très inquiets, qui s'amplifièrent quand la caméra montra le Reptincel qui venait de s'élancer vers Luyo en levant sa main pour le frapper avec une attaque Tranche.

Le Noctali ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction pendant qu'Aélia émettait un cri strident de peur avant d'aller cacher son visage dans le pelage de la Mentali. Mais alors que les quatre Pokémon s'attendaient à la fin du match par le KO de Luyo, tous les gens dans les loges et dans le public poussèrent en même temps un grand « Hooo » entre l'indignation et l'interrogation.

La Mysdibule ressortit son visage de la fourrure de Milliu et reporta alors son attention vers l'écran avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux incrédules.

 **.**

Sur le terrain, le Reptincel s'était arrêté juste devant Luyo, la main toujours levée pour le frapper, mais n'osant plus bouger, le regard figé devant lui dans une expression déroutée. Shyn venait d'entrer sur le terrain de combat et s'était placée devant le Lucario en écartant les bras pour protéger le Pokémon à terre. Eric avait juste eu le temps d'ordonner à son Pokémon de s'arrêter pour que la jeune femme ne se prenne pas l'attaque, déroutant tout le monde sur le terrain et dans le public.

Shyn venait de se disqualifier en entrant sur le terrain, donnant de ce fait la victoire au jeune homme dont le visage s'afficha en grand sur l'écran derrière eux. Mais la jeune femme s'en moqua royalement, même quand l'arbitre la siffla pour n'avoir pas respecté les règles, et échangea un regard sombre avec l'autre dresseur avant de se tourner vers Luyo.

Le Lucario avait vu le geste de la jeune femme et arborait un air totalement sidéré, la bouche entr'ouverte tandis que Shyn l'aidait à se relever. Ni la jeune femme ni le Pokémon n'échangèrent de mots sur le terrain, et Shyn cala son bras dans le dos de Luyo pour l'aider à marcher, avant de l'amener avec elle dans les coulisses, laissant la place à Eric pour qu'il se fasse remettre son ruban.

Le jeune homme garda néanmoins son attention tournée sur la jeune femme et le Lucario jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la porte des coulisses, le regard un peu agacé par une victoire, qui apparemment, ne lui revenait pas.

 **.**

Quelques minutes après, dans le couloir, Shyn relâcha Luyo et l'aida à se poser sur une marche, puis commença à regarder l'état de son bras. Le Pokémon arborait maintenant un air très sombre, et laissa la jeune femme observer sa blessure avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Luyo d'une voix rauque, une expression agacée au visage.

— Que j'ai fait quoi ? questionna Shyn sans le regarder, les yeux braqués sur la blessure de son bras qui avait maintenant des contours très rouges.

— Tu es entrée sur le terrain ! Tu as perdu ! fit le Lucario d'une voix dure en se redressant légèrement, obligeant la jeune femme à suivre son mouvement.

— Je préfère perdre un concours que de te voir toi, ou un de mes Pokémon, être mis KO…, répondit Shyn tranquillement, ne semblant pas dérangée par le ton du Lucario qui se renfrogna encore plus avant d'ajouter d'une voix sourde :

— Tu as rompu les règles…

— Certaines règles sont faites pour être rompues…, rétorqua la jeune femme sur le même ton impassible.

Luyo poussa un soupir.

— Je ne parle pas des règles du concours. Tu avais dit que tu me faisais confiance, mais tu es entrée sur le terrain. Tu t'es interposée ! râla le Lucario d'une voix traînante.

Shyn daigna enfin relever la tête vers le Pokémon et fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait un peu perturbée, se demandant pourquoi Luyo réagissait de cette façon.

— Évidement que je me suis interposée, s'il t'avait touché tu aurais été mis KO ! répondit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu perplexe en fixant le Lucario, lâchant son bras qui retomba mollement sur la cuisse du Pokémon qui semblait toujours assez ronchon.

— J'ai cru que tu me faisais confiance, quand tu as dit que tu ne me donnerais pas d'ordres…, grinça Luyo d'une voix amère.

Mais cette fois, Shyn n'eut pas l'air d'aimer sa réflexion et fit une grimace profondément agacée.

— Arrête de dire que j'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est pas vrai, putain ! s'énerva la jeune femme d'une voix presque outrée, attirant le regard perplexe du Lucario qui recula légèrement. C'est justement parce que j'ai totalement confiance en toi que je pensais que tu serais capable de combattre seul ! continua Shyn d'une voix agacée en se redressant totalement.

Luyo afficha alors un air un peu déconfit. Il avait l'impression que la jeune femme essayait d'une manière subtile de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour gagner ce combat. Et le pire dans tout cas, c'est qu'il était d'accord.

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, Luyo ! Tu n'as pas réussi à esquiver ses attaques, et tu allais te prendre celle-ci de plein fouet ! Tu voulais vraiment que je reste sans rien faire à te regarder t'en prendre plein la figure ? demanda Shyn d'une voix sérieuse en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

Le Lucario poussa un grognement en même temps qu'un soupir agacé.

— Ça fait partie des règles… J'aurais dû perdre, mais tu as tout stoppé… Tu ne m'as pas laissé ma chance…, murmura Luyo d'une voix amère.

À son tour, Shyn poussa un soupir triste.

— Je t'ai laissé ta chance, Luyo… J'ai attendu jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais…je… je n'avais pas envie que tu sois blessé…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix sourde en baissant les yeux, l'air un peu coupable.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien et détourna légèrement le regard en affichant une expression un peu déconfite et triste.

Shyn attendit quelques secondes, l'air un peu mal à l'aise, avant de s'agenouiller devant Luyo, posant ses mains sur le bout de ses cuisses.

— Luyo…, je… je n'ai jamais aimé les combats Pokémon. Voir deux Pokémon se combattre et se faire mal juste pour remporter une victoire, je n'ai jamais compris ce principe… De plus, je ne te considère pas comme un Pokémon à part entière, Luyo. Pour moi tu es une personne, un ami… et… je n'ai pas supporté de te voir être blessé. Alors, quand j'ai compris que tu allais être mis KO… j'ai préféré intervenir et stopper le match…, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix triste en regardant ses mains.

Le Lucario l'observa quelques secondes, l'air un peu perplexe avant d'afficher une expression un peu embarrassée en comprenant que ce n'était pas une question de confiance, mais d'affection. Shyn avait peur pour lui et voulait le protéger.

— Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mal ? rajouta la jeune femme devant le silence du Lucario en relevant son regard pour le plonger dans celui du Pokémon qui l'observait, l'air un peu perturbé.

— …C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas ré-entrainé contre Shorty ? Tu… tu avais peur que je sois blessé ? demanda Luyo en connaissant déjà la réponse, que Shyn lui confirma en hochant lentement la tête.

— Oui…, je suis désolée… C'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi…, fit la jeune femme d'une petite voix triste en rebaissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Le Lucario fit une grimace un peu gênée avant de bouger et de prendre les mains de Shyn dans les siennes.

— Non…, Shyn…, je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas compris, murmura Luyo en tirant légèrement sur les mains de la jeune femme pour la faire relever la tête vers lui. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…, en fait…, c'est de moi que je suis déçu…, continua le Lucario en affichait un air triste.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Déçu ?

— Oui…, je sais que tu me faisais confiance… Mais cette attaque, l'explosion, je ne l'ai pas vu venir…, je n'ai pas pu l'esquiver…, expliqua Luyo d'une voix faible et douloureuse. Cela semblait pénible pour lui de l'avouer.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, observant le Pokémon qui prenait son temps pour exprimer sa pensée.

— Shyn…, je voulais gagner pour toi…, mais de toute façon j'aurais perdu… parce que je n'ai pas su me débrouiller seul… Je ne suis pas assez fort…, continua le Lucario en regardant leurs mains pour ne pas avoir à croiser les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci baissa à son tour le regard en l'écoutant avant d'afficher un air attristé.

— Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, Shyn… je suis désolé…, murmura Luyo d'une voix abattue en baissant les oreilles.

Shyn se redressa alors légèrement en faisant une grimace triste et mal a l'aise devant l'air dépité du Lucario.

— Hooo…, Luyo…, murmura la jeune femme, avant de lâcher les mains du Pokémon pour se relever à moitié en se rapprochant de lui.

Luyo releva la tête en voyant Shyn bouger vers lui et afficha rapidement un air apaisé alors que la jeune femme l'entourait de ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Shyn le serra ainsi contre elle plusieurs secondes avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Le visage dans son cou, le Lucario poussa un faible soupir.

— Shyn…, je sais que tu crois en moi, mais… je n'y arriverais pas tout seul…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix faible en appréciant le contact des bras de la jeune femme autour de ses épaules.

Shyn se redressa légèrement en se décalant pour observer le Lucario, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Luyo fit une très légère grimace sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas mon maître, et que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais… s'il te plaît, aide-moi à me battre… Au prochain combat… dis-moi ce que je dois faire, demanda le Lucario d'une voix légèrement tendue, mais déterminée en fixant le regard de Shyn.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Tu… tu veux que je te donne des ordres ? questionna-t-elle, semblant un peu surprise.

Luyo hocha la tête.

— … Oui. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire en me laissant me débrouiller seul et je t'en remercie, mais ce match m'a prouvé que je n'étais pas à la hauteur…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix plus sérieuse.

— Pas encore…

— Encore ? répéta le Pokémon en relevant les sourcils.

Shyn fit un petit sourire devant son expression.

— Tu n'es pas encore à la hauteur, mais on va s'arranger pour que tu le sois, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille.

— … Shyn…

— On va s'entraîner… Et je vais voir pour… te donner des directives…, continua la jeune femme en repositionnant ses bras autour des épaules du Pokémon.  
— Tu vas m'aider à combattre comme Shorty ? demanda Luyo, le visage soudainement un peu plus joyeux.

Shyn accentua son sourire.

— Tu es plus intelligent que Shorty…, commença la jeune femme avant d'arborer un air un peu tendu en ajoutant d'une voix rapide : Ne lui répète pas que j'ai dit ça !

Sa phrase amusa le Lucario qui poussa un faible rire rauque, puis afficha un petit sourire en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Shyn qui était toujours agenouillée à côté de lui, le visage en face du sien.

— Je suis persuadée que tu as le potentiel pour gérer seul un combat. Mais si tu estimes que tu ne l'as pas encore et que tu as encore besoin d'entraînement, et qu'en plus tu me demandes mon aide, alors je te la donnerais…, continua la jeune femme d'une voix sereine en levant légèrement le menton.

Le sourire de Luyo s'accentua.

— Merci, Shyn…, murmura le Lucario en gardant son expression.

La jeune femme afficha un air doux en regardant le Pokémon, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien pour venir poser son front sur celui du Lucario.

— Non…, c'est moi qui te remercie, Luyo…, répondit Shyn d'une voix douce en fermant les yeux, suivie par le Pokémon qui semblait maintenant très serein malgré son bras blessé et ses différentes marques de brûlures sur le corps.

.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, écoutant les bruits autour d'eux tandis que le public du concours sortait, avant de finalement se relever pour retourner vers les loges.

— Viens, allons récupérer tout le monde avant de retourner au centre Pokémon. Ton bras a besoin d'un bandage…, fit Shyn d'une voix simple en attrapant le bras de Luyo pour regarder une nouvelle fois sa blessure, puis déporta sa main dans la sienne.

Le Lucario ne fit rien, et se contenta de sourire en laissant la jeune femme l'entraîner derrière elle jusqu'aux loges où les derniers participants étaient en train de plier bagage.

Même si Luyo et Shyn avaient perdu ce jour-là, ils venaient quand même de gagner quelque chose.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Connexion et cigarettes

.

.

 ** **Chapitre**** **14** **:** **Connexion et cigarettes**

 **.**

 **.**

Une fois que Shyn eut récupéré les quatre Pokémon qui attendaient impatiemment dans les loges, le petit groupe rentra au centre Pokémon. Là-bas, l'infirmière Joëlle revenue du concours prit rapidement Luyo en charge pour lui soigner ses brûlures et la morsure à son bras, tout ça sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas décidée à laisser le Lucario tout seul, ce sentant toujours un peu coupable de ses blessures malgré l'expression tranquille de Luyo.

Dans ses bras, Aélia était un peu triste qu'ils aient perdu, mais avait confirmé le choix de Shyn de s'interposer pour protéger le Lucario. Elle non plus n'avait pas aimé voir le Pokémon prendre autant de dégâts et était plutôt rassurée de voir qu'il allait bien, tout comme les Évolitions, ainsi qu'Atémis qui était monté sur le dos du Noctali pour ne pas avoir à marcher.

 **.**

De retour dans la chambre du centre Pokémon, le soir arrivé, Shyn observa de nouveau les Évolitions qui allaient d'elles-mêmes se coucher sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, le regard un peu intrigué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ses deux Pokémon préféraient dormir par terre ou sur une chaise depuis quelques jours, alors qu'avant, ils ne se gênaient jamais pour venir sur le lit, ce qui se faisait se questionner la jeune femme qui se demandait ce qui avait pu provoquer ce changement de comportement.

Mais Shyn fut coupée dans ses réflexions par Aélia qui sauta sur le lit avant de venir s'asseoir entre ses jambes, le regard amusé. Atémis, lui, était de lui-même rentré dans sa Pokéball posée sur la table pour dormir, tandis que Luyo était occupé à faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme porta donc son attention sur la Mysdibule en lui caressant vaguement la tête.

— _Je suis contente que tu te sois interposé_ _e_ _pour protég_ _er_ _Luyo au concours. Vous avez perdu, mais Luyo n'a pas été mis KO,_ fit Aélia d'une voix tranquille en souriant, tout en s'étalant contre Shyn.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, mais afficha également un air un peu crispé tandis que la Mysdibule faisait rouler le grelot zen entre ses doigts.

— _En plus, l'autre Pokémon aurait pu t'attaquer. Tu dois_ _beaucoup_ _aimer Luyo pour t'_ _ê_ _tre mise en danger pour lui,_ continua Aélia tranquillement devant le silence de Shyn.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire entre l'amusement et la gêne.

— Je vous aime tous. J'aurais fait la même chose pour chacun d'entre vous…, répondit Shyn en récupérant le grelot pour le poser sur la table.

La Mysdibule l'observa quelques secondes, l'air pas très convaincu. La jeune femme le vit et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

— _Non, rien !_ fit Aélia rapidement, avant de se relever en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Le Lucario en sortit et jeta un regard vers Shyn, puis vers la Mysdibule qui sautilla vers lui sur le lit, avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules devant les cachotteries d'Aélia, et se releva à son tour pour aller voir Shorty sur le fauteuil qui était occupé à faire sa toilette à grands coups de langue.

Le Noctali releva sa tête vers elle, l'air intrigué avant de lui faire un sourire amusé.

— _Ouiiii ?_ fit le Pokémon ténèbres en voyant Shyn s'agenouiller pour être à leur hauteur tandis que Milliu relevait mollement la tête.

— Dites-moi, vous deux…, j'ai une question à vous poser…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce, attirant le regard des deux Pokémon.

— _Laquelle ?_ questionna la Mentali en bâillant à moitié.

— Ça fait quelques jours déjà que je vois que vous ne venez plus sur le lit pour dormir. Vous vous mettez systématiquement par terre ou sur les fauteuils dans les chambres, et sur la couverture dans la tente…, commença Shyn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Vous n'aimez plus dormir sur le lit, ou il y a une autre raison que je ne comprends pas ? continua la jeune femme en regardant les Évolitions à tour de rôle.  
Les deux Pokémon firent un léger sourire en s'échangeant un regard complice.

— _Bien_ _sûr_ _qu'on aime toujours dormir sur les lits…,_ répondit Milliu d'une voix amusée avant de laisser son frère continuer sa réponse.

— _Mais on_ _préfère_ _ne pas trop s'imposer, surtout qu'Aélia est l_ _à_ _. On vous laisse un peu… d'intimité…,_ continua Shorty sournoisement en fixant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci tiqua sur le mot "intimité" et fronça encore plus les sourcils.

— De l'intimité ? Quelle intimité ? Avec qui ? questionna Shyn sans comprendre.

Le Noctali et la Mentali poussèrent un petit rire.

— _Toi… Luyo… Toi et Luyo !_ répondit Shorty d'une voix goguenarde avant de ricaner sournoisement.

— Moi et Luyo ? répéta la jeune femme, l'air assez perdu devant les expressions amusées des deux Évolitions.

— _Bah oui. On vous laisse de l'espace_ _à_ _tou_ _s_ _les deux… Même Aélia l'a compri_ _s_ _…,_ compléta le Noctali d'une voix joyeuse en tournant le menton vers le lit.

Shyn arbora un air un peu dubitatif, mais se retourna avant de lever un sourcil perplexe. La Mysdibule avait disparu, seul Luyo était là, assis sur le lit à tripoter son bandage qui semblait le gratter.

La jeune femme se releva ensuite et fit quelques pas vers le Lucario, laissant les Évolitions se coucher dans un rire complice.

— Elle est où Aélia ? demanda Shyn au Pokémon en allant elle aussi s'asseoir dans le lit.

Luyo avait lâché son bandage et était en train de récupérer son livre de lectures et écritures que la jeune femme avait posé sur le lit en attendant qu'il revienne de la salle de bain. Le Pokémon n'avait pas refait d'exercices depuis Rubello, ce qui commençait à faire un peu long.

Le Lucario tourna la tête vers Shyn et pointa du museau la table de chevet où les Pokèballs des quatre Pokémon étaient visibles.

— Elle m'a dit quelque chose et est rentrée dans sa Pokéball…, fit Luyo d'une voix simple en haussant les épaules.

Il avait l'air assez perplexe, tout comme la jeune femme qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— C'est bizarre… Aélia est plutôt du genre à squatter le lit d'habitude, pas à dormir dans sa Pokéball…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix confuse en reportant son regard vers le Lucario. Et elle t'a dit quoi avant de rentrer ? questionna la jeune femme.

— « Je te laisse la place ! », répondit Luyo en haussent les sourcils d'un air vague, semblant ne pas comprendre les propos de la Mysdibule.

Shyn n'eut, elle non plus, pas l'air ne les comprendre, et se figea quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans le vide, avant de tourner un regard incongru vers les Évolitions. Mais les deux Pokémon semblaient s'être rendormis, et la jeune femme reporta finalement son attention sur le Lucario en se décalant pour se rapprocher du Pokémon.

Luyo avait tellement gratté le bandage qu'il s'était en partie détaché, et Shyn commença donc à le refaire tandis que le Lucario ouvrait son cahier pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe s'apprêta à repartir. Le prochain concours se passait à Nénucrique, une grande ville plus à l'est qui se situait elle aussi en bord de mer, comme beaucoup de grande ville de Hoenn. Le concours aurait lieu dans plusieurs jours, ce qui laissait largement le temps au petit groupe de rejoindre la ville et de préparer une nouvelle prestation, car le concours de Nénucrique, lui, se déroulerait en solo pour les deux épreuves.

Mais avant de partir du centre Pokémon, Shyn sembla soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose et se dirigea vers une grosse borne pour le courrier dans le hall d'entrée, suivie de Luyo qui la regarda d'un air intrigué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Pokémon en rejoignant la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée et agenouillée devant la borne et fouillait maintenant dans son sac.

Les Évolitions étaient sorties de leur Pokéball et se promenaient dans le hall, tandis qu'Atémis et Aélia dormaient encore dans les leurs.

— Je vais envoyer l'une des pierres dorées à Pierre à la société Devon. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air de les connaître, ça l'intéressera sûrement, répondit Shyn tranquillement en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'un des galets d'or qu'elle avait rangé au fond.

Mais alors qu'elle ressortait sa main avec au bout l'une des pierres enroulées dans un tissu, le Lucario lui attrapa le bras pour stopper son mouvement. La jeune femme regarda la main de Luyo d'un air hébété avant de relever son regard vers le Pokémon qui était debout à côté d'elle et lui maintenait le bras.

— Shyn…, ne fais pas ça…, murmura Luyo d'une voix un peu tendue en relâchant doucement son étreinte sur Shyn.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? questionna la jeune femme, l'air un peu dérouté par la demande du Pokémon, le bras toujours levé.

Le Lucario fit une grimace un peu mal à l'aise en roulant des yeux.

— Cet homme… et son père…, commença Luyo faiblement, semblant chercher ses mots.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Shyn en observant le Lucario, tout en baissant son bras pour reposer la pierre emballée dans son sac.

— Je ne sais pas…, mais quelque chose ne me plaît pas en eux…, reprit le Pokémon d'une voix sourde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Comment ça ? insista la jeune femme en se déplaçant pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc à côté, suivie par le Lucario qui fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne saurais vraiment dire…, mais quand j'ai vu cet homme dans la grotte, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression, et ça ne me plaît pas trop que tu lui donnes une pierre remplie d'énergie de feu…, continua Luyo d'une voix plus sérieuse en réfléchissant, se rappelant de son impression la première fois qu'il avait vu Pierre.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes, ramenant son sac vers elle.

— Tu crois qu'il pourrait en faire mauvais usage ? demanda la jeune femme peu après en fixant le Lucario d'un air intrigué.

Luyo haussa vaguement les épaules.

— Je l'ignore…, mais… quelque chose en lui ne m'a pas plu…, marmonna le Pokémon d'une voix sombre.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? questionna Shyn tranquillement, semblant un peu perdue par les propos soudains du Lucario à propos de Pierre.

— Je croyais m'être trompé, pour Pierre… Mais quand j'ai vu son père, j'ai ressenti la même chose derrière sa façade agréable…, répondit Luyo d'une voix incertaine et légèrement hésitante.

Car lui-même en fait ne savait pas trop pourquoi Pierre ne lui plaisait pas. Son avis se basait explicitement sur ses propres impressions et il se doutait que Shyn ne les partageait pas forcément vu que la jeune femme avait semblé bien apprécier le garçon.

Shyn ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de regarder le Pokémon d'un air intrigué avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Tu te méfies d'eux ? demanda la jeune femme.

Le Lucario l'observa quelques secondes puis hocha la tête positivement.

— Oui…

Shyn fit une moue un peu sceptique.

— C'est bizarre… Tu me dis avoir senti quelque chose de spécial, mais moi, je n'ai rien ressenti…, au contraire, Pierre m'a semblé être quelqu'un de très gentil et d'agréable. Son aura l'était en tout cas…, murmura la jeune femme, semblant un peu désorientée.

Luyo la regarda d'un air un peu insistant avant de répondre d'une voix rauque :

— Tu es humaine…

— Et alors ? questionna Shyn en haussant les sourcils, l'air perplexe.

— Alors malgré ton don de l'aura, tu ne peux pas forcément sentir ce qu'un Pokémon peut ressentir. Surtout vis-à-vis d'un humain, aussi complexe soit-il…, expliqua le Lucario d'une voix tranquille.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes en ouvrant des yeux ronds, semblant un peu surprise.  
— … Sans doute, oui…, j'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle…, mais ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses, oui…, murmura Shyn en gardant son regard agrandi fixé sur le torse du Pokémon figé devant elle.

— Certaines choses ? répéta Luyo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Oui…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix lointaine, avant de se redresser en reprenant un air plus normal. Entendu. Je vais la garder ! Je les mettrais en sécurité chez moi, ou là ou aucun humain malveillant ne pourra les trouver, continua Shyn d'une voix plus forte en récupérant son sac pour le refermer.

Le Lucario haussa un sourcil intrigué.

— Tu me fais confiance juste parce que je te le dis ? demanda le Pokémon, l'air à la fois surpris et content.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard avant de sourire.

— Bien sûr, j'ai totalement confiance en toi, Luyo ! Bien plus qu'à un inconnu que j'ai rencontré une fois dans une grotte et dont en plus tu te méfies, rétorqua Shyn en souriant largement. Surtout que toi, je sais que tu ne me mens pas… Ton âme et ton aura sont pures et loyales, continua la jeune femme tranquillement.

— Les tiennes aussi…, répondit Luyo d'une voix douce et légèrement rauque en se décalant pour laisser Shyn se relever avant de remettre son sac sur son dos.

La jeune femme tourna ensuite un regard vers le Lucario et fit un petit sourire triste.

— Loyale, peut-être…, pure…, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre…, murmura Shyn d'une voix sombre, avant de faire quelques pas pour appeler les Évolitions qui reniflaient un bac de fleurs un peu plus loin.

Luyo la regarda s'éloigner, l'air un peu perplexe face à sa dernière phrase. Mais la jeune femme s'était déjà éloignée vers la porte, et le Pokémon la suivit sans poser plus de questions, étant quand même un peu plus tranquille maintenant qu'il savait que Shyn garderait les galets d'ors avec elle.

 **.**

Plus tard, en route vers Nénucrique, le petit groupe fit une halte aux abords d'un petit lac entouré de verdures et de quelques arbres dans un espace plus dégagé.

Les Évolitions étaient contentes de retrouver un point d'eau et ne traînèrent pas pour aller jouer dedans, tandis qu'Aélia et Atémis sortaient de leur Pokéball pour aller s'amuser un peu plus loin, profitant du beau temps qui commençait nettement à se refroidir au vu du changement de saison.

Shyn, elle, posa son sac sur un rocher, ainsi que sa veste et son bonnet avant de se retourner vers Luyo qui admirait le lac d'où une rivière se jetait dedans un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme observa quelques secondes le Pokémon, qui arborait comme toujours maintenant sa veste noire si particulière, ainsi que son bandage au bras, et fit quelques pas vers lui en réfléchissant.

— Tu voudrais t'entraîner un peu tout seul ? demanda Shyn d'une voix calme, attirant l'attention du Lucario qui se retourna en comprenant que la jeune femme s'adressait à lui vu que les quatre autres Pokémon étaient trop éloignés pour les entendre.

— Pour l'instant, je préférais que tu me donnes des directives…, Shyn…, répondit Luyo d'une voix rauque en se retournant complètement vers elle, avant de se décaler du bord du lac pour s'approcher de la jeune femme qui avait mis ses mains dans ses poches.

Shyn hocha lentement la tête, observée par le Lucario qui posa quelques secondes son regard sur le bras tatoué de la jeune femme, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses ailes qui bougeaient légèrement au gré du vent. Malgré le temps qui passait, le Pokémon les trouvait toujours aussi belles et fascinantes.

— D'accords…, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je serais plus pour t'apprendre à arriver à prévoir par toi-même qu'elle attaque utiliser, et avant tout, à compter sur toi…, même si je te jure que tu pourras compter sur moi en combat pour t'épauler, expliqua Shyn d'une voix sérieuse en tentant de capter le regard du Pokémon qui semblait plus intéressé par le haut de sa tête que par son visage.

Luyo reporta rapidement son attention vers les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

— Entendu. En quoi cela consiste ?

Shyn fit un petit sourire, et fit volte-face pour revenir vers son sac avant de s'asseoir à côté.

— Viens me voir…, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose…, répondit finalement la jeune femme en faisant signe au Lucario de la rejoindre en bougeant son doigt.

Luyo leva un sourcil intrigué, mais rejoignit Shyn pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle sortait un livre à couverture marron de son sac. La jeune femme ouvrit ensuite l'ouvrage et en sortit une feuille plastifiée sur lequel était visible un grand tableau avec des cases colorées par endroits.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Lucario en observant le drôle de tableau que Shyn posa sur le livre qu'elle mit ensuite sur ses jambes en tailleurs avant de se tourner vers le Pokémon.

— Tu arrives à lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? questionna la jeune femme sans directement répondre au Lucario, tout en pointant une des cases du tableau du bout du doigt.

Luyo fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement en avant pour tenter de décrypter les mots inscrits dans les cases colorées.

— Je crois, oui… Ce sont des noms… de types ? fit le Pokémon en lisant la case que Shyn lui montrait qui contenait le mot : « Acier», avant de lire celle d'à côté qui contenait le mot : « Combat »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

— Oui. C'est le tableau des différents types de Pokémon. Chaque Pokémon possède un ou deux types et possède donc une ou plusieurs faiblesses et résistances à d'autres types…, expliqua Shyn d'un ton professoral en montrant d'autres cases du bout du doigt.

— Tu veux que j'apprenne les types de tous les Pokémon ? questionna Luyo en se redressant pour fixer le regard de Shyn.

— Non, ce serait trop compliqué, même moi je ne les connais pas tous… Mais je vais t'expliquer comment fonctionne le tableau et quels types d'attaques tu pourrais toi utiliser sur certains types adverses. Comme cela, tu auras plus de facilité à gérer un adversaire si tu connais son type et sais d'avance quelles attaques seront plus efficaces, expliqua la jeune femme en montrant de nouveau la case « Acier ».

Elle suivit ensuite la ligne des cases pour s'arrêter sur une autre case qui était perpendiculaire avec la case « Feu » et contenait l'indication "x2", ce qui voulait dire que les Pokémon de type acier avaient une faiblesse au feu.

Le Lucario observa le tableau quelques secondes, semblant chercher à comprendre par lui-même avant de hocher la tête d'un air sérieux.

— Oui, je comprends…, murmura Luyo.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé, et tourna ensuite le livre vers le Lucario pour être sûre que le Pokémon voyait bien la fiche, puis commença à lui expliquer comment marchait le tableau.

 **.**

Un peu à l'écart, les Évolitions étaient toujours occupées à jouer dans l'eau, s'amusant avec des petits Pokémon marins venus voir ce que ces deux intrus faisaient sur leur territoire. Heureusement, aucun ne se montra agressif avec eux, et un Ptitard commença même à jouer avec Shorty tandis que Milliu barbotait sur la rive.

À quelques mètres d'eux, cachés derrière un rocher, Aélia et Atémis s'étaient un peu écartés de Luyo et Shyn pour jouer à cache-cache et commençaient très légèrement à s'écarter de la rive pour entrer de plus en plus dans la forêt. Mais les deux Pokémon ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper, trop occupés par leur jeu, et finirent par totalement disparaître de la vue de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci, trop occupée avec Luyo, ne les vit pas s'éloigner.

Mais un peu plus loin, alors qu'Atémis s'amusait à faire voler des petits cailloux avec son Choc Mental en tentant de ne pas trébucher dans l'espèce de tissu qui entourait ses jambes, Aélia se stoppa brutalement et leva le nez vers un arbre couvert de petit Pokémon vert et noir à six pattes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
— _Qu'_ _est-ce_ _que_ _c_ _'_ _est_ _?_ demanda la Mysdibule à Atémis qui s'avança vers elle, l'air tout aussi intrigué.

— _Je crois que ce sont des Mimigal, d_ _e_ _s Pokémon_ _araignée_ _,_ répondit le Tarsal d'une voix tranquille en levant lui aussi le nez.

— _Ils sont_ _rigolos._ _Le dessin sur le_ _ur_ _dos ressemble_ _à_ _un visage !_ fit Aélia toute contente en commençant à s'approcher de l'arbre, attirant l'attention des Mimigal qui se mirent à gigoter légèrement.

— Mimigal, Mimigal ! firent les Pokémon les uns après les autres en échos en se jetant des regards.

Atémis prit un air inquiet en voyant les Pokémon s'agiter soudainement, mais cela n'empêcha pas Aélia de continuer à avancer. Mais la Mysdibule se stoppa néanmoins rapidement quand quelque chose de blanc tomba et atterrit à quelques centimètres devant elle comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

Aélia releva le nez pour voir ce qui la visait et vit alors un gros Pokémon rouge et noir ressemblant à un Mimigal mais beaucoup plus gros, sauter d'une branche de l'arbre pour atterrir devant elle.

— _Lui, il a pas l'a_ _i_ _r rigolo par contre !_ grinça la Mysdibule d'une voix un peu tendue en reculant d'un pas pendant qu'Atémis la rejoignait.

— _C'est un Migalos, l'évolution de Mimigal et il a pas l'air content !_ fit le Tarsal en s'agrippant au bras d'Aélia pour l'inciter à reculer encore plus.

— _Fou_ _s_ _z'_ _ê_ _tes zur notre territoire !_ siffla le Migalos d'une voix dangereuse en faisant claquer ses mandibules.

Mais au lieu d'être effrayé, Aélia se mit à rigoler, imitée par Atémis qui tentait malgré tout de se contrôler.

— _C'est quoi cette_ _façon_ _de parler ? T'as un_ _cheveu_ _sur la langue ?_ rigola la Mysdibule sans aucune gêne, ce qui ne plus pas du tout au Migalos qui fronça les sourcils, ainsi que les Mimigal qui s'agitèrent de nouveau au-dessus d'eux en pestant contre Aélia.

— _Zalle petite vermine !_ grinça le Migalos en s'énervant, avant de lancer une attaque Sécrétion sur la Mysdibule.

Mais Aélia l'esquiva en sautant sur le côté, imitée par Atémis qui se jeta par terre à plat ventre. Les deux Pokémon se rejoignirent ensuite en reculant de nouveau alors que le Migalos se rapprochait d'eux, l'air assez menaçant, rapidement rejoint par les Mimigal qui s'attroupèrent autour du gros Pokémon araignée pour lui prêter main-forte.

— _Je préconise la fuite…,_ proposa le Tarsal en se cachant à moitié derrière la Mysdibule qui semblait réfléchir en accéléré.

Mais Aélia n'écouta pas le conseil d'Atémis, et fit un nouveau pas en avant, puis ouvrit sa grande mâchoire en direction des Pokémon araignée.

— _Lance_ _-Fl_ _amme_ _s_ _!_ cria la Mysdibule d'une voix aiguë en préparant son attaque, avant de la relâcher.

Mais au grand étonnement de tout le monde, même des Pokémon araignée qui s'étaient stoppés en croyant qu'Aélia allait lancer un Lance-Flammes, ce fut une légère brume rosée et très douce qui sortit de la mâchoire en corne de la Mysdibule et alla se rependre autour d'eux.

Aélia se figea quelques secondes, semblant totalement perdue devant cette attaque inconnue qu'elle venait de lancer sans le vouloir et leva la tête pour renifler l'air.

— _Ça_ _sen_ _t_ _bon !_ fit alors Atémis dans son dos, rapidement suivi par la Mysdibule qui approuva en hochant la tête.

— _On dirait un champ de fleurs !_ rajouta Aélia joyeusement, avant de tourner un regard vers les Pokémon araignée qui reniflaient eux aussi l'air ambiant.

— _C'est toi qui_ _as_ _fait ça ?_ demanda le Tarsal en continuant de renifler l'air parsemé de fleurs.

— _Je crois, oui…, mais je sais pas comment j'ai fait, je_ _voulais_ _lancer un_ _L_ _ance_ _-F_ _lamme_ _s_ _…,_ répondit la Mysdibule d'un air dubitatif en se grattant le menton.

— _En tout cas_ _ça_ _sent su_ _per_ _bon…_ _Eh,_ _regarde ! Les Mimigal et le Migalos !_ rajouta Atémis soudainement en pointant les Pokémon du doigt.

Aélia ouvrit alors de grands yeux en réalisant que leurs adversaires semblaient se moquer totalement d'eux, et étaient maintenant beaucoup plus intéressés par l'odeur dans l'air, arborant des visages adoucis, limites béats.

— _On dirait que ça leur fait de l'effet…,_ murmura le Tarsal, avant de se mettre à réfléchir. _On devrait en profiter pour partir, ils ne font plus attention à nous…,_ rajouta Atémis en attrapant de nouveau le bras d'Aélia.

La Mysdibule jeta un regard rapide au Tarsal avant de hocher la tête. Elle ignorait quelle attaque elle avait utilisée, mais celle-ci avait eu raison de la concentration des Pokémon araignée qui ne leur montraient maintenant plus aucun intérêt.

Aélia et Atémis en profitèrent donc pour rebrousser chemin discrètement, avant de revenir au camp en longeant le bord du lac.

 **.**

 **.**

De leur côté, Shyn et Luyo avaient laissé de côté la fiche des types de Pokémon pour commencer à s'entraîner concrètement.

Malgré sa réticence à donner des ordres au Lucario, la jeune femme prit sur elle, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, finit par donner ses premières directives au Pokémon pour voir comment il réagissait à ses demandes. Et celui-ci se montra très docile à ses ordres, et obéit à chacun d'eux sans aucun problème, allant même de plus en plus vite à chaque nouvelle demande de la jeune femme qui tentait de voir à quel rythme Luyo pouvait enchaîner les attaques.

Mais très rapidement, Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils en réalisant quelque chose. Le Lucario répondait extrêmement vite à ses demandes, et peut-être même trop vite à son goût.

Au bout de quinze minutes seulement, le Pokémon réagissait si vite que la jeune femme avait à peine fini de dire l'attaque que Luyo la faisait déjà, comme s'il devinait quelle attaque Shyn allait lui demander. Cela surprit assez rapidement la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas trop comment le Lucario pouvait faire ça et se demanda même s'il n'improvisait pas.

Mais quand Shyn fit exprès une pause et ne dit aucune attaque, Luyo ne bougea plus, ce qui confirma à la jeune femme que le Pokémon suivait bien ses indications, ce qui la surprit encore plus.

Mais la dernière attaque que Shyn ordonna à Luyo la fit réellement se poser des questions quand elle demanda au Lucario de faire apparaître son os avant de le lancer sur un rocher plus loin. Car la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa demande, que le Pokémon avait déjà fait apparaître son os et le lançait devant lui.

Shyn s'arrêta alors dans sa phrase, la bouche entr'ouverte de stupéfaction. C'était comme si Luyo avait lu dans ses pensées, et cela ne sembla pas du tout déranger le Pokémon qui se retourna ensuite vers elle, l'air intrigué devant son soudain silence.

La jeune femme referma alors la bouche et fit signe au Lucario de venir la rejoindre _._

— C'est… très étrange…, murmura Shyn d'une voix sourde, le regard à moitié fixé sur le rocher sur lequel Luyo avait envoyé son os d'énergie.

— Quoi donc ? demanda le Lucario sans comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme arborait un air si perplexe.

— Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? questionna Shyn en tournant son regard sur Luyo, l'air circonspect.

— Remarquer quoi ? fit le Lucario, qui ne comprenait apparemment toujours pas.

La jeune femme ravala sa salive, l'air assez mal à l'aise.

— Quand je te demande de faire une attaque, tu la fais extrêmement vite. Et là je viens de te demander de lancer ton os sur le rocher, et tu as fait apparaître ton os puis tu l'as lancé avant même que je termine ma phrase… Tu ne vois pas ce qui peut clocher ? expliqua Shyn en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

Elle semblait assez troublée par ce qu'elle racontait, comme si c'était totalement impossible. Luyo réalisa alors de quoi la jeune femme parlait et ouvrit lentement de grands yeux confus.

— Oui… Tu as raison…, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à vrai dire, murmura le Pokémon en réfléchissant rapidement, le regard allant de gauche à droite tandis qu'il se remémorait la scène.

— Tu l'as senti ? demanda ensuite Shyn d'un air insistant.

— Senti ? répéta Luyo sans comprendre, ramenant son regard sur la jeune femme.

— Tu as senti que j'allais te demander de faire ça et tu as agi par toi-même ? questionna Shyn en fixant les pupilles rouges du Pokémon.

Le Lucario arbora un air assez confus, semblant lui-même ne pas trop savoir.

— Non, je… Je … je ne sais pas… Je crois, oui… que j'ai dû… le sentir…, marmonna le Pokémon d'une voix incertaine en tentant lui aussi de comprendre, le regard fixé sur le pendentif de la jeune femme.

Shyn ne répondit rien et observa quelques secondes le visage incompris de Luyo.

— Est-ce que cela pourrait venir… du lien entre nous ? demanda alors le Lucario en relevant lentement son regard vers les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme.

Shyn le fixa une seconde avant de répondre, semblant comprendre de quoi il parlait.

— Probablement…, en tout cas je ne vois que ça… Aucun Pokémon à qui j'ai ordonné des attaques n'a réagi aussi vite et précisément que toi en tout cas…, et sûrement pas au point de lancer une attaque très précise que j'ai à peine commencé à lui donner…, répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure faible, étant toujours assez perdue et perplexe.

Luyo ne rajouta rien, toujours dubitatif, puis fit un petit sourire tandis que Shyn fixait ses yeux bleus dans ceux du Pokémon qui ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher du regard.

Mais un petit cri aigu venant de derrière la jeune femme les fit tous les deux se tourner pour voir Aélia et Atémis arriver vers eux en courant.

— _Maman, maman, regarde ce que j'ai appri_ _s_ _!_ fit la Mysdibule joyeusement en arrivant au pied de Shyn et Luyo.

La jeune femme leva alors un sourcil intrigué en réalisant d'où les deux Pokémon arrivaient.

— Ils étaient partis…? murmura Shyn au Lucario qui semblait aussi dubitatif qu'elle.

— Je n'en sais rien…, je n'avais pas remarqué…, répondit Luyo d'une voix vague en observant Aélia qui tentait de faire quelque chose avec sa mâchoire.

Mais alors que la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche pour demander à la Mysdibule d'où elle venait, Aélia lança une attaque Lance-Flammes devant elle, ce qui obligea le Lucario à se décaler rapidement pour ne pas se faire brûler. Le Pokémon poussa un grognement et se déplaça derrière Shyn en jetant un regard mauvais à la Mysdibule.

— _Oh, pardon Luyo. C'est pas ça que je voulais faire !_ _s_ 'excusa Aélia en rigolant avant de reprendre sa concentration.

— Quoi que tu veuilles faire, ne le fais pas dans notre direction s'il te plaît, Aélia ! râla la jeune femme en se décalant elle aussi pour ne pas risquer de se prendre une attaque, suivie par Luyo qui ne semblait pas rassuré de voir la Mysdibule expérimenter des choses.

Mais heureusement, le deuxième essai d'Aélia se passa bien, et la Mysdibule refit son attaque inconnue qui sentait aussi bon qu'un champ de fleurs.

Shyn ouvrit alors des yeux intrigués en voyant la brume rose apparaître et leva son nez pour en sentir les effluves, imitée par le Lucario.

— _T'as vu ? J'ai appris_ _à_ _faire ça je sais pas comment !_ _Ça_ _sent super bon, et ça_ _a_ _détourn_ _é_ _l'attention de_ _s_ _Pokémon tout à l'heure !_ fit Aélia joyeusement, toute contente d'avoir réussi son attaque.

— C'est vrai que ça sent bon…, confirma Luyo en gardant la truffe en l'air alors que la jeune femme pointait sa Pokémon sur la Mysdibule pour voir son panel d'attaques.

— En effet, Aélia, tu as appris une nouvelle attaque. C'est l'attaque Doux parfum, elle permet de calmer ou d'attirer les Pokémon sauvages, expliqua Shyn en fixant sa montre avant de tourner son regard vers le lac.

L'odeur de l'attaque venait de faire revenir les Évolitions qui semblaient totalement conquises par l'odeur fleurie, ainsi que des Ptitard et des Nénupiot qui vivaient dans le lac, tous sous le charme de l'odeur qui planait maintenant dans les airs.

Le petit groupe passa le reste de la journée au bord du lac à s'entraîner à jouer ou à dormir avant de préparer le camp pour la nuit. C'était la pleine lune ce soir-là, et la lumière de l'astre donnait au lac et aux rivages alentour une douce lueur bleutée pendant que tout le monde mangeait.

Après le repas, tandis que Luyo finissait de ranger la table, la jeune femme alla déposer sa veste et son bonnet dans la tente. Mais quelque chose tomba d'une des poches du vêtement, ce que Shyn ne vit pas, contrairement à Aélia qui accourut pour récupérer l'objet métallique tombé au sol. Il s'agissait du petit boîtier argenté de Shyn dans lequel la jeune femme rangeait ses cigarettes et son briquet. Mais alors que la Mysdibule le prenait dans sa main, le petit boîtier s'ouvrit et un bout de papier en glissa avec le briquet.

Aélia jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers le papier en récupérant le briquet pour le ranger dans la boîte et récupéra ensuite le papier qui était blanc d'un côté, mais coloré de l'autre.

La Mysdibule ouvrit alors de grands yeux étonnés et fixa quelques secondes l'objet dans sa main avant d'entendre la voix de Luyo résonner dans son dos :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est le boîtier de Shyn, ça, fit le Lucario en voyant la petite boîte dans l'autre main d'Aélia.

Celle-ci se tourna alors vers le Pokémon et lui tendit le papier, l'air un peu perplexe.

— _C'est une ami_ _e_ _à_ _Shyn ?_ demanda la Mysdibule de sa voix d'enfant.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait Aélia et récupéra le papier qu'elle lui tendait avant de prendre un air assez étonné en découvrant la partie colorée.

Le papier en question se trouvait en fait être une photo sur laquelle on pouvait très nettement reconnaître Shyn d'un côté, avec ses yeux cristallins, ses ailes d'aura, son pendentif et ses cheveux violet foncé. Et même si sa coupe de cheveux était différente et beaucoup plus courte, son visage doux, bien qu'un peu plus jeune, était le même alors qu'elle fixait l'objectif de l'appareil photo, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais une autre personne se tenait sur cette photo. Une jeune femme, ou plutôt une jeune fille au vu de ses grands yeux rieurs et de son large sourire, dont le bras gauche était posé sur les épaules de Shyn, signe qu'elles devaient sûrement être amies.

La jeune fille inconnue possédait des cheveux blonds presque blancs mi-longs un peu en bataille et attachés en queue-de-cheval sur l'arrière, agrémentés de mèches rouges un peu partout, dont une grande sur sa frange qui cachait légèrement ses yeux marron. La jeune fille possédait aussi ce qui ressemblait à un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière droite, et une cigarette était visible entre les doigts de sa main gauche.

Les deux filles semblaient très proches et portaient d'ailleurs le même genre de veste sans manches, mais celle de l'autre jeune fille était, beaucoup plus décolleté et original que celui de Shyn qui était plus soft et agrémenté d'une capuche.

Mais les deux filles avaient quelque chose en commun qui sauta tout de suite aux yeux de Luyo quand il vit la photo : elles avaient toutes les deux un bras entièrement tatoué. Shyn, elle, arborait le tatouage que le Lucario lui connaissait, et l'autre jeune fille possédait un ensemble de dessins tout aussi imposant sur tout son bras droit fait de noir et de rouge, mêlant fleurs, roses et flammes qui donnaient au dessin quelque chose d'enflammé et de passionné.

Luyo observa ensuite la photo quelques secondes sous le regard interrogateur d'Aélia qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

— Je… je l'ignore… Shyn n'en a jamais parlé…, finit par répondre le Pokémon en tournant la photo comme s'il espérait y voir une réponse.

La réponse se trouvait en fait au bas de la photo, griffonnée à la main, mais le Lucario ne la vit pas, et releva soudainement la tête en voyant Shyn revenir vers eux.

La jeune femme fixa les deux Pokémon quelques secondes d'un air interrogateur avant de voir le boîtier de cigarettes que la Mysdibule tenait toujours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça toi, ce n'est pas un jouet, Aélia…, râla gentiment Shyn en récupérant la boîte sous le regard agacé de la Mysdibule. Je t'ai sorti ta gameboy, va plutôt jouer avec ça, rajouta la jeune femme dans un petit sourire devant l'air boudeur d'Aélia.

Celle-ci changea alors radicalement d'expression au nom de la console et partit aussitôt après dans la tente pour jouer. Shyn la regarda s'éloigner d'un air amusé avant de se tourner vers Luyo qui arborait un air un peu perplexe et lui tendit la photo.

— L'image était dedans, c'est une amie à toi ? demanda le Pokémon alors que la jeune femme récupérait le bout de papier du bout des doigts.

Mais l'expression de Shyn changea radicalement quand elle posa son regard sur la photo et sembla se décomposer brutalement, affichant un air inquiet et douloureux.

— Oui…, c'était une amie…, une bonne amie…, répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure faible, ayant du mal à parler.

Luyo s'en rendit compte et fronça légèrement les sourcils en tentant de capter le regard de Shyn qui restait maintenant fixé sur la photo dans sa main.

— Elle ne l'est plus ? questionna le Pokémon d'une voix un peu tendue, semblant hésiter à poser sa question.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour répondre, le visage de plus en plus sombre et triste.

— … Non… Elle est morte…, souffla Shyn d'une voix rauque avant de se pincer les lèvres en plissant les yeux.

Luyo entr'ouvrit la bouche devant sa réponse, comprenant mieux pourquoi la jeune femme arborait un air aussi abattu en voyant cette photo.

— Pardon Shyn, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question…, s'excusa le Lucario platement en prenant lui aussi un air triste.

Il venait soudainement de se rappeler de ce que la jeune femme avait dit quelques mois avant au sujet de la troisième porte, la porte de la douleur : « J'ai pleuré dans les trois cas. À ton avis…, qui avait-il derrière cette porte ? La mort ! Il y avait la mort, Luyo ! ».

Shyn lui avait clairement sous-entendu que derrière cette porte se trouvait la mort de trois personnes. Trois personnes qui l'avaient sûrement beaucoup affecté, comme celle de Ryu, et maintenant sûrement celle de cette jeune fille blonde.

La jeune femme releva ensuite légèrement le menton et croisa le regard mal à l'aise de Luyo avant de hocher négativement la tête, un sourire maussade aux lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas grave…Tu n'y es pour rien…, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce, mais pleine de tristesse.

Le Lucario bougea les épaules en grimaçant, avant de se décaler pour regarder la photo que la jeune femme tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

— Vous aviez l'air proche… Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda le Pokémon qui malgré son malaise tentait d'en savoir plus sur cette inconnue qui avait, de toute évidence, beaucoup compté pour Shyn.

— Anissa… C'était ma meilleure amie chez les loubards à Unionpolis… C'était quelqu'un de bien…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix de plus en plus lourde en laissant son visage prendre un air triste au fil de ses mots.

Luyo leva alors les sourcils, l'air un peu intrigué en entendant le nom. Shyn avait déjà utilisé ce prénom. Une fois, à Lavandia quand elle jouait au Poker : « Oui ne t'inquiète pas, chez les loubards je jouais souvent avec Anissa ! ».

Le Lucario sembla se figer quelques secondes, réfléchissant en accéléré. Déjà à ce moment-là, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus sur cette personne, et avait juste précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une amie, et maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi.

— Anissa… Celle avec qui tu jouais à ce jeu de cartes…, murmura Luyo d'une voix un peu triste.

Shyn lui lança un regard avant d'opiner lentement.

— Oui… C'est elle qui m'a appris… Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sourde, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

Le Pokémon fit une légère grimace de tristesse en entendant le ton de Shyn et sembla de nouveau hésiter à poser une question à laquelle la jeune femme n'avait peut-être pas envie de répondre.

— Comment… comment est-elle morte ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…, questionna finalement Luyo d'une voix tendue en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Shyn.

Le visage de la jeune femme se renferma alors légèrement et son regard triste devint beaucoup plus sombre.

— D'une façon… qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver…, répondit Shyn d'une voix dure en fixant le feu d'un air mauvais.

De toute évidence, la question ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup et elle ne semblait pas vouloir y répondre complètement. Luyo le comprit bien et fit une légère grimace gênée tandis que la jeune femme rouvrait le boîtier pour y ranger la photo. Celle-ci avait en fait toujours eu sa place dans le petit boîtier argenté, caché derrière le briquet sur le côté gauche de la boîte.

— Shyn… Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa de nouveau le Lucario en se rendant compte que Shyn était maintenant en colère, sûrement à cause de ce qui devait être arrivé à son amie.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et finit de ranger la photo avant de se tourner vers Luyo, le regard plus doux mais semblant un peu vide.

— Tu sais Luyo… Je n'ai jamais tué personne…, mais j'ai la mort de plusieurs personnes sur la conscience…, murmura Shyn d'une voix faible et légèrement douloureuse en baissant les yeux d'un air un peu honteux.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien, mais se répéta sa phrase dans sa tête, l'air interrogatif :

 _« Plusieurs personnes… Elle parle sûrement de Ryu et Ani_ _s_ _sa…, mais qui est la troisième personne d_ _ont_ _elle parlait pour la porte ? »_ se questionna le Pokémon silencieusement tandis que la jeune femme détournait le regard pour fixer le lac un peu plus loin dans lequel la lune se reflétait.

— Excuse-moi… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule…, rajouta Shyn d'une voix faible, avant de s'écarter du Lucario qui la regarda s'éloigner sans bouger, le regard un peu perdu lui aussi devant cette révélation.

La jeune femme avait dit avoir rejoint les loubards parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, et les avoir quittés après avoir compris que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais cette photo prouvait qu'elle avait eu au moins une amie là-bas à cette époque. Peut-être qu'Anissa était en fait la raison pour laquelle Shyn était rentrée chez les loubards. Et aussi celle pour laquelle, elle en était sortie…

 **.**

Arrivée au bord du lac, Shyn s'assit sur un rocher et rouvrit son boîtier de cigarettes avant de fixer la photo qu'elle venait de ranger. Le visage rayonnant d'Anissa brilla légèrement grâce à la lumière de la lune et des reflets de l'eau sur la boîte en métal.

La jeune femme aux yeux de cristal laissa ensuite une expression triste recouvrir son visage tandis que de fines gouttes d'eau glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

— Je suis désolée Anissa… Je suis tellement désolée…, murmura Shyn d'une voix cassée en se retenant de faire trop de bruit en pleurant, avant de finalement retirer une cigarette de la boîte.

La jeune femme alluma la cigarette quelques secondes après et commença à la fumer, relevant la tête pour regarder la pleine lune au-dessus d'elle à qui elle envoya de fines volutes de fumée tandis qu'elle se rappelait de sa rencontre avec Anissa à Unionpolis, sept ans plus tôt…

 **.**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, voyant que Shyn ne revenait toujours pas, Luyo se décida à aller vers elle après avoir vérifié qu'Aélia s'était bien endormie dans la tente, imitée par les Évolitions.

Le feu était presque éteint et seule la lumière de la lune éclairait maintenant les alentours, rendant la jeune femme très visible grâce aux reflets de l'eau, toujours assise au bord du lac, sa cigarette entre les doigts à fixer les reflets brillants du lac.

— Est-ce que ça va ? questionna le Lucario d'une voix timide en allant rejoindre Shyn par terre.

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, l'air un peu vide, avant de faire un petit sourire doux.

— Oui, ça va…, fit Shyn en accentuant son sourire devant le regard un peu inquiet du Pokémon. Est-ce que tu sais nager ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix plus joyeuse en levant un sourcil intrigué.

— Euh, oui… Pourquoi ? répondit le Lucario en arborant un air un peu déconfit devant ce

changement de comportement.

Shyn n'avait plus vraiment l'air triste, elle semblait plutôt en pleine réflexion.

— Pour savoir…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix mystérieuse en reportant son regard sur le lac devant eux.

Luyo ne répondit rien, et porta lui aussi son attention aux eaux calmes et brillantes, laissant le temps à Shyn de finir tranquillement le bout de sa cigarette.

— La lumière de la lune sur le lac est magnifique…, murmura soudainement la jeune femme après quelques minutes de silence, le regard toujours fixé sur le lac.

— Oui, c'est vrai …, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix tranquille en hochant doucement la tête.

Shyn se tourna et observa ensuite discrètement le profil du Lucario à côté d'elle d'un air indescriptible, avant de faire un nouveau petit sourire.

— Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement la jeune femme d'une voix à la fois sérieuse et amusée.

Luyo tourna son visage vers elle, l'air impassible, voire légèrement apaisé par l'ambiance relaxante autour d'eux et l'aura calmante de Shyn

— Bien sûr…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix tranquille en jetant un regard rapide aux ailes d'aura de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus brillante grâce à la lumière du lac, tout comme les yeux cristallins de Shyn qui accentua son sourire, avant de se relever en ajoutant :

— Bien… Ne bouge pas, je reviens…

Luyo leva un sourcil intrigué et observa la jeune femme s'éloigner pour revenir vers le camp. Le Pokémon se remit quand même debout lui aussi et se retourna vers le lac, se demandant ce que Shyn allait faire.

Dans son dos, revenue au camp, la jeune femme alla rapidement déposer son boîtier dans son sac, puis fouilla dedans avant de ressortir quelque chose d'un air triomphant. Shyn se retourna ensuite vers le lac pour vérifier que le Lucario y était toujours, puis retira ses chaussures qu'elle déposa à l'entrée de la tente avant de se mettre soudainement à courir vers le Pokémon qui lui tournait le dos, affichant un grand sourire.

 **.**

Toujours le regard fixé vers le lac, Luyo redressa légèrement les oreilles en entendant des bruits de pas rapide arriver derrière lui. Le Pokémon se retourna alors, mais eut tout juste le temps de voir Shyn lui sauter littéralement dessus avant de se sentir tomber en arrière.

Le Lucario n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et se mit à s'inquiéter quand il réalisa quelques secondes après qu'il se trouvait sous l'eau. Ils étaient tous les deux tombés dans le lac et la jeune femme le maintenait bloqué dans ses bras, l'empêchant de tenter de revenir à la surface.

Luyo commença ensuite à s'agiter en sentant qu'il commençait à manquer d'air et tenta vainement de se libérer des bras de Shyn sans comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme semblait essayer de le noyer. Mais alors qu'il tentait d'empêcher des bulles d'air de quitter son corps, Shyn se décida enfin à relâcher son emprise et se décala légèrement de lui avant de lui mettre quelque chose dans la bouche.

Le Lucario ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes et inquiets en tournant son regard flou vers la jeune femme, avant de remarquer qu'elle aussi avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Un objet long, dont la partie centrale plus large et ronde située au niveau de la bouche de Shyn relâchait quelques bulles.

Luyo remarqua alors que la jeune femme ne semblait d'ailleurs n'avoir aucun problème pour respirer sous l'eau, et avait au contraire l'air très tranquille.

Shyn se décala ensuite encore plus de lui et fit de grands signes avec ses bras pour faire comprendre au Pokémon qu'il devait se calmer et respirer tranquillement. Le Lucario fronça les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais prit alors conscience que malgré le fait qu'il manquait d'air quelques instants avant, il était maintenant en train de respirer sous l'eau.

Luyo baissa alors le regard sur l'objet dans sa bouche et compris mieux pourquoi Shyn lui en avait donné un. Un triton, c'était le nom de l'objet qui lui permettait maintenant de respirer sous l'eau, tout comme pour la jeune femme qui afficha un air amusé en voyant que le Lucario avait compris, avant de s'éloigner un peu plus de lui en se laissant porter par le courant, ses longs cheveux flottants autour d'elle.

Luyo continua d'arborer un air assez surpris pendant quelques secondes, avant de tenter de suivre Shyn qui s'éloignait de lui, évitant une ligne d'Hypotrempe qui passa juste à côté d'elle.

Mais la jeune femme semblait comme glisser entre les eaux claires, alors que le Lucario avait lui plus de mal à se mouvoir, n'étant pas un Pokémon aquatique et n'ayant pas pour habitude de se baigner comme ça.

Heureusement, Shyn s'en rendit rapidement compte et revint vers le Lucario avant de lui attraper les mains pour le tirer vers elle. Luyo se laissa faire, l'air assez intrigué par la facilité que la jeune femme avait à se mouvoir dans l'eau, et suivit ensuite Shyn entre des rochers pour se diriger vers le centre du lac qui était un peu plus profond et également un peu plus sombre.

Mais l'obscurité ne fut pas un problème très longtemps, car la jeune femme activa rapidement son pouvoir de l'aura, et Luyo ouvrit alors de grands yeux fascinés en découvrant une nouvelle fonction aux ailes de Shyn.

En activant son aura, la jeune femme pouvait également illuminer les lieux autour d'elle en faisant briller ses ailes, et cela de manière constante, comme une lampe torche, sans avoir l'air d'en souffrir.

Le Lucario resta ensuite quelques secondes à nager sur place en observant la jeune femme tourner autour d'un Ptitard venu voir ce qui faisait cette étrange lumière. Et la découverte du Pokémon ne s'arrêta pas là. Car à peine une minute après, alors que Shyn revenait vers lui pour l'entraîner avec elle, le visage ravi et illuminé par ses ailes qui faisait briller ses yeux de multiples étincelles, celle-ci fit une nouvelle présentation de ses pouvoirs au Lucario.

Un peu plus loin dans le lac, la jeune femme lâcha de nouveau Luyo et s'éloigna en dansant dans l'eau. Elle prit ensuite appui dans le fond en fléchissant ses jambes, puis s'élança vers le haut comme si elle voulait ressortir.  
Mais le corps de la jeune femme se mit soudainement à briller d'une douce lueur bleutée, et le Lucario dût tenir son triton pour l'empêcher de tomber tellement il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

En quelques secondes, la vitesse de Shyn s'accéléra, et la jeune femme fonça vers la surface, avant de sortir de l'eau comme un Poissirène. Shyn fit ensuite un saut périlleux au-dessus du lac en sautant, puis rentra gracieusement dans l'eau, avant de nager rapidement entre les algues et les rochers pour venir se placer devant Luyo qui arborait un air totalement stupéfait devant ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il le sentait et le voyait, la jeune femme avait utilisé son pouvoir de l'aura pour se booster elle-même et avait accéléré sa vitesse pour sortir de l'eau, puis nager jusqu'à lui très rapidement, tout cela en brillant toujours d'une douce couleur bleutée.

Derrière son triton, Shyn afficha un air ravi et rieur avant d'attraper la main du Pokémon pour l'entraîner avec elle. Son corps scintillait toujours, tout comme ses ailes et son pendentif, et la jeune femme s'amusa à nager encore quelques minutes avec le Lucario sidéré et fasciné, avant que son corps ne perde sa lueur et que ses ailes ne redeviennent normales.

Shyn tenait toujours Luyo par la main et releva lentement le menton vers la surface. Ils étaient revenus au centre du lac, à quelques centimètres de la surface, et la lune les éclairait totalement tous les deux.

Le Lucario observa alors la jeune femme, semblant toujours perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir avant que Shyn ne reporte son regard vers lui. Elle arborait un air très calme et doux, ses cheveux sombres flottants autour d'elle comme ceux d'une sirène tandis que Luyo continuait de la fixer, une expression totalement fascinée au visage, les yeux brillants.

La jeune femme fit un sourire amusé derrière son triton, et caressa tendrement le visage du Pokémon qui continuait inlassablement de la regarder. Les jambes s'agitant pour rester sur place, Shyn se rapprocha ensuite de lui et vint enlacer le Lucario dans une tendre accolade, calant son visage à côté du sien tandis qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras.

Luyo décala légèrement son regard pour observer le profil de la jeune femme malgré les cheveux flottants de Shyn qui rendaient difficile la visibilité, et répondit rapidement à son étreinte en plaçant ses bras autour d'elle. Il la serra ensuite doucement contre lui en calant comme il put son visage contre celui de la jeune femme, ce qui était assez restrictif avec les tritons dans leur bouche.

Shyn et le Lucario restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes à flotter sur place sans bouger, les yeux fermés, semblant bloqués dans un espace-temps n'appartenant qu'à eux tandis qu'autour d'eux des Pokémon eau allaient et venaient en leur jetant des coups d'œil intéressés et intrigués.

De tous les moments forts qu'ils avaient partagés avec Shyn, Luyo savait que celui-ci resterait pour toujours l'un de ses préférés…

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	16. Chapitre 15 : La rancune de Shyn

**_Dernier chapitre avant les vacances d'été ! Pas de chapitre durant un mois !_**

 ** _La publication reprendra donc le 02/09/17 !_**

 _._

.

 ** **Chapitre** **1** **5** **:** **La rancune de Shyn****

.

.

*.*.*

.

Shyn eut une drôle de sensation le lendemain matin en se réveillant, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil déjà haut qui passait légèrement à travers le tissu de la tente.

Aélia était venue prendre sa place sur le matelas pendant la nuit, rejointe par Atémis qui imita la petite Mysdibule et ne se gêna pas pour s'étaler sur le lit de voyage. Cela obligea du coup Luyo à se décaler dans son sommeil pour laisser une majeure partie de la place aux deux petits Pokémon, et alla donc se coller sur la jeune femme.

Shyn eut donc au réveil la vision pour le moins amusante des deux Pokémon étalés sur le lit, et du Lucario agrippé à elle comme à un traversin, une jambe passant par-dessus la sienne et la tête posée sur son bras et sa poitrine. Shyn poussa un petit rire amusé et remua légèrement pour tenter de libérer son bras, mais le grommellement de sommeil de Luyo lui confirma que celui-ci n'était pas décidé à bouger. La jeune femme soupira et afficha un sourire doux avant de lever sa main valide pour caresser le visage du Lucario endormi posé contre elle.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas bouger, Shyn n'avait aucune envie de déranger le Pokémon et passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à l'observer dormir, lui caressant le visage avec douceur en arborant une expression apaisée.

.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour que tout le monde se réveille, et que Luyo daigne enfin se décaler de la jeune femme pour lui permettre de se lever. Le Lucario afficha d'ailleurs un air légèrement gêné en voyant à quel point il était collé à Shyn, mais la jeune femme se contenta de sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du Pokémon.

Shyn se leva ensuite et se changea, prit ses médicaments, puis alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Le temps s'était un peu rafraîchi depuis le jour d'avant et la jeune femme alla récupérer sa veste quelques minutes après tandis qu'Aélia et Atémis sortaient en bâillant et s'étirant.

.

 _Hoenn : Nolénne_

.

Le petit groupe avait beau avoir quitté Cimetronelle depuis seulement une journée, ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, dans un petit village perdu dans la forêt.

L'endroit se trouvait dans une zone boiseuse au pied d'une montagne, juste à côté d'une petite rivière qui alimentait de grandes étendues d'eau peu profondes où les habitants devaient faire pousser différentes plantes aquatiques.

Le petit village du nom de Nolénne semblait très rural et tranquille, et Shyn décida d'y passer pour visiter un peu avant de reprendre la route. Mais à peine le petit groupe eut-il dépassé les premières maisons, qu'un brouhaha de voix et de cris se fit entendre devant eux.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué et se dirigea vers la source du bruit avec les Pokémon. Luyo se tenait à côté d'elle, comme à son habitude, ainsi que Shorty, qui contrairement à sa sœur, Atémis et Aélia, ne faisait pas la sieste.

— Il y a beaucoup d'agitation ici…, marmonna Shyn en tournant dans une ruelle avant de tomber sur la source du vacarme.

Un grand nombre de dresseurs était présent sur une zone dégagée qui devait servir de place du village, ainsi que plusieurs Pokémon presque tous humanoïdes.

— En effet…, répondit Luyo d'une voix lointaine en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Tous les dresseurs semblaient assez guillerets et discutaient entre eux, certains montrant leur Pokémon d'un geste admiratif à un autre dresseur.

Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi tous ces dresseurs étaient rassemblés dans un endroit logiquement tranquille, avant de remarquer que la plupart d'entre eux portaient un badge rouge avec un numéro dessus.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'une jeune fille habillée d'une salopette verte et marron vint se coller devant eux, arborant un grand sourire.

— Bonjour ? Vous êtes là pour le festival combat ? demanda la demoiselle joyeusement en levant devant Shyn un panier qui était rempli des mêmes badges rouges numérotés que les dresseurs portaient.

La jeune femme recula légèrement devant l'apparition soudaine et leva un sourcil perplexe sous le regard lui aussi très confus de Luyo.

— Le festival combat ? C'est pour ça cette agitation ? questionna Shyn en reprenant une posture plus droite.

La jeune fille accentua son sourire sur son visage en partie couvert de taches de rousseur et d'une frange de cheveux roux.

— Oui, bien sûr. Le festival combat se déroule chaque mois à Nolénne. Et ce mois-ci il se déroule aujourd'hui. Les combats ne vont pas tarder à commencer ! Vous allez y participer ? fit alors la demoiselle en réponse avant d'afficher un air très intéressé, son regard passant de la jeune femme au Lucario.

— Pourquoi j'y participerais ? questionna Shyn d'un air un peu vide, semblant oublier que Luyo était un Pokémon combat.

La jeune fille rigola doucement.

— Eh bien, parce que vous avez un Lucario. Un Pokémon combat de Sinnoh, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que vous feriez fureur aux combats ! répondit la demoiselle comme une évidence en lançant un sourire rayonnant à Luyo.

Le Pokémon affichait maintenant un air un peu perdu et jetait des regards aux Pokémon autour d'eux qui se trouvaient, en effet, avoir tous au moins le type combat.

Shyn sembla alors comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille lui avait posé la question et fit une légère grimace en retroussant le bout de son nez.

— Je n'aime pas vraiment les combats juste pour combattre sans réel but…, grinça la jeune femme en se renfrognant légèrement.

— Mais il y a un but ! Enfin plutôt une récompense : le gagnant remportera une ceinture pro pour son Pokémon, ainsi qu'un lot de baies de son choix pour un mois ! rétorqua la fille sans sembler décourager par l'air peu convaincu de Shyn.

— C'est intéressant, mais je ne pense pas que je vais y participer…, répondit la jeune femme en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

La jeune fille prit un petit air déçu, mais retrouva rapidement un léger sourire en lançant un regard vers Luyo qui fixait un Machoc un peu plus loin.

— C'est dommage… Si vous changez d'avis, vous pouvez toujours vous inscrire au stand là-bas, fit ensuite la demoiselle en pointant du doigt un stand derrière elle devant une petite maison en brique tenue par un vieil homme. Mais ne traînez pas trop, les premiers matchs commencent dans quinze minutes ! Bon festival ! rajouta la jeune fille joyeusement avant de partir en faisant un signe de la main.

— D'accords, merci…, répondit Shyn d'une voix un peu perplexe en observant la demoiselle s'éloigner, puis reporta son attention sur les dresseurs alentour.

Mais la voix de Luyo l'interpella alors que Shorty regardait passer un Debugant d'un air intéressé.

— Shyn !

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Lucario et leva un sourcil intrigué devant l'expression soudainement sérieuse et motivée du Pokémon qui la fixait.

— Tu veux y participer ? demanda Shyn en affichant un petit sourire sournois.

— Je… Oui… Comment as-tu deviné ? questionna Luyo en arborant un air surpris.

La jeune femme poussa un petit rire alors que Shorty tournait la tête vers eux.

— Je commence à te connaître, mon ami…, répondit Shyn d'une voix amusée et douce qui fit sourire le Lucario. Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? Les autres participants auront sûrement plein de Pokémon combat assez entraîné…

Luyo hocha la tête d'un air déterminé.

— Je sais. Et je pense que ce serait un bon entraînement pour les concours. Et en plus…, je voudrais me rattraper pour ma défaite…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix forte avant de baisser la voix, l'air un peu gêné.

La jeune femme fit une légère grimace, semblant un peu gênée elle aussi. Elle hésita ensuite quelques secondes, puis hocha finalement la tête.

— D'accords…, de toute façon nous n'avons rien à perdre, et cela nous permettra de continuer à nous améliorer…, répondit finalement Shyn en reportant son regard sur les dresseurs.

Luyo afficha un air rassuré et fit un nouveau sourire avant de suivre la jeune femme qui se dirigea peu après vers le stand pour s'inscrire aux combats et récupéra un numéro : le 35.

.

Une fois leur numéro attribué, Shyn, Luyo et Shorty firent rapidement le tour de la place et suivirent le groupe de dresseurs pour rejoindre une zone de combat aménagée un peu plus loin en dehors du village sur une zone terreuse.

Les combats commencèrent ensuite, et Shyn fut rapidement appelée par son numéro pour combattre un jeune homme bronzé avec des lunettes de soleil sur la tête. Il semblait très tranquille, voire en vacances, et envoya rapidement son Pokémon sur le terrain d'un air nonchalant. Il s'agissait d'un Makuhita, un Pokémon bipède jaune qui ressemblait à un petit sumo.

Luyo s'avança à son tour sur le terrain et fixa l'autre Pokémon d'un air calculateur, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui observait le dresseur d'un air intrigué. Shorty n'avait, lui, pas daigné assister à leur premier match et était allé se coucher sous un banc à quelques mètres d'eux pour faire la sieste.

— C'est un type combat. Ses faiblesses sont les types vol, psy et fée. Ce qui signifie que tu ne possèdes aucune attaque pouvant lui faire plus de dégâts que tes attaques les plus puissantes, expliqua Shyn d'une voix tranquille en fixant à son tour le Pokémon jaune qui sautillait sur place en donnant des coups de poing dans le vide.

— Cela signifie qu'il faut juste que je cogne aussi fort que je peux ? questionna le Lucario d'une voix simple.

— Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais… Oui, en gros c'est ça…, répondit la jeune femme avant de tourner son regard vers Luyo qui l'observait. Tu sais que ce genre de match est différent des matchs de concours n'est-ce pas ? demanda ensuite Shyn d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

— À quel point de vue ? questionna le Lucario en levant un sourcil intrigué.

— En concours, le but n'est pas forcément de mettre le Pokémon adverse KO. Le but premier, c'est de faire perdre des points au Pokémon adverse et faire de belles coordinations… Alors que la…

— Là, l'un des Pokémon doit être mis KO pour que le combat soit remporté par l'un des dresseurs…, conclut le Lucario d'une voix rauque en hochant la tête.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes avant d'elle aussi opiner en voyant que Luyo avait très bien compris.

— … Oui, c'est ça…, murmura la jeune femme.

— Je suis prêt, Shyn…, rajouta le Lucario quelques secondes après d'une voix tranquille en captant le regard légèrement inquiet de Shyn.

— Je sais…, répondit la jeune femme en faisant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Luyo lui rendit son faible sourire et se retourna ensuite pour se concentrer sur le combat, ne voyant pas le froncement de sourcils de Shyn.

 _« M_ _ais est-ce que moi je suis_ _prête_ _? »_ se demanda la jeune femme pour elle-même alors que le Lucario se retournait à moitié vers elle.

— Est-ce que ma race possède des faiblesses face à ce Pokémon ? questionna Luyo en observant Shyn par-dessus son épaule.

— Malheureusement, oui. Ton double type te rend vulnérable au type combat. Je te conseille donc d'éviter au maximum les attaques au corps-à-corps, confirma la jeune femme en hochant la tête d'un air sombre.

— Entendu…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix simple, ne semblant pas plus gêné que ça par la réponse, et s'avança ensuite sur le terrain pour commencer le match.

.

Mais au grand soulagement de Shyn, le premier match de Luyo se déroula incroyablement bien.

Le Pokémon ne semblait pas avoir un très gros niveau, et son dresseur avait l'air de se moquer du match, passant la plupart de son temps à réajuster ses lunettes de soleil en souriant bêtement.

Eh bien que le Lucario prit quelques initiatives durant le combat pour esquiver les attaques directes du Pokémon jaune, Luyo écouta aussi tout ce que lui disait Shyn et n'eut besoin que de deux Aurasphère et d'un double Charge-Os pour battre le Makuhita.

Comme à leur dernier entraînement, le Lucario réagit extrêmement vite aux indications de la jeune femme, comme s'il pouvait entendre sa pensée, ce qui fit sourire Shyn qui afficha rapidement un air rassuré en voyant que Luyo arrivait très bien à s'autogérer, tout en écoutant ses ordres.

Le combat terminé, le dresseur à l'air indifférent rappela son Pokémon, un grand sourire au visage, et alla serrer la main de Shyn pour l'esprit sportif, avant de laisser sa place pour un autre dresseur.

La jeune femme sortit également du terrain avec le Lucario, qui semblait à la fois content et un peu déçu que le combat n'ait duré que si peu de temps. Mais le sourire sur le visage de Shyn lui fit plus plaisir et il suivit la jeune femme hors du terrain pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc sous lequel Shorty dormait pour attendre leur prochain match.

Leur arrivée réveilla d'ailleurs le Pokémon ténèbres, qui poussa un long bâillement avant de sauter sur les jambes de Shyn. La jeune femme lui raconta ensuite le match qu'il venait de rater, ce qui agaça légèrement le Noctali qui promit d'assister au suivant.

.

Après deux autres matchs qui furent remportés par un Tygnon et un Chimpenfeu, un Pokémon singe de type feu/combat, Shyn fut de nouveau appelée pour faire son deuxième match contre un dresseur au regard agressif et aux cheveux courts verts et noirs.

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au terrain avec Luyo et plissa légèrement les yeux en observant l'autre dresseur. Celui-ci la fixait d'un air mauvais et fourbe, arborant une veste sans manches déchirée par endroits, ainsi qu'un tatouage sur l'avant-bras droit représentant une tête-de-mort entourée d'étoiles.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de trop plaire à Shyn qui fit une légère grimace et jeta un coup d'œil à Luyo qui semblait un peu soupçonneux face au regard de l'homme sur la jeune femme. Le dresseur afficha un sourire goguenard et jeta devant lui une Pokéball qui s'ouvrit et fit apparaître un gros Pokémon humanoïde à la peau bleue grisâtre avec deux bras très musclés.

Le Lucario leva un sourcil intrigué à la vue de ce Pokémon et lança un coup d'œil vers Shyn qui fixait l'homme et le Pokémon d'un air sombre.

La jeune femme capta ensuite le regard du Lucario et déporta son attention vers lui.

— C'est un Machopeur… Un autre type combat…, fit Shyn d'une voix calme, mais légèrement sombre, reportant son attention sur l'autre dresseur.

Luyo ne répondit rien et hocha rapidement la tête avant de s'avancer sur le terrain en même temps que le Machopeur. L'autre Pokémon donnait d'ailleurs l'impression d'être très motivé et faisait bouger ses bras dans tous les sens en répétant en boucle des mots sans queue ni tête.

Mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment déstabiliser le Lucario, un peu plus petit que lui, qui prit sa place de son côté du terrain avant de se mettre en position de combat, attendant les instructions de Shyn qui fixait toujours l'autre dresseur d'un regard sombre et sérieux sous la visière de son bonnet.

.

Le match démarra ensuite rapidement, et ce fut l'autre dresseur du nom de Racks qui prit la première attaque en ordonnant à son Pokémon de lancer un Poing-Karaté sur Luyo.

Le Lucario l'évita et recula avant de tourner un regard rapide vers la jeune femme qui lui fit un signe de tête et cria d'une voix forte : Aurasphère !

Luyo opina, et fit apparaître sa boule d'énergie qu'il envoya sur le Pokémon. Mais le dresseur ordonna à son Pokémon d'esquiver et d'enchaîner rapidement avec un autre Poing-Karaté, que le Lucario esquiva de nouveau avant d'enchaîner avec un Griffe Acier. L'attaque de Luyo toucha cette fois sa cible, ce qui déstabilisa le Pokémon qui recula en agitant ses bras d'un air agacé.

Le combat dura ensuite une bonne minute comme cela, où le Lucario esquivait les attaques directes du Machopeur, que ce soit les Poing-Karaté ou les Balayage, et répliquait avec des Aurasphère ou des Charge-Os.

Mais le Pokémon était résistant, et Shyn semblait avoir du mal à ordonner à Luyo de frapper directement au corps-à-corps avec un Forte-Paume, ce qui aurait sans doute fait plus de dégâts au gros Pokémon.

Après une nouvelle attaque Aurasphère, le Lucario se décala rapidement et lança un regard à la jeune femme qui fixait son adversaire d'un air sombre. Le Pokémon fronça les sourcils devant l'expression de Shyn, et jeta un regard au dresseur qui était en train de ricaner d'un air mauvais.

— Hé ! Vous avez fini de jouer ? Parce que là je trouve vraiment ça affligeant ! railla l'homme d'une voix grinçante.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe et agacé.

— Je ne joue jamais en combat ! répliqua Shyn sombrement.

— Ah bon ? Ah bah c'est juste que vous êtes nulles, alors ! reprit Racks d'une voix moqueuse en levant le nez en l'air.

La jeune femme fit une grimace entre l'agacement et le début de colère, mais ne répliqua pas, semblant tenter de se contrôler.

— Vous ne faites qu'esquiver les attaques, vous ne prenez aucun risque ! C'est pas ça le combat ! Si vous savez pas combattre alors retournez faire la cuisine et jouer à la marelle ! rajouta le dresseur avant d'éclater de rire sous l'expression hargneuse de Shyn qui ne sembla pas apprécier sa remarque.

— Mais vous allez vous taire, oui !? cria finalement la jeune femme, attirant le regard perplexe de Luyo vers elle, ainsi que d'autres personnes qui regardaient le combat.

L'homme rigola de plus belle face à la réaction de Shyn.

— Hahaha, vous êtes pathétique ! Ça se voit que vous savez pas combattre, et en plus votre Pokémon n'arrête pas d'agir de lui-même, vous n'arrivez même pas à le contrôler, c'est pitoyable ! rajouta Racks en arborant un air très déplaisant entre la moquerie et le sarcasme.

La jeune femme, elle, fixait le dresseur d'un regard maintenant très agacé et énervé.

— Vous êtes extrêmement antipathique et désagréable ! Et de quel droit vous jugez ma façon de…, commença Shyn d'une voix énervée.

Mais le dresseur sembla se moquer de la jeune femme qui n'avait maintenant d'yeux que pour lui, et tourna brutalement la tête vers son Pokémon colosse qui le regardait d'un air sournois.

— Machopeur, attaque Coup-Croix ! cria alors Racks tandis que Shyn le fixait d'un regard outré, ne faisant plus du tout attention au combat.

Tout comme Luyo, qui avait lui aussi les yeux tournés vers l'homme, et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque rapide du Machopeur. Mais le Lucario réussit quand même à la bloquer avec ses mains en agrippant les bras brillants du gros Pokémon.

Le Pokémon colosse poussa un grognement ravi en voyant qu'il avait réussi à atteindre Luyo tandis que le Lucario tentait de le repousser comme il pouvait en grimaçant. Mais le Machopeur était plus grand et plus puissant que lui, et Luyo glissa légèrement sur le sol en tentant de prendre appui avec ses pieds.

Shyn, elle, avait tourné son attention vers les deux Pokémon en entendant le dresseur donner son ordre et arborait un air résolument inquiet à la vue du Lucario bloqué.

— Luyo ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte en fixant le dos du Pokémon, oubliant totalement que c'était à elle de sortir Luyo de là.

Le Lucario tenta de réfléchir rapidement à une solution tandis qu'il perdait encore du terrain, mais la voix de Racks se fit de nouveau entendre :

— Ha ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir par ce que j'ai dit ! Vous êtes vraiment nul ! railla le dresseur d'une voix narquoise en voyant que Shyn était dépassée par la tournure soudaine des événements. Machopeur, Balayage ! cria ensuite Racks en profitant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à riposter.

Le Pokémon colosse obéit, et très rapidement, utilisa une de ses jambes pour faucher celles du Lucario bloqué qui tomba en arrière sous le choc. Luyo poussa un cri de douleur, mais en poussa un autre plus fort juste après quand le Machopeur conclu son attaque Coup Croix en le frappant avec ses bras.

Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en voyant l'attaque toucher le Lucario, et lança un rapide regard outré vers le dresseur en comprenant qu'il avait fait exprès de détourner son attention de Luyo pour que son Pokémon puisse affaiblir le sien.

Au vu du Lucario en train de se relever en grimaçant, la jeune femme tenta ensuite rapidement de retrouver ses esprits pour reprendre le contrôle du match. Malheureusement, Racks ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et ordonna immédiatement après à son Pokémon de lancer un Poing-Karathé sur Luyo.

Totalement déboussolée, Shyn tenta d'utiliser son aura pour aider le Lucario, mais n'arriva même pas à prévoir la direction de l'attaque du Pokémon, et ouvrit la bouche sans rien arriver à dire. Heureusement, malgré le coup qu'il venait de se prendre, le Lucario parvint, lui, à utiliser son aura, et évita de justesse l'attaque en se décalant, avant de tenter de riposter avec un Forte-Paume, car il se trouvait maintenant collé au Pokémon colosse.

Mais son attaque échoua quand le Machopeur se retourna vers lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le bloquer, avant de lui envoyer un Poing-Karathé dans le visage de l'autre main.

Shyn ouvrit de nouveau de grands yeux paniqués en voyant Luyo tituber en reculant, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il posait un genou à terre.

— C'est pas possible…, je n'arrive pas à prévoir ses attaques…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix horrifiée en fixant le Machopeur qui était ravi des coups qu'il venait de donner au Lucario.

Shyn, elle, semblait totalement perdue face à ce match qu'elle ne contrôlait plus alors que Luyo se redressait en jetant des regards inquiets vers elle.

Le Lucario sentait et voyait bien que la jeune femme était déboussolée et n'arrivait plus à le guider, et malgré ses coups d'œil insistants, Shyn continua de le fixer lui et l'autre Pokémon d'un air vide et inquiet comme un Magicarpe hors de l'eau.

 _« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Je me suis laissé_ _e_ _distraire et maintenant je n'arrive même plus à penser ! Luyo comptait sur moi pour l'aider et je n'arrive même plus à prévoir quoi que ce soit ! »_ pensa la jeune femme en voyant le Lucario se relever complètement avant de faire apparaître son os d'aura.

Le Pokémon était bien amoché, mais refusait d'abandonner pour autant. Car même sans Shyn pour le guider, Luyo était décidé à finir le match et espérait bien reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Malheureusement, lui aussi était maintenant perturbé par tout ça, surtout que le Lucario sentait que la jeune femme était inquiète et cela l'affectait lui aussi.

Mais le Lucario tenta de faire abstraction et secoua la tête en grognant, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le Machopeur pour tenter de le toucher.

— Esquive et utilise Poing-Éclair ! cria Racks à son Pokémon tandis que Luyo courait vers lui.

Le Pokémon tenta ensuite d'esquiver l'attaque du Lucario et prépara son Poing-Éclair alors que Luyo s'approchait de lui. Luyo parvint néanmoins à le toucher tandis qu'il levait son poing vers lui, mais cela ne suffit pas à repousser le Machopeur, et celui-ci le frappa dans le ventre de son poing électrifié.

Le Lucario poussa un cri de douleur sur le coup, et fut projeté deux mètres en arrière dans un crépitement d'étincelles. Mais Luyo réussit malgré tout à rester debout, affichant maintenant une expression douloureuse et énervée, le corps parcouru de courants électriques qui le paralysait légèrement.

Le dresseur sembla content de l'attaque de son Pokémon, alors que de son côté, Shyn arborait toujours un air horrifié. Elle était figée sur place, et à ses pieds, Shorty se décida enfin à agir en voyant que le match risquait encore une fois de mal se finir.

— _Shyn !_ _Remue-toi_ _! Luyo a besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu lui_ _dises_ _quoi faire !_ tenta le Pokémon ténèbres en jappant après sa maîtresse inerte.

Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre, le regard figé sur le Machopeur qui se massait le bras là où Luyo l'avait frappé.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi dur ? Je n'avais pas autant de mal avant, même avec des andouilles autour de moi… Est-ce que j'ai… tant perdu de puissance que ça ? murmura la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète et douloureuse.

Shorty fit une grimace en voyant que Shyn n'était de toute évidence pas disposée à donner des ordres à Luyo, et reporta son regard vers le Lucario qui continuait de grimacer.

— Si je perds encore, je ne mériterais pas sa confiance… Shyn a confiance en moi…, et elle a dit que je pouvais me débrouiller seul… Il faut que je me concentre…, se murmura Luyo pour lui-même en tentant de remettre ses pensées en place après ce violent enchaînement d'attaques.

Le Lucario se redressa ensuite en tentant de contrôler les fourmillements désagréables de son corps, et prépara une Aurasphère en se concentrant sur le Machopeur qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Il savait que Shyn ne lui donnerait plus d'ordre, et n'attendit donc aucun signal de sa part avant d'enchaîner les Aurasphère sur son adversaire, qui étrangement, ne chercha pas à les esquiver et se les prit toutes d'affiler. Le gros Pokémon se protégea juste le visage de ses bras en grimaçant, et recula d'un bon mètre sous le coup des attaques avant de remuer ses bras dans tous les sens.

Luyo n'avait pas senti d'attaque venant du Machopeur, qui semblait d'ailleurs perplexe que son dresseur ne lui ait pas ordonné d'éviter les Aurasphère et tourna un regard agacé vers celui-ci.

Mais alors que Shyn arborait une expression toujours assez inquiète, Racks, lui, avait un grand sourire sinistre plaqué sur le visage.

— Maintenant…, murmura l'homme d'une voix sombre en portant son attention sur son Machopeur. Finis-le…, attaque Vendetta !

Le Pokémon colosse afficha un air résolument amusé et sadique en entendant son dresseur et reporta son regard vers Luyo, qui lui, semblait perplexe devant cet échange et se tenait prêt à se protéger d'une attaque. Mais la voix de Shyn résonna brutalement derrière lui alors que le Machopeur commençait à courir vers lui :

— Oh non… LUYO, SAUVE-TOI ! hurla la jeune femme d'un air affolé, revenant enfin à elle alors qu'elle enregistrait l'attaque que Racks venait d'ordonner à son Pokémon.

Le Lucario lança un regard inquiet vers Shyn en l'entendant, et tenta l'instant d'après de s'écarter de la trajectoire du Machopeur. Mais l'attaque Poing-Éclair paralysait toujours son corps, et le Pokémon ne parvint qu'à pousser un faible gémissement de douleur en tentant de bouger sans y arriver.

Racks fit un sourire triomphant en voyant Luyo incapable d'esquiver l'attaque et regarda d'un air ravi son Machopeur arriver sur lui, avant de l'attraper en se mettant à briller.

Shyn assista alors impuissante à l'attaque Vendetta, et prit un air profondément horrifié en fixant le Pokémon colosse, le corps brillant d'une lumière blanche, soulever le Lucario du sol pour le projeter violemment à terre plusieurs mètres plus loin en y mettant toute sa force.

Un nuage de poussière se leva ensuite autour d'eux quand Luyo toucha le sol, brouillant la vue de tout le monde pendant quelques secondes. La jeune femme fixa d'un air inquiet l'endroit où le Lucario avait atterri, et attendit que la poussière disparaisse complètement avant de constater le résultat.

Le Machopeur était toujours debout au milieu du terrain, tandis que Luyo, lui, était couché par terre sur le côté à quelques pas d'elle. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais sa position inerte couchée sur le côté, la tête à moitié dissimulée dans le sol terreux, semblant incapable de bouger lui fit immédiatement comprendre dans quel état était le Lucario.

Un grand silence s'abattit alors sur le terrain, ainsi que dans le public tandis que Shyn fixait Luyo d'un air horrifié et que Racks affichait un grand sourire malsain. La jeune femme savait très bien ce qui se passait, et la voix de l'arbitre quelques secondes après ne fit que lui confirmer l'amère vérité qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

— Lucario est KO ! La victoire revient à Racks et son Machopeur ! fit l'arbitre d'une voix forte en constatant la même chose que Shyn.

La jeune femme arborait maintenant une expression décomposée, semblant sur le point de pleurer, les lèvres tremblantes, son regard humide braqué sur Luyo qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Le Lucario était inconscient, Shyn avait perdu, tout perdu…

.

.

Shorty affichait un air choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, semblant ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Luyo venait d'être mis KO par l'attaque Vendetta, une attaque combat dont la puissance doublait si le Pokémon était blessé avant d'utiliser l'attaque.

— Il l'avait prévu… Il avait prévu que Luyo l'attaque avant d'utiliser cette attaque…, c'est pour ça qu'il a pas répliqué… J'aurais dû le voir…, c'était mon rôle de le voir et de protéger Luyo…, c'est de ma faute…, bredouilla Shyn d'une voix blanche et sanglotante sans lâcher le Lucario des yeux.  
Le Pokémon ne bougeait toujours pas, le visage à moitié caché dans le sol. Son œil gauche était fermé et des blessures superficielles étaient visibles un peu partout sur son corps, et sa veste était presque entièrement recouverte de poussière.

— J'ai échoué… Luyo avait confiance en moi…, il m'avait demandé de le guider et j'ai pas été capable de le faire… C'était même pas un concours et on a perdu à cause de moi…, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix apeurée, la lèvre tremblante alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Shorty leva un regard douloureux vers elle.

— C'est comme cette fois-là…, j'ai échoué une nouvelle fois… Je l'ai abandonné…, j'ai pas pu le protéger…, rajouta Shyn en sentant une fine traînée humide glisser sur sa joue, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de remords.

Le Noctali fronça légèrement les sourcils en l'écoutant tandis que l'arbitre faisait signe à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait récupérer son Pokémon.

— _Cette_ _fois-là_ _?_ répéta Shorty.

Mais Shyn ne lui répondit pas, ne l'entendant même pas, et rentra sur le terrain en courant pour rejoindre Luyo. Le Noctali la suivit, l'air à la fois inquiet et triste à la vue du Lucario toujours inconscient couché par terre.

— Haha ! Vous êtes vraiment nulles ! Ce combat était affligeant de nullité ! fit Racks en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui releva son attention vers lui alors qu'elle arrivait vers Luyo.

Shyn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le regard assassin, mais Shorty courut devant elle et fusilla des yeux le dresseur et son Pokémon.

— _Espèce_ _de gros étron ! Tu l'as_ _fait_ _exprès_ _!_ jappa le Noctali d'une voix agressive vers l'homme avant de se tourner vers le Machopeur qui l'observait d'un air stupide. _Et toi me regarde pas comme ça, tu r_ _essembles_ _à_ _rien avec ton slip noir !_

Shorty n'était pas du genre à cracher sur ses adversaires d'habitudes, mais il ne supportait pas l'attitude désagréable du dresseur qui avait fait pleurer sa maîtresse et mit KO son ami.

Le Machopeur afficha un air outré face au propos du Noctali, et leva un poing menaçant auquel Shorty répondit en tirant la langue.

— Laisse tomber, Shorty…, avec ce genre de personne ce n'est pas la peine…, fit ensuite Shyn en lançant un regard noir à Racks et son Pokémon en s'agenouillant à côté de Luyo.

— _Ou_ _a_ _is, ta raison ! Je lui jetterais mes_ _excréments_ _à_ _la figure un autre jour…,_ répondit le Noctali d'une voix très sérieuse en faisant demi-tour pour revenir vers le Lucario qui commençait à remuer.

La jeune femme esquiva un léger sourire face à la phrase très tordue de Shorty, mais n'émit aucun rire, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Luyo en le voyant commencer à bouger.

— Luyo…, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce, mais douloureuse en déplaçant légèrement la tête du Pokémon pour la tourner vers elle.

Le Lucario ouvrit alors un œil douloureux et fatigué et fit une grimace en tournant son regard vers Shyn, avant d'arborer un air dépité. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire triste en tentant de contrôler le flot de tristesse et de douleur qu'elle sentait couler en elle, mais le dresseur l'interpella de nouveau en lui tendant sa main :

— Eh ! La coutume veut qu'on se serre la main après un match je vous signale ! grinça Racks d'une voix nonchalante en agitant grossièrement sa main devant le visage de Shyn.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard sombre et fixa quelques secondes sa main d'un air répugné comme si l'homme lui montrait un tas de fumier.

— Jamais je ne toucherais une main aussi sale et répugnante que la vôtre ! éructa alors Shyn dans une grimace pleine de dégoûts, avant de tourner le dos au dresseur pour s'occuper de Luyo.

L'arbitre, qui avait tout entendu, cria à la jeune femme que ce n'était pas sportif et que sa conduite était très déplacée. Mais Shyn s'en moqua, et poussa un fort soupir mêlé à un grognement avant d'aider le Lucario à se relever, puis quitta le terrain sous le regard amusé et sournois de Racks et les huées de quelques autres dresseurs qui n'appréciaient pas non plus le comportement non sportif de la jeune femme.

.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait du terrain, tout en étant soutenu par Shyn, Luyo reprit en partie conscience et compris bien, qu'il avait perdu. Le Lucario était affligé et attristé d'avoir de nouveau échoué, surtout qu'il sentait la jeune femme très triste, mais aussi très en colère pendant qu'elle l'aidait à marcher.

Luyo eut l'amère sensation que les sentiments de Shyn étaient dût à sa défaite, et n'osa rien dire, se sentant misérable d'avoir de nouveau échoué alors que la jeune femme lui faisait confiance, son corps douloureux continuant de lui envoyer de petits courants électriques.

Un peu plus loin, le Lucario tenta néanmoins de se redresser pour marcher par lui-même, mais son corps ne sembla pas d'accord avec cette idée, et le lui fit bien comprend en lui faisant parcourir un nouveau courant électrique dans son corps, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Shyn le vit et tenta d'empêcher Luyo de tomber, avant de le serrer dans ses bras en voyant les yeux du Lucario rouler dans leurs orbites pour finalement se refermer.

La jeune femme poussa un souffle rauque en grimaçant en réceptionnant le Pokémon de nouveau inconscient dans ses bras.

— _Il faut_ _l'emmener_ _au centre Pokémon !_ couina alors Shorty tandis que Shyn tentait de ne pas tomber elle-même en serrant le Lucario dans ses bras.

— J'peux pas ! Il n'y en a pas ici ! répondit la jeune femme d'une voix larmoyante en se décidant finalement à poser Luyo par terre, manquant de force pour le tenir plus longtemps dans ses bras comme cela.

— _Alors trouve quelque chose ! Il faut le soigner !_ réitéra le Noctali d'une voix agacée alors que Shyn réfléchissait rapidement devant la situation un peu inquiétante.

.

Ne pouvant pas rester au milieu de la rue pour soigner le Pokémon, la jeune femme décida rapidement d'emmener Luyo dans une auberge qu'elle avait vu en passant en espérant y trouver une chambre de libre. Elle installa donc le Lucario sur son dos et donna son sac à Shorty avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment plus à l'ouest.

Heureusement, le vieil aubergiste l'accueillit agréablement, et devant la vision de Shyn inquiète et du Pokémon évanoui, celui-ci l'accompagna jusqu'à une chambre libre au RDC et lui proposa de l'aide pour soigner le Lucario.

— Ça ira, je devrais pouvoir m'en occuper, je vous remercie ! fit rapidement Shyn en installant Luyo sur le lit avant de commencer à fouiller dans son sac.

— Comme vous voulez, mais si vous avez besoin, demandez-moi. Ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ! rajouta le vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche d'un air sérieux en observant la jeune femme sortir ses affaires tandis que Shorty sautait sur le lit.

— Oui, merci de votre aide ! répondit Shyn en lançant un regard amical à l'aubergiste, qui opina de la tête et sortit en fermant la porte.

À peine fut-il sorti, que la jeune femme détacha la ceinture de ses Pokéballs qu'elle posa sur le lit, avant de s'agenouiller sur le lit à côté de Luyo pour le soigner. Shyn commença par lui retirer sa veste, puis s'occupa en premier de sa paralysie. Elle lui administra ensuite une potion en spray et commença à soigner ses différentes blessures dues en grande partie à la chute de l'attaque Vendetta.

Shorty en profita de son côté pour actionner les Pokéballs des trois autres Pokémon pour leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Milliu, Atémis et Aélia sortirent donc de leur Pokéball et affichèrent rapidement un air inquiet en voyant le Lucario inconscient que Shyn soignait.

La Mysdibule se dirigea d'ailleurs rapidement vers Luyo et alla s'agenouiller à côté de lui sur le lit, avant de caresser sa main, arborant un air inquiet.

— _Luyo_ _… a encore perdu…,_ murmura la Mentali d'une voix triste en s'asseyant au bout du lit, semblant plus affectée par l'état du Lucario que par la défaite de celui-ci.

La jeune femme fit une grimace gênée.

— Ce dresseur était un enfoiré…, il a détourné mon attention pour me faire perdre mes moyens, et il a réussi…, grinça Shyn d'une voix contrariée en s'occupant de Luyo.

— _C'est vrai que ce type était un vrai caca…,_ grommela Shorty entre ses dents pour appuyer les propos de la jeune femme.

Sa remarque fit rire Aélia qui pouffa légèrement au mot « caca » tandis que Shyn semblait, elle, toujours contrariée.

— Oui…, mais Luyo a perdu à cause de moi…, j'ai pas été capable de l'aider alors qu'il m'avait demandé mon soutien… Je n'ai pas été capable de prévoir les attaques du Machopeur. C'était mon rôle… et je ne l'ai pas tenu…, marmonna la jeune femme en plissant les yeux, l'air assez triste tout d'un coup.

Milliu le vit et échangea un regard avec Aélia qui cessa brutalement de rire.

— _Shyn…,_ murmura la Mentali d'une voix douce alors qu'Atémis se traînait jusqu'à la jeune femme pour poser ses petites mains sur sa jambe.

Shyn poussa un soupir fatigué et caressa la tête du Tarsal d'un air vague.

— Ce type a raison… je suis vraiment pitoyable comme dresseuse… J'aurais jamais dû me lancer là-dedans…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix triste, le regard baissé sur le Lucario qui semblait dormir malgré l'agitation autour de lui.

— _Tu t'es lancé là-dedans parce que Luyo le voulait, Shyn… Tu n'as_ _fait_ _que répondre_ _à_ _sa demande…,_ rétorqua Shorty en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement un peu agacé par le comportement de Shyn qui ramenait toute la faute sur elle.

— Luyo a très bien agi ! C'est moi qui ai merdé ! grinça la jeune femme d'une voix dure en lançant un regard sombre vers le Noctali qui fronça encore plus les sourcils.

Shyn fit ensuite une pause et recommença à soigner le Lucario, tandis qu'Atémis changeait d'endroit pour aller se poser sur le deuxième oreiller derrière Aélia qui tenait toujours la main droite de Luyo.

— Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi… Je voulais surtout pas que Luyo soit blessé et il l'a été sur deux combats à la suite…, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix douloureuse en baissant de nouveau le regard.

Sa voix était aiguë, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur le bras gauche du Lucario. La Mysdibule prit un air apeuré en voyant Shyn soudainement si triste et se redressa pour toucher la main de la jeune femme en se penchant au-dessus de la taille de Luyo.

— _T'inquiètes_ _pas maman ! Luyo est costaud, il va s'en remettre !_ fit Aélia d'une voix d'enfant triste en tentant de capter le regard de Shyn.

La jeune femme releva légèrement la tête et afficha un petit sourire en voyant l'expression de la Mysdibule tandis que Shorty se redressait.

— _Oui, Aélia a raison. Puis Luyo ne t'en voudra_ _sûrement_ _pas pour ça. Je suis_ _quasiment_ _sûr_ _que c'es_ _t_ _à_ _lui qu'il va en vouloir surtout pour avoir encore perdu,_ rajouta le Noctali d'une voix traînante en roulant des yeux comme si ce qu'il disait l'ennuyait.

— Oui…, sûrement… Moi aussi je serais en colère contre moi à sa place, alors qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix sombre tandis que la Mysdibule se rasseyait à côté de Luyo, déplaçant la main du Lucario pour la poser sur ses propres jambes.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes d'un air vague avant de porter son regard sur le visage endormi de Luyo.

— Il faut vraiment que je revoie ma façon de réagir à la pression… Avant j'aurais jamais perdu aussi vite mon sang-froid, jamais je ne me serais laissé avoir comme ça… Et jamais je n'aurais échoué à suivre l'aura de quelqu'un… Mon aura a changé… et ma façon d'agir aussi…, murmura finalement Shyn plus pour elle-même que pour les Pokémon qui l'observèrent tous d'un air un peu intrigué.

Mais aucun ne dit mot, et la jeune femme finit ensuite silencieusement de soigner le Pokémon avant d'aller s'installer à côté de lui en attendant qu'il se réveille.

.

Une heure plus tard, Luyo ouvrit enfin les yeux et fut assez surpris de constater qu'il se trouvait couché dans un lit, dans une chambre assez rustique en bois rougeâtre avec des tableaux colorés aux murs. Le Lucario grimaça et bougea légèrement en se rendant compte de la présence de Shyn assise à côté de lui, occupée à taper sur son ordinateur tandis qu'Aélia et Atémis jouaient à la gameboy sur sa droite.

Les Évolitions, elles, étaient descendues du lit et s'étaient couchées par terre pour profiter d'un gros tapis blanc à poil long qui semblait assez confortable en vue de leur expression apaisée.

La jeune femme n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte tout de suite que Luyo était réveillé, et continua à taper sur son clavier d'un air concentré, le nez retroussé, arborant une expression renfrognée comme si elle était un peu en colère. Elle était toujours habillée de ses vêtements du jour, mais avait retiré ses chaussures, sa veste et son bonnet, laissant très nettement voir son débardeur blanc et rose montrant une part de pastèque dessinée dessus.

Le Lucario fit une légère grimace et observa le profil de Shyn quelques secondes, n'osant pas bouger. Il sentait que la jeune femme était agacée et il avait peur que ce soit à cause de lui, que Shyn lui en veuille toujours d'avoir encore échoué. Mais la jeune femme sembla enfin remarquer qu'il était réveillé et tourna brusquement la tête vers lui avant d'arborer un air doux et soulagé.

Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant l'expression de Shyn changer aussi brutalement et fit une nouvelle grimace entre la douleur et la honte en se redressant légèrement.

— Luyo… Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce en se penchant vers le Pokémon qui s'enfonçait à moitié dans son oreiller, l'air un peu penaud.

— Non, ça va…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix faible en tentant toujours de se redresser.

Mais ses bras lui faisaient encore mal et refusaient de suivre son envie.

Aélia et Atémis tournèrent eux aussi la tête vers Luyo en le voyant remuer et la Mysdibule se jeta sur le torse du Pokémon pour le câliner, soulagée de le voir réveillé. Le Lucario poussa un souffle rauque sur le choc et se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit tandis qu'Aélia se lovait contre lui.

— Aélia, ne l'étouffe pas trop…, murmura Shyn d'une voix amusée avant de tendre ses mains vers Luyo pour l'aider à se redresser malgré le poids de la Mysdibule accrochée à son cou.

Une fois que le Lucario fut assis, la jeune femme referma son ordinateur qu'elle rangea dans son sac avant de se rapprocher du Pokémon pour lui palper le visage. Luyo se laissa faire sans rien oser dire ou faire, se sentant toujours mal à l'aise, même si Shyn semblait n'avoir, finalement, aucune colère contre lui.

— Ça a l'air d'aller…, tes pupilles sont réactives et tu n'as pas de fièvre…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en fixant les yeux rouges du Lucario de son regard cristallin.

Aélia se laissa mollement tomber sur les cuisses de Luyo et leva sa main vers le bras de Shyn pour attirer son attention tandis qu'Atémis récupérait la gameboy pour jouer avec.

— _Maman, j'ai fai_ _m_ _…,_ couina la Mysdibule d'une petite voix enfantine.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard et lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

— _J_ _e vais all_ _e_ _r chercher_ _à_ _manger, ne_ _t'inquiète_ _pas…,_ répondit Shyn tranquillement, tout en continuant de vérifier que le Lucario allait bien.

.

Une minute après, Shyn sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher à manger, accompagnée de Milliu et d'Atémis qui avaient envie de faire un petit tour, laissant Luyo, Aélia et Shorty dans la chambre.

Le Noctali était maintenant très occupé, jouant avec les fils du tapis comme un bébé Miaouss, tandis qu'Aélia, elle, était toujours assise sur les jambes de Luyo, ayant réquisitionné sa main pour la tenir dans ses bras comme un doudou. La Mysdibule semblait vraiment contente que le Lucario soit réveillé et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher.

— Est-ce que Shyn m'en veut ? demanda subitement Luyo d'une voix faible en tournant son regard vers Aélia.

— _T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ?_ questionna la Mysdibule sans comprendre en relevant la tête vers lui.

Le Lucario fit une légère grimace de malaise.

— J'ai-j'ai perdu… encore…

Shorty, qui écoutait la conversation, délaissa alors son tapis pour faire le tour du lit et posa ses pattes avant dessus pour capter l'attention de Luyo.

— _Shyn ne t'en veut pas, Luyo. Elle en veut_ _à_ _l'autre dresseur et_ _à_ _elle-même_ _surtout,_ répondit le Noctali d'une voix dure en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

— _Oui, elle est pas contente parce que l'autre dresseur était un vilain_ _apparemment_ _et qu'il a fait expr_ _ès_ _de la_ _perturb_ _er_ _!_ rajouta Aélia en remuant la main du Lucario devant elle.

— _T'aurais_ _vu la tête de Shyn_ _à_ _la fin quand le mec lui a tendu sa main. Shyn a_ _refusé_ _de le toucher, c'était trop_ _drôle_ _!_ ricana Shorty d'un air sournois qui fit rire la Mysdibule.

Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux, ayant appris l'importance de serrer la main à un adversaire lors d'un combat.

— Elle a fait ça ? questionna le Pokémon d'une voix la fois admirative et perplexe.

— _Ouais, elle a pas aimé sa_ _façon_ _d'agir et ce qu'il a dit sur elle et sur toi. Elle s'est fait_ _engueuler_ _par l'arbitre et les gens l'ont hué_ _, mais_ _elle s'en es_ _t_ _moquée !_ répondit Shorty d'un air digne en relevant la tête, fière du comportement de sa maîtresse.

— Et comment suis-je arrivé là ? Ce n'est pas un centre Pokémon, non ? demanda Luyo d'un air un peu perplexe en jetant un regard au lieu.

— _Non, il n'y en a pas ici, c'est une auberge. Shyn t'a porté jusqu'ici et s'est occupé_ _e_ _de toi. Elle t'a soigné puis_ _a_ _veillé sur toi pendant ju_ _s_ _qu'_ _à_ _ce que tu te_ _réveilles._ _Elle avait l'air assez_ _inquiète._ _E_ _lle a pas vraiment_ _aimé_ _te voir_ _é_ _tendu par terre tout_ _à_ _l'heure…,_ confirma le Noctali d'une voix plus sombre.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien et rebaissa le regard vers ses jambes, l'air un peu triste et tendu en vue des réponses de Shorty. Malgré le fait qu'il ait encore perdu, Shyn ne semblait vraiment pas lui en vouloir et en avait surtout voulu à l'autre dresseur. Et cette fois, la jeune femme n'avait pas interrompu le combat et l'avait laissé être mis KO. Il avait perdu, et cette fois il avait bien perdu, et malgré tout ça, Shyn s'était occupée de lui, l'avait amené ici et l'avait soigné.

Le Pokémon fit une grimace douloureuse en regardant ses mains. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu, mais il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir montré à la jeune femme un spectacle aussi navrant de lui mit KO devant une foule de gens. Shyn lui avait bien dit que c'était quelque chose qu'elle redoutait, et Luyo s'était promis que ça n'arriverait pas, et il avait pourtant échoué.

— _Luyo… ?_ questionna Shorty d'une voix lointaine après une minute de silence où le Lucario semblait lutter contre ses démons intérieurs, observé par Aélia qui le regardait d'en dessous.

— Shyn… Elle n'a rien dit sur moi ? Sur ma défaite ? Sur ce que j'avais mal fait ? demanda alors Luyo d'une voix un peu tendue en relevant un regard douloureux vers le Noctali.

Shorty sembla un peu perplexe par la question, mais hocha négativement la tête.

— _Non. Je te l'_ _ai_ _di_ _t_ _Luyo, Shyn ne t'en veut_ _absolument_ _pas. C'est elle qu'elle a_ _blâmée_ _en plus de l'autre dresseur, mais toi, elle était surtout_ _inquiète_ _de ton état…,_ répondit le Noctali plus doucement.

Le Lucario hocha lentement la tête et sembla sur le point de poser une autre question, mais Shorty le coupa en reprenant d'une voix un peu plus sombre :

— _Tu sais Luyo…, je crois… je crois qu'il y a une autre raison dans le fait que Shyn se soit totalement bloqué_ _e_ _pendant votre match…,_ murmura le Noctali en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Pokémon leva un sourcil perplexe alors qu'Aélia tournait son regard vers lui.

— Comment ça ?

Shorty hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

— _Tout à l'heure, quand tu étais KO… Shyn a dit une phrase un peu étrange… Elle a dit : « C'est comme cette fois-là…, j'ai échoué une nouvelle fois… »_

— Cette fois-là … ? répéta le Lucario.

Le Noctali opina lentement.

— _Oui…, Luyo…, tu connais l'histoire de Ryu… Tu sais ce qui lui_ _es_ _t_ _arrivé…,_ murmura Shorty d'une voix sombre.

Luyo fronça les sourcils.

— Oui… Je la connais…, répondit-il d'une voix rauque, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en comprenant où le Noctali voulait en venir. Attends… Tu crois que Shyn…

— _Oui, j'en suis_ _quasiment_ _s_ _û_ _r… Shyn ne s'est pas figé_ _e_ _juste_ _à_ _cause de l'autre dresseur, et si elle avait autant peur que TOI tu sois blessé ou mi_ _t_ _KO, c'_ _était pour une bonne raison…,_ fit Shorty d'une voix très sérieuse en grimpant sur le lit pour si asseoir.

Aélia regarda à tour de rôle les deux Pokémon, semblant un peu perdue.

— _C'est qui Ryu ?_ demanda alors la Mysdibule qui tentait de suivre la conversation.

— Ryu était un Riolu qui était très ami avec Shyn quand elle était petite …, répondit le Noctali sobrement.

Aélia haussa les épaules.

— _Et alors ?_

— Alors… Ryu est mort dans un incendie en protégeant Shyn, et Shyn s'est toujours rejetée la faute de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver parce qu'elle a eu peur de la foudre et est restée paralysée de peur…, expliqua Luyo d'une voix sombre en se rappelant très bien de la fois sur le bateau où la jeune femme s'était mise à crier et pleurer de peur en pleine nuit à cause de l'orage et lui avait ensuite raconté l'histoire le lendemain.

La Mysdibule afficha alors un regard choqué avant de prendre un air perdu.

— _C'est super triste, mais…, c'est quoi le rapport avec toi ?_

Le Lucario poussa un faible grognement en grimaçant et échangea un coup d'œil avec Shorty.

— Riolu… est ma pré-évolution…, répondit Luyo à voix basse.

Aélia écarquilla un peu plus les yeux et tourna son attention vers le Noctali.

— _En d'autres termes…, si Shyn ne voulait pas que Luyo se batte, et si elle avait si peur qu'il soit blessé, c'était pour ne pas revivre ce qui est arrivé à Ryu,_ fit Shorty sombrement, avant de fixer le Pokémon d'un air un peu sournois. _Surtout, qu'au cas o_ _ù_ _tu l'aurais pas remarqué, Luyo… Shyn s'est vachement attaché_ _e_ _à toi… Ce qui ne doit rien arranger dans sa peur de te perdre…_

Le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils et poussa ensuite un profond soupir. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il comprenait en effet mieux les agissements de la jeune femme. Sa peur de revivre la perte de son ami expliquait pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour lui, mais aussi pourquoi elle s'était brutalement figée pendant le match.

Sur ses jambes, Aélia arborait un air triste et mitigé, et releva la tête vers Luyo en ouvrant la bouche. Mais le bruit de la porte coupa court à la conversion, alors que Shyn, Milliu et Atémis revenaient.

.

La jeune femme avait ramené un plateau assez rempli avec différents gâteaux et jus de baies, ainsi qu'un bol rempli de bonbons au chocolat que l'aubergiste lui avait gentiment offert.

Shyn sembla en premier lieu, ne pas remarquer l'air un peu perturbé du Lucario et perdu d'Aélia, et alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'eux, rapidement rejoint par Milliu et Atémis qui sautèrent sur le lit, très intéressés par les gâteaux.

Mais la jeune femme récupéra le bol de chocolats et se tourna vers Luyo, l'air rayonnant.

— Regarde ! L'aubergiste me les a offerts. C'est des bonbons au chocolat ! C'est fait autant pour les humains que les Pokémon ! annonça Shyn en posant le bol à côté du Lucario avant d'en prendre un en le collant sous le nez de Luyo.

Le Lucario loucha dessus une seconde en se rendant compte qu'il avait la forme d'un Poissirène. Mais il ne le toucha pas malgré le fait que la jeune femme semblait vouloir qu'il le prenne et se contenta de le fixer d'un air un peu triste. Shyn se rendit alors enfin compte que le Pokémon était soucieux et arbora une expression un peu perdue en se penchant vers lui.

— Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme en fixant son regard sur le visage du Lucario, ne faisant pas attention à Aélia qui avait quitté les jambes de Luyo et avait récupéré l'assiette de gâteaux pour la descendre du lit et la partager avec les Évolitions et Atémis qui l'avait suivie.

— Tu es triste pour le combat ? questionna ensuite Shyn de nouveau devant le silence du Pokémon qui regardait de côté d'un air un peu coupable.

Luyo fit une légère grimace avant de reporter son regard vers la jeune femme qui baissait sa main tendue.

— Shyn, je suis désolé…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix faible.

Même s'il avait compris que Shyn ne lui en voulait pas, lui s'en voulait et se sentait obligé de s'excuser auprès d'elle. La jeune femme prit un air légèrement triste avant de hocher négativement de la tête.

— Ne le sois pas… Ce type était un crétin, et je suis sûre qu'on l'aurait battu si je n'avais pas perdu pied et que je t'avais mieux guidé… C'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer ça…, répondit Shyn d'une voix douce et penaude.

Luyo fit un léger sourire triste sans rien ajouter, et baissa légèrement le regard sur la main de la jeune femme qui tenait toujours le chocolat en forme de Poissirène. Shyn le vit, et changea d'expression pour arborer un air plus serein avant de remonter sa main vers le visage du Pokémon. Celui-ci suivit son mouvement alors que la jeune femme agitait le chocolat sous son nez. Mais le Lucario ne fit rien pour le prendre et Shyn afficha finalement une moue boudeuse.

— T'en veux pas ? questionna la jeune femme devant la non-réaction du Pokémon qui semblait un peu ailleurs.

Luyo ne répondit rien et Shyn poussa un léger soupir avant de ramener sa main vers elle.

— Bon, bah si tu n'en veux pas, moi je vais le gout…, rajouta la jeune femme d'un air faussement déçu en ouvrant la bouche pour manger le chocolat.

Mais son mouvement fut brutalement arrêté par le Lucario, qui se décida soudainement à bouger. Celui-ci avait attrapé le poignet de Shyn pour stopper son geste, attirant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme vers lui. Mais Luyo resta silencieux, et se contenta de se rapprocher légèrement de Shyn, tout en ramenant vers lui sa main avec le chocolat.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors de grands yeux confus et gênés en regardant le Lucario agir. Celui-ci avait ramené sa main vers son visage, et prit délicatement le chocolat entre ses lèvres avant de le mettre dans sa bouche, léchant légèrement les doigts de Shyn.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, semblant figée et stupéfaite devant cet acte soudain, le regard fixé sur le visage du Lucario qui ne la regardait pas directement et mangeait le chocolat tranquillement. Luyo tenait d'ailleurs toujours sa main, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, et ne la relâcha que quelques secondes après alors qu'il se redressait et croisait le regard de la jeune femme qui était totalement sidérée.

Shyn laissa ensuite sa main retomber lentement sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur ceux du Lucario qui ne disait toujours rien, mais l'observait maintenant lui aussi d'un œil intense et énigmatique. Mais alors que la jeune femme semblait, elle, toujours perturbée par le geste du Pokémon, celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui de Shyn en écarquillant légèrement les yeux comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose.

Une foule d'émotions et de sentiments étranges se mirent alors à l'envahir tandis qu'il détaillait les prunelles cristallines de la jeune femme sans arriver à détourner le regard. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait et ouvrit finalement la bouche quelques secondes après alors qu'il fixait toujours Shyn qui semblait elle aussi se poser des questions silencieuses.

Luyo ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dire, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, mais réussit finalement à sortir une phrase en plusieurs temps qui sonna comme légèrement incomplète à ses oreilles :

— Shyn… Je suis… très heureux, de t'avoir rencontré…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix faible en fixant toujours la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué, semblant un peu surprise par ce que venait de dire le Pokémon, mais afficha rapidement un léger sourire doux.

— Moi aussi Luyo…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tendre, avant de caresser la joue du Lucario de la main en continuant de le fixer.

Le Pokémon plissa légèrement ses yeux au contact de la main de Shyn et apprécia la caresse sans répondre. Luyo était en vérité très touché de l'affection que la jeune femme lui portait toujours malgré leur dispute et ses échecs répétés en combat. Shyn veillait sur lui et le protégeait alors qu'il n'était pas son Pokémon, tout en le traitant comme une personne à part entière, et cela affectait plus le Lucario qu'il ne semblait vraiment le réaliser alors que la jeune femme récupérait sa main et détournait enfin le regard pour le porter sur la boîte de chocolats sur le lit.

Luyo suivit lentement son geste tandis que Shyn prenait un autre chocolat et le mangeait, avant d'arborer un air surpris en finissant de mâcher.

— Ils sont super bons ces chocolats dits donc ! J'adore l'arrière-goût de fraise à la f…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix ravie en regardant la boîte, avant de se faire couper par un mouvement soudain de Luyo.

Le Lucario venait de presque lui sauter dessus et était maintenant collé sur elle. Ayant fini de ressasser ses pensées, Luyo avait ressenti une profonde vague d'affection pour la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas pu refréner. Et après une légère grimace en fixant le regard ravi et doux de Shyn, celui-ci s'était redressé rapidement pour venir se coller contre elle dans une accolade forcée, mais douce.

La jeune femme, elle, arbora un air très surpris et recula de quelques centimètres sous le choc alors que le Lucario se collait contre elle en l'entourant de ses bras. Shyn était maintenant assise, jambes tendues sur le lit, et avait le Pokémon accroché à elle, à califourchon sur sa jambe droite, les bras serrés autour de son corps et la tête posée sur son épaule.

La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes, semblant de plus en plus perplexe devant l'attitude du Pokémon qui enchaînait les situations un peu déroutantes, mais ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Shyn sentait très nettement l'affection du Lucario envers elle émaner de lui, et fit rapidement un sourire soulagé et tendre avant de répondre à sa demande d'affection en entourant elle aussi ses bras autour de ses épaules en fermant les yeux, soufflant en souriant.

Luyo, lui, avait les yeux mi-clos, le regard tremblant légèrement alors qu'il ressentait de nouveau un flot d'émotions se battre en lui. Mais il ne dit, ni ne fit rien de plus, et ferma rapidement les yeux en sentant Shyn répondre à son étreinte, profitant juste du câlin avec la jeune femme.

.

Un peu plus tard, alors que les quatre Pokémon couchés sur le tapis digéraient leur repas, Shyn s'absenta quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et se changer, laissant Luyo sur le lit qui s'était entre-temps allongé pour se reposer un peu après avoir mangé.

Une fois revenue, la jeune femme alla se rasseoir sur le lit et entreprit de prendre son traitement sous le regard un peu fatigué du Lucario. Le Pokémon s'était un peu redressé et observa silencieusement Shyn pendant quelques minutes. Elle était assise de son côté un peu plus loin de lui et lui tournait le dos, occupée à ranger ses pilules, puis reposa la boîte dans son sac.

Luyo poussa ensuite un léger soupir et se déplaça légèrement pour aller s'asseoir derrière la jeune femme, avant d'entourer ses bras autour de sa taille en se laissant glisser dans son dos.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué en sentant le Pokémon se coller à nouveau contre elle et jeta un regard vague aux mains du Lucario sur son ventre avant de tourner la tête derrière elle.

— Tu veux un autre câlin ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce et légèrement amusée au Pokémon qui ne bougeait plus.

Luyo ne répondit rien, mais se redressa pour croiser les yeux de Shyn, puis poussa un léger grognement en relâchant la jeune femme. Celle-ci se demanda si sa question un peu ironique l'avait agacé alors qu'elle voyait le Lucario se décaler d'elle, mais celui-ci ne s'écarta pas plus, et au contraire, se rapprocha d'elle sur le côté avant de soulever son bras droit.

Shyn arbora un air un peu perplexe en fixant le Pokémon, mais celui-ci ne releva pas son regard vers elle, et s'allongea à ses côtés avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux en laissant le bras de la jeune femme retomber sur son épaule.

Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules en voyant le Lucario poser la tête sur ses jambes, et n'osa pas bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Luyo cesse de remuer et ne ferme les yeux dans un souffle rauque.

La jeune femme afficha alors un air résolument attendri et rougit très légèrement en observant le Pokémon sur ses jambes, puis déplaça lentement sa main droite pour lui caresser tendrement la tête.

— Il est en manque de tendresse on dirait… C'est étonnant venant de lui…, mais tellement touchant et mignon…, murmura Shyn pour elle-même en souriant d'un air béat, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le visage du Lucario.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs s'être déjà endormi, bercé par les battements de cœur de la jeune femme qu'il pouvait encore légèrement entendre au loin à travers le corps de Shyn, comme une douce berceuse.

.

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Grande pause estivale ! Pas de chapitre durant un mois !_

 _ **La publication reprendra donc le 02/09/17** **!**_

 _Mais si vous souhaitez me parler je répondrais, bien sûr, au MP !_

 _._

 _Bonne vacances à tous :D_

.

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ _ **Samedis**_ _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	17. Chaptitre 16 : Se dépasser

.

 ** **Ayant eu une grosse coupure entre les deux chapitres, un petit résumé globale s'impose !****

 **Résumé** **:**

.

.

 _Ancien disciple du Seigneur Aaron, Gardien Aura du royaume de Cameran à Kanto, le Lucario du nom de Luyo continue son voyage avec Shyn, la jeune femme qui lui a sauvé la vie._

 _Étrange jeune femme aux yeux de cristal ayant une très forte aura et un grand contrôle dessus, elle porte autour du cou un pendentif en cristal d'aura qui semble totalement relié à sa propre aura, et donc à sa vie. La jeune femme tente de découvrir ses origines, ainsi que de trouver des pierres d'énergie._

 _._

 _Plusieurs mois plus tard, à Hoenn, leur voyage continue, Shyn ayant maintenant avec elle deux nouveaux Pokémon en plus de ses Évolitions, Shorty le Noctali chromatique et Milliu la Mentali. Une Mysdibule chromatique dont l'œuf a éclot dans ses mains du nom d'Aélia, et un Tarsal qu'elle prit avec elle après qu'elle l'eut trouvé empoissonné dans la forêt et qu'elle nomma Atémis._

 _._

 _Le petit groupe, en plus d'explorer la région de Hoenn à la recherche de pierres d'énergie, s'est également pris au jeu des concours Pokémon et tente donc de décrocher les 5 rubans pour participer au grand festival._

 _Mais la compétition est rude et l'entraînement est de rigueur pour tout le groupe de Pokémon, ainsi que pour la jeune femme qui reconnaît avoir perdu en puissance et en maîtrise de son aura après en avoir donné une partie au Lucario pour le sauver._

.

 _Mais les compétitions et les entraînements ne sont pas les seuls soucis du Lucario. Car plus les jours passent, et plus son affection et son attachement pour la jeune femme grandis. Bien qu'il ait demandé à Shyn de ne voyager avec qu'elle que pour une durée d'un an, il souhaite en vérité en secret rester avec elle et qu'elle devienne son nouveau maître._

 _Mais il n'a pour le moment pas encore fait sa demande à la jeune femme qui s'attache elle aussi beaucoup au Lucario, surtout après leur dernière défaite contre un Machopeur dans le petit village de Nolénne où Luyo fut finalement mit KO à la grande détresse de Shyn._

 _Mais malgré le coup dur que fut cet échec pour Shyn et Luyo, cela leur permit également de se rapprocher encore plus, et de réveiller chez le Lucario un flot de sentiments profonds qu'il ne semble pas encore avoir vraiment compris, pour le moment…_

 _._

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 16 : Se dépasser**

.

.

Plus tard dans la nuit, à Nolénne, une porte de chambre de l'auberge s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une jeune femme en tenue légère. Celle-ci n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre une veste malgré l'air frais de la nuit, et sortit directement dehors, jambes et bras nus, une cigarette à la main.

Shyn s'était réveillée plusieurs fois dans son sommeil, et avait finalement décidé d'aller faire un tour pour tenter de se calmer un peu. Malgré les grands moments d'affection qu'elle avait partagés avec Luyo la veille au soir, sa tristesse et sa colère étaient toujours présentes face à sa défaite. La jeune femme s'en voulait, mais plus que ça elle cherchait à comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là, à un point où elle n'arrivait même plus à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même pour aider son ami qui avait perdu par sa faute.

Shyn poussa un grognement agacé dans la semi-obscurité du ciel à moitié voilé, et fit quelques pas dehors derrière l'auberge pour aller s'asseoir sur une pierre. La jeune femme porta ensuite la cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma avant de loucher dessus d'un air vide. Elle fumait beaucoup moins depuis sa promesse à Luyo, mais n'arrivait pas encore à se contrôler dans des moments de stress comme celui-ci, l'envie étant trop forte, et elle expira et relâcha dans un souffle rauque un filet de fumée grise entre ses lèvres, le visage attristé.

 _« Luyo a été mis KO à cause de mon hésitation et de ma perte de sang froid… Si je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même… La perte d'une partie de mon aura m'a affecté plus que je ne le pensais…, jamais avant je ne me serais laissée avoir comme ça… Je me suis affaiblie… et si je veux pouvoirs guider mes Pokémon et Luyo, je vais devoir travailler sur moi-même avant tout et retrouver le contrôle de mon aura… »_ pensa Shyn dans un monologue interne tout en continuant de fumer.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle portait son regard sur un Chenipotte endormi dans un arbre un peu plus loin.

 _« Ils sont tous motivé_ _s_ _et prêts_ _à_ _se battre…, mais moi j'_ _hé_ _site_ _toujours_ _… En tant que_ _combattante_ _je n'ai pas peur de prendre des coups…, mais j'ai peur que mes Pokémon en_ _prenne_ _nt_ _, et cela me fait faire des erreurs… »_ continua de penser Shyn en prenant un air coupable.

Un petit éclair traversa ensuite son esprit et lui montra un flash de Luyo en train de tenter de résister au Machopeur. Le visage de la jeune femme se durcit un peu plus.

 _« Luyo…, il voulait tellement gagner pour moi…, mais je l'_ _ai_ _laissé tomb_ _er_ _…_ _Tout comme j'ai laissé tomb_ _er_ _Ryu… J'ai_ _refait_ _la même erreur, je les ai_ _abandonné_ _s_ _tou_ _s_ _les deux…_ _C'est_ _insupportable_ _!_ _Il est hors de question qu'il se_ _fasse_ _de_ _nouveau_ _humilier comme ça…, il est ho_ _r_ _s de question_ _que nous perdions encore ! »._

Shyn grimaça d'un air agacé et retira la cigarette de sa bouche avant de serrer les poings.

 _« Je suis peut-être restée trop longtemps dans la neutralité… Je me suis déjà brûlée les ailes dans la bataille…, mais il est temps pour moi de revenir…, de réveiller ce que j'avais mis en sommeil… Ils ont besoin de moi…, et j'ai besoin d'eux ! Je vais la réveiller… La vraie combattante, au fond de moi… Pour eux, pour moi ! Pour lui…, je vais me battre ! »_

— Je ne laisserais plus rien et personne blesser ceux que j'aime ! conclut la jeune femme d'une voix forte en sortant de ses pensées pour crier sa détermination.

Shyn sauta du rocher où elle était assise et jeta son mégot par terre, puis partit en courant dehors. Elle poussa un cri tout en concentrant son aura dans ses mains pour faire apparaître deux boules d'énergie devant elle, pour ensuite les rassembler, et lança son Aurasphère sur un arbre devant elle.

Le pauvre arbre se prit de plein fouet l'attaque, qui fut apparemment d'une très grande violence, car celle-ci le coupa littéralement en deux et fit s'écrouler toute la partie supérieure sur un buisson derrière. La jeune femme regarda ensuite ce qui restait de l'arbre et fit un sourire satisfait avant de revenir vers l'auberge.

— J'ai peut-être perdu, mais j'ai encore de la réserve, c'est bon à savoir…, murmura Shyn pour elle-même en récupérant son mégot, avant de revenir dans sa chambre, ne faisant pas attention à une présence dans l'ombre du hall qui l'observait derrière une vitre.

.

Revenue dans la chambre, la jeune femme jeta son mégot à la poubelle et s'apprêta à retourner se coucher. Mais l'absence du Lucario dans le lit l'intrigua beaucoup, surtout que le Pokémon était encore un peu blessé. Shyn fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain pour vérifier s'il n'y était pas. Mais non, Luyo avait bel et bien quitté la chambre, et la jeune femme repartit donc rapidement en se concentrant pour tenter de trouver où était passé le Lucario.

Mais elle ne le chercha pas longtemps, et revint sur ses pas en suivant l'aura du Pokémon qui était lui aussi dehors, à son grand étonnement.

Shyn se posta ensuite sur le pas de la porte et observa le Lucario qui se tenait non loin de là où elle était juste avant et donnait des coups de Charge-Os contre un gros rocher d'un air hargneux. Il semblait un peu fatigué, mais donnait l'impression d'être en colère tant il tapait avec force et précision, comme s'il s'entraînait à taper plus vite et plus précisément.

Mais à peine deux minutes plus tard, les os d'énergie disparurent et Luyo tomba à genoux dans un soupir haché. La jeune femme afficha un air un peu tendu et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre le Pokémon qui était maintenant vraiment épuisé.

Malgré ses souffles rauques pour reprendre sa respiration, le Lucario entendit Shyn arriver et tourna mollement la tête vers elle, semblant un peu triste.  
— Tu es en colère…? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix douce en venant s'agenouiller à côté de lui, posant la main sur son épaule.

Luyo hocha lentement la tête, l'air agacé et un peu renfermé.

— Déçu, plutôt… Et en colère aussi…, oui…, répondit-il d'une voix cassée et basse en passant son regard de Shyn au rocher.

La jeune femme fit un sourire triste.

— … On va s'entraîner…, tous les deux… Je ne laisserais plus personne te ridiculiser…, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais déterminée en fixant le Lucario d'un regard intense.

Luyo entr'ouvrit la bouche, l'air un peu abasourdi.

— Shyn…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix perdue.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire et passa son bras autour des épaules du Lucario pour rapprocher le Pokémon d'elle et l'inciter à poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'elle calait son menton sur la sienne. Luyo se laissa bercer doucement par Shyn, le cœur un peu moins lourd, mais le regard toujours un peu triste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux individus s'étaient relevés et retournèrent vers l'auberge finir la nuit. Le Lucario ne savait pas très bien si c'était dû à la fatigue, à l'énervement, ou au moment affectueux qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt avec la jeune femme, mais tandis que Shyn lui faisait signe de rentrer dans l'auberge, il ressentit très nettement son affection grandissante pour la jeune femme.

Le Pokémon s'attachait de plus en plus à elle, et sans doute plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé…

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, Shyn se réveilla très tôt en même temps que le soleil se levait. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre aux rideaux tirés, et tous les Pokémon dans la pièce dormaient encore, Aélia et Atémis étant roulés en boule contre les Évolitions qui leur servaient d'oreiller sur le tapis.

Luyo, lui, était allongé sur le côté, tourné vers la jeune femme maintenant réveillée qui lui lança un regard hésitant, avant de finalement sortir lentement du lit.

Shyn avait assez peu dormi cette nuit-là, en partie à cause de sa sortie nocturne et de ses pensées qui continuaient inlassablement à tourner dans sa tête. Elle était néanmoins maintenant décidée à se rependre en mains, et elle comptait bien commencer dès le matin.

La jeune femme alla donc en toute discrétion se changer dans la salle de bain, avant de prendre ses médicaments. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre ranger ses affaires et jeta un nouveau regard légèrement inquiet vers le Lucario qui venait de grommeler dans son sommeil.

La couverture était à moitié baissée, et Shyn fronça les sourcils en voyant le bras et une partie du dos du Pokémon. Ceux-ci étaient encore marqués de ses blessures de la veille, ce qui ne fit que rappeler ses échecs à la jeune femme qui prit appuie sur le lit pour tenter de remonter la couverture sur Luyo.

Mais le Pokémon poussa un nouveau grognement, et remua légèrement alors que Shyn relâchait la couverture sur ses épaules. La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, craignant de l'avoir réveillé, avant de se figer une seconde, le regard fixé sur le Lucario.

Et celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui donner une réponse en entr'ouvrant son œil droit, tout en remuant à nouveau en se redressant sur ses coudes, tournant la tête vers Shyn.

La jeune femme fit une grimace mal à l'aise en voyant que son geste l'avait bel et bien réveillé.

— Oh pardon, je voulais pas te réveiller…, murmura Shyn d'un air penaud en récupérant son bonnet accroché à la poignée du tiroir de la table de nuit.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes d'un air vitreux, semblant encore un peu endormi.

— Ce n'est rien… je ne dormais pas de toute façon…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix fatiguée en fermant plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité grandissante de la pièce à cause du soleil levant.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire gêné tout en mettant son bonnet sur sa tête, avant de récupérer ses chaussures. Luyo la suivit de regard et fronça légèrement les sourcils en se redressant un peu plus.

— Tu sors ? questionna le Pokémon en regardant Shyn mettre ses chaussures avant de se relever.

— Oui. Je vais aller courir un peu… Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en faisant un petit sourire au Lucario.

Le Pokémon afficha alors un air légèrement perplexe et observa Shyn se rapprocher de la porte. Mais la jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement en posant sa main sur la poignée en entendant du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna donc et ouvrit des yeux confus en voyant Luyo repousser complètement la couverture pour sortir du lit du même côté qu'elle, sans doute pour ne pas risquer de réveiller les quatre Pokémon couchés sur le tapis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Shyn en gardant son expression perplexe.

— Je viens avec toi, répliqua le Lucario d'une voix simple en s'étirant, avant de pousser un long bâillement, montrant au passage ses canines à la jeune femme.

— Tu es sûr ? Je vais juste faire un tour pour me motiver un peu. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer toi, surtout après ton combat d'hier…, murmura Shyn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

Mais sa remarque ne sembla pas trop plaire au Pokémon qui s'arrêta de bailler et lança un regard agacé vers la jeune femme qui comprit rapidement et arbora un air désolé.

— Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ta défaite…, murmura Shyn, un peu mal à l'aise.

Luyo la fixa quelques secondes d'un regard sombre avant de hocher la tête négativement en se rapprochant d'elle.

— Non, Shyn. Moi aussi je dois reprendre de meilleures habitudes et m'entraîner plus dur…, confessa le Pokémon sérieusement.

Shyn sembla hésiter quelques secondes, regardant le Lucario de haut en bas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'épuise trop vite, mais en même temps elle comprenait très bien son envie. Et puis, Luyo était un Pokémon combat. Prendre des coups, en donner, et avoir une bonne endurance faisait partie de son patrimoine génétique.

— Comme tu veux… Mais si tu es fatigué ne force pas trop, cela ne servirait à rien que tu te fasses mal…, répondit finalement la jeune femme en hochant lentement la tête.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…, fit le Lucario en arborant un air tranquille.

Shyn poussa un soupir.

— Évidemment que je m'inquiète, Luyo… Je m'inquiéterais toujours…, murmura la jeune femme d'un air las.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de sortir, suivie par le Pokémon qui referma la porte derrière eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

À l'extérieur, une douce brise matinale soufflait entre les maisons. La jeune femme et le Lucario suivirent le sens du vent en trottinant, avant de prendre un pas de course plus rapide une fois qu'ils furent sortis du village. Ils passèrent ensuite entre les rangées de cultures remplies d'eau, et Shyn jeta des regards intéressés à une vieille femme dans un des champs qui était occupée à récolter le fruit de son labeur.

La jeune femme et le Pokémon coururent ainsi une bonne heure en suivant les chemins de terre, faisant le tour du village pour ne pas risquer de se perdre. Luyo suivait le rythme de Shyn qui était plus lent que le sien, ne voulant pas risquer de semer la jeune femme après avoir demandé à l'accompagner.

Mais même après plus d'une heure de course, ni le Pokémon ni Shyn ne semblaient fatigués. Cela était assez normal pour le Lucario qui avait une très grande endurance, surtout à la course, mais Shyn démontrait elle aussi avoir une endurance assez haute malgré son physique plutôt fin et longiligne et ses problèmes cardiaques. Cela sembla d'ailleurs légèrement surprendre le Pokémon qui au bout d'un certain temps se mit à jeter des regards en coin à la jeune femme, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'écroule subitement.

— Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? demanda soudainement le Lucario en tournant la tête vers sa voisine qui était concentrée sur ses mouvements.

— Non, pas vraiment… Quand j'étais plus jeune, je courrais et faisais beaucoup de sport pour muscler mon cœur et augmenter mon endurance. Ça et d'autres exercices qui m'ont permis d'apprendre à mieux contrôler mon aura et à l'utiliser autrement qu'avec des Aurasphère, répondit Shyn sans regarder le Pokémon, fixant son attention sur un gros arbre à grandes feuilles qui dépassait du sentier qu'ils suivaient.

— Quels genres d'exercices ? questionna alors Luyo en levant un sourcil intrigué, dépassant légèrement la jeune femme pour l'observer d'en dessous.

Shyn lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis fit un petit sourire amusé.

— Comme ça…, murmura la jeune femme d'un air mystérieux, avant de brutalement accélérer son pas de course pour doubler le Lucario.

Le Pokémon la suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, et ouvrit alors de grands yeux perplexes en voyant Shyn se mettre à briller légèrement pendant qu'elle courait, s'entourant d'un léger halo bleuté.  
C'était la couleur de son aura. Luyo avait déjà vu ce genre de halo sur Shyn quand la jeune femme s'était battue contre le Gravalanch. Mais cette fois, la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir se servir de son aura pour augmenter sa force, mais pour augmenter sa vitesse, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait sous l'eau. Car en à peine une seconde, la vitesse de Shyn doubla, et celle-ci se mit alors à foncer sur le gros arbre au bord du chemin, avant de prendre appui sur le sol et de sauter dessus dans un gracieux salto avant.

Le Lucario s'arrêta brutalement et entr'ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en observant la jeune femme sauter ensuite de branche en branche, se servant de son aura pour se booster, s'agrippant aux branches de façon très naturelle avant de se balancer pour prendre de l'élan puis de sauter sur une branche plus haut en se propulsant elle-même.

Cela avait l'air d'être très naturel chez elle, signe qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et devait sans aucun doute avoir utilisé ces techniques plusieurs fois avant. De plus, Shyn démontrait également en plus de sa haute endurance, être particulièrement agile et souple au vu des mouvements qu'elle faisait, rappelant un Capumain heureux de jouer dans les branches.

Une fois arrivée à une branche particulièrement haute, la jeune femme s'arrêta enfin et tourna son regard vers le Lucario plus bas qui arborait toujours un air à la fois stupéfait et impressionné.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé et triomphant et reprit ensuite une apparence normale avant de s'asseoir sur sa branche.

— J'ignorais que tu pouvais faire ça…, fit Luyo d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende en se rapprochant de l'arbre où la jeune femme s'était assise en hauteur.

Shyn semblait très amusée de la situation et tripotait son bonnet d'un air distrait comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours sur sa tête après sa montée rapide.

— Tu es encore surpris de me voir faire ce genre de chose ? Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis le temps que mon aura ne me servait pas seulement à lancer des Aurasphère ou à illuminer les lacs ! ria Shyn joyeusement en agitant ses jambes dans le vide.

Le Lucario reprit lentement un air plus normal, puis jeta un regard à l'arbre avant de lui-même entreprendre de monter dessus. Mais la branche où se trouvait la jeune femme était très haute par rapport aux autres, et le Pokémon alla se placer sur une branche plus basse sous elle, ayant un très bel angle sur ses semelles de chaussures.

— Non, mais… j'avoue être toujours un peu surpris de te voir aussi à l'aise à te déplacer de cette façon…, répondit finalement le Lucario en se décalant légèrement pour voir autre chose que les chaussures de Shyn.

La jeune femme se décala elle aussi en se penchant sur le côté pour voir le Pokémon.

— Tu sais, Luyo… En dehors de mon pouvoir de l'aura, j'ai fait beaucoup de sport plus jeune. Des sports de combat, mais également des sports d'agilité, de réflexe, de rapidité, etc. Je me suis un peu initiée à toutes les pratiques pour arriver à contrôler mon pouvoir du mieux possible et tester mes limites, expliqua Shyn tranquillement en agitant sa main dans le vide, l'autre l'aidant à se tenir à la branche pour ne pas tomber.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien, écoutant sagement la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas avoir fini son explication.  
— Mais depuis Cameran…, j'ai perdu en puissance, mais j'ai aussi perdu en force brute. Je ne suis plus aussi résistante et rapide qu'avant et cela me manque un peu. Donc si je veux pouvoir contrôler correctement mon aura, maintenant, je dois réapprendre à d'abord gérer mon propre corps et ma propre force, continua Shyn sérieusement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Luyo hocha la tête sobrement.

— Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire…

— Je dois retrouver mon endurance…, et retrouver tous mes repères perdus avec mon aura…, reprit la jeune femme après une seconde de silence, le regard perdu dans le vide.

— Tes repères perdus ? questionna le Lucario en fronçant les sourcils.

Shyn opina.

— Oui… Hier, pendant le combat…, je n'ai pas été capable de t'aider… C'est ma faute si tu as perdu, ça en plus du fait que ce mec était un gros connard…, marmonna la jeune femme d'un air ronchon en grimaçant.

Luyo fit une grimace au mot « connard », mais n'osa rien dire et reprit son air sérieux.

— Comment aurais-tu pu faire plus ? Tu m'as guidé…, fit le Lucario un peu perdu, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi Shyn parlait.

— Non, je n'ai même pas réussi à t'aider, et j'aurais dû faire plus… Avant j'aurais pu faire plus…, répondit la jeune femme sombrement en balançant mollement ses jambes.

— Je ne comprends pas…, murmura Luyo d'un air perplexe.

Shyn fit une moue un peu agacée.

— En tant que contrôleuse d'aura, je suis capable, comme un Lucario bien entraîné, de percevoir les pensées et les actions de mon adversaire en lisant son aura…, expliqua Shyn en posant son regard sur le Lucario en dessous d'elle.

— Oui, je l'ai remarqué quand nous nous entraînions…, répondit le Pokémon sobrement en se rappelant nettement de la manière dont la jeune femme évitait ses coups parfois d'une façon très déroutante.

— Mais je n'ai pas été capable de le faire hier…, je me suis laissée distraire et je n'ai pas réussi à t'aider…, fit Shyn d'une voix plus faible et un peu honteuse en détournant légèrement son regard.

Luyo hocha négativement la tête en poussant un grognement sourd qui intrigua la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Shyn. Si je m'étais concentré plus j'aurais moi-même pu les éviter…, fit le Pokémon d'une voix dure envers lui-même.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse à ces propos, semblant songeuse tandis que ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules.

— … Ça ne sert à rien de se lancer des pierres de toute façon…, ce qui est fait, est fait… Maintenant il faut juste veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus…, murmura Shyn d'une voix blanche en fixant le sol plutôt que le Pokémon qui regardait lui aussi le sentier plus loin.  
— Je suis d'accord…, répondit Luyo sombrement en hochant légèrement la tête.

Sur sa branche, la jeune femme fit un petit sourire, puis se redressa lentement pour se remettre debout avant de se diriger vers le tronc dans l'optique de descendre.

— Viens, rentrons maintenant, ça fait un petit moment qu'on est parti et j'ai pas envie qu'en se réveillant Aélia profite de notre absence pour arracher le papier peint, ricana Shyn en se laissant glisser de sa branche pour rejoindre le Lucario sur celle d'en dessous.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle en serait capable, répondit le Pokémon dans un sourire narquois qui fit rire la jeune femme.

— Moi aussi ! C'est bien ce qui me fait peur…, rétorqua Shyn ironiquement, avant de descendre les autres branches pour rejoindre le sol, suivie par Luyo.

.

Heureusement, malgré le fait que la Mysdibule était bel et bien réveillée quand Shyn et Luyo revinrent à la chambre de l'auberge, celle-ci était sagement installée sur le lit et jouait à sa console avec Atémis. Aucun des Pokémon ne semblait perturbé par l'absence de la jeune femme et du Lucario, et Shorty se contenta de sauter sur le lit en voyant Shyn revenir, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent enfin aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Une fois celui-ci engloutit par tout le monde, le petit groupe put reprendre la route tranquillement, laissant le village de Nolénne à leur plantation tandis que les habitants se réveillaient. Le village avait retrouvé sa tranquillité maintenant le festival terminé, et la jeune femme fut plutôt contente de ne croiser que de très jeunes enfants et vieilles dames en sortant du village, ravie de ne pas avoir à supporter les regards haineux des participants d'hier qui n'avaient pas apprécié son comportement de mauvaise perdante.

.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que le petit groupe faisait une pause dans la forêt, Shyn et Luyo se mirent un peu à l'écart pour s'entraîner, laissant les Évolitions, Aélia et Atémis somnoler au pied d'un arbre qui leur cachait en partie le soleil.

La jeune femme et le Pokémon s'étaient mis d'accord en marchant, et tout comme Shyn était motivée à se remettre en forme pour retrouver son endurance d'avant, le Lucario était lui aussi décidé à augmenter sa force et à reprendre l'entraînement à l'aura avec la jeune femme. Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entraînés ensemble, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber Shyn qui ne prit pas de gants avec le Lucario et commença directement en l'attaquant pour forcer Luyo à se protéger ou esquiver. La jeune femme semblait vraiment déterminée à se surpasser, quitte à le brusquer en y allant un peu fort, obligeant le Pokémon à suivre son rythme.

Mais malgré sa motivation, Luyo restait toujours assez réticent à attaquer Shyn, ce que la jeune femme remarqua très vite alors que le Lucario esquivait une de ses attaques en sautant en arrière.

Shyn fit une grimace en faisant disparaître son bâton d'énergie, l'air assez agacé.

— Je te rappelle que tu es un Pokémon combat, Luyo. De plus, ton attaque physique est plus importante que ton attaque spéciale chez toi, donc si tu veux progresser je te conseille vraiment de travailler là-dessus et de contre-attaquer au lieu de te contenter d'esquiver mes coups…, expliqua Shyn sombrement en fixant le Lucario d'un air sérieux.

— Oui…, je sais…, répondit Luyo d'une voix faible en hochant la tête.

Il arborait lui aussi une expression plus fermée, comprenant très bien où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Mais malgré tout, sa réticence à l'attaquer était toujours présente, même si cela était pour l'aider à progresser. Surtout que le Pokémon se rappelait encore très bien de la dernière fois où il avait utilisé une de ses attaques au corps à corps sur Shyn, car celle-ci avait volé de plusieurs mètres et avait été légèrement blessée.

Mais la jeune femme, elle, ne semblait pas vraiment prendre en considération les craintes du Lucario, et refit apparaître son bâton d'aura avant d'essayer de frapper Luyo aux jambes. Le Pokémon se concentra alors pour tenter de voir le mouvement que Shyn prévoyait de faire faire à son bâton, et esquiva l'attaque, avant de lui-même faire apparaître son os d'énergie pour répliquer à l'attaque.

Malheureusement, sa contre-attaque manqua la jeune femme, qui se baissa rapidement et prit appui sur le sol avec ses mains pour faucher les jambes du Pokémon avec la sienne. Luyo chuta et poussa un grognement agacé en se relevant quelques secondes plus tard.

Malgré leur entraînement, Shyn continuait à le surpasser pour ce qui était de prévoir les coups, et lui avait encore beaucoup de mal à gérer la vitesse des enchaînements de la jeune femme. Celle-ci attendait d'ailleurs patiemment que Luyo se relève, jouant avec une Aurasphère qu'elle venait de faire apparaître et faisait rebondir sur son bâton comme une balle.

Le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils et se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune femme, puis se releva et lui fonça dessus très rapidement en faisant réapparaître son os. Mais Shyn le bloqua immédiatement avec son bâton et se tourna vers lui, le regard très calme et concentré alors que son Aurasphère disparaissait toute seule dans les airs. La jeune femme avait en vérité gardé un œil sur le Pokémon qu'elle soupçonnait de vouloir essayer de la prendre par surprise.

Shyn fit ensuite un petit sourire amusé alors qu'elle et Luyo tentaient tous les deux de briser la défense de l'autre avec leur bâton. Le Lucario semblait néanmoins décidé à ne pas lâcher, grimaçant légèrement, le regard fixé sur les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme, essayant de garder son attention ciblée sur son aura.

Mais malgré toute sa concentration, Shyn parvint une nouvelle fois à surprendre le Pokémon en décalant son bâton, ce qui fit glisser celui de Luyo sur le côté, permettant à la jeune femme de tenter une contre-attaque. Shyn agrandit alors son sourire en voyant l'air décontenancé du Lucario, et fit rapidement tourner son bâton pour aller frapper le Pokémon dans la hanche.

Mais celui-ci réussit in-extrémiste à prendre appui sur le sol avec son os pour se propulser en arrière, s'écartant de la jeune femme qui se retourna pour suivre son déplacement. Malheureusement, le Lucario n'était pas à l'abri pour autant, car Shyn ne laissa pas le temps au Pokémon de reprendre ses marques et courut rapidement vers lui, bâton levé, avant de le frapper à l'épaule. Surpris, Luyo poussa un léger cri de douleur, et lâcha son os alors que la jeune femme enchaînait par deux autres coups qui l'envoyèrent au sol.

Couché sur le dos, le Lucario fit une grimace profondément agacée en se redressant tandis que Shyn reculait en sautillant. Le Pokémon semblait maintenant assez énervé de se faire avoir de cette façon plusieurs fois de suite et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme qui faisait tourner son bâton dans l'air comme une majorette.

Shyn, elle, était plutôt contente de ses enchaînements et de voir que Luyo avait l'air enfin décidé à se battre sérieusement. Mais l'attention de la jeune femme revint rapidement vers le Lucario tandis que celui-ci revenait vers elle en faisant apparaître ses griffes d'acier. Shyn fronça alors légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'air énervé du Pokémon qui s'approchait d'elle, et leva son bâton devant elle en guise de protection, affichant une position de défense.

Mais cette fois, ce fut au tour du Lucario de surprendre Shyn en se servant de ses griffes d'une de ses mains pour racler le sol et envoyer de la poussière dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Shyn fit alors une grimace entre la surprise et la douleur en fermant les yeux, baissant sa défense face au Pokémon qui s'en servit et enchaîna son attaque Griffe Acier pour lui faire lâcher son bâton avant de la projeter au sol.

La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le dos puis se redressa en grimaçant. Au vu de son expression, il était difficile de savoir si elle était agacée ou énervée, mais semblait avoir un peu de mal à rouvrir ses yeux tandis qu'elle se relevait.

— Je l'avais pas vu venir celui-là…, grimaça-t-elle en se frottant les yeux pour tenter de les nettoyer.

Mais à peine sa vision fut-elle revenue, qu'elle vit une forme floue bleue et noire sauter sur elle dans l'optique de la frapper alors qu'elle était encore assise par terre. Shyn se décala rapidement en sautant sur le côté, pour aller s'accroupir un peu plus loin. Elle ne voyait pas très bien, mais avait bien compris que Luyo n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de la laisser reprendre le dessus et comptait bien terminer le combat en gagnant.

 _«_ _Au_ _moins, il a_ _écouté_ _ce que je lui ai di_ _t_ _…_ _»_ pensa la jeune femme en refermant ses yeux trop douloureux avant de faire bouger ses ailes dans l'optique de suivre les déplacements de Luyo à travers son aura.

 _«_ _M_ _aintenant, c'est_ _à_ _moi de prouver que je peux encore me défendre quand je suis en mauvaise position »_ continua Shyn dans sa tête alors que ses ailes se mettaient à briller, tout comme son pendentif qui scintilla légèrement sur sa poitrine.

À quelques pas d'elle, le Lucario se tenait prêt à enchaîner, les griffes levées en position de combat. Et il n'attendit pas que la jeune femme lui donne un signal, et courut de nouveau vers elle la seconde d'après tandis que Shyn levait elle aussi les poings pour se défendre de l'attaque qui l'attendait.

La jeune femme ne fit par réapparaître son os, et para autant qu'elle put les attaques du Lucario qui était enfin décidé à se battre comme un vrai combattant. Shyn, elle, se servait maintenant de son aura plus pour esquiver qu'attaquer, ce qui contrastait avec le début du combat.

Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger la jeune femme, qui arborait maintenant un petit sourire amusé derrière ses yeux clos alors qu'elle levait le bras pour bloquer l'os d'aura de Luyo qui avait tenté de la toucher au visage.

.

Au pied de l'arbre, les quatre Pokémon avaient maintenant tourné leur attention vers les deux combattants et semblaient assez intrigués de voir Luyo s'en prendre maintenant si férocement à Shyn. Mais Aélia ouvrit soudainement des yeux ronds et lâcha la baie qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger en fixant son regard sur le Lucario.

Le Pokémon venait de faire disparaître ses griffes et attaquait maintenant la jeune femme directement aux poings et aux pieds dans un enchaînement de coups qui semblait destiné à rapidement battre un adversaire vu la vitesse avec laquelle il enchaînait ses mouvements. Shyn, elle, n'avait pas rouvert ses yeux, et tenta tant bien que mal d'atténuer les coups puissants du Lucario en se positionnant en mode défensif pour réduire les dégâts et protéger ses organes internes et son visage.

Luyo semblait totalement pris dans le combat, l'air très concentré, et essaya de décocher un coup de pied dans les côtes de Shyn. Mais la jeune femme s'écarta soudainement alors que le Lucario se figeait dans sa position, la jambe en l'air, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement comme s'il prenait conscience de ses attaques répétées.

Shyn profita alors de son hésitation pour en terminer, et attrapa soudainement la jambe du Pokémon avant de faire une rapide rotation sur elle-même en se servant de son aura, puis projeta Luyo de l'autre côté du terrain comme si elle jetait un sac à patates.

— _L_ _a vache ! La violence de Shyn !_ fit alors Shorty d'une voix à la fois outrée et enthousiasme en fixant son regard sur le Lucario qui était couché sur le dos plus loin et semblait avoir du mal à se relever.

— _Ouahhh, maman est trop forte ! Elle a retourné Luyo comme une_ _crêpe_ _!_ rajouta Aélia joyeusement en se relevant avant de lever les bras en l'air.

Milliu et Atémis rirent à leur tour devant les réflexions des deux Pokémon tandis que la jeune femme faisait quelques pas vers Luyo en se frottant les yeux.

— _Comme une_ _crêpe_ _?_ répéta la Mentali entre deux rires en regardant la Mysdibule sautiller sur place.

— _B_ _ah oui, j'ai vu ça_ _à_ _la tv. Ils on_ _t_ _fait pareil_ _s_ _avec un_ _e_ _crêpe_ _, et splatch !_ expliqua Aélia d'une voix hystérique, provoquant de nouveau le rire des trois Pokémon.

.

Le match semblait maintenant terminé pour Shyn et Luyo tandis que le Lucario se redressait en regardant la jeune femme arriver vers lui en tentant toujours de rouvrir ses yeux.

— Ça va ? questionna Shyn en grimaçant.

Apparemment, elle avait encore de la poussière dans les yeux qui la gênait.

— Je…, oui…, je crois…, balbutia Luyo d'un air un peu perdu en se frottant la tête.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé après cet affrontement, tout comme Shyn qui finit enfin par rouvrir ses yeux et porta son regard sur le Pokémon à ses pieds.

— Haaa, c'était très fourbe le sable dans les yeux… Mais c'était bien joué ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix grinçante en souriant, Tu vois quand tu veux ! C'était super ! Très stimulant ! rajouta-t-elle joyeusement en agitant son poing dans l'air.

— Je… Comment… comment tu as fait ça ? demanda alors le Lucario, semblant toujours un peu perdu, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Fais quoi ? fit Shyn sans comprendre.

— Ce que tu viens de faire… Je… ne l'ai pas vu venir…, répondit Luyo en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire.

— C'est parce que je suis restée en mode défensif pour contre-attaquer alors que tu attaquais en boucle. Et toi, tu es au courant que tu viens d'utiliser une nouvelle attaque ? demanda Shyn en affichant un air amusé.

— Laquelle ? questionna Luyo en fronçant encore plus ses sourcils.

Le sourire de Shyn s'agrandit.

— L'enchaînement que tu viens de faire. C'était l'attaque Close Combat ! Une des plus puissantes attaques de type combat au corps-à-corps. Elle fait beaucoup de dégâts, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis passé en défensif, mais par contre, elle baisse beaucoup la défense de celui qui l'utilise, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai eu autant de facilité à percer ta défense après avoir esquivé ton dernier coup, expliqua la jeune femme tranquillement.

De toute évidence, Shyn avait fait exprès de subir l'attaque avant de s'écarter pour profiter de la faiblesse défensive de Luyo.

— Je… je l'ignorais… J'ai appris une nouvelle attaque ? fit le Lucario d'un air très perplexe en relevant son regard vers la jeune femme.

— On dirait, oui. Ça faisait longtemps ! C'est une attaque puissante, mais à ne pas utiliser n'importe quand, sourit Shyn tranquillement avant de tendre la main au Pokémon pour l'aider à se relever, car Luyo était toujours assit par terre.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui…, marmonna le Lucario entre ses dents en se relevant avec l'aide de la jeune femme.

— C'était très bien, Luyo. N'oublie pas, tu es un Pokémon combat, et même si tu esquives bien, ta meilleure défense sera plus souvent l'attaque ! Si tu veux progresser, tu dois réveiller le combattant qui est en toi ! expliqua Shyn d'une voix sérieuse en fixant les yeux du Pokémon.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête devant le regard déterminé de la jeune femme. Celle-ci dégageait une très forte aura de combattante et semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle que les jours d'avant.

Il avait fini par ne plus retenir ses coups et il sentait bien que cela faisait plaisir à la jeune femme, car cela lui avait permis à elle aussi de progresser en changeant sa façon de se battre pour élaborer une stratégie pour le contrer. Et étrangement, cela lui plaisait. L'aura de Shyn le motivait à poursuivre sur cette voie, pour que la jeune femme et lui continuent de progresser, ensemble.

.

— _C'est moi, ou Shyn et Luyo sont plus_ _motivés_ _que jamais ?_ questionna Shorty d'un air distrait sous son arbre en regardant la jeune femme et le Lucario discuter.

— _Non, je ressens la même chose. On dirait que Shyn s'est enfin_ _décidé_ _e_ _à_ _se_ _réveiller_ _…,_ répondit Milliu d'une voix tranquille en remuant sa queue pour amuser Aélia qui s'était allongée dans l'herbe.

— _C'est pas trop_ _tôt_ _,_ rajouta le Noctali d'un air ravi, avant de s'allonger de tout son long dans les fleurs, poussant Atémis qui rouspéta gentiment et se vautra sur le Pokémon rieur pour se venger.

.

Après le combat plutôt mouvementé de Shyn et Luyo, la jeune femme fit une petite pause avant d'entraîner un peu Aélia pour le prochain concours. Shyn avait prévu de faire participer la Mysdibule à la présentation du prochain concours, puis de faire les combats avec Luyo et Shorty.

Le petit groupe passa donc le reste de la journée sur le terrain, et cela jusqu'au soir où Shyn libéra ses Pokémon le temps qu'elle aille préparer le repas.

Le Lucario la rejoignit rapidement pour l'aider, et tout le monde mangea ensuite avant d'aller se balader aux alentours pendant que la jeune femme épluchait une pomme, surveillée du regard par Luyo. Le Pokémon ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger et se contenta de fixer les mains de sa voisine d'un air distrait en l'écoutant parler du concours de Nénucrique.

Malgré leur remise en question à tous les deux et leur entraînement vivifiant, Luyo gardait une légère part de crainte en lui pour son prochain combat. Mais son attention dériva soudainement tandis que ses yeux remontaient sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Le Lucario fronça les sourcils et se mit à fixer d'un air sombre le petit cœur tatoué au-dessus du sein gauche de Shyn au-dessus de son débardeur. La jeune femme, elle, ne remarqua rien, son attention tournée sur sa pomme alors qu'elle énumérait le nombre de concours qu'il leur resterait à faire s'il gagnait celui de Nénucrique.

— Shyn ! le coupa subitement Luyo d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, autant dans sa phrase que dans son épluchage, et tourna un regard interrogatif vers le Lucario.

— Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu ne veux pas participer au combat de Nénucrique ? demanda Shyn en levant un sourcil mi-inquiet mi-perplexe.

Luyo hocha négativement la tête alors qu'il remontait son attention sur le visage de la jeune femme.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça…, murmura le Pokémon, avant de faire une pause, semblant hésiter à parler, Shyn… je voudrais… réitérer ma demande…

— Quelle demande ? questionna Shyn sans comprendre.

— Pour ta seringue…, je veux que tu m'apprennes à m'en servir…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix rauque en vrillant les yeux de la jeune femme.

Shyn arbora alors un air agacé et fatigué et poussa un long soupir avant de tourner son regard vers sa pomme pour en reprendre l'épluchage.

— On en a déjà parlé, Luyo…, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix sombre.

Le Lucario fronça les sourcils en se redressant, constatant que Shyn continuait à être fermée sur le sujet.

— Non. Tu as crié que tu ne voulais pas ! Mais tu m'as aussi expliqué pourquoi, et je continue à vouloir que tu me fasses confiance et que tu…, tenta le Pokémon avant d'être coupé par la jeune femme qui releva un regard légèrement agressif vers lui.

— Luyo, écoute ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que…, commença Shyn d'une voix grinçante.

Mais sa phrase fut brutalement coupée par un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter la jeune femme qui en lâcha sa pomme et son couteau. Luyo venait de frapper brutalement la table de ses mains en se levant d'un bond. Le Pokémon arborait une expression très énervée, les yeux fixés sur Shyn qui semblait totalement sidérée.

— NON ! Il est hors de question que je te regarde mourir sans rien faire ! cria alors Luyo en fusillant la jeune femme d'un regard noir et déterminé.

Shyn affichait maintenant un air effaré, comme si elle avait peur que le Pokémon la frappe. Le Lucario se rendit alors compte que sa position était assez intimidante et se rassit lentement en reprenant une expression plus calme.

— Je sais que tu veux te débrouiller seule, car c'est quelque chose qui t'appartient et que tu veux contrôler… Mais, je sais aussi que tu as peur, et je voudrais pouvoir t'alléger ce fardeau en t'apportant mon aide parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, et je voudrais que tu le comprennes une bonne fois pour toutes ! expliqua alors le Pokémon d'une voix rauque en posant ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur la table.

Shyn ne fit rien, semblant encore perturbée par l'attitude soudaine du Lucario, et se contenta de le regarder d'un air un peu perdu

— Alors si tu en as vraiment une, donne-moi une vraie bonne raison de refuser mon aide ! continua Luyo devant le silence de la jeune femme dont le visage s'attrista légèrement.

Shyn ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant tandis que ses yeux retombaient sur sa pomme d'un air triste et honteux.

— … Je n'en ai pas…, murmura finalement la jeune femme d'une voix grave.

Le Lucario observa une seconde le visage triste de Shyn avant de se décaler sur sa chaise pour venir poser sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

— Alors apprends-moi …, s'il te plaît…, murmura le Pokémon en plongeant son regard carmin dans les yeux bleu clair de Shyn.

Celle-ci ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, et se contenta de fixer le visage du Lucario qui était empli de sincérité et d'attente.

Puis, finalement, la jeune femme poussa un léger soupir et alla poser sa main libre sur celle du Pokémon qui était toujours sur son bras.

— … D'accords…, murmura-t-elle dans un léger sourire convaincu.

— C'est vrai ? fit Luyo en ouvrant de grands yeux ravis, ses oreilles se redressant légèrement.

Le visage de Shyn se tordit en une moue faussement agacée.

— Quoi ? Tu veux que je dise non ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant le Pokémon d'un air goguenard.

— Non, bien sûr ! répondit le Lucario en agitant la tête fébrilement avant d'arborer une expression plus joyeuse.

Shyn fit un petit rire et attrapa la main du Pokémon pour la déplacer et libérer son bras.

— De toute façon, tu ne m'as pas fait de demande, là. Tu m'as imposé ton choix ! rajouta la jeune femme en reposant sa main et celle du Lucario sur la table.

Luyo suivit des yeux le mouvement de leurs mains avant de reporter un regard interrogatif sur Shyn qui arborait un air légèrement amusé.

— Je ne peux pas répondre non s'il n'y a pas de question…, non ? questionna ensuite la jeune femme en observant l'expression perplexe de Luyo.

Le Pokémon semblait se demander où Shyn voulait en venir, mais lâcha rapidement ses questionnements en voyant le regard amusé et attendri de la jeune femme, avant de lui-même arborer un sourire un peu niais, leurs mains toujours liées sur la table.

 _._

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifié que les autres Pokémon étaient toujours dans les environs, Shyn tint sa promesse et retourna s'asseoir avec Luyo avant de sortir sa seringue de la poche de sa veste.

Le Lucario l'observa ensuite silencieusement changer les capsules de produits et en remplir deux vides par de l'eau pour permettre au Pokémon de s'entraîner à assembler la seringue sans gaspiller les médicaments. Mais Luyo arbora de nouveau un air un peu renfrogné et interpella rapidement la jeune femme alors qu'elle ajoutait une goutte de colorant alimentaire dans l'une des capsules.

— Shyn…

— Mmhhh ? grommela la jeune femme sans regarder le Pokémon, se concentrant sur ses gestes.

— Quand j'étais… dans tes souvenirs…, commença Luyo d'une voix hésitante, sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un chemin glissant.

Shyn ne répondit rien, mais le Lucario releva très nettement son froncement de sourcils avant que son regard ne se tourne vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

— Quand je t'ai vu enfant, couché dans ce lit à cause de ta maladie… Les humains qui te parlaient avaient l'air de dire que ta maladie était arrivée tout d'un coup…, continua Luyo d'une voix posée, choisissant bien ses mots.

— Oui…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix neutre en se redressant, laissant de côté sa préparation quasiment terminée.

— Cela veut dire que tu ne l'avais pas avant ? Tu n'es pas née avec ? questionna alors le Lucario en fixant Shyn d'un regard un peu perturbé.

— … Non… Elle est arrivée soudainement quand j'avais environ 14 ans…, répondit la jeune femme sobrement en croisant ses doigts devant elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Comment ça pourquoi ? demanda Shyn en fronçant les sourcils.

— Enfin, je veux dire… C'est quelque chose de grave ! Pourquoi tout d'un coup ton cœur s'est-il mis à mal fonctionner ? rectifia Luyo en comprenant que sa question était mal posée.

La jeune femme poussa un faible soupir puis tourna son regard vers la droite, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

— … Quand je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat, on m'a fait passer un bilan de santé total. Mon cœur n'avait rien… Mais… quand ils ont découvert ma maladie, ils ont réussi en analysant mon cœur à déterminer à partir de quand mon cœur avait commencé à mal fonctionner… En d'autres termes, quand la maladie avait commencé à s'installer sans que je ne le sache…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix neutre comme si elle lisait un livre.

— Il y avait… une cause ? questionna alors Luyo en affichant un air légèrement perplexe.

Shyn hocha la tête.

— … Oui… Il y en a eu une… Et une fois qu'ils l'ont su, ils ont rapidement compris pourquoi mon cœur s'était… " brisé "…, comme ils disent…, continua Shyn d'une voix plus amère, semblant hésiter sur le mot.

Luyo fronça les sourcils, il avait l'air un peu confus.

— Brisé ? répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme grimaça.

— Le retranchement de dates qu'ils m'ont donné… quand ils me l'ont dit j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui, dans cette période, avait pu provoquer un traumatisme assez fort pour créer ce problème…, reprit Shyn d'une voix encore plus sombre.

Le Pokémon l'observa en silence tandis qu'elle faisait une pause, semblant hésiter sur la suite.

— La mort de Ryu… Ryu est mort… à la date où mon cœur s'est brisé…, métaphoriquement parlant…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix rauque en serrant ses doigts les uns sur les autres.

Le Lucario afficha alors un air à la fois déconcerté et horrifié.

— Shyn…, je suis désolé…, bredouilla Luyo en voyant le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrir.

— Apparemment, d'après les médecins, un traumatisme de ce genre, vécu en plus pendant l'enfance, peut amener dans de très rare cas à créer des problèmes cardiaques… La directrice de l'orphelinat leur a en plus confirmé que je m'étais débattue quand j'ai vu le corps de Ryu et que j'ai hurlé pendant plusieurs minutes en pleurant avant de m'écrouler à cause d'un sédatif qu'on m'avait donné pour me calmer…, mais apparemment pas assez tôt… J'ai été tellement traumatisée par la mort de Ryu que mon cœur encore fragile à cette époque ne s'en est lui pas remis et à commencer à se détériorer… et cinq ans plus tard… a commencé à s'arrêter…, raconta Shyn d'une voix triste et morne en baissant le regard vers la seringue devant elle.

Le Lucario, lui, ne disait plus rien, arborant une expression douloureuse alors qu'il prenait conscience d'à quel point la mort de Ryu avait dû être violente pour la jeune femme si même son cœur ne l'avait pas supporté.

— Tu sais Luyo… je ne sais pas trop chez les Pokémon, mais chez les humains… il existe une maladie que l'on appelle « le syndrome du cœur brisé », continua Shyn d'une voix un peu plus douce, mais toujours triste en tournant lentement son regard vers le Lucario.

— Le syndrome du cœur brisé ? répéta Luyo d'un air apeuré en relevant lui aussi son attention vers la jeune femme.

Shyn hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

— Oui. Cela peut subvenir dans de rare cas quand un être cher à quelqu'un décède et que la personne proche, comme une femme par exemple, n'arrive pas à supporter le deuil… Le cœur se met alors à mal fonctionner et peut parfois entraîner… à la mort…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix tendue, mais sérieuse.

Apparemment, elle connaissait bien le sujet.

— C'est à la fois horrible, et touchant…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix rauque et douloureuse.

Shyn fit un petit sourire triste.

— Oui…, mais cela montre bien que le cœur est une mécanique très fragile et est totalement relié à nos émotions… Au moindre choc émotionnel trop violent, celui-ci peut s'emballer, s'arrêter, mal fonctionner, ou nous tuer…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix lourde.

Luyo ne répondit rien et rebaissa son regard triste sur la seringue tandis que Shyn reprenait son changement de capsules avant de pousser la boîte vers le Lucario.

— En t'apprenant à te servir de cette seringue, c'est ma vie que je mets entre tes mains, Luyo… Si jamais je refais une crise et que je ne suis pas en mesure de l'utiliser, alors ce sera à toi de le faire…, expliqua la jeune femme quelques secondes après en reportant une attention plus neutre sur le Pokémon qui semblait toujours un peu perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de raconter.

Mais au vu de l'objet devant lui et du regard cristallin de Shyn en face de lui, le Lucario se reprit rapidement et se redressa en récupérant la boîte.

— Je ne te décevrais pas, Shyn…, affirma Luyo d'une voix rauque et sérieuse en hochant la tête.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire attendri en opinant.

— Je sais… Tu es quelqu'un d'honnête, Luyo, et tu as le cœur bon… C'est pour ça que je te confie ma vie sans réelle crainte…, répondit doucement Shyn avant de pointer la seringue du doigt, La seringue est composée de trois parties avec deux tubes de produit différents séparés avant injection. Il faut reformer la seringue, activer le mélange de produits et débloquer l'aiguille avant de planter l'aiguille dans la chaire. Et ça dans cet ordre précis, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse en montrant les différentes parties à tour de rôle.

Le Pokémon hocha la tête.

— Pourquoi cet objet est-il aussi compliqué ? demanda le Lucario en récupérant le plus gros bout de la seringue qui devait contenir les deux capsules de produit.

— C'est une seringue spéciale que des médecins ont créée pour moi sur le modèle d'une machine dont j'ai oublié le nom… C'est pour ça qu'elle est si particulière…, parce que mon problème est…

— Particulier…, le coupa Luyo en jetant un regard énigmatique à Shyn.

Celle-ci ne finit pas sa phrase et se contentant de hocher la tête sobrement.

— Oui… J'ai remplacé les produits par de l'eau avec du colorant dans l'un d'eux, tu vas me montrer comment tu penses que tu devrais faire pour l'activer… Et tu recommenceras jusqu'à y arriver, finit d'expliquer la jeune femme en se décalant légèrement pour venir se placer à côté du Pokémon qui récupérait les différents morceaux et les observait d'un air un peu confus et intrigué.

Une fois à côté de lui, Shyn le regarda une seconde avant de rajouter d'une voix plus sombre, mais très sérieuse :

— Inutile de te dire… que plus tu réussiras vite… et plus j'aurais de chances de survivre à ma crise…

Le Lucario jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme, l'air un peu perturbé, mais le regard insistant et brillant de Shyn fixé sur lui lui confirma qu'elle était très sérieuse. Le Pokémon reporta alors son attention sur la seringue et déglutit difficilement avant de commencer à assembler l'objet en plastique.

.

Mais à peine une minute plus tard, la jeune femme abattit brutalement sa main sur la table en criant :

— Trop long ! Je suis morte !

Luyo sursauta en s'arrêtant et lança alors un regard outré et agacé à Shyn qui venait de lui faire peur et arborait maintenant un air mi-amusé mi-sadique. Mais la réflexion de la jeune femme ne fit pas du tout rire le Pokémon qui comprit que Shyn lui signalait qu'il prenait trop de temps à assembler la seringue.

— Shyn…, s'il te plaît…, grogna Luyo en jetant un regard acide à la jeune femme qui grimaça légèrement en voyant que son humour noir ne plaisait pas au Pokémon.

— Je plaisante Luyo… Attends, je vais te montrer…, murmura alors Shyn d'une voix douce, avant de se pencher sur la table pour aider le Lucario à assembler l'aiguille avec le centre de la seringue.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Une situation particulière

.

 **! PAS DE CHAPITRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAIN POUR CAUSE DE DÉMÉNAGEMENT !**

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Une situation particulière**

.

*.*.*

.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'entraînement intensif de Shyn et Luyo, et le petit groupe continuait d'avancer sur les chemins rocheux en direction de Nénucrique. La route se faisait de plus en plus raide et abrupte par moments, faisant défiler des paysages de roches, de montagnes et de collines environnantes. Les forêts se faisaient rares, et c'est entre deux pans de montagnes entourés de quelques buissons que Shyn et les Pokémon firent une pause bien méritée pour déjeuner et s'entraîner un peu avant de reprendre la route.

La jeune femme avait choisi de laisser ses Évolitions s'entraîner ensemble au combat, tandis qu'Aélia et Atémis jouaient avec une pomme, le Tarsal s'amusant à le faire voler avec son Choc Mental pour améliorer son habileté tandis que la Mysdibule tentait de la croquer avec sa mâchoire géante.

Shyn et Luyo, eux, s'étaient de nouveau un peu écartés pour continuer à s'entraîner ensemble au combat du prochain concours. La jeune femme donnait toujours du fil à retordre au Lucario malgré leurs entraînements, car si le Pokémon progressait, Shyn, elle, retrouvait de plus en plus ses marques.  
Malgré tout, cela ne gênait pas le Lucario, car l'aura de combattante que la jeune femme dégageait pendant leur entraînement le motivait, et même, l'excitait légèrement, réveillant en lui son instinct sauvage. Mais très rapidement, l'entraînement du jour fut ajourné au grand dam du Pokémon qui se rendit rapidement compte que Shyn n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

À peine une dizaine de minutes après avoir commencé et quelques mouvements échangés, la jeune femme fit une grimace et porta sa main à sa tête.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Luyo en se stoppant dans son mouvement.

Shyn continua de grimacer en se frottant le visage.

— Je… j'ai mal au crâne…, murmura la jeune femme en plissant les yeux douloureusement.

Le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air assez embêté. Celle-ci semblait vraiment gênée par sa douleur et cela ne servait à rien de continuer de s'entraîner si son adversaire n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Shyn sembla se dire la même chose alors que Luyo s'avançait vers elle.

— Je suis désolée…, je crois qu'on va remettre ça à plus tard… Je suis pas du genre à me plaindre pour rien, mais là j'ai vraiment mal…, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix morne en se massant la tempe.

— Ça ne fait rien… De toute façon cela n'a aucun intérêt si tu n'es pas en forme…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix compatissante en hochant la tête.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire amusé, puis retourna vers le camp avec le Pokémon. Atémis et Aélia étaient toujours occupés avec leur pomme tandis que Milliu et Shorty s'échangeaient des Ball'ombre en sautant dessus dans une jolie chorégraphie.

La jeune femme leur jeta un coup d'œil en s'asseyant avant de plaquer sa paume sur son front. Luyo s'assit à côté d'elle et lui lança un regard un peu inquiet. Le visage de Shyn semblait légèrement rouge, comme si elle avait soudainement chaud, ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal vu le temps frais autour d'eux et le fin débardeur blanc sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois que le groupe fut reparti sur la route, Shyn fit une courte pause en haut d'un chemin de roche et observa le paysage. Ils venaient de monter une longue route rocheuse entre deux flancs de montagne et avaient maintenant une vue dégagée sur une petite ville plus bas devant eux entourée de quelques arbres, perdue entre de hautes montagnes et des falaises escarpées.

— Quel est le nom de cette ville ? demanda Luyo en allant se positionner aux côtés de la jeune femme qui observait l'horizon.

— C'est… Volley-Ville, je crois… Une petite ville tranquille dans ce trou entre les montagnes. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un hôtel, mais il y a un centre Pokémon normalement, ce sera l'occasion de faire une pause…, répondit Shyn d'une voix faible en regardant sa Pokémontre, avant de reprendre la route pour descendre le chemin abrupt.

Luyo observa la jeune femme du coin de l'œil en prenant sa suite. Malgré leur longue pause quelques heures plus tôt, Shyn n'avait pas l'air d'aller vraiment mieux, au contraire. Son visage était toujours très rouge, et ses yeux brillants étaient maintenant légèrement plissés dans une expression de douleur contenue. Le Pokémon avait bien tenté de lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait, mais la jeune femme était têtue et avait répété plusieurs fois au Lucario qu'elle n'avait rien hormis un léger coup de chaud. Mais Luyo n'était pas dupe, et son attitude qui suivit ne fit que renforcer son sentiment d'inquiétude.

Alors qu'il prenait la suite de Shyn sur le chemin, le Pokémon vit très nettement le corps de la jeune femme pencher sur le côté. Luyo sentit clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas, et accéléra le pas pour rattraper Shyn qui était en train de tomber. Celle-ci ne fit d'ailleurs ne rien faire pour se protéger de la chute, semblant comme dormir debout.

Le Lucario attrapa alors rapidement le bras de la jeune femme pour bloquer sa chute, espérant que Shyn prendrait conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Mais loin de rassurer le Pokémon qui la maintenait maintenant par le poignet, la jeune femme continua de tomber jusqu'à ce que le poids de Luyo ne l'empêche de continuer.

— Shyn ! fit le Lucario d'une voix forte en se rendant bien compte que Shyn ne semblait pas réellement consciente vu son absence de réaction.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, et s'affaissa de quelques centimètres encore dans le vide avant de perdre son bonnet, sa tête tombant en avant. Luyo ouvrit alors de grands yeux inquiets et se dépêcha de se déplacer sur le côté pour attraper Shyn dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne finisse sa chute contre le sol.

— Shyn ! Tu m'entends ? tenta de nouveau le Lucario d'une voix vraiment inquiète en dévisageant la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci semblait complètement ailleurs, les joues entièrement rouges, la bouche entr'ouverte et les yeux à demi fermés levés vers le haut alors que le Pokémon s'agenouillait pour la faire s'adosser contre ses jambes.

Derrière eux, les Évolitions avaient vu la scène de la chute très étrange de Shyn et accoururent à leur tour, l'air très inquiet, Aélia et Atémis étant tous les deux rentrés dans leurs Pokéballs.

— _Qu'_ _est-ce_ _qu'elle a ?_ demanda la Mentali d'une voix confuse en se tournant vers Luyo.

— Je l'ignore… Elle est tombée d'un coup, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas eu conscience de sa chute. Elle n'a même pas cherché à se retenir…, bredouilla le Lucario, semblant un peu perdu devant le comportement de la jeune femme à demi consciente.

— _Elle est vachement rouge…_ _Est-ce_ _qu'elle a le front chaud ?_ questionna alors Shorty en se tournant à son tour vers Luyo après avoir analysé le visage de Shyn.

— Euuh, je ne sais pas…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix un peu confuse.

Il repositionna ensuite le corps de Shyn sur ses genoux pour libérer une de ses mains et toucha le front de la jeune femme sous le regard inquiet des Évolitions.

— Il est brûlant…, rajouta Luyo d'une voix d'outre-tombe en tournant son attention vers le Noctali.

Milliu et Shorty s'échangèrent un regard un peu gêné et hochèrent la tête.

— _Elle doit avoir de la_ _fièvre._ _C'est pour ça qu'elle est toute rouge._ _E_ _lle est malade, il faut_ _l'emmener_ _chez_ _un_ _médecin_ _!_ affirma le Noctali d'une voix forte en se redressant avant de se tourner vers la ville plus bas.

— _Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un_ _médecin_ _humain dans cette ville ?_ _D'après_ _Shyn, c'est un tout petit village…_ , rajouta Milliu en affichant un air un peu inquiet.

— _Peut-être_ _pas, mais il y a un centre Pokémon ! Il faut y aller, ils auront forc_ _é_ _ment de quoi faire tomber la_ _fièvre_ _pour que Shyn aille mieux !_ rétorqua Shorty d'une voix forte avant de prendre le bonnet de Shyn dans sa bouche en s'écartant de la jeune femme pour montrer le chemin.

Le Lucario sembla approuver l'idée du Noctali et hocha la tête en se redressant.

— Oui, vous avez raison ! répondit Luyo en prenant Shyn dans ses bras dans l'optique de la porter jusqu'à la ville.

Milliu hocha la tête à son tour et alla récupérer le bonnet de la jeune femme dans sa gueule, puis suivie le Lucario et son frère qui avancèrent d'un pas rapide sur le chemin pour rejoindre la ville au plus vite.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivé dans le village de Volley-Ville, le Lucario tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver au plus vite le centre Pokémon. Ils étaient en fin de journée et le soleil était déjà bas, mais pour autant, aucun être vivant n'était présent dans les rues terreuses entre les maisons.

La ville semblait déserte et très rudimentaire. Toutes les maisons étaient faites en bois et étaient très basses, tout comme le centre Pokémon que Luyo finit par trouver rapidement. Tout le tour était fait en bois rouge pourpre dans un style saloon du temps des westerns avec des doubles portes battantes.

Le Lucario et les évolutions entrèrent ensuite dans le bâtiment et affichèrent tous un air assez incrédule face à la sobriété du lieu. Tout l'intérieur était fait de bois, même le peu de mobilier présent. Le hall était très démodé face au centre Pokémon récent qu'ils avaient pu visiter et n'était rempli que d'une table et de trois chaises dans le coin droit, et d'un comptoir simple avec un vieil écran d'ordinateur sur la gauche. Un escalier situé au fond de la pièce donnait accès à un étage où plusieurs portes étaient visibles, donnant sans doute sur des chambres pour les dresseurs et les voyageurs itinérants.

Mais le Lucario ne s'arrêta pas sur l'absence de décoration et se dirigea rapidement vers le comptoir en rajustant sa prise sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs avoir perdu connaissance, ses yeux étant maintenant fermés, une faible respiration passant entre ses lèvres entr'ouvertes.

— _Héhoooo, y a quelqu'un ?_ grinça Shorty d'une voix forte dans sa langue de Pokémon, ce qui ressembla beaucoup plus à un long miaulement inaudible.

— S'il vous plaît ! Dame Joëlle ! fit Luyo à son tour d'une voix forte et légèrement pressante en arrivant au comptoir.

La porte derrière le meuble en bois s'ouvrit alors et une infirmière Joëlle aux cheveux roses en sortit et posa un regard intrigué sur le Lucario, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

— Oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce en dévisageant le Pokémon avant de remarquer la femme inconsciente dans ses bras.

— Dame Joëlle ! répéta Luyo en affichant un air soulagé tout en finissant de s'approcher de l'infirmière.

La femme en blanc ouvrit alors des yeux ronds en réalisant que c'était le Lucario qui parlait et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

— Ça alors, un Pokémon qui parle ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix surprise et intéressée à la fois, avant de se reprendre légèrement devant le regard insistant du Pokémon. Que puis-je faire pour t…, commença l'infirmière, mais Luyo la coupa d'une voix pressée.

— S'il vous plaît. Je sais que c'est un centre pour Pokémon, mais mon amie est malade et j'ignore s'il y a un médecin pour humain dans cette ville…, expliqua le Lucario d'une voix inquiète en tournant la tête vers le visage rougi de Shyn qui ballottait contre son bras.

L'infirmière Joëlle porta elle aussi son regard vers la jeune femme et tendit rapidement la main pour toucher son front.

— Il n'y en a pas, non…, mais en effet elle a l'air d'avoir de la fièvre…, murmura la femme en blanc en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

L'infirmière fit ensuite rapidement le tour du comptoir pour rejoindre Luyo avait de se pencher vers Shyn pour l'observer de plus prés, le regard sérieux et l'air un peu renfrogné.

— Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien…Viens, suis-moi, on va l'emmener en salle de soins…, fit finalement la jeune femme en se redressant, avant de faire signe à Luyo de la suivre derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre les autres salles.

Luyo obéit et suivit la femme en blanc, suivi de prés par les Évolitions qui semblaient avoir été totalement oubliés par l'infirmière dans la précipitation.

.

Quand Shyn rouvrit les yeux, elle fut brutalement agressée par une forte lumière au-dessus d'elle. La jeune femme les referma alors en grimaçant avant de les entr'ouvrir légèrement. Elle voyait flou et un marteau semblait frapper l'intérieur de son crâne tandis qu'elle tournait la tête sur le côté. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce faite de planches en bois, et plusieurs machines électriques étaient disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Shyn plissa ensuite un peu plus les yeux en tentant d'éclaircir son regard en fixant une silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle.

— Vous êtes réveillée ? fit alors la voix claire et douce d'une jeune femme habillée de blanc que Shyn réussit enfin à reconnaître : c'était une infirmière Joëlle.

— Je suis où…? murmura la jeune femme faiblement en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, détaillant l'infirmière du regard avant de déporter son attention sur les machines autour d'elle.

Elle n'était pas dans une chambre, mais plutôt dans une salle de soins, et la table sur laquelle elle était allongée était froide et dure comme du métal.

— Vous êtes au centre Pokémon de Volley-Ville. Votre Pokémon vous a amené ici, apparemment vous êtes tombée tout d'un coup, répondit l'infirmière Joëlle en posant rapidement le dos de sa main sur le front de la jeune femme allongée qui grimaça légèrement.

— Je… je suis tombée… ? bredouilla Shyn en réalisant alors que tout son visage et son corps étaient chauds, et tout particulièrement ses joues.

— Oui. Vous avez de la fièvre, vous avez sûrement dû prendre un coup de froid. Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez allongée, expliqua l'infirmière en déplaçant une petite table roulante pour libérer le passage.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas du même avis, et fit une nouvelle grimace avant de se redresser difficilement dans le but de s'asseoir. L'infirmière la vit et se plaça alors devant elle pour l'empêcher de descendre de la table.

— Non, ne vous levez pas. Je vous ai donné des cachets pour calmer la fièvre et la douleur, mais vu que ce sont des cachets pour Pokémon cela peut avoir quelques effets en plus chez les humains…, fit la femme en blanc d'une voix un peu inquiète en observant le regard fatigué de Shyn.

La jeune femme semblait avoir très chaud et respirait lourdement, les yeux à moitié fermés fixés sur le sol.  
— Des effets en plus, de quels genres ? demanda Shyn d'une voix faible en relevant son regard vers l'infirmière, réalisant au passage qu'elle n'avait plus son bonnet, mais avait toujours sa veste, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'intense chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

La femme en blanc fit une petite grimace et se déplaça légèrement pour attraper une boîte de cachets posée derrière elle.

— Du genre de…, commença la jeune femme, mais un bruit sourd venant de Shyn la fit se détourner rapidement avant de fixer le sol d'un air agacé.

— Aïe…

Malgré les recommandations de l'infirmière, la jeune femme avait tenté de descendre de la table et venait de tomber par terre. Apparemment, ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter et Shyn s'était laissée glisser par terre en position assise.

— Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous lever ! râla la femme en blanc avant de lire rapidement les indications des médicaments et de redéposer le flacon. Du genre de ceux-là : Jambes lourdes, fatigue, et léger effet euphorique…

Shyn releva lentement son regard vers l'infirmière en face d'elle qui l'observait maintenant d'un air de mère mécontente, les mains sur les hanches.

— Haaa, c'est pour ça que j'ai les idées floues…, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix vague avant de rire faiblement.

La femme en blanc roula des yeux d'un air las pendant que Shyn tournait la tête autour d'elle, semblant chercher quelque chose.

— Où est Luyo ?

— Luyo ? répéta l'infirmière sans comprendre.

Shyn poussa un faible soupir.

— Le Lucario qui parle… Je suppose que c'est lui qui m'a amené ici…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à parler.

— Ah oui, il attend dans le couloir avec les deux Évolitions. Je peux les faire entrer si vous voulez, fit ensuite la femme en blanc en comprenant de quoi Shyn parlait avant de montrer la porte sur le côté.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air résigné et fatigué.

— S'il vous plaît, oui…

.

Dans le couloir rustique, le Lucario et les Évolitions attendaient depuis bientôt trente minutes que l'infirmière ressorte pour leur donner des nouvelles de Shyn. La jeune femme avait fait sortir les trois Pokémon après que Shorty eut renversé une boîte de coton en grimpant sur les tables.

Luyo avait été un peu agacé de se voir mettre dehors, mais avait préféré coopérer pour que l'infirmière soit plus tranquille pour s'occuper au mieux de Shyn.

Le Lucario se tourna immédiatement vers la femme en blanc quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux trois Pokémon de rentrer. Luyo rentra ensuite en premier, suivi des Évolitions et afficha une expression soulagée en voyant Shyn réveillée, un regard vague posé sur une machine en face d'elle. La jeune femme était retournée s'asseoir sur la table et semblait totalement ailleurs.

— Shyn ! Tu vas mieux ? fit le Lucario en s'approchant d'elle alors que Milliu et Shorty rentraient à leur tour en faisant des grands sourires ravis.

Shyn tourna mollement la tête vers Luyo en l'entendant et afficha ce qui ressemblait à un vague sourire épuisé derrière son visage rouge.

— Mon copain ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en tendant les bras vers le Lucario, oubliant qu'elle était assise au bord d'une table.

Le Pokémon vit alors Shyn pencher dangereusement en avant sur la table, et parcourut rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'empêchait de tomber une nouvelle fois.

— Shyn ! poussa Luyo dans un souffle en sentant la jeune femme se reposer sur lui pour ne pas chuter, laissant ses bras pendre mollement autour d'elle comme une marionnette.

— Mais arrêtez de vouloir descendre de cette table ! râla l'infirmière en refermant la porte avant de faire le tour de la pièce, son regard tourné vers Shyn qui se redressait en posant ses pieds par terre pour tenter de se tenir debout toute seule.

— Shyn, ça va ? questionna le Lucario d'une voix un peu inquiète en voyant bien que la jeune femme semblait toujours épuisée et transpirait légèrement au niveau du visage.

— J'ai l'impression d'être défoncée et j'ai super chaud, mais à part ça, ça peut aller…, je crois…, murmura Shyn en se décalant de Luyo pour se tenir à la table.

Le Pokémon fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers l'infirmière.

— C'est normal son état ? demanda-t-il tandis que la jeune femme soufflait d'une voix rauque, le visage tourné vers le sol comme si elle se retenait de vomir.

La femme en blanc récupéra des petites boîtes de cachets sur une table près de la fenêtre et revint vers eux en hochant la tête.

— Ce sont les cachets qui lui font ça, ils doivent commencer à faire effet. Il vaudrait mieux la surveiller, surtout qu'on dirait qu'elle est du genre à ne pas trop suivre ce qu'on lui dit…, répondit l'infirmière Joëlle d'une voix sérieuse en jetant un œil à Shyn qui fermait et ouvrait les yeux lentement.

— J'avais remarqué, oui…, confirma Luyo d'une voix grave en regardant lui aussi la jeune femme qui fixait maintenant le sol d'un air halluciné.

— Oohhh, du carrelage bleu ! fit Shyn d'un air ravi en observant ses pieds.

Le Lucario la regarda quelques secondes d'un air un peu perdu avant de retourner son attention sur l'infirmière qui rangeait les médicaments dans un sac en plastique.

— Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle est tombée comme ça soudainement ? questionna le Lucario d'une voix sérieuse en surveillant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil qui semblait fascinée par le carrelage.

— Rien de grave, sûrement un gros coup de froid, ça devrait passer dans deux ou trois jours le temps que la fièvre se calme totalement…, répondit calmement la femme en blanc en tournant un léger sourire vers le Lucario pour le rassurer.

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec son problème au cœur, alors ? rajouta Luyo d'une voix à la fois soulagée et légèrement suspicieuse.

L'infirmière haussa les sourcils, l'air un peu surprise, mais fit un signe négatif de la tête.

— Un problème au cœur ? Non, absolument pas. Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, confirma la femme en ayant l'air de se demander pourquoi le Lucario lui parlait de problèmes cardiaques pour une forte fièvre.

— D'accord, merci…, murmura Luyo d'une voix faible avant de tourner brutalement la tête vers Shyn qui s'était redressée et regardait l'infirmière d'un air halluciné derrière ses yeux plissés par la fièvre.

— Deux ou trois jours ? répéta la jeune femme d'une voix outrée.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Shyn qui se tenait toujours au bord de la table en métal.

— Oui. Il va falloir que vous restiez tranquille, voire couchée. De toute façon avec les médicaments vous n'irez pas loin, ils sont assez épuisants… Vous pouvez prendre une chambre en haut si vous voulez, il n'y a personne en ce moment, vous serez tranquille, fit la femme en blanc avant de se retourner vers la table pour finir d'emballer le petit sac.

Elle alla ensuite le déposer aux côtés des affaires de Shyn que Luyo avait posées sur une chaise à côté de la porte.

— Ah non, c'est pas possible. On doit encore s'entraîner pour le concours de Nénucrique, on peut pas rester ici plusieurs jours ! râla alors Shyn en s'agitant légèrement, avant de s'écarter de la table dans l'optique de partir.  
Mais ses jambes n'étaient toujours pas décidées à la porter, et elle s'écroula immédiatement. Heureusement, le Lucario la surveillait toujours et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, puis s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, laissant le corps de la jeune femme s'affaisser sur le côté.

Shyn, elle, était toujours consciente, mais n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait à quelques centimètres du sol, sa tête pendant légèrement, son regard vide fixé sur le sol.

— Haaa…, je me sens pas très bien…, balbutia la jeune femme d'une voix faible en plissant un peu plus les yeux, l'air vraiment malade.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, l'infirmière Joëlle se rapprocha rapidement d'elle, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils d'un air profondément agacé.

— Vous n'irez nulle part ! Vous avez 40 de fièvre et je vous ordonne de vous reposer jusqu'à ce que votre température soit redescendue à 37, vous vous entraînerez après ! ordonna la femme en blanc en venant se poser devant Shyn, semblant vraiment remonter devant l'insistance de la jeune femme à se lever alors qu'il était évident que son corps ne voulait pas la porter.

Shyn ricana faiblement pendant que Luyo la tirait sur le côté pour la faire s'asseoir de force.

— Vous l'avez pris par quel orifice ma température ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en levant un regard flou vers l'infirmière.

Les médicaments devaient faire de plus en plus effet, car si la douleur de son crâne s'apaisait légèrement, l'état d'euphorie, lui, s'agrandissait de minute en minute pour la jeune femme au visage rougi et au regard fatigué.

— Par la bouche, mais si vous continuez à vous entêter je vous jure que je change de côté ! répondit l'infirmière sérieusement en agitant son doigt en l'air d'un air menaçant.

Shyn rigola joyeusement.

— Tant que vous le faites pas dans l'autre sens, ça me va…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix faible avant de laisser son menton retomber sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.

Agenouillé à côté d'elle, Luyo semblait très confus par cette conversation tandis que Shorty, lui, riait ouvertement des remarques scabreuses de Shyn.

L'infirmière poussa ensuite un long soupir et se passa la main sur le visage avant de se tourner vers le Lucario.

— Dis-moi…, tu as l'air intelligent, tu crois que tu pourrais t'occuper d'elle ? J'ai d'autres Pokémon à m'occuper au centre. Il faudrait veiller à ce qu'elle prenne ses médicaments et à ce qu'elle boive surtout, demanda la femme en blanc d'une voix douce en se penchant légèrement vers le Lucario.

— Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi…, répondit Luyo d'une voix grave en hochant la tête.

L'infirmière montra les affaires de Shyn et expliqua ensuite rapidement au Pokémon quels médicaments la jeune femme devait prendre avant de donner le sac au Lucario pour qu'il le prenne sur son dos. Shorty alla, lui, récupérer le bonnet de Shyn tandis que celle-ci se redressait en se tenant à la table.

Luyo revint ensuite vers elle et passa son bras dans son dos dans l'optique de la porter, mais la jeune femme le repoussa mollement en grommelant.

— Je peux…, parfaitement, marcher toute seule…, grinça Shyn d'une voix molle et hésitante, avant de retenter de partir.  
Mais une nouvelle fois, ses jambes tremblèrent et refusèrent de la porter, ce qui la fit lamentablement chuter. Luyo la rattrapa de nouveau en la ceinturant par-derrière avant de pousser un soupir agacé dans son dos.

— Ah bah non, en fait…, ricana la jeune femme dans les bras du Pokémon, avant de laisser finalement le Lucario passer un bras dans son dos pour l'aider à marcher.

L'infirmière leur ouvrit ensuite la porte et leur indiqua le chemin, puis les regarda s'éloigner d'un pas lent, Luyo veillant à ce que Shyn ne s'échappe pas de sa prise tandis que l'infirmière leur criait de la porte :

— Faites attention dans l'escalier, la sixième marche est cassée !

.

.

— _Ouahhh, voir Shyn défoncé_ _e_ _au_ _x_ _médocs c'est super_ _rigolo_ _!_ fit Shorty quelques minutes plus tard en haut de l'escalier.

Les Évolitions étaient montées très vite comparé au Lucario et la jeune femme qui devaient faire attention à chaque marche, car Shyn semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à gérer la coordination de ses mouvements.

— Et encore, tu m'as jamais vu défoncé aux feuilles de Noadkoko ! ricana la jeune femme face à la remarque du Noctali.

Elle était de plus en plus incohérente dans ses propos au fil du temps, et son regard était maintenant totalement voilé. Il y avait fort à parier que si Luyo ne la tenait pas, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à monter jusqu'à la chambre.

— _T'as_ _déjà_ _fum_ _é_ _d_ _e_ _l'herbe ?_ questionna ensuite Shorty d'un air intéressé en reprenant le bonnet de la jeune femme dans sa gueule.

— De l'herbe ? Prfff, amateur ! ricana Shyn en finissant de monter la dernière marche, accompagnée par le Lucario qui semblait lui-même épuisé des efforts qu'il faisait pour supporter la jeune femme, autant son comportement que son poids qu'elle faisait de plus en plus tenir sur lui.

Mais alors que quelques pas plus loin, Luyo tentait d'ouvrir la porte, Shyn ne trouva rien de mieux pour embêter le Pokémon que de lui enfoncer ses doigts dans la joue en ricanant de façon stupide.

— Shyn, arrête ça…, grinça le Lucario en remuant la tête pour tenter d'empêcher la jeune femme de jouer avec son visage.

— Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça drôle, moi…, répondit Shyn en continuant d'enfoncer son index dans la joue du Pokémon qui réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte de sa main valide.

— Pas moi…, rétorqua Luyo en grimaçant avant de réajuster sa prise sur la jeune femme pour l'inciter à rentrer dans la pièce.

Tout comme le reste du centre, la petite chambre était très rustique et entièrement faite en bois. Le sommier du lit relativement haut était fait en bois clair, tout comme la tête du lit arrondie et la petite table disposée à l'autre bout de la pièce à côté de la fenêtre. Des rideaux en tissu rouges empêchaient la lumière de trop s'imposer dans la pièce et donnaient au lieu un aspect à la fois chaleureux et légèrement inquiétant.

Mais Shyn ne se préoccupa pas du tout de la décoration, et se laissa lamentablement glisser hors des bras du Lucario pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

— Je sais pas ce qu'y a dans ces médocs, mais c'est super fort en tout cas…, souffla la jeune femme en fermant les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration.

Elle avait l'air épuisée et les joues rougies de son visage semblaient encore plus cramoisies qu'avant.

Luyo fit une petite grimace et déposa le sac de Shyn par terre tandis que les Évolitions rentraient dans la pièce.  
— Tu te sens mieux ? demanda le Pokémon à la jeune femme, tout en se doutant de la réponse au vu de son visage à la fois amusé et épuisé par la fièvre et l'effort qu'elle venait de faire pour porter son propre corps.

— Pas vraiment…, je vois pas très bien, et j'ai toujours chaud…, répondit Shyn entre deux longs souffles en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

— Tu devrais enlever ta veste…, lui conseilla Luyo en allant refermer la porte.

— Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée…, confirma la jeune femme en hochant faiblement la tête, avant de commencer à retirer son vêtement.

Le Lucario lança un regard rapide à Shorty qui alla déposer le bonnet de Shyn à côté de son sac, avant d'aller rejoindre sa sœur qui s'était couchée sur un tapis rond sous la fenêtre. Apparemment, les Évolitions n'étaient pas parties pour profiter du lit, sûrement pour laisser le maximum d'espace à la jeune femme qui réussit au bout de quelques minutes à enfin retirer sa veste.

Shyn poussa un long soupir de soulagement et lança comme elle put sa veste au bord du lit pour s'en débarrasser, avant de tenter d'enlever ses bottes.

Mais la tâche semblait encore plus complexe pour la jeune femme maintenant à moitié consciente à cause des médicaments, et c'est finalement Luyo qui entreprit de les lui enlever en se rendant compte que Shyn n'arrivait même pas à défaire ses lacets. La jeune femme observa alors le Pokémon d'un œil vitreux tandis que Luyo lui retirait ses chaussures et les rangeait au pied du lit.

— Haa, merci, t'es gentil…, le remercia Shyn d'une voix légèrement euphorique, arborant un air ravi et rouge.

Le Lucario hocha sobrement la tête avant de faire signe à la jeune femme de s'allonger.

— Tu devrais dormir un peu…

— C'est bien ce que je compte faire…, répondit Shyn d'une voix traînante, avant de se hisser sur le lit à quatre pattes tandis que Luyo tirait les draps pour permettre à la jeune femme de se coucher dessous.

Mais Shyn n'attendit pas que le Lucario eût fini de tout retirer et se laissa tomber de tout son long en travers du lit avant de s'endormir instantanément dans un long soupir.

Les Évolitions s'échangèrent un regard un peu perplexe devant le comportement de la jeune femme tandis que Luyo finissait comme il pouvait de tirer les draps pour permettre à Shyn d'être mieux installée.

Une fois la jeune femme à moitié recouverte pour lui permettre de ne pas avoir trop chaud, le Lucario ouvrit le sac de Shyn et en sortit les médicaments que l'infirmière lui avait donnés puis alla les mettre sur la table. Le Pokémon revint ensuite et sortit du sac la longue ceinture marron de la jeune femme sur lequel étaient accrochées les Pokéballs de ses quatre Pokémon, puis actionna celles d'Aélia et d'Atémis pour les faire sortir.

Une fois dehors, le Lucario expliqua aux deux absents ce qu'il s'était passé en parlant à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Shyn, puis donna sa console de jeux à Aélia dans l'espoir de l'occuper un peu pendant que la jeune femme dormait.

— _M_ _erci papa !_ fit la Mysdibule toute contente en récupérant la gameboy avant d'aller s'installer sous la fenêtre avec les Évolitions.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grinça Luyo dans un murmure rauque en fusillant Aélia du regard.

La Mysdibule ria tout doucement, suivie des Évolitions et d'Atémis qui alla rejoindre les trois Pokémon sur le tapis.

— _Je sais. Mais j'aime bien_ _t'embêter._ _Et puis l_ _à_ _on dirait vraiment un_ _p_ _apa_ _qui s'occupe de ses enfants pendant que maman dort !_ rétorqua Aélia d'une petite voix fluette avant de ricaner de nouveau.

Le Lucario remua la tête d'un signe négatif en arborant une expression entre l'agacement et l'épuisement avant de rouler des yeux et de retourner près du lit, ignorant les ricanements des quatre Pokémon qui étaient très amusés par la remarque de la Mysdibule.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Shyn se réveilla de nouveau et tourna un regard flou autour d'elle, avant de remarquer le Lucario assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Il avait retiré sa veste et ressorti son cahier de lecture écriture et semblait occupé à tenter de décrypter une phrase. Mais le mouvement de la jeune femme pour se redresser attira son attention.

— Shyn, ça va mieux ? Tu as pu te reposer ? demanda le Pokémon d'une voix douce en examinant son visage.

Celle-ci semblait toujours un peu groggy, son regard étant très flou et vague, mais ses joues avaient l'air un peu moins rouges.

— Quelle heure est-il ? questionna Shyn sans répondre au Lucario en se grattant la tête, l'air un peu perdu.

— Je ne sais pas, mais le soleil n'est pas encore couché…, répondit Luyo en refermant son livre pour se tourner vers la jeune femme qui s'était redressée pour s'asseoir contre son oreiller.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda ensuite Shyn en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, car ni les Évolitions, ni Aélia et Atémis n'étaient là.

Le Lucario suivit son regard avant de répondre d'une voix tranquille.

— Ils sont descendus, l'infirmière est passée et a proposé de leur donner à manger vu que tu dormais…

La jeune femme sembla prendre quelques secondes à assimiler la réponse de Luyo et hocha vaguement la tête avant de tirer les draps pour les remonter sur ses jambes toujours couvertes de ses longs bas noirs.

— D'accord… Tu as mangé, toi ? questionna Shyn quelques secondes après en tournant un regard fatigué vers le Lucario.

Luyo fit un signe négatif de la tête.

— Non, mais ça n'a aucune importance, je mangerai plus tard…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix tranquille comme si c'était totalement inintéressant.

Mais cela ne sembla pas trop plaire à la jeune femme, qui malgré son expression profondément fatiguée, parut légèrement agacée.

— Tu aurais dû profiter que je dormais pour manger quelque chose…, grinça Shyn entre ses dents en grimaçant, tout en finissant de tirer les draps vers elle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Shyn…, rétorqua Luyo faiblement en se déplaçant pour permettre à la jeune femme de finir de se réinstaller.

Shyn poussa ensuite un long soupir et chercha son sac du regard avant de le pointer du doigt d'un air vague.

— Il y a des gâteaux dans mon sac si tu n'as pas envie de descendre…, commença la jeune femme, avant de se stopper.

Le Lucario ne semblait pas l'écouter et venait de poser sa paume sur le front de Shyn. Il la retira ensuite, se moquant du regard perplexe que la jeune femme lui portait derrière ses yeux à moitié fermés et afficha un air un peu inquiet.

— Tu es encore chaude…, ta fièvre doit être encore forte…, tu devrais peut-être reprendre un médicament…, marmonna le Pokémon d'une voix vague, avant de se lever pour aller récupérer les cachets posés sur la table.

Shyn ne répondit rien et suivit du regard le Lucario, affichant un air un peu renfrogné. Luyo apporta ensuite l'une des boîtes à la jeune femme, ainsi que sa bouteille d'eau et l'observa en lire la notice avant qu'elle ne se décide à en avaler un.

— Merci…, murmura Shyn d'un air vague en rendant les objets au Lucario qui les redéposa sur la table avant de revenir s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme qui semblait maintenant gênée par son oreiller.

— Mmhh…, cet oreiller n'est pas très confortable…, rumina Shyn d'un air sombre en malaxant son oreiller.

— Tu veux que j'aille en demander un autre à l'infirmière ? proposa Luyo d'une voix attentive en s'apprêtant à se relever.

Mais Shyn fit un signe négatif de la tête et se tourna vers le Pokémon.

— Non…, j'ai tout ici…, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement amusée en fixant Luyo d'un air sournois.

Le Lucario ne sembla pas comprendre la soudaine expression de Shyn à son égard, mais eut rapidement sa réponse, quand la jeune femme le tira brutalement en avant pour le faire tomber sur le dos à côté d'elle. Luyo ouvrit alors de grands yeux perplexes en regardant Shyn se déplacer légèrement pour venir se coller sur lui. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur la pointe de son torse pour changer sa forme, puis se coucha à moitié sur lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, juste sous son menton.

— J'ai encore sommeil…, murmura la jeune femme tout contre lui en passant ses bras sous son dos pour le serrer contre elle comme un oreiller.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla le Lucario d'une voix faible sans oser bouger avant de se faire couper par Shyn.

— Chuuttt, un oreiller ça parle pas…

— Euh…, mmhhh, retenta Luyo avec hésitation.

Mais il ne rajouta finalement rien et arbora un air résigné. Shyn ne semblait pas décidée à bouger et gigota encore quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser dans un long soupir.

— T'es plutôt confortabbblleee ! ricana-t-elle ensuite dans un sourire goguenard.

— Je suis ravi de le savoir…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix sombre en fixant les ailes d'aura de la jeune femme qu'il avait juste devant le visage.

À cette distance, il pouvait aisément admirer les fins faisceaux nerveux énergétiques qui les composaient et semblaient très fragiles, scintillant légèrement.

Shyn ria de plus belle devant la réflexion du Lucario, puis relâcha sa prise pour se redresser dans le but de se déplacer pour aller poser sa tête à côté de celle de Luyo, faisant reposer son buste sur celui du Pokémon.

Le Lucario ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, remarquant bien l'air hagard de la jeune femme qui était de nouveau encline à une phase d'euphorie où elle pouvait dire et faire n'importe quoi.

Une fois sa nouvelle position trouvée, Shyn se mit à ricaner d'un air un peu débile, puis déplaça sa main gauche pour venir tripoter le visage du Pokémon dont elle bloquait le corps avec le sien.

Luyo ne comprenait de nouveau rien à ce que faisait la jeune femme, et ferma les yeux tandis que Shyn déplaçait ses doigts sur son visage en suivant les lignes de démarcation de sa fourrure. Cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

— C'est marrant… On dirait vraiment que tu portes un masque… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir en dessouusss ? ria la jeune femme d'une voix rauque et goguenarde en déplaçant ses doigts.

— Rien du tout…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix lasse, semblant lui aussi de nouveau épuisé par tout ça.

Shyn s'arrêta alors soudainement et afficha un air plus sombre en stoppant ses doigts, fixant le visage de Luyo.

— … Ryu aussi avait un masque…, mais lui…, il était plus petit…, et il avait qu'une antenne de chaque côté de la tête… Il était gentil…, murmura ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix douce et légèrement triste, avant de caresser tendrement la joue du Lucario.

Luyo fronça alors les sourcils en réalisant le changement brutal dans le ton de Shyn qui avait maintenant l'air déprimée après son moment d'euphorie à lui tripoter le visage.

— … Vous étiez proches tous les deux ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix douce pour tenter de faire parler un peu la jeune femme.

Ils voyageaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais malgré tout, Shyn restait encore très secrète sur sa vie, et particulièrement sur son passé, parlant très peu d'elle.

— Ryu venait me voir tous les matins. On jouait ensemble et parfois il passait la nuit avec moi. Le surveillant le savait, mais il disait rien…, lui aussi il était gentil…, contrairement à la directrice…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix morne et vague en continuant de caresser le visage de Luyo, avant de finalement arrêter et de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Le Lucario tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le visage rougi de Shyn qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait prêt à se rendormir, toujours à moitié couchée sur lui, mais l'air un peu plus tranquille néanmoins.

Mais un grincement de porte attira l'attention du Pokémon, qui malgré sa position parvint à voir la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrir, avant d'apercevoir Shorty rentrer dans la pièce puis sauter sur le lit.

— _Joëlle_ _t'a gardé une assiette si tu veux venir man…_ , commença le Noctali d'une voix tranquille avant de se stopper en voyant dans quelle position Shyn et Luyo étaient.

La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs elle aussi entendu la porte s'ouvrir et tourna mollement la tête vers le bas du lit pour dévisager le Pokémon ténèbres qui les fixait.

— _Euuuh…,_ _ça_ _va mieux, Shyn ?_ demanda alors Shorty d'une voix un peu gênée tandis que Milliu rentrait à son tour dans la pièce.

— Non…, j'ai sommeil…, et j'ai de nouveau l'impression d'avoir pris des produits illicites, répondit Shyn d'une voix faible, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Elle semblait en effet de nouveau épuisée et referma les yeux alors que le Noctali affichait un air légèrement sournois.

— _Euuu_ _h_ _…,_ _dis-moi_ _, Shyn…_ , commença ensuite Shorty d'une voix amusée en se rapprochant de la jeune femme qui tentait de se rendormir.

— Quoi ? répondit Shyn sans rouvrir les yeux, parlant au profil de Luyo qui avait le visage tourné vers le Noctali.

— _Le jour_ _après_ _notre rencontre, comment tu as su que c'est moi qui_ _avais_ _mangé ta baie_ ?

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la question du Noctali, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait, mais la jeune femme répondit à sa question immédiatement d'une voix morne et hachée :

— Je le savais pas, mais ça pouvait pas être Milliu, donc c'était forcément toi…

Shorty fit une grimace agacée.

— _Méchante…_

Shyn ricana contre l'oreiller avant de pousser un soupir.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda alors le Lucario au Noctali, les sourcils encore plus froncés, l'air maintenant agacé.

Shorty tourna son attention vers Luyo, l'air amusé.

— _Elle a de la_ _fièvre_ _, elle délire._ _E_ _t t'a_ _s_ _vu ?_ _E_ _lle répond_ _aux questions_ _! Si t'en as une importante c'es_ _t_ _le moment de lui poser !_ expliqua le Noctali qui voulait en fait profiter de l'état groggy de la jeune femme pour obtenir des réponses à des questions auquel Shyn n'aurait sûrement pas répondu en temps normal.

— Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…, murmura le Lucario en jetant un regard à la jeune femme, l'air un peu perdu.

Shorty fit un grand sourire.

— _Luyo, quand quelqu'un est drogué ou shooté, il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne_ _se_ _souvienne de rien et dis_ _e_ _des choses qu'il pense, mais n'ose pas dire en général. Donc c'est le moment rêvé pour obtenir des réponses, tu comprends ?_ expliqua le Noctali en gardant son sourire fourbe.

— Je ne trouve pas cela très juste…, rétorqua Luyo d'une voix dure en fusillant Shorty du regard.

— _Hooo, toi et ton code d'honneur !_ râla le Noctali en roulant des yeux devant le comportement du Lucario qu'il trouvait légèrement coincé.

Luyo ronchonna en se redressant tandis qu'Aélia et Atémis rentraient à leur tour dans la pièce. Le Lucario voulut leur demander de fermer la porte, mais Shorty le devança en sautant du lit avant d'aller expliquer aux deux Pokémon dans quel état était Shyn et comment en profiter pleinement, au grand dam de Luyo.

.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent ensuite un interrogatoire un peu particulier où tout le monde, hormis Luyo, posa des questions assez diverses à Shyn sur elle ou des situations qu'ils avaient vécues.

Le Lucario avait réussi à s'extirper du corps de la jeune femme et se tenait maintenant assis à côté d'elle tandis que Shyn répondait aux questions d'une voix morne et robotique comme si elle s'en moquait totalement. Luyo arborait un air franchement réprobateur, refusant de participer, mais ne pouvait pas empêcher les quatre Pokémon de parler ni la jeune femme de répondre.

C'est ainsi que les cinq Pokémon apprirent que la couleur préférée de Shyn était le bleu, que son style de musique préféré était la musique celtique, son aliment préféré le chocolat et son parfum préféré l'essence de Néroli.

— _C'est quoi le_ _N_ _éroli ?_ demanda Aélia après la réponse de la jeune femme, l'air intéressé.

La Mysdibule semblait trouver l'interrogatoire très amusant et faisait tourner le grelot zen dans ses doigts, arborant un air amusé.

— _C'est le nom de l'essence des fleurs d'oranger._ _Ça_ _sent_ _très_ _bon d'ailleurs !_ répondit Atémis d'une voix joyeuse.

Apparemment, le Tarsal s'y connaissait assez bien en fleurs. Milliu et Aélia posèrent ensuite deux autres questions à Shyn sur le pourquoi de son voyage et son Pokémon préféré, auquel la jeune femme répondit par la quête des cristaux d'aura et de ses origines et par :

— Les Lucario…, fit Shyn d'une voix molle.

La jeune femme semblait maintenant à la limite de s'endormir, ce que Shorty remarqua et tenta alors une dernière question en se rapprochant de Shyn pour lui murmurer à l'oreiller :

— _Est-ce que tu es vierge ?_

Luyo, qui était assez prés pour avoir entendu la question, afficha alors un air outré devant la question du Noctali et ouvrit la bouche d'un air indigné, mais la jeune femme le devança en répondit d'une voix grinçante :

— Va te faire foutre, Shorty… Je suis peut-être shootée, mais je suis pas encore débile…

Le Noctali tira une tête de six pieds de long devant la réponse de Shyn et releva un regard noir sur le Lucario qui semblait étrangement content.

— Tu l'as pas volé celle-là …, murmura Luyo d'une voix amusée et fière.

De base, il n'était pas pour la grossièreté, mais la question de Shorty était vraiment trop malsaine à ses oreilles et il était content que la jeune femme ait remis le Pokémon ténèbres à sa place au lieu de répondre. Le Noctali fit une grimace et répondit au Lucario en lui tirant la langue, avant de descendre du lit en levant la queue d'un air fière, montrant ses fesses à Luyo.

Mais celui-ci ne se donna pas la peine de répliquer, et attendit tranquillement que tout le monde soit sorti du lit avant de se recoucher aux côtés de Shyn. La jeune femme semblait maintenant s'être vraiment rendormie, et le Lucario l'imita quelques minutes après en venant se peloter contre elle, profitant de la chaleur inhabituellement forte qui émanait du corps de Shyn.

.

Plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, Luyo fut réveillé par la sensation des draps bougeant autour de lui. Il entr'ouvrit légèrement les yeux et tenta d'habituer son regard à l'obscurité des lieux en se redressant mollement dans le lit. La pièce était presque entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité, hormis une petite zone à côté de la fenêtre d'où les rayons de la lune arrivaient à passer sur le côté des rideaux.

Le Lucario jeta ensuite un regard autour de lui à la recherche de Shyn, mais ne la trouva pas. La jeune femme semblait s'être levée, d'où le déplacement des draps. Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils et tourna mollement la tête derrière lui pour jeter un œil à la porte donnant accès à la salle de bain attenante. Un fin rayon de lumière passait sous la porte, ce qui donnait une idée d'où devait être allée la jeune femme. Et l'intuition du Pokémon se précisa quand un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre, avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne et que Shyn ne revienne dans la pièce.

La jeune femme s'était changée et portait une de ses tenues de nuit et semblait marcher à tâtons dans la pénombre, s'aidant de ses mains pour suivre les bords du lit pour faire le moins de bruit possible et ne pas risquer de réveiller l'un des Pokémon endormis.

Une fois retournée de son côté, Shyn rentra dans le lit et remit les draps en place avant de se rendre enfin compte que le Lucario l'observait, à moitié couché de son côté.

— Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix triste et fatiguée.

Même si elle avait réussi à se déplacer toute seule, elle semblait encore assez mal en point au vu de ses joues rouges et ses yeux plissés. Luyo gigota légèrement pour se recoucher et fit un signe négatif de la tête tandis que Shyn tirait les draps.

La jeune femme afficha un petit sourire triste, puis se coucha sur le dos en poussant un long soupir.

— Tu as toujours chaud ? lui demanda alors Luyo d'une voix douce et basse en se rapprochant d'elle pour mieux voir son visage.

— Oui…, mais les médicaments font effet, j'ai déjà moins mal à la tête, mais je me sens toujours un peu vaseuse…, répondit Shyn d'une voix faible en laissant sa tête pencher sur le côté comme un pantin désarticulé.

Le Lucario l'observa ensuite quelques minutes silencieusement, affichant un air un peu contrarié, avant d'arborer une expression un peu plus gênée. La jeune femme semblait encore assez groggy par les médicaments, et les mots de Shorty résonnaient toujours légèrement dans sa tête « Elle répondra à toutes les questions ». Et même s'il était contre ce principe de profiter d'une personne malade pour obtenir des réponses, une question trottait malgré tout dans sa tête.

— Shyn…, murmura finalement Luyo en espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà rendormie.

Celle-ci remua légèrement la tête avant de renifler et de répondre d'une voix morne sans ouvrir les yeux :

— Oui, mon amour ?

Le Lucario se figea alors sur place devant cette appellation très étrange et ouvrit de grands yeux hallucinés avant de se rappeler que les médicaments lui faisaient dire un peu n'importe quoi.

— Euuuh…, j'aurais une question à te poser…, si tu es d'accord…, bredouilla Luyo en tentant de reprendre contenance.

— Tout ce que tu veux …, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix fatiguée en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Elle semblait à la limite de s'endormir, et le Pokémon se dépêcha de rassembler ses idées pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Je… je voudrais savoir… À quel point je compte pour toi ? Est-ce que tu m'apprécies vraiment ? questionna alors le Lucario d'une voix hésitante et un peu inquiète.

Il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais poser la question à Shyn quand elle était dans son état normal, et encore moins si elle le fixait de ses yeux de cristal comme si elle le sondait de l'intérieur. Cela était important pour lui, car malgré le comportement assez protecteur de la jeune femme, le Pokémon éprouvait toujours une certaine appréhension vis-à-vis d'elle, et cela de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Car il sentait bien qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à elle, et avait de ce fait peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque et que sa future demande de rester avec elle soit mal accueillie quand il se déciderait à le faire.

Mais alors que le Lucario s'attendait à une hésitation dans la réponse de Shyn, celle-ci commença par rigoler, les yeux fermés, avant d'afficher un grand sourire un peu stupide.

— C'est quoi cette question débile ? Évidemment que je t'apprécie, je t'adore même ! T'es gentil, serviable, attentionné et je trouve tes expressions perplexes trop mignonnes. Et malgré ce que tu dois penser, tu es quelqu'un de très fort qui a juste besoin d'un peu de confiance en lui et en son aura pour tout réussir. Alors commence par arrêter de douter de mes sentiments pour toi, c'est très désagréable…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée, puis de plus en plus faible avant de finir sa phrase dans un long soupir.

Malgré sa fatigue apparente, Shyn avait parlé d'une traite d'une voix claire et simple comme si elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait dire. Cela laissa du coup le Lucario stupéfait et très perplexe, le regard fixé sur le visage de la jeune femme qui n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers lui et gardait les yeux fermés et le visage tourné vers le plafond.

Luyo ne répondit rien, semblant presque choqué, et referma lentement sa bouche entr'ouverte avant d'avaler sa salive. Il se sentait maintenant un peu stupide d'avoir posé cette question au vu de la réponse de la jeune femme et se fit la remarque que cela aurait sûrement été pire s'il l'avait fait quand Shyn était dans son état normal.

— Je suis fatiguée…, murmura alors la jeune femme d'une voix faible, sortant le Lucario de ses pensées, qui reporta son regard vers elle d'un air un peu affolé.

Au vu de la réponse très honnête de Shyn, Luyo souhaitait maintenant lui en poser une autre, celle qu'il cherchait à lui poser depuis le début de leur voyage.

— Euuh, Shyn ! Et si… si je te demandais… de rester avec toi…, pour toujours…, est-ce que tu accepterais ? bredouilla le Lucario rapidement d'un air un peu apeuré, ayant encore plus peur de la réponse à cette question que celle d'avant.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas à celle-là, et laissa sa tête pencher sur le côté opposé au Pokémon avant d'émettre une faible respiration. Elle s'était rendormie. Luyo afficha alors un air profondément déçu en s'en rendant compte et se dit que cela devait être un signe qu'il ne devait pas connaître la réponse à cette question pour l'instant, et de cette façon-là.

Mais même s'il ne connaissait pas cette réponse, le Pokémon était néanmoins rassuré des l'attachement de Shyn à son égard, et c'est résolument calme qu'il se recoucha en se lovant contre la jeune femme, avant de déposer sa tête sur sa poitrine en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Dans cette position il pouvait très nettement sentir les battements de cœur de la jeune femme contre sa joue, ce qui le rassurait et l'aidait à s'endormir, bercé par ces battements tranquilles, se faisant une remarque pour lui-même :

 _« Je pourrais très bien vivre comme ça le reste de ma vie… à ses côtés, avec elle… »_

.

*.*.*

.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent assez calmes pour Shyn et Luyo dans la petite ville de Volley-Ville. La jeune femme récupérait lentement de son coup de froid et passa le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Le Lucario ne daignant pas s'éloigner d'elle, c'est rapidement tout seuls que les quatre Pokémon de Shyn entreprirent d'aller se dégourdir un peu les pattes et sortir dehors pour jouer et s'entraîner derrière le centre, surveillés par l'infirmière Joëlle.

Dès le troisième jour, les médicaments cessèrent de donner à Shyn l'impression qu'elle était droguée, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de recouvrir des pensées plus lucides et de profiter du temps où elle ne dormait pas pour lire ou prendre des notes sur son ordinateur. Malgré tout, Shyn semblait un peu gênée de voir que Luyo ne quittait jamais la chambre, passant du lit à la table pour continuer ses exercices d'écritures.

— Tu es sorti depuis qu'on est ici ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix un peu soucieuse au Lucario.

Le Pokémon venait de revenir avec un plateau préparé par l'infirmière contenant une assiette de galettes et un bol de compote pour Shyn que la jeune femme partagea avec Luyo.

— Non, l'infirmière Joëlle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix sérieuse en réajustant les draps sous le plateau pour lui éviter de glisser.

Shyn était toujours dans le lit, en tenue de nuit, mais s'était redressée pour manger afin de ne pas en mettre partout.

— Mmhh, il ne fallait pas autant le prendre au pied de la lettre…, ronchonna la jeune femme d'une voix un peu contrariée en bougeant ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu restes toute seule…, rétorqua Luyo en lançant un regard attendri à Shyn, qui le vit et rosit légèrement en affichant un léger sourire en finissant sa bouchée.

— Merci Luyo…, de t'occuper de moi comme ça et de rester avec moi.… Tu es adorable…, le remercia la jeune femme en faisant un sourire tendre au Pokémon qui hocha la tête.

— Je suis sûr que tu ferais pareil pour moi…

— … Oui… Tu as raison… Mais je ne suis pas sûre que grand monde aurait fait la même chose pour moi…, répondit Shyn d'une voix faible en retournant son attention vers son bol de compote.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils en tournant son regard sur le côté.

— … Shyn ? questionna le Lucario d'une voix un peu hésitante.

— Oui ? répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en commençant à manger.

— Tu… Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit quand tu étais sous l'effet des médicaments le premier jour ? questionna alors Luyo en se demandant soudainement si Shyn avait des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Shyn stoppa son geste et fixa le vide quelques instants, semblant réfléchir.

— Non… Mais j'ai sûrement dû dire des bêtises… Pourquoi ? Je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose ? demanda alors la jeune femme d'une voix intriguée en se tournant vers le Lucario qui paraissait un peu tendu.

Luyo hésita une seconde sur sa réponse, avant de hocher négativement la tête.

— … Non…, rien d'important…

Shyn leva un sourcil perplexe, semblant ne pas comprendre la question du Pokémon, puis retourna son attention sur son repas, observée du coin de l'œil par Luyo qui était à la fois soulagé et un peu gêné de mentir à la jeune femme.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin du quatrième jour à Volley-Ville, l'infirmière Joëlle monta voir comment allait Shyn et confirma à la jeune femme que sa fièvre était totalement tombée, et qu'elle pouvait donc repartir si elle le désirait. Ce que Shyn ne tarda pas à faire en allant immédiatement se changer dans la salle de bain tandis que l'infirmière récupérait le plateau-repas de la veille pendant que Luyo rangeait son cahier dans le sac de la jeune femme.

— Lucario ! l'interpella la femme en blanc sur le pas de la porte, obligeant le Pokémon à se tourner vers elle. Veille sur ta maîtresse, tu veux bien ? Elle m'a l'air d'être le genre de personne à toujours dénigrer ses problèmes, ça pourrait être dangereux…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en lançant un regard à la porte de la salle de bain.

Luyo ne fit aucune remarque sur le terme « maîtresse » et se contenta de hocher la tête, affichant un air sérieux.

— Oui…, j'avais remarqué…

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe sortit du centre Pokémon. Aélia avait repris sa place sur l'épaule de Shyn tandis que Shorty trottinait joyeusement avec Atémis sur le dos comme un cavalier sur un Ponyta. Milliu ayant, elle, préféré rentrer dans sa Pokéball pour ne pas se fatiguer.

La jeune femme affichait un air ravi, semblant très contente d'enfin sortir dehors après avoir passé trois jours enfermé, bloqué dans sa chambre à dormir, tandis que Luyo arborait un air mitigé entre de l'inquiétude et des questionnements.

Mais rapidement, le Pokémon changea son air pour reprendre une expression plus neutre quand Shyn se tourna vers lui pour engager la discussion et parler du prochain concours.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Un Pokémon très gracieux

_De retour de nouveau après une absence plus long que prévu à cause de soucis IRL, mais normalement le rythme devrait reprendre maintenant._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **18** **:** **Un Pokémon très gracieux****

 **.**

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté Volley-Ville maintenant, et Shyn semblait aller très bien. Elle n'avait plus mal au crâne et n'était plus encline à ses coups de chaleurs intempestives, ce qui lui permit de rapidement reprendre l'entraînement avec Luyo, non sans quelques grimaces du Lucario qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, comme s'il avait peur que la jeune femme ne retombe malade tout d'un coup.

Mais le Pokémon se rendit rapidement compte que Shyn était totalement guérie, et dès le deuxième jour, perdit ses inquiétudes pour arborer un air plus rassuré en observant la jeune femme sautiller sur place dès le matin pour s'étirer après la nuit.

Les Évolitions avaient maintenant pris l'habitude de dormir dans leur coin sur la couverture dans la tente avec Atémis, tandis qu'Aélia, elle, zappait entre le sol et le matelas gonflable. La Mysdibule agissait toujours comme une enfant de temps en temps, réclamant pas mal d'attention, tout en s'autonomisant. Ce qui n'était pas forcement toujours une très bonne chose pour Shyn, et surtout pour Luyo qui passait la moitié de son temps à lui courir après pour éviter à la petite de faire une quelconque bêtise.

— Nous ne sommes plus très loin de Nénucrique maintenant. Normalement on devrait y être dans un ou deux jours si on ne traîne pas, marmonna Shyn en tripotant sa montre tandis qu'elle marchait.

Le petit groupe était enfin sorti de la zone montagneuse et avait rejoint une route en terre qui passait entre plusieurs plaines et petites zones boisées.

Luyo répondit à la jeune femme par un grognement rauque en reposant la Mysdibule par terre après avoir empêché Aélia de partir en courant après un Zigzaton dans un buisson.

Mais l'attention divergente de la Mysdibule changea radicalement une fois que le Lucario la posa au sol alors qu'ils sortaient d'un chemin forestier et passaient devant une grande palissade en bois.

Aélia courut ensuite sur plusieurs mètres, avant de se stopper et de se tourner vers eux en pointant du doigt la palissade.

— _C'est quoi ?_ demanda la Mysdibule alors que le petit groupe de la jeune femme, du Lucario et des deux Évolitions arrivait à sa hauteur, Atémis étant resté dormir dans sa Pokéball.

Shyn jeta un regard vague à ce que lui montrait Aélia et comprit l'intérêt de la Mysdibule. Ils se trouvaient devant deux grandes portes en bois entr'ouvertes qui donnaient au lieu l'aspect d'un parc Pokémon.

Chose qui fut confirmée à la jeune femme quand celle-ci leva le nez et lut l'enseigne du lieu :

— Un parc de Parecool…, apparemment…, marmonna Shyn en jetant un œil à des dessins de Parecool et de bananes mis un peu partout sur la grande enseigne en bois.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, et d'un air totalement indifférent, la jeune femme reprit sa marche, suivie par le Lucario qui semblait se demander ce qu'il y avait derrière ces palissades.

— _Pou_ _r_ _q_ _u_ _oi on y va pas ?_ demanda alors Aélia en courant après Shyn, voyant bien que la jeune femme ne voulait pas y aller.

Shyn tourna un regard vague vers la Mysdibule qui tendait les bras vers Luyo pour l'inciter à la porter.

— Parce qu'on vient de passer trois jours bloqués dans un centre Pokémon et que le concours de Nénucrique est dans six jours. Si on traîne trop on risque d'être en retard…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix égale tandis que Luyo refusait de porter Aélia, qui changea son fusil d'épaule et tendit les bras vers Shyn.

La jeune femme poussa un faible soupir, mais accepta de la porter, et laissa la Mysdibule monter sur son épaule en murmurant un faible :

— _Oohhh, dommage…_

Mais alors que le petit groupe reprenait la route terreuse pour rejoindre Nénucrique, un grand bruit venant de derrière eux fit se retourner Shyn, qui eut tout juste le temps de sauter hors du chemin en tirant Luyo par le bras pour leur éviter de se faire percuter.

Une grosse camionnette grise assez sale passa alors devant eux à vive allure sans s'arrêter et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.

— _Mais il est malade_ _celui-là_ _!_ cracha Shorty en sautant sur le chemin pour pester sur le véhicule qui s'éloignait tandis que la jeune femme plissait les yeux pour tenter de comprendre le logo qui était affiché au dos de la camionnette.

Celui-ci ne représentait rien qu'elle connaissait ou de très représentatif : un triangle blanc avec un arc de cercle au-dessus.

— Il avait l'air bien pressé on dirait…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix sombre en regardant la camionnette disparaître un peu plus loin en entrant dans un grand bosquet.

— _Il a failli vous écraser !_ râla Shorty de plus belle en revenant vers la jeune femme et le Lucario qui reprirent le chemin d'un pas lent, comme s'il avait peur qu'un autre chauffard manque de leur rentrer dedans.

Sur l'épaule de Shyn, Aélia semblait aussi agitée que le Noctali, et finit par elle-même sauter par terre pour aller jeter des cailloux au loin là où la camionnette était passée juste avant.

 **.**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le petit groupe avait continué à suivre la route et venait de rejoindre un plus petit chemin qui suivait un grand cours d'eau, avant de finalement arriver au bord d'un lac. Celui-ci n'était pas très grand et ne semblait également pas très profond, mais était entouré de rochers et de galets sur tous les côtés, ainsi que de grands bords rocheux sur le côté droit que Shyn choisit de longer en faisant attention de ne pas glisser dans les galets. Le chemin qu'ils avaient pris jusqu'à maintenant continuait un peu plus loin devant eux, tandis que le lac se changeait en une nouvelle rivière plus petite.

Mais alors que le petit groupe arrivait à mi-chemin du lac et qu'Aélia jouait avec des roseaux au bord de l'eau, la jeune femme se stoppa soudainement, le regard fixé un peu plus loin vers la transformation du lac en rivière.

Un Pokémon était visible, ou tout du moins sa longue tête, et semblait observer d'un air un peu inquiet deux individus debout au bord du lac qui avait l'air de lui bloquer l'accès à la rivière devant lui.

Shyn fronça les sourcils tandis que Luyo s'arrêtait aussi et tournait également son attention vers le Pokémon dans l'eau qui s'était mis à reculer légèrement en jetant des regards perdus autour de lui.

La tête du Pokémon inconnu était beige et reposait sur un long cou fin, comme un serpent des eaux, et possédait de grands yeux rouges-roses accompagnés de très longs sourcils rouges qui volaient autour de lui comme de grandes mèches de cheveux.

Shyn fit un pas en avant sur les galets, l'expression mitigée entre le questionnement et l'agacement alors que le Pokémon continuait de reculer vers eux, comme pour s'éloigner des deux individus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un Milobellus fait dans un endroit pareil ? Ce lac n'est pas assez profond pour lui…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix perplexe en lançant un coup d'œil aux deux silhouettes sombres qui s'étaient aussi mises en mouvement et suivaient le Pokémon beige du bord du lac.

Le Lucario jeta un regard en coin à Shyn en comprenant que la jeune femme connaissait l'identité de ce Pokémon que lui n'avait jamais vu, et tourna lui aussi son attention vers les deux individus qui commençaient de plus en plus à se rapprocher d'eux.

— J'ai l'impression que ces deux humains ne sont pas vraiment là pour l'aider…, rajouta Luyo d'une voix sombre en plissant les yeux.

Shyn approuva sa remarque d'un hochement de tête et fit une grimace agacée.

— Non, tu as raison. Allons voir ça…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse, avant de se tourner rapidement vers les trois Pokémon derrière elle, qui eux, n'avaient apparemment rien remarqué et jouaient avec des roseaux en s'envoyant de l'eau dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? Allez, dégagez y a rien à voir, râla l'un des hommes quand Shyn s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant eux, imitée par le Lucario qui se posta à côté d'elle comme un garde du corps.

L'individu le plus proche du bord arborait des cheveux courts marron, accompagnés d'épais sourcils broussailleux qu'il ne devait pas souvent entretenir. Son collègue sur sa gauche avait lui des cheveux un peu plus longs vert foncé et fixait la jeune femme d'un regard agacé, voire légèrement agressif.

— Votre comportement plus que suspect m'indique tout le contraire en vérité…, répondit Shyn d'une voix très calme en observant à tour de rôle les torses des deux hommes.

Car ce qui ressemblait à un logo y était apposé, le même que sur la camionnette : un triangle blanc avec un arc de cercle au-dessus. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ces individus devaient sûrement travailler pour ceux qui avaient failli l'écraser, si ce n'était pas directement eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui a, vous cherchez la bagarre ? rouspéta alors l'homme aux cheveux verts en faisant un pas vers Shyn d'un air menaçant.

Luyo poussa un grognement sourd, mais la jeune femme semblait, elle, chercher à garder le calme le plus longtemps possible et fit un très léger mouvement vers le Lucario pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien tenter.

— Je ne cherche rien du tout, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ce Milobellus semble avoir peur de vous, et surtout pourquoi vous lui bloquiez le passage, expliqua alors Shyn d'une voix calme et légèrement intriguée, comme si elle parlait de la migration des Nirondelle.

Luyo lui jeta un regard rapide, mais ne bougea pas, tandis que derrière eux Aélia discutait avec le Milobellus qui lançait des coups d'œil perplexes vers la jeune femme, approuvés par la Mysdibule qui hochait la tête.

Devant Shyn, l'homme brun gigota en grimaçant, semblant se retenir de s'énerver.

— Ce Pokémon est à nous, on essaye juste de l'empêcher de partir le temps qu'on le récupère ! grinça-t-il d'une voix fatiguée en jetant un regard agacé à la jeune femme qui affichait toujours une expression résolument calme.

— Ah bon ? fit Shyn en haussant un sourcil, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au Milobellus qui regardait à tour de rôle les deux hommes et la jeune femme. Il me semble au contraire ne pas avoir très envie d'aller avec vous…

— On te dit qu'il est à nous. Et même s'il l'est pas, de toute façon, il le sera bientôt ! s'énerva alors le deuxième homme devant le calme limpide de Shyn qui reporta son attention vers eux avant de lever un sourcil.

— Le sera ? répéta la jeune femme en écho.

— Mais ferme-la, andouille ! grinça l'homme brun en fusillant son collègue du regard.

Les deux hommes se mirent ensuite à se chamailler à voix basse, laissant Shyn dans un état mitigé entre la perplexité et l'inquiétude, mais quelque chose tira alors sur son bas. Aélia était revenue vers elle et tentait d'attirer son attention tout en pointant du doigt le Pokémon aquatique.

— _M_ _aman. L_ _a_ _Millobellus m'a dit que ces_ _h_ _ommes_ _étaient_ _méchants_ _et_ _essay_ _aient_ _de l_ _a_ _capturer depuis deux jours. Il faut que tu l'_ _aides_ _maman, les laisses pas l_ _a_ _capturer !_ fit la Mysdibule de sa petite voix fluette, semblant un peu inquiète.

Shyn releva ses yeux vers la Milobellus, qui apparemment était une femelle aux dires d'Aélia, et échangea un regard avec elle, cherchant sa confirmation.

— Je veux bien, mais comment ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils partent juste parce je le leur demande…, murmura ensuite la jeune femme tandis que la Milobellus se décalait légèrement pour se rapprocher de Shyn, comme si elle voulait se cacher derrière elle.

— _Tu n'as qu'a leur faire peur ! Avec tes pouvoirs !_ proposa Aélia en agitant ses bras en l'air n'importe comment.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

— Aélia, je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs comme ça à n'importe quelle occasion ! Les humains ne sont pas censés pouvoir faire ce que je fais ! expliqua Shyn à voix basse alors que les deux hommes cessaient soudainement de se chamailler en entendant la jeune femme parler.

— Héé, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? cria l'homme brun en s'agitant, semblant un peu inquiet de voir Shyn parler toute seule.

— _Shyn,_ _capture-la_ _!_ fit alors Shorty en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, levant le nez vers elle.

Shyn tourna son regard vers lui, l'air un peu désabusé.

— Quoi ?

— _Tu as une_ _Poké_ _ball de transfert !_ _Capture-la_ _, et_ _relâche-_ _l_ _à_ _après_ _dans un endroit protégé ! Il_ _s_ _ne_ _pourront_ _pas la capturer si tu le fais avant !_ expliqua le Noctali en affichant un grand sourire, rapidement rejoint par Aélia qui opina de la tête.

— _Oui, vas-y maman, fait ça !_ fit la Mysdibule joyeusement en pointant du doigt la Pokéball de transfert accroché à la ceinture de la jeune femme.

Même si Shyn reconnut que l'idée était bonne, elle resta néanmoins dubitative quelques secondes, car capturer un Pokémon de force allez contre ses principes, même si c'était pour le protéger et le relâcher après.

— Hé, vous nous avez entendus ? grinça alors le deuxième homme d'une voix forte en voyant que la jeune femme ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

— Deux secondes, vous voyez pas que je réfléchis ? rétorqua Shyn d'un air indifférent en se grattant le menton, le regard fixé sur le sol où Shorty et Aélia attendaient sa réponse d'un air impatient.

À ses côtés, Luyo surveillait les deux individus du coin de l'œil, tout comme Milliu qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière la jeune femme et lança plusieurs coups d'œil à la Milobellus qui semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

— Elle se moque de nous ou quoi ? râla l'homme aux cheveux verts en jetant un regard consterné à son collègue, qui opina en affichant une expression résolument irritée.

Mais Shyn ne le vit pas, et finit par se retourner vers Aélia.

— D'accords…, dit lui de se préparer…, murmura la jeune femme faiblement, avant que la Mysdibule ne s'écarte pour aller murmurer quelque chose à la Milobellus qui se redressa et s'écarta ensuite du bord pour s'aligner avec Shyn.

La jeune femme lui lança un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle était à porter de son lancer. Mais avant qu'elle n'est le temps de prendre sa Pokéball, les deux hommes s'activèrent soudainement et décochèrent les leurs en fusillant Shyn du regard.

— Bon, si vous voulez pas vous barrer, on va vous faire partir de force ! cria l'homme aux cheveux verts, avant de lancer sa Pokéball devant lui, imité par son collège.

La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils en voyant un Pokémon chien gris et noir, ainsi qu'un Pokémon rond et vert avec des petits bras entièrement recouverts d'épines, apparaître devant elle.

Luyo réagit immédiatement et se plaça instinctivement devant Shyn pour la protéger, imité par les deux Évolitions qui se mirent chacune du côté du Lucario tandis que la jeune femme levait sa Pokémontre pour scanner les deux Pokémon inconnus.

— _Allez,_ _amenez-vous_ _, j'ai envie de_ _m'entraîner_ _sur des cibles mouvantes !_ grinça Shorty en s'adressant au Pokémon chien devant lui qui lui montra les crocs.

Il s'agissait d'un Grahyena, un Pokémon de type ténèbres pur, tout comme le Noctali.

— Vous êtes prête à vous battre ? railla l'homme brun en toisant Shyn qui rabaissait sa montre après avoir analysé le Pokémon cactus qui portait le nom de Cacnea, un Pokémon plante.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par cette tentative d'intimidation, et haussa les épaules d'un air las avant de répondre d'une voix égale :

— Ça ne sera pas la peine…

Et sans rien ajouter, elle décrocha et activa la Pokéball de transfert, puis la lança d'un geste vif sur la Milobellus. Celle-ci avait bien compris l'intention de Shyn et s'avança légèrement pour que la Pokéball la touche, se laissant capturer sans chercher à s'enfuir.

Les deux hommes regardèrent ensuite d'un air effaré la Pokéball revenir vers la jeune femme, se posant dans sa main avant de bouger trois fois et de s'immobiliser dans une fine poussière d'étoiles : le Pokémon était capturé.

— Oh la salle…! ragea l'homme aux cheveux verts en serrant les poings alors que Shyn réduisait la Pokéball pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture.

— Merde, elle l'a capturé ! fulmina son collègue en fixant la jeune femme d'un air outré et énervé.

— On fait quoi ? On lui pique la Pokéball ? tenta l'autre homme en se tournant vers son voisin, semblant un peu déboussolé par l'acte de Shyn qu'il n'avait apparemment pas prévu.

La jeune femme les entendit et fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras d'un air hautain.

— Allez-y, essayez seulement ! siffla Shyn entre ses dents en lançant un regard noir aux deux hommes.

Devant elle, Luyo avait fait apparaître une Aurasphère, comme pour mettre en garde les deux individus de seulement tenter de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors d'un air résolument perdu avant de pester de nouveau en serrant les dents.

— Bordel…, grinça le premier alors que son Grahyena se retournait vers lui, l'air de se demander ce qu'il était censé faire.

— Vous êtes des braconniers, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous avez le même logo et que vous vouliez que je parte ! cracha ensuite Shyn d'une voix dédaigneuse sans bouger de sa position de statue, Luyo fixant les deux Pokémon face à eux d'un air attentif et légèrement inquiétant.

— Merde, elle a compris ! grinça l'homme aux cheveux verts, avant de rappeler son Cacnea dans sa Pokéball.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râla l'autre homme en voyant son collègue s'apprêter à s'enfuir.

— Laisse tomber, retournons voir le chef ! Elle l'a capturé de toute façon, et on a pas le bon matos ! répondit le braconnier en faisant signe à son collègue de lui aussi rappeler son Pokémon pour qu'il puisse partir.

Shyn ne bougea pas, et ne fit rien pour empêcher les deux hommes de partir, se contentant de fixer d'un œil sombre le deuxième homme rappeler son Grahyena avant de partir sur le côté avec son collègue pour prendre un chemin abrupt dans les bords rocheux.

— C'est pas terminé ! On aura ce Pokémon ! cria quand même le braconnier aux cheveux verts avant de disparaître dans la forêt plus haut, observé par la jeune femme qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules tandis que Luyo faisait disparaître son Aurasphère et que tout le monde se détendait.

— J'aurais pas cru que ce serait aussi facile…, souffla Shyn d'un air égal pendant qu'Aélia remontait sur ses épaules en grimpant sur son sac. Venez, ne restons pas ici, ils pourraient revenir. Trouvons un endroit plus calme pour discuter avec la Milobellus et voir où on va la relâcher ! rajouta la jeune femme quelques secondes après, avant de reprendre le chemin pour suivre la rivière plus loin, suivie par les deux Évolitions et Luyo qui semblaient assez dubitatifs devant la fuite soudaine des deux braconniers.

 **.**

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, suivant toujours le chemin de la rivière, la jeune femme fit enfin ressortir le Milobellus dans une nouvelle zone d'eau où la rivière se transformait en cascade pour finir dans un étang où plusieurs Pokémon s'amusaient. L'étang n'était pas très grand, mais Shyn ne comptait pas rester longtemps, juste le temps de discuter avec le Pokémon pour connaître un peu son histoire.  
Mais à peine fit-elle sortir la Milobellus de sa Pokéball, que la jeune femme remarqua une grande coupure sur la queue écailleuse bleutée du Pokémon. La blessure semblait assez ancienne, mais assez récente pour que cela fasse encore mal à la Milobellus qui posa sa queue sur le bord pour permettre à Shyn de la soigner.

— _Merci de m'avoir_ _protégé_ _…_ , la remercia le Pokémon en hochant lentement la tête.

— Je t'en prie…, je déteste ce genre de personne…, répondit Shyn d'une voix simple en commençant à soigner sa blessure.

— _Je t'avais_ _dit_ _que Shyn est gentille !_ fit Aélia joyeusement en s'approchant du bord pour aller caresser le corps du Pokémon.

Celle-ci se laissa faire et opina de la tête tandis que Luyo s'asseyait à côté de la jeune femme en l'observant travailler.

— De ce que je sais, les Milobellus ne vivent pas dans des étendues d'eau aussi petites, plutôt dans la mer ou dans les grands lacs. D'où est-ce que tu viens ? demanda ensuite Shyn d'une voix tranquille.

— _Tu appartiens_ _à_ _quelqu'un ?_ fit Milliu à sa suite en levant son regard doux vers l'autre femelle, semblant oublier comment fonctionnaient les Pokéballs.

La Milobellus les regarda à tour de rôle avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

— _Non, je suis née et j'ai v_ _é_ _cu dans un grand lac plus au sud. Mais un jour, des hommes sont venus avec des filets et ont tenté de me capturer moi et d'autre_ _s_ _Pokémon. Je me suis_ _enfui_ _e_ _en suivant le cours d'eau, mais je me suis perdue et je suis arrivé_ _e_ _dans ce petit lac, et_ _c_ _es hommes sont arrivés…_ , raconta la Milobellus d'une voix sérieuse.

Elle ne semblait pas apeurée, juste un peu agacée d'avoir dû fuir loin de chez elle. Shyn fit une légère grimace de la bouche.

— J'en conclus que tu voudrais rejoindre un autre lac, loin de ces hommes…, proposa la jeune femme d'une voix douce en lui jetant un regard en biais.

— _Oui… Un_ _Nénupiot_ _que j'ai_ _croisé_ _m_ _'_ _a dit qu'il y en avait un en hauteur plus à l'est_ , confirma la Milobellus en regardant au loin, comme si elle espérait voir le lac d'ici.

Shyn ne répondit rien et finit de la soigner en aspergeant un peu de potion avant de se redresser. La Milobellus jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa queue soignée et la remit dans l'eau, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme qui échangeait un coup d'œil avec Luyo.

— _Tu_ _pourrais_ _m'y_ _emmener_ _?_ demanda alors la Milobellus d'une voix tranquille et attentive.

— Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Shyn en affichant un sourire, avant d'actionner sa Pokémontre pour chercher où se trouvait le lac en question.

À côté d'elle, le Lucario lança un regard intrigué à la Milobellus qui avait ressorti le bout de sa queue de l'eau et l'agitait dans l'air pour faire rire Aélia. Les grandes écailles bleutées de sa queue se superposaient légèrement les unes sur les autres et brillaient d'un bel éclat dans la lumière.

— Mmhhh…, en effet, je vois un grand lac pas très loin à côté de Nénucrique. Si on part maintenant on pourrait y arriver avant la nuit…, proposa Shyn en relevant le nez vers ses Pokémon et la Milobellus, attendant leurs avis.

Atémis était sorti de sa Pokéball à leur arrivée à l'étang, et échangea un regard avec Aélia avant d'approuver avec les autres. Le petit groupe se remit donc en route après quelques minutes de pose et des friandises distribuées à chacun, dont à la Milobellus qui se trouva être particulièrement exigeante.

 **.**

C'est plusieurs heures plus tard que Shyn et les Pokémon arrivèrent enfin au lac. Ils avaient dû sortir du chemin pour le trouver, car celui-ci se situait dans une zone relativement plus sauvage, entouré d'arbres épais et de gros rochers.

Mais la zone du lac, elle, se trouva au contraire être très vaste et évasée, dépourvue de végétations sur plusieurs mètres autour. Seuls quelques rochers étaient présents dans la terre claire, entourant ce lac immense de plusieurs kilomètres de long.

— Voilà, on y est ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix ravie après avoir autant marché pour arriver vite.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à être un peu fatiguée, car tous ses Pokémon étaient hors de leur Pokéball et les Évolitions tiraient un peu la tête. Aélia était, elle, retournée sur l'épaule de Shyn pour ne pas avoir à marcher tandis qu'Atémis était monté sur le dos du Noctali pour ne pas trop se fatiguer.

Seul Luyo semblait en pleine forme et lança un vaste regard intrigué autour de lui avant d'observer Shyn libérer la Milobellus de sa Pokéball de transfert.

Le Pokémon serpent ayant du mal à se mouvoir longtemps hors de l'eau, la jeune femme l'avait rappelé, et la libéra totalement de sa Pokéball une fois sortie en désactivant la boule de métal.

— C'est bon, tu es libre maintenant ! rajouta Shyn en affichant un grand sourire à la Milobellus qui poussa un doux son de remerciement.

— _Merci beaucoup ! Les humains comme toi son_ _t_ _rares, je_ _n'oublierais_ _pas !_ fit le Pokémon d'une voix humble, avant de s'éloigner très légèrement, admirant l'horizon du lac.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

— Fais attention à toi !

La Milobellus se retourna vers elle et hocha la tête positivement, suivie par Luyo qui n'avait quasiment rien dit au Pokémon et la regarda s'éloigner tandis qu'Aélia s'approchait du bord pour hurler de sa petite voix d'enfant :

— _Au revoir Milobellus !_

Le Pokémon tendre poussa un nouveau son ravi, puis s'éloigna complètement d'eux pour commencer à nager, sortant et rentrant dans l'eau d'un air joyeux, semblant contente de retrouver de l'espace.

— Elle a l'air heureuse…, fit remarquer le Lucario d'une voix tranquille en observant la Milobellus s'éloigner.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé et s'apprêta à repartir, mais se stoppa brutalement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Devant elle, Shorty s'était lui aussi figé et agitait ses oreilles dans tous les sens.

— _C'est quoi ce bruit ?_ grinça le Pokémon sombrement, avant de tourner son regard vers le lac plus loin, imité par Luyo.

La jeune femme suivit leurs regards, l'air un peu renfrogné.

— Un moteur… ? murmura Shyn d'une voix incertaine en cherchant la cause du bruit ronflant qu'ils entendaient tous de plus en plus, preuve que cela se rapprochait d'eux.

 **.**

Et à peine une minute après, le bruit leur vrilla les oreilles tandis qu'un petit bateau à moteur apparaissait dans leur champ de vision, sortant de derrière une colonnade de rochers plantés dans le lac.

— _Regardez, y a un bateau !_ fit Aélia joyeusement comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle alors que le bateau passait devant eux au loin.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas ravie de le voir, et fronça les sourcils en le suivant des yeux depuis la berge.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici…, murmura Shyn d'une voix sombre avant de se mettre à marcher le long du bord sans le lâcher du regard.

Luyo la suivit d'un pas lent, étant lui aussi un peu perplexe devant cet engin sorti de nulle part.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…, fit ensuite la jeune femme en stoppant sa marche, avant de changer son regard de côté pour fixer un bout de forêt un peu plus loin devant eux.

Le Lucario tourna lui aussi son attention vers la zone et ouvrit alors de grands yeux confus en voyant très nettement ce qui ressemblait à une camionnette à moitié cachée derrière les arbres.

Malgré les feuillages épais, on pouvait très nettement voir que le véhicule était assez gros et gris, et portait sur une des portières un logo blanc qu'ils avaient déjà vu auparavant.

— Bordel de merde…, grinça alors Shyn en reconnaissant très bien la camionnette du matin, ainsi que le logo dessus.

Son instinct avait été le bon, il s'agissait bien de celui des braconniers.

— _Ton langage, Shyn…,_ fit Milliu d'une voix un peu agacée dans son dos en entendant la jeune femme jurer alors que celle-ci se tournait vers le lac, l'air maintenant alarmé.

— Flûte, mince, crotte de Cabriolaine ! rajouta Shyn en tentant de contrôler ses jurons, avant de partir en courant.

Luyo eut une seconde d'absence, mais la suivit rapidement, ainsi que les Évolitions qui se mirent à courir après eux, Atémis se tenant comme il pouvait à Shorty tandis qu'Aélia traînait un peu derrière.

— Shyn, cette camionnette…, fit le Lucario d'une voix rapide en rattrapant la jeune femme alors que celle-ci tournait la tête vers le lac pour y chercher le bateau qui tournait en rond, semblant chercher quelque chose.

— Les braconniers ! C'est leur logo sur la camionnette, ils sont là pour la Milobellus ! répondit Shyn d'une voix pressée en accélérant le pas, oubliant Aélia derrière elle qui avait du mal à les suivre.

Mais la jeune femme se stoppa soudainement. La Milobellus venait de sortir la tête de l'eau, elle aussi était intriguée par le bruit de moteur qui ronronnait de nouveau derrière un pan de rochers un peu plus loin. Shyn tourna alors son regard vers le Pokémon tendre qui se trouvait non loin d'eux et l'interpella d'une voix forte :

— Milobellus ! Cache-toi, les braconniers sont là !

Le Pokémon lança un regard perplexe à Shyn avant d'enfin apercevoir le bateau à moteur un peu plus loin qui s'apprêtait à tourner vers elle.

— _Oh_ _non !_ couina la Milobellus en semblant reconnaître le bateau.

— Plonge dans l'eau, ne les laisse pas te voir ! cria la jeune femme de nouveau en agitant les bras pour faire comprendre au Pokémon de retourner dans l'eau.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, et hocha rapidement la tête avant de replonger, juste avant que le bateau ne passe à côté d'elle.

Au bord du rivage, Shyn eut ensuite bien le temps de voir le bateau et ses occupants. Elle reconnut alors les deux braconniers qu'elle avait vus un peu plus tôt : l'un était occupé à conduire le bateau, tandis que l'autre, armé de jumelle, fixait les eaux. Mais elle repéra également un troisième individu qui se tenait à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un grand harpon accroché au bateau, mais d'où un filet était attaché. L'homme tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers elle quand ils passèrent devant eux et lui lança un regard sombre que la jeune femme lui rendit. Lui aussi portait la même veste que ses compagnons, mais arborait en plus un bandana rouge un peu déchiré qui s'accordait avec ses cheveux pourpres en bataille. Il était d'ailleurs un peu plus vieux que les autres, et Shyn n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre qu'il devait s'agir du chef du groupe dont avait parlé les deux autres hommes.

— _C'es_ _t_ _bien eux ! Tu crois qu'il_ _s_ _nous on_ _t_ _suivis ?_ demanda Shorty alors que le bateau s'éloignait pour faire demi-tour un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme fit une grimace agacée tandis qu'Aélia arrivait enfin à côté d'elle et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle en se tenant à la jambe de Shyn.

— Je ne sais pas, mais il est hors de question de les laisser faire…, marmonna la jeune femme d'un air sombre en suivant le bateau des yeux.

Sur l'embarcation, les trois individus venaient de se donner le mot et jetèrent tous des regards noirs vers Shyn et ses Pokémon. Ils semblaient décidés à repasser devant elle, et l'homme au bandana rouge afficha alors un sourire sadique puis se retourna vers le lance-filet avant de commencer à le préparer.

Toujours debout au bord du lac, Shyn réfléchit quelques secondes tandis que Luyo fronçait les sourcils, le regard fixé sur le lance-filet que le troisième homme activait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette machine ? marmonna le Lucario, l'air assez agacé et énervé par le bruit du moteur du bateau qui tournait devant eux.

— _Un lance_ _-filet_ _! Il_ _s_ _vont lui tirer dessus avec pour l'attraper !_ répondit le Noctali d'une voix grinçante alors que le bateau déviait légèrement et commençait à tourner en rond là où la Milobellus avait plongé.

Apparemment, ils devaient avoir vu le Pokémon et avaient compris que si Shyn se trouvait là ce n'était pas par hasard.

— Shyn, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda alors Luyo d'une voix pressée en comprenant bien que les braconniers ne partiraient pas sans avoir attrapé la Milobellus.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite et se gratta le menton une seconde, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, puis tourna son regard vers le Lucario.

— Je sais…, Luyo ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi ! fit Shyn d'une voix vive alors que le Pokémon la dévisageait.

Le Lucario leva un sourcil intrigué, mais opina sobrement en voyant que la jeune femme était enfin décidée à agir.

 **.**

 **.**

La jeune femme se décala ensuite avec Luyo et fit signe à ses quatre Pokémon de reculer avant de pointer un point devant elle avec son doigt.

— Dès qu'ils passent là, tu vises le milieu du bateau à la surface de l'eau ! expliqua Shyn d'une voix sérieuse.

Luyo suivit son regard en approuvant très légèrement de la tête.

— Je vise avec quoi ? demanda le Pokémon alors que le bateau arrivait à l'endroit que la jeune femme désignait.

— Avec ça ! répondit Shyn en commençant à faire apparaître une Aurasphère dans sa main.

Le Lucario sembla alors comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir et ouvrit de grands yeux assurés, avant de lui aussi faire apparaître son Aurasphère pour attendre le bon moment.

Et quelques secondes après, quand le bateau passa à quelques mètres devant eux, Shyn et Luyo envoyèrent en même temps leurs Aurasphère sur la coque du bateau pour arrêter l'engin.

Une fois lancées, leurs deux boules de lumière se rejoignirent rapidement, comme attirer l'une vers l'autre et n'en formèrent qu'une qui alla percuter de plein fouet le bateau qui se stoppa net en explosant dans un grand barouf.

Sur la rive, la jeune femme et le Lucario assistèrent d'un air passablement intrigué à la destruction du bateau qui était maintenant en miettes, avant de suivre des yeux les trois braconniers qui s'étaient fait expulser et rejoignaient la rive en nageant. Shyn échangea un regard amusé avec le Pokémon tandis que les deux braconniers qu'ils avaient croisés sortaient de l'eau à quelques mètres d'eux avant de tourner la tête dans leur direction, l'air très remonté.

Le troisième, lui, sembla par contre prendre un peu plus de temps à sortir, voulant à tout prix extraire quelque chose de l'eau qui était encore accrochée à plusieurs planches qui n'avaient pas totalement explosé. La jeune femme fronça ensuite les sourcils en voyant les deux braconniers s'échanger un regard avant de s'avancer vers eux.

— C'est vous qui avez détruit notre bateau ! cria le premier en repoussant ses mèches de cheveux trempées qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

— Vous allez nous le payer ! enchérit le deuxième avant d'attraper sa Pokéball et de la lancer devant lui pour appeler son Cacnea.

Shyn se tourna alors complètement vers eux en comprenant que cette fois elle n'échapperait pas au combat et lança un regard à ses Évolitions qui la fixaient d'un air attentif, attendant ses ordres.

— Shorty, Milliu ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte et sérieuse en montrant les deux braconniers du menton alors que le deuxième appelait lui aussi son Pokémon au combat.

Le Lucario, lui, n'attendit pas qu'ils en envoient un troisième et alla rejoindre les Évolitions pour participer au combat, se plaçant devant Shyn entre Milliu et Shorty.

— Trois contres deux, c'est illégal ! cracha le braconnier aux cheveux verts en scrutant Luyo qui les observait d'un air fixe.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir mêlé d'un rire étouffé.

— C'est ce que vous faites vous qui est illégal ! rétorqua Shyn d'une voix hautaine et méprisante.

— On dit « Inégale », crétin ! corrigea l'autre homme en jetant un regard désolé à son voisin.

Derrière eux, le troisième braconnier était toujours affairé à tenter de récupérer quelque chose dans l'eau et se contenta de lancer un coup d'œil mauvais vers le combat à venir sans chercher pour autant à y participer.

— Vous êtes prêts ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix un peu tendue aux trois Pokémon devant elle.

— _J_ _'attends que ça !_ répondit Shorty joyeusement.

— _C'était inévitable !_ fit Milliu dans un soupir las.

Shyn fit un petit sourire et se tourna vers le Lucario qui regardait toujours fixement les deux Pokémon adverses.

— Luyo ?

Le Lucario se retourna vers la jeune femme, l'air sérieux et le regard déterminé.

— Je te suis, Shyn…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix rauque en hochant la tête.

Le sourire de Shyn s'agrandit et se transforma ensuite en expression douce tandis que Luyo reportait son attention sur ses adversaires. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dernièrement et leurs défaites à répétition, la jeune femme était encore plus tendue qu'avant d'envoyer le Lucario au combat. Mais face à la détermination dont Luyo faisait preuve, ses peurs semblaient soudainement diminuer.

 **.**

— Grahyena, attaque Morsure !

— Cacnea, Poing Dard !

Les deux Pokémon ennemies s'élancèrent en premier sur les Évolitions et le Lucario, laissant juste le temps à Shyn de crier elle aussi ses instructions :

— Luyo, rapproche-toi du Grahyena ! Milliu, Shorty, double Psyko sur le Cacnea !

Les trois Pokémon obéirent, et le Lucario se mit à courir sur le Pokémon chien avant d'esquiver son attaque tandis que les Évolitions sautaient en rythme pour éviter l'attaque du Cacnea qui s'écrasa au sol. Milliu et Shorty lancèrent ensuite leur double attaque sur le Pokémon, qui le toucha, mais ne le mit pas KO. Puis, ils sautèrent tous les deux sur le côté pour reculer, attendant la suite.

— Luyo, Forte-Paume ! cria la jeune femme en suivant du regard les mouvements de tous les Pokémon d'un air concentré.

— Shorty, Vibrobscur ! Milliu, Ball'Ombre !

Luyo fut le premier à réagir et plaqua rapidement sa main sur le Grahyena, avant de lui envoyer une forte dose d'énergie. Le Pokémon chien recula alors en gémissant de douleur et tenta de contre-attaquer, mais son corps refusa de bouger, parcouru de petits éclairs : il était paralysé.

Les Évolitions, elles, agirent rapidement et le Noctali évita une nouvelle attaque du Cacnea, avant de lancer la sienne, suivi par sa sœur qui envoya sa Ball'Ombre en plein dans le visage du petit Pokémon cactus. Le Cacnea poussa alors un vif cri de douleur au contact des deux attaques et roula sur lui-même avant de s'arrêter : KO.

De son côté, Luyo arborait un air passablement réfléchi en observant le Grahyena au pris avec sa paralysie alors que son dresseur lui criait d'attaquer. Mais le Pokémon ne pouvait pas, et le Lucario finit son combat en envoyant une Aurasphère sur le Grahyena, qui vola dans les airs et alla s'écraser sur son dresseur un peu plus loin. Luyo poussa ensuite un léger grommellement difficilement identifiable et fit quelques pas vers Shyn qui le regardait d'un air légèrement taquin.

— Une attaque combat sur un type ténèbres… Tu savais que c'était très efficace ou c'était juste de l'instinct ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme alors que le Lucario tournait son regard vers son visage, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Les deux… Et Forte-Paume est du même type…

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Shyn qui semblait ravie et tentait maladroitement de le cacher.

— Tu as retenu le tableau…, murmura la jeune femme d'une petite voix douce.

Luyo opina.

— En partie, mais je l'ai révisé quand tu étais malade…, confirma le Pokémon en lançant un coup d'œil à Shyn dont le sourire s'étira encore plus.

— Ne va pas trop vite, ou bientôt je n'aurais plus rien à t'apprendre…, ria la jeune femme tout doucement en échangeant un regard amusé avec le Lucario.

Mais toute à leur discussion, Shyn et Luyo ne firent pas attention aux mouvements des trois braconniers en face d'eux.

— Oh non, nos Pokémon sont KO ! râla l'homme aux cheveux verts en rappelant son Pokémon pendant que son voisin tentait de repousser son Grahyena de son visage, avant de le rappeler lui aussi.

Mais le troisième homme, qui avait enfin réussi à sortir de l'eau ce qu'il voulait, poussa violemment les deux autres pour passer entre eux, portant dans ses bras ce qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade.

— Poussez-vous espèce d'incapables ! grinça l'homme d'une voix mauvaise en posant l'objet au sol dans un grand bruit.

Il s'agissait du lance-filet qui était accroché sur le bateau, et l'homme ne tarda pas à l'activer, avant de viser Luyo qui lui tournait à moitié le dos. Seul Shorty le vit et tenta de prévenir le Lucario, qui tourna la tête au même moment en sentant un danger derrière lui.

— _Luyo, attention !_

Mais le Pokémon n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et se fit atteindre de plein fouet par le tir qui projeta sur lui un filet argenté qui lui entoura le buste et la taille, lui bloquant les bras contre le corps.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? grinça Luyo en regardant le filet d'un air très perplexe alors que Shyn ouvrait de grands yeux alarmés.

Son regard se déporta ensuite sur le braconnier derrière la machine qui arborait un air ravi et sortit une télécommande de sa poche avant de la pointer sur le Lucario.

— Ça c'est mon petit cadeau de passage…, susurra l'homme d'une voix mauvaise tout en appuyant sur le bouton.

Shyn comprit alors le rapport entre la télécommande et Luyo en voyant le Lucario se mettre à gesticuler en criant. Le filet était électrifié et l'homme venait d'activer le courant pour électrocuter méchamment le Pokémon prisonnier.

— LUYO ! hurla la jeune femme en écarquillant encore plus les yeux d'horreur.

Elle s'avança ensuite rapidement pour aider le Lucario, mais celui-ci, dans ses mouvements hagards de douleurs, s'était déporté sur le côté en titubant et glissa sur des rochers avant de tomber dans l'eau au moment où l'électricité s'arrêtait.

Shyn accourut pour tenter de le rattraper, mais n'y parvint pas, et se stoppa brutalement en regardant le Lucario commencer à couler sans aucune chance de pouvoir remonter de lui-même.

— Luyo…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix horrifiée en jetant des regards alarmés autour d'elle.

Le Lucario venait de tomber dans l'eau et elle se trouvait toujours en combat contre maintenant trois hommes dangereux qui possédaient encore au moins un Pokémon chacun au vu des Pokéballs à leur ceinture. Aélia avait elle aussi vu Luyo tomber et se rapprocha du bord, tout comme les Évolitions qui affichaient un air horrifié avec Atémis.

— _Luyo !_ fit la Mysdibule d'une voix plaintive avant de commencer à enjamber le bord de pierre pour se jeter dans l'eau.

Mais Shyn lui attrapa rapidement le bras et la tira en arrière.

— Non, Aélia, tu ne sais pas nager ! assura la jeune femme d'une voix autoritaire, le regard toujours en alerte, semblant complètement paniqué.

— _M_ _ais Luyo ! Luyo va se noyer !_ chouina la Mysdibule d'une petite voix en pointant la surface de l'eau du doigt.

Shyn afficha une longue grimace incertaine et jeta un regard noir au braconnier au bandana rouge qui ricanait.

— Un de moins, on va voir si c'est aussi facile maintenant ! fit ensuite l'homme, avant d'envoyer devant lui une Pokéball d'où un Tartard en sortit.

Les deux autres hommes s'échangèrent un regard comme un accord et envoyèrent eux aussi d'autres Pokémon en combat, un Rattatac et un Vigoroth. Contrairement à ceux d'avant, ces Pokémon-là semblaient beaucoup plus forts, ce qui ne rassura pas la jeune femme.

Mais malgré sa panique, Shyn tenta de parer au plus urgent et se redressa rapidement en se tournant vers ses Évolitions, le regard déterminé.

— Milliu, Shorty, Ball'Ombre, détruisez-moi ce machin ! cria la jeune femme en pointant du doigt le lance-filet qui était toujours actif.

Les Évolitions ne se firent pas prier et hochèrent la tête en cadence avant de lancer une double Ball'Ombre sur la machine qui explosa à côté de l'homme au bandana.

Celui-ci poussa d'ailleurs une série de jurons contre Shyn, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit même pas, occupée à retirer son sac et ses chaussures le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

— _M_ _aman,_ _fai_ _s_ _quelque chose !_ _!_ se mit alors à crier Aélia d'une voix aiguë en tirant sur la jambe de Shyn, tout en jetant des coups d'œil insistants vers le lac.

La jeune femme lança un regard rapide à la Mysdibule avant de lui faire signe de reculer.

— Je m'en occupe ! Vous, occupez-vous d'eux ! fit la jeune femme en retirant ses chaussettes tout en s'adressant aux Évolitions.

Milliu et Shorty opinèrent, affichant un air grave et concentré tandis que Shyn enlevait son bonnet.

— _T'inqui_ _è_ _te_ _s_ _pas_ _pour nous_ _Shyn, va aider Luyo !_ la rassura Milliu d'une voix directive qui ne lui était pas habituel alors que la jeune femme s'approchait du bord.

Shyn lança ensuite un dernier regard inquiet à ses Pokémon, puis dans une grimace angoissée, sauta dans l'eau.

— Prrff, l'andouille, elle laisse ses Pokémon tous seuls, ça va être un jeu d'enfant de les capturer ! grinça alors l'homme au bandana en reprenant contenance après l'explosion de sa machine.

Puis sans attendre, il ordonna à son Tartard d'attaquer les deux Évolitions.

 **.**

Mais sous l'eau, Shyn réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important dans la précipitation alors qu'elle activait son aura pour faire briller ses ailes.

Elle n'avait pas pris son triton, ce qui lui laissait moins d'une minute pour sauver Luyo avant de manquer d'air. Air qui, pour le Lucario, allait très bientôt manquer si elle ne se dépêchait pas de le retrouver.

La jeune femme prit donc sur elle pour son oublie et se servit de son aura pour booster sa vitesse, avant de commencer à s'enfoncer dans le lac à la recherche du Lucario.

 **.**

Sur la berge, les Évolitions ripostèrent aux attaques ennemies et tentèrent comme ils purent de protéger le Tarsal qui semblait totalement dépassé par le combat, ainsi qu'Aélia qui arborait toujours un air alarmé dû à la chute du Lucario. Mais sans Shyn pour les guider, Milliu et Shorty se firent rapidement mettre à mal, et la Mentali tomba à terre après une attaque Croc Fatal du Rattatac.

Shorty accourut pour aider sa sœur et se mit en position de défense devant elle pour la protéger alors que le Tartard s'avançait pour lui asséner une attaque Torgnoles. Le Noctali encaissa ensuite le déluge de coups en grimaçant, refusant de bouger de devant Milliu qui regardait son frère se faire maltraiter sans rien pouvoir faire.

Derrière eux, Aélia sembla alors enfin se rendre compte de la situation et détourna son regard du lac pour afficher un air scandalisé en voyant Shorty prendre coup sur coup sans répliquer. Atémis était lui aussi horrifié et tremblait légèrement, son regard alarmé se portant à tour de rôle sur le Rattatac un peu en retrait et le Vigoroth qui rigolait du combat inégal. Les trois bandits étaient eux aussi en pleine séance de ricanement, se moquant ouvertement des deux Évolitions.

Mais alors qu'Atémis tentait de prendre sur lui pour venir en aide à Shorty, c'est Aélia qui se décida soudainement à agir et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le Tartard qui levait sa main pour frapper le Noctali d'un Dynamopoing dans la figure.

Surpris, le Pokémon eau arbora un air incrédule en se faisant violemment pousser sur le côté par la Mysdibule qui venait de littéralement lui rentrer dedans pour protéger Shorty.

— _Le touche pas !_ cria Aélia d'une voix stridente en se positionnant devant les Évolitions avant de retourner sa mâchoire devant elle et de l'ouvrir, le visage grimaçant de colère.

Shorty, Milliu et Atémis affichèrent alors un air totalement sidéré en voyant la Mysdibule prête à se battre, et encore plus quand la seconde d'après, un torrent de flammes sortit de la mâchoire d'Aélia, visant au hasard devant elle tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher.

Le Tartard eut alors le réflexe de sauter en arrière pour esquiver, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des deux autres Pokémon qui se prirent l'attaque de plein fouet, tout comme leur dresseur qui eurent tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant d'être touché par le feu. La Mysdibule était maintenant très en colère et envoyait son attaque dans tous les sens devant elle, ne semblant pas très bien la contrôler.

Le braconnier au bandana, qui lui avait eu le réflexe de reculer, s'adressa alors à son Tartard qui avait sauté dans l'eau et attendait l'ordre de son dresseur pour agir.

— Tartard, débarrasse-toi de lui ! cria l'homme d'une voix forte pour passer par-dessus les cris sans queue ni tête qu'Aélia poussait.

Le Pokémon obéit alors et sauta hors de l'eau avant de faire briller son poing dans une nouvelle tentative de Dynamopoing, visant la Mysdibule.

Aélia ne le vit pas, trop occupée à essayer de contrôler son attaque qui partait dans toutes les directions, et ne leva la tête vers lui qu'en voyant son ombre sur elle. Son attaque s'arrêta alors soudainement tandis qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux affolés. Shorty et Milliu virent eux aussi le Pokémon arriver au dernier moment et n'eurent rien le temps de tenter. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Atémis, qui, boosté par le courage d'Aélia, courut jusqu'à elle et leva ses bras devant le Tartard qui s'apprêtait à frapper la Mysdibule.

Le Pokémon se stoppa alors en l'air, entouré d'un léger halo bleuté brillant, tout comme le Tarsal qui gardait ses mains tendues vers le Pokémon. Le braconnier au bandana grimaça en voyant l'attaque de son Pokémon une nouvelle fois stoppée et jeta un regard agacé à ses deux collègues qui étaient maintenant couchés par terre avec leurs Pokémon, tous les quatre brûlés, incapables de se battre.

Atémis venait d'utiliser son attaque Choc Mental sur le Tartard, le bloquant momentanément dans les airs. Mais le petit Pokémon blanc devait faire de gros efforts pour maintenir son attaque, car le Tartard était lourd et tentait de se dégager de son étreinte.

Derrière lui, Aélia affichait un air à la fois sidéré et émerveillé face au Tarsal qui la protégeait à son tour.

— _Ne… touche pas…_ _à_ _m_ _on amie_ _!_ cria alors Atémis de sa voix aiguë pour se donner de la force, repoussant complètement le Tartard qui vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Le Pokémon se releva ensuite rapidement sous la demande de son dresseur, mais tout le monde se stoppa dans son mouvement et regarda Atémis qui s'était mis à briller après avoir repoussé le Pokémon. Aélia gardait ses yeux éberlués posés sur le Tarsal qui fut rapidement recouvert de lumière, avant de se mettre à lentement changer de forme.

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ couina la Mysdibule d'un air un peu inquiet en se tournant vers les Évolitions qui s'étaient redressées et fixaient la masse brillante devant eux d'un œil confus.

— _Il…,_ commença Shorty d'une voix hésitante alors que la lumière disparaissait, et laissait enfin revoir Atémis qui poussa un fort cri en levant ses bras.

Mais ce n'était pas le cri d'un Tarsal, c'était celui d'un autre Pokémon, son évolution : un Kirlia.

Atémis venait d'évoluer, poussé par son envie de se surpasser pour protéger Aélia, et affichait maintenant un air déterminé derrière ses grands yeux rouges.

Le petit Pokémon bébé n'était plus et avait laissé place à un Pokémon légèrement plus grand, ayant maintenant l'air d'une petite fille avec une robe blanche, des jambes droites, fines et vertes, et un casque vert orné de deux cornes rouge ovale sur sa tête, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front et de chaque côté du visage en deux grandes mèches.

— _Il a évolué !_ finit finalement le Noctali d'un air ravi, attirant le regard d'Atémis vers eux.

Le Pokémon blanc était maintenant plus grand qu'Aélia d'au moins une bonne tête et semblait plus déterminé qu'avant, ses yeux maintenant visibles entre ses deux mèches vertes, brillant légèrement.

La Mysdibule resta la bouche entr'ouverte quelques secondes, l'air totalement ébahit devant cette évolution soudaine avant d'arborer un grand sourire ravi. Mais le combat n'était pas fini, comme leur rappela le Tartard en revenant rapidement vers eux pour contre-attaquer.

Les Évolitions n'étaient toujours pas en état de se battre, mais Atémis n'était lui pas prés de s'écarter, et le Pokémon psy repositionna alors ses mains devant lui avant de faire briller son corps d'une multitude de couleurs, puis leva ses mains. La Mysdibule derrière lui afficha ensuite un air fasciné en voyant des feuilles brillantes apparaître dans les airs, avant de foncer sur le Tartard dans une très belle attaque Feuille Magik du Kirlia.

Le Tartard fut alors violemment repoussé par l'attaque de type plante qui était très efficace contre lui, et se renfrogna avant de grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'intention d'Atémis qui baissait lentement ses bras, le regard fixé sur son adversaire.

Mais Shorty se décida enfin à bouger alors que le Tartard s'apprêtait de nouveau à attaquer, et sauta à côté d'Atémis.

— _Maintenant ! Nous devons attaquer tous ensemble !_ fit le Noctali d'une voix assurée en s'adressant à tout le monde.

Aélia et Milliu opinèrent et s'avancèrent rapidement à leur tour pour préparer leur attaque commune pour tenter d'en finir avec ce Pokémon. Et alors que le Tartard fonçait sur eux dans une attaque Sacrifice, les Évolitions commencèrent à combiner leurs attaques Ball'Ombre tandis qu'Aélia lançait un Laser Glace sur les pieds du Pokémon, stoppant son avancé.

Le Tartard jeta un regard effaré à ses pieds bloqués, et eut juste le temps de voir une grosse Ball'Ombre arriver vers lui, accompagné d'un déluge de feuilles brillantes qui le frappèrent de plein fouet et déclenchèrent un océan de poussière autour de lui.

Le Pokémon eau fut ensuite violemment repoussé en arrière et alla s'écraser sur le dos au pied de son dresseur qui poussa un juron en voyant le regard vide de son Tartard KO. L'homme rappela son Pokémon en pestant avant de se tourner vers ses collègues qui s'étaient relevés et avaient remis les leurs dans leurs Pokéballs.

Mais aucun des deux ne tenta d'aller se battre eux-mêmes avec les quatre Pokémon, et les deux individus partirent rapidement en courant pour s'enfuir.

— Héé, revenez ici ! cria le dernier braconnier, maintenant tout seul avec les débris flottants de son bateau et de son lance-filet.

Mais une lueur rouge-orangé venant de derrière lui le fit rapidement retourner la tête. Aélia avait rouvert sa mâchoire et commençait à faire apparaître du feu, un regard haineux fixé sur l'homme.

Le braconnier fit alors une longue grimace, et prit lui aussi le parti de s'enfuir, manquant de peu de se faire brûler les fesses par la Mysdibule qui ravala son attaque et afficha un air triomphant, suivie par les Évolitions et le Kirlia.

Mais rapidement, l'air ravi des Pokémon changea radicalement en tournant leur regard vers le lac. Ils avaient gagné le combat, mais ni Shyn ni Luyo n'étaient encore remontés…

 **.**

Toujours sous l'eau, Shyn tentait de suivre la trajectoire du Pokémon qui avait coulé à pic, évitant les bancs de Remoraid et d'Hypotrempe qui passaient. Plus bas, dans une semi-obscurité, Luyo était à moitié conscient, sonné par le choc électrique. Le Lucario avait néanmoins compris qu'il était tombé dans l'eau, et essayait au maximum de retenir sa respiration en tentant de se défaire de ses liens. Mais plus il essayait, plus il s'essoufflait et perdait de l'air, ce qui l'amena rapidement à juste tenter de rester en vie, conservant son oxygène le plus longtemps possible.

Mais plus loin dans le lac, cachés derrière un rocher, deux yeux rouges observaient le Lucario.

La Milobellus avait vu Luyo tomber et hésitait à aller l'aider, voyant bien qu'il était en train de se noyer. Mais le Pokémon avait peur de se faire capturer par les braconniers si elle revenait à la surface.

Elle resta donc cachée, à espérer que le Lucario arrive à se débarrasser tout seul de ses liens, avant de finalement relever la tête en voyant une chose lumineuse foncer vers lui. Elle reconnut alors Shyn qui nageait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, faisant briller son corps et ses ailes grâce à son aura, avant d'enfin réussir à atteindre le Pokémon qui ne bougeait plus.

La jeune femme afficha alors un air catastrophé et prit le visage de Luyo dans ses mains pour tenter de le faire réagir. Mais rien, le Pokémon avait perdu connaissance et était en train de se noyer en avalant de l'eau.

Les yeux de Shyn s'écarquillèrent alors rapidement de terreur et d'angoisse, tandis qu'elle arrachait les liens du filet pour le libérer. La jeune femme prit ensuite le Pokémon dans ses bras et utilisa son aura pour commencer à remonter le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, ne faisant pas attention que quelque chose de rond et de brillant glissait de la poche de son short, disparaissant au fond du lac.

Mais ses forces commençaient à faiblir, surtout maintenant qu'elle portait Luyo qui était plus lourd qu'elle. Le Lucario était inconscient et si elle ne se dépêchait pas il n'allait pas y survivre. Mais elle aussi risquait maintenant de se noyer, car sa réserve d'air arrivait à son tour à sa fin alors qu'une première bulle s'échappait de ses lèvres dans un effort pour tenir Luyo contre elle.

Shyn grimaça et serra les dents pour tenter de canaliser son aura pour augmenter au maximum sa force et sortir de l'eau, mais même si son aura réagissait bien à ses demandes, sa force brute, elle, était quasiment morte tandis que de nouvelles bulles d'air s'échappaient de sa bouche.

La jeune femme jeta alors un regard désolé et horrifié à Luyo en réalisant que sa tentative pour le sauver allait en fait les tuer tous les deux à cause de l'oubli de son triton et grimaça de nouveau en tentant de s'empêcher de respirer par le nez pour ne pas absorber d'eau.

Mais alors que Shyn pensait qu'elle allait mourir noyer avec Luyo, un grand courant se mit soudainement à tourner autour d'eux. La jeune femme ouvrit alors de grands yeux perplexes en réalisant que la Milobellus nageait autour d'eux, créant ce fort courant marin.

Puis, en quelques secondes, le grand Pokémon se rapprocha d'eux et les attrapa avec sa queue, avant de les tirer rapidement pour les ramener à l'air libre.

 **.**

À la surface, les Évolitions Aélia et Atémis affichèrent un air surpris et rapidement soulagé en voyant le Milobellus, remonter soudainement avec Shyn et Luyo coincés dans sa queue. Le Pokémon les relâcha ensuite et les poussa vers la rive alors que la jeune femme prenait une grande inspiration d'air pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. Mais l'expression soulagée de Shyn se retransforma vite en inquiétude en portant son regard au visage du Lucario contre elle qui demeurait inlassablement impassible.

— Luyo ! fit la jeune femme tout en sachant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

Elle se dépêcha ensuite de sortir de l'eau et de tirer Luyo sur la berge, rejointe par Aélia qui vint l'aider à sortir le Lucario de l'eau, ainsi que la Milobellus qui utilisa sa tête pour pousser le Pokémon sur la berge.

Puis,la jeune femme retourna le Lucario inconscient sur le dos et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, ses cheveux humides dégoulinant sur lui alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur la poitrine du Pokémon.

— Luyo, s'il te plaît…, murmura Shyn d'une voix très inquiète en scrutant le visage du Lucario à la recherche du moindre mouvement qui pourrait la rassurer.

Mais rien.

Le visage du Pokémon resta résolument fermé, tout comme son torse qui ne montra aucun signe de respiration, même infime, alors que le visage humide de Shyn prenait lentement un air horrifié…

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Un malheureux accident

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **19** **:** **Un malheureux accident****

 **.**

 **.**

Accroupie à côté du Lucario inconscient, une expression horrifiée au visage, Shyn prit le visage du Pokémon dans ses mains, observée par Aélia qui s'était placée de l'autre côté de Luyo et semblait tout aussi inquiète que la jeune femme.

— _Luyo,_ _réveille-toi_ _! Allez !_ gémit la Mysdibule en agrippant le bras du Pokémon pour le secouer légèrement.

Mais le Lucario restait aussi impassible qu'une marionnette alors que Shyn déplaçait ses mains sur sa gorge pour prendre son pouls. Rien, toujours rien. Pas de pouls, pas de respiration, le néant.

— NON ! Je t'interdis de me faire ça ! cria alors la jeune femme soudainement, faisant sursauter tout le monde, avant de placer ses mains sur le torse du Pokémon pour commencer à lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Elle avait heureusement appris à en faire pendant son stage au centre Pokémon, et en fit deux séries de trois, le visage grimé par la concentration, avant que Shorty ne s'approche d'elle.

— _Shyn, essaye le bouche-à-bouche !_ fit le Noctali d'une voix très sérieuse.

La jeune femme se stoppa, les mains posées autour de la pointe du torse du Lucario, et fixa Shorty une seconde, semblant ne pas comprendre.

— _Shyn,_ _dépêche-toi_ _!_ rajouta le Noctali d'une voix autoritaire en se décalant rapidement pour montrer le visage légèrement penché de Luyo qui avait la bouche entr'ouverte.

Shyn suivit son regard, mais hésita une seconde, l'air un peu mal à l'aise face à la demande du Pokémon pourtant très sensée.

Mais Shorty ne fléchit pas et fronça les sourcils en fixant la jeune femme d'un air très sérieux jusqu'à ce que Shyn bouge pour se pencher au-dessus du Lucario inconscient. Elle semblait totalement déboussolée et prise au dépourvu, mais bascula légèrement en arrière la tête du Pokémon avant d'avancer sa bouche vers la sienne.

Tout le monde l'observait d'un œil attentif, retenant leur souffle tandis que le pendentif de la jeune femme tombait doucement sur la poitrine du Lucario. Mais discrètement, une faible lumière émana du cristal et rentra dans le Pokémon alors que Shyn allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Luyo.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, et fut brutalement arrêtée dans son geste par le mouvement convulsif du Lucario qui fut parcouru d'un grand spasme et se mit soudainement à cracher de l'eau sur la jeune femme.

Shyn se redressa alors rapidement en passant sa main sur son visage, avant de réaliser que le Pokémon bougeait à côté d'elle. Elle se décala ensuite légèrement, tout comme Aélia et Shorty qui ouvrirent de grands yeux sidérés en voyant Luyo rouler sur le côté pour finir de vomir de l'eau dans de grands râles rauques entrecoupés de quintes de toux.

La jeune femme se déplaça, arborant un air profondément soulagé, mais toujours un peu inquiet en fixant le Pokémon qui se mettait à quatre pattes en continuant de tousser bruyamment.

— _Merde…_ , marmonna le Noctali en regardant le Lucario d'un air désappointé, attirant le regard noir de sa sœur qui comprit très bien pourquoi il était déçu que Luyo se soit réveillé à ce moment-là.

Mais Shyn, elle, s'en moquait totalement et attendit que le Lucario se tourne vers elle, avant d'afficher un air triste et désolé. Le Pokémon arborait un regard flou et fatigué et respirait par saccades, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant lourdement.

— Me refait jamais un coup comme ça ! grinça alors la jeune femme entre ses dents en fixant Luyo d'un air dur et accablé.

Le Lucario ne sembla pas comprendre sa remarque et grimaça légèrement en se touchant le torse, le regard perdu.

— Je…, tenta-t-il, mais Shyn le coupa en le tirant brutalement vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras, calant sa tête sous son cou avant de le serrer fort contre elle.

— J'ai eu si peur…, murmura ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix pleine de chagrin à l'oreille du Pokémon qui était un peu déboussolé et leva un regard fatigué vers Shyn qui le serrait contre elle.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à lui répondre, le visage enfoui dans son pelage, les yeux fermés dans une expression douloureuse, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

— Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda alors le Lucario en tournant un regard vague vers Milliu qui s'était assise à côté de Shyn avec Aélia et regardait les deux individus d'un air tendre et soulagé.

— _Tu as_ _failli_ _mourir, Luyo… Tu es resté trop longtemps dans l'eau…, tu ne respirais plus…,_ répondit la Mentali d'une voix douce pleine de tristesse, approuvée par la Mysdibule qui se déplaça légèrement pour venir serrer dans ses bras la main de Luyo comme un doudou.

Le Lucario arbora ensuite un air un peu triste en réalisant la peur qu'il devait venir de faire à tout le monde, et tourna la tête vers le visage de Shyn, avant de lui aussi fermer les yeux en entourant mollement son bras libre autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

 **.**

Il fallut quelques minutes à Shyn pour enfin libérer le Lucario de son étreinte puis de s'apercevoir que les braconniers étaient partis. Dans sa précipitation de sauver Luyo, elle n'avait même pas fait attention à eux, et ce fut Shorty qui lui expliqua comment ils avaient réussi à battre leurs Pokémon, avant de faire fuir le dernier bandit. La jeune femme fut à la fois surprise, soulagée et ravie de voir qu'ils allaient tous bien, et réalisa alors enfin qu'Atémis avait évolué, le Kirlia se tenant légèrement en retrait depuis le début malgré son inquiétude.

Shyn s'attarda ensuite à la longue tache de soigner tout le monde, et commença par le Lucario qui avait mal à la poitrine à cause du choc électrique et du manque d'air. La jeune femme alla donc récupérer son sac et fouilla dedans pour prendre des baies avant de faire la distribution à tout le monde.

Peu après, elle s'assit à côté de Luyo qui s'était posé contre un rocher et commença à le soigner avec une potion, avant de passer à Shorty, qui malgré son air impassible, avait quand même pris beaucoup de coups et avait assez mal. Milliu fut ensuite la suivante, suivie d'Atémis, puis d'Aélia qui n'avait pas pris de coups, mais était un peu fatiguée.

Une fois tout le monde soigné et avec quelque chose dans l'estomac, Shyn récupéra ses vêtements et se tourna vers la Milobellus qui était toujours là et l'observait. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché du regard depuis qu'elle l'avait remonté, semblant très attentive au moindre de ses gestes envers ses Pokémon.

— Je ne t'ai même pas remercié… Si tu n'avais pas été là, on se serait noyé tous les deux, fit alors la jeune femme en remerciant la Milobellus, tout en se penchant en avant, une main sur le cœur.

Le Pokémon hocha lentement la tête d'un air sage, et poussa un long son qui ressemblait à un chant. Aélia, qui mangeait une baie Oran, tourna la tête vers elle, l'air un peu intrigué tandis que Shyn remettait son sac sur son dos. Mais la Milobellus étendit son cou devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage, l'obligeant à se retourner vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda la jeune femme, un peu perplexe par le comportement du Pokémon.

La Milobellus hocha la tête silencieusement et approcha ensuite son museau de la ceinture de Pokéballs de Shyn. La jeune femme sembla alors comprendre et écarquilla un peu les yeux.

— Tu… tu veux venir avec moi ? questionna Shyn d'un air un peu incrédule auquel la Milobellus répondit par un hochement de tête gracieux.

— _J_ _'ai vu comment tu as mi_ _s_ _ta vi_ _e_ _en jeu pour sauver ton ami, et j'ai bien senti ton_ _inquiétude_ _et ta tristesse. J'ai vu passer beaucoup d'humain_ _s_ _sur_ _c_ _es chemins, mais jamais encore je n'en avais vu d'aussi_ _à_ _l'écoute et_ _attentionné_ _que toi !_ expliqua le Pokémon d'une voix douce et chantante.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter une petite seconde, puis lança un regard interrogateur à ses Pokémon comme si elle demandait leur accord.

Elle fixa ensuite à tour de rôle les Évolitions, Aelia et Atémis, avant de se tourner vers la Milobellus qui attendait sa réponse.

— Je ne force aucun Pokémon à venir avec moi. C'est ton choix. Et si en chemin tu changes d'avis, tu es libre de partir ! fit Shyn d'une voix tranquille et posée, avant de prendre sa Pokéball de transfert pour la montrer au Pokémon.

— _Je le sais, et je t'en remercie !_

— Je n'ai que cette Pokéball pour l'instant, mais si tu es toujours avec nous quand nous serons en ville je t'en achèterais une autre plus adaptée pour toi, rajouta la jeune femme en levant la Pokéball vers la Milobellus.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, puis se rapprocha de la boule de métal avant d'appuyer dessus, rentrant de nouveau dedans. Shyn attendit ensuite que la Pokéball s'immobilise puis montra l'objet à tout le monde, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— On dirait que nous avons une nouvelle amie !

 **.**

À peine deux heures plus tard, la nuit tomba dans la forêt. Le petit groupe avait repris la route pour gagner un peu de temps avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit, Shyn surveillant Luyo du coin de l'œil. Le Lucario semblait aller bien, mais la jeune femme avait bien compris que tout comme elle, Luyo était souvent du genre à cacher ses vraies douleurs et fut donc très attentive aux moindres mouvements ou attitudes suspects du Pokémon.

Une fois le repas avalé et la tente montée, Shyn demanda à la Milobellus fraîchement attrapée si elle préférait dormir dehors ou dans sa Pokéball, ceux à quoi celle-ci répondit d'un mouvement vague de la tête avant de retourner dans sa maison provisoire. La jeune femme rentra ensuite dans la tente et alla se coucher, rapidement rejointe par Luyo, qui malgré son habituel air impassible, semblait néanmoins assez fatigué. Shyn ne lui demanda donc pas de travailler ce soir-là, et se contenta de marquer ses notes sur son ordinateur en jetant des regards aux Pokémon endormis un peu plus loin sur la couverture.

Seule Aélia ne dormait pas, et joua un peu sur sa console avant de venir vers Shyn tout en lançant des petits regards inquiets au Lucario qui dormait à côté de la jeune femme.

Shyn le vit et lui fit un petit sourire en suivant son regard.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour Luyo ? murmura la jeune femme tout doucement en refermant son pc tout en prenant ses médicaments.

— _Il va bien ?_ questionna Aélia d'une petite voix.

— Ça va, oui, il est juste très fatigué…, répondit Shyn en souriant faiblement avant de prendre ses médicaments et de les ranger.

Aélia suivit son mouvement des yeux et tendit alors sa main vers la jeune femme.

— _Je peux avoir le grelot, maman ?_ demanda la Mysdibule.

Shyn réajusta son sourire et opina de la tête avant de chercher le grelot dans son sac. Mais rapidement, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et retourna toutes les poches de sa veste et de son short avant de faire une grimace.

— Je l'ai plus…, je crois que je l'ai perdu…, marmonna Shyn en secouant ses vêtements pour tenter d'entendre le son du grelot.

Mais rien, aucun tintement. Le grelot semblait bien avoir disparu.

— Je suis désolée, Aélia, je ne le trouve pas… Je t'en achèterais un autre quand on sera à Nénucrique, s'excusa la jeune femme dans une grimace en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

La Mysdibule fit une petite moue déçue et récupéra sa main en opinant, puis jeta un dernier regard à Luyo avant d'aller se coucher sur la couverture avec les Évolitions et Atémis.

Shyn attendit qu'Aélia soit installée, puis finit de ranger ses affaires avant d'éteindre la lampe à huile. Elle se coucha ensuite et se tourna vers le Lucario pour entourer ses bras autour du Pokémon endormi afin de le rapprocher un peu d'elle.

Malgré son air sûr d'elle, la jeune femme avait eu très peur quand elle avait vu que Luyo ne respirait plus. Et même si maintenant elle entendait distinctement sa respiration, une petite peur en elle subsistait et elle préférait être sûre que le Pokémon aille bien.

Le Lucario grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil et gigota quand Shyn se colla à lui, puis entoura lui aussi ses bras autour d'elle de manière assez naturelle et inconsciente qui fit légèrement sourire la jeune femme qui poussa un faible soupir avant d'elle aussi fermer les yeux.  
 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Après la journée mouvementée de la veille, et les trois jours bloqués dans un centre Pokémon, Shyn prit le parti de se rapprocher au maximum de Nénucrique avant de faire une pause pour refaire une séance d'entraînement aux concours.

La jeune femme laissa donc Luyo travailler un peu seul à ses propres attaques, et alla s'occuper d'Aélia pour revoir une dernière fois sa présentation pour le jour J. La Mysdibule connaissait parfaitement son enchaînement, ce qui rassura Shyn qui appela ensuite Shorty pour faire un rapide combat contre le Lucario. Mais cette fois, la jeune femme ne s'occupa que de Luyo et laissa le Noctali agir instinctivement, ce qui était aussi un bon entraînement pour les prochains combats du Pokémon ténèbres.

De l'autre côté, les trois Pokémon femelles s'étaient regroupées et Milliu expliqua à la Milobellus le système des concours, ce qui avait l'air de beaucoup intéresser le Pokémon qui avait observé avec beaucoup d'intérêt la présentation de la Mysdibule. La Mentali proposa ensuite à la Milobellus de lui montrer ses propres enchaînements, ce qui enchanta le Pokémon qui ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés en regardant l'attaque Aurore de Milliu briller autour d'elle.

Quelques minutes après, le combat de Shorty et de Luyo se termina alors que le Noctali se relevait mollement. Le Lucario avait gagné, ce qui semblait ravir Shyn qui était toujours impressionnée par la rapidité avec laquelle Luyo répondait à ses demandes. Mais la jeune femme était aussi très contente de leurs progrès, car le Lucario avait démontré être beaucoup plus attentif aux mouvements de son adversaire, ce qui lui permit en plus de son aide d'éviter quasiment toutes les attaques du Noctali.

— _Je veux plus me battre contre lui ! Il est trop fort, j'arrive_ _même_ _pas_ _à_ _le toucher ! Et avec ton aide c'es_ _t_ _encore_ _pire_ _!_ grinça Shorty juste après en passant à côté de la jeune femme qui fouillait dans son sac pour prendre une potion.

Shyn ricana.

— Nos entraînements nous ont été utiles. Il arrive beaucoup mieux à anticiper, et moi aussi. Ce qui me permet de mieux le guider, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en soignant le Noctali boudeur.

— _C'est ce que je dis. Vous faites trop mal ensemble ! La prochaine fois c'est toi qui le combat, moi je veux plus !_ rétorqua Shorty en grimaçant, avant de s'éloigner en jetant un regard noir à Luyo qui leva un sourcil perplexe.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le Lucario en rejoignant Shyn qui se dirigeait vers la Milobellus.

— Non, rien. Mais Shorty trouve que tu es trop fort et ne veux plus te combattre, ricana la jeune femme en lançant un regard amusé au Lucario avant de continuer d'une voix plus sérieuse. De toute façon je pense en effet que ce sera mieux ainsi. Nos entraînements commencent à porter leurs fruits Luyo, autant pour moi que pour toi. Tu progresses vite et je reprends de plus en plus mes réflexes d'avant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je retrouve toutes mes facultés perdues et que toi tu deviennes intouchable ! expliqua Shyn en fixant son regard dans celui du Pokémon.

La jeune femme semblait catégorique et déterminée dans ce qu'elle disait. Le Lucario le comprit et hocha lentement la tête, l'expression assez tendue malgré tout.

— Tu crois que je pourrais gagner aux concours ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

La jeune femme fit un léger sourire.

— Évidemment que tu vas gagner, tu es fort. De plus, je ne te laisserais pas seul cette fois et j'ai appris de mon erreur contre ce type détestable. Si nous restons aussi concentrés que pendant nos entraînements, il n'y a aucune raison que nous perdions…, répondit Shyn d'une voix douce en regardant le Pokémon tendrement.

Celui-ci sembla soulagé par l'expression de la jeune femme et fit à son tour un petit sourire.

 **.**

Mais leur discussion s'arrêta là alors qu'Aélia accourait vers Shyn, avant de la tirer par la jambe jusqu'à la Milobellus. Apparemment, le grand Pokémon avait quelque chose à demander à la jeune femme tandis que Shyn jetait un regard intrigué vers Milliu à ses côtés qui arborait un grand sourire.

— _Aurore a une_ _requête_ _à_ _te faire, Shyn !_ fit la Mentali d'une voix mélodieuse en levant le nez vers le grand Pokémon.

— Aurore ? répéta la jeune femme en fixant son attention sur la Milobellus qui opina.

— _C'est mon nom. J'ai b_ _e_ _aucoup aimé l'attaque Aurore de Milliu et elle m'a dit que tu avais pour habitude de donner des noms_ _à_ _tes Pokémon,_ expliqua la Milobellus d'une voix légèrement hautaine.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Donc tu souhaites que je t'appelle Aurore, c'est ça ? demanda Shyn d'un air un peu amusé par le ton du Pokémon.

Celle-ci approuva avant de reprendre d'une voix tranquille.

— _Milliu et Aélia m'ont parlé des concours et des_ _chorégraphies_ _que tu leur avais appris_ _es_ _,_ commença le Pokémon en faisant une pause dans sa phrase.

— Oui, en effet…

— _J'aime_ _rais_ _y participer moi aussi si tu es d'accord,_ compléta ensuite Aurore en se baissant légèrement vers la jeune femme.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu veux participer aux concours ? Je n'y vois pas d'objection… D'ailleurs tu me fais penser que je n'ai même pas regardé quelles attaques tu connaissais…, marmonna ensuite la jeune femme en actionnant sa Pokémontre avant de la pointer sur le Pokémon tendre.

Aurore échangea un sourire avec Milliu et Aélia pendant que Shyn regardait les statistiques de la Milobellus et lisait le nom des attaques qu'elles connaissaient.

— Tu connais les attaques, Hydrocanon, Anneau Hydro, Soin et Attraction…C'est pas mal… Et le fait que tu connaisses Hydrocanon prouve que tu dois avoir un bon niveau…, fit la jeune femme en se parlant à elle-même avant de lancer un regard amusé à Aurore qui tourna la tête vers elle.

— Pour le prochain concours c'est Aélia qui fera la présentation, mais je peux t'envoyer dans un combat si tu veux, rajouta ensuite Shyn.

Mais la Milobellus hocha négativement la tête d'un air agacé.

— _Non, je n'aime pas les combats. Je ne veux faire que des présentations !_ grinça alors le Pokémon d'une voix hautaine en relevant la tête.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un air vague.

— Comme tu veux. Je n'oblige personne. On verra après le concours de Nénucrique pour te trouver une chorégraphie alors si tu veux !

— _Oui, ça me va !_ répondit Aurore d'une voix lasse, avant de gigoter légèrement pour s'enrouler sur elle-même.

Shyn ria doucement et revint vers ses affaires, accompagnée de Luyo qui fronçait les sourcils, semblant un peu agacé par l'attitude un peu hautaine du Pokémon tendre qui venait à peine de rentrer dans l'équipe et émettait déjà ses exigences.

 **.**

 _Hoenn : Nénucrique._

 **.**

C'est en fin d'après-midi que le groupe arriva enfin à Nénucrique, une grande ville mi-citadine mi-rurale avec quelques immeubles, mais surtout un très grand port à l'est donnant sur la mer.

Mais en dehors de son port, Nénucrique était aussi connue pour son musée, son grand centre commercial à plusieurs étages, et son marché aux baies qui allait de pair avec sa salle de concours.

Le petit groupe traversa d'ailleurs ce marché si connu, ce qui rappela à Shyn que ses réserves de Pokéblocs étaient quasiment finies et qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore les goûts de la Milobellus.

 _« Faudrait que je_ _revienne_ _après_ _ou avant le concours… »_ pensa la jeune femme en jetant un regard vague à des étendues de baies roses et jaunes sur des stands en bois alors que Luyo tentait d'empêcher Aélia d'en goûter une aux frais de la princesse.

La Mysdibule rouspéta légèrement, mais le regard noir du Lucario qui ne supportait pas le vol parvint rapidement à calmer les hardeurs d'Aélia, qui accepta de finir de traverser le marché en marchant tranquillement au pied du Pokémon qui garda néanmoins un œil sur elle.

Après un passage rapide au centre Pokémon de la ville pour faire soigner tout le monde et acheter la Pokéball d'Aurore, le groupe repartit en ville pour trouver un coin tranquille où se reposer un peu en profitant du beau temps. Shyn n'avait pas pu faire sortir la Milobellus dans le centre Pokémon à cause de sa taille, et c'est donc toute seule que la jeune femme avait fait le choix d'une Filet Ball, une Pokéball blanche et bleu-gris avec la marque d'un filet sur la partie foncée.

Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger la Milobellus, qui une fois sortit et libérée de sa Pokéball de transfert, accepta sans problème sa nouvelle Pokéball avant que la jeune femme ne la refasse sortir.

Le petit groupe avait trouvé un endroit dégagé dans un parc avec une fontaine et une grande étendue d'eau peu profonde où des gens trempaient leurs pieds, ce qui était idéal pour faire sortir Aurore et occuper Aélia et Atémis.

Les Évolitions, elles, choisirent d'aller se coucher au bord de l'eau tandis que Shyn jetait un regard intrigué à une jeune fille en robe verte un peu plus loin qui rigolait en parlant à un Skitty et un Azumarill qu'elle venait de mettre dans l'eau.

— N'allez pas trop loin, restez bien au bord surtout ! recommanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce en regardant son Skitty attaché à une bouée s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Cela fit sourire Shyn qui jeta un regard en biais à Aélia qui venait elle aussi d'entrer dans l'eau avec Atémis et s'amusait en envoyant de l'eau partout. Les deux Pokémon avaient encore pied dans cette zone, mais la Mysdibule ne tarda pas à s'éloigner en repérant une planche flottante dans l'idée de s'en servir comme bouée.

Shyn fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander, mais Luyo l'avait aussi repéré et s'avança dans l'eau en passant à côté d'Atémis qui restait sagement au bord.

— Aélia, revient ici ! râla le Lucario d'une voix sévère en commençant à marcher dans l'eau.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé à la vue du Pokémon qui continuait inlassablement à surveiller Aélia, qui s'était d'ailleurs retournée en entendant Luyo l'appeler.

Mais la Mysdibule ne daigna pas pour autant obéir, et tira la langue au Lucario avant d'attraper sa planche et de commencer à s'éloigner au centre du bassin, narguant Luyo qui poussa un grognement agacé.

— Ce sont vos Pokémon ? demanda alors la jeune fille non loin de Shyn qui avait entendu le Lucario parler et suivait le mouvement du Pokémon du regard.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, un petit sourire au visage. La demoiselle arborait une robe vert clair avec un petit gilet court beige et ses cheveux longs blonds ondulés donnaient à son visage fin un air très doux et féminin.

— Oui. Enfin la Mysdibule, oui, le Lucario m'accompagne juste.

— Ah oui ? Il a l'air d'être très attentif au Mysdibule…, fit la jeune fille d'un air amusé en regardant Luyo qui continuait d'avancer malgré l'eau qui lui arrivait maintenant à la taille.

La jeune femme ria doucement, le regard toujours tourné vers la demoiselle.

— Oui, Luyo a un gros côté protecteur, ça fait partie de l'éducation que son feu maître lui a enseignée… Ça, et le respect ! répondit Shyn tranquillement en souriant.

Mais un cri de douleur déchirant traversa soudainement l'air, faisant brutalement relever la tête de la jeune femme qui regarda rapidement autour d'elle d'un air effaré.

— HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **.**

 **.**

— C'était quoi ça ? fit Shyn d'une voix inquiète en jetant un regard vers Aélia au milieu du coin d'eau qui s'était elle aussi stoppée et regardait derrière elle d'un air très perplexe.

Mais la jeune fille à côté de Shyn pointa un doigt tremblant vers l'eau, le regard très inquiet.

— Je… je crois que c'était votre Lucario…, bredouilla-t-elle alors que la jeune femme déplaçait son regard vers là où Luyo se trouvait l'instant d'avant.

Mais le Lucario n'y était plus, il avait totalement disparu de l'étang.

— Quoi ? Il est où ? demanda Shyn d'une voix alarmée en se redressant, le regard parcourant l'étendue d'eau rapidement.

— Il a crié et il est tombé dans l'eau…, répondit la demoiselle d'une voix tremblante comme si elle avait vu un monstre.

La jeune femme sentit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant que Luyo ne remontait pas, et laissa brutalement tomber son sac au sol avant de se jeter dans le lac.

— Luyo ! tenta-t-elle d'une voix forte en commençant à lutter pour avancer.

Le niveau de l'eau lui arriva rapidement à mi-cuisses tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de là où le Lucario avait disparu, ce qui était largement suffisant pour se noyer si on tombait à genoux ou à plat ventre dedans.

Un peu plus loin, accrochée à sa planche, Aélia observa sa maîtresse se traîner jusqu'à l'endroit où le Lucario devait être, le regard un peu inquiet alors qu'elle réalisait l'absence soudaine du Pokémon après avoir entendu le cri de douleur. Et l'inquiétude de la Mysdibule ne désemplit pas tandis qu'elle observait la jeune femme se stopper et fouiller frénétiquement à ses pieds, avant de tirer le Lucario hors de l'eau. Celui-ci était complètement perdu, l'air de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que Shyn entourait ses bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre elle.

— Luyo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix résolument inquiète en continuant de soutenir le Pokémon.

Le Lucario sembla alors un peu moins hagard et arbora rapidement une expression de douleur profonde, les yeux plissés, la bouche étirée dans une grimace douloureuse.

— Mon pied… J'ai… j'ai marché sur quelque chose…, ça fait mal…, grinça Luyo d'une voix plaintive en tentant de s'accrocher au bras de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci leva un sourcil inquiet, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux alarmés en baissant le regard vers les pieds du Pokémon. Dans l'eau claire du lac dans lequel le soleil se reflétait, Shyn put très nettement voir quelque chose de brillant au fond de l'eau, ainsi qu'un liquide rouge qui semblait flotter autour d'eux.

— Tu saignes ?! fit la jeune femme dans une question affirmative en réalisant que le liquide rouge flottant venait du pied du Lucario.

— Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai très mal…, répondit Luyo d'une voix douloureuse en trébuchant légèrement, la jambe à moitié pliée.

Shyn fit une longue grimace et réajusta son étreinte sur lui avant de commencer à le tirer en arrière pour revenir vers le bord.

— Accroche-toi à moi, je vais te sortir de là. Ne pose pas ton pied par terre ! ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix autoritaire en jetant un regard derrière elle pour vérifier où elle se dirigeait.

Luyo opina sans rien dire, le visage marqué d'un enchaînement de grimaces de douleur qu'il tentait de refréner, cela jusqu'à ce que Shyn atteigne enfin le bord d'où elle avait sauté. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs toujours là et s'agenouilla au bord alors que la jeune femme lâchait le Lucario pour grimper avant de commencer à agripper le Pokémon sous les bras.

— Est-ce que ça va ? Vous voulez de l'aide ? demanda la demoiselle en voyant Shyn faire de gros effort pour tirer Luyo hors de l'eau.

— Ça va aller, mais je crois qu'il s'est fait mal…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix essoufflée en aidant le Lucario à s'asseoir sur le bord.

— Vous voulez que j'aille chercher l'infirmière Joëlle ? questionna de nouveau la jeune fille d'une voix inquiète, son regard allant de Shyn à Luyo qui continuait de grimacer.

— Déjà on va regarder ce que tu as…, fit la jeune femme d'une plus calmement en s'accroupissant derrière le Lucario.

— Shyn, ça fait vraiment très mal…, gémit le Lucario d'une voix plaintive en observant ses jambes qui étaient encore dans l'eau et d'où le liquide rouge continuait de s'échapper.

Shyn ne répondit rien et fit une nouvelle grimace avant de finir de tirer le Pokémon hors de l'eau d'un coup sec, donnant enfin une visibilité sur ses pieds. Mais alors que la jeune femme se redressait pour jeter un œil à la blessure du Lucario maintenant à moitié couché par terre, la demoiselle poussa un cri de peur en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

— Oh mon dieu !

Shyn lui jeta un regard atterré avant de froncer les sourcils en suivant son regard qui était maintenant figé sur le pied droit de Luyo.

— Bon sang…, grinça la jeune femme à son tour en grimaçant, découvrant la blessure du Lucario.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Luyo en se redressant sur ses coudes pour tenter de voir l'état de son pied, sentant la douleur pulser le long de la jambe.

Mais Shyn ne répondit rien, le regard fixé sur son pied tandis qu'elle approchait sa main pour attraper la jambe du Lucario et l'écarter légèrement.

— Il saigne beaucoup…, murmura la demoiselle d'une voix timide alors que la jeune femme tournait le pied de Luyo pour regarder ses coussinets.

— Oui…, je crois qu'il s'est coupé le coussinet et entre deux doigts…Tu as du marché sur quelque chose de coupant, comme un bout de verre, expliqua Shyn d'une voix sombre en examinant le pied du Pokémon.

Le Lucario grimaça légèrement quand la jeune femme bougea son pied, avant d'afficher un air horrifié en voyant enfin l'état de sa blessure. Le coussinet du milieu était totalement ouvert au centre et saignait abondamment, ainsi que celui d'à côté en partie.

— C'est… c'est grave ? murmura Luyo d'une voix tremblante en détournant le regard, n'arrivant pas à supporter la vue de sa blessure qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal maintenant qu'elle était à l'air libre.

— Vu comment tu as mal et le sang que tu perds, ça peut le devenir, oui, répondit Shyn en grimaçant, avant de reposer son pied tout doucement et se détourner vers son sac pour fouiller dedans.

La demoiselle lui jeta un regard un peu perdu alors que la jeune femme sortait de son sac ce qui ressemblait à une serviette, suivie d'une petite bouteille en plastique. Shyn se retourna ensuite vers la blessure de Luyo et versa du liquide transparent sur la plaie du Lucario, avant de l'entourer du tissu clair. Il s'agissait de désinfectant, c'était la seule chose dont Shyn disposait pour parer à des blessures profondes, ne possédant rien pour recoudre ou soulager Luyo dans l'immédiat. La jeune femme préféra donc parer au plus urgent en désinfectant la blessure et en tentant de calmer l'hémorragie.

Au contact du liquide sur sa patte, le Pokémon poussa un premier et fort cri de douleur, avant de se mettre à trembler légèrement en gémissant, essayant de refréner comme il pouvait ses cris plaintifs. Shyn lui jeta un regard désolé en finissant de nouer le tissu, le visage figé dans une grimace attristée. Vu la profondeur de la blessure, elle se doutait bien que le Lucario ne faisait pas semblant, surtout que Luyo n'était pas du genre à se plaindre pour rien, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer à la jeune femme que le Pokémon devait beaucoup souffrir pour ne pas réussir à cacher sa douleur.

— Je suis désolée, mais il faut à tout prix t'empêcher de saigner…, s'excusa la jeune femme dans une grimace attristée alors que Luyo arborait une expression figée de profonde douleur, les doigts crispés sur le sol.

La demoiselle lança un regard désolé au Lucario, semblant très touchée par la souffrance du Pokémon.

— Il faut t'emmener au centre Pokémon tout de suite ! Tu t'es coupé sur du verre, ou autre chose, c'est peut-être infecté, et je ne peux pas te soigner ici ! fit ensuite Shyn en se redressant alors que la jeune fille à côté d'elle se relevait brutalement, le visage horrifié.

— Un bout de verre, oh mon dieu … Skitty, Azumarill, revenez ici tout de suite, il y a du verre au fond de l'eau, vous pourriez vous blesser ! cria la demoiselle en robe verte, se tournant vers le lac pour appeler ses Pokémon.

Les deux créatures dans l'eau s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais obéirent à leur dresseuse et revinrent près du bord pour que la jeune fille les récupère. Shyn sembla alors saisir l'inquiétude de la demoiselle et finit elle aussi de se relever avant de jeter des regards rapides autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Aélia, sort tout de suite, on s'en va ! Atémis, Milliu, Shorty, Aurore revenez ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte en captant l'attention de la Mysdibule toujours dans le lac qui regardait vers elle, avant de se tourner vers les Évolitions et la Milobellus un peu plus loin.

Les quatre Pokémon s'échangèrent un regard incompris, mais se levèrent et rejoignirent Shyn en même temps que celle-ci aidait Luyo à s'asseoir et qu'Aélia se hissait sur le bord pour sortir de l'eau.

— _Maman, qu'_ _est-ce_ _qu'_ _y_ _a ?_ couina la Mysdibule en allant se positionner à côté de Luyo qui continuait de grimacer de douleur, les yeux fermés.

— _Qu'_ _est-ce_ _qu'_ _y_ _se passe, Shyn ?_ fit Shorty à son tour en arrivant avec Milliu, le regard perplexe posé sur la jeune femme qui refermait son sac en urgence.  
Mais l'expression des Évolitions et d'Aélia changea radicalement en posant leur regard sur le sol aux pieds de Shyn où une grande flaque de sang était visible.

— _Du sang ! Quelqu'un s'est blessé ?_ couina la Mentali à son tour en jetant des regards inquiets à Shyn et Luyo avant de fixer son attention sur le Lucario qui gémissait en silence.

— Oui, Luyo ! On va au centre Pokémon tout de suite ! répondit la jeune femme d'une voix pressée.

La Mysdibule remarqua alors la serviette tachée de sang enroulée autour du pied du Pokémon et afficha un air inquiet et horrifié.

— _Luyo…_ , murmura Aélia d'une voix plaintive en prenant conscience du lien entre la blessure du Lucario et sa chute dans l'eau l'instant d'avant en lui courant après.

Une fois son sac refermé, Shyn se tourna vers Shorty et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

— Shorty, tu prends mon sac. Les autres, retournez dans vos Pokéballs s'il vous plaît, je vous ferais ressortir plus tard, là j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous ! ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix douce mais autoritaire en détachant les Pokéballs des trois Pokémon avant de les leur montrer.

Aurore sembla un peu déçue de déjà rentrer, mais obéit sans contester en remarquant elle aussi la blessure du Lucario qui souffrait en silence, et suivit Atémis et Milliu qui retournèrent dans leur Pokéball sans discuter.

Shyn s'occupa ensuite d'attacher son sac sur le dos du Noctali, avant de remarquer Aélia qui était toujours là et regardait Luyo d'un air très inquiet.

— Aélia, toi aussi ! fit la jeune femme en détachant la Pokéball noire de la Mysdibule pour lui présenter.

Aélia lui lança un regard attristé, mais hocha la tête et rentra dedans.

À côté de Shyn, la jeune fille était toujours là, ayant récupéré dans ses bras ses deux Pokémon, et regardait maintenant la jeune femme d'un air incertain tandis que celle-ci s'agenouillait devant Luyo pour le porter sur son dos.

— J'ai le numéro du centre Pokémon si vous voulez, je peux prévenir l'infirmière de votre arrivée ! proposa la demoiselle, qui apparemment vivait à Nénucrique.

Shyn lui jeta un regard rapide et hocha la tête d'un air grave.

— Oui, ce serait gentil, merci. Shorty, suis-moi !

La jeune femme s'éloigna ensuite en courant avec le Noctali à ses trousses et le Lucario sur son dos.

Celui-ci semblait toujours beaucoup souffrir le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait, le visage crispé de douleur.

— Shyn…, je suis désolé…, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme d'une voix grinçante.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, et arrête de parler, garde tes forces…, répondit Shyn d'une voix grave en prenant le chemin du centre Pokémon le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait.

 **.**

Arrivée au centre Pokémon, l'infirmière prévenue par la jeune fille prit immédiatement Luyo en urgence au vu de son état et l'emmena dans la salle d'opération avec son Leveinard, laissant Shyn et Shorty attendre sur un banc dans le couloir devant la porte.

La jeune femme arborait un air inquiet, le regard figé sur la porte. Elle n'était pas infirmière, mais ses expériences de soigneuse lui faisaient redouter le pire au vu de la profondeur de la coupure qu'elle avait vue. Surtout qu'elle savait que les coussinets des Pokémon étaient très fragiles et provoquaient une profonde douleur quand ils étaient blessés.

Voyant sa maîtresse inquiète pour le Lucario, le Noctali sauta sur le banc et poussa légèrement le bras de Shyn pour passer sa tête dessous, attirant son regard vers lui.

La jeune femme échangea ensuite un regard triste avec l'Évolition et laissa Shorty s'allonger sur ses jambes, avant de se mettre à caresser la tête du Noctali d'un mouvement machinal.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le calvaire de la jeune femme prit enfin fin, et l'infirmière ressortit de la pièce, l'air plus soulagé qu'en y entrant.

— Comment va-t-il ? fit Shyn immédiatement en se relevant vivement, portant le Noctali à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

La jeune femme en blanc afficha un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

— Il va bien, mais il est un peu fatigué, la coupure a touché une veine du pied ce qui explique la perte importante de sang, je l'ai mis sous perfusion, expliqua l'infirmière d'une voix douce.

— Et son pied ? Vous avez pu le soigner ? questionna la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

— Oui, j'ai dû lui faire des points de suture, mais il guérira tout seul, les blessures aux coussinets se réparent assez vite, mais elles sont souvent très douloureuses, cela risque de lui prendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir remarcher. En attendant, il faudra veiller à ce qu'il reste couché et à ce que son pied ne touche pas le sol, répondit l'infirmière, suivie d'un hochement de tête de Shyn.

— Je vais veiller sur lui, ne vous inquiétez pas… J'ai été malade il y a quelques jours et Luyo a veillé sur moi, maintenant c'est à moi de veiller sur lui…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce et légèrement triste.

L'infirmière ne rajouta rien, se contentant de sourire tendrement.

— Vous voulez le garder en observation ou je peux le ramener à ma chambre ? demanda ensuite Shyn d'une voix sérieuse tandis que Shorty s'agitait dans ses bras, relevant la tête vers son visage.

— Il réagit bien aux antidouleurs, donc si vous me promettez de veiller sur lui correctement vous pouvez l'emmener, répondit la femme en blanc en jetant un regard derrière elle dans la salle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait une formation dans un centre Pokémon pour un diplôme en Soins et Psychologie Pokémon, je sais m'occuper d'un Pokémon malade ! rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air assuré.

L'infirmière afficha un grand sourire amusé.

— Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas d'objection. Faites bien attention à ce qu'il garde sa perfusion surtout, recommanda la femme en blanc en se décalant pour permettre à Shyn de rejoindre le Lucario dans la salle.

— Entendu, merci…, murmura la jeune femme en laissant Shorty descendre de ses bras, avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

 **.**

Dans la salle de soins, des machines diverses étaient disposées tout autour avec en son centre une grande table blanche en acier sur lequel Luyo était allongé sur le côté. Le Lucario semblait à moitié conscient, les yeux à demi-clos, et tourna un regard flou vers Shyn quand celle-ci s'avança vers lui.

L'infirmière lui avait retiré sa veste humide pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et l'avait plié et posé à côté de lui.

— Shyn…, murmura Luyo d'une voix faible en relevant légèrement la tête alors que la jeune femme lui prenait doucement la main où la perfusion était installée.

— Ça va ? Tu dois te sentir un peu groggy…, sourit Shyn d'un air un peu triste en examinant le visage fatigué du Lucario qui semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

L'infirmière ne l'avait pas endormi, mais lui avait donné une grosse dose d'antidouleur avant d'endormir localement sa patte pour la soigner. Le Pokémon portait d'ailleurs maintenant un gros bandage au pied droit, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plus le déranger que ça.

— Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire…, bredouilla Luyo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour tenter de comprendre ce que la jeune femme racontait.

La concernée fit un petit rire amusé en caressant la main du Lucario avec son pouce.

— Ça veut dire un peu ailleurs, l'esprit flou… Tu es sous antidouleur et sous perfusion à cause du sang que tu as perdu…

— C'est ça cette impression étrange…, souffla Luyo en reposant mollement sa tête sur le coussin que l'infirmière lui avait donné.

Shyn fit un petit sourire triste.

— T'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir te reposer… L'infirmière m'autorise à te monter jusqu'à la chambre, comme ça tu ne seras pas obligé de rester ici…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix douce en déplaçant son autre main pour venir caresser tendrement le front du Pokémon qui clignait lentement des yeux.

Luyo poussa un faible soupir en guise de réponse, et laissa ensuite Shyn l'aider à descendre de la table avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise à cloche-pied, soutenu par la jeune femme. L'infirmière profita de leurs déplacements pour rentrer dans la pièce, tenant à la main un petit sachet en papier semblable de très près à celui que la femme en blanc de Vollez-Ville avait donné au Lucario quelques jours avant.

— Voilà, je vous ai mis toutes les indications et les médicaments dans le sac. S'il y a le moindre problème, venez me voir. Je passerais ce soir voir comment il va, changer sa perfusion et refaire son pansement…, à moins que ne vous ne vouliez le faire ! fit l'infirmière dans un petit sourire en tendant le sac à Shyn avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Luyo qui tentait de recouvrer ses esprits, sa poche de perfusion sur les genoux.

La jeune femme récupéra le sac et hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

— Je sais faire un pansement, ça ira oui, merci, répondit-elle tranquillement, avant de se tourner vers le Noctali qui était reparti chercher son sac qu'elle avait oublié sur le banc.

Shyn rangea ensuite les médicaments dedans, ainsi que la veste du Lucario, et remit son sac sur son dos avant d'aider Luyo à se relever pour lui permettre de monter jusqu'à leur chambre qui se trouvait au 3e étage. Heureusement, le grand centre Pokémon possédait un ascenseur, ce qui facilita grandement le déplacement du Pokémon blessé.

— _Ça_ _va, L_ _u_ _?_ demanda Shorty une fois arrivé dans le couloir menant à leur chambre, jetant un regard au Lucario clopinant qui se faisait à moitié porter par Shyn.

— J'ai connu mieux…, grinça le Lucario d'une voix molle, fixant la moquette rose au sol d'un air mitigé.  
— _T'as encore mal ?_ questionna le Noctali, semblant relativement inquiet pour Luyo au vu du gros bandage à son pied.

Le Pokémon émit un grognement sourd alors que Shyn réajustait sa prise sur lui en serrant son bras autour de son torse.

— Un peu, mais je me sens surtout fatigué…, souffla le Lucario d'une voix lasse en levant un regard hagard sur la jeune femme qui tentait maintenant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, tout en tenant le Pokémon contre elle.

— C'est normal, tu vas pouvoir dormir, t'inquiète pas…, fit Shyn à son tour en réussissant à ouvrir la porte, avant de donner un léger coup de pied dedans pour l'ouvrir en grand.

Comme dans les autres centres, la chambre était simple, mais fonctionnelle, et pour le grand plaisir de Shorty, possédait une télévision, ainsi qu'un lit double pour la jeune femme et le Lucario.

Shyn n'avait pas prévu que Luyo se blesserait, et regretta quelques secondes de ne pas avoir pris une chambre avec deux lits séparés pour laisser de l'espace au Pokémon et ne pas risquer de lui faire mal en dormant.

Mais cela ne sembla pas du tout déranger le Lucario, qui une fois arrivé au lit, alla se coucher de l'autre côté dans l'intention de dormir, posant sa perfusion à côté de lui.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet, et déposa son sac sur une chaise avant de déplacer la perfusion pour l'accrocher à la poignet du tiroir de la table de chevet pour être sur qu'elle s'écoule correctement. Shyn passa ensuite doucement sa main sur la joue du Lucario et constata qu'il s'était déjà endormi, preuve que les effets de l'anesthésie n'étaient pas encore partis vu la fatigue qu'il avait.

 **.**

Quelques minutes après, une fois sa veste, son bonnet et ses chaussures enlevés, Shyn fit enfin sortir ses Pokémon, hormis Aurore qui était trop grande pour la petite chambre, aussi spacieuse soit-elle.

— Bon, changement de plan. Luyo ne va pas pouvoir marcher pendant quelques jours, donc en attendant le concours qui est dans trois jours, on va principalement rester ici…, expliqua ensuite la jeune femme aux quatre Pokémon devant elle, assise en tailleur au bord du lit.

Milliu et Atémis s'échangèrent un regard égal et opinèrent tranquillement, preuve qu'elles comprenaient la situation et n'allaient pas faire un scandale s'ils restaient un peu enfermés les prochains jours. Surtout qu'ils avaient déjà vécu cette situation quand Shyn était malade.

Seule Aélia semblait un peu soucieuse, et grimpa sur le lit pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui s'était déplacée et sortait son ordinateur de son sac.

— _Maman_ _…, tu crois que Luyo sera guéri pour le concours ?_ murmura la Mysdibule d'une petite voix inquiète en jetant un regard triste vers le Lucario.

Shyn suivit son regard et haussa les épaules.

— J'en sais rien Aélia… L'infirmière a parlé de plusieurs jours, mais après ça va dépendre de comment Luyo cicatrise…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix gênée.

Elle aussi s'était posé cette question quand elle avait vu l'état de la blessure, et redoutait que même si le Lucario guérissait pour la date prévue, elle ne serait sûrement pas pour le laisser combattre avec une blessure aussi grave soignée en aussi peu de temps.

La Mysdibule afficha alors un regard profondément désolé et fit le tour du Pokémon endormi pour aller déloger son bras de sous la couverture, et se coucha dessous en se serrant contre son torse. Shyn arbora un air à la fois triste et tendre en voyant Aélia aussi inquiète pour Luyo, et se rappela en voyant la Mysdibule aussi attristée qu'elle devait lui racheter un grelot maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à Nénucrique.

La jeune femme poussa ensuite un léger soupir, et jeta un rapide regard aux Évolitions et Atémis qui discutaient assis par terre, avant de reprendre ses notes sur son ordinateur.

 **.**

Comme convenu, le soir venu, l'infirmière vint pour vérifier comment allait Luyo. Le Lucario s'était entre-temps réveillé et arborait un air plus reposé, mais aussi plus douloureux. Sa douleur s'était réveillée avec l'évaporation des calmants, et Shyn se dépêcha de lui donner ses médicaments tandis que l'infirmière changeait sa perfusion pour la nuit.

La jeune femme entreprit ensuite de refaire le pansement du Pokémon et constata dans une grimace amère l'étendue de la plaie maintenant refermée. La patte du Lucario était légèrement enflée et rougie autour de la coupure, ce qui n'étonna pas Shyn que Luyo prétende avoir mal vu dans quel état était sa patte.

L'infirmière lui confirma néanmoins en voyant le visage inquiet de la jeune femme que sa patte dégonflerait et reprendrait un aspect plus normal d'ici deux jours environ le temps qu'il cicatrise par lui-même.

Shyn termina ensuite de refaire son pansement en faisant très attention, essayant de faire abstraction des grincements de dents de Luyo dans son dos qui tentait au maximum de s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, surtout avec les yeux des quatre autres Pokémon braqués sur lui.

Si Atémis et Milliu arboraient un air compatissant et un peu triste, Shorty, lui, était plus intéressé par le remue-ménage autour de lui tandis qu'Aélia grimaçait à chaque fois que le Lucario émettait un bruit, semblant souffrir avec lui.

Une fois l'infirmière repartie, Shyn donna à manger aux Pokémon avant de se relever dans l'intention de sortir de la chambre.

— Je reviens, je vais mettre Aurore dans le bassin du centre pour la nuit et nous chercher à manger, fit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en s'adressant au Lucario, tout en rangeant à sa manière les bandages et les médicaments sur la table à côté de la télévision.

Shyn sortit ensuite de la pièce, laissant Luyo assis sur le lit à regarder son pied bandé d'un air un peu agacé avant de baisser son regard vers Aélia. La Mysdibule était assise par terre devant son bol de croquettes Pokémon et semblait ne pas avoir très envie de manger, le regard triste.

— Aélia…, tu ne manges pas ? demanda alors le Lucario en sentant bien que la Mysdibule normalement si joyeuse n'avait pas l'air bien.

Aélia leva son nez vers lui, les yeux humides, elle semblait être à la limite de pleurer.

— _J_ _'ai pas_ _très_ _faim…,_ murmura la Mysdibule d'une petite voix triste en reportant son regard sur son bol.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par le Noctali qui sauta brutalement sur le lit et atterrit à quelques centimètres de son pied blessé.

— _Oh, pardon !_ s'excusa Shorty dans un sourire amusé vers le Pokémon qui lui lança un regard noir.

Mais le Noctali n'eut pas l'air d'en être éprouvé et alla récupérer la télécommande de la télévision que Shyn avait posée sur sa table de chevet.

— _Et si on mettait un peu la t_ _élé_ _?_ fit ensuite Shorty dans une question fermée avant d'activer le bouton pour afficher un dessin animé sur l'écran lumineux.

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment passionner la Mentali et Atémis qui continuèrent à manger comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Shorty retournait à ses croquettes et qu'Aélia se décidait à mâchonner lentement une des siennes, le regard toujours triste.

 **.**

Shyn revint peu de temps après, un plateau à la main avec différentes choses dedans.

— Ils adorent les baies ici ! Ils ont plein de desserts et de jus aux baies à la cafeteria ! Du coup je t'ai pris un gâteau aux baies épicées et un jus aux baies amères et sucrées, pour couper un peu le goût ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en posant le plateau entre elle et Luyo sur le lit, avant de s'y installer et de tendre au Lucario un bol rempli de nouilles épicées.

Shyn démontrait une nouvelle fois avoir bien retenu les préférences du Pokémon en matière de goût et de nourriture, et Luyo afficha un petit air doux en récupérant le bol dans un faible sourire.

— Merci, Shyn…

— Je t'en prie, répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure, avant de changer de chaîne pour mettre les informations, faisant râler Shorty qui voulait voir la fin du dessin animé.

— C'est moi qui vous nourris, c'est moi qui choisis la chaîne de télé ! rétorqua gentiment Shyn en lançant un regard amusé et sournois au Noctali qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, imité par la jeune femme.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Shyn commença la journée par refaire le bandage du Lucario et lui donna ses médicaments. Malgré une nuit un peu agitée pour le Pokémon qui avait eu du mal à dormir à cause de vives douleurs lui remontant dans la jambe, la jeune femme avait réussi à garder ses distances avec le Lucario pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal. Ce qui au final, conduisit Luyo à se rapprocher de Shyn, car le contact avec la jeune femme lui manquait, et cela réussit finalement à l'apaiser assez pour qu'il réussisse enfin à s'endormir. Mais si le Lucario semblait déjà aller mieux que le soir d'avant, Aélia, elle, gardait son air triste au visage ce que Shyn avait bien remarqué et eut une idée pour tenter de changer l'expression de la Mysdibule.

L'après-midi, la jeune femme laissa donc Milliu et Atémis dans la chambre pour veiller sur le Lucario qui s'était de nouveau endormi, un peu fatigué par les médicaments, et retourna au centre-ville avec Aélia et Shorty en récupérant Aurore au bassin du centre. Le petit groupe se dirigea ensuite vers le marché aux baies qui semblait ouvert tous les jours et se mit à arpenter ses étals, Shyn cherchant à acheter les baies qui lui fallait pour refaire ses Pokéblocs.

Shorty à ses pieds reniflant l'air d'un air intéressé et Aélia accrochée à son épaule, la jeune femme prit ensuite la direction d'un étalage où des baies sucrées étaient proposées en dégustation pour faire goûter les Pokémon.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour Luyo ? fit Shyn en tournant la tête vers Aélia qui s'était laissée tenter par une baie Kaki qu'elle trouva finalement trop acide.

— _Oui… Il a été blessé_ _à_ _cause de moi…_ , murmura la Mysdibule en choisissant un autre bout de baie sur le plateau que lui tendait la jeune femme.

— À cause de toi ? répéta Shyn d'un air un peu incrédule.

— _Oui… Il est rentré dan_ _s_ _l'eau par ma faute… Si je lui avais pas_ _désobéi,_ _ce serait jamais arriv_ _é_ _,_ bredouilla Aélia d'une voix triste en tenant toujours dans sa main son bout de baie rose.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et reposa le plateau.

— Non Aélia, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas toi qui as mis ce bout de verre là. Et si quelqu'un doit être fautif, c'est moi. C'est moi qui aurais dû aller te chercher, pas Luyo, fit Shyn d'une voix triste alors que Shorty grimpait sur le stand pour lui aussi goûter un bout de baie.

— _Je suis désolée…_ , couina la Mysdibule en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Shyn afficha un air un peu coupable et attrapa Aélia pour la prendre dans ses bras comme un bébé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas… Luyo est fort, il guérira vite…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix de maman en regardant tendrement la Mysdibule dans ses bras.

Aélia lui lança un regard triste et chouina légèrement avant de hocher la tête et de finalement manger sa baie. Shyn fit un petit sourire et tourna ensuite la tête vers un autre stand plus loin qui proposait différents gâteaux à base de baies.

— Tu veux choisir un gâteau pour Luyo ? proposa la jeune femme d'une voix douce en montrant le stand à la Mysdibule tandis que Shorty tournait lui aussi un nez intéressé vers la bonne odeur sucrée qui planait dans l'air.

— _Oui…_ , murmura Aélia tristement, avant de rajouter d'une voix intriguée. _Et je pourrais en avoir un aussi ?_

— J'ai mieux à te proposer…, répondit Shyn dans un petit sourire amusé.

La Mysdibule leva un sourcil intéressé, mais la jeune femme ne rajouta rien, et alla ensuite choisir avec Aélia et Shorty un gâteau pour le Lucario.

 **.**

Mais la jeune femme et les deux Pokémon ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite au centre une fois le marché aux baies fini, et Shyn garda son air mystérieux au visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans une boutique d'accessoires Pokémon. Aélia tourna alors un regard perplexe vers Shyn, mais la jeune femme accentua son sourire et posa la Mysdibule au sol avant de se diriger vers une vendeuse pour lui demander quelque chose. La jeune femme en jupe noire hocha la tête et revint quelques minutes après avec une petite boîte rouge qu'elle tendit à Shyn.  
Celle-ci la remercia, puis alla s'agenouiller devant Aélia et ouvrit la boîte devant elle.

— J'ai perdu le grelot zen, et j'ai bien vu comme tu aimais jouer avec, alors je me suis dit que si tu avais un grelot toujours sur toi je ne pourrais plus le perdre…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce alors que la Mysdibule ouvrait de grands yeux en fixant le contenu de la boîte.

Shorty la rejoignit et afficha à son tour un air intéressé en découvrant l'objet qu'Aélia sortait du contenu rouge. Il s'agissait d'un grelot jaune d'une taille supérieure au grelot zen qui était relié à un long ruban rouge, comme pour l'attacher à quelque chose.

— _Qu'il est_ _joli_ _!_ fit ensuite la Mysdibule d'une petite voix ravie en tournant le gros grelot jaune dans ses doigts.

Shyn fit un grand sourire et tendit sa main pour le récupérer avant de faire signe à Aélia de se tourner.

— Je vais te l'attacher sur l'implantation de la mandibule de ta mâchoire, comme ça il ne te généra pas, fit Shyn en attachant le ruban sur la tête de la Mysdibule avant de tourner le grelot vers le ciel.

Aélia se retourna ensuite et tourna sur elle-même en allant se regarder dans un miroir à sa taille.

— _Merci maman !_ _C'est encore mieux qu'un grelot zen !_ _Est-ce_ _que je peux le garder tout le temps comme Luyo garde sa veste ?_ demanda la Mysdibule toute contente en observant son reflet.

— Oui, bien sûr, tu l'enlèveras juste pour dormir, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Peu après, Shyn paya le nouvel accessoire de la Mysdibule et récupéra son sac rempli de baies avant de ressortir pour se diriger cette fois vers une autre boutique pour faire ses Pokéblocs, suivie par Aélia maintenant ravie, et du Noctali qui arborait un air amusé en regardant la Mysdibule qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire.

 **.**

Le soir, après leur passage en ville, Shyn alla redéposer Aurore au bassin du centre Pokémon puis retourna dans sa chambre. Luyo était réveillé et regardait d'un air vague la télévision qu'Atémis avait allumée avant de jouer avec la gameboy d'Aélia. Mais à peine arrivée dans la chambre, la Mysdibule sauta sur le lit et alla montrer son grelot tout neuf à tout le monde, avant de demander à Shyn de sortir le gâteau pour le Lucario afin de lui donner. Aélia semblait à la fois ravie et un peu intimidée alors qu'elle montrait la pâtisserie aux baies à Luyo, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction.

Mais après un regard surpris que le Lucario posa sur la Mysdibule, le Pokémon arbora une expression profondément douce et sourit en récupérant le gâteau que lui tendait Aélia, tout en la remerciant. La Mysdibule sautilla alors faiblement et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, avant de le fixer avec de grands yeux attentifs, attendant sa réaction quand il mangerait le gâteau.

Shyn ria faiblement, mais laissa les deux Pokémon profiter de ce moment et alla se changer et faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain avant de revenir dans la chambre. Luyo avait fini de manger et Aélia s'était déportée par terre avec Atémis pour regarder la télé avec les Évolitions.

La jeune femme échangea ensuite un regard amusé avec le Lucario, puis entreprit la tâche de refaire le pansement du Pokémon. Bien qu'il ne bougeait quasiment pas du lit, le pansement devait être refait deux fois par jour pour éviter les infections et garder la blessure le plus propre possible.

Luyo grimaça de nouveau quand Shyn lui tapota la coupure avec un coton imbibé de désinfectant, mais le Lucario poussa ensuite un étrange gémissement quand la jeune femme lui passa de la crème cicatrisante sur les coussinets et entre les orteils.

Shyn se retourna alors pour jeter un œil au Pokémon, pensant lui avoir fait mal.

— Oh désolée, je t'ai fait mal ? s'excusa la jeune femme.

Mais l'expression un peu rosie et mal à l'aise de Luyo ne correspondait pas vraiment à de la douleur, plutôt à de la gêne alors que le Pokémon détournait la tête et le regard.

— N-non… Ça va…, bredouilla le Lucario d'une voix faible en grimaçant, n'osant pas regarder Shyn en face.

Celle-ci leva un sourcil un peu intrigué par la réaction étrange du Pokémon, mais ne s'y attarda pas et finit de faire son pansement avant d'aller se coucher aux côtés du Lucario.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Le jour suivant, Shyn fit le même rituel et entendit Luyo pousser le même gémissement étrange quand elle lui changea son pansement, mais tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, se disant que vu l'air gêné du Lucario, celui-ci ne daignerait de toute façon pas lui répondre.

La jeune femme descendit ensuite récupérer Aurore puis s'apprêta à revenir. Mais en passant par le hall, son regard fut soudainement attiré par une affiche policière mettant en garde la population sur les brigands et les braconniers. Shyn fronça alors légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant le logo des braconniers sur l'affiche et lut en dessous le nom de « Norak ». Apparemment, les braconniers étaient peu nombreux, mais assez dangereux et visaient surtout les Pokémon eau, transportant leurs victimes dans des camionnettes grises, ainsi que leurs bateaux.

 _« Oh moins, ceux que j'ai_ _croisés_ _ne feront plus rien sans leur bateau »_ pensa Shyn en affichant un sourire satisfait avant de jeter un œil à l'infirmière à son comptoir qui tapotait sur son ordinateur.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de la jeune femme et échangea quelques mots avec elle au sujet de ces fameux braconniers. Shyn apprit alors que depuis les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Hoenn l'an dernier, de nombreux groupes de braconnages s'étaient créés dans la région et que les Norak faisaient beaucoup parler d'eux sur les bords côtiers, embêtant même les pécheurs en mer.

La jeune femme renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Elle détestait profondément les braconniers, et se jura que si jamais elle en recroisait, cette fois-ci, elle ne les laisserait pas partir avec seulement un bateau en miettes.

Shyn remonta ensuite dans la chambre et comme le jour d'avant, laissa Luyo se reposer avec cette fois Shorty et Aélia, et se rendit derrière le centre avec Milliu, Atémis et Aurore pour montrer quelques chorégraphies à la Milobellus et voir avec le Kirlia quelles nouvelles attaques le Pokémon possédait. La jeune femme fut très vite très impressionnée par la dextérité d'Atémis à contrôler son attaque Feuille Magik et très intéressée par son attaque spéciale Plénitude qui lui permettait d'augmenter son attaque et sa défense spéciale.

 **.**

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre, Luyo n'était pas resté longtemps allongé. Pris d'une envie pressente, et ne pouvant attendre que Shyn revienne il s'était débrouillé comme il pouvait pour se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, suivi du regard par Shorty qui trouvait sa façon de se déplacer très amusante.

— _Il en met du temps…_ , fit Aélia quelques minutes plus tard en jetant un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain.

La Mysdibule était assise sur le lit à la place de Shyn en train de jouer avec sa gameboy, son grelot sur la tête.

— _Il est_ _peut-être_ _tombé dans le trou…,_ proposa Shorty d'une voix amusée avant de se mettre à crier : _Luyo_ _oo_ _!_ _T_ _'as besoin d'aide ?_

— Noonn…, grinça Luyo d'une voix lointaine derrière la porte fermée.

— _T'as un_ _problème_ _pour uriner ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Shyn ?_ tenta le Noctali dans un ricanement sournois qui fit aussi rigoler Aélia.

— NOOONNN ! hurla alors le Lucario d'une voix agacée avant d'enfin ressortir, sautant à cloche-pied.

Luyo lança ensuite un regard noir à Shorty assis au pied du lit qui afficha un grand sourire niais.

— Rappelle-moi de ne jamais faire appel à toi si jamais j'ai un problème ! grinça le Lucario d'une voix mauvaise en s'asseyant sur le lit.

— _T'inquiète_ _pas, j'irais toujours chercher Shyn si tu as un_ _problème_ _, même au_ _x_ _toilette_ _s_ _!_ rétorqua le Noctali d'une voix joyeuse.

Luyo poussa un long soupir.

— Tu es exaspérant…

— _Je sais !_ répondit Shorty d'un air digne.

 **.**

En fin de journée, Shyn entreprit de nouveau de refaire le pansement du Lucario. Celui-ci avait beaucoup moins mal maintenant et n'émit aucun bruit quand la jeune femme commença à le soigner, ce qui permit à Shyn de plus facilement lui passer de la crème pour l'aider à guérir plus vite.

Mais une fois de plus, le Pokémon émit un étrange gémissement qui n'avait pas l'air d'être de la douleur, avant d'en faire un autre plus fort qu'il ne sembla pas contrôler au vu de son expression outrée et très gênée quand la jeune femme se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. Le Lucario détourna ensuite de nouveau le regard en rougissant, cachant son visage derrière sa main comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes, l'air un peu perdu, avant de finir de le soigner. Mais une nouvelle fois, Luyo gémit faiblement dans son dos, ce qui fit se questionner sévèrement la jeune femme sur la nature de ses gémissements qui semblaient tant perturber le Lucario.

Shyn finit ensuite le bandage et chercha à capter le regard du Pokémon, mais celui-ci récupéra rapidement sa jambe et lui tourna le dos comme s'il voulait dormir. La jeune femme leva des sourcils intrigués et perplexes, mais n'insista pas, et rangea le matériel avant de descendre mettre Aurore au bassin.

Mais en revenant, Shyn passa voir l'infirmière Joëlle qui finissait de ranger ses dossiers avant de fermer le hall. La jeune femme expliqua ensuite à l'infirmière le comportement étrange du Lucario quand elle lui passait la crème et refaisait son bandage, mais au lieu d'inquiéter la jeune femme en blanc, cela la fit sourire d'un air un peu étrange.

— C'est une réaction normale chez les Pokémon canin, et c'est plutôt bon signe s'il réagit comme ça, cela veut dire que ses sensations reviennent et que la douleur disparaît ! expliqua l'infirmière en souriant d'un air amusé.

— Je ne comprends pas… C'est normal qu'il fasse des bruits bizarres quand je lui touche les coussinets ? questionna Shyn, de plus en plus perplexe devant l'amusement de la femme en blanc qui semblait trouver ça tout à fait normal.

L'infirmière ria alors doucement devant l'air perdu de la jeune femme.

— Oui !… Vous êtes sûre d'avoir fait des études en Soins et Psychologie Pokémon ? demanda la femme en blanc en affichant un grand sourire.

— Bah oui…, mais j'ai jamais entendu parler de ça…, répondit Shyn d'un air innocent, ne comprenant vraiment pas où l'infirmière voulait en venir.

La jeune femme en blanc ria de nouveau ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Shyn.

— C'est que vous avez dû rater un chapitre alors… En général il se trouve à la fin des ouvrages…, murmura l'infirmière d'un air mystérieux, avant de s'éloigner en continuant de rire.

Shyn la suivit du regard, l'air très perplexe et dépité.

— … J'ai toujours pas compris…

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Une rencontre empoisonnée

_Suite à un grave problème personnel je me vois dans l'obligation de refaire une nouvelle pause de une semaine au moins, ainsi que de réduire le rythme de publication._

 _Il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine,_

 _et quand **les publications** reprendront cela sera désormais **une semaine sur deux**!_

 _._

* * *

.

.

 ** **Chapitre**** ** **20**** ** **:**** ** **Un**** ** **e rencontre**** ** **empoisonnée****

.

.

De retour dans chambre, Shyn jeta un nouveau regard vers le Lucario qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait s'être endormis. La jeune femme n'avait rien compris au sous-entendu de l'infirmière, et alla se changer et prendre ses propres médicaments avant de rejoindre Luyo dans le lit.

Celui-ci gigota légèrement, mais ne se retourna pas, ce qui ne plus pas vraiment à Shyn qui finit par aller se coller contre lui de dépit. Luyo tentait toujours de cacher son léger rougissement qui ne voulait pas partir de son visage, et qui s'accentua de nouveau quand il sentit Shyn se presser dans son dos. Mais le Lucario ne la repoussa pas, et finit par réellement s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes.

.

*.*.*

.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus participer ? fit Luyo d'une voix forte, affichant un air déçu.

En début d'après-midi du troisième jour, Shyn avait aidé le Lucario à descendre pour aller se poser sur un banc derrière le centre Pokémon pour ne pas rester seul dans la chambre. Le Pokémon allait beaucoup mieux et arrivait à poser le pied au sol, mais la jeune femme restait un peu inquiète et préférait continuer à soutenir le Lucario.

Le concours était pour le lendemain matin, et après avoir refait une énième fois le pansement de Luyo le matin, Shyn en était venue à la conclusion que le Lucario boitait encore trop pour le laisser participer au concours. Chose qui, évidemment, ne plut pas du tout au Pokémon quand la jeune femme lui annonça, une fois arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement avec tout le monde.

— Luyo, tu t'es blessé à la patte. Ce serait prendre des risques inutiles de te faire faire un combat alors que tu as encore mal…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix désolée en jetant un coup d'œil à Aélia qui jouait avec Atémis à quelques mètres d'eux avec les Évolitions.

Le Lucario ronchonna et fixa son pied bandé d'un air mauvais.

— Je n'ai plus mal, je peux combattre ! grinça Luyo en posant son pied par terre, mais sans oser se mettre debout pour autant.

La jeune femme soupira.

— Luyo, je sais que tu veux te rattraper du dernier concours, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse combattre dans ces conditions, je suis désolée…, fit Shyn d'une voix un peu triste, mais posée, signe qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Le Lucario se renfrogna légèrement et poussa un grognement sourd.

La jeune femme l'observa sans rien dire. Elle voyait bien que le Pokémon était mécontent, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque, car elle savait que Luyo pouvait très bien être capable de minimiser sa douleur juste pour combattre.

— _Il_ _pourrait_ _faire la_ _présentation_ _!_ fit alors Aélia en s'approchant d'eux, attirant leurs regards vers elle.

La petite Mysdibule arborait fièrement son nouveau grelot doré sur sa tête, et avait écouté la conversation, l'air assez mal à l'aise, avant d'avoir une illumination et d'accourir vers eux.

— La présentation ? répéta Shyn, le visage perplexe alors que le Lucario fixait Aélia d'un air incrédule.

— _Oui. Je sais que je devais la faire, mais je_ _pourrais_ _faire les matchs pour une fois et Luyo ferai_ _t_ _la_ _présentation._ _Comme ça il n'y aura pas de risque qu'il se fasse mal en combattant et puis moi ça me plairait de combattre un peu !_ expliqua la Mysdibule joyeusement en échangeant des regards avec Luyo comme si elle essayait de le motiver.

La jeune femme leva les sourcils de surprise.

— Tu veux combattre ?

Aélia hocha joyeusement la tête, Shyn tourna ensuite son attention vers le Lucario qui semblait un peu incertain.

— Et toi Luyo, tu serais d'accord pour faire la présentation ?

— J'aurais préféré combattre…, mais si de toute façon tu ne veux pas…, alors oui, je veux bien…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix morne.

Il ne semblait pas extrêmement motivé, mais le regard fixe et brillant de la Mysdibule sur lui finit par le faire légèrement sourire, tout comme la jeune femme.

— Bon bah d'accord. On va changer le programme alors. Je vais voir pour te faire faire la présentation, et Aélia, toi, tu feras les combats avec Shorty, énonça ensuite Shyn en lançant un regard amusé à Luyo qui hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

— _Ouaiiss !_ fit la Mysdibule en levant ses petits bras vers le ciel, avant de retourner jouer avec Atémis.

— Du coup, il faut que je te trouve une combinaison d'attaques pour demain…, murmura la jeune femme en récupérant son carnet de notes de concours qu'elle prenait pour chaque entraînement.

— Tu crois que ce sera bon pour demain ? demanda Luyo d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas…, je vais trouver… Il faut quelque chose de beau et de facile à faire pour toi qui ne te demandes pas de trop te déplacer…, fit ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix plus basse, avant de commencer à gribouiller sur son cahier.

.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Shyn se concentra sur la présentation du Lucario et trouva finalement quoi faire faire au Pokémon sans qu'il ne se fatigue trop, prévoyant une combinaison d'attaques d'Aurasphère, de Charge-Os et de Griffe Acier.

En fin de journée, tout le monde remonta ensuite dans la chambre après avoir mangé au self, la jeune femme marchant derrière Luyo dans le couloir pour le surveiller. Le Pokémon tenait à marcher tout seul malgré ses petits boitillements, ne voulant pas perdre le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Shyn, elle, restait toujours un peu dubitative, mais l'acharnement du Lucario à lui prouver qu'il était presque guéri la faisait gentiment sourire.

Une fois dans la chambre, les Évolitions allèrent se coucher devant la télévision, imitées par Aélia et Atémis tandis que la jeune femme refaisait une nouvelle fois le bandage de Luyo. Shyn n'avait pas reparlé au Lucario de ses gémissements étranges, et n'avait de toute façon pas envie de le faire. Le Pokémon avait ostensiblement montré sa gêne le soir d'avant, et la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas compris à quoi l'infirmière avait fait référence.

C'est donc rapidement et sans un mot que Shyn refit son pansement, tout comme le matin, avant d'aller se coucher dans le lit aux côtés du Pokémon. Mais alors que la jeune femme sortait son pc pour écrire ses notes, elle tourna un regard intrigué vers le Lucario à côté d'elle qui s'était décalé et venait de se coller contre elle, laissant sa tête reposer sur son bras.

— Merci de t'occuper de moi, Shyn…, murmura Luyo d'une voix un peu timide, les yeux baissés sur le lit.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire attendri et bougea légèrement son bras pour le passer autour des épaules du Lucario.

— Je t'en prie, Luyo… On a dépassé ce stade, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Shyn d'une voix amusée, attirant le regard intrigué du Pokémon qui releva la tête vers elle.

— À Volley-Ville, c'est toi qui t'es occupé de moi et a supporté mes bêtises. Et je ne suis de toute façon pas du genre à abandonner un Pokémon mal en point… Encore moins un Pokémon auquel je tiens…, continua la jeune femme d'une voix douce en venant caler sa tête sur celle du Lucario qui se serra un peu plus contre elle.

Luyo fit une légère grimace, entre la gêne et le contentement et hocha très légèrement la tête en la rebaissant.

— Moi aussi je tiens à toi, Shyn…

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Atémis, qui était le seul à ne pas s'être endormi sur le tapis, se dirigea d'un pas discret vers sa Pokéball posée sur la table de chevet, puis appuya dessus pour rentrer dedans après un regard amusé vers Shyn et Luyo.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain, jour du concours, tout le monde se leva tôt pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure au concours dont Shyn avait repéré la salle le jour d'avant. La ville était grande et la jeune femme se doutait que la compétition serait cette fois assez riche et donc potentiellement plus compliquée, ce qui ne la rassurait pas beaucoup. Mais le regard déterminé d'Aélia quand la Mysdibule grimpa sur ses épaules en sortant du centre, lui confirma que ses Pokémon étaient près, tout comme Luyo qui ne boitait presque plus.

Le Lucario avait affirmé à la jeune femme ne plus ressentir aucune douleur, mais Shyn avait insisté pour que Luyo garde son bandage, ainsi qu'une demi-chaussette noire pour le cacher et le protéger des saletés. Le Lucario n'avait pas cherché à discuter sur son point, surtout que la jeune femme s'était arrangée pour couper le bout pour être sûre que la chaussette le générait le moins possible, et suivit donc Shyn et la Mysdibule dans les rues pour se rendre à la salle de concours.

Comme la jeune femme s'y attendait, le grand bâtiment se trouva être assez riche en participants et en public, et Shyn dut se frayer un chemin entre plusieurs groupes de fans pour arriver jusqu'aux loges, présentant sa carte de coordinatrice à un vigile.

Une fois enfin arrivée dans la grande loge générale remplie de bancs, de miroirs, et de coiffeuses pour les retardataires, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'une d'elles et fit sortir Shorty de sa Pokéball.  
Le Noctali semblait très motivé et sauta sur le banc pour laisser Shyn lui mettre son collier, avant d'aider Aélia à enfiler sa veste. La Mysdibule portait déjà son grelot, tout comme Luyo arborait de nouveau sa veste depuis le matin.

La jeune femme sortit ensuite sa boîte de Pokéblocs et commença la distribution aux trois Pokémon qui allaient se produire. Shyn avait profité de sa sortie au marché du premier jour de convalescence du Lucario pour faire le plein de baies et était passée dans un magasin de Pokéblocs pour utiliser leurs machines mises à disposition et confectionner de nouveau. C'est donc très joyeusement que Shorty et Aélia dégustèrent les leurs, tandis que Luyo mâchonnait le sien, le regard perdu dans la pièce.

Comme pour les autres concours, la variété des couleurs et des jeunes filles était présente dans la grande pièce, mais le Pokémon ne reconnut néanmoins aucune tête qu'il aurait déjà pu rencontrer.

Mais alors que le Lucario s'écartait un peu de Shyn qui, assise devant sa coiffeuse tentait de se donner un dernier coup de brosse pour dompter sa chevelure un peu en folie après son passage dans la foule du hall, le Pokémon se stoppa net en sentant quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans sur le côté.

— Ho, fait un peu attention ! grinça une voix féminine à côté de lui, attirant le regard interloqué de Luyo.

Le Lucario dévisagea ensuite rapidement l'inconnue qui le toisait d'un air hautain et légèrement agressif. C'était une jeune fille blonde d'environ 18 ans un peu plus grande que lui, mais plus petite que Shyn. Elle arborait une tunique-jupe assez courte verte et blanche avec des manches courtes bouffantes, ainsi qu'un décolleté en forme de v qui donnait au Lucario une vue assez large sur la poitrine un peu provocante où la jeune fille avait attaché ses rubans de concours.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés et à moitié attachés sur sa tête sur le devant, hormis une mèche qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très foncé, comme une nuit sombre et fixait le Lucario d'un regard hautain et sûr d'elle. Son visage était maquillé, et de légères taches de rousseur parsemaient ses joues.

Mais malgré l'attention que la jeune fille lui portait et l'angle de vu qu'il avait sur son décolleté, Luyo ne sembla pour autant pas du tout gêné, et afficha même rapidement un air assez agacé en reculant d'un pas.

— Excusez-moi, mais c'est vous qui m'avez bousculé ! rectifia le Lucario d'une voix sombre, les yeux plissés sur le visage lisse et pâle de la demoiselle.

La jeune fille arbora alors un air très surpris en entendant Luyo parler, mais garda néanmoins son regard hautain.

— Ça alors, un Pokémon qui parle ! fit-elle d'un air légèrement intéressé, avant de se mettre à regarder le Lucario de haut en bas comme si elle l'analysait.

Cela ne sembla d'ailleurs pas plaire au Pokémon, qui poussa un grognement et recula d'un pas pour se rapprocher de Shyn.

— Pfff, peu importe…, grinça ensuite la jeune fille en agitant sa main dans l'air, avant de se pincer le nez dans une grimace de dégoût comme si elle sentait quelque chose de mauvais autour d'elle.

Shyn vit le reflet du Lucario dans son miroir et se retourna avant de se lever en remettant son bonnet.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de la demoiselle qui était toujours dérangée par une odeur autour d'elle.

Celle-ci sembla alors remarquer Shyn et fit une nouvelle grimace en la regardant avant de montrer Luyo du menton d'un air dédaigneux.

— C'est votre Pokémon ?

— Il est avec moi, oui… Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme, l'air un peu perplexe devant la question de la jeune fille qui continuait de grimacer.

— Mmhh, il n'est pas très bien éduqué…, ronchonna la demoiselle entre ses lèvres en lançant un regard méprisant au Lucario.

Shyn jeta un œil désabusé à Luyo, qui le lui rendit, l'air de ne pas du tout comprendre de quoi parlait la jeune fille.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez mis à la patte ? Vous avez peur qu'il ait froid ? se moqua ensuite la demoiselle en pointant du doigt le pied blessé du Lucario.

La jeune femme jeta un regard inutile au sol et fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant venir le personnage.

— Non, c'est pour …, tenta Shyn d'une voix faible avant de se faire couper par la jeune fille.

— Mmhh, et quelle odeur… Il pue ! C'est une infection ! persifla alors la demoiselle en reculant d'un pas, tout en agitant de nouveau sa main d'un geste princier en grimaçant.

L'expression alors perplexe de la jeune femme se changea immédiatement en air outré, imité par Luyo qui ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

— Je vous demande pardon ? souffla Shyn entre ses dents d'une voix basse et sifflante, son regard fixé sur la jeune fille.

Mais la demoiselle ne sembla pas le moins du monde dérangée par l'expression de la jeune femme et continua dans sa lancée :

— Vous ne sentez pas ? C'est une infection ma parole ! grinça la jeune fille en continuant d'agiter sa main comme si elle cherchait à évacuer l'air autour d'elle.

Shyn ne répondit pas tout de suite, affichant un air totalement sidéré face aux propos et l'attitude de la jeune fille qui insultait Luyo sans aucune gêne. La jeune femme se redressa ensuite légèrement avant de faire une grimace entre le dégoût et l'amertume.

— Ha, c'est la règle ici ? On se balance des fions avant même de commencer le concours ? commença Shyn d'une voix amère en vrillant le regard de la jeune fille. Vous cherchez quoi ? À me déstabiliser ? Parce que si c'est votre but, je vous conseille de changer de cible parce que ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Balancer des horreurs, je connais, et tout ce que vous risquez c'est que je vous mette mon poing dans la figure si vous recommencez à insulter Luyo ! continua la jeune femme d'une voix plus grinçante et insistante pour être sûr que la jeune fille comprenne le message.

La demoiselle toisa alors Shyn du regard avant de pousser un soupir dégoûté.

— Prrff, quelle agressivité ! Pas étonnant que vous ayez un Lucario ! railla la jeune fille alors que le Pokémon regardait la jeune femme d'un air mitigé entre l'admiration et l'inquiétude.

Shyn tordit sa bouche dans un rictus consterné.

— Les Lucario sont des Pokémon très calmes et intelligents. Mais si vous les cherchez, vous allez les trouver, tout comme moi…, répondit la jeune femme en jetant un regard assassin à la fille.

— Avec un tel aplomb, je suppose que vous excellez en concours ! grinça alors la demoiselle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans un geste de provocation.

Shyn ne répondit rien, semblant soudainement un peu hésitante, comme si elle cherchait le piège.

— Euuuh.

La jeune fille sentit la faille et afficha un grand sourire satisfait et moqueur.

— Parce que moi, oui ! Je m'appelle Héléna et je possède déjà trois rubans et je compte bien gagner mon quatrième aujourd'hui ! rajouta fièrement la demoiselle en se cambrant légèrement pour mettre encore plus en avant sa poitrine déjà très volumineuse pour montrer ses rubans accrochés dessus.

La jeune femme remarqua alors les petits objets colorés et y jeta un regard impassible avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix amusée en voyant l'expression incertaine de Shyn sur ses rubans.

— J'en pense, que je me demande pourquoi vous les avait attachés sur votre poitrine …, marmonna la jeune femme qui semblait plus perturbée par le décolleté plongeant d'Héléna que par ses rubans.

La demoiselle poussa un rire aigu.

— Pour que tout le monde les voit, voyons ! rétorqua-t-elle d'un air évidant en agitant sa poitrine pour faire bouger ses rubans.

— Ça, et vos énormes seins aussi…, fit Shyn d'une voix blanche sans lâcher des yeux le décolleté de la jeune fille.

Héléna ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa, un regard incrédule tourné vers la jeune femme, tout comme Luyo qui ne disait rien, mais semblait très perplexe face à cet échange, et surtout devant la remarque un peu déplacée de Shyn.

— Je vous demande pardon ? grinça ensuite la jeune fille en déplaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur l'épaule.

La jeune femme releva son regard vers elle, l'air totalement impassible.

— Vous avez une grosse poitrine, répondit Shyn d'une voix neutre comme si c'était totalement évident.

Héléna fit une grimace entre le dégoût et l'appréhension.

— Oui, merci je suis au courant…, grinça la demoiselle avant de regarder la jeune femme en biais, semblant se poser une question. Vous ne seriez pas intéressée, quand même… ? marmonna ensuite Héléna sans lâcher Shyn du regard.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'aillant pas l'air de comprendre la question, mais cela ne dérangea pas la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules d'un air vague.

— Par quoi ? Votre poitrine ? Si, un peu. Mais pas la vôtre, trop mal proportionnée et mise en avant, ça fait vulgaire ! répondit Shyn très sérieusement en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Héléna entr'ouvrit alors la bouche de stupeur, avant de la refermer lentement, lançant des regards assassins à la jeune femme.

— …Vous êtes sérieuse, là ? questionna la jeune fille d'une voix aiguë qu'elle tentait de contrôler pour cacher sa colère naissante.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé.

— Toujours !

Héléna fit une longue grimace difficilement identifiable, puis jeta un regard autour d'elle avant de ramener son attention sur la jeune femme qui semblait s'être totalement calmée.

— N'importe quoi…, souffla la jeune fille pour elle-même, avant de hausser le ton. Et vous, comment vous appelez, et combien de ruban avez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement irritée en fronçant le bout de son nez.

— Je m'appelle Shyn, et pour l'instant je n'ai qu'un ruban, mais je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de concours encore…, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en jetant un regard à Shorty et Aélia derrière elle qui n'écoutaient pas la conversation, mais regardaient l'écran de télévision un peu plus loin où les présentations avaient commencé.

— Shyn… C'est un prénom masculin ça ? questionna alors Héléna en faisant une grimace entre le questionnement profond et le dégoût.

La jeune femme ramena son regard vers elle puis hocha la tête d'un air sournois.

— Oui ! C'est normal, j'étais un homme avant ! fit Shyn d'une voix sérieuse et légèrement mystérieuse.

Luyo lui jeta un regard en biais avant de lever les yeux au plafond dans une attitude de « dite moi que je rêve ». La jeune femme avait déjà sorti cette "blague" quelques semaines plus tôt, et apparemment, Shyn aimait faire croire aux gens crédules qu'elle était un homme à cause de son prénom aux intonations masculines.

Mais alors que la jeune femme s'attendait à une réponse incendiaire de la demoiselle, celle-ci se contenta d'une moue hésitante avant de hausser les épaules d'un air entendu.

— Mmhh, ça expliquerait bien des choses, en effet, répondit Héléna comme si c'était évidant, en regardant rapidement la jeune femme de haut en bas.

Shyn fronça alors les sourcils avant d'afficher un air outré en comprenant que la jeune fille la prenait au sérieux.

— De quoi ?… Est-ce que je ressemble à ce point à un mec ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix grinçante, les yeux grands ouverts.

Mais le silence gênant que la demoiselle lui donna comme réponse, mêlé à un haussement de sourcils du style « c'est possible, oui », ne la rassura pas du tout.

— Ne répondez pas ! rajouta Shyn rapidement d'une voix plus forte qu'elle n'aurait souhaité tandis qu'Héléna se tortillait en affichant un sourire moqueur.

— Eh bien, ça expliquerait votre physique plat et filiforme et votre intérêt pour ma poitrine…, répondit la jeune fille dans un grand sourire sadique et amusé.

La jeune femme la dévisagea quelques secondes, semblant à la fois énervée et estomaquée par ce qu'elle entendait, avant de finalement murmurer d'une voix sourde :

— … Je ne vous aime pas.

— C'est réciproque ! rétorqua Héléna dans un sifflement, fixant Shyn d'un regard sombre que la jeune femme lui rendit.

Mais une voix venant des haut-parleurs coupa court à la conversation alors que la présentatrice annonçait les prochaines candidates à venir.

— Ha, c'est mon tour ! fit alors Héléna en entendant son nom, tout en récupérant une Pokéball à coque rose attachée à la ceinture de sa tunique.

La jeune femme l'observa d'un regard noir, le visage renfrogné avant que la demoiselle ne se tourne vers elle dans une attitude purement provocatrice.

— Vu que vous n'avez qu'un seul ruban, je vous conseille de bien regarder ma prestation, vous pourriez en tirer des informations pour vous éviter de vous ridiculiser ! fit ensuite Héléna d'une voix aiguë et hautaine, avant de s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse.

Shyn l'observa partir, le regard assassin, puis se tourna vers Luyo qui semblait à la fois agacé et perplexe devant cette fin de conversation entre les deux filles. Mais alors que le Lucario se tournait vers la jeune femme pour lui demander si elle comptait vraiment regarder la présentation d'Héléna, le Pokémon stoppa brutalement son mouvement en rencontrant le visage de Shyn devant le sien.

La jeune femme s'était penchée vers lui et était en train de lui sentir le cou, comme si elle cherchait à connaître son odeur. Luyo ne bougea pas, très perplexe devant l'attitude très "animale" de Shyn, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se redresse, affichant une expression dubitative.

— Tu ne sens pas mauvais, elle dit vraiment n'importe quoi celle-là…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même, avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir à sa coiffeuse.

Le Lucario ne bougea pas tout de suite, semblant encore un peu désorienté par le fait que Shyn venait de le renifler, puis rejoignit la jeune femme qui n'avait de toute évidence pas décidé de regarder la présentation de la fille, et préféra utiliser le temps qui lui restait pour finir de se coiffer.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Héléna revint dans les loges en portant dans ses bras le Pokémon qu'elle venait d'envoyer sur scène. Il s'agissait d'un Snubbull, un Pokémon de type canin bipède d'environ cinquante centimètres entièrement rose avec un visage qui pendait légèrement, comme si il fondait, lui donnant un air triste et grognon à la fois. La jeune fille semblait plutôt contente d'elle et chercha Shyn du regard dans la grande loge avant de repérer la jeune femme debout avec le Lucario en train de discuter.

Shyn faisait ses dernières recommandations au Pokémon quand Héléna se colla devant eux sans aucune gêne, coupant leur conversation.

— Alors, ça vous a plu ? fit la demoiselle joyeusement en plissant les yeux face à Shyn qui lui lança directement un regard noir et agacé.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé, il n'y a pas de télévision dans les toilettes, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix lasse et provocante.

Héléna fit une grimace en resserrant sa prise sur son Pokémon.

— Quelle impolitesse…, grinça la jeune fille en grimaçant.

Son Pokémon appuya ses paroles dans un « Snubbull », plaintif, attirant l'attention d'Aélia au pied de Shyn qui jeta un regard intrigué vers le Pokémon rose.

— _C'est quoi ce Pokémon ?_ demanda ensuite la Mysdibule en tirant sur le bas de Shyn pour avoir son attention.

La jeune femme lui lança un coup d'œil avant de regarder le Snubbull d'un air vague et sans intérêt.

— J'en sais rien, mais je trouve son expression très vilaine, répondit Shyn d'une voix blasée en haussant les épaules.

Héléna ne sembla alors pas aimer la remarque et afficha un air très offusqué.

— C'est de mon bébé que vous parlez ? questionna la jeune fille d'une voix agressive en faisant un pas vers la jeune femme tandis qu'Aélia se mettait à rire.

— _Il est moocchhhheee !_ fit la Mysdibule d'une voix forte en pointant du doigt le Snubbull.

Shyn ne put retenir son rire devant les propos si directs d'Aélia tandis que Luyo lançait un regard rapide aux deux humaines, se demandant comment réagir à ça.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? questionna ensuite Héléna d'une voix de plus en plus haut perchée en voyant bien que Shyn se moquait de son Pokémon.

Le Snubbull ne semblait d'ailleurs pas apprécier non plus que l'on se moque de lui et se mit à gigoter dans les bras de sa maîtresse en fusillant Aélia du regard.

— _Viens_ _te battre, attends que je_ _descende_ _de l_ _à_ _et tu va_ _s_ _voir qui va être moche !_ rouspéta le Pokémon sans arriver à se libérer, ses petites jambes roses gigotant dans le vide, ce qui fit encore plus rire Aélia qui se tenait à la jambe de Shyn pour ne pas tomber.

Voyant la jeune femme tenter de contrôler son rire et la Mysdibule incapable de se contrôler, c'est finalement Luyo qui répondit à la jeune fille agacée.

— Aélia trouve votre Pokémon moche…, fit le Lucario d'une voix simple, se contentant juste de traduire les propos de la Mysdibule sans donner aucun avis personnel.

Aélia sembla alors trouver, que dit par Luyo, ces propos étaient encore plus drôles, et ria de plus belle tandis que Shyn calmait son rire en le transformant en petite toux.

— Voyons Aélia, restons polies… Enfin, essayons…, marmonna la jeune femme en tentant de retirer le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Héléna, elle, fusillait Shyn et la Mysdibule du regard, semblant très exaspérée par leur comportement vis-à-vis de son Pokémon qui continuait de gesticuler dans ses bras.

— Grrr, vous allez voir vous trois ! Vous pourrez pleurer une fois que j'aurais gagné le ruban ! vociféra alors la jeune fille, avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner avec son Snubbull agité.

La jeune femme la regarda partir, s'arrêtant enfin de rire, puis reprit un air plus sérieux.

— Bon, les enfants, restons concentrés, ne nous laissons pas détourner de notre but par cette blondasse ! fit Shyn d'une voix faussement sérieuse qui fit de nouveau rire Aélia qui avait réussi à s'arrêter.

— _Blondasse, hahaha !_

 _._

.

Alors que Shyn reprenait sa discussion avec Luyo en gardant un œil sur la télévision montrant un jeune garçon brun avec un Marill, son nom fut enfin appelé, et la jeune femme et le Lucario partirent dans les coulisses, laissant Shorty surveiller Aélia qui avait depuis cessé de rire et jouait avec son grelot sur le banc de la coiffeuse.

— Tu te souviens bien de ce que je t'ai dit ? fit Shyn à Luyo une fois arrivé au bord de la scène, attendant que la présentation du garçon se termine.

Le Lucario hocha la tête sobrement.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas avec dix ? proposa ensuite la jeune femme dans un regard insistant.

Le Pokémon fronça légèrement les sourcils en tournant la tête vers elle dans la semi-obscurité.

— Dix ? Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, semblant un peu dubitatif devant sa demande.

— Ça passait très bien avec cinq, et je suis sûre que tu peux en gérer dix ! appuya Shyn dans un sourire encourageant.

— Je ne sais pas…, c'est peut-être beaucoup…, murmura Luyo en lançant un œil vers la scène où le garçon saluait le public.

La jeune femme suivit son regard avant de hausser les épaules.

— Fait comme tu veux, d'accord ? Mais je suis sûre que tu peux le faire ! assura Shyn d'une voix déterminée, tout en s'écartant pour laisser sortir le jeune homme.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir derrière un regard un peu mitigé.

— Allez, allons-y ! fit ensuite la jeune femme en posant sa main dans le dos de Luyo pour l'inciter à avancer avant de rentrer tous les deux sur la scène.

Le Lucario n'avait jamais fait de présentation et n'était monté qu'une fois sur une scène de concours pour combatte, et n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir. Néanmoins, après une légère gêne provoquée par les nombreux regards du public vers lui tandis qu'il s'avançait librement sans sortir d'une Pokéball, Luyo échangea un coup d'œil assuré avec Shyn qui hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de commencer, avant de reculer de quelques pas pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Malgré le peu de temps dont la jeune femme avait disposé pour trouver une chorégraphie pour le Lucario, celle-ci était plutôt satisfaite du résultat, et regarda Luyo commencer le spectacle tout seul.

Le Pokémon fit alors abstraction du public et se rappela des mouvements que Shyn lui avait montrés pour commencer par lancer plusieurs Aurasphère au-dessus de lui. Au bout de cinq, le Pokémon se stoppa et fit ensuite apparaître son os d'énergie pour frapper les boules qui redescendaient vers lui, comme s'il jonglait avec.

La jeune femme lui avait fait comprendre juste avant qu'elle le pensait capable de jongler avec dix, ce que lui doutait, mais un rapide regard vers elle lui confirma que Shyn était toujours sur son idée, ce qui incita le Lucario à quand même tenter l'expérience. Luyo renvoya ensuite rapidement les Aurasphère assez haut, avant d'en renvoyer cinq autres et de recommencer à les renvoyer en se déplaçant légèrement sur la scène.

Le public avait l'air de trouver intéressant de voir un Pokémon faire une chorégraphie semblant aussi simple pour l'instant, mais où celui-ci agissait par lui-même sans aucun ordre. Mais après avoir renvoyé une énième fois l'une de ses Aurasphère au-dessus de lui, le Lucario frappa plus violemment dans la dernière en visant celle d'au-dessus, ce qui les fit toutes s'entrechoquer et commencer à briller, avant de toutes retomber vers lui dans un petit amas de boules de lumière brillantes.

Luyo lança un nouveau regard vers Shyn, qui hocha rapidement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de regarder d'un air ravi le Lucario finir sa présentation. Le Pokémon fit alors apparaître ses Griffe Acier, puis sauta pour frapper avec au centre des Aurasphère, provoquant la destruction de celles-ci.

Le Lucario retomba ensuite au sol juste avant que les Aurasphère n'explosent, en faisant attention à son pied blessé, et garda le nez en l'air pour regarder l'explosion. Celle-ci fut alors plus impressionnante que lors de l'entraînement, car Luyo avait suivi le conseil de Shyn et avait doublé le nombre d'Aurasphère, créant de ce fait un plus beau spectacle quand une nuée de paillettes bleutées et brillantes se rependit au-dessus de la scène en formant comme une fleur, avant de se disperser dans toute la salle.

Le public se mit à applaudir la présentation maintenant terminée du Pokémon tandis que celui-ci revenait vers la jeune femme d'un pas lent et mesuré, semblant un peu perdu.

— Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais…, lui murmura Shyn avant de saluer le public poliment qui les applaudissait toujours.

— J'ai bien cru que ça ne passerait pas à la fin…, répondit Luyo d'une voix grave.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire.

— Oui, j'ai vu ta grimace, mais c'est très bien passé !

— Oui, tu avais raison…, confirma le Lucario dans un hochement de tête.

— Et on dirait que le public a aimé…, rétorqua Shyn en montrant du menton le public joyeux devant eux, ce qui fit très légèrement sourire Luyo.

.

Dans les loges par contre, Héléna ne souriait pas du tout, contrairement à Aélia et Shorty qui avaient tout regardé et semblaient ravis de la présentation de Luyo. La jeune fille blonde fit une grimace en voyant un gros plan sur Shyn, puis sur le Lucario qui était de nouveau impassible aux côtés de la jeune femme.

— Ce Pokémon… Il est dangereux…, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle soit sélectionnée sinon je devrais trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de lui…, murmura Héléna pour elle-même dans une grimace agacée tandis que Shyn et Luyo quittaient la scène.

La demoiselle ne semblait pas porter les deux amis dans son cœur, et n'hésita pas à leur faire savoir en leur envoyant à tous les deux un regard noir et antipathique quand ils revinrent dans la loge. Shyn lui rendit son regard, puis tourna son attention vers l'écran pour voir si sa présentation lui permettait de passer à la deuxième partie : les combats.

Et apparemment, le spectacle de Luyo avait vraiment plus, car la jeune femme fut sélectionnée, tout comme Héléna qui afficha un air supérieur en murmurant un « Évidement ! ».

Mais Shyn n'y fit pas attention, trop loin d'elle pour l'entendre de toute façon, et reporta rapidement son regard sur Aélia en récupérant la Mysdibule dans ses bras, car elle était la première à combattre contre une jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Aélia semblait motivée et arbora un air résolu en hochant la tête.

.

Shyn enchaîna ensuite ses deux premiers combats, commençant avec la Mysdibule contre le Corayon de la jeune fille, qu'Aélia n'eut pas trop de mal à battre en lui faisant perdre des points, esquivant quasiment toutes ses attaques. La Mysdibule sembla même déçue quand le temps s'arrêta et râla qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien fait avant d'aller se plaindre à la jeune femme que pour le prochain elle voulait combattre et pas juste esquiver.

Shyn sourit devant la détermination d'Aélia et lui promit pour le troisième match de la faire plus bouger. La jeune femme enchaîna ensuite avec Shorty qui combattu un Obalie, une sorte de petite otarie toute ronde et bleue qui affichait un grand sourire niais et joyeux.

Le Noctali semblait très motivé lui aussi, impatient de se battre, et écouta les ordres de Shyn, qui consistaient comme d'habitude à esquiver, avant de finalement attaquer à son tour. Shorty en fut presque surpris, et lança un regard ahuri à la jeune femme qui lui répondit par une grimace qui pouvait se traduire par : « T'attends quoi ? ».  
Le Noctali, tout content, passa donc à l'attaque, et Shyn put constater que Luyo n'était pas le seul à avoir progressé à force de s'entraîner, car Shorty démontrait être plus rapide et puissant qu'avant, ce qui fit très légèrement sourire la jeune femme. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand elle vit l'air ravi du Noctali quelques minutes après qui revint vers elle en trottinant d'un pas rapide. Après une esquive et un enchaînement de Ball'Ombre et de Vibrobscur, le Pokémon avait mis KO son adversaire, mettant fin au match.

— On dirait que ça te fait plaisir…, railla Shyn en regardant le Noctali tout joyeux s'avancer vers elle.

Shorty lui fit un grand sourire taquin et sauta dans ses bras.

— _On dirait que tu as enfin_ _décidé_ _de te battre et non_ _de_ _fuir_ _!_ rétorqua le Pokémon d'une voix mielleuse.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'un petit sourire amusé avant de gratter le menton du Noctali qui en ferma les yeux de contentement.

.

Dans les loges, Luyo était resté seul pour observer les matchs, Aélia étant retournée dans sa Pokéball pour se reposer avant son match. Mais le Pokémon ne put pas voir la fin du match de Shyn et Shorty, car une envie pressante lui vint tout d'un coup, l'obligeant à chercher les toilettes situées dans un couloir des coulisses.

Les toilettes des hommes se trouvèrent être vides, mais restant pudique, Luyo préféra s'enfermer dans une cabine fermée pour être tranquille. Mais à peine eut-il fini son affaire, qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, avant de suivre le pas d'une personne se déplaçant derrière les portes en traînant quelque chose de lourd. Luyo fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que la personne pouvait faire et se retourna pour sortir, mais entendit alors un bruit sur sa porte de l'autre côté, comme si quelqu'un posait quelque chose dessus. Le Lucario eut une mauvaise impression et déverrouilla sa porte avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

Mais rien. Quelque chose bloquait derrière et l'empêchait de sortir.

— Mais, qu'est-ce que…? ronchonna Luyo d'incompréhension en tentant de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte bloquée.

Mais une voix féminine et rieuse se fit entendre de l'autre côté, faisant se dresser les oreilles du Lucario :

— Désolée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir !

Luyo fronça encore plus les sourcils en reconnaissant le son de la voix qui résonnait dans les toilettes marbrées.

— … Héléna ?

C'était en effet bien Héléna de l'autre côté, et la jeune fille venait de bloquer le Pokémon dans ses toilettes en allant récupérer le balai et le seau du concierge pour s'en servir pour coincer la porte.

— Shyn va très probablement t'envoyer pour la finale et je n'ai pas envie de te voir sur le terrain ! Tu es bien trop vilain ! grinça alors Héléna dans un rire mauvais.

Le Lucario se sentit légèrement offusqué par le terme dont la jeune fille le qualifia, mais ne s'arrêta pas dessus, semblant plus gêné par le reste de sa phrase.

— Quoi ? Mais ce n'est même pas moi que Shyn va envoyer ! répondit Luyo d'une voix forte en levant la tête vers le plafond pour être sûr qu'Héléna l'entendait bien.

La jeune fille sembla alors un peu surprise par cette révélation du Pokémon. Elle s'était tellement persuadée que la jeune femme allait envoyer le Lucario qu'elle avait mis son plan à exécution pour empêcher le Pokémon d'agir. La demoiselle étant en vérité un peu inquiète, car Shyn venait de remporter son avant-dernier match avec le Noctali et devait maintenant combattre la dernière concurrente : elle.

— Ah bon ? Eh bien dans ce cas ça ne te dérangera pas de rester un peu ici ! rétorqua Héléna après une seconde d'hésitation, avant de rigoler de nouveau.

— Laissez-moi sortir ! râla alors Luyo d'une voix forte en commençant à taper sur la porte.

— Je ne crois pas, non ! Si je peux retenir Shyn assez longtemps avant qu'elle te retrouve, je devrais pouvoir gagner la finale par forfait ! Fit la jeune fille d'une voix sournoise et mauvaise en changeant sa stratégie pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la jeune femme.

Derrière sa porte, le Lucario afficha un air dégoûté.

— C'est comme ça que vous gagnez vos rubans ? En trichant ? grinça le Pokémon d'une voix rauque en s'adressant à la porte.

— Normalement, non, mais là c'est un cas de force majeure ! rétorqua Héléna dans un pincement de lèvres agacé.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Luyo qui ne pouvait voir son expression et n'entendait que sa voix perfide.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit rien, semblant de plus en plus énervée.

Le Lucario sentit alors le malaise d'Héléna et fit un petit sourire.

— Vous avez à ce point peur de Shyn ?

— Silence ! cria la jeune fille d'une voix aiguë en donnant un coup de poing sur la porte, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Luyo qui en perdit son sourire.

Le visage grimaçant de colère, Héléna fit ensuite quelques pas vers la sortie, mais le Lucario n'était pas décidé à attendre sagement et se mit à crier et à taper sur la porte sauvagement.

— Hééé, attendez !

La jeune fille se retourna alors vers la porte fermée, et après une longue grimace agacée, fit sortir un Pokémon d'une de ses Pokéball. Il s'agissait d'un Papinox, un Pokémon papillon de couleur verdâtre et violette qui arborait un grand sourire niait.

— Papinox, calme-moi ça, attaque Poudre Dodo ! fit ensuite Héléna d'une voix forte en désignant la cabine de Luyo d'un doigt magistral.

Le Pokémon obéit et voleta juste au-dessus de la cabine où Luyo avait redressé la tête pour ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant le Pokémon apparaître.

— Poudre Dodo ? répéta le Lucario en semblant prendre conscience de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Mais cela ne lui suffit pas à éviter l'attaque alors que la poudre du Papinox lui tombait dessus. Le Pokémon se sentit ensuite doucement partir, et vacilla sur ses jambes, avant de s'écrouler contre la porte dans une position étrange. Luyo lutta quelques secondes, mais l'envie de dormir était trop forte, et le sommeil l'emporta rapidement alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Contente d'elle, Héléna rappela son Pokémon et sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre la loge tandis qu'elle entendait le nom de Shyn dans le micro qui l'annonçait comme finaliste contre elle.

La jeune fille fit une nouvelle grimace agacée et avança rapidement en grommelant des choses inaudibles. Mais au détour d'un couloir juste avant les loges, elle s'arrêta en voyant Shyn sortir dans le couloir à l'autre bout. Elle semblait un peu perturbée et jetait des regards dans tous les sens tandis qu'Aélia s'agitait sur son épaule.

.

— Mais où il est ? fit Shyn en lançant un œil insistant vers le couloir sur sa gauche qui donnait sur une sortie discrète.

Une fois son match terminé, la jeune femme était revenue dans la loge pour voir Luyo, mais devant l'absence évidente du Pokémon, celle-ci s'inquiétait un peu et avait décidé d'aller le chercher.

Aélia, elle, par contre ne semblait pas plus que ça perturbée par l'absence du Lucario, s'attelant à la tache d'ajuster le grelot sur sa tête et de remettre sa veste droite.

— _Il est_ _peut-être_ _allé au_ _x_ _toilettes_ _?_ proposa alors la Mysdibule après avoir vérifié que son col était en place.

— Oui, peut-être, allons voir…, approuva Shyn qui était tentée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour trouver le Pokémon, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer, surtout dans un couloir de passage comme celui-ci.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à avancer vers Héléna qui s'était cachée un peu plus loin au détour du couloir, Aélia afficha un grand sourire carnassier sur son épaule.

— _Cette fille au_ _x_ _cheveux_ _jaunes_ _…,_ _j'ai tellement env_ _i_ _e de lui_ _envoyer mon caca dans la figure !_ fit la Mysdibule d'une voix mauvaise et rieuse.

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors subitement en ouvrant de grands yeux hallucinés, le visage tourné vers Aélia.

— Hola ! Calme tes hardeurs Aélia, restons propre et polie s'il te plaît ! demanda Shyn d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse alors qu'elle tentait de refréner son envie de rire.

La Mysdibule poussa un soupir un peu grossier en tirant à moitié la langue.

— _Tu_ _m'enlèves_ _tout mon plaisir…_ , murmura Aélia d'une voix d'enfant mécontent.

— Oui bah ton plaisir est très étrange, je préférais que tu changes de point de vue…, fit la jeune femme dans une grimace dégoûtée et amusée, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Mais elle s'arrêta de nouveau quelques pas plus loin alors qu'Héléna sortait de sa cachette, un regard froid posé sur Shyn.

— Vous parlez à vos Pokémon ? Vous êtes encore plus bizarre que ce que je pensais…, grinça la demoiselle entre ses lèvres.

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla même pas entendre sa remarque et marcha rapidement vers elle pour l'interpeller.

— Hé, vous avez pas vu Luyo ? demanda Shyn d'une voix qui se voulait polie, mais d'où une certaine répulsion se faisait sentir, comme si elle était la dernière personne à qui elle aurait voulu demander ça.

— Qui ça ? fit Héléna d'une voix dédaigneuse.

— Le Lucario avec moi, il est plus dans les loges, je ne sais pas où il est parti, expliqua la jeune femme rapidement alors qu'Aélia fixait la demoiselle d'un air dégoûté sur son épaule.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir las avant d'afficher un air hautain.

— Pfff, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ? Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de surveiller vos Pokémon ! grinça Héléna d'une voix mauvaise en lançant un regard perçant vers Shyn.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et les sourcils simultanément dans une attitude lasse.

— Venant de vous j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce genre de réponse…, souffla Shyn en agitant sa main dans le vide.

Le nez d'Héléna se pinça dans une grimace dédaigneuse.

— Prrff, allez savoir, vu son odeur immonde et sa tête de déchet il a très certainement dû aller fouiller dans des poubelles dehors…, persifla la jeune fille dans un sourire mauvais.

Shyn fronça les sourcils et l'observa quelques secondes d'un air calculateur. Elle sentait bien qu'Héléna faisait exprès de la provoquer en insultant Luyo pour la faire réagir, car elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

— Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion de ce qui est "beau" dans ce monde ! rétorqua alors la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en gardant son calme, le regard fixé sur les yeux bleu profond d'Héléna.

— Ça, c'est certain ! confirma la jeune fille d'une voix hautaine.

Shyn fit un petit sourire sarcastique.

— Et je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à vos provocations juste avant la finale ! rajouta la jeune femme en croisant les bras pour bien faire comprendre à Héléna que ses tentatives pour l'énerver étaient inutiles.

La jeune fille fit une légère grimace, puis poussa un soupir princier et contourna Shyn en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

— Préparez vos mouchoirs pour la finale, vous en aurez besoin quand je vous aurai battu ! fit Héléna en s'éloignant, laissant la jeune femme l'observer sans bouger quelques secondes avant d'ajouter d'une voix grinçante :

— T'as raison Aélia, moi aussi je lui enverrais bien mes excréments au visage…

— _Haa, tu vois !_ fit la Mysdibule d'une voix joyeuse en agitant son bras dans le vide.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire taquin en biais avant de reprendre son chemin.

— Viens, il faut trouver Luyo avant que la finale commence !

 _._

C'est quelques minutes après que Shyn trouva enfin les toilettes et entra dans ceux des hommes dans l'espoir d'y découvrir le Lucario. Mais un jeune garçon y était et ne sembla pas apprécier que la jeune femme soit là.

— Hééé, c'est les toilettes des hommes ! râla le garçon en se lavant les mains tout en jetant des regards noirs à Shyn.

La jeune femme lui rendit son regard en rétorquant d'une voix forte :

— Je suis un homme !

Le garçon dévisagea Shyn d'un air incrédule avant de sortir tandis qu'Aélia rigolait et que la jeune femme repérait la porte bloquée. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger le garçon qu'une des portes soit barricadée par un seau et un balai en travers. Shyn n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser son aura pour sentir très nettement la présence du Pokémon derrière et dégagea la porte avant de l'ouvrir, et de s'écarter rapidement en voyant Luyo tomber par terre.

Aélia ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes, tout comme la jeune femme qui s'agenouilla et tira le Pokémon hors de la cabine avant de lui passer un peu d'eau sur la figure pour l'aider à se réveiller. Il fallut une bonne minute au Lucario pour se décider à ouvrir des yeux fatigués sur Shyn qui l'observait d'un air incrédule et lui demanda rapidement ce qui lui était arrivé.

Luyo lui raconta alors ce qu'Héléna avait fait pour tenter de l'empêcher de participer à la finale et gagner le ruban sans honneur. La jeune femme grimaça et ronchonna contre la demoiselle avant de se relever et de tendre une main au Lucario pour l'aider à faire de même. La finale n'allait pas tarder à commencer et elle savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher d'aller sur scène si elle ne voulait pas que le plan d'Héléna ait marché.

Luyo approuva et suivit ensuite Shyn jusqu'à la loge, où elle fit sortir Shorty qui alla s'asseoir sur un banc avec Luyo tandis que la jeune femme repartait avec Aélia en entendant son nom être répété pour la troisième fois dans le micro.

L'animatrice commençait à s'impatienter sur scène quand Shyn arriva enfin en s'excusant, prétextant s'être perdue. La jeune femme prit ensuite place de son côté du terrain et lança un regard noir à Héléna de l'autre côté qui arborait un air agacé et renfrogné.

 _« Tu perds rien pour attendre toi, sale gamine… »_ grinça Shyn dans sa tête en plissant les yeux, avant de faire signe à Aélia de rentrer sur le terrain tandis que la jeune fille jetait devant elle la Pokéball de son Snubbull.

Les deux Pokémon affichèrent alors tous les deux un air à la fois surpris et mauvais avant de faire un grand sourire sournois. La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir en se demandant si Héléna n'avait pas envoyé son Snubbulll contre sa Mysdibule juste pour permettre à son Pokémon de se venger des moqueries d'Aélia à son encontre, puis échangea un regard amusé avec la Mysdibule devant elle qui semblait ravie à l'idée de se battre.

— Vas-y Snubby, montre-lui de quoi tu es capable à cette Mysdibule ! grinça la jeune fille d'une voix mauvaise à son Pokémon alors que l'arbitre ouvrait les hostilités.

— Commencez !

 _._

— Snubby, attaque Grimace ! cria Héléna en première.

Son Pokémon obéit immédiatement et s'avança vers Aélia d'un pas rapide avant de faire son attaque qui constituait à faire peur au Pokémon adverse en grimaçant de façon très malsaine.

Et cela fonctionna sur la Mysdibule, qui arbora un air inquiet et recula d'un pas, semblant tout d'un coup beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

La jeune femme ria de son effet tandis que Shyn grimaçait en entendant l'arbitre vanter l'efficacité de l'attaque qui venait déjà de lui faire perdre des points.

— Reste concentrée Aélia, cette fille va sûrement tout faire pour te déconcentrer, tu dois garder ton attention sur ton adversaire ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix calme mais autoritaire en s'adressant à la Mysdibule devant elle qui semblait toujours un peu inquiète.

Aélia se retourna alors pour échanger un regard avec Shyn, puis se reprit en secouant la tête.

— Oui maman !

— Snubby, attaque Bélier ! fit Héléna d'une voix forte à l'autre bout du terrain, attirant l'attention de la Mysdibule.

Le Snubbull n'était qu'à la moitié du terrain ce qui lui permit de rapidement s'approcher d'Aélia de nouveau pour la frapper avec sa tête.

— Aélia, Lance Flammes ! cria alors Shyn.

La Mysdibule s'exécuta, mais l'attaque rata, car le Snubbull sauta au-dessus tout en continuant son attaque dans les airs pour foncer vers Aélia.

— Esquive ! fit la jeune femme en espérant que la Mysdibule ait le temps de réagir devant la rapidité de l'attaque.

Heureusement, même si la vitesse d'Aélia était basse, la Mysdibule avait de bons réflexes enfantins, ce qui lui permit d'éviter l'attaque de justesse en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Shyn et Héléna firent ensuite toutes les deux la grimace en voyant leurs points chuter, mais la jeune fille se reprit rapidement, car elle conservait néanmoins une avance sur son adversaire.

— Pas mal, mais insuffisant… Snubby, attaque Crocs Éclair ! fit Héléna d'une voix forte.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Aélia se relevait à peine de sa roulade et se prit l'attaque électrique de plein fouet sur sa mâchoire. La Mysdibule se mit alors à crier en se faisant électrocuter avant de se mettre à courir en continuant de hurler, le Snubbull toujours agrippé à sa mâchoire géante. Shyn fit une longue grimace amère en voyant Aélia perdre son sang-froid et souffrir alors que ses points dégringolaient de nouveau.

— Aélia, arrête ! tenta la jeune femme, mais la Mysdibule ne l'écoutait plus, trop obnubilée par la douleur de la morsure du Snubbull qui ne voulait pas la lâcher malgré ses agissements.

— _Ça_ _pique,_ _ça_ _pique,_ _ça_ _pique !_ couina Aélia en courant en rond sur le terrain, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Héléna qui semblait ravie de la situation.

Dans les loges, Luyo et Shorty tiraient tous les deux la tête en voyant la Mysdibule courir sans aucune logique alors que Shyn tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son Pokémon.

— Aélia, écoute-moi ! Cesse de courir et débarrasse-toi de lui, jette-le à terre avec ta mâchoire ! cria alors la jeune femme d'une voix forte pour passer par-dessus les couinements de la Mysdibule.

Celle-ci sembla enfin l'entendre et s'arrêta brutalement de courir, puis projeta sa mâchoire devant elle pour l'écraser au sol avec le Snubbull. Héléna afficha un air surpris et agacé en voyant son Pokémon au sol alors qu'elle perdait des points, mais Shyn ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre du choc.

— Très bien. Maintenant, Doux Parfum !

Aélia obéit et envoya son attaque sur le Snubbull, qui se la prit de plein fouet et agita la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de se débarrasser de ce nuage rosé qui l'entourait.

— Ne te laisse pas faire Snubby, attaque Bélier ! cria alors sa dresseuse en voyant son Pokémon touché par l'attaque qui allait lui faire perdre de l'esquive.

— Aélia, Mur de Fer ! répliqua la jeune femme en commençant à s'agiter de sa place, comme portée par l'entrain du combat.

La Mysdibule renforça sa défense avant que l'attaque Bélier ne la touche, et envoya le Pokémon rose à terre qui sembla assez souffrir du contre-choc.

— Oh non, Snubby ! Relève-toi, vite ! fit Héléna en gesticulant alors que son Snubbull peinait à se redresser, le visage couvert de poussière.

Mais Shyn ne lui laissa pas le temps, visiblement, la jeune femme était décidée à finir ce match en combattant et non plus en esquivant.

— Étonnement ! cria Shyn, suivie de l'approbation d'Aélia qui poussa ensuite un fort cri strident pour apeurer le Snubbull qui préféra du coup rester coucher au sol.

.

— _Je_ _rêve_ _ou Shyn combat vraiment, l_ _à_ _?_ railla Shorty sur son banc en regardant Aélia faire peur au Snubbull. _Elle a l'air décid_ _é_ _e_ _à_ _faire un vrai match cette fois !_

Luyo lui jeta un regard en biais.

— On dirait bien, oui…

Le Noctali arbora un grand sourire sournois.

— _Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'y es pas pour rien…_ , murmura Shorty d'un air taquin au Lucario alors qu'à l'écran Aélia lançait une attaque Morsure sur le Snubbull qui s'était enfin relevé.

— Grâce à moi ? répéta Luyo d'un air surpris tandis que le Pokémon rose envoyait lui aussi une attaque Morsure pour tenter de parer celle d'Aélia.

Le Noctali accentua son sourire.

— Bah oui… Tous vos entraînements, et la colère de Shyn quand tu as été battu… Tout ça a forcé Shyn à se remettre en question et à revoir sa façon d'aborder les matchs de concours. Parce qu'un match, ça reste un match, même en concours…, fit Shorty d'un air rêveur en reportant son regard sur l'écran.

Le Lucario affichait un air un peu perdu, mais tourna lui aussi son regard vers l'écran qui montrait Aélia repousser le Snubbull avec sa mâchoire.

— _Regarde la tête d'Aélia, elle adore ça, combattre! Et regarde celle de Shyn…_ _J_ _e l'_ _ai_ _jamais vu aussi motivé_ _à_ _l'idée de battre quelqu'un dans un match Pokémon !_ rajouta le Noctali d'une voix tranquille alors que la télévision montrait le visage concentré de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci venait de donner un nouvel ordre à la Mysdibule et semblait totalement prise par le match, les yeux brillants de passion. Luyo ne répondit rien mais constata que Shorty avait raison en voyant le regard de Shyn. Elle normalement si calme et mesurée pendant un match de concours, se laissait maintenant totalement prendre par l'entrain du combat.

.

— Cette petite m'insupporte…, grinça Héléna d'une voix mauvaise en voyant Aélia frapper une nouvelle fois son Snubbull avec sa mâchoire.

Les points de la jeune fille étaient maintenant plus bas que ceux de Shyn tandis que le Pokémon rose se relevait en grimaçant, observé par la jeune femme et la Mysdibule qui semblait attendre la suite, se tenant en position de combat.

Mais Shyn ne donna aucun ordre à Aélia et lança un regard au tableau des points. Il ne restait plus que trente secondes de match, ce qui laissait le temps à la jeune femme de lancer une dernière attaque avant la fin du temps. Mais celle-ci hésita en voyant le Snubbull sur le terrain tituber légèrement. L'attaquer une nouvelle fois ne lui ferait gagner que quelques points et sa victoire était de toute façon assurée si Aélia ne se faisait pas toucher.

Mais Shyn croisa le regard d'Héléna qui semblait la mettre au défi d'attaquer de nouveau, la fusillant d'un œil noir. La jeune femme se rappela alors de toutes les vacheries que la fille avait dit contre Luyo et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un ordre, mais se figea sur place en voyant le Snubbull tomber tout seul par terre.

— Relève-toi ! Attaque Crocs Éclair, Snubby ! cria Héléna d'une voix stridente à son Pokémon qui ne pouvait même plus se relever.

Aélia semblait elle aussi hésitante maintenant et lança un regard vague vers Shyn. La jeune femme poussa alors un soupir et fit signe à la Mysdibule de revenir vers elle. Shyn n'était pas du genre à s'acharner et n'était pas sadique, surtout que ce Pokémon ne lui avait rien fait et qu'il n'était de toute façon plus capable de se battre.

C'est donc très tranquillement qu'Aélia revint vers sa maîtresse et attendit devant elle que le temps se termine en regardant Héléna s'énerver toute seule pour rien. Et c'est finalement la voix de l'arbitre à la fin du temps qui clôtura ce match :

— Le temps est écoulé, et c'est Shyn Elina qui remporte le match et le ruban !

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Nouvelles attaques

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **2** **1** **:** **Nouvelles** **attaques****

 **.**

 **.**

Dans les loges, Luyo avait bien vu l'attitude hésitante de la jeune femme et afficha un petit sourire en voyant Shyn renoncer à combattre un Pokémon déjà à terre. Le Lucario admirait déjà la jeune femme, et l'admira encore plus pour son geste honorable tandis que Shyn récupérait Aélia dans ses bras avant de tendre sa main vers Héléna en signe de respect. La jeune femme ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très joyeuse à cette idée, tout comme la demoiselle qui lui serra brièvement la main avant de sortir du terrain avec son Pokémon, laissant Shyn se faire remettre son ruban sous les applaudissements du public.

Une fois revenue en loge, Aélia s'empara du ruban et alla le coller sous le nez de Shorty qui la félicita pour son match, ainsi que Luyo qui se rapprocha ensuite de Shyn. Mais la jeune femme semblait préoccupée par autre chose et se décala légèrement du Lucario pour se rapprocher d'Héléna qui était elle aussi revenue et arborait un air profondément énervé et mauvais.

— Je sais que c'est vous qui avez enfermé Luyo dans les toilettes et l'avait endormi pour me faire perdre du temps à le chercher tout à l'heure ! fit Shyn d'une voix sombre en fixant la demoiselle d'un regard noir.

La jeune fille grimaça, semblant se retenir de coller une gifle à la jeune femme.

— Et alors ? Vous comptez faire quoi ? grinça Héléna d'une voix stridente.

— Et alors, touchez encore une fois à Luyo et je vous assure que vous aurez affaire à moi ! assura Shyn en se rapprochant encore plus de la jeune fille pour la regarder de haut, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Héléna sembla alors un peu impressionnée par la prestance et l'aura imposante que la jeune femme dégageait tout d'un coup et recula avant de pousser un soupir grossier.

— Pppffff, si vous croyez que j'ai peur ! J'ai combattu des adversaires bien plus effrayants que vous ! fit la jeune fille d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle, mais qui était légèrement hésitante, preuve du malaise qui la traversait face à Shyn.

— Ça se voit que vous ne m'avez jamais vu en colère, vous…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en gardant son regard braqué sur Héléna.

La jeune fille rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière avant de récupérer son sac posé sur le banc à côté d'elle et de le mettre sur son épaule en grimaçant.

— Vous l'avez eu votre ruban, non ? Tout est bon pour gagner, c'est une compétition ! grinça Héléna d'une voix hautaine et mauvaise.

Shyn fronça les sourcils et se pinça le nez de dégoût tandis que Luyo se positionnait à côté d'elle.

— On n'en a rien à faire des rubans ! On s'en fiche ! NOUS on combat pour la beauté des présentations et l'intelligence des combats et des chorégraphies ! Si vous tenez tant que ça à gagner juste pour bien vous faire voir, alors c'est que vous n'avez rien comprit ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte et sûre d'elle en jetant un coup d'œil au Lucario au « nous ».

Luyo lui lança d'ailleurs un regard surpris en comprenant que le « nous » lui était destiné et afficha aussitôt après un petit sourire réjoui tandis qu'Héléna grinçait de colère.

— On se reverra ! murmura alors la jeune fille d'une voix mauvaise, avant de s'écarter et de partir.

— Oohh, je n'en doute pas…, souffla Shyn dans son dos en la regardant s'éloigner.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Aélia et Shorty derrière elle qui avaient entendu la conversation et arboraient tous les deux des visages dégoûtés.

— _Quelle méchante fille !_ grinça la Mysdibule en agitant le ruban dans sa main qu'elle ne lâchait plus.

Shyn fit un petit sourire en approuvant, avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Luyo qui arborait toujours son sourire depuis le « nous ». La jeune femme venait de lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'elle les considérait tous les deux comme une équipe, ce qui ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

Après cette compétition mouvementée et riche en émotions qui leur avait pris une bonne partie de la journée, Shyn et Luyo rentrèrent au centre Pokémon pour se reposer un peu. Dans la chambre, la jeune femme fit ressortir Milliu et Atémis qui n'avaient pas profité du concours cette fois-ci, mais se firent tout raconter par Aélia et Shorty, que ce soit les combats, la présentation de Luyo, ou le comportement exécrable de la jeune fille blonde.

Le Kirlia sembla trouver très drôle l'anecdote du Lucario enfermé et endormi dans les toilettes et fit remarquer à Luyo qu'il avait eu de la chance de s'endormir contre la porte et pas la tête dans les toilettes. Sa remarque fit ensuite beaucoup rire Aélia qui s'en roula par terre, tout comme Shorty qui lança des regards sournois au Lucario qui semblait trouver la plaisanterie beaucoup moins tordante qu'eux et préféra reprendre ses exercices d'écriture aux côtés de Shyn sur le lit.

 **.**

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les quatre Pokémon regardaient la télévision, Shyn ressortit sa boîte à rubans et examina les deux petits objets dedans. Celui qu'elle venait de remporter était bleu avec des lignes blanches, tandis que celui remporté à Lavandia était rose et rouge. Luyo l'observa silencieusement nettoyer les objets avant de les ranger, rejoint par Aélia qui délaissa la télévision pour venir admirer les rubans maintenant brillant comme s'ils étaient neufs.

La jeune femme arbora un sourire doux en regardant la Mysdibule jubiler devant les rubans, puis entreprit la tâche de retirer le grelot de la tête d'Aélia, car elle souhaitait lui donner un bain. Shyn déposa ensuite le grelot sur la table et se tourna vers le Lucario qui lui lança un regard intéressé, qui s'accentua quand la jeune femme se pencha vers lui avant de commencer à ouvrir les pressions de sa veste qu'il n'avait pas encore retirée.

Luyo avait pris pour habitude depuis le début d'enlever et mettre sa veste tout seul, ne demandant jamais l'aide de Shyn, ce qui surpris beaucoup le Pokémon qui regarda la jeune femme finir d'ouvrir sa veste. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse à son regard interrogatif, et finit tout seul de la retirer avant de la tendre à Shyn qui la plia et la posa sur la table à côté de son pendentif et du grelot d'Aélia.

— _Di_ _s_ _maman, c'est quand le grand festival ?_ demanda la Mysdibule subitement en continuant d'observer la boîte de rubans maintenant toujours posée sur le lit.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, arborant un air tranquille.

— Dans quelques mois. Ça nous laisse encore du temps, mais il ne faut pas trop traîner non plus. Il nous reste encore trois rubans à obtenir pour y participer, et comme on a pu le voir, c'est loin d'être gagné d'avance…, répondit Shyn d'une voix faible en récupérant la boîte pour la ranger dans son sac.

— _Surtout si on en rate un sur deux !_ railla Shorty de l'autre côté du lit, relevant la tête pour lancer un coup d'œil goguenard à Luyo.

Mais le Lucario ne sembla pas apprécier son insinuation et lui lança un regard noir.

— _Ho, je disais pas ça pour toi, Luyo !_ s'excusa le Noctali dans un rire nerveux, avant de détourner la tête, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

Shyn poussa un soupir entre la fatigue et l'amusement, puis se leva en emmenant Aélia avec elle dans la salle de bain. Milliu en profita alors pour prendre sa place sur le lit, rejointe par Atémis qui eut un peu plus de mal à monter que la Mentali.

— _Ça_ _te fait encore mal ?_ miaula Milliu d'une voix douce en jetant un regard au pied toujours bandé du Lucario.

— Non, plus du tout…, répondit Luyo d'un air impassible.

— _T'inquiète_ _pas, je suis_ _sûr_ _que Shyn te fera participer au combat au prochain concours !_ fit Atémis d'une voix tranquille en allant s'asseoir sur l'oreiller de Shyn.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien, hochant sobrement la tête.

— _Mais qui fera la_ _présentation_ _?_ demanda ensuite la Mentali en tournant son attention vers le Kirlia.

— _Moi j'aimerais bien ! Je n'en ai fait qu'un seul !_ fit Atémis d'un air un peu déçu.

— _Shyn va_ _sûrement_ _t'envoyer au prochain,_ _à_ _moins qu'elle_ _choisisse_ _Aurore…_ , murmura Milliu en réfléchissant, le nez levé vers le plafond.

Mais une voix attira leur attention vers la porte de la salle de bain :

— Je vais vous envoyer toutes les deux ! fit Shyn dans un sourire en revenant dans la pièce.

— _Ah bon ?_ questionna Atémis en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui essuyait ses mains sur une serviette.

— Oui, c'est un concours en duo. Et vu qu'Aurore ne veut faire que des présentations, autant l'envoyer au prochain avec toi ! répondit Shyn tranquillement dans un regard assuré.

Apparemment, elle s'était déjà renseignée sur le prochain concours qu'elle souhaitait faire.

 **.**

 _*_ **.** _*_ **.** _*_

 **.**

Le prochain concours que Shyn visait devait se dérouler à Algatia, une île plus à l'est sur laquelle il ne pouvait se rendre qu'en ferry. Malheureusement, la jeune femme se renseigna le lendemain matin au port de Nénucrique et apprit que le prochain ferry pour Algatia et les autres îles à l'est ne partiraient que dans quelques jours, ce qui leur laissait largement le temps de s'entraîner et de visiter un peu le coin.

— _On va faire quoi alors ?_ demanda Aélia sur l'épaule de Shyn tandis que la jeune femme sortait son guide de la région en déambulant sur les quais.

— Déjà, on va s'entraîner, et puis j'ai repéré quelque chose qui pourrait vous plaire, je pense…, fit Shyn d'une voix mystérieuse en trouvant la page qu'elle cherchait.

La Mysdibule se pencha pour tenter de voir ce que la jeune femme regardait, mais Shyn referma son livret, histoire de garder le mystère.

— _C'est quoi ? Une surprise ?_ questionna Shorty tout content au pied de la jeune femme.

Shyn accentua son sourire.

— On va dire ça, oui. Disons que ce sera « nos vacances » avant le prochain concours ! répondit la jeune femme tranquillement. Mais d'après le guide, il n'est pas ouvert les deux prochains jours, donc je pense que nous allons aller nous balader sur les bords de mer en attendant ! compléta Shyn en lançant un regard général aux Pokémon avec elle.

Aélia approuva d'un hochement, imitée par Shorty qui prit la tête de la marche en courant devant eux, suivi par Shyn et Luyo qui marchait aux côtés de la jeune femme d'un pas tranquille.

Le Lucario avait affirmé qu'il n'avait plus du tout mal à son pied, ce qui fut confirmé à Shyn quand Luyo lui prouva qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher sans aucun problème.

 **.**

Le petit groupe prit ensuite une route longeant la mer pour profiter des paysages, Shyn gardant toujours le secret du lieu où elle désirait se rendre dans deux jours. Luyo semblait lui aussi un peu intrigué par cette surprise que la jeune femme comptait leur faire, mais Shyn refusa de répondre aux questions d'Aélia et de Shorty qui finirent par laisser tomber au bout d'une heure de marche.

Un peu plus tard, la jeune femme choisit de faire une pause en fin de matinée dans un grand espace dégagé non loin du bord de mer, ce qui leur donnait une très belle vue sur l'horizon. Shyn entreprit ensuite de discuter avec Aurore et Atémis qui étaient sortis de leur Pokéball pour trouver avec eux une combinaison d'attaque pour le prochain concours qui mettrait en avant leur beauté à tous les deux et mêlerait l'eau et la psyché.

Luyo profita que Shyn était occupée pour aller s'entraîner dans son coin tandis que les Évolitions jouaient dans l'herbe avec Aélia. Le Lucario n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire, et encore moins à se rouler par terre pour passer le temps, préférant utiliser son temps libre pour parfaire son entraînement et son contrôle de l'aura.

Mais Shyn ne resta pas très longtemps avec Aurore et Atémis, et les laissa ensuite discuter et tenter des enchaînements d'attaques pour se diriger vers Aélia qui s'était assise sur un rocher et soufflait sur un pissenlit.

— Dis-moi, Aélia…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix lente, attirant l'attention de la Mysdibule.

— _Oui maman ?_

— Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée au dernier concours… Ça te dirait de refaire des matchs au prochain ? demanda ensuite Shyn en souriant tranquillement.

Aélia arbora un air légèrement surpris devant la demande, mais afficha rapidement un sourire joyeux.

— _Oh oui !_ _M_ _ais c'est en double, non ? Avec qui je combattrais ?_ questionna la Mysdibule.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire et se tourna vers le Lucario un peu plus loin.

— Pourquoi pas avec Luyo ? Vous vous entendez plutôt bien, et Luyo est très attentif aux autres, et à toi particulièrement…, proposa Shyn d'un air mystérieux.

En vérité, la jeune femme avait cette idée en tête depuis un petit moment, mais voulait attendre de voir Aélia combattre en concours pour leur soumettre son idée.

— _Avec Luyo ?_ répéta la Mysdibule en se tournant elle aussi vers le Lucario qui leur tournait le dos.

Shyn hocha la tête en continuant de sourire.

— Oui, ça te dirait si Luyo est d'accord ?

Aélia regarda le Lucario quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

— _Oui, je voudrais bien combattre avec lui !_ fit la Mysdibule joyeusement en levant ses bras au ciel.

Shyn poussa un petit rire.

— Mais n'oublie pas qu'en combat double, les deux Pokémon doivent travailler en équipe et se protéger si besoin est. Tu as une meilleure défense que Luyo, donc ça serait plutôt une bonne chose pour vous deux de travailler ensemble. Tu crois que tu serais capable de protéger Luyo s'il le faut ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix un peu suspicieuse en levant un sourcil.

Aélia resta quelques secondes figée, la bouche entr'ouverte, avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête dans un oui assuré.

Shyn sembla en être satisfaite et appela ensuite le Lucario qui les rejoignit, l'air un peu perplexe devant le grand sourire de la Mysdibule.

 **.**

— Qui a-t-il ?

— Je viens de proposer quelque chose à Aélia pour le prochain concours et mademoiselle semble plutôt d'accord ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en montrant la Mysdibule du menton.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Luyo en passant son regard d'Aélia à Shyn.

— _On va combattre ensemble ! On va faire équipe !_ clama la Mysdibule d'une voix forte en sautant dans les bras du Lucario.

Un peu surpris, Luyo parvint in extremis à attraper Aélia avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre et regarda en biais son expression joyeuse.

— Vraiment ? fit le Lucario d'une voix incertaine en jetant un coup d'œil vers Shyn.

La jeune femme rigola doucement en hochant la tête.

— Oui. Vous vous entendez bien. Aélia t'adore et tu es sans arrêt à la surveiller ! affirma Shyn tranquillement en croisant les bras.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la Mysdibule qui avait entouré ses bras autour de son cou et le fixait d'un regard de Vivaldaim.

— De plus, Aélia s'est très bien débrouillée au match de concours ! Je suis sûre que vous feriez une bonne équipe ! rajouta la jeune femme en voyant la légère hésitation du Lucario qui semblait lutter contre le regard tendre de la Mysdibule.

— Oui, c'est vrai…, murmura finalement Luyo d'une voix faible en affichant un air plus neutre.

— _Alors tu es d'accord ?_ fit Aélia joyeusement en s'accrochant au cou du Lucario.

— … Oui, d'accords ! répondit le Pokémon dans un petit sourire résigné, mais franc, avant de grimacer en sentant la Mysdibule tirer encore plus sur son cou.

Shyn ne put retenir son sourire devant la scène de Luyo tentant de calmer Aélia dans ses bras qui s'agitait joyeusement en criant, mais fronça rapidement les sourcils en relevant son regard vers le ciel. Une forme blanche ressemblant à un nuage était en train de danser au-dessus d'elle tout en tombant vers eux, comme un coton géant.

— C'est quoi ça ? murmura la jeune femme en plissant les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir.

Mais alors que Shyn s'avançait pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, la forme blanche continua de chuter et fonça vers elle. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de faire une longue grimace en comprenant que la chose allait la percuter, puis tomba en arrière sous le choc au moment où la forme blanche la frappait au visage.

Luyo, Aélia et les Évolitions tournèrent tous leur regard vers Shyn qui venait de s'écraser par terre, avant de courir vers elle pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Shyn, ça va ? demanda le Lucario en arrivant le premier à côté de la jeune femme qui était allongée sur le dos, le visage entièrement couvert de la forme blanche qui venait de la percuter.  
Elle avait perdu son bonnet en tombant, dévoilant ses ailes brillantes tandis qu'Aélia sautait des bras de Luyo pour s'approcher du visage de Shyn, l'air très intrigué.

— _C'est quoi ce truc ?_ questionna la Mysdibule en enfonçant son doigt dans la chose duveteuse.

— C'est la question que je me posais…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix étouffée sous la masse blanche, tandis que Milliu et Shorty s'échangeaient un regard très perplexe.

— _Je sais pas ce que c'_ _est_ _mais_ _ç_ _a bouge en tout cas…_ , railla le Noctali en remarquant que la chose s'agitait légèrement, surtout quand Aélia le touchait.

— _C'est tout moue et moelleux, c'est rigolo !_ rajouta la Mysdibule joyeusement qui s'amusait de la situation, Luyo semblant lui plus inquiet de voir le visage de Shyn entièrement couvert par cette chose.

Mais alors que le Lucario ouvrait la bouche pour demander à la jeune femme si elle voulait de l'aide, Aélia enfonça une nouvelle fois son doigt dans la chose inconnue, ce qui provoqua un cri strident.

— Altaaa ! fit la masse blanche, faisant sursauter la Mysdibule qui recula de quelques pas tandis que la chose s'animait.

Tout le monde regarda alors d'un œil très perplexe la chose bouger et s'ouvrir pour dévoiler un Pokémon volant au long cou et corps bleu. Il n'était pas très grand, mais ses ailes blanches que Shyn avait prises pour de la mousse faisaient le double de sa taille et s'étalèrent autour de lui alors qu'il laissait sa tête retomber sur le sol sans bouger de sa position de base.

— _C'est quoi ce Pokémon ?_ fit alors Milliu en s'approchant du volatile aux ailes duveteuses, qui semblait épuisé et couinait légèrement.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne vois que du blanc… Quelqu'un peut le retirer de mon visage, s'il vous plaît ? rétorqua Shyn d'une voix plaintive.

 **.**

 **.**

Une fois le Pokémon retiré du visage de Shyn, la jeune femme put enfin jeter un œil plus large à l'inconnu qui lui était tombé dessus. Il s'agissait d'un Altaria, un Pokémon de type vol qui semblait être blessé à l'aile droite, d'où ses gémissements.

Shyn récupéra ensuite le Pokémon et commença à s'occuper de son aile tout en lui demandant d'où il venait. L'Altaria lui raconta alors qu'il voyageait en direction du sud avec un groupe d'autre Altaria, mais qu'il s'était perdu dans la forêt et s'était fait attaquer par un Rapasdepic en reprenant son envol, d'où sa chute soudaine.

— Mmhh, ton aile est bien amochée, je crains que tu ne puisses pas revoler dans l'immédiat…, fit ensuite la jeune femme en finissant de bander l'aile de l'Altaria.

Le Pokémon blanc lui lança un regard triste en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas repartir tout de suite.

— _Mais mes amis doivent m'attendre ! Nous devions retrouver d'autre_ _s_ _Pokémon volant dans quelques jours, au sud_ _de la grande ville s_ _ur une plage prés d'un grand parc fait par les humains !_ couina alors le Pokémon d'une voix plaintive en tentant de bouger son aile blessée.

Shyn leva un sourcil .

— Prés d'un grand parc ? Tu veux parler du parc au sud de Nénucrique ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air intrigué, attirant le regard d'Aélia et de Luyo qui s'étaient assis de chaque côté d'elle.

Le Pokémon hocha la tête en confirmant.

— _Oui. Je ne peux pas rater l'envol, sinon je ne_ _pourrais_ _pas partir en migration, il faut à tout pri_ _x_ _que j'y_ _sois_ _!_ reprit l'Altaria en regardant Shyn d'un regard suppliant.

Mais la jeune femme, elle, ne semblait pas inquiète et afficha un petit sourire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu y seras. Nous comptons nous rendre à ce parc dès qu'il sera ouvert dans deux jours. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous en attendant, comme ça ton aile se reposera et tu seras en pleine forme pour le départ ! expliqua Shyn d'une voix rassurante.

Aélia lança un regard très intéressé vers la jeune femme en entendant le mot « parc » tandis que l'Altaria affichait un air soulagé.

— _C'est vrai ? Vous pouvez m'y emmener ?_

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

— Oui, bien sûr. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton aile, tu n'as rien de grave, et je vais veiller à ce que tu guérisses vite ! la rassura Shyn dans une expression douce et tranquille.

— _On v_ _a_ _au parc ?_ fit alors Aélia joyeusement en se redressant, semblant soudainement se moquer du Pokémon blessé.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers la Mysdibule, hésitant quelques secondes.

— Nous y allons, oui, mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! répondit Shyn dans un petit sourire sournois, avant de se lever pour ranger ses affaires.

La Mysdibule lui lança un coup d'œil boudeur puis tourna son attention vers Luyo. Le Lucario affichait un air totalement impassible, puis se leva à la suite de Shyn pour la rejoindre après avoir échangé un regard consterné avec Aélia.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Toujours sur la route du bord de mer en attendant que le fameux parc soit ouvert, dont Shyn refusait toujours de divulguer la moindre information, le petit groupe fit une nouvelle pause le lendemain après-midi prés d'une rivière. Aurore fut plus que ravie d'avoir enfin un coin d'eau pour se relaxer tandis que Shyn s'occupait de tenter de nourrir l'Altaria blessé. La jeune femme avait utilisé la Pokéball de transfert sur lui pour ne pas avoir à le porter toute la journée et le sortait à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, tout comme Aurore, mais le Pokémon semblait bouder les croquettes depuis la veille au soir.

— Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de croquettes pour Pokémon vol. Le mieux que j'ai pour toi c'est du classique, s'excusa Shyn en présentant une nouvelle fois les croquettes au Pokémon.

Mais l'Altaria détourna la tête en ronchonnant. La jeune femme poussa ensuite un soupir et roula des yeux avant de commencer à les écraser pour les réduire en poudre, puis les mélangea avec de l'eau et y rajouta du jus de baies Oran pour arranger le goût. Elle présenta ensuite la bouillie à l'Altaria, qui commença par le renifler d'un air hésitant, avant de finalement accepter de manger. Shyn poussa un nouveau soupir, puis se releva et jeta un regard autour d'elle, laissant le Pokémon se nourrir.

Luyo avait pris très à cœur le fait de faire équipe avec Aélia au prochain concours et s'était un peu éloigné avec la Mysdibule pour tenter d'apprendre à Aélia à gérer un combat en double. Bien qu'aimant beaucoup Luyo, la Mysdibule avait du mal à prendre en considération son partenaire, ce qui contrariait un peu le Lucario, qui au bout d'une heure à essayer d'expliquer à la Mysdibule certaines règles, finit par s'énerver légèrement.

Shyn les observa quelques secondes, l'air un peu mitigé entre le questionnement et l'amusement en voyant Aélia et Luyo se râler dessus mutuellement en se rejetant la faute l'un sur l'autre. La jeune femme se demanda si c'était finalement une bonne idée d'envoyer la Mysdibule combattre avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ria légèrement en voyant Luyo lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'Aélia faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter. Pour une fois, c'était le Lucario le professeur. Enfin, qui essayait de l'être.

Finalement, Shyn n'intervint pas et laissa le Pokémon gérer la Mysdibule et revint vers son sac pour en retirer son ordinateur et deux petites boîtes en plastique contenant des CT. La jeune femme appela ensuite les Évolitions et leur montrèrent les deux CD.

— Vu qu'Aélia et Luyo sont occupés à se chamailler et qu'Aurore et Atémis travaillent sur une chorégraphie, ça vous direz d'apprendre de nouvelles attaques ? demanda Shyn dans un sourire taquin.

Milliu et Shorty s'échangèrent des regards intéressés et joyeux avant de hocher la tête.

— J'en avais acheté plusieurs à Vergazon, et je pense que celles-ci pourraient vous plaire ! rajouta la jeune femme tranquillement, avant de poser son ordinateur sur un rocher et d'insérer le premier CD.

 **.**

Shyn s'occupa ensuite des Évolitions tout le reste de l'après-midi pour leur apprendre leurs nouvelles attaques. Shorty était plutôt du genre rentre-dedans, la jeune femme était donc partie sur une attaque Queue de Fer qui permettrait au Pokémon d'avoir une attaque physique et d'un type qu'il ne possédait pas encore.

Pour Milliu, Shyn avait pensé à l'attaque Météores, qui était à la fois efficace à distance et très jolie, donc idéale pour un concours. La Mentali se montra d'ailleurs particulièrement vive et rapide pour maîtriser sa nouvelle attaque, au contraire de Shorty qui avait du mal à contrôler sa queue quand il activait sa nouvelle capacité.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas inquiète concernant le contrôle de leurs nouvelles attaques, et les laissa ensuite s'entraîner tout seul pour aller voir comment s'en sortaient Aurore et Atémis. Les deux Pokémon avaient depuis arrêté de s'entraîner et papotaient tranquillement au bord de l'eau, la Milobellus racontant au Kirlia comment avait été sa vie d'avant dans l'océan.

Une fois arrivée vers eux, Shyn discuta un peu avec eux et passa ensuite une bonne heure à tester une série d'attaques en duo que les deux Pokémon contrôlaient bien. La jeune femme alla peu après récupérer son carnet de notes et nota rapidement la combinaison des deux Pokémon avant de se retourner vers Luyo et Aélia.

Les deux Pokémon s'étaient un peu calmés depuis leur embrouille, et le Lucario observait la Mysdibule d'un air impassible tandis qu'Aélia tentait de viser avec son Laser Glace une petite pierre posée sur un rocher plus loin.

Shyn observa ensuite le dos de Luyo une seconde, avant d'afficher un petit sourire sournois. La jeune femme fit alors quelques pas vers lui, mais prit bien soin de rester dans son dos, profitant que l'attention du Lucario soit portée sur Aélia, puis commença à créer une Aurasphère dans sa main.

Elle envoya ensuite sa boule d'énergie sur Luyo dans le but de tester ses réflexes, sachant que de toute façon l'attaque ne lui ferait rien s'il ne l'arrêtait pas avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

Mais alors que l'Aurasphère allait le toucher, le Lucario se retourna brutalement et fit apparaître ses griffes en acier sur sa main, puis trancha en deux la boule de lumière. Shyn arbora un air ravi en constatant que les réflexes et l'attention du Pokémon étaient excellents, mais changea rapidement son expression pour un air surpris en observant les griffes de Luyo.

Le Lucario fixait d'ailleurs lui aussi sa main d'un air effaré, d'où de grandes griffes violettes étaient sorties juste après qu'il eut tranché l'Aurasphère de Shyn. Ses griffes étaient beaucoup plus grandes que celles de son attaque Griffe Acier, et englobaient toute sa main, comme un gant griffé géant d'un violet noir translucide.

— Mais c'est…, murmura la jeune femme d'un air mitigé entre l'effarement et le ravissement alors que Luyo agitait sa main qui reprit son apparence normale.

Shyn rejoignit ensuite le Lucario qui semblait très perturbé par cette soudaine transformation et continuait de fixer sa main d'un air effaré.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bredouilla Luyo en lançant un regard à la jeune femme qui afficha une soudaine expression joyeuse.

—Eh bien…, je me trompe peut-être…, mais je crois que tu viens encore d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque…, répondit Shyn dans un grand sourire.

Le Lucario haussa les sourcils, l'air assez incrédule.

— Une attaque… Laquelle ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua.

— Griffe ombre !

Ayant acquis une nouvelle capacité sans chercher à l'obtenir, Luyo fut un peu perplexe et agacé quand il tenta de réutiliser l'attaque, car son attaque Griffe Acier prenait l'avantage sur l'attaque Griffe Ombre. Shyn lui vint donc en aide, et après l'avoir scanné avec sa Pokémontre pour confirmer qu'il avait bien appris cette attaque de type spectre, essaya au mieux d'aider le Lucario à réutiliser cette capacité.

Aélia, elle, libérée sans le vouloir de son entraînement avec Luyo, alla rejoindre l'Altaria qui dormait en boule à côté du sac de Shyn et s'assit à côté de lui avant de jouer avec sa console.

 **.**

Le soir venu, Luyo était un peu plus satisfait, car il avait réussi à réutiliser cette attaque, même s'il restait perplexe par son arrivée soudaine alors qu'il voulait juste utiliser ses griffes d'acier. Shyn, elle, semblait au contraire toute joyeuse, et donna à manger à tout le monde avant de refaire la bouillie pour l'Altaria, puis s'occupa de son propre repas.

Un peu plus tard dans la tente, les Évolitions et Atémis allèrent comme d'habitude se coucher sur la couverture dans le coin gauche de la tente, tandis que Shyn fouillait dans son sac et que Luyo prenait sa place sur le matelas pour continuer ses exercices. Mais la jeune femme releva rapidement le nez de ses affaires en entendant Aélia grincer et se rouler par terre. La petite Mysdibule semblait très agitée ce soir-là, et après un long soupir, Shyn alla la récupérer et l'assit entre elle et Luyo sur le lit de fortune.

La jeune femme s'installa ensuite à sa place et laissa la Mysdibule se coucher sur ses jambes tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la tête d'Aélia sous le regard de Luyo. Mais Shyn se contenta d'un coup d'œil amusé au Lucario, avant de fermer les yeux et de se mettre à chantonner un air apaisant.

Cela ressemblait à une berceuse, et la voix douce et basse de la jeune femme fit rapidement son effet sur la Mysdibule qui après un long bâillement ferma à son tour les yeux, bercée par la voix de Shyn et le mouvement de ses doigts sur sa tête.

Quelques minutes après, la jeune femme se stoppa et rouvrit les yeux pour constater que la Mysdibule semblait s'être endormie et que Luyo la regardait de côté d'un air assez indéchiffrable.

Shyn lui lança alors un regard amusé et, auquel le Lucario répondit par un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son livre d'exercices. La jeune femme se redressa ensuite et déplaça délicatement Aélia pour la poser à côté d'elle pour pouvoir se rapprocher du Lucario. Celui-ci était en train d'écrire une phrase, comme lui indiquait son livre.

Le Pokémon avait déjà beaucoup appris depuis ces quelques semaines d'exercices et pouvait maintenant lire des phrases et mots simples, ainsi qu'écrire quelques lignes. Mais son écriture restait encore un peu tordue, ce qui semblait d'ailleurs agacer Luyo qui fronça les sourcils en se concentrant pour tenter de suivre au mieux la ligne. Shyn fit un petit sourire, mais ne fit aucune réflexion sur son écriture, et se contenta de lui pointer silencieusement du doigt une faute qu'il avait faite.

Le Lucario poussa un faible grognement et corrigea son erreur tandis que la jeune femme se relevait pour porter Aélia à côté de l'Altaria, avant de revenir se coucher et d'elle aussi sortir de quoi travailler, après avoir pris ses médicaments.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Plus de deux jours étaient passés maintenant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Nénucrique, et c'est donc avec des Pokémon assez impatients et excités que le petit groupe revînt vers la grande ville en milieu de mâtinée. Shyn avait tenu à partir assez tôt, ce qui d'ailleurs ne lui ressemblait pas, pour apparemment « éviter la grosse influence qu'il y aurait sûrement en début d'après-midi ».

Luyo lança un regard à la jeune femme quand celle-ci prononça ces mots, mais Shyn gardait toujours le secret sur le lieu où ils allaient, même si l'Altaria avait en partie vendu la mèche en parlant d'un grand parc pour humains en bord de mer. Mais si la jeune femme voulait partir tôt, c'était également pour pouvoir relâcher le Pokémon duveteux assez rapidement avant de se rendre à ce fameux parc.

C'est donc par la fameuse plage que l'Altaria visait que le petit groupe commença, avant de chercher du regard un groupe de Pokémon vol que le Pokémon recherchait. L'aile de l'Altaria était totalement guérie grâce aux soins de Shyn, mais le Pokémon avait pris au pied de la lettre les recommandations de la jeune femme et ne souhaitait pas utiliser son aile avant son départ sur la plage. De ce fait, le Pokémon obligea Shyn à le porter pendant toutes leurs recherches sur la plage, se montrant assez exigeant avec la jeune femme qui faisait de légères grimaces par moments quand l'Altaria lui donnait une direction pour en changer la seconde d'après.

— Tu sais où c'est au moins ? Parce que là j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond…, grinça Shyn au bout d'une heure sur la plage au sud de Nénucrique.

Les Évolitions étaient, elles, allées profiter du bord de l'eau, tout comme Aurore et Atémis, le Kirlia étant monté sur la Milobellus pour profiter au mieux des reflets de l'eau. Seul Luyo était encore et toujours resté aux côtés de la jeune femme, tout comme la Mysdibule qui s'éloignait par moments pour prendre un coquillage, avant de le montrer joyeusement à Shyn, puis de le lâcher en réalisant qu'il ne lui plaisait plus. Le Lucario arborait, lui, un air un peu agacé, et jetait des regards en biais à l'Altaria dans les bras de Shyn, comme s'il allait lui arracher des mains et le jeter dans l'eau.

Mais finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, le Pokémon quitta de lui-même les bras de la jeune femme et rejoignit un groupe de Pokémon volant installé sur un tas de rocher au détour d'un bout de falaise. Shyn poussa un soupir de soulagement en regardant l'Altaria retrouver enfin ses amis, imité par Luyo qui était ravi de voir partir le Pokémon.

Aélia alla ensuite dire au revoir à l'Altaria imitée par les Évolitions tandis qu'Aurore, elle, sembla se moquer des adieux et resta bien sagement dans l'eau avec Atémis en démontrant un certain ennui. Puis, l'Altaria revint vers la jeune femme et la remercia en hochant la tête avant de remonter sur les rochers pour se préparer à l'envol tandis qu'un petit groupe de Goélise rejoignait les Tylton et les Altaria présents.

 **.**

Une fois l'Altaria relâché, le petit groupe repartit ensuite par la plage pour rejoindre la ville et aller enfin au fameux parc où Shyn voulait emmener tout le monde. Aélia était remontée sur les épaules de la jeune femme, un petit coquillage rose à la main, et jetait des coups d'œil s tout autour d'elle tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la ville.

— On a de la chance, il fait beau aujourd'hui, ça aurait été dommage qu'il pleuve…, fit Shyn d'une voix mystérieuse en suivant une route à la suite de vacanciers qui arboraient tous des sacs et des serviettes de bain, comme s'ils allaient ou revenaient de la plage.

Luyo lança un regard confus à la jeune femme, imité par Aélia qui leva un sourcil, mais Shyn ne rajouta rien, et se mit ensuite à fredonner une chanson, l'air de rien.

 **.**

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe se stoppa tandis qu'il arrivait sur un grand parking rempli à moitié de voitures. Aélia et Luyo ouvrirent alors de grands yeux et entr'ouvrirent la bouche tandis qu'ils découvraient l'enseigne du fameux parc où Shyn les emmenait. : « Aqua-Park ».

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Aqua-Park

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **2** **2** **:** **Aqua-Park****

 **.**

 **.**

« Aqua-Park »… Toute la palissade du parc était faite en bois et semblait neuve au vu du vernis brillant dessus, agrémentés de deux grandes statues d'un Pokémon eau avec une drôle de tête de chaque côté des quatre guichets d'entrée. De légères queues étaient visibles devant chacun des guichets, mais ils se trouvaient hors période estivale, ce qui leur assurait d'être plus tranquille que s'ils étaient venus en plein été.

Toujours avec son air halluciné au visage, Luyo suivit Shyn et les Évolitions jusqu'à l'entrée, n'ayant pas l'air de vraiment comprendre où il se trouvait. Aélia, elle, avait vite changé son expression pour un regard pétillant et impatient, tout comme les Évolitions qui lançaient des coups d'œil joyeux autour d'eux, surtout Shorty qui semblait se retenir de sauter sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

Atémis était, lui, mitigé entre de l'intérêt et de l'inquiétude par le monde autour de lui, et suivit la jeune femme de prés en se tenant à sa veste.

— _Ça_ _a l'air super ! C'est quoi comme parc ? J'ai vu des_ _statues_ _de Pokémon eau devant, ça veut dire que c'est un parc sur les Pokémon eau ?_ demanda le Noctali en sautillant sur place tandis que Shyn faisait la queue.

— En partie. Aqua-Park est un immense parc aquatique qui fait à la fois piscine publique, aquarium, spectacle aquatique et diverses petites attractions en rapport avec les Pokémon eau et les jeux aquatiques, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en regardant les décors d'un air intéressé.

Derrière les guichets d'entrées, on pouvait voir une grande statue d'un Hypotrempe à côté de deux petits stands remplis de prospectus.

— _C'est trop cool ! Trop cool, trop cool, trop cool !_ fit ensuite Shorty d'une voix rapide en tournant rapidement la tête dans tous les sens.

Le Noctali semblait totalement fou, et Shyn poussa un soupir avant de demander à Shorty de se calmer tandis qu'elle arrivait au guichet.

— Je commence déjà à regretter mon idée…, grinça la jeune femme pour elle-même en se tournant vers un garçon blond à casquette bleue derrière la vitre plastifiée du guichet.

Shyn paya ensuite son entrée et récupéra son billet.

— Voilà, un passe adulte pour une journée. Vous pouvez sortir vos Pokémon de leur Pokéball, mais ils doivent rester avec vous. Tout Pokémon trouvé sans surveillance sera attrapé et emmené en captivité jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve son dresseur, expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix robotique comme s'il récitait un texte appris par cœur.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard un peu intrigué, mais hocha sobrement la tête.

— J'en prends note…

Shyn avança ensuite avec Luyo et rejoignit la statue de l'Hypotrempe avant de se tourner vers ses Pokémon.

— Vous avez entendu ? Vous ne devez pas vous éloigner de moi…, répéta la jeune femme en rangeant son billet, avant de lancer un coup d'œil perplexe à Milliu.

Shorty n'était déjà plus là.

Luyo suivit le regard de Shyn alors que la jeune femme poussait un profond soupir.

— Shorty…, grommela Shyn entre ses dents en cherchant le Noctali des yeux.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas allé très loin, ayant repéré un long aquarium près de l'entrée avec des Coquiperl dedans, des Pokémon coquillages.

La jeune femme poussa un nouveau soupir et s'apprêta à aller chercher Shorty, mais Luyo la devança et captura le Pokémon dans ses bras avant de le ramener au pied de Shyn.

— _Aaiieuuuu !_ grinça le Noctali en gigotant pour que le Lucario le lâche.

— Tu n'écoutes rien… Tu n'as pas entendu ce que le monsieur a dit ? Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de moi ! s'agaça la jeune femme en fusillant Shorty du regard.

Le Pokémon Ténèbres fit une grimace entre l'amusement et la provocation.

— _Si j'ai entendu, mais j'ai pas_ _écouté_ _!_ railla le Noctali dans un grand sourire.

Shyn lui lança un regard blasé et haussa les épaules avant de s'écarter pour récupérer un plan dans l'un des stands à côté de la statue de l'Hypotrempe.

— Très bien, dans ce cas tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu seras tout seul, enfermé dans une cage parce que les gardiens t'auront attrapé ! rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix égale en commençant à s'éloigner avec Aélia sur l'épaule et Atémis accroché à sa veste.

Luyo la suivit, imité par Milliu qui lança un regard agacé à son frère qui fit une légère grimace, avant de lui aussi suivre le petit groupe.

— _Euuh… Attends ! Me laisse pas !_ gémit le Noctali d'une voix beaucoup moins fière en sentant bien que Shyn serait bien capable de le laisser tout seul s'il voulait vraiment jouer à ça.

 **.**

Le petit groupe se balada ensuite toute la matinée dans le parc aquatique, passant par des chemins décorés de bosquets, de statues et d'aquariums extérieurs, admirant les attractions et les Pokémon eau montrés comme des objets de décorations. Cela ne sembla d'ailleurs que moyennement plaire à Shyn, surtout quand la jeune femme passa devant un grand aquarium en verre posé au milieu d'un carrefour entouré de barrières de sécurité dans lequel des Poissirène nageaient en semblant se demander pourquoi tous les humains autour d'eux les dévisageaient.

Atémis s'était un peu calmé depuis leur entrée dans le parc et marchait avec Aélia au pied de Shyn, regardant avec de grands yeux intéressés les décors autour d'eux. Le parc était grand, et possédait en plus de l'immense piscine un grand lac naturel directement relié à la mer, ainsi qu'un bassin plus petit qui servait pour faire des spectacles artistiques avec les Pokémon eau du parc. Le petit groupe y assista d'ailleurs et se positionna en haut des gradins pour observer la présentation de Pokémon eau de Hoenn que ni Shyn ni Luyo n'avaient jamais vu et ressemblaient à de grands serpents aquatiques, l'un rose, l'autre vert et bleu. La jeune femme pointa d'ailleurs sa Pokémontre sur eux et montra son écran au Lucario alors que l'appareil lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait de Rosabyss et de Serpang, les deux évolutions possibles de Coquiperl selon l'objet qu'on lui faisait tenir.

Le spectacle continua ensuite par un défilé de nageuses en petite tenue qui firent un ballet aquatique avec un Milobellus, avant d'envoyer des Obalie jongler sur les bords de la piscine.

Une fois le spectacle fini, le petit groupe reprit sa marche avec Shyn et Luyo en tête. Bien que peu bavard, le Lucario était lui aussi assez intéressé par toutes ces constructions humaines, s'arrêtant parfois devant des statues ou des boutiques en semblant se demander de quoi il s'agissait. La jeune femme dut donc rapidement lui prendre la main pour éviter de le perdre, tout en gardant un œil sur les Évolitions qui jetaient eux aussi des regards intéressés autour d'eux, ainsi qu'Aélia et Atémis qui réclamèrent rapidement une friandise. Mais Shyn ne céda pas et indiqua un grand bâtiment bleu et blanc du menton en expliquant qu'ils allaient d'abord aller à l'aquarium du parc et qu'ils iraient ensuite trouver un endroit pour manger.

Une nouvelle fois, pendant leur visite de l'aquarium, la jeune femme dut ressortir plusieurs fois sa Pokémontre pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur les différentes Pokémon eau qu'elle voyait, car certains venaient de régions totalement inconnues pour elle.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe virent des Batracné, des Pokémon grenouille d'Unys, des Lampéroie originaires de Johto, ou des Flingouste originaires de Kalos. Shyn semblait très intéressée par ses découvertes, tandis qu'Aélia et Atémis riaient devant un petit bassin où un Pokémon poisson plein de couleurs du nom de Denticrisse venant d'Alola leur tirait la langue derrière une rangée de dents pointues.

 **.**

Comme promis, après leur visite de l'aquarium, Shyn chercha sur le plan une zone pour pique-niquer, tout en passant devant l'entrée de la piscine qui fermait pour l'heure du repas. Aélia y jeta alors un œil et se mit à faire de grands signes en voyant une affiche montrant un immense toboggan multicolore.

— _Ohhh ! maman, maman ! Je veux y aller, je veux y aller !_ couina la Mysdibule en s'agitant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Shyn fit une grimace et empêcha Aélia de tomber tout en réajustant son sac.

— La piscine ? Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on ira après mangé, là il ferme de toute façon, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

La Mysdibule sembla être satisfaite de sa réponse et se calma jusqu'à ce que Shyn trouve l'espace de pique-nique déjà bien rempli de vacanciers et pose son sac sur une table en bois à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Le petit groupe déjeuna ensuite tranquillement, hormis Aélia qui lança quelques une de ses croquettes sur Shorty, dont une qui toucha Luyo, ce qui ne plut pas du tout au Pokémon qui grogna, faisant fuirent le Noctali et la Mysdibule avec leur bol un peu plus loin. Shyn ricana discrètement, mais ne fit ni ne dit rien, puis alla mettre leurs déchets à la poubelle avant de tout ranger et de revenir vers la piscine.

 **.**

La grande piscine du parc était le lieu le plus touristique de l'endroit, cela ne surprit donc pas la jeune femme de voir déjà une queue devant l'entrée quand elle s'y approcha avec ses Pokémon et Luyo. Mais alors que Shyn se décalait pour lire l'affiche qu'Aélia regardait un peu plus tôt, un petit écriteau sur le côté attira son attention :

— « Les Pokémon sont autorisés dans le côté humain dans une certaine limite », lut la jeune femme à voix haute, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se décaler pour appeler une femme qui ouvrait une deuxième porte battante pour laisser entrer les gens.

— Excusez-moi, je vois qu'il y a écrit « Pokémon autorisés », mais c'est quoi précisément la limite ? demanda Shyn à la jeune femme en short vert et tee-shirt blanc.

L'employée leva son regard vers elle et fit tinter son trousseau de clefs en finissant d'ouvrir la porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux Pokémon qui accompagnaient Shyn.

— Oui, en effet. La piscine pour humain accueil aussi les Pokémon, mais seulement un par dresseur et d'une taille et d'un poids raisonnable, expliqua la jeune femme tranquillement en se décalant pour laisser entrer les gens qui attendaient.

— C'est-à-dire ? questionna Shyn en échangeant un regard avec Luyo.

— C'est-à-dire pas plus de deux mètres et moins de 100 kilos. Une fois quelqu'un est venu avec son Ronflex, mais le Pokémon n'avait pas compris que le toboggan ne pouvait pas supporter son poids et il a détruit la moitié de l'attraction ! Depuis, les employés de la piscine doivent veiller à ce qu'un seul Pokémon accompagne un humain. Et bien entendu, il en est responsable, continua la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse mais douce en souriant légèrement.

Shyn hocha la tête.

— D'accord je vois… Et sinon, pour les autres Pokémon…, commença la jeune femme en laissant traîner sa question.  
— Oh, vos autres Pokémon vous pouvez les laisser dans la piscine pour Pokémon, répondit l'employée en pointant une porte derrière elle dans le bâtiment. C'est la porte à droite. L'endroit est totalement surveillé !

— D'accords, merci, la remercia Shyn poliment avant de rentrer à son tour dans le hall.

L'accueil était assez grand et le sol carrelé était d'un bleu très clair, tout comme les murs qui semblaient briller avec la lumière du soleil rentrant par les grandes portes vitrées. La jeune femme jeta ensuite un regard à la porte que lui avait indiqué l'employée et si dirigea en premier lieu, bien que remarquant une autre entrée plus large à côté qui était gardée par un jeune homme en casquette grise à côté d'un tourniquet de passage.

Derrière la porte orange, Shyn se retrouva dans une nouvelle entrée, mais plus petite, avec des murs aussi orange que la porte où une jeune fille en maillot de bain rouge une pièce assise derrière un petit bureau faisait des mots croisés.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à l'entrée qui était assez petite, mais où une porte grande ouverte à côté du bureau de la demoiselle laissée entrevoir une large piscine extérieure où plusieurs Pokémon de tous genres semblaient beaucoup s'amuser au bruit qu'elle entendait.

Shyn afficha alors un petit sourire, et s'approcha du bureau tandis que Shorty ouvrait la bouche :

— _Est-ce vraiment utile de te demander quel Pokémon va pouvoir venir avec toi dans la zone humaine ?_ grinça le Noctali en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Luyo lui lança un regard, tout comme Shyn, qui jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au Lucario avant de hausser les épaules.

— Non ! fit simplement la jeune femme, avant d'aller parler à la jeune fille qui gardait l'entrée de la zone Pokémon.

— _Y en a toujours_ _que_ _pour Luyo… Elle_ _l'emmène_ _partout, ça_ _m'énerve_ _…,_ bougonna Shorty dans son coin tandis que Shyn notait son nom sur une feuille avec le nom des Pokémon qu'elle allait confier à la piscine.

Shyn n'entendit pas le Noctali râler, mais Luyo oui tandis qu'il se retournait légèrement vers lui. Shorty lui lança ensuite un regard assassin, auquel le Lucario répondit par un haussement de sourcils, avant de lui tirer la langue pour le narguer.

Le Noctali ouvrit alors de grands yeux scandalisés en voyant Luyo se moquer de lui, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car la jeune fille venait de se lever et invita ensuite tous les Pokémon de Shyn à la suivre jusqu'à la piscine.

— Faite attention avec la Mysdibule et le Noctali. Ils ont l'air mignons comme ça, mais ils peuvent être très fourbes ! fit Shyn à haute voix en voyant ses Pokémon sortir de la pièce.

La demoiselle ria en hochant la tête tandis qu'Aélia tournait un regard amusé vers la jeune femme, avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Shyn confia ensuite la Pokéball d'Aurore à la jeune fille et repartit avec Luyo dans la zone pour humain.

Le Lucario n'avait pas eu besoin de demander pour savoir que c'était lui que la jeune femme avait choisi pour aller avec elle, tout comme les autres Pokémon de Shyn, qui à part Shorty, n'avaient même pas cherché à poser la question, comme si cela était évident.

Et maintenant que Luyo y pensait, c'était assez évident, oui. Car en vérité, la jeune femme lui donnait toujours un traitement de faveur et l'invitait à la suivre dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

 **.**

De retour dans l'entrée, Shyn laissa passer un couple d'amoureux qui se déplaçait en se tenant la main et se présenta devant le vigile en casquette qui toisa quelques secondes Luyo du regard d'un air calculateur.

— C'est le Pokémon qui va avec vous ? demanda ensuite le jeune homme d'une voix traînante.

— Oui…, répondit la jeune femme vaguement, semblant se demander pourquoi le garçon lui posait une telle question.

— Dans ce cas, je dois le mesurer et le peser avant, rajouta le jeune homme en se décalant légèrement pour faire signe à Luyo de venir se placer sur une balance poser contre le mur à côté du tourniquet.

Shyn et le Lucario s échangèrent alors un regard perplexe.

— Vous avez besoin de vérifier si Luyo mesure plus de deux mètres ? Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte par vous-même ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement sarcastique.

Le Lucario rentrait totalement dans les critères, et il n'y avait pas besoin de le mesurer ou de le peser pour s'en rendre compte. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

— C'est les règles, madame.

Shyn poussa un soupir consterné, mais haussa elle aussi les épaules en roulant des yeux avant de faire signe à Luyo de monter sur la balance. Un mètre ruban était accroché au mur derrière lui, ce qui permit au jeune homme de mesurer le Lucario en même temps qu'il vérifiait son poids.

Luyo rejoignit ensuite Shyn en ronchonnant tandis que l'employé prenait une fiche et notait les informations du Lucario.

— 1m45 pour… 65 kilos, c'est parfait ! marmonna le jeune homme, avant de noter le nom de la jeune femme sur la fiche.

— 1m45…, faut que t'arrêtes de grandir, Luyo…, fit Shyn d'une voix amusée en lançant un regard en coin au Lucario.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant se demander si c'était une blague ou une remarque sarcastique, et se contenta finalement de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent. Le jeune homme compléta ensuite la fiche, puis tendit à la jeune femme et au Lucario un bracelet bleu avec un numéro dessus. Les deux bracelets étaient quasiment identiques, hormis que celui de Shyn possédait une clef.

— Voilà, le numéro sur votre bracelet est celui attribué à votre casier où vous pourrez ranger vos affaires, et c'est aussi celui de votre Pokémon, expliqua le jeune homme en montrant du bout de son stylo la fiche qu'il venait de remplir pour Luyo.

— Donc si Luyo se perd, vous aurez qu'à lire le numéro sur son bracelet pour savoir qu'il est avec moi ? demanda Shyn en ouvrant le bracelet du Lucario pour le lui mettre.

— C'est ça ! répondit l'homme d'une voix faible en rangeant la fiche dans un tas de dossiers sur la table.

— Astucieux ! fit la jeune femme en souriant, tout en fermant le bracelet sur le bras du Pokémon.

Shyn et Luyo passèrent ensuite le tourniquet et marchèrent dans un large couloir avant de passer une porte pour se retrouver face à une ligne de cabines d'essayage ouverte des deux côtés. Par celle qui était ouverte, on pouvait apercevoir des centaines, voire plus, de casiers en métal qui semblaient former des chemins jusqu'à ce qui devait être la piscine intérieure. Car la piscine possédait une partie intérieure, et une partie extérieure.

— Bon, je vais mettre mon maillot, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre de l'autre côté, fit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en choisissant une cabine pour y poser son sac avant de refermer la porte du côté d'où elle venait.

— Entendu…, répondit Luyo en sortant de l'autre côté pour laisser Shyn se changer tranquillement.

Le Lucario profita ensuite de ces quelques minutes de solitude pour observer les gens qui sortaient ou rentraient dans les cabines et rangeaient leurs affaires dans les casiers. Quasiment chaque humain portait un petit bracelet à son poignet avec un numéro, et Luyo repéra également plusieurs petits et moyens Pokémon avec le même bracelet que lui, suivant gentiment leurs maîtres dans les dédales des casiers.

 **.**

Une fois changée, Shyn ressortit avec son sac à dos et ses chaussures à la main, ainsi que sa serviette posée sur ses épaules. Luyo se retourna vers elle en l'entendant, délaissant du regard un Axoloto qui sautillait dans une flaque d'eau. Mais son expression totalement impassible se figea soudainement sur la jeune femme qui passa à côté de lui dans un grand sourire à la recherche de son casier.

Shyn avait gardé son pendentif en cristal et arborait un maillot de bain deux pièces bleu clair avec des bulles blanches dessus, et Luyo se fit rapidement la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Shyn aussi peu vêtue. Mais la jeune femme ne remarqua pas le regard figé du Lucario sur elle, trop occupée à chercher son casier, avant d'enfin le trouver à côté du numéro 370. Shyn rangea ensuite ses affaires et tendit sa main vers Luyo qui avait les yeux fixés sur le décolleté de la jeune femme, comme perdu dans un abysse profond.

— Enlève ta veste, tu ne vas pas aller dans l'eau avec…, fit Shyn d'une voix tranquille, sans sembler remarquer le regard insistant du Lucario sur elle.

Luyo revint alors brutalement sur terre et secoua légèrement la tête avant de la hocher maladroitement.

— Euh, oui, tu as raison…, marmonna-t-il, avant d'enlever son vêtement et de le donner à la jeune femme.

Shyn sembla alors enfin remarquer l'attitude bizarre du Lucario et fronça les sourcils en le voyant un peu mal à l'aise, grimaçant légèrement.

— Ça va ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix mi-inquiète, mi-intriguée.

Luyo releva brutalement son regard vers elle et tenta au mieux de reprendre contenance en cherchant une excuse mieux que : « ta nudité me perturbe ».

— Euh… Oui, ça va… Mais il y a une forte odeur ici que je n'arrive pas à assimiler, bredouilla le Lucario en fronçant les sourcils, tout en regardant de côté.

Shyn leva alors un sourcil intrigué et se redressa en refermant son casier.

— Oui, ça doit être le chlore, il y en a beaucoup dans l'eau des piscines, ça tue les microbes. D'ailleurs je te déconseille de la boire, c'est dégoûtant ! répondit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en mettant son bracelet autour de son poignet.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention…, rétorqua Luyo d'un air sombre, avant de suivre Shyn jusqu'à la sortie des casiers.

Mais la piscine n'était pas encore accessible, car ils devaient d'abord traverser les douches et les toilettes. La jeune femme s'y arrêta d'ailleurs et posa sa serviette le temps de se laver les mains, dévoilant encore plus sa semi-nudité au Lucario qui semblait toujours un peu perturbé de voir Shyn aussi peu couverte, montrant même ses ailes d'aura vu qu'elle ne portait plus rien sur la tête.

Mais alors que Shyn récupérait sa serviette, le couple qui était passé devant elle au tourniquet de l'entrée arriva à son tour et fusilla la jeune femme du regard avant de l'interpeller d'une voix grinçante :

 **.**

 **.**

— Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! fit la jeune fille d'une voix dégoûtée en ramenant sa main devant sa bouche.

Elle était un peu plus petite que Shyn et arborait des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon sauvage. La jeune femme tourna son attention vers elle en l'entendant, puis jeta un regard intrigué derrière elle en voyant que la jeune fille et son copain regardaient dans sa direction. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière elle, et Shyn fronça alors les sourcils en réalisant que c'était d'elle que la demoiselle se plaignait.

— Exhiber une telle horreur en public, vous devriez avoir honte ! râla alors le jeune homme en dévisageant Shyn de haut en bas.

La jeune femme semblait, elle, totalement perdue, tout comme Luyo qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les remarques du couple sur la jeune femme.

— Je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Shyn en regardant à tour de rôle les deux jeunes qui continuaient de la fixer d'une expression dégoûtée.

— De votre tatouage, voyons ! De quoi d'autres ? grinça alors la demoiselle en grimaçant comme si la jeune femme sentait mauvais.

Shyn leva les sourcils, l'air un peu surpris avant de pousser un léger soupir hautain.

— Nous ne sommes pas dans un bain, les tatouages sont autorisés…, murmura la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil à son bras, comme pour vérifier que son tatouage était là.

Luyo en fit de même en comprenant enfin lui aussi pourquoi ces deux jeunes s'en prenaient à Shyn, mais garda son expression agacée au visage.

— Les petits, oui, mais pas les gros tatouages de gangs et de yakuzas, c'est un endroit public ! rétorqua alors le jeune homme en se pinçant le nez de dédain.

De toute évidence, les deux jeunes n'aimaient pas du tout les tatouages et ceux à quoi ils pouvaient être liés.

— Vous n'avez vraiment pas honte d'exhiber ainsi votre appartenance à de telles manifestations de violence ? rajouta ensuite la jeune fille en agitant sa main dans le vide vers Shyn d'un geste dédaigneux.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil perplexe.

— Manifestation de violence ? Mon tatouage est rempli de cristaux, de cœurs et d'un Pokémon eau qui brille dans le noir…, railla Shyn dans une grimace agacée.

— Un tatouage de gang est une manifestation de violence ! Surtout quand on sait que plus les tatouages sont beaux, plus la personne tatouée est agressive ! rétorqua le garçon sans se démonter d'une voix mauvaise devant le calme olympien dont la jeune femme faisait preuve.

— Espèce de voyou ! Allez-vous rhabiller ! rajouta la demoiselle d'une voix aiguë en faisant un pas vers Shyn, tout en pointant du doigt son bras tatoué.

— C'est pas bien de juger les gens sur leur apparence…, susurra Shyn d'une voix très calme et rauque en affichant un air impassible.

Les deux jeunes s'échangèrent alors un regard dégoûté en grimaçant et le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Luyo le devança en s'avançant légèrement devant la jeune femme.

— Les seules personnes agressives que je vois ici, c'est vous ! grinça le Pokémon d'une voix grave en fusillant du regard les deux jeunes qui s'en prenaient à Shyn.

Le garçon resta alors la bouche ouverte et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en tournant son attention vers Luyo.

— Quoi ? Il parle, lui ? fit le jeune homme dans une expression à la fois perplexe et intriguée.

Shyn tourna un regard intéressé vers le Lucario en le voyant prendre sa défense tandis que la jeune fille grimaçait d'agacement en regardant Luyo.

— Peuh ! Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais il a l'air bien agressif lui aussi ! persifla la jeune fille, attirant le regard noir du Pokémon vers elle.

— Je vais finir par le devenir si vous ne laissez pas Shyn tranquille ! rétorqua Luyo d'une voix sombre en faisant un pas vers les deux jeunes.

Bien que les jeunes étaient tous les deux plus grands que le Pokémon, aucun n'en menait large en voyant le Lucario s'avancer vers eux en les fixant d'un regard mauvais, et tous les deux reculèrent finalement en se collant l'un à l'autre.

— Pfff ! C'est bon, on s'en va ! Mais ne venez pas pleurer si vous vous faites embarquer par la sécurité quand vous sortirez des vestiaires ! fit ensuite le jeune homme en grimaçant, avant de prendre la main de sa copine et de sortir des douches pour se rendre à la piscine intérieure.

Luyo et Shyn les regardèrent partir, et le Lucario garda quelques secondes un air agacé au visage avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, qui elle, le regardait d'un air à la fois amusé et tendre. Shyn n'avait pas pour habitude que l'on prenne sa défense, et ce n'était pas la première fois que le Lucario le faisait, et malgré tout, la jeune femme trouvait toujours cette attention aussi agréable.

— Tout va bien ? questionna Luyo en revenant vers elle.

Shyn arbora un petit sourire en coin, une expression légèrement amusée au visage.

— Mouih…, je n'aime pas ce genre de personne…, mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort… Nous sommes dans un lieu public, et j'ai entendu dire qu'à Hoenn il y avait déjà eu plusieurs problèmes avec des gangs, donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient à Ponyta sur ce genre de chose…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse en levant son regard au plafond, semblant réfléchir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix rauque en regardant le tatouage de Shyn.

Lui trouvait le tatouage très joli, mais de toute évidence, cela ne plaisait pas à grand monde dans ce genre d'endroit. La jeune femme reporta son regard sur lui quelques secondes, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils en récupérant sa serviette. Mais Shyn eut rapidement l'air d'avoir une idée en sortant des douches tandis qu'elle portait son attention sur une boutique située à l'entrée de la piscine intérieure.

— Viens, j'ai une idée…, murmura alors la jeune femme en cachant son bras tatoué sous la serviette, avant d'inciter Luyo à la suivre jusqu'à la boutique.

Le Lucario ne sembla pas comprendre ce que Shyn comptait faire là-dedans, mais eut vite sa réponse en voyant la jeune femme fouiller dans un ensemble de tenue de bain, avant de sortir un cintre avec dessus une veste très courte à manches longues qui s'attachait en nœud sur la poitrine.

Toute la boutique était spécialisée en accessoires pour piscines et maillots de bain, et le parc avait dû prévoir que des clients ne veuillent pas forcément montrer certaines parties de leur corps, et avait donc créé des ensembles de vestes ou de pantalons pour que les gens puissent les porter dans la piscine.

Shyn acheta donc la veste et l'enfila juste après. Le vêtement était très fin et léger, d'une couleur bleu pâle et collait à la peau comme un maillot de bain. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitre du magasin et sembla satisfaite du résultat. Comme cela, plus aucune partie de son tatouage n'était visible, ce qui allait lui permettre de se baigner en toute tranquillité.

 **.**

Une fois enfin sortis de la zone des douches, Shyn et Luyo allèrent se poster devant le bain de pieds avant l'entrée de la piscine intérieure. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention d'aller dans la piscine couverte et visait la grande à l'extérieur. Celle de l'intérieur était plus petite et décorée de nombreuses plantes exotiques comme des palmiers, et contenait également des jacuzzis et des zones de spa. Mais Shyn semblait beaucoup plus intéressée par la piscine découverte, qui en plus d'être plus grande et en plusieurs parties, contenait aussi d'immenses toboggans.

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux dispositifs de douche placés au-dessus des bains de pieds obligatoires, la jeune femme posa sa serviette sur le côté et rentra dedans avec Luyo. Mais contrairement à Shyn qui savait qu'ils allaient être mouillés, le Lucario, lui, l'ignorait, et prit une expression scandalisée quand il se fit arroser. Cela fit légèrement rire la jeune femme qui jeta un regard amusé au Pokémon qui resta quelques secondes les pieds dans l'eau à fixer le vide d'un air horrifié.

Shyn et Luyo traversèrent ensuite rapidement un bout de la piscine intérieure pour rejoindre l'extérieur, la jeune femme jetant des regards intrigués aux enfants et aux quelques Pokémon qui pataugeaient dans l'eau, ainsi qu'à ceux qui semblaient s'endormir dans les jacuzzis au loin. Une fois sa surprise de la douche passée, le Lucario s'ébroua en marchant, faisant râler les gens qu'il croissait, et jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil intéressé à l'infrastructure. Le Pokémon regarda alors avec insistance le grand bassin, semblant se poser quelques questions.

Mais une fois arrivé à la piscine extérieure, l'expression songeuse du Lucario changea de nouveau pour un air ébahi tandis qu'il découvrait les nombreux toboggans autour d'eux qui tombaient dans différents bassins et piscines. Shyn, elle, était toute contente devant ses multitudes de couleurs et de cris d'enfants qui s'amusaient un peu partout, et ne traîna pas pour se diriger immédiatement vers un toboggan géant multicolore. L'infrastructure devait facilement faire plus de huit mètres de haut, tournant sur lui-même pour retomber dans une piscine entourée de buissons. Une légère queue y était d'ailleurs visible pour y monter, et la jeune femme s'y plaça immédiatement, suivie par Luyo qui semblait totalement dépassé par ce qu'il voyait.

Le Lucario tourna ensuite le regard vers Shyn qui affichait un grand sourire et n'avait pas l'air décidée à lui dire pourquoi ils patientaient là, mais l'attention du Pokémon fut d'abord attiré par un grand panneau jaune et rouge accroché sur un tronc d'arbre au pied de l'escalier où ils attendaient.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils et le parcourut rapidement du regard avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de se tourner vivement vers Shyn qui commençait à monter.

— Shyn ! Attends ! fit le Lucario en rattrapant la jeune femme deux mètres plus loin dans l'escalier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ? demanda Shyn en souriant, tout en se tournant vers le Pokémon qui semblait maintenant assez inquiet.

— Shyn ! Ce panneau, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai clairement compris une phrase…, commença Luyo d'une voix sombre en jetant un regard au grand toboggan coloré qui passait près d'eux.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à son tour.

— Quoi donc ?

— C'est un avertissement, il y a écrit que cette attraction est déconseillée aux personnes cardiaques ! expliqua Luyo en pointant du doigt le panneau derrière eux tandis qu'il avançait de nouveau.

Shyn y jeta un œil rapide, mais haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

— Si c'est juste déconseillé, ça va ! En plus je ne suis pas cardiaque à proprement parler, j'ai des problèmes au cœur, ce n'est pas pareil ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix simple en avançant.

Le Lucario ronchonna, mais la suivit.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent, grinça Luyo.

— La différence c'est que les personnes cardiaques ont le cœur fragile aux chocs psychologiques ou à la peur. Moi j'ai une faiblesse cardiaque, mon cœur bat plus lentement. Donc au contraire, plus je ferais des choses qui me boostent ou me font peur, plus ce sera bénéfique pour mon cœur, expliqua Shyn tranquillement en montant des marches à la suite de deux enfants de la taille du Lucario. Mais Luyo ne sembla pas totalement convaincu et s'arrêta au milieu des marches, le regard sombre. La jeune femme le vit et se stoppa à son tour puis le regarda d'un air un peu agacé.

— Luyo, si tu es si inquiet, tu n'as qu'à descendre avec moi ! fit alors Shyn d'une voix traînante.

— Avec toi ? répéta le Lucario.

— Oui. J'ai vu que les enfants d'une certaine taille devaient descendre avec un adulte, tout comme les Pokémon, donc tu n'as qu'à descendre avec moi comme ça tu pourras me surveiller ! expliqua la jeune femme dans un ricanement, avant d'attraper le bras du Pokémon pour l'inciter à monter.

Luyo se laissa faire, mais resta néanmoins un peu tendu, car non seulement Shyn semblait se moquer des recommandations pour le toboggan, mais en plus, elle n'avait pas sa seringue avec elle.

 **.**

Mais une fois arrivées au haut du toboggan, les préoccupations du Lucario changèrent légèrement. Car toute à ses questions concernant Shyn, le Pokémon n'avait pas du tout pris en considération dans quoi il s'embarquait en l'accompagnant. C'est donc avec une expression très tendue et inquiète qu'il se laissa traîner par la jeune femme jusqu'à l'entrée du tube d'où des flux d'eau s'écoulaient. Un jeune homme en tee-shirt et short de bain était debout à côté et comptait le temps entre chaque personne qui descendait, puis fit ensuite signe à Shyn qu'elle pouvait s'installer pour descendre.

— Shyn…, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…, murmura Luyo discrètement à la jeune femme en se collant à elle.

Shyn lui jeta un regard amusé et enjamba le rebord en plastique.

— Luyo, je te signale que tu fais parties des Pokémon référencés comme très peu peureux, alors tu vas pas me faire croire que tu as peur d'un tube multicolore ? railla la jeune femme en s'installant devant l'entrée du tube.

— Ce n'est pas le tube qui me fait peur, c'est ce qui va se passer dedans…, répondit le Lucario en lançant un regard mauvais à l'intérieur du tube qui était assez sombre et d'où on entendait le bruit de l'eau coulant dedans.

Shyn fit une légère grimace.

— Il va rien se passer, on va descendre et atterrir dans une piscine, c'est tout ! fit la jeune femme pour tenter de rassurer le Pokémon qui hésitait toujours.

Le jeune homme qui surveillait les passages sembla commencer à s'impatienter en voyant le Lucario aussi indécis et fit signe à Shyn qu'elle devait soit y aller soit laisser sa place. La jeune femme hocha la tête puis ramena son attention vers Luyo, fronçant les sourcils.

— Luyo, ramène tes fesses entre mes jambes ! grinça Shyn d'une voix autoritaire en pointant le toboggan entre ses jambes, avant d'ajouter d'un air plus sournois : … Sinon je descends toute seule et tu me retrouves en bas…

L'effet fut alors immédiat, et après une grimace entre l'agacement et la douleur, Luyo hocha la tête et passa le bord pour aller s'asseoir entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

— Tu me ferais vraiment faire n'importe quoi…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix sourde tandis que Shyn tirait le Lucario vers elle et entourait ses bras autour de son torse pour caler son dos sur sa poitrine.

— Oui, je sais…, répondit la jeune femme à voix basse en souriant.

— Gardez vos mains et vos jambes contre vous, ne vous retournez pas, et ne vous mettez pas à plat ventre, c'est un conseil…, fit le garçon, auquel Shyn répondit par un hochement de tête.

Luyo lança ensuite un dernier regard inquiet autour de lui, avant de se sentir poussé en avant avec Shyn pour rentrer dans le grand toboggan.

Le Pokémon ouvrit alors de grands yeux effarés en commençant à glisser dans un mélange d'eau, de lumière diffuse passant par le plastique du tube, et de multiples couleurs. Un mélange de panique et d'excitation le prit alors aux tripes, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à crier, rapidement suivi par Shyn qui lui hurla à moitié dans les oreilles. Mais contrairement au Pokémon qui semblait avoir plus peur qu'autre chose, la jeune femme, elle, arborait un air ravi tandis qu'ils chutaient, et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du tube et atterrissent dans la piscine.

Une fois arrivée dans l'eau, Shyn libéra Luyo, qui remonta en premier et reprit sa respiration avant de réaliser qu'il était dehors, et que la jeune femme était toujours sous l'eau.

Le Pokémon se mit alors à légèrement paniquer en ne voyant pas Shyn remonter, mais celle-ci émergea quelques secondes après, un grand sourire au visage.

— C'était super ! Je veux le refaire ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement, avant de nager jusqu'à l'échelle pour sortir.

— Ah non, moi je ne veux pas ! râla Luyo derrière elle en la rejoignant rapidement pour tenter d'empêcher Shyn de retourner à l'escalier menant au toboggan.

 **.**

Du côté de la piscine pour Pokémon, les Pokémon de Shyn avaient rapidement trouvé des activités qui convenaient à chacun. Les Évolitions avaient commencé par aller jouer avec des grands champignons en plastiques qui faisaient office de fontaines dans un petit bassin, avant d'aller s'allonger dans un coin d'herbes au soleil pour se reposer.

Aélia et Atémis, eux, étaient directement allés au petit bassin pour jouer au ballon avec d'autres petits Pokémon, surveillés par une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts et au regard doux qui était accompagnée d'un Azumarill.

Aurore avait, elle, était relâchée de sa Pokéball dans un grand bassin sur le côté avec d'autres grands Pokémon et était très occupée à nettoyer les écailles de sa queue pour être sûre qu'elles brillent autant que le soleil.

 **.**

De retour du côté de Shyn et Luyo, la jeune femme avait finalement laissé tomber l'idée de retourner au toboggan et déambulait maintenant sur le bord d'une des piscines, semblant se demander si elle allait aller nager maintenant. Le Lucario la suivait toujours, mais n'avait pas l'air très motivé à l'idée de se baigner de nouveau. Bien qu'il savait nager et appréciait l'eau, la nage n'était pas une occupation qu'il lui plaisait plus que ça, surtout que cette eau-là sentait fortement le chlore, et que l'odeur l'incommodait légèrement. Mais tout à ses pensées, Luyo eut juste le temps d'entrevoir la jeune femme glisser sur le bord de la piscine, avant de la rattraper in extremis par le bras et de la ramener vers lui.

— Oups, j'ai failli tomber, ricana Shyn en lançant un regard amusé au Lucario qui roula des yeux d'exaspération.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la piscine, la jeune femme ne cessait de courir partout et d'afficher un air joyeux et enthousiaste comme un enfant, ce qui rappelait assez Aélia au Pokémon. Shyn remercia ensuite Luyo et se redressa avant de tourner une attention très intéressée vers deux jeunes hommes qui passaient à côté d'eux.

— Tu as fait le toboggan de la mort ? Il est génial ! Tu es lâché dans un toboggan tout droit avant de faire des loopings et d'atterrir dans un bassin super profond ! fit le premier garçon brun en caleçon de bain vert et jaune.

— Ah ouais ? Mais pourquoi y porte ce nom ? demanda le second en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

— Parce que tu chutes à plus de 60 kilomètres-heure ! C'est pour ça que le bassin d'arrivé et aussi profond, parce que t'arrive super vite ! répondit le premier joyeusement, avant de s'éloigner de la jeune femme et de son Pokémon avec son ami.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Shyn qui avait tout écouté et affichait maintenant une expression ravie. Le Lucario fit alors une grimace en comprenant pourquoi.

— Le toboggan de la mort…, je veux le faire ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en jetant des regards rapides autour d'elle pour trouver où se situait ce fameux toboggan.

Luyo fit une longue grimace en l'entendant alors que Shyn s'éloignait déjà pour chercher le toboggan. Mais le Pokémon n'était pas décidé à retenter l'expérience et rattrapa rapidement la jeune femme avant de la ceinturer avec ses bras.

— Non, Shyn ! fit Luyo d'une voix dure en bloquant la jeune femme contre lui.

Shyn gigota légèrement pour essayer de se libérer avant de se mettre à râler.

— Lâche-moi ! Je veux faire le toboggan !

— Non, Shyn, tu n'as pas entendu ces deux humains ? grinça le Lucario dans son dos en tentant de maintenir sa prise sur elle.

— Bien sûr que j'ai entendu, c'est bien pour ça que je veux le faire ! rétorqua la jeune femme en tirant sur les bras de Luyo pour qu'il la libère.

Le Pokémon poussa un fort grognement agacé, mais ne céda pas et resserra sa prise sur Shyn qui râla de plus belle en gigotant dans tous les sens, attirant les regards de quelques personnes dans la piscine et sur le bord.

— Luyo, lâche-moi ! protesta la jeune femme en tentant d'avancer malgré tout.

Mais Le Lucario était plus fort qu'elle et réussissait toujours à la maintenir contre lui contre sa volonté.

— Non, je ne te lâcherais pas ! Tu en as déjà fait un, mais celui-ci a l'air vraiment dangereux, ce n'est pas recommandé dans ton état ! grinça Luyo d'une voix forte pour passer par-dessus les gémissements de Shyn.

— Luyooo ! grinça la jeune femme de plus belle, faisant totalement abstraction du regard d'une femme un peu grosse aux cheveux roses qui passait à côté d'eux.

La femme les observa quelques secondes, semblant à la fois perplexe et choqué tandis que Shyn continuait de gémir en se débattant pour faire lâcher Luyo qui s'était lui aussi mis à faire des bruits étranges à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait. L'inconnue fit ensuite une grimace et rabaissa ses grosses lunettes rondes alors que la jeune femme se penchait légèrement en avant pour tenter de repousser le Lucario avec ses fesses.

— Non mais dites donc ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose à faire en public ! Ni à faire tout court, d'ailleurs ! fit soudainement la femme aux cheveux roses, attirant le regard perplexe de Shyn et Luyo qui s'arrêtèrent subitement.

— Quoi… ? grinça la jeune femme sans comprendre, imitée par le Lucario qui arborait un air totalement incrédule.

Mais la femme ne leur répondit pas, et après un regard dégoûté vers eux, reprit son chemin d'une démarche chaloupée.

— Hein … ? éructa Luyo à son tour en regardant la femme partir.

Ni Shyn ni le Lucario n'avaient l'air d'avoir compris cette réflexion soudaine à leur encontre, mais la jeune femme profita du manque de vigilance de Luyo pour tenter une nouvelle fois de se libérer.

— J'ai pas compris, mais j'irais à cette attraction même si j'y vais toute seule ! fit Shyn dans un sourire sadique, avant de se tourner légèrement pour chatouiller le Lucario.

Le Pokémon, toujours surpris, se mit alors à rire et relâcha la jeune femme, qui en profita pour se sauver en courant. Luyo fit une longue grimace en se rendant compte que Shyn venait de le piéger et prit rapidement sa suite.

— Non, Shyn, attends !

Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas et courut sur le bord de la piscine avant de passer devant une grande chaise haute où un maître nageur était installé.

— Hééé ! Il est interdit de courir au bord de la piscine ! râla le jeune homme en slip de bain et tee-shirt blanc quand Shyn passa devant lui.

— Pardon ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix faussement désolée en s'écartant de la piscine pour prendre un chemin de buissons et de palmiers.

— Ça vaut aussi pour les Pokémon ! rajouta l'homme dans un froncement de sourcils en voyant Luyo suivre Shyn de près.

Mais le Lucario ne répondit rien, trop occupé à tenter d'empêcher la jeune femme de trouver ce toboggan de la mort qu'il craignait tant.

 **.**

Mais après deux minutes de course à travers les bassins et les chemins feuillus, Shyn parvint à feinter Luyo et prit une autre direction que le Lucario. Luyo dut donc s'arrêter quand il comprit que la jeune femme l'avait distancé, et utilisa rapidement son aura pour retrouver Shyn qui se dirigeait vers un autre toboggan plus à l'ouest. Mais arrivé au pied de l'attraction, le Lucario fut soulagé de voir que la jeune femme n'était pas montée à l'escalier d'où aucune queue n'était visible et était figée devant un autre panneau de recommandations.

Luyo fit une grimace et se dépêcha de rattraper Shyn avant de lui agripper le bras pour l'empêcher de monter. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à le faire, une expression à la fois inquiète et agacée plaquée au visage.

— Shyn, ne le fais pas s'il te plaît…, quémanda le Lucario en tentant de capter le regard de Shyn, non sans lâcher sa main au cas où la jeune femme souhaitait repartir en courant.

Shyn jeta un regard en biais à Luyo avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le ferais pas…, marmonna la jeune femme en pointant du doigt une ligne écrite en rouge foncé sur le panneau.

Le Lucario tourna son regard vers la phrase qui semblait être bien mise en évidence.

— « Cette attraction est formellement interdite aux enfants, aux Pokémon, peu importe leur taille, aux femmes enceintes et à toute personne présentant un problème cardiaque », lut Shyn d'un air sombre avant de faire une grimace.

Le Lucario poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et libéra la jeune femme en comprenant que Shyn avait fait l'effort de lire le panneau avant de tester le toboggan. Malgré tout, la jeune femme semblait déçue, et poussa un grognement sourd avant de revenir sur ses pas par un chemin de galets blanc entouré de petits palmiers. Luyo la suivit et arbora à son tour un petit sourire, car il était sûr que s'il n'avait pas parlé à Shyn de ses problèmes cardiaques, la jeune femme aurait fait cette attraction sans se soucier des conséquences sur sa santé.

 **.**

Une fois de retour à la grande piscine, Shyn alla récupérer sa serviette qu'elle avait posée sur une chaise longue et la rapprocha du bord avant de plonger dans l'eau. La jeune femme déçue était décidée à occuper son temps en faisant des longueurs plutôt que de risquer sa vie dans un toboggan et fit ensuite signe à Luyo de la rejoindre. Mais le Pokémon ne semblait pas motivé à aller dans l'eau, et c'est finalement toute seule que Shyn s'éloigna sous la surveillance du Lucario qui s'assit à côté de sa serviette avant de tremper ses pieds dans le liquide translucide qui sentait fort les produits chimiques.

Luyo regarda ensuite la jeune femme nager plusieurs minutes, se laissant porter par le flot de ses pensées, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son pied droit dans l'eau, semblant soudainement se souvenir de sa blessure. Sa patte ne lui faisait maintenant plus du tout mal, mais cette blessure résonnait toujours comme un échec pour le Lucario, car à cause d'elle, il n'avait une fois de plus pas pu se rattraper au concours pour sa défaite. Et même s'il n'en avait pas parlé à Shyn, cela lui pesait beaucoup sur la conscience et il espérait beaucoup prendre sa revanche au concours d'Algatia.

Toutes à ses pensées, le Lucario ne vit pas la jeune femme sous l'eau revenir vers lui en nageant, avant de bondir hors de l'eau juste devant Luyo pour venir lui déposer un rapide baiser sur le front, pour ensuite replonger dans l'eau. Le Lucario afficha alors un air à la fois totalement surpris et perplexe, et suivit Shyn du regard qui ressortit la tête de l'eau et arbora un grand sourire amusé en ricanant de son effet. Mais malgré sa surprise, Luyo se contenta d'un faible sourire, puis afficha un air attendri en regardant la jeune femme se diriger vers l'échelle pour sortir.

Il se leva ensuite à son tour et récupéra la serviette de Shyn pour lui apporter, mais deux jeunes hommes qui arrivaient derrière lui se mirent soudainement à siffler la jeune femme avant de l'interpeller de façon déplacée. Shyn leur jeta un regard de son échelle, mais se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules en détournant les yeux d'un air dédaigneux. L'un des deux jeunes ne sembla pas apprécier de se faire rembarrer et passa alors devant Luyo avec son collègue pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui ne les regardait plus.

Mais le Lucario ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement, surtout à l'égard de Shyn, et fit un discret croche-pied à l'homme le plus proche de lui. L'individu poussa alors un juron et trébucha, avant de tomber sur son voisin, puis de tous les deux tomber dans l'eau. La jeune femme releva alors la tête vers eux en entendant le bruit, mais se contenta d'un petit rire amusé tandis que Luyo s'avançait vers elle d'un air totalement innocent.

Shyn récupéra ensuite sa serviette et se sécha rapidement les cheveux avant de prendre la main du Lucario afin de l'inviter à boire à verre un peu plus loin à une petite table face à un bar extérieur. La jeune femme n'avait pas d'argent, mais le barman se contenta de prendre son numéro de bracelet en lui expliquant qu'elle pourrait payer en sortant. Shyn choisit donc deux cocktails aux baies avec des pailles pour elle et Luyo et alla s'installer à la table. La jeune femme et le Pokémon arboraient maintenant tous les deux une expression apaisée et joyeuse, et burent leur cocktail tranquillement avant de retourner faire un tour de la zone extérieure, puis de ressortir en fin d'après-midi pour aller récupérer tout le monde et sortir du parc avant la fermeture.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Le petit Pokémon bleu

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **23** **:** **Le petit Pokémon bleu****

 **.**

.

— Alors, elle était bien votre après-midi ? demanda Shyn une fois qu'elle eut récupéré ses Pokémon et qu'ils soient tous sortis de la piscine.

Il était presque 18h00 et le parc allait bientôt fermer ses portes, c'est donc d'un pas rapide que le petit groupe prit la direction de la sortie avec le flot de gens qui profitaient encore du parc.

— _Oh oui, c'était super ! J'ai rencontré des tas de Pokémon !_ répondit Aélia toute contente en marchant à côté de la jeune femme.

La petite Mysdibule s'était bien dépensée dans la piscine, mais contrairement à Atémis qui était retourné se reposer dans sa Pokéball, tout comme Aurore, Aélia débordait encore d'énergie.

— _Ouais, c'était pas mal, je dois le_ _reconnaître_ _…_ , rajouta Shorty d'une voix traînante, un petit sourire en coin.

— _Moi j'ai adoré !_ fit Milliu à son tour d'une voix douce.

Shyn leur fit un sourire amusé et jeta un regard autour d'elle. La statue de l'Hypotrempe devant l'entrée était visible, signe qu'ils arrivaient près de la sortie. Mais Aélia détourna brutalement les yeux et s'éloigna de quelques pas sur le côté avant de se coller le nez sur une vitre.

— _O_ _h, de_ _s_ _jou_ _e_ _ts !_ fit la Mysdibule toute contente en regardant la vitrine d'une boutique souvenirs décorée d'autocollants représentant différents Pokémon eau du parc.

Shyn s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers elle avant de pousser un soupir.

— Aélia…

La Mysdibule se retourna alors vers elle tandis que la jeune femme et les Pokémon avec elle la rejoignaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— _S'il te_ _plaît_ _maman !_ couina Aélia d'une voix enfantine en montrant la vitrine.

Mais Shyn semblait plutôt dubitative.

— Le parc va fermer, et on doit encore rentrer en ville si on veut dormir au centre cette nuit, répondit la jeune femme d'un air las en étant sûre que la Mysdibule allait les faire traîner dans la boutique s'ils rentraient dedans.

— _Cinq_ _minutes ! Je veux ju_ _s_ _te regard_ _er_ _!_ quémanda Aélia d'une voix plaintive en sautillant sur place.

Luyo leva un sourcil intrigué et tourna un regard un peu moqueur vers la Mysdibule.

— Tu es capable de faire ça ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix amusée.

Aélia lui lança un coup d'œil mécontent, puis reporta son attention sur Shyn qui grimaçait légèrement.

— _Je_ _peux_ _être_ _raisonnable_ _!_ rétorqua la Mysdibule en faisant des yeux tendres à la jeune femme pour tenter de la convaincre.

— Vraiment ? railla Luyo alors que Shorty poussait un soupir grossier et moqueur.

Mais Aélia les ignora, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme qui réfléchissait.

— _S'il te_ _plaît,_ _maman !_ rajouta la Mysdibule d'une voix enfantine.

Shyn se gratta le menton et jeta un œil vague à la boutique, avant de faire une nouvelle grimace en poussant un soupir.

— Bon, cinq minutes alors ! fit finalement la jeune femme d'un air las, provoquant la joie d'Aélia et un double soupir peu discret de Luyo et Shorty.

Seule Milliu semblait amusée de la situation en voyant que la Mysdibule continuait encore et toujours à obtenir quasiment tout ce qu'elle voulait de Shyn.

.

Comme convenu, cinq minutes plus tard, le magasin ferma et le petit groupe ressortit. Et comme Luyo et les Évolitions s'en doutaient, Shyn avait une nouvelle fois laissé Aélia la manipuler et lui avait acheté une petite peluche de Wailord, un Pokémon baleine bleu et blanc.

La Mysdibule arborait maintenant un grand sourire enfantin, sa peluche coincée dans ses bras, suivie par la jeune femme qui affichait une expression blasée.

— Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être raisonnable…, grogna le Lucario dans le dos d'Aélia en fronçant les sourcils.

La Mysdibule ne répondit rien, mais se retourna une seconde vers lui le temps de lui tirer la langue.

— Je suis tellement faible…, marmonna Shyn pour elle-même d'une voix mi-amusée mi-fatiguée en regardant Aélia se diriger vers la sortie.

Luyo ne répondit rien, mais lança un regard accusateur en coin à la jeune femme qui donnait une idée assez précise de son opinion sur le sujet.

.

Une fois sorti du parc, le petit groupe reprit le chemin de la ville par la plage. Rapidement, après un beau coucher de soleil, l'ambiance s'assombrit, et Shyn libéra Aurore pour qu'elle puisse nager dans l'océan pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le sable, profitant de l'air frais du début de soirée.

Le ciel brillait de millier d'étoiles au-dessus d'eux, et la jeune femme ressortit son appareil photo pour immortaliser les couleurs du ciel et de la mer. Cette douce soirée lui rappela alors Myokara quand elle avait pris Luyo en photo dans le soleil couchant et se fit la remarque qu'elle devrait prendre plus de photo de ses Pokémon.

Shyn jeta ensuite un regard devant elle pour observer les Pokémon s'amuser sur la plage, avant de prendre plusieurs photos d'eux. Atémis était lui aussi ressorti de sa Pokéball et jouait avec Aélia au bord de l'eau tandis que les Évolitions chahutaient un peu plus loin autour de quelques rochers dispersés prés d'un bord de falaise.

Seul Luyo était, comme d'habitude, resté près d'elle, et jetait des regards vagues, voire légèrement tristes, vers la mer. La jeune femme le vit et le prit discrètement en photo pour capturer son expression, avant de retourner son appareil sur Aurore qui nageait un peu plus loin dans l'océan.

Mais alors qu'elle zoomait sur la Milobellus qui faisait briller ses écailles à la lumière des étoiles et des reflets de l'eau, quelque chose attira l'attention de la jeune femme un peu plus loin. Shyn fronça les sourcils et décala légèrement son appareil pour zoomer sur une zone plus lointaine sur la plage qui était collée à la falaise. Le bord de la plage était parsemé de gros rochers, et dans l'eau, devant cet amoncellement, la jeune femme vit très clairement une longue forme onduler au-dessus de l'eau. Il faisait trop sombre et Shyn était trop loin pour clairement voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais la forme bougeait et semblait très grande, sortant de l'eau, l'attention tournée vers le tas de rochers sur la plage.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est… Un Pokémon ? marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même en rabaissant son appareil, attirant l'intérêt de Luyo vers elle.

Mais l'obscurité était trop grande, et Shyn se décida à accélérer sa marche pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, suivie par le Lucario qui arborait un air un peu perplexe.

Un peu plus loin devant eux, les Évolitions étaient, elles, plus proches du tas de rochers et finirent elles aussi par remarquer la grande forme serpentine qui sortait des flots. Milliu et Shorty se jetèrent des regards mutuellement intrigués et s'avancèrent un peu plus pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais un fort grondement mêlé à un grognement se fit soudainement entendre.

Un peu inquiet, le Noctali recula en grimaçant tandis que la Mentali fronçait les sourcils. Car en plus du grognement sourd, Milliu avait très légèrement entendu des couinements apeurés, et il ne semblait pas venir de la même chose.

— _Milliu, revien_ _s_ _!_ fit alors Shorty en regardant sa sœur grimper sur quelques rochers en se rapprochant encore plus de la mer où la forme se dessinait de plus en plus.

Mais alors que la Mentali faisait briller la gemme sur son front pour voir où elle mettait les pattes, un nouveau couinement se fit entendre, plus près cette fois.

Cette fois, Milliu en était sûre, c'était un gémissement de Pokémon qui appelait à l'aide et semblait souffrir. La Mentali continua donc d'avancer, mais elle se stoppa rapidement en tournant son regard vers la mer. Elle était maintenant suffisamment proche pour voir ce qu'était réellement la forme longiligne dans l'eau, et l'Évolition recula rapidement en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets.

Le corps bleu à moitié dans la mer, mais la gueule grande ouverte et de grands yeux rouges fixés sur elle, un grand Pokémon eau assez effrayant se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un Léviator, un Pokémon très dangereux et connu pour son mauvais caractère. Et ça, la Mentali le savait et recula de plus belle alors que le Pokémon grognait de nouveau comme un avertissement.

Sur la plage, Shorty appela de nouveau sa sœur à revenir tandis qu'il découvrait lui aussi le Pokémon qui leur faisait face, mais Milliu tourna brutalement son attention vers les rochers sur sa gauche en entendant de nouveau le gémissement. Coincé entre deux rochers, un petit Pokémon serpent bleu et blanc gémissait de douleur et tourna un regard apeuré et larmoyant vers la Mentali.

— _Aide-moi_ _! Il va me manger !_ couina le Pokémon en se tortillant pour tenter de se libérer.

Milliu ouvrit alors la bouche en comprenant enfin d'où venaient les gémissements et pourquoi ce Léviator était figé dans l'eau devant le tas de rochers.

Mais la Mentali frissonna de peur en entendant de nouveau le grand Pokémon grogner, avant de se rapprocher du bord comme s'il allait essayer de la croquer. Milliu fit une longue grimace apeurée et sauta en arrière avant de retrouver son frère qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

— _Il y a un Pokémon coincé dans les rochers, ce_ _Lé_ _viator va lui faire du mal, il faut qu'on l'aide !_ fit la Mentali d'une voix paniquée en jetant un regard rapide au Pokémon qui grognait toujours en s'agitant dans l'eau.

Shorty avala difficilement sa salive, mais hocha la tête avant de faire signe à sa sœur de le suivre. Car à eux deux avec leur petite taille face à ce Pokémon de plusieurs mètres de haut, ils ne faisaient pas le poids, et durent donc faire demi-tour rapidement pour aller chercher de l'aide.

.

— _Shyn !_ cria Milliu en accourant vers la jeune femme qui avait entendu le Léviator grogner et arrivait vers eux avec Luyo, Aélia et Atémis, ainsi qu'Aurore qui suivait par la mer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ces bruits ? demanda Shyn d'une voix inquiète en ralentissant pour regarder les Évolitions à tour de rôle.

— _Il y a un Pokémon pris au_ _piège_ _des rochers, et un_ _Léviator_ _veut s'en p_ _r_ _endre à lui, il faut que tu l'_ _aides_ _!_ couina Milliu du plus rapidement qu'elle put en lançant des regards inquiets à l'amoncellement de rochers derrière elle au pied de la falaise.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors de grands yeux tandis que Luyo fronçait les sourcils.  
— Un Léviator tu dis ? C'est pas très bon ça…, grinça Shyn en tournant son regard vers là où était l'ombre du Pokémon.

Le léger brouillard qu'il y avait était en train de se lever, et la jeune femme fit une grimace en découvrant à son tour le grand Pokémon bleu au visage inquiétant. Le Léviator ne les regardait pas et avait retourné son attention sur le Pokémon prisonnier qui gémissait de nouveau.

— Il a l'air plutôt agressif ! fit remarquer Luyo en faisant un pas en avant, tout en tournant son regard vers la jeune femme, semblant attendre ses directives, tout comme les Évolitions.

— Oui, les Léviator ne sont pas connus pour être très gentils, et si celui-ci a décidé de s'en prendre à un Pokémon, alors il va falloir le battre ou le repousser si on veut protéger ce Pokémon…, répondit Shyn d'une voix amère, avant de faire signe à tout le monde de la suivre.

Le petit groupe se rapprocha donc de l'amoncellement, mais le Léviator semblait se moquer d'eux et poussa un nouveau grognement sourd avant de faire apparaître une boule lumineuse dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui sur la plage et fit une grimace inquiète.

— Il va tirer, il faut absolument attirer son attention ailleurs que sur le Pokémon ! fit Shyn d'une voix alarmée avant de se tourner vers Aurore.

La Milobellus n'avait pas l'air très inquiète, plutôt agacée par la vue de ce Pokémon qu'elle jugeait moche et non esthétique.

— Aurore, je vais avoir besoin de toi, ma belle ! cria alors la jeune femme, attirant l'attention de la Milobellus sur elle.

— _De moi ?_ répéta Aurore sans sembler comprendre.

— Oui. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas te battre, mais là tu es là seule à avoir une attaque à distance assez puissante pour repousser ce Pokémon, et tu es la plus grande d'entre nous ! expliqua Shyn d'une voix sérieuse.

La Milobellus ne répondit rien, semblant un peu hésitante, mais l'attaque que le Léviator allait lancer était presque formée et brillait de plus en plus.

— Je ne te demande pas de te battre, juste de détourner son attention, s'il te plaît Aurore ! rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix pressante.

À côté d'elle, Luyo jeta un regard rapide entre Aurore et le Léviator, semblant hésiter à lui-même attaquer avant que le Pokémon ne le fasse, mais la Milobellus hocha finalement la tête en affichant une expression assurée.

— _Je suis_ _venu_ _avec toi_ _parce_ _que j'avai_ _s_ _confiance en toi, et_ _c'est toujours le cas_ _!_ affirma Aurore, avant de se tourner vers le Léviator.

Shyn lui fit un grand sourire et porta elle aussi son attention sur le Pokémon eau.

— Aurore, Hydrocanon ! cria la jeune femme d'une voix affirmée qui lui était très rare.

.

Aélia et Atémis ouvrirent ensuite tous les deux de grands yeux fascinés en regardant la Milobellus obéir et lancer son attaque sur le Léviator, qui fut brutalement repoussé de quelques mètres et tourna sa gueule brillante vers eux. Mais l'intervention d'Aurore n'avait pas coupé son attaque, et c'est finalement dans un grognement de colère que le Pokémon eau lança sur eux son Ultralaser.

— Aurore, plonge ! cria alors Shyn rapidement.

La Milobellus obéit immédiatement, ce qui lui permit d'éviter l'attaque qui du coup passa au-dessus d'elle et fonça droit sur la jeune femme et le Lucario. Aélia poussa un cri de surprise et s'agrippa à la jambe de Luyo alors qu'Atémis se cachait derrière Shyn.

Mais heureusement, la jeune femme avait prévu le coup, et en duo avec le Lucario, ils firent tous les deux apparaître un bouclier qui leur permit de se protéger de l'Ultralaser. Les Évolitions avaient, elles, échappé à l'attaque et regardèrent d'un air soulagé Shyn et Luyo faire disparaître leur bouclier avant de fixer le Léviator.

Le Pokémon semblait maintenant encore plus en colère, si cela était possible vu son visage grimaçant et sa gueule béante, et poussa un fort grognement avant de préparer une nouvelle attaque. Mais Aurore le surveillait sous l'eau, et sortit rapidement sa tête derrière lui pour lui assener une nouvelle attaque Hydrocanon. Le Pokémon fut alors cette fois coupé dans son élan et tourna son attention sur la Milobellus qui replongea et ressortit plus loin.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire en comprenant qu'Aurore leur laissait le champ libre pour aller aider le Pokémon coincé, et fit rapidement signe au Lucario de la suivre dans les rochers. Aélia et Atémis restèrent, eux, en retrait et allèrent se cacher derrière un rocher sur la plage avec les Évolitions tandis que Shyn et Luyo allaient aider le Pokémon bleu gémissant.

Mais alors qu'il atteignait le Pokémon coincé, la jeune femme entendit un gémissement aigu venant de l'eau et tourna son regard vers l'horizon. Aurore était à quelques mètres du Léviator et grimaçait légèrement. La Milobellus devait venir de se prendre une attaque et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Shyn fit une légère grimace et réfléchit une seconde avant de pointer rapidement sa Pokémontre sur le Léviator, puis afficha un petit sourire.

— C'est un mâle…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix amusée, attirant le regard perplexe de Luyo sur elle.

Mais Shyn l'ignora et sauta sur un rocher proche de l'eau avant de crier du plus fort qu'elle put :

— Aurore, C'EST UN MÂLE ! UTILISE ATTRACTION !

La Milobellus ouvrit alors de grands yeux en entendant la jeune femme et hocha la tête avant d'utiliser son attaque sur le Léviator. Et cela marcha, en quelques secondes, le grand Pokémon bleu fut entouré d'une nuée de petits cœurs, et se retrouva ensuite sous l'effet de l'attaque Attraction et se mit à se dandiner sur place de façon grotesque, totalement épris d'amour pour la Milobellus.

Le Lucario leva un sourcil intrigué tandis que Shyn revenait vers lui, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

— Ça devrait nous faire gagner assez de temps pour qu'on libère le Pokémon, et comme ça Aurore ne craint plus rien, expliqua la jeune femme rapidement avant de chercher des yeux le Pokémon coincé.

Mais il faisait très sombre au pied de la falaise, et Shyn fit finalement briller son pendentif pour illuminer un peu les lieux et trouver enfin le Pokémon prisonnier. La jeune femme s'accroupit ensuite à côté du Pokémon bleu et déplaça un petit rocher avant de tenter d'en bouger un autre plus gros. Mais celui-ci refusa de bouger, étant lourd pour les bras de Shyn qui ronchonna d'exaspération.

— Il est trop lourd, tu crois que tu peux le bouger, toi ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers Luyo qui l'observait, semblant réfléchir.

— Non, je ne pense pas…, mais j'ai peut-être une idée…, fit le Lucario en allant se positionner à côté de Shyn et de placer sa main sur le rocher.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard perplexe, auquel Luyo répondit par un hochement de tête avant que Shyn ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait faire.

— Une Forte-Paume, mais oui ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix triomphante, avant d'imiter le Lucario en plaçant sa main à côté de la sienne.

— Je compte jusqu'à trois, et on lance ! rajouta Shyn en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au Lucario qui opina silencieusement.  
La jeune femme et le Pokémon utilisèrent ensuite leur attaque Forte-Paume en même temps sur le rocher, ce qui provoqua une onde de choc tellement puissante que le rocher explosa littéralement sous leurs mains. Shyn finit d'enlever les rochers restants et les débris et se dépêcha de prendre le petit Pokémon bleu et blanc dans ses bras.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce en voyant que le Pokémon était apeuré et semblait blessé un peu partout, comme s'il avait été roué de coups.

— _J'ai mal…, et j'ai peur…_ , gémit le petit Pokémon en tremblant légèrement.

Shyn savait de quel Pokémon il s'agissait, même si elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai auparavant. C'était un Minidraco, un petit Pokémon dragon qui était plutôt rare, surtout dans cette région.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de toi…, fit la jeune femme dans un sourire, avant de se tourner pour revenir sur la plage.

Mais dans la mer, le Léviator n'était plus sous l'emprise de l'attraction, et après une hésitation pour attaquer Aurore qui avait entre-temps prise ses distances et le narguait de loin, le Pokémon retourna son attention sur la rive avant de faire une grimace colérique.

Puis, dans un nouveau grognement de colère, le Léviator lança à son tour un Hydrocanon vers la falaise, visant Shyn et Luyo qui tentaient de sortir des rochers sans tomber. Mais trop occupée à surveiller ses pieds en tenant le Minidraco dans ses bras, la jeune femme ne le vit pas et finit de descendre tandis que le Lucario tournait son regard vers l'océan. Le Pokémon afficha alors un air horrifié en voyant le torrent d'eau arriver vers la falaise, et sauta sur les rochers pour rejoindre Shyn au plus vite.

— Shyn, attention ! cria Luyo en arrivant à son tour au sol, avant de courir vers la jeune femme qui s'était retournée en l'entendant.

Shyn vit alors à son tour l'attaque du Pokémon, et se dépêcha de courir pour s'éloigner des rochers, le Lucario sur ses talons. Mais l'attaque du Léviator ne les toucha pas, et alla s'écraser contre la falaise, ce qui provoqua une chute de pierres qui tomba directement sur eux. Luyo poussa un grognement et en évita un en continuant de courir, mais ouvrit de grands yeux en n'en voyant un énorme s'apprêter à tomber vers la jeune femme qui ne l'avait de toute évidence pas vu et continuait de courir.

Le Lucario accéléra alors brutalement, et attrapa Shyn avant de la projeter au sol avec lui pour lui éviter le choc. Le gros rocher percuta ensuite le sol dans un grand bruit sourd, avant d'être rejoint par d'autres rochers qui vinrent s'amonceler autour de lui, faisant disparaître la jeune femme et les deux Pokémon sous les pierres sous les regards horrifiés des Pokémon de Shyn.

.

— _M_ _aman, Luyo !_ cria Aélia de sa petite voix stridente en voyant sa dresseuse et le Lucario se faire ensevelir sous les rochers, avant d'accourir vers là où ils avaient disparu.

Atémis resta, lui, bouche bée derrière son rocher alors que les Évolitions s'approchaient elles aussi du nouvel amoncellement. Dans l'eau, Aurore avait elle aussi vu ce qui venait de se passer et se rapprocha rapidement du bord tandis que le Léviator grognait de nouveau d'une voix mauvaise en s'approchant également. La Mysdibule tourna alors son attention sur le grand Pokémon bleu et lui jeta un regard profondément amer avant de se rapprocher de l'eau. Aélia posa ensuite sa peluche sur un rocher, et dans un cri de colère, lança une attaque Lance Flammes sur le Pokémon eau.

Celui-ci fut touché par l'attaque, mais ne sembla pas beaucoup en souffrir, ce qui le fit plus rire qu'autre chose avant de pousser un nouveau grognement. La Mysdibule avait réussi à attirer son attention vers elle, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, car le Léviator riposta en lançant un Hydrocanon sur elle.

Aélia afficha alors un air horrifié et ne pensa même pas à esquiver, se contentant de rester sur place à fixer l'attaque. Heureusement, Atémis surveillait la Mysdibule du coin de l'œil, et se téléporta rapidement à côté d'elle, avant de lui attraper la main pour se téléporter avec elle un peu plus loin.

L'attaque manqua donc sa cible, mais fit exploser le rocher sur lequel Aélia avait posé sa peluche.

Quand ils réapparurent, la Mysdibule remercia Atémis et afficha un air agacé en réalisant que sa peluche venait de se faire littéralement exploser par l'attaque à sa place.

— _Ma peluche !_ râla Aélia d'une voix d'enfant mécontent, attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention du Léviator vers elle qui s'apprêta de nouveau à l'attaquer.

Mais Atémis se plaça devant elle et fit rapidement apparaître ses Feuille Magik avant d'envoyer son attaque sur le Léviator. Celui-ci parut alors un peu perplexe par l'attaque de type plante qui lui fit malgré tout quelques dégâts, et lança un regard mauvais vers le Kirlia qui protégeait toujours Aélia.

Mais les Évolitions s'étaient elles aussi décidées à bouger en voyant la Mysdibule attaquer le Pokémon, et rejoignirent Atémis pour faire face au Pokémon, ainsi qu'Aurore qui se plaça de côté dans la mer, comme pour défier le Léviator de les attaquer à nouveau.

Le Pokémon eau semblait maintenant profondément agacé et énervé de tout ce remue-ménage et d'avoir en plus perdu sa proie et poussa un hurlement de rage, faisant trembler l'eau autour de lui. Mais une forte lumière apparut soudainement des rochers qui venaient de tomber, attirant l'attention de tout le monde vers la falaise.

Sous les décombres, Shyn et Luyo avaient réussi à se protéger, et la jeune femme repoussa violemment les quelques rochers qui les bloquaient avant de sortir de l'amoncellement avec le Lucario et le Minidraco dans les bras.

Les Pokémon de Shyn prirent alors tous un air soulagé en voyant que ni la jeune femme ni Luyo ne semblaient blessés tandis que les deux individus rejoignaient le groupe des Pokémon sur la plage.

Mais Shyn ne s'attarda pas aux retrouvailles, et après un regard profondément agacé vers le Léviator, libéra l'un de ses bras et pointa du doigt le Pokémon d'un air magistral.

— Bon, j'en ai marre ! Aurore, Hycrocanon ! Milliu, Shorty, Ball'Ombre ! cria la jeune femme d'une voix autoritaire, auquel les Pokémon obéirent immédiatement dans des sourires assurés.

La Milobellus envoya en première son attaque, faisant reculer le Léviator qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et se prit ensuite deux Ball'Ombre dans la figure. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, car Luyo aussi attaqua en faisant apparaître une Aurasphère, avant de la lancer sur le Pokémon en se servant de son attaque Charge-Os comme d'une batte de baseball.

Et l'Aurasphère sembla faire pas mal de dégâts au Léviator, qui poussa un cri de douleur et lança un regard mauvais vers Shyn et les Pokémon sur la berge qui le regardait tous d'un air de défis.

Mais alors que la jeune femme préparait son bouclier pour se protéger d'une possible riposte, le Léviator échangea un regard avec Luyo qui le fixait d'un air sombre. Puis, il poussa un nouveau grognement, et se retourna avant de s'éloigner dans l'océan. De toute évidence, le Pokémon avait compris qu'il risquait de ne pas faire le poids s'ils attaquaient tous en même temps, et préférait battre en retraite, laissant le Minidraco tranquille qui poussa un long soupir de soulagement, tout comme tous les Pokémon de Shyn.

.

— _Maman, le_ _Léviator_ _il a fait_ _exploser_ _ma peluche…_ , couina Aélia quelques minutes plus tard en montrant un bout de tissu déchiré à Shyn.

La jeune femme et les Pokémon s'étaient un peu écartés des amoncellements rocheux pour se rapprocher de la ville. Shyn s'était ensuite posée sur un banc éclairé par un lampadaire près du port et était occupée à soigner le Minidraco qu'elle avait installé sur ses genoux.

— Je suis désolée, Aélia, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix vague en appliquant délicatement de la potion sur le dos du petit Pokémon.

Celui-ci émit un léger couinement, mais ne bougea pas. Il était encore un peu apeuré par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais semblait malgré tout avoir confiance en Shyn.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Luyo à son tour en suivant les mouvements de la jeune femme, indifférent aux grimaces d'Aélia qui était plus préoccupée par sa peluche détruite que l'état du Pokémon.

— Il a reçu beaucoup de coups, mais ça a l'air d'aller, il devrait bien s'en remettre. Il lui faudra juste du repos et manger un peu, répondit Shyn en jetant un regard au Lucario qui opina silencieusement.

— Voilà, tu devrais te sentir mieux déjà…, rajouta la jeune femme une minute après en finissant de soigner une coupure sur le front du Pokémon.

Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et hocha lentement la tête, le regard fatigué et un peu inquiet.  
— _Oui, merci beaucoup…,_ le remercia le Minidraco.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire, puis le posa sur le banc avant de se relever pour mettre son sac sur son dos.

— On va te ramener sur la plage, de là tu devrais pouvoir retourner de là d'où tu vi…, commença la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en regardant l'horizon tandis que Luyo se levait à son tour.

Mais Shyn fut coupée par le couinement aigu du Minidraco qui s'agita subitement sur son banc.

— _Non,_ _a_ _ttend_ _ez_ _,_ _ne_ _me_ _laissez_ _pas !_ s'alarma le Pokémon en dévisageant la jeune femme.

Shyn lui lança un regard intrigué, l'air un peu perplexe.

— Quoi ? Oh, tu veux peut-être que je te laisse à un autre endroit ?

Mais le Minidraco s'agita de nouveau, l'air paniqué.

— _Non, je_ _ne_ _veux pas rester tout seul ! S'il vous_ _plaît,_ _gardez-moi_ _avec vous !_ quémanda le Pokémon d'une voix plaintive en ondulant sur le banc.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué et échangea un regard avec le Lucario.

— Tu es sûr ? Je suis plus vraiment à ça prés maintenant et je peux encore avoir un Pokémon, donc ça peut se faire, mais tu n'as pas à venir avec moi juste parce que je t'ai sauvé et aidé, tu sais…, fit Shyn d'une voix tranquille en haussant les épaules.

Car c'était la troisième fois qu'un Pokémon qu'elle aidait lui demandait de venir avec elle, et bien qu'elle commençait à y être habituée, la jeune femme avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi un Pokémon qui était sauvage voulait de lui-même suivre un humain qu'il connaissait à peine.

Le Minidraco hocha vivement la tête avant de répondre :

— _Je sais, mais s'il vous_ _plaît_ _, je veux pas rester tout seul. J'ai peur qu'il me retrouve et qu'il me mange, et il y en a d'autre_ _s_ _dans_ _la_ _mer !_ expliqua le Pokémon d'une voix penaude.

Shyn fit une légère grimace en comprenant mieux la demande du petit dragon.

— Je vois, tu as peur… Tu veux vraiment venir avec moi ? lui demanda alors la jeune femme en levant les sourcils.

Le Minidraco se redressa et tenta d'afficher un air un peu plus déterminé.

— _Oui !_

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes et échangea un nouveau regard avec Luyo, comme pour avoir son avis, avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

— D'accord, dans ce cas je vais te redire la même chose que j'ai dit à tous ceux-là, commença la jeune femme en montrant du menton Aélia, Atémis, et les Évolitions qui étaient assis par terre. J'accepte de te prendre avec moi, mais tu es libre de partir quand tu veux si tu le souhaites !  
Le Minidraco leva alors un sourcil intrigué, l'air très intéressé.

— _C'est vrai ? Alors… quand j'aurais évolué et que je n'aurais plus peur, je_ _pourrais_ _partir_ _si je le veux ?_ demanda le Pokémon d'une voix soudainement joyeuse.

Shyn hocha la tête en souriant.

— Oui, bien sûr ! Il suffira que tu me le demandes.

— _D'accords, alors j'accepte !_ fit le Minidraco tout content en hochant la tête.

La jeune femme réajusta son sourire, et sortit ensuite sa Pokéball de transfert pour attraper de façon temporaire le petit Pokémon. Une fois la capture effectuée, Shyn, le Lucario et les trois Pokémon rentrèrent enfin en ville, direction le centre Pokémon pour passer la nuit.

.

.

Une fois au centre, Shyn envoya tous ses Pokémon et Luyo se faire soigner, et en profita pour acheter une Pokéball au Minidraco. Elle en choisit une verte et blanche qui portait le nom de Copain Ball, et changea ensuite le petit Pokémon de Pokéball une fois revenu. Mais elle ne garda pas le Minidraco avec elle, et laissa Aurore et le nouveau venu au bassin du centre pour la nuit pour que le petit Pokémon récupère dans un milieu plus propice qu'une Pokéball.

— Aurore, je te le confie pour cette nuit, sois gentille avec lui…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en s'adressant à la Milobellus au bord du bassin.

— _Je suis toujours gentille…,_ rétorqua Aurore dans un sourire hautain, avant de s'éloigner avec le Minidraco pour profiter des eaux.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé, puis rejoignit sa chambre au deuxième étage avec Luyo, Aélia et les Évolitions. Dans la chambre, chacun fit son rituel habituel, et une fois la jeune femme changée et Milliu et Shorty endormis devant la télévision, Shyn eut l'idée de ressortir l'huile de massage pour Pokémon pour s'en servir sur la Mysdibule. Aélia était assez agitée ce soir, mimant dans de grands gestes le combat avec le Léviator et s'agaçant que le Pokémon bleu ait détruit sa peluche nouvellement acquise.

La jeune femme entreprit donc de changer les idées de la Mysdibule en la massant, ce qui eut un effet calmant assez immédiat tandis que Luyo essayait de travailler à ses exercices d'écritures.

— _Di_ _s_ _maman_ _, comment tu va_ _s_ _l'appeler le_ _nouveau_ _?_ demanda Aélia soudainement tandis que Shyn massait le dos de la Mysdibule assise entre ses jambes.

— Mhhh, je ne sais pas encore…, mais je ne pense pas qu'il reste avec nous très longtemps. Vous l'avez entendu ? Il veut rester avec moi parce qu'il a peur de l'océan, mais quand il aura plus confiance en lui il voudra sûrement repartir, donc je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille le coup que je lui donne un nom…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix vague en affichant une moue incertaine.  
— _Peut-_ _être,_ _mais en attendant c'est l'un de tes Pokémon, alors ?_ rétorqua Aélia dans un sourire en tournant légèrement la tête vers Shyn qui s'occupait maintenant de détacher le grelot de sa tête.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard rapide et haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas…, laisse-moi réfléchir…, murmura Shyn d'une voix basse avant de reprendre le massage de la Mysdibule.

Aélia n'insista pas, et se laissa ensuite doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Une fois endormie, la jeune femme alla déposer la Mysdibule à côté des Évolitions puis retourna à sa place tandis que Luyo rangeait ses affaires. Le Lucario avait été peu bavard ce soir-là, et une fois installé dans le lit, Shyn posa un regard insistant sur lui en fronçant les sourcils, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait.

Luyo croisa son regard tourné vers lui et lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils perplexe alors que la jeune femme continuait de le fixer. Car en vérité, le combat surprise contre le Léviator et l'arrivée du Minidraco dans leur équipe avant fait complémentent oublier à Shyn que le Lucario lui avait sauvé la vie sur la plage en la poussant de la trajectoire du rocher, et l'avait ensuite protégé de son corps quand ils étaient tombés avant de se faire coincer sous les pierres.

— Dis-moi…, je ne t'ai pas remercié tout à l'heure de m'avoir sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce et légèrement suspicieuse en fronçant les sourcils.

Luyo se figea quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules d'un air vague.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remerciais ? Je n'allais pas te laisser te faire écraser…, répondit finalement le Lucario d'une voix perplexe, comme s'il trouvait la question de Shyn étrange.

La jeune femme fit une légère grimace avant de sourire d'un air amusé.

— Je suppose que non…, mais je te remercie quand même de l'avoir fait…, rétorqua Shyn d'une voix douce, avant de s'avancer vers Luyo pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Le Lucario écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se mit à légèrement rosir tandis que la jeune femme se couchait en souriant. Le Pokémon fit de même et attendit que Shyn éteigne la lumière pour venir se coller contre elle en l'entourant de ses bras. La jeune femme l'imita dans la semi-obscurité et afficha un air tendre sur ses lèvres tandis que Luyo souriait très légèrement, les joues encore un peu roses.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe dut se lever tôt pour prendre le ferry, direction Algatia. Le prochain concours si passant était pour le lendemain, mais heureusement, le voyage ne durait qu'une journée. Le ferry affrété pour se rendre sur l'île était plus petit que celui que Shyn avait pris pour venir à Hoenn de Kanto et faisait le tour des îles à l'est de Nénucrique, passant par Algatia, pour ensuite se rendre à Atalanopolis, puis Éternara, avant de revenir à Nénucrique.

Sur le bateau, la jeune femme profita de la majeure partie du trajet pour lire sur une chaise avec Luyo, surveillant du coin de l'œil Aélia et Atémis qui chahutaient un peu plus loin avec les Évolitions, tandis qu'Aurore suivait le bateau par la voie des mers pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le Minidraco, fraîchement renommé du nom de Goultar par Shyn le matin même, n'avait pas daigné sortir et préférait rester dans sa Pokéball pour se reposer. Le petit Pokémon avait encore un peu peur de l'extérieur et de l'océan, même si la Milobellus avait affirmé à la jeune femme que ses frayeurs s'étaient un peu calmées durant la nuit.

En fin de journée, le bateau arriva enfin à Algatia, et après avoir déposé ses passagers, repartit pour la prochaine île. Arrivé non loin d'une plage, le petit groupe se dirigea directement vers le centre Pokémon situé au centre-ville, non sans jeter des regards intéressés aux environs. L'île n'était pas très grande, et était en grande partie occupée par les habitations de la ville qui arboraient un mélange entre lieu de vacances et zone rurale très riche et importante.

Shyn avait un peu parcouru son guide touristique sur le bateau et avait appris que la ville possédait une arène Pokémon de type psy, une salle de concours, mais était surtout connue et prospérait grâce au centre spatial qui faisait la majeure renommée de cette ville. Le port n'était, lui, pas très grand, et contenait majoritairement des bateaux de pêche. Quelques plages entouraient également l'île non loin de la ville, et des surfeurs, des nageurs et vacanciers prenaient plaisir à venir s'y amuser.

Arrivée au centre-ville, Shyn fut agréablement surprise en se rendant compte, que malgré son côté très développé avec quelques immeubles et son immense centre spatial plus à l'est, la ville conservait néanmoins un côté très urbain grâce à la végétation florissante. Par contre, la jeune femme oublia totalement la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Pierre Rochard à Myokara. Le jeune homme l'avait invité à passer le voir chez lui à Algatia si elle passait par la ville, ce que Shyn omit totalement alors qu'elle parcourait la nouvelle zone du regard, l'esprit concentré sur le concours à venir.

.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le centre Pokémon qui se trouvait plus à l'ouest, proche des plages et loin de l'agitation autour du centre spatial, la jeune femme se fit confirmer par l'infirmière Joëlle que le prochain concours à Algatia aurait bien lieu le lendemain matin. Shyn réserva ensuite une chambre pour la nuit, et partie avec toute sa troupe un peu plus loin derrière le centre pour revoir une dernière fois la chorégraphie d'Aurore et Atémis.

Les deux Pokémon étaient prés, tout comme Luyo et Aélia qui s'entraînaient également de leur côté avant que la jeune femme ne vienne les voir. Le Lucario arrivait maintenant quasiment à chaque fois à utiliser son attaque Griffe Ombre comme il le souhaitait, tandis que la Mysdibule, elle, continuait de s'améliorer pour ce qui était de la précision des attaques à distances.

Shyn était contente de voir la progression de Luyo et de son bébé Pokémon qui grandissait à vue d'œil, autant physiquement qu'en attaque, et était surtout ravie de leur entente à tous les deux. Car même si Aélia continuait par moments à faire tourner Luyo en bourrique, ils s'entendaient extrêmement bien et veillaient l'un sur l'autre.

.

Le soir arrivé, après avoir tous déjeuné au centre et être allés dans la chambre, Shyn s'éclipsa pour faire sa toilette. Le Lucario en profita pour tenter de travailler un peu sur ses exercices d'écriture, mais Aélia l'interpella. La Mysdibule était descendue du lit aux draps blancs et s'avança jusqu'au Lucario qui avait ouvert et déposé son livre sur la table à côté.

— _Di_ _s,_ _Luyo, tu as peur pour le concours de demain ?_ demanda Aélia d'une voix douce et tranquille, ce qui lui était très rare.

Le Lucario se tourna vers elle, le regard intrigué.

— Non…, pas vraiment…, répondit Luyo dans une grimace qui trahissait malgré tout une légère crainte.

La Mysdibule le sentit et prit une expression un peu inquiète avant de s'avancer plus vers lui pour lui prendre la main. Le Lucario la laissa faire et leva un sourcil intrigué.

— _T'inquiète_ _pas, tout_ _ira_ _bien. On est ensemble, toi, moi et maman. Et de toute_ _façon_ _si jamais tu es encore en danger, Maman se_ _jettera_ _devant toi pour te_ _protéger_ _!_ fit Aélia d'une voix enfantine en regardant Luyo, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Lucario écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes, l'air un peu perplexe avant de prendre une expression amusée et de sourire à son tour.

— Oui… Shyn serait capable de tout pour nous protéger…, murmura Luyo d'une voix douce en laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide.

La Mysdibule accentua son sourire en hochant la tête et lâcha ensuite la main du Lucario avant de tendre les bras vers lui, comme si elle voulait qu'il la porte. Luyo poussa un léger soupir, et posa un genou à terre devant Aélia avant de tendre les bras vers elle. Mais la Mysdibule se contenta de lui enlacer le torse de ses petits bras en faisant attention à sa pointe. Elle souhaitait juste lui faire un câlin.

Le Lucario leva un sourcil intrigué, mais fut touché du geste d'Aélia et fit disparaître sa pointe avant de lui aussi entourer la Mysdibule de ses bras en souriant.

— Merci, Aélia…, murmura Luyo en serrant la petite contre lui.

Aélia lui répondit par un couinement ravi et resta dans les bras du Lucario quelques minutes, sous le regard de Shyn qui avait entr'ouvert la porte de la salle de bain et regardait d'un œil tendre les deux Pokémon, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

.

*.*.*

.

Shyn fut la première réveillée le lendemain matin. Il était encore tôt et le soleil se levait à peine, mais la jeune femme était un peu stressée par le concours. À côté d'elle, Luyo dormait toujours et ronchonna quand Shyn se redressa à sa place pour s'asseoir en repoussant légèrement le Pokémon qui avait un bras tendu sur elle. Mais même en dormant, le Lucario n'apprécia pas de se faire repousser et se recolla sur la jeune femme l'instant d'après dans un grognement endormi en posant sa tête sur sa cuisse.

Légèrement amusée, Shyn fit un petit sourire et laissa le Pokémon se servir de sa jambe comme oreiller et caressa du bout des doigts la tête du Lucario endormi, avant de se mettre à faire des petits ronds dans sa fourrure du bout du doigt en souriant tendrement.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la mâtinée, Shyn récupéra tous ses Pokémon et se rendit à la salle de concours. Le grand bâtiment rond blanc et vert avec des bandes roses se situait au nord de la ville et était assez grand. Arrivée aux loges, la jeune femme fit sa distribution de Pokéblocs à Luyo, Aélia et Atémis avant de sortir Aurore dans un coin plus large. Shyn donna ensuite sa veste à la Mysdibule et la laissa l'enfiler pendant qu'elle attachait le collier d'Atémis au cou du Kirlia, avant d'aller donner un dernier coup de brosse à la Milobellus.

La Pokémon eau était du genre coquette et voulait être parfaite pour sa présentation, tout comme Atémis qui demanda également à la jeune femme de le brosser à son tour. Shyn croyant toujours qu'Atémis était une femelle n'y vit rien d'étrange et s'occupa donc ensuite du Kirlia avant de faire le point avec les deux Pokémon, puis les rappela dans leur Pokéball respective.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les présentations du concours débutèrent, et Shyn partit faire sa démonstration. Luyo et Aélia se retrouvèrent donc seuls en loges avec les Évolitions qui s'étaient installées sur un banc pour admirer le spectacle sur le grand écran accroché au mur. Une fois arrivée sur la scène, Shyn salua calmement le public et envoya ses deux Pokémon faire leur spectacle.  
La jeune femme avait misé sur un enchaînement d'attaques spéciales et de statues pour mettre en valeur ses deux Pokémon gracieux et féminin. Shyn indiqua donc à haute voix cette fois à ses deux Pokémon quelles attaques utiliser, et regarda d'un air ravi Aurore et Atémis faire leur présentation. Cela commença par l'attaque Feuille Magik du Kirlia tandis que la Milobellus utilisait son attaque Soin, suivie des attaques Charme et Attraction des deux Pokémon pour donner un peu de rose autour d'eux. Puis, ils conclurent par les attaques Choc Mental d'Atémis pour contrôler son attaque Feuille Magik, qui fit ensuite voler l'eau de l'Anneau Hydro d'Aurore tout autour d'eux.

Une salve d'applaudissements se leva peu après du public tandis que Shyn et ses deux Pokémon saluaient poliment, avant de revenir en coulisses.

.

Dans les loges, Aélia applaudissait toute seule devant le spectacle de la jeune femme tandis que Luyo arborait un petit sourire convaincu. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois toutes les présentations passées, les huit finalistes furent affichés. Shyn en faisait partie, ainsi que deux garçons et trois jeunes filles. C'est donc résolument confiante et soulagée d'avoir passé la première épreuve que Shyn se prépara pour son premier match qui devait se passer contre l'une des jeunes filles, une demoiselle aux cheveux roses attachés en couette.

Arrivée sur la scène avec Luyo à ses côtés et Aélia sur son épaule, la jeune femme laissa la Mysdibule descendre et regarda les deux Pokémon s'avancer sur le terrain. En face d'elle, la jeune fille arborait un air sûr d'elle derrière ses mèches roses et ses yeux bleus et fit apparaître ses deux Pokémon : un Arakdo et un Goélise.

Shyn fit un petit sourire en pointant sa Pokémontre sur ses adversaires, ne semblant cette fois pas du tout inquiète. Les deux Pokémon n'avaient pas l'air d'être de gros combattants, et c'est Aélia qui s'avança en première quand le sifflet de l'arbitre se fit entendre. Luyo ne tarda pas à suivre la Mysdibule, le regard fixé sur l'Arakdo que Shyn venait de lui demander d'attaquer avec une Aurasphère.

Mais alors que le match de Shyn commençait, quelque part dans les gradins, à moitié accoudé à un pilier au fond de la salle, un homme avait le regard fixé sur le terrain, et plus particulièrement sur le Lucario. La caméra qui filmait et retranscrivait le concours fit alors un focus sur Luyo et montra le visage concentré du Pokémon qui créait son Aurasphère. L'individu fit un sourire sombre derrière une mèche de cheveux brune, le reste étant caché derrière un chapeau noir mis de côté.

— Oui…, c'est lui que je veux…, murmura l'homme dans un souffle, le regard braqué sur le Lucario dont toute l'attention était portée au combat, avec une seule pensée en tête : gagner pour Shyn.

.

Le premier combat du concours de Shyn avec Luyo et Aélia se déroula bien, et après quelques rapides échanges d'attaques, les deux Pokémon de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses furent mis KO.

Comme la jeune femme le pensait, les deux adversaires n'étaient pas de très haut niveau, et c'est finalement sans perdre de point que Shyn conclut son premier match.

En face d'elle, la jeune fille arborait un air un peu déçu, et alla récupérer ses deux Pokémon dans ses bras avant de leur sourire faiblement tandis que dans les gradins l'homme au regard sombre fixait toujours Luyo qui revenait vers Shyn avec Aélia. L'individu n'avait pas lâché le Lucario des yeux de tout le match, semblant très intéressé par lui.

Sur la scène, la jeune femme fit un sourire à Luyo et à la Mysdibule avant de revenir aux loges. Comme elle le pensait, les deux Pokémon s'étaient très bien débrouillés et soutenus pendant le match ce qui la rassurait encore plus pour la suite. Shyn comptait envoyer ses deux Évolitions pour la suite et se dépêcha donc de revenir pour mettre leur collier aux deux Pokémon. Luyo arborait un air passablement tranquille, content d'avoir gagné même si le match lui avait paru un peu déséquilibré. Aélia, elle, semblait par contre totalement s'en moquer, et alla s'asseoir sur un banc pour regarder le prochain combat.

.

La jeune femme fut ensuite appelée deux matchs plus tard pour faire son prochain combat contre une autre fille aux cheveux rouges tressés sur le côté. Une fois sur le terrain, la demoiselle envoya un Coxyclaque et un Cotovol contre Milliu et Shorty.

Le match fut cette fois un peu plus serré en termes de points, mais Shyn remporta également le combat à la fin du temps réglementaire en faisant perdre des points à son adversaire. La jeune femme contra une attaque Echosphère du Cotovol avec une Ball'Ombre envoyée par Shorty, ce qui provoqua un joli flot d'étincelles en son honneur au-dessus du Noctali qui en profita pour faire briller les anneaux bleus de son corps.

— Prés pour le dernier match ? demanda Shyn dans un sourire une fois revenue aux loges en s'adressant à Luyo et Aélia.

Le Lucario fit un hochement de tête tandis qu'Aélia réajustait le grelot sur sa tête.

— _Oui maman. Et cette fois_ _j'espère_ _que ça dura plus longtemps !_ répondit la Mysdibule joyeusement.

Malgré la façon dont s'était passé son match contre le Snubull d'Héléna à Nénucrique, Aélia ne semblait pas inquiète à l'idée de se battre contre des adversaires plus forts qu'elle.

.

De retour sur la scène sous les applaudissements du public, Shyn jeta un œil à son dernier adversaire qui se trouvait être l'un des jeunes garçons sélectionnés. Il s'appelait Arthur et arborait un grand sourire avec un regard vert perçant et des cheveux blonds mi-longs coiffés sur le côté.

La jeune femme lui lança un petit sourire amusé sous l'ombre de son bonnet et laissa Luyo et Aélia aller sur le terrain tandis que le garçon faisait sortir ses Pokémon de ses Pokéballs. Il s'agissait d'un Malosse, un Pokémon chien de type ténèbres et feu noir et rouge à l'air renfrogné, et un Feuforêve, un petit Pokémon spectre violet sans corps qui flottait dans les airs avec une expression un peu ailleurs sur le visage. Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant le Malosse et pointa sa Pokémontre dessus avant d'interpeller Luyo et Aélia.

— Faites attention au Malosse, il est probable qu'il dispose d'une attaque de type feu et vous craigniez tous les deux ce type d'attaque, les prévint la jeune femme d'une voix sombre.

Aélia et Luyo s'échangèrent un regard puis le Lucario grogna légèrement. Le Pokémon se rappelait très bien de sa défaite à son premier concours où il avait perdu contre un Reptincel, et il n'avait aucune envie de refaire les mêmes erreurs. La Mysdibule, elle, semblait plus intriguée par le Feuforêve tandis que Shyn se tournait plus directement vers Luyo.

— Luyo, l'autre Pokémon est un type spectre, ça veut dire que tes attaques de type combat n'auront aucun effet sur lui, mais tu possèdes une attaque qui pourrait lui faire beaucoup de dégâts, expliqua la jeune femme.

Le Lucario hocha la tête sobrement en jetant un coup d'œil au Pokémon.

— Laquelle ?

Shyn fit un petit sourire en coin.

— La dernière que tu as apprise…, murmura la jeune femme.

Luyo lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais afficha lui aussi un petit sourire avant de se retourner face aux deux Pokémon adverses. Aélia semblait, elle, prête à en découdre, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en chantonnant comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire un spectacle de danse. Le match commença ensuite au son du sifflet, et Arthur fut le premier à envoyer ses Pokémon à l'attaque.

— Feuforêve, Onde Folie, Malosse, Gros'Yeux ! fit le garçon d'une voix forte.

Ses deux Pokémon obéirent alors que Shyn plissait les yeux. L'attaque Onde Folie était destinée à Luyo, mais la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupa pas et laissa le Lucario l'esquiver tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'Aélia qui attendait ses ordres.

— Aélia, Mur de Fer, et enchaîne avec Doux Parfum ! cria Shyn d'une voix sérieuse alors que Luyo sautait gracieusement sur le côté pour esquiver l'Onde Folie.

La Mysdibule obéit et ignora l'attaque Gros'Yeux pour augmenter sa défense avant de répandre son Doux Parfum sur le Malosse. Le Pokémon grogna et recula tandis que le Feuforêve redirigeait son attention sur Luyo qui lançait des coups d'œil à la jeune femme.

— Feuforêve, attaque…, commença le dresseur avant de se faire brutalement couper par Shyn qui cria plus fort que lui.

— Griffe Ombre !

Le garçon fit une grimace en entendant Shyn et se dépêcha de donner son ordre à son Pokémon alors que le Lucario se mettait à courir vers le Pokémon spectre en faisant briller sa main.

— Feuforêve, Ball'Ombre !

Le Pokémon obéit et lança sa boule d'énergie, mais Luyo se servit du début de son attaque pour se protéger de la Ball'Ombre et la dévier, avant de sauter pour frapper le Pokémon spectre. Son attaque le toucha et le fit voler plus loin, mais le Lucario jeta un regard mauvais à sa main en atterrissant.

Il avait bien touché le Feuforêve, mais pas avec l'attaque Griffe Ombre. L'attaque lui faisait encore des ratés et il avait utilisé Griffe Acier à la place. Shyn fronça légèrement les sourcils de sa place, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tournant son attention vers Aélia.

— Malosse, attaque Lance Flammes ! cria ensuite le garçon en pointant l'un des Pokémon de la jeune femme du doigt.

Mais ce n'était pas la Mysdibule qu'il visait, mais Luyo, qui était encore occupé à regarder sa main reprendre sa forme normale. Le Pokémon ténèbres obéit dans un jappement et ouvrit sa gueule pour déverser son torrent de flammes sur le Lucario.

Shyn ouvrit alors de grands yeux en même temps qu'Aélia qui s'attendait à être visée.

— Luyo, ne reste pas là ! cria la jeune femme d'une voix forte, attirant enfin l'attention du Pokémon.

Le Lucario écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant l'attaque de feu lui foncer dessus, mais la Mysdibule se plaça devant lui en faisant briller son corps, et bloqua l'attaque dans une grimace.

— Aélia ! fit Luyo d'une voix inquiète en voyant la Mysdibule le protéger.

Aélia répondit par un grincement, mais ne faiblit pas, et attendit que les flammes cessent pour arrêter son attaque Mur de Fer et tourna un regard en biais vers le Lucario.

— _Maman a dit qu'on devait se_ _protéger_ _! Elle a dit que j'avais plus de_ _défense_ _que toi, alors c'est a moi de te_ _protéger_ _!_ répondit la Mysdibule d'une voix sérieuse qui lui était très rare.

Shyn resta quelques secondes figée à regarder Aélia et Luyo plantés au milieu du terrain à discuter, l'air à la fois soulagé et surpris, avant de pousser un soupir tandis que le Feuforêve se relevait et revenait à sa place. Mais la caméra qui filmait n'avait rien raté de l'échange entre le Lucario et la Mysdibule, et dans les gradins, l'homme accoudé au pilier écarquilla légèrement les yeux en entendant le Pokémon parler avant d'afficher un grand sourire sournois.

— Il parle…, c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais…, murmura l'individu d'un air sombre avant de reporter son attention sur le terrain.

Aélia et Luyo avaient fini de discuter et reprirent leur place en face des deux autres Pokémon qui allaient attaquer de nouveau.

— Malosse, attaque Feinte sur le Mysdibule, Feuforêve, Rafale Psy sur le Lucario ! fit le garçon d'une voix forte.

Les deux Pokémon obéirent et s'élancèrent chacun sur leur cible, mais la voix de Shyn s'éleva rapidement derrière Luyo et Aélia :

— Aélia esquive, et enchaîne avec Laser Glace ! ordonna la jeune femme.

La Mysdibule obéit en sautant sur le côté pour esquiver avant de lancer son attaque, mais le Malosse l'évita et recula tandis que Luyo esquivait de lui-même l'attaque psy du Feuforêve. L'enchaînement d'attaques manquées fit perdre pas mal de points au garçon qui grimaça en jetant un œil au tableau.

— Malosse, Feinte de nouveau ! Feuforéve, attaque Ball'Ombre, fit ensuite le dresseur d'une voix un peu agacée.

Le Pokémon spectre agit en premier et envoya alors sa Ball'Ombre sur le Lucario. Shyn ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Luyo de contre-attaquer, mais une nouvelle fois le Pokémon prit l'initiative d'agir seul et fit apparaître son os d'aura avant de s'en servir pour renvoyer la Ball'Ombre sur le Feuforêve.

Les attaques manquées et la réplique firent de nouveau perdre des points au garçon alors que la foule applaudissait bruyamment, semblant impressionnée par l'acte du Lucario. La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé, mais le perdit rapidement en retournant son attention sur Aélia. La Mysdibule n'ayant, elle, pas reçu d'ordre venait de se prendre de plein fouet l'attaque Feinte du Malosse et roula en arrière avant de s'étaler au sol.

— Oh non, Feuforêve ! cria le garçon en voyant son Pokémon secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits après s'être pris sa propre attaque.

— Aélia ! fit Shyn à son tour en interpellant la Mysdibule qui se relevait en grimaçant.

— _Ça_ _va, j'ai rien…_ , répondit Aélia dans un sourire grinçant en jetant un œil à la jeune femme alors que Luyo tournait lui aussi son attention vers elle.

Mais le dresseur ne semblait pas décidé à attendre que la Mysdibule se relève et donna une nouvelle attaque à son Malosse d'une voix forte !

— Malosse, attaque Mâchouille !

Le Pokémon poussa un jappement et s'élança alors vers Aélia qui était juste devant lui. La Mysdibule releva un regard perturbé vers le Pokémon ténèbres qui lui courait dessus, la gueule grande ouverte tandis que Luyo ouvrait des yeux inquiets.

— Aélia ! fit le Lucario de nouveau en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le Feuforêve.

Mais le Pokémon spectre était toujours un peu étourdi et ne semblait pas prêt à réattaquer. Luyo lança ensuite un regard vers Shyn qui fixait la Mysdibule, mais le Malosse était quasiment déjà sur elle, et même si la jeune femme donnait un ordre à Aélia, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'agir avant lui.

C'est donc une nouvelle fois de son plein gré que le Lucario se décida à agir, et fonça vers la Mysdibule, avant de se positionner devant elle en croissant ses bras pour faire barrage au Malosse. Le Pokémon ténèbres lança du coup son attaque non pas sur Aélia, mais sur Luyo, qui se fit violemment mordre le bras dans une grimace.

Shyn resta quelques secondes la bouche entr'ouverte en voyant le Lucario protéger la Mysdibule à son tour, avant de rapidement prendre une expression très intriguée. Luyo était toujours en position de défense entre Aélia et le Malosse qui le mordait, mais le corps du Lucario se mit soudainement à briller d'une lumière rouge et noire brillante qui l'entoura rapidement. La lumière semblait partir du sol et ne dura que quelques secondes tandis que Luyo rouvrait les yeux pour fixer le Malosse d'un regard noir. La jeune femme, elle, arborait un air un peu perplexe, puis sourit légèrement.

— Son talent… Cœur Noble… Si une attaque ténèbres le touche, son attaque augmente…, murmura Shyn en accentuant son sourire.

Elle ne savait pas si le Lucario l'avait fait exprès, mais son acte venait non seulement de protéger Aélia, mais en plus d'augmenter son attaque. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas la seule à avoir compris d'où venait la lueur rouge, car l'homme dans les gradins qui ne lâchait pas Luyo du regard afficha lui aussi un air surpris et ravi à la fois.

De l'autre côté, le dresseur semblait se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer et ouvrit la bouche pour donner un ordre à son Pokémon alors que Shyn s'apprêtait elle aussi à parler.  
— C'est sa chance… Luyo ! murmura la jeune femme avant d'interpeller le Lucario d'une voix forte.

Sans bouger de sa position, le Pokémon se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Shyn par-dessus son épaule. La jeune femme lui rendit son regard et afficha un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres.

— … Forte Paume.

.

Dans les loges, les Évolitions assissent sur le banc suivaient le match avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets, mais semblaient tous les deux très intrigués par la lumière rouge qui avait entouré Luyo quelques secondes avant. Mais tandis que Milliu et Shorty s'échangeaient un regard perplexe, le Lucario se décida enfin à bouger alors que le garçon ordonnait à son Malosse de lâcher son adversaire pour lancer une attaque Lance Flammes.

Mais Luyo fut plus rapide que le Pokémon ténèbres et dégagea l'un de ses bras avant de plaquer le plat de sa main sur la tête du Malosse. Le Pokémon lança un coup d'œil perdu et inquiet au Lucario, qui lui répondit par un regard sombre, avant de lancer son attaque directement au visage de son adversaire. Le Malosse fut alors violemment projeté en arrière dans une grande lumière blanche, et rebondit sur le sol avant d'aller s'écraser au pied de son dresseur dans un couinement : KO.

— Oh non, Malosse ! gémit le garçon tandis que Luyo se redressait en secouant son bras mordu.

Aélia se releva à son tour et se déplaça légèrement pour échanger un regard avec le Lucario alors que le dresseur rappelait son Pokémon. Le garçon lança ensuite un coup d'œil vers Shyn avant de reporter son attention sur son Feuforêve qui semblait enfin près au combat et flottait devant lui.

— Feuforêve, attaque Rafal…, tenta le dresseur, mais une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme le coupa d'une voix forte.

— Luyo, attaque Griffe Ombre ! Aélia, Étonnement ! fit Shyn en pointant le Feuforêve du doigt.

Luyo et Aélia lancèrent un regard à la jeune femme et hochèrent simultanément la tête avant de se mettre à courir vers le Feuforêve.

La Mysdibule fut la première à agir, et lança son attaque sur le Pokémon spectre qui s'apprêtait à utiliser son Rafale Psy en ayant compris ce que lui demandait son dresseur. Le Feuforêve s'arrêta alors subitement à cause de l'attaque d'Aélia et arbora un air apeuré tandis que le Lucario arrivait vers lui. Porté par son élan, Luyo sauta ensuite pour arriver à la hauteur du Feuforêve, et fit cette fois correctement apparaître son attaque Griffe Ombre, avant de violemment frapper le Pokémon spectre avec.

L'effet fut radical, et le Feuforêve poussa un gémissement en volant sous le coup de l'attaque, avant d'aller s'écraser au sol hors du terrain derrière son dresseur. Le garçon suivit du regard son Pokémon et fit une longue grimace en voyant son Feuforêve inconscient couché par terre : il avait perdu, le match était terminé.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

.

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plais**


	25. Chapitre 24 : La Pokéball de Luyo

.

.

 ** **Chapitre** **24** **:** **La Pokéball de Luyo****

 **.**

.

— Feuforéve est KO, c'est donc Shyn et ses deux Pokémon qui remportent la finale et le ruban ! fit l'arbitre d'une voix forte, avant d'être recouvert par les cris du public.

Aélia afficha un air ravi, bien qu'un peu fatigué, et sautilla d'allégresse jusqu'à la jeune femme avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

— _C'était_ _génial_ _!_ piailla la Mysdibule d'une voix joyeuse en s'accrochant au cou de Shyn.

La jeune femme semblait elle aussi ravie et tendit son bras libre vers Luyo pour l'inciter à venir vers elle.

— Je suis super fière de vous deux ! fit Shyn dans un grand sourire en passant son bras autour des épaules du Lucario.

— _Merci de m'avoir_ _protégé,_ _Luyo…_ , murmura ensuite Aélia en tournant son regard vers le Pokémon.

Le Lucario semblait à la fois content et soulagé et fit un léger sourire en opinant avant de répondre d'une voix tranquille.

— Merci à toi…

Dans les loges, les Évolitions miaulèrent de joie et regardèrent ensuite Shyn se faire remettre le ruban du concours. C'était son troisième ruban, qui cette fois s'avéra être blanc avec des traits roses.

.

Une fois le concours fini et ses affaires et ses Pokémon récupérés, Shyn alla directement au centre Pokémon faire soigner tout le monde avant d'aller s'asseoir sur des marches d'un grand bâtiment en centre-ville. Les Évolitions et Aélia étaient rentrées se reposer dans leur Pokéball, c'est donc en tête à tête que Shyn et Luyo se retrouvèrent pour manger une glace. La jeune femme leur avait acheté un mélange chocolat et baie Mago, et c'est sereinement et en discutant que les deux amis mangèrent leurs friandises.

Quelques minutes après, Shyn laissa Luyo aller mettre les pots vides dans une poubelle à quelques mètres plus loin sur la place en bas des marches tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son sac pour chercher où aurait lieu le prochain concours le plus proche. C'est donc seul que le Lucario s'y dirigea, mais un individu assis sur un banc juste à côté de la poubelle l'interpella quand il repassa devant lui. Il s'agissait de l'homme du concours qui avait semblé très intéressé par lui et ne s'était pas gêné pour suivre le petit groupe une fois sorti de la salle de concours, avant d'observer Shyn et Luyo de loin sur son banc.

— Hé ! Dis-moi…, commença l'inconnu, attirant l'attention de Luyo vers lui.

L'individu fit un sourire et se leva alors que le Lucario s'arrêtait en le dévisageant d'un air intrigué. L'homme au chapeau noir portait un jean foncé avec un tee-shirt noir et une veste marron foncé mi-longue par-dessus. Une Pokéball noire brillante était visible à sa ceinture tandis que son regard noir perçant et légèrement tombant fixait Luyo d'un air très intéressé.

— C'est bien toi le Pokémon qui appartient à la fille là-bas sur les marches, qui a gagné au concours tout à l'heure ? demanda l'individu en observant le Lucario, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Luyo ne répondit rien et jeta un œil vers Shyn qui finissait de ranger son sac en commençant à descendre les marches. L'homme suivit son regard et attendit, mais voyant que le Lucario n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler, reprit la parole :

— Inutile de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, je sais que tu parles, tout le public t'a entendu parler au concours ! ria l'individu grossièrement en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

— Oui, c'est moi…, répondit finalement Luyo d'une voix sombre en toisant l'homme des yeux.

Le sourire de l'inconnu revint de plus belle.

— Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, impressionnant de voir un Pokémon aussi bien agir de lui-même dans un tel combat ! le félicita l'individu.

Sa voix était traînante et son regard sombre passait du visage du Lucario à sa veste.

— Merci…, marmonna Luyo sans perdre son expression impassible.

Le Pokémon semblait se méfier de cet individu qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait en plus attendu qu'il soit seul pour venir lui parler. Voyant le Lucario sur ses gardes et pas plus enclin à parler, l'homme reprit d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse :

— C'est très rare les Pokémon comme ça, et ceux qui parlent encore plus, tu dois t'en douter… Ta valeur doit vraiment être inestimable…

Luyo fronça les sourcils.

— Ma valeur ? répéta le Pokémon d'une voix rauque.

L'inconnu opina en souriant.

— Oui. Ta valeur par rapport à un autre Pokémon, expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Mais sa réponse ne sembla pas trop plaire au Lucario, et après une grimace et un coup d'œil vers Shyn qui l'observait maintenant d'un air perplexe, s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'individu.

— Je… Je dois y aller…, fit Luyo d'une voix rapide avant de partir, laissant l'inconnu en plan devant le banc.

L'homme le suivit du regard sans perdre son sourire et l'accentua quand il vit le Lucario rejoindre la jeune femme.

.

Attendant en bas des marches sur la place, Shyn regarda Luyo revenir vers elle, l'expression mitigée entre de l'intérêt et de l'inquiétude.

— C'est qui ce type ? Il te voulait quelque chose ? demanda la jeune femme en jetant des regards vers l'homme qui s'était lui aussi mis à bouger et marchait vers eux.

Mais le Lucario ne répondit pas, et après un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, tourna un visage inquiet vers Shyn.

— Nous devrions partir…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix pressée et grinçante.

La jeune femme leva un regard perplexe avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shyn en sentant bien que quelque chose s'était passé entre l'inconnu et Luyo.

Mais le Lucario n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la voix traînante et faussement chaleureuse de l'individu se fit entendre derrière lui :

— Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Asholo, fit l'homme dans un sourire crispé en tendant sa main vers Shyn.

Luyo se décala légèrement pour se placer au côté de la jeune femme et pouvoir avoir l'inconnu dans son champ de vision, puis jeta un regard à sa main tendue.

— Euh…, oui, bonjour…, marmonna Shyn sans semblait comprendre en regardant l'individu, ignorant totalement sa main.

L'homme resta la main tendue quelques secondes avant de comprendre que la jeune femme ne la lui serrerait pas, et la récupéra dans une grimace mal à l'aise.

— Hum… Je viens de discuter avec votre Lucario au sujet du concours que vous venez de faire, commença l'individu d'une voix un peu agacée à cause du manque de respect de Shyn à ne pas vouloir répondre à son geste de politesse.

— Ah bon ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix aussi traînante que la sienne en jetant un regard en biais à Luyo qui le lui rendit.

L'inconnu afficha un sourire crispé qui fit froncer les sourcils au Lucario.

— Oui, je lui ai dit qu'un Pokémon comme lui était très rare et précieux et qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de valeur…, continua l'individu de sa fausse voix chaleureuse en agrémentant ses paroles de gestes inutiles.

Shyn l'observa quelques secondes avant d'arborer elle aussi un air suspicieux.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix blanche en fixant l'homme d'un regard dur.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout les thermes qu'il employait qui lui donnait une très mauvaise idée de là où il voulait en venir. Mais l'individu ne sembla pas vraiment l'avoir entendu ou écouté et continua sur sa lancée comme si de rien n'était :

— Ça fait longtemps que je recherche un Pokémon comme lui, et un Pokémon qui parle, qui plus est, est d'une rareté incroyable…

Shyn étira ses lèvres en un rictus agacé en roulant des yeux.

— Je répète, où voulez-vous en venir ? réitéra la jeune femme d'une voix grinçante sous le regard suspicieux et sombre de Luyo.

L'homme sembla cette fois l'avoir entendu et afficha un grand sourire commercial.

— Je n'ai pas de Pokémon à proposer à l'échange…, mais si cela vous intéresse…, je vous propose de vous racheter votre Lucario ! fit alors l'individu joyeusement avant de sortir de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à un chéquier.

Shyn l'observa faire sans réagir dans une expression totalement sidérée alors que Luyo affichait, lui, un air outré. L'homme sourit de nouveau en ouvrant son chéquier comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une affaire très juteuse.

— Cent mille Pokédollars, ça vous irait ?

.

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes la bouche entr'ouverte à dévisager l'homme tout sourire dans une expression horrifiée, avant de se mettre à grimacer.

— Vous voulez m'acheter Luyo… ? répéta Shyn d'une voix sourde où la colère était palpable. Vous voulez… m'acheter Luyo ? Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous croyez que c'est quoi ? Un sac de patates que l'on peut acheter et traiter comme un objet ? se mit à crier la jeune femme d'une voix presque hystérique en agitant les bras dans le vide.

En face d'elle, l'individu l'observa d'un air impassible alors que Luyo semblait mitigé entre du dégoût pour l'homme et de la stupéfaction en voyant Shyn s'énerver soudainement.

— Luyo est une personne, et on achète pas une personne. Et à mes yeux, Luyo n'a pas de prix ! continua la jeune femme d'une voix sifflante en levant son doigt devant l'individu comme si elle le mettait en garde.

Mais Ashlolo n'eut pas l'air spécialement perturbé par la colère de Shyn et leva un sourcil vague avant de pousser un léger soupir en rangeant son chéquier.

— … Je suppose que ça veut dire non ? demanda l'homme d'une voix traînante en regardant la jeune femme d'un air légèrement hautain.

Shyn lui jeta un regard profondément méprisant avant de reprendre d'une voix agressive :

— Évidemment que c'est non ! Jamais je ne vendrais Luyo, peu importe le nombre de zéros que vous pourrez ajouter. Luyo est mon ami, et de toute façon il ne m'appartient pas, alors allez voir ailleurs si on y est ! éructa la jeune femme en grimaçant de colère.

Shyn n'aimait déjà pas le système de Pokéball, mais le fait d'entendre parler de Pokémon traités comme de la marchandise la répugnait au plus haut point. Alors que quelqu'un ose lui parler de Luyo comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet de collection lui retournait l'estomac. Mais l'homme arbora soudainement un air surpris en entendant la jeune femme.

— Attendez, il ne vous appartient pas ? demanda alors Asholo en levant un sourcil intéressé qui alla se cacher sous une mèche brune.

Shyn poussa un soupir consterné tandis que le Lucario tournait un regard inquiet vers l'homme.

— Non, Luyo voyage juste avec moi, mais ce n'est pas mon Pokémon. Il n'a même pas de Pokéball, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix grinçante.

Luyo tourna subitement sa tête vers Shyn d'un air paniqué alors que l'individu se frottait le menton.

— Pas de dresseur…, dans ce cas, ça change la donne…, marmonna l'homme pour lui-même.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle s'était un peu calmée, mais arborait toujours un air très renfermé et hargneux.

— Quoi ? fit Shyn d'une voix grinçante.

— Shyn…, tenta alors Luyo pour interpeller la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci gardait son attention sur l'individu qui relâcha son menton et arbora un air ravi de commerciale avant de joindre ses mains devant lui.

— Veuillez accepter mes excuses, je vois bien que mes propos vous ont mis en colère et je retire mon offre de ce pas ! fit l'homme joyeusement, avant de se mettre à fouiller dans une autre poche de sa veste marron.

Shyn suivit son mouvement du regard, semblant très suspicieuse, comme si l'individu allait sortir un pistolet pour leur tirer dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix un peu inquiète en tendant son bras vers Luyo pour l'inciter à passer derrière elle.

Mais le Pokémon ne bougea pas et attrapa la main de Shyn pour le lui faire comprendre, le regard braqué sur le bras de l'homme.

— Eh bien, dans la mesure du fait que ce Pokémon n'est officiellement pas à vous et n'a pas de dresseur…, alors je n'ai pas besoin de l'acheter, répondit l'individu d'une voix traînante et légèrement sarcastique. Je vais donc me contenter, de le capturer ! rajouta-t-il la seconde d'après en sortant un objet blanc de sa poche.

Il s'agissait d'une Pokéball, une Honor Ball, comme celle d'Atémis que la jeune femme portait à la ceinture. Mais de toute évidence, celle-ci était vide, et Asholo appuya sur le bouton pour la faire grossir sous le regard maintenant horrifié de Luyo et scandalisé de Shyn.

— Quoi ? fit le Lucario d'une voix rauque d'incompréhension.

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, mais la jeune femme se décala rapidement devant lui, cachant Luyo du regard de l'individu.

— N'essayez même pas…, grinça Shyn d'une voix mauvaise en obligeant le Lucario à rester dans son dos.

L'homme poussa un rire gras et moqueur.

— Allons, soyez raisonnable. Vous utilisez en concours un Pokémon qui n'est même pas à vous, à votre place je m'inquiéterais un peu si un juge fouille dans votre fiche…, ricana l'individu sournoisement en semblant mettre la jeune femme en garde.

Shyn lui lança un regard profondément mauvais avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :

— Luyo n'est peut-être pas à moi, mais il est avec moi, et je vous interdis de chercher à le capturer !

— Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de me donner ce genre d'ordre, mademoiselle, fit l'homme d'une voix tranquille et traînante avant de reculer d'un pas pour s'écarter d'eux.

La jeune femme l'observa d'un air sombre sans bouger alors que le Lucario réussissait à se décaler de derrière elle pour regarder l'individu.

— Donc soit vous vous écartez gentiment, soit j'envoie mon Pokémon, prévint l'homme en attrapant la Luxe Ball attachée à sa ceinture. Et je vous préviens, mon Pokémon attaque tout et tout le monde…, rajouta Asholo dans un sourire sarcastique.

Shyn poussa un soupir grossier.

— Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai peur de vous ? railla la jeune femme dans une grimace hautaine et dégoûtée.

L'homme ria légèrement en appuyant sur sa Pokéball pour l'agrandir.

— De moi, non, mais vous devriez vous méfier de mon Pokémon… Mangriff ! fit Asholo d'une voix simple, avant de crier le nom de son Pokémon.

Un Pokémon humanoïde assez rondouillard à tête de chat blanc et rouge avec de grandes griffes sortit alors de la boule de métal et leva son regard rouge et perçant sur Shyn. Il semblait avoir très envie de se battre et feula son nom entre ses dents en fusillant la jeune femme et le Lucario des yeux.

Mais Shyn ne se démonta pas, refusant de bouger, et posa rapidement son sac au sol avant de se tourner sur le côté pour regarder Luyo.

— Luyo, va-t'en ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix autoritaire qui lui était rare, surtout pour parler au Lucario.

Mais Luyo refusa lui aussi de bouger et agita rapidement la tête négativement.

— Non, je ne te laisserais face à lui ! rétorqua le Lucario d'une voix grave.

Shyn fit une grimace légèrement triste.

— J'ai déjà battu des Pokémon plus fort que ça. T'inquiète pas pour moi, va-t'en d'ici ! tenta de nouveau la jeune femme en poussant légèrement Luyo de la main pour l'inciter à partir.

Le Lucario grimaça et recula d'un pas avant de jeter un regard vers l'homme. L'individu les regardait d'un air maintenant très agacé, et sans attendre que Luyo bouge davantage, ordonna à son Pokémon d'attaquer.

— Bon, ça suffit ! Mangriff, attaque Éclate Griffe ! fit l'homme d'une voix forte en pointant Shyn du doigt.

Le Pokémon poussa un cri entre l'excitation et la colère, et fonça alors sur la jeune femme qui retournait juste son attention vers lui. Mais le Pokémon était rapide, et en quelques secondes, il fit briller ses longues griffes sur sa main gauche et frappa violemment Shyn avec à l'épaule droite. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur et vola sur deux mètres, avant de rouler sur elle-même et s'arrêta sur le côté.

Toujours à sa place, Luyo afficha un air scandalisé en regardant Shyn se faire éjecter de cette façon et détourna complètement son regard de l'homme

— Shyn ! cria le Lucario en faisant quelques pas vers la jeune femme qui se redressait difficilement sur son bras gauche.

Son épaule droite qui avait été touchée par l'attaque semblait lui faire mal, ce qui laissait présager que le Mangriff avait dû la blesser.

— Enfoiré…, marmonna Shyn en se redressant, le visage grimaçant.

Son épaule était douloureuse et la piquait, mais son regard hargneux se changea soudainement en peur alors que l'homme lançait la Pokéball blanche sur Luyo.

— Et maintenant… Pokéball ! fit Asholo d'une voix triomphante.

À quelques pas de la jeune femme, le Lucario se stoppa en entendant l'individu parler et tourna un regard horrifié vers la Pokéball qui lui arrivait dessus. Il entr'ouvrit alors la bouche de stupeur et Shyn regarda avec horreur la Pokéball le toucher au bras, avant de s'ouvrir au-dessus de lui.

— Luyo, NNOOONNNN !

.

.

Le cri de Shyn résonna une demi-seconde tandis que la Pokéball blanche s'ouvrait dans l'air au-dessus de Luyo. Mais alors que la jeune femme s'attendait à voir disparaître le Lucario dans un rayon rouge et rentrer dans la boule de métal…, rien ne se produisit, et la Pokéball retomba au sol dans un bruit sec et métallique.

L'homme regarda sa Pokéball ouverte devant lui d'un air totalement sidéré tandis que Luyo se détendait légèrement, jetant un regard incompris à la Pokéball qui venait de lui rebondir dessus, mais ne l'avait pas capturé.

— Quoi ? Ça n'a pas marché ? fit Asholo d'une voix perplexe en passant son attention de Shyn à Luyo à tour de rôle.

Le Mangriff n'avait, lui, pas bougé depuis qu'il avait attaqué la jeune femme, et regarda de côté son dresseur et le Lucario d'un air totalement indifférent tandis que Shyn se relevait en tenant son épaule. La jeune femme arborait une expression assez déconfite, mais soulagée, et fixa quelques secondes la Pokéball d'un regard vide comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

— Vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas attrapé, non ? continua l'homme d'une voix grinçante à Shyn comme s'il l'accusait de lui avoir menti.

Luyo semblait, lui, un peu décontenancé par ce qui venait de se passer alors que la jeune femme se rapprochait de lui sans lâcher la Pokéball des yeux.

— Il ne l'est pas, non…, murmura finalement Shyn en réponse à Asholo d'une voix vague, avant de tourner un regard perplexe vers le Lucario qui le lui rendit.

La jeune femme avait eu très peur, et tout son stress était en train de redescendre, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Pokéball n'avait pas marché, car Luyo n'avait jamais été attrapé. Mais après un nouveau coup d'œil à la Pokéball, Shyn sembla soudainement se souvenir de ce que l'homme venait de tenter de faire et porta son attention sur l'individu qui était totalement déconfit et perplexe.

Le Lucario, lui, avait déporté son regard sur l'épaule blessée de la jeune femme et écarquilla légèrement les yeux alors que Shyn lui tournait le dos pour regarder Asholo de face. Trois marques de griffures étaient visibles sur son épaule et avaient déchiré sa veste, laissant paraître de fins filets de sang que la jeune femme cachait en partie sous son autre main.

— Shyn, ton épaule…, commença Luyo en tendant le bras vers la jeune femme.  
Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas et commença à s'avancer vers Asholo, le regard noir de colère.

— Vous avez essayé de capturer Luyo…, grinça Shyn d'une voix mauvaise, attirant l'attention de l'homme vers elle.

À côté de lui, son Mangriff n'avait toujours pas bougé, et ne fit rien pour empêcher la jeune femme d'asséner une gifle monumentale à Asholo une fois arrivée à sa portée. L'individu afficha alors un air totalement sidéré en voyant la main gauche de Shyn lui écraser la joue et tomba à la renverse sur ses fesses sous le coup, lâchant la Pokéball de son Pokémon qui alla rouler un peu plus loin.

Le Mangriff jeta un regard blasé à son maître maintenant assis par terre en train de toucher sa joue rougie, puis se gratta le menton d'un air totalement indifférent tandis que la jeune femme posait un genou à terre devant l'homme tout en lui agrippant violemment sa veste.

Luyo avait assisté à l'acte sans bouger lui non plus, mais leva des sourcils un peu déconcertés quand Shyn se mit à secouer l'homme de sa main valide, le fusillant du regard, la bouche tordue dans un rictus de colère contenue.

— Espèce d'enfoiré ! Si j'étais encore chez les loubards, je vous jure que vous l'auriez senti passer celle-là ! Touchez encore une fois à Luyo et je vous jure que cette fois c'est pas dans le visage que je vous frapperai ! cria ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix hargneuse en continuant de secouer Asholo comme un prunier.

L'homme, lui, affichait maintenant un air un peu apeuré devant le regard assassin de Shyn qui venait de le gifler si fort que cela avait ressemblé à un coup de poing, et qui sentait en plus un léger malaise monter en lui alors que la jeune femme le secouait. Car Shyn était tellement en colère, que son aura était doucement en train d'augmenter et faisait vibrer l'air autour d'elle tandis que son pendentif brillait légèrement.

— Shyn…, murmura Luyo derrière la jeune femme en jetant un regard à son épaule blessée qu'elle ne cachait plus de sa main.

La blessure semblait assez superficielle, mais l'air froid qui passait dessus fit une nouvelle fois grimacer Shyn. Le Lucario ressentait bien évidemment le changement d'aura de la jeune femme dû à sa colère et était mitigé entre de la reconnaissance envers Shyn et de l'inquiétude.

Mais une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme ne lui prêta pas d'intérêt, toute son attention semblant être portée sur l'homme apeuré devant elle.

— Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? rajouta Shyn quelques secondes après en grimaçant.

— Oui oui oui…, c'est limpide ! répondit Asholo d'une petite voix en hochant rapidement la tête.

Le Mangriff poussa alors un soupir consterné en jetant un regard à son maître.

— _Gros naze…,_ murmura le Pokémon dans sa langue d'un air dédaigneux.

La jeune femme l'entendit et se calma légèrement avant de se tourner vers le Mangriff en relâchant sa prise sur Asholo.

— Hé ! Tu veux rester avec lui ? demanda alors Shyn d'une voix un peu agressive en s'adressant au Pokémon félin.

Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs en être très surpris et leva un sourcil intrigué en regardant la jeune femme.

— _Quoi ?_ fit-il sans sembler comprendre ou croire que Shyn lui parlait directement.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir fatigué.

— Tu ne me sembles pas trop l'apprécier… Tu veux rester avec ce « gros naze » comme dresseur ? demanda de nouveau Shyn d'une voix un peu plus calme.

Mais son regard sur le Mangriff restait malgré tout légèrement agressif alors qu'elle reposait sa main gauche sur son épaule blessée. Le Pokémon regarda la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil dégoûté à son maître toujours assis par terre, l'expression un peu inquiète.

— _Il m'a captur_ _é_ _de force._ _Il ne_ _me fait jamais sortir_ _et me donne_ _à_ _manger une fois_ _pa_ _r jour_ _…,_ bougonna alors le Mangriff en réponse.

Shyn leva un sourcil un peu perplexe avant de hausser les épaules.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un non…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même, avant de se relever complètement.

Shyn passa ensuite devant Luyo et alla se poster à côté de la Pokéball noire du Mangriff qui l'observait d'un œil intrigué.

— Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna soudainement Asholo en voyant la jeune femme regardait la Luxe Ball par terre.

Mais Shyn ne lui répondit pas, et après un silence de quelques secondes, éclata en morceaux la Pokéball d'un grand coup de talon.

.

Luyo et le Mangriff ouvrirent tous les deux de grands yeux en voyant la jeune femme détruire la Pokéball, puis Shyn se tourna vers le Pokémon félin.

— Voilà… Maintenant tire-toi, je veux plus te voir, fit la jeune femme d'une voix traînante en faisant un mouvement de menton sur le côté.

En cassant la Pokéball, Shyn venait de libérer le Pokémon de son obligation à rester à obéir à son maître : elle venait de lui rendre sa liberté.

Le Mangriff resta quelques secondes le regard figé dans le vide, semblant ne pas y croire alors que Asholo poussait un juron à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Luyo l'entendit et se tourna brutalement vers l'homme pour le fusiller des yeux tandis que le Mangriff émettait un petit rire nerveux et soulagé.

— _Aucun_ _problème_ _… Merci…_ , fit le Pokémon dans un sourire crispé, avant de partir en courant sans demander son reste.

— Hééé, c'était mon Pokémon ça ! cria alors Asholo en se relevant maladroitement pour voir partir son Pokémon qui grimpa rapidement les marches derrière Shyn et Luyo et disparut en ville.

Une fois le Mangriff parti, la jeune femme retourna son attention sur l'homme. Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme, mais son regard amer et froid braqué sur Asholo donnait une bonne idée de sa colère restante.

— Les types comme vous qui ne comprennent rien à la vraie valeur des choses et traitez de si belles créatures comme de vulgaires objets ne méritent pas d'être appelés dresseurs…, fit Shyn d'une voix sombre et sifflante en fixant l'homme d'un œil noir.

Asholo lui renvoya alors un regard haineux en poussant un soupir grossier.

— On se reverra, marmonna ensuite l'homme en faisant un pas sur le côté pour exprimer son envie de partir.

La jeune femme releva le menton d'un air hautain sans lâcher son épaule blessée.

— Cassez-vous…, et il vaut mieux pour vous au contraire que je ne vous recroise pas…, grinça Shyn d'une voix mauvaise en toisant l'individu des yeux.

Asholo ne répondit rien, et après un dernier regard amer vers le Lucario et glacial à la jeune femme, fit volte-face et partit de là où il venait.

Shyn et Luyo le regardèrent partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une ruelle plus loin, puis se jetèrent mutuellement un coup d'œil. La jeune femme arborait une expression mêlée entre la douleur et l'agacement et jeta un regard à son épaule blessée dans une grimace.

— Il m'a pas loupé ce Mangriff…, marmonna Shyn en retirant sa main pour contempler les dégâts.

Les marques de griffures avaient totalement déchiré la veste de la jeune femme, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment lui plaire. Luyo approuva d'un hochement de tête en grognant légèrement, avant d'écarter la main de Shyn de son bras pour tirer sur sa veste afin que le vêtement ne touche pas la blessure.

— Shyn, tu saignes…, fit remarquer le Lucario tandis que la jeune femme tournait difficilement la tête pour tenter de mieux voir l'arrière de son épaule.

— Je sais, oui…, murmura Shyn d'une voix agacée.

La bretelle de son débardeur avait été à moitié coupée, et les marques de griffes étaient gravées dans sa peau d'où du sang maintenant presque séché avait légèrement coulé.

— Il faut aller au centre Pokémon…, conseilla Luyo en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme fit une légère grimace tandis que le Lucario continuait de tirer sur sa veste vers le bas, comme s'il voulait obliger Shyn à l'enlever complètement.

— Les centres Pokémon ne soignent pas les humains, et c'est superficiel, je vais me soigner ça toute seule…, marmonna la jeune femme avant de froncer les sourcils en empêchant Luyo de baisser plus sa veste qui lui dévoilait déjà la moitié de son bras et de son dos.

— Mais arrête de tirer sur ma veste comme ça ! On dirait que tu veux me déshabiller…, râla gentiment Shyn l'instant d'après en attrapant une des mains du Lucario de sa main gauche pour le faire lâcher prise.

Luyo lui jeta un regard légèrement mal à l'aise en l'entendant et retira immédiatement sa main de sa veste avant de regarder la jeune femme la remettre à ça place sur son épaule.

— Viens, rentrons au centre, je vais me soigner ça et me calmer un peu…, rajouta Shyn dans un soupir tout en pointant son sac au sol du menton. Tu peux prendre mon sac, s'il te plaît ?

Le Lucario opina sans rien dire, et alla récupérer le sac de la jeune femme, avant de la suivre jusqu'au centre Pokémon.

.

Une fois arrivée au centre, malgré la demande de Luyo, Shyn n'allait pas voir l'infirmière qu'elle jugea déjà bien assez occupée avec les Pokémon blessés pour venir soigner une coupure bénigne.

C'est donc toute seule que la jeune femme entreprit de soigner sa blessure une fois arrivée dans la chambre et sortit de son sac une trousse de soins contenant différentes affaires comme de l'antiseptique, un thermomètre, ou des bandages.

Le Lucario la regarda s'installer sur le lit et sortir ses affaires sans rien dire, mais fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils quand Shyn retira sa veste en grimaçant. La jeune femme sembla avoir un peu de mal à enlever sa veste sans coller le tissu ou ses cheveux sur sa blessure, et c'est finalement aidé par Luyo qu'elle réussit enfin à la retirer.

— Merci…, souffla Shyn rapidement avant de décaler ses cheveux et la bretelle déchirée de son épaule blessée.

Mais très rapidement, la jeune femme dut faire face à une autre difficulté alors qu'elle tentait de désinfecter la blessure. Elle ne voyait rien du tout, et malgré ses contorsions, Shyn n'arriva qu'à désinfecter que la moitié des trois coupures.

— Il me faudrait un miroir…, et un bras plus long…, ronchonna la jeune femme en regardant son épaule d'un air mauvais tandis que Luyo s'asseyait sur le bord du lit derrière elle.

Le Lucario l'observa quelques secondes, d'un air un peu inquiet alors que Shyn soufflait d'exaspération. Une mèche de cheveux venait de tomber sur son épaule, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à reposer son coton d'antiseptique pour la déplacer.

Mais Luyo la devança, et repoussa doucement la mèche de cheveux de son dos pour la repasser devant elle avant de récupérer le coton. Shyn leva un sourcil perplexe, mais laissa le Lucario agir en comprenant qu'il voulait l'aider.

— Merci…, murmura la jeune femme dans un petit sourire en retournant son attention devant elle pour sortir un tube de crème cicatrisante.

— Arrête de bouger…, lui répondit Luyo d'une voix faible en attrapant Shyn par le bras de son autre main pour la bloquer.

La jeune femme se stoppa, et laissa ensuite le Lucario finir de désinfecter les coupures, avant de lui passer la crème pour qu'il la mette sur la blessure à sa place. Ni Shyn ni Luyo n'avait reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec cet homme, la jeune femme étant restée encore longtemps énervée sur le trajet du centre tandis que le Lucario, lui, semblait porter beaucoup plus d'importance à l'état de Shyn qu'à la possibilité qu'un individu louche est tenté de le capturer.

Mais une fois que Luyo eut fini de soigner la jeune femme, le sujet vint rapidement sur le tapis alors que Shyn se déplaçait sur le lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur en plein milieu.

— Ce type était vraiment un enfoiré…, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe…, murmura la jeune femme en jetant un regard sombre vers le Lucario qui posait le sac de Shyn par terre.

Dans la précipitation, la jeune femme avait mis ses affaires en vrac sur le lit, comme son bonnet, sa veste maintenant déchirée et sa ceinture avec ses Pokéballs, et n'avait fait sortir aucun de ses Pokémon. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger ni Shyn ni Luyo alors que le Lucario rejoignait la jeune femme sur le lit en levant des sourcils intrigués.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Luyo sans comprendre.

Shyn fit une légère grimace.

— La Pokéball… Elle n'a pas marché… Pourtant tu n'as jamais été attrapé, non ? questionna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle se demandait si le Lucario n'avait pas menti.

Mais Luyo fit un signe négatif de la tête.

— Pas par une de ces boules de métal, non…

Shyn leva les yeux au plafond et poussa un léger soupir.

— Je ne comprends pas… Sa Pokéball était peut-être cassée… En tout cas tu as eu beaucoup de chance cette fois-là, mais il faut vraiment faire attention, car ça ne sera sûrement pas le dernier dresseur qui pourrait essayer de faire ça s'il sait que tu n'appartiens à personne…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse.  
— Peut-être qu'il ne le saurait pas si tu ne le disais pas ouvertement à chaque fois ! rétorqua Luyo d'une voix légèrement froide qui résonnait comme un reproche.

Shyn le sentit et fronça les sourcils d'un air intrigué, avant d'opiner dans une expression amère.

— Oui, c'est pas faux… Je vais éviter de le dire à l'avenir…, marmonna la jeune femme.

Le Lucario jeta un regard sur le côté en grommellement puis reporta son attention sur Shyn. La jeune femme venait de changer radicalement d'expression et arborait un air très perplexe, les yeux ronds.

— Attends deux secondes… Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « pas par ces boules de métal ? ». Tu as été attrapé par autre chose ? demanda alors Shyn d'une voix blanche en tournant ses yeux de soucoupes vers Luyo.

Le Lucario eut une seconde d'absence avant d'opiner silencieusement.

— Oui, par le cristal du bâton d'Aaron. Tu l'as vu dans le souvenir de la fleur du temps, j'ai été aspiré par le cristal où je suis resté coincé pendant longtemps…, expliqua le Pokémon d'une voix simple.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais agrandit encore plus ses yeux en entr'ouvrant la bouche avant de fixer son regard dans le vide.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luyo en fronçant les sourcils face à l'expression sidérée de Shyn qui semblait avoir une révélation soudaine.

— Mais oui… Le sceptre ! murmura alors la jeune femme avant de presque crier en fixant le Lucario d'un air triomphal.

Luyo leva les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre.

— Le sceptre ? répéta-t-il en observant Shyn se redresser en s'agitant.

— Le cristal du bâton. C'est une pierre d'énergie, et son énergie est liée à l'aura, je l'ai senti quand je l'ai touché la première fois, fit la jeune femme joyeusement en affichant un grand sourire.

— Oui, c'est vrai …, marmonna le Lucario d'un air toujours assez perdu.

Shyn s'en rendit compte et reporta son regard sur lui.

— Tu ne comprends pas ? Dans les temps anciens les Pokéballs n'existaient pas, mais il existait d'autres moyens de capturer des Pokémon. J'ai même lu qu'à Kanto ils avaient trouvé des objets magiques avec des runes où des Pokémon antiques avaient été scellés ! expliqua la jeune femme joyeusement en agitant ses mains dans le vide.

L'expression du Lucario changea alors lentement tandis que son cerveau décodait ce que Shyn venait de dire.

— Tu veux dire… que je serais lié au cristal du bâton ? demanda Luyo en ouvrant de grands yeux intrigués.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire avant d'opiner la tête.

— Oui ! Le cristal jouerait un rôle de Pokéball pour toi ! Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi la Pokéball n'a pas marché ! fit Shyn d'un air ravi.

— Donc, je suis protégé de ces boules de métal si je comprends bien ? questionna le Lucario, comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris, auquel la jeune femme répondit par un nouveau hochement de tête.

— Si ma théorie est bonne, oui ! sourit Shyn.

Elle semblait ravie de sa découverte, et finit par contaminer Luyo avec son sourire qui arbora lui aussi un léger sourire entre le contentement et le soulagement.

— Et comme ça, ça nous fait une raison supplémentaire de revenir au château de Cameran pour le vérifier ! rajouta la jeune femme joyeusement quelques secondes après, avant de se déplacer pour se lever du lit.

Le sourire naissant de Luyo disparut alors brutalement et laissa place à une expression d'inquiétude mêlée à de la surprise.

— Quoi…, comment ça ? bredouilla le Pokémon en suivant Shyn du regard.

— Eh bien oui ! De toute façon je dois t'y ramener dans quelques mois, mais si en plus tu es lié au cristal du bâton d'Aaron, donc à Aaron, donc au château, il faut absolument que tu retournes là-bas ! expliqua Shyn joyeusement sans regarder Luyo en commençant à fouiller dans son sac.

La jeune femme ne vit donc pas le regard affolé du Lucario qui suivit son expression d'effarement alors que Luyo réalisait ce à quoi Shyn faisait allusion : elle voulait toujours le ramener au château.

— Que je retourne là-bas…, répéta le Pokémon d'une voix lointaine et basse comme un écho, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Luyo sentit alors à un poids lourd lui tomber dans la poitrine suite à ce que Shyn venait de dire. Malgré tout l'attachement que la jeune femme lui portait, elle était toujours déterminée à le ramener. Et à entendre la façon dont elle en parlait, elle semblait trouver cette idée plus joyeuse que triste, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur naissante que le Lucario sentait monter en lui.

Tournant le dos au Lucario, Shyn finit par sortir son ordinateur de son sac et le posa sur ses genoux en se rasseyant sur le bord du lit avant de l'allumer. Un peu décalé d'elle, Luyo arborait maintenant un air douloureux et triste qu'il tentait de refréner derrière une expression impassible. Mais le tremblement léger de ses lèvres et ses yeux humides ne laissaient aucun doute aux émotions qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Mais ça, la jeune femme ne le vit pas, trop occupée à fouiller dans son ordinateur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Au moins je suis soulagée. Si le cristal « Pokéball d'Aaron » te protège, déjà ça fera un souci en moins à surveiller. Mais je ne pourrais le confirmer qu'une fois de retour là-bas, continua Shyn d'une voix tranquille sans regarder le Lucario.

Luyo ne répondit rien, trop occupé à tenter de refréner sa tristesse qui lui pressait de plus en plus l'estomac. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers lui, sourire aux lèvres alors que le Lucario détournait le regard pour fixer la porte d'entrée.

— Tu sais, les Pokéballs, anciennes ou récentes, ne relâchent pas les Pokémon capturés une fois le dresseur disparu ou décédé. Cela veut dire que même si Aaron est mort, tu es toujours relié à lui grâce à ce cristal ! expliqua Shyn joyeusement comme si c'était quelque chose d'important et de bénéfique.

Le regard de Luyo s'écarquilla alors légèrement tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour regarder le plancher sous ses pieds au bord du lit.

— Je suis… toujours lié à Aaron…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix blanche.

Le Pokémon était maintenant livide, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand la jeune femme répondit à son murmure d'un « oui » joyeux en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur. Luyo refréna alors une envie soudaine de pleurer et émit un hoquet de douleur avant de se lever précipitamment en profitant que Shyn fouillait à nouveau dans son sac.

— Excuse-moi…, bredouilla le Lucario précipitamment en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas l'entendre et ne releva la tête qu'en entendant la porte se refermer.

— Luyo…? fit Shyn à haute voix en parlant aux murs, avant de comprendre que le Pokémon devait être sorti, et d'ajouter d'une voix plus forte : Si tu as une envie pressente, je te rappelle qui a des toilettes, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller faire ça dehors !

.

Maintenant seul dans le couloir, Luyo n'avait aucune envie biologique à assouvir, et se mit à courir jusqu'à sortir du centre avant de se plaquer le dos au mur blanc de roche fraîche. Ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'il pouvait se mettre à pleurer à n'importe quel moment, refrénant un léger haut-le-cœur dû au stress et à la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il fit ensuite une longue grimace de douleur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant d'entourer ses bras autour de ses jambes en refrénant toujours son envie de pleurer qui le faisait gémir d'une voix plaintive.

Il avait été blessé d'entendre Shyn parler de le ramener d'une manière aussi simple, comme s'il ne le connaissait pas alors que lui était maintenant extrêmement attaché à elle. Surtout qu'il ne se voyait déjà pas demander à la jeune femme de devenir son maître après le nombre de fois où Shyn avait bien précisé qu'il n'était pas son Pokémon, mais maintenant il en venait même à douter de la sincérité des sentiments de la jeune femme.

Mais au fond de lui Luyo savait en vérité très bien que Shyn l'aimait beaucoup, surtout que la jeune femme le lui prouvait souvent, et le Pokémon se trouvait maintenant totalement perdu et troublé par son comportement qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le Lucario n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre comme ça, mais il avait déjà douté de son premier maître une fois, et l'attachement qu'il portait à Shyn dépassait de beaucoup celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour Aaron. Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter, mais se voyait de moins en moins lui demander de rester avec elle au vu de ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Il avait au final la sensation que Shyn était totalement lunatique et ne savait plus du tout quoi penser d'elle.

 _« Est-ce que Shyn m'apprécie vraiment ? »_ ne put s'empêcher de se demander Luyo, la tête posée sur ses genoux, tentant de calmer sa tristesse en respirant bruyamment.

 _« … Oui…, ça j'en suis s_ _û_ _r…, mais elle_ _contin_ _ue_ _de vouloir me ramener… Peu_ _t-_ _être_ _devrais-je_ _me montrer plus insistant… »_ se demanda le Lucario dans sa tête après une minute de silence en relevant légèrement son regard redevenu plus normal.

Le Pokémon resta ensuite plusieurs minutes comme ça à regarder le vide, laissant différentes images et pensées de Shyn lui traverser l'esprit.

 _« De toute façon je ne pourrais pas la quitter maintenant… Elle est devenue beaucoup trop importante pour moi »_ pensa finalement Luyo dans une expression amère et sérieuse, avant de se lever pour revenir dans la chambre.  
Le Pokémon avait réussi à calmer ses émotions pour l'instant, mais même s'il savait ce qu'il voulait, il ignorait toujours ce que Shyn, elle, désirait vraiment derrière sa façade à la fois douce et prévenante et distante par moments.

.

De retour dans la chambre, Luyo ne fut qu'a moitié surpris de voir que Shyn avait profité de son absence pour sortir tous ses Pokémon et les avait nourris. Tout le monde était d'ailleurs occupé à manger, sauf Aélia qui était debout sur le lit et s'amusait à tirer sur la veste de Shyn que la jeune femme tentait de recoudre.

Deux assiettes étaient posées sur la table à côté du lit avec des boîtes en plastique, mais Shyn n'avait apparemment pas mangé, comme si elle attendait que Luyo revienne. La jeune femme lança d'ailleurs un regard intrigué au Lucario en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, mais Luyo se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil vague avant d'aller se coucher à sa place.

Shyn s'arrêta alors dans sa tâche, laissant Aélia tirer sur sa veste pour s'enrouler dedans joyeusement, et lança un regard très perplexe au Pokémon. Mais le Lucario lui tournait le dos et se coucha sur le côté sans rien dire avant de fermer les yeux, semblant manifester une envie soudaine de dormir sans manger.

Le Pokémon n'avait d'ailleurs pas retiré sa veste, ce qui intrigua encore plus Shyn. Mais après quelques secondes d'hésitations accompagnées de grimaces indécises, la jeune femme laissa finalement le Lucario tranquille, et reprit sa tâche en récupérant sa veste, avant d'aller rapidement manger toute seule en jetant des regards inquiets au Pokémon. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le comportement de Luyo lui laissait penser qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, et souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Celui-ci faisait en fait semblant de dormir pour éviter de devoir discuter avec Shyn, car il sentait encore un flot de tristesse en lui qui menaçait de sortir au moindre changement d'émotions.

.

Un peu plus tard, une fois les Pokémon endormis ou retournés dans leur Pokéball, la jeune femme alla rapidement se changer et prit sa place dans le lit avant de se tourner vers Luyo. Le Pokémon n'avait pas bougé et continuait de faire semblant de dormir, n'arrivant pas à réellement trouver le sommeil à cause de ses pensées tourmentées et de la présence de la jeune femme prés de lui.

Mais les sentiments du Lucario firent un nouveau bond quand Shyn remua légèrement derrière lui, avant de venir se coucher sur le côté dans son dos. Luyo entr'ouvrit un œil en se demandant ce que la jeune femme faisait, avant de réaliser que Shyn s'installait pour se lover contre lui, et en eut la confirmation quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme lui caresser doucement le bras gauche. Shyn sentait bien que quelque chose clochait et ne voulait pas que le Lucario s'endorme triste ou mal à l'aise, elle entreprit donc lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tout seul.

Au contact de sa main, Luyo poussa un léger soupir de tristesse en grimaçant. Shyn l'entendit et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétudes. Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien, et se contenta de se coucher contre lui en se pressant contre son dos, avant de passer son bras gauche sous le sien pour venir entourer son torse de sa main et le serrer contre elle.

Le Lucario réprima une nouvelle grimace de douleur au contact plus prononcé de Shyn qui se couchait contre lui, puis arbora un air un peu surpris qui se transforma en rougissement quand la jeune femme déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Shyn ne dit pas un mot, et finit ensuite de s'installer contre le Lucario en collant sa joue contre la sienne sur son épaule. Le rougissement de Luyo s'accentua, mais le Pokémon ne put que reconnaître qu'il appréciait énormément le contact de la jeune femme contre lui alors qu'il sentait la douce chaleur de son corps se répandre lentement dans son dos.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient chacun découvert ce lien entre eux et ce besoin d'être proche, surtout quand ils dormaient, la sensation de bonheur que Luyo ressentait quand il était dans ses bras n'avait fait que s'accentuer au fil du temps, ce qui faisait partie des points les plus importants du Lucario concernant le fait qu'il voulait rester avec la jeune femme.

Tout contre lui, Shyn poussa un léger soupir de fatigue, auquel Luyo répondit par un gémissement étouffé de tristesse qu'il camoufla dans l'oreiller sous sa tête. Une nouvelle envie de pleurer le prit alors soudainement aux tripes, mais le Lucario la repoussa en grimaçant, puis attrapa de sa main la main gauche de la jeune femme posée sur son torse.

Il la serra ensuite légèrement et reposa leurs mains sur le lit, comme pour remercier Shyn de l'attention qu'elle lui portait. La jeune femme fit un petit sourire derrière ses yeux fermés, et serra elle aussi ses doigts sur la main du Lucario, avant de commencer à s'endormir.

 _« J'aime tellement être avec elle… Comment pourrais-je vivre sans sa présence à mes côtés ?… »_ pensa Luyo en entr'ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder leurs mains liées.

Le Pokémon le savait déjà, mais l'attention de Shyn ne fit que le lui rappeler : il ne la quitterait pas, il ne le pouvait plus maintenant.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, Luyo sembla être redevenu totalement normal. En tout cas en apparence tandis que tout le monde descendait pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Le Pokémon avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant la nuit et était décidé à ce que Shyn comprenne d'elle-même qu'il voulait rester avec elle. Et pour ça, il avait dans l'idée de devenir indispensable à ses yeux et lui faire comprendre autant qu'il le pouvait toute l'affection qui lui portait.

— Shyn ? Quand allons-nous reprendre l'entraînement à l'aura ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix sérieuse à la table du petit déjeuner.

Car si Luyo voulait continuer à se rapprocher de la jeune femme, leur entraînement était un bon moyen d'augmenter ses chances.

— Tu veux qu'on se refasse des sessions d'entraînements tous les deux ? questionna Shyn en relevant son nez de son bol de café.

La jeune femme n'avait pas demandé au Lucario pourquoi il avait semblé aussi triste le soir d'avant, mais été contente qu'il aille mieux, même si elle restait un peu inquiète au fond d'elle.

Luyo hocha la tête.

— Oui. Mes derniers entraînements ne portaient que sur les combats pour les concours…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix simple en récupérant son verre de jus de baies.

Shyn l'observa boire en mâchonnant un bout de tartine avant d'opiner.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais on risque de ne pas pouvoir dans l'immédiat, on doit prendre le bateau au plus vite pour Atalanopolis, le prochain concours est dans quatre jours là-bas… Mais dès qu'on fera une pause, on verra…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix vague.

— _Quatre_ _jours ? On a que_ _quatre_ _jours pour_ _préparer_ _le prochain concours ?_ grinça alors Shorty au pied de la table en relevant son nez vers Shyn.

La jeune femme approuva en lui lançant un regard.

— Oui. Et les prochains concours vont s'enchaîner dans le coin sur différentes îles, alors je vous demanderais à tous de vous entraîner sérieusement parce qu'on risque d'avoir peu de temps pour travailler ses prochains jours ! expliqua Shyn sérieusement en jetant un regard circulaire à tout le monde, hormis Aurore et Goultar qui n'étaient pas là, endormis dans leur Pokéball.

— _Qui fera la prochain_ _e_ _présentation, Shyn ?_ demanda alors Atémis d'un air intéressé en grignotant une galette de riz.

— Aurore. C'est un concours solo. Aurore fera la présentation et Shorty et Luyo les combats. Des questions ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix égale en relevant son nez pour fixer Aélia d'un air dubitatif.

Tout le monde répondit par un hochement de tête négatif en émettant différents bruits de mastication tandis que Shyn activait sa Pokémontre. Le petit déjeuner finit, le petit groupe ne resta pas longtemps au centre Pokémon et partit ensuite rapidement direction le port.

.

Mais Shyn se retrouva face à un problème de taille en arrivant au bord de la mer alors qu'une jeune fille en tenue de marin haussait les épaules d'un air désolé.

— Quoi ? Il y a plus de ferries aujourd'hui ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix agacée.

— Non, désolée, le dernier est parti hier et à cause des pénuries de bateaux en ce moment, le ferry ne passe que tous les sept jours, répondit la demoiselle blonde aux cheveux courts d'une voix égale.

— Mais je dois aller à Atalonopolis, je vais pas y aller à la nage ! grinça Shyn en s'agitant sur place.

La jeune fille fit un petit rire.

— Je vous le déconseille, l'océan est plein de Sharpedo et de Wailord. Il parait même que certains ont vu Kyogre ! répondit la demoiselle d'une voix amusée en regardant l'océan.

Mais la jeune femme sembla se moquer de sa réponse et fit une longue grimace agacée en se grattant la tête, décalant son bonnet.

— Super…, grinça Shyn en roulant des yeux.

Mais la jeune fille tourna son regard vers le port un peu plus loin et montra un ensemble de petits bateaux blancs du doigt.

— Mais si vous avez le courage, on loue des bateaux à moteur que vous pourrez laisser à l'embarcadère d'Atalanopolis, expliqua la demoiselle en souriant.

La jeune femme suivit son doigt des yeux avant de hausser un sourcil.

— J'ai jamais conduit ça… C'est compliqué ? demanda Shyn d'une voix plus calme tandis que Luyo jetait lui aussi un regard aux machines.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

— Ça dépend de ce que vous-entendez par là.

.

Devant la jeune femme pressée d'aller à Atalanopolis, la demoiselle accompagna le petit groupe jusqu'au bateau et appela ensuite un de ses collègues pour expliquer à Shyn comment marchait le bateau. Après un rapide tour des commandes et devant le délai court pour aller à la prochaine île, la jeune femme accepta de louer le bateau qu'elle devrait laisser au relai du port d'Atalanopolis une fois arrivée.

Shyn n'avait jamais conduit ce genre d'engin, et laissa les Évolitions et Aélia faire le tour du bateau une fois qu'ils furent dessus le temps qu'elle lise le manuel d'utilisation. Luyo semblait, lui, mitigé entre de l'inquiétude et de l'intérêt pour ce petit bateau d'environ dix mètres de long pour trois de large entièrement blancs avec des bandes noires.

— _Tu as_ _déjà_ _conduit ce genre d'engin ?_ demanda soudainement Shorty en sortant son nez de la trappe menant à ce qui servait de chambre.

— Non, jamais. Tout ce que j'ai conduit c'est des voitures et une moto… On va voir si j'arrive à le faire démarrer sans le faire exploser, déjà…, répondit Shyn d'un air vague en souriant d'amusement avant de se mettre à tripoter le tableau de bord extérieur.

— Ce n'est pas très rassurant ce que tu dis…, fit le Lucario d'une voix dubitative en observant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule.

— T'inquiète pas, si ça explose, je te promets de te pousser à l'eau en premier ! ricana Shyn dans un sourire sournois.

Luyo afficha une expression blasée avant de rouler des yeux.

— Je préférerais éviter de me retrouver perdu en pleine mer, si c'est possible…, rétorqua le Lucario dans un haussement de sourcil.

— _Si cette chose explose, ne compt_ _ez_ _pas sur moi pour vous porter tou_ _s_ _les deux !_ fit alors Aurore d'une voix hautaine en nageant dans l'eau du port à côté du bateau.

— Ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenue…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix narquoise et blasée en appuyant sur un bouton du tableau de bord.

L'instant d'après, un bruit sourd de moteur se fit entendre à l'arrière du bateau et Shyn lança un regard triomphant à Luyo : le bateau était prêt à partir.

.

Le voyage en mer pour se rendre à Atalanopolis devait prendre environ deux jours d'après la jeune fille du port. Le petit groupe partit donc immédiatement, Shyn pilotant le bateau à moteur.

Bien que la jeune femme n'avait jamais conduit ce genre d'appareil, elle se révéla plutôt douée et n'eut aucun problème à comprendre le fonctionnement du bateau.

Le mât et les panneaux de contrôle se trouvaient sur une zone à découvert surélevé sur le pont au milieu du bateau, donnant une libre vue à l'océan autour d'eux. Un petit escalier permettait d'y accéder, mais à part Luyo qui passa une bonne partie de la journée à faire des allers-retours entre le poste de pilotage où était Shyn et le pont arrière, personne n'y monta.

Les Évolitions préféraient, elles, se détendre à l'arrière et profiter du soleil tandis qu'Aélia et Atémis s'agrippaient aux barrières à l'avant, se laissant porter par le mouvement rapide des vagues.

Aurore, elle, suivait le bateau en nageant, tandis que Goultar était lui le seul à préférer le confort et la sécurité de sa Pokéball à la ceinture de la jeune femme.

Le soir venu, après le repas, Shyn rentra néanmoins tout le monde dans sa Pokéball. La cabine en cale qui servait de chambre était très peu spacieuse et basse de plafonds et ne pouvait contenir que deux personnes maximum. C'est donc avec Luyo et légèrement courbés en avant que les deux individus prirent place pour la nuit dans la couchette qui servait de lit à côté d'un hublot. La jeune femme avait arrêté le bateau près d'un amas de rochers pour la nuit et y avait accroché la corde pour être sûre de ne pas dévier de sa trajectoire.

Une fois installée contre la paroi légèrement fraîche et humide du bateau, Shyn jeta un regard au Lucario à ses côtés qui ronchonnait en essayant de ne pas tomber par terre. Malgré le fait qu'il est passé presque toute la journée avec elle, le Pokémon s'était montré très peu bavard, souriant à peine à ses réflexions et blagues qu'elle avait sorties pour tenter de voir pointer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le Lucario semblait toujours perturbé par quelque chose, même si son air triste avait disparu pour laisser de nouveau place à une expression fermée et impassible.

— Cette couchette n'est vraiment pas pratique, à croire que les gens qui sont en voyage sur ce genre de bateau sont forcements tout seul…, ricana la jeune femme en tentant au maximum de se pousser pour laisser un peu de place à Luyo qui était plus large qu'elle au niveau de la taille.

Le Lucario lui lança un coup d'œil impassible avant de pousser un léger soupir. Shyn lui fit un petit sourire amusé et leva son bras pour inciter le Pokémon à plus se rapprocher d'elle. Luyo sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais répondit à son offre en se décalant de quelques centimètres pour se coller sur la jeune femme. Shyn referma ensuite son bras autour de ses épaules et le bloqua contre elle, l'empêchant de tomber par la même occasion.

— Voilà, comme ça tu ne tomberas pas, ricana doucement la jeune femme en serrant le Pokémon contre elle.

Le Lucario poussa un soupir hautain.

— Je ne pense pas que tu pourras me tenir toute la nuit…, marmonna Luyo d'une voix légèrement amusée en parlant au décolleté de Shyn.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard en biais et le tira un peu plus vers elle, faisant lâcher un souffle rauque au Lucario.

— Ne doute pas de ce dont je suis capable, Luyo…, susurra Shyn d'une voix douce, mais légèrement inquiétante à l'oreille du Pokémon.

Le Lucario releva un regard intrigué vers elle en baissant un sourcil d'interrogation, mais la jeune femme ne rajouta rien, et ferma les yeux en se mettant à respirer tout doucement. Luyo l'observa en biais quelques secondes, avant de finalement repositionner sa tête contre celle de Shyn à moitié sur son épaule.

Le Pokémon se posait encore beaucoup de questions à propos de la jeune femme, mais plus il en découvrait sur elle, plus cela lui confirmait qu'il ne la quitterait pas.

.

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Un Pokémon tourmenté

.

.

 **Chapitre 25 : Un Pokémon tourmenté**

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, malgré une nuit assez douce pour Shyn et Luyo qui dormirent tranquillement collés contre l'autre sur une couchette trop petite dans une pièce froide et bas de plafond, le réveil, lui, fut pour le moins surprenant. Le soleil était déjà levé et rentrait par le hublot, ce qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment les deux individus qui se cachaient mutuellement de la lumière, la jeune femme tournant le dos au hublot tandis que le Lucario se cachait les yeux dans l'oreiller.  
Mais un brusque mouvement de vague porté par les rochers frappa soudainement le bateau et le fit légèrement pencher sur le côté avant de revenir à sa place. La petite embarcation n'eut aucun dommage, mais à l'intérieur, Luyo et Shyn furent violemment projetés sur le côté hors de la couchette, avant de tomber sur le sol.

Malheureusement l'espace au sol était lui aussi étroit, et le Lucario chuta en premier à plat ventre sur l'épais sol de plastique avant de se faire écraser par le poids de la jeune femme qui lui tomba dessus dans un cri de surprise. Luyo eut le souffle coupé sur le coup et émit un léger cri rauque avant de laisser sa tête retomber au sol, Shyn couchée sur lui.

— Pardon…, tout va bien ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ? balbutia la jeune femme maladroitement en tentant vainement de se relever comme elle pouvait, une seconde après.

Elle était un peu sonnée par ce réveil brutal, mais comprit très vite que la sensation sous son corps n'était pas celle du sol mais du Pokémon qu'elle écrasait à moitié. Car Shyn avait beau être moins lourde et plus fine que Luyo, le Lucario sentait quand même bien peser ses cinquante-cinq kilos sur son dos.

— Nan…, je ne crois pas…, marmonna Luyo en relevant le visage, le regard flou, tandis que la jeune femme se mettait debout en tentant d'éviter de marcher sur la queue du Lucario.

Shyn fit un petit sourire gêné et aida ensuite le Pokémon à se retourner, puis à se redresser pour se relever.

— Je t'avais dit que je tomberais…, rajouta Luyo dans un sourire sarcastique en s'aidant de la couchette pour se redresser, car les mouvements des vagues dehors faisaient légèrement tanguer le bateau.

— Ouais, mais t'avais pas prévu que je tomberai aussi, et sur toi ! Je t'avais dit que je ne te lâcherais pas ! rétorqua la jeune femme dans un rire en se baissant pour aller récupérer ses vêtements.

Le Lucario la suivit du regard, l'air un peu fatigué, puis fit finalement un sourire entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

— Je vois ça, oui…, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sombre, avant de regarder Shyn disparaître derrière la seule autre porte qui donnait accès aux sanitaires très rudimentaires.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, après être repartie en mer avec tout le monde, Shyn jeta un regard derrière elle sur le pont arrière. Shorty était grimpé sur une grosse caisse contenant la corde d'amarrage et narguait Aélia qui n'arrivait pas à monter dessus. Luyo, lui, était assis au pied de l'échelle derrière elle et semblait somnoler avec Atémis et Milliu qui s'étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre de l'autre côté de l'échelle contre la paroi de plexiglas.

Mais soudainement, un bruit sourd et métallique se fit entendre, rapidement suivi d'un mouvement brusque du bateau. La jeune femme reporta immédiatement son attention sur le tableau de bord, le regard perplexe, mais une autre secousse plus forte se fit sentir, ébranlant tout le monde alors que le bateau tremblait, semblant tousser dans une succession de bruits métalliques.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Luyo brusquement en se relevant avant de se décaler sur le pont pour tourner son attention vers Shyn.

Mais la jeune femme se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules incertain alors que le bateau ralentissait, avant de s'arrêter finalement dans un grincement. La jeune femme fit une grimace et tenta de redémarrer, mais hormis un bruit sourd, rien ne se produisit.

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On fait une pause ?_ demanda Aélia d'une voix joyeuse en rejoignant le Lucario qui observait Shyn.

— Non. Le bateau s'est arrêté tout seul, c'est pas normal…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix grinçante.

— _Peut-être_ _une panne…,_ proposa Milliu d'un air incertain en se relevant avec Atémis.

Shyn ne répondit rien et descendit du poste de pilotage pour se diriger vers l'arrière du bateau. La jeune femme jeta ensuite un coup d'œil rapide à la zone du moteur sous le regard du Lucario, d'Aélia et des deux Évolitions

Aurore s'était, elle, arrêtée de nager en voyant le bateau immobiliser et s'était rapprochée d'eux pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Mmhh, oui on dirait bien une panne de moteur, marmonna Shyn quelques minutes après en relevant le nez.

— _Tu_ _pourrais_ _la réparer ?_ demanda Milliu dans un miaulement tandis qu'Aélia venait jeter un coup d'œil au moteur d'un air intrigué.

Mais la jeune femme fit non de la tête.

— Non, je n'y connais rien, je préfère ne pas toucher…, répondit Shyn dans une grimace agacée en s'essuyant les mains sur son short.

Les Évolitions s'échangèrent alors un regard tandis que Luyo dévisageait la jeune femme, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

— _Comment on va faire ? On est au beau mili_ _e_ _u de_ _l'océan_ _…,_ grinça Shorty d'une voix traînante en lançant un coup d'œil vague autour de lui.

Aucune île n'était visible autour d'eux, seule la mer à perte de vue les entourait. Mais Shyn ne semblait pas très stressée pour autant et lui jeta un regard avant d'activer sa Pokémontre.

— Normalement il doit y avoir des îles dans les environs, je vais commencer par regarder s'il y en a une pas loin avec une ville où on pourrait être dépanné…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille.

Elle se déplaça ensuite et retourna dans la cabine en cale pour récupérer son guide touristique. Luyo la suivit des yeux, mais resta sur le pont avant de tourner un regard contrarié vers Shorty qui s'était mis à gémir d'agacement.

— _Je savais qu'on aurait un_ _problème_ _sur ce bateau !_ râla le Noctali en sautant sur la caisse.

À cette hauteur, il était juste à la même hauteur que le Lucario, et se mit juste après à émettre un cri entre le couinement et une sonnerie de téléphone insupportable.

— Niaahh, niiahhh !

— _Mais qu'_ _est-ce_ _que tu fais ?_ demanda Milliu d'une voix agacée, suivie des yeux par Aélia qui se boucha les oreilles et courut sur le pont pour s'écarter du Noctali bruyant.

— _La_ _sirène_ _! Quand y a un accident, on entend toujours les_ _pompiers_ _arriver avec leur_ _sirène_ _!_ répondit Shorty d'une voix traînante et hautaine avant de reprendre ses cris stridents.

— Niaahh, niiahhh !

Les cris du Pokémon firent également rapidement fuir Atémis qui jeta un regard profondément mauvais à Shorty, comme s'il hésitait à lui envoyer une attaque, mais se contenta de suivre Aélia tandis que Luyo tournait un regard noir vers le Noctali.

— Shorty, arrête ! râla le Lucario d'une voix autoritaire et rauque qui attira l'attention du Pokémon.

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'humeur à écouter et hocha négativement la tête en reprenant :

— _Non !_ Niahhh, niiahhh !

— _Ce que tu es_ _agaçant…_ _,_ souffla Milliu à son tour en roulant des yeux, avant de commencer à se diriger elle aussi vers le pont avant.

La Mentali passa ensuite à côté de Luyo qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, mais se décida subitement à se déplacer et fonça vers Shorty. Milliu s'arrêta alors et suivit le Lucario du regard. Le Pokémon avait l'air déterminé et se stoppa une demi-seconde devant le Noctali qui continuait de crier d'une voix grinçante, puis l'attrapa, et d'un geste rapide et précis, le lança par-dessus bord.

.

Luyo jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers l'eau pour s'assurer que Shorty remontait, puis tourna son regard vers Milliu qui s'était décalée vers la rambarde et regardait avec un grand sourire son frère gigoter dans l'eau.

— _Merci Luyo !_ fit la Mentali d'une voix ravie en souriant au Lucario.

Celui-ci ne semblait ni amusé ni content de son geste, arborant toujours son expression impassible, comme s'il venait de jeter un sac-poubelle.

— Il sait nager au moins ? demanda subitement Luyo en voyant le Noctali gesticuler sur place en buvant à moitié la tasse.

— _Oh oui,_ _ne_ _t'inquiète_ _pas !_ répondit Milliu dans un rire alors qu'Aélia regardait elle aussi Shorty sur le pont avant.

Dans l'eau, le Noctali rouspétait tout seul et jeta un regard noir vers le bateau où le Lucario, la Mentali et la Mysdibule l'observaient d'un air intrigué.

— _Tu va_ _s_ _me le payer, Luyo ! C'est moi qui_ _fais_ _les coups en douce ici !_ ragea Shorty en nageant d'un air pataud vers le bateau.

Même s'il savait nager, le Noctali ne devait pas être un professionnel en natation au vu de sa difficulté à avancer.

— _Ha ha,_ _Shorty_ _nage comme une patate !_ fit Aélia d'une voix joyeuse et moqueuse en pointant du doigt le Pokémon ténèbres qui grimaçait en tentant de remonter sur le bateau par l'arrière.  
Mais après avoir glissé plusieurs fois sous le regard impassible de Luyo et amusé de Milliu qui ne daignaient pas venir l'aider, Shorty jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à Aurore qui roula des yeux et aida finalement le Pokémon à remonter en le poussant avec sa tête.

— _Mon pauvre Shorty, tu es ridicule…,_ ricana la Mentali d'une voix joyeuse en regardant son frère s'ébrouer sur le pont.

Le Noctali lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner son attention sur le Lucario qui semblait totalement se moquer de l'état du Noctali.

— Vous en faites du bruit dit donc…, fit soudainement la voix de Shyn derrière eux, attirant le regard des trois Pokémon vers elle.  
La jeune femme venait de remonter de la cale et tenait son prospectus de la région à la main. Luyo détourna alors son attention du Noctali et rejoignit Shyn comme si de rien n'était.

— Tu as trouvé ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix tranquille.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sobrement, elle ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué le Noctali trempé qui fusillait Luyo du regard.

— Oui, il y a une île pas loin qui s'appelle « L'île de la lune ». Il y a une petite ville au bord de la mer apparemment, on devrait pouvoir faire réparer le bateau là-bas, répondit Shyn en montrant une page de son guide qui affichait une photo d'une île en forme de demi-lune quasiment entièrement recouverte d'arbre hormis un bout de plage et une petite zone à l'est où devait se situer la ville.

Le Lucario jeta un regard à la photo et hocha la tête alors que la jeune femme remarquait enfin Shorty qui tentait de nettoyer son pelage trempé.

— Pourquoi t'es mouillé, toi ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Noctali ravala sa langue et lança un coup d'œil sombre à Luyo avant de répondre d'une voix grinçante :

— _Parce que Luyo m'a jeté dans l'eau !_

Shorty regarda ensuite le Lucario d'un regard insistant, mais Shyn ne sembla pas vraiment réceptive et se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils.

— … Ah ! J'ai raté ça, mince… Tu as dû vraiment l'énerver pour qu'il en vienne à te jeter dans l'eau, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche, avant de s'écarter en incitant Aurore à se rapprocher d'elle.

Shorty lui lança un regard dédaigneux tandis que Milliu riait et que Luyo retenait un sourire sarcastique que le Noctali remarqua néanmoins très bien.

— Aurore, tu crois que tu pourras tracter le bateau jusqu'à l'île ? Apparemment elle n'est pas très loin, demanda ensuite Shyn d'une voix douce au grand Pokémon eau.

Étant coincée au milieu de l'océan, la jeune femme ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour rejoindre l'île que de demander à la Milobellus de les y amener en tirant le bateau avec elle. Aurore prit le temps de la réflexion et roula des yeux quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher la tête.

— _Mmhhh, oui je pense. Mais si tu pouvais limiter la charge je pr_ _é_ _f_ _é_ _rais,_ répondit la Milobellus d'une voix tranquille.

— Oui je m'en doute, merci, je vais rappeler tout le monde, la remercia Shyn, avant de se diriger vers Aélia et Atémis sur le pont avant.

Luyo s'apprêta à la suivre, mais Shorty lui bloqua le chemin et lui jeta un regard profondément agacé.

— _Tu va_ _s_ _me le payer, ça !_ grinça le Noctali d'une voix mauvaise en fusillant le Lucario des yeux.

Mais Luyo ne sembla pas plus que ça impressionné par le Pokémon détrempé et se contenta de prendre l'autre côté pour rejoindre le pont en haussant les épaules, suivi du regard par Shorty.

Milliu prit la suite de Luyo et lança un coup d'œil amusé vers son frère qui n'avait pas encore réussi à dompter son pelage et ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, les poils dans tous les sens encore mouillés.

.

Il fallut plus d'une heure à la Milobellus pour tracter le bateau jusqu'à l'île qui se situait plus à l'ouest et avait bel et bien la forme d'une demi-lune. Arrivés prés d'une plage, Shyn et Luyo descendirent ensuite et aidèrent Aurore à pousser le bateau hors de l'eau. La Milobellus était très fatiguée de ses efforts dont elle n'était pas habituée, et la jeune femme lui proposa donc de se reposer dans sa Pokéball. Aurore accepta et alla se reposer dans sa boule de métal tandis que tous les autres Pokémon descendaient du bateau, l'air ravi.

Shorty avait, lui, aussi retrouvé le sourire depuis l'incident sur le bateau, bien qu'il gardait une légère rancune envers Luyo qui semblait n'éprouver aucun remords de l'avoir lancé dans l'eau. Mais le Noctali n'avait pour l'instant pas pu se venger, car le Lucario restait toujours non loin de Shyn, même sur la terre ferme.

— _C'est_ _très_ _joli_ _!_ fit Milliu une fois sur le sable en jetant des regards intéressés à la forêt devant eux.

Celle-ci s'étendait à perte de vue derrière la plage et semblait remplir toute l'île.

— Oui, l'île est une réserve naturelle depuis plus d'un siècle apparemment. À part la ville plus à l'est, tout le reste est naturel et sauvage, répondit Shyn en fixant la corde d'amarrage du bateau à un gros rocher sur la plage.

Shorty lança un regard vague vers Luyo qui observait lui aussi le paysage, mais était trop proche de la jeune femme pour qu'il tente quoique se soit, puis tourna son attention plus à l'est d'où de légères fumées et habitations étaient visibles entre les arbres.

— _La ville a l'air loin, comment tu va_ _s_ _faire pour_ _emmener_ _le bateau jusqu'_ _à_ _l_ _à-_ _bas si Aurore est trop fatigué_ _e_ _?_ demanda alors le Noctali en retournant son regard vers Shyn qui venait vers lui.

— Je ne vais pas l'emmener, la ville n'est qu'à trente minutes de marche apparemment. Je vais y aller et chercher quelqu'un qui pourra réparer le bateau, répondit la jeune femme simplement en regardant sa Pokémontre.

— _Tu va_ _s_ _nous laisser tout seul_ _ici_ _?_ questionna Shorty en levant un sourcil intrigué vers Shyn.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard et haussa les épaules.

— Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais il faut au moins qu'une personne reste là pour surveiller que rien n'arrive au bateau, répondit Shyn en fronçant les sourcils.

— _Mais si tu va_ _s_ _en ville, qui va rester ? Moi ?_ demanda le Noctali dans un sourire sournois.

La jeune femme fit un bruit moqueur avec sa bouche en regardant le Pokémon avant d'afficher une expression sarcastique.

— Toi ? Prfff. Je préférais encore laisser Aélia le surveiller que toi ! railla Shyn en ricanant.

Shorty fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard blasé alors que derrière eux Luyo et la Mysdibule ricanaient de la remarque de Shyn.

— _Moi je veux bien !_ fit ensuite Aélia en accourant vers eux joyeusement comme si la jeune femme proposait quelque chose d'incroyable.

Mais Shyn hocha négativement la tête avant de faire quelques pas vers le Lucario.

— Non, je plaisante, Aélia. Je pensais plutôt à Luyo ! rectifia la jeune femme d'une voix plus sérieuse en gardant son sourire amusé.

Le Lucario lui jeta alors un regard intrigué tandis que Shyn se penchait légèrement vers lui.

— Tu veux bien rester et surveiller le bateau le temps que je revienne ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix douce en souriant au Pokémon.

Luyo haussa les sourcils, l'air un peu perplexe avant d'arborer un air un peu ennuyé.

— Euuh…, c'est-à-dire… que je pensais t'accompagner…, marmonna le Lucario d'une voix basse.

Shyn fit un petit sourire triste en voyant le regard déçu du Pokémon.

— Oui je sais, mais tu es le seul qui soit suffisamment mature pour que je lui confie cette tâche…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix tendre en souriant au Lucario.

Luyo la fixa du regard quelques secondes, détaillant le bleu cristallin de ses yeux que le soleil faisait légèrement briller, puis hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

— Entendu, tu peux compter sur moi, marmonna le Pokémon d'une voix rauque.

Shyn accentua son expression pour afficher un air joyeux, puis déposa un doux baiser sur le front du Lucario en guise de remerciement avant de se redresser.

— Merci Luyo !

Le Lucario opina sobrement et regarda ensuite la jeune femme aller récupérer son sac sur le bateau avant de revenir vers eux.

— Bon, je reviens dans une heure environ normalement. Ne vous éloignez pas du bateau et ne cassez rien, fit Shyn d'une voix forte en s'adressant aux Évolitions et Aélia, ainsi qu'à Atémis qui était toujours sur le bateau.

Mais la Mysdibule s'avança de nouveau vers elle en agitant ses bras d'un air ravi.

— M _aman, je peux venir avec toi si Luyo peut pas ?_ demanda Aélia dans un grand sourire, profitant d'une rare occasion d'avoir la jeune femme pour elle toute seule.

Shyn lui fit un sourire amusé et opina.

— Oui, de toute façon je comptais t'emmener, comme ça je serais sûre que tu n'obligeras pas Luyo à courir partout pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, répondit la jeune femme en rigolant, avant de prendre la Mysdibule dans ses bras pour l'installer sur son épaule.

Aélia ne sembla pas gênée par la réflexion de Shyn et garda son sourire aux lèvres tandis que la jeune femme jetait un regard vers Shorty qui léchait son dos dans une toilette minutieuse. Shyn fit ensuite un petit sourire sournois et se dirigea vers le Noctali avant de l'attraper sous son bras comme un sac à patates.

— Toi aussi tu viens ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée, avant de se retourner pour faire un coucou à Luyo en guise d'au revoir.

— _Hééé, mais je veux pas venir, moi !_ grinça Shorty en agitant ses jambes dans le vide pour tenter de se dégager.

Mais Shyn ne lâcha pas le Noctali et le porta ensuite dans ses bras comme un gros bébé en s'éloignant sur le bord de la plage. Luyo la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, le regard un peu inquiet, avant de rejoindre le bateau et de monter dessus. Mais il ne s'assit pas et resta debout avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun danger potentiel n'était présent autour d'eux, puis tourna son attention vers Atémis et Milliu qui s'étaient tous les deux installés sur le pont avant et s'allongeaient dans l'optique de profiter du soleil.

.

Une demi-heure après être partie du bateau, et après avoir dû courir derrière Shorty qui voulait s'enfuir dans la jungle, la jeune femme arriva en ville et jeta un regard vague aux maisons, cherchant un établi ou un atelier où trouver un mécanicien. La ville était petite et semblait majoritairement peuplée de scientifiques comme se le fit remarquer Shyn qui croisa plusieurs hommes et femmes en blouse blanche ou en tenue de travail extérieur.

Le Noctali bloqué sous un bras et Aélia sur les épaules, la jeune femme parvint néanmoins à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Après quelques minutes à tourner et avec l'aide d'une vieille femme qui regardait la mer, assise sur une chaise en plastique devant chez elle, elle se dirigea finalement vers un hangar à côté du port.

À l'intérieur, elle trouva l'aide d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui se prôna lui-même spécialiste de bateaux en tous genres, et accepta de suivre Shyn avec sa boîte à outils une fois que celle-ci lui ait expliqué rapidement de quel bateau il s'agissait. L'homme et la jeune femme repartirent donc voir le bateau, l'individu posant des questions à Shyn sur sa venue dans la région tandis que Shorty se laissait porter par la jeune femme, les pattes volant dans le vide.

— C'est une manière particulière de porter un Pokémon c'que vous faites là ! ria l'homme du nom de Paulo en jetant un coup d'œil au Noctali alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville.

Shyn opina en ricanant tandis que Shorty lançait un regard noir à l'homme qui l'observait.

— Oui, Shorty est du genre à chercher les bêtises et Aélia aussi. J'ai laissé mon ami au bateau pour le surveiller donc je fais en sorte de pouvoir gérer ces deux-là facilement, expliqua la jeune femme dans un sourire en lançant un coup d'œil amusé à Aélia qui le lui rendit.

Contrairement à Shorty, la Mysdibule, elle, ne semblait pas du tout gênée de se faire porter gracieusement. L'homme sourit à son tour et réajusta sa prise sur sa boîte à outils avant de jeter un regard intrigué aux Pokéballs à la ceinture de Shyn.

— Pourquoi vous ne les rentrez pas dans leur Pokéball s'ils vous ennuient ? demanda Paulo d'une voix morne, attirant le regard agacé de Shorty vers lui.

Shyn haussa les épaules d'un air vague.

— Je n'aime pas trop les Pokéballs. J'aime que mes Pokémon soient libres de choisir s'ils veulent ou non y rentrer…, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille.

— _Si je pouvais me retourner, je lui montrerais mes_ _fesses_ _pour lui faire comprendre tout le mépris que j'ai pour lui…,_ grinça Shorty dans sa langue de Pokémon en fusillant l'homme des yeux.

Shyn laissa échapper un rire soudain qui attira le regard perplexe de Paulo alors qu'Aélia rigolait elle aussi. Mais la jeune femme ne donna pas d'explication sur son rire, et se contenta d'attraper le Noctali dans ses bras pour le porter comme un gros bébé.

.

Pendant que Shyn et Paulo revenaient vers le bateau en discutant de la faune sauvage de L'île de la lune, au bateau, Atémis s'était endormi sur le pont à l'ombre du promontoire tandis que Luyo fixait l'horizon, debout sur le pont arrière, le regard perdu. Milliu le vit, et après un rapide coup d'œil vers la ville pour voir si Shyn ne revenait pas, alla rejoindre le Lucario qui arborait un air légèrement triste.

— _Ça_ _va Luyo ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs depuis qu'on est parti_ _s_ _d'_ _A_ _lgatia_ _…,_ fit la Mentali doucement, attirant l'attention du Pokémon qui tourna mollement la tête vers elle.

— _Oui,_ _ça_ _va, ne_ _t'inquiète_ _pas …,_ répondit Luyo d'une voix calme et rauque en hochant négativement la tête.

Mais Milliu ne sembla pas convaincue, et s'assit en continuant de fixer le Lucario d'un air un peu inquiet.

— _Quelque chose te perturbe, je le vois,_ réitéra la Mentali d'une voix un peu tendue.

Luyo lui jeta un regard, mais ne répondit rien, et détourna de nouveau les yeux pour fixer la mer.

— _C'est_ _à_ _cause du type qui a essay_ _é_ _de te capturer ?_ questionna Milliu après quelques secondes de silence pour tenter de faire parler le Pokémon silencieux.

Le Lucario poussa un faible soupir en comprenant que la Mentali n'abandonnerait pas.

— Pas vraiment, non…, fit Luyo d'une voix vague en s'asseyant sur un banc incrusté dans le pont à côté de Milliu.

La Mentali l'observa de nouveau quelques secondes avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils d'inquiétude.

— … _C'est_ _à_ _cause de Shyn ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante.

À ces mots, le Lucario fit une légère grimace entre l'agacement et la douleur et ne répondit pas, mais Milliu comprit qu'elle avait vu juste et reprit d'une voix douce :

— _Vous vous êtes disputé ? Tu as semblé assez triste la dernière nuit au centre et tu t'es couché sans manger…_

— Non…, on ne s'est pas disputé…, répondit Luyo d'une voix sombre en préférant regarder devant lui plutôt que la Mentali qui lui parlait.

Ce fut au tour de Milliu de faire une grimace un peu inquiète et fatiguée, car elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait et le Lucario ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche.

— _Mmhhh, tu sais Luyo, si quelque chose te tracasse tu devrais en parler_ _à_ _Shyn au lieu de te_ _morfondre_ _dans ton coin…,_ fit la Mentali après une minute de silence pour tenter de relancer le sujet que Luyo semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir aborder.

Mais Milliu était têtue et était surtout inquiète de voir le Lucario encore plus renfermé que d'habitude, surtout si cela concernait Shyn. Luyo poussa un léger soupir rauque en regardant toujours devant lui.

— Je sais…, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux lui parler…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix faible en plissant légèrement les yeux.

La Mentali haussa les sourcils, l'air intéressé.

— … _J_ _e vois…,_ _ça_ _concerne tes sentiments, c'est ça ?_ questionna Milliu en sentant une faille.

— Plutôt les siens, à vrai dire…, rétorqua le Pokémon dans un rictus agacé.

Le regard de Milliu s'agrandit un peu plus.

— _Tu doute_ _s_ _de_ _l'_ _affection de Shyn ?_ demanda la Mentali d'une voix légèrement surprise.

Luyo lui jeta un coup d'œil et Milliu vit très nettement de l'inquiétude dans son regard triste avant qu'il ne détourne de nouveau la tête.

— Non…, enfin… peut-être…, je ne sais pas…, balbutia le Pokémon en grimaçant, tout en s'avachissant un peu sur lui-même, posant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

La Mentali l'observa quelques secondes d'un œil perplexe avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

— _Tu sais que Shyn t'aime vraiment,_ _n'est-ce pas_ _?_ questionna Milliu d'une voix un peu agacée.

Luyo lui lança un rapide regard interrogateur, comme s'il se demandait si elle se moquait de lui.

— Oui, je sais…, mais par moments elle est tellement… imprévisible…, répondit le Lucario dans un souffle.

— _C'est ce qui fait son charme !_ rétorqua la Mentali d'un air joyeux.

Mais Luyo hocha négativement la tête.

— Non, mais, pas dans ce sens-là…, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sombre en retournant une nouvelle fois la tête.

Milliu perdit son air joyeux et fixa l'œil gauche du Lucario avant de reprendre d'une voix plus mesurée :

— … _Tu doutes toujours de sa réponse à ta question pour devenir ton maître ?_

Luyo ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant prendre le temps de la réflexion, et poussa un léger grognement sans signification avant de répondre.

— Honnêtement Milliu, je doute de tout en ce moment…

La réponse vague du Lucario n'eut pas vraiment l'air de plaire à la Mentali qui afficha subitement une expression inquiète et se décala légèrement pour tenter de capter le regard fuyant du Pokémon.

— _Tu…_ _t_ _u… tu_ _comptes_ _bien lui poser au moins ?_ demanda Milliu d'une voix hésitante en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Luyo ne tourna pas son attention sur la Mentali en attente d'une réponse et se contenta de fixer la mer d'un regard vide. Milliu attendit quelques secondes, mais constata bien que le Pokémon ne semblait pas vouloir répondre et grimaça de plus belle.

— _Luyo…,_ retenta Milliu d'une voix toujours inquiète en agitant la tête.

Le Lucario ne bougea pas, mais se décida néanmoins à répondre, d'une voix lente, et rauque :

— Je ne sais pas…

La Mentali ouvrit alors de grands yeux apeurés et entr'ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Luyo n'avait pas fini de parler et la devança d'une voix lourde et légèrement émue :

— Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr maintenant… c'est que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle…

Milliu resta alors la bouche entr'ouverte quelques secondes et fixa le Lucario avec de grands yeux surpris, avant d'enfin refermer la bouche. La Mentali venait de comprendre quelque chose et réfléchit quelques instants avant de reparler, jetant des regards sur le côté.

— _Luyo…_ _est-ce_ _que tu serais a…,_ commença Milliu.

Mais une ombre noire sauta brutalement sur le bateau à côté d'eux et coupa la Mentali dans sa phrase qui se releva brutalement en criant. Shorty venait de lui faire peur en arrivant comme un dératé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le Noctali se mit ensuite à rire de la tête apeurée de sa sœur tandis que Luyo tournait un regard totalement neutre sur Shorty qu'il avait senti arriver, puis porta son attention plus loin sur la plage.

Le Lucario changea ensuite d'expression et arbora un léger sourire avant de se lever et de descendre du bateau. Shyn était en train d'arriver avec l'homme et venait de relâcher Aélia qui courut joyeusement sur le sable, croisant Luyo à qui elle tendit un coquillage d'un air triomphant.

Sur le bateau, Milliu regarda le Lucario rejoindre la jeune femme avant de jeter un regard profondément agacé à son frère qui ricanait toujours.

— _Je_ _t'ai_ _fait peur,_ _sœurette_ _?_ railla le Noctali joyeusement, semblant très fier de sa blague.

— _Bon sang, Shorty, tu m'a_ _s_ _interrompu. Du coup j_ _e n'_ _ai pas pu finir ma_ _question !_ râla Milliu en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement, ce qui ne lui était pas du tout habituel.

Shorty ricana de plus belle et leva un sourcil intrigué.

— _Et c'était important ?_ demanda le Noctali d'un air amusé.

La Mentali accentua son regard noir son frère.

— _Un peu, oui…,_ commença la Mentali avant de se rapprocher de son frère qui s'était assis et l'observait. _Shorty…,_ _je crois que j'ai_ _découvert_ _quelque chose dont Luyo ne semble pas encore avoir pris_ _conscience_ _…,_ murmura ensuite Milliu tout bas à l'oreille du Noctali pour être sûre que seul lui entendrait.

Shorty releva alors ses oreilles, l'air beaucoup plus attentif et sérieux.

— _Là tu_ _m'intéresses_ _…,_ fit le Noctali dans un sourire sournois en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule vers Shyn et Luyo.

Le Lucario venait de parler devant l'homme en salopette bleue qui semblait maintenant fasciné par le Pokémon qui, lui, était plus intéressé par la jeune femme rigolant que par l'individu.

.

.

Rapidement, Paulo se mit au travail et s'affaira à la tâche de trouver d'où venait la panne du bateau. Pendant ce temps-là, Shyn fit sortir Goultar de sa Pokéball et l'envoya jouer avec Atémis avant de libérer Aurore qui avait eu le temps de se reposer. La jeune femme discuta ensuite avec la Milobellus et travailla une bonne heure avec elle pour mettre au point une chorégraphie pour le concours d'Atalanopolis.

Shyn savait qu'elle aurait sûrement très peu de temps pour cela une fois qu'ils auraient repris le bateau, mais avait eu le temps pendant le trajet de réfléchir à une chorégraphie pour la Milobellus et donna donc rapidement ses instructions à Aurore pour vérifier que ses idées tenaient la route.

De son côté, Luyo laissa la jeune femme et la Milobellus travailler et s'installa sur un rocher non loin sur la plage pour regarder Shyn d'un regard vague. Le Lucario semblait un peu pensif, et Shorty s'en rendit bien compte tandis qu'il l'observait d'un peu plus loin.

Avec Luyo, le Noctali était le seul à ne pas s'amuser pendant qu'Aurore et la jeune femme travaillaient, et regarda longuement le Lucario d'un air perturbé avant de lancer un regard vers sa sœur et Aélia. Les deux femelles étaient occupées à faire des pattés sur le sable non loin du bateau, la Mysdibule creusant pendant que Milliu décorait le château instable de petits coquillages qu'Aélia avait ramassés et entassés.

Atémis et Goultar, eux, barbotaient au bord de l'eau pendant que Paulo tentait de réparer le bateau, aidé par son Pokémon qu'il avait fait sortir d'une Pokéball après s'être installé. Il s'agissait d'un Vigoroth, un Pokémon singe blanc avec deux griffes noires aux mains et aux pieds. Le Pokémon semblait très habile et assistait son dresseur en lui passant différents objets.

Mais rapidement, alors que Shyn s'arrêtait une minute pour noter dans son cahier de concours la chorégraphie d'Aurore, l'homme revint vers elle avec son Vigoroth et lui expliqua que la panne de moteur allait lui demander de changer une pièce. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui, et allait donc devoir retourner en ville la chercher.

La jeune femme opina et regarda ensuite l'homme s'éloigner avec son Pokémon avant de jeter un regard vers Luyo. Le Lucario était toujours assis sur son rocher, mais avait fermé les yeux, semblant méditer. Shyn afficha un petit sourire et fit signe à Aurore qu'elle pouvait aller jouer avant de se diriger vers lui. Le Lucario rouvrit alors les yeux et lança un regard intéressé vers la jeune femme qui arbora rapidement un petit sourire en coin.

— Tu souhaites toujours qu'on s'entraîne ? demanda Shyn d'une voix amusée.

Luyo l'observa une seconde avant d'afficher un léger air ravi, puis opina en souriant.

.

Paulo était parti pour un certain temps et le petit groupe étant au bord de la mer, la jeune femme alla d'abord s'assurer que ses Pokémon n'allaient pas faire de bêtises pendant qu'elle s'entraînerait avec le Lucario, et jeta un regard particulièrement insistant à Aélia et Shorty. Shyn alla ensuite déposer sa veste et son bonnet sur le bateau avec son sac, puis s'éloigna légèrement avec Luyo pour s'entraîner dans une zone dégagée de rocher et plus stable que sur le sable où ils se trouvaient.

Mais très rapidement pendant leur entraînement, alors que la jeune femme évitait un retour de bâton de l'attaque Charge-Os du Lucario, Shyn dut se rendre à l'évidence que le Pokémon lui donnait de plus en plus de fil à retordre. Leurs entraînements et les combats de Luyo en concours semblaient vraiment porter leurs fruits, et le Lucario arrivait maintenant presque à chaque fois à éviter ses attaques ou à les parer, parvenant de plus en plus à la surprendre.

Mais cela ne surprit pas plus que ça la jeune femme, car elle avait toujours su que le Pokémon possédait un gros potentiel, et qu'une fois qu'il surpasserait sa crainte de la blesser, il pourrait totalement se laisser aller à son instinct de combattant. Et étrangement, plus le temps passait, plus ils se rapprochaient, et plus Luyo devenait fort et surpassait ses peurs.

— Pas mal du tout, tu deviens dur à surprendre ! fit Shyn une demi-heure après en reculant tout en sautillant pour s'écarter du Lucario qui l'observait d'un air attentif.

Une de ses mains était couverte des griffes violettes translucides de l'attaque Griffe Ombre que Luyo venait de tenter d'utiliser sur la jeune femme.

— C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon professeur…, répondit le Pokémon dans un murmure rauque en souriant légèrement sans relâcher son attention.

Shyn lui afficha un sourire amusé et fit disparaître son bâton d'aura, tout en jetant un regard vers la forêt sur le côté.

— D'accords…, dans ce cas, on va passer à une autre partie…, rajouta la jeune femme, avant de courir rapidement vers la végétation, puis de s'arrêter devant.

Luyo la suivit du regard sans bouger, semblant dubitatif sur ce qu'elle faisait, puis fit disparaître ses Griffe Ombre.

— Que suis-je censé faire ? demanda le Lucario en levant un sourcil perplexe en voyant Shyn le fixer à l'orée des bois.

La jeune femme accentua son sourire mystérieux.

— M'attraper ! Si tu y arrives, bien sûr ! répondit Shyn d'une voix amusée, avant de rentrer dans la forêt en courant.

Luyo resta quelques secondes figé sur place avant de comprendre que la jeune femme le mettait au défi de la rattraper, et prit rapidement sa suite en rentrant dans la jungle. Le Pokémon ne comprit néanmoins pas tout de suite où serait le challenge, car son endurance était largement supérieure à la sienne, mais il déchanta rapidement quand il vit Shyn entre deux arbres faire briller ses ailes avant d'accélérer brutalement.

Luyo ouvrit alors la bouche en écarquillant les yeux et augmenta lui aussi son allure, sautant par-dessus un tronc d'arbre. Il avait oublié que la jeune femme avait la capacité d'augmenter sa vitesse grâce à son aura, et c'est tout à fait ce que Shyn venait de faire, rendant le défi de la rattraper légèrement plus compliqué.

Le Lucario fit alors un petit sourire amusé et ferma les yeux pour tenter de suivre la trace de la jeune femme. Car si Shyn était plus rapide, elle était néanmoins beaucoup plus facilement traçable grâce à la quantité d'énergie qui émanait d'elle à ce moment-là. Cela aida donc Luyo à rapidement retrouver sa trace, et il sauta sur plusieurs arbres pour prendre de la vitesse avant de poursuivre la jeune femme dans une ligne droite jonchée de racines et de rochers qui formaient un chemin.

Mais Shyn avait bien remarqué la présence du Lucario et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de faire un petit sourire et de lancer une Aurasphère dans son dos. Elle ne souhaitait pas blesser le Pokémon, mais le ralentir en créant un effet de diversion, ce qui marcha à moitié et obligea Luyo à contourner une grosse branche que la jeune femme avait fait tomber.

Mais cela ne déstabilisa pas pour autant le Pokémon qui reprit rapidement sa course en suivant l'aura de Shyn, et la poursuivit plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin arriver à la rattraper en la prenant par surprise en passant par les branches. Car si la jeune femme était rapide et agile, Luyo l'était tout autant, et disposait d'une plus grande force que Shyn ce qui lui permit de la contrer avant d'enfin la rattraper.

Le Lucario se concentra alors et courut le plus rapidement qu'il put vers la jeune femme dans l'optique de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne change de direction. Mais le Pokémon se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait pendant qu'il accélérait, car son corps se mit soudainement à briller d'une étrange lumière blanche qui suivait son mouvement.

Luyo ouvrit alors de grands yeux étonnés, mais continua sa course tout en prenant conscience que sa vitesse semblait bien supérieure à celle qu'il avait d'habitude. Devant lui, Shyn se retourna en entendant le Lucario lui foncer dessus et ouvrit elle aussi de grands yeux à la vue du Pokémon entouré de lumière, puis s'arrêta net.

— Mais c'est…, murmura la jeune femme sans bouger, oubliant qu'elle était censée s'enfuir.

Mais Shyn ne termina pas sa phrase, et sentit le choc brutal du Lucario qui la percuta en l'attrapant, avant de se sentir partir en arrière avec lui. Car pris par sa soudaine vitesse qu'il ne comprenait pas, Luyo n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter et entraîna la jeune femme dans sa chute, avant d'aller tous les deux atterrir dans une mare qui se trouvait juste derrière.

Shyn et le Pokémon ressortirent ensuite rapidement de l'eau, et Luyo s'ébroua tandis que la jeune femme crachait de l'eau qu'elle avait avalée avant d'elle aussi secouer la tête pour enlever l'eau de ses cheveux dégoulinants.

— Je suis désolé, Shyn. Je voulais m'arrêter, mais je n'ai pas réussi…, bredouilla le Lucario en excuse, tout en lançant un regard vers la jeune femme qui passait sa main sur son visage pour retirer l'eau de ses yeux.

La mare n'était pas très profonde, et Shyn et Luyo se tenaient tous les deux debout, le niveau de l'eau arrivant à la taille de la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est rien, et ça n'a rien d'étonnant vu que tu viens d'utiliser une attaque…, répondit Shyn en ouvrant à moitié les yeux pour lancer un regard amusé vers le Lucario.

— Une nouvelle attaque ? Laquelle ? demanda le Pokémon en haussant les sourcils.

— Je crois que c'était Vitesse Extrême…, mais on vérifiera avec ma Pokémontre quand elle aura un peu séché, fit la jeune femme dans un murmure en regardant l'appareil attaché à son poignet.  
Car même si la montre était étanche, il n'était pas très conseillé de tenter de l'utiliser juste après l'avoir mis sous l'eau. Luyo hocha la tête positivement en observant Shyn essayer de coiffer ses cheveux trempés en arrière tout en souriant.

— Tu es vraiment surprenant ! Non seulement je commence à avoir du mal à te battre, mais tu continues à apprendre des attaques tout seul ! Et je parle même pas du fait que tu aies pris plus de quinze centimètres depuis qu'on voyage ensemble ! fit la jeune femme dans un grand rire en regardant le Pokémon qui leva un sourcil intéressé.

Le Lucario ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce qui ressemblait à un compliment déguisé, et se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules. Mais l'expression amusée de Shyn se changea soudainement en grimace avant qu'un cri aigu ne sorte de la bouche de la jeune femme qui sauta sur place avant de s'écarter.

— Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Luyo en alerte en observant Shyn jeter des regards incertains autour d'elle.

La jeune femme avait déporté ses mains dans son dos et fixait l'eau d'un œil inquiet, puis leva un regard incrédule sur le Lucario.

— Quelque chose m'a mordu les fesses…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix sourde, avant de refixer l'eau.

Et rapidement, le coupable se fit connaître en sautant hors de l'eau dans un grognement agacé. Un Pokémon poisson rouge et bleu avec de grands ailerons jaunes et des crocs passa alors devant la jeune femme et Luyo dans un bond et retomba dans l'eau en s'agitant avant de foncer vers le Lucario.

— Un Carvanha ! cria Shyn alors que Luyo se décalait rapidement pour éviter l'attaque du Pokémon qui souhaitait apparemment goûter au Lucario maintenant.

— Viens, sortons de là ! rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix rapide en faisant signe à Luyo de la suivre.

Le Lucario approuva et suivit Shyn pour rejoindre le bord le plus rapidement qu'il put. Une fois hors de l'eau, la jeune femme et Luyo jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet vers la mare et purent constater que plusieurs autres Carvanha étaient maintenant présents et avaient sorti la tête de l'eau pour leur jeter des regards noirs.

— Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air agréables, ronchonna le Lucario en s'écartant un peu plus du bord au cas où l'un d'eux tenterait de lui attraper le pied.

Shyn opina dans une grimace en l'imitant.

— Je ne connais pas beaucoup de Pokémon de Hoenn, mais celui-là j'ai lu dans un livre qu'il était plutôt agressif et vivait en bande. On a dû tomber en plein dans leur territoire…, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix boudeuse en se massant la fesse gauche.

Luyo lui jeta un regard en coin avant de grogner, puis suivit Shyn dans la forêt dans l'optique de revenir à la plage.

.

De retour au bateau, la jeune femme constata que Paulo était revenu et travaillait déjà sur le bateau avec son Vigoroth pendant que ses Pokémon à elle étaient, pour la plupart, allés dormir à l'ombre des arbres plus loin, tous collés les uns sur les autres, entourés d'Aurore qui était sortie de l'eau.

Shyn leur jeta un regard amusé et alla ensuite voir l'homme pour connaître l'état des travaux. Paulo lui dit alors qu'il devrait rapidement avoir fini d'ici le soir, et la jeune femme le laissa donc travailler et alla rejoindre ses Pokémon avec Luyo dans l'optique de les imiter.

Mais avant de faire la sieste, Shyn actionna sa Pokémontre et la pointa sur le Lucario pour vérifier si son intuition était bonne. Et l'appareil lui donna raison, la jeune femme put alors confirmer à Luyo qu'il avait appris l'attaque Vitesse Extrême qui lui permettrait de courir extrêmement vite. Le Lucario fit un petit sourire fier, puis se coucha aux côtés de Shyn pour se reposer un peu.

.

Le soir arrivé, Paulo finit les travaux comme convenu et repartit ensuite en ville avec son Vigoroth, laissant Shyn et ses Pokémon avec le bateau opérationnel. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de repartir maintenant, et alla allumer un feu aux abords de la forêt avant de préparer de quoi faire des brochettes de viandes et de légumes.

Pendant que le feu prenait et que la nuit tombait, Shyn ressortit son appareil photo et s'approcha du bord de mer pour prendre quelques clichés du soleil couchant. Luyo la suivit et observa la jeune femme prendre ses photos, avant de se tourner vers lui dans un regard vague.

— J'adore la mer…, et particulièrement les reflets dessus…, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce en souriant au Pokémon.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher poliment la tête en observant la jeune femme sourire doucement en regardant le soleil se coucher.

.

Un peu plus tard, après le repas, Shyn retourna sur la plage et s'y assit pour fixer le ciel. La lune était à demi pleine ce soir-là, et le ciel était couvert d'étoiles, comme un manteau brillant au-dessus de leur tête qui rendait l'atmosphère douce et tranquille. Après avoir empêché Aélia de jouer avec une braise et finit d'éteindre le feu, Luyo rejoignit la jeune femme et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Shyn portait de nouveau sa veste, mais n'avait pas remis son bonnet et avait le nez levé vers le ciel, les yeux plongés dans les étoiles. Le Lucario suivit son regard avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil en biais, comme pour attirer son attention. Mais la jeune femme ne daigna pas le regarder, et se contenta de lui parler d'une voix douce et faible, comme un murmure adressé au ciel :

— La lune est belle ce soir… Et tu as vu, elle a la forme de l'île…

Luyo releva son regard vers le ciel et constata que Shyn avait en effet raison et que la moitié de lune visible ressemblait beaucoup à la forme de l'île où ils se trouvaient.

— Le ciel est couvert d'étoiles …, murmura le Lucario à son tour en détaillant des yeux le ciel brillant.

— Oui…, c'est vraiment magnifique…, souffla Shyn en souriant légèrement.

Elle semblait comme hypnotisée par le ciel en demi-teinte, mais baissa brutalement la tête en grimaçant, avant d'éternuer bruyamment. Luyo reporta soudainement son attention sur elle en l'entendant, et l'observa ensuite d'un regard brillant alors que la jeune femme se grattait le nez en grimaçant.

Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu éternuer, ses ailes d'aura venaient de briller rapidement, avant d'émettre de légers nuages de paillettes qui s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux dans les airs. Le Lucario regarda avec attention le phénomène et fit un doux sourire.

— Il n'y a pas que dans le ciel qu'il y a de magnifiques étoiles…, murmura Luyo d'une voix tendre en captant le regard cristallin de Shyn de ses yeux rouges carmin.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué, le regard un peu fatigué, et le fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux, comme si elle tentait de déchiffrer un message caché. Mais le Lucario ne rajouta rien, et se contenta de la regarder d'un air doux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Shyn fit alors un grand sourire attendri à son tour et se rapprocha du Pokémon pour venir frotter sa joue contre la sienne dans une marque d'affection. Le sourire de Luyo s'accentua et le Pokémon répondit de la même façon en venant se coller contre la jeune femme qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

Les deux amis restèrent ensuite comme ça plusieurs minutes à regarder le ciel, avant de finalement s'allonger sur le sable comme un accord et de se mettre à discuter tranquillement à la lueur des étoiles.

 _._

Mais pendant que Shyn et Luyo profitaient de la beauté de la nuit, un peu plus loin, prés du bateau, les Évolitions s'étaient postées sur un gros rocher où la jeune femme avait amarré le bateau et regardaient les deux amis d'un air un peu tendu.

— _Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire ?_ fit Milliu à son frère en lui jetant un regard légèrement inquiet.

— _Je sais pas… Mais je suis quasi_ _sûr_ _qu'il s'en rend pas compte…,_ répondit Shorty d'une voix sombre, le regard fixé sur le Lucario couché sur le sable.

— _On devrait_ _peut-être_ _attendre et voir alors…_ , rajouta la Mentali en reportant son attention vers Luyo et Shyn.

Milliu ne semblait pas très sûre d'elle.

— _Oui, surtout que Shyn non plus n'a pas l'air de l'avoir_ _réalisé_ _…_ , confirma le Noctali en plissant les yeux, tout en regardant la jeune femme pointer du doigt le ciel.  
Shyn était en train de montrer les constellations à Luyo.

— _Tu me diras, Shyn, y a des trucs_ _énormes_ _qu'elle voit pas d_ _es_ _fois !_ rajouta Shorty dans un grincement amusé.

La Mentali hocha la tête.

— _Tu n'as pas tort. Mais en même temps je ne pense pas qu'elle_ _connaisse_ _grand-chose_ _à ce sujet_ _elle-même_ _, alors_ _ça_ _ne l_ _ui saute_ _peut-être_ _pas aux yeux,_ proposa Milliu d'une voix incertaine en haussant les épaules.

— _Ouais, surtout qu'ils sont quand même_ _devenus_ _vachement proches par_ _rapport_ _à_ _quand on est partis,_ fit le Noctali sobrement à son tour en opinant.

— _Oui, leur lien d'aura les a beaucoup_ _rapprochés_ _et Shyn s'était_ _déjà_ _attaché_ _e_ _à Luyo_ _à_ _Cameran,_ _s'_ _était inévitable qu'il_ _s_ _deviendrai_ _en_ _t_ _très_ _proche_ _s_ _. Et je suis_ _quasiment_ _sûr_ _e_ _que Shyn le savait !_ ria la Mentali discrètement en observant la jeune femme agiter sa main au-dessus d'elle.

Shorty ricana à son tour à la remarque de sa sœur.

— _Ouais, c'est clair qu'aucun d'eux n'a envie de se séparer de l'autre maintenant, c'est_ _plutôt_ _un bon point pour Luyo. Mais e_ _ncore_ _faudrait-il_ _qu'il_ _pose sa_ _putain_ _de question à Shyn ! Je sais pas ce qu'il attend franchement,_ grinça alors le Noctali d'une voix plus hargneuse en lançant un regard sombre vers le Lucario.

Milliu lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, semblant un peu gênée.

— _Il a_ _sûrement_ _peur…, surtout s'il est en train de se rendre compte que ses_ _sentiments_ _pour Shyn ont_ _changé…,_ murmura la Mentali d'une petite voix dubitative.

Shorty et elle échangèrent un regard incertain.

— _Peut-être_ _…, mais s'il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, il_ _sera_ _bien_ _obligé_ _de la poser, sa question…,_ rajouta le Noctali d'une voix en demi-teinte en observant le Lucario et la jeune femme se redresser pour s'asseoir.

Milliu opina sobrement, le regard un peu inquiet. Car à ses yeux et ceux de Shorty, il était maintenant clair comme de l'eau de roche que Luyo était tombé amoureux de Shyn. Et cela pouvait à la fois lui servir, comme lui desservir, car aucun d'eux ne connaissait les sentiments les plus profonds de Shyn pour Luyo. Et peut-être même qu'elle-même l'ignorait.

.

De leur côté, Shyn et Luyo n'avaient rien entendu de la discussion des Évolitions et finirent de se lever avant de s'échanger un coup d'œil amusé. Mais le regard de la jeune femme fut soudainement pris par des cris aigus venant de la mer, et Shyn porta alors son attention au loin sur ce qui ressemblait à un vol de Goélise qui devait être occupé à pêcher leur repas à la douce lueur du ciel nocturne. Le Lucario suivit son regard et observa à son tour le vol de Pokémon blancs au loin qui piaillait joyeusement.

Mais soudainement, un gros Pokémon sombre sortit des eaux en dessous des Goélise et ouvrit ce qui ressemblait à une grande bouche pleine de dents, avant d'en attraper un en vol, et de retomber dans l'océan avec sa prise. Sur la plage, Luyo et Shyn ouvrirent de grands yeux perplexes et s'échangèrent un regard confus.

— C'était quoi, ça ? marmonna le Lucario qui n'avait pas réussi à bien voir à quoi ressemblait le Pokémon qui venait de happer un Goélise pour son repas, tournant un regard désabusé sur la jeune femme.

— Je… j'en ai aucune idée…, répondit Shyn, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Les Goélise avaient pris peur à cause du Pokémon et étaient en train de s'enfuir dans le ciel étoilé dans un tumulte de cris perçants.

— Mais c'était pas un Wailord, il était trop petit…, ou bien c'était un jeune…, marmonna la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, le regard très perplexe.

Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle ait pu distinctement voir à quoi ressemblait le Pokémon, mais ce qu'elle avait vu ne lui rappelait rien qu'elle connaissait. Shyn et Luyo restèrent ensuite quelques minutes à regarder la mer, espérant revoir l'étrange Pokémon sortir la tête.

Mais rien. Il ne se montra pas, et les deux amis finirent par revenir vers le bateau pour dormir, tout en s'échangeant un regard incertain.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde reprit la mer à bord du bateau, direction Atalanopolis pour espérer arriver à temps au concours qui aurait lieu le jour suivant. Le bateau marchait maintenant très bien, et Shyn demanda juste à Aurore de les aider à remettre l'engin à flot, avant de reprendre la mer. Luyo et la jeune femme avaient passé la nuit dans le bateau, mais cette fois, aucun d'eux n'était tombé du lit pour leur grand plaisir.

Essayant de ne pas traîner à cause du retard qu'ils avaient pris, Shyn ne fit aucune pause de la journée, même pour manger, et avala un sandwich rapidement d'une main libre sans lâcher le gouvernail. Le Lucario s'occupa donc sous sa demande de donner à manger à tous les Pokémon, hormis Aurore qui se débrouilla toute seule pour se trouver à manger sous l'eau tout en suivant le bateau. La Milobellus profita d'ailleurs du voyage pour s'entraîner pour le concours, testant ses attaques aux grès des flots tout en gardant un œil sur le bateau à moteur qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la grande île où était installé Atalanopolis.

Et c'est finalement en fin de journée que la jeune femme souffla de soulagement en voyant l'île sur son radar. La grande île était assez haute et ressemblait à un volcan creux, étant quasiment entourée que de roche où seuls des petits passages sur le côté permettaient de rentrer à l'intérieur et de rejoindre la ville.

.

Arrivée à l'intérieur de cet immense cratère rempli d'eau, Shyn leva un regard très intrigué autour d'elle. La ville d'Atalanopolis était très spéciale de par sa structure, car les bâtiments se trouvaient en très grande partie être construits sur la roche à différents niveaux dans la formation rocheuse, la rendant très atypique et originale, comme un escalier à plusieurs degrés qui entourait la ville. Le reste des habitations étaient, elles, plus accessibles et séparées en deux par un grand lac.

Après avoir rejoint l'embarcadère de la ville, la jeune femme alla rendre le bateau et chercha rapidement le centre Pokémon qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du centre-ville, ce qui demanda au petit groupe de passer par un ensemble de ponts. Shyn avait lu dans son guide de la région que la ville d'Atalanopolis était très surprenante et originale et ne fut pas déçue, et aussi qu'elle possédait une arène de type eau devant laquelle elle passa en y jetant un œil, ainsi qu'une salle de concours à côté qui était décorée par de grandes fresques de Pokémon eau.

Mais il était tard, et la jeune femme se contenta d'aller s'inscrire au concours, avant de rejoindre le centre Pokémon plus au sud. Shyn et Aurore refirent ensuite un rapide tour de la chorégraphie pour le lendemain et Luyo et Shorty confirmèrent à la jeune femme être prêts pour les combats du lendemain. Le Lucario arborait à nouveau un air impassible et nonchalant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé les jours d'avant, à l'inverse du Noctali qui semblait un peu soucieux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Luyo, le Pokémon ne s'était pas vengé, et jetait de temps en temps des regards en biais à Shyn et au Lucario, comme s'il cherchait à déceler un mystère.

Après le repas, tout le monde rejoignit la chambre que la jeune femme avait réservée et les Évolitions allèrent se rouler en boule sur le tapis avec Aélia et Atémis, laissant le lit double à Shyn et Luyo. Les Pokémon ne dormaient d'ailleurs quasiment plus du tout dans le lit depuis quelques semaines, hormis la Mydibule de temps en temps. Mais derrière son visage enfantin, Aélia avait elle aussi bien comprit que Luyo éprouvait de forts sentiments pour Shyn, et préférait donc lui laisser la place la plupart du temps.

.

 *****. *****. *****

.

Arrivée au concours le lendemain matin, Shyn se fraya un chemin avec Luyo entre les participants et les spectateurs qui faisaient la queue pour rejoindre les loges. La pièce, bien que grande, était un peu petite pour faire sortir Aurore, la jeune femme s'était donc mise d'accord avec la Milobellus avant de rentrer et se concentra sur le Lucario et le Noctali une fois installée sur un banc.

Elle commença donc son rituel de concours et attacha le collier noir et blanc de Shorty autour de son cou, avant de faire sa distribution de Pokéblocs. Aélia et Atémis n'étaient pas présents et dormaient tranquillement dans leur Pokéball, contrairement à Milliu qui tenait à regarder le concours depuis les loges même si elle ne participait pas.

Mais alors que Shyn donnait un coup de brosse au Noctali tandis que Luyo réajustait sa veste qu'il avait mise un peu de travers le matin, une voix que la jeune femme n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps résonna subitement derrière elle :

— Ohéé, Shyn !

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué et se retourna en même temps que le Lucario avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

— Grace !

La jeune femme accourut rapidement vers elle, suivie par son Charmina et se posta devant Shyn et Luyo, un grand sourire au visage.

Elle portait la même tenue que la première fois qu'elles s'étaient vues au concours de Vergazon: un pantacourt bleu foncé un peu bouffant, avec un tee-shirt court à manches courtes bleus et jaunes qui laissait voir son ventre, agrémentée d'un ruban rose noué à la taille qui lui servait de ceinture.

— Y me semblait bien que c'était toi ! Ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en s'agitant, faisant remuer ses deux grandes couettes rouges autour de sa tête.

— Un peu, oui, depuis Vergazon, plusieurs mois sont passés, répondit Shyn en accentuant son sourire.

— Ah oui, quand même. Alors, tu as gagné des rubans, tu en es où ? ria Grace en scrutant les vêtements de la jeune femme, comme si elle s'attendait à la voir ouvrir sa veste pour lui montrer ses rubans.

Mais Shyn conservait toujours ses rubans dans sa boîte, et la sortit pour en montrer le contenu à Grace.

— J'en suis là ! annonça la jeune femme tranquillement en ouvrant la boîte pour montrer ses trois rubans qu'elle avait nettoyés la veille au soir.

— Ah ouais, tu as trois rubans maintenant. J'ai vu ton dernier concours à Algatia, j'ai trouvé ça génial la coordination de tes Pokémon ! fit Grace dans un rire en observant les rubans brillants.

Shyn fit un petit sourire ravi.

— Merci, moi par contre j'ai pas vu de concours, je suis trop souvent en déplacement et je ne t'ai pas croisé depuis. Tu as gagné d'autres concours ? demanda la jeune femme en refermant sa boîte avant de la ranger dans son sac.

Grace se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Un peu, oui, j'en suis à quatre rubans ! Plus qu'un et direction le grand festival ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Mmhh, va falloir que je te rattrape, alors…, murmura Shyn d'un air sournois en se grattant le menton.

Grace accentua son sourire et donna une légère tape dans le dos de la jeune femme qui hésita à s'écarter en se rappelant de la manière dont la dresseuse montrait son affection.

— Ha ha, je ne doute pas que tu y arrives, mais en attendant je compte bien gagner mon dernier ruban aujourd'hui ! ria Grace joyeusement en tapotant l'épaule de Shyn.

Son Pokémon approuva et s'inclina poliment en parlant en langage Pokémon :

— _Que le meilleur gagne !_

Luyo hocha la tête pour le remercier sans rien dire, ce qui attira enfin l'attention de Grace vers lui qui lui fit un grand sourire.

— On va voir ça…, rajouta Shyn d'une petite voix amusée alors que les haut-parleurs s'activaient.

La présentatrice fit ensuite rapidement les présentations du concours, puis appela la première candidate pour la première épreuve : Shyn.

— Ah bah c'est moi qui commence…, marmonna la jeune femme en attrapant la Pokéball d'Aurore à sa ceinture.  
— Bonne chance ! l'encouragea Grace dans un sourire sincère.

Shyn la remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis partit par la porte avec deux autres candidats, laissant Luyo et Shorty seuls en loge avec la jeune femme et son Charmina.

Mais à peine Shyn fut partie, que Grace se retourna subitement vers le Lucario avant de jeter des coups œil perplexe à son Pokémon et à Luyo.

— Hé mais, t'as pas grandi, toi ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix intriguée, attirant le regard du Lucario qui fixait le grand écran au mur. La première fois qu'on s'est vu tu étais un peu plus grand que mon Charmina, et là tu le dépasses d'une bonne tête ! rajouta Grace joyeusement en agitant sa main dans le vide pour comparer leurs tailles.

— Apparemment, oui…, souffla Luyo d'une voix vague sans trop savoir quoi dire en échangeant un regard avec le Charmina qui semblait se moquer totalement de la différence de taille entre lui et le Lucario.

.

Arrivée sur la scène, Shyn poussa un léger soupir en regardant le large public en face d'elle. La jeune femme était toujours un peu tendue pour les présentations, car tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle quand elle rentrait, sans compter les coups d'œil intrigués des trois jurys à l'autre bout de la scène qui la jugeaient et noteraient ses moindres faux pas à elle et son Pokémon.

— Allez Aurore, montrons à Grace comment nous voyons la grâce et la volupté…, murmura la jeune femme à sa Pokéball quelques secondes après tandis qu'elle s'avançait sur la scène.

Dans la Pokéball, Aurore sembla l'entendre et fit légèrement remuer la boule de métal avant que Shyn ne la lance devant elle dans un geste élégant, faisant apparaître sa Milobellus dans un ensemble de petites étoiles brillantes.

— Milobellus !

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	27. Chapitre 26 : un combat de toute beauté

.

.

 **Chapitre 26 : Un combat de toute beauté**

.

.

Dans les loges, Luyo, Shorty, Milliu et Grace, regardèrent Shyn faire sa présentation avant de la voir saluer le public en rappelant Aurore dans sa Pokéball. Tout c'était bien passé, et la Milobellus avait beaucoup plu avec ses enchaînements d'attaques basés en grande partie sur les attaques Attraction, et Anneau Hydro.

De retour en loge, la jeune femme se fit féliciter par Grace qui avait beaucoup aimé la Milobellus et partit ensuite à son tour sur la scène faire danser son Pokémon : un Kirlia. La jeune femme revint peu après voir le résultat et fut contente en voyant sa tête et celle de Shyn apparaître sur les écrans de sélection des combats, avant de se voir assigner son premier adversaire, une jeune fille un peu étrange aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui cachaient à moitié le visage.

Cette fois, ce fut Grace qui partit en première, ce qui laissa le temps à Shyn d'échanger quelques mots avec Luyo pour son premier match où elle enverrait le Lucario qui affichait une expression sérieuse et concentrée. La jeune femme espérait bien se retrouver en finale contre Grace après ses deux premiers matchs et voir Luyo se mesurer à son Charmina qui semblait être son Pokémon principal.

Mais Shyn fut légèrement déçue quand elle releva son nez vers l'écran de télévision, mais pas autant que Grace, quand celle-ci se fit éliminer dés son premier match. La jeune fille du nom de Cathy qu'elle venait de combattre avait envoyé un Grotadmorv, un Pokémon de type poison ressemblant à une grande masse informe violette et molle qui sentait très mauvais, face au Charmina de la jeune femme. Celui-ci s'était fait empoisonner assez rapidement, ce qui lui avait valu de perdre des points assez bêtement, avant de se faire mettre KO par une attaque Détritus.

— Bon sang, je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi fort…, fit Grace d'une voix un peu triste, mais néanmoins enjouée en revenant aux loges, la Pokéball de son Charmina dans la main.

— Et moi qu'on pourrait envoyer un Pokémon pareil pour un concours…, marmonna Shyn en fronçant les sourcils, tout en fixant l'écran où les prochains concurrents arrivaient.

Il était vrai qu'il était plutôt étrange de voir un Pokémon de ce style dans un concours où la beauté comptait, autant dans les attaques que dans l'apparence du Pokémon.

— Moi non plus, mais en même temps elle a envoyé un Branette en présentation. On dirait qu'elle affectionne les Pokémon un peu étranges…, répondit Grace dans un rictus mitigé en croisant les bras.

Elle semblait un peu dégoûtée de sa défaite, surtout que son Pokémon n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment se mettre en place à cause du poison que le Grotadmorv lui avait inoculé rapidement. Shyn ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un grognement informe en jetant un regard à l'autre bout de la loge. Cathy venait de rentrer et souriait d'un air malsain derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs qui donnaient un effet assez graisseux à son visage.

— Mais je compte sur toi pour gagner, Shyn, comme ça on aura toutes les deux quatre rubans ! fit Grace quelques secondes après en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme.

Shyn tourna son attention vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

— C'est bien mon intention !

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, semblant beaucoup plus joyeuse tout d'un coup.

— En plus, tu auras l'avantage si tu envoies ton Lucario. Il est à moitié acier, n'est-ce pas ? Donc il ne craint pas le poison, suggéra Grace en jetant un coup d'œil à Luyo qui ne disait rien mais les écoutait d'un air impassible.

Shyn suivit son regard et échangea un coup d'œil avec le Lucario avant d'afficher un air un peu dubitatif. Elle comptait en effet garder Luyo pour son possible match contre elle, mais quelque chose l'ennuyait légèrement.

— Oui, en effet. Mais Grotadmorv a une résistance au combat, donc il faudra jouer autrement…, murmura la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, avant de jeter un regard en coin à Cathy qui venait de s'asseoir devant une coiffeuse inoccupée et avait fait sortir son Branette dans l'idée de le brosser un peu.

.

Et comme Grace le pensait, une heure après le début des combats, Shyn se retrouva en finale contre Cathy après avoir gagné ses deux premiers matchs avec Luyo et Shorty. Le Noctali avait combattu un Mimigal pour son deuxième match, qu'il avait remporté assez facilement, tandis que le Lucario avait, lui, affronté un Lumivole appartenant à une jeune fille blonde avec un grand chapeau blanc lors de son premier match. C'est donc bien avec Luyo que la jeune femme rentra sur le terrain pour son dernier match, observée d'un air un peu malsain par la jeune fille de l'autre côté du terrain qui semblait ne pas trop apprécier de voir le Lucario rentrer dans la zone de combat.

Cathy fit ensuite sortir son Pokémon, et c'est sans surprise que Shyn jeta un regard dégoûté vers le Grotadmorv qui émit un long cri ressemblant à un gargouillis étouffé qu'il était difficile de traduire.

Luyo l'observa une seconde, puis jeta un regard en biais à la jeune femme qui scannait le Pokémon avec sa Pokémontre et se tourna ensuite vers lui :

— Il a des faiblesses au type psy et sol…, murmura Shyn au Lucario.

Luyo opina. Il avait continué à étudier la table des types, mais avait encore un peu de mal à tout mémoriser, l'aide de la jeune femme lui était donc précieuse.

— Donc, je dois utiliser Charge-Os pour lui faire des dégâts…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix rauque en reportant son regard devant lui.

Même si le Lucario ne connaissait pas encore tous les types par cœurs, il avait néanmoins réussi à correctement retenir les forces et les faiblesses de ses propres attaques, et de lui-même. Il savait donc qu'il était immunisé au poison et que Charge-Os était une attaque de type sol, et donc efficace sur le Grotadmorv.

— Tout à fait…, lui confirma Shyn en rebaissant son bras. Mais évite le corps-à-corps, de ce que je sais, les Pokémon de cette famille ont tendance à emprisonner leurs cibles dans leur corps, et j'ai pas envie d'aller te chercher là-dedans…, rajouta la jeune femme dans un murmure entre l'amusement et le sérieux.

Luyo lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de répondre d'une voix égale :

— Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie non plus…

 _._

À peine le combat débuta-t-il que la jeune fille au regard sombre lança les hostilités :

— Grotadmorv, attaque Boue-Bombe !

— Esquive, et utilise Charge-Os ! cria Shyn à la suite de Cathy pour ne pas laisser le temps à son adversaire de prendre le dessus.

Car si Grotadmorv craignait les attaques de type sol, c'était aussi le cas de Luyo, et la jeune fille avait l'air de le savoir. Les deux Pokémon obéirent et le Lucario sauta rapidement sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque qui lui lançait des boules de boue dessus, et fit apparaître son os d'aura avant de foncer sur le Grotadmorv.

Le Pokémon était assez volumineux et sa vitesse était très basse, surtout comparée à celle de Luyo, ce qui ne lui permit pas d'esquiver l'attaque du Lucario qui le frappa plusieurs fois avec son os. Cathy fit une grimace en voyant son Pokémon se faire toucher après avoir esquivé son attaque, ce qui lui fit perdre pas mal de points, mais un sourire sadique se dessina rapidement sur son visage en voyant Luyo s'arrêter subitement dans son mouvement.

Le bâton du Lucario venait de se coincer dans le corps moue et flasque du Grotadmorv, sous le regard effaré de Luyo qui ne réalisa que trop tard ce que cela allait engendrer, tout comme Shyn qui en resta bouche bée, les yeux figés sur les deux Pokémon.

— Grotadmorv, attaque Léchouille ! cria alors Cathy, profitant de l'accalmie créée par la surprise pour contre-attaquer.

Le Pokémon obéit et sortit alors une longue langue humide qu'il alla coller sur le visage du Lucario qui tenait toujours son os. Luyo fut à la fois surpris et dégoûté par l'attaque directe, et frissonna de dégoût avant d'enfin lâcher son os, qui disparut instantanément, puis recula de quelques pas en se frottant le visage pour se nettoyer.

De son côté, Shyn afficha une expression dégoûtée, tout comme Shorty dans les loges qui en tira la langue dans un bruit de succion difficilement identifiable. Mais Cathy n'avait de toute évidence pas fini, et ordonna juste après à son Pokémon d'attaquer le Lucario qui était encore occupé à tenter de reprendre ses esprits après l'attaque Léchouille.

Shyn ouvrit alors de grands yeux en voyant le Grotadmorv se rapprocher de Luyo, avant de lever sa main au-dessus de lui dans l'optique de le frapper.

— Luyo ! cria la jeune femme pour tenter de faire comprendre au Pokémon qu'il devait bouger.

Mais le Lucario était légèrement paralysé par l'attaque qu'il venait de subir et ne réussit qu'à lever la tête vers son adversaire avant de se prendre sur la tête l'attaque Casse-Brique que Cathy venait d'ordonner.

Luyo poussa un léger cri de douleur et tomba ensuite en arrière, avant de se relever en grimaçant, secouant la tête d'agacement. En le frappant, le Grotadmorv avait fait partir la paralysie qui l'incommodait, lui rendant sa liberté de mouvement.

Ces deux attaques réussies venaient de faire perdre beaucoup de points à Shyn qui lança un regard au Lucario pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de jeter un œil au score. En face d'elle, Cathy arborait un air amusé, suivie par son Grotadmorv qui émit plusieurs gargouillis en regardant Luyo d'un air malsain.

Le Lucario lui jeta un regard glacial et releva rapidement son attention vers la jeune fille qui venait de le pointer du doigt :

— Attaque Détricanon ! fit Cathy d'une voix grinçante

Le Pokémon obéit et lança son attaque, qui toucha Luyo qui ne bougea pas, semblant un peu perplexe, tout comme Shyn qui ne lui ordonna pas d'esquiver. Et pour cause. Bien qu'elle le toucha, l'attaque ne lui fit aucun dégât, et le Lucario jeta un regard inquisiteur vers la jeune fille qui semblait assez déboussolée.

— Il ne sait pas qu'il est de type acier… Luyo, vas-y, attaque Griffe Acier ! cria alors Shyn rapidement en se rendant bien compte que Cathy ignorait en fait de quel type était le Lucario.

Luyo lança un rapide regard vers la jeune femme et hocha la tête, avant de se mettre à courir sur le côté vers le Grotadmorv.

— Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné… ? marmonna la jeune fille entre ses dents avant de crier d'une voix forte : Attaque Boue-Bombe !

Son Pokémon lança son attaque, mais le Lucario l'esquiva en sautant et se dirigea rapidement vers lui avant de le lacérer avec ses griffes. L'attaque atteint sa cible et le Grotadmorv grimaça sous la douleur, mais la voix aiguë de Cathy retentit aux oreilles de Luyo qui entr'ouvrit les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reculer et se fit sauvagement attraper le bras, avant de se faire tirer vers le Grotadmorv qui lui emprisonna la main dans son corps. Le Lucario grimaça et tira sur son bras pour tenter de libérer sa main tandis que Shyn grinçait d'agacement en voyant de nouveau Luyo pris au piège du Pokémon.

— Attrape-le, ne le laisse pas partir ! Attaque Boue-Bombe ! cria alors la jeune fille à son Pokémon sous les regards alarmés du Lucario.

Les deux Pokémon étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et à cette distance, une attaque Boue-Bombe risquait de lui faire de gros dégâts. Le Grotadmorv fit un grand sourire crétin en entendant sa dresseuse et ouvrit alors la bouche pour lancer son attaque. Luyo grimaça de plus belle et s'agita vivement pour tenter de se libérer avant d'entendre la voix de Shyn résonner dans son dos :

— Luyo ! Utilise Forte-Paume dans sa bouche pour te dégager !

Le Lucario écarquilla alors légèrement les yeux entendant la demande, mais ne tarda pas à la réaliser, et pointa la paume de sa main libre sur la bouche ouverte du Grotadmorv avant de lancer son attaque.

Une forte lumière sortit ensuite de sa paume et frappa de plein fouet le Pokémon poison, qui malgré ses résistances au type, gémit légèrement et fut projeté en arrière sous le choc, libérant Luyo qui en tomba en arrière. Le Lucario se releva ensuite rapidement et sautilla en reculant pour revenir vers Shyn tandis que le Grotadmorv subissait les brimades de sa dresseuse qui lui reprochait d'être trop lent.

— Merci…, murmura Luyo en lançant un regard à la jeune femme.

Shyn opina dans un léger sourire.

— Je t'en prie…, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et amusée.

Le Lucario lui rendit son sourire et jeta un coup d'oeil à son adversaire qui se relevait avant d'ajouter d'une voix mystérieuse :

— Je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin de toi…

Shyn ne répondit rien mais sourit de plus belle en ricanant avant d'elle aussi relever son regard vers Cathy et son Pokémon. La jeune fille venait d'ordonner à son Grotadmorv de relancer Boue-Bombe et des boules de terres étaient en train de voler directement vers Luyo.

Shyn fit une légère grimace et lança un rapide regard au tableau des points. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps et leurs scores étaient très serrés. La jeune femme prit alors rapidement une décision au vu de la situation et donna ses instructions au Lucario qui avait sorti son Charge-Os, comme s'il avait prévu ce que Shyn comptait lui demander de faire.

— Ne bouge pas, et renvoie-lui avec Charge-Os…

Luyo opina et garda sa position, puis se servit ensuite de son os pour renvoyer les boules de terre, avant de le faire tourner comme une hélice pour se protéger d'un ensemble de boue qui lui fonçait dessus.

Certaines Boue-Bombe renvoyées par le Lucario touchèrent alors le Grotadmorv qui n'avait apparemment pas prévu ça, ce qui fit perdre des points à Cathy pour avoir raté son attaque et s'être fait toucher, cela en plus de la réaction de Luyo pour se protéger qui plut beaucoup au public.

Une fois l'attaque finit, Shyn fit un petit sourire ravi en voyant que son plan avait marché et fixa son attention sur la jeune fille dont le visage était à peine visible derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

— Maintenant, il est temps d'en finir…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même avant de s'adresser au Lucario d'une voix plus ferme et sérieuse : Luyo, Vitesse Extrême !

Le Pokémon obéit et fit alors disparaître son os avant de se mettre à courir rapidement, puis d'accélérer brutalement dans une lumière blanche brillante qui entoura son corps. Cathy fit une grimace en voyant Luyo courir aussi vite vers eux, et fit rapidement un signe à son Pokémon avant de lui marmonner quelque chose :

— Attends qu'il s'approche, et dès qu'il est à portée, esquive et lance Casse-Brique sur sa gauche, fit la jeune fille d'une voix basse et agacée au Grotadmorv qui opina et se retourna vers Luyo qui fonçait vers lui.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Shyn observait Cathy et fronça les sourcils en constatant que le Pokémon ne semblait pas prêt à esquiver, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle comprit alors bien que la jeune fille et le Pokémon préparaient quelque chose et fit une longue grimace en serrant les poings, tout en fixant le Grotadmorv qui afficha rapidement un sourire sournois avant de lever légèrement sa main gauche.

— Il va contre-attaquer… Il attend qu'il s'approche pour attaquer…, murmura la jeune femme qui comprit enfin ce que le Pokémon adverse préparait et ouvrit la bouche pour crier à Luyo de changer de direction.

Mais elle resta finalement la bouche ouverte en réalisant que ça ne servirait à rien à cette distance et qu'avec la vitesse du Lucario celui-ci ne l'entendrait jamais à temps et ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

— Bon sang…, grinça Shyn entre ses dents en fixant intensément Luyo qui s'approchait de plus en plus du Grotadmorv.

Pris dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne vit alors pas son pendentif briller légèrement contre sa poitrine entre les plies de sa veste tandis que le Lucario, toujours pris dans sa course, écarquillait les yeux de surprise :

— _«_ _Il va frapper à gauche_ _! »_ fit la voix d'une femme dans la tête de Luyo qui sembla se figer une seconde dans le temps, se demandant d'où venait cette voix.

Mais il réalisa en même temps que la voix féminine n'était autre que celle de Shyn, et même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'entendait, il décida en un quart de seconde d'écouter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et alors qu'il allait percuter le Pokémon, le Lucario fit un saut périlleux avant au-dessus de lui et alla atterrir derrière le Grotadmorv avant de se retourner, les yeux écarquillés, semblant lui-même se demander comment il avait fait ça.

De leurs côtés, Cathy et Shyn semblaient se poser la même question et affichaient toutes les deux une expression incrédule, la bouche grande ouverte alors que le Grotadmorv se tenait le bras levé, s'apprêtant à frapper quelque chose d'invisible devant lui. Luyo comprit alors en voyant la position du Pokémon que celui-ci comptait en vérité l'esquiver au dernier moment pour contre-attaquer, et fut encore plus surpris de ce qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête. Car la voix de Shyn venait de le prévenir, ce qui lui avait permis d'esquiver en sautant au-dessus lui au lieu de le frapper.

Mais rapidement, la jeune femme passa outre sa surprise de l'action du Lucario et afficha une expression concentrée avant de crier d'une voix forte à Luyo :

— Charge-Os !

Le Lucario tourna rapidement son attention vers Shyn en entendant cette fois la voix de la jeune femme à l'autre bout du terrain et échangea un regard entendu avec elle avant de faire apparaître son os et de frapper le Grotadmorv qui se retournait vers lui.

Le Pokémon poison n'eut cette fois pas le temps de préparer sa contre-attaque et se prit de plein fouet l'os d'énergie qui le fit littéralement voler jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain où il s'affala sur le sol dans un bruit répugnant.

— Oh non, Grotadmorv ! fit Cathy d'une voix plaintive en voyant son Pokémon tenter de se relever mollement.

Le Grotadmorv n'était pas KO, mais la fin du temps qui sonna quelques secondes après alors que Luyo faisait disparaître son os mit fin au combat qui se termina par la victoire de Shyn dont l'attaque finale du Lucario venait de faire perdre un bon nombre de points à Cahty.

.

Le public se mit ensuite à applaudir pour féliciter Shyn qui s'avança rapidement sur le terrain, le visage ravi, tandis que Cathy allait récupérer son Pokémon qui semblait encore un peu sonné. Luyo fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme en la regardant s'approcher de lui mais garda un air assez incertain au visage. Il avait beau avoir cru entendre la voix de Shyn dans sa tête, il n'était au final plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, et la question de la jeune femme quelques secondes après le confirma dans ses doutes.

— C'était super ! Mais comment t'as su qu'il allait t'attaquer ? demanda Shyn joyeusement une fois arrivée vers lui.

Luyo la dévisagea quelques secondes en réalisant que si la jeune femme lui demandait ça c'est qu'elle n'était pas consciemment l'auteur de la voix qu'il avait entendue et préféra donc ne rien dire là-dessus de peur de se tromper.

— Un pressentiment… Comme… une petite voix dans ma tête qui m'a prévenu…, murmura le Lucario sobrement en haussement vaguement les épaules.

Shyn lui fit un grand sourire amusé et le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de lui attraper la main pour l'entraîner vers les juges qui rentraient sur le terrain pour lui remettre le ruban. Luyo n'était au final plus du tout sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, et préféra donc ne pas parler à Shyn de cette étrange voix qu'il avait pourtant bien entendu dans sa tête, comme si la jeune femme lui avait donné une indication par télépathie.

.

— Yahoo, c'était génial ! fit Grace joyeusement à l'extérieur devant la salle de concours une fois que Shyn fut retournée aux loges chercher ses affaires et ses Pokémon.

— Merci ! lui répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire en rangeant son ruban vert et blanc dans sa boîte.

— Et t'es super bon Luyo dit donc ! rajouta Grace en se tournant vers le Lucario qui affichait un air un peu ailleurs.

— Euh, merci…, marmonna le Pokémon d'une voix hagarde, comme s'il réalisait juste qu'on lui parlait.

Milliu et Shorty étaient eux aussi ravis que Shyn et Luyo aient gagné, mais étaient retournés dans leur Pokéball. Mais rapidement, le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils et pointa son regard vers un homme assez chic en veste bleue un peu plus loin qui regardait vers eux et se mit à agiter la main comme pour attirer leur attention. Grace s'arrêta alors de rire et lança un regard intrigué vers l'homme avant de se tourner vers Shyn qui rangeait ses rubans dans son sac.

— Tiens, on dirait que ce type nous veut quelque chose…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix vague en pointant l'homme du menton.

Shyn suivit son regard et fronça légèrement les sourcils en détaillant l'inconnu du regard qui s'avançait maintenant vers eux. Il arborait un sourire tranquille avec une légère moustache fine et longue, et ses cheveux courts étaient majoritairement noirs, hormis une grande houppette blanche sur le devant et une partie sur le côté de sa tête. Sa veste bleu foncé était, elle, agrémentée de bord blanc assez joli, et était fermée au niveau du cou de l'homme par un grand foulard blanc qui s'élargissait, donnant un côté très chic et original à sa tenue qui se complétait par un pantacourt mauve, des collants noirs et un tee-shirt noir.

Mais malgré son allure plutôt originale et tranquille, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air très rassurée et se décala légèrement pour se placer devant le Lucario.

— Mmhh, je me méfie des types un peu bizarres, la dernière fois qu'un mec est venu me parler il a essayé de capturer Luyo…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix sombre en suivant du regard l'inconnu qui arrivait vers eux et commençait à monter les marches du perron.

Grace se tourna alors vers elle, le regard très intrigué.

— Ah bon ? Mais, Luyo n'est pas à toi ? demanda la jeune femme.

Shyn lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide en hochant négativement la tête.

— Non, et j'ai fait l'erreur de lui dire. Mais de toute façon les Pokéballs ne marchent pas sur lui apparemment, je pense qu'il doit être protégé par le cristal de son ancien maître…, répondit la jeune femme sobrement en grimaçant.

Derrière elle, le Lucario lui lança un regard insistant et fronça les sourcils avant de grogner légèrement d'un air agacé. Grace lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu perdu avant de fixer Shyn d'un air totalement confus.

— Le cristal de son ancien maître… Quoi ? fit la jeune femme en affichant une expression déconfite et stupéfaite, semblant ne rien comprendre à ce que venait de dire Shyn.

— Je t'expliquerais plus tard, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix blanche sans la regarder, son attention fixée sur l'homme qui arrivait vers elles.

— Vous êtes au courant que je suis là et que je comprends ce que vous dites ? râla alors Luyo dans le dos de Shyn en se décalant pour se placer entre elles deux.

Grace garda son air dépité au visage en regardant le Lucario tandis que l'autre jeune femme tournait un regard légèrement amusé vers Luyo. Mais l'arrivée de l'homme face à elles qui leur fit un grand sourire charmeur mit fin à la discussion des deux filles qui tournèrent toute leur attention vers l'individu, ainsi que le Lucario qui semblait assez agacé que Shyn ne lui réponde pas.

.

— Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais je vous ai vu au concours tout à l'heure et j'ai beaucoup aimé votre présentation, fit l'inconnu d'une voix douce et polie.

L'apparence de l'homme lui donnait l'air un peu pompeux, ce qui allait assez bien avec sa voix légèrement hautaine, mais ne contenait aucune agressivité tandis qu'il regardait à tour de rôle les deux jeunes femmes. Grace semblait, elle, un peu surprise, mais afficha rapidement un air ravi et se mit à rire bruyamment tandis que Shyn observait l'homme d'un regard suspicieux.

— Oh, merci ! ria Grace pour répondre à l'individu, attirant son attention vers elle.

Apparemment, la jeune femme avait pris son compliment pour elle ce qui fit légèrement grimacer l'homme qui afficha rapidement un air désolé avant de tourner son regard vers Shyn.

— Euh non, pas vous, je parlais à vous. Shyn, c'est ça ? demanda l'individu poliment de la même voix un peu perchée.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué en comprenant que son compliment lui était en fait adressé alors que Grace affichait un air un peu mal à l'aise.

—Ah, euh, ok…, grinça la jeune femme en se tortillant les bras avant de lever le nez vers Shyn et l'homme qui semblait attendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

— Euh, oui, merci…, marmonna finalement Shyn d'une voix vague, n'ayant pas l'air de trop savoir quoi penser de l'individu étrange en face d'elle.

À moitié derrière elle, Luyo observait l'homme d'un regard sombre, ne semblant pas trop savoir lui non plus s'il devait se méfier ou pas de l'individu. Mais l'inconnu leur donna rapidement une réponse à leurs questions en se redressant légèrement, tout en affichant un sourire mesuré.

— Ha ha. Je me présente, je m'appelle Juan, je suis le champion d'arène d'Atalanopolis et aussi un ancien coordinateur, expliqua l'homme poliment en s'inclinant.

Shyn leva alors un sourcil intéressé et fit un léger sourire en se relâchant avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

— Ah, vous êtes le champion d'arène ! Maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens en effet avoir vu votre tête quand j'ai regardé mon guide de la ville…, marmonna la jeune femme en se grattant le menton, tout en se rappelant vaguement du visage de l'homme à côté de la photo de l'arène.

— Oh mais oui, Juan, vous êtes un excellent coordinateur ! Vous avez même remporté le grand festival, je crois ! fit Grace à son tour en se rapprochant de Shyn pour attirer l'attention de l'homme qui semblait plus intéressé par la jeune femme brune que par elle.

Juan sourit légèrement et opina silencieusement d'un air mesuré.

— Oui, en effet. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Mais je suis resté très friand des concours et principalement des belles présentations comme celle que votre Milobellus a fournie rajouta l'homme tranquillement en jetant un regard rapide à la ceinture de Shyn où la Pokéball d'Aurore était accrochée.

— Merci pour elle…, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement, semblant se demander où l'homme voulait en venir.

— Vous l'avez très bien dressé, et j'aime beaucoup les Pokémon de type eau comme vous pouvez vous en douter, et c'est là que j'en viens à la raison de ma présence, continua l'homme en agitant sa main dans le vide comme un chef d'orchestre.

Shyn leva un sourcil intéressé tandis que Grace dévisageait Juan sans aucune gêne.

— Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix un peu perplexe.

À côté d'elle, Luyo regardait maintenant l'homme d'un air légèrement agacé, fixant le regard de l'individu qui n'avait pas bougé du visage de Shyn depuis plusieurs minutes. Cela avait l'air de ne pas trop lui plaire tandis que Juan opinait en souriant à la jeune femme.

— On peut dire ça, oui. J'aimerais faire un match contre vous, ou plus précisément, contre votre Milobellus ! expliqua l'homme tranquillement de sa voix légèrement hautaine.

Shyn leva un peu plus les sourcils et échangea un coup d'œil avec Grace qui semblait mitigé entre de l'intérêt et de la surprise.

— Un match contre Aurore ? Pour quoi faire ? Si je peux me permettre…, parce que je ne suis pas dresseuse à proprement parler, je fais juste les concours et je n'aime pas combattre en dehors, et encore moins contre un champion d'arène, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix un peu mal à l'aise en grimaçant légèrement.

Elle ne voulait pas être mal polie et refuser d'emblée, mais l'idée de faire un match sans réel but en dehors d'un concours ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, surtout qu'elle savait qu'Aurore n'aimait pas les combats. Juan sourit de plus belle devant le désarroi de Shyn, comme si cela l'amusait.

— Votre Milobellus a du potentiel et beaucoup de grâce et de beauté, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué en la voyant. Je possède moi-même un Milobellus et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais combattre votre Pokémon avec le mien pour pouvoir mieux juger de son talent, expliqua l'homme tranquillement d'une voix posée en souriant poliment.

— Son talent à combattre ? répéta la jeune femme d'un air perplexe. C'est que…, Aurore n'aime pas vraiment combattre, vous voyez… Elle n'aime que les présentations des concours, et elle ne possède qu'une seule attaque en plus…, marmonna Shyn d'un air dubitatif en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme n'était vraiment pas emballée par l'idée, mais Juan ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera juste un match amical, aucun enjeu…, rajouta-t-il d'une voix douce en voyant Shyn hésitante.

La jeune femme fit une moue dubitative avec sa bouche en fixant le vide.

— Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que je lui demande, mais je dois d'abord passer au centre Pokémon, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps et Shorty doit être un peu fatigué, et toi aussi d'ailleurs…, fit Shyn d'une voix vague en tournant son attention vers Luyo.

Le Lucario détourna lentement son regard vers elle en voyant que la jeune femme lui parlait, ce qui attira le regard de Juan et de Grace vers lui.

— Non, ça va…, marmonna Luyo d'une voix rauque en réponse.

Shyn fit un petit sourire taquin.

— T'es jamais fatigué toi, n'est-ce pas ? murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce et amusée.

Le Lucario plissa légèrement les yeux comme s'il se demandait de quoi elle parlait, mais Juan reprit subitement la parole en fixant Luyo qui venait de parler par télépathie devant lui.

— Ça alors, un Lucario qui parle ! Voilà qui est intéressant…, fit l'homme d'une voix joyeuse en fixant Luyo comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet particulièrement rare.

Son regard ne plut d'ailleurs pas au Lucario qui grommela légèrement et recula d'un pas pour ne plus être à sa portée directe, suivi des yeux pars Shyn qui ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta son attention sur Juan qui souriait tranquillement.

— Vous possédez des Pokémon très surprenants, mademoiselle, rajouta l'homme d'une voix polie en regardant la jeune femme.

— Euh, je…, merci…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix un peu perdue, hésitant à faire remarquer que Luyo n'était pas à elle, avant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait dit à un inconnu.

La jeune femme lança ensuite un regard perplexe au Lucario, qui le lui rendit, mais Juan se mit soudainement à bouger et recula de quelques pas pour commencer à descendre les marches.

— Si vous voulez je peux vous accompagner au centre Pokémon et vous amener à l'arène ensuite. Cela vous laissera le temps de la réflexion, et si vous ne voulez pas vous aurez au moins vu l'arène, fit l'homme d'une voix douce en tendant son bras derrière lui, comme pour les inviter à le suivre.

Shyn échangea un regard avec Grace puis avec Luyo, avant de hocher la tête d'un air incertain.

— Oui, d'accord, répondit la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers lui, suivie par le Lucario.

— Euh, je peux venir moi aussi ? demanda alors Grace d'une voix d'écolière en levant son doigt, attirant le regard de Juan vers elle.

— Oui, bien sûr ! L'arène est ouverte à tout le monde, répondit l'homme dans un sourire.

— Super ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement, avant de descendre rapidement les marches, passant à côté de Juan qui la regarda passer d'un air amusé, avant de rejoindre Shyn que Luyo suivait de très près, comme pour empêcher l'homme de trop s'approcher d'elle.

 _._

 _._

Après un passage rapide au centre Pokémon pour que Shyn et Grace fassent soigner leurs Pokémon, les deux jeunes femmes et le Lucario suivirent Juan jusqu'à l'arène plus à l'ouest qui n'était accessible que par l'emprunt d'un petit bateau à moteur, car celle -ci se trouvait sur un emplacement à part dans une grande maison à l'allure très luxueuse. Grace afficha d'ailleurs un air très intéressé en regardant autour d'elle une fois qu'ils eurent posé le pied dans le grand jardin qui entourait le bâtiment, suivie par Shyn qui semblait trouver l'endroit très intéressant.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, et après avoir traversé un long couloir aux murs blancs et particulièrement bien décorés, le petit groupe arriva dans une grande pièce qui contenait une longue piscine avec des gradins autour agrémentés comme un terrain de combat Pokémon. Sur les gradins, l'emblème du badge de l'arène était visible, trois gouttes d'eau montées en pyramide.

Grace poussa de nouveau une exclamation d'émerveillement mêlé de surprise en découvrant la salle, tandis que Shyn levait un sourcil amusé en regardant la grande piscine devant eux.

— On dirait l'arène d'Azuria, en un peu plus classe et grande…, murmura la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil complice à Luyo qui lui fit un petit sourire.

— Je me faisais la même réflexion…, répondit le Lucario en se rappelant de l'arène d'Azuria où il avait vu Ondine combattre quand il cherchait Shyn.

Un peu devant eux, Juan s'arrêta en les entendant et se retourna vers la jeune femme, le regard intrigué.

— Oh, vous êtes allés dans une autre arène de type eau ? demanda l'homme d'une voix tranquille tandis que Grace et son Charmina regardaient une grande colonne de pierre taillée d'un air très intéressé.

— Oui, à Kanto. L'arène sert aussi de salle de spectacle aquatique, mais j'ai dû y retourner après pour chercher Luyo qui s'était perdu…, répondit Shyn dans un sourire amusé en lançant un nouveau coup d'œil vers le Lucario.

Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils d'un air agacé alors que Grace tournait un regard intéressé vers lui.

— Oohhh, tu t'étais perdu, toi ? Tu as l'air d'être du genre à toujours rester proche de ton dresseur pourtant ! ricana la jeune femme en s'approchant de Luyo pour venir lui tapoter l'épaule en riant.

Le Lucario fit une nouvelle grimace et gigota légèrement pour se libérer des légers coups que Grace lui donnait.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… Shyn m'avait lâché dans la foule et je suis partie du mauvais côté…, grinça Luyo d'une voix sombre en jetant un regard vers Shyn.  
Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout écouter la conversation et s'était un peu éloignée vers la piscine en fixant le plafond d'un air très intéressé, au grand damne de Luyo.

 _._

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Juan eut fini de présenter les lieux et se soit placé à l'autre bout du terrain pour faire sortir son Milobellus, Shyn fit de même et relâcha Aurore dans la grande piscine.

La Milobellus eut l'air d'abord un peu surprise de se trouver dans un endroit pareil puis fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme avant de se tourner et de croiser le regard de l'autre Pokémon qui s'était rapproché d'eux et observait Aurore du coin de l'œil.

— _Quel_ _joli bassin… C'est qui_ _celle-là_ _?_ demanda Aurore en plissant les yeux pour fixer l'autre Milobellus qui semblait aussi être une femelle.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre Pokémon.

— Aurore, l'homme en face m'a demandé si j'accepterais de faire un match contre son Milobellus avec toi…, expliqua Shyn en montrant Juan du menton qui les observait tranquillement.

Aurore reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, semblant un peu surprise, mais ne répondit rien, attendant la suite tandis que derrière Shyn, Grace titillait Luyo sous le regard impassible de son Charmina.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les combats, et je n'en suis pas fan moi-même, donc je lui ai dit que je te demanderais avant de donner ma réponse et je ferais selon ton choix…, continua la jeune femme d'une voix douce en souriant à Aurore.

La Milobellus la regarda quelques secondes, puis jeta un nouveau regard à l'autre Pokémon qui l'observait aussi à quelques mètres d'elle dans la piscine, avant de faire non de la tête.

— _Merci, mais, je ne suis pas vraiment motivé_ _e_ _…,_ souffla Aurore d'une voix fade en levant la tête vers le plafond.

— _Trouillarde…,_ grinça alors l'autre Milobellus en s'étirant le cou.

Aurore fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur l'autre Pokémon sous le regard intrigué de Shyn.

— _Pardon ?_

— _Tu as juste peur de perdre, c'est tout. Ne sor_ _s_ _pas une excuse_ _aussi pitoyable_ _!_ railla la Milobellus en fixant Aurore d'un regard amusé.

— _Je ne suis pas une trouillarde !_ rétorqua alors la Milobellus, piquée au vif dans sa fierté.

Aurore se retourna ensuite vivement vers la jeune femme qui affichait un air attentif.

— _Je vais le faire !_ fit alors la Milobellus d'une voix aiguë et déterminée.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda Shyn en levant un sourcil perplexe.

Aurore opina, le regard sombre braqué sur l'autre Milobellus qui semblait ravie de son effet.

— _Je n'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect ! Et un_ _combat_ _de temps en temps ça ne_ _peut_ _pas faire de mal !_ répondit le Pokémon eau sans lâcher son expression agacée, tout en se redressant légèrement.

La jeune femme semblait un peu dubitative, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se redresser.

— Très bien…, marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Juan avant d'ajouter d'une voix forte : J'accepte le combat, Juan !

— À la bonne heure ! fit l'homme joyeusement, avant de faire signe à sa Milobellus de revenir de son côté du terrain.

 _._

Une minute plus tard, tout le monde prit correctement place à son emplacement et Grace et son Charmina rejoignirent les gradins pour assister au match entre Shyn et Juan. Seul Luyo était resté avec la jeune femme aux yeux de cristal de son côté alors que l'arbitre énumérait les règles d'un combat classique.

Le match débuta ensuite, et c'est Juan qui lança les hostilités en envoyant son Milobellus utiliser une attaque Queue de Fer sur Aurore. Shyn fronça les sourcils en prenant immédiatement conscience du niveau que devait avoir l'autre Pokémon pour posséder une attaque acier alors qu'il était un type eau, mais Aurore esquiva gracieusement l'attaque en plongeant sans que la jeune femme ne le lui demande.

Mais cela ne sembla pas surprendre Juan, qui fit un léger sourire amusé et ordonna ensuite à son Milobellus de lancer un Hydrocanon dans l'eau pour faire sortir Aurore. Le Pokémon obéit et lança son attaque qui traversa les eaux et repoussa la Milobellus hors de l'eau qui alla frapper lourdement le bord du bassin du côté de Shyn.

La jeune femme fit une grimace en voyant Aurore pousser un faible gémissement de douleur et se déplaça légèrement pour s'approcher de la Milobellus qui avait l'air un peu sonnée.

— Aurore, ça va ? demanda Shyn d'une voix un peu inquiète alors que Luyo la rejoignait.

La Milobellus n'avait pas été entraînée au combat et cela se voyait tandis qu'elle secouait la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

— _Ça_ _va, oui…,_ murmura Aurore en rouvrant ses yeux.

— Cette Milobellus à l'air bien entraîné. C'est un champion d'arène après tout, son Pokémon a dû faire beaucoup de combats et s'endurcir…, marmonna la jeune femme en jetant un regard vers Juan et son Milobellus qui semblait attendre patiemment qu'Aurore revienne au centre du terrain.

— _Ça_ _m'est égal ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect !_ rétorqua la Milobellus d'une voix acerbe en secouant vindicativement la tête.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle plongea et réapparut plus loin dans la piscine, semblant de nouveau prête à combattre. Shyn l'a suivi des yeux et alla reprendre sa place avec Luyo, le regard un peu dubitatif.

— C'est la première fois que je vois Aurore aussi motivée à se battre…, fit le Lucario d'une voix vague en observant Aurore fixer l'autre Milobellus d'un regard déterminé.

— Oui, mais pas vraiment pour de bonnes raisons…, rétorqua la jeune femme sombrement en plissant les yeux. Aurore, Anneau Hydro ! fit ensuite Shyn d'une voix forte.

La Milobellus obéit et lança son attaque, ce qui fit apparaître un ruban d'eau autour d'elle, qui se transforma ensuite en bulles d'eau géantes qui l'entourèrent avant de disparaître. L'attaque, en plus d'être très jolie, servait à récupérer un peu d'énergie dans un certain laps de temps, ce que la jeune femme trouvait plutôt adapté à la situation.

Mais l'autre Milobellus ne resta pas en reste, et lança rapidement une attaque Ouragan alors qu'Aurore finissait à peine son attaque Anneau Hydro. Shyn ouvrit alors la bouche pour demander à Aurore d'esquiver, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, et assista impuissante à la vision de la Milobellus se prenant l'attaque de vent de plein fouet.

Aurore recula de plusieurs mètres en gémissant, mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Juan au loin avant de voir l'autre Pokémon foncer vers elle. Aurore tenta alors d'esquiver comme Shyn le lui conseilla, mais la queue brillante de la Milobellus sortit soudainement de l'eau et frappa Aurore sur le côté dans une attaque Queue de Fer.

— Elle est rapide…, grinça la jeune femme en voyant Aurore gémir de nouveau en tombant dans l'eau.

La Milobellus venait de se prendre plusieurs attaques de suite, et malgré l'activation sous l'eau de l'Anneau Hydro sur Aurore qui récupéra un peu d'énergie, Shyn fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche sans attendre qu'Aurore refasse surface.

— Aurore, Soin ! cria la jeune femme en parlant au bassin devant elle.

L'ombre d'Aurore était visible, et la Milobellus l'entendit et activa alors rapidement son attaque pour se soigner.

— Milobellus, attaque Hydrocanon ! fit alors Juan à sa suite en comprenant que Shyn profitait qu'Aurore soit hors de portée pour la faire se soigner.

Le Pokémon obéit et lança une nouvelle fois son attaque pour déloger l'autre Pokémon des eaux. Mais dans l'eau, Aurore avait fini de se soigner et esquiva cette fois le torrent d'eau avant de ressortir derrière l'autre Milobellus sous le regard stupéfait de l'homme.

— Hydrocanon ! cria Shyn à son tour qui voyait Aurore en position de force pour la première fois.

La Milobellus obéit et commença à lancer son attaque, mais Juan n'était pas un champion d'arène pour rien et ordonna immédiatement à son Pokémon d'utiliser Queue de Fer pour parer l'attaque.

Les deux attaques se touchèrent alors, mais la puissance du Milobellus de Juan était supérieure à celle d'Aurore et coupa l'Hydrocanon avant d'aller frapper le Pokémon tendre.

Aurore poussa un cri de douleur et se laissa ensuite tomber dans l'eau pour nager un peu et ressortit devant Shyn. La Milobellus semblait un peu souffrir et grimaçait, mais gardait une expression déterminée au visage.

— Bon sang, il est fort ce Milobellus ! murmura Grace dans les gradins en fixant le Pokémon de Juan qui agitait sa queue au-dessus de l'eau comme un éventail, semblant se moquer d'Aurore qui grimaçait. Son Charmina approuva tandis que leur attention retournait sur Shyn qui venait d'ordonner à Aurore d'utiliser Soin à nouveau. Mais Juan n'avait pas l'air décidé à les laisser faire, et dicta rapidement ses ordres à son Pokémon :

— Ne le laisse pas faire, attaque Ouragan !

— Aurore, esquive ! cria rapidement la jeune femme en fixant la Milobellus d'un regard un peu inquiet en voyant l'attaque arriver vers eux.

Aurore finit de justesse de se soigner et plongea ensuite rapidement pour esquiver tandis que Shyn et Luyo se décalaient eux aussi pour ne pas se prendre l'attaque Ouragan dans la figure.

Juan grimaça légèrement de son côté en voyant la Milobellus esquiver une nouvelle fois son attaque tandis qu'Aurore ressortait de l'eau.

— Hydrocanon ! cria ensuite la jeune femme en pointant du doigt l'autre Milobellus.

Aurore s'exécuta et réussit cette fois à toucher son adversaire qui semblait surprise de la voir toujours d'attaque et ne prit pas la peine de tenter d'esquiver.

— Milobellus, Queue de Fer ! cria Juan à son tour en voyant son Pokémon reculer de quelques mètres en grimaçant.

Mais contrairement à Aurore qui avait déjà subi des dégâts, même si elle s'était soignée, l'autre Pokémon n'avait pris que très peu de dommage et se rapprocha d'Aurore avant de la frapper.

— Aurore ! cria Shyn qui fut très surprise par la contre-attaque de l'autre Milobellus qui venait de se déplacer très rapidement.

— Milobellus ! fit Aurore à son tour dans un cri plaintif en allant percuter le bord droit du bassin.

La jeune femme fit une longue grimace en regardant son Pokémon agiter la tête en grimaçant, suivie du regard de Luyo qui semblait très dubitatif devant ce match.

— Aurore…, tu as beau ne pas aimer les combats, tu es capable d'en avoir la fougue ! fit Shyn d'une voix forte en s'adressant à Aurore qui se redressait.  
La Milobellus semblait maintenant vraiment fatiguée, mais lança un regard profond vers la jeune femme en l'entendant et opina silencieusement la tête avant de se tourner vers son adversaire qui l'observait. Puis, sans attendre d'ordre de Shyn, Aurore nagea légèrement dans le bassin et ouvrit la bouche vers l'autre Milobellus. La jeune femme écarquilla alors les yeux en fixant Aurore tandis qu'une boule de lumière brillante se formait devant sa bouche.

Dans les gradins, Grace ouvrit elle aussi de grands yeux intéressés en reconnaissant l'attaque qu'Aurore s'apprêtait à lancer alors que la boule grossissait avant de lancer plusieurs rayons de lumière en zigzag devant elle vers l'autre Milobellus. Mais l'attaque ne le toucha pas, car le Milobellus esquiva en plongeant, faisant se geler l'eau là où les rayons de lumière atterrirent.

— C'était, Laser Glace ? Aurore a appris une nouvelle attaque…, murmura Shyn d'un air à la fois ravi et surpris en regardant son Pokémon refermer la bouche d'un air agacé.

La Milobellus ne connaissait pas cette attaque avant, et venait donc de l'apprendre toute seule, poussé par l'entrain du combat. Mais toute à sa contemplation de l'eau gelée devant Aurore, la jeune femme entendit soudainement la voix de Juan résonner de nouveau de l'autre côté du terrain :

— Finissons-en, Milobellus, attaque Ouragan !

Shyn entr'ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le Pokémon adverse ressortit brutalement de l'eau à côté d'Aurore et lui envoya sa rafale de vent en pleine figure jusqu'à la repousser violemment jusqu'au bord du bassin. La Milobellus poussa un long gémissement de douleur, puis ondula quelques secondes dans le vide, avant de se laisser tomber sur le bord : elle était KO.

L'arbitre le confirma une seconde après en voyant le regard flou et vide de la Milobellus à moitié couchée sur le sol, puis leva son drapeau vers Juan pour annoncer sa victoire. La jeune femme fit une nouvelle grimace et se dépêcha de rejoindre Aurore, puis s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

— Tu t'es bien battu ma belle, et ta détermination t'as permis d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque, murmura Shyn d'une voix douce en caressant le visage d'Aurore qui rouvrait lentement les yeux.

La Milobellus avait l'air épuisée, mais fit un léger sourire à la jeune femme avant de refermer les yeux.

— Milobellus…

Shyn afficha une expression mitigée entre de la déception et de l'amusement puis rappela Aurore dans sa Pokéball. La jeune femme se releva ensuite et échangea un regard avec Luyo avant de se tourner vers Grace qui descendait des estrades avec son Charmina.

 _._

— Merci pour ce match, votre Pokémon a beaucoup de ressource, fit Juan quelques minutes plus tard devant l'arène pour remercier Shyn du match.  
La jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment déçue ou triste d'avoir perdu, et était au final plutôt contente, car le match avait permis à Aurore d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque.

— Merci, et au moins ce match a fait réaliser à Aurore qu'elle peut être bonne à autre chose qu'à se trémousser sur une scène, répondit Shyn en rigolant doucement, suivie du rire plus gras de Grace qui en profita pour lui taper sur l'épaule joyeusement.

La jeune femme fit une grimace et se massa ensuite l'épaule là où Grace l'avait frappée, mais une lueur vive et un bruit d'ouverture de Pokéball se fit soudainement entendre alors qu'un Pokémon de la jeune femme sortait de lui-même de sa Pokéball. Aélia apparut ensuite au pied de Shyn sous le regard perplexe de tout le monde avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, l'expression un peu agacée.

— _Maman, j'ai fai_ _m_ _!_ fit la Mysdibule d'une voix d'enfant en s'agitant sur place avant de lever les bras pour que Shyn la porte.

— Oui Aélia, on va aller manger, souffla la jeune femme dans un sourire en récupérant Aélia pour la positionner sur son épaule.

Luyo lança un regard légèrement blasé vers la Mysdibule tandis que Grace riait de nouveau, tout ça observé par Juan qui fixait maintenant Aélia d'un air très intéressé.

— Un Mysdibule chromatique, encore un Pokémon rare, marmonna l'homme en se caressant le menton d'un air songeur.

Aélia sembla alors réaliser sa présence et lui fit un grand sourire ravi auquel Juan répondit par un sourire amusé.

— Je vais continuer à suivre votre progression, Shyn, et j'espère que vous irez loin, et qui sait, peut-être remporterez-vous le grand festival…, fit ensuite l'homme d'une voix tranquille en reportant son attention vers le visage de Shyn.

— C'est bien mon but…, répondit la jeune femme en souriant tranquillement.

Juan lui rendit son sourire, mais à côté de Shyn, Luyo se renfrogna légèrement en fixant l'homme d'un regard mauvais. Celui-ci le vit et leva alors un sourcil intrigué en voyant les yeux sombres du Lucario braqué sur lui, mais Grace coupa court à cet échange de regards un peu gênant en attirant subitement l'attention de tout le monde vers elle.

— Hé, moi aussi j'espère bien le remporter ! On a toutes les deux quatre rubans en plus ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix faussement agacée avant de rire de nouveau sous le regard amusé de Shyn et de Juan.

 _._

Un peu plus tard, après être repassés au centre Pokémon pour faire soigner Aurore et laisser la Milobellus se reposer dans un bassin du centre, Shyn et Grace allèrent ensemble sur le port dans le but de trouver un endroit où manger un morceau.

— Tu comptes aller où pour ton prochain ruban ? demanda Grace quelques minutes après en découpant un bout de son dessert composé d'une crêpe.

Shyn releva mollement le nez de son assiette pour lui répondre, elle semblait avoir l'esprit un peu ailleurs tandis qu'elle touillait la sauce au chocolat sur sa boule de glace.

— Au concours le plus proche, je pense, mais j'ai pas regardé où les prochains concours avaient lieu…, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix vague avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir son guide de la région.

— Si tu vises le plus proche, alors tu vas suivre la même route que moi ! fit Grace d'une voix joyeuse en s'enfournant son bout de crêpe dans la bouche.

— Ah ouais ? Il y en a pas loin ? demanda Shyn en levant un sourcil intrigué, avant de jeter un œil à Aélia à côté d'elle qui léchait son assiette avec application.

— Pas loin, oui et non, mais il y en a un Éternara dans deux jours, et un autre à Pacifiville quelques jours après. Et les deux sont sur des îles qui suivent la même voie de ferry ! répondit Grace tranquillement en prenant le guide des mains de sa voisine pour lui montrer une carte du coin avant de pointer les deux îles du doigt.

Shyn opina silencieusement en regardant la carte avant d'observer Grace lui montrer le port derrière elle d'où plusieurs bateaux étaient à quai.

— Hé, mais, c'est le ferry que j'ai pris pour aller à Algatia…, fit la jeune femme d'un air intéressé en reconnaissant le petit ferry blanc et noir.

— Et qu'on a raté pour venir ici…, railla Luyo sans aucune expression en mangeant tranquillement son propre dessert au chocolat.

Shyn lui lança un regard blasé, mais ne répondit rien tandis que Grace opinait.

— Oui, il est encore à quai jusqu'à demain midi, puis il part pour Éternara et en repart le lendemain du concours ! Donc comme ça, celle de nous qui loupera le concours prochain aura plus qu'à continuer pour tenter sa chance à Pacifiville ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en partant du principe qu'une d'elles allait forcément gagner le prochain concours.

Shyn l'observa une seconde puis récupéra son guide en hochant la tête.

— C'est une bonne idée…, on a qu'à faire ça…, souffla la jeune femme en rangeant son guide avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Par contre les concours sont drôlement rapprochés dit donc…, continua Shyn en prenant conscience des dates très rapprochées des concours qu'elle faisait depuis Nénucrique.

— Oui c'est normal, on va bientôt arriver en période de fêtes de Noël et le grand festival est après, donc quasiment tous les concours ont été programmés avant ! expliqua Grace qui semblait avoir bien étudié son sujet.

— Je vois, oui…, marmonna Shyn en se grattant le menton tout en comptant le nombre de jours avant les fêtes de Noël. Il restait moins d'un mois, ce qui ne leur laissait par beaucoup de temps pour gagner leur dernier ruban, surtout si Grace allait au même concours qu'eux.

— Bon, du coup on fait comme ça. On se retrouve ici demain matin, et direction d'Éternara ! fit ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix joyeuse, avant de se lever, suivie par son Charmina.

Le Pokémon avait lui finit son dessert, contrairement à Grace à qui il restait un bout de crêpe dans l'assiette.

— Ça me va…, opina Shyn sobrement avant de regarder l'assiette de la jeune femme : Tu ne finis pas ta crêpe ?

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle puis fit un signe négatif de la tête en récupérant son sac.

— Non c'est bon, et je veux aller m'entraîner avec mes Pokémon. Sur le bateau ça sera un peu plus compliqué ! À demain vous tous ! fit ensuite Grace en agitant son bras avant de s'éloigner avec son Charmina.

Shyn lui fit un signe puis la regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. La jeune femme arborait de nouveau un air un peu ailleurs tandis qu'Aélia se décalait de sa chaise pour récupérer l'assiette de Grace dans l'optique de manger le bout de crêpe restant.

De son côté, Luyo resta silencieux et se contenta de jeter des coups d'œil à Shyn dont il sentait la légère angoisse due au rapprochement du grand festival. Car lui aussi se trouvait être légèrement anxieux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que la jeune femme.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / Suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	28. Chapitre 27 : De justesse

.

.

 **Chapitre 27 : De justesse**

.

*.*.*

.

Luyo se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin au centre Pokémon. Shyn, elle, dormait toujours et gigota à peine quand Luyo sortit du lit d'un pas silencieux avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait au loin derrière les récifs rocheux qui entouraient la ville et donnaient au ciel une belle couleur orangée mêlée de rouge.

Mais le Lucario semblait soucieux tandis qu'il regardait l'horizon changer, avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Les Évolitions, Aélia et Atémis étaient tous les quatre endormis par terre les uns contre les autres, la Mysdibule ayant même les pieds posés sur la tête de Shorty qui dormait couché sur le dos.

Luyo fit un petit sourire amusé en regardant les Pokémon dormir avant de revenir lentement vers le lit. Shyn lui faisait face et s'était légèrement décalée dans le lit pour s'étaler un peu là où le Lucario était couché juste avant. Mais le Pokémon réussit quand même à reprendre sa place en poussant la jeune femme, qui se contenta d'un grognement endormi avant de rouler sur elle-même pour se décaler de l'autre côté en lui tournant le dos.

.

Comme prévu, quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe de Shyn retrouva Grace au port pour embarquer sur le ferry, direction Eternara. D'après la jeune femme, ils auraient tout juste le temps de faire le trajet pour arriver au concours. Mais contrairement à Grace qui s'était entraînée la veille au soir avec ses trois Pokémon, Shyn, elle, n'avait encore rien prévu pour la présentation, et passa donc une bonne partie de la journée à réfléchir en fixant son cahier de concours en mâchonnant des bouts de chocolat.

Pendant ce temps-là sur le bateau, Grace avait jeté son dévolu sur un petit stand de gâteaux avec son Charmina, surveillée du regard par Aélia qui tenta d'attirer la sympathie de la jeune femme pour obtenir une sucrerie à l'abri de l'attention de Shyn. Grace fut assez amusée par l'attitude de la Mysdibule et ne tarda pas à lui en donner un, avant de regarder Aélia disparaître derrière une caisse avec son gâteau.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur une bouée de sauvetage sur le pont arrière non loin de Shyn qui s'était installée à une petite table avec un parasol, Atémis et le Kirlia de Grace discutaient tranquillement. N'étant pas loin d'eux, la jeune femme entendit distraitement des bribes de leur conversation et fit un petit sourire amusé en entendant Atémis dire à l'autre Pokémon qu'il souhaitait évoluer en Gardevoir, tandis que le Kirlia de Grace souhaitait, lui, évoluer en Gallame. Shyn ignorait toujours qu'Atémis était en fait un mâle et ne fut donc pas gêné en entendant son Pokémon vouloir évoluer en un Pokémon plutôt féminin.

Mais si les Pokémon de la jeune femme étaient quasiment tous en train de s'amuser, hormis Goultar qui dormait dans sa Pokéball, Luyo, lui, était tout comme Shyn en train de travailler à la même table que la jeune femme. Le Pokémon avait récupéré ses livres de lecture/écriture et tentait d'améliorer son écriture et ses connaissances en écrivant des phrases de plus en plus longues et complexes. La jeune femme lui jetait d'ailleurs des regards de temps en temps pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait et corriger ses erreurs, tout en surveillant Aurore du coin de l'œil. Shyn avait relâché la Milobellus dans l'océan pour qu'elle profite du trajet, ce que le Pokémon faisait, tout en s'entraînant à lancer sa nouvelle attaque Laser Glace autour d'elle.

.

 _Hoenn : Eternara_

 _._

Comme Grace l'avait prévu, le trajet en bateau dura deux jours entiers, et c'est le lendemain soir qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Eternara. Shyn avait fini par trouver quoi faire à la démonstration et avait porté son choix sur Aélia qui passa donc la deuxième journée de voyage à répéter la chorégraphie sur le pont arrière avec la jeune femme, surveillée par Luyo qui continuait à travailler silencieusement.

Une fois arrivées en ville et après avoir vérifié auprès des employés du port que le ferry ne repartirait que le lendemain soir, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le centre Pokémon de la ville. Il était tard et Grace semblait très intéressé par l'idée de se coucher. Mais Shyn, elle, souhaitait encore travailler avec Aélia et laissa donc l'autre jeune femme rentrer au centre la première, puis se dirigea vers un terrain derrière l'établissement pour revoir une dernière fois la chorégraphie de la Mysdibule.

La ville n'était pas très grande sur l'île et semblait avoir principalement était aménagée pour les dresseurs de passage. Tout le nord de l'île était exclusivement fait pour les entraînements et les combats, car la ligue Pokémon de Hoenn s'y trouvait également.

Seuls quelques bâtiments simples et un centre Pokémon remplissait la ville, ainsi que la salle de concours qui était apparemment assez récente et avait été placé juste à côté du centre Pokémon.

Shyn put d'ailleurs en admirer l'arrière en se rendant sur le terrain et fronça légèrement les sourcils en le fixant. Elle savait que ce concours pouvait très bien être son dernier avant le grand festival si elle le réussissait, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

.

Après leur séance d'entraînement, Shyn invita Luyo à manger au self du centre Pokémon tandis qu'elle laissait les siens au petit parc du centre. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose en tête à tête avec le Pokémon, sans Aélia, ou les Évolitions pour venir mettre leur grain de sel.

Mais la jeune femme était toujours perturbée par le concours du lendemain et passa la moitié de son repas à contempler son assiette, avant de fixer le vide sur le côté. Le Lucario lui jeta d'ailleurs plusieurs regards intrigués, mais il constata très vite que Shyn ne semblait pas vraiment présente, et finit son repas dans le silence en partant lui aussi dans ses pensées.

Le souvenir de la voix de la jeune femme lui revint alors en mémoire subitement. Il n'avait toujours rien dit à Shyn à ce sujet, mais il y avait plusieurs fois repensé et était maintenant certain de l'avoir entendu.

Luyo releva alors le regard de son verre de jus de baie et fixa les yeux vides et bleus de Shyn en face de lui qui admiraient un bout du mur. Même s'il n'osait rien dire à la jeune femme de peur de se tromper ou que Shyn ne le prenne pour un fou, cela le perturbait de plus en plus. Car il savait que leur lien d'aura lui permettait déjà de se trouver et de se sentir de très loin, et même de sentir les émotions fortes de l'autre, comme les siennes.

 _« Et si j'_ _a_ _vais vraiment entendu ses pensées ?_ _Est-ce…_ _est-ce_ _cela voudrait dire… que notre lien d'aura nous permet d'entendre les pensées de_ _l'_ _autre ? »_ se demanda Luyo en regardant la jeune femme d'un œil fasciné.

Mais Shyn ne vit pas l'attention insistante du Pokémon sur elle, et continua inlassablement de fixer le mur d'un regard flou et fatigué en faisant tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, quand Luyo se réveilla, il fut légèrement surpris en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à côté de lui dans le lit. Shyn devait déjà être levée, et le Lucario ferma les yeux plusieurs fois en se redressant avant de tourner un regard vague autour de lui. Le Pokémon fronça ensuite les sourcils en finissant de s'asseoir et fixa le dos de la jeune femme qui n'était pas allée très loin et fumait à la fenêtre entr'ouverte.

Shyn n'avait pas très bien dormit, perturbée par le concours à venir et s'était levée assez tôt pour vérifier ses notes une dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas envie de refaire les mêmes erreurs que la première fois, surtout qu'elle avait légèrement pris la confiance au cours des derniers concours.

Dans son dos, Luyo ne dit rien et observa de longues minutes la jeune femme en train de fumer. Il savait que Shyn ne fumait maintenant presque plus, sauf quand elle était stressée, ce qui ne fit que lui confirmer ce qu'il avait constaté la veille alors qu'il tentait de capter son regard.

Une fois sa cigarette finie, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir fatigué, puis referma la fenêtre en agitant le bras pour faire sortir un maximum d'odeur de cigarette. Mais elle sursauta légèrement quand elle se retourna et vit le Lucario la fixer d'un regard impassible, assis en tailleur sur le lit.

Shyn fit alors une légère grimace en comprenant qu'il venait de la voir fumer et tenta maladroitement de cacher sa boîte dans son dos.

— Ne te fatigue pas, je t'ai vu…, marmonna Luyo dans une grimace amusée en poussant un léger soupir.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit la jeune femme d'un air innocent en levant le nez, avant de jeter discrètement son paquet par terre.

Le Lucario ne dit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air blasé avant de repousser les draps dans l'optique de se lever. Ce fut alors au tour de Shyn de l'observer d'un regard intrigué avant de faire un léger sourire amusé.

— Tu n'as pas beaucoup souri ces derniers jours, dis-moi…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix sifflante alors que Luyo tournait son attention vers elle.

— Quoi ? fit le Lucario en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit, prêt à descendre et fixait Shyn d'un regard perplexe tandis que la jeune femme le regardait d'un air amusé. Mais sans répondre à sa question, Shyn accentua son sourire dans un rictus sournois et s'approcha rapidement de lui en agitant ses doigts dans le vide.

— Il va falloir remédier à ça, alors.…, susurra la jeune femme tandis que Luyo ouvrait de grands yeux désabusés en comprenant ce que Shyn voulait faire.

— Non ! Non, arrête, Shyn ! tenta le Pokémon d'une voix inquiète en reculant sur le lit pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Mais la jeune femme fit un grand sourire sadique et sauta sur le lit avant d'agripper Luyo pour le ramener vers elle. Le Lucario essaya vaguement de se défendre en repoussant Shyn, mais la jeune femme lui coinça rapidement le torse avec sa jambe, puis commença à le chatouiller sans aucune gêne.

Comme la première fois où Shyn avait compris que Luyo craignait les chatouilles, le Pokémon se mit à rire bruyamment en se tortillant sur le lit, réveillant de ce fait les Évolitons et Aélia qui dormaient sur un fauteuil à côté.

La Mysdibule se frotta vaguement les yeux avec sa main, l'air un peu perdu tandis que Shorty lançait un regard agacé vers Shyn qui semblait torturer Luyo de son point de vue.

— _Héééé ! Tu peux torturer Luyo ailleurs que l_ _à_ _o_ _ù_ _on dort, Shyn ?_ cria le Noctali d'une voix énervée.

L'intervention du Noctali eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête à la jeune femme qui du coup relâcha sa prise sur Luyo. Le Lucario, haletant, en profita alors pour agripper les bras de Shyn qu'elle avait laissés suspendus dans l'air, et la poussa fortement sur le côté pour se libérer de sa prise.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors de grands yeux en se retrouvant à son tour couché sur le dos, et les écarquilla encore plus en voyant Luyo se placer au-dessus d'elle en continuant de lui tenir les mains.

— J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça…, murmura Luyo d'une voix essoufflée en fixant Shyn d'un regard mi-agacé mi-amusé.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite et commença par lui tirer la langue en souriant.

— Mais moi j'aime bien t'embêter, rétorqua Shyn d'une voix enfantine en affichant un air ravi.

Le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis relâcha lentement les poignets de la jeune femme. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, et après une seconde de regard échangé avec Shyn, afficha à son tour un sourire sournois.

Shyn arbora un air un peu perplexe et inquiet en voyant son expression soudainement changer, et tenta vaguement de se relever en sentant venir le traquenard. Mais Luyo fut plus rapide qu'elle, et comme elle l'instant d'avant, le Pokémon se mit à chatouiller la jeune femme qui se mit à son tour à rire en s'agitant.

Sur leur fauteuil, Shorty et Milliu levèrent les yeux au plafond en poussant un soupir consterné. Mais Aélia, elle, sembla trouver le jeu entre Shyn et Luyo très intéressant, et sauta du fauteuil pour les rejoindre avant d'elle aussi se mettre à torturer la jeune femme.

Shyn ria de plus belle en voyant la Mysdibule se joindre à Luyo pour l'embêter, mais rapidement, des coups sourds se firent entendre du mur d'à côté, et tout le monde se figea dans son mouvement en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Une voix rauque et masculine raisonna alors à travers le mur, semblant fatiguée et en colère :

— Non, mais ça va pas de faire un boucan pareil ? Il est 5h00 du mat ! Je vais aller me plaindre à l'infirmière Joëlle, moi !

Shyn fixa alors le mur quelques secondes avant d'échanger un regard avec Luyo qui était toujours figé au-dessus d'elle, un bras levé, l'autre tenant le poignet de la jeune femme.

— Désolé ! répondit ensuite Shyn d'une voix légèrement amusée en grimaçant, suivie d'Aélia qui s'excusa dans sa langue.

De l'autre côté du mur, le petit groupe entendit l'homme rouspéter sans comprendre ce qu'il disait avant de nouveau écouter le silence. La jeune femme et le Lucario s'échangèrent alors un nouveau regard vague et Shyn ricana doucement tandis qu'Aélia tentait de retenir son rire en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Luyo ne riait pas, mais avait tout de même l'air amusé par la situation tandis qu'il se redressait en relâchant Shyn, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de s'asseoir en tentant d'afficher un air plus sérieux.

Mais elle semblait avoir du mal à le faire, et tourna rapidement un regard toujours assez amusé vers le Lucario, avant de venir enfoncer le bout de son doigt dans sa joue.

Luyo fronça alors les sourcils et tourna un regard silencieux, mais légèrement agacé vers la jeune femme sans tenter de repousser sa main.

— J'aime bien t'embêter…, souffla Shyn d'une voix douce et amusée en fixant l'expression blasée du Lucario tournée vers elle.

Le Pokémon ne répondit rien et tourna finalement la tête pour empêcher la jeune femme d'encore plus lui enfoncer son doigt dans la joue avant de la fixer d'un regard impassible. Shyn récupéra sa main et lui fit un petit sourire avant d'elle aussi l'observer.

Aélia tourna ensuite tour à tour son attention de la jeune femme au Lucario en les voyant se jauger du regard, mais après une minute sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, elle décida finalement d'aller se coucher sur l'oreiller de Luyo dans l'optique de finir sa nuit.

Le Lucario lui jeta un regard vague, suivi d'un coup d'œil de Shyn qui affichait maintenant un air totalement impassible et continuait de l'observer. Luyo reporta ensuite son attention vers elle, et entr'ouvrit la bouche, l'air un peu perplexe.

Mais la jeune femme choisit ce moment-là pour enfin bouger, et fit un léger sourire avant de se lever brutalement du lit.

— Je vais me laver, fit Shyn d'une voix simple, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Luyo la suivit du regard, l'air un peu perdu, puis poussa un léger soupir avant d'imiter Aélia et de se recoucher. Mais la Mysdibule ayant pris sa place dans le lit, le Pokémon se déporta donc légèrement pour aller se coucher à la place de Shyn directement sur les draps.

Le Lucario s'allongea ensuite sur le dos et entendit vaguement le bruit de l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté alors qu'il sentait très nettement l'odeur du parfum de fleurs sucrées de Shyn venant de son oreiller commencer à l'entourer.

 _._

Quand le petit groupe rejoignit Grace devant la salle de concours en fin de matinée, Shyn ne fut que moyennement surprise en voyant que peu de gens étaient venus, comparé à d'autres concours où elle avait été. Les gens qui faisaient la queue pour le public étaient déjà presque tous entrés, et seule une dizaine de personnes traînaient encore dans le hall d'entrée entre les bancs et le guichet.

— Eh bah dit donc, y a pas l'air d'avoir foule ! fit remarque Grace d'une voix vague en prenant le chemin pour les loges avec Shyn et Luyo.

— Non. Mais de ce que j'ai lu, cette salle est plutôt récente. Avant il n'y avait pas de concours ici, et cette île n'est pas très habitée en plus…, répondit Shyn d'une voix éteinte en fixant le plafond.

— Oui, je te confirme. Il était en construction l'an dernier, c'est la première année qu'il est accessible au concours et c'est que le deuxième qu'ils font je crois, confirma Grace qui s'y connaissait un peu mieux, car elle habitait à Hoenn et avait déjà fait une année de concours l'an passé.

Shyn ne répondit rien et opina silencieusement avant de rentrer dans les loges. Tout comme le bâtiment et le hall, la pièce était moins grande que les autres loges où elle était allée, et seule une quinzaine de personnes étaient présentes, composées quasiment exclusivement de filles, hormis un jeune homme qui était assis sur une chaise contre un pilier et lisait un livre sur les concours.

Grace dit alors quelque chose dans le dos de Shyn, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas et fit quelques pas vers le garçon en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui arborait un tee-shirt noir à manches longues avec un jeans, portant sur la tête un bandeau qui retenait légèrement ses cheveux bruns mi-longs qui tombaient autour de sa tête.

— Bonjour Bastian ! fit Shyn d'une voix polie en venant se placer à côté du jeune homme.

Celui-ci sembla alors se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait et leva le nez de son livre avant d'afficher un air ravi en se levant.

— Oh, Shyn, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda le garçon joyeusement en écartant rapidement une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux.

— Ça peut aller…, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire alors que Luyo la rejoignait pendant que Grace parlait toujours dans le vide.

 _._

— Ça faisait longtemps, vous aussi vous participez au concours d'Eternara ? questionna Bastian en jetant un coup d'œil amical vers Luyo.

Mais le Lucario ne semblait pas très ravi de retrouver le garçon et lui lança un regard noir tandis que Bastian reportait son attention sur Shyn.

— Oui, il ne m'en manque plus qu'un ! répondit la jeune femme joyeusement en ignorant le regard mauvais que Luyo portait au garçon.

— Je me doutais qu'on se croiserait. Je vous ai vu à la télé à Atalanopolis, très jolie Milobellus, et votre Lucario est très puissant aussi ! fit Bastian dans un sourire amusé en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Luyo.

— Merci beaucoup ! le remercia Shyn chaleureusement avant de tourner elle aussi la tête vers le Lucario, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Mais le Pokémon n'avait pas l'air décidé à répondre au garçon, se contentant de le fixer d'un air sombre.

— Luyo…, souffla la jeune femme en tapotant légèrement le bras du Pokémon pour l'inciter à réagir.

Le Lucario fit une légère grimace entre de l'agacement et de la fatigue et marmonna un faible :

— Oui, merci…

Bastian ouvrit alors de grands yeux en entendant le Pokémon parler par télépathie de sa voix rauque et leva un regard confus vers Shyn.

— Ça alors, il peut parler ? fit le jeune homme d'une voix perplexe et surprise.

Car même s'il avait déjà rencontré le Lucario, il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler.

— Oui, il peut. Enfin, quand il veut…, raya Shyn dans un sourire mitigé en fixant Luyo.

— Je croyais que je devais éviter de parler en public ? grinça alors Luyo en levant un regard agacé vers la jeune femme.

— Oui, mais tu peux être polie…, rétorqua Shyn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle semblait un peu confuse au vu des réponses et du comportement désagréable du Pokémon, et accentua son regard incompris en regardant le Lucario pousser un soupir agacé avant de s'éloigner sans rien ajouter.

— Il n'a pas l'air très content dit donc…, souffla Bastian en observant Luyo se diriger vers une coiffeuse pour s'asseoir sur un banc.

— Mouais…, marmonna la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif avant de reporter son regard vers Bastian.

Le garçon affichait un air plus tranquille et fouilla rapidement dans une poche de son jean avant de reprendre d'une voix plus déterminée :

— Enfin, cette fois-ci j'espère bien prendre ma revanche pour Lavandia !

Shyn avait encore l'air un peu perturbé par le comportement de Luyo, mais se dessina rapidement une expression amusée en regardant le garçon.

— Et moi j'espère bien récupérer mon 5ᵉ ruban ! ricana la jeune femme, avant de se faire rejoindre par Grace qui s'était enfin rendu compte qu'elle parlait toute seule et avait repéré Shyn et Bastian.

— Oh bonjour, vous êtes un ami de Shyn ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix forte en se positionnant entre eux deux.

— Euh, oui, enfin, on s'est déjà combattu dans un concours…, répondit le jeune homme d'un air un peu gêné en reculant d'un pas.

Mais cela ne sembla pas perturber Grace qui se tourna complètement vers lui pour faire les présentations.

— Hé, enchanté, je m'appelle Grace, et moi aussi il me manque un ruban !

— Grace… Oh oui je me souviens de vous, c'est vous qui avez remporté le concours de Clementi-Ville ?! demanda Bastian après une seconde de réflexion en se grattant le menton.

— Oui c'est bien moi ! répondit la jeune femme joyeusement avant de sortir ses rubans de son sac pour les mettre sous le nez du garçon.

Se sentant un peu de trop et étant toujours ennuyée par la réaction de Luyo face à Bastian, Shyn s'éloigna discrètement pour laisser le jeune homme et Grace discuter, et rejoignit le Lucario qui tripotait sa veste en grimaçant.

— Hé, pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable ? lui demanda la jeune femme en se positionnant devant lui.

— Je ne suis pas désagréable…, grinça le Pokémon en jetant un rapide regard vers Shyn qui lui cachait une partie de la lumière.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas trop plaire à la jeune femme qui fronça encore plus les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude agacée.

— Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de poli…, murmura Shyn qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Luyo semblait en vouloir à Bastian.

— Je n'ai pas été impolie…, rétorqua le Lucario dans un grognement en relevant légèrement la tête pour fixer la jeune femme d'un regard étrange.

Shyn leva alors les sourcils, l'air un peu perdu en regardant les yeux de Luyo qui reflétaient à la fois de l'agacement et une légère tristesse. Mais la voix de la présentatrice retentit soudainement dans les loges et annonça les deux premières concurrentes. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et Shyn fut la deuxième à être nommé.

— Ça va être à toi…, marmonna alors le Lucario en rebaissant son regard vers le sol.

La jeune femme lui lança un coup d'œil un peu désabusé, mais se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas préparé Aélia, et délaissa donc à contrecœur le Pokémon pour se précipiter devant la coiffeuse. Elle fit ensuite sortir la Mysdibule de sa Pokéball et lui enfila sa veste rapidement avant de lui donner deux Pokéblocs.

Shyn eut ensuite juste le temps d'échanger un regard hésitant avec Luyo avant de partir dans les coulisses avec Aélia, laissant le Lucario seul dans les loges. Mais Luyo fut rapidement rejoint par Grace qui avait sorti son Kirlia de sa Pokéball et alla s'asseoir à côté du Pokémon pour regarder la présentation de Shyn sur l'écran accroché au mur.

 _._

Une fois sa présentation finie, Shyn revint aux loges et alla prendre la place de Grace qui était déjà partie pour faire sa démonstration. Aélia avait très bien réussi son enchaînement d'attaques pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme et de la Mysdibule elle-même qui était très contente d'enfin participer de nouveau à un concours pour une présentation.

Luyo, lui, arborait de nouveau un air impassible et afficha un léger sourire quand Aélia lui sauta sur les genoux avant de s'y installer pour regarder la suite des présentations. Shyn tourna ensuite son attention vers le Lucario, semblant encore un peu perplexe, mais le Pokémon se contenta de lui lancer un regard neutre avant de fixer lui aussi la télévision.

C'est donc dans un silence assez pesant que les deux Pokémon et la jeune femme regardèrent la présentation de Grace qui fit danser son Kirlia avant de le voir faire flotter ses Feuille Magik avec son Psycho. Grace revint ensuite rapidement en loge et tout le monde assista à la présentation de Bastian qui avait envoyé un Rosabyss qui fit une chorégraphie très douce et artistique qui plut beaucoup au public.

— Il sait comment se mettre le public dans la poche lui dit donc ! fit Grace joyeusement dans un rire jaune en voyant la caméra faire un gros plan sur le visage de Bastian.

Shyn ne répondit rien mais opina silencieusement la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Seules quatre personnes allaient être retenues parmi les candidats, et Shyn fut plutôt contente de voir qu'elle, Grace et Bastian étaient tous les trois retenus, ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et verts.

La répartition fut ensuite faite tandis que le jeune homme revenait dans les loges et afficha un grand sourire en voyant qu'il était sélectionné, avant de tourner un regard amusé vers Grace qu'il devrait affronter en premier match.  
Shyn, elle, allait combattre la jeune fille du nom de Lucile qu'elle repéra rapidement sur sa droite. La demoiselle sembla alors la voir et lui lança un regard légèrement suspicieux qui s'accentua quand elle vit Luyo qui tourna lui aussi son attention vers elle.

La jeune fille fit ensuite une légère grimace et serra dans ses bras un Pokémon blanc avec des pointes bleues sur sa grande queue épaisse qui ressemblait à un écureuil. Shyn ne le connaissait pas, mais eut le temps de le découvrir pendant son premier match contre lequel elle envoya Milliu.

Le Pokémon était un Pachirisu, un Pokémon électrique de la région de Sinnoh qui joua beaucoup sur la beauté de ses attaques électriques plus que pour l'efficacité de celle-ci. Cela permit donc à la Mentali de prendre l'avantage assez vite et de contrer ses attaques avec des Ball'Ombre, avant de conclure avec une attaque Aurore qui mit Milliu très en valeur et fit dégringoler les points de Lucile.

Son premier match gagné, Shyn retourna ensuite dans les loges et laissa la Mentali avec Aélia avant de rejoindre Luyo qui avait les bras croisés et fronçait les sourcils en regardant le deuxième match qui venait de débuter.

Grace avait envoyé son Chapignon pour combattre le Lainergie de Bastian, et c'est à la fin du temps que le résultat tomba : Grace avait gagné d'à peine cinq points de plus que le jeune homme.

Bastian arbora un air légèrement déçu à l'écran tandis qu'il rappelait son Pokémon avant de serrer la main de la jeune femme qui était ravie, mais tentait de cacher sa joie derrière un air sobre et poli.

Dans les loges, Shyn semblait assez impassible et fit même un léger sourire en voyant son visage apparaître à côté de celui de Grace sur l'écran. Elle s'était attendu à combattre Grace à Atalanopolis, mais la jeune femme avait perdu avant, et c'était finalement bien ici que l'une d'elle était destinée à remporter son dernier ruban.

.

.

— Je t'avais dit que l'une de nous gagnerait ce ruban, Shyn ! J'espère que tu es prête ! fit Grace joyeusement en passant rapidement aux loges, suivie par Bastian qui faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et affichait un air vaguement intéressé.

Shyn se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin légèrement hautain avant de répondre :

— Bien sûr…

Grace accentua son sourire et entendit ensuite leurs noms être appelés pour leur dernier match.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent donc ensemble par la porte des coulisses, croisant Bastian qui félicita Shyn au passage pour sa victoire.

— J'espère que vous gagnerez ! fit le jeune homme dans un sourire sincère en jetant un regard à Luyo qui accompagnait la jeune femme.

— On va tout faire pour ! Désolé pour votre défaite, le match était très serré, mais le combat était super ! le remercia Shyn poliment en affichant un air légèrement déçu.

Bastian lui fit un petit sourire triste et haussa les épaules.

— Ça arrive, mais ce n'est pas grave, il reste encore un peu de temps avant le grand festival ! répondit le garçon tranquillement.

Shyn opina dans un sourire, avant d'entendre la voix de Grace l'interpeller dans le couloir. La jeune femme prit donc rapidement congé et se dépêcha de rejoindre la scène avec Luyo qui jeta un regard légèrement sombre au garçon avant de courir derrière Shyn.

Arrivée sur la scène, la jeune femme prit place de son côté avec le Lucario en face de Grace qui avait déjà envoyé son Charmina au combat. Shyn s'y attendait et avait pris les devants en cherchant des informations sur ce Pokémon psy dans les loges pour se préparer au mieux. Le Lucario sembla d'ailleurs attendre ses conseils et tourna son attention vers elle alors que la jeune femme échangeait un regard de compétition avec Grace.

— Résiste au combat, faible au spectre, murmura ensuite Shyn en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Luyo.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de faire un pas sur le terrain. Mais il sentit très nettement la main de la jeune femme se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'il avançait, avant de laisser sa main lui caresser rapidement le bras en se retirant. Il frissonna légèrement et lança un coup d'œil mitigé à Shyn entre l'interrogation et la surprise, auquel la jeune femme répondit par un doux regard en souriant faiblement.

Shyn semblait un peu tendue, et Luyo resta figé quelques secondes tandis que l'arbitre énumérait les règles, avant de rentrer totalement sur le terrain sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux. Le Pokémon changea ensuite lentement son expression impassible en regard résolu et concentré, et se retourna vers le terrain pour fixer le Charmina à quelques mètres de lui qui semblait l'étudier avec attention.

— Que le match commence ! fit ensuite l'arbitre d'une voix forte en levant son drapeau alors que Shyn et Grace fronçaient toutes les deux les sourcils, le regard sérieux figé sur le terrain.

 _._

— Charmina, Yoga ! commença Grace d'une voix forte en souriant légèrement.

Le Pokémon psy obéit, et s'assit devant le regard perplexe de Luyo avant de fermer les yeux et de faire briller l'ensemble de son corps. Il semblait être en train de méditer, ce qui intrigua le Lucario qui lança un regard vague vers Shyn.

— Il augmente son attaque, Luyo. Vitesse Extrême ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu agacée avant de donner ses instructions au Lucario en croisant son regard.

Le Pokémon ne discuta pas et opina avant de courir rapidement vers le Charmina dans le but de l'attaquer en premier. Mais Grace ne comptait pas se laisser faire, et donna elle aussi sa prochaine attaque à son Pokémon alors que celui-ci rouvrait vaguement les yeux.

— Charmina, Poing Glace !

Le Pokémon psy se releva brutalement en entendant sa dresseuse et leva son poing pour contrer Luyo avant qu'il ne le frappe. Mais le Lucario avait compris ses agissements en l'observant, et esquiva de justesse son coup avant de le frapper violemment dans sa course.

Le Charmina recula légèrement en grimaçant sous le choc, mais reporta rapidement son attention sur Luyo alors que celui-ci se redressait en se tournant vers lui.

— Choc Mental ! fit soudainement Grace en s'agitant, comme si elle avait peur que le Lucario ne bouge.

Mais le Pokémon n'en eut pas le temps et se prit l'attaque psy du Charmina qui bloqua soudainement son corps tout entier dans une sorte d'entrave, l'empêchant de bouger.

De son côté, Shyn fronça les sourcils en voyant Luyo prisonnier du Choc Mental alors que le Charmina s'amusait à le faire voler au-dessus du terrain.

— Luyo, libère-toi, utilise l'aura pour contrer sa psyché ! cria la jeune femme sans lâcher le Lucario du regard qui grimaçait en essayant de libérer ses bras.

Luyo entendit Shyn et écarquilla alors légèrement les yeux de surprise, avant de les fermer et de se concentrer.

Grace, elle, semblait un peu dubitative par ce que faisait le Lucario et par là non-réactivité de Shyn qui se contentait de le regarder. Mais la jeune femme ouvrit soudainement la bouche de surprise en voyant le Choc Mental qui entourait Luyo disparaître brutalement, libérant le Pokémon qui atterrit sur le terrain avec souplesse avant de faire un bond en arrière pour s'écarter du Charmina.

Le Pokémon semblait d'ailleurs tout autant surpris et tourna un regard perplexe vers sa dresseuse tandis que Shyn et le Lucario s'échangeaient un coup d'œil complice.

— Incroyable, il s'est libéré du Choc Mental, fit Grace d'une voix mi-surprise mi-étonnée, avant de reprendre une expression plus sérieuse. Il est fort… Comme je m'y attendais, pour le battre il va d'abord falloir réussir à l'affaiblir, continua la jeune femme d'une voix plus mesurée en observant Luyo se mettre en position de combat. Charmina attaque Poing Glace jusqu'à ce que tu le touches ! cria ensuite Grace alors que le Lucario faisait apparaître son os d'énergie en commençant à avancer vers lui.

Le Charmina opina et fit de nouveau briller sa main d'une lueur bleue brillante avant de s'avancer à son tour. Les deux Pokémon se battirent ensuite, chacun essayant de toucher l'autre avec son attaque en esquivant les coups de son adversaire. Luyo semblait avoir légèrement l'avantage à cause de la taille de son os d'aura, ce qui lui permettait de frapper de plus loin et de mieux parer les Poing Glace que le Pokémon psy tentait de lui infliger.

Mais la situation s'inversa soudainement alors que le Charmina esquivait en sautant, ce qui déstabilisa le Lucario qui glissa légèrement sur le sol. Le Pokémon profita donc de l'ouverture pour tenter de nouveau sa chance et parvint enfin à toucher Luyo dans le flanc.

Shyn fronça les sourcils de sa place en regardant le Lucario grimacer en faisant disparaître son os.

— Maintenant, Choc Mental ! cria alors Grace en voyant Luyo en position de faiblesse.

Le Charmina obéit et fit briller ses yeux en fixant le Lucario avant une nouvelle fois de le soulever légèrement dans les airs. Mais cette fois, malgré son flanc douloureux, Luyo parvint rapidement à se dégager en se concentrant pour augmenter son aura et cassa le Choc Mental avant de se laisser tomber sur le Charmina surpris.

— Charmina, Poing Glace ! fit Grace d'une voix agacée à l'autre bout du terrain alors que le Lucario chutait vers son Pokémon.

Mais Luyo avait prévu le coup, et n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que Shyn ouvre la bouche pour préparer sa contre-attaque qui se matérialisa par une attaque Griffe Ombre qu'il abattit rapidement sur le Pokémon psy.

— Charmina ! cria Grace d'une voix surprise et inquiète en voyant son Pokémon sévèrement touché et ses points dégringoler subitement.

Le Lucario, lui, finit sa chute par terre et se réceptionna sur son autre main, avant de faire un salto arrière pour reculer une nouvelle fois. Derrière lui, Shyn avait l'air à la fois inquiète et contente de la réactivité de Luyo et opina lentement de la tête en fixant le dos du Lucario, semblant réfléchir.

— Griffe Ombre, il a vraiment des attaques diverses, il faut faire attention, marmonna Grace dans une grimace en s'adressant à moitié à son Charmina qui avait reculé jusqu'à elle et se massait la tête.

— Charmina ! opina son Pokémon en fronçant les sourcils avant de reporter son regard sur Luyo qui étirait ses bras.

— Charmina, Yoga ! fit ensuite la jeune femme dans un geste théâtral en regardant son Pokémon se mettre en position de méditation.

À l'autre bout, Shyn fit une grimace agacée.

— Il augmente encore son attaque, grinça la jeune femme avant de tourner son attention vers le Lucario. Le laisse pas faire, Luyo ! cria-t-elle sans vraiment donner d'indication au Pokémon.

Mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment déranger Luyo, qui fit immédiatement apparaître une Aurasphère et la lança sur le Charmina. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait fini de lancer son boost et se redressa rapidement pour esquiver l'attaque, avant de s'élancer en avant dans un long saut pour une attaque Pied Voltige.

Shyn fixait toujours le Lucario qui venait de se mettre en position de défense et semblait prêt à esquiver l'attaque. La jeune femme ne se donna donc pas la peine de lui dire verbalement et se contenta de fixer les deux Pokémon avec attention.

Luyo était en effet bien décidé à esquiver l'attaque au dernier moment pour être sûr que le Charmina n'allait pas arrêter son mouvement avant la fin, et se concentra donc pour tenter au mieux de prévoir le bon moment pour s'écarter.  
Mais soudainement, la voix de Shyn résonna de nouveau dans sa tête, comme le murmure indistinct d'un souvenir :

 _« Merde, j'ai oublié de donner des Pokéblocs à Luyo…»_

Surpris, le Lucario se détourna alors du Charmina qui lui arrivait dessus et tourna un regard effaré vers la jeune femme derrière lui, perdant totalement sa concentration.

Tout aussi surprise que lui, Shyn fixa Luyo à son tour d'un air confus, semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi il la regardait comme cela.

 _« Mais pourquoi y me regarde ?_ _»_ pensa la jeune femme sans ouvrir la bouche en fixant le Pokémon qui était totalement figé, une expression médusée au visage.

Devant elle, le regard perplexe du Lucario s'écarquilla soudainement encore plus alors que Luyo entendait de nouveau la voix de Shyn dans sa tête. Cette fois, il en était certain, il pouvait entendre les pensées de la jeune femme.

Mais pris par sa découverte soudaine qui lui avait fait perdre toute sa concentration, le Lucario retourna la tête trop tard vers le Charmina, et se prit l'attaque Pied Voltige de plein fouet en plein dans le ventre, avant de décoller de plusieurs mètres.

— Luyo ! cria Shyn en voyant le Pokémon s'écraser au sol, l'air totalement sonné.

Mais Grace ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et ordonna tout de suite à son Charmina d'enchaîner :

— Charmina, Choc mental !

Le Pokémon obéit et relança une nouvelle fois son attaque, piégeant le Lucario dans une entrave invisible qui l'obligea à se relever. Shyn écarquilla les yeux devant ce retournement de situation qu'elle n'avait pas du tout vu venir et regarda d'un air désabusé le Pokémon grimacer en rouvrant les yeux, le corps suspendu à quelques centimètres au-dessus du vide comme une marionnette.

La jeune femme semblait assez désabusée, ce que Grace vit, et en profita une nouvelle fois pour prendre l'avantage après un rapide regard au tableau des points.

Leurs scores étaient quasiment égaux, à part une petite avance pour Shyn ce que la jeune femme souhaitait régler en une dernière attaque avant la fin du temps.

— Maintenant, Poing glace ! fit ensuite Grace d'une voix forte en espérant que Luyo soit suffisamment sonné pour ne pas avoir le temps de se défaire du Choc Mental.

Et le Lucario était effectivement encore trop peu remis du Pied Voltige pour tenter de se libérer et ne réussit qu'à tourner un vague regard douloureux vers Shyn qui arborait un air catastrophé.

— Luyo, non ! cria la jeune femme en s'agitant sur place, semblant se retenir de courir sur le terrain pour empêcher le Lucario de se prendre le Poing Glace que le Charmina était en train de préparer.

Il restait moins de dix secondes au compteur et tout le monde dans la salle semblait retenir son souffle sur la fin qu'allait prendre le concours. Mais Luyo n'avait vraiment pas l'air en état de tenter d'esquiver l'attaque en se libérant, et se concentra alors en fixant Shyn par-dessus son épaule, semblant ignorer le Charmina qui s'apprêtait à le frapper.

Shyn ouvrit alors la bouche de stupeur, s'apprêtant à crier de nouveau, mais se figea brusquement en ouvrant des yeux ronds en entendant très distinctement une voix raque et sourde qu'elle connaissait bien, résonner dans sa tête :

 _« Shyn… »_

C'était la voix de Luyo, et la jeune femme se figea dans l'espace-temps pendant quelques secondes en écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais rapidement, le cri du Charmina qui frappa le Lucario la ramena brutalement sur terre alors que le Pokémon décollait dans une grimace de douleur avant de traverser le terrain sous le choc.

La jeune femme se remit alors rapidement en mouvement et courut immédiatement sur le côté pour rattraper le Lucario qui allait sortir du terrain, poussé par l'attaque qui venait de le frapper.

Mais le choc fut plus rude que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle et Luyo se retrouvèrent tous les deux propulsés hors du terrain de combat avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur derrière eux.

Alors qu'un nuage de poussière se levait autour de l'endroit où Shyn et Luyo avaient percuté le mur, le public tourna lentement le regard vers le tableau des points en entendant le bruit de la fin du compteur.

Le temps était fini, et la dernière attaque de Grace venait de la faire gagner à un point prés. Le visage de la jeune femme apparut alors en gros tandis que la présentatrice semblait hésiter à dire dans le micro que Grace avait gagné, aillant l'air très perturbée par le geste de Shyn, surtout que la jeune femme était encore dans le nuage de poussière.

Mais Grace, elle, n'attendit pas que la présentatrice dise son nom, et aussitôt après que l'arbitre pointa son drapeau vers elle en la désignant comme gagnante, la jeune femme traversa le terrain en courant vers là où Shyn et Luyo avaient atterri.

— Shyn ! cria Grace d'une voix inquiète alors que le nuage de poussière disparaissait, laissant entrevoir la jeune femme et le Pokémon.

Un bout du mur était tombé sous le choc, laissant voir des morceaux de plâtre un peu partout autour d'eux ainsi que sur le dos de Shyn qui était à moitié couchée par terre sur le côté et tenait Luyo fermement serré contre elle. La jeune femme semblait avoir pris tout le choc du mur et avait protégé le Lucario avec son corps.

Grace s'agenouilla ensuite rapidement à côté d'eux, l'air assez inquiète, car aucun des deux n'avait l'air conscient. Dans les loges, Bastian arborait un air effaré sur sa chaise alors que la caméra zoomait sur le visage de Shyn en partie recouvert de poussière de plâtre, tout comme Aélia et Milliu qui affichaient une expression inquiète.

Sur la scène, la présentatrice rejoignit Grace alors que Luyo ouvrait les yeux, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là, avant de réaliser que les bras de Shyn l'entouraient.

— Shyn ! fit de nouveau Grace en bougeant l'épaule de la jeune femme tandis que Luyo tentait de la faire lâcher prise sur son corps pour se retourner vers elle.

Lui aussi arborait maintenant un air assez inquiet en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais Shyn ouvrit rapidement les yeux à son tour en grimaçant avant d'agiter la tête pour repousser les bouts de plâtre sur son visage.

— Shyn ! Ça va, tu n'as rien ? demanda Grace dans un soupir de soulagement en regardant la jeune femme se redresser en grimaçant.

— Tu as mal quelque part ? questionna Luyo à son tour en semblant se moquer totalement de la poussière de plâtre qui le recouvrait lui aussi en partie et lui donnait un aspect très farineux.

— Ça va…, grinça Shyn en faisant craquer son cou avant de tourner un regard doux vers le Lucario qui avait l'air assez inquiet. Tout va bien Luyo, j'ai utilisé mon aura pour amortir le choc…, continua la jeune femme dans un sourire apaisant.  
Shyn avait en effet prévu le coup et avait fait apparaître un bouclier d'aura dans son dos pour les protéger tous les deux du choc. C'était donc son bouclier qui avait encaissé le coup, et non elle.

— Ha, je suis soulagée, tu m'as fait peur…, marmonna Grace dans une grimace alors que le Lucario semblait lui aussi reprendre une expression un peu plus normale.

Shyn fit un petit sourire et tourna son regard vers l'écran qui affichait toujours la tête de Grace

— On dirait que tu as gagné, Grace, félicitations ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix sincère, mais légèrement déçue en reportant son attention sur sa voisine avant de tendre la main vers elle.

Grace fit à son tour un petit sourire et serra la main de Shyn tandis que la présentatrice, elle aussi soulagée de voir que la jeune femme allait bien, annonçait enfin clairement la victoire de Grace dans le micro.

— Oui, mais c'était très juste. Ça s'est joué à peu de points ! ricana la jeune femme joyeusement avant d'aider Shyn à se relever.

— C'est ce que je vois oui…, marmonna la jeune femme dans un sourire crispé en se mettant debout, imitée par Luyo, avant de secouer sa veste et ses cheveux pour tenter d'enlever les bouts de plâtre sur elle.

Grace s'éloigna ensuite pour récupérer son Charmina toujours sur le terrain et se faire remettre son ruban tandis que Shyn et le Lucario s'écartaient légèrement pour rejoindre les coulisses en tentant de se nettoyer de la poussière blanche.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que l'infirmière Joëlle qui avait participé en tant que juge au concours se précipita vers eux, l'air un peu inquiet.

— Tout va bien, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? demanda la femme en blanc d'une petite voix en regardant Shyn et Luyo à tour de rôle.

— Non, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas…, répondit Shyn dans un sourire amusé en secouant ses cheveux dans le vide.

— Tant mieux alors, très joli match à vous deux ! souffla l'infirmière d'une voix soulagée avant de revenir vers les juges pour féliciter Grace avec les autres.

Shyn et Luyo sortirent ensuite de la scène et passèrent par les coulisses avant de prendre le couloir pour rejoindre les loges.

— Je crois qu'on est bon pour se laver tous les deux ce soir ! ricana la jeune femme en lançant un regard amusé au Lucario qui avait encore plein de poudre de plâtre sur la tête, ce qui lui donnait un aspect un peu étrange, comme s'il avait blanchi subitement.

Mais Luyo ne semblait pas partager son amusement et fronça les sourcils de tristesse en se tournant lui aussi vers Shyn.

— Shyn, je suis dé…, tenta ensuite le Pokémon d'une voix faible, avant de se faire stopper par la jeune femme qui passa devant lui avant de le faire taire en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

Cela ne servait à rien à proprement parler, car Luyo parlait par télépathie, mais le geste surprenant de Shyn réussit néanmoins à stopper le Pokémon qui afficha un air totalement incrédule et surpris en fixant la jeune femme.

— Chuutt, siffla Shyn entre ses dents avant de retirer son doigt. Ne dis rien. Viens, allons récupérer les autres, rajouta ensuite la jeune femme en prenant la main de Luyo dans la sienne avant de le tirer dans le couloir.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien, encore surpris du geste de Shyn, et la suivit silencieusement en arborant malgré tout une expression un peu déçue, tout en se léchant les lèvres d'un air absent.

.

De retour dans les loges, Shyn alla récupérer Aélia et Milliu qui semblaient à la fois déçues et contentes de les voir, et rentrèrent ensuite dans leur Pokéball alors que Bastian s'avançait vers eux.

La jeune femme avait relâché la main du Lucario, et le Pokémon, qui venait de voir son reflet dans un miroir, tentait maladroitement de se nettoyer le visage avec ses mains.

— C'était un beau match ! fit Bastian dans un sourire sincère tandis que Shyn rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

— Merci…, souffla la jeune femme dans un petit sourire avant de secouer sa veste encore pleine de traces blanches.

— Mais je ne comprends pas trop ce que votre Lucario a fait…, rajouta le jeune homme quelques secondes après en jetant un regard vers Luyo qui ne les écoutait pas et fixait son reflet un peu plus loin.

Shyn suivit son regard et leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Comment ça ?

— Le Pied Voltige, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas esquivé ? Il avait l'air parti pour, et puis il s'est retourné vers vous tout d'un coup. Il semblait surpris et perplexe…, expliqua Bastian d'une voix un peu décontenancée.

La jeune femme écarquilla alors un peu les yeux en l'écoutant en se rappelant en effet de l'attitude étrange du Pokémon.

— Oui, moi non plus je ne sais pas…, murmura Shyn d'une voix vague en regardant Luyo se frotter le visage.

La jeune femme semblait maintenant assez perplexe, mais ne rajouta rien, et dit ensuite au revoir à Bastian avant de rejoindre le Lucario pour quitter les lieux.

Contrairement à elle, le jeune homme comptait repartir vers Algatia pour s'entraîner et allait donc prendre un autre bateau que le sien le lendemain matin. Shyn, elle, comptait bien reprendre le ferry pour se rendre à Pacifiville et tenter d'enfin récupérer son dernier ruban et se demandait si Grace allait l'y accompagner.  
Mais elle eut sa réponse à la sortie du bâtiment alors qu'elle croisait la jeune femme qui sautillait de bonheur sur le perron et lui montra son ruban d'un air ravi. Grace annonça ensuite à Shyn qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de continuer vers Pacifiville et allait donc rester un peu sur l'île pour s'entraîner avec ses Pokémon avant les grandes vacances à venir.

Shyn dit donc au revoir à la jeune femme avec Luyo et prit immédiatement le chemin du port pour rejoindre le ferry qui devait partir en fin de soirée. Mais Shyn était toujours perturbée par la réflexion de Bastian qui avait lui aussi constaté l'étrange comportement du Lucario pendant le match et profita du trajet jusqu'au port pour se tourner vers le Pokémon qui semblait lui aussi un peu soucieux.

Les deux amis arboraient tous les deux encore quelques traces blanches sur leurs habits et leurs cheveux ou poils, et se faisaient du coup assez remarquer pendant qu'ils marchaient, attirant les doigts moqueurs et les regards amusés des quelques dresseurs qu'ils croisèrent.

.

— Dis, Luyo…, fit finalement la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes de silence pour interpeller le Lucario.

Luyo lança un regard noir à deux jeunes filles un peu plus loin qui pointaient ouvertement Shyn du doigt en ricanant et tourna son attention vers la jeune femme qui l'observait en biais.

— Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir perdu…, mais j'aimerais comprendre… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es retourné vers moi tout d'un coup ? demanda alors Shyn dans une grimace un peu perdue.

Elle semblait un peu hésitante et ralentit légèrement le pas avant de s'arrêter, imitée par Luyo qui se stoppa un pas devant elle avant de se retourner en la dévisageant d'un regard intense.

— Parce que je t'ai entendu… Ça m'a surpris…, répondit alors le Pokémon d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes d'un air décontenancé en fronçant les sourcils.

— Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, je n'ai rien dit ! fit Shyn dans une grimace perdue.

Mais Luyo ne se démonta pas et hocha négativement la tête.

— Non, dans ma tête… j'ai entendu… ta voix, dans ma tête…, précisa le Lucario d'une voix très sérieuse en vrillant le regard cristallin de la jeune femme.

— Tu as entendu ma voix…, répéta alors Shyn d'une voix blanche en affichant un air à la fois surpris et intéressé.

— Oui…, je l'avais déjà entendu au concours d'avant, mais je n'en étais pas sûr, mais là j'en suis sûr, j'ai très nettement entendu ta voix, tes pensées…, rajouta Luyo en opinant sobrement.

La jeune femme semblait très surprise de ce que le Lucario lui disait, mais se rappela alors soudainement avoir elle aussi entendu la voix de Luyo dans son esprit juste avant qu'il se fasse expulser du terrain et écarquilla légèrement les yeux tandis que le Pokémon faisait une légère grimace gênée.

— C'est le lien de nos auras qui permet ça ? demanda alors Luyo en tentant de capter le regard de Shyn qui fixait le vide d'un air effaré.

— Je-je ne sais pas, Luyo… Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai aussi entendu ta voix juste avant que tu sortes du terrain…, murmura la jeune femme faiblement en redescendant son regard vers le visage du Pokémon.

Celui-ci arbora alors à son tour une expression surprise et perplexe, et ouvrit de grands yeux en entr'ouvrant la bouche.

— Tu m'as entendu ? répéta Luyo d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Shyn opina.

— Oui. Je t'ai entendu dire mon nom…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu tendue en se mordillant les lèvres.

— Alors ce n'est pas que moi…, murmura le Lucario sombrement en décalant légèrement son regard sur le côté, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

— Apparemment…, confirma Shyn d'une voix basse en fixant à nouveau le vide.  
Ils semblaient tous les deux un peu perdus par cette révélation soudaine et étrange, et ce fut Luyo qui reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence où chacun avait l'air de réfléchir :

— Est… est-ce que notre lien, serait en train… de s'intensifier ? demanda le Lucario en prenant un air mitigé entre de l'inquiétude et de l'intérêt.

Shyn reporta son regard vers lui et haussa vaguement les épaules d'un air incertain.

— Peut-être, je n'en sais rien… Il va falloir qu'on voie ça…, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix vague.

Un nouveau silence passa ensuite entre eux avant que Shyn ne continue sa phrase :

— Mais si on est réellement capable d'entendre les pensées de l'autre, et qu'on arrive à le maîtriser, alors ça pourrait nous donner un gros avantage pour les concours, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse et posée en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Luyo sembla se réveiller soudainement et reporta rapidement son attention vers Shyn qui fixait maintenant la mer au loin entre deux maisons sur sa gauche.

— Comment ça ? demanda le Lucario qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

Shyn croisa alors les bras et ramena lentement son regard vers lui, l'air à la fois très sérieux et un peu agacé.

— Oui ! Si tu peux m'entendre sans que je parle, alors ça veut dire que je pourrais te guider plus rapidement et sans que l'adversaire ne sache ce que tu vas faire ! expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix professorale en observant Luyo qui la fixait d'un air sceptique.

Le Pokémon sembla alors réaliser de quoi elle parlait et entr'ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer silencieusement.

— Je vois, oui… Si tu n'as pas besoin de parler tu aurais juste besoin de penser et je pourrai agir immédiatement ! fit le Lucario d'une voix grave en hochement la tête sérieusement.

Shyn fit un léger sourire et opina silencieusement.

— Tout à fait ! Maintenant, reste à voir si l'on peut contrôler cette nouvelle faculté, ou si cela n'arrive que dans certaines situations…, rajouta la jeune femme dans un rictus gêné avant de faire une légère grimace. Tu as entendu ma voix à d'autre moment ou juste pendant les concours ? demanda alors Shyn sérieusement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Pour l'instant, juste pendant les concours. Celui-ci et celui d'avant…, répondit Luyo sobrement en réfléchissant.

— Celui d'avant… Attends ! C'est pour ça que tu as sauté par-dessus le Grotadmorv ? Tu as entendu mes pensées qui t'avertissaient ? fit alors la jeune femme d'une voix plus forte et intéressée en se penchant vers le Lucario.

Luyo sembla un peu surpris par son ton, mais opina en écarquillant légèrement les yeux avant de reprendre un air plus neutre.

— Oui…, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que sur le coup, j'ai cru avoir rêvé… Mais je suis sûr maintenant que c'était bien ta voix que j'ai entendue…, confirma le Pokémon d'une voix un peu gênée.

Il s'en voulait maintenant de n'avoir rien dit à Shyn la première fois, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas gênée de ne l'apprendre que maintenant, et arbora même un air intéressé.

— C'est vraiment intéressant…, il va falloir qu'on travaille ça…, murmura ensuite Shyn dans un petit sourire en se tripotant le menton du doigt.

Luyo l'observa sans rien dire et approuva silencieusement avant de reprendre la route du port avec la jeune femme. Qu'ils arrivent ou pas à développer ce lien télépathique naissant entre eux passait un peu au second plan pour le Lucario, qui à ce moment-là, voyait déjà cela comme quelque chose de très positif. Car si leur lien de l'aura continuait de grandir et de les relier de plus en plus, que ce soit par leurs énergies, leurs émotions et maintenant leurs pensées, le Lucario espérait de plus en plus que cela permettrait d'ouvrir les yeux à la jeune femme sur les véritables intentions qui œuvraient toujours dans son cœur.

Des intentions, qui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende encore vraiment compte, avaient légèrement changé depuis le début de leur voyage…

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres tous les_ **Samedis** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 _ **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_


	29. Chapitre 28 : En route pour Pacifiville

.

.

 **Chapitre 28 : En route pour Pacifiville**

.

.

Malgré leur arrêt en pleine rue pour discuter de leur lien télépathique, Shyn et Luyo réussirent à arriver à temps au ferry et à récupérer une chambre pour le voyage. La jeune femme s'était un peu renseignée sur la suite du voyage et avait vu que le périple risquait de durer plusieurs jours, car le ferry comptait faire au moins deux pauses sur des petites îles alentour avant d'arriver à Pacifiville.

C'est donc assez fatigué, mais contente, que Shyn posa son sac dans sa cabine avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, puis de se relever brutalement en se rappelant qu'elle était encore pleine de saletés dut à sa rencontre avec le mur du concours.

Luyo aussi était encore un peu sale par endroit, et alla donc en premier se laver dans la salle de bain pendant que la jeune femme retirait sa veste, son bonnet et ses chaussures et tentait de les nettoyer en les secouant par le hublot.

Le bateau partit ensuite rapidement quelques minutes après, et Shyn se décida enfin à faire sortir ses Évolitions, Aélia et Atémis qui réclamèrent tous à manger avant de s'installer en rond à côté du lit sur le tapis. Le lit était un mélange entre un lit simple et un lit double et était positionné en plein milieu de la pièce qui était de taille assez moyenne, mais contenait quand même un petit espace assez grand vers le hublot là où les Pokémon s'installèrent pour dîner.

Une demi-heure après qu'ils furent partis, Shyn laissa tomber le nettoyage de ses chaussures et fit craquer son dos douloureux avant d'aller toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Luyo était toujours dedans, mais la jeune femme n'entendait plus aucun bruit d'eau venant de l'intérieur.

— Luyo ? Tu as fini ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce, mais assez forte pour passer par-dessus l'épaisseur du mur.

— Oui, quasiment…, répondit la voix étouffée du Lucario de l'autre côté.

— Je peux rentrer ?

— Oui, fit de nouveau le Pokémon d'une voix plus forte.

La jeune femme rentra donc dans la pièce que Luyo ne verrouillait jamais, tout comme elle, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait un problème. Le Pokémon était sorti de la douche et s'était assis sur les toilettes fermées pour finir de se sécher les jambes avec une serviette.  
La salle de bain était assez petite et laissait peu d'espace à Shyn qui se dirigea directement vers le lavabo à côté de Luyo qui leva un regard intrigué vers elle.

— Prends ton temps, je vais pas me laver tout de suite, je voudrais d'abord nettoyer ma veste et mon bonnet, le plâtre ça part pas très bien sur les vêtements…, marmonna la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard avant de faire couler l'eau sur son bonnet encore blanc par endroits.

Le Lucario opina silencieusement, mais se leva quelques secondes après avant de faire un pas vers la porte pour laisser la place à la jeune femme. Mais dans la précipitation, il fit tomber sa serviette par terre et glissa dessus en tentant de la ramasser avant de percuter Shyn et de l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute.

Un bruit sourd résonna alors dans la salle de bain sous le choc des deux individus qui venaient de tomber par terre. Un peu perdu, Luyo secoua la tête et se redressa légèrement en grimaçant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était couché sur la jeune femme qui, elle, semblait encore plus sonnée que lui.

Le Pokémon afficha alors une expression scandalisée et se hissa sur ses coudes en évitant de prendre appui sur Shyn, tout en se mettant à rougir légèrement.

— Pa-Pardon Shyn, tout va bien ? demanda Luyo en voyant Shyn grimacer à son tour en portant la main à sa tête.

— Je… je crois, oui…, marmonna la jeune femme en ouvrant et fermant les yeux avant de fixer son regard sur le Lucario qui l'observait à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle, semblant un peu perdue et gênée.

— _Vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ?_ fit alors une voix narquoise et amusée sur leur gauche.

Shorty était rentré dans la pièce en entendant le bruit et semblait trouver la vue de Luyo à quatre pattes au-dessus de Shyn allongée par terre très amusante et intéressante.

Le Lucario et la jeune femme tournèrent tous les deux un regard surpris et un peu perplexe vers le Noctali en l'entendant.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? questionna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la remarque de Shorty.

Le Noctali ricana alors et jeta un regard vers le Lucario qui semblait le plus gêné des deux et rougit de plus belle avant de se relever en s'excusant. Shyn, elle, avait l'air un peu perdue et ne pas comprendre l'embarra du Pokémon qui l'aida ensuite à se relever en lui tendant la main.

Shorty n'avait, lui, pas bougé et les observait toujours en ricanant, semblant trouver très drôle la gêne de Luyo et l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

— Je comprends rien à tes ricanements, mais vous pouvez sortir maintenant, que je me lave ? grinça ensuite Shyn une fois debout en lançant un regard agacé au Noctali.

Shorty poussa un nouveau rire et opina avant de sortir, suivi par Luyo qui affichait un air mitigé entre du malaise et de l'agacement. La jeune femme s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain tandis que le Noctali tournait un regard sarcastique vers Luyo.

— _Bah alors Luyo,_ _on se vautre sur Shyn ?_ ricana Shorty sans aucune gêne.

Le Lucario ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier sa réflexion et poussa un grognement sourd en se renfrognant.

— J'ai glissé ! grinça-t-il d'une voix rauque en détournant le regard.

Le Noctali rigola de plus belle devant son attitude et sauta sur le lit pour être plus à sa hauteur.

— _Ouais, ils disent tous ça !_ railla ensuite Shorty dans une longue grimace pleine de sous-entendus.

Le Pokémon reporta rapidement son attention sur lui et fronça les sourcils en le fixant d'un air perplexe.

— Quoi ?

— _Rien, rien…,_ répondit le Noctali d'une voix fluette en levant les yeux au plafond.

Luyo semblait maintenant très circonspect devant les propos de l'Évolition, mais n'insista pas et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en poussant un soupir.

— Si nous n'étions pas à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de l'eau, je te lancerais à nouveau dedans…, ronchonna le Lucario quelques secondes après en lançant un regard en biais au Noctali.

Celui-ci releva légèrement les oreilles et fronça alors les sourcils.

— _Tu fai_ _s_ _bien de le dire, je me suis toujours pas vengé pour l'autre fois !_ grinça Shorty en se redressant pour lancer un regard haineux vers Luyo.  
Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas du tout impressionné et haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent en passant à côté d'Aélia et Atémis qui grignotaient leurs croquettes.

— Tu peux toujours essayer…, souffla le Pokémon d'une voix impassible en tournant ostensiblement le dos au Noctali.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir en le suivant des yeux avant de se renfrogner.

— _Tu va_ _s_ _voir… Quand tu t'y_ _attendras_ _le moins…,_ marmonna Shorty en fixant le dos du Lucario qui semblait se moquer de ce qu'il disait et regardait maintenant par le hublot.

.

 *****. *****. *****

.

Comme Shyn l'avait vu, le bateau fit une pause dès le lendemain sur une petite île sans nom où seul un petit village avec un port était construit. La jeune femme profita de l'escale qui allait durer quelques heures pour permettre aux vacanciers de parcourir l'île pour s'entraîner avec tout le monde au vu du concours prochain.

Le petit groupe s'écarta donc du village et prit place sur une plage rocheuse non loin un peu en hauteur. Shyn souhaitait faire combattre Aélia et Luyo au prochain concours et commença donc par eux deux en les prenant à part à tour de rôle. Le Lucario semblait plus intéressé par l'idée de voir avec la jeune femme pour tenter de comprendre leur lien télépathique, mais Shyn assura au Pokémon qu'il verrait ça ensemble après et commença par s'installer avec Aélia sur un gros rocher avec son ordinateur.

La jeune femme souhaitait apprendre une nouvelle attaque à la Mysdibule pour les concours et commença donc par lui montrer une vidéo d'un Raichu utilisant une attaque du nom de Rayon Chargé avant de travailler avec Aélia pour utiliser l'attaque.

Comme avec ses autres attaques que Shyn lui avait apprises, la Mysdibule mit un peu de temps avant d'utiliser son attaque, mais parvint plus rapidement que les autres fois à la contrôler. La jeune femme la laissa donc ensuite s'entraîner toute seule contre des rochers et fit signe à Luyo de venir vers elle.

Le Lucario s'était installé sur un autre rocher plus loin et fixait l'océan un peu plus bas en jetant des regards vagues vers les Évolitions un peu plus loin qui jouaient ensemble. Luyo rejoignit ensuite Shyn et regarda lui aussi une présentation d'une attaque de type roche qu'il ne connaissait pas que la jeune femme souhaitait lui apprendre avant de lui aussi travailler avec Shyn pour la mettre en pratique.

— Lame de Roc te sera très pratique en combat contre les Pokémon de type feu. Le type roche est efficace contre eux et cette attaque est référencée en physique et tape de loin, c'est donc plutôt pratique…, expliqua Shyn tranquillement en refermant son ordinateur une fois la vidéo terminée.

Luyo opina silencieusement et suivit la jeune femme un peu plus loin pour tenter d'utiliser l'attaque. Il ne connaissait pas d'attaque de type roche et celle-ci s'avéra particulièrement dure à apprendre, car il fallait à la fois viser, se concentrer et mettre beaucoup d'énergie en la lançant.

L'attaque consistait à faire sortir du sol de grandes lames de roche devant soi sur plusieurs mètres pour aller frapper son adversaire par en dessous. L'attaque était puissante et très pratique, mais utiliser une attaque différente de son type n'était pas forcement chose aisée comme le découvrit Luyo.

Le Lucario passa donc plus d'une heure à travailler dans son coin loin des autres pour risquer de ne blesser personne en se concentrant avant de frapper le sol avec fougue pour faire apparaître les lames de roches.

De son côté, Shyn était repartie voir Aélia qui tentait de contrôler son rayon électrique et y arrivait de mieux en mieux. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers Milliu dans l'optique de voir avec elle pour une chorégraphie pour le concours, ce qui fit très plaisir à la Mentali qui n'avait pas refait de présentation depuis Cimetronelle.

Voyant la Mentali s'écarter avec Shyn pour travailler, Shorty jeta un regard vague vers l'eau où Aurore discutait avec Goultar et tentait de le rassurer en lui racontant une histoire sur l'océan, puis tourna son attention vers Luyo.

Le Lucario lui tournait le dos et semblait très concentré. Le Noctali fit alors un sourire sournois avant de se rapprocher de lui discrètement. Shorty avait toujours dans l'optique de se venger du Pokémon, et trouvait le moment bien choisi, car tout le monde était occupé et Luyo ne se méfiait pas.

À quelques mètres du Lucario, le Noctali sauta ensuite sur un rocher et accentua son sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour préparer une attaque Ball'Ombre qu'il réservait pour le Pokémon. Luyo, lui, ne l'avait toujours pas vu, ayant fermé les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer au maximum pour lancer son attaque avant de frapper le sol.

Mais à la grande surprise de Shorty qui s'apprêtait à lancer sa boule d'ombre dans le dos du Lucario, l'attaque de Luyo marcha, mais dans le mauvais sens, et fit sortir du sol de grandes lames de roche qui foncèrent sur le Noctali avant de faire exploser le rocher où il se tenait.

Shorty poussa un cri de surprise en suspendant son attaque et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la longue lame de roche qui apparut sous ses pattes et fut propulsé dans les airs dans un cri avant de finir sa chute dans l'océan plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Au cri du Noctali, tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'océan en suivant le bruit alors que l'atterrissage du Pokémon créait un grand jet d'eau qui éclaboussa Aurore et Goultar.

Shorty ressortit ensuite rapidement la tête de l'eau et lança un regard surpris et incompris à la Milobellus qui le fusillait des yeux, puis sans explication, lui envoya un jet d'eau dans la figure.

Le Noctali se débattit en râlant tandis que Shyn se rapprochait du bord avec Milliu, l'air très perplexe, et qu'Aélia riait joyeusement en pointant Shorty du doigt. La Mysdibule avait vu le Noctali voler à cause de l'attaque mal dirigée de Luyo, qui lui n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer et s'était retourné avec les autres en arborant un air intrigué.

Il fallut quelques minutes au Noctali pour arriver à sortir de l'eau, assisté par sa sœur qui utilisa son Psycho pour l'aider à remonter la pente rocheuse, car Aurore refusa de bouger. La Milobellus ne semblait pas ravie de s'être fait éclabousser, et s'éloigna ensuite avec Goultar pour aller se poser contre un rocher dans l'eau un peu plus loin.

Shyn, elle, n'avait toujours pas compris comment Shorty était arrivé dans l'eau, mais vit très bien le regard noir que le Noctali lança à Luyo qui semblait lui aussi se demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Seule la Mysdibule avait la réponse, mais ne daigna pas la donner, trop occupée à rire en se roulant par terre, ce qui lui manqua à elle aussi de tomber dans l'eau tellement elle s'agitait.

.

Une fois le calme revenu quelques minutes après, et Shorty assis sur un rocher pour faire sa toilette d'un air mécontent, Shyn laissa Milliu surveiller Aélia et Atémis et alla s'installer à l'ombre d'un palmier avec Luyo dans l'optique de travailler avec lui.  
Le Lucario n'arrivait pas encore à bien maîtriser Lame de Roc, mais la jeune femme avait promis au Pokémon de voir avec lui pour le lien télépathique, surtout qu'elle aussi se posait beaucoup de questions à ce sujet et que le ferry devait repartir dans moins d'une heure. Mais Shyn avait beau y avoir réfléchi, elle n'avait finalement pas vraiment d'idée de quoi faire pour les aider à développer ce don, même si elle se doutait que cela venait de leur lien d'aura.

La jeune femme se contenta donc dans un premier temps de s'asseoir en tailleur face à Luyo en retirant son bonnet, puis fixa le Pokémon droit dans les yeux, comme pour tenter de décrypter ses pensées. Un peu plus loin, Shorty tourna une attention maussade vers les deux individus qui se fixaient sans bouger d'un air très sérieux et lança ensuite un regard amusé vers Milliu pour lui montrer la scène du menton.

— _Ils font quoi ?_ demanda la Mentali d'un air intrigué en se tournant vers Luyo et Shyn qui semblaient se défier du regard.

— _Je sais pas. Mais_ _on_ _pourrait_ _croire qu'ils vont se rouler une pelle !_ ricana le Noctali d'une voix goguenarde qui attira le regard blasé de Milliu.

La Mentali roula ensuite des yeux d'un air fatigué avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant la jeune femme qui grimaçait légèrement.

— _Ils ont l'air super concentré en tout cas… C'est peut-_ _être_ _une sorte de méditation…,_ marmonna Milliu d'une voix vague avant de monter sur un autre rocher dans l'optique de prendre un bain-de-soleil.

.

Toujours assis sous le palmier à se fixer d'un regard perçant et impassible, Shyn grimaçait de plus en plus. Ni elle ni Luyo n'entendaient la voix de l'autre dans sa tête ce qui sembla agacer légèrement la jeune femme qui finit par pousser un soupir en reculant.

— J'ai envie de pisser…, grinça Shyn en s'étirant, rompant l'échange de regards avec le Lucario.

— C'est pas à ça que je pense…, rétorqua Luyo d'un air sérieux sans bouger en suivant les mouvements de la jeune femme du regard.

— Non, ça c'est moi qui le dis…, souffla Shyn dans une nouvelle grimace avant de se laisser à moitié tomber en arrière pour se retenir avec ses mains. Ça ne marche pas on dirait…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix fatiguée.

— Apparemment…, confirma le Lucario en grimaçant légèrement.  
— Peut-être faut-il une situation particulière…, proposa Shyn dans une moue dubitative.

Luyo ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules en remuant vaguement le cou.

— Je l'ignore…, souffla le Pokémon qui semblait plus fatigué que dépité par leur tentative ratée.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de pouvoir psychique du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, mes pouvoirs sont liés à l'aura, mais l'aura en lui-même peut être assimilée à une sorte de pouvoir psychique…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même, semblant réfléchir à haute voix. Mais on retrouve des dons de télépathe chez certains Pokémon psy, comme Gardevoir ou Alakazam…, continua Shyn d'une voix vague avant de poser son regard sur Luyo.

Le Lucario s'était redressé en changeant de position assise et l'observait d'un œil attentif.

— Enfin je dis ça…, toi tu es télépathe, et en télépathie ouverte en plus, c'est un pouvoir psychique et tu n'es pas un Pokémon psy…, reprit la jeune femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de se redresser pour se rapprocher de Luyo.

Le Lucario ne bougea pas et continua de la regarder sans rien dire tandis que Shyn plaçait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. La jeune femme l'observa ensuite d'un air intéressé comme si elle détaillait un objet qui la fascinait, puis pris délicatement son visage dans ses mains avant de lui lever légèrement la tête.

Luyo se laissa faire, mais fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que Shyn faisait, tout comme Milliu sur son rocher qui les observait toujours et leva un sourcil très perplexe. Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas à la question muette du Pokémon et continua de le fixer de très près en bougeant légèrement sa tête sur le côté comme si elle cherchait un message caché.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes à se faire tripoter le visage, le Lucario en eut un peu mare et attrapa délicatement les poignets de Shyn pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de lui faire bouger la tête. La jeune femme se stoppa alors et fixa son regard une longue seconde avant de venir poser son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

Luyo ferma lui aussi les yeux, comme si c'était un réflexe, puis les rouvrit lentement en même temps que Shyn avant de fixer d'un air interloqué les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un regard indescriptible.

— Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire…, murmura ensuite Shyn dans un souffle en parlant au museau du Lucario qui sentit très nettement son souffle sur son visage.

Luyo ne savait pas si elle lui parlait ou continuait de raisonner à voix haute et ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer dans les yeux.

— Hein? Tu le sais, toi ? rajouta la jeune femme quelques secondes après en se reculant de quelques centimètres pour mieux regarder le Pokémon en face.

Elle lui tenait toujours le visage et Luyo lui agrippait toujours les poignets, mais aucun ne bougea pendant les secondes qui suivirent alors que le Lucario affichait un air légèrement perdu et un peu perplexe devant la question de Shyn qui le fixait maintenant d'un regard pénétrant.  
La jeune femme semblait être en plein questionnement et son expression sérieuse ne laissait pas place à la plaisanterie malgré la position étrange des deux individus qui avaient chacun leur visage collé sur celui de l'autre.

— Je… je n'en sais rien…, finit par répondre Luyo d'une voix faible après une longue minute de silence à fixer le regard pénétrant de Shyn qui avait l'air de le sonder de ses yeux bleus.

En entendant la voix du Lucario, la jeune femme sembla alors enfin se rendre compte de la situation, et relâcha lentement le visage de Luyo avant de reculer pour se remettre droite. Elle arborait un air un peu perdu et vague, mais lança rapidement un regard amusé vers le Lucario en souriant avant de commencer à se relever.

Le Pokémon semblait, lui, toujours un peu perplexe face à cet échange si étrange et fixa quelques secondes la main que Shyn lui tendit avant de se décider à la prendre pour l'aider à se relever.

De son côté, Milliu n'avait rien raté de leur échange, contrairement à Shorty qui s'était endormi sur son rocher et d'Atémis et Aélia qui faisaient une construction en petits cailloux.  
La Mentali sauta ensuite de son rocher en voyant Shyn et Luyo revenir vers eux et lança un coup d'œil au regard vide du Lucario qui semblait totalement ailleurs et se contenta de suivre le groupe quelques minutes après tandis qu'ils revenaient vers la ville pour reprendre le ferry.

.

*.*.*

.

 _Hoenn : Pacifiville_

.

C'est quelques jours plus tard, que le petit groupe et l'ensemble des passagers du ferry arrivèrent enfin à Pacifiville en fin de matinée. La ville n'était pas très grande et ressemblait sur certains points à Myokara par son côté ville de vacances, ses plages de sable fin d'où l'on pouvait voir l'eau claire et pure, et ses palmiers agrémentant les routes le long des bords de mer.

Une fois arrivée à quai, Shyn se renseigna rapidement sur l'endroit où se trouvait le centre Pokémon, puis se dirigea vers la salle de concours où plusieurs autres passagers du ferry se rendaient également. Le bâtiment se trouvait non loin d'une des plages de la ville et ressemblait à un petit chapiteau de tuiles et de murs bleu foncé, agrémenté d'un grand écran extérieur sur le toit et d'un immense ruban violet et rose qui donnait au bâtiment un cachet évidant.

Le concours se déroulait en début d'après-midi, et la jeune femme décida donc d'aller s'y inscrire dés leur arrivé avant d'aller trouver un endroit où déjeuner.

Mais à peine Shyn et Luyo furent-ils entrés, que la jeune femme manqua de rentrer dans une dame postée derrière la porte qui lui lança un regard agacé en la suivant des yeux. Elle semblait avoir dans la cinquantaine et arborait une jupe mi-long assez raide et un haut accordé en termes de matières d'une couleur vert pomme qui ressemblait légèrement à un tailleur haute couture.

Shyn s'écarta en lui lançant un regard perplexe et fronça ensuite les sourcils en s'arrêtant en voyant que la femme les fixait, elle et Luyo, d'un œil sombre et légèrement hautain. Ses yeux fins et ridés étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux coupés au carré et donnaient à son visage marqué un air sévère et mesquin que la jeune femme ne sembla pas apprécier alors qu'elle rendait son regard à l'inconnue.

Le Lucario suivit lui aussi le court échange de regards et fronça les sourcils en sentant très nettement une légère hostilité venir de la femme qui déporta son attention vers lui, avant de se pincer les lèvres. L'inconnue poussa ensuite un léger soupir, puis, sans rien dire, détourna les talons et sortit sous le regard perplexe de Shyn et Luyo qui se lancèrent un coup d'œil égal et incompris.  
— Bizarre… C'est moi ou elle avait l'air de ne pas trop m'aimer ? demanda la jeune femme dans le vide en regardant la porte d'entrée coulissante.

— Non, je l'ai ressenti aussi…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix vague, avant de suivre Shyn qui se dirigea ensuite vers l'accueil pour faire la queue pour s'inscrire.

Mais au vu de la taille de la file qui s'annonçait, la jeune femme montra du menton une zone un peu à l'écart pour inciter Luyo à aller s'asseoir plutôt que de rester debout avec elle à attendre. Le Pokémon ne semblait pas vraiment emballé, mais finit par s'y diriger en voyant une fontaine à eau, laissant Shyn seule dans la file qui avançait lentement. Apparemment, la personne au comptoir devait refaire faire sa carte de coordinateur périmée, ce qui risquait de prendre un peu de temps.

La jeune femme poussa alors un long soupir et actionna sa Pokémontre dans l'optique de jouer au Serpang en attendant, mais à peine eut-elle baissé le regard, qu'un jeune homme semblant jaillir de derrière un poteau accourut vers elle en portant ce qui ressemblait à un appareil photo assez perfectionné.

.

— Bonjour ! Vous êtes Shyn, c'est ça ? fit le garçon d'une voix rapide et excitée en s'arrêtant brutalement à côté de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci releva rapidement la tête et tourna un regard perplexe et surpris vers l'inconnu qui la dévisageait. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine et arborait un look très estival malgré le temps plutôt frais avec un tee-shirt sans manche blanc et un pantacourt marron d'où un bloc note et un crayon dépassaient d'une large poche sur le côté.

— Euh, oui, c'est moi…, répondit Shyn d'une voix perplexe en fixant le garçon qui avait calé de grosses lunettes de soleil dans une chevelure vert foncé en pétard.

Le jeune homme sembla ravi de sa réponse et se redressa en relâchant son appareil qui retomba mollement sur sa poitrine en tirant sur la sangle autour de son cou.

— Je savais que c'était vous ! Je suis votre parcours depuis votre combat à Cimetronelle, et j'adore vos combats avec votre Lucario ! fit ensuite le garçon joyeusement en souriant ouvertement.

Il semblait très content, contrairement à Shyn qui ne comprenait pas son enthousiasme et le regardait d'un air un peu méfiant.

— Merci…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix faible en lançant un regard devant elle.

Mais la fille au comptoir était toujours la même tandis que le jeune homme s'agitait de nouveau en sortant son carnet de sa poche.

— Votre Pokémon est très impressionnant, et j'ai pu constater d'ailleurs qu'il semblait plus grand qu'un Lucario normal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le garçon en parcourant rapidement les feuilles de son calepin en continuant de sourire béatement.

— Oui, Luyo est un peu particulier, répondit Shyn entre ses dents en jetant un regard dans la salle pour chercher le Lucario des yeux.

Celui-ci n'était pas très loin, mais ne semblait rien avoir remarqué de l'agitation du garçon et discutait avec un Cotovol, sous le regard de sa jeune dresseuse.

— Je l'ai remarqué tout de suite ! Dites, comment vous avez fait pour le capturer ? demanda alors le garçon, reportant l'attention de la jeune femme vers lui.

Shyn sembla encore plus perplexe par la question et entr'ouvrit la bouche sans trop savoir quoi dire.

— Euh, je…

L'inconnu remarqua alors enfin l'embarras de la jeune femme et afficha un air un peu gêné avant de reculer d'un pas en se redressant.

— Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Behn et je suis journaliste pour un petit magazine à Hoenn qui suit les concours et fait des articles sur les participants en vogue chaque année et j'aimerais beaucoup faire un article sur votre Pokémon ! expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix calme en sortant un petit catalogue roulé d'une autre poche de son bermuda qu'il tendit à Shyn.

La jeune femme y jeta un regard rapide avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme, l'air un peu moins embarrassé.

— Je vois oui, mais je risque d'avoir du mal à répondre à votre question…, murmura Shyn d'une voix vague en rendant son magazine au jeune homme.

— Pourquoi donc ? demanda Behn en levant un sourcil perplexe.

— Parce que je n'ai pas attrapé Luyo. À proprement parler, Luyo n'est pas à moi, il participe juste aux concours avec moi, mais il ne m'appartient pas. Donc si vous voulez lui poser des questions il faudra lui demander directement, expliqua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

— Euh oui, mais je ne comprendrais pas ses réponses…, marmonna le jeune homme d'un air un peu contrarié en fronçant les sourcils.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé en riant doucement

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Luyo est télépathe, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix douce en gardant son sourire.

Behn releva alors brutalement ses sourcils et afficha une expression très intéressée et surprise.

— Oh, vraiment ? Encore une information croustillante sur ce Pokémon ! Il s'appelle Luyo, donc ? questionna le jeune homme joyeusement en écrivant rapidement dans son calepin.

Shyn opina.

— Oui, mais allez lui demander directement, il est là-bas ! fit la jeune femme en pointant le Lucario du doigt.

L'homme se retourna alors et afficha un air ravi en voyant Luyo un peu plus loin en train de regarder une affiche de concours.

— D'accords merci ! Je reviens vers vous juste après ! répondit Behn joyeusement, avant de trottiner vers le Lucario, laissant Shyn un peu perplexe dans la file d'attente qui n'avançait toujours pas.

.

De son côté, Luyo n'avait rien vu ni entendu, perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il observait les affiches. Mais l'arrivée soudaine de Behn qui se posta devant lui le fit brutalement sursauter avant de fixer l'homme d'un regard perplexe.

— Hé bonjour, je viens de parler à Shyn et elle m'a dit de venir directement te voir ! fit le jeune homme joyeusement en agitant sa main devant le Lucario comme s'il avait cinq ans d'âge mental.

Dans la surprise et à l'entente du prénom de la jeune femme, Luyo en oublia qu'il ne devait pas parler à tout vent et entr'ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de la refermer.

— Euh, oui, pourquoi faire ? demanda le Pokémon d'une voix perplexe en reculant d'un pas pour s'écarter de l'homme.

— Incroyable, tu parles vraiment ! fit Behn d'une voix joyeuse en sautillant sur place.

Il avait l'air ravi de parler au Pokémon et passa les secondes qui suivirent à le détailler du regard, semblant même vérifier sa taille par rapport à la sienne en agitant sa main dans le vide au-dessus de Luyo.

Le Pokémon était, lui, de plus en plus agacé et jeta un regard vers Shyn. Mais celle-ci ne les regardait pas, étant repartie jouer sur sa Pokémontre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda finalement le Lucario d'une voix très agacée alors que l'homme notait des choses dans son calepin en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme releva son nez de ses écrits et fit un grand sourire au Pokémon avant de répondre en se redressant.

— Je suis journaliste pour les concours et j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, mais Shyn m'a dit que tu n'étais pas son Pokémon et que je devais donc directement m'adresser à toi ! expliqua Behn en continuant de sourire d'un air stupide.

Face à ses propos, Luyo afficha lentement un air surpris et un peu perdu.

— Shyn a dit ça… ? murmura le Lucario d'une voix faible en jetant un nouveau regard vers la jeune femme.

Behn ne sembla pas remarquer l'air surpris et légèrement triste du Pokémon et continua dans sa lancée comme si de rien n'était.

— Oui, je trouve ça assez surprenant d'ailleurs. Un Pokémon aussi rare, qui en plus et télépathe, n'importe qui voudrait le capturer plutôt que de le laisser se balader comme ça ! fit le jeune homme en riant tout seul avant d'écrire de nouveau dans son calepin.

Luyo reporta alors rapidement son attention vers lui, le regard beaucoup plus sombre et la mâchoire crispée.

— C'est son point de vue…, pas le mien…, gronda alors le Pokémon d'une voix mauvaise.

Behn lui jeta un regard perplexe par-dessus son calepin en l'entendant. L'homme afficha ensuite un air assez surpris tandis qu'il découvrait l'expression fermée du Lucario qui semblait légèrement en colère.

— Quoi, comment ça ? demanda Behn qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les paroles de Luyo.

— Ce que Shyn a dit, que je ne suis pas son Pokémon, répondit le Lucario dans une grimace profondément agacée.

— Et, ce n'est pas vrai ? questionna Behn qui semblait un peu perdu face aux réponses du Pokémon.

— Euuh, si… je n'ai pas de Pokéball… Mais c'est tout comme si je l'étais ! rétorqua Luyo d'une voix d'abord hésitante puis dure en accentuant chacun de ses mots d'une voix acerbe.

Le jeune homme releva alors les sourcils de surprise face au ton agressif du Pokémon et recula d'un pas en le jaugeant du regard.

— Mais elle a dit que…, marmonna Behn en se protégeant derrière son calepin.

— Je me moque de ce qu'elle a dit ! Pour moi, Shyn est mon maître, c'est tout ! éructa alors Luyo d'une voix mauvaise en fusillant le jeune homme du regard comme si la situation était de sa faute.

Le journaliste avait du mal à savoir où se mettre face au Pokémon qui s'en prenait à lui et le fixa quelques secondes d'un air inquiet avant de marmonner :

— … Euuh…, d'accords…

Luyo l'observa ensuite quelques secondes d'un air sombre, avant de rejeter un regard à Shyn qui approchait enfin du comptoir en fouillant dans son sac. Le Lucario poussa ensuite un long soupir rauque et reprit une expression plus neutre en reportant son regard vers Behn qui n'avait pas bougé et l'observait d'un air indécis derrière son calepin.

— … Quelles questions vouliez-vous me poser ?

.

.

Après avoir fait la queue pendant près de quinze minutes, Shyn ressortit enfin de la salle de concours et se dirigea avec Luyo vers un petit restaurant donnant sur la plage.

Le Pokémon arborait un air légèrement renfermé depuis sa discussion avec le journaliste. Et bien qu'il eut finis par répondre aux questions du jeune homme qui semblait dorénavant un peu dubitatif sur le Lucario, Luyo ressentait maintenant une légère frustration agrémentée d'un vent de tristesse.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le Pokémon de Shyn, mais de savoir que la jeune femme l'avait ouvertement dit à un homme qui allait probablement l'écrire dans un article sur eux le rendait plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Arrivée au restaurant, Shyn sortit Aélia de sa Pokéball pour que la Mysdibule profite elle aussi du cadre agréable des baies vitrées donnant une belle vue sur la plage. Mais à peine Luyo eut-il fini son assiette, que le Pokémon se dirigea vers la porte côté plage et alla s'asseoir sur une marche du petit perron donnant sur le sable. Il ne voulait pas montrer son inquiétude à la jeune femme et préféra s'isoler pour éviter des questions que Shyn pourrait lui poser.

À la table, la jeune femme vit bien l'attitude un peu étrange du Lucario, mais ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça et le laissa un peu tranquille en pensant qu'il était juste stressé à cause du concours, puis alla finalement le rejoindre quelques minutes après.

Luyo lui jeta un regard vague en voyant Shyn s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis qu'Aélia descendait les marches pour aller jouer dans le sable, puis regarda d'un air légèrement intéressé la jeune femme qui sortit une barre de chocolat de sa poche avant de lui en tendre la moitié.

Le Pokémon était toujours un peu perturbé, mais accepta néanmoins volontiers la friandise que Shyn voulait partager avec lui en affichant un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

.

C'est deux heures plus tard, après être partis du restaurant et être passé au centre Pokémon pour réserver une chambre, que Shyn et Luyo reprirent le chemin de la salle de concours. Le Pokémon semblait toujours un peu contrarié, et traîna légèrement dans le couloir menant aux loges en s'arrêtant devant un écran qui montrait la salle de concours se remplir.

Le Lucario plissa alors les yeux en réalisant que les trois membres du jury étaient différents cette fois-ci. Enfin l'un d'eux surtout, car il y avait toujours les deux mêmes hommes, mais l'infirmière Joëlle n'était pas là et avait été remplacée par une femme en tailleur vert pomme que Luyo reconnut tout de suite. Il s'agissait de la femme qui avait presque bousculé Shyn quand ils étaient venus le matin.

Le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant qui était cette femme et si son jugement ne risquerait pas de mettre Shyn en difficulté. Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers la jeune femme pour faire part de ses doutes, il réalisa brutalement que Shyn n'était plus à côté de lui. Pris par l'écran, Luyo s'était arrêté et la jeune femme avait continué son chemin sans l'attendre.

Un peu contrarié, le Lucario fit une légère grimace et reprit le chemin des loges avant de rentrer dedans. Comme dans toutes les autres salles de concours, les loges contenaient bon nombre de bancs et de coiffeuses pour les coordinateurs, mais quelque chose attira rapidement le regard de Luyo vers l'une d'elles.

Assise sur un long banc à coussins bleu clair, Shyn discutait tranquillement avec un jeune garçon qui était accompagné d'un grand Pokémon canin quadrupède à dominance noir avec des cornes blanches sur la tête, ainsi que le museau et le ventre rouge.

Il ne connaissait ni le nom du Pokémon ni le garçon, mais de le voir aussi à l'aise à discuter avec la jeune femme créa rapidement en lui un mélange d'agacement et de frustration qu'il commençait à connaître. Car il avait déjà éprouvé ces mêmes sentiments plusieurs fois quelques jours plus tôt, et cela à chaque fois que Shyn discutait d'un peu trop prés avec un humain de sexe masculin.

.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune femme avait bien vu que Luyo ne l'avait pas suivi une fois qu'elle fut arrivée aux loges, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et jeta un regard vague dans la pièce avant de repérer un jeune garçon assis seul sur un banc avec le Pokémon canin qu'il brossait.

Il s'agissait d'un Démolosse, un Pokémon de type feu et ténèbres ce qui sembla intéresser Shyn qui se dirigea vers eux avant de s'asseoir à côté du jeune garçon, attirant son regard et celui de son Pokémon vers elle.

— Bonjour, c'est votre Pokémon ? demanda la jeune femme plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose en déposant son sac à ses pieds, avant de faire sortir Milliu et Aélia de leur Pokéball.

Le garçon commença par lever un sourcil intrigué en l'observant avant d'opiner et d'ouvrir de grands yeux en regardant la Mysdibule qui s'étirait. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs vert foncé, ainsi qu'une veste rouge avec des manches beiges et un pantalon gris/mauve. Il arborait un air assez doux et tranquille, mais son regard vif laissait présager qu'il était plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

— Oui… Oh, vous avez un Mysdibule chromatique ? Comment vous avez fait pour le trouver ? demanda le garçon d'une voix très intéressée en se penchant légèrement en avant pour regarder Aélia qui se tourna vers lui.

— Par hasard. J'ai trouvé un œuf et ma petite princesse en est sortie ! répondit Shyn d'une voix amusée en jetant un regard à la Mysdibule qui le lui rendit en agitant la tête et son grelot.

— Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance ! fit le garçon en souriant à Aélia qui afficha une expression joyeuse.

Shyn fit un petit rire et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir la veste de la Mysdibule et le collier de Milliu qu'elle leur mit ensuite sous le regard intéressé du Démolosse.

— Votre Démolosse a l'air fort… Je suis pas une grande fan des types feu, mais j'adore les Pokémon canins, fit la jeune femme quelques secondes après en ajustant le collier de la Mentali tout en jetant des regards au Pokémon canin.

Le garçon sembla d'accord avec ces propos et opina dans un sourire en regardant Shyn tendre vaguement la main vers le Démolosse dans l'optique de lui faire sentir son odeur. Le Pokémon renifla ensuite la paume de sa main d'un air intéressé avant de pencher vaguement la tête sur le côté. Shyn afficha un petit air amusé puis caressa lentement la tête du Pokémon qui semblait d'accord pour se laisser toucher.

— Ha, vous savez comment le prendre on dirait ! ricana le garçon dans un sourire en voyant son Pokémon apprécier les caresses.

La jeune femme rigola à ce propos en continuant de caresser le Pokémon qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait très détendu.

— Disons que j'ai un certain feeling avec les Pokémon…, sourit Shyn d'une voix mystérieuse en lançant un regard amusé au garçon.

Le dresseur le lui rendit et jeta ensuite un nouveau coup d'œil à Aélia qui était montée sur la coiffeuse derrière eux et regardait son reflet dans le miroir.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours planté à côté de la porte à fixer la jeune femme et le garçon en souriant tranquillement, Luyo sentit son agacement grandir d'un seul coup quand il vit Shyn caresser la tête du Démolosse.

Il poussa alors un grognement fortement contrarié, et commença à avancer vers eux pour tenter de rompre la discussion. Mais il s'arrêta soudainement et leva un sourcil intrigué en suivant du regard une jeune fille qui se dirigea brutalement vers eux d'un pas vif et agacé et se plaça devant eux avant que le Lucario n'eût le temps de les rejoindre.

.

— Hé, vous voulez que je vous aide ? fit la jeune fille d'une voix agacée et aiguë en dévisageant Shyn.

La jeune femme et le jeune garçon levèrent tous les deux leur regard vers la dresseuse qui venait de se planter devant eux, semblant un peu surpris. Mais très rapidement, l'expression du jeune garçon se changea en air un peu mal à l'aise.

— Erica…, souffla alors le dresseur tandis que Shyn se redressait en gardant son regard perplexe.

— Je vous demande pardon ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix neutre en observant la demoiselle qui lui faisait face.  
Elle semblait à la fois agacée et contrariée et la dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus.

— Oh, vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas faire votre coup en douce pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ? râla la jeune fille en grimaçant, tout en continuant de fixer Shyn en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle n'était pas très grande, mais la jeune femme étant assise, elle la dépassait d'une bonne tête et ne se gênait pas pour la regarder d'au-dessus tandis que Shyn tentait de comprendre pourquoi cette jeune fille l'agressait comme cela.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez…, murmura alors la jeune femme d'un air vague en dévisageant le visage fin et jeune de la demoiselle qui arborait une coupe de cheveux au carré marron/rouge avec un bandeau orange dans les cheveux, ainsi qu'un sweat sans manches vert à plusieurs teintes.

Mais la jeune fille sembla encore plus énervée en entendant Shyn et se renfrogna avant de la pointer ouvertement du doigt.

— Ne faites pas l'innocente, je vous ai vu flirter avec mon Joshua ! râla alors la demoiselle d'une voix aiguë en jetant un regard accusateur au jeune garçon.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air très mal à l'aise et leva légèrement les yeux au ciel d'un air fatigué.

Shyn, elle, semblait toujours très perplexe, mais plus vraiment pour les mêmes raisons.

— Flirter… ? répéta la jeune femme en grimaçant.

— Oui ! Et je sais ce qui se passe quand un garçon et une fille discutent en rigolant ! renchérit la jeune fille en ramenant son doigt sur Shyn avant de l'agiter devant son nez.

À leur pied, Milliu et le Démolosse semblaient aussi perplexe l'un que l'autre.

— _Mais elle est folle cette fille…,_ miaula la Mentali d'une voix agacée en jetant un regard à sa maîtresse qui affichait un air de plus en plus désorienté.

— Flirter ? Ha ha ! Vous êtes sérieuse ? Je dois bien avoir le double de son âge facile, j'ai pas envie d'être arrêté par la police ! Si je voulais flirter avec un garçon j'en choisirais un plus âgé ! ria alors Shyn en comprenant enfin où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

La dresseuse sembla assez décontenancée par sa réponse et échangea un regard perdu avec le dénommé Joshua qui lui lança un coup d'œil désabusé tandis que Shyn riait doucement.

— Vous ne… vous ne flirtiez pas ? fit alors la demoiselle en reportant un regard plus mesuré vers la jeune femme.

— Bien sûr que non, Erica. Tu es ridicule…, répondit Joshua d'une voix fatiguée en lui lançant un nouveau regard.

Shyn ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'un coup d'œil amusé vers les deux jeunes tandis que la demoiselle du nom d'Erica fronçait légèrement les sourcils avant de faire une grimace.

— Mhhh, en tout cas Joshua est à moi ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et je ne laisserais aucune fille s'approcher trop prés de lui ! grinça ensuite la jeune fille en tentant de reprendre contenance face à son erreur.

— Haaa, vous faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche…, ricana la jeune femme d'une voix vague en récupérant sa brosse dans son sac avant de faire signe à Milliu de monter sur ses jambes.  
La Mentali obéit et alla se coucher sur ses genoux pour se faire brosser tandis qu'Erica se redressait en grommelant.

— Vous allez participer au concours vous aussi ? demanda ensuite la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence gênantes.

— Oui…, répondit Shyn d'une voix évidente sans la regarder.

Erica sembla néanmoins se moquer de son ton et afficha un grand sourire hautain en croisant les bras.

— Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Hein que vous le savez ? ricana la jeune fille en levant le menton au plafond.

— Je sais que je m'en fiche, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix totalement impassible qui fit rire Joshua.

— Erica, arrête ! fit ensuite le garçon en se redressant pour lancer un coup d'œil fatigué vers son amie.

— Cela fait des semaines que je m'entraîne pour ce concours avec mon Pokémon ! continua Erica sans faire attention au jeune garçon qui lui parlait.

Shyn se décida finalement à relever la tête vers elle et afficha un air un peu blasé.

— Et de quel Pokémon s'agit-il ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix vaguement intéressée.

Erica leva les sourcils d'un air intrigué et relâcha ses bras avant de reculer d'un pas en attrapant une Pokéball.

— Regardez-vous même ! répondit la jeune fille dans un grand sourire avant d'actionner sa Pokéball et de relâcher son Pokémon.

Un Pokémon humanoïde de la taille d'Erica à la peau violette, aux cheveux blancs/blond qui portait une robe rouge et jaune apparue alors face à Shyn qui l'observa une demi-seconde avant d'afficher un air horrifié.

— C'est mon Lippoutou. Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? fit Erica joyeusement en montrant son Pokémon qui fit un grand sourire ravi avec ses grosses lèvres roses.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment du même avis et se releva brutalement en oubliant Milliu sur ses genoux qui tomba maladroitement au sol. La Mentali se releva ensuite en râlant, mais Shyn s'était écartée et était allée se cacher à moitié derrière un poteau face aux regards très circonspects des deux jeunes et des Pokémon.

Mais le Lippoutou sembla trouver l'attitude de la jeune femme amusante et se dirigea rapidement vers elle en agitant ses mains dans le vide agrémenté de bruit de baiser.

— Non, ne me touche pas ! gémit alors Shyn derrière son poteau avant de reculer de plus belle pour s'éloigner du Pokémon.

— C'est quoi son problème ? grinça Erica en observant la jeune femme changer de poteau, toujours suivie par le Lippoutou qui avait l'air déterminé à la serrer dans ses bras.

Joshua semblait se poser la même question, et suivit Shyn du regard, qui après être sortie de derrière son troisième poteau afficha un air soulagé en repérant enfin Luyo qui s'était un peu rapproché et avait l'air de lui aussi se demander à quoi la jeune femme jouait.

— Ha, Luyo ! fit Shyn d'une voix inquiète avant de se diriger vers lui.

Le Lucario fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme foncer vers lui, et afficha rapidement un air très perplexe alors que Shyn passait derrière lui pour se cacher dans son dos.

— Mais…, marmonna Luyo, totalement perdu face à l'attitude de la jeune femme qui fuyait le Lippoutou.

— Quoi ? Vous avez peur de mon Lippoutou ? fit alors Erica en s'avançant vers Shyn qui se cachait ouvertement derrière le Lucario.

À quelques pas d'eux, le Pokémon s'était arrêté et fixait Luyo d'un air perplexe, semblant hésiter à s'approcher de lui.

— J'aime pas les Lippoutou ! Y en avait un à l'orphelinat et il arrêtait pas de me faire peur exprès pour s'amuser, ce sadique ! râla la jeune femme pour répondre à la dresseuse qui semblait assez amusée.

— Erica, rappel-le ! fit alors Joshua un peu en arrière en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

La jeune fille eut l'air un peu agacée et fit une grimace boudeuse avant de finalement rappeler son Pokémon.

— Oh, vraiment ! grinça Erica en rangeant sa Pokéball.

Le Lippoutou reparti, Shyn se détendit légèrement et relâcha Luyo qu'elle tenait par les épaules avant de se décaler pour le regarder.

— Mais où t'étais passé toi d'ailleurs ? fit alors la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils en fixant le Pokémon.

Le Lucario ne lui répondit pas et lui rendit son regard avant de tourner son attention vers Joshua qui s'était levé et s'avançait vers eux.

— Ho, mais c'est un Lucario ! fit le jeune garçon d'un air intéressé en s'approchant de Luyo.

Le Pokémon fronça les sourcils de plus belle en observant le jeune garçon s'approcher de lui.

— Ha, vous connaissez ? demanda alors Shyn en souriant légèrement.

Erica ne sembla pas trop contente, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder son copain d'un air sombre.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas un Pokémon commun à Hoenn. On en trouve pas à l'état sauvage…, répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix tranquille avant de tendre la main vers Luyo dans l'optique de le caresser.  
Mais le Lucario ne sembla pas du tout apprécier son initiative et recula légèrement la tête avant de gifler sa main avec la sienne. Joshua arbora alors un air à la fois surpris et perplexe tandis que Shyn tournait un regard vague vers le Pokémon. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise, juste un peu dubitative.

— Vous devriez éviter de faire ça… Luyo n'aime pas beaucoup être touché par des inconnus…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix calme mais sérieuse tandis que le Lucario lui lançait un regard en biais.

— Oh pardon, je ne savais pas, excuse-moi…, s'excusa alors Joshua platement en s'adressant à Luyo avant de reculer d'un pas.

À ses pieds, son Démolosse fixait le Lucario d'un regard mauvais auquel le Pokémon répondit par un haussement de sourcils hautain. À côté d'eux, Erica regardait Luyo d'un air un peu suspicieux et se rapprocha légèrement de lui avant de venir coller son visage devant le sien.

— Mmhh, mouais… Il a pas l'air très gentil, et son visage et un peu inquiétant…, marmonna la dresseuse à quelques centimètres du Pokémon qui ne bougea pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

— C'est extrêmement mal poli de juger les gens sur leur apparence, gronda le Lucario d'une voix rauque qui surprit la jeune fille.

Celle-ci recula alors subitement en arborant un air perplexe, tout comme Joshua qui ouvrit grand la bouche sous le regard amusé de Shyn.

— Quoi ? Il-il vient de parler ? J'ai pas rêvé ?! balbutia Erica en tentant de reprendre contenance malgré sa surprise.

— Ouah, incroyable ! fit le jeune garçon d'un air émerveillé en fixant Luyo d'un regard ravi.

— Oui, Luyo est télépathe…, répondit la jeune femme en gardant son sourire en lançant un coup d'œil amusé au Lucario.

— Bon sang, il m'a fait une de ses peurs…, souffla Erica en se redressant, tout en observant Luyo d'un air suspicieux.

— Un Mysdibule chromatique et un Lucario télépathe, vous ne faites pas dans la demi-mesure on dirait ! ria Joshua juste après en lançant un regard derrière lui où Aélia continuait de regarder son reflet dans la glace.

— J'ai un Noctali chromatique aussi, mais là il doit dormir…, rajouta Shyn dans un sourire amusé en suivant son regard avant de se diriger vers la coiffeuse, suivie par Luyo.

Les deux enfants la rejoignirent et l'observèrent ensuite retirer sa veste et la poser sur son sac sur le banc, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur leur droite où une porte venait de claquer. Une jeune fille blonde à forte poitrine et au regard hautain venait de rentrer et se dirigea immédiatement vers la jeune femme qui tourna mollement la tête vers elle avant de froncer les sourcils, tout comme le Lucario.

— Bah, vous êtes là vous ? grinça la jeune fille d'une voix dégoûtée en regardant Luyo et Shyn à tour de rôle.

— Comme vous voyez…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en reconnaissant Héléna.

La jeune fille portait une robe différente de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais arborait les mêmes boucles blondes et un nouveau décolleté plongeant où elle avait accroché ses rubans. Elle en avait d'ailleurs un de plus de visible, mais Shyn ne daigna pas lui demander où elle l'avait obtenu.

— J'ai vu votre combat à Eternara, manqué de peu, mais jolie vole plané ! ricana alors Héléna en accentuant son regard moqueur avec un rictus.

— Merci…, souffla la jeune femme d'un air vague en détournant son attention de la dresseuse pour sortir des Pokéblocs de son sac.

— C'était pas un compliment ! railla Héléna dans un rire gras alors qu'Erica et Joshua s'échangeaient un regard perplexe.

— Je préfère le prendre comme tel ! rétorqua Shyn sans la regarder en faisant la distribution des petits carrés colorés.

La jeune fille se retroussa le nez dans une grimace agacée puis poussa un soupir consterné.

— Peuh, peu importe ! Cette fois vous ne gagnerez pas ! Je me suis bien entraînée depuis Nénucrique et mes petits Pokémon sont encore plus forts qu'avant ! fit Héléna d'une voix supérieure en agitant sa main dans le vide.

— Si vous le dites…, marmonna la jeune femme en rangeant ses affaires.

Elle semblait se moquer totalement de ce que la dresseuse lui disait et lui tourna rapidement le dos en posant son sac sur la coiffeuse.

— Hé, moi aussi j'ai l'intention de gagner ! intervint alors Erica d'une voix vive en s'avançant vers Héléna.

La jeune fille était moins grande que la demoiselle blonde ce qui fit sourire Héléna qui ne manqua pas de le lui faire comprendre en s'avançant vers elle pour la toiser du regard. Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle poussa un profond soupir dédaigneux et s'en alla d'un pas lent et princier.

— Quelle salle peste ! éructa alors Erica en regardant Héléna s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Shyn qui pliait sa veste.

— Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Joshua en tournant lui aussi son regard vers la jeune femme.

— On s'est combattu au concours de Nénucrique et j'ai gagné. Elle a pas trop apprécié, mais j'ai encore moins apprécié qu'elle tente de me faire disqualifier en enfermant Luyo dans les toilettes pour me faire perdre du temps ! répondit Shyn d'un air amer en grimaçant légèrement.

— Sérieusement ? Elle a fait ça ? fit Joshua d'une voix outrée en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

— Même moi je trouve ça bas ! rajouta Erica d'un air agacé en lançant un regard mauvais vers Héléna qui s'était postée devant un écran plus loin et nettoyait ses rubans.

— Comme vous le dites…, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix vague en finissant de ranger ses affaires.

Luyo ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer Héléna de loin d'un regard sombre avant de tourner son attention vers le grand écran en face d'eux. La présentatrice était apparue et présentait le jury joyeusement. Shyn tourna alors elle aussi son regard vers l'écran et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant que l'infirmière Joëlle avait cette fois était remplacée par la jeune femme brune qu'elle avait croisée le matin.

La femme se nommait Miranda Brown et était apparemment une icône dans le monde de la mode et du chic pour les Pokémon et les humains. Shyn n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle, mais trouva cela un peu bizarre de voir une telle personne juger un concours.

Mais la jeune femme ne se posa pas plus de questions et fit rapidement signe à Milliu de venir avec elle, car son nom venait d'être cité après celui d'une jeune fille en robe blanche. Shyn laissa donc Aélia à la surveillance de Luyo et se rendit dans les coulisses avec la dresseuse en souhaitant bonne chance à Joshua et Erica.

Erica lui répondit par un vague mouvement de tête tandis que le jeune garçon lui rendait poliment ses encouragements. Luyo arborait, lui, un air un peu soucieux et agacé alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc où Aélia s'était installée et tourna rapidement son regard vers l'écran au mur pour suivre la présentation de Shyn.

La jeune femme apparut rapidement sur la scène après la présentation de la première coordinatrice qui avait envoyé un Cotovol danser dans les airs. Arrivée sur la scène, Shyn jeta un coup d'œil rapide au jury et échangea un regard sombre avec la femme brune. Celle-ci arborait un air renfrogné et presque ennuyé et fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme arriver sur la scène avec Milliu à ses pieds.

Cela semblait la contrarier que la Mentali ne soit pas dans sa Pokéball, mais son regard se durcit encore plus quand elle vit le grand tatouage sur le bras gauche de Shyn. La jeune femme n'avait pas remis sa veste, ce qui permit à tout le public d'admirer les marques noires et bleues.  
Mais cela, Shyn s'en moquait, et commença sa présentation normalement en criant ses attaques à Milliu, faisant abstraction des regards intrigués du public sur elle et des yeux noirs de la dernière juge sur son bras.

.

Dans les loges, Aélia regardait la présentation d'un air ravi tandis que Milliu dansait en sautillant. La Mentali semblait toute contente de pouvoir de nouveau se produire sur scène, mais rapidement, elle s'arrêta et tourna un regard perplexe vers Shyn alors que la caméra se tournait sur elle.

La jeune femme était debout, mais semblait figée dans sa position et fixait le vide d'un air horrifié.

Lentement la caméra zooma sur elle alors que Milliu revenait vers elle en l'interpellant en miaulant.  
Shyn ne disait plus rien et cela n'avait pas l'air normal au vu de l'attitude de la Mentali et de l'expression de la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Erica dans les loges qui avait bien compris que quelque chose de pas normal se passait.

Mais non loin d'elle, Luyo se redressa brutalement et afficha un air apeuré en fixant l'écran qui filmait Shyn. La jeune femme venait d'agripper son cœur de sa main droite et releva lentement le regard vers la caméra sans lâcher son expression.

La bouche de Shyn se contracta alors deux fois, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne fut enregistré tellement elle semblait parler doucement. Mais dans les loges, les yeux du Lucario s'écarquillèrent brutalement tandis qu'il entr'ouvrait la bouche.

Ces mots sortis de sa bouche, il les connaissait pour les avoirs vus plusieurs fois se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

.

« Lu-yo »

.

Shyn venait de dire son nom.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres_ _ **un**_ ** **S**** **amedi** **sur deux** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

.

 _ **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_


	30. Chapitre 29 : La fidélité de Luyo

.

.

 **Chapitre 29 : La fidélité de Luyo**

.

.

Toujours dans les loges, tout le monde regardait fixement l'écran au mur où le visage de Shyn était montré. La jeune femme semblait à la fois terrifiée et inquiète, et tomba rapidement à genoux sur la scène sans lâcher son cœur. Derrière elle, le jury s'était levé en la voyant tomber alors que Milliu s'avançait vers elle, le regard perplexe et très inquiet.

Mais tandis que dans les loges, tout le monde s'échangeait des coups d'œil désabusés, Aélia tourna un regard apeuré vers Luyo avant de voir le Lucario s'agiter subitement. La Mysdibule suivit alors des yeux le Pokémon qui agrippa rapidement le sac de Shyn et en sortit sa veste avant de fouiller dans la poche intérieure. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, le regard déterminé et angoissé.

— _Luyo,_ _q_ _u'est-ce_ _qu'_ _y_ _se passe ? Qu'_ _est-ce_ _qu'el_ _l_ _e a maman ?_ demanda Aélia d'une voix plaintive en venant tirer sur la veste du Pokémon pour attirer son attention.

— Elle fait une crise ! répondit le Lucario d'une voix hachée sans la regarder en retirant enfin de la poche ce qu'il cherchait.

Il s'agissait de la petite boîte rouge et blanche dans laquelle Shyn rangeait sa seringue. Aélia n'était pas vraiment au courant de la maladie de la jeune femme et leva un sourcil perplexe en entendant Luyo, avant de poser son regard sur la boîte que le Pokémon tenait dans ses mains.

— _Quoi ?_ fit la Mysdibule d'une voix intriguée et toujours inquiète.

Mais le Lucario ne lui répondit pas et la poussa légèrement en se tournant avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée. Aélia le regarda partir sans rien faire, la bouche entr'ouverte de surprise et de questions sans réponses alors que le Pokémon quittait les loges au pas de course avec la boîte.

— _Luyo !_

.

Toujours sur la scène, les trois membres du jury se lancèrent des regards incompris alors que le public s'agitait bruyamment. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi Shyn se tenait maintenant immobile et à genoux sur la scène, semblant se demander si cela faisait partie du spectacle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est normal ? firent des voix un peu partout dans la grande salle alors que Milliu couinait en fixant la jeune femme d'un regard plaintif.

— _Shyn ! C'est ton_ _cœur,_ _c'est ça ? Tu fais une crise ?_ miaula la Mentali d'une voix douloureuse et aiguë en jetant des coups d'oeil perdus autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait de l'aide.

— Mon bras…, je ne peux plus le bouger, murmura Shyn d'une voix sourde en grimaçant légèrement.

La jeune femme avait sa main droite crispée sur son cœur, mais son bras gauche, lui, ne bougeait plus et pendait le long de son corps.

— _Shyn, t_ _a_ _seringue_ _,_ _dépêche-toi_ _!_ couina alors Milliu en s'agitant sur place.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard douloureux en tentant de contrôler sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

— Je ne peux pas…, souffla Shyn entre ses dents dans une grimace.

— _Quoi ?_

— Je l'ai pas… Je l'ai laissé dans les loges ! rajouta la jeune femme dans un rictus douloureux en enfonçant encore plus ses doigts dans sa chaire.

La Mentali prit alors un air horrifié en comprenant que la situation était grave, car si Shyn n'avait pas sa seringue pour bloquer la crise, elle n'allait pas tarder à faire une crise cardiaque devant tout le monde.

Et ça, la jeune femme l'avait déjà compris, et après une nouvelle grimace qu'elle tenta de contrôler, elle ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer du mieux qu'elle put pour essayer d'envoyer un message télépathique à Luyo. Elle avait tenté de le faire par le biais de la caméra, mais ignorait si le Pokémon l'avait vu et elle savait que le temps lui était compté si personne ne lui amenait sa seringue rapidement.

 _« Luyo !_ _»_ pensa Shyn du plus fort qu'elle put en faisant abstraction des débuts de tremblements qui la prenaient dans les mains.

Dans les coulisses, le Lucario entendit alors très nettement la voix apeurée de la jeune femme l'appeler dans son esprit et accéléra le pas en sautant par-dessus une rangée de vêtements que des employés déplaçaient. Mais à quelques pas de l'entrée de la scène, deux hommes en tee-shirt blanc et pantalon noir se postèrent devant lui et l'obligèrent à ralentir.

— Hé, mon petit, tu peux pas passer, seuls les Pokémon avec un dresseur peuvent aller sur scène ! fit l'homme sur la gauche qui arborait une carrure assez large.

Il n'était pas spécialement menaçant, mais son regard froid durcit quand il croisa les yeux rougeoyants du Lucario qui semblait se retenir de l'attaquer.

— Laissez-moi passer ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! cracha Luyo d'une voix agressive et pressée en faisant un pas vers eux.

Le premier homme leva alors un sourcil perplexe en entendant le Lucario parler, mais le second se contenta de rire joyeusement en faisant non de la tête. Luyo fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude très agaçante des deux hommes de la sécurité, mais ne chercha pas plus à discuter, et prit la décision de se débarrasser d'eux de la manière la plus rapide qu'il connaissait.

.

Les trois membres du jury étaient maintenant debout derrière leur pupitre à l'autre bout de la scène et semblaient toujours aussi perplexes, mais s'agaçaient aussi de ne toujours pas voir Shyn bouger.  
La femme brune du nom de Miranda Brown se décala alors de derrière son pupitre en grimaçant avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme d'une voix forte, d'un ton assez agressif et hautain :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui passe, bon sang ? À quoi jouez-vous ?

Au bord de la scène, face au public qui s'agitait toujours bruyamment, Shyn respirait de plus en plus mal alors que son cœur s'accélérait de nouveau. Il battait maintenant si vite et fort que la Mentali juste en face d'elle pouvait légèrement l'entendre et voir les tremblements des bras de la jeune femme.

Shyn semblait épuisée et grimaçait de plus en plus alors que la peur se lisait maintenant nettement dans son regard.

— Je fais une crise cardiaque ! cria soudainement la jeune femme du plus fort qu'elle put pour répondre à Miranda et aussi tenter de se sauver, car Luyo n'arrivait toujours pas malgré ses tentatives de le joindre.

Soudainement, en entendant Shyn crier, tout le public se mit à se lever en s'agitant de plus belle. Des cris et des éclats de voix fusèrent alors, mélangeant la peur, l'interrogation et l'incompréhension tandis que les deux autres membres du jury se décidaient eux aussi à bouger sur la scène.

— Mon Dieu ! Un médecin, vite ! cria l'un des deux hommes, qui était le plus grand et portait le nom de Monsieur Contesta.

Le deuxième jury, un peu plus petit, opina, et sans attendre, passa par une porte derrière lui pour aller chercher un médecin. Shyn poussa un profond soupir et lança un regard désespéré à Milliu qui la fixait d'un regard anxieux, semblant prête à pleurer.

Derrière elle, Miranda affichait maintenant un air mitigé entre de l'agacement et de l'inquiétude en fixant la jeune femme, mais tourna rapidement son attention de l'autre côté de la scène en voyant la porte des coulisses s'ouvrir brutalement à la volée.

Luyo venait de littéralement casser la porte en frappant dedans et courut immédiatement vers Shyn en la repérant. Miranda le suivit du regard, l'air assez estomaqué et écarquilla encore plus ses yeux ridés en voyant le Lucario agripper la jeune femme par la taille avant de la tirer en arrière pour la forcer à se coucher sur le dos.

— Luyo ! souffla Shyn d'une voix fatiguée et inquiète mêlée d'une pointe de soulagement alors qu'elle découvrait le visage du Pokémon qui s'agenouillait à côté d'elle.

— Je suis là, Shyn ! murmura le Lucario d'une voix rapide qu'il tentait de rendre la plus rassurante possible malgré sa propre angoisse.

Mais la vision de la jeune femme grimaçante, les mains et les bras tremblant fébrilement, et la respiration rapide et lourde, le fit rapidement craindre le pire tandis qu'il ouvrait la boîte de la seringue.

— Luyo, je peux pas bouger mon bras ! gémit alors Shyn en voyant la seringue.

Son bras gauche semblait en effet être totalement paralysé et sa main droite tremblait de toute façon trop maintenant pour qu'elle puisse assembler la seringue elle-même.

Toujours un peu derrière eux, Miranda continuait de les regarder alors que le public se déplaçait, semblant mitigé entre l'envie de partir ou de rester pour assister à la possible mort en direct d'une coordinatrice que la caméra continuait de filmer.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? grinça la femme brune en fronçant les sourcils en voyant Luyo commencer à sortir la seringue de la boîte.

— Je vais le faire ! fit alors le Lucario d'une voix très sérieuse en commençant à assembler la seringue.

Shyn lui jeta un regard effaré et laissa ses lèvres trembler quelques secondes avant d'arriver à prononcer un mot :

— … Quoi ?

— Tu m'as montré comment faire ! répondit Luyo en lui jetant un regard tout en continuant de monter la seringue.

— Oui, mais tu n'as pas réessayé depuis… et jamais avec les vrais produits…, bredouilla la jeune femme qui semblait maintenant inquiète et regardait les mains du Pokémon d'un air anxieux.  
— Shyn ! Si je ne le fais pas, tu meurs ! fit alors le Lucario d'une voix forte et légèrement agressive.

Shyn échangea un regard avec Luyo qui semblait déterminé et détourna vite les yeux pour reprendre l'assemblage de la seringue. La jeune femme était très inquiète, mais elle ne savait maintenant plus trop si ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de mourir de sa crise, ou des mains du Lucario s'il lui plantait la seringue en ayant fait une erreur d'assemblage ou de dosage.

À côté de Luyo, Milliu semblait tout aussi inquiète que Shyn et jetait des regards alarmés au Lucario, comme pour l'inciter à travailler plus vite tandis que le Pokémon se concentrait pour assembler la seringue le plus rapidement possible, se remémorant toutes les consignes de la jeune femme.

— Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! gémit alors Shyn une seconde après en grimaçant de douleur avant de lancer un regard suppliant à Luyo qui s'arrêta pour la regarder.

— Et moi je ne veux pas te perdre …, murmura le Lucario en réponse d'une voix douce, mais remplie de douleur en grimaçant.

La jeune femme sembla légèrement surprise du ton du Pokémon, mais l'accélération brutale de son rythme cardiaque la fit gémir de douleur avant de hocher fébrilement la tête.

— Vas-y…, souffla-t-elle entre deux grimaces, tout en fermant les yeux, respirant bruyamment.

.

Dans la salle, comme dans les loges, tout le monde continuait à s'agiter fébrilement en ne sachant au final pas trop quoi faire. Sur la scène, Luyo tentait maintenant de débloquer la seringue pour l'utiliser et grimaçait légèrement. Ses mains tremblaient à lui aussi maintenant, mais moins que celle de Shyn qui semblait à la limite de tourner de l'œil et s'agrippait tellement le cœur que sa peau se tirait sur son cou.

Un peu derrière eux, Miranda continuait de les regarder d'un air intrigué et perplexe tandis que l'autre jury s'avançait enfin vers elle avec la présentatrice qui avait lâché son micro et semblait autant affolée que le public.

Mais alors que Luyo finissait enfin par débloquer le piston de la seringue et regardait les deux produits se mélanger, Shyn lui agrippa soudainement le poignet de sa main valide et rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Le Lucario se figea sur place, sa main tenant la seringue à quelques centimètres d'elle alors que la jeune femme ouvrait de grands yeux exorbités totalement vides.

Shyn tenta ensuite de parler, mais seuls des bruits de respiration saccadés et des sons informes sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'elle lançait un regard larmoyant vers Luyo. Le Pokémon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais craignit rapidement le pire quand la jeune femme se mit à violemment convulser la seconde d'après en gémissant de douleur. Milliu recula d'un pas en voyant Shyn s'agiter soudainement alors que Luyo tentait, lui, d'immobiliser la jeune femme comme il pouvait.

Monsieur Contesta et la présentatrice ouvrirent de grands yeux alarmés en voyant Shyn convulser, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, et à peine deux secondes après, la jeune femme s'immobilisa totalement, et dans un dernier soupir, relâcha le Lucario et laissa son bras tomber au sol dans un bruit sec alors que ses yeux se fermaient en roulant dans leur orbite.

Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés en voyant Shyn totalement immobile, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée sur le côté, mais la voix de Milliu le ramena rapidement sur terre alors que la Mentali se rapprochait en couinant.

— _C'est la crise ! S_ _on_ _cœur_ _s'_ _est_ _arrêté_ _,_ _dépêche-toi_ _!_ cria Milliu d'une voix très aiguë et larmoyante en s'adressant au Lucario.

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et se retourna brutalement vers la jeune femme avant de lui agripper la bretelle gauche de son débardeur, puis l'arracha. Il avait juste voulu baisser un peu le vêtement, mais dans la précipitation il avait totalement déchiré le débardeur qui laissait maintenant voir toute l'épaule de Shyn et le haut de sa poitrine. Mais ce qui intéressait Luyo était le petit cœur noir tatoué que la jeune femme lui avait indiqué qui se trouvait au niveau de son cœur, car c'était là qu'il devait planter l'aiguille de la seringue.

Non loin d'eux, Miranda se rapprocha rapidement en voyant le Lucario lever son bras avec l'aiguille et échangea un regard perplexe avec l'autre membre du jury qui semblait très confus et un peu inquiet. Mais personne ne tenta d'empêcher Luyo d'agir, et le Pokémon réussit rapidement à planter la seringue au bon endroit avant d'actionner le piston.

.

Quelques secondes après, le Lucario retira rapidement la seringue et fixa un regard perdu sur le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, et ne sembla pas très réceptive aux produits que Luyo venait de lui injecter dans le cœur.

Voyant que rien ne se passait, Milliu poussa un miaulement très inquiet et se rapprocha de Shyn avant de pousser sa main pour tenter de la faire réagir.

Mais rien, la jeune femme restait impassible.

À son tour, le Lucario fit une longue grimace inquiète et se pencha légèrement vers Shyn après avoir posé la seringue par terre et tourna son visage vers lui en attrapant sa tête avec ses deux mains.

— Shyn… je t'en supplie…, murmura ensuite le Pokémon d'une voix plaintive et rauque en grimaçant de tristesse.

Il sentait toujours l'aura de la jeune femme, signe qu'elle était encore en vie, mais sa non-réaction prolongée l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Mais alors que les deux membres du jury présents et la présentatrice finissaient de s'approcher d'eux en s'échangeant des regards perplexes et inquiets, une faible lueur sur la poitrine de Shyn attira les yeux de Luyo. Le Lucario tourna alors son attention vers le pendentif de la jeune femme qui brillait très légèrement, comme un battement de cœur très faible.

Luyo fronça les sourcils et déplaça lentement sa main gauche pour venir prendre délicatement le cristal brillant qui continua à scintiller dans sa main, mais d'une façon un peu plus intense. Le Pokémon écarquilla alors les yeux en sentant naître un léger espoir d'aider Shyn, et serra instinctivement le cristal d'aura dans sa main en fermant les yeux.

Maintenant debout en face de lui, Miranda l'observa d'un air très perplexe et intrigué alors que l'autre jury s'agenouillait pour prendre le pouls de Shyn à son poignet.

Mais brutalement, tout le monde sursauta en voyant la jeune femme se redresser d'un seul coup dans une convulsion en ouvrant les yeux, expirant bruyamment. Luyo relâcha le cristal de Shyn et afficha immédiatement une expression de soulagement douloureux alors que Milliu miaulait d'une voix soulagée.

Le cameraman qui filmait depuis le début avait arrêté d'enregistrer Shyn quand le Lucario était arrivé et personne ne sut donc ce qu'il venait de se passer sur la scène, hormis les quelques personnes du public encore présentes.

.

Dans les loges, la tension était palpable alors que tous attendaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Aélia étant particulièrement inquiète, assise sur le banc de la coiffeuse en tortillant la veste de Shyn dans ses mains. Mais la voix de la présentatrice résonna enfin dans les micros en même temps que l'image reprenait pour montrer la jeune femme châtain qui présentait les concours, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tout va bien ! Shyn va bien et le médecin vient d'arriver ! La coordinatrice va être évacuée et le concours devrait normalement reprendre dans quelques minutes, ne vous inquiétez pas ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu tendue en s'efforçant de sourire face à la caméra.

Joshua et Erica poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement alors qu'Aélia se laissait complètement tomber sur le banc pour se vautrer dans la veste de Shyn. La Mysdibule était soulagée de savoir que la jeune femme allait bien, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé.

.

Sur la scène, le troisième jury était enfin revenu et amenait avec lui le médecin pour humains du bâtiment qui se dirigea immédiatement vers Shyn qui était toujours couchée par terre. La jeune femme respirait faiblement, les yeux à demi fermés et avait entouré ses bras autour du Lucario qui avait collé sa tête à côté de la sienne sur son épaule et respirait bruyamment dans son cou.

— Tu as réussi…, merci…, souffla Shyn d'une voix faible à l'oreille du Pokémon qui sentait toute la tension en lui redescendre très lentement.

Luyo ne répondit rien et frotta sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme avant de se redresser légèrement en voyant le médecin s'agenouiller à côté de Shyn. L'homme aux cheveux gris et à la veste blanche ausculta ensuite rapidement la jeune femme pour vérifier qu'elle respirait bien et que son cœur battait normalement, puis ordonna qu'elle soit évacuée de la scène et amenée à l'infirmerie.

L'autre jury opina et fit ensuite signe à deux agents de securité sortant des coulisses de venir vers eux dans l'optique de porter la jeune femme. Il s'agissait des deux hommes que Luyo avait dû bousculer de force quelques minutes avant et venaient juste de se relever.

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea, car le Lucario se redressa rapidement en entendant la demande du médecin, et prit l'initiative de porter la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de suivre l'homme en veste blanche.

Shyn ne dit ni ne fit rien, et se laissa porter avant d'entourer ses bras autour du cou du Pokémon, suivi par Milliu qui arborait toujours un air un peu inquiet. La jeune femme fut donc évacuée de la scène, et quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de la présentatrice un peu plus sûre d'elle se refit entendre et annonça que les concours allaient pouvoir reprendre.

.

Un peu plus tard, dans une petite pièce de bureau reconverti en infirmerie de fortune, Shyn avait été allongée dans un lit simple et tentait de se reposer. Sa crise avait été plus violente que celle d'avant et l'injection tardive de produits lui avait provoqué de légères douleurs dans le cœur, les poumons et les muscles de ses bras qui avaient été crispées par la crise.

Luyo était avec elle, assis sur le bord du lit avec son bonnet sur les genoux et lui tenait la main tandis que le médecin prenait sa tension et vérifiait ses constances avec son matériel de voyage. Milliu n'était, elle, pas là, étant reparti en loge chercher les affaires de Shyn et ramener Aélia qui s'inquiétait toujours un peu.

— Vous avez eu de la chance, vous vous en sortez avec quelques contractures et de légères douleurs qui disparaîtront vite, mais ne faites pas d'effort prochainement, ménagez votre cœur surtout…, recommanda le médecin d'une voix sérieuse, mais douce en tendant à Shyn une bouteille d'eau et des cachets d'antidouleur.

La jeune femme se redressa légèrement et lâcha la main de Luyo pour récupérer les médicaments en hochant la tête.

— D'accords…

— Mais vu la complexité de votre maladie, je vous recommande de ne jamais plus vous éloigner de votre seringue… Ou de votre Lucario, vu que là, c'est clairement lui qui vient de vous sauver la vie ! rajouta l'homme quelques secondes après en lançant un coup d'œil complice vers Luyo.

Celui-ci lui tourna un regard intrigué vers lui en l'entendant, mais se contenta de hocher poliment la tête sans rien dire. Shyn jeta, elle, un coup d'œil légèrement amusé vers le Lucario et reposa la bouteille en riant doucement.

— Normalement je ne m'en éloigne jamais…, murmura-t-elle dans un faible sourire sans préciser si elle parlait de Luyo ou de sa seringue.

Le Lucario sembla d'ailleurs se poser la question et lui jeta un regard en biais alors que le médecin souriait à son tour.

— En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un Pokémon autre qu'un Leveinard administrer un médicament comme celui-ci. Tu dois être sacrément intelligent et réactif ! fit l'homme joyeusement en continuant de regarder le Lucario qui sembla gêné et opina silencieusement en souriant faiblement.

.

Quelques minutes après, l'homme sortit et laissa Shyn avec Luyo pour permettre à la jeune femme de se reposer un peu avant de rentrer au centre Pokémon. Le concours était terminé pour elle aujourd'hui, et ça, la jeune femme en prenait lentement conscience alors qu'elle se recouchait en arborant un air triste. Luyo s'en rendit compte et afficha à son tour un air légèrement déçu avant d'entr'ouvrir la bouche.

Mais la porte se rouvrit soudainement et Milliu et Aélia entrèrent rapidement, suivies de la personne qui devait avoir ouvert la porte. Mais Shyn n'eut pas vraiment le temps de profiter de l'arrivée de ses deux Pokémon et lança un coup d'œil perplexe et inquiet vers l'individu qui venait d'entrer. Il s'agissait du troisième jury, Miranda, et son regard sombre qui se posa sur elle puis sur Luyo ne plut ni à la jeune femme ni au Pokémon qui se tourna également vers elle.

.

.

— Ma pauvre fille, vous êtes totalement irresponsable ma parole ! grinça alors la femme d'une voix agacée en grimaçant.

Elle toisait Shyn qui semblait un peu perplexe tandis que le Lucario fronçait les sourcils.

— Je vous demande pardon ? murmura la jeune femme d'une voix faible en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes pour mieux voir Miranda qui la regardait d'un air sombre.

— Porter un tatouage mafieux en public est déjà quelque chose de très limite, mais participer à un concours alors qu'on a des problèmes cardiaques et se donner comme cela en spectacle, ça j'appelle ça de la stupidité, tout simplement ! continua la femme en fronçant le bout de son nez d'un air dédaigneux.

Sa voix était aussi rêche que ses mèches de cheveux qui lui entouraient le visage face à Shyn qui arborait un air un peu perdu et fatigué. Devant le silence de la jeune femme à ses reproches, Miranda poussa un nouveau soupir hautain et tourna son regard noir vers Luyo qui l'observait d'un air impassible, mais nettement agacé.

— Et en plus vous laissez la responsabilité de votre vie entre les mains de votre Pokémon. Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver cela horrifiant ou totalement aberrant ! Les deux, sans doute ! reprit la femme en haussant les épaules avant de croiser les bras.

Son dédain et son mépris pour Shyn étaient évidant, ce que la jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre alors qu'elle tentait de nouveau de se redresser dans le lit. Luyo lui jeta un furtif regard en la voyant remuer, mais Shyn n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de réponse à donner à la femme qui la regarda bouger en fronçant ses sourcils comme si sa simple présence l'agaçait.

— Quoi qu'il en soit… Si vous comptez continuer les concours, je vous demanderai de vous arranger pour ne plus offrir ce genre de spectacle ! Les concours sont là pour montrer la beauté et la grâce des Pokémon, pas pour montrer une pauvre fille manquer de mourir sur la scène…, conclut Miranda d'une voix toujours désagréable, mais plus mesurée en relevant le nez en l'air d'un air hautain.

Shyn avait fini par se redresser et souffla légèrement en fixant la femme d'un air fatigué et un peu désabusé. Elle semblait totalement perdue face aux reproches de Miranda et ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire avant de pousser un léger soupir de tristesse. La femme en vert l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, mais constata bien que la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à répliquer et fit un pas sur le côté pour ressortir.

Mais brutalement, Luyo se releva du lit, faisant sursauter les deux femmes, ainsi qu'Aélia et Milliu.

Miranda tourna alors son regard vers lui, semblant assez surprise et perplexe, tout comme Shyn qui regarda le dos du Pokémon faire un pas vers la femme en vert.

— Comment osez-vous parler à Shyn comme ça ? grinça alors le Lucario d'une voix hargneuse et rauque.

Il semblait en colère à entendre sa voix, et ses sourcils froncés, ainsi que sa bouche tordue dans une grimace mauvaise ne faisait qu'accentuer cette émotion qui émanait de lui.

— Quoi ? Il parle celui-là ! fit Miranda d'un air perplexe et légèrement agacé en fronçant les sourcils, voyant le Pokémon la fixer d'un regard mauvais.

— Luyo…, souffla Shyn d'une voix faible dans son dos en levant la main vers lui comme si elle cherchait à le calmer.

Mais le Lucario l'ignora et fit un nouveau pas vers la femme en continuant de la fixer.

— Oui je parle, et je vous interdis d'insulter Shyn ! rajouta le Pokémon d'une voix dure qui ne sembla pas trop plaire à Miranda qui se renfrogna légèrement.

— Mon petit, ce n'est pas parce que tu peux parler que cela te permet d'être aussi agressif envers les gens ! protesta la femme d'une voix sifflante en jaugeant le Lucario du regard.

Mais contrairement à Shyn, Luyo, lui, n'était pas fatigué ou malade et semblait se retenir de sauter au cou de la femme pour lui arracher la tête.

— C'est vous qui venez agresser Shyn alors qu'elle se repose et vient de manquer de peu de mourir ! Et je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un lui manque autant de respect, humain ou Pokémon ! ragea le Lucario d'une voix forte en grimaçant de plus belle.

Miranda ne put empêcher son visage de sursauter légèrement alors qu'Aélia, Milliu et Shyn affichaient toutes les trois un air estomaqué. La Mysdibule avait l'air d'ailleurs plus ravie que surprise contrairement à la jeune femme qui entr'ouvrit la bouche et continua de fixer l'échange entre Luyo et Miranda d'un air profondément médusé.

— Shyn est mon amie et c'est moi qui l'aie supplié de m'apprendre à me servir de sa seringue pour pouvoir veiller sur elle, alors je ne vous permets pas de dire que c'est elle qui m'a mis cette responsabilité sur le dos ! continua le Lucario d'une voix rauque et sévère en faisant un nouveau pas vers Miranda qui recula vers la porte, comme si la présence du Pokémon l'intimidait. Vous entrez ici et vous vous permettez de la juger sans même la connaître, et ça je ne le supporte pas ! Vous ignorez totalement qui elle est et ce que sa maladie lui fait endurer ! Et malgré ça, elle continue à se battre et n'abandonne jamais ! Shyn est quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageuse qui n'a jamais baissé les bras malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé et ce n'est sûrement pas quelqu'un d'inconscient ! C'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, de doux, de gentil et d'extrêmement fidèle à ses valeurs et ses ambitions et qui cherche toujours à se surpasser et continue de se battre contre sa maladie et fait en sorte qu'elle ne domine pas sa vie ! Et tout cela ne fait que la rendre encore plus forte parce que sa détermination n'a pas de limite et la rend encore plus forte qu'une personne normale et je la respecte et l'admire pour ça ! Alors de quel droit vous permettez vous de la juger ?!

Luyo avait parlé d'une traite, d'une voix caverneuse puis plus douce tandis qu'il énumérait les qualités de Shyn en fixant Miranda d'un regard noir et hargneux. Derrière lui, la jeune femme arborait maintenant une expression figée d'effarement alors qu'elle regardait le Lucario dont elle ne pouvait voir que le dos.

Milliu et Aélia avaient l'air, elles, totalement subjugué par les propos de Luyo et affichaient toutes les deux un air ravi et ahuri. Seule Miranda arborait une expression plus mesurée, mais semblait elle aussi assez surprise et désabusée face aux paroles du Lucario qui poussa ensuite un long soupir rauque qui ressemblait à un grognement.

— C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un Pokémon faire un tel éloge de son dresseur…, murmura la femme d'une voix basse en jetant un regard vers Shyn qui arborait toujours son expression figée d'effarement.

Luyo ne répondit rien, mais poussa un grognement sourd d'agacement, puis recula d'un pas pour se tourner vers Shyn sans lâcher Miranda du regard.

— Maintenant je vous demanderais de partir. Shyn doit se reposer et je ne vous apprécie pas du tout ! rajouta le Lucario d'une voix sévère et tranchante en fusillant la femme du regard.

Aélia sembla approuver ses propos et se redressa en faisant claquer sa mâchoire avant de tourner son attention vers la femme devant la porte.

— Mysdibule !

Miranda lui jeta un regard vague, puis observa quelques secondes le Pokémon et la jeune femme avant de grimacer légèrement.

— Très bien…, souffla-t-elle d'une voix vague.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et sortit. Mais derrière la porte, elle resta quelques secondes figée sur place et afficha un petit sourire amusé.

— Quel duo… intéressant, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse, avant de reprendre son expression neutre et sévère et de s'éloigner.

 _._

— _P_ _ar_ _A_ _rceus, Luyo, qu'est-ce que tu lui_ _as_ _mis !_ fit Milliu d'une voix joyeuse et amusée une fois Miranda partie.

Le Pokémon arborait un air un peu plus calme, mais semblait toujours ronchon tandis qu'il se rasseyait sur le bord du lit.

— Je déteste ce genre de personne…, murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre en fixant le sol d'un regard mauvais.

Mais rapidement, un mouvement fluide et léger derrière lui attira son attention tandis qu'il sentait quelque chose glisser vers lui en se collant à son dos. Il se redressa alors légèrement et tourna la tête sur le côté pour tenter de comprendre ce que Shyn faisait. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit depuis le départ de Miranda et avait suivi du regard le Lucario, une expression douloureuse au visage.

Elle avait ensuite attendu que le Pokémon s'asseye et s'était lentement déplacée pour venir entourer ses bras autour de son torse et ses bras, puis avait posé son front sur son épaule sans rien dire. Luyo sembla très légèrement surpris par l'acte de Shyn, mais le fut encore plus quand il entendit la jeune femme renifler derrière lui.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage caché derrière son dos et les cheveux de Shyn, mais il comprit rapidement au bruit que la jeune femme faisait qu'elle était en train de pleurer silencieusement. Le Lucario arbora un air un peu déconfit, mais ne fit ni ne dit rien, et bougea seulement ses bras pour venir poser ses mains sur les bras de Shyn qui l'enlaçait.

.

Un peu plus tard, une fois Shyn reposée et le concours terminé, Luyo aida la jeune femme à rejoindre le centre Pokémon. Shyn semblait toujours assez fatiguée et alla directement se coucher une fois arrivée à sa chambre. Le Lucario l'aida ensuite à sortir ses affaires pendant qu'elle se changeait et la seconda pour la préparation des gamelles de tout le monde, hormis celle d'Aurore et Goultar qu'elle avait laissés au soin du centre.

Milliu et Aélia profitèrent du repas pour raconter à Shorty et Atémis ce qu'il s'était passé tandis que Shyn allumait la télévision et voyait la présentatrice des concours parler du gagnant d'aujourd'hui.

C'était Joshua qui remportait le dernier combat contre Erica, ce qui fit légèrement sourire la jeune femme.

— Au moins, Hélèna n'a pas gagné…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix vague en avalant ses médicaments avant de bâiller longuement.

La jeune femme semblait épuisée, ce que Luyo remarqua vite alors qu'il retirait sa veste.

— Tu es fatigué ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en croisant le regard de Shorty qui l'observait du coin de l'œil en mâchonnant une croquette.

— Un peu, mais…, il manque quelque chose …, répondit Shyn d'une voix vague en jetant un regard morne à côté d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le Lucario qui semblait très attentif à ce que la jeune femme désirait.

Shyn ne répondit pas tout de suite et tourna un regard fatigué vers Luyo avant de tendre ses bras vers lui.

— Je peux avoir un câlin ? murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce et légèrement triste en regardant le Lucario d'un air de Caninos battu.

Le Pokémon n'eut alors pas vraiment l'air surpris et répondit immédiatement à sa demande en montant sur le lit avant de venir passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme en manque d'affection. Shyn afficha un léger sourire mêlé à une expression de soulagement, puis se laissa glisser dans le lit avec Luyo.

Le Lucario ne rajouta rien et se cala du mieux qu'il put contre la jeune femme sans la lâcher avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, mais il sentait Shyn fragile et triste et préférait rester avec elle, le plus proche qu'il pouvait, surtout si cela lui permettait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

.

Luyo et Shyn s'endormirent ensuite rapidement dans la chambre tandis que les Évolitions discutaient et qu'Aélia grignotait un gâteau devant la télévision restée allumée. Atémis était, lui, allé discrètement fouiller dans le sac de Shyn et y avait récupéré la console de jeux de la Mysdibule pour y jouer dans un coin.

— _C'est vrai cette histoire de monologue_ _à_ _l'effigie de Shyn que Luyo aurait dit tout_ _à_ _l'_ _he_ _ure ?_ murmura Shorty à Milliu en jetant un regard aux deux individus qui dormaient enlacés dans le lit.

— _Oui, tu l'aurais entendu…_ _ça_ _se sentait que c'était_ _sincère_ , répondit la Mentali d'une voix faible dans un doux sourire.

— _Mince…, j'ai encore raté un truc important…_ , grinça Shorty d'une voix faussement boudeuse.

Milliu lui lança un sourire amusé.

— _En tout cas, ça confirme bien nos dou_ _t_ _es sur ses sentiments… Luyo est bien amoureux de Shyn…, mais son comportement me laisse aussi_ _à_ _penser qu'il n'en a toujours pas pris_ _conscience_ _…,_ rajouta la Mentali d'une voix un peu triste.

— _Comme quoi, on peut_ _être_ _intelligent, mais_ _très_ _lent d'esprit…,_ raya le Noctali d'une voix amusée avant d'échanger un regard complice avec sa sœur.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain, le petit groupe reprit le ferry direction Poivressel. C'était le terminus du bateau qui allait ensuite retourner à Nénucrique refaire son périple. Shyn savait que le prochain concours qui aurait lieu pour eux était à Poivressel, mais il s'agissait aussi du dernier que la jeune femme pourrait faire, car les autres se trouvaient, eux, tous trop loin dans leur limite de temps.

Mais alors que la dernière chance de Shyn de participer était pour dans quelques jours, le temps qu'il arrive en ville, la jeune femme ne fit absolument rien de tout le trajet pour entraîner ses Pokémon et voir pour une nouvelle chorégraphie.

Shyn semblait encore assez fatiguée de sa crise et passa les deux jours de voyage à dormir ou à taper sur son ordinateur dans sa cabine. Elle arborait un air fatigué et douloureux et portait souvent la main à son cœur ce qui ne rassura pas beaucoup Luyo qui resta les deux jours entiers à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle et lui apporter ce qu'elle demandait. Shyn semblait en fait un peu malade et manquait de force et de courage, et hormis quelques mots gentils qu'elle dit au Lucario pour le remercier de s'occuper d'elle, elle ne fit rien de très concret de tout le trajet.

Au début du troisième jour, Shorty eut l'air néanmoins un peu gêné le matin en constatant que la jeune femme ne semblait ni remise ni motivée et dormait toujours à midi passé. Le Noctali demanda alors à Milliu, Aélia, Atémis et Luyo de venir dans la salle de bain pour discuter tous ensemble.

 _._

— _Bon,_ _écoutez_ _, le prochain concours e_ _s_ _t_ _à_ _la ville o_ _ù_ _on va arriver demain si je me trompe pas, et Shyn a pas l'air assez en forme pour nous_ _entraîner_ _, surtout qu'on est sur un bateau,_ fit Shorty d'une voix sérieuse et un peu embêtée.

Tout le monde confirma en hochant sobrement la tête.

— _Oui. Mais qu'_ _est-ce_ _qu'on peut y faire ?_ couina Aélia qui s'était installée sur les toilettes pour être plus en hauteur.

— _Pour Shyn, rien. Y a que Luyo qui peut l'aider_ _à_ _aller mieux,_ répondit le Noctali en lançant un regard en coin au Lucario.

Luyo avait croisé les bras et était posé contre le lavabo, l'air un peu tendu, mais tourna un regard interrogateur vers Shorty en entendant son nom.

— _Mais nous par contre, on peut s'arranger pour_ _s'entraîner_ _pour le concours !_ rajouta le Noctali en souriant légèrement au Lucario avant de retourner son attention vers Milliu et Atémis en face de lui.

— _Tu crois qu'on peut le faire sans Shyn ?_ demanda le Kirlia d'une voix intriguée.

— _Shyn nous a_ _déjà_ _appris_ _plein_ _de trucs, non ? Suffit qu'on les_ _réutilise_ _et qu'on trouve une jolie_ _chorégraphie_ _à_ _faire pour le concours !_ répondit Shorty comme une évidence en se redressant.

— _Je crois me souvenir avoir entendu_ _Shyn_ _dire que le concours de_ _P_ _oivres_ _s_ _el était un concours double, Shorty…,_ fit alors la Mentali en regardant dans le vide, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

— _Alors y va_ _falloir_ _que deux d'entre nous_ _s'entraînent_ _pour ça !_ rajouta le Noctali en hochant la tête avant de lancer un regard à Aélia qui agitait ses petites jambes dans le vide.

— _Moi je veux le faire !_ _Ça_ _fait longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de concours_! annonça rapidement Atémis d'une voix forte en s'agitant.

— _Et moi je veux rattraper celle que je n'a_ _i_ _pas pu finir !_ rajouta Milliu dans un sourire amusé.

— _Très_ _bien ! Alors tous les deux vous allez travaill_ _e_ _r ensemble pour la présentation, et_ _si t'es_ _d'accord_ _Milliu on pou_ _r_ _ra aussi_ _s'entraîner_ _pour les combats !_ fit Shorty à son tour en hochant la tête.

— _Pas de_ _problème_ _!_ répondit la Mentali toute joyeuse alors que le Noctali tournait son regard vers Luyo.

Le Lucario ne disait rien, se contenant d'observer les Pokémon avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

— _Et Aélia et Luyo_ _pourront_ _faire l'autre combat, vu que vous vous_ _accordez_ _bien ensemble !_ rajouta Shorty d'un air amusé en regardant les deux Pokémon à tour de rôle.

— _Ouiii,_ _recombattre_ _avec Luyo !_ fit Aélia joyeusement en sautant des toilettes.

— _T'es d'accor_ _d_ _Luyo ?_ demanda le Noctali en reportant son regard vers le Lucario.

Celui-ci sembla hésitant quelques secondes, mais finit par hocher la tête lentement.

— Mhhh… oui, d'accord… mais je n'ai pas très envie de m'éloigner de Shyn pour l'instant…, marmonna le Pokémon d'une voix embêtée en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— _T'_ _en_ _fait pas, la priorité_ _c'est_ _la_ _pr_ _ésentation, les combats ça peut attendre un peu. Surtout que tu_ _t'entraînes_ _souvent, toi !_ répondit Shorty dans un sourire amusé.

— Oui, sans doute…, murmura Luyo d'une voix sobre en haussant les épaules.

Il semblait mitigé, mais ne rajouta rien et se contenta juste de relâcher ses bras.

— _Et moi je fais quoi alors ?_ demanda ensuite Aélia en regardant le Noctali et le Lucario à tour de rôle d'un air perdu.

— _Tu peux venir avec nous et_ _t'entraîner_ _avec moi pendant qu'Atémis et Milliu boss_ _ent_ _l_ _a_ _choré_ _graphie_ _!_ proposa Shorty en se relevant, suivi de sa sœur.

— _Ça_ _ma_ _rche !_ répondit la Mysdibule joyeusement en levant son pouce avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Héé, attendez ! Vous allez tous sortir ensemble sur le pont ? les interpella soudainement Luyo en faisant un pas pour empêcher Aélia de sortir.

La Mysdibule se stoppa et lança un regard vers le Lucario alors que Shorty s'avançait à son tour.

— _T'inquiètes_ _pas Luyo ! Je_ _gère_ _!_ fit le Noctali d'une voix traînante et lasse, avant de faire signe à tout le monde de le suivre.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…, marmonne Luyo plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à Shorty.

Le Lucario les laissa ensuite revenir dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière Atémis avant de regarder Aélia fouiller discrètement dans le sac de Shyn pendant que Shorty ouvrait la porte avec son Psycho. La Mysdibule sortit ensuite du sac les Pokéballs d'aurore et de Goultar et suivit le petit groupe de Pokémon avant de faire un signe de la main à Luyo pour lui dire au revoir.

Le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils et alla refermer la porte, tout en entendant la voix de Milliu dans le couloir s'adresser à lui :

— _On revient tout à l'heure, prend soin de Shyn !_

Le Lucario ne répondit pas et referma lentement la porte, avant de s'approcher du lit. Malgré le léger raffut que les Pokémon avaient fait en sortant, la jeune femme dormait toujours et ne semblait pas décidée à bouger pour le moment.

 _._

Une fois sur le pont arrière, le petit groupe de Pokémon de Shyn trouva une zone assez espacée et reculée du passage sur le pont arrière pour s'entraîner et commencèrent à travailler. Milliu et Atémis s'écartèrent légèrement pour pouvoir discuter au calme et voir ensemble comment harmoniser leurs attaques tandis que Shorty s'échauffait en courant dans tous les sens en sautant.

Aélia, elle, commença par libérer Aurore et Goultar de leur Pokéball, et alla ensuite rejoindre le Noctali tandis que la Milobellus allait poser sa tête sous un parasol. Mais le Minidraco ne la suivit pas et alla se placer non loin de Milliu et Atémis à côté de grosses caisses et regarda d'un air très intéressé les deux Pokémon psy tenter des attaques.

L'entraînement dura ainsi une bonne heure où la Mentali et le Kirlia testaient leurs capacités et réfléchissaient ensemble, observés par Goultar qui se mit rapidement à son tour à lancer des attaques autour de lui dans l'air, comme Souplesse et Danse Draco, ce qui finit par attirer le regard d'Aélia qui se mit à rire.

Mais soudainement, son rire se changea en expression de surprise alors que Goutlar se stoppait sur une caisse tout en se mettant à briller fortement. Tout le monde tourna soudainement la tête vers lui, ainsi que deux passagères du ferry qui passait par là, coiffées de grandes capelines blanches, harmonisaient avec des robes colorées, et tout le monde fixa le Minidraco briller avant de se mettre à lentement grandir.

Puis, après quelques secondes, le Pokémon réapparut et poussa un cri mélodieux en agitant son long corps fin bleu clair, avant d'onduler sur le pont du bateau. Il venait d'évoluer en Draco, un majestueux et long Pokémon serpent plus grand qu'un Minidraco.

Ses couleurs étaient les mêmes que sa pré-évolution, mais son imposant nez blanc avait disparu et laissait place à un museau rond et bleu dans la suite de son corps, ainsi qu'une perle bleue qui était apparue sous son cou et au bout de sa queue. Ses oreilles aussi étaient différentes et ressemblaient plus à des ailes qu'en Minidraco, et une petite corne blanche sur son front avait remplacé le point blanc qui s'y trouvait avant.

— _Ouahhh,_ _G_ _oultar a évolué !_ fit Aélia toute contente en s'agitant pour courir vers lui.

Le Pokémon semblait lui-même ravi d'avoir évolué et se regarda plusieurs secondes d'un air joyeux avant de pousser un nouveau cri mélodieux.

Aurore avait elle aussi assisté à l'évolution et s'approcha à son tour du Pokémon pour le féliciter. Malgré son évolution et sa taille maintenant beaucoup plus grande, le Draco restait encore plus petit et plus mince que la Milobellus qui s'accordait bien avec lui.

— _L_ _e mec il passe sa vie dans sa Pok_ _é_ _ball et quand il lance une attaque il évolue, j'en revien_ _s_ _pas !_ fit Shorty d'une voix amusée et légèrement agacée en regardant Goultar lever la tête pour lancer ce qui ressemblait à une nouvelle attaque : Draco Rage.

— _C'est qu'il ne devait pas lui manquer_ _grand-chose_ _au final !_ rajouta Milliu joyeusement en rejoignant son frère avant d'elle aussi observer le Draco.

Derrière eux, les deux touristes avaient l'air ravi de l'apparition du Pokémon dragon et prirent quelques photos avant de reculer en voyant le Pokémon dragon lancer son attaque vers le ciel qui ressemblait à un tourbillon de flammes bleues et noires un peu effrayantes.

Un peu déroutées, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'attardèrent pas et reprirent rapidement leur chemin pour s'éloigner du groupe de Pokémon qui était maintenant un peu agité. Mais devant le brouhaha qui montait, Milliu prit un air sévère et lança une Ball'Ombre dans les airs pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

— _Hééé ! C'est bien_ _joli_ _tout ça, mais je vous_ _rappelle_ _qu'on a une chorégraphie_ _à_ _trouver ! Aélia,_ _reconcentre-_ _toi un peu s'il te_ _plaît_ _!_ fit la Mentali d'une voix agacée en jetant un regard à Aélia qui s'était totalement dispersée et était montée sur la tête de Goultar.

La Mysdibule s'excusa alors en rigolant et retourna vers Shorty pour continuer à s'entraîner, tandis qu'Atémis reprenait sa place avec Milliu. Le Draco, lui, échangea quelques mots avec Aurore, puis alla lui aussi se coucher à l'ombre pour continuer d'observer les deux Pokémon psy faire leur chorégraphie.

 _._

Dans la chambre, Luyo s'était installé à côté de Shyn dans le lit et avait ressorti ses exercices d'écriture pour travailler un peu. Mais le Lucario passa plus de temps à fixer le vide devant lui qu'à écrire, et finit par détourner le regard vers la petite table de la chambre.

Différents papiers y étaient posés les uns sur les autres, ainsi qu'un journal datant de deux jours. Shyn l'avait mis de côté pour en lire l'article que le dénommé Beth avait écrit sur elle, mais avait apparemment oublié et l'avait depuis enterré sous un tas de prospectus et de publicités diverses qu'elle avait eu la paresse de jeter.

Luyo y avait par contre jeté un œil le soir d'avant, après qu'Aélia soit montée sur la table en jouant avec Atémis avant de faire tomber la moitié de son contenu au sol. Le Pokémon n'avait pas tout compris à l'article à cause de certains mots compliqués, mais avait néanmoins saisi que Beth ne s'était pas attardé sur lui ou sa relation avec Shyn, finalement. Il avait surtout décrit le parcours de la jeune femme avant de nommer son équipe de Pokémon, mais le Lucario avait néanmoins été cité par le journaliste à la fin de l'article comme le Pokémon « principal » de Shyn et sans doute son plus puissant et son plus intéressant.

« Un Duo à suivre de près », avait conclu le journaliste pour terminer son article. Luyo s'était donc trouvé à la fois rassuré et agacé après avoir terminé de lire et tourna son attention vers Shyn à ses côtés qui dormait en lui tournant le dos.

Avec ce qu'il s'était passé au concours, le Lucario en avait légèrement oublié son malaise vis-à-vis de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas hésité à dire ouvertement à un journaliste qu'il n'était pas son Pokémon, et depuis qu'il avait lu l'article, cette pensée lui était revenue et continuait de le ronger intérieurement. Le Pokémon se sentait un peu agacé, mais n'arrivait au final pas à vraiment savoir pourquoi, ni pourquoi il se sentait aussi énervé à chaque fois qu'un autre humain mâle s'adressait à elle d'un peu trop près.

Toujours dans ses pensées songeuses, le Lucario observa ensuite quelques minutes la jeune femme d'un air vague sans bouger avant de finalement reporter son attention sur son cahier, puis arracha une feuille blanche. Il referma ensuite son livre d'exercices et commença à écrire fébrilement sur la feuille en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et ne s'arrêta que quand les Pokémon de Shyn revinrent.

Il eut l'air alors un peu surpris et rangea rapidement la feuille dans le livre avant d'afficher une expression impassible. Les Pokémon semblaient fatigués, mais contents, et Aélia se pressa de dire à Luyo que Goultar avait évolué, ce que le Draco ne put dire lui-même, car il était retourné dormir dans sa Pokéball, tout comme Aurore.

Et ce n'est que plus tard, quand Shyn émergea enfin et daigna préparer le repas pour tout le monde qu'elle réalisa l'évolution de Goultar en le faisant sortir de sa Pokéball. La jeune femme afficha un air très perplexe avant de froncer les sourcils en tournant un regard inquisiteur vers tous les autres Pokémon.

Shorty lui répondit alors qu'ils étaient allés se balader un peu et que Goultar avait choisi ce moment-là pour évoluer, mais le Noctali ne fit pas part de leur entraînement à Shyn.

 _._

 _Hoenn - Poivressel_

 _._

Le lendemain, le Ferry arriva à destination de Poivressel et fit descendre tous ses passagers pour pouvoirs refaire le plein de carburant et faire du ménage. Shyn semblait aller un peu mieux et ne grimaçait plus, mais son expression était toujours un peu triste et tendue, comme si quelque chose la gênait et l'inquiétait.

Le petit groupe traversa ensuite rapidement le port et prit la direction du centre Pokémon qui était plus en hauteur sur le bord d'une falaise. Une fois dans le bâtiment blanc, la jeune femme prit une chambre pour la nuit à venir et lança un regard douloureux à un écran de télévision accroché au mur ou la présentatrice des concours dans sa robe rouge annonçait les derniers concours qui auraient lieu avant le grand festival.

Il y avait celui de Poivressel le lendemain, puis celui de Mérouville trois jours plus tard et pour finir celui de Rubello cinq jours après. Mais les jours avaient beau être espacés entre eux, Shyn savait très bien, pour avoir fait le chemin entre ces villes déjà une fois, que cela ne suffirait pas pour se rendre au prochain si jamais elle ratait celui de Poivressel.

La jeune femme fit alors une longue grimace dépitée et alla s'asseoir sur un banc rond autour d'un poteau et se mit à regarder le sol d'un air triste. À quelques pas d'elle, Luyo ne vit pas tout de suite l'attitude de Shyn, étant trop occupé à échanger un regard avec le Galifeu du centre qui semblait l'avoir reconnu et lui lançait des coups d'œil mauvais derrière une pile de cartons un peu plus loin.

Le Lucario leva ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur et agacé, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Il fronça alors les sourcils en voyant le regard accablé de Shyn fixer le sol et se dirigea vers elle en même temps qu'Aélia et Milliu qui s'étaient calés sous la télévision pour regarder des extraits de concours qui passaient.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il_ _y_ _a, Shyn ?_ demanda alors la Mentali d'un air inquiet en tentant de capter le regard de la jeune femme.

Shorty arriva ensuite à son tour en voyant tout le monde attroupé autour de Shyn, le Noctali s'étant un peu écarté pour tenter de voler une baie dans le sac d'une jeune fille laissé ouvert sur le sol. Shyn releva mollement son regard du carrelage et observa d'un air vague les quatre Pokémon qui lui faisaient face et semblaient à la fois inquiets et perplexes.

— Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine qu'on y participe à ce concours ? C'est le dernier dans le coin, si on le loupe, on n'aura pas le temps d'aller au suivant…, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix dépitée en rebaissant légèrement son regard.

— _Mais on va gagner !_ fit Aélia d'une voix joyeuse en sautant sur place.

— Comment ? Je vous ai même pas entraîné, j'ai même pas de présentation de prête…, rajouta Shyn sur le même ton morne.

— _Mais nous_ _o_ _n_ _en_ _a_ _une !_ affirma Milliu toute contente en échangeant un regard complice avec Shorty.

La jeune femme releva un peu plus la tête, le visage perplexe et interrogateur.

— Quoi ?

— _On s'est_ _entraîné_ _sur le bateau pendant que tu te repos_ _ais_ _!_ compléta le Noctali d'une voix mielleuse et amusée.

— _Oui, on s'est rappelé de ce que tu as dit et on a combiné nos attaques pour faire que_ _l_ _que cho_ _s_ _e de joli moi et Atémis !_ rajouta Milliu d'une voix douce en opinant.

Shyn se figea alors quelques secondes et dévisagea Milliu avant d'entr'ouvrir la bouche.

— Vous avez fait ça ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix plus forte qu'elle n'aurait voulu avant de se relever brutalement. Venez, montrez-moi ça ! rajouta-t-elle joyeusement en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Ses trois Pokémon affichèrent un air ravi et la suivirent rapidement, mais ils durent se stopper soudainement quand Shyn fit demi-tour et retourna chercher Luyo qui semblait un peu déboussolé et n'avait pas bougé. La jeune femme l'agrippa alors par le bras et lui prit la main avant de repartir en courant vers la porte avec tout le monde.

.

À l'extérieur, Shyn fit sortir Atémis et demanda ensuite aux deux Pokémon psy de lui montrer leur présentation. Les deux Pokémon s'exécutèrent puis observèrent le visage de Shyn prendre un air foncièrement ravi.

— Vous êtes génial ! fit la jeune femme dans un grand sourire avant de se pencher pour prendre les deux Pokémon dans ses bras. On a peut-être encore une chance alors…, rajouta Shyn d'une voix plus douce en tombant sur ses fesses à cause de Shorty et Aélia qui venaient de lui sauter dessus pour eux aussi avoir un câlin.

À côté d'elle, Luyo ne bougea pas, mais observa la jeune femme et les quatre Pokémon par terre dans un regard doux et tranquille, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres_ _ **un**_ ** **S**** **amedi** **sur deux** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

.

 _ **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_


	31. Chapitre 30 : Le lien de l'esprit

.

.

 **Chapitre 30 : Le lien de l'esprit**

.

.

Malgré le fait que Shyn n'eut pas entraîné ses Pokémon entre les deux concours, la présentation que Milliu et Atémis avaient imaginé ensemble plut beaucoup à la jeune femme qui leur fit refaire juste après en modifiant légèrement certaines trajectoires. Shyn sortit ensuite de son sac son carnet de concours et y prit quelques notes sous le regard joyeux des Évolitions et d'Aélia qui sautillait sur place, puis se plaça devant la jeune femme pour lui montrer son attaque Rayon Chargé.

La Mysdibule s'était un peu entraînée sur le bateau avec Shorty, et arrivait enfin à bien contrôler son attaque, même si elle la confondait parfois encore avec Laser Glace. Shyn fut d'autant plus ravie de voir que la Mysdibule avait elle aussi travaillé, et alla ensuite s'inscrire au concours avant d'inviter tout le monde à déjeuner au centre Pokémon.

.

Le soir, dans la chambre du centre, Shyn semblait un peu moins stressée pour le concours, mais avait un regard encore légèrement hésitant tandis qu'elle ouvrait son ordinateur. Luyo lui jeta un coup d'œil en s'installant à côté d'elle, puis tourna son attention sur l'écran de la machine. La jeune femme avait mis une vidéo de concours et semblait très intéressée par ce qu'elle regardait.

Le Lucario ne dit rien, et après un rapide regard à Aélia et Atémis qui se disputaient pour la console de jeux, il alla se coucher à moitié contre Shyn sur le côté pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Shyn lui jeta un regard rapide en sentant le poids du Pokémon contre elle, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire en soulevant son bras pour permettre à Luyo de mieux s'installer. La jeune femme déposa ensuite son bras autour des épaules du Pokémon et reprit sa vidéo en affichant un regard tranquille et sérieux.

.

Mais plus tard dans la nuit, alors que dans la chambre tout le monde semblait dormir, les Évolitions collées l'une à l'autre et Aélia et Atémis couchés n'importe comment par terre, l'un des Pokémon de la chambre bougea lentement de sa place et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Même s'il n'était pas spécialement anxieux, Luyo était quand même un peu agacé de ne pas avoir lui aussi pu s'entraîner avant le concours et décida de prendre sur son temps de sommeil pour faire un peu d'exercice dehors.

Tout comme Aélia qui avait appris une nouvelle attaque récemment, lui aussi tentait de mieux contrôler sa récente attaque et se mit donc au travail un peu plus loin à côté de la falaise. La lune était assez loin cette nuit-là, mais sa lueur puissante illuminait la mer et les bords de la ville d'une douce lumière argentée, ce qui permit au Lucario de voir ce qu'il faisait sans aucun problème.

Luyo passa ensuite plus de deux heures dehors à s'entraîner, entre méditations, tests de toutes les attaques dont il se souvenait, suivi de son maniement à Lame de Roc. Le Pokémon apprenait plutôt vite, mais malgré tout, son attaque restait encore assez incertaine par moments, partant légèrement sur le côté sans qu'il ne le désire.

Cela agaça Luyo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, mais fatigué par l'enchaînement d'attaques, il finit par abandonner après une nouvelle heure tandis qu'au loin l'église de la ville sonnait le coup d'une heure du matin. Le Lucario retourna donc au centre Pokémon, le visage renfrogné et agacé, et reprit sa place dans le lit après être passé par la salle de bain se débarbouiller un peu, car il avait brassé beaucoup de terre et de poussière humide en s'entraînant, et les draps du lit étaient entièrement blancs.

.

 _*_. _*_. _*_

.

Le lendemain, Shyn était de nouveau un peu stressée, mais tenta au mieux de le cacher alors qu'ils avançaient vers le grand bâtiment rose octogonal au toit bleu brillant. La salle de concours semblait assez grande comparée à celle où elle avait concouru récemment, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, car ils se trouvaient dans une grande ville.

Mais arrivée dans les couloirs menant aux loges, la jeune femme leva un sourcil intrigué en croisant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs fins et à la robe noire qu'elle avait déjà côtoyée une fois en concours. Il s'agissait de Cathy, la fille au Grotadmorv, qui sembla elle aussi la reconnaître et lui lança un regard sombre en hochant la tête avant de rentrer dans une pièce remplie de casiers pour les coordinateurs qui voulaient changer de tenue.

Shyn ne la suivit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de rejoindre la grande loge. À l'intérieur, elle ne retrouva personne d'autre qu'elle avait déjà croisé, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment, car elle se doutait que la majorité devait déjà avoir leurs cinq rubans, ou avoir abandonné en cours de route.

Mais la jeune femme retourna rapidement son attention sur ses Pokémon en allant s'asseoir sur un banc et commença son rituel de vêtements, accessoires, et Pokéblocs en faisant sortir les Évolitions, Aélia et Atémis de leur Pokéball.

.

Shyn savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur si elle voulait participer au grand festival, et c'est donc un peu tendu qu'elle montât les marches menant à la scène dans les coulisses quelques minutes plus tard avec Milliu et Atémis. Les deux Pokémon arboraient fièrement leurs colliers respectifs et jetèrent un regard déterminé à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne les rappelle dans leur Pokéball.

Shyn poussa ensuite un long soupir et resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte avant d'entrer en entendant son nom être appelé dans la salle. Comme la jeune femme l'avait remarqué, la salle de concours était assez grande et tout le public entourait la pièce, remplissant tout l'espace, ce qui n'aida pas Shyn à calmer son stress.

La jeune femme s'avança ensuite sur la scène tandis que la présentatrice énumérait sa dernière victoire à Atalanopolis et disait qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un ruban. Puis, la femme lui lança un rapide regard à l'autre bout de la scène et fit un petit sourire encourageant avant de s'écarter pour lui laisser la place. Shyn lui répondit en hochant sobrement la tête puis s'avança au centre de la scène en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers les juges.

L'infirmière de Poivressel était présente à sa place aux côtés des deux autres juges qui étaient à chaque concours et que la jeune femme avait vus d'un peu trop prés à Pacifiville à cause de sa crise. Les deux hommes semblèrent d'ailleurs la reconnaître et s'échangèrent un vague regard avant d'eux aussi faire un sourire encourageant à Shyn.

La jeune femme sembla un peu s'amuser de l'attitude des deux juges et de la présentatrice et se détendit légèrement en récupérant ses Pokéballs. Puis, elle murmura quelque chose à ses deux Pokémon que personne n'entendit, et fit sortir Milliu et Atémis sur la scène dans un grand geste du bras.

Les deux Pokémon apparurent ensuite et affichèrent tous les deux un sourire ravi et joyeux, puis commencèrent leur spectacle sous les commandements de la jeune femme.

— Atémis, attaque Feuille Magik en dansant ! Milliu, Aurore !

.

Dans les loges, Luyo regarda d'un air un peu tendu la présentation de Shyn. Heureusement, tout se passa bien et le Pokémon se détendit en voyant la jeune femme sortir de scène quelques minutes après avec les deux Pokémon psy.

La présentation de Shyn avait énormément plus, le mélange de la capacité Aurore de Milliu, mêlée à la danse des Feuille Magik d'Atémis, puis de l'attaque Attraction de Milliu et de Psycho fit bruyamment applaudir le public. Les deux attaques finirent ensuite de tomber dans la salle, déposant des feuilles et des cœurs translucides sur tout le monde tandis que la jeune femme laissait sa place à la prochaine coordinatrice.

— _T'as entendu comment ils on_ _t_ _applaudi ?_ fit Atémis tout content dans le couloir en sautillant.

— _Oui, je crois qu'ils ont bien aimé !_ répondit Milliu joyeusement en échangeant un grand sourire avec le Kirlia.

Derrière eux, Shyn se contenta de sourire en suivant ses Pokémon. Elle aussi était contente et était quasiment sûre que leur présentation leur permettrait d'accéder à la suite, ce qui lui fut confirmé quelques minutes après dans les loges quand son visage apparut en premier sur l'écran, signe qu'elle était celle qui avait fait la meilleure présentation.

C'est donc beaucoup moins tendu que la jeune femme fit sortir Shorty et lui mit son collier en souriant avant de lui donner des Pokéblocs. Shyn et les Évolitions passaient en premiers et devaient combattre une jeune fille du nom de Rosie qui avait envoyé un Pifeuil et un Charmillon pour la présentation.

Et c'est juste après que la jeune femme constata que les deux Pokémon que Rosie envoya étaient les mêmes. Apparemment, la jeune fille n'avait pas d'autre Pokémon si on s'en fiait à sa ceinture.

Shyn rejoignit donc sa place sur le terrain et scanna rapidement les deux Pokémon adverses tandis que Milliu et Shorty s'étiraient.

Mais la coordinatrice l'interrompit alors qu'elle passait sa Pokémontre sur le Charmillon, obligeant la jeune femme à relever son regard vers elle.

— Hé, je participe au concours surtout pour m'amuser, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai l'intention de vous laisser la victoire ! fit la jeune fille d'une voix joyeuse, mais légèrement agressive.

Rosie portait une jupe blanche, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt bleu clair à manches courtes et avait de longs cheveux roses attachés en queue de cheval haute avec une frange courte qui lui coupait le front.

— Mais je ne vous demande rien…, répondit Shyn d'une voix vague quelques secondes après en dévisageant la jeune fille qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sa réponse sembla alors un peu déboussoler la demoiselle qui entr'ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes avant de la refermer en affichant une expression agacée. Mais elle ne rajouta rien, et attendit ensuite que l'arbitre lève son drapeau pour lancer sa première attaque.

Mais Rosie n'ouvrit pas les offensives sur les Pokémon de Shyn et ordonna à son Charmillon d'utiliser Vent Argenté vers le plafond, avant de demander à son Pifeuil de faire une attaque Coupe-Vent au-dessus de lui. La jeune femme ne fit rien, se demandant ce que la demoiselle faisait et comprit ensuite en voyant les deux attaques se toucher et créer un joli plafond d'étoiles brillantes qui retomba sur ses deux Pokémon.

Shyn fronça alors les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au tableau des points qui s'était mis en mouvement. L'action de Rosie venait déjà de lui faire perdre des points à cause de la beauté des deux attaques, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à la jeune femme qui tourna ensuite rapidement son attention vers ses Évolitions.

— Si elle veut la jouer comme ça…, marmonna Shyn en levant son bras vers le Noctali. Shorty, attaque Rayon Lune ! Milliu, attaque Aurore ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse mais douce à ses Pokémon.

Les deux Évolitions s'échangèrent un regard amusé et obéirent en lançant leurs attaques en même temps. Le mélange des deux attaques de statue créa alors au-dessus des Évolitions une sorte de semi-ciel multicolore couvert mêlé d'une douce lueur, comme si la lune se cachait derrière, ce qui plut une nouvelle fois beaucoup au public.

Shyn avait déjà imaginé et testé ces deux attaques ensemble et se doutait que la beauté de celles-ci pourrait beaucoup plaire, surtout que ses deux attaques visaient normalement à redonner de l'énergie au lanceur, ce qui créa ensuite un léger halo de lumière autour des deux Évolitions, les faisant briller encore plus.

À l'autre bout du terrain, Rosie serra les dents en réalisant que la jeune femme répliquait de la même façon qu'elle et grimaça de plus belle en voyant elle aussi ses points chuter, plus encore que ceux de Shyn.

De son côté, la jeune femme fit un petit sourire victorieux amusé, comme si elle narguait la jeune fille du regard. Mais Rosie n'était pas décidée à s'arrêter là, et envoya alors son Charmillon lancer une attaque Para-Spore sur Milliu. Surprise, la Mentali ne bougea pas et se prit la poudre dorée sur la figure avant de secouer la tête.

Pas loin d'elle, Shorty lui lança un regard, mais entendit alors la voix de Shyn lui demandant d'esquiver et sauta rapidement en arrière pour éviter l'attaque du Pifeuil. Rosie venait d'ordonner à son Pokémon d'utiliser Balayette, une attaque combat super efficace sur un Pokémon ténèbres comme lui.

— Shorty, Vive Attaque et enchaîne avec Queue de Fer ! cria ensuite la jeune femme en se concentrant sur le Noctali plutôt que sur Milliu qui s'était soudainement mise à scintiller sous le regard intrigué de Rosie.

Shyn n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiète pour sa Mentali, tout comme Milliu elle-même qui fixa le Charmillon d'un regard mauvais tandis qu'elle brillait. Le Pokémon insecte semblait un peu déboussolé de voir la Mentali aussi calme, et qui apparemment ne soufrait d'aucune paralysie malgré son attaque.

Mais alors que Rosie tournait son regard vers son Pifeuil qui voyait Shorty courir vers lui pour le frapper, son attention se retourna brutalement sur son Charmillon en entendant celui-ci couiner légèrement. Le Pokémon n'avait été touché par aucune attaque, mais grimaçait vaguement alors que son corps semblait parcouru de petits éclairs.

Il était paralysé, et Milliu le regardait maintenant d'un air hautain en remuant la queue.

— Quoi ? Mais comment ? fit la jeune femme d'une voix perdue en voyant son Charmillon voler avec difficulté à cause de la paralysie.

— Miroir Magik ! répondit Shyn à l'autre bout du terrain. Mais à ta place, je m'occuperais de mon autre Pokémon…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix vague en regardant Shorty.

Rosie reporta alors son attention sur son Pifeuil, mais c'était trop tard. Le Pokémon plante se fit violemment rentrer dedans par le Noctali avant de se prendre l'attaque Queue de Fer qui l'envoya s'écraser un peu plus loin.

— Oh non, Pifeuil ! couina la jeune fille en s'agitant sur place.

Elle semblait totalement perdue et regarda d'un air anxieux son Pokémon se relever avant de tourner son attention vers Shyn. La jeune femme l'observait d'un air vague et afficha un léger sourire en tournant la tête vers sa Mentali qui regardait toujours le Charmillon.

— Milliu, attaque Météores ! fit Shyn d'une voix forte.

La Mentali approuva et sauta ensuite pour lancer son attaque sur le Pokémon insecte, faisant apparaître plusieurs étoiles qui foncèrent sur le Pokémon.

— Esquive, Charmillon ! cria sa dresseuse d'une voix inquiète en espérant que son Pokémon aurait les capacités de le faire.

Le Pokémon insecte tenta alors d'esquiver et s'écarta de quelques centimètres en volant, ce qui lui permit d'éviter presque toutes les étoiles hormis deux.

— Ball'Ombre ! enchaîna Shyn qui semblait décidée à ne pas laisser le temps au Charmillon de reprendre ses esprits.

Cette fois-ci, le Pokémon ne put esquiver et se prit de plein fouet l'attaque de Milliu avant de tomber au sol. Rosie fit alors une longue grimace et trépigna sur place avant de se tourner vers son autre Pokémon.

— Pifeuil, attaque Tranch'Herbe sur le Noctali ! fit la jeune fille d'une voix vive.

Le Pokémon obéit et sauta pour lancer son attaque, créant plein de petites feuilles tranchantes qui foncèrent sur Shorty.

— Shorty, esquive. Utilise Queue de Fer pour te projeter et frappe-le ensuite avec ! ordonna Shyn à son tour en tournant son attention sur le Noctali.

L'Évolition sembla alors amusée par l'idée et fit un grand sourire sournois avant de faire briller sa longue queue noire. Il frappa ensuite le sol avec et esquiva l'attaque Tranch'Herbe du Pifeuil en sautant au-dessus, puis fit une roulade avant dans les airs et alla frapper le Pokémon en plein visage avec sa queue.

Le Pokémon plante eut l'air alors très surpris de l'attaque et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de se faire assommer, puis se laissa tomber en arrière : KO.

— _Y a pas_ _à_ _dire ! Avoir une bonne queue bien dure c'est toujours utile !_ fit Shorty d'une voix ravie en agitant sa queue brillante dans les airs avant de lui rendre son aspect normal.

Non loin de lui, Milliu lui lança un regard blasé et leva les yeux au ciel.

— _Shorty, c'est_ _dégoûtant_ _ce que tu dis !_ râla la Mentali d'une voix grinçante en fusillant le Noctali du regard.

— _Bah quoi ?_ raya Shorty en revenant vers Shyn.

La jeune femme, elle, ne semblait pas avoir compris pourquoi Milliu trouvait la phrase de Shorty dégoûtante et se contenta de sourire en reportant son attention vers Rosie qui rappelait son Pifeuil inconscient. La demoiselle avait l'air très agacée et tourna ensuite son regard vers son Charmillon qui s'était relevé et voletait avec difficulté. Il semblait épuisé, mais cela n'empêcha pas sa dresseuse de lui crier de lancer une attaque Vent Argenté.

Le Pokémon tenta d'utiliser son attaque, mais trop affaibli, il ne parvint à créer qu'un tas de poussière qui vola dans l'air avant de disparaître. Rosie s'énerva alors de plus belle et redemanda à son Pokémon d'attaquer tandis que Shorty et Milliu jetaient des regards perplexes vers Shyn.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à attaquer et lança un coup d'œil à l'infirmière Joëlle du jury qui fixait Rosie d'un regard sombre.

— _Shyn, on fait quoi ?_ demanda alors Shorty après plusieurs secondes sans rien faire.

— Rien, on attend la fin du temps…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix très calme en croisant les bras, tout en jetant un regard au score.

Le nombre de points de Rosie était bien inférieur au sien ce qui lui attribuerait d'office la victoire si ses Évolitions ne se faisaient pas toucher.

Et c'est bien ce qui se passa quand trente secondes plus tard, le compteur sonna la fin du temps et montra le visage de Shyn comme la gagnante. Le Charmillon de Rosie n'avait pas réussi à attaquer, trop fatigué et bloqué par la paralysie, et la jeune fille finit par le rappeler dans sa Pokéball en grimaçant avant de jeter un regard noir à la jeune femme qui s'était baissée pour caresser ses Évolitions.

.

Dans les loges, Luyo avait évidemment regardé tout le match avec Atémis et arborait un visage calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais dans les coulisses, alors que Shyn rejoignait les loges pour se préparer au prochain combat qui aurait lieu en finale, Rosie la rattrapa et se plaça devant elle.

Son attitude ne plut pas vraiment aux Évolitions qui marchaient à côté de la jeune femme et feulèrent tous les deux sur la jeune fille qui recula d'un pas.

— Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda Shyn d'une voix simple, une expression impassible au visage.

— Vous l'avez fait exprès ! Vous avez fait exprès de me ridiculiser en ne finissant pas le combat ! s'énerva la jeune fille en tapant du pied par terre.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil perplexe, visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— Vous auriez préféré que je mette KO votre Charmillon ? questionna Shyn qui semblait un peu perdue.

— C'est les règles dans un match ! répondit Rosie d'une voix agressive.

— Dans un match d'arène peut-être, mais ici nous sommes dans un concours et c'est les points qui comptent, par le nombre de Pokémon KO. Et si vous étiez une meilleure dresseuse, vous l'auriez compris au lieu d'obliger votre Charmillon à combattre, rétorqua la jeune femme dans une grimace agacée en se redressant.

Elle était plus grande que Rosie, ce qui obligea celle-ci à se redresser elle aussi pour fixer le visage de la jeune femme.

— Vous osez dire que je suis une mauvaise dresseuse ? grinça la demoiselle d'une voix aiguë en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Shyn lui lança un regard désappointé et légèrement agacé avant de répondre :

— C'est ce que je dis, oui. Un dresseur doit être capable de voir quand son Pokémon a atteint sa limite, même s'il n'est pas KO. Obliger votre Pokémon à se battre comme vous avez fait alors qu'il était épuisé et paralysé et que vous savez que vous avez de toute façon perdu c'est de l'acharnement, et cela fait de vous, une mauvaise dresseuse…, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse et basse.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, ce qui sembla un peu surprendre la jeune fille qui entrouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de la refermer en regardant ses chaussures.

— Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois préparer un de mes Pokémon pour le dernier match…, rajouta Shyn devant son silence, avant de s'écarter pour la dépasser, suivie de Milliu et Shorty.

Rosie ne la suivit pas et resta quelques secondes dans le couloir à fixer le sol avant de prendre la Pokéball de son Charmillon dans sa main et de la regarder d'un air coupable.

.

.

De retour en loge, Shyn laissa Milliu et Shorty rejoindre Atémis sur un banc et fit sortir Aélia de sa Pokéball pour la préparer à son tour. La Mysdibule semblait ravie de retrouver la salle de concours et enfila rapidement sa veste avant de regarder le combat en cours à l'écran où Cathy combattait un garçon.

Luyo alla ensuite s'asseoir au côté de la jeune femme sur un autre banc et regarda le combat de Cathy que celle-ci gagna, puis, l'écran montra le visage de Shyn et de la jeune fille pour le dernier match. La jeune femme laissa donc ensuite les Évolitions et Atémis dans les loges et repartit sur la scène avec Luyo et Aélia pour le combat final.

Shyn avait vu que Cathy avait cette fois combattu avec son Branette et un Pokémon étrange de type roche, un Pokémon qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas trop.

.

Arrivées sur le terrain, Shyn et Cathy s'échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme vit très nettement la demoiselle faire une grimace derrière ses cheveux fin et graisseux. À voir son expression, Shyn se dit que la jeune fille se rappelait sans doute de sa défaite à Eternara, et devait sûrement vouloir prendre sa revanche.

Cathy envoya ensuite sur le terrain ses deux Pokémon et Shyn pointa sa Pokémontre sur le Pokémon inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un Lilia, un Pokémon de type roche et plante ressemblant à une grosse fleur violette un peu informe avec des pétales roses ayant plus l'air de tentacules. Le Pokémon en lui-même était assez étrange et se mit à gigoter ses tentacules en ondulant tandis que la jeune femme consultait sa fiche. Alors que le Branette était un type spectre pur et ne craignait donc ni le combat ni le type normal, le Lilia, lui, craignait les types acier, combats et glace, ce qui était plutôt un avantage pour Shyn qui envoyait Luyo et Aélia contre Cathy.

Pendant que la jeune femme réfléchissait à une stratégie, le Lucario jaugea du regard les deux Pokémon adverses tandis que la Mysdibule fixait le Branette. Aélia se mit ensuite à rigoler et pointa grossièrement du doigt le Branette.

— _Il a une tête_ _bizarre,_ _celui-là_ _!_ fit la Mysibule d'une voix forte et amusée sans aucune gêne.

Luyo lui lança un regard en coin tandis que le Branette fronçait les sourcils en tournant son attention vers Aélia. Le Pokémon ne sembla par aimer la réflexion de la Mysdibule et tira alors sur la fermeture éclair de sa bouche puis fit une grande grimace macabre à Aélia en tirant la langue.

La Mysdibule s'arrêta alors brutalement de rire et arbora un air inquiet avant d'aller se cacher derrière Luyo. Le Branette rigola de sa blague et alla ensuite correctement se placer avec le Lilia, imité par le Lucario et Aélia, qui affichait maintenant un air contrarié.

.

Le match débuta ensuite sur les chapeaux de roue par la voix rapide de Cathy qui ordonna à son Branette d'utiliser Coup Bas sur Luyo. L'attaque étant une attaque de priorité, cela prit Shyn et le Lucario par surprise et Luyo se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air très efficace sur lui tandis qu'il se redressait en agitant la tête, tandis que son corps brillait légèrement.

Cathy sembla un peu surprise et se figea quelques secondes en regardant le Lucario alors que la jeune femme souriait.

— Booster son attaque dès le début, mais quelle bonne idée ! railla Shyn dans un sourire qui fit grimacer la demoiselle en face.

— Lilia, attaque Pouvoir Antique sur le Mysdibule ! cria ensuite Cathy en grimaçant toujours.

Le Pokémon obéit et s'agita alors avant de faire apparaître des blocs de pierre un peu étrange entourés de symboles qui foncèrent sur Aélia.

— Aélia, Rayon Chargé ! fit Shyn à son tour d'une voix forte pour que la Mysdibule se protège de l'attaque en contre-attaquant.

Aélia opina et déplaça rapidement sa mâchoire pour lancer son rayon électrique devant elle. L'attaque marcha et intercepta alors les rochers qui volaient vers elle et les firent exploser en plein de petits bouts de roches qui retombèrent sur le terrain. Les deux attaques manquées firent perdre des points aux deux filles, mais Shyn s'en moqua, trop occupée à fixer le dos de Luyo qui, lui, surveillait le Branette.

 _«_ _Je ne sais toujours pas comment activer la_ _télépathie_ _… Même si nous partageons la même Aura,_ _Luyo n'a pas la_ _même_ _perception que moi, il faut que je trouve_ _comment faire pour m'al_ _i_ _gner sur ses pensées autrement que dans l'urgence…_ _»_ pensa la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Shyn et Luyo n'avaient pas réessayé de parler par télépathie depuis leur pause sur l'île avant Pacifiville, et cela continuait de travailler la jeune femme qui voyait de plus en plus la chance du grand festival se rapprocher.

Shyn profita ensuite de la pause de quelques secondes où le Lilia de Cathy se déplaça pour essayer d'envoyer des pensées au Lucario. Mais rien, Luyo ne réagit pas à ses tentatives, et profita de ne pas entendre la jeune femme parler pour tenter une attaque Griffe Ombre sur le Branette.

Mais celui-ci esquiva et rigola du Lucario avant de revenir vers Cathy. Luyo ronchonna et lança un regard interrogatif vers Shyn, semblant attendre ses instructions.  
La jeune femme se rendit alors bien compte que ses efforts étaient vains et poussa un léger soupir avant de fixer le Branette qui venait de sauter en l'air aux ordres de Cathy.

— Feu Follet ! cria ensuite la jeune fille en agitant le bras.

Son Pokémon obéit et ouvrit la bouche avant de lancer une série de petites flammes bleues qui allèrent rapidement entourer Luyo et Aélia qui étaient assez proches.

La Mysdibule ouvrit alors de grands yeux intéressés, semblant plus amusée qu'effrayée par l'attaque, mais Luyo, lui, fronça les sourcils et n'attendit pas que Shyn lui dise d'esquiver pour s'écarter des feux follets en faisant un saut sur le côté.

— Aélia, esquive ! s'écria alors la jeune femme en voyant qu'Aélia ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

La Mysdibule leva un regard perplexe vers Shyn, puis ouvrit de grands yeux perdus en voyant les feux follets se mettre à tourner autour d'elle avant de la toucher. Aélia poussa alors un cri et tomba à genoux en gémissant de douleur.

La jeune femme le savait, Feu Follet n'était pas une attaque à proprement parler, mais brûlait la cible si elle la touchait. Shyn grimaça alors en voyant la Mysdibule atteinte et jeta un coup d'œil vers Luyo. Le Lucario n'avait rien et tourna son regard vers Aélia en l'entendant crier.

Mais sa déconcentration lui valut de ne pas faire attention à Cathy qui cria une attaque à son Lilia qui s'empressa de la lancer. En entendant la jeune fille, Shyn reporta rapidement son regard sur elle et écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant le Lilia lancer une attaque Pouvoir Antique sur Luyo qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

L'attaque était rapide, et la jeune femme cria le nom du Lucario pour tenter de le faire réagir au plus vite. Son cri réussit alors à attirer l'attention de Luyo, mais le Pokémon jeta d'abord un regard vers elle avant de tourner la tête vers le Lilia.

Mais les rochers étaient maintenant sur le point de le toucher, et le Lucario écarquilla les yeux à son tour en pensant qu'il allait se faire toucher, car il n'aurait pas le temps de répliquer ou se protéger.

— _« Ferme les yeux, ser_ _s-_ _toi de ton aura pour esquiver »_ entendit alors subitement Luyo dans sa tête.

Le Lucario eut une seconde de flottement en entendant de nouveau la voix de Shyn dans son esprit, mais se dépêcha d'obéir et ferma les yeux en faisant vibrer ses antennes avant de faire un pas sur le côté. Avec cette vision, il voyait nettement la trajectoire des rochers, et put facilement les esquiver avant de reculer vers la jeune femme en rouvrant ses yeux.

En face, Cathy fit une longue grimace agacée en voyant que Luyo avait réussi à tout esquiver à la dernière seconde.

— Shyn ! Ta voix, je l'ai de nouveau entendue ! fit le Lucario d'une voix joyeuse en se rapprochant d'elle.

La jeune femme l'observa une seconde, l'air un peu perdu avant de hocher lentement la tête.

— Oui…, c'est ce qui m'avait semblé… Nous avons bien un lien télépathique…, confirma Shyn en arborant un léger sourire amusé.

La jeune femme jeta ensuite un regard vers Aélia en la voyant bouger. La Mysdibule n'avait pas attendu que Shyn lui donne d'ordre et venait de lancer un Lance-flamme sur le Branette pour le faire reculer.

Le Pokémon spectre avait évité l'attaque en reculant, mais Aélia semblait maintenant en colère et tapa férocement sa mâchoire par terre avant de gémir à cause de sa brûlure. La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils et fit une grimace agacée avant d'appeler la Mysdibule pour qu'elle revienne vers elle.

En face d'elle, Cathy avait elle aussi rappelé ses Pokémon et leur murmura des choses en lançant des regards agacés vers Shyn. La jeune femme lui rendit ses regards et tourna ensuite son attention vers Luyo en lui faisant un signe du menton pour qu'il s'avance un peu.

Le Pokémon obéit et tourna le dos à Shyn alors que celle-ci se concentrait sur le combat pour tenter de lui envoyer ses pensées. Très légèrement, le pendentif de la jeune femme brilla alors une demi-seconde entre les plies de sa veste bleue pendant que Luyo entendait de nouveau la voix de Shyn dans son esprit :

— « _Tu m'entends, là ?»_

Le Lucario ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête. La jeune femme fit un léger sourire.

— _«_ _Très_ _bien. Tu peux essayer de me_ _répondre par_ _télépathie_ _?_ _Concentre-toi_ _s_ _ur le combat… »_ fit Shyn de nouveau directement dans la tête du Pokémon.

La jeune femme semblait avoir trouvé comment interagir avec le Pokémon, mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec lui son pendentif brillait très légèrement.

Luyo hocha de nouveau la tête et se concentra pour tenter lui aussi d'envoyer ses pensées à Shyn. Et une nouvelle fois, le pendentif de la jeune femme brilla quelques secondes alors que Shyn entendait enfin la voix du Lucario dans sa tête.

— _« Est-ce que tu m'entends, Shyn ? »_

La jeune femme fit de nouveau un sourire et répondit _« oui »_ par télépathie au Lucario qui sourit à son tour avant de jeter un regard à Shyn par-dessus son épaule.

À côté de Luyo, Aélia regardait le Pokémon et la jeune femme à tour de rôle, semblant se demander pourquoi ils souriaient comme cela. Par télépathie, Shyn confirma ensuite au Lucario que leur lien devait bien venir de leur aura commune et qu'ils devaient arriver à se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde pour arriver à parler dans l'esprit de l'autre, ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pour l'instant à faire que pendant un combat.

— _«_ _J_ _e vais essayer de te guider par_ _télépathie_ _, d'accords ? »_ fit ensuite la jeune femme par télépathie, auquel Luyo répondit en hochant la tête avant de se retourner vers Cathy.

En face, la jeune fille avait elle aussi fini de discuter avec ses Pokémon et jeta un regard au tableau des points avant d'ordonner à son Lilia de lancer une Éco-Sphére sur Luyo.

Mais Shyn le devança et reporta son attention sur Aélia qui grimaçait et lui ordonna de lancer un Laser Glace sur le Pokémon roche.

La Mysdibule obéit dans un cri de combat, tout en pointant sa mâchoire ouverte vers le Lilia avant de lancer son attaque. Et l'attaque toucha, surprenant Cathy et son Pokémon qui recula légèrement. L'attaque était super efficace et sembla ne pas du tout plaire à la jeune fille qui lança immédiatement un ordre à son Branette :

— Branette, attaque Châtiment sur le Mysdibule !

Le Pokémon s'élança alors vers Aélia et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer son attaque spectrale sur la Mysdibule.

— Aélia, esquive ! cria Shyn en voyant le Branette plus rapide que la Mysdibule.

Mais Aélia était toujours brûlée et ne réussit qu'à bouger de quelques centimètres avant de gémir en posant un genou à terre. Cathy afficha alors un air réjoui, mais la jeune femme se concentra sur Luyo et lui envoya rapidement ses ordres par télépathie :

— « _Il vise Aélia ! Intercepte-le avec Griffe Ombre, coupe-le ! »._

Le Lucario ne répondit pas et s'élança rapidement vers la Mysdibule avant de se placer devant elle, la protégeant, puis fit apparaître ses griffes d'ombres devant le regard perplexe du Branette. Shyn garda ensuite son attention concentré sur Luyo et Aélia tandis que Cathy écarquillait les yeux à la vue du Lucario levant le bras pour parer l'attaque Châtiment.

Et cela marcha, Luyo semblant être plus puissant que le Branette, il réussit avec son Griffe Ombre à d'abord bloquer l'attaque, puis à la couper en deux avec son autre main, la faisant disparaître dans l'air.

Des cris de surprise et de ravissement montèrent alors du public tout autour d'eux tandis que le Lucario faisait disparaître ses griffes. De fines volutes de fumée violettes flottaient encore autour de lui, ce qui fit perdre beaucoup de points à Cathy en plus de son attaque ratée.

— _« Aélia ne tiendra pas longtemps avec sa_ _brûlure_ _, il faut finir le match_ _a_ _u plus vite… »_ pensa Shyn pour elle-même, bien que sa pensée soit aussi envoyée à Luyo qui acquiesça sans trop savoir si la jeune femme lui parlait.

— Lilia, Éco-Sphére sur le Lucario ! cria alors Cathy qui semblait exaspérée de voir toutes ses attaques rater !

Le Lilia ondula en mettant un bruit peu ragoutant puis lança son attaque sur Luyo.

Celui-ci esquiva en sautant, avant de froncer les sourcils en fixant le Pokémon plante ;

— Recommence, fais-le jusqu'à ce que tu le touches ! fit de nouveau Cathy en s'agitant.

Le Lilia relança alors son attaque, mais fit cette fois apparaître plusieurs Éco-Sphére qui foncèrent vers le Lucario.

Agacé, Luyo esquiva de plus belle en sautant, se servant de son aura pour suivre la trajectoire des boules vertes brillantes. Shyn fronça alors les sourcils en se demandant ce que faisait Cathy, car les attaques de type plante n'étaient pas très efficaces sur le Lucario. Mais elle eut rapidement sa réponse en entendant de nouveau la voix de Cathy résonner :

— Maintenant, Branette, Malédiction !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux à ces mots et tourna son regard vers le Pokémon spectre. Celui-ci était tourné vers Aélia qui était toujours agenouillée au sol et semblait de plus en plus souffrir de sa brûlure. Shyn comprit alors mieux ce que tentait de faire Cathy : elle voulait éloigner Luyo d'Aélia pour en finir avec la Mysdibule.

— _«_ _L_ _uyo !_ _Empêche_ _le Branette de lanc_ _er_ _son attaque sinon Aélia va_ _très_ _mal finir ! »_ pensa soudainement la jeune femme d'une voix rapide en tournant son attention vers le Lucario.

Celui-ci lança un rapide regard à la Mysdibule avant de voir le Branette un peu plus loin qui venait de faire apparaître un gros clou spectral et menaçait de se l'enfoncer dans le crane, un sourire sadique au visage.

L'attitude du Pokémon surprit d'ailleurs un peu Luyo qui ne comprenait pas trop en quoi le fait que le Branette se fasse du mal à lui-même pouvait blesser Aélia, mais se douta bien que cela n'était pas bon signe et se concentra pour répondre à Shyn, tout en esquivant une nouvelle Éco-Sphére.

— « _Comment ? Je suis trop loin ! »_ fit le Lucario d'une voix agacée par télépathie en tentant de se rapprocher en sautant.

— « _Utilise Lame de Roc ! Je suis_ _sûr_ _que tu peux arriver_ _à_ _le diriger s_ _u_ _r lui !_ _Concentre-toi_ _! »_ répondit la jeune femme d'une voix forte dans sa tête qui sonnait à la fois comme un ordre et un conseil.

Luyo opina alors rapidement et fit un grand saut sur le côté pour s'écarter au maximum du Lilia et se rapprocher du Branette. Le Pokémon spectre avait déjà commencé à s'enfoncer son clou dans le crane, mais son attaque n'était pas encore réellement lancée, car il devait se l'enfoncer en entier.

Le Lucario fronça les sourcils et se concentra alors sur le Pokémon en se mettant dans une position de combat, s'apprêtant à frapper le sol. En face, Cathy se rendit bien compte que Luyo préparait quelque chose, même si Shyn n'avait rien dit à voix haute, et fit une grimace avant de s'adresser à son Lilia qui ondulait comme s'il dansait.

— Lilia ! Pouvoir Antique, vite, il prépare un truc ! cria la jeune fille d'une voix paniquée alors que le Lucario levait sa main.

Le Pokémon obéit et fit apparaître des rochers avant de les envoyer sur Luyo. Mais le Lucario tapa fortement le sol juste avant et regarda d'un air plein d'espoir vers le Branette qui s'apprêtait à enfoncer une dernière fois le clou dans sa tête.

N'ayant pas pu se protéger à temps, les rochers du Lilia touchèrent ensuite Luyo qui poussa un grognement de douleur et tomba sur le côté tandis que Shyn fixait le Branette qui levait sa main. Cathy afficha de son côté un air ravi pendant une demi-seconde en voyant que rien ne se passait, pensant avoir empêché Luyo d'agir.

Mais soudainement, dans un grand bruit sourd, de longs rochers sortirent brutalement du sol devant le Lucario et foncèrent en ligne droite sur le Branette qui eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur avant de se faire violemment frapper par trois rochers qui brisèrent le sol sous lui et l'entourèrent complètement.

Cathy ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris tandis que Shyn affichait un grand sourire. L'attaque de Luyo avait marché, et alors que le Lucario se relevait en grimaçant, les rochers disparurent et le Branette réapparut à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, avant de tomber de tout son long sur le sol : KO.

.

Cathy affichait maintenant un air effaré et rappela son Branette dans sa Pokéball en faisant une grimace. La jeune fille semblait furieuse alors que Shyn fronçait les sourcils en regardant Aélia. La Mysdibule venait de se relever et remercia Luyo avant de grimacer de nouveau. Sa brûlure commençait vraiment à l'affaiblir, même si elle tentait de le cacher.

Mais ni le Lucario ni la jeune femme n'étaient dupes, et échangèrent un regard soucieux avant de fixer le Lilia.

— « _La_ _brûlure_ _est de plus en plus forte. Il faut vite finir le combat, sinon Aélia risque le K_ _O_ _elle aussi… »_ fit Shyn dans la tête de Luyo.

Le Lucario opina et fronça ensuite les sourcils en regardant le Lilia. Le Pokémon n'était pas très loin de lui, ce que la jeune femme remarqua aussi et ordonna donc à Luyo de tenter une attaque Griffe Acier.

Le Lucario s'élança alors sur le Lilia, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser faire et obéit à sa dresseuse qui lui demanda d'utiliser Abri, créant un bouclier translucide autour de lui. Luyo percuta alors la protection du Pokémon de plein fouet et dut faire un saut en arrière pour ne pas tomber sous le choc.

Le Lucario recula ensuite et se concentra pour être sûr d'entendre Shyn qui semblait attendre que l'abri du Lilia disparaisse. Cathy grimaça légèrement une fois que son Lilia ne fut plus protégé et fixa Luyo, qui pour elle, était le danger le plus important.

— Aélia, Laser Glace ! cria subitement Shyn, ce qui surprit Cathy qui en avait presque oublié la Mysdibule.

Celle-ci souffrait de sa brûlure, mais réussit néanmoins à bouger pour lancer son attaque.

— Lilia, Reflet ! cria ensuite Cathy pour tenter de sauver son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon roche se mit alors à se dédoubler subitement et Aélia se stoppa dans son attaque en ouvrant la bouche en voyant des Lilia partout devant elle.

Shyn fit une légère grimace et dit à Aélia de se tenir prête avant de se tourner vers Luyo.

— « _Luyo, trouve le bon avec ton aura et_ _montre-le_ _à_ _Aélia »_ demanda la jeune femme par télépathie au Lucario.

Luyo opina rapidement et fit vibrer ses antennes pour trouver le bon Lilia. Et cela ne fut pas dur, car le Pokémon possédait une aura, contrairement aux reflets. Le Lucario pointa ensuite rapidement du doigt le Lilia le plus à gauche, avant qu'Aélia ne tourne sa mâchoire vers lui et ne lui lance son Laser Glace.

L'enchaînement des deux Pokémon fut si rapide et étrange que Cathy ne comprit absolument rien et ne put que regarder son Lilia se faire toucher par le Laser Glace, avant de le voir tomber en arrière : KO.

Le match était terminé, Shyn avait gagné.

.

Cathy afficha alors un air renfrogné et très agacé en rappelant son Lilia tandis que l'écran des points changeait pour montrer la tête de Shyn. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir soulagé à son tour et fit un sourire amusé en voyant Aélia courir vers Luyo joyeusement avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Surpris, le Lucario tenta de la réceptionner, mais tomba en arrière sous le coup ce qui fit beaucoup rire la Mysdibule, avant de grimacer de douleur à cause de la brûlure. La jeune femme se dépêcha donc de les rejoindre pendant que Cathy quittait la scène et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite potion de Total Soin qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle pendant les concours, au cas où. Puis, elle l'administra à la Mysdibule qui en fut grandement soulagée et afficha ensuite un grand sourire ravi.

Shyn se fit peu après remettre son dernier ruban, qui cette fois était violet et blanc, ce qui lui ouvrait les portes du grand festival. La jeune femme était contente et soulagée, et récupéra Aélia dans ses bras avant d'entourer son autre bras valide autour des épaules de Luyo.

Dans les loges, les Évolitions et Atémis sautèrent tous les trois de joie devant l'écran de Shyn gagnant le concours et se mirent à chantonner en chœur une chanson Pokémon joyeuse dans leur langue, attirant le regard intrigué et amusé des coordinateurs qui étaient toujours dans les loges.

.

De retour au centre Pokémon, Shyn envoya Aélia et Luyo aux soins puis emmena tout le monde manger une glace sur la plage pour permettre à Aurore et Goultar de sortir et de profiter du bord de mer.

— D'après le guide des concours de cette année, le grand festival aura lieu à Autéquia. C'est une petite ville tout au nord au-dessus de Vermilava, qui lui-même et au-dessus de Lavandia. On est jamais allé dans ce coin, ce sera l'occasion de visiter un peu…, fit la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard en feuilletant son livret.

Elle et Luyo s'étaient installés sur des marches donnant sur la plage et surveillaient du coin de l'œil les Pokémon de Shyn qui jouaient dans le sable.

— Alors, Vermilava…, rajouta la jeune femme pour elle-même quelques minutes plus tard en trouvant les pages de son guide.

Le Lucario lui jeta un regard en continuant de manger sa glace avant de voir Shyn se stopper sur une double page où une photo montrait l'entrée d'une grotte dans un désert. La jeune femme sembla alors très intéressée par l'article et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils. L'article parlait d'une grotte dans le désert à côté de Vermilava où des archéologues auraient fait des fouilles et trouvé des stèles avec des écritures en Zarbi.

— Des Zarbi… Qui dit Zarbi dans des ruines, veut dire lieu rempli de mystères et de secrets… Peut-être y a-t-il, ou y a-t-il eu une pierre d'énergie là-bas…, murmura la jeune femme quelques secondes après en parcourant les lignes du regard.

— Des Zarbi ? répéta Luyo en se rapprochant légèrement de Shyn pour regarder la photo.

— Des Pokémon anciens en forme de lettre. On en trouve très peu à l'état sauvage, ils vivent en groupe dans des lieux reculés comme des grottes ou des temples. Ils les gardent en quelque sorte, et sont connu pour avoir des pouvoirs psy très étrange et puissant, surtout tous ensemble, répondit la jeune femme d'un air vague.

Luyo opina sobrement et se redressa légèrement alors que Shyn tournait la page.

— Apparemment, la grotte n'est pas loin de Vermilava… Ça vaut le coup d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil… Mais je pense que l'on ira après le festival. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps il va nous falloir pour nous rendre à Autequia, mais on doit compter le temps pour s'entraîner aussi… Et puis mine de rien j'aimerais bien souffler un peu aussi, surtout qu'on va bientôt entrer en période de vacances et je pense qu'on a tous mérité de se reposer et de s'amuser un peu…, continua la jeune femme d'une voix plus sombre et basse, semblant réfléchir à haute voix.

— Entendu… Nous irons donc voir cette grotte après ? demanda Luyo d'un air vague en jetant un regard à Aurore et Goultar qui avaient rejoint l'océan et semblaient tous les deux ravis de pouvoir s'étirer un peu.

— Oui, puis on passera vers Vermilava aussi. Je vois qu'ils ont des sources chaudes, ça m'intrigue j'en ai jamais vu, rajouta Shyn dans un sourire amusé avant de revenir en arrière dans son guide de concours pour retrouver la page parlant du grand festival. Le grand festival aura lieu fin janvier apparemment. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, ça nous laisse donc le temps pour y aller et nous entraîner, expliqua la jeune femme tranquillement avant de récupérer sa glace qu'elle avait calée entre ses genoux et commençait à lui couler dessus.

Luyo ne répondit pas et opina sobrement en regardant Shyn lécher le cornet de sa glace.

— Puis c'est parfait en plus, le festival de l'aura gardien tombe mi-mars, comme ça une fois le festival finit, on aura juste le temps de revenir à Cameran pour le festival ! rajouta la jeune femme joyeusement en refermant son guide pour tenter de se dépêtrer avec sa glace qui lui coulait sur les doigts.

À ses mots, le Pokémon écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis opina lentement sans rien dire en détournant le regard vers la plage, laissant Shyn manger sa glace dégoulinante. Le Lucario sembla alors brutalement réaliser qu'il ne lui restait en fait plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec la jeune femme, à peine quelques semaines avant leur retour au château, et qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment il pourrait poser sa question à Shyn.

Mais après quelques secondes d'incertitude et d'inquiétude, Luyo secoua vivement la tête en ronchonnement pour lui-même avant de fixer ses pieds d'un air dur.

 _« Je dois_ _arrêter_ _de me poser cette question…_ _J_ _e_ _finirais_ _bien par lui demander de toute_ _façon_ _, il est hors de question que je me sépare d'elle maintenant… »_ pensa le Pokémon sombrement en jetant un regard en coin à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son changement de comportement et essayait de nettoyer maladroitement le chocolat qui avait coulé sur ses jambes.

 _« Je dois me concentrer sur_ _l'entraînement_ _pour le concours…, c'est le plus important dans l'immédiat… »_ rajouta le Lucario dans sa tête en décalant légèrement son regard sur le livre de concours que Shyn avait posé entre eux, avant de lever le nez au ciel.

Ils avaient beau être déjà en automne, le temps était doux et le soleil haut en cette fin d'après-midi.

.

En fin de journée, Shyn et Luyo retournèrent au centre Pokémon pour y passer une dernière nuit.

La jeune femme comptait partir le lendemain matin pour Lavandia avant de rejoindre Autéquia qui se trouvait plus au nord, ce qui allait les obliger à traverser partiellement le désert où se trouvait la grotte que Shyn souhaitait visiter après le grand festival.

Mais alors que la jeune femme passait devant l'écran de télévision dans le hall du centre, celle-ci se stoppa net et fixa l'écran qui diffusait la météo. Un peu plus loin, Luyo s'arrêta à son tour en arrivant aux escaliers en se rendant compte que la jeune femme ne le suivait plus et se retourna avant de rejoindre Shyn qui était figée devant la télévision.

— Shyn ? l'interpella le Lucario en tentant de capter son attention.

Celle-ci lui répondit alors, mais garda son regard fixé sur l'écran.

— Apparemment, une grosse tempête va passer cette nuit au-dessus de Poivressel…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix sourde en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Luyo ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi cela avait l'air de l'inquiéter avant que Shyn ne rajoute d'une voix beaucoup plus tendue :

— Il va sûrement y avoir de l'orage…

Le Lucario écarquilla alors lentement les yeux en comprenant ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme. Shyn avait une peur panique de l'orage.

Un peu perdu devant le léger stress que Luyo sentait émaner de la jeune femme suite à cette information soudaine, le Pokémon tenta néanmoins quelque chose pour essayer de la rassurer à sa manière. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle sans rien dire et alla doucement lui prendre la main, attirant enfin le regard de Shyn vers lui.

La jeune femme le fixa ensuite quelques secondes d'un air vague avant de regarder leurs mains d'un regard impassible. Puis, lentement, un léger sourire apaisé étira les lèvres de Shyn qui referma lentement ses doigts autour de la main rassurante du Pokémon, qui à son tour sourit faiblement avant de la tirer doucement vers l'escalier.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres_ _ **un**_ ** **S**** **amedi** **sur deux** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

.

 _ **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_


	32. Chapitre 31 : Retour par Lavandia

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 32 : Retour par Lavandia**

 **.**

 ***.*.***

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Shyn se réveilla un peu fatiguée avec Luyo dans ses bras. La nuit n'avait pas été facile, car comme l'avait annoncé la météo, un gros orage était passé au-dessus de Poivressel durant la nuit et avait duré deux bonnes heures avant d'enfin se calmer.

S'y attendant et tenant à calmer la jeune femme pour éviter que Shyn ne fasse de nouveau une crise de panique, le Lucario ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit, la tenant dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête quand la jeune femme se mettait à pleurer. Étrangement, Luyo avait vite réalisé que cela avait un effet calmant sur elle, surtout quand il lui touchait délicatement les ailes sur sa tête. Grâce au Lucario, Shyn n'avait du coup quasiment pas pleuré et avait fini par se rendormir contre le Pokémon en se servant de lui comme oreiller, la tête posée contre sa poitrine.

Pensant qu'elle allait crier et ne voulant pas inquiéter ses Pokémon, la jeune femme avait tenu à ce qu'ils dorment tous dans leur Pokéball, même si elle n'aimait pas ça normalement. Un peu surpris par sa demande, Shorty hésita à demander pourquoi, mais le regard un peu inquiet de Shyn et attentif de Luyo posé sur la jeune femme lui donna dans l'idée que quelque chose se préparait et que seul Luyo pourrait sûrement y remédier.

C'est donc très docilement que les Évolitions et Aélia rentrèrent dans leur Pokéball pour dormir et ne ressortirent que le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner.

 **.**

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe partit enfin pour Lavandia et prit la route directe pour la ville, passant à travers un chemin de forêt après avoir longé un peu la côte et avoir vu un grand phare rouge et blanc.

En fin d'après-midi, Shyn fit une pause à l'orée d'un petit bois en sortant du chemin et la jeune femme retira sa veste avant d'installer la tente avec Luyo. Pendant que Shyn et le Pokémon travaillaient en discutant, légèrement soutenus par Atémis qui aidait la tente à tenir debout, Milliu et Shorty s'éloignèrent un peu pour commencer à s'entraîner.

Non loin d'eux, Aélia s'était assise sur une souche d'arbre et tripotait le grelot sur sa tête en fixant le ciel où un vol de Goélise venant de la côte passait en piaillant bruyamment. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Shyn et Luyo ne faisaient plus que discuter en grignotant un bout de chocolat, la Mysdibule retourna vers eux et quémanda rapidement une friandise à la jeune femme.

Shyn lui fit un sourire amusé et donna ensuite un gâteau à Aélia et Atémis puis jeta un regard à Aurore et Goultar qui flânaient au soleil à côté.

— _Di_ _s_ _maman, qui va_ _s-_ _tu envoy_ _er_ _à_ _la p_ _r_ _ésentation au grand_ _festival_ _?_ demanda soudainement la Mysdibule en montant sur un rocher pour s'y installer en grignotant son gâteau.

La jeune femme reporta son attention vers elle et leva un sourcil intrigué avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel de côté, semblant réfléchir.

— Hé bien, d'après ce que j'ai lu, il va y avoir deux présentations au grand festival. La première est une phase éliminatoire et permettra de choisir les 64 candidats qui feront la suite, commença Shyn tranquillement. Après il y aura la vraie présentation, donc le mieux ce serait que j'en prévois deux et que je garde la plus belle pour la deuxième présentation…

— _Et tu_ _comptes_ _envoy_ _er_ _qui_ _à_ _chaque présentation ?_ redemanda Aélia en agitant ses jambes dans le vide.

— Je ne suis pas encore vraiment fixé…, mais je pense envoyer Milliu et Shorty pour la première et Aurore et Atémis pour la deuxième…, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules d'un air vague.

— _Ho ! C'est des_ _présentations_ _en duo ?_ fit la Mysdibule joyeusement avant d'enfourner le reste de son gâteau dans sa bouche.

— Tout le grand festival de cette année se fait en duo. Les combats aussi seront en duo, confirma Shyn dans un sourire amusé.

— _Ça_ _veut dire que je vais_ _combattre_ _de nouveau_ _avec Luyo_ _alors_ _?_ demanda Aélia toute contente en lançant un regard plein d'espoir joyeux au Lucario.

La jeune femme émit un léger rire devant le regard enfantin de la Mysdibule alors que Luyo affichait comme toujours une expression totalement impassible.

— Sûrement, oui… J'essayerais de varier, mais je dois encore y réfléchir…, répondit Shyn dans un sourire amusé en jetant un regard aux Évolitions qui s'agitaient plus loin et venaient de faire exploser un rocher à coup de Ball'ombre.

— _C'est sup_ _e_ _r ! J'ai_ _hâte_ _d'y être !_ rajouta Aélia toute contente juste après.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle sauta de son rocher et courut vers Atémis qui s'était écarté et regardait un Roucool dans un arbre.

 **.**

— Aélia semble très motivée, et Milliu et Shorty aussi…, murmura Luyo une fois Aélia partie en se rapprochant de Shyn.

— Oui. Ça fait plaisir à voir, j'espère qu'ils auront la même motivation quand nous serons au grand festival ! ria la jeune femme en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le Lucario fit un petit sourire amusé et regarda Shyn faire quelques pas vers la tente pour y déposer son bonnet avant de revenir vers lui.

— Bon, allez, au boulot ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix vive en jetant un regard en coin à Luyo.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda le Lucario en sentant que Shyn s'adressait directement à lui.

La jeune femme accentua son sourire en un rictus amusé avant de répondre en ricanant faiblement :

— Moi, rien, pour l'instant. Mais toi je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose. Et quand tu l'auras fait, nous pourrons retenter de communiquer par télépathie, répondit Shyn en jetant un regard au loin.

Intrigué, Luyo pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en levant un sourcil.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

La jeune femme reporta ses yeux vers lui, le regard sérieux, mais le visage très calme.

— Notre télépathie est encore fragile. De ce que j'en ai vu, elle se déclenche en combat de manière aléatoire quand nous sommes le plus connectés, expliqua Shyn d'une voix égale.

— En effet, confirma Luyo qui semblait se demander où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

— Le problème, c'est que si on veut profiter de ce don, il faudrait pouvoir s'entraîner avant, et donc arriver à communiquer quand bon nous semble, continua Shyn sur le même ton.

— Je suis d'accord, mais comment veux-tu que nous fassions ? demanda le Lucario qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et fixa le sol quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir.

— Nous avons déjà essayé et aucun de nous n'y arrive…, rajouta Luyo devant le silence de Shyn.

— Oui…, parce que nous manquons de puissance psychique…Tu n'es pas un Pokémon psy et je ne suis pas un Pokémon, et c'est là que j'ai eu une idée…, répondit enfin la jeune femme en tournant lentement son regard sur le côté vers Milliu et Shorty avant de se diriger vers eux.

Luyo la suivit, un peu perplexe, et s'arrêta ensuite à côté de Shyn alors que celle-ci interpellait Milliu :

— Milliu, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

La Mentali redressa ses oreilles et s'écarta de l'arbre qu'elle reniflait pour venir se poser au pied de la jeune femme.

— _Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demanda Milliu d'une voix tranquille en souriant.

Shyn s'accroupit alors légèrement pour se rapprocher de la Mentali et lui fit un doux sourire.

— Ma belle, j'aurais une demande à te faire…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix mystérieuse.

— _Quoi donc ?_

Shyn jeta un regard en biais au Lucario qui regardait les deux filles d'un air intrigué, puis reporta son attention sur la Mentali.

— J'aimerais que tu apprennes l'attaque Psyko à Luyo !

— _L'attaque Psyko ?_ répéta Milliu d'un air un peu surpris.

La jeune femme opina.

— Oui, cela nous serait très utile à tous les deux si Luyo arrivait à maîtriser cette attaque. Et tu es un Pokémon psy qui la maîtrise très bien, donc je suis sûr que tu pourrais être un bon professeur pour Luyo, expliqua Shyn tranquillement en souriant.

— _Shorty aussi la_ _maîtrise_ _,_ fit remarquer la Mentali dans un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme fixa quelques secondes Milliu d'un air un peu suspect avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers Shorty, puis de reporter son attention sur elle.

— Shorty… ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il aura la patience pour ça ? questionna Shyn d'une voix blasée.

— _Eu_ _h_ _, oui, non, je ne crois pas…_ , bafouilla la Mentali avant de rire doucement.

— Shyn, tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher ? demanda alors Luyo en faisant un pas vers eux.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard avant de se relever.

— Oh que oui. L'attaque Psyko demande une entière concentration de l'esprit pour, entre autres, bouger des objets. Cela est assez simple pour un Pokémon psy comme Milliu et Atémis ou ténèbres et spectre comme Shorty, mais cela est plus compliqué à apprendre pour un Pokémon d'un type lointain comme toi. C'est pourquoi je pense que de l'apprendre directement grâce à un Pokémon qui la connaît et la maîtrise parfaitement sera plus simple pour toi, expliqua Shyn d'une voix douce et sérieuse.

— _Tu es s_ _û_ _r_ _e_ _au moins_ _que Luyo peut apprendre cette attaque ?_ questionna Milliu à son tour en jetant un regard au Lucario.

— Certaine ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc sur les livres sur les Lucario que j'ai pu lire. Et même si Luyo n'a pas d'attaque psychique, il peut parler par télépathie, ce qui est déjà un gros avantage là-dessus ! répondit la jeune femme d'une voix assurée en opinant.

— _Sans comp_ _ter_ _que Luyo est_ _très_ _intelligent et a une grande capacité de_ _concentration_ _!_ rajouta la Mentali dans un sourire d'une voix plus convaincu. _Ça_ _pourrait_ _march_ _er,_ _oui._ _T_ _u es_ _pr_ _êt_ _à_ _écouter_ _ce que je te dirais ?_ demanda ensuite la Mentali en tournant son regard vers le Lucario.

Le Pokémon l'observa quelques secondes, puis jeta un coup d'œil vague à Shyn qui souriait tranquillement avant opiner.

— Je suis prêt, oui…

— _Parfait, alor_ _s_ _suis-moi_ _, il nous faut un endroit calme…,_ fit Milliu joyeusement en se relevant, avant de tourner la tête autour d'elle à la recherche d'un endroit plus tranquille.

Les deux Pokémon s'éloignèrent ensuite sous le regard de la jeune femme, puis de Shorty qui leva un sourcil intrigué et alla rejoindre Shyn.

— _Qu'_ _est-ce_ _qu'il_ _s_ _font ?_ demanda le Noctali d'un air intéressé en suivant du regard Milliu et Luyo qui venaient de s'asseoir derrière un gros buisson un peu plus loin.

— J'ai demandé à Milliu d'apprendre à Luyo à utiliser Psyko, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le Noctali tourna alors la tête vers elle, l'air très intrigué.

— _Vraiment ? Pourquoi faire ? C'est pas vraiment une attaque qu'un Pokémon combat utilise normalement_ , fit Shorty d'une voix perplexe.

— Non, en effet, mais ce n'est pas pour le combat que je veux lui apprendre, répondit Shyn dans un sourire amusé.

— _Pourquoi alors ?_

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le Noctali et haussa légèrement les sourcils d'un air surpris.

— Ha, c'est vrai, avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'ai complètement oublié de vous en parler …, marmonna Shyn d'une voix vague avant de ricaner.

— _Parler de quoi ?_ demanda Shorty en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme raconta alors au Noctali comment Luyo et elle avaient compris qu'ils possédaient maintenant un lien télépathique et l'intérêt que le Lucario aurait à apprendre Psyko.

— _Hoaa, vous parlez par_ _télépathie_ _! C'est super cool ça !_ fit Shorty joyeusement quelques minutes après, une fois que Shyn eut fini de lui expliquer.

— Oui, c'est assez "cool"…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix amusée.

— _Luyo va_ _sûrement_ _réussir, même s'_ _i_ _l est un peu lent d'esprit il est loin_ _d'être_ _bête_ _et il apprend vite…,_ rajouta le Noctali d'une voix sournoise en ricanant.

Shyn reporta son regard vers Shorty et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Lent d'esprit ? À quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle d'un air perplexe et surpris.

Le Noctali arbora alors un air assez gêné et roula des yeux avant de tourner son attention vers les arbres.

— _Euu_ _h_ _, non, rien…,_ bredouilla le Pokémon, avant de s'éloigner sous le regard intrigué de la jeune femme.

Mais Shyn ne suivit pas le Pokémon et se contenta de hausser les épaules en tournant son attention vers Goultar. Le Draco avait laissé la Milobellus dormir seule au soleil et s'était déplacé un peu plus loin pour lancer une série d'attaques dans le ciel, comme s'il faisait un spectacle.

La jeune femme leva alors un sourcil intrigué, puis afficha ensuite une expression très intéressée et se gratta le menton avant de rejoindre le Draco.

— Dis-moi, Goultar… Je me posais une question…, fit Shyn en arrivant à côté du Pokémon qui s'arrêta et tourna son long cou vers elle.

— _Oui ?_

— Tu t'entends très bien avec Aurore depuis le début et je trouve que vous êtes tous les deux super bien assortis, et du coup je me demandais… Ça t'intéresserait de participer à la présentation du grand festival avec Aurore ? questionna alors la jeune femme en montrant Aurore du menton.

Goultar ne répondit rien sur le coup et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis lança un regard vers la Milobellus avant de reporter son attention vers Shyn en se baissant légèrement pour être plus proche d'elle.

— _Di_ _s-_ _m'en plus…,_ murmura ensuite le Draco d'une voix très intéressée en ouvrant de grands yeux brillants.

 **.**

De leur côté, Milliu et Luyo avaient commencé à travailler, mais d'une manière un peu spéciale. Psyko étant une attaque basée sur le mental, la Mentali avait demandé au Lucario de s'asseoir et de fermer les yeux avant de se concentrer en vidant son esprit.

— _Concentre-toi. Tu ne dois rien voir, rien penser, juste faire le vide et te détendre et ne pas chercher à voir ou sentir les énergies autour de toi. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi juste sur ma voix et sur ta concentration._

Le Lucario opina vaguement et respira lourdement en commençant à faire le vide. Ça n'avait rien de très compliqué pour lui qui méditait souvent pour tenter d'accroître sa concentration et son pouvoir de l'aura.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Luyo suivait la douce voix de Milliu qui le guidait, la Mentali demanda au Lucario d'imaginer un objet dans son esprit, puis de tenter de le faire bouger juste avec sa pensée

— _Ne l'imagine pas bouger. Tu dois le voir_ _immobile_ _, comme s'il était devant toi et que tu voulais qu'il bouge,_ expliqua Milliu d'une voix professorale en fixant le regard impassible du Pokémon.

— Il est dans mon esprit, je ne vois pas vraiment la différence…, murmura Luyo d'une voix rauque en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— _Tu la verras quand tu_ _contrôleras_ _Psyko…,_ rétorqua la Mentali d'une voix vague avant de demander au Lucario de se concentrer au lieu de parler.

Peu après, Luyo rouvrit les yeux sous la demande de Milliu et se releva avant de fixer un caillou que la Mentali lui montrait.

— _Maintenant, tu va_ _s_ _tenter de faire la_ _même_ _chose, mais_ _réellement. Concentre-toi_ _sur_ _c_ _e caillou et_ _imagine_ _le bouger. Si ça peut t'aider, tu peux tendre la main vers lui, je sais que certains Pokémon_ _humanoïdes_ _on_ _t_ _plus de facilité_ _à_ _diriger les choses qu'ils font bouger quand il_ _s_ _utilise_ _nt_ _leur bras…_ , expliqua Milliu d'une voix douce en reculant d'un pas pour laisser le Lucario se concentrer.

Luyo opina sobrement et se mit à deux mètres du caillou avant de lever son bras vers lui, observé d'un œil attentif par la Mentali. Le Lucario avait l'air vraiment motivé, et passa ensuite plus d'une heure à tenter de faire bouger le rocher, malheureusement sans résultat.

 **.**

De son côté, Shyn avait un peu discuté avec Goultar qui lui avait confirmé qu'il serait très intéressé par la présentation pour le grand festival avec Aurore. La jeune femme avait bien vu que le Pokémon dragon semblait attiré par les concours, mais sous sa forme de Minidraco il avait semblé trop timide et également trop faible pour cela.

Mais Goultar était maintenant plus mature et puissant et c'est joyeusement que la jeune femme retourna vers la tente avant de récupérer son carnet de concours pour y noter ses choix pour le grand festival. Après avoir écrit quelques lignes et réfléchi aux possibles chorégraphies, Shyn jeta un regard vers là où Milliu et Luyo étaient partis puis alla jeter un coup d'œil discret derrière les buissons pour voir où ils en étaient.

Le Lucario continuait inlassablement à fixer sa pierre, le bas tendu devant lui, mais une expression de concentration mêlée à un froncement de sourcil agacé sur son visage fit rapidement comprendre à la jeune femme que tout ne se déroulait pas comme il le souhaitait. Et quelques secondes après, alors que Shyn affichait un air un peu embêté, Luyo rebaissa son bras en ronchonnant avant de pester des mots incompréhensibles.

— Raaahh, je n'y arrive pas…, ragea le Lucario en grognant, tout en jetant un regard agacé au rocher qui semblait le narguer.

Milliu afficha à son tour un air un peu embêté et déçu et sauta du rocher où elle s'était posée pour se rapprocher de Luyo.

— _N'aband_ _onn_ _e pas,_ _concentre-toi_ _! Tu peux_ _déjà_ _voir_ _l'énergie_ _des choses,_ _ce n'est qu'une question de pratique_ _pour arriver_ _à_ _l_ _e_ _bouger_ _!_ tenta la Mentali d'une voix douce en lançant un regard triste au Pokémon.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et perdit rapidement son énervement pour afficher un air déçu et fatigué.

— Je peux voir l'aura, oui…, mais je ne peux pas contrôler une autre aura que la mienne… Je ne suis pas aussi puissant que Shyn…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix rauque.

À moitié cachée derrière son arbre, la jeune femme fit une grimace mal à l'aise et fixa le sol d'un air triste alors que Milliu passait devant Luyo

— _Concentre-toi_ _, tu va_ _s_ _y arriver !_ _Et tu_ _possèdes_ _la moiti_ _é_ _de l'aura de Shyn je te signale ! Alors si Shyn_ _possède_ _des facultés, toi aussi tu dois_ _être_ _capable_ _de les_ _utiliser_ _!_ fit la Mentali d'une voix sérieuse et vive pour tenter de faire réagir le Pokémon qui, elle le sentait, commençait à baisser des bras.

Shyn s'agita derrière son arbre et leva des sourcils surpris alors que le Lucario se redressait légèrement en arborant un air perplexe. Puis, rapidement, devant le regard fixe et brillant de la Mentali, Luyo reprit un air plus sérieux dénué de tristesse et hocha la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche.

Milliu s'écarta ensuite de quelques pas et regarda le Lucario tenter une nouvelle fois de faire bouger son rocher, imitée par Shyn qui observait la scène sous ses yeux d'un air fasciné et attentif. Le Pokémon semblait de nouveau décidé à réussir et se concentra rapidement en fixant le caillou, se répétant les mots de la Mentali tout en concentrant son esprit et sa psyché sur sa main et le rocher pour le faire bouger.

— Allez Luyo…, murmura faiblement Shyn après quelques secondes en fixant le dos du Lucario qui ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner cette fois-là.

Milliu était, elle aussi, très attentive et regardait le Lucario avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoirs, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte.

Puis, soudainement, alors que Luyo se disait que cela allait une nouvelle fois échouer, le Lucario sentit une étrange sensation lui parcourir le corps et le bras, comme si des petits éclairs traversaient sa peau, puis sa main tendue se crispa soudainement alors qu'une sensation de psyché recouvrait son corps soudainement.

Devant lui, alors, le petit caillou bougea brutalement et sauta tout seul dans les airs avant d'aller frapper un Goélise posé sur une branche non loin qui piailla et s'envola en criant des insanités de marins.

— _Flibustiers, marin d'eau douce !_

Se moquant totalement du Pokémon volant, Milliu afficha alors un air ravi tandis que Luyo récupérait son bras, puis courut vers le Lucario avant de sautiller devant lui.

— _Tu as_ _réussi_ _! Il a bougé ! Je savais que tu y arriverais !_ fit la Mentali toute contente qui semblait plus ravie que le Pokémon qui fixait sa main droite d'un air très perplexe.

— J'ai vraiment réussi…? bredouilla Luyo d'une voix éteinte en regardant Milliu d'un air perdu.

Celle-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête en continuant de sourire.

— _C'est un début. Mais ne_ _t'inquiète_ _pas, le reste va venir tout seul maintenant que tu as compris le truc. Et il_ _y_ _a un autre signe qui ne trompe pas…,_ fit la Mentali joyeusement en sautillant.

— Quoi donc ? demanda le Lucario qui semblait toujours un peu perdu.

— _Tu ne l'a_ _s_ _pas vu, mais quand le caillou_ _a_ _boug_ _é_ _, tes yeux se sont mi_ _s_ _à_ _briller._ _Ça_ _le fait_ _à_ _beaucoup de Pokémon utilisant des attaques psy_ , répondit Milliu joyeusement.

— C'est vrai ? fit Luyo d'une voix surprise, car il n'avait en effet pas eu l'impression que ses yeux avaient brillé.

— C'est vrai. Et cela est un bon indice pour savoir si l'attaque marche, répondit la voix de Shyn derrière le Lucario.

La Mentali tourna la tête vers la jeune femme sans lâcher son sourire tandis que Luyo se retournait brutalement, surpris d'entendre Shyn. Il s'était tellement concentré sur le caillou qu'il n'avait même pas senti la présence de la jeune femme dans son dos.

— Merci pour ton aide, Milliu, fit ensuite Shyn en souriant à la Mentali qui opina joyeusement de la tête.

Elle semblait tout aussi ravie que la jeune femme que Luyo ait réussi, tandis que le Lucario, lui, se contentait de regarder Shyn d'un air un peu tendu. La jeune femme reporta ensuite son attention vers lui, et après un sourire amusé, attrapa la tête du Pokémon dans ses mains et la leva légèrement pour aller déposer un baiser sur son front.

Milliu poussa un petit rire amusé à côté d'eux, puis Shyn relâcha Luyo et fit un petit sourire en voyant le visage légèrement confus du Lucario qui sourit faiblement à son tour.

— Allez, venez, allons manger. Tu continueras l'entraînement demain, et quand tu géras bien l'attaque on pourra voir ensemble pour une séance de télépathie ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement en attrapant la main du Pokémon.

Luyo opina en accentuant son sourire, puis suivit Shyn avec Milliu vers le camp où Atémis, Aélia et Shorty étaient déjà revenus près de la tente et tournaient autour du sac de la jeune femme d'un air impatient.

 **.**

* **.** * **.** *

 **.**

Deux jours plus tard, le petit groupe s'était bien rapproché de Lavandia quand ils firent tous une pause déjeuner dans la forêt. Luyo avait continué de travailler durant leur voyage et grâce à Milliu arrivait maintenant à déplacer des objets plus ou moins gros, ce qui ravissait beaucoup la Mentali.

Shyn aussi était contente des progrès du Lucario, et proposa à ce dernier de venir avec elle après le repas pour qu'ils essayent de nouveau de tester la télépathie. Mais après s'être un peu écarté du groupe, la jeune femme invita Luyo à s'asseoir et ne s'assit pas en face de lui comme la dernière fois, mais dos à lui.

Le Lucario lui jeta un regard intrigué de côté en la regardant s'installer et retirer son bonnet avant de sentir le dos de Shyn toucher le sien.

— Tu ne te mets pas face à moi ? demanda Luyo un peu perplexe alors que la jeune femme s'installait en tailleur et fermait les yeux.

— Non. Tu maîtrises suffisamment bien Psyko maintenant pour, je pense, avoir une psyché assez grande pour ne pas avoir besoin que je sois face à toi pour que la télépathie marche. Et cela rajoute un peu de difficulté également…, répondit Shyn dans un sourire amusé avant de rajouter d'une voix douce : Ferme les yeux maintenant, et concentre-toi sur moi…

Le Lucario ne répondit rien et hocha vaguement la tête avant de fermer ses yeux et de se concentrer sur sa partenaire, imité par la jeune femme dans son dos.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa hormis de légères brises de vent qui vinrent agiter les cheveux sombres de Shyn et allèrent siffler aux oreilles du Pokémon. Puis, lentement, le pendentif de la jeune femme se mit à briller légèrement sur sa poitrine alors que Luyo visualisait Shyn dans son esprit et s'adressait à elle.

— « _Shyn ? »_ demanda le Pokémon d'une voix rauque en écho dans sa tête.

Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci entendait la voix du Lucario dans sa tête.

— « _Je t'entends, Luyo… »_ répondit Shyn par télépathie au Pokémon qui afficha à son tour un léger sourire soulagé et amusé.

Ravis de voir que l'apprentissage de Psyko à Luyo leur avait été bénéfique, la jeune femme et le Pokémon continuèrent ensuite à bavarder ainsi sans bouger en parlant dans l'esprit de l'autre. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils rouvrirent tous les deux les yeux et se retournèrent pour se regarder, tout en continuant à se parler.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement tous les deux et fixèrent chacun le regard de l'autre d'un air ébahie. Shyn sembla également enfin remarquer que son pendentif brillait, mais ne s'attarda pas sur cette découverte et releva un regard perplexe vers Luyo qui continuait de la fixer d'un air un peu stupide.

— Luyo…, tes yeux…, murmura alors la jeune femme à haute voix en détaillant le regard du Pokémon.

— Toi aussi, Shyn…, tes yeux… ils sont différents…, répondit le Lucario dans un souffle rauque en fermant sa bouche entr'ouverte.

Car, que ce soit le Pokémon ou la jeune femme, leurs yeux à tous les deux avaient légèrement changé de couleur, assez pour que cela se remarque bien. Les yeux normalement rouges brillant du Lucario étaient maintenant marqués de bleu autour de la pupille, comme si la couleur partait du centre et se répandait dans son regard.

Quant à Shyn, ses yeux normalement bleus cristallins, avaient légèrement viré au carmin de la même façon que ceux du Pokémon, car du rouge partant de ses pupilles était très visible dans ses yeux normalement si clairs.

Ébahis par leur découverte, les deux individus continuèrent à mutuellement se fixer pendant encore de longues secondes, cela jusqu'à ce que le pendentif de Shyn ne cesse de briller et que leurs yeux reprennent à tous les deux leurs aspects normaux.

— Qu'est-ce que…, qu'est-ce que c'était ? bredouilla alors Luyo en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme de nouveau bleus tandis que Shyn jetait un œil perplexe à son pendentif.

— Je… je ne sais pas trop…, mais je pense que cela confirme ce que nous pensions…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix vague en touchant son pendentif avant de relever son regard vers le Lucario. Mon pendentif brillait et nos yeux ont changé de couleur pendant la télépathie… Ils se sont teintés de la couleur des yeux de l'autre…, donc je pense que la raison de cet effet… c'est tout simplement notre lien, Luyo…, rajouta Shyn tranquillement en souriant légèrement.

— Notre lien télépathique change la couleur de nos yeux ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix intriguée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

— Je crois, oui… Je pense que vu que notre lien télépathique est lié à nos auras liées. Quand nous lions nos esprits, cela doit aussi affecter nos corps, d'une manière assez étrange, ce qui explique la couleur de nos yeux, répondit Shyn d'une voix sérieuse en tripotant son pendentif.

— Tu veux dire que nos corps comprennent que nous lions nos esprits et que c'est ça qui change la couleur de nos yeux ? interrogea alors Luyo qui semblait assez étonné, mais aussi très intéressé.

— Je pense, oui, vu que nos auras sont dans nos corps, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules d'un air vague.

— Encore quelque chose que j'ignorais complètement…, rajouta le Lucario en poussant un soupir rauque.

Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé et leva sa main tranquillement pour venir caresser du bout des doigts la joue du Pokémon.

— Moi aussi, mon ami… Moi aussi…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en souriant tandis que Luyo plongeait son regard dans le sien.

 **.**

Au repas du soir, les Pokémon de Shyn ayant été mis au courant que le lien télépathique de Shyn et Luyo marchait maintenant hors combat, cela ne surprit personne que durant la quasi-totalité du repas, ni le Lucario ni la jeune femme ne parlèrent, s'échangeant des regards amusés par moments.

Mais le changement de la couleur de leurs yeux et la brillance du pendentif de Shyn ne leur permettaient pas d'être très discrets, ce qui finit par agacer Shorty alors qu'il croisait le regard de Luyo qui riait sans aucune raison en le fixant.

— _Vous_ _êt_ _es_ _au cour_ _a_ _nt que vos yeux_ _changent_ _l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement_ _de couleur quand vous discute_ _z_ _entre vous, et que ton pendentif brille, Shyn ?_ râla alors le Noctali en voyant bien que le Lucario se moquait de lui, probablement à cause de quelque chose que Shyn venait de lui dire.

— Oui je sais, mais je trouve ça drôle ! rétorqua la jeune femme à haute voix d'une voix amusée avant de lancer un regard complice à Luyo qui sourit à son tour en reprenant son repas.

 **.**

 ***.*.***

 **.**

 _Hoenn : Lavandia_

 **.**

Le lendemain, le petit groupe atteignit enfin Lavandia et passa une bonne partie de la matinée à flâner dans les rues du centre-ville. Shyn était plutôt d'humeur joyeuse après cette nouvelle découverte de son lien avec Luyo, tout comme le Lucario qui semblait presque moins impassible que d'habitude.  
Aélia et Atémis, qui pour une fois étaient sortis de leur Pokéball, contrairement aux Évolitions, prirent un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique la jeune femme et le Pokémon en les faisant courir partout pour contempler les vitrines et tenter de chiper des gâteaux vendus dans les allées marchandes.

Vers l'heure du déjeuner, Shyn invita ensuite Luyo à manger un morceau dans un bar tranquille non loin d'un stand de crêpe, ce qui rappela des souvenirs aux deux amis concernant leur premier passage à Lavandia où la jeune femme se remémora ce couple de garçons qu'elle avait gentiment embêté pour tenir sa promesse faite à un homme pour récupérer une pierre d'énergie.

Après avoir fini leur repas, et rappelé Atémis et Aélia dans leur Pokéball, Shyn et Luyo prirent ensuite la direction du centre Pokémon pour réserver une chambre pour la nuit, car la jeune femme voulait repartir le lendemain pour Autéquia, mais devait d'abord chercher la bonne route.

 **.**

Mais alors qu'ils sortaient du centre-ville et approchaient du centre Pokémon, un Pokémon jaune et bleu quadrupède sortit brutalement d'une ruelle et courut vers eux en criant avant de les dépasser sans les regarder. Shyn et Luyo s'arrêtèrent alors et s'échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce Pokémon avait clairement l'air effrayé et fuyait quelque chose, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour comprendre quoi. Déboulant de la même rue, trois jeunes hommes avec des cheveux noirs et brun en pétards et des vêtements aléatoires et déchirés par endroits coururent à leur tour vers eux en arborant des visages énervés.

Il était assez évident que le Pokémon qu'ils venaient de croiser fuyait ces trois individus, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Shyn qui se décala légèrement pour éviter de se prendre un coup de coude au passage, et tendit ensuite sa jambe devant le premier garçon qui arrivait vers elle.

Trop concentré sur la tache jaune et bleu qui courait plus loin, le jeune homme trébucha alors sur la jambe de Shyn et chuta lamentablement au sol avant d'être rejoint par les deux autres garçons qui lui rentrèrent dedans et tombèrent à leur tour.

La jeune femme poussa un petit rire gras et jeta un coup d'œil au Pokémon fuyant. Celui-ci s'était arrêté en entendant les trois hommes tomber, mais ne s'attarda pas, et après un rapide regard vers Shyn et Luyo, disparut dans une autre ruelle. La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils et grimaça légèrement, car elle avait nettement cru voir une blessure sur une patte du Pokémon fuyant. Mais son attention se reporta rapidement sur les trois hommes qui s'étaient relevés et se tournèrent vers elles de façon très agressive.

— Hé ! C'est quoi ton problème à toi ! À cause de toi il a réussi à s'enfuir ! cracha le premier garçon qui portait une chemise rouge et noire avec une manche déchirée.

— Bah oui, c'était bien mon intention en fait…, murmura Shyn d'un air mitigé en échangeant un regard avec Luyo.

Le Lucario semblait aussi assez perplexe, mais fronça légèrement les sourcils quand les trois hommes, vraisemblablement très énervés et cherchant les ennuis, provoquèrent ensuite la jeune femme en duel en lançant tous les trois une Pokéball.

Shyn recula alors d'un pas et s'apprêta à prendre la Pokéball de Shorty, mais elle arrêta rapidement son geste en voyant les trois Pokémon apparaître. Il s'agissait de trois Medhyèna, des Pokémon canins gris qui avaient l'air assez jeunes et étaient de type ténèbres pur.

La jeune femme jeta un regard perplexe aux trois hommes qui ne semblaient pas gênés de l'attaquer à trois contre un, puis poussa un soupir fatigué avant de jeter un regard vers Luyo qui affichait de nouveau un air impassible.

— Franchement… Ce sont des Pokémon ténèbres, Luyo, tu peux…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix lasse en agitant sa main dans le vide en faisant des cercles, signe qu'elle voulait que ça aille vite.

Les trois garçons grognèrent devant l'attitude blasée de la jeune femme et ordonnèrent alors à leurs Pokémon d'attaquer avec Morsure. Mais le Lucario fut plus rapide, et envoya rapidement une Aurasphère devant chacun des Medhyèna, faisant exprès de ne pas les toucher dans l'idée de juste leur faire peur.  
Et cela marcha, car, l'instant d'après, les trois Pokémon affichèrent un air affolé, et s'enfuir en courant sans attendre leur maître avant de se faire courser par les trois hommes. Shyn afficha alors un air encore plus blasé et se gratta le menton avant de hausser les épaules.

— Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait retrouver ce Pokémon. Il doit probablement être perdu et j'ai cru voir une blessure sur sa patte avant gauche, fit la jeune femme quelques secondes après en reprenant un air plus sérieux.

Luyo hocha la tête puis suivit ensuite Shyn qui utilisa son talent de l'aura pour retrouver le Pokémon qui n'était pas allé très loin et s'était caché derrière une poubelle dans la ruelle où il avait tourné. Le voyant un peu inquiet, mais pas vraiment craintif, la jeune femme s'avança et s'agenouilla en tendant la main vers lui, tout en lui parlant doucement pour le rassurer.

Ne semblant pas vraiment avoir peur d'elle, le Pokémon finit par sortir de sa cachette et avança jusqu'à Shyn qui le caressa ensuite doucement, puis activa sa Pokémontre pour connaître le Pokémon.

Mais alors qu'elle voyait son image apparaître sur sa machine, une pensée soudaine lui revint et elle se rappela avoir déjà vu un Pokémon semblable sur le port de Carmin sur Mer à Kanto. Il s'agissait du même Pokémon bleu et jaune canin, bien que celui-ci avait l'air légèrement plus petit.

Sa Pokémontre lui indiqua ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'un Elecsprint, un Pokémon de type électrique de la région de Hoenn. Shyn se demanda alors rapidement si la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui accompagnait l'Elecprint au port de Kanto venait de Hoenn, puis chassa cette question sans intérêt avant de s'occuper de soigner le Pokémon tout en lui demandant d'où il venait.

La jeune femme trouvait étrange qu'un Pokémon comme celui-là, et à sa forme d'évolution finale, se balade ainsi dans les rues, et elle vit juste, car le Pokémon lui confirma avoir un dresseur, mais avoir été séparé de lui par les trois voyous qui l'avaient poursuivi.

L'Elecsprint lui donna ensuite le nom de son maître et lui indiqua où il était en décrivant le bâtiment avant d'énoncer clairement qu'il s'agissait de l'arène de la ville : une arène de type électrique.

— Donc tu es le Pokémon du champion de l'arène de Lavandia, c'est ça ? demanda Shyn en souriant d'un air intéressé en finissant de bander la patte blessée du Pokémon.

Celui-ci le remercia en lui léchant la main puis se releva avant de lui montrer la direction de sa truffe. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul avec une patte blessée, la jeune femme prit ensuite la décision de se rendre à l'arène avec Luyo pour ramener l'Elecsprint à son dresseur qui devait sûrement beaucoup s'inquiéter.

Le Lucario ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, et se contenta d'échanger des coups d'œil vague avec l'Elecsprint qui semblait le trouver très intéressant et profita du voyage dans les bras de Shyn qui le portait pour le questionner sur sa race et d'où il venait.

 **.**

Hormis l'arène de Safrania à Kanto où Shyn y avait rencontré Morgane, et celle d'Azuria où elle avait vu le spectacle aquatique, la jeune femme n'était jamais entré dans une arène pour combattre, mais ne trouvant qu'une seule porte sur le gigantesque bâtiment où elle arriva, elle dût se résoudre à passer par là si elle voulait rentrer dans l'arène.

Le champion n'avait pas vraiment fait dans la discrétion pour mettre en avant son arène et avait décoré toute la façade en doré avec des éclairs géants, et ce qui ressemblait à des antennes dorées sur le toit. Seule une porte marron donnait apparemment l'accès au lieu, ce que l'Elecsprint confirma comme étant la seule entrée possible pour les challengers.

La jeune femme poussa alors un soupir vague et tapa à la porte. Mais rien ne se passa, ce qui l'obligea à retaper, avant de chercher à ouvrir la porte en la poussant, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Mais alors que Luyo la rejoignait pour tenter de pousser la porte, celle-ci s'abaissa brutalement en avant, les faisant tous les deux tomber avant de s'échanger un regard perplexe. Shyn se retourna ensuite en se dressant, pensant avoir cassé la porte, mais l'Elecsprint sauta à son tour sur la porte en rigolant, puis s'assit dessus tranquillement avant de dire d'une voix amusée :

— _Vous devriez vous tenir, c'est assez violent la première fois !_

La jeune femme lui lança un regard incongru en se relevant, imitée par Luyo. Mais alors que Shyn s'apprêtait à avancer, la porte bougea soudainement sous ses yeux et se rehaussa toute seule, avant de se mettre à avancer sur des rails au sol. La jeune femme tomba alors en arrière sur le coup et fut rattrapée de justesse par le Lucario qui venait de s'accrocher à une barre de sécurité qui était sortie de la porte devant et derrière.

— Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? cria alors Shyn en s'accrochant à son tour à la barre de métal devant elle en voyant défiler les murs autour d'eux.

La porte venait de littéralement se transformer en wagon et les faisait rouler à vive allure dans un long couloir jaune et orange, ce qui ne semblait pas rassurer Luyo qui affichait un air halluciné et perdu en s'agrippant à la barrière derrière lui.

L'Elecsprint, lui, ria de nouveau et suivit les mouvements du wagon pendant plusieurs secondes avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête brutalement quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin du couloir. Mais surpris par le choc assez brutal, le Lucario fut projeté en avant et percuta Shyn qui tomba et alla s'écraser le visage contre la barre de sécurité. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur suivi d'une plainte étouffée alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux en plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

Luyo afficha rapidement un air affolé en comprenant que Shyn s'était fait mal et alla s'agenouiller à côté d'elle pour tenter de voir ce qu'elle avait tandis que l'Elecprint sautait du wagon pour rejoindre un perron avec une porte juste à côté. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite et un homme brun aux cheveux courts à lunettes portant une blouse blanche apparut et jeta un regard amusé à la jeune femme et au Lucario.

— Bienvenus à l'arène de Lavandia ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite mise en bouche qu…, commença l'homme d'une voix théâtrale avant de remarquer l'Elecprint à ses pieds qui jappa joyeusement. Oh mais te voilà toi ! Voltère était très inquiet, il t'a cherché partout ! fit alors l'individu joyeusement en prenant le Pokémon dans ses bras.

Apparemment ils se connaissaient et l'homme retourna ensuite son attention sur Shyn avant de prendre un air un peu perplexe.

— Euuuh, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas sur le perron alors que la jeune femme se redressait et tournait sa tête vers lui en levant ses mains.

L'homme fit alors une grimace mal à l'aise et inquiète et recula de deux pas en voyant le visage de Shyn plein de sang.

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? ragea la jeune femme en crachant du sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche.

Dans le choc, son nez avait violemment frappé la barre et du sang coulait maintenant abondamment de son nez, glissant sur sa bouche et son menton sous le regard alarmé de Luyo qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

— Je me suis éclatée le nez sur votre barre de sécurité quand ça a freiné ! rajouta Shyn d'une voix colérique en se relevant, tout en plaquant une de ses mains sur son nez pour tenter de l'empêcher de saigner.

— Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé, venez je vais vous arranger ça ! fit alors l'homme d'une voix penaude et inquiète en relâchant l'Elecsprint avant de rentrer dans la pièce d'où il venait en faisant signe à la jeune femme et au Lucario de rentrer.

Shyn poussa un juron étouffé derrière sa main et monta sur le perron, suivie de Luyo qui lui murmura des excuses d'une voix désolée.

— C'est pas de ta faute Luyo, si tu ne m'étais pas rentré dedans c'est toi qui te serais fait mal et de toute façon je serais sûrement tombée…, lui répondit la jeune femme d'une voix pincée en grimaçant avant de rejoindre l'individu dans une pièce plus loin où elle alla s'asseoir.

L'homme lui présenta ensuite une nouvelle fois ses excuses et nettoya son visage avant de lui mettre un pansement sur le nez, ainsi que deux bouts de coton dans chaque narine pour empêcher le sang de couler. Heureusement, Shyn ne s'était rien cassé, mais plusieurs petits vaisseaux avaient explosé à cause du choc, d'où l'importante hémorragie.

L'individu lui demanda ensuite si elle était venue pour combattre l'arène, ce que la jeune femme répondit par un non en agitant la tête puis montra l'Elecsprint du doigt avant de raconter son histoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shyn rencontra le champion du nom de Voltère et put en face à face lui rendre son Elecsprint. L'homme devait avoir dans la cinquantaine et arborait un visage rond et souriant avec une barbe blanche mit longue, et était habillé d'une chemise vert kaki et jaune avec des éclairs dessus, ainsi qu'un pantalon jaune bouffant.

Celui-ci afficha alors un air ravi et remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme avant de s'excuser à son tour pour sa blessure involontaire, car c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée du trajet en montagne russe pour accéder à l'arène et mettre les dresseurs à l'épreuve.

— Ouais, bah je l'ai bien senti l'épreuve, là…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix agacée en retirant un de ses cotons de son nez qui lui donnait un air totalement ridicule ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Luyo n'osa pas parler pendant que Voltère remerciait Shyn d'avoir aidé et ramené son Elecsprint et se contenta de se tenir à côté d'elle en regardant la salle des combats d'un air vague. Elle était assez simple comparée aux autres qu'ils avaient vu et ne contenait aucun accessoire, juste le terrain de combat, du parquet bleu foncé autour et des murs jaune/marron.

Une fois finit, la jeune femme et le Lucario ressortirent par une porte dérobée et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le centre Pokémon. Shyn semblait assez agacée à cause de son nez et grimaçait par moment, ce qui gênait un peu le Pokémon qui se sentait quand même un peu responsable de son état.

Mais alors que Luyo jetait un regard désolé vers la jeune femme, celle-ci tourna brutalement la tête vers lui en affichant un air un peu débile. Elle venait de changer les cotons de ses narines qui saignaient encore un peu et s'était mis de grands bouts de coton qui dépassaient beaucoup et lui donnait un air totalement ridicule, surtout avec l'expression qu'elle arborait.

Pris par surprise, le Lucario ne put alors retenir un rire non contrôlé avant de se mettre la main sur la bouche, comme un réflexe, avant de la refermer. Shyn afficha à son tour un air très amusé, puis retira les bouts de coton en rigolant.

Apparemment, elle l'avait fait exprès pour tenter de le faire rire, et cela avait plutôt bien marché.

 **.**

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres_ _ **un**_ ** **S**** **ame** **d** **i** **sur deux** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 **.**

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Spectacle artistique

.

.

 **Chapitre 32 : Spectacle artistique**

.

.

*.*.*

.

.

Le lendemain, c'est un peu bougon, mais moins endolori que la veille, que Shyn se réveilla. Elle avait toujours un peu mal au nez et remit rapidement un pansement sur sa blessure quand elle constata dans le miroir de la salle de bain du centre Pokémon qu'un bleu était apparu sur son os nasal.

Cela fit d'ailleurs bien rire Shorty et Aélia, seuls Milliu et Luyo restèrent impassibles, le Lucario ayant plutôt l'air inquiet pour la jeune femme en voyant maintenant la marque sur son visage. Mais Shyn ne sembla pas pour autant s'en formaliser, et une fois habillée et ses médicaments pris, alluma son ordinateur dans l'idée de repérer la route qui les mènerait à la ville du grand festival plus au nord : Autéquia.

Car pour y arriver, ils allaient devoir traverser un long désert qui leur prendrait sûrement plusieurs jours, et les tempêtes étaient apparemment assez fréquentes, et Shyn décida donc de marquer son itinéraire sur sa Pokémontre pour être sûre qu'ils ne se perdraient pas.

.

Peu après, le petit groupe repassa dans le hall d'entrée dans l'idée de prendre la route pour Autéquia quand Shyn manqua de se faire bousculer par une jeune femme en robe rose et blanche. La demoiselle semblait très pressée et ne remarqua même pas Shyn qui s'arrêta brusquement et suivit d'un regard perplexe la jeune femme qui se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmière Joëlle derrière son comptoir.

— Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour s'inscrire au spectacle artistique ? demanda la demoiselle en soufflant de fatigue.

Apparemment, elle venait de courir pour arriver ici.

— Non, bien sûr, les inscriptions sont ouvertes jusqu'à midi. Vous souhaitez vous inscrire ? répondit l'infirmière poliment en souriant.

— Oui, merci beaucoup ! sourit la jeune femme de soulagement.

À quelques pas d'elle, Shyn était toujours figée à sa place et regardait maintenant les deux femmes d'un air légèrement intrigué.

— Spectacle artistique ? répéta Shyn qui avait entendu la conversation et semblait assez intéressée par le sujet abordé.

À côté d'elle, Luyo lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin tandis qu'Aélia allait sentir des fleurs dans une jardinière un peu plus loin. Une fois la jeune femme repartit avec un sourire aux lèvres et une petite carte en plastique dans les mains, Shyn se dirigea à son tour vers le comptoir avec Luyo et Shorty.

— Pardon, c'est quoi cette inscription de spectacle artistique ? demanda la jeune femme poliment, attirant le regard de l'infirmière qui tapait sur son ordinateur.

— Oh, cela vous intéresse ? fit la femme en blanc dans un sourire amusé.

— Je ne sais pas, en quoi cela consiste ? questionna Shyn en levant un sourcil intrigué.

— Eh bien, c'est une sorte de petit concours ouvert à tous qui aura lieu cet après-midi dans l'ancien théâtre où le dresseur et un de ses Pokémon doivent présenter un petit numéro coordonné ensemble, répondit l'infirmière joyeusement.

— Un numéro coordonné entre dresseur et Pokémon ? Un peu comme une présentation de concours, mais avec le dresseur… Ça a l'air sympa…, marmonna Shyn en regardant le vide.

Luyo lui jeta un nouveau regard en coin, auquel la jeune femme ne répondit pas, trop occupée à fixer le mur derrière l'infirmière.

— Tout à fait. Si cela vous intéressez vous pouvez encore vous inscrire, il reste encore quatre places ! fit la femme en blanc, attirant le regard de Shyn vers elle.

— Mmhh, peut-être… Il y a des règles spécifiques ? demanda la jeune femme en se grattant le menton, semblant réfléchir.

— Pas vraiment. La seule règle c'est que le dresseur ne doit pas utiliser d'accessoire, sinon la présentation est libre ! répondit l'infirmière tranquillement.

Shyn afficha un petit sourire amusé avant de jeter un coup d'œil en biais à Luyo.

— Intéressant…, je pense que je vais m'inscrire dans ce cas ! fit la jeune femme en gardant son sourire, tout en s'adossant au comptoir.

L'infirmière arbora à son tour un petit sourire et se leva pour aller changer un papier dans son imprimante, avant de revenir s'asseoir derrière son clavier.

— Très bien ! J'aurais besoin de votre nom et du nom de votre Pokémon dans ce cas ! demanda la jeune femme en blanc.

Luyo n'avait rien dit mais afficha un air un peu perplexe en écoutant Shyn donner son nom, avant de tourner brusquement la tête derrière lui en entendant un bruit sec. Shorty l'imita et arbora rapidement une expression amusée en voyant d'où venait le bruit. La petite Mysdibule avait cassé un bout en plastique de la jardinière et tentait maladroitement de dissimuler son forfait en le glissant derrière les pots de fleurs à côté.

Le Lucario afficha à son tour un air blasé et roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers Aélia pour l'aider à cacher sa bêtise tandis que le Noctali rigolait et que Shyn récupérait une petite carte en plastique.

— Merci ! Tenez, ça c'est pour vous ! Vous en aurez besoin pour entrer, il y a l'heure et le lieu au dos de la carte ! fit l'infirmière joyeusement en complétant l'inscription de la jeune femme.

— D'accords, merci ! répondit Shyn en rangeant sa carte avant de se retourner vers Shorty.

La jeune femme jeta ensuite un regard au Noctali qui finissait de rire puis regarda autour d'elle d'un air perplexe.

— Où sont Luyo et Aélia ? demanda Shyn en cherchant les deux Pokémon du regard.

— _L_ _à-_ _bas, ils font du_ _jardinage_ _!_ ricana Shorty en pointant du menton la jardinière où la Mysdibule et le Lucario semblaient être en train de farfouiller.

La jeune femme les fixa quelques secondes d'un air très confus avant de se diriger vers eux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ? demanda Shyn en s'approchant d'eux, attirant l'attention des deux Pokémon humanoïdes qui se retournèrent vivement vers elle, un air passablement coupable au visage.

— _Rien, rien_ _d_ _u tout,_ marmonna Aélia d'une voix trop aiguë pour être innocente en regardant le plafond.

— Rien, Shyn…, répondit Luyo à son tour en mimant un faux coup de pied vers Aélia pour l'inciter à se taire.

Son geste fit de nouveau rire Shorty qui en cracha par terre en gonflant ses joues, ce qui attira le regard outré de Shyn vers lui qui releva ensuite une expression mitigée vers le Lucario.

Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue, mais en manque de preuve, elle se contenta finalement de hausser les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur une banquette à côté de la jardinière.

— _Donc, t_ _u comptes faire un spectacle ?_ demanda le Noctali en sautant à côté de Shyn pendant qu'Aélia nettoyait discrètement ses mains pleines de terre sur ses fesses, cachée derrière Luyo.

— Ouaip ! répondit la jeune femme en activant sa Pokémontre pour chercher sur sa carte la salle où aurait lieu le spectacle.

— Et avec qui comptes-tu participer ? questionna le Lucario à son tour en jetant un coup d'œil à la Mysdibule qui alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Shyn sur la banquette, l'obligeant à rester debout s'il voulait parler avec la jeune femme.

Shyn jeta un regard en coin à Aélia qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de relever son attention sur le Pokémon devant elle.

— Avec toi, très cher !

— Moi ? répéta Luyo d'une voix surprise en haussant les sourcils.

— Oui. Apparemment, c'est une sorte de petit show avec le dresseur et le Pokémon où il faut faire un numéro coordonné. Je ne suis pas trop du genre à me donner en spectacle, mais… je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant pour nous deux d'y participer, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en éteignant sa Pokémontre.

— Vraiment ? fit le Lucario qui semblait assez dubitatif.

— Oui. Réfléchis, un numéro coordonné… cela ne pourrait que nous aider à mieux contrôler notre lien. Surtout que nous pourrions parler par télépathie pendant le numéro…, expliqua Shyn en souriant tranquillement.

Apparemment, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire pour le spectacle avec Luyo. Le Lucario ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir avant de plisser légèrement les yeux en opinant.

— Oui…, cela pourrait être un bon entraînement…, confirma Luyo d'une voix rauque en croisant les bras.

— Alors tu es d'accord ? Je sais que ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais je suis sûre que l'on peut trouver un truc coordonné à faire ensemble d'ici cette aprèm ! demanda la jeune femme dans un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression du Lucario.

— Oui, d'accords ! confirma Luyo en souriant faiblement.

— Super ! fit Shyn d'une voix joyeuse, suivie par Aélia qui leva ses bras en l'air, avant de les redescendre en cachant ses mains derrière son dos.

.

Finalement, le petit groupe décida de rester une journée de plus en ville pour que Shyn et Luyo puissent participer au petit spectacle, et se dirigea donc vers un grand parc en dehors du centre-ville pour trouver un endroit dégagé et tranquille pour s'entraîner.

La jeune femme n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir repéré ce parc, et le petit groupe croisa plusieurs dresseurs et éleveurs venus se relaxer ou s'entraîner dans différents coins de verdure.

Un peu plus tard, une fois ses affaires posées sur une table de pique-nique et tous ses Pokémon libérés pour qu'ils puissent profiter de l'air frais, Shyn et Luyo s'écartèrent de quelques pas des arbres et commencèrent à travailler leur chorégraphie.

La jeune femme avait eu le temps d'un peu réfléchir depuis leur sortie du centre et énuméra alors son idée au Lucario.

— Vu que nous sommes tous les deux des combattants, j'ai pensé à une idée de coordination simple qui mêlerait de la danse et des postures de combat, commença Shyn en s'étirant.

Luyo l'écouta religieusement, jetant un œil rapide à son bras tatoué qui était totalement visible, car la jeune femme avait laissé sa veste et son bonnet sur la table pour être plus libre de ses mouvements.

— Nous sommes tous les deux endurants et rapides et notre lien devrait facilement nous permettre de nous synchroniser, je pense…, continua Shyn en faisant craquer ses épaules dans une grimace avant de fixer le Lucario, semblant attendre son approbation.

— Je le pense aussi…, confirma Luyo d'une voix faible en hochant poliment la tête.

— Bien… alors, voyons voir…, marmonna ensuite la jeune femme en se rapprochant du Pokémon dans l'idée de lui expliquer comment elle voyait les choses.

Couchées sous la table en bois, les Évolitions ne bougèrent pas durant les heures qui suivirent, se contentant d'observer d'un œil vague Shyn et Luyo s'entraîner. Après quelques minutes de discussion, les deux amis s'étaient placés à distance respectable et tentaient de synchroniser leurs mouvements dans une espèce de pas de danse très rythmé qui ressemblait un peu à un entraînement de gym.

Luyo semblait très attentif aux mouvements de la jeune femme, la fixant intensément pour arriver au mieux à l'imiter, tandis qu'Aélia et Atémis s'amusaient de l'autre côté. La Mysdibule avait comme toujours de l'énergie à dépenser et s'était mise d'accord avec le Kirlia pour s'entraîner ensemble pendant leur temps libre.

Shorty ricana dans son coin en regardant Aélia tenter d'attraper Atémis qui se téléportait à chaque fois qu'elle l'attaquait tandis que Milliu retournait son attention vers Shyn et Luyo.

Les deux individus s'étaient arrêtés de danser et discutaient de nouveau en regardant la main de la jeune femme. Le Lucario arborait d'ailleurs un air un peu perdu et releva lentement un regard très dubitatif vers le visage de Shyn.

.

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? répéta le Lucario en fronçant les sourcils tandis que la jeune femme agitait le plat de sa main devant lui comme si elle voulait qu'il lui donne quelque chose.

— Une flamme d'aura ! Enfin, c'est comme cela que je l'appelle…, répondit Shyn en levant les sourcils avant de stopper son geste en mettant sa main à la hauteur du visage du Lucario. Regarde bien…, murmura la jeune femme en tournant son regard vers le plat de sa main, imité par Luyo qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Shyn fit ensuite apparaître ce qui ressemblait à une petite Aurasphère au-dessus de sa paume, avant de rapidement ramener ses doigts vers le centre de sa main, puis de les écarter brutalement, ce qui brisa l'Aurasphère naissante et créa une petite explosion d'énergie qui envoya des étincelles d'aura autour d'elle.

Luyo ouvrit alors de grands yeux en regardant le phénomène avant de relever son attention vers la jeune femme.

— Comment… comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix hébétée en jetant un regard confus à la main de Shyn.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé avant de montrer le plat de sa main à Luyo.

— Il faut concentrer son aura dans sa main, comme si tu voulais créer une Aurasphère. Mais au lieu de laisser l'énergie s'accumuler, tu fais un mouvement vif de la main en fermant puis ouvrant tes doigts, ce qui va couper le fil de l'énergie et faire "exploser" l'Aurasphère. Ce qui va créer cette sorte de petite explosion d'énergie dans ta main, expliqua Shyn tranquillement tout en créant de nouveau la petite explosion dans sa main plus rapidement.

— C'est fascinant…, murmura le Lucario d'une voix sombre en fixant la main de la jeune femme qui continuait de briller très légèrement.

— Vas-y, essaye… Si je peux le faire il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrives pas…, fit ensuite Shyn en attrapant le bras de Luyo pour l'inciter à tenter l'expérience.

Le Lucario semblait un peu dubitatif et prit quelques secondes à se lancer avant d'essayer de créer cette petite explosion dans sa main. La jeune femme l'observa ensuite faire apparaître un début d'Aurasphère dans sa main, mais il ne fut pas aussi rapide qu'elle pour briser le lien d'énergie et envoya sans le vouloir son Aurasphère dans le ciel avant de s'excuser platement.

— C'est pas grave, vas-y recommence, c'était presque ça… C'est un contrôle différent de l'aura, mais surtout si tu y arrives, nous pourrions le rajouter à la chorégraphie…, expliqua Shyn en souriant, tout en refaisant le geste dans sa main, avant de le faire plus rapidement de son autre main.

Elle donnait l'impression de totalement maîtriser le geste, et s'amusa ensuite à le faire des deux mains en même temps. Luyo l'observa sans rien dire, semblant à la fois fasciné et un peu perplexe.

— Tu veux utiliser le pouvoir de l'aura dans la chorégraphie ? demanda alors le Pokémon en assimilant ce que la jeune femme venait de dire.

— Oui. Enfin un peu, je ne veux pas trop me faire remarquer non plus, mais je pense que cela pourrait être intéressant pour nous deux, pour le contrôle de l'aura, de rajouter ces petites choses à notre "danse". Un peu d'énergie dans les mains, les yeux qui brillent, et des traînées d'énergies au niveau des jambes quand on saute en arrière comme tout à l'heure, expliqua la jeune femme tranquillement en faisant briller ses antennes, ce qui fit également briller ses yeux, avant de donner un faux coup de pied dans le vide accompagné d'une légère traînée d'énergie bleu ciel.

Luyo l'observa parler sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— Dit comme cela, tout ceci me fait plus penser à un entraînement au contrôle de l'aura qu'à un spectacle…, marmonna le Pokémon en souriant faiblement.

L'idée n'avait pas l'air de vraiment lui déplaire, au contraire, et Shyn le remarqua bien alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

— C'est les deux, mon cher…, susurra la jeune femme dans un sourire malicieux en voyant que Luyo avait enfin compris où elle voulait en venir. Vas-y, réessaye…, fit-elle ensuite d'une voix plus sérieuse en tendant sa main vers Luyo pour l'inciter à l'imiter.

De l'autre côté de la table, tandis que les Évolitions dormaient à l'ombre de la table et que Goultar et Aurore discutaient au pied d'un arbre, Aélia et Atémis continuaient à s'entraîner.

Mais alors qu'Aélia fonçait sur Atémis qui s'était positionné sur un rocher, le Kirlia se téléporta une nouvelle fois en ricanant, faisant rater son attaque Morsure à Aélia qui envoya sa mâchoire s'écraser contre le rocher. Mais contrairement à ce que la Mysdibule pensait, son attaque ne fut pas stoppée par le rocher, et pulvérisa celui-ci dans un grand bruit avant d'entraîner Aélia sous le choc.

Surpris par le bruit soudain, tout le monde se réveilla et tourna son attention vers la Mysdibule qui était maintenant étalée par terre, entourée de cailloux. Shyn et Luyo se stoppèrent alors dans leur entraînement avant de se diriger vers elle.

— C'était quoi ça ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix perplexe en regardant Aélia se redresser.

Atémis était réapparu à côté d'elle et l'aida à se relever, l'air tout aussi confus que la Mysdibule.

— _Le rocher ! Il a explos_ _é_ _!_ bredouilla Aélia d'une voix vive en regardant les débris autour d'elle.

— _M_ _ais_ _tout_ _à_ _l'heure tu t'es cogné dessus, qu'_ _est-ce_ _qu'il s'est passé cette fois ?_ fit le Kirlia qui lança un regard confus à la Mysdibule, avant de se tourner vers Shyn.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas plus comprendre et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Quelle attaque as-tu utilisé dessus ? demanda ensuite Shyn en se tournant vers Aélia qui se massait la tête.

— _Euuh, Morsure…_ , répondit la Mysdibule d'une petite voix en prenant un air coupable comme si elle avait peur que Shyn la gronde d'avoir fait exploser un rocher.

Mais celle-ci se contenta de rouler des yeux avant d'actionner sa Pokémontre en mode scanner sur la Mysdibule. Luyo ne semblait lui pas vraiment comprendre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de la jeune femme qui afficha rapidement les informations sur la Mysdibule.

Sous la table, les Évolitions n'avaient, elles, pas bougé et s'échangèrent simplement un regard vague et fatigué avant de se recoucher, imitées par Aurore et Goultar qui semblaient être plus agacés qu'intrigués par la situation.

Après quelques secondes à regarder sa Pokémontre, Shyn afficha alors un regard perplexe puis amusé avant de rebaisser son bras en observant Aélia.

— Pas étonnant que le rocher ait explosé. Ce n'est pas Morsure que tu as utilisée, c'est Mâchouille ! fit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

La Mysdibule lui lança un regard perplexe avant de se gratter la tête.

— _Mais, c'est Morsure que je voulais lancer… J'ai appris une nouvelle attaque ?_ demanda Aélia d'une voix un peu perdue.

— Oui et non. En fait, Mâchouille est basée sur le même principe que Morsure, mais fait plus de dégâts. Disons que ton attaque a "évolué" en quelque sorte ! expliqua Shyn en affichant un sourire amusé.

— _Ça_ _peut évoluer une attaque ?_ demanda Atémis d'une voix curieuse en se tournant vers la Mysdibule qui avait l'air très perplexe.

— Certaines, oui. Mais ça reste particulier, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix simple en haussant les épaules.

Elle semblait elle-même assez hésitante sur ses paroles et ne rajouta rien de peur de dire une bêtise, puis félicita Aélia pour sa nouvelle attaque avant de repartir s'entraîner avec Luyo, laissant la Mysdibule découvrir la puissance de son Mâchouille sur un autre rocher.

.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se rejoignit autour de la table pour déjeuner. Luyo et Shyn avaient bien avancé dans leur chorégraphie, mais devaient encore bien synchroniser leurs pas pour être parfaitement synchrones. Le Lucario semblait par contre très bien assimiler les petites demandes de la jeune femme par rapport à l'utilisation de l'aura dans leur spectacle, ce qui réjouissait beaucoup Shyn qui sentait bien que le Pokémon continuait de progresser dans ce domaine.

Aélia, elle, était toute contente d'avoir amélioré une de ses attaques, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à la surveiller pendant le repas, car la Mysdibule souhaitait mastiquer le banc en bois où elles se trouvaient toutes les deux.

Une fois le repas fini, tout le monde se mit d'accord pour faire une sieste à l'ombre des arbres pour digérer et se reposer un peu. Bien que le Lucario ne se sentait pas vraiment fatigué, il ne chercha pas à discuter et profita comme tous les autres d'un peu de repos aux côtés de la jeune femme qui se retrouva rapidement encerclée entre Luyo, Aélia, Atémis et les deux Évolitions. Sans compter Goultar et Aurore qui les entourèrent de leur long corps de serpent.

.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que Shyn et Luyo reprirent leur entraînement durant une bonne heure avant de se mettre en marche vers le vieux théâtre. Les deux amis étaient quasiment synchrones, mais la jeune femme n'avait aucun doute concernant leur présentation, car le lien d'aura mêlé à leur lien de l'esprit leur permettait maintenant de toujours rester en contact.

— _D_ _is_ _donc, c'est moi ou Luyo a l'air d'aim_ _er_ _faire de_ _s_ _pas de_ _danse_ _avec Shyn ?_ fit remarquer Shorty d'un air badin au bout de quelques minutes en tournant un regard amusé vers sa sœur.

Milliu arrêta de faire sa toilette pour elle aussi tourner son attention vers le duo qui finissait de se mettre d'accord sur le final de leur présentation qui consistait à un échange d'Aurasphère qui devaient se rejoindre pour fusionner ensemble et exploser.

— _Non, c'est vrai… On dirait que Luyo aime ça,_ _danser_ _avec Shyn…,_ répondit la Mentali d'une voix amusée en observant le Lucario imiter Shyn en sautant en arrière.

— _Luyo qui_ _danse_ _! On me l'aurait dit au début je l'aurais pas cru !_ ricana Shorty.

Milliu pouffa elle aussi de rire discrètement avant d'opiner tranquillement.

— _Je le_ _concède_ _… Mais je suis_ _sûr_ _que Luyo ferait presque n'importe quoi pour Shyn…,_ murmura la Mentali d'une voix légèrement plus sombre en regardant Shyn et Luyo s'arrêter.

Le Noctali fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Il semblait un peu dubitatif et échangea un regard complice avec Milliu avant de reporter son attention vers Luyo.

— _Oui…, presque…_

.

.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir suivi l'indication de deux riverains pour trouver le vieux théâtre où devait se dérouler les présentations artistiques, le petit groupe se retrouva face à un bâtiment en vieilles pierres blanches.

Il semblait avoir été rénové par endroits et l'entête du bâtiment n'affichait plus « Théâtre » mais « Salle de Spectacle » quand Shyn passa devant, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la queue des spectateurs qui rentrait déjà. Mais le petit groupe, lui, fit le tour du bâtiment et retrouva quelques dresseurs qui rentraient par une porte dérobée à l'arrière gardé par un vigile en chemise blanche qui demanda à Shyn sa carte pour entrer.

Une fois fais, la jeune femme attrapa Aélia dans ses bras et rappela Shorty dans sa Pokéball avant de s'aventurer avec Luyo et Milliu dans un couloir étroit et sombre à la suite d'une jeune fille en pantalon rouge flashy accompagnée d'un petit Pokémon rouge et noir qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le Lucario semblait assez sceptique au vu des chemins qu'ils empruntèrent pour se rendre à la loge qui se trouva être unique pour tout le monde et plus petite que celle des concours. La pièce ressemblait d'ailleurs légèrement à un débarras par endroits, car des cartons étaient entassés dans différents coins, comme s'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tout réaménager.

Mais Shyn ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et alla s'asseoir sur un banc avec Luyo avant de jeter un œil autour d'elle. Ils devaient êtres environ une vingtaine dans des tranches d'âges assez éparpillées contrairement aux concurrents aux concours qui étaient plutôt jeunes, et il y avait autant de garçons que de filles.

Un peu plus loin, accoudée à un poteau gris accommodé d'une teinture rouge pétante, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu clair attachés en queue de cheval avec une frange courte jeta un regard vers eux. La demoiselle portait un débardeur blanc serré accompagné d'une jupette turquoise et plissa légèrement ses yeux bleus en fixant le Lucario.

Mais Luyo ne la regarda pas, trop occupé à détailler du regard les différents Pokémon présents autour de lui. Certains ne lui étaient pas inconnus, comme un Kirlia avec un jeune homme brun qui semblait s'entraîner à chanter, ou un Pikachu assis sur un banc qui jonglait avec sa queue. D'autres par contre l'intriguaient un peu plus, tel qu'un Pokémon bipède bleu foncé qui ressemblait à un pingouin, ou un petit Pokémon rose et rouge dans les bras d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon qui se trouva être un Lippouti, la sous-évolution de Lippoutou.

Mais alors que Shyn fouillait dans son sac pour y ranger son bonnet et sa veste avant d'en sortir sa brosse à cheveux, Milliu, elle, tourna son regard vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui avait finalement détourné les yeux et fixait le petit écran de retranscription de la salle de théâtre où les présentations auraient lieu.

— _Tien_ _s_ _! J'en avais jamais vu de cette Évolition l_ _à_ _!_ fit la Mentali d'une voix mitigée entre de la curiosité et de l'amusement en fixant les pieds de la jeune fille.

Luyo tourna alors son attention vers Milliu et suivit son regard pour voir de quoi parlait la Mentali avant de hausser les sourcils. Un Pokémon quadrupède ressemblant légèrement à Shorty et Milliu, mais d'une couleur bleue glacée, se tenait assis à côté du pilier et lança un regard maussade vers eux.

— De quel Pokémon s'agit-il ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix basse en jetant un œil à la Mentali qui plissait les yeux en observant le Pokémon aux yeux de glace qui le fixait intensément.

— _Un Givrali ! C'est l'évolution de type glace d'un Évoli. Et de toute_ _s_ _les Évolitions, c'est la plus_ " _froide_ " _et_ _réservé_ _e_ _!_ répondit Milliu d'une voix amusée en ricanant.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre la Mentali à la distance où il se trouvait, le Pokémon de glace ne sembla pas apprécier de voir Milliu ricaner en le regardant et fit une grimace agacée avant de tourner brutalement la tête de l'autre côté, montrant son dos à la Mentali et au Lucario.

Luyo ne répondit rien et observa quelques secondes le Givrali avant de relever son regard vers sa maîtresse qui avait reporté son attention vers eux et fixait Shyn d'un air sombre. Mais la jeune femme s'était levée de son banc pour tenter de trouver un casier pour ranger son sac et ne fit pas du tout attention au regard brillant de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Luyo sembla alors remarquer que Shyn avait bougé en suivant les yeux de la demoiselle et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui avait récupéré la Pokéball d'Atémis et le fit sortir avant de la raccrocher à sa ceinture.

— Tu te souviens de la chorégraphie, Luyo ? demanda Shyn d'une voix simple en attrapant le Kirlia pour le poser sur le banc à côté d'Aélia, qui pour une fois, se tenait tranquille et fixait l'écran au mur d'un air rêveur.

Le Lucario opina de la tête en émettant un vague « oui » . Toujours accoudée à son pilier, la jeune fille en bleu avait pris son Givrali dans ses bras et continua de regarder la jeune femme discuter avec Luyo. Elle semblait assez agacée, et fronça les sourcils en fixant les ailes d'aura sur la tête de Shyn alors que l'écran affichait maintenant un jeune homme en chemise blanche et veste noire qui devait être le présentateur.

Tout le monde tourna alors la tête vers l'écran pour écouter, avant de voir l'infirmière Joëlle du centre Pokémon de la ville accompagnée d'un homme au visage marqué en costume marron rentrer dans la pièce.

La femme en blanc remercia ensuite tout le monde pour leur présence et ressortit de la pièce pour laisser l'homme leur expliquer comment aller se dérouler les passages.

— Vous devez tous avoir un numéro sur votre carte. Cela est votre numéro de passage, donc retenez-le bien et préparez-vous en conséquence. Votre numéro ne doit pas durer plus de cinq minutes, mais doit dépasser les deux minimums, expliqua l'homme d'une voix sérieuse en se massant les mains.

— Comme les concours…, marmonna Shyn pour elle-même en croisant les bras.

L'infirmière Joëlle lui avait déjà expliqué et la jeune femme avait pris soin de chronométrer leur numéro pour être sûr qu'ils rentraient dans le temps, cela ne fut donc pas une surprise pour elle.

Une fois les indications données, l'homme souhaita bonne chance à tout le monde puis repartit alors que l'écran affichait un grand rideau rouge fermé avant de montrer les deux membres du jury qui allaient juger leur présentation.

Shyn put alors y voir un homme en costume bleu foncé avec des cheveux noirs en batailles qui semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair avec une frange sur le côté. La femme avait l'air assez jeune malgré son physique adulte et son visage arborait une expression douce et tranquille avec de grands yeux noisette.

Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Shyn, alors que le présentateur présentait le jury, ce fut le grand et gracieux Pokémon humanoïde blanc et vert à côté d'elle. Et la jeune femme ne fut pas la seule à s'y intéresser, car sur son banc, Atémis s'était levé et fixait l'écran avec de grands yeux brillants.

— Pour ce spectacle artistique, le jury sera composé de Monsieur Souko, Designer dans la mode Pokémon, et de Madame Florence Co-Directrice artistique de l'agence de spectacle Humain/Pokémon : « Onirique » à Hoenn accompagné de son Gardevoir ! annonça le présentateur joyeusement sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Les deux jurys remercièrent ensuite le public puis allèrent prendre place sur leurs sièges au pied de la scène. L'ancienne salle de théâtre avait été réaménagée et redécorée de couleur blanche, ce qui lui donnait un aspect de petite salle de concours, si on omettait les grands rideaux rouges sur la scène qui furent ouverts sous les applaudissements du public.

— _Un Gardevoir, c'est un Gardevoir !_ fit joyeusement Atémis en continuant de fixer l'écran, suivi par Aélia qui semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle regardait.

— Gardevoir ? répéta Luyo en tournant son regard vers Shyn qui bougeait sa carte dans ses doigts pour tenter de trouver son numéro de passage.

— L'une des évolutions finales d'un Tarsal et d'un Kirlia. L'autre est un Gallame, mais seuls les mâles peuvent évoluer en Gallame à l'aide d'une Pierre Aube, et de toute façon Atémis veut évoluer en Gardevoir d'après ce que j'ai compris…, répondit Shyn dans un sourire amusé en jetant un regard complice au Kirlia.

Celui-ci approuva joyeusement avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. La jeune femme ignorait toujours qu'Atémis était un mâle, contrairement à Luyo et les autres, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose de toute façon, car les Kirlia mâles pouvaient évoluer en Gardevoir.

— Je me demande si ce Gardevoir est une fille ou un garçon d'ailleurs…, rajouta la jeune femme pour elle-même en se grattant le menton en voyant la caméra faire un focus sur les membres du jury.

La dénommée Florence était en train de discuter avec son Pokémon qui se contentait d'opiner religieusement sans rien dire. Mais Shyn fut rapidement tirée de ses questionnements silencieux en entendant la porte se rouvrir pour laisser entrer l'homme en veste noire. Celui-ci appela ensuite les trois premiers participants avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

La jeune femme n'en faisait pas partie, et alla donc s'asseoir sur le banc pour observer l'écran où le premier participant ne tarda pas à arriver. Il s'agissait du jeune garçon avec le Pikachu jongleur qui sembla beaucoup plaire au public, mais au vu des regards des jurys, cela avait juste l'air de les amuser, voire les ennuyer.

.

Quand ce fut leur tour, Shyn et Luyo laissèrent Milliu, Atémis et Aélia dans la loge pour qu'ils continuent à profiter du spectacle. Arrivée dans l'obscurité des coulisses, la jeune femme jeta un regard intrigué vers la scène devant elle où elle put apercevoir un bout de la présentation d'un jeune garçon qui dansait avec un Pokémon jaune et vert qui ressemblait à un grand tournesol : un Héliatronc.

Si Shyn semblait, elle, plutôt amusée par la musique venant de la scène et les rires diffus du public, à côté d'elle, Luyo avait l'air plus nerveux que joyeux, jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui.

Une fois la présentation du garçon finit, la jeune femme se tourna vers le Lucario, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de perdre son sourire en voyant le regard inquiet du Pokémon.

— Ça va, Luyo ? demanda Shyn d'une petite voix en posant sa main sur le bras du Pokémon alors que le public applaudissait bruyamment.

Le Lucario lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et opina légèrement la tête. Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas très convaincue et fit une légère grimace avant de caresser tendrement le visage de Luyo, attirant le regard intrigué du Pokémon vers elle.

— Tu sais…, si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, on le fait pas, c'est pas grave…, murmura Shyn en se penchant légèrement vers lui pour être à sa hauteur.

Luyo l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, semblant analyser ses paroles, tout en sentant la chaleur de la main de la jeune femme sur son visage. Devant le regard légèrement brillant de Shyn qui s'accordait avec ses ailes et son débardeur bleu et blanc, le Lucario sentit alors lentement ses peurs et ses craintes se dissiper, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Non…, on a travaillé pour ça, et je refuse de t'abandonner…, répondit Luyo d'une voix rauque et sûr de lui en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Shyn sembla plus croire ses paroles et retrouva son sourire avant d'embrasser le front du Pokémon.

— Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir… Dis-toi qu'il n'y a personne d'autre autour de nous…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix tendre en se redressant alors que l'homme en veste noire leur faisait signe de rentrer sur scène.

Luyo opina sans rien dire, puis suivit Shyn sur scène d'un pas lent. La jeune femme avait prévu qu'aucun mot ne serait échangé verbalement entre eux pendant leur chorégraphie, et c'est donc très silencieusement et sans un regard en arrière qu'ils allèrent tous les deux se placer à quelques mètres de distance sur la scène face au public et au jury.

Une fois en place, Shyn lança un coup d'œil intrigué vers les deux jurys qui semblaient se demander ce qu'ils allaient faire, avant d'échanger un regard en coin avec Luyo. Le Lucario était figé sur place et opina silencieusement, puis ferma les yeux, imité par la jeune femme, avant de les rouvrir.

Leurs yeux à tous les deux brillaient maintenant très légèrement d'une couleur mélangée entre leurs deux yeux alors que la connexion mentale entre eux deux s'activait.

— « _Tu es prêt ? »_

— _« Je te suis… »_

.

Comme Shyn s'y était attendue, leur numéro à tous les deux plu beaucoup au public, même plus qu'elle n'y avait pensé. Le mélange entre les pas de danse coordonnés et les attaques utilisées par Luyo, tout cela mêlé à leurs auras créait une sorte de ballet de combat artistique entouré de lumières bleues qui fit briller les yeux des petits et des grands.

Même l'homme du jury en costume qui depuis le début avait paru plus ennuyé qu'intéressé ouvrit plusieurs fois de grands yeux surpris, surtout quand le spectacle se conclut par la jeune femme et le Lucario qui firent un saut périlleux arrière avant de faire tous les deux ressortir leur aura autour de leur corps dans un léger halo bleuté.

Une fois terminée, la lumière revint à la normale autour d'eux alors que le public applaudissait joyeusement leur prestation. Shyn et Luyo coupèrent ensuite leur connexion mentale et s'échangèrent un regard mitigé entre l'amusement et l'étonnement avant de saluer le public et de repartir par les coulisses.

— Incroyable ! Tout bonnement incroyable ! fit le jury joyeusement en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

À côté de lui, Madame Florence semblait elle aussi ravie et échangea un regard avec son Gardevoir qui affichait un grand sourire.

— Je suis d'accord. Ce mélange d'agilité, de complicité, de synchronisation, tout cela mêlé à une grande prouesse physique et ses effets de lumière étaient vraiment magnifiques ! confirma la jeune femme en souriant avant de se pencher sur sa feuille pour noter la prestation de Shyn.

.

De retour dans les loges, Shyn était allée récupérer son sac dans son casier et jeta un regard à l'écran. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui portait le nom de Jasmine était en train de passer et avait prévu un numéro de danse mêlé aux attaques glace de son Givrali, ce qui créa une sorte de petite patinoire où la demoiselle glissa avec son Pokémon.

Cela eut l'air de pas mal plaire au public, et la jeune fille lança un regard hautain à Shyn quand elle revint dans les loges quelques minutes après. Mais une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme ne la vit même pas, occupée à tenter de coiffer ses cheveux qui étaient un peu pétard après son show. Luyo, lui, semblait beaucoup plus tranquille maintenant, soulagé que le spectacle soit fini pour eux, et n'attendait maintenant plus qu'une chose : qu'ils partent. Qu'ils gagnent ou pas.

— _Oh fait Shyn, c'est quoi la récompense pour le gagnant ?_ demanda Milliu tout d'un coup alors que la jeune fille au Lippouti entrait sur la scène.

La jeune femme cessa de se coiffer et jeta un regard en biais à la Mentali avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

— Je… j'en sais rien… Ils l'ont forcément dit, mais j'ai pas dû écouter…, répondit Shyn en réalisant qu'elle ignorait totalement cette information.

Elle avait voulu participer pour s'amuser avec Luyo, mais ne s'était même pas renseignée sur la récompense à ce petit concours.

— Le gagnant gagne une entrée pour lui et ses Pokémon pour visiter les studios artistiques de Lavandia, ainsi qu'un bon de réduction de 500 Pokédollars dans toutes les boutiques Pokémon d'Hoenn ! répondit soudainement une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna, imitée par le Lucario, avant de croiser le regard amusé d'une demoiselle en tee-shirt et jupe noire qui était accompagnée d'un Charmilon posé sur sa tête.

Shyn la reconnut alors, il s'agissait d'une concurrente, une dénommée Lily qui avait fait danser son Charmillon autour d'elle. La demoiselle arborait des yeux aussi noirs que ses vêtements, ainsi que ses cheveux tressés de côté qui lui tombait sur l'épaule.

— Ah oui ? Ah bah je le saurais maintenant, merci ! fit Shyn d'une voix amusée en se tournant complètement vers la fille.

Celle-ci sembla amusée par sa réponse et ria discrètement avant de lancer un regard à Luyo qui arborait de nouveau un air totalement impassible.

— C'est quand même particulier que vous participiez sans connaître la récompense !

— Oh moi vous savez, je participe juste pour m'amuser, la récompense je m'en moque un peu en fait…, répondit Shyn en lançant un coup d'œil en coin à Luyo qui lui rendit son regard, avant de pousser un léger soupir en souriant.

Lily ria de nouveau, puis félicita ensuite la jeune femme pour sa prestation, imitée par Shyn qui réussit à attirer le Charmillon sur sa tête et fut autorisée par la demoiselle à lui donner un Pokébloc.

Mais à peine quelques minutes après, la voix du présentateur résonna de nouveau dans la loge. Les spectacles étaient terminés, et l'homme invitait tous les participants à venir sur la scène pour récompenser les trois meilleurs.

Shyn finit donc de se rhabiller rapidement et rappela ses Pokémon dans ses Pokéballs avant de suivre le mouvement de tout le monde jusqu'à la scène où elle alla s'aligner avec Luyo devant le public. Non loin d'elle, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lui lança de nouveau un regard perçant, mais ce fut le Lucario qui le vit cette fois et lui rendit en fronçant les sourcils alors que le présentateur et le jury s'avançaient sur la scène face à eux.

L'homme annonça ensuite le troisième gagnant, qui se trouva être le garçon avec son Pikachu qui récupéra un bon pour des baies Oran gratuites pendant une semaine. La deuxième récompense fut elle pour Jasmine, qui sembla plutôt déçue au vu du regard agacé qu'elle porta à l'enveloppe que Madame Florence lui remit qui contenait cette fois une entrée gratuite dans un salon de beauté Pokémon à Lavandia.

La demoiselle tenta néanmoins de faire bonne figure et afficha un sourire figé avant de retourner à sa place sous les applaudissements du public. De son côté, Shyn n'avait pas bougé et se balançait sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière en chantonnant un air enfantin, comme si elle se moquait totalement d'être là.

— Et la première place est attribuée à une personne dont le duo a bluffé le public, autant dans la présentation, que dans les prouesses physiques : Shyn et son Lucario ! annonça ensuite la voix du présentateur joyeusement en pointant son micro vers la concernée.

Le public se mit alors à applaudir bruyamment, ainsi que les autres participants, hormis Jasmine qui tirait une tête d'enterrement et fusilla du regard la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé et continuait de regarder ses pieds.  
Apparemment, Shyn ne s'attendait pas du tout à gagner et n'entendit même pas son nom être prononcé, ce ne fut que quand Luyo lui donna un coup de coude que la jeune femme dédaigna enfin relever le nez.

— Aie ! Quoi ? grinça-t-elle en tournant un regard perplexe vers le Lucario.

— Shyn ! Tu as gagné ! fit Luyo d'une voix basse en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— On a gagné, Luyo…, rectifia Shyn d'une voix sombre avant d'ouvrir à son tour de grands yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ah bon ? rajouta-t-elle en affichant un air très surpris avant de se tourner vers le jury et le présentateur qui la fixaient, attendant qu'elle daigne s'avancer vers eux.

— Oh pardon ! fit la jeune femme d'une voix navrée en trottinant rapidement vers le devant de la scène, suivie par Luyo qui roula des yeux d'exaspération et alla se placer à côté d'elle.

L'attitude un peu trop détachée de Shyn fit sourire la Dame Florence tandis que l'autre jury lui remettait une enveloppe contenant sa première place et sa récompense.  
Comme annoncé par Lily, l'enveloppe contenait 500 Pokédollars de réduction, ainsi qu'une entrée gratuite pour visiter les studios de Lavandia. Mais la jeune femme n'y fit pas vraiment attention et hocha poliment la tête en souriant sous les applaudissements avant de reculer pour reprendre sa place.

.

Le jury remercia ensuite tous les participants, et les laissèrent repartir, tandis que le public commençait à se disperser pour sortir du vieux théâtre. Sur la scène, Shyn échangea rapidement quelques mots avec Lily et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour en récupérer l'enveloppe, puis la tendit à la jeune femme.

— Tenez ! Cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment et de toute façon je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'y aller, donc si vous la voulez je vous la donne ! fit la jeune femme dans un sourire poli.

Lily resta alors figée quelques secondes, semblant ne pas y croire avant de prendre l'enveloppe que lui tendait Shyn.

— Vous - vous êtes sûre ? Une entrée là-bas coûte au moins 900 Pokédollars, c'est une chance rare ! fit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante en récupérant le billet d'entrée.

Mais sa remarque fit rire Shyn qui haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

— Alors profitez en bien ! répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire amusé.

— Merci, merci beaucoup ! la remercia alors Lily avant de repartir toute contente avec son Charmillon qui voletait autour d'elle.

La jeune fille n'avait peut-être pas gagné, mais grâce à Shyn, elle ne repartait pas les mains vides.

— C'est très généreux ce que tu viens de faire, murmura ensuite Luyo discrètement à la jeune femme en regardant Lily disparaître dans les coulisses.

Shyn lui lança un regard amusé.

— Au moins ça fait plaisir à quelqu'un… Moi tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'on est passé un bon moment tous les deux…, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire tendre, tout en se dirigeant vers les coulisses.

Le Lucario lui rendit son sourire en suivant son pas, mais s'arrêta brutalement en même temps que Shyn en entendant une voix féminine grinçante derrière eux. La jeune femme se retourna alors et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avec son Givrali marcher d'un pas rapide vers elle.

.

— Hé, vous ! l'interpella la fille d'une voix grinçante en fusillant Shyn du regard.

Elle avait l'air assez énervée, ce que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment.

— Moi ? répéta Shyn qui semblait très perplexe devant l'attitude agressive de la jeune fille envers elle.

— Ouais ! Je viens de parler à Monsieur Souko et il dit qu'il n'a rien vu, mais moi je sais que vous avez triché ! fit alors Jasmine en venant se figer à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme avant de pointer son doigt vers elle.

— En quoi est-ce que j'aurais triché ? demanda Shyn en fronçant les sourcils devant cette accusation en jetant un œil au doigt accusateur pointé vers elle.

— Ne jouez pas les malines, je vous ai vu ! Vous avez utilisé un accessoire et c'est totalement interdit ! cracha alors la fille en agitant son doigt dans le vide, approuvée par son Pokémon.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil perplexe, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi la demoiselle

en jupette parlait.

— Un accessoire, lequel ?

Jasmine grimaça d'agacement avant de lever son doigt accusateur vers le bonnet de Shyn.

— Les trucs sur votre tête ! Je sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous les avez fait briller plusieurs fois pendant votre numéro, et ça, j'appelle ça de la triche ! expliqua la jeune fille d'une voix aiguë.

Elle semblait très énervée et sûre des accusations qu'elle prônait.

— Ce n'est pas de la triche vu que ce n'est pas un accessoire…, répliqua alors la jeune femme d'une voix fade en haussant les épaules, comprenant enfin où la fille voulait en venir.

— Ah oui, et c'est quoi alors ? grinça Jasmine entre ses dents, ne voulant pas en démordre.

Shyn roula des yeux en grimaçant, l'air un peu mal à l'aise tandis que Luyo fronçait les sourcils en fixant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

— C'est un peu difficile à expliquer…, mais je n'ai pas triché ! Je déteste les tricheurs, et je serais bien malhonnête d'en devenir une moi-même…, fit finalement la jeune femme d'une voix agacée en prenant un air condescendant et ennuyé.

Mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas satisfaite de sa réponse et grimaça de plus belle avant de récupérer sa main.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien nous allons voir ! cracha alors Jasmine d'une voix sifflante, avant de rapidement se rapprocher de Shyn.

La jeune femme, qui pour une fois n'était pas sur ses gardes, ne fit rien pour empêcher la jeune fille de la toucher, et afficha un air ébahi et très surpris quand Jasmine lui arracha son bonnet d'un geste vif.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria alors la jeune femme en reculant d'un pas tout en jetant un regard perdu et agacé vers la demoiselle qui lança son bonnet au sol.

— C'est pas un accessoire, hein ? Vraiment ? ricana ensuite Jasmine en se rapprochant de nouveau de Shyn qui avait reculé d'un pas, suivie du regard par Luyo qui affichait un air tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, la jeune fille agrippa l'une des ailes sur la tête de la jeune femme, et tira dessus pour tenter de l'arracher pour prouver ses dires. L'effet fut alors immédiat dès que Jasmine commença à tirer sur la fine aile translucide, Shyn se mit à pousser un puissant cri de douleur qui vrilla les oreilles de tous les gens encore présents dans la salle.

La femme Jury qui était encore là et discutait avec un participant tourna alors un regard alarmé vers Shyn et Jasmine en entendant le hurlement et afficha un air totalement perdu et outré en voyant la demoiselle agresser la jeune femme qui finit par tomber au sol.

Jasmine avait en vérité rapidement lâché Shyn, car à peine la jeune femme avait commencé à crier, que Luyo s'était précipité sur la demoiselle pour la repousser violemment, l'obligeant à lâcher Shyn.

Jasmine chuta alors lourdement en arrière sur le sol et afficha une expression douloureuse. Elle était tombée sur son épaule et s'était apparemment fait mal, mais ça le Lucario s'en moqua tandis que Shyn continuait de gémir au sol en se tenant la tête.

Le Givrali de Jasmine se positionna alors à son tour devant sa maîtresse et se mit à feuler sur Luyo, mais celui-ci, visiblement en colère maintenant, commença à créer une Aurasphère tout en le fixant d'un regard mauvais. Le Pokémon sembla alors un peu inquiet et recula d'un pas en grognant avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille qui se relevait en grimaçant.

— Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit ensuite Florence en arrivant vers eux avec son Gardevoir.

La jeune femme semblait assez perdue par cette soudaine bagarre et jeta un regard perplexe vers Shyn qui s'était assise et continuait de gindre en se tenant la tête tandis que Jasmine se relevait en se tenant son épaule blessée.

— Elle a triché ! Elle a utilisé un accessoire ! fit alors la jeune fille d'une voix acerbe en pointant la jeune femme du doigt de sa main valide.

— Quoi ? C'est vrai ? demanda la jury en tournant son attention vers Shyn.

Mais la jeune femme n'était de toute évidence pas en mesure de répondre aux accusations qui pesaient sur elle et continua de geindre en fixant le sol. Elle semblait avoir très mal à la tête et se fut Luyo qui répondit pour elle en venant se placer devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

— Shyn n'a pas triché ! éructa alors le Lucario d'une voix amère en fusillant du regard la jeune fille.

Jasmine et Florence semblèrent alors toutes les deux très surprises en entendant le Lucario parler, tout comme le Gardevoir qui entr'ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer rapidement.

— Il parle ? murmura la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Mais Luyo semblait totalement se moquer de leur surprise à l'entendre parler et reprit la parole d'une voix sombre :

— Les ailes de Shyn font partie d'elle, elle ne peut pas les enlever et les lumières qui émanaient d'elle étaient due au pouvoir de l'aura ! expliqua le Lucario en portant son regard sur la femme Jury qui semblait plus apte à écouter que Jasmine qui le regardait maintenant d'un air catastrophé.

— Le pouvoir de l'aura ? répéta Florence d'une voix intriguée.

Luyo hocha la tête et lança un regard rapide à Shyn derrière lui qui avait arrêté de gémir, mais fixait toujours le sol.

— Certains humains sont capables de contrôler l'aura, et Shyn en fait partie, elle n'a pas triché ! Et ce n'est de toute façon par ses ailes qui lui on permit de gagner ! Alors de quel droit osez-vous l'agresser ? reprit le Lucario d'une voix amère avant de tourner son attention sur Jasmine en lui crachant sa dernière phrase au visage.

La jeune fille recula alors d'un pas en entendant le Pokémon s'adresser à elle. Car, un peu pris dans sa colère, Luyo ne se rendit pas compte que ses yeux avaient légèrement brillé quand il s'était adressé à Jasmine, ce qui lui avait donné un aspect assez inquiétant.

Florence, qui avait elle aussi vu et sentit la colère du Lucario, décida alors d'intervenir et alla se placer entre la jeune fille et Luyo en écartant les bras.

— Du calme, calme-toi…, murmura ensuite la jeune femme en regardant le Lucario d'un air doux pour tenter de calmer sa colère.

— Gardevoir…, fit à son tour le Pokémon psy en allant rejoindre sa maîtresse, sans doute au cas où Luyo se mettrait soudainement à attaquer.

Mais le visage doux de Florence en face de lui réussit à atténuer la colère du Lucario, qui secoua la tête avant de reculer d'un pas en se retournant vers Shyn, semblant soudainement se rappeler que la jeune femme souffrait.

— Shyn…, murmura Luyo en allant s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme avait toujours ses mains sur sa tête et grimaçait de douleur. Voyant que Luyo s'était calmé, Florence souffla de soulagement et se retourna alors vers Jasmine qui se tenait de nouveau son épaule blessée.

— Je crois que vous avez vos réponses, mademoiselle. Maintenant je vous demanderais de partir…, fit ensuite la jeune femme d'une voix douce mais ferme en hochant la tête.

Jasmine ne semblait pas encore vraiment convaincue, mais n'avait sans doute pas envie de risquer de se reprendre un coup par le Lucario, et fit alors signe à son Givrali de la suivre, puis disparut dans les coulisses.

.

Jasmine partit et le calme revenu sur la scène, Florence se dirigea ensuite vers Shyn en voyant que la jeune femme ne s'était toujours pas relevée. Luyo était agenouillé à côté d'elle et la regardait d'un air un peu inquiet et démuni, n'ayant pas trop l'air de savoir quoi faire pour l'aider.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Florence à son tour en posant un genou à terre à côté de Shyn.

La jeune femme daigna alors légèrement relever la tête vers la jury et lui lança un regard douloureux. Elle semblait lutter contre une vive douleur au vu des grimaces qu'elle faisait et avait dû pleurer, car ses joues étaient humides.

— Non… Des nerfs… Mes ailes sont remplies de nerfs et sont directement reliés à mon crâne, et elle a tiré dessus… Ça fait un mal de Caninos…, gémit Shyn entre deux grimaces douloureuses.

— Shyn…, murmura Luyo à côté d'elle en affichant un air coupable comme ci c'était de sa faute.

Florence fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, semblant réfléchir avant de se relever et de se tourner vers son Gardevoir.

— Gardevoir, tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme à son Pokémon.

Celui-ci approuva, puis se pencha légèrement vers Shyn avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes sur sa tête.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas et laissa le Pokémon la toucher avant de sentir une légère chaleur se répandre dans sa tête. Le Pokémon psy était en train d'utiliser l'attaque Vibra Soin sur elle, ce qui eut pour effet de rapidement soigner sa douleur à son grand soulagement.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda ensuite Florence tandis que son Pokémon reculait pour la laisser se redresser.

— Oui…, beaucoup mieux, merci beaucoup…, répondit Shyn dans un sourire, avant de faire un grand sourire au Gardevoir qui le lui rendit.

Luyo afficha lui aussi un air soulagé et profita que la jeune femme se relevait pour aller récupérer son bonnet que Jasmine avait abandonné au sol.

— Je me doutais que vous n'aviez pas triché, mais j'avoue qu'utiliser une telle technique est très surprenant…, fit ensuite Florence en regardant Shyn remercier le Lucario, avant de remettre son bonnet sur sa tête.

— Il y a peu d'humains utilisant le pouvoir de l'aura, ce n'est pas étonnant, et généralement on préfère ne pas le faire en public… J'aurai peut-être dû m'en abstenir…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sombre en regrettant maintenant d'avoir laissé ses ailes être visibles pendant son spectacle.

— Non, vous avez eu raison. Vous et votre Lucario étiez vraiment en phase et votre numéro était magnifique ! la coupa Florence en agitant ses mains d'un air triste avant de faire un grand sourire radieux.

Shyn sembla un peu surprise, mais reprit rapidement une expression plus neutre.

— Merci…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tendue en lançant un regard à Luyo qui le lui rendit.

— Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais vous faire une proposition tous les deux…, rajouta la jeune femme joyeusement en tapant dans ses mains.

— Ah bon ? De quel genre ? demanda Shyn en levant un sourcil intrigué, imitée par Luyo.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle et se mit ensuite à fouiller dans ses poches en répondant :

— Nous travaillons sur des shows entre humains et Pokémon en ce moment à l'agence et nous recherchons des talents tels que vous !

Shyn ne répondit rien, écoutant sagement en affichant un air un peu perplexe.

— J'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir si vous voulez bien et que, peut être, vous rejoigniez notre équipe…, continua Florence en sortant une carte de sa poche avant de la tendre à la jeune femme.

Shyn la prit d'un air un peu hésitant avant d'afficher une expression mal à l'aise.

— Oh, c'est très gentil à vous, mais nous ne faisons que passer dans la région et très franchement je ne pense pas que cela soit trop notre truc de nous faire remarquer comme cela trop souvent…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix désolée.

Luyo confirma ses dires en hochant poliment la tête à côté d'elle.

— Nous n'avons fait cela que pour nous amuser et nous prouver à nous même que nous en étions capables, et en plus nous avons déjà le grand festival à préparer pour le mois prochain, donc je me vois dans le regret de refuser votre offre…, continua Shyn poliment en rendant sa carte à Florence.

— Oh, je comprends, c'est dommage…, mais gardez ma carte. Et si jamais vous changez d'avis dans l'avenir, appelez-moi…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu déçue, puis plus joyeuse en repoussant poliment la main de Shyn pour l'inciter à garder sa carte.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard un peu hésitant, puis récupéra sa main en souriant.

— D'accords, merci en tout cas, c'est très généreux de votre part ! la remercia ensuite Shyn en rangeant la carte dans sa poche.

Florence sourit de plus belle, puis, après un dernier regard amusé à Luyo, dit au revoir à la jeune femme et s'en alla avec son Gardevoir. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, Shyn poussa un soupir et se tourna vers le Lucario qui arborait un air un peu perdu, semblant ailleurs.

— Merci Luyo…, murmura alors la jeune femme d'une voix faible, attirant l'attention du Pokémon.

— De quoi ?

— De m'avoir défendu quand cette peste a tiré sur mon aile…, expliqua Shyn dans un sourire tendre.

Luyo lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de regarder sur le côté.

— Elle t'a agressé, et j'ai bien senti ta douleur…, grinça le Pokémon d'une voix sombre en reportant son regard vers la jeune femme. Tu as encore mal ?

— Non, ça va mieux grâce au Gardevoir de Florence…, répondit Shyn dans un sourire avant d'afficher un air amusé. Et tien d'ailleurs, j'ai ma réponse…, rajouta la jeune femme dans un regard rieur.

— Concernant ? demanda Luyo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Shyn sourit de plus belle et tourna son regard vers les coulisses où étaient partie Florence et son Gardevoir.

— Ce Gardevoir… c'est un mâle ! répondit la jeune femme d'une voix amusée.

Sa réflexion fit légèrement sourire Luyo qui tourna lui aussi la tête vers les coulisses. Car Shyn avait effectivement raison, ce Gardevoir était un bien un mâle, mais le fait que la jeune femme arrivait à distinguer le sexe d'un autre Pokémon juste en le voyant alors qu'elle croyait toujours qu'Atémis était une femelle le faisait doucement rire intérieurement.

Mais l'expression vaguement amusée du Lucario changea soudainement pour de la surprise alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui. Avec toute cette agitation soudaine, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux sur la scène. Seuls deux ouvriers étaient encore présents dans la salle et étaient occupés un peu plus loin à retirer des affiches et des lumières.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres_ _ **un**_ ** **S**** **amedi** **sur deux** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

.

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	34. Chapitre 33 : Les secrets

.

.

 **Chapitre 33 : Les secrets**

.

.

*.*.*

.

Le petit concours passé et remporté, ce fut donc le lendemain matin que le petit groupe quitta enfin Lavandia pour se diriger vers Autéquia. Et comme Shyn l'avait prévu, la traversée du désert allait s'avérer durer plusieurs jours, car l'endroit était non seulement grand, mais aussi agrémenté d'un soleil de plomb qui ne plaisait ni à la jeune femme, ni au Lucario.

Bien que Shyn et Luyo aient déjà expérimenté de passer plusieurs heures dans une fournaise quand ils avaient visité la grotte pépites, le soleil de ce désert semblait beaucoup plus dur à supporter pour eux. Surtout pour le Lucario qui était de type acier et montra rapidement des signes de fatigue dès le premier jour de marche. Aélia non plus n'apprécia d'ailleurs pas trop la zone, et passa la plupart de son temps bien au frais dans sa Pokéball.

Luyo n'ayant lui aucun moyen de se protéger du soleil qui lui tapait sur la tête, le petit groupe prit rapidement l'habitude de faire des pauses à chaque coin d'ombre qu'ils trouvèrent pour s'hydrater et se reposer.

— C'est quand même fou qu'il fasse aussi chaud ici… On approche de l'hiver et il faisait plutôt frais à Lavandia, et là il fait une chaleur pas possible…, râla Shyn le lendemain matin du deuxième jour en fourrant sa veste dans son sac d'un geste rageur.

Car si les journées étaient brûlantes, les nuits, elles, étaient plutôt froides, voire glaciales ce qui n'aidait pas la jeune femme à garder une humeur stable.

Luyo ne fit aucun commentaire et approuva silencieusement la réflexion de Shyn en soufflant lourdement. Contrairement à la jeune femme qui pouvait retirer ses vêtements et se baladait maintenant en débardeur et short, ayant retiré sa veste, son bonnet et ses bas noirs pour les troquer contre ses lunettes de soleil, lui, devait supporter son pelage. Car bien qu'il avait également retiré sa veste, cela ne l'empêchait pas de suer à grosses gouttes au moindre mouvement dès qu'il sortait d'une zone d'ombre.

— Ça va aller Luyo ? demanda Shyn quelques secondes après alors qu'ils longeaient une série de petites dunes de pierres qui leur permit de se refroidir un peu.

— J'ai connu mieux…, grinça le Lucario d'une voix traînante en soufflant de fatigue.

Même si le Pokémon avait une très haute endurance, la chaleur n'était pas son allié, et Shyn s'en rendit rapidement compte en voyant le Lucario peiner à monter une dune particulièrement raide. Shyn fit alors une grimace mal à l'aise et alla aider Luyo à grimper avant de le forcer à s'asseoir.

— Attends, je vais tenter un truc qui pourrait peut-être te soulager…, murmura ensuite la jeune femme en posant son sac au sol avant de se mettre à fouiller dedans frénétiquement.

Le Lucario ne dit rien et observa Shyn d'un œil intrigué, puis récupéra une bouteille d'eau que la jeune femme lui tendit avant de retourner dans les tréfonds de son sac.

Quelques secondes après, Shyn sortit alors d'un air triomphant ce qui ressemblait à un bout de tissu blanc qui se révéla en fait être une casquette roulée en boule. Elle la défroissa ensuite, et sans rien ajouter, sortit un petit canif de la poche avant de son sac et se mit à faire des trous dans la casquette.

Luyo l'observa d'un air intrigué et très perplexe jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme n'ait fini et se rapproche de lui en se traînant sur ses genoux.

— Baisse la tête, murmura ensuite Shyn en venant se positionner devant lui en lui montrant la casquette trouée.

Luyo leva un sourcil suspicieux, mais obéit et baissa légèrement la tête.

— J'aurais du y penser avant…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même, avant de s'atteler à la tâche de faire passer les longues oreilles du Lucario par les trous qu'elle venait de faire dans le tissu clair.

Puis, elle tira légèrement sur la casquette et la fixa sur la tête du Pokémon qui releva ensuite la tête et jeta un regard confus vers Shyn qui l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau et de lui en verser un peu sur la tête.

Luyo ferma les yeux par réflexe en grognant, puis les rouvrit et lança un regard incompris à la jeune femme

— Quel est l'intérêt de tout ça ? demanda le Lucario en secouant légèrement la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui lui coulait dessus.

Shyn fit un petit sourire triomphant.

— La casquette t'empêchera de te taper une insolation et te protégera les yeux, le tissu clair te permettra aussi de moins absorber de chaleur par la tête, et l'eau reste plus longtemps dans un tissu clair…, expliqua la jeune femme avant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

Luyo comprit alors mieux les intentions de Shyn et leva un regard hébété sur la visière de la casquette vissée sur sa tête en ressentant de plus en plus l'effet du tissu humide sur son crane. Non seulement cela le rafraîchissait plus, mais la visière empêchait le soleil de l'aveugler, ce qui était en soi une très bonne chose.

— Merci…, murmura ensuite le Lucario d'une voix pâteuse en se relevant à la suite de la jeune femme qui remettait son sac sur son dos.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire amusé en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

— Je t'en prie !

.

Le duo marcha ensuite plusieurs heures durant ce deuxième jour avant de refaire une pause dans un nouveau coin d'ombre à l'abri d'une petite falaise de roche où Shyn avait vu plusieurs Kraknoix se balader en arrivant. Les Kraknoix étaient des sortes de petits Pokémon orange à quatre pattes avec une tête plus grosse que leur corps qui aimaient croquer tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Le petit groupe prit d'ailleurs l'initiative de ne pas trop s'en approcher, et choisit un coin à l'écart pour se poser un peu.

La jeune femme profita ensuite de la pause pour faire sortir Aurore de sa Pokéball et demanda à la Milobellus d'exécuter une attaque Hydrocanon pour rafraîchir l'air autour d'eux et les soulager un peu. Mais le gracieux Pokémon ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et envoya un puissant jet d'eau sur Shyn et Luyo en guise de réponse avant de détourner la tête d'un air hautain.

La jeune femme et le Lucario affichèrent alors tous les deux un air perplexe, et s'échangèrent un regard perdu en regardant Aurore aller se coucher un peu plus loin comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment, la Milobellus était de mauvaise humeur et c'était sur eux qu'elle avait décidé de se venger.

En d'autres circonstances, Shyn lui aurait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part, mais elle avait trop chaud pour cela, et se contenta de se laisser sécher à l'ombre pendant l'heure qui suivit, imitée par Luyo qui avait retiré sa casquette et soufflait d'une voix rauque de manière répétitive pour tenter de réguler sa température interne.

.

Heureusement, le soir venu, la jeune femme et le Lucario furent assez soulagés d'enfin tomber sur une petite oasis que Shyn avait vue sur la carte de sa Pokémontre. Il s'agissait d'un rassemblement de grandes tentes mises en place par des centres de soins dans le désert pour accueillir les promeneurs, ainsi que les nombreux archéologues et chercheurs qui s'aventuraient dans la zone.

La jeune femme l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué tandis que la nuit tombait et qu'il s'approchait du centre, mais de plus en plus de rocher taillé et des morceaux de ruines étaient visibles autour d'eux, certains étant même à moitié cachés par le sable et ne ressortant qu'à peine.

Shyn se doutait donc qu'ils s'approchaient sûrement de plus en plus des zones archéologiques et se demanda si la fameuse grotte qu'elle avait vue dans l'article de journal parlant des Zarbi se trouvait dans les environs.

Mais elle était de toute façon trop fatiguée pour s'y intéresser vraiment ce soir-là, et se dirigea immédiatement avec Luyo vers la tente qui servait de réfectoire une fois arrivée à l'oasis. Le Lucario était lui aussi épuisé et se laissa tomber sur un banc tandis que la jeune femme allait récupérer de quoi se restaurer. Elle revint ensuite vers Luyo et partagea avec lui ce qu'elle avait pu trouver : un mélange de baies, de pain, de pâté, de fromage, et de deux grandes bouteilles d'eau.

Le repas n'était pas très frugal, mais les deux amis s'en contentèrent et mangèrent tranquillement dans leur coin en profitant de la tiédeur des lieux, car les tentes étaient agrémentées d'un système de chauffage portatif.

.

Un peu plus tard, une fois tout le monde restauré, ainsi que les Pokémon de Shyn que la jeune femme avait fait sortir, ils ressortirent et Shyn remit sa veste et son bonnet avant d'aller discuter avec un homme en uniforme marron pour lui demander s'il était possible de dormir dans une des tentes.

Celui-ci leur confirma que oui et lui indiqua ensuite une longue tente marron clair un peu plus loin qui servait apparemment de dortoir pour tous les promeneurs. La jeune femme fit une légère grimace agacée en comprenant que cela signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir dormir avec les autres et se dirigea mollement vers la tente avec Luyo qui tenait Aélia dans ses bras. La petite Mysdibule avait tenu à rester un peu avec eux, car en dehors du repas, elle n'était quasiment pas sortie de sa Pokéball de la journée.

Une fois arrivés à la tente, les doutes de Shyn se confirmèrent quand elle vit une série de lits de camp très sommaires alignés des deux côtés de la tente où des gens étaient déjà affairés par endroits à installer leur affaire. La jeune femme afficha alors un air légèrement dépité, puis poussa un faible soupir avant de se diriger vers le fond gauche dans l'espoir d'être le plus éloigné des autres personnes et pouvoir être tranquille avec le Lucario.

Luyo la suivit sans rien dire et jeta des regards intrigués aux différents touristes et voyageurs présents qui semblaient tous assez fatigués, hormis un couple qui se tenait devant une ouverture plastifiée de la tente et regardait dehors d'un air joyeux.

— Tu as vu ça ? Je crois qu'une tempête approche ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait la prendre en photo ? demanda la femme d'une voix amusée en collant son nez sur le plastique qui servait de fenêtre à la maison de fortune dans l'idée de mieux voir l'extérieur.

En l'entendant, Shyn lui jeta un regard horrifié comme si elle venait de dire une chose atroce, puis roula des yeux et alla déposer son sac sur le lit qu'elle visait un peu plus loin. Aélia sauta ensuite des bras de Luyo et lança un regard amusé au couple avant de partir explorer la grande tente, passant à quatre pattes sous les lits de fortunes.

— Aélia, tu peux te promener, mais ne sors pas de la tente, s'il te plaît…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse en voyant la Mysdibule réapparaître plus loin sous le nez d'un homme qui en fut très surpris et en fit tomber son calepin de note avec ses lunettes.

— _Oui maman !_ répondit Aélia joyeusement, avant d'aller trottiner plus loin.

Ce fut au tour du Lucario de rouler des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Shyn qui semblait décidée à rapprocher son lit de camp de celui d'à côté.

— Tu veux de l'aide ? lui demanda Luyo en s'approchant, voyant la jeune femme pousser un long soupir.

— Ça va, j'y arrive…, je crois…, répondit Shyn dans une grimace mitigée avant de s'arrêter et de juger son travail.

Les deux couchettes étaient maintenant collées, ce qui sembla plaire à la jeune femme qui se laissa ensuite tomber à plat ventre de tout son long sur celle devant elle.

— Shyn…, tout va bien ? demanda Luyo d'un air un peu inquiet en s'adressant au derrière de la jeune femme, avant de faire le tour des deux couchettes pour venir s'asseoir sur celle d'à côté.

En guise de réponse, Shyn poussa un profond soupir qui résonna sur l'oreiller de fortune comme un son de trompette étouffé, puis tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regarder le Lucario à travers des mèches de cheveux noires.

— T'es pas trop fatigué, toi ? questionna-t-elle en fixant le Pokémon.

Luyo arborait une expression tranquille et semblait avoir repris des forces depuis le repas alors que la jeune femme, elle, avait l'air de plus en plus épuisée.

— Ça peut aller…, répondit le Lucario d'une voix rauque avant de jeter un regard au loin.

Aélia était en train de discuter avec le Pokémon d'un touriste qui s'était endormi sur une couchette plus loin. Le Pokémon était plus grand qu'elle et semblait fait entièrement de pierre, représentant un visage stoïque comme une statue : un Tarinor.

Luyo leva un sourcil intrigué en observant Aélia tandis que Shyn se redressait mollement sur sa couchette, puis reporta son attention vers elle.

— Est-ce que c'est dans cet endroit que la grotte avec les Pokémon en forme de lettre pourrait être ? demanda alors le Lucario d'un air intrigué en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Shyn, qui était en train d'étaler le contenu de son sac sur sa couchette, releva son regard vers Luyo.

— C'est possible, oui. Pourquoi ? questionna la jeune femme en affichant une expression assez confuse.

Le Lucario l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Parce qu'il me semble avoir vu un long rocher clair un peu avant le camp avec des symboles étranges dessus ressemblant à des lettres… Cela pourrait peut-être avoir un lien…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix blanche en fixant le vide, semblant réfléchir.

— Mmhh, c'est fort possible, oui… Mais cette grotte n'est sûrement pas inconnue des archéologues du coin si elle est bien par ici…, répondit Shyn en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se gratter le menton.

Puis, la jeune femme roula des yeux et haussa les épaules avant de repartir dans la fouille de son sac.

— Je leur poserais la question demain…, mais de toute façon, même si elle est ici nous ne l'explorerons pas cette fois… Car même si elle y est, elle n'est de toute façon pas à notre portée actuellement…, rajouta Shyn d'une voix indifférente en faisant la moue.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Luyo en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard indifférent par-dessus son sac avant d'afficher un air mystérieux.

— Les Zarbi sont des Pokémon psy qui se déplacent toujours en groupe, et pas des groupes de trois ou quatre, mais plutôt d'une centaine d'individus. Et si une centaine de Pokémon psy étaient dans les parages…, crois-moi, on l'aurait senti…, expliqua Shyn d'une voix amusée en souriant légèrement.

Le Lucario sembla analyser ses paroles avant de hocher lentement la tête.

— Oui, tu as raison…

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua, puis, après avoir avalé ses médicaments, elle refourgua toutes ses affaires dans son sac en quelques secondes et se leva avant de tirer les draps de sa couchette. Autour d'eux, les quelques personnes encore debout s'étaient toutes dirigées vers leurs lits et discutaient silencieusement autour de lampes à huile posées sur des cartons servant de table de chevet.

— Si la grotte est vraiment dans cette zone nous reviendrons ici après les concours… Mais en attendant, que dirais-tu de dormir un peu ? proposa Shyn dans un léger sourire au Lucario en tapant son oreiller.

— Je pense que c'est une bonne idée…, confirma Luyo en lui rendant son sourire avant de se lever à son tour dans l'idée d'installer son lit.

— Oui…, mais d'abord, il va falloir récupérer notre petite aventurière…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix malicieuse en tournant un regard amusé plus loin.

La Mysdibule avait laissé le Tarinor rejoindre son maître et se tenait à l'ouverture de la tente, regardant dehors d'un air intrigué. À l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre le vent souffler fortement, et Aélia se décala rapidement de l'entrée quand une jeune femme en short et veste marron entra pour compter les personnes présentes, avant de fermer la fermeture éclair de la tente.

— Aélia ! fit alors Shyn d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention de la petite Mysdibule, tout en rentrant dans ses draps, imitée par Luyo.

Aélia tourna la tête vers elle en entendant la voix de sa maîtresse, et retourna vers la jeune femme et le Lucario rapidement en voyant la luminosité baisser autour d'elle au fur et à mesure que les lampes s'éteignaient. La petite Mysdibule alla ensuite se caler entre les deux couchettes entre Luyo et Shyn et profita de la chaleur de ses deux "parents" en fermant ses yeux tandis que dehors, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

Une tempête était bien en train d'avoir lieu, mais heureusement, elle ne fit aucun dégât cette nuit, et passa à plusieurs mètres du camp.

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, avant de repartir pour Autéquia qui était encore loin, Shyn alla discuter avec un archéologue présent à l'oasis et se fit confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. La grotte qu'elle cherchait était bien située dans la zone, mais à plusieurs kilomètres vers l'est, d'où le fait que ni la jeune femme ni le Lucario n'ait senti quoi que ce soit de particulier.

Cela confirma donc à Shyn que l'exploration de cette grotte serait pour plus tard, et le duo reprit sa marche sous le soleil pesant, Luyo ayant récupéré sa casquette et la jeune femme ses lunettes de soleil.

.

Et ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que le petit groupe sortit enfin du désert et fit une pause déjeuner dans une zone de verdure encore parsemée de rochers sableux. L'air était moins chaud et le ciel légèrement nuageux laissait présager que la pluie n'allait sûrement pas tarder, mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de sortir quelques affaires.

Ces derniers jours dans le désert ne leur avaient pas permis de s'entraîner et Shyn prit rapidement Luyo à part, laissant ses autres Pokémon digérer. La jeune femme avait dans l'idée d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque au Lucario, mais se garda bien de lui expliquer les détails de l'attaque, comme si cela était un secret bien gardé.

— Je ne comprends pas…, tu veux que j'apprenne une attaque, mais tu refuses de m'expliquer à quoi elle sert ? demanda Luyo d'un œil perplexe en observant Shyn s'agiter toute seule pour retirer sa veste.

— Oui… En fait, cette attaque à une certaine particularité que je voudrais que tu découvres par toi-même, car sa puissance dépend d'une chose très précise en dehors de la force brute du Pokémon. Donc je vais te montrer comment la réaliser, et après tu la travailleras tout seul…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix mystérieuse en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Le Lucario l'observa quelques secondes d'un air mitigé, avant de hausser les épaules de résiliation.

— Entendu… Je te fais confiance… Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir son nom ? demanda Luyo en suivant Shyn qui était maintenant en train de tripoter sa Pokémontre.

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant d'afficher un petit sourire amusé.

— Bien sûr…, mais ça ne t'avancera pas beaucoup… C'est une attaque physique qui s'appelle : Retour.

.

Un peu plus tard après leur séance d'entraînement, le Lucario parvint rapidement à maîtriser l'attaque que Shyn lui montra. Cela n'était pas difficile en vérité, car l'attaque ressemblait beaucoup à une attaque Charge, mais vu que Luyo ignorait comment l'attaque était censée marcher, sa puissance était pour l'instant assez faible. Cela agaçait légèrement le Lucario, mais la jeune femme semblait plutôt confiante et lui assura qu'il finirait par comprendre par lui-même, car elle avait confiance en lui.

Peu après, Shyn rangea ses affaires et alla rejoindre ses Pokémon qui s'étaient tous réveillés après leur sieste digestive et étaient prêts à rejoindre la route. Mais alors que la jeune femme remettait son bonnet sur sa tête, elle sentit quelques gouttes-d'eau lui tomber sur le front. Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de se rendre compte qu'il commençait doucement à pleuvoir.

— Tiens, des gouttes…, ça ne peut pas être bien méchant dans une sortie de désert…, ricana Shyn pour elle-même en ajustant son bonnet.

Mais Luyo ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord et afficha un air résolument suspicieux avant de faire une longue grimace. La jeune femme le vit et arbora un air un peu intrigué en ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut brutalement arrêtée dans son intention par un torrent de pluie qui leur tomba soudainement sur la tête. La petite pluie n'était en vérité que le début d'une averse, comme se le fit remarquer Shyn dans sa tête alors que son visage prenait lentement un air consterné.

Le corps maintenant trempé et ruisselant, la jeune femme tourna ensuite un regard blasé vers le Lucario qui affichait lui aussi une expression déterrée.

— Je hais cet endroit…, marmonna Shyn à travers le bruit de la pluie qui brouillait leur vue et leur ouïe.

— Je partage ton sentiment…, répondit Luyo d'une voix morne et rauque sans bouger, laissant la pluie le tremper totalement.

.

Finalement, la jeune femme et le Lucario ne repartirent pas tout de suite à cause de l'averse, et se mirent à chercher un endroit où s'abriter en attendant que la pluie ne passe. Ils marchèrent alors pendant quelques minutes sous l'averse avant de trouver une petite grotte dans le flanc de la montagne sur leur gauche où ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un silence morose.

Shyn semblait dépitée du temps qu'il faisait, ses cheveux trempés ruisselant sur ses épaules et son sac tandis que Luyo affichait une expression profondément blasée sous son pelage imbibé.

La jeune femme et le Pokémon s'échangèrent ensuite un regard fatigué, puis se collèrent l'un à l'autre dans l'idée de se réchauffer mutuellement en attendant la fin de la pluie. La grotte était trop petite pour espérer y faire un feu, et Shyn préféra sortir de son sac sa couverture pour la passer autour d'eux.

Coller l'un contre l'autre, les deux amis attendirent ensuite que l'averse passe, et observèrent dans le silence de la pluie le rideau d'eau devant eux, seulement entrecoupé de cris de Pokémon au loin, et des fredonnements de la jeune femme qui se mit à chantonner un air doux et légèrement triste que Luyo ne connaissait pas.

.

 _Hoenn : Autéquia_

 _._

Le soleil de retour après plusieurs heures d'intense déluge, Shyn et Luyo reprirent leur route et atteignirent enfin l'étrange ville d'Autéquia. Le lieu n'était pas très grand contrairement aux autres qu'ils avaient pu visiter et se trouvait dans une zone assez vide à la terre grise et rocheuse où des cratères étaient visibles par endroits, comme si des météorites étaient tombées en des temps anciens.

— C'est quand même un lieu étrange pour faire le grand festival… La ville est mignonne, mais pas très rurale pour un endroit qui doit accueillir plusieurs centaines de personnes dans quelques semaines, fit remarquer Shyn à voix haute en se dirigeant vers le centre Pokémon qui se trouvait plus au nord prés de la salle de concours.

Un concours avait d'ailleurs eu lieu quelques jours avant, comme le laissaient supposer les affiches colorées affichées un peu partout sur les murs des maisons. La jeune femme s'était renseignée sur le grand festival et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'inscrire tout de suite, car les bâtiments qui accueilleraient l'événement étaient en cours de rénovation, voire en construction pour certains.

— _C'est vrai que ça manque un peu de class_ _e_ _…_ , répondit Shorty aux réflexions de Shyn en suivant son pas.

Les Évolitions et Aélia étaient sorties de leur Pokéball une fois la pluie passée et jetaient tous des regards intrigués à la ville terreuse tandis qu'ils approchaient du lieu du futur festival en rénovation.

— _Et y a de la terre_ _grise_ _partout…,_ rajouta Milliu d'une voix traînante en humant l'air où quelques cendres voletaient, car un volcan se trouvait à proximité.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard en coin en grimaçant légèrement avant de jeter un œil à la montagne au sud qui surplombait la ville.

— C'est normal, d'après mon guide, Autéquia se trouverait à l'ombre du Mont Chimné. L'endroit aurait beaucoup de terres fertiles grâce aux cendres du volcan, mais du coup la nature adjacente donnerait un paysage plus "triste" qu'a l'accoutumé…, expliqua Shyn en jetant un œil à son guide qu'elle tenait à la main pour éviter de se perdre.

Tout en parlant, le petit groupe monta sur une grande plateforme qui semblait servir de zone de point de vue et s'approcha d'une rambarde pour contempler la vue plus au nord là où les travaux du grand festival se déroulaient. On pouvait y voir plusieurs bâtiments en rénovation où des centaines d'ouvriers travaillaient à pied d'œuvre en discutant.

Mais alors que la jeune femme tournait un regard vague vers Luyo qui tenait Aélia dans ses bras et était resté plutôt silencieux depuis leur arrivée en ville, une voix masculine résonna derrière eux :

— C'est exact ! Vous vous êtes bien renseigné ! répondit la voix joyeusement, attirant le regard intrigué de la jeune femme qui se retourna pour voir qui s'adressait à elle.

Un homme dans la vingtaine l'observait d'un œil intéressé. Il avait un visage long et fin, des yeux verts brillants et des cheveux longs et jaunes attachés en queue de cheval, hormis deux petites mèches qui encadraient son front. Il portait ce qui ressemblait à une tunique bleu foncé à manches longues qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses et était attachée à la taille par une ceinture marron, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir assez fin agrémenté de bottes marron foncé à lacets.

Il sourit ensuite de plus belle en voyant Shyn lever un sourcil intrigué en l'observant tandis que Luyo et les Évolitions se tournaient eux aussi vers lui, puis afficha un petit sourire amusé.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Klaine. Vous venez admirer la vue ? Elle sera bien meilleure quand les travaux seront finis, vous savez ! fit remarquer l'homme d'un air taquin en jetant un regard aux paysages en chantier.

La jeune femme afficha un petit sourire amusé et fit un pas vers lui en ricanant.

— Oui, en quelque sorte. Je repère les lieux pour le grand festival. Je m'appelle Shyn, et lui c'est …, commença Shyn, avant de se faire brutalement couper par le jeune homme qui hocha vigoureusement la tête en se rapprochant rapidement d'elle.

— Oui, je vous connais, je vous ai vu à la télévision aux concours. J'adore votre façon de concourir et vos présentations ! fit Klaine d'une voix rapide et joyeuse en agitant ses mains dans le vide.

Il semblait soudainement ravi, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. La jeune femme resta la bouche entr'ouverte de surprise une demi-seconde avant de la refermer en affichant un air un peu mal à l'aise.

— Ha, merci beaucoup…, murmura Shyn d'une voix gênée en jetant un regard sur le côté.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les compliments, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'en entendre. Klaine fit un grand sourire amusé et replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de finir de s'approcher de Shyn pour être juste en face d'elle.

— J'ai suivi tous vos concours depuis celui de Lavandia, vous avez beaucoup de style, j'espère que vous allez gagner ! la complimenta le jeune homme en rejoignant ses mains sans la lâcher des yeux.

Il fixait intensément les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme qui semblait de plus en plus gênée et détourna rapidement le regard pour regarder le vide. Il avait l'air sincère, et Shyn eut l'air de se faire la même réflexion tandis qu'elle hochait lentement la tête dans un sourire mal à l'aise.

— On va tout faire pour…, mais vous savez moi je participe surtout pour m'amuser et pour mes Pokémon…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix timide en regardant ses pieds.

Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Klaine qui hocha négativement la tête en affichant toujours un sourire ravi.

— Oui je m'en doute, vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de très à l'écoute…, fit le jeune homme en ajustant son sourire, avant de le perdre légèrement en jetant un regard derrière Shyn, se sentant observé.

Les Évolitions et Aélia s'étaient un peu éloignées et regardaient les travaux entre les piliers de la rambarde tandis que Luyo, lui, fixait Klaine d'un regard noir. Il semblait un peu en colère et serra les poings quand le jeune homme recula d'un pas, comme s'il avait peur que le Lucario ne l'agresse sauvagement.

— Ha…, je sais pas, peut-être…, ricana Shyn d'une voix gênée aux propos de Klaine, ramenant le regard du jeune homme vers elle.

Celui-ci fit alors un petit sourire tendu, puis recula d'un nouveau pas avant de se reprendre et de montrer un bâtiment en rénovation un peu plus loin.

— Si vous voulez je peux vous montrer les différents bâtiments. J'ai suivi tous les préparatifs depuis qu'ils ont commencé les travaux…, proposa Klaine d'une voix un peu timide en regardant la jeune femme pour l'inciter à le rejoindre.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué en l'écoutant et tourna son regard vers le bâtiment qu'il lui montrait tout en avançant.

— Oh oui, volontiers. Vous habitez en ville ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches tout en suivant la marche de Klaine.

Le jeune homme opina silencieusement, tout en jetant un regard rapide vers Luyo. Mais le Lucario ne les suivit pas, et resta figé devant la rambarde en métal à regarder les deux humains s'éloigner en discutant. Il semblait maintenant furieux, et serra encore plus ses poings avant de les relâcher brutalement en grognant tout seul avant de jeter un regard hargneux au sol.

Shorty, qui n'était pas très loin de lui et reniflait d'un air intéressé les contours d'une poubelle, se tourna vers lui en l'entendant et leva un sourcil intrigué, avant de suivre le regard noir du Pokémon qui était de nouveau braqué sur le jeune homme. Après quelques secondes d'observation, le Noctali fit alors une moue mal à l'aise et délaissa sa poubelle pour rejoindre le Lucario qui avait croisé les bras et s'adossait contre la rambarde.

.

— _T'en fais une tête._ _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ demanda Shorty en allant s'asseoir à côté de Luyo.

Le Lucario lui jeta un regard en biais et poussa un léger soupir en fronçant les sourcils tout en reportant son attention sur Shyn et Klaine. La jeune femme était en train de rire à une plaisanterie de l'homme qui en profita pour poser distraitement sa main sur son bras. Ce geste eut comme effet de ne pas améliorer l'humeur de Luyo, bien au contraire, qui afficha immédiatement une longue grimace amère en grognant.

— Cet homme…, il est trop prés…, grinça le Lucario d'une voix sombre.

— _De quoi, de Shyn ?_ questionna le Noctali en jetant un regard aux deux humains qui ricanaient.

— Oui…, ça m'agace…, répondit Luyo en se renfrognant légèrement, laissant son dos se presser contre la barrière.

Shorty reporta son attention sur le Lucario, un sourcil levé.

— _T'_ _agace_ _?_ répéta le Noctali en tentant de comprendre les propos de Luyo.

Mais rapidement, son expression changea et prit un air légèrement mal à l'aise et triste.

— … _Ça_ _te serre le_ _cœur_ _…, pas vrai ?_ demanda alors Shorty d'une voix hésitante en tentant de capter le regard sombre du Lucario.

Celui-ci ne daigna pas regarder le Noctali et se contenta de fixer le vide d'un air renfrogné.

— Oui… Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment, répondit le Lucario d'une voix basse et rauque.

Il semblait soudainement moins énervé, en tout cas dans le ton de sa voix, car son visage restait figé dans une expression de colère contenue. Shorty l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis changea de nouveau son expression pour un sourire amusé avant de se mettre à ricaner.

— _Hahaha ! Ce_ _sentiment_ _, c'est la jalousie. Tu es jaloux mon vieux !_ jubila le Noctali en affichant un grand sourire.

Luyo porta alors enfin son regard sur Shorty et releva ses sourcils d'un air perplexe.

— Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? questionna le Pokémon d'un air confus.

— _De lui_ , répondit le Noctali dans un sourire sournois.

— … Je ne comprends pas…, rétorqua Luyo d'une voix désorientée.

Il semblait totalement perdu devant les propos de Shorty qui reprit ses ricanements avant de répondre :

— _Tu es jaloux parce que cet homme_ _est_ _proche_ _de_ _Shyn, et que toi tu voudrais la garder pour toi tout seul !_ gloussa le Noctali joyeusement.

Le Lucario l'observa une demi-seconde d'un air dubitatif en affichant lentement une expression perplexe.

— Shyn n'est pas à moi…, rétorqua le Pokémon d'une voix sombre comme si ce que disait Shorty était stupide.

Le sourire du Noctali s'étira de nouveau.

— _Non, mais tu le voudrais bien !_ _Ou en tout cas ton_ _cœur_ _le_ _voudrait_ _. Donc ça t'énerve quand une autre personne lui tourne autour, et encore plus si cette personne est un_ " _mâle_ " _,_ reprit le Noctali dans un regard sournois en penchant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Le Lucario ne répondit pas tout de suite et resta quelques secondes figé, semblant réfléchir, avant d'afficher un air totalement impassible.

— Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens…

Shorty jeta un regard agacé à Luyo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— _Héé, je dis JAMAIS n'importe quoi !_ rétorqua le Noctali d'une fausse voix irritée.

Le Lucario roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré et poussa un profond soupir qui semblait vouloir dire « Tu te fiches de moi ? », mais ne répondit rien, et retourna finalement son attention sur Shyn. La jeune femme se tenait à une autre rambarde et discutait avec Klaine. Les deux individus avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et souriaient tous les deux joyeusement.

Shorty tourna à son tour son regard vers Shyn en voyant que Luyo ne lui prêtait plus d'attention et fronça légèrement les sourcils en reportant ses yeux sur le Lucario. Le Pokémon avait perdu son expression renfrognée et colérique et affichait maintenant un regard triste et perturbé.

Le Noctali prit alors un air agacé, puis se tordit quelques secondes la bouche avant de pousser un soupir en prenant une expression plus sérieuse et un peu perturbée.

— _Luyo… Qu'_ _est-ce_ _qu'il y a ?_ demanda ensuite le Pokémon d'une voix étrangement douce pour lui, ce qui intrigua le Lucario qui tourna un regard incertain vers lui.

Mais devant l'expression soudainement sérieuse et inquiète pour lui du Noctali, Luyo réafficha rapidement un air fade en tournant son regard triste vers le sol.

— Shyn…, je ressens à son égard…, d'étranges sentiments, que j'ai beaucoup de mal à expliquer…, murmura alors le Lucario d'une voix faible sans lâcher le sol du regard.

Shorty comprit bien au ton et à l'attitude du Pokémon que celui-ci était enfin en train de lui confier ce qu'il ressentait et chassa tout sentiment d'amusement de son esprit pour être sûr de ne pas tout gâcher.

— _De l'affection ? De la jalousie ? De l'agacement ?_ questionna le Noctali d'une voix calme en tentant de capter les yeux fuyant du Pokémon.

Mais sa question ne plut pas vraiment à Luyo qui lui lança un regard agacé en haussant les épaules.

— Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Je suis tout à fait conscient de l'attachement que je porte à Shyn…, grinça le Lucario d'une voix mauvaise avant de fermer les yeux en retournant son attention devant lui.

— _Désolé_ _…_ _Quels_ _genres de_ _sentiments_ _?_ s'excusa platement Shorty en grimaçant, tentant de contrôler sa voix, car la remarque du Pokémon avait failli le faire rétorquer d'une façon agressive.

Heureusement, il ne craqua pas, et Luyo ne remarqua pas le léger ton acide du Noctali, et poussa un profond soupir douloureux avant de répondre d'une voix morne et triste :

— Je ne sais pas trop… Mais…, je me sens toujours bien en sa présence…, et… j'apprécie toute l'attention qu'elle me donne, et son regard doux et clair qu'elle a quand elle me regarde avec son sourire en coin. Tous ces mélanges d'émotions, et ces sentiments de confusion… Ça fait des semaines que j'y pense et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que c'est…, ni pourquoi cela m'agace autant quand je la vois parler avec un homme, ou s'intéresse d'un peu trop prés à un autre Pokémon mâle… Peut-être est-ce dû au lien de nos auras qui nous unit, mais… j'ai le sentiment… que si je m'éloigne d'elle trop longtemps je ne tiendrais jamais… et que je finirais peut-être même par en mourir…

Shorty ne dit rien pendant le monologue du Lucario, se contentant de l'écouter religieusement en pensant à sa discussion avec Milliu au sujet des sentiments de Luyo pour Shyn.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela veut dire…, rajouta le Lucario dans un murmure après un temps de silence.

Le Noctali l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir profondément à ce qu'il allait répondre à tout ça.

— _Moi je sais !_ fit-il finalement d'une voix mitigée entre l'amusement et l'empathie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda le Lucario en tournant un regard vide vers lui.

Son expression était maintenant celle d'une personne totalement déprimée, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer Shorty.

— _Ce que tu ressens, tou_ _s_ _c_ _es sentiments que tu me décris et ton comportement avec elle,_ répondit le Noctali d'une voix assurée, comme s'il tentait de se motiver lui-même. _Ça_ _Luyo… C'est de l'amour…,_ rajouta Shorty dans un murmure hésitant après un léger temps de silence.

Le Noctali sembla ensuite légèrement soulagé, mais l'expression figée et perplexe du Lucario lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas totalement saisi ses propos.

— De l'amour ? répéta Luyo en écho d'une voix trop calme pour ne pas être inquiétant.

Shorty fit une légère grimace en comprenant qu'il allait devoir être plus précis et roula des yeux avant de reprendre :

— _Oui…, tes sentiments, ta jalousie, ton besoin_ _d'être_ _toujours prés d'elle, de la voir_ _sourire_ _, d'aimer son odeur, ça… c'est plus que de l'affection… c'est de l'amour !_ expliqua le Noctali d'une voix plus forte pour être sûr que cette fois le Lucario ait compris.  
Et cela eut enfin l'air de marcher alors que l'expression démunie de Luyo se changeait lentement en surprise.

— _Luyo… T_ _u es amoureux de Shyn…,_ rajouta Shorty d'une voix plus basse et traînante en affichant un air désolé devant l'expression alarmée qui se dessinait sur le visage du Lucario.

.

..

.

À quelques mètres de Luyo et Shorty, Milliu et Aélia s'étaient accrochées à la rambarde et regardaient d'un air amusé deux ouvriers se chamailler sur un toit plein de trous. Cela fit beaucoup rire Aélia tandis que Milliu se contenta, elle, de rire en silence, avant de tourner son attention vers son frère et Luyo.

Mais l'expression amusée de la Mentali se changea rapidement en inquiétude perplexe quand elle vit le regard horrifié du Lucario et désolé du Noctali qui se fixaient mutuellement, avant que Luyo ne lance un rapide coup d'œil anxieux vers Shyn qui discutait toujours un peu plus loin.

— Amoureux ? N-non…, non, c'est impossible…, balbutia le Lucario en décroisant ses bras avant de reculer d'un pas.

Les propos de Shorty lui étaient enfin parvenus, mais la réalité de ses sentiments lui était encore totalement impossible à assimiler, même s'ils étaient logiques.

— _Hé pourtant si !_ rétorqua le Noctali en opinant de la tête d'un air apathique.

Luyo lui lança un regard horrifié et fit plusieurs grimaces en jetant des coups d'œil tout autour de lui en agitant les bras.

— Non non, tu dois faire erreur, je ne peux pas être épris de Shyn ! fit le Lucario d'une voix hésitante en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers la jeune femme.

— _Et moi je crois bien que si !_ _Tu en as tou_ _s_ _les_ _symptômes_ _!_ ricana Shorty qui malgré la réaction horrifiée de Luyo, qui aurait dû l'inquiéter ou l'attrister, le faisait plutôt rire.

— Non, c'est impossible ! répéta le Lucario qui semblait maintenant totalement perdu et affichait une expression inquiète mêlée de tristesse.

— _Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est humaine ?_ questionna le Noctali d'une voix légèrement grinçante.

Luyo arrêta alors de bouger et fixa Shorty quelques secondes d'un air inquiet avant de tourner son regard vers le sol. Il semblait totalement chamboulé.

— … Shyn est…, fit-il d'une petite voix rauque.

Mais le Noctali le coupa par un grognement foncièrement agacé et se releva pour venir se placer devant le Lucario et plongea son regard jaune dans le sien.

— _Tu crois que l'amour peut_ _s'arrêter_ _à_ _ce genre de chose ?_ _Tu crois que tu as le choix ?_ _C'est ton_ _cœur_ _qui parle, pas ta race ou ton_ _espèce_ _! L'amour ça ne se_ _contrôle_ _pas, ça se vit ! Et ton_ _cœur_ _, lui, a choisi de battre pour Shyn !_ _Que ça te plaise ou non, c'est comme ça, alors_ _assume-le_ _!_ fit Shorty d'une voix forte et très sérieuse en plissant les yeux.

Luyo écarquilla légèrement les yeux en l'entendant, puis laissa son visage se peindre d'une longue expression accablée et triste.

— Je ne le crois pas…, marmonna finalement le Lucario d'une voix blanche en reprenant soudainement une expression impassible.

Le Noctali sembla en être légèrement surpris et fronça les sourcils en se rendant bien compte que le Pokémon se voilait totalement la face.

— _Tu peux t_ _oujours_ _ne pas le croire, mais la vérité est l_ _à_ _mon vieux ! Et maintenant que tu en a_ _s_ _pris_ _conscience,_ _tu va_ _s_ _très_ _rapidement pouvoir vérifier que j'ai raison !_ rétorqua Shorty d'une voix sifflante en posant ses fesses par terre.

— Tu te trompes, Shorty…, répondit Luyo d'une voix morne en se redressant.

Toute trace de tristesse avait quittée son visage et son regard, comme si toute la conversation n'avait été qu'un flot de stupidités sans intérêt.

— _Je dis_ _peut-être_ _beaucoup de_ _bêtises,_ _mais je ne me trompe jamais quand il s'agit de relation entre les gens !_ grinça le Noctali en fixant le Lucario qui le toisait du regard.

Puis sans rien ajouter, Luyo s'éloigna d'un pas lent pour se diriger vers une autre rambarde un peu plus loin, lui tournant le dos. Shorty ne fit rien pour le retenir et le regarda s'éloigner d'un air profondément agacé et fatigué.

— _Tu_ _verras_ _! Je te_ _parie_ _que dans_ _trois_ _jours_ _maximum_ _tu_ _seras_ _obligé de_ _reconnaître_ _que j'ai raison !_ cria ensuite le Noctali à l'intention du Lucario.

Mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas se retourner ou faire le moindre signe qu'il l'avait entendu et continua de s'éloigner jusqu'à poser ses mains sur la rambarde de l'autre côté, semblant observer le paysage.

.

— _P_ _fff, quel idiot, comme si ça allait_ _changer_ _les choses qu'il se borne comme ça…_ , grinça Shorty pour lui-même en jetant un regard sombre au Lucario.

— _Il a pas l'air content, de quoi vous avez parlé ?_ fit alors la voix de Milliu derrière lui.

Le Noctali lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et observa sa petite sœur d'un air indifférent avant de pousser un soupir.

— _Oh rien…_ _I_ _l m'a dit qu'il ressentait des sentiments_ _bizarres_ _à_ _l'égard de Shyn, et je lui ai di_ _t_ _que c'_ _é_ _tait normal vu qu'il_ _était_ _amoureux d'elle !_ expliqua Shorty d'une voix banale comme si c'était totalement normal.

La Mentali alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers Luyo avant de reporter un regard horrifié sur Shorty en l'entendant.

— _Quoi ? Tu lui a_ _s_ _vraiment dit ça ?_ fit Milliu d'une voix outrée en ouvrant grand la bouche.

— _Ba_ _h_ _ouais,_ répondit le Noctali d'un air indifférent en haussant les épaules.

La Mentali resta quelques secondes la bouche entr'ouverte à regarder son frère d'un air consterné avant de la refermer et de rouler des yeux.

— _Et il a dit quoi ?_ questionna le Mentali d'une voix lasse en jetant un regard vague vers Luyo.

Shorty poussa un soupir mêlé d'un bruit de bouche grossier.

— _Il a nié, et il est parti._

— _Le contraire m'au_ _rait_ _étonné_ _… Tu crois qu'il va_ _réaliser_ _que c'es_ _t_ _vrai ?_ demanda Milliu d'une voix plus hésitante en affichant un air un peu inquiet.

— _Bien sur ! Faut_ _juste_ _lui laisser un peu de temps. Je lui ai di_ _t_ _que je ne lui donnais_ _quelques jours_ _avant de_ _réaliser_ _que j'ai raison !_ rétorqua Shorty d'un air hautain en levant la tête de fierté.

La Mentali le dévisagea une demi-seconde avant de pousser un léger soupir de fatigue.

— … _Mmhh, tu penses vraiment qu'il va l'accepter ? Ça va bientôt faire un an qu'on voyage tous ensemble et il n'a toujours pas fait sa demande à Shyn…_

Le Noctali fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant sa sœur qui affichait maintenant un air un peu tendu.

— _T'inquiète_ _pas, je suis_ _sûr_ _que quand il comprendra qu'il l'aime il_ _réalis_ _er_ _a_ _qu'il ne peut plus la quitter maintenant et lui demandera enfin de rester avec elle !_ répondit Shorty d'une voix plus douce et confiante en voyant que sa sœur s'inquiétait pour Luyo.

— _J'espère_ _que tu as raison… Mais tu crois qu'il_ _pourrait_ _…_ , murmura Milliu avant de se faire couper par le Noctali.

— _Pourrait quoi ?_  
La Mentali hésita quelques secondes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre d'une voix hésitante.

— _Tu crois qu'il pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments en même temps ?_

Shorty écarquilla alors légèrement les yeux en l'entendant et porta ensuite un regard un peu inquiet sur le vide devant lui.

— … _Ça je n'en sais rien…_

— _Comment tu crois que Shyn le prendrai_ _t_ _s'_ _i_ _l lui avou_ _ait_ _qu'il est amoureux d'elle ?_ demanda la Mentali d'une voix inquiète après une seconde de silence.

Les deux Pokémon semblaient maintenant tous les deux perturbés, le Noctali n'affichant plus aucun air supérieur ou amusé.

— … _J'en sais rien non plus…,_ répondit Shorty d'une voix blanche en fronçant les sourcils. _Tu crois que Shyn pourrait le refouler ?_ demanda-t-il ensuite en lançant un regard inquiet vers sa sœur.

Mais celle-ci hocha négativement la tête.

— _Non. Shyn aime trop Luyo pour ça…, mais…, il est un Pokémon… et nous ignorons_ _quel_ _sentiment_ _profond Shyn_ _éprouve_ _pour Luyo… Et s'il n'était pas aussi intense que ceux de Luyo ?_ fit la Mentali d'une petite voix tendue.

Ce fut alors au tour de Shorty de se mordiller la lèvre tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la situation.

Car s'ils savaient tous les deux depuis plusieurs semaines que Luyo était amoureux de Shyn, ils ignoraient par contre complètement à quel niveau l'affection de la jeune femme pour le Lucario se portait, lui.

— … _T_ _u crois que j'ai fai_ _t_ _une_ _bêtise_ _en lui faisant r_ _é_ _al_ _is_ _er ses_ _sentiments_ _?_ demanda alors le Noctali d'une voix anxieuse.

Shorty semblait maintenant aussi inquiet que sa sœur qui jeta un nouveau regard vers Luyo avant de tourner son attention vers Shyn.

— _Je ne sais pas…, mais de toute_ _façon_ _il l'aurait forcément compris_ _à_ _un moment donné… Alors autant que ce soit maintenant_ _plutôt_ _qu'au moment de se séparer…_ , murmura la Mentali d'une petite voix tendue.

Le Noctali hocha sobrement la tête et porta lui aussi son regard vers Shyn qui était en train de dire au revoir au jeune homme.

— … _J'espère_ _que j'ai_ _pas_ _fai_ _t_ _une connerie…_ , grinça Shorty.

L'angoisse s'entendait dans sa voix et se voyait sur son visage tandis que Milliu plissait les yeux d'inquiétude.

— _Ça_ _, ce_ _sera_ _à_ _Luyo_ _et Shyn d'en décider…_ , répondit la Mentali d'une voix blanche en jetant un coup d'œil attristé à son frère.

Celui-ci le lui rendit puis tourna un regard sombre vers le sol devant ses pieds. Il avait pensé que le fait que Luyo se pose des questions sur Shyn et réalise son affection pour elle serait une bonne chose. Mais non seulement il n'avait pas prévu que le Lucario nierait ses sentiments de cette façon, mais il n'avait encore moins pensé à ce que la jeune femme pouvait, elle, ressentir pour lui. Et si jamais Luyo affrontait la vérité et déclarait sa flamme à Shyn, mais que celle-ci le rembarrait, le Pokémon allait sans contexte énormément souffrir. Et ça, Shorty ne le souhaitait absolument pas.

Bien loin des préoccupations de ses Pokémon, Shyn avait enfin fini par réussir à faire partir Kleine après l'avoir écouté parler de son enfance à Autéquia et des différents concours qu'il suivait chaque année. La jeune femme revint donc sur ses pas et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour chercher ses Pokémon du regard. Aélia était toujours accoudée à la barrière et sautillait sur place en gloussant, tandis que Shorty et Milliu jetaient des coups d'œil mitigés autour d'eux vers elle et Luyo.

Mais ce fut la posture du Lucario totalement avachie contre la barricade opposée à celle où elle l'avait laissé qui attira le regard de la jeune femme. Luyo n'était pas du genre à se tenir de cette façon, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Shyn qui fronça légèrement les sourcils et se dirigea vers lui.

À moitié couché sur la barrière, la tête dans ses bras, le Lucario ruminait ses pensées. Les paroles de Shorty tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et plus il les entendait, plus cela sonnait vrai à ses oreilles, et plus son visage se crispait dans une grimace douloureuse et inquiète.

Mais quelque chose vint soudainement se poser sur son bras et fit se redresser brutalement le Lucario qui lança un regard hébété et surpris à Shyn qui se tenait à côté de lui. La jeune femme arborait un air doux et un peu inquiet qui s'accentua quand elle vit le regard perturbé du Pokémon.

— Tout va bien ? Je te sens soucieux, mon ami…, murmura Shyn en caressant légèrement le bras de Luyo qui suivit sa main des yeux quelques secondes d'un air vide avant de relever ses yeux vers son visage.

— N-non…, tout va bien, Shyn…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix faible en tentant de reprendre une expression moins confuse et suspicieuse, essayant même un petit sourire.

Mais son visage gardait encore la trace de sa tristesse, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard triste alors que Luyo détournait les yeux pour faire semblant de s'intéresser aux constructions au loin.

Shyn n'insista pas en voyant que le Pokémon ne voulait de toute évidence pas parler, mais remarqua rapidement que le Lucario frissonnait légèrement, ce qui n'avait rien de très étonnant en soi, car le temps était de plus en plus frais en ce mois de décembre. La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils et détacha son sac de son dos pour fouiller dedans. Luyo lui jeta un regard en coin sans détourner la tête et l'observa alors sortir ce qui ressemblait à un long tissu bleu et noir assez épais.

Puis, sans rien dire, Shyn posa son sac par terre et entoura délicatement l'étrange tissu autour du cou du Lucario. Celui-ci tourna alors la tête vers elle en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait et lui lança un regard perplexe. Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas à sa question muette et finit d'enrouler le tissu avant de soulever ses antennes pour le glisser dessous.

N'ayant pas de réponse à son regard plein de questions, Luyo afficha un air assez perdu et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au tissu autour de son cou. Il s'agissait d'une écharpe en laine, et les couleurs bleues et noires se confondaient avec la couleur naturelle de son pelage, comme si Shyn avait fait exprès de choisir une écharpe à ses couleurs.

— Tu devrais un peu moins frissonner avec ça…, murmura ensuite la jeune femme en regardant tendrement le Pokémon qui remonta lentement ses yeux vers elle, l'air assez incrédule.

Mais rapidement, devant le regard doux et brillant de Shyn qui le fixait, l'expression du Lucario se remplit d'un mélange de tristesse et de bonheur, et un vrai sourire confus apparut sur son visage.

L'écharpe était chaude et le réchauffait déjà beaucoup alors qu'il baissait légèrement la tête pour enfouir le bas de son visage dedans.

— Merci, Shyn…, murmura Luyo d'une voix faible en regardant la barrière d'un air confus.

La jeune femme sembla un peu plus joyeuse en voyant le Pokémon sourire et afficha à son tour un grand sourire avant de faire un pas vers lui. Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle entoura ses bras autour des épaules du Lucario et le tira un peu vers elle pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Le Pokémon ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et rougit légèrement sous l'écharpe sans le vouloir, puis ferma les yeux en sentant la chaleur de la jeune femme l'entourer. Il ne savait pas encore si les paroles de Shorty étaient vraies, mais une chose était sûre, il aimait Shyn, et tout ce qui venait d'elle.

.

*.*.*

.

Quelques jours plus tard, profitant de leur temps libre avant le grand festival, le petit groupe se promena en ville pour participer à l'agitation. La ville était très en mouvement depuis une journée, et pas seulement à cause du festival en approche, car la fin du mois de décembre arrivait, et avec elle la joie des fêtes de Noël grandissait parmi la population.

Les rues et les maisons changeaient de visage et se couvraient de décorations colorées et brillantes en l'honneur de cette fête, ce qui intriguait beaucoup Aélia qui jetait des regards partout autour d'elle tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans une grande rue donnant sur une petite place. Un grand sapin était en train d'y être installé dans un grand vacarme et moult habitants s'agitaient tout autour pour construire ce qui ressemblait à de petits cabanons de bois.

La petite Mysdibule était très intriguée et amusée par tout ça, surtout par les guirlandes lumineuses attachées aux toitures un peu partout. Aélia n'avait jamais vu de décoration de Noël, tout comme le Lucario, mais le concerné ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé et se contenta de quelques regards perplexes aux aménagements de la place, mais ne fit aucune réflexion et reporta rapidement son regard sombre devant lui. Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis sa discussion avec Shorty sur ses sentiments pour Shyn et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir si le Noctali avait raison et qu'il se voilait la face, ou si Shorty se trompait complètement.

Shyn, elle, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le léger renfermement du Lucario, mais avait par contre très bien vu que Luyo semblait maintenant faire la tête au Noctali pour une raison inconnue. Mais Shorty n'avait l'air de beaucoup en souffrir, et agissait, lui, comme d'habitude, même si Luyo ne répondait désormais plus à ses réflexions et ses remarques, comme s'il n'existait pas.

.

Après avoir fait un petit tour en ville et compris que l'aménagement des cabanons sur la place était en préparation du marché de Noël qui aurait lieu le 24 décembre au soir, le petit groupe alla faire une pause dans une petite brasserie du centre-ville.

L'établissement était déjà bien rempli et les gens discutaient joyeusement de Noël et des cadeaux qu'ils allaient faire. Aélia leva alors une oreille intéressée en entendant parler de cadeaux et suivit rapidement Shyn qui avait repéré une petite table carrée au fond de la brasserie qui faisait l'angle, ce qui leur permit à tous les trois de profiter du confort d'une banquette d'angle rouge.

La jeune femme jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la carte et commanda trois boissons avant de faire sortir les Évolitions de ses Pokéballs qui allèrent s'installer sous la table. À cause du froid grandissant et de l'ambiance plutôt sombre du ciel au-dessus d'Autéquia, Shyn avait troqué son habituel débardeur excentrique pour un sous-pull noir à petit col montant, ainsi qu'une écharpe noire et bleue semblable à celle de Luyo.

Le Lucario le remarqua d'ailleurs immédiatement et la jeune femme lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une seule écharpe à la base, mais qu'elle était trop grande et avait donc décidé de la couper en deux. Luyo portait, lui, toujours sa veste noire, ainsi que l'écharpe que Shyn lui avait donnée, et Aélia arborait, elle, son gros grelot doré attaché sur sa tête.

Pendant que la jeune femme attendait sa commande, elle jeta un regard en coin au Lucario sur l'autre banquette qui avait la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté et regardait vers le bar de la brasserie où un Eoko chantonnait en dansant dans l'air.

Shyn y jeta aussi un coup d'œil, imitée par Aélia à côté d'elle, avant de reporter son attention sur Luyo. Le Pokémon avait l'air ailleurs, et son regard perdu dans le vide sembla légèrement agacer la jeune femme qui fit une grimace avant de gonfler les joues en fixant Luyo. Le Lucario remarqua alors enfin le regard de Shyn sur lui et tourna mollement la tête vers la jeune femme, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant son expression boudeuse.

Le Pokémon leva un sourcil circonspect, mais en guise de réponse, Shyn lui tira la langue dans un bruit de bouche pas très polie en affichant une expression un peu stupide, avant d'être imitée par Aélia qui semblait prendre cela pour un jeu. Luyo fronça alors encore plus les sourcils devant le spectacle de la jeune femme et la Mysdibule lui tirant la langue en louchant à moitié, mais l'arrivée d'une serveuse avec leurs boissons coupa tout net les grimaces des deux filles qui reprirent rapidement un air plus sérieux.

.

— _C'est quoi ça ?_ _Ça_ _sent un peu b_ _iz_ _a_ _r_ _re…,_ demanda Aélia une minute après en humant le verre de Shyn d'où une légère fumée claire s'échappait, signe que le liquide était chaud.

Un bout de citron était accroché au verre en terre cuite de la jeune femme, et le liquide rouge noir laissant présager qu'il ne s'agissait pas de chocolat chaud comme le verre de Luyo. Shyn finit de distribuer les boissons à tout le monde et se redressa après avoir déposé deux bols de Lait-Meumeu pour Milliu et Shorty.

— C'est du vin chaud, les humains en boivent souvent en hiver et à Noël, répondit la jeune femme à la Mysdibule qui jeta un œil à son milk-shake à la fraise, avant de reporter son attention sur le verre de Shyn.

— _C'est quoi_ _Noël_ _?_ questionna alors Aélia en se rappelant avoir déjà entendu ce nom être prononcé dehors par des passants.

Mais Shyn ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à retirer sa veste qui commençait à lui tenir chaud. La jeune femme poussa ensuite un léger soupir et se retourna vers la Mysdibule pour lui répondre avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux alarmés.

— Touche pas à ça ! Y a de l'alcool dedans ! fit alors Shyn d'une voix plus forte qu'elle n'aurait voulu en arrêtant le geste d'Aélia.

La petite Mysdibule s'était dressée sur la table et était sur le point de tremper son doigt dans le breuvage de la jeune femme dans l'idée de le goûter. Aélia se rassit alors correctement en gonflant ses joues d'un air boudeur tandis que Shyn poussait sa tasse de l'autre côté.

— C'est dangereux, l'alcool est très mauvais pour les Pokémon, bois ton verre plutôt…, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce avant de se tourner de l'autre côté et de froncer les sourcils.

C'était maintenant Luyo qui reniflait son verre, semblant assez intrigué par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

— C'est valable pour toi aussi… grinça Shyn d'une voix basse en écartant son verre du museau du Lucario qui lui jeta un regard impassible.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en boire…, rétorqua Luyo d'une voix morne en récupérant son propre verre avant de s'adosser dans la banquette.

Shyn ne répondit rien, mais fixa le Lucario quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Aélia qui avait entamé son verre et avait un peu de lait sur les lèvres.

— _C'est quoi_ _Noël_ _?_ répéta ensuite la Mysdibule d'une voix joyeuse en voyant que la jeune femme la regardait cette fois.

Shyn leva un sourcil intrigué à sa question, puis fit un petit sourire et se laissa légèrement tomber en arrière dans la banquette avec son verre.

.

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres_ _ **un**_ ** **S**** **amedi** **sur deux** _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

.

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	35. Chapitre 34 : Le plus beau des cadeaux

.

.

 **Chapitre** **36** **:** **Le plus beau des cadeaux**

.

.

Toujours enfoncée dans son fauteuil dans la petite brasserie, bien au chaud, Shyn raconta ensuite à Aélia et Luyo les origines de Noël et ce en quoi cela consistait aujourd'hui, finissant par la tradition d'offrir des cadeaux à ses proches à Noël.

— Vu que nous sommes ici pour quelques semaines nous allons forcement passer Noël à Autequia…, conclut la jeune femme en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son vin chaud.

— _Ça_ _veut dire qu'on va avoir des cadeaux ?_ demanda la Mysdibule toute contente en s'agitant sur son siège.

Aélia avait semblé intriguée par l'histoire de Shyn, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière de joie intense depuis que la jeune femme avait parlé de l'échange de cadeaux. Shyn lui lança un regard amusé puis opina en souriant.

— Vous, oui, puisque je vais vous en offrir ! répondit la jeune femme tranquillement, avant de déposer sa tasse.

À ses pieds, les Évolitions s'échangèrent un regard ravi tandis qu'Aélia sautillait de joie sur la banquette. Seul Luyo resta assez impassible et fronça ensuite les sourcils en fixant les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle semblait assez triste soudainement, ce que le Lucario ne comprenait pas vraiment.

— Si cette fête est censée apporter de la joie aux gens, pourquoi as-tu l'air triste tout d'un coup ? demanda alors le Pokémon d'une voix sombre en croisant les bras.

Aélia arrêta de sauter en entendant Luyo parler et jeta un regard intrigué à Shyn qui avait redressé la tête et fixait le Lucario d'un air un peu surpris. Puis, elle poussa un faible soupir et fit un petit sourire triste avant de venir croiser ses bras sur la table.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment que je suis triste, mais… tu vois… J'aime bien Noël, avec toutes ces lumières en ville, ces décorations, son ambiance festive et joyeuse… Mais… Noël, c'est avant tout une fête familiale, où les gens se rassemblent autour d'une table, d'un sapin, ou un endroit pour partager, discuter et s'offrir leurs cadeaux…, c'est un peu une tradition… Et moi… je… j'ai jamais vraiment été dans cet état d'esprit là vu que je…, bredouilla la jeune femme d'une voix maladroite avant de se faire couper par Luyo.

— Tu n'as jamais eu de famille…, fit le Lucario d'une voix sombre, mais douce, signe qu'il comprenait la pensée de Shyn.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard timide et mal à l'aise avant d'opiner sobrement.

— Oui… Oh, j'ai eu des amis… Humains, je parle, selon les périodes de ma vie, et j'ai déjà eu des cadeaux, mais je n'ai jamais eu cette ambiance-là. Je n'ai jamais partagé de repas de Noël avec ma famille, avec mon père, ou ma mère…, quelqu'un qui me connaisse vraiment au final…, reprit Shyn d'une voix plus basse et triste en regardant son verre presque vide devant elle.

La jeune femme fit ensuite une pause, observée d'un œil triste pas Aélia et attentif de Luyo qui arborait un air plus doux. Shyn se redressa quelques secondes après et afficha un petit sourire résigné en soufflant légèrement.

— Tu sais quoi…, si j'avais un seul vœu à faire pour Noël…, ce serait celui de passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul Noël avec ma famille…, fit la jeune femme d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-triste en souriant faussement.

Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant sa requête, mais ne dit rien et suivit le mouvement de Shyn qui attrapa son verre et le fixa une seconde d'un air vide avant de rajouter d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

— Mais il est plus que probable que ce vœu-là ne se réalisera sans doute jamais… Certains vœux sont faits pour ne jamais se réaliser de toute façon…

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle avala le fond de son verre d'une traite et le redéposa bruyamment sur la table en grimaçant. Le Lucario ne fit aucun commentaire et porta son regard sur la table en affichant un air un peu confus et perplexe, car le Pokémon venait de réaliser en écoutant Shyn, qu'en vérité, la jeune femme souffrait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il croyait du manque de sa famille. Il se doutait que cela devait être un poids pour elle, mais Shyn n'en avait jamais fait mention ouvertement à part aujourd'hui.

— _T'inquiète_ _pas maman, on va t'offrir des cadeaux pour_ _Noël_ _! Parce que pour moi tu es ma famille ! Vous_ _l'êtes_ _tous !_ fit alors Aélia soudainement d'une voix enfantine en se mettant debout sur la banquette, tout en lançant un regard aux Évolitions qui approuvèrent en sortant la tête de sous la table pour approuver.

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et afficha un petit sourire amusé avant de lui caresser la tête.

— T'es adorable, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine, pour moi votre présence me suffit ! répondit Shyn dans un sourire tendre.

— _Ravie de te l'entendre enfin dire !_ ricana Shorty d'une voix moqueuse.

La jeune femme lui lança un coup d'œil sombre, mais le Noctali poussa un léger cri de surprise et jeta un regard outragé sous la table.

— _Aie ! Tu m'a_ _s_ _frappé !_ fit le Pokémon ténèbres en ressortant la tête pour regarder Shyn.

Mais celle-ci arbora un air incrédule, semblant ne pas comprendre, alors que la voix de Luyo se levait de l'autre côté.

— Non, c'était moi ! fit le Lucario d'une voix totalement indifférente en finissant lui aussi son verre.

— _Recommence et je te bouffe le pied !_ rétorqua Shorty dans une grimace agacée en se déplaçant assez pour jeter un œil noir à Luyo.

Mais le Lucario ne sembla pas du tout en être dérangé et ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder le Noctali, préférant se tourner vers Aélia qui pointait son doigt vers Shyn.

— _Maman !_ fit la petite Mysdibule joyeusement avant de tourner son doigt vers Milliu, puis vers Shorty.

— _Grand frère, grande sœur !_

La jeune femme l'observa elle aussi d'un air amusé alors qu'Aélia tournait maintenant son doigt vers Luyo. Les deux Pokémon s'observèrent ensuite comme deux Caninos d'arrêts, semblant se jauger du regard, puis Aélia afficha un petit sourire sadique et cria d'une voix aiguë :

— … _PAPA !_

Prise par surprise, Shyn sursauta et donna un coup de genou sous la table qui la fit trembler avant de pousser un cri de douleur et de ramener son genou vers elle alors que le Lucario fusillait du regard la Mysdibule morte de rire.

— Arrête ça ! grinça le Pokémon d'une voix forte et grave sous les gloussements d'Aélia qui semblait ravie de son effet. Contrairement à la jeune femme qui jeta un regard mitigé à la Mysdibule entre l'amusement et la douleur avant de lancer un coup d'œil à Luyo qui ne riait pas du tout et poussa un soupir de fatigue en se laissant retomber dans la banquette.

.

*.*.*

.

Comme Shyn l'avait annoncé à ses Pokémon, elle comptait bien leur offrir à tous un cadeau pour Noël, et décida dès le lendemain de se mettre en quête de leurs présents. Mais ne voulant pas risquer que les Pokémon concernés ne sortent de leur Pokéball pendant ses achats, la jeune femme prit la décision de laisser tout le monde au centre Pokémon pendant qu'elle ferait ses courses.

Shyn laissa donc Aurore et Goultar au parc du centre, puis libéra ses Évolitions et Atémis dans sa chambre qui allèrent rejoindre Aélia devant la télévision.

— Tu peux veiller sur tout le monde pendant mon absence ? Si jamais y a le moindre problème, tu sais comment me trouver et me contacter, demanda ensuite la jeune femme au Lucario en se tournant vers lui.

Le Pokémon n'avait pas semblé dérangé quand Shyn avait parlé d'aller seule en ville, et ne fit aucune objection à sa demande. C'est donc toute seule que la jeune femme partit en ville faire ses achats, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait acheter pour chacun d'eux.

Mais dans la chambre du centre, à peine quelques minutes après que la jeune femme fut sortie, Luyo se dirigea rapidement vers Milliu qui s'était couchée sur le lit et faisait sa toilette.

— Je dois m'absenter un peu, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir surveiller tout le monde ? demanda le Lucario d'une voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

La Mentali se stoppa et lui lança un regard doux et intéressé avant de faire un petit sourire.

— _Laisse-moi_ _deviner…, tu veux trouver un cadeau pour Shyn ?_ questionna-t-elle d'une voix taquine, mais sans aucune sournoiserie.

Luyo le sentit et hocha vaguement la tête.

— C'est mon idée, oui…, même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir faire sans monnaie humaine…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix sombre.

— _Tu_ _trouveras_ _…, certain_ _s_ _humain_ _s_ _son_ _t_ _gentil_ _s_ _avec les Pokémon. Et sinon tu peux toujours proposer un service contre une rémunération vu que tu_ _parles_ _leur langue,_ proposa Milliu en réfléchissant quelques instants.

Luyo sembla trouver l'idée assez bonne et roula des yeux avant de faire un petit sourire.

— Oui, c'est une idée, merci…

— _Je suppose qu'il ne faudra pas non plus dire_ _à_ _Shyn que tu es partie pendant son absence ?_ demanda ensuite la Mentali dans un petit sourire amusé.

— Je préférerais, oui…, répondit le Lucario en se redressant légèrement en comprenant que Milliu avait compris sa pensée.

— _Fai_ _s_ _attention de bien rentrer avant elle… Shyn a dit qu'elle reviendrait pour midi…,_ rajouta la Mentali d'une voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la chambre aux murs blancs qui indiquait 10h00.

— Je vais surveiller…, répondit Luyo d'une voix simple, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Mais à peine l'eut-il ouverte, que la voix grinçante de Shorty résonna derrière lui.

— _Eh !_ _Où tu va_ _s_ _?_ _C'est comme ça que tu nous_ _surveilles_ _?_ fit le Noctali alors que le Lucario se tournait de trois quarts vers lui pour lui lancer un regard sombre.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…, rétorqua Luyo d'une voix hachée qui démontrait un certain agacement.  
 _—_ _Laisse-le_ _, Shorty._ _Il va chercher un cadeau pour Shyn…_ , murmura Milliu en sautant du lit pour répondre à son frère.  
— _Ohhh, tout seul et dans son dos, c'est mignon…_ _S_ _i ça c'est pas une preuve d'affection !_ ricana le Noctali joyeusement en lançant un regard goguenard au Lucario.

Mais Luyo s'en moqua totalement et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter sous les moqueries du Noctali.

.

Luyo y avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit après le récit de Shyn et voulait à tout prix trouver un cadeau pour la jeune femme. Et pas un cadeau qu'un Pokémon pourrait lui offrir, comme une baie, ou un dessin enfantin, mais quelque chose qui aurait de l'importance pour elle et lui permettait d'avoir une meilleure opinion de Noël et de se rappeler de celui-ci. Car comme Aélia l'avait fait remarquer d'une manière enfantine, ils étaient tous une famille maintenant, et même si l'appellation de la Mysdibule lui déplaisait fortement, il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il jouait un peu le rôle du père dans cette tribu, tout comme Shyn jouait celui de la mère.

Tout à ses réflexions, le Lucario arpenta plusieurs petites rues de la ville en observant avec attention les vitrines. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver pour Shyn, connaissant au final plutôt mal les goûts de la jeune femme et encore plus comment les humains jugeaient ce qui était intéressant et important pour constituer un bon cadeau.

Mais après une demi-heure à arpenter une longue avenue remplie de magasins de vêtements et de boutiques Pokémon, le Lucario se figea soudainement devant une petite bijouterie entre deux grandes maisons. Les objets présentés derrière la vitrine n'avaient pas l'air d'être très variés et n'attiraient pas vraiment le regard, mais l'un d'entre eux attira malgré tout immédiatement l'attention du Pokémon.

Il s'agissait d'une fleur taillée dans ce qui ressemblait à du cristal translucide un peu bleuté qui brillait légèrement. L'éclat à la fois faible et bleuté rappela immédiatement celui du cristal d'aura de Shyn alors que la forme de la fleur rappelait très vaguement quelque chose à Luyo. Mais le Lucario ne parvint pas à se rappeler pourquoi cette fleur lui était familière, et après quelques secondes à réfléchir, se décida finalement à entrer.

Il n'avait évidemment pas d'argent et espérait que le gérant serait compréhensible s'il lui expliquait sa démarche pour le moins originale.

.

Une fois entré dans la boutique, un petit son de clochette retentit à l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte, et un vieil homme sortit de derrière un rideau de perles bleues au fond de la pièce derrière le comptoir en fer blanc. L'individu posa ensuite son attention sur Luyo puis prit rapidement une expression mitigée entre l'agacement et le dégoût en voyant le Pokémon s'avancer lentement vers lui.

Remarquant le regard plutôt négatif de l'homme sur lui, le Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant très nettement que cette personne risquait de ne pas être des plus agréables avec lui. L'homme plutôt âgé avait des cheveux majoritairement gris hormis quelques mèches noires et avait le crane en partie dégarnis sur le dessus, et une moustache grise mal taillée, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes sur le nez qui semblait être sur le point de tomber. Il portait un pull gris et vert kaki, ainsi qu'un pantalon marron que Luyo put voir quand l'homme se déplaça de derrière le comptoir pour venir à sa rencontre, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'approche de trop prés.

— Hé, c'est pas le centre Pokémon ici. Si tu cherches ton maître tu vas le faire dehors pas dans la boutique, j'ai pas envie que tu casses quelque chose ! ronchonna le vieil homme en détaillant le Lucario du regard avant de soupirer dans sa moustache.

Luyo s'arrêta de marcher et jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à l'homme avant de répondre d'une voix calme et rauque :

— Je ne cherche personne, et je n'ai pas l'intention de casser quoi que ce soit…

Le vieil homme sembla alors surpris en entendant le Lucario lui répondre et sursauta légèrement en reculant d'un pas :

— Oh, tiens donc, un Pokémon qui parle, c'est pas banal…, balbutia l'homme en remettant ses lunettes droites avant de se renfrogner soudainement. Mais ça change rien à ce que j'ai dit, on sert les humains ici, alors à moins que tu es de quoi payer, dehors !

— Je ne dispose pas d'argent humain sur moi, mais j'aurais voulu des renseignements sur l'un de vos biens exposés dans la vitrine…, répondit Luyo d'une voix incroyablement calme devant l'homme qui lui pointait maintenant la porte d'un doigt ridé.

— Des renseignements…, lequel ? demanda l'individu d'une voix plus calme, semblant légèrement intéressé.

— La fleur en cristal…, fit le Lucario en se tournant pour montrer la vitrine où était la fleur.

— Oh, tu parles de la fleur en cristal bleue ! rétorqua le vieil homme en reprenant sa marche.

Il dépassa ensuite Luyo et alla ouvrir la vitrine pour en récupérer la fleur.

— Oui, c'est ça…, elle est très jolie…, fit le Lucario d'une voix douce et très intéressée en se rapprochant légèrement pour mieux observer l'objet qui brillait encore plus sous les lumières de la boutique.

— Oui, tu as l'œil pour un Pokémon ! C'est une broche en forme de bleuet, elle a été taillée dans un bloc de cristal bleu qui a été trouvé dans la région de Kalos ! Très rare, très chère, unique ! Hé hé hé, expliqua l'homme d'une voix chevrotante et commerciale en déposant la fleur sur une table à côté.

Luyo se pencha légèrement pour continuer de l'observer, mais garda ses distances, n'osant pas tenter de la toucher alors que le vieil homme le surveillait d'un regard sombre.

— Accepteriez-vous de me la céder ? demanda ensuite le Lucario en se redressant.

L'homme leva un sourcil perplexe en affichant une expression blasée.

— Te la donner ? Sûrement pas ! On achète ici ! Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me donner si tu n'as pas d'argent ? Tu sais combien elle vaut au moins ? Tu crois que je vais te la filer contre deux baies Oran ? râla le vieil homme d'une voix mauvaise en grimaçant.

— Je n'ai pas de baie Oran sur moi, mais je pourrais vous rendre des services en paiement…, proposa Luyo en ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'homme lui parlait de baies Oran.

Il avait bien vu et lu le prix de la broche, mais cela ne signifiait rien pour lui, car il ignorait la valeur des biens humains, et ne comprit donc pas que la broche à 12 000 Pokédollars était en vérité très chère. Le vieil homme accentua sa grimace en entendant la réponse de Luyo et poussa un grognement mêlé d'un soupir en croisant les bras.

— On a pas besoin d'aide, on est un petit commerce et on se débrouille très bien à deux. Donc si tu veux cette fleur, je te conseille de trouver l'argent d'abord ! grinça l'homme entre ses dents.

Le Lucario fronça légèrement des sourcils en sentant bien que l'individu ne l'aiderait pas à obtenir ce bijou et l'observa d'un œil sombre aller remettre la broche dans la vitrine.

— Je vois…, de toute évidence, vous ne faites pas partie de ces humains compréhensifs…, marmonna Luyo pour lui-même en lui tournant le dos.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit l'homme d'une voix hésitante en plissant les yeux en se tournant vers le Lucario.

— Rien, oubliez ça… excusez-moi pour le dérangement…, répondit Luyo sans se retourner avant de sortir, accompagner par le double son de clochette.

— Mmhh.., ronchonna le vieil homme derrière lui sans le suivre avant de se tourner en entendant le bruit du rideau de perles derrière le comptoir.

— Tu as encore fait partir un client, Michel ? râla alors une femme aux cheveux gris en s'accoudant au comptoir.

Elle avait un visage rond et doux, mais son expression à ce moment-là était celle de l'agacement et du reproche.

Le vieil homme ricana en guise de réponse et alla rejoindre la vieille femme d'un pas clopinant.

— C'était pas un client, et tu vas rire quand je vais te raconter ce qu'il voulait ! fit l'homme d'une voix moqueuse dans un sourire endenté.

.

Dehors, Luyo, lui, ne souriait pas du tout. Il avait vraiment espéré se procurer cette broche et était maintenant très déçu, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune autre idée pour Shyn et qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour lui de revenir s'il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme ne risque de remarquer son absence.

Mais alors qu'il allait tourner dans l'angle de la rue, une voix essoufflée de femme se fit entendre derrière lui.

— Hé ! Attends un peu, c'est toi le Pokémon qui veut la fleur en cristal ? fit la femme d'une voix rauque en s'arrêtant devant Luyo qui lui porta un regard très perplexe.

La vieille femme était assez ronde et semblait plutôt amicale derrière ses petits yeux noisette en partie cachés par quelques mèches grisâtres qui s'échappaient de son chignon. La femme portait une longue robe gris/bleu clair qui n'avait pas dû l'aider pour courir après le Lucario, agrémenté d'un gilet blanc duveteux ouvert avec un Cerfrousse dans le dos à l'effigie de Noël.

— Euh, oui, en effet…, répondit Luyo en gardant son expression surprise, tout en détaillant du regard cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Celle-ci fit un petit sourire amical et souffla encore plusieurs fois pour reprendre sa respiration avant de se redresser en arborant un air doux et maternel.  
— Je m'appelle Jacqueline, je suis la gérante de la boutique de bijoux. Mon idiot de mari m'a raconté ton histoire et cela m'intrigue beaucoup je dois dire. Pourquoi un Pokémon voudrait une broche comme cela ? demanda la vieille femme en souriant gentiment au Lucario.

Contrairement au vieil homme, elle semblait beaucoup plus ouverte et agréable, ce qui rassura légèrement Luyo qui revit alors un petit espoir naître en lui.

— Je… je souhaiterais l'offrir à quelqu'un…, balbutia le Lucario en jetant un regard gêné sur le côté, comme s'il avait peur que Shyn n'arrive d'un coup et ne le surprenne.

— Vraiment ? Cette personne doit beaucoup compter pour toi dis-moi pour que tu ailles jusqu'à proposer tes services pour la payer…, lui fit remarquer la vieille femme dans un sourire amusé.

— Elle…, oui, elle compte beaucoup pour moi…, répondit Luyo d'une voix hachée en regardant ses pieds.

— Elle ? Mmhh, je vois… c'est ton maître, c'est ça ? Tu voudrais lui faire une surprise ? questionna Jacqueline d'une voix douce.

Le Lucario releva légèrement ses yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard vaguement agacé.

— Ce n'est pas mon maître…, mais oui, je voudrais lui trouver un beau cadeau et j'ai la sensation que cette fleur pourrait lui plaire, marmonna Luyo d'une voix rauque en haussant les épaules.

La vieille femme sembla amusée par sa réponse et ricana doucement avant de faire un grand et doux sourire amical.

— Tu me plais bien ! Allez, viens, suis-moi, on va te trouver quelque chose à faire ! Tu es là pour longtemps ? fit alors Jacqueline d'une voix compréhensive en faisant signe à Luyo de venir avec elle.

— Jusqu'au grand festival, vous… vous acceptez ma demande ? bredouilla le Lucario en ouvrant de grands yeux en réalisant que la femme semblait lui offrir sa chance.

— Eh bien, la fleur coûte assez cher, mais c'est ma boutique, donc c'est moi qui commande ! rétorqua la vieille femme dans un rire gras et aigu.

Cela fit légèrement sourire Luyo qui poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à suivre Jacqueline.

— Merci beaucoup…, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour votre geste …, murmura le Lucario d'une voix reconnaissante en tentant de faire partir le sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

— Tu n'as pas à le faire ! Enfin si, tu peux le faire en travaillant correctement, bien sûr ! répondit la vieille femme dans un sourire amusé.

Luyo hocha la tête, le regard sérieux.

— Je ferais du mieux que je peux…

— Très bien. Mais dis-moi, quel Pokémon es-tu au fait ? questionna soudainement Jacqueline en arrivant devant la boutique.

— Un Lucario, je suis de type combat/acier. Mais Shyn m'a renommé Luyo, et je préfère que l'on m'appelle par ce nom-là…, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix sobre en reprenant son expression impassible.

— Oh, entendu… Shyn c'est ça ? Joli nom…, murmura la femme en rentrant dans la boutique.

La fleur était toujours dans la vitrine et Luyo y jeta un œil en rentrant à son tour sous le son de la clochette. Le vieil homme n'était plus là et ne fit pas son entrée par le rideau de perles une fois la porte refermée tandis que Jacqueline se tournait vers le Lucario, un petit sourire en coin.

— Je suppose que tu voudrais la fleur pour Noël ?

— J'aimerais bien, oui…, confirma Luyo d'une petite voix en opinant.

— Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de venir chaque matin jusqu'au 24 décembre pour m'aider à ranger les cartons et préparer les stands ? Je me fais vieille et mon mari à tendance à faire la grasse mâtinée, un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal, surtout en cette période de fêtes, expliqua alors la vieille femme en se grattant le menton, tout en regardant autour d'elle.

La boutique était plutôt petite et des cartons traînaient par endroits, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de les ranger, ou peut-être pas la force.

— Ce serait avec plaisir… À quelle heure souhaitez-vous que je sois ici ? fit le Lucario d'une voix sérieuse en suivant le regard de la femme.

Celle-ci se retourna alors vers lui et l'observa une seconde en réfléchissant avant de porter son attention vers l'horloge derrière le comptoir.

— Mmhh, quelque chose me dit que tu ne veux pas que cette Shyn sache que tu travailles pour lui payer un cadeau…, commença la vieille femme d'une voix calme en réfléchissant, avant de se tourner complètement vers Luyo qui l'observait attentivement. Alors…, à quelle heure peux-tu venir, et à quelle heure dois-tu repartir ? compléta-t-elle dans un sourire amusé.

Sourire qui s'étendit quand le Lucario ne put retenir ses propres lèvres de s'étirer légèrement devant la proposition qui allait grandement lui simplifier la tâche.

.

*.*.*

.

Comme convenu, le lendemain matin, très tôt, Luyo sortit discrètement de la chambre du centre Pokémon pour se rendre à la bijouterie. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Jacqueline sur des horaires de début de matinée pour permettre au Pokémon de revenir avant que Shyn ne se rende compte de son absence. Heureusement, la jeune femme se levait généralement assez tard, et encore plus depuis leur arrivée à Autequia, car Shyn avait décrété qu'ils étaient en vacance jusqu'à début janvier.

De ce fait, Luyo n'eut aucun mal à partir à 6h00 de math et à revenir à 10h00 sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. La jeune femme dormait toujours et n'émit qu'un faible gémissement quand le Pokémon retourna se coucher discrètement.

Pour son premier jour, Luyo avait aidé la vieille dame à déménager les cartons qui encombraient les allées du magasin et avait ensuite accroché les décorations de Noël à la devanture. Cela lui avait permis d'observer une nouvelle fois la broche en cristal qu'il convoitait tandis qu'il travaillait et espérait que la vieille femme tiendrait parole d'ici Noël.

.

Le petit ménage de Luyo dura ainsi plusieurs jours sans que Shyn ne semble se douter de rien. Même si quelques fois la jeune femme était déjà réveillée quand il revenait, le Lucario trouva vite une parade en prétextant être allé prendre l'air. Shyn se contenta alors de hausser les épaules d'un air vague, se fiant à l'explication qui était totalement plausible pour elle.

Mais l'engouement de Luyo à vouloir faire un cadeau personnel à la jeune femme avait réveillé l'envie d'Aélia qui malheureusement ne disposait pas de la même liberté de mouvement que le Lucario, et avait donc décidé de miser sur un dessin, aidée par Atémis. Les Évolitions semblèrent apprécier l'idée et se mirent également à dessiner comme ils le pouvaient sous le regard amusé de Shyn.

Le petit groupe passait maintenant son temps entre le centre Pokémon à se reposer dans la chambre ou dans une salle du bas, et le centre-ville et les alentours pour visiter un peu et occuper leurs journées. Autequia n'était pas vraiment réputée pour son tourisme, mais le Site Météore situé à l'ouest de la ville reliant Mérouville par le nord amenait néanmoins quelques visiteurs curieux et archéologues en quête de mystère et de découverte.

Ainsi, Shyn et Luyo allèrent y faire un tour rapide un après-midi, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas vraiment passionnée par les lieux qui étaient plus en lien avec les météorites que les pierres, ce qui n'intéressait pas du tout la jeune femme.

Le Lucario semblait, lui, toujours un peu tendu, mais avait néanmoins retrouvé une expression plus neutre, et une fois son travail secret du matin terminé, le Pokémon continuait de travailler auprès de la jeune femme quand il était au centre. Le Pokémon n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps libre ces derniers jours pour ses exercices d'écriture et profita de leurs vacances de Noël pour reprendre ses livres. Bien qu'il avait déjà énormément progressé et arrivait maintenant à lire des livres simples, Luyo tenait à finaliser son apprentissage. Shyn semblait amusée de voir les efforts que Luyo faisait pour travailler alors qu'elle ne l'y obligeait pas, et finit un matin par tendre un livre au Lucario en lui prenant son livre de travail des mains.

Il s'agissait du livre sur les pierres d'énergie que la jeune femme conservait bien précieusement dans son sac, ce qui intrigua légèrement Luyo.

— Si tu tiens tant que ça à travailler, lis ça plutôt. Les phrases sont plutôt simples et tu apprendras sûrement des choses qui devraient t'intéresser…, expliqua Shyn en souriant tranquillement.

Le Lucario lui rendit son sourire et récupéra le livre tandis que la jeune femme prenait elle aussi un ouvrage dans son sac dans l'idée de bouquiner. Assis dans un fauteuil de la pièce, Aélia et Atémis se partageaient la console de jeux tandis que les Évolitions discutaient en jetant des regards par la fenêtre.

À l'extérieur, des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre par moments, signe que les vacances scolaires venaient de démarrer.

.

Mais bien que Luyo n'en laissait maintenant plus rien paraître, le Pokémon était en vérité toujours un peu perturbé par les paroles de Shorty, et plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait si le Noctali n'avait pas raison.

Un matin dans la boutique de bijoux, alors que le Lucario poussait une grosse horloge contre le mur entre deux présentoirs de bracelets, un homme et une femme rentrèrent dans la boutique en discutant. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement guillerets et s'approchèrent rapidement du présentoir à bagues situé à côté du comptoir.

La vieille dame qui était dernière les accueillit avec un grand sourire et les conseilla ensuite dans leur recherche. La jeune fille désirait une bague ornée d'un petit diamant blanc, ce qu'elle finit par trouver en essayant un anneau argenté agrémenté d'une petite pierre brillante, puis l'homme paya le bijou avec un grand sourire.

Toujours devant son horloge, semblant arrêté dans le temps, Luyo les observa sans bouger durant leur achat, puis les suivit du regard quand ils sortirent. Ils avaient l'ait très amoureux et la femme embrassa son compagnon sur la bouche juste avant de sortir pour le remercier du cadeau. Luyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en les voyant disparaître de son angle de vue, puis se décida enfin à bouger en ramenant un carton vide derrière le comptoir.

Jacqueline y était retournée et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au Pokémon qui la rejoignit. Il semblait un peu ailleurs et tourna rapidement un regard plein de questions vers elle une fois son carton déposé.

— Hum, dites-moi, vous qui êtes en ménage…, commença Luyo d'une voix vague en lançant un regard rapide sur le côté.

— Oui ? fit Jacqueline en fermant sa caisse d'un coup de coude.

Le Lucario sembla alors hésiter une seconde et fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet avant de poser sa question :

— Comment fait-on pour savoir si l'on est amoureux ?

Luyo avait parlé d'une voix assez rauque et hésitante sans la regarder en face, comme s'il avait honte. Sa question sembla d'ailleurs assez surprendre Jacqueline qui entr'ouvrit légèrement la bouche en affichant un air intrigué.

— Amoureux ? Tu en as des drôles de questions, tu ne le sais pas ? demanda la vieille femme dans un rire mal contenu.

— Pas vraiment, non…, répondit le Lucario d'une petite voix en regardant de côté.

— Alors c'est que tu n'as jamais été amoureux toi-même ! rétorqua Jacqueline en ricanant avant d'afficher un air plus grave en dévisageant le Pokémon figé dans une expression fade. Ou bien, si tu me poses la question…, c'est que tu te la poses à toi-même…, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus mesurée.

— Je me pose beaucoup de questions étranges en ce moment …, lui répondit le Lucario d'une voix grave et cassée en détournant le regard.

Son attitude sembla un tant soit peu contrarier Jacqueline qui fronça les sourcils en grimaçant légèrement. Mais la vieille femme n'avait pas l'air énervé ou déçu, juste un peu perturbée, et se redressa pour finalement répondre à la question du Pokémon :

— Mhhh, eh bien… quand on est amoureux… on le sait en général assez facilement, car nos sentiments pour la personne que l'on aime sont plus forts que pour un proche ou un ami.

On pense à la personne tout le temps, on est triste sans elle, heureux avec elle, on aime son odeur, sa présence, son humour, on veut faire des choses avec elle, partager nos idées, notre passé, notre avenir. En gros, on veut partager notre vie avec elle, être sans arrêt avec elle, voire même, fonder une famille avec elle…, expliqua la vieille femme d'une voix douce et réfléchie.

Elle semblait connaître son sujet et Luyo reporta un regard sérieux sur elle en l'écoutant.

— Je vois, oui…, murmura le Pokémon en hochant sobrement la tête dans une expression mitigée.

— Cela répond à ta question ? demanda ensuite Jacqueline en n'ayant pas trop l'air de savoir si le Pokémon était satisfait ou pas au vu de son regard figé et impassible.

— En partie…, murmura Luyo d'une voix sombre sans la regarder.

— Et quelle partie te manque-t-il ? questionna la vieille femme d'une voix douce d'où une légère tristesse pouvait s'entendre.

Le Lucario lui jeta un regard en biais et poussa un petit soupir en affichant une expression confuse.

— … Je ne sais pas…, je crois, que je la cherche encore…, souffla le Pokémon d'une voix basse.

Jacqueline ne sembla pas vraiment convaincue par sa réponse, mais ne répondit rien, et suivit du regard le Pokémon qui se dirigea ensuite vers une étagère en verre mal fermée.

Mais même si Luyo n'avait pas été d'une grande clarté dans ses réponses, la vieille femme connaissait bien les symptômes de l'amour et la difficulté à avouer ses sentiments. Et elle en était sûre maintenant tandis qu'elle observait le Lucario refermer l'armoire d'un air impassible, ce Pokémon-là était amoureux et cherchait à se le confirmer lui-même.

 _._

.

Le matin du 24 décembre, alors que Luyo espérait passer son dernier jour de travail et enfin récupérer la fleur, Jacqueline lui fit la mauvaise surprise d'être absente le matin, ce qui amena le Pokémon à se confronter au vieil homme qui était seul ce jour-là. Le Lucario ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu pendant ces deux semaines, mais il avait très bien senti que l'individu ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

— Je dois revenir ce soir ? fit Luyo en écho en affichant un air ahuri.

— Ouais, c'est ce que Jacky a dit. Elle veut te parler avant de te donner la fleur et que tu disparaisses dans la nature, et de toute façon c'est pas moi qui gère les articles, alors soit tu reviens ce soir, soit tu reviens pas ! répondit le vieil homme d'une voix aigrie et mauvaise avant de s'éclipser dans l'arrière-boutique pour travailler.

Le Lucario ne trouva rien à dire aux paroles de l'homme, mais se renfrogna grandement, car cela allait l'obliger à laisser Shyn, et donc à se trouver une excuse pour venir récupérer la broche. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout au Lucario, mais il avait très bien compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix et fit le travail qui lui restait avant de revenir au centre Pokémon en bougonnant.

Dans la chambre, Shyn était déjà levée et faisait sa toilette dans la salle de bain quand Luyo revint, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Le Pokémon tenta ensuite de rapidement reprendre son air neutre malgré son amertume et sa peur d'échouer, puis regarda la jeune femme sortir tout habillée de l'autre pièce.

Shyn fit ensuite un petit sourire au Lucario et jeta un coup d'œil à Aélia et Atémis qui finissaient leur dessin et le pliaient soigneusement avant de le signer.

— _C'est fini !_ fit ensuite joyeusement la Mysdibule alors que Shorty lançait un regard en biais à Luyo qui réprimait une grimace d'agacement destinée au mur.

Le Noctali leva alors un sourcil intrigué, mais n'osa rien dire devant Shyn qui alla récupérer un prospectus posé sur la table et le montra ensuite à tout le monde.

— Ce soir, il y a le marché de Noël sur la place que l'on a vu la dernière fois. Ça vous intéresse d'y aller ? Y aura sûrement plein de trucs sympas à voir, à manger, et des lumières qui brillent partout !proposa la jeune femme joyeusement en tendant le fascicule à Luyo.

Les Évolitions, Aélia et Atémis approuvèrent alors joyeusement l'idée tandis que le Lucario affichait un léger sourire en réfléchissant.

— Ça te dit Luyo ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu en aies déjà vu un avant ! demanda Shyn en allant s'asseoir à côté du Pokémon qui regardait d'un air vide le papier dans sa main qui arborait une photo du grand sapin de la place qu'ils avaient vu.

Le Lucario tourna son visage vers la jeune femme et hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

— Oui, bien sûr…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix tranquille.

Shyn lui rendit son sourire et se releva ensuite dans l'idée d'aller récupérer sa veste et son bonnet, ne se doutant pas que Luyo était maintenant légèrement rassuré, car cette sortie en ville aller lui permettre de s'éclipser beaucoup plus facilement, surtout que le magasin de bijoux se trouvait dans une rue adjacente à la grande place.

.

Et comme convenu, une fois le soir arrivé, le petit groupe rejoignit le centre-ville, puis la grande place pour assister au marché. Tous les cabanons en bois étaient maintenant construits et couverts de guirlandes multicolores clignotantes et des vendeurs de différentes babioles les occupaient en criant pour attirer les passants qui déambulaient entre eux.

Il faisait plutôt froid ce soir-là et, bien qu'il ne neigeait pas, des fines pellicules de cendre se promenaient dans l'air et s'accrochaient au toit des maisons et au couvre-chef des passants, ce qui donnait au paysage un aspect gris blanchâtre qui rappelait légèrement la neige et égayait certains visiteurs en vacance en ville. Shyn en fut d'ailleurs elle aussi assez étonnée et se demanda même si cela n'était pas mauvais pour la santé des riverains d'être aussi proche d'un volcan, mais personne d'autre ne sembla s'en préoccuper, trop occupé à profiter du marché bruyant.

Déambulant parmi les cabanons en reniflant l'air ambiant rempli de sucre et de gras, les Évolitions et Aélia furent plus d'une fois tentées par certains vendeurs. Mais une fois un premier tour fait, Shyn invita les trois Pokémon et Atémis à rejoindre un petit parc Pokémon installé entre deux cabanons où l'infirmière Joëlle de la ville surveillait les Pokémon que les passants lui laissaient pour qu'eux aussi profitent de la fête en jouant sur des installations faites pour eux. Une petite patinoire avait même été préparée, ce qui convaincu rapidement Aélia qui fonça dessus dès qu'elle passa la barrière.

Ses Pokémon laissés au parc, Shyn se retourna ensuite vers Luyo dans l'idée de continuer la balade avec lui, mais la jeune femme leva un sourcil très intrigué en se rendant alors compte que le Pokémon avait totalement disparu.

— Luyo ? fit Shyn à haute voix en regardant autour d'elle dans l'idée d'apercevoir le Pokémon qui, elle le pensait, avait dû se perdre en marchant tout seul.

Mais rien. Le Lucario n'était apparemment plus à porté de voix, et quand la jeune femme tenta de le contacter par la pensée, il ne lui répondit pas.

— Où il est passé ? se demanda alors Shyn en fronçant les sourcils avant de se mettre à la recherche du Pokémon disparu.

.

— Ha te voila, j'espérais que tu viendrais ! fit Jacqueline d'une voix joyeuse devant sa boutique en voyant Luyo arriver en courant.

Il n'était pas essoufflé, mais faillit déraper sur une flaque d'eau en s'arrêtant brutalement devant la vieille femme qui fermait sa boutique.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai dû m'éclipser discrètement, mais Shyn va vite se rendre compte de mon absence…, expliqua le Lucario d'une voix pressée en regardant Jacqueline se tourner vers lui.

La vieille femme portait toujours sa robe bleu-gris, mais avait revêtu un long manteau marron assez épais pour se protéger du froid.

— Oui, je suis désolée de te faire venir maintenant, je ne pouvais vraiment pas venir ce matin et je voulais te la donner moi-même…, fit Jacqueline d'une voix désolée en fouillant dans sa poche.

Elle en retira ensuite un petit paquet blanc orné du logo de la boutique surmonté d'un petit nœud rouge qu'elle tendit à Luyo. Le Lucario sembla alors immédiatement soulagé et prit délicatement le paquet qui contenait ce qu'il était venu chercher.  
— Merci beaucoup…, souffla Luyo d'une voix soulagée en souriant légèrement.

Puis, le Pokémon tourna les talons pour repartir vers le marché, mais la voix de Jacqueline résonna derrière lui.

— Attends, j'ai encore une chose pour toi…, fit la vieille femme d'une voix hésitante en refouillant dans ses poches avant de tendre un petit paquet gris au Pokémon.

Luyo y jeta alors un regard intrigué avant de lever un regard perplexe vers le visage de la vieille femme.

— De l'argent ? questionna le Lucario qui semblait un peu perdu.

— Oui, c'est un petit cadeau pour toi, pour te remercier de ton aide. Et puis comme ça, la prochaine fois, tu pourras payer directement pour lui offrir quelque chose…, répondit la vieille femme d'une voix amusée en agitant le paquet sous le nez du Pokémon.

Celui-ci sembla légèrement hésiter, puis dégagea l'une de ses mains pour prendre l'argent et le rangea rapidement dans une poche de sa veste.

— Je…, merci…, balbutia ensuite Luyo d'une voix hagarde, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le geste de la vieille femme qui était décidément très généreuse avec lui et venait de lui faire cadeau de 500 Pokédollars.

Celle-ci lui fit un nouveau sourire, puis fronça un peu les sourcils d'un air gêné avant de reprendre d'une voix plus hasardeuse :

— Luyo… Mhh…

— Oui ? fit le Lucario d'une voix pressée en jetant un regard rapide derrière lui vers la ruelle.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais… Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment comment pensent les Pokémon à ce sujet, mais… j'aurais un dernier conseil à te donner…, fit la vieille femme d'une voix hésitante en se grattant la tête.

— Lequel ?

Jacqueline l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix sérieuse et douce :

— Sois honnête avec toi-même…, arrête de te poser des questions et regarde juste dans ton cœur et tu auras la réponse que tu cherches…

Luyo afficha alors un air assez perdu et perplexe en ouvrant de grands yeux, semblant ne pas comprendre ses paroles.

— Euuh, je…

— Vas-y maintenant, avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète…, rajouta la vieille femme en souriant, comme si elle voulait soudainement voir disparaître le Pokémon.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour bouger, et lui lança un dernier regard perplexe avant de reprendre sa route.

— Je…, merci…, fit Luyo une nouvelle fois en se retournant, tout en serrant son petit paquet contre lui.

La vieille femme accentua son sourire, mais le perdit légèrement une fois le Lucario disparu dans la rue voisine. Elle semblait un peu inquiète pour lui, bien qu'elle ne savait en vérité rien de l'histoire du Pokémon.

.

De son côté, Shyn cherchait toujours Luyo dans le marché, se demandant où il avait bien pu disparaître aussi soudainement, surtout que le Lucario n'était pas du genre à s'éloigner d'elle normalement.

— C'est vraiment bizarre…, marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même en fronçant les sourcils, tout en jetant un regard vers des cabanons de sucrerie qui vendaient des gaufres, des crêpes et des boissons chaudes.

Shyn n'avait pas encore utilisé son aura pour retrouver le Pokémon, mais au bout de dix minutes à tourner en rond, elle finit par le faire en espérant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Luyo. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes pour trouver l'aura du Lucario qui était reliée à elle, donc très facile à repérer normalement.

Et elle la trouva rapidement, une aura assez forte d'un Pokémon bipède qui sortait d'une ruelle de l'autre côté de la place et rentrait dans le marché. Shyn rouvrit alors les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et se tourna vers là où Luyo se trouvait.

— Il était bien sorti du marché, c'est pour ça que je ne sentais plus sa présence…, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire par là-bah ? marmonna la jeune femme entre ses dents en reprenant sa marche entre les passants surexcités qui discutaient bruyamment.

Ne se doutant pas que Shyn se dirigeait vers lui, Luyo était lui un peu inquiet tandis qu'il avançait entre deux cabanons de marchands. Il serrait dans ses mains son précieux chargement et esquiva d'un geste vif un petit garçon qui courut très près de lui, avant de porter son attention sur un couple de jeunes humains accoudé à un cabanon vendant des frites. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les dépasser d'un air hagard, les deux jeunes tournèrent leur attention vers lui en se donnant des coups de coude avant d'afficher des sourires intéressés et sournois.

— Hé, toi, le Pokémon bleu avec un masque ! l'interpella alors soudainement le jeune homme d'une voix grinçante en se positionnant devant lui.

L'individu portait une veste en jeans ouverte agrémentée d'un tee-shirt gris, ainsi qu'un jean noir troué aux genoux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement bouclés et en bataille et un Pokémon rose-violet à ses pieds regardait Luyo d'un œil vide.

— C'est quoi comme Pokémon d'ailleurs ce machin ? fit ensuite une jeune fille d'une voix traînante à côté du garçon en venant le rejoindre, tout en mâchonnant un chewing-gum en fixant les mains de Luyo qui tenait toujours son précieux paquet.

La demoiselle était habillée d'un short noir court, très court même, agrémenté de bottines noires et d'une veste en jeans fermée. Ses cheveux châtain clair mi-longs lui tombaient légèrement dans les yeux et son visage était un peu trop maquillé pour ne pas donner une mauvaise impression.

Luyo s'arrêta et les observa silencieusement en fronçant les sourcils. Leurs tenues et leurs attitudes ne lui plaisaient pas du tout, et il fit un léger pas en arrière en jetant un regard sombre au Pokémon entre eux deux qui se trouvait être un Nidorino.

— On s'en fout ! Hé ! C'est la marque de la bijouterie de la petite ruelle que tu as là ? fit ensuite l'homme d'un air intéressé en portant lui aussi son regard aux mains du Pokémon.

Le Lucario ne répondit rien, mais resserra son étreinte sur le paquet avant de reculer de nouveau d'un pas.

— Fait voir ça, une seconde ! rajouta le jeune homme en s'avançant alors vers lui, la main tendue.

Mais Luyo poussa un vif grognement pour le tenir à distante et se mit de côté en tendant son bras tenant le paquet derrière lui pour le mettre le plus loin possible des deux individus.

— Ne touchez pas à ça ! fit le Lucario d'une voix rauque en avertissement, tout en vrillant le regard noir de l'homme.  
Celui-ci s'arrêta alors subitement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Ohh, il parle ma parole ! ricana le jeune homme d'une voix grinçante.

— Un Pokémon ça doit pas parler, c'est hyper malsain ! fit la jeune fille à son tour dans une grimace dégoûtée en fixant Luyo.

Sa remarque fit rire son compagnon qui se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

— Ouais t'as raison c'est glauque ! Et t'avais raison bébé, c'est bien le logo de la boutique d'à côté le paquet qu'il porte ! rajouta l'homme dans un rictus mauvais en regardant le bras droit du Pokémon qui tentait de dissimuler le paquet dans son dos.

Luyo se renfrogna alors encore plus en sentant bien que les deux humains en voulaient à son bien et poussa un autre grognement de prévention.

— Ah ouais ? fit la fille d'un air intéressé en écarquillant les yeux avant de se rapprocher de l'homme rapidement. Oh, je veux tellement un bijou, vas-y pique lui ! rajouta la demoiselle d'une voix mauvaise et aiguë en pointant grossièrement le Lucario du doigt.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un petit sourire sadique puis tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de Luyo qui recula en fixant l'homme d'un air mauvais.

— Allez, donne-moi ça gentiment, ou je vais devoir demander à mon Pokémon de te faire mal ! fit l'homme d'une voix sombre en tournant son regard vers son Nidorino.

Le Pokémon sembla approuver sa remarque et rejoignit son maître dans un grognement ravi, prêt à combattre s'il le fallait.

— Ce n'est pas à vous, c'est un présent que j'ai gagné ! On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas prendre ce qui ne vous appartient pas ? rétorqua Luyo d'une voix mauvaise en grimaçant, semblant se moquer totalement du Nidorino face à lui.

— Nahh ! Nous on veut, on prend, c'est tout ! répondit l'homme dans un sourire moqueur en agitant ses mains, suivi des rires de la jeune fille derrière lui.

Le Lucario grimaça devant leur mépris total du respect d'autrui, puis fit volte-face dans l'intention de partir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre maintenant, surtout qu'il y avait plein de passants autour d'eux et qu'ils risqueraient de blesser quelqu'un s'ils combattaient.

Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas apprécier de voir le Pokémon lui tourner le dos, et se tourna alors avec son Pokémon dès que l'attention de Luyo fut détournée.

— Nidorino, attaque Charge !

Le Pokémon rose à cornes ne se fit pas prier pour obéir, et fonça immédiatement sur le Lucario pour l'empêcher de fuir, et le frappa dans le dos avec sa corne. Luyo poussa un léger cri de surprise mêlé de douleur sous le choc soudain, puis tomba de tout son long au sol. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de protéger le paquet dans sa chute, mais à peine commença-t-il à se relever, que le bout des chaussures de la jeune fille vint se mettre dans sa vision.

— Donne ça on t'a dit ! grinça la demoiselle d'une voix mauvaise en s'agenouillant devant le Lucario pour lui prendre le paquet des mains.

Luyo grimaça en tentant d'empêcher la fille de le lui arracher, mais une vive douleur dans son dos suite au choc le fit desserrer sa prise sans le vouloir, et la fille récupéra le paquet d'un air triomphant avant de s'écarter de lui.

— Rendez-le-moi ! rugit alors le Lucario d'une voix caverneuse en finissant de se relever pour lancer un regard assassin sur les deux jeunes qui avaient reculé et s'échangeaient des coups d'œil ravis.

Mais en guise de réponse à sa demande, la jeune fille lui tira grossièrement la langue, tout en tirant la peau sous son œil. Luyo se redressa en grommelant et fit quelques pas vers eux, mais le Nidorino se plaça devant lui en grognant.

— Haaa, c'est à nous maintenant ! fit la demoiselle d'une voix d'enfant ravi en agitant légèrement le paquet devant son visage.

Excédé et sentant une légère douleur dans son dos, le Lucario fit alors une longue grimace de colère, avant de faire soudainement apparaître une Aurasphère dans sa main qu'il lança l'instant d'après sur la fille. Le Nidorino fut trop surpris pour réagir et regarda la boule de lumière passer au-dessus de lui d'un air perplexe alors que la demoiselle sautait sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque.

La boule d'énergie ne la toucha pas et alla ensuite exploser sur un carton entre deux cabanons contenant des peluches. Les gérants des cabanons et quelques passants se mirent à râler, mais un autre bruit de casse plus subtil se fit entendre au même moment alors que la jeune fille réalisait qu'elle avait lâché le paquet sous le coup de la surprise.

Un léger bruit de verre brisé se fit alors entendre et Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en fixant le sol là où le paquet était tombé. Le Lucario avait très bien compris au son du verre que la broche venait de se briser sous le choc, tout comme les deux jeunes gens qui s'échangèrent un regard agacé.

— Ah bah c'est malin, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ? ragea la jeune fille en pointant du doigt le paquet.

Mais Luyo ne sembla même pas l'entendre et alla délicatement récupérer le petit carton blanc couché sur le sol en s'agenouillant devant. Le bruit de verre qu'il entendit alors en le déplaçant ne fit que lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

— Elle est… brisée…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix d'outre-tombe en affichant un air catastrophé.

— Prfff, quel crétin celui-là, pour une fois que j'aurais pu avoir un bijou de cette boutique ! grinça la jeune fille dans une moue d'enfant mécontent derrière son maquillage grossier.

Mais un bruit léger de couinement attira soudainement l'attention des deux jeunes qui ouvrirent tous les deux de grands yeux surpris en se tournant vers Luyo. Le Lucario était toujours agenouillé par terre et fixait le paquet dans ses mains d'un air désespéré tandis que de fines larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

La scène du Pokémon en train de pleurer pour un bijou brisé fit alors beaucoup rire les deux jeunes qui s'échangèrent un regard profondément moqueur avant de ricaner.

— Ha ha, t'as vu ça, il chiale ! Il chiale vraiment ! fit la jeune fille d'une voix aiguë en pointant Luyo du doigt.

Autour d'eux, les passants semblaient tous un peu perplexes par la scène du Pokémon en pleure agenouillé à côté d'un cabanon de marrons chauds, mais une jeune femme en short avec un bonnet et une veste bleue sortit alors de derrière un stand de bonbons et friandises et fit quelques pas vers les deux jeunes et le Lucario.

.

Shyn n'était plus très loin de Luyo quand elle avait entendu un bruit sourd à quelques pas d'elle résonner parmi le brouhaha autour d'elle. Elle sentit alors très nettement l'aura du Lucario émaner de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à courir entre les cabanons, sortant du chemin des passants.

Mais quand elle trouva enfin Luyo, elle fut plus que surprise de le découvrir en train de pleurer avec deux jeunes ados qui riaient en le pointant du doigt. Non seulement le Lucario ne pleurait jamais, mais en plus, ses jeunes se moquaient de lui pour une raison qui lui échappait, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, une expression froide et mauvaise au visage.

— Hé ! Pourquoi il pleure ? demanda Shyn d'une voix grinçante en s'adressant à la fille qui continuait de mâcher son chewing-gum en ouvrant grand la bouche à chaque mastication.

La demoiselle s'arrêta de ricaner en se tournant vers la jeune femme, puis fit un petit sourire amusé en pointant Luyo du doigt.

— Hein ? Ouais, ce nul, il a voulu récupérer son paquet et il s'est cassé en tombant quand il m'a attaqué ! Hahaha, et maintenant il chia…, commença la fille d'une voix moqueuse, avant de se faire brutalement couper par Shyn.

— Donc, c'est de ta faute…, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse d'où la colère était palpable.

La demoiselle leva alors un sourcil perplexe en grimaçant, mais le poing de Shyn alla violemment s'abattre contre son visage la seconde d'après, ce qui la fit tomber en arrière et s'écrouler au sol. Le jeune homme s'arrêta subitement de rire en voyant sa copine se faire frapper et tourna un regard colérique sur la jeune femme qui affichait un air totalement impassible.

— Hoo, mais ça va pas non, connasse ! fit l'homme d'une voix mauvaise en serrant les poings.

Shyn tourna son attention vers lui et lui lança un regard dégoûté tandis que Luyo relevait la tête vers la jeune femme, semblant s'apercevoir de sa présence.

— Nidorino, attaque ! rajouta ensuite l'homme dans un mouvement du bras pour inciter son Pokémon à bouger.

Le Pokémon obéit et courut alors vers Shyn, mais la jeune femme l'esquiva sans même le regarder en sautant par-dessus lui, puis fonça rapidement sur le jeune homme avant de lui décocher un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Shyn n'affichait toujours aucune expression, mais son regard noir transpirait de haine et de colère contenues alors qu'elle fixait l'individu se tordre de douleur au sol en se tenant les parties.

De son côté, Luyo ne bougea pas et entr'ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en regardant la jeune femme mettre à terre les deux jeunes en quelques secondes. La demoiselle était d'ailleurs en train de se redresser en se tenant la joue et alla rapidement rejoindre le jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever.

Celui-ci avait maintenant l'air de vouloir se battre physiquement avec Shyn pour se venger, mais le regard glacial plein de colère de la jeune femme braqué sur lui le dissuada finalement, et l'homme préféra partir rapidement avec sa copine en rappelant son Pokémon.

Autour d'eux, trois passants avaient regardé la scène d'un air intrigué, puis s'éclipsèrent rapidement une fois les jeunes parties, comme si l'aura de colère de la jeune femme leur faisait peur.

.

Les deux individus partis, Shyn poussa ensuite un grand soupir et se retourna vers Luyo qui ne pleurait plus et continuait de la regarder d'un air mitigé entre de la surprise et de la tristesse.

— Je suis désolé, Shyn…, murmura alors le Pokémon une fois que la jeune femme fut à sa portée.

Il était toujours agenouillé par terre avec le paquet dans ses mains et baissa légèrement le regard quand Shyn s'arrêta devant lui, levant un sourcil intrigué.

— Pourquoi ?

L'expression de tristesse de Luyo s'accentua et son regard se posa sur le paquet un peu abîmé.

— Je voulais…, te faire une surprise… Mais il s'est brisé…, fit le Pokémon d'une voix cassée en levant légèrement ses mains pour montrer le paquet à la jeune femme.

Shyn eut l'air alors assez surprise par sa révélation, semblant juste remarquer le petit cadeau dans les mains du Lucario. Puis, sans rien dire, elle s'agenouilla à son tour devant Luyo et récupéra délicatement le paquet des mains du Pokémon.

Mais à peine l'eut-elle touché, que le bruit de verre brisé monta à ses oreilles. La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils en comprenant mieux de quoi le Lucario parlait, et posa délicatement le petit paquet blanc sur ses genoux avant de l'ouvrir précautionneusement.

Et comme Luyo s'en doutait alors qu'il observait les mains de Shyn finir d'ouvrir le paquet, la broche normalement dedans c'était presque entièrement brisé en petits morceaux. Elle ne ressemblait maintenant plus à rien alors que la jeune femme découvrait l'intérieur du paquet, fixant le contenu quelques secondes.

Shyn n'avait l'air ni déçu ni en colère, et sembla ensuite réfléchir avant de remonter son regard impassible vers celui de Luyo.

— Tends tes mains …, fit alors la jeune femme au Pokémon d'une voix douce en prenant l'un des bouts de verre pour le tendre vers le Lucario.

Le Pokémon releva lui aussi son regard vers le sien et ouvrit légèrement les yeux, semblant se demander pourquoi Shyn lui demandait ça. Mais le silence de la jeune femme ne l'aida pas à comprendre, et il tendit finalement ses mains vers elle en l'observant d'un air intrigué.

Sans rien dire, Shyn déposa ensuite le bout de cristal dans l'une des mains de Luyo, avant de mettre un à un tous les bouts brisés dans les paumes du Pokémon. Le Lucario l'observa faire sans rien dire en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait, avant de regarder la jeune femme poser ses propres mains sur les siennes et les bouts de cristal une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Le Pokémon ne comprenait pas le manège de Shyn, mais écarquilla rapidement les yeux en voyant soudainement une légère lumière émaner entre leurs mains.

Luyo entr'ouvrit alors la bouche de surprise et fixa le visage de la jeune femme qui, elle, regardait ses mains d'un air concentré, son pendentif brillant légèrement dans l'ouverture de sa veste.

Shyn était en train d'utiliser son aura pour faire réagir les bouts de cristal, et quand elle retira ses mains quelques secondes après, le Lucario fut totalement estomaqué de voir la fleur de cristal recomposée dans ses mains, comme si elle n'avait jamais été brisée.

.

— Comment… comment as-tu…, bredouilla Luyo en affichant un air totalement sidéré en fixant à tour de rôle la jeune femme et la broche dans ses mains qui semblait maintenant comme neuve.

— Certains cristaux sont assez réceptifs à l'énergie de l'aura…, répondit Shyn d'une voix vague en fixant la fleur en cristal d'un air figé avant de remonter son regard sur les yeux rouges du Lucario qui avait l'air toujours assez halluciné.

— Tu… C'est pour moi ? murmura alors la jeune femme en semblant juste prendre conscience du destinataire de cette broche, bien qu'elle avait clairement vu son nom marqué sur le dessus de la boite en l'ouvrant.

— Ou-Oui… J'ai dû travailler tous les matins en cachette dans la boutique pour la payer… Je voulais que ce soit une surprise…, répondit Luyo d'une voix hésitante et timide en n'osant pas bouger ses mains de peur que la fleur ne se brise de nouveau.

Shyn ne répondit rien. Elle semblait figée dans une expression de surprise mêlée de confusion alors qu'elle fixait la fleur, les yeux écarquillés.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te plaît ? demanda alors le Lucario d'une petite voix rauque en tentant de capter le regard de la jeune femme dont il avait du mal à saisir la réaction à cause de son expression figée.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, et avança alors doucement ses mains vers la fleur pour la prendre délicatement pour l'observer de plus près. Le cristal taillé en forme de bleuet devait faire dans les douze centimètres et était d'une incroyable légèreté, cela mêlé à la couleur bleutée du cristal qui le faisait briller comme un éclat de lune sur de l'eau.

— Je… j'ai même pas de mot… c'est…, bredouilla alors Shyn quelques secondes après en changeant son expression surprise pour de l'effarement mêlé de confusion.

Luyo leva légèrement les sourcils en récupérant ses mains maintenant libres et observa la jeune femme rebaisser la broche pour tourner enfin son attention vers lui, le regard brillant.

— C'est magnifique… C'est le plus cadeau que quelqu'un mais jamais offert…, murmura ensuite Shyn d'une voix émue et tremblante, suivie de quelques larmes qui semblaient couler toutes seules.

Le Lucario afficha un air surpris et entr'ouvrit la bouche en voyant et sentant la jeune femme réellement touchée par son geste, et fut également grandement soulagé qu'elle apprécie la broche.

Le Pokémon poussa ensuite un petit soupir accompagné d'un léger sourire rassuré, mais fut brutalement coupé par Shyn qui se jeta presque sur lui pour l'enlacer en pleurant légèrement.

— Merci… merci…, bredouilla la jeune femme dans son cou en laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

Luyo ouvrit de grands yeux sous le coup en sentant la chaleur de Shyn l'entourer, et fit une légère grimace de tristesse en répondant à son étreinte tout en tentant de refréner ses propres larmes. Il n'était pas réellement triste, mais l'émotion qu'il sentait dans la jeune femme l'affectait et le touchait beaucoup tandis qu'il cachait son visage dans l'écharpe de Shyn qui faisait de même en le serrant dans ses bras.

Puis, la jeune femme décala soudainement son visage de son cou, et se mit alors à déposer plein de baisers papillon sur le visage du Pokémon qui ferma les yeux et afficha un petit sourire amusé. Autour d'eux, quelques passants passèrent à côté d'eux en leur jetant des regards perplexes, mais aucun des deux amis n'y fit attention, et restèrent ainsi à s'enlacer plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin se relever pour repartir vers le centre du marché. Shyn affichait maintenant une expression ravie derrière ses joues légèrement rougies par ses émotions et le froid grandissant, et ne lâcha pas la main de Luyo de toute leur ballade jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rentre au centre Pokémon.

.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous de retour dans la chambre, Shyn et Luyo allèrent s'installer sur le lit et la jeune femme sortit les cadeaux des Pokémon qu'elle avait enfermés dans le placard de la chambre. Tout le monde fit ensuite sa distribution, et la jeune femme fut amusée de voir le dessin d'Aélia qui représentait tout le monde avec Luyo et Shyn au milieu qu'elle avait nommé comme ses parents, ce qui fit une fois de plus froncer les sourcils au Lucario. Mais le Pokémon ne dit rien, étant encore sur un petit nuage après son moment d'émotion avec Shyn.

La jeune femme ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée de montrer à tout le monde la broche que Luyo lui avait offerte, ce qui provoqua des étoiles dans les yeux d'Aélia, Atémis et Milliu et un sourcil levé à Shorty qui fut assez surpris de la beauté du bijou, surtout que Shyn avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer et ne cessait de le faire tourner dans ses doigts en souriant.

Une fois que les Évolitions aient, elles aussi, donné leur dessin qui représentait plus un étalage de coups de crayon sans queue ni tête, Shyn distribua ensuite ses cadeaux en commençant par Aélia qui fut ravie d'obtenir un nouveau jouet pour sa console. Atémis eut l'air alors un peu déçu, mais la jeune femme lui redonna rapidement le sourire en lui tendant un petit paquet contenant une nouvelle console agrémentée d'un jeu.

— Comme ça vous arrêterez de vous disputer pour savoir qui jouera ! fit Shyn dans un sourire amusé en regardant Atémis découvrir son nouveau jouet.

Les Évolitions eurent ensuite toutes les deux droits à un assortiment de gâteaux Pokémon et de produits de soins pour le pelage des quadrupèdes et n'attendirent pas pour commencer à déguster des gâteaux venant apparemment de Sinnoh qui portait le nom de Poffins. Pour Goultar et Aurore, Shyn avait acheté des produits de soins Pokémon correspondant à leur type et les mit de côté pour le lendemain avant de se tourner vers Luyo à côté d'elle qu'elle avait gardée pour la fin.

Mais avant de lui donner son présent qu'elle avait soigneusement caché dans sa poche, la jeune femme alla récupérer son bonnet avant de se rasseoir sur le lit et d'accrocher sa nouvelle broche dessus sur le côté gauche, tout en souriant.

— Comme ça je ne l'enlèverais jamais ! Et avec mon aura autour, elle ne devrait plus se briser aussi facilement ! fit Shyn joyeusement en montrant son bonnet à Luyo.

Celui-ci approuva dans un sourire et sentit une bouffée de bonheur le parcourir en voyant à quel point la jeune femme aimait son cadeau. Mais son attention revint rapidement vers Shyn alors que celle-ci sortait quelque chose de sa poche. Il s'agissait à première vu d'un papier avec un texte écrit dessus, et la jeune femme lui tendit en souriant timidement. Le Lucario le prit en arborant un air un peu perplexe et lut ensuite ce qui y était écrit.

.

 _"J'ai su dès l'instant où j'ai croisé ton regard que tu étais quelqu'un de très particulier, mais je n'aurais jamais pu découvrir à quel point si tu n'avais pas voyagé avec mes côtés._

 _._

 _C'est un cadeau assez simple, mais j'espère que grâce à cette photo tu garderas toujours une trace de moi dans ton cœur._

 _._

 _Que notre aura te protège et te guide sur ton chemin à travers les obstacles de la vie._

 _._

 _Mon aura veillera toujours sur toi, Shyn "_

.

Luyo lut deux fois le mot en écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux. Puis, sans rien dire, il retourna le papier et entr'ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise. Il s'agissait bien d'une photo au dos de laquelle Shyn avait écrit ses quelques lignes, une photo d'eux deux.

Le Lucario avait complètement oublié cette photo, mais se rappela soudainement très bien du jour et la circonstance où elle avait été prise. Il s'agissait de la photo que Sily avait prise sur le bateau quand Shyn et lui s'étaient enlacés la première fois. Une photo poignante et touchante qui lui rappela soudainement ce moment d'émotion qu'il avait partagé alors qu'ils découvraient tous les deux leur attachement mutuel.

— Ça te plaît ? lui demanda alors la jeune femme tout d'un coup, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

Luyo releva lentement son regard vers elle, la bouche entr'ouverte, l'air un peu ailleurs. Shyn fit un petit sourire amusé avant de regarder de côté d'un air mal à l'aise.

— Je sais que ce n'est qu'une photo, mais je la trouve assez jolie et importante pour nous deux…, rajouta la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement. Puis comme ça tu auras une photo de moi…, continua Shyn dans un petit rire gêné.

— C'est beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter…, répondit alors le Lucario d'une voix rauque et émue, avant d'enlacer la jeune femme pour la remercier.

Shyn afficha un petit air surpris, mais répondit vite à son étreinte et passa ses bras autour des épaules du Pokémon avant de fermer les yeux. La tête posée sur son épaule, Luyo afficha une expression apaisée et se laissa ensuite bercer par l'odeur et la chaleur de la jeune femme qui lui étaient tellement agréables.

 _« Mon plus beau cadeau…, c'est lui…_ _»_ pensa Shyn en souriant tendrement alors que le Lucario ouvrait et fermait lentement les yeux, comme bercé par une douce torpeur.

Il se sentait extrêmement bien et souhaitait que ce moment ne se termine jamais tandis que les bruits de la télévision résonnaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _« Shorty avait raison…, je suis épris de Shyn… »_ pensa alors Luyo en fermant les yeux tout en souriant de bonheur.

Puis, il les rouvrit brutalement en affichant un air horrifié en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser.

 _« Oh_ _seigneur_ _…, je suis amour_ _e_ _ux de Shyn ! »_ hurla le Lucario dans sa tête en fixant le mur avec de grands yeux catastrophés.

Luyo venait de brutalement réaliser, que non seulement Shorty avait raison, et que sa grande affection pour Shyn était bien de l'amour alors que les paroles du Noctali et de Jacqueline résonnaient à tour de rôle dans sa tête. Tout lui parut alors subitement clair dans son esprit tandis que son expression décomposée s'agrandissait.

Car même si son amour pour la jeune femme était sincère, le Lucario connaissait les règles des humains dans ce domaine-là. Il savait très bien que l'amour entre un humain et un Pokémon était quasiment impossible et très tabou, et surtout interdit et puni par la loi pour les humains.

.

Le visage de Luyo n'exprimait maintenant plus aucune joie alors qu'il tentait de refréner la peur et l'inquiétude qui le prenait face à cette réalité qui lui sautait au visage. Son amour pour Shyn était interdit et risquait de ce fait de lui poser des problèmes. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans la jeune femme et que la date de leur retour à Cameran continuait de se rapprocher à grands pas.

Il réalisait maintenant dans quelle situation inconfortable il se trouvait alors que Shyn relâchait doucement ses bras avant de le regarder d'un air doux et tendre. Luyo tenta de lui rendre son regard, mais le malaise qu'il ressentait était trop grand et il ne parvint qu'a faire une légère grimace en détournant le regard.

Mais la jeune femme sembla prendre cela pour de la pudeur et sourit de plus belle avant de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser dessus. Le Lucario rougit alors fortement et détourna encore plus les yeux sous le rire amusé de Shyn, qui se leva ensuite et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Luyo l'a suivi d'un regard en coin et attendit que la porte soit fermée pour se lever du lit et se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit dehors et le ciel brillait de milliers d'étoiles autour du Mont Chimné que l'on voyait au loin.

Mais le Lucario ne se préoccupa pas de la beauté du ciel et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air douloureux et désespéré. Shorty, qui avait bien sûr vu l'expression totalement gênée de Luyo quand Shyn l'avait embrassé, se dirigea alors vers lui en affichant un sourire sournois.

— _Ça_ _y est ? T'as enfin compris ?_ _Je t'avais_ _bien_ _dit_ _que tu étais amoureux d'elle !_ fit le Noctali d'une voix grinçante en ricanant.

Le Lucario ne bougea pas, mais jeta un regard en coin à Shorty, l'air foncièrement agacé avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel.

— Shorty…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix caverneuse.

— _Ouais ?_ répondit le Noctali dans un sourire amusé.

Luyo tourna alors mollement la tête vers l'Évolition en se retournant et lui lança un regard haineux dans une expression de mépris non dissimulé.

— Ta gueule ! fit alors le Lucario d'une voix rauque, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit.

Shorty ouvrit brutalement la bouche de stupeur en entendant le Lucario. Il ne trouva rien à répondre à son insulte et regarda Luyo se déplacer en gardant son expression effarée et choquée qui semblait crier : « _Comment ? »,_ mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

C'était la première fois que le Lucario insultait quelqu'un, et il n'était pas mécontent que Shorty ait été sa première victime, et cela le soulagea légèrement alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit pour fixer le plafond d'un air vide et rempli de questions…

 _._

 _._

 _Fin du Tome 3 – Volonté sans limites_

 _._

À suivre dans le Tome 4 – La fleur de cristal

.

* * *

 _Le Tome 3 est officiellement terminé !_

 _._

 _La suite devrait normalement arriver en septembre, le temps que je finisse le Tome 4._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici et j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous intéresser :)_

 _._

N'oubliez pas de me Follow / suivre pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

.

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
